Ein bisschen wie Sterben
by Maia May
Summary: Geschichtsschreibung in der magischen Welt. Was wird gelehrt über den Krieg mit Voldemort? Was wird nicht erzählt? Wie geht man mit den Geschehnissen um? - Aus dem Alltag eines Professoren. Abschlusssitzung.
1. Vorbemerkungen

**Disclaimer:** Alles, was auch aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum bekannt vorkommt, gehört J.K. Rowling. Die Idee und Umsetzung gehören mir. Geld verdiene ich hiermit keines.

**Anmerkung: **Eine Idee, die mir während meiner ersten Zeit an der Uni kam und die mich nicht wieder losgelassen hat. Die Geschichte ist noch längst nicht fertig und ausgereift, aber ich wollte auch einfach mal sehen, wie sie ankommt und ob überhaupt Interesse daran besteht. Und achso: wir befinden uns weit in der Zukunft, so ca. 2013/2014. Der Epilog spielt bisher keine Rolle. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Ein bisschen wie Sterben**

**Vorbemerkungen**

„Guten Morgen", sagst du und schaust in die Runde, Füße scharren über den Boden, Blätter rascheln und jede Menge neugieriger Gesichter blicken dir erwartungsvoll entgegen. Vielleicht dreißig, vielleicht siebzig – du warst noch nie gut im Schätzen und mit Zahlen kannst du nur umgehen, wenn sie etwas mit Geschichte zu tun haben.

Du lächelst – weil man das so macht, weil es die Nervosität vertreibt (deine und ihre) und weil du dich danach fühlst. Du beginnst Vorlesungen gerne mit einem Lächeln. Im Laufe der neunzig Minuten wird es dir sowieso vergehen, dazu nimmst du dein Thema zu ernst und dafür nehmen die Studenten es zu ernst.

Du ordnest deine Notizen, nicht, weil du es tun musst, du bist bestens vorbereitet, wie immer, doch du willst deinem Publikum die Chance geben, dir seine vollkommene Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Der Anfang eines Semester verläuft fast immer gleich. Du weißt, dass deine Studenten Zeit brauchen, um dich betrachten zu können. Um erste Urteile auszutauschen, nach zehn Sekunden. Du kennst das. Du warst auch mal Student.

„Herzlich willkommen zur Vorlesung 'Zeitgenössische Geschichte'", beginnst du deine Einleitung, als Ruhe einkehrt im Saal. „In dieser Vorlesung werden wir uns hauptsächlich mit der Zeit dessen befassen, was in die Geschichtsschreibung eingegangen ist als der Zweite Dunkle Krieg. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie bereits über einige Grundkenntnisse in diesem Bereich verfügen oder zumindest ein starkes Interesse an dem Thema haben – sonst würde ich Ihnen empfehlen, die Parallelveranstaltung meines Kollegen Professor Bufton zu besuchen."

Du kannst beobachten, wie erste, erschrockene Blicke ausgetauscht werden. Das bist du gewöhnt. Du hast deine Einstiegsrede perfektioniert, sie ist informativ, provokant, brillant – und meistens macht sie deinen Studenten Angst.

„Als Sie sich für diese Vorlesung entschieden und eingeschrieben haben, wurde Ihnen allen per Eulenpost die Literaturliste zugesandt", fährst du gelassen fort und tust so, als würdest du nicht bemerken, wie leichte Panik ausbricht. Du hast etliche Jahrgänge von Studenten erlebt und bisher war nicht einer dabei, der in der ersten Vorlesung bei der Erwähnung der Literaturliste nicht in Panik ausgebrochen war.

Du hebst kurz deine Hände, deutest an, dass es keinen Grund gibt, nervös zu werden. „Bitte, meine Damen und Herren, das soll auf keinen Fall heißen, dass ich erwarte, dass Sie sich die notwendige Literatur bis heute besorgt und sie darüber hinaus auch gelesen haben", erklärst du und ein paar Lacher ertönen. Gut. Du hast die Situation im Griff.

„Ich erwarte lediglich", hebst du deine Stimme wieder an, „dass Sie sich auf die jeweiligen Sitzungen vorbereiten. Der Literaturliste ist ein Vorlesungsplan beigefügt, welchem Sie entnehmen können, wann ich auf welches Buch oder welchen Text zu sprechen kommen werde. Bitte lesen Sie die entsprechenden Stellen sorgfältig, denn ansonsten wird es Ihnen kaum möglich sein, meinen Ausführungen zu folgen. Und dann gibt es für Sie keinen Grund, überhaupt zur Vorlesung zu erscheinen."

Im Saal herrscht Schweigen. Du blickst in weiße, junge Gesichter, die dir entgegenstarren und deren Träger sich fragen, ob das sozusagen ein verfrühter Rauswurf war für all diejenigen, die es mal nicht schaffen werden, sich vorzubereiten.

„Darf ich kurz um Ihre Mitarbeit bitten?", lächelst du nun freundlich und wartest gar nicht die Reaktionen ab, „Einfaches Aufzeigen genügt. Wer von Ihnen erwartet, dass wir uns in dieser Vorlesung mit Harry Potter beschäftigen werden?"

Alle Hände gehen nach oben. Du siehst auf einen Wald von Armen und nickst.

„Danke. Wer von Ihnen erwartet, dass wir uns mit dem Dunklen Lord befassen werden?"

Der Wald bleibt. Du nickst erneut.

„Danke. Wer von Ihnen erwartet, etwas über Albus Dumbledore zu hören?"

Nichts regt sich. Du nickst. Ein amüsiertes Lächeln zerrt an deinen Lippen, doch du kontrollierst sie beherrscht.

„Danke. Wer von Ihnen erwartet, dass wir uns mit Todessern beschäftigen?"

Ein paar Bäume wanken, vermutlich, weil die Arme schwer werden, aber sie bleiben alle oben und du nickst wieder.

„Danke. Wer von Ihnen erwartet, etwas über die Familie Black zu hören? Über die Unterdrückung von Hauselfen? Über alberne Schülerstreiche, die schicksalsentscheidend wurden? Über Freundschaften, die Leben retteten und über Freundschaften, die Leben kosteten?"

Einige Bäume fallen. Du siehst verwirrte Gesichter, hörst zischendes Getuschel und nickst.

„Wer von Ihnen erwartet, etwas über Liebe und Hass zu erfahren? Über Schuld und Sühne und Stolz und Demut? Über Menschen, die für andere ihr Leben riskieren, und über Menschen, die für andere sterben? Wer von Ihnen erwartet, an der Geschichte zu nagen und zu kratzen und der Wahrheit immer näher zu kommen?"

Du kannst ihnen anmerken, dass sie nicht mehr wissen, auf welche deiner Fragen sie ihre Hände beziehen sollen, also gehen einige nach oben und andere nach unten. Du nickst. Und nickst.

„Wer von Ihnen ist denn bereit für die Wahrheit?", erkundigst du dich, „Die Wahrheit ist eine Raubkatze, die in ihrem Käfig hin- und hertigert, die faucht und brüllt und nicht will, dass man sie berührt. Und genau das werden wir tun. Wenn Sie Angst vor Raubkatzen haben, sind Sie hier falsch. Wenn Sie Angst davor haben, die hübsche Unterteilung in Gut und Böse zu verlieren, dann bitte ich Sie, jetzt zu gehen. Ich bespreche Grauzonen."

Sie starren dich an und lutschen an ihren Federkielen und du denkst, was für Kinder sie noch sind und wer sie eigentlich zu dir geschickt hat, um Geschichte zu studieren, eine Geschichte, die blutiger und grausamer und facettenreicher ist, als sich diese Kinder überhaupt vorstellen können. Trotzdem nickst du ihnen zu und schenkst ihnen ein Lächeln.

„Keine Sorge", sagst du, „Wir werden die Raubkatze gemeinsam bändigen."

Du räusperst dich und schaust in deine Notizen.

„Irgendwelche Fragen soweit?"

oOo

Sie hatten keine Fragen, außer den üblichen. Wann wird Klausur geschrieben, wie ist sie aufgebaut, wann haben Sie Sprechstunde, werden wir Exkursionen machen – der normale Kram. Du bist erleichtert, dass sie es dir so einfach gemacht haben, es hätten auch welche dabei sein können, die deinen ganzen Vorlesungsplan durcheinander werfen wollten, doch nein, du hattest Glück.

(Vermutlich sogar so viel, dass noch niemand den Plan genau studiert hat und deshalb keine Beschwerden kamen. Du kennst das ja von unzähligen Jahren.)

In deinem Büro angekommen, schließt du seufzend die Tür hinter dir und lässt dich auf deinem Stuhl nieder – schwarz, weich, drehbar, beste Muggelqualität mit Zauberei verfeinert. Genau das, was du nach einem langen Tag an der Uni brauchst. Ruhe, Entspannung, intellektuelle Wachkitzelei, Briefwechsel und eine Tasse heißer, dunkler, bittersüßer Schokolade.

Heute gibt es nur Briefwechsel und zu erledigende Vorbereitungen. Weder Ruhe noch Entspannung, nur Texte in mühsamen Handschriften und Eulen mit klackernden Schnäbeln.

Trotzdem würdest du dein Leben nicht eintauschen wollen.

Du blätterst rasch durch diverse Bögen Pergamente, überfliegst Schreiben von Kollegen, Studenten höherer Semester und legst sie allesamt beiseite, um dich durch deine Ordner voller Sekundärliteratur zu wühlen. Auch wenn du Literaturliste und Vorlesungsplan bereits vor Wochen erstellt hast, beschleichen dich während der ersten Tage, an denen du wieder unterrichtest, immer Zweifel, ob es die richtigen waren, ob du nicht doch etwas falsch gemacht hast, ob du nicht lieber-

Du schüttelst den Kopf. Nein. Du hättest nicht lieber. Du hast die Texte und Erinnerungen und Interviews und Mitschnitte ausgesucht, die am besten passen. Fertig.

Beinahe zärtlich streichst du mit einer Hand eine Ecke aus dem knickrigen Papier vor dir. Optisch macht es keinen Unterschied, aber du fühlst dich besser. Die Texte haben es verdient, mit Respekt behandelt zu werden, findest du. Sie sind wichtige Zeitzeugen und du hast schon viel Energie darauf verschwendet, deinen Studenten eine solche Haltung näherzubringen.

Sie sehen immer nur das Papier. Die schwarz gedruckten Buchstaben, die sich verbinden zu Wörtern und Sätzen. Du kennst ihre verwirrten Blicke nach der Lektüre; sie sind jedes Jahr die gleichen und jedes Jahr stirbt in dir das bisschen Hoffnung, einmal Studenten zu begegnen, die von Anfang an wissen, worauf du hinauswillst. Die sich nicht sperren gegen die Entblätterung halbfalscher Wahrheiten, auch wenn sie ihnen von Kindesbeinen an gelehrt wurden.

Du denkst an ein Mädchen mit traurigem, blauem Blick, an einen Jungen mit kaltem, schönem Lächeln, an eine Bande voller Rothaariger, an verrückte Freundschaften und verirrte Feindschaften, an Liebe und Hass und alles, was dazwischen liegt.

Du denkst an eine Frau mit irrem Lachen, an einen Mann mit stolzem Kinn, an Jugendliche, die die Welt erobern wollten, an einen Jungen mit einer Narbe auf der Stirn, an Männer, die Helden waren und an Männer, die Helden wurden. Du denkst an Leben und Sterben und an die schmale Grenze, die sie trennt. Zwei Worte. Mehr nicht.

Du stellst deinen Ordner zurück in den Schrank, sammelst lose Unterlagen ein und machst dich auf den Weg nach Hause, wo heiße Schokolade warten wird.

tbc.


	2. Anlagen zur Ersten Vorlesung

**Anlage 1 zur Ersten Vorlesung**

_25. April 2013_

_Unsere große Sonderserie, das Slytherin-Spezial zu „Grün ist die Hoffnung"!_

_Diesmal im Gespräch mit unserer feurigen Reporterin Clarissa Pepper: Pansy Parkinson_

_Tagesprophet (TP):_ Miss Parkinson, vielen Dank, dass Sie uns heute empfangen und sich dazu bereit erklärt haben, uns ein Interview zu geben. In wenigen Tagen wird das neue Buch von Seamus Finnigan erscheinen, pünktlich zum 15. Jahrestag der Schlacht um Hogwarts. Er beschreibt darin die Ereignisse, die sich in Ihrem sechsten Schuljahr zugetragen haben und beschäftigt sich ausführlich mit dem sozialen Gefüge der Slytherins. Sie haben, gemeinsam mit Ihren ehemaligen Klassenkameraden, wesentlich zur Entstehung des Buches beigetragen. Wie kam es dazu?

_Pansy Parkinson (PP)_: Nun, Seamus hat bereits vor sechs Jahren, als er sein erstes Buch begonnen hat, erzählt, dass er gerne irgendwann eines schreiben würde, das die Slytherinsicht der Geschehnisse beschreibt. Ich fand das ungeheuer wichtig und spannend, allerdings hat er es dann lange nicht mehr erwähnt. Und vor ungefähr zwei Jahren kam plötzlich eine Eule mit der Frage, ob ich bereit wäre, ihm bei der Recherche zu helfen. Natürlich habe ich Ja gesagt.

_TP: _Miss Parkinson, während Ihrer Schulzeit war das Verhältnis zwischen-

_PP (unterbricht): _Bitte, lassen wir diese alten Geschichten doch. Das weiß nun wirklich jedes Kind, dass Slytherins und Gryffindors nicht gerade die besten Freunde waren. Eine gewisse Rivalität herrscht schließlich auch heute noch zwischen den vier Hogwartshäusern und das ist gut so.

_TP: _Gewiss. Trotzdem wäre es interessant zu erfahren, warum Sie sich sofort dazu bereit erklärt haben, Mister Finnigan zu assistieren. Immerhin verarbeitet er in seinem Buch viele Ihrer persönlichen Erfahrungen. Hatten Sie keine Angst, diese privaten Erinnerungen mit der breiten Masse zu teilen?

_PP: _Ich kenne Seamus seit unserem ersten Schultag. Sicher, es hat über sieben Jahre gedauert, bis wir uns wirklich kennengelernt haben, aber ich vertraue ihm, als Mensch und als Autor. Er schreibt hervorragend und ich wusste, dass ich nichts zu befürchten hatte. Er ist immerhin kein lausiger Klatschreporter.

_TP: _Ja. Selbstverständlich nicht. Vielleicht wären Sie ja bereit, uns ein wenig über Ihre gemeinsame Arbeit zu berichten? Wie sind Sie vorgegangen?

_PP: _Die meiste Arbeit hat Seamus geleistet. Seine Recherche war bereits äußerst umfassend, als ich dazu gestoßen bin. Er hat mir sein Projekt vorgestellt, mir erklärt, wie sich das Ganze entwickeln soll und ich habe geholfen, so gut es ging. Das bedeutet, ich habe hauptsächlich geredet. Geredet, geredet und nochmals geredet, während Seamus zugehört und mitnotiert hat.

_TP: _Miss Parkinson, wie schwer war es für Sie, diese Zeit nochmals gedanklich zu erleben? Es war gewiss nicht leicht...

_PP: _Sparen Sie sich Ihr Mitleid. Darauf kann ich getrost verzichten. Dass es leicht werden würde, hat Seamus nie behauptet. Er hat mir nichts vorgemacht, sondern von Anfang an gesagt, worauf er seinen Schwerpunkt legen wollte, und das waren nunmal persönliche Erfahrungen und Eindrücke. Ich habe mich darauf vorbereitet so gut es eben ging, aber geholfen hat das nicht viel. Dennoch – ich würde es immer wieder tun. Weil es wichtig ist, dass die Öffentlichkeit unsere Geschichte erfährt. Und Seamus kann sie am besten erzählen.

_TP: _Miss Parkinson, danke für dieses Interview.

oOo

**Anlage 2 zur Ersten Vorlesung**

_Grün ist die Hoffnung – Seamus Finnigan_

_Vorbemerkungen_

Als ich im August 2005 meine Doktorarbeit einreichte, hatte sich in meinem Kopf längst eine Idee niedergelassen, die langsam Gestalt annahm, während sich in meinem Wohnzimmer die Bücher zu einem ganz anderen Thema stapelten. Wenige Woche später begann ich mit den Vorarbeiten zu meinem ersten Buch, aber jene Idee hat mich seit damals nicht losgelassen. Und nun endlich habe ich Zeit und Muße gefunden, mich mit ihr zu befassen, gründlichst zu beschäftigen und auseinanderzusetzen.

Ich wollte mich ihr erst zuwenden, wenn ich sicher war, dass ich mich auf sie konzentrieren konnte. Ich wollte keine halben Sachen machen, schon gar nicht in dieser Beziehung. Ich wollte ausführlichst recherchieren und einen möglichst detailgetreuen Einblick gewährleisten. Was daraus geworden ist, halten Sie soeben in Ihren Händen.

Der Titel stand von Anfang an fest: Grün ist die Hoffnung. Daran hat sich auch nichts mehr geändert. Selbst mein Manuskriptgerüst ist mehr oder weniger gleich geblieben.

Ich wollte Eindrücke sammeln von der Zeit, die dem Zweiten Dunklen Krieg, wie er heute so schön genannt wird, unmittelbar vorausschritt. Jedoch nicht irgendwelche Eindrücke, sondern die Empfindungen derer, von denen jeder annahm, dass sie auf Seiten des Dunklen Lords kämpfen würden. Ich wollte ihre Geschichte erzählen, die Geschichte meiner Klassenkameraden, der Schlangen, weil sie mir vorkam wie eine Geschichte, die auf dem besten Weg war, verloren zu gehen.

Unmittelbar nach meiner ersten Idee begann ich, Stichpunkte zu notieren, Erinnerungsfetzen, die ich aus meinem Gedächtnis fischte, aber ich fing auch an, Freunden und Bekannten davon zu erzählen. Die Grenzen zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin waren im Leben nach Hogwarts bereits derart verblasst, dass ich mich glücklich genug schätzen durfte, einige ehemalige Slytherins zu meinen Freunden zu zählen.

Ihr Enthusiasmus und ihre Begeisterung für meine Idee hat mich schier überwältigt. Auch später, als die ernsthafte, wissenschaftliche Arbeit bevorstand, drängten sie sich an meine Seite und erzählten mir bereitwillig ihre Geschichten.

Dafür kann ich ihnen kaum genug danken. Ohne ihre Unterstützung hätte ich dieses Projekt niemals begonnen, geschweige denn beendet. Ihre Bereitschaft, über innerste Gefühle mit mir zu reden, hat mich tief beeindruckt und verlegen und stolz zugleich gemacht. Die Freundschaft von Slytherins ist nicht leicht zu erringen, doch man behält sie ein Leben lang.

Dieses Buch handelt von den kalten Seiten des Kriegs, von störrischen Jugendlichen, die verzweifelt nach ihrem Weg suchten und manchmal hin und hergetrieben wurden wie Blätter im Wind, aber die sich wehrten, die sich in keine Kategorie stecken ließen, die stolz sind und leidenschaftlich, tief unter einem harten Kern, der unzerbrechlich ist.

Es ist nicht leicht, diese Jugendlichen lieben zu lernen, und noch schwieriger, sie zu verstehen, doch dieses Buch ist ein Versuch.

Es ist ihre Geschichte. Ich erzähle sie nur.

Mein Dank geht an die überlebenden Slytherins des Abschlussjahrgangs 1998. Allen voran danke ich Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Theodor Nott und Millicent Bulstrode, für Abende voller Rotwein und Gelächter und Zigarettenrauch, für Nachmittage voll besinnlicher Gespräche, für Vormittage voll Kaffee und Toast mit Bohnen, für Nächte voller Tränen und klammer Erinnerungen.

Für ihren Glauben an mich, für ihren Glauben an mein Buch. Dafür, dass sie niemals aufgegeben haben.

Grün ist die Hoffnung.

- Februar, 2013

S.F.

oOo

**Anlage Drei zur Ersten Vorlesung**

_Als ich ein kleiner Junge war – Neville Longbottom_

Auszug aus Kapitel Eins

Einem Kind die Wahrheit zu erklären, kann manchmal schwierig sein. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass so viele Erwachsene es vorziehen zu lügen, schließlich ist es einfacher für sie und wenn sie Glück haben, wird es Jahre dauern, bis dem Kind bewusst wird, dass seine Wahrheit eine falsche ist. Und bis dahin hat es vielleicht längst vergessen, wer ihm damals die Geschichten aufgetischt hat.

Meine Großmutter gehörte nicht zu den Erwachsenen, die Kinder anlog. Sie sagte immer, dass jeder das Recht habe, die Wahrheit zu erfahren, vor allem, wenn sie einen selbst etwas anging, wenn es seine eigene, ganz persönliche Wahrheit war.

Als ich klein war, hatte ich Angst vor meiner eigenen Wahrheit. Ich traute mich nie, meine Großmutter nach ihr zu fragen, weil sie mich manchmal mit seltsamem Blick musterte und dann schwer seufzte. Heute weiß ich, wie schwer es ihr gefallen sein muss, nochmal alles zu erleben. Ein Kind großzuziehen, das ihr Enkelsohn war; ein Kind aufwachsen zu sehen, ein Privileg, das ihrem Sohn und seiner Frau hätte gehören sollen und das nun ihr zugefallen war.

Sie trug schwer an ihrer Bürde. Warum hatte es meine Eltern treffen müssen, die neue, die junge Generation, warum nicht sie, die alten Reihen, die doch sowieso am Aussterben waren?

Wir haben das damals nie besprochen. Nicht, weil sie mir die Wahrheit vorbehalten wollte, sondern weil sie der Ansicht war, es sei ihre Angelegenheit und sie müsse mit ihren Schuldzuweisungen und Selbstvorwürfen auch selbst zurechtkommen.

Irgendwann habe ich es doch getan und sie nach gefragt, nach meiner Wahrheit.

Es war ein Abend im Dezember, ich saß, eingewickelt in eine bunte, alte Patchworkdecke, auf dem Sofa neben dem Kamin und schaute den Flammen beim Tanzen zu. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, wie alt ich war. Vielleicht sieben, vielleicht älter, vielleicht jünger.

Meine Großmutter saß mir gegenüber, auf dem zerschlissenen, roten Sessel, und hat gestrickt. Ihre Augen waren zusammengekniffen und konzentriert auf ihr Strickzeug gerichtet, sie hatte die Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt und zählte halblaut Maschen. Ich glaube, es wurden Socken für mich.

Der Winterwind trieb Hagelkörner prasselnd gegen die Fensterscheiben, es klopfte und klirrte und ich versank tiefer in meiner Decke. Ich mochte den Winter nicht, als Kind. Er machte mir Angst. Ich stellte ihn mir vor als einen großen, alten Mann mit kaltem Lächeln und langen Armen und klammen Fingern, mit denen er nach allem greifen konnte, was er wollte.

„Neville", sagte meine Großmutter gereizt, „Das ist doch nur der Wind! Hier drin passiert dir nichts..."

Ich reckte mich trotzig auf und murmelte etwas von wegen, das wüsste ich doch und ich hätte gar keine Angst, aber sie wusste es besser und ihre Adleraugen blickten mich prüfend an. „Natürlich hast du Angst", stellte sie fest und strickte weiter, „Merlin nochmal. Du hast Angst vor Sturm und Angst vor Gewitter und Angst vor ich weiß nicht was noch. Als dein Vater so alt war wie du..."

Sie unterbrach sich selbst und ich konnte fühlen, wie meine Wangen brannten. Ich kannte die Heldengeschichten meines Vaters. Ich wusste, wie sehr sie ihren Sohn liebte, was für ein guter Mensch er war, ich konnte all die Streiche aus seiner Kindheit nacherzählen, aber da war ein blinder Fleck, irgendwo nach seiner Hochzeit und meiner Geburt, wo die Geschichten meiner Großmutter stets endeten.

„Oma", machte ich vorsichtig, jedoch wild entschlossen, diesmal alles hören zu wollen, „Oma, was ist passiert mit Mama und Papa?"

Wir waren sie oft besuchen gegangen im St. Mungo's. Jeden Sonntag, mindestens. Meine Großmutter zog mir meine besten Kleider an, kämmte mir die Haare und nahm mich resolut an die Hand, bevor wir apparierten und dann mit dem Aufzug fuhren. Ich mochte den Aufzug nicht. Die Menschen, die in ihm standen, waren niemals fröhlich.

Wenn wir im Zimmer meiner Eltern ankamen, räusperte sich meine Großmutter stets auf ganz eigenartige Weise und drückte meine Hand so fest, dass es wehtat. Ich sagte nie etwas.

Ich verstand, dass etwas mit meinen Eltern nicht in Ordnung war, dass sie nicht waren wie andere Eltern. Ich verstand nur nicht, _warum_ das so war. _Was_ mit meinen Eltern nicht stimmte. Ich mied das Thema, vielleicht, weil ich intuitiv Angst hatte vor der Wahrheit, von der ich wusste, dass meine Großmutter sie mir sagen würde, wenn ich nach ihr fragte. Also tat ich es nicht.

Mir ging es so vielleicht nicht gut, aber ich war mir sicher, dass es mir schlechter ginge, würde ich die Wahrheit erfahren.

Ich verstand, dass meine Eltern im Krankenhaus waren und dass man sich dort um sie kümmerte. Ich verstand, dass sie nicht richtig mit mir reden konnten, doch das störte mich nicht so sehr. Ich setzte mich zwischen ihre Betten, mit beiden Händen nach den ihren greifend, und erzählte ihnen etwas von mir. Sie hörten zu.

Sie schimpften nicht mit mir. Das habe ich mir immer vorgesagt, wenn mich jemand mit Trauerblick bedachte und etwas von „Der arme Junge..." murmelte. Ich begriff nicht, warum sie mich mit ihrem Mitleid überschütten wollten. Ich wusste nur, dass es mit meinen Eltern zu tun hatte und dass es besser war, nicht an der Oberfläche zu kratzen.

Warum ich es an jenem Abend doch tat – ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht störte es mich, dass meine Großmutter mir immer erzählte, wie ängstlich ich war im Gegensatz zu meinem Vater, wo ich genau wusste, dass er im Krankenhaus lag, während ich nachts alleine über den dunklen Gang zum Badezimmer musste. Vielleicht wollte ich ihr wehtun. Ihr zeigen, sie erzählen lassen, dass ihr perfekter Sohn nicht perfekt war, obwohl ich meinen Vater liebte und verehrte und mich hasste für dieses Gefühl.

Kinder können unendlich grausam sein.

Natürlich erzählte es mir meine Großmutter. Sie log nicht. Hatte sie mir gegenüber noch nie getan und würde es nicht tun.

Sie berichtete mir von Dingen, die ich nicht verstand. Sie sprach über Prophezeiungen und böse Menschen und einem, dem die bösen Menschen folgten, der der Schlimmste von ihnen allen war. Und dann gab es Andere, die gegen die Bösen kämpften. Es war leicht, die Welt in Gut und Böse zu unterteilen, damals.

Sie erzählte mir, dass es eine Gruppe dieser bösen Menschen gegeben hatte, die meinen Eltern sehr wehgetan hatte. Die sie verletzt hatte. So sehr, dass etwas in ihnen kaputtgegangen war. Etwas, was man nicht mit einem Zauberspruch reparieren konnte, so wie die vielen Tassen, die ich wöchentlich herunterwarf.

Ich war verwirrt und traurig. Warum würde jemand meinen Eltern wehtun wollen?

Meine Großmutter sagte, es würde daran liegen, dass meine Eltern an etwas Anderes glaubten als diese Menschen. Dass diese Menschen jedes noch so kleine Detail zum Anlass nehmen würden, um zu rechtfertigen, jemandem wehzutun.

Dass man an etwas Anderes glaubte als sie.

Dass man gerne glücklich war und in Ruhe und Frieden leben wollte.

Dass man eine Familie hatte und zufrieden war.

Dass man in Hogwarts in einem anderen Haus gewesen war als sie.

Ich kannte die Häuser. Das war etwas, was ich verstand.

An diesem Abend begann ich, Slytherins zu hassen, mit all der Inbrust, die ein Siebenjähriger nur aufbringen kann.

[...]

tbc

Herzlichsten Dank für die wunderbaren Reviews! Ich hoffe, Kapitel 2 trifft euren Geschmack. Und: ja, wir bekommen noch heraus, wer der Professor oder die Professorin ist. Nur eben nicht sofort. Ein wenig Gelduld, bitte, sonst ist ja auch die ganze Spannung dahin.


	3. Erste Vorlesung

**Hallo **an alle Leser und Reviewer! Ich möchte mich an dieser Stelle ganz herzlich für's Lesen und Kommentieren der ersten beiden Kapitel bedanken. Ich hoffe, die Fortsetzung gefällt euch und seid etwas nachsichtig mit unserem guten Professor/der Professorin, ja? Ja, sie/er ist streng zu den Studenten und erwartet viel und wird in der ersten richtigen Vorlesung enttäuscht. Natürlich sind Studenten nicht dumm. Natürlich wird sich da noch etwas ändern. Natürlich werden sie auch irgendwann aufmucken und etwas antworten; ich habe mich dabei nur auf meine Erfahrungen gestützt und die besagt, dass in den ersten Vorlesungen die allermeisten noch viel zu eingeschüchtert und neu im Studentenleben sind, um mit dem Dozenten (der ja meistens sehr viel mehr Ahnung hat als man selbst) zu diskutieren. Ich hoffe, das ergibt alles halbweg Sinn für euch.

Aber nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Erste Vorlesung **

Du schielst durch den kleinen Spalt zwischen den beiden Flügeltüren und reckst den Hals, um besser beobachten zu können, was drinnen vor sich geht. Halblautes Gelächter dringt nach draußen, sie klingen fröhlich und entspannt, du verstehst es nicht, sie wissen doch, was gleich passieren wird, sie wissen doch, was auf sie zukommt, Gespräche über dunkle, dunkle Stunden und sie sitzen dort und lachen und genießen ihre unbeschwerte Studentenzeit.

(Manchmal wird dir schmerzhaft bewusst, wie viel der Krieg dir gestohlen hat, dir ganz persönlich. Wo ist deine Jugend hin?)

Ein Blick auf deine Uhr verrät dir, dass es an der Zeit ist, sich dem Kampf zu stellen. Also stößt du die Türen auf und gehst hinein, deine Tasche schlenkert in deiner Hand, während du auf dein Lesepult zugehst und du merkst, wie sich Schweigen und Ruhe über die Menge legen wie ein Zauberbann.

Du legst die Tasche ab und kramst ein wenig in ihr, bis du die Manuskripte und Erinnerungsfetzen und Filmmitschnitte für die heutige Vorlesung zu Tage befördert hast. Pergamente stapeln sich vor dir, du legst deinen Zauberstab neben ihnen ab (ohne gehst du nirgends hin – manche mögen es „paranoid" nennen, du sagst dazu „aus Erfahrung lernt man") und lässt deine Augen über deine Studenten gleiten.

Sie rutschen auf ihren Stühlen hin und her, während du sie musterst, manche wenden den Blick ab, als wäre es ihnen unangenehm, wenn du sie betrachtest und du überlegst verschwommen, ob das wohl diejenigen sind, die die Texte nicht gelesen haben. Du wirst es nie erfahren.

„Guten Morgen", beginnst du und bekommst ein gemurmeltes, schüchternes Echo, das dich zum Lächeln bringt. „Herzlich willkommen zu Ihrer ersten, richtigen Vorlesung, nachdem wir letzte Woche hauptsächlich Vorbemerkungen und Fragen geklärt haben. Ich hoffe, es ist Ihnen gelungen, die Texte für die heutige Sitzung zu lesen und aufzuarbeiten – falls nicht, wird Ihnen schon bald aufgehen, dass ich diese Texte in meinen Vorlesungen keineswegs rekonstruieren werde. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie Ihre Hausaufgaben machen, und das, worüber ich sprechen werde, wird darauf aufbauen."

Sie schweigen. Eingeschüchtert. Natürlich. Verdammt.

Du schickst ein beruhigendes Lächeln hinterher, das deinen Worten ihre Schärfe etwas nehmen soll.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie neu sind, dass das Studium für Sie eine vollkommen neue Erfahrung darstellt, dass Sie so etwas noch nie erlebt haben. Dafür habe ich Verständnis. Ich bitte Sie nur, sich so gut wie möglich vorzubereiten. Sonst bringt es Sie nicht weiter, meine Vorlesung zu besuchen. Ich bin nicht dafür da, Ihnen alles vorzukauen, was Sie auch eigenständig nachlesen können. Ich bin hier, um Ihnen die Dialektik der Geschichte aufzuzeigen, um Sie zum selbstständigen Denken anzuregen, zu Zweifeln und Kritik. Ich bin hier, um zu erläutern. Das setzt voraus, dass Sie sich in Eigenarbeit mit dem Thema auseinandersetzen. Aber bitte, wenn Sie Fragen haben – scheuen Sie sich nicht, mich anzusprechen. Ich beiße nicht und ich habe Sprechzeiten, damit sie genutzt werden."

Du legst eine Pause ein, lächelst erneut und nickst.

Vereinzelt huschen zaghafte Lächeln über die Gesichter deiner Studenten und du denkst, Versuch geglückt, ein bisschen Angst hast du ihnen nehmen können. Es fällt dir schwer, den schmalen Grat zu finden zwischen professionellem Historiker und einfühlsamem Pädagogen.

„Gut", fährst du fort, „Nachdem wir das geklärt haben, würde ich Ihnen gerne einen Ausschnitt aus „_Hogwartsjahre_" zeigen. Darf ich vorher um Handzeichen bitten, wer von Ihnen diesen Film kennt?"

Du schaust neugierig in die Runde und seufzt innerlich auf, als die meisten Arme nach oben schnellen. Genau das hast du befürchtet. Kinder, die sich für Erwachsene halten, und deren Geschichtsbildung darin besteht, dass sie furchtbare Verfilmungen über den Krieg gesehen haben.

„Danke", sagst du dennoch so ruhig wie möglich und die Hände gehen wieder nach unten, „Für diejenigen unter Ihnen, denen der Film nicht bekannt ist, möchte ich kurz zusammenfassen, worum es geht. Das Drehbuch basiert lose auf dem Leben Harry Potters und romantisiert jedes noch so unwichtige Erlebnis. Es verdreht Tatsachen und rückt sich alles so zurecht, dass es in das Bild der Öffentlichkeit passt. Das bedeutet, unsere lieben Gryffindors sind die Helden und die Slytherins sind die bösen Schlangen, die ihnen das Leben zur Hölle machen."

Du legst erneut eine Kunstpause ein und lässt zu, dass das bittere, ironische Lächeln, das wild an deinen Lippen zerrt, sich auf ihnen niederlässt. Du hast dir deinen Zynismus verdient, findest du.

Deine Studenten sehen verwirrt zu dir auf, manche haben rote Wangen bekommen und überlegen vermutlich gerade, dass sie den Film doch eigentlich nicht schlecht fanden, als sie ihn damals gesehen haben...

„Wahrscheinlich fragen Sie sich nun, warum ich Ihnen einen solchen Schund dann vorführe", sprichst du weiter und straffst dich leicht, „Ich zeige Ihnen diesen Ausschnitt, damit wir vergleichen können, welche unterschiedlichen Ansichten der Öffentlichkeit präsentiert werden. Sie haben vorbereitend unterschiedliche Texte gelesen. Einmal das Vorwort von Professor Finnigans wissenschaftlichem Buch _Grün ist die Hoffnung_, dann Auszüge aus Mr Longbottoms Autobiographie _Als ich ein kleiner Junge war_ und ein Interview aus dem _Tagespropheten_, geführt von einer berühmten Klatschreporterin. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Ihnen beim Lesen Unterschiede in diesen Texten aufgefallen sind. Dieses Wissen behalten Sie nun bitte im Hinterkopf, während wir uns den Ausschnitt anschauen."

Schweigen breitet sich aus wie Nebel an einem Novembermorgen, die Augen deiner Studenten leuchten wie Sterne, groß und blank und du denkst, wie viel sie noch lernen müssen, aber du möchtest es ihnen beibringen, du möchtest ihnen zeigen, was Geschichte ist, wie sie ist, wie sie funktioniert, wie die Medien sie benutzen wie eine Hure und wie man sie betrachten sollte.

Du suchst den richtigen, kleinen Würfel heraus, auf dem der Ausschnitt gespeichert ist, preist in Gedanken die Wunder der magischen Technologie und tippst den Würfel mit der Spitze deines Zauberstabs an. Hinter dir, auf der großen, hell gestrichenen Wand, erscheint ein Bild und du hältst den Film kurz an, drehst dich zu deinen Studenten.

„Wir befinden uns relativ in der Mitte des Films, an Weihnachten während Harrys viertem Schuljahr. Er ist, mit Cedric Diggory, Schulchampion für Hogwarts im Trimagischen Turnier und muss am Weihnachtsball teilnehmen. Die Szene, die wir uns nun gemeinsam ansehen werden, behandelt die Reaktionen gewisser Schüler auf das Eintreten der Champions", erklärst du so objektiv wie möglich. Du weißt, was auf dich zukommt, und es macht dich noch immer wütend, nach all den Jahren.

Erneut berührst du den Würfel mit deinem Zauberstab und der Filmausschnitt beginnt.

_Fünf Jungen in Festtagsroben aus Silber und Grün stehen johlend und pfeifend vor den anderen Schülern. Von rechts kommen die Champions herein, erst Fleur Delacour, dann Cedric Diggory, dann Viktor Krum (Buh-Rufe beim Erscheinen von Hermione Granger und abfälliges Getuschel der Partnerinnen besagter Jungen in Silber und Grün.) und zuletzt Harry Potter. Die Jungen toben und brüllen, ihre Gesichter sind vor Wut und Hass verzerrt und ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt, zucken immer wieder zu ihren Zauberstäben._

_Harry Potter lächelt und schaut in eine andere Richtung, würdigt sie keines Blickes und gleitet mit Parvati Patil an der Hand immer weiter in die Große Halle hinein. Hinter seinem Rücken stecken die Jungen ihre Köpfe zusammen und machen sich lustig über ihn, wie lächerlich er aussieht, dass er es gar nicht verdient hat, in diesem Turnier zu sein, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn vernichten wird, weil er doch eigentlich nur ein kleiner Junge ist, der viel Glück hatte._

_Einer der Jungen (groß, blond, mit arrogantem Gesichtsausdruck und spitzen Wangenknochen) richtet sich auf, ein böses Lächeln auf den Lippen, zieht seinen Zauberstab und brüllt einen Hex, in Sekundenschnelle. Ein rubinroter Blitz jagt auf Harry Potter zu, der sich in einem spektakulären Sprung zur Seite retten kann, nachdem er wenig galant seine Tanzpartnerin von sich gestoßen hat. Auf einmal hat er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, richtet sich wieder auf und kommt langsam auf den blonden Jungen zu._

„_Potter", speit der verbittert und kühl aus und geht ihm entgegen, „Duell gefällig?" Harry Potter ist ruhig, die Schülerschaft Hogwarts' versammelt sich hinter ihm, gibt ihm Rückendeckung, während hinter dem Blonden noch mehr Gestalten in Silber und Grün auftauchen, die Jungs mit Mordlust im Blick und die Mädchen mit grausamen Lächeln. _

„_Ich kämpfe nicht mit dir, Malfoy", erwidert Harry Potter ruhig und steckt seinen Zauberstab ein, „Wir sind hier, um den Zusammenhalt in der internationalen magischen Welt zu stärken. Findest du nicht, dass Duelle da herzlich unangebracht sind? Also nimm deinen Stab runter, Malfoy."_

_Jemand beginnt begeistert zu klatschen._

Du hältst den Film an. Länger hättest du es auch kaum ertragen. Du räusperst dich, tippst den Würfel zweimal an, bis das Bild schwarz wird, und wendest dich deinen Studenten zu. „Ich weiß", beginnst du, „dass das hier eine Vorlesung ist, was bedeutet, dass ich rede und Sie zuhören. Dennoch finde ich es wichtig, dass Sie selbst Rückschlüsse ziehen können und nicht nur das notieren, was ich Ihnen vorbete. Ich möchte, dass Sie sich jetzt in Gedanken zwei Minuten lang mit der Frage beschäftigen, welche Charakterisierungen uns diese kleine Szene bietet. Und behalten Sie dabei bitte auch die Texte im Hinterkopf, die Sie vorbereitend gelesen haben."

Im Saal kehrt Ruhe ein, während du langsam den Würfel so einstellst, dass die Filmszenen nur auf einer kleinen Seite zu sehen sind, damit du den nächsten Ausschnitt suchen kannst, ohne deine Studenten dabei in ihrer hoffentlichen Konzentration zu stören.

Magische Technologie ist etwas, was dich fasziniert, aber was du nicht im Geringsten verstehst. Hätte dir jemand vor zehn Jahren erzählt, dass es eines Tages magische Filme geben würde, hättest du kein Wort geglaubt. Heute hältst du diesen kleinen Würfel in der Hand. Magische Technologie hat einen regelrechten Boom erlebt in der letzten Zeit, auch wenn sich die Filme auf den Themenkomplex „Harry Potter" beschränken.

Sicher, da ist immer noch genügend Abgrenzung von den Muggels (Kinos? Wozu? Es gibt ja diese kleinen, praktischen Würfel und schon wird aus jedem Wohnzimmer ein Kinosaal, und überhaupt, magische Filme dauern mindestens fünf Stunden und dieser ganze Kameraschnickschnack fällt weg, aber trotzdem, findest du. Obwohl es nur eine Frage der Zeit war. Magische Radios gibt es ja auch seit langem.) und dennoch gleichzeitig eine kleine Annäherung. Warum? Habt ihr endlich begriffen, dass Magie nicht alles richten kann, dass Magie kein Garant für Glücklichsein ist? Du hast deine Zweifel.

(Nach dem Krieg, nach all den Feiern, nach all dem Wiederherstellen von guten Rufen und Namen, da hat es eine Zeit gegeben, in der du daran geglaubt hast, dass nun alles besser, alles anders werden würde, dass dieses lächerliche Schwarz-Weiß-Denken aus den Köpfen der Menschen verschwinden würde, aber etwas Seltenes ist eingetreten und du hast dich getäuscht. Leider.)

Du hebst den Kopf wieder, schaust in die verunsicherten Gesichter deiner Studenten und beschließt, dass sie den zweiten Filmausschnitt durchaus auch noch vertragen können. Du willst dich nicht an ihnen rächen dafür, dass sie an Klischees festhängen, sondern du willst sie darauf aufmerksam machen, damit sie endlich aus ihrer rosa Scheinwelt auftauchen und lernen, kritisch zu beobachten. Nicht alles, was in Geschichtsbüchern steht, ist wahr. Nicht alles, was in Filmen vorkommt, ist genauso passiert. Nicht alles, was ihre Eltern ihnen erzählen, ist richtig.

Du hast diese Lektion vor langer Zeit gelernt. Und seither versuchst du, sie weiterzugeben.

„Sind Sie soweit?", fragst du leichthin in die Runde und erntest schüchternes Nicken. Das genügt dir. Du bist mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, dass die meisten der Studenten nach deiner ersten, richtigen Vorlesung _etwas _schockiert sind und sich fragen, wo sie da nur gelandet sind. Nur, weil du deinen Beruf ernst nimmst. Weil _Geschichte _für dich nicht nur ein phrasenreiches Fach ist.

„Gut. Dann wenden wir uns jetzt der zweiten Szene zu, die ich Ihnen präsentieren möchte. Mittlerweile sind wir in Harrys fünftem Schuljahr gelandet und Dolores Umbridge hat bereits mehr Macht an sich gerissen als die Schüler sich je hätten vorstellen können. Wollen wir doch mal sehen, was unseren Helden nun passiert." Merlin, wie zynisch du klingst. Wie alt und verbittert. Manchmal hast du Angst, dass Seamus Recht hat und dein Fach dich auffrisst.

(Nein. Er hat sogar ganz sicher Recht. Aber was sollst du dagegen unternehmen?)

„_Harry", wispert Hermione und winkt ihn hektisch zu sich. Sie kauert hinter einer Ecke, schmiegt sich an kaltes Mauerwerk und rutscht beiseite, damit Harry noch neben sie und Ron passt. „Was ist los?", fragt Harry atemlos und sieht seine beiden besten Freunde verwirrt an. Er hat Bücher im Arm und war gerade auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek._

„_Umbridge", antwortet Hermione bedrückt und deutet mit dem Kopf um die Ecke. Harry macht sich lang, damit er sehen kann, was passiert und dann steht ihm der Schock mitten ins Gesicht geschrieben. Vielleicht zehn Meter von ihnen entfernt stehen sieben Mitglieder des neugegründeten Inquisitionskommandos, lauter Fünft- und Sechstklässler, sie lachen laut und kalt und grausam und jeder von ihnen hat den Zauberstab drohend in der Hand._

„_Was ist denn, Kleiner?", spotten sie und Harry bemerkt den verängstigten, zitternden Zweitklässler in ihrer Mitte (Hufflepuff, den Farben nach zu urteilen). Er ist klein, mit strohblondem Wuschelhaar und riesigen, verschreckten Augen, „Hast du Angst?", fragen sie weiter und lachen sich kaputt, während der Kleine verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg sucht, um ihnen zu entwischen._

„_Ich... ich... ich wollte doch... nur... zum Abendessen...", stammelt er und wird immer leiser, während das Gelächter anschwillt und die älteren Jungen sich gegenseitig anfeixen. „Achso", sagt einer von ihnen mit samtweicher Stimme und geht in die Hocke, um dem Kleinen in die Augen sehen zu können. „Zum Abendessen wollest du", wiederholt er lauernd, seine Krawatte ist silbern und grün, „Und was denkst du, warum jemand wie du, der unsere ehrenwerte Professor Umbridge heute mit einem albernen Scherz erschreckt hat, ein Abendessen verdient hat?"_

_Der Kleine zittert noch etwas mehr, Harry ballt hinter der Ecke die Hände zu Fäusten und Hermione flüstert „Wir müssen etwas gegen diese Umbridge unternehmen, Harry!". Harry nickt und steht auf und dann geht er auf die Gruppe zu._

Du hältst den Film an, lässt den kleinen Würfel in deine Tasche gleiten und drehst dich zu deinem Kurs. „Meinungen?", hebst du deine Stimme an, stützt dich mit den Händen am Pult ab und lässt deinen Blick wandern. Es interessiert dich, was sie denken (_falls_ sie etwas denken, erwidert deine zynische Hälfte), aber wie üblich sind sie zu schüchtern, um sich zu melden. Du hasst diese Enttäuschung, die sich stets in dir ausbreitet, wenn du bemerkst (oder glaubst zu bemerken), dass all deine Bemühungen umsonst waren. Doch du ermahnst dich, nicht zu streng mit ihnen zu sein. Immerhin sind sie gerade mal im ersten Semester. In der ersten Vorlesung. Du erwartest zu viel zu schnell. Wie immer.

„In Ordnung", fährst du gespielt leichthin fort und raschelst sachte mit deinen tausend Notizpergamenten, „Dann erlauben Sie bitte, dass ich Ihnen meine Ansichten zu diesem Thema darlege. Scheuen Sie sich nicht, mich mit Fragen oder Einwürfen zu unterbrechen. Versuchen Sie, kritisch an die ganze Angelegenheit heranzugehen. Niemand ist objektiv, wenn es um diesen Krieg geht. Merken Sie sich das."

Deine Stimme ist eindringlich, deine Augen huschen über deine Studentenschar und dir entgeht das leise Getuschel nicht, das sich in den Reihen ausbreitet. Manchmal wünschst du dir zu wissen, was sie sich gegenseitig zuraunen. Allerdings funktioniert die Gerüchteküche gut. Vielleicht solltest du wieder einmal in der Mensa essen, dann würdest du erfahren, was man sich so erzählt über dich.

„Wie Ihnen bei den beiden Filmausschnitten sicherlich aufgefallen ist", beginnst du und stützt dich mit den Unterarmen auf deinem Lesepult ab, „wird ganz klassisch mit den Häuserklischees in Hogwarts gespielt. Diejenigen, die Ärger machen, die Harry Potter angreifen und sich an unschuldigen kleinen Kindern vergreifen, sind gleichzeitig auch die, die sich in Silber und Grün kleiden. Die Slytherins. Die, denen man nicht trauen kann, und deren Haus alleine für sich steht, während die übrigen drei zusammenhalten. Sicher ist Ihnen das noch aus Ihrer eigenen Schulzeit geläufig."

Du unterbrichst dich für einen kurzen Moment und beobachtest, wie einige Köpfe nicken. Du hast Beziehungen nach Hogwarts. Du weißt, dass sich vieles geändert hat, aber nicht alles, und Häuserrivalität ist etwas, das wohl niemals verlorengehen wird, auch wenn die Extreme sanfter geworden sind seit deiner Zeit.

„Ich möchte Ihnen keineswegs weismachen, dass Slytherins absolute Unschuldsengel sind", hebst du deine Stimme leicht an, „Das sind sie nämlich auf keinen Fall. Im Übrigen genauso wenig wie die Schüler der anderen Häuser", fügst du hinzu und unterdrücktes Gelächter erhellt den Raum, „Um ein weiteres Klischee zu bedienen... Gryffindors sind diejenigen, die den Lehrern die meisten Streiche spielen und die meisten Strafarbeiten abbekommen. Unschuldsengel? Bestimmt nicht."

Ruhe kehrt ein. Du kannst auf manchen Gesichtern Zweifel ablesen und weißt, du hast sie zum ersten Nachdenken gebracht. Du kratzt am Gold ihrer Helden. Vielleicht werden sie dich bald dafür hassen.

(Oder vielleicht werden sie begreifen.)

„Im ersten Filmausschnitt sind wir einem jungen Herrn begegnet", fährst du langsam fort, „Draco Malfoy. Ich will Ihnen nicht erzählen, dass die dargestellte Rivalität zwischen ihm und Harry Potter nicht existiert hat, jedoch nicht unbedingt in dem Maße, wie es uns die Medien und Presse gerne glauben lassen möchte. Diese Aufforderung zum Duell, die der Film zeigt, hat niemals stattgefunden."

Das Kratzen unzähliger Federkiele über Pergament erfüllt deinen Hörsaal, du siehst deine Studenten über ihre Blätter gebeugt dasitzen und eifrig mitnotieren, Details, die du sie nicht fragen wirst, weil du möchtest, dass sie Zusammenhänge verstehen.

Du ordnest deine Notizen, um Zeit zu schinden, bis alle fertig sind mit Schreiben. „Zur Beziehung zwischen Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy werden wir später noch genauer kommen", kündigst du an, „doch vorerst wollen wir bei den Klischees bleiben, die uns präsentiert werden. Und natürlich wollen wir uns mit dem befassen, was Sie vorbereitend in den Texten gelesen haben."

Du beschließt, den Film nicht gesondert zu behandeln, sondern mit den Texten zu verbinden, weil dir ein Blick auf die magische Uhr hinten an der Hörsaalwand verrät, dass dir sonst die Zeit davonlaufen wird. Und du hörst nicht gerne mitten im Thema auf, lieber verknüpfst du.

„Das Interview von Miss Parkinson hat Ihnen hoffentlich gezeigt, mit welchen Mitteln die Klatschpresse arbeitet", beginnst du deine Ausführungen, „Das Interview diente nicht, wie suggeriert wurde, dem informativen Zweck, den Leser darüber aufzuklären, wie die wissenschaftliche Arbeit an einem Forschungsbuch von statten gegangen ist, sondern hatte alleinigen Unterhaltungswert. Die Veröffentlichung von Professor Finnigans Buch wurde als Anlass genutzt, um die jahrhundertealte Fehde zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin neu zu beleben und den Lesern frisch in Erinnerung zu rufen.

Miss Parkinson kommt hierbei eine besondere Stellung zu, weil sie nach dem Krieg eine der ersten Slytherins war, die mit Gryffindors in Kontakt stand. Warum, wird im Interview nicht geklärt. Überhaupt ist die Recherche verblüffend lückenhaft. Es gibt kaum Argumentation oder Erläuterungen, nur Fragen, die Miss Parkinson in Bedrängnis bringen sollen.

Nun fragen Sie sich vielleicht, woher kommt es denn, dass eine Slytherin einem Gryffindor hilft? Woran liegt es, dass Professor Finnigan, ein Gryffindor und Klassenkamerad von Harry Potter, sich ausgerechnet mit der grünen Seite der Wirklichkeit befasst und darum bemüht ist, Wahrheiten aufzudecken?"

Du schaust nach unten und siehst offene Münder. Der Bann wirkt, wie jedes Jahr, wenn du deine Vorlesungen beginnst.

„Eigentlich ist es furchtbar einfach", fährst du fort, „Es hat zu tun mit Erwachsenwerden und Herauswachsen aus kindischen Vorurteilen. Miss Parkinson, die wohlgemerkt nachweislich niemals das Dunkle Mal getragen hat, hat nach dem Krieg begonnen, Magisches Recht zu studieren. Genau wie Dean Thomas und Ernie MacMillan. Das sind Namen, die Ihnen vielleicht nichts sagen, aber die zur gleichen Hogwartsgeneration gehören wie Miss Parkinson und Harry Potter.

Dean Thomas ist ein Gryffindor. Ernie MacMillan ein Hufflepuff. Glauben Sie, deren Professoren hätte das damals gekümmert? Man befand sich an der Universität. Kleinkriege waren zu unterlassen und Gruppenarbeit war zu befolgen, ganz egal, ob man seine Partner mochte oder nicht. Es war die Zeit, in der Zusammenhalt und Zusammenarbeit großgeschrieben wurde, wir befanden uns in der Euphorie der Nachkriegszeit und als Miss Parkinson mit ihren beiden ehemaligen Klassenkameraden in eine Gruppe gesteckt wurde – ja, glauben Sie, sie hätte dagegen protestieren können? Ohne sich vollkommen zu blamieren? Ohne als intolerant verschrieen zu werden?"

Du schüttelst den Kopf.

„Ganz gewiss nicht. Man mag über Slytherins sagen, was man will, doch sie sind ehrgeizig und sie sind schlau. Vielleicht klingt das in Ihren Ohren nach einem Märchen und ich bin nicht besonders gut darin, es zu erzählen, aber Tatsache ist, dass wir nach dem Krieg alle lernen mussten, unsere Vorurteile herunterzuschlucken und neu anzufangen, miteinander. Versuchen Sie mal, ein Land neu aufzubauen und dabei alle zu ignorieren, die etwas mit Slytherin zu tun haben. Sie werden ja sehen, wie weit Sie kommen."

Stille kehrt ein, als du dich räusperst und kurz deine Nase putzt. Du bist gefangen in diesem Zustand der Unsicherheit, der dich in deiner ersten Vorlesung immer überfällt. Angst, es nicht richtig erklären zu können. Angst, dass es wirkt wie ein dummes Ammenmärchen. 'Und plötzlich waren sie Freunde.' Merlin, wo doch so viel dahintersteckt. Soviel Leid und Liebe. Glück und Unvernunft und Lachen und Streiten. Soviel Leben.

„Bitte glauben Sie jetzt nicht, dass nach dem Krieg alle Slytherins sofort gut Freund mit dem Rest der Welt werden wollten. Slytherins waren schon immer gut darin, ihr eigenes Süppchen zu kochen und sich nicht um Andere zu scheren. Aber plötzlich fanden sie sich in der Lage wieder, dass man sie offen argwöhnisch betrachtete und nicht wusste, was man mit ihnen anfangen sollte. Sie wurden, wie so häufig, über einen Kamm geschert und galten als verhinderte Todesser.

Vielleicht rufen Sie sich kurz in Erinnerung, dass Hogwarts nicht nur aus den höheren Klassen besteht... Vielleicht überlegen Sie einmal, ob man ein elfjähriges Kind dafür verurteilen darf, dass der Sprechende Hut es nach Slytherin geschickt hat. Vielleicht denken Sie einmal darüber nach, wie viel Sie mit dreizehn Jahren von der Welt verstanden haben. Und dann fragen Sie sich, wieso wir so rasch dazu bereit sind, all das zu vergessen, wenn es um Slytherins geht.

Natürlich gibt es schwarze Schafe. Natürlich gibt es Verrückte. Natürlich gab es Todesser, die vollkommen überzeugt waren von der Lehre des reinen Blutes, die folterten ohne zu zögern, aber dabei handelt es sich um _Erwachsene. _Ja, auch um Eltern."

Du bohrst deinen Blick in die Augen deiner Studenten.

„Als Sie jünger waren und Ihre Eltern Ihnen gesagt haben, dass der Dunkle Lord böse ist – haben Sie ihnen geglaubt?"

Die Köpfe nicken.

Experiment geglückt.

„Stellen Sie sich vor, Sie sind klein, vielleicht fünf Jahre alt, vielleicht sieben, vielleicht elf. Ihre Eltern sind wunderbar, lesen Ihnen jeden Wunsch von den Lippen ab. Sie sind glücklich. Sie kennen von der Welt nur das, was Ihre Eltern Ihnen erzählen. Wenn Sie nun hören, dass es dort draußen Menschen gibt, die versuchen, Ihnen das wegzunehmen, was seit Jahrhunderten das Eigentum der Zauberer, also Ihr Eigentum, ist, und dass es jemanden gibt, der dafür kämpft, dass Sie dieses Eigentum zurückbekommen – verraten Sie mir, würden Sie diesen Jemand unterstützen?"

Du stellst deine Ellbogen auf dem Pult ab, verschränkst die Finger ineinander und bettest dein Kinn darauf. Es ist ganz leise geworden. Sie sind deinem Gedankengang gefolgt, das kannst du erkennen, und du siehst die Angst in ihren Blicken, weil sie merken, dass deine verquere Wahrheit Sinn ergibt. Sie haben Angst, weil ihr eindimensionales Weltbild gerade dabei ist, in Scherben zu zersplittern. Und du bist Schuld.

„Achtung", sagst du leise und lauernd, „Geschichte kann zu Einsichten führen."

Vereinzelt bekommst du Lächeln zu sehen. Gut. Ein paar intelligente Köpfe schaden nicht.

„Ich will das Todesserdasein nicht verharmlosen oder beschönigen. Was passiert ist, ist schrecklich, und es gibt keine wirkliche Entschuldigung dafür. Ich versuche nur, Ihnen mögliche Gründe aufzuzeigen. Denn eigentlich ist es ganz einfach", stellst du erneut fest, „Es hat zu tun mit unserer Erziehung, damit, wie wir groß geworden sind. Niemand ist von Grund auf schlecht oder böse. Wir lernen, durch unsere Erfahrungen. Neville Longbottom fasst das im ersten Kapitel seiner Autobiographie _Als ich ein kleiner Junge war_ ganz hervorragend zusammen.

Er erklärt dort, dass er die Zusammenhänge nicht begreifen konnte, doch er konnte verstehen, inwieweit es mit den Hogwartshäusern zu tun hatte. Also hat er sich darauf gestürzt. Simpel. Und effektiv. In wenigen Sätzen haben Sie dargelegt bekommen, wie Hass entsteht."

Du blinzelst erneut zur Uhr. Deine Zeit ist beinahe abgelaufen für heute. Zeit für ein Schlusswort.

„Vielleicht konnte ich Ihnen damit zeigen, wie viele Wahrheiten existieren", fügst du laut und deutlich hinzu, „So viele Geschichten, mit jeweils einem anderen Fokus, je nach dem, was Ihnen Ihre Eltern erzählt haben. Aber welche von ihnen ist wahr? Und wer hat das Recht darüber zu entscheiden?"

Es klingelt und du hebst kurz die Hand, um anzudeuten, dass du noch nicht ganz fertig bist. „Wir haben heute leider nicht alles geschafft, was ich mit Ihnen besprochen wollte", erklärst du, während sie ihre Pergamente eilig in überfüllte Taschen stopfen, „In der nächsten Vorlesung werden wir uns Erinnerungen von Draco Malfoy und etlichen anderen Klassenkameraden von Harry Potter anschauen. Bitte lesen Sie vorbereitend die entsprechenden Texte. Haben Sie eine schöne Woche."

Sie springen von ihren Sitzen und eine Vielzahl an Stimmen erfüllt den Raum, während du ruhig deine Unterlagen sortierst und sorgfältig einpackst. Die erste Vorlesung ist vorbei. Die Geschichte hat dich wieder in ihren Bann gezogen, sie hält dich mit Krallenfingern fest und liebkost und streichelt dich. Sie ist wie eine Geliebte, die du weder loswerden kannst noch willst. Aber vorerst gehst du nach Hause und freust dich auf heiße Schokolade und auf ein warmes Lächeln.

Dann arbeitest du weiter.

_tbc_


	4. Anlagen zur Zweiten Vorlesung

**Anmerkung der Autorin:** Es tut mir Leid, dass dieses Kapitel solange auf sich warten ließ. Im Grunde liegt das an genau einer Sache: ich schreibe dort, wo ich studiere, und meine kompletten Harry-Potter-Bücher sind bei meinen Eltern. Sprich: mir fehlt manchmal sehr viel Detailwissen und ursprünglich sollte dieses Kapitel noch viel, viel mehr beinhalten. Allerdings habe ich euch Leser schon lange genug warten lassen (finde ich zumindest) und habe nun beschlossen, es dabei zu belassen. Es ist nicht unbedingt lang geworden und (auf den ersten Blick) vermutlich auch nicht sonderlich aussagekräftig, aber glaubt mir, dass der Professor/die Professorin einiges herausholen kann.

Zum zweiten ist es mir ein wenig schwer gefallen, Briefe aus der Sicht von Elfjährigen zu verfassen. Ich hoffe, es lässt sich trotzdem halbwegs gut und flüssig lesen. Falls ihr euch wundert, dass erstaunlich viele Informationen aus den Büchern fehlen, an die ich mich erinnern müsste (wie etwa das nicht stattfindende Mitternachtsduell zwischen Harry und Draco; die ganze Suche nach Nicolas Flamel; das richtig fies bockige Verhalten von Harrys Besen; was genau in der ersten Flugstunde passiert ist und vieles mehr) - dann sei euch gesagt: ich erinnere mich durchaus und wenn Details fehlen, ist das hier auch beabsichtigt. Denn: würdet ihr euren Eltern all das haarklein erzählen? Würdet ihr alles gestehen, was ihr so ausgefressen habt? Eben. Alles hat seinen Sinn.

Ich verspreche, dass das nächste Kapitel nicht so lange auf sich warten lässt wie dieses. Die Uni hat wieder angefangen und ich bin am kreativsten, wenn ich eigentlich keine Zeit dafür habe...

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Anmerkung:**

_Liebe Studierende,_

_anbei finden Sie eine kleine Auswahl von Briefen, geschrieben von Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy und Ronald Weasley (allesamt Jahrgangskameraden – wenn auch im weitesten Sinne – von Harry Potter), aus dem Jahre 1991, Harry Potters erstem Schuljahr. Die Briefe wurden über einen relativ kurzen Zeitraum verfasst, nämlich von Beginn des Schuljahres (September 1991) bis kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien (Dezember 1991). _

_Mir ist bewusst, dass eine derart eingeschränkte Auswahl selbstverständlich auch nur einen eingeschränkten Blickwinkel wiedergeben kann und ich möchte Sie daran erinnern, dies beim Lesen im Hinterkopf zu behalten._

_Bitte studieren Sie die Briefe sorgfältig für die nächste Vorlesung und machen Sie sich gegebenenfalls Notizen, wenn Ihnen etwas auffällt, das Sie für wichtig erachten._

_Bitte stellen Sie sich desweiteren darauf ein, dass unsere nächste Sitzung um einiges interaktiver ablaufen wird als die bisherigen zwei Veranstaltungen. Bringen Sie Fragen mit, bringen Sie Anmerkungen mit. Lassen Sie Ihre Köpfe nicht zu Hause im Bett, sondern nehmen Sie sie mit. Ich freue mich auf rege Beteiligung und auf eine interessante Diskussion._

_Ihnen eine schöne Woche und bis zur Vorlesung._

oOo

**Anlage 1 zur Zweiten Vorlesung**

_08. September 1991_

Hallo Oma,

tut mir Leid, dass ich dir erst jetzt schreibe. In der ersten Woche war so viel zu tun, wir haben ja gleich mit dem Unterricht angefangen und ich habe mich ständig verirrt und dann ist Trevor andauernd verloren gegangen.

Ich bin nach Gryffindor gekommen, genauso, wie du es dir gewünscht hast! Die anderen Jungs in meinem Schlafsaal sind alle nett und weißt du, wer auch da ist? Harry Potter, Oma!

Ich hab' ihn schon im Zug getroffen, als ich nach Trevor gesucht habe. Er hat ganz höflich gelächelt, Oma. Und kannst du dir vorstellen, dass er gar nicht gewusst hat, dass er ein Zauberer ist?

Der Unterricht ist ok, bisher. Professor Sprout ist echt nett zu uns und Professor McGonagall kümmert sich darum, dass wir uns langsam einleben. Aber vor Professor Snape hab' ich ein bisschen Angst. Er war ganz gemein zu Harry in unserer ersten Stunde und die Slytherins haben nur gelacht. Das war richtig unfair!

Oh nein, ich muss aufhören, Trevor hüpft gerade durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Tschüss, Oma!

Dein Neville

oOo

**Anlage 2 zur Zweiten Vorlesung**

_10. September 1991_

Hallo Mum, hi Dad,

ihr werdet es nicht glauben, was mir passiert ist!

(Achso, ja, tschuldigung, dass ich erst jetzt schreibe. Aber Percy hat euch bestimmt schon genau beschrieben, wie ich mich so aufführe. Und ich bin in Gryffindor!)

Wisst ihr noch, der Junge mit diesen schwarzem Wirrwarr auf dem Kopf, der uns an King's Cross angesprochen hat, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er zu Gleis 9 ¾ kommen sollte?

Und wisst ihr auch, wer das war? Ich wollte es Fred und George ja nicht glauben, aber es war tatsächlich HARRY POTTER! (Schönen Gruß an Ginny! Er schläft jetzt im Bett neben mir.)

DER Harry Potter. Der Harry Potter, der Ihr-wisst-schon-wen besiegt hat. Ist das nicht irre? Wir waren im Hogwarts-Express in einem Abteil, er hat seine Schokofrösche mit mir geteilt und jetzt ist er mein bester Freund.

Harry Potter!

Natürlich ist er auch in Gryffindor, klar, bei DEN Eltern! In der ersten Woche sind wir ein paar Mal gemeinsam zu spät zum Unterricht gekommen (wir haben uns verlaufen, Mum, es war keine Absicht, egal, was Percy dir gesagt hat. Frag' mal die Zwillinge, die können dir bestätigen, dass ich einfach nur die falsche Treppe erwischt habe.), aber langsam kennen wir uns besser aus und finden die Räume meistens schon beim zweiten Versuch.

Harry ist echt cool. Gar nicht eingebildet oder so, weil er ja berühmt ist. Er hat mir erzählt, dass er gar nichts (nichts! Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen?) von der Zaubererwelt gewusst hat, bis Hagrid an seinem 11. Geburtstag aufgetaucht ist und ihm alles erzählt hat. Seine Tante und sein Onkel sind wohl eher konservative Muggel und haben es nicht so gerne, wenn jemand aus der Familie ein Zauberer ist. Ich kann das gar nicht verstehen. Zauberei ist doch so praktisch!

Letzte Woche hatten wir übrigens zum ersten Mal Zaubertränke, zusammen mit den blöden Slytherins. Snape kann Harry jetzt schon nicht leiden und hat ihn vor der ganzen Klasse fertig gemacht. Nur, weil er so ein paar komische Fragen nicht beantworten konnte. Ich hätte auch nicht gewusst, wo man nach einem Bozoar oder wie das heißt suchen soll.

Die Slytherins fanden es jedenfalls wahnsinnig witzig und sind vor Lachen fast von ihren Stühlen gekippt. Blöde Kerle. Snape bevorzugt sie total und lässt ihnen alles durchgehen. Kein Vergleich zu dem, was die McGonagall mit uns anstellt, sag ich euch! Die ist immer streng. Und sie zieht uns Gryffindors genauso Punkte ab wie Schülern von anderen Häusern. Das könnte Snape ruhig auch mal versuchen.

Dass nach Slytherins nur Blödiane kommen, hab ich auch gleich am ersten Tag gemerkt. So ein Vollidiot (jaja, ich weiß, Mum, ich soll nicht fluchen, aber der Kerl hat's nicht besser verdient! Wenn du gehört hättest, was er über unsere Familie gesagt hat, würdest DU ihm bestimmt auch noch ganz andere Namen geben.) hat sich über mich lustig gemacht. Schätze, ihm hat meine Nase nicht gepasst. Oder die roten Haare. Oder der Umhang. Der kann mich mal.

(Danke, übrigens, dass ihr mich „Ronald" genannt habt. Ihr wisst, ich konnte den Namen noch nie ausstehen, aber er ist um Längen besser als „Draco". Echt, Mum, Dad - danke!)

Naja, ich hör dann mal auf. Ich habe Harry versprochen, ihm noch ein bisschen was über Quidditch zu erzählen.

Tschüss!

Ron

oOo

**Anlage 3 zur Zweiten Vorlesung**

_21. September 1991_

Liebe Mutter, hallo Vater,

ich habe mich nun gut in Hogwarts eingelebt. Der Unterricht ist zuweilen etwas öde, wenn man bedenkt, dass es wirklich nicht das erste Mal ist, dass ich einen Zauberstab in Händen halte und einen Spruch dazu sage, um etwas zu hexen. Nunja, bei den vielen Schlammblütern hier ist es kein Wunder, dass die Lehrer bei Null anfangen müssen. Allerdings langweilt sich eben der reinblütige Rest von uns.

Zum Glück setzt wenigstens Professor Snape ein gewisses Grundvermögen voraus. Zaubertränke ist im Moment mein Lieblingsfach.

Alle führen sich auf wie wildgewordene Hauselfen, nur weil Harry Potter jetzt in Hogwarts aufgetaucht ist. Vollkommen überzogen, wenn ihr mich fragt. Er ist doch nur ein kleiner Elfjähriger, der bisher von der Zauberwelt nichts gewusst hat. Er konnte die einfachsten Fragen nicht beantworten, die ihm Professor Snape gestellt hat!

Und so etwas wird als Held gefeiert. Lächerlich.

Wie er sich aufspielt! Ihr müsstet ihn mal sehen. Beim Flugunterricht letzte Woche habe ich mir einen kleinen Scherz erlaubt, aber Sankt Potter ist sofort ausgerastet, hat sich auf seinen Besen gestürzt und hat den Retter der Unterdrückten gespielt.

Angeblich hat ihn die McGonagall als neuen Spieler für das Gryffindorquidditchteam vorgeschlagen. Dabei dürfen Erstklässler gar nicht in der Hausmannschaft spielen! Aber für unseren Helden werden die Regeln natürlich verbogen.

Ekelhaft.

Gestern beim Frühstück kam dann sein Besen an, unglaublich schlecht verpackt und vermutlich bezahlt von dem Geld, das Förderer der Schule an Hogwarts gespendet haben – und bestimmt nicht in der Absicht, damit den ersten Rennbesen (den Gerüchten zufolge übrigens ein _Nimbus Zweitausend_!) zu finanzieren, den Potter in Händen halten darf.

Er und seine Bande glücklicher, mutiger Gryffindors! Da bin ich nur froh, dass er nicht in meinem Haus gelandet ist. So habe ich wenigstens ein bisschen Ruhe vor ihm.

Ich muss nun aufhören, der Unterricht beginnt gleich.

Ich hoffe, es geht euch gut.

Draco

oOo

**Anlage 4 zur Zweiten Vorlesung**

_05. Oktober 1991_

Liebe Mum, lieber Dad,

jetzt bin ich schon seit über einem Monat in Hogwarts! Ich hoffe, ihr vermisst mich nicht allzu sehr und erschreckt euch nicht mehr so furchtbar, wenn die Eule gegen das Fenster klopft und meinen Brief überbringt.

Der Unterricht gefällt mir immer noch sehr gut. Ich lerne sehr viel, unsere Lehrer sind wirklich toll und die Bibliothek ist riesengroß! Zum Glück habe ich sieben Schuljahre Zeit, um all die Bücher zu lesen.

Meine Klassenkameraden scheinen das Lernen eher nicht so ernst zu nehmen. Naja.

Ich habe euch ja schon erzählt, dass es hier in Hogwarts vier Häuser gibt und ich zu Gryffindor gehöre. Am Anfang dachte ich ja noch, dass würde nicht so einen großen Unterschied machen, schließlich haben wir ja auch gemeinsam Unterricht und all das, aber mittlerweile glaube ich, dass es ziemlich wichtig ist, in welchem Haus man ist.

Die Slytherins scheinen uns Gryffindors beispielsweise nicht zu mögen. Immer, wenn Professor Snape (das ist der Hauslehrer von Slytherin) jemandem aus Gryffindor Punkte abzieht (und das tut er oft. Ich denke, er kann uns nicht leiden. Er reagiert immer gleich so furchtbar über, wenn ein Gryffindor etwas fragt oder falsch macht. Und wenn das bei den Slytherins vorkommt, lächelt er nur aalglatt und erklärt es geduldig nochmal. Ihr findet das doch auch unfair, oder?), dann lachen sich die Slytherins kaputt und feixen.

Das ist ungerecht! Ich lache schließlich auch nicht, wenn einer von ihnen die einfachsten Anweisungen von Professor McGonagall nicht versteht.

Ich begreife nicht, was das soll. Ein bisschen Konkurrenzkampf ist ja in Ordnung, da wird man eher angetrieben, aber die scheinen uns regelrecht zu hassen.

Die anderen aus meinem Jahrgang stören sich nicht daran. Die meisten von ihnen sind aus Zaubererfamilien und sind offenbar damit großgeworden, dass es diese Häuserrivalität gibt. Für mich ist das fremd. (Und es ist blödsinnig! Ich kenne niemanden aus Slytherin, die wollen mit uns ja auch nichts zu tun haben. Zauberer sind ganz schön voreingenommen und verstaubt in ihren Ansichten!)

Die aus Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff (das sind die anderen zwei Häuser) sind immer nett zu uns. Nur die Slytherins bleiben ganz für sich und wollen mit keinem reden oder zu jemandem freundlich sein. Vielleicht kommt man nur nach Slytherin, wenn man von Natur aus schlecht gelaunt ist...?

Ich hoffe, dieses Konkurrenzding ändert sich noch. Es macht nämlich wirklich keinen Spaß, wenn man ständig aufpassen muss, wo man hinläuft, wen man grüßt, an wessen Tisch man sich in der Bibliothek setzt, um zu lesen...

Ich muss jetzt leider Schluss machen, meine Hausaufgaben warten auf mich.  
Ich schreibe bald wieder!

Kuss,

eure Hermine

oOo

**Anlage 5 zur Zweiten Vorlesung**

_09. November 1991_

Mum, Dad,

WIR HABEN GEWONNEN!

Gryffindors erstes Quidditchspiel der Saison und wir haben gewonnen! Wird die Slytherins vermutlich mächtig nerven, dass sie verloren haben.

Harry hat den Schnatz gefangen, ist das nicht irre? Sein allererstes Spiel und er sorgt gleich dafür, dass sein Team gewinnt.

Okay, das war's auch schon wieder, Percy hält euch ja bestimmt auf dem Laufenden, was ich alles anstelle und was ihm alles nicht passt.

Tschüss!

Ron

oOo

**Anlage 6 zur Zweiten Vorlesung**

_09. November 1991_

Liebe Mutter, hallo Vater,

Potter hat tatsächlich einen Nimbus Zweitausend. Und wir haben im Quidditch gegen Gryffindor verloren, einfach nur, weil sie Glück hatten. Ich meine – Potter hat den Schnatz fast verschluckt! Keine Glanzleistung, meiner Meinung nach, aber natürlich feiern ihn alle als den großen Helden des gesamten Spiels, weil sein blöder Besen irgendwelche komischen Sachen gemacht hat und er es ja trotzdem geschafft hat, nicht herunterzufallen.

Wirklich toll für einen Quidditchspieler. Fällt nicht vom Besen und fängt den Schnatz mit dem Mund.

Da wünschte ich mir natürlich, ich könnte mithalten.

Furchtbar. Wie sie ihn anhimmeln!

Ich hoffe nur, beim nächsten Quidditchspiel zeigt ihm jemand, dass man als Sucher auch etwas leisten muss und sich nicht darauf verlassen kann, dass einem der Schnatz entgegenfliegt.

Er hat einfach nur Glück gehabt. Und trotzdem feiern ihn alle.

Das ist doch unfair, findet ihr nicht?

Bis bald,

Draco

oOo

**Anlage 7 zur Zweiten Vorlesung **

_12. Dezember 1991_

Liebe Mum, lieber Dad,

ich freue mich ja schon so sehr, wenn ich euch an Weihnachten wiedersehen kann! Ich bin mir zwar sicher, dass ich Hogwarts, Harry und Ron vermissen werde, aber Weihnachten ohne euch wäre doch sehr, sehr komisch.

Harry tut mir Leid; er hat ja nur seinen Onkel, seine Tante und seinen Cousin und bei denen will er Weihnachten bestimmt nicht verbringen, deswegen bleibt er in Hogwarts. Ron und seine Brüder bleiben auch hier, also hoffe ich, dass Harry nicht zu traurig sein wird, dass er ohne seine Familie feiern muss. Ich kann mir das gar nicht richtig vorstellen, es muss schrecklich sein, wenn man seine Eltern niemals kennengelernt hat.

Gryffindor hat im Quidditch (erinnert ihr euch? Das ist das Spiel, von dem ich euch geschrieben hatte, das auf Besen gespielt wird.) gegen Slytherin gewonnen, dank Harry, und jetzt haben die Slytherins nichts Besseres zu tun, als Harry damit zu ärgern, dass er keine wirkliche Familie hat. Das ist gemein. Sie sind bloß wütend, weil sie verloren haben, und weil ihnen nichts Anderes einfällt, machen sie sich über Harry lustig, nur weil er Weihnachten hier in der Schule verbringen wird.

Ich glaube, Harry kommt ganz gut damit zurecht, obwohl es bestimmt sehr schwierig für ihn ist. Aber ich denke, er ist lieber in Hogwarts als bei seinen Verwandten. Er sagt, er freut sich schon darauf, Weihnachten im Schloss zu verbringen, mit Ron und den Zwillingen und ganz viel Essen.

Ich muss jetzt leider wieder los, ich habe noch ein paar Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Ich melde mich noch einmal, bevor ich nach Hause komme.

Alles Liebe,

eure Hermione

* * *

_tbc_


	5. Zweite Vorlesung

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **So, weiter geht's. Herzlichen Dank für eure Reviews zum letzten Kapitel; ich habe mich wirklich sehr, sehr, sehr gefreut! Das heutige Kapitel ist wieder etwas länger und beinhaltet die zweite Vorlesung. Die Briefe werden besprochen, einige Studenten kommen endlich zu Wort und wir erfahren, wenn wir genau hinschauen, ein, zwei Details über unseren Erzähler/unsere Erzählerin.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Zweite Vorlesung **

Du hattest schon schlechte Laune, als du morgens aufgewacht bist, alleine. Du schläfst nicht gut in dem großen Bett, wenn niemand da ist, der es mit dir teilt, und du frühstückst nicht gerne, wenn niemand da ist, der sich mit dir unterhält, und wenn es nur deine eigene Zeitung ist, die leise raschelt. Dennoch sagst du dir, dass deine Studenten nichts dafür können und dass es sie nichts angeht, wenn du schlechte Laune hast (und schon gar nicht, _warum_ du sie hast), und du solltest professionell genug sein, das alles zu vergessen, sobald du den Hörsaal betrittst.

Deine Tasche wiegt schwer in deiner Hand und wippt bei jedem Schritt, den du machst, vor und zurück. Sie ist prall gefüllt mit Briefen und Pergamenten, alt, zerknittert, voller Kaffeeflecken und schokoladenbeschmierter Fingerabdrücke, voller Worte und voller Leben. Du freust dich auf die heutige Vorlesung, trotz deiner schlechten Laune, und du hoffst, _wirklich_, dass deine Studenten deinen Rat befolgt und sich gut vorbereitet haben.

Geschichte ist kein Zuschauersport.

(Und je früher sie das begreifen und selbst aktiv werden, desto besser, findest du. Es ist deine Aufgabe, ihnen das zu zeigen.)

Du öffnest die Flügeltüren mit deinem Ellbogen, darauf bedacht, den magischen Becher nicht fallen zu lassen, den du in deiner rechten Hand hältst, gefüllt mit heißem, starken Kaffee, um dich durch den Tag zu bringen.

Der Geräuschpegel fällt abrupt, als du den Saal betrittst, du nimmst es stillschweigend zur Kenntnis und läufst zu deinem Pult, um Becher und Tasche abzulegen. Langsam gewöhnst du dich an die Gesichter, die dir entgegensehen, langsam bekommen sie Wiedererkennungswert und du weißt genau, eigentlich solltest du endlich damit beginnen, die Namen zu lernen, damit deine Studenten _jemand_ sind, jemand mit Gesicht _und_ Namen, statt weißer, stummer Masken, die vor dir sitzen und lauschen.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßt du sie und erntest etwas, das bereits deutlicher an eine Antwort erinnert als das schüchterne Echo der vergangenen Woche. Gut, befindest du, es ist gut, wenn sie ihre Scheu ablegen und beginnen, sich normal zu verhalten.

Es fällt dir nicht leicht (es fällt dir nie leicht, mit schlechter Laune), aber du wirfst ein Lächeln in die Runde, schlüpfst aus deiner schwarzen Robe und lässt dir Zeit, während du deine Hemdsärmel etwas hochkrempelst. Sie sollen es sehen, denkst du, sie sollen sehen, dass du auch nur ein ganz gewöhnlicher Mensch bist, dass du atmest wie sie, dass du am Morgen Kaffee brauchst und am Nachmittag heiße Schokolade und dass du ihnen nicht den Kopf abreißen wirst, wenn sie eine Frage haben, die im ersten Moment unsagbar dumm klingen mag.

Du greifst nach deinem Becher, verbrennst dir beim ersten Schluck die Zunge und verziehst das Gesicht kurz zu einer Grimasse, während du gedanklich deine Vorlesung ordnest. Du hast Material dabei, zusätzliches Material, vorsorgehalber, doch zuerst willst du erfahren, was in den Köpfen deiner Studenten vorgeht.

Es ist still geworden im Hörsaal und als du sprichst, hallen deine Worte sachte wider. „Darf ich Sie fragen, ob Sie die entsprechenden Texte zur heutigen Vorlesung studiert haben?", erkundigst du dich ruhig und kannst eifriges Nicken beobachten. Vereinzelt schallen „Ja"s zu dir und plötzlich ist das Lächeln nicht mehr so schwierig. Sie scheinen vorbereitet zu sein, das gefällt dir.

„Wunderbar", nickst du zurück, „Dann können Sie mir ja bestimmt erzählen, was Sie aus den jeweiligen Briefen herausgelesen haben. Oder vielleicht fragen Sie sich auch, warum ich Ihnen Texte gebe, die Elfjährige an ihre Eltern und Großeltern geschrieben haben. Was auch immer Ihnen durch den Kopf schweben mag – bitte teilen Sie es mit mir und Ihren Kommilitonen."

Du hast genügend Zeit, einen zweiten Schluck Kaffee zu nehmen und deine schlechte Laune in die unterste Schublade zu prügeln, bevor die ersten, zögerlichen Hände in die Luft gehen. Sie gehören zu verschiedenen Jungen und Mädchen (nein, _Männern _und _Frauen_, erinnerst du dich scharf, sie sind _Studenten_, sie sind fast _erwachsen_ und du solltest sie dementsprechend behandeln, aber sie sind eben erst aus der Schule gekommen, die Meisten von ihnen gerade mal achtzehn und Merlin, es fällt dir so schwer) mit weißen Gesichtern und Augen, die zwischen Entschlossenheit und Angst schwanken.

Sie brauchen keine Furcht zu haben. Es gibt keine richtige oder falsche Antwort, doch das ist eine Lektion, die sie erst noch lernen müssen.

„Ja", sagst du schließlich und deutest mit der Hand auf einen Jungen in den vorderen Reihen, „Sie, bitte. Und verraten Sie uns netterweise Ihren Namen, damit ich Sie auch ansprechen kann, ja?"

„Boreas Flynn", stellt er sich mit unsicherer Stimme vor und sein leichter, irischer Akzent und der Rotstich im Haar erinnern dich an Seamus, „Sir... die Briefe zeigen uns etwas über die Beziehungen zwischen verschiedenen Schülern der Häuser Slytherin und Gryffindor. Sie geben Aufschluss darüber, wie die Schüler selbst übereinander denken, und sie sprechen ebenfalls an, dass einige Lehrer mehr oder weniger offen Partei für ihr eigenes Haus ergreifen."

Du hörst ihm gespannt zu und schenkst ihm ein aufmunterndes Nicken, als seine Stimme langsam energischer wird. Du weißt, wie schwierig es sein kann, den Anfang machen zu müssen, der Erste zu sein, der, der noch nicht weiß, was auf ihn zukommen wird. Du analysierst nicht sofort, was er euch mitgeteilt hat, du willst ihn nicht verschrecken, sondern motivieren, und du weißt selbst am besten, dass dir das manchmal schwerfällt.

„Mister Flynn hat Recht", verkündest du und beobachtest, halb amüsiert, wie der Junge langsam wieder etwas Farbe bekommt und sich seine Wangen röten. Du schaust dich um, die übrigen Hände sind für den Moment wieder nach unten gegangen und du beschließt, es auf einen Versuch ankommen zu lassen. „Mister Flynn...", fährst du fort und sein Blick richtet sich auf dich, überrascht und abwartend, „Was halten Sie persönlich von diesen Dokumenten? Glauben Sie, dass sie uns ein aufschlussreiches Urteil erlauben?"

Das Zögern ist wieder da, aber du bist froh, dass er überhaupt antwortet.

„Ich denke nicht", beginnt er und runzelt die Stirn, seine Hände beschäftigen sich nervös mit dem Stapel an Pergamenten, der vor ihm ruht, doch seine Augen sind auf dich geheftet und er scheint nicht zu bemerken, wie ihn alle Anderen anstarren, „Ich meine... das sind persönliche Briefe, die natürlich einen subjektiven Standpunkt vertreten. Nicht zu vergessen, dass sie von Erstklässlern geschrieben wurden. Von Elfjährigen."

„Spielt das Alter denn eine Rolle?", unterbrichst du ihn mit einem feinen Lächeln, lockend, neugierig. Es macht dir Spaß, was gerade passiert. Er denkt mit und das ist das Beste, was dir passieren kann.

„Vielleicht nicht unbedingt", räumt er ein, „Man kann auch mit elf Jahren schon sehr erwachsen denken. Allerdings sollten wir nicht vergessen, dass es ihr erstes Schuljahr ist. Hermione beispielsweise hat vorher noch nie von den verschiedenen Häusern gehört. Alles ist neu für sie und sie versucht, etwas zu verstehen, das nicht erklärt werden kann. Sie weiß nur, wer nett zu ihr ist und wer nicht und sie bemüht sich, daraus Schlüsse zu ziehen. Selbstverständlich ist das subjetiv. Und genau deswegen müssen wir mit diesen Briefen vorsichtig umgehen."

Er hat sich aufgerichtet, mittlerweile, dein Mister Flynn, das Rot auf seinen Wangen hat sich verstärkt und seine Hände fliegen durch die Luft, während er redet. Erst, als er verstummt, scheint er zu bemerken, dass ihn seine Kommilitonen anstarren und seine Lippen verziehen sich zu einem nervösen, verlegenen Lächeln. „Sehr gut", nickst du ihm anerkennend zu, „Sie sind auf dem richtigen Weg, Mister Flynn. Vielen Dank für Ihren Beitrag. Möchte vielleicht sonst noch jemand...?"

Du lässt die Frage im Raum stehen und schaust dich neugierig um. Du weißt aus Erfahrung, dass die Hemmschwelle niedriger ist, sobald jemand den Anfang gemacht hat, und du hoffst, dass es in diesem Semester, mit diesem Kurs, genauso sein wird wie in den Jahren zuvor.

Tatsächlich werden nun einige Hände mehr in die Luft gestreckt und du hast die Qual der Wahl, wen du als Nächstes aufrufen wirst. Du entscheidest dich für eine blonde Hexe mit Brille aus dem hinteren Bereich des Hörsaals.

„Gwendolen Hopkins", erklärt sie mit überraschend dunkler, lauter Stimme, „Meiner Meinung nach zeigen uns diese Briefe auch, wie subjektives Empfinden in Geschichtsschreibung übergeht, und vor allem, dass die allgemeine Geschichtsschreibung eine Siegergeschichte darstellt."

Du lächelst, weil du damit nicht gerechnet hast. Noch nicht. Leises Gemurmel erhebt sich im Saal, während Miss Hopkins kerzengerade dasitzt und dir entgegenschaut. „Miss Hopkins", wendest du dich an sie und der Geräuschpegel fällt wieder, „Würden Sie uns das freundlicherweise etwas näher erläutern? Was ist Siegergeschichte? Und welche Problematik verbirgt sich dahinter?"

Viele Fragen für jemanden in der dritten Woche im ersten Semester, das ist dir bewusst, aber entweder sie kann sie beantworten oder sie kann es nicht und du wirst dich mit beidem zufriedengeben. Du hast es schon längst aufgegeben, etwas Bestimmtes zu erwarten. Du kannst deine Erstsemestler nie miteinander vergleichen, weil jeder für sich einen anderen Stand hat, einen eigenen Level, von dem aus er startet. Und allem Anschein nach hast du gerade zwei Studenten entdeckt, die glücklicherweise schon ein paar Mal ihre Nasen in Geschichtsbücher gesteckt haben und sogar darüber _nachgedacht _haben, was dort geschrieben stand.

„Nun...", Miss Hopkins rutscht auf ihrem Platz zurecht und ignoriert die vielen Köpfe, die sich zu ihr umgedreht haben, „Siegergeschichte bedeutet, dass nur die Fakten und Ereignisse in die Geschichtsschreibung Einlass finden, die zur siegenden Seite gehören, in diesem Fall Harry Potter. Das hat zur Folge, dass ein eindimensionaler Blickwinkel vorherrscht und bestimmte Details wegfallen, weil sie nicht in das Bild passen, das man sich gemacht hat.

Die Problematik der Siegergeschichte liegt ganz einfach darin, dass Randgruppen übersehen werden. Sie verlieren ihren Platz in der Geschichte, sie fallen weg und irgendwann wird sich niemand mehr an sie erinnern."

„Und was ist daran so schlimm?", hakst du gelassen nach, bewusst provokant, und musst aufpassen, dass du nicht lauthals loslachst, als du den fassungslosen Blick deiner Studentin auffängst. Sie sieht dich an, als könne sie es nicht glauben, und es dauert einen Augenblick, bevor sie sich wieder im Griff hat.

„Wie gesagt", fährt sie schließlich fort und rückt ihre Brille zurecht, „Wir bekommen durch die Siegergeschichte nur einen Blickwinkel dargestellt, nur eine Seite der Medaille. Siegergeschichte bedeutet, die Welt in Schwarz-Weiß zu sehen. Die, die verloren haben, sind meistens die Bösen und die, die gewonnen haben, sind die Guten, die den Rest der Welt vor dem Verderben bewahrt haben."

Miss Hopkins klingt zynisch und da ist etwas in ihrem Gesicht, was dich an jemanden erinnert, entfernt, du kramst in deinem Gedächtnis, während du sie beobachtest und dann macht es _Klick_ , als sie den Kopf auf diese bestimmte Art und Weise dreht und du denkst an einen blonden Slytherinzweitklässler, aber du fragst sie nicht, ob Geoffrey Hopkins ihr Bruder ist, weil du nur allzu gut weißt, dass _Toleranz _zwar ein hübsches Wort ist, doch meistens auch nicht mehr als das und du willst nicht, dass sie anfangen muss, sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Sehr gut, Miss Hopkins", sagst du stattdessen leichthin und nickst in die Runde, „Sie haben vollkommen Recht. Siegergeschichte zu schreiben, heißt automatisch, alles wegzulassen, was die strahlenden Sieger in einem schlechten Licht präsentiert. Aber vergessen Sie bitte nicht, dass Siegergeschichte nicht darauf hindeutet, dass die Sieger selbst sie geschrieben haben. Es ist nicht ihre Entscheidung, wie sie verewigt werden, und es ist sinnlos, alle Sieger deshalb misstrauisch zu beäugen. Wenn es so einfach wäre, würde Ihr Geschichtsstudium nicht mindestens drei Jahre in Anspruch nehmen."

Ein paar leise Lacher ertönen und du nutzt den Moment, um von deinem Kaffee zu nippen. Die schlechte Laune ist längst vergessen, zumindest für den Moment, denn da ist die brennende Aufregung in dir, die immer auftaucht, wenn du die erste Diskussion eines Semesters startest und zwar erfolgreich. Du bist wieder in deinem Element und alles, was sich in deinem Privatleben abspielt, ist zeitweise im Hintergrund verschwunden.

„Um noch einmal auf meine Frage von vorhin zurückzukommen... Was vermuten Sie denn eigentlich, warum ich Ihnen diese Briefe zum Lesen gegeben habe?", erkundigst du dich, wanderst um dein Pult herum und lehnst dich dagegen, rutschst etwas nach oben und lässt dich auf der Arbeitsfläche nieder, beinebaumelnd, „Ist irgendetwas Besonderes an ihnen? Ich meine, es sind immerhin nur ein paar Fetzen Pergament, die von Elfjährigen an ihre Familienmitglieder geschrieben wurden..."

Du kannst beobachten, wie deine Studenten in ihren Unterlagen kramen, ein wenig hektisch, wie sie ihre Köpfe zur Seite drehen und mit ihren Nachbarn tuscheln und sich ganz offensichtlich fragen, ob du sie gerade aufs Glatteis führen willst oder nicht. Du willst, natürlich, und du bist gespannt, ob jemand dahinterkommen wird, worauf du hinaus möchtest.

Ganz vorne meldet sich ein Junge mit zerstrubbeltem, aschblondem Haar und einer filigranen Goldbrille mit runden Gläsern. Du nickst ihm zu und wartest neugierig auf das, was er euch mitteilen wird.

„Alasdair MacLaine", stellt er sich vor, in sanftem, schottischenglischem Singsang, und du kannst nicht anders, als dich darüber zu freuen, dass du offensichtlich Studenten aus Irland, Schottland und England hier hast, obwohl Dublin, Edinburgh und Glasgow durchaus anerkannte Magische Universitäten haben. Jetzt fehlt dir nur noch ein Waliser und dann bist du glücklich, aber für den Augenblick konzentrierst du dich auf Mister MacLaine.

„Nun, gerade weil diese Briefe von Elfjährigen an ihre Verwandten geschrieben wurden, können wir davon ausgehen, dass sie in gewisser Weise ehrlich sind", beginnt dein Student seine Ausführungen, er klingt konzentriert und leise und so, als hätte er die Briefe mindestens zweimal durchgelesen, „Sie erzählen von alltäglichen Erlebnissen, die auf den ersten Blick vielleicht unwichtig erscheinen, aber es nicht unbedingt sind. Die Verfasser nehmen kein Blatt vor den Mund, auch wenn sie ihren Eltern mit Sicherheit nicht jedes einzelne Detail beschreiben."

Du willst ihn gerade unterbrechen, um an diesem bestimmten Punkt etwas hinzuzufügen, als dir eine andere, unbekannte Stimme zuvorkommt.

„Das ist doch Blödsinn!", erklärt eine weibliche und offensichtlich verärgerte Stimme aus den mittleren Reihen. Alasdair MacLaine verstummt und du folgst den vielen Köpfen, die sich in eine Richtung drehen. In ihrem Zentrum sitzt eine junge Frau mit kurzen, dunklen Haaren und verschränkten Armen, die herausfordernd den Blicken begegnet, die auf sie treffen.

„Und Sie sind...?", fragst du mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und verzichtest erst einmal darauf, sie darüber zu belehren, dass du es nicht sonderlich schätzt, wenn deine Studenten sich gegenseitig nicht ausreden lassen. Diskussionen sind schön und gut, doch du leitest sie lieber, als zuschauen zu müssen, wie dazwischengerufen wird. Immerhin soll jeder die Gelegenheit haben, seine Meinung kundzutun.

„Lucinda Johnson. Lucy. Und ich bin der Ansicht, dass das, entschuldigen Sie bitte meine Wortwahl, vollkommener Blödsinn ist", wiederholt sie ihren Kommentar und du beobachtest, wie Alasdair MacLaine sich ihr interessiert zugewandt hat. Du bewunderst seine Ruhe, aber hinter den runden Brillengläsern kannst du es blitzen sehen und du verübelst es ihm nicht.

„Dürfte ich Sie fragen, warum Sie dieser Ansicht sind, Miss Johnson?" Du hebst deine Stimme leicht an, was dafür sorgt, dass das unterschwellige Gemurmel abrupt abbricht und erneut Ruhe einkehrt. Lucinda Johnson zuckt die Achseln, lehnt sich auf ihrem Sitz zurück und erwidert gelassen, „Natürlich. Es ist vollkommener Blödsinn, weil kein Elfjähriger auf der ganzen Welt die Wahrheit sagt, wenn er Briefe an seine Eltern schreibt. Alles, was irgendwie ein schlechtes Licht auf einen selbst werfen könnte, wird weggelassen. Ich bezweifle zum Beispiel, dass der von Draco Malfoy erwähnte Scherz im Flugunterricht so harmlos war, wie er seine Eltern glauben machen möchte."

„Mister MacLaine? Wollen Sie darauf antworten?", erkundigst du dich höflich und bist erfreut, ein Nicken zu vernehmen.

„Ich habe ja auch nie behauptet, dass alles hundertprozentig so passiert ist, wie es in den Briefen geschrieben steht", fährt der Schotte fort, „Aber ich bin der Ansicht, dass uns die Briefe zeigen, wie gewisse Situationen von verschiedenen Blickwinkeln aus betrachtet werden können. Nehmen wir das Quidditchspiel – Ron Weasley war begeistert, sie hatten es den Slytherins gezeigt und Harry war der Held, der das Spiel gewonnen hatte. Draco Malfoy war sauer, weil der Sieg seiner Meinung nach nicht gerechtfertigt war, denn immerhin hatte sich Harry Potter fast am Schnatz verschluckt, statt ihn zu fangen."

„Und ich wette, du warst in Slytherin", platzt Miss Johnson heraus und du seufzst innerlich auf. Das ist eine Diskussion, die du unter allen Umständen vermeiden möchtest.

„Wenn ich an dieser Stelle kurz unterbrechen dürfte...", mischst du dich mit lauter Stimme ein und hebst beschwichtigend beide Hände in die Luft, „Wir sollten uns darauf konzentrieren, auf sachlicher Ebene miteinander zu diskutieren. Wer in welchem Haus in Hogwarts gewesen ist, tut hier nichts zur Sache. Ich gehe ehrlich gesagt davon aus, dass sich viele von Ihnen untereinander kennen – die meisten sind schließlich im gleichen Alter und dürften daher die gleiche Jahrgangsstufe besucht haben. Nun sind Sie allerdings an der Magischen Universität. In Oxford, wenn ich Sie daran erinnern dürfte. Ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass Sie Ihre Hogwartsvergangenheit hinter sich lassen und Ihre Kommilitonen in vollkommen neutralem Licht betrachten. Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie Ihr Urteil von persönlichen Motiven bestimmen lassen. Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?"

Es herrscht betretenes Schweigen, bis ein Chor aus „Ja, Sir" auf dich niederprasselt. Du nickst, halbwegs zufrieden, weil es alles andere als überzeugend klingt und weil du weißt, dass es ein langer Weg ist, auf den du dich da einlässt. Aber auch der erste Schritt zählt.

Besonders der erste Schritt zählt.

„Hervorragend", kommentierst du das Einverständnis deiner Studenten und kannst den Zynismus nicht völlig aus deiner Stimme verdrängen, „Dann können wir nun ja weitermachen. Für die heutige Sitzung habe ich mit Ihnen einige Charakterstudien geplant. Wir werden mit Draco Malfoy beginnen und von dem ausgehen, was wir aus den Briefen erfahren haben. Allerdings möchte ich Sie darauf hinweisen, dass ich bis jetzt noch keine Antwort auf meine Frage erhalten habe. Was ist so besonders an den Briefen? Denken Sie ein wenig darüber nach, während wir uns nun mit Mister Malfoy auseinandersetzen."

Du drehst dich halb nach hinten, greifst dir deinen Packen Pergamente und lässt ihn auf deinen Schoß gleiten. Ganz oben liegt der Brief von Ronald Weasley, vom 10. September 1991, und du rechnest damit, dass einer deiner Studenten damit beginnen wird, aus ihm zu zitieren. Als du in den Hörsaal siehst, erblickst du Köpfe, die ihrerseits über Blätter gebeugt sind und sie fleißig studieren – oder zumindest so tun, als ob, damit du gar nicht erst auf die Idee kommst, sie aufzurufen.

Allerdings können sie nicht wissen, dass du keinerlei Skrupel hast, dir jemanden auszusuchen, wenn sich niemand freiwillig meldet. Du wartest drei Minuten, dann hast du genug. Du bist nicht gerade bekannt für deine Geduld.

„Die Dame dort hinten in der vorletzten Reihe, mit dem roten Pullover", sagst du schließlich und die Köpfe gehen ruckartig nach oben. Das Mädchen, das du meinst, schaut dich erschrocken an und spielt mit dem Ende ihres dunkelblonden Zopfes. „Sir?", macht die Studentin zaghaft und du nickst ihr aufmunternd zu. „Wie heißen Sie?", fragst du freundlich und bekommst ein scheues „Rosaleen. Rosaleen O'Connor" zurück. „Gut", meinst du, „Miss O'Connor, haben Sie die Briefe gelesen?" Sie nickt, hektisch, und dein Lächeln wird weicher. Sie soll keine Angst vor dir haben. Es lernt sich nicht gut, wenn man Angst vor seinen Dozenten hat.

„Sehr gut", versuchst du, sie anzuspornen, „Dann können Sie uns doch mit Sicherheit erzählen, wie Mister Ronald Weasley sich in seinem ersten Brief über Draco Malfoy äußert, nicht wahr?" Eigentlich ist die Aufgabe, die du stellst, lächerlich leicht, doch du zwingst dich dazu, klein anzufangen. Du erwartest nicht, dass deine Studenten sofort höchstkritische Analysen verfassen können, sondern sie sollen lernen und sich verbessern. Merlin, sie haben doch soviel Zeit. Ihr Studium hat eben erst begonnen.

„Ja, Sir", erwidert sie leise, „Natürlich." Sie kramt in ihren Unterlagen, ihre Wangen leuchten rosa und du wirfst einen rügenden Blick auf eine kleine Gruppe grinsender Studenten in den vorderen Reihen. Du merkst dir ihre Gesichter und fragst dich, ob sie sich noch immer so überlegen fühlen werden, wenn du sie erst einmal ins Kreuzverhör nimmst.

Du bezweifelst es, ehrlich gesagt.

„Ronald nennt ihn einen Vollidioten", beginnt Rosaleen zögernd, „Und da er davon spricht, dass nur Blödiane nach Slytherin kommen, können wir davon ausgehen, dass er Draco Malfoy ebenfalls für einen hält." Ersticktes Gekicher wird laut, weil einige deiner Studenten es offensichtlich witzig finden, dass ihre Kommilitonin dir gegenüber Schimpfwörter verwendet. Du räusperst dich und schaust kühl in die Runde. „Darf ich fragen, was so belustigend ist?", hallt deine Stimme durch den Raum und das Gekicher verstummt. Gut.

„Nur weiter, Miss O'Connor", nickst du ihr erneut zu und beobachtest zufrieden, dass die panischen Flecken auf ihren Wangen langsam verblassen.

„Es klingt, als hätte sich Draco Malfoy über Ronald Weasleys Familie lustig gemacht", setzt Rosaleen ihren Bericht fort und wirft kurz einen versichernden Blick auf ihre Unterlagen, „Vermutlich ist das auch der Grund dafür, dass Ronald sofort nicht gerade sympathische Gefühle für ihn hat. Immerhin nutzt er die Gelegenheit, um über Dracos Vornamen zu spotten."

Sie scheint klug zu sein, dein scheues Reh aus den hinteren Reihen, aber es ist offensichtlich, wie unangenehm ihr die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anderen ist und du beschließt, für heute Erbarmen mit ihr zu haben. „Vielen Dank, Miss O'Connor", befreist du sie aus ihrer Lage und schaust dich um, „Möchte jemand etwas hinzufügen? Vielleicht im Hinblick auf die Briefe, die Mister Malfoy selbst verfasst hat?"

Du bist überrascht, positiv überrascht, als nun gleich ein ganzes Dutzend Arme in die Luft gereckt werden. Manche wedeln sogar leicht, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, und du grinst vor dich hin, während du den restlichen Studenten noch kurz die Möglichkeit gibst, ebenfalls einen Blick in ihre Unterlagen zu werfen und sich dann eventuell zu melden, bevor du einen jungen Mann aufrufst, der mit seinem Bart ein wenig älter wirkt als die übrige Studentenschar.

„Charles", stellt er sich vor und seine Stimme ist rau und dunkel wie sein Bart, aber angenehm, und er hat ein amüsiertes Zwinkern in den Augen, als er weiterspricht, „Grey." Vereinzelt steigt unterdrücktes Gelächter auf und du kannst nicht verhindern, dass sich deine Mundwinkel ebenfalls leicht verziehen. „Sie haben den Witz bestimmt schon oft gehört-", kannst du dann einfach nicht widerstehen, „Doch ich freue mich wirklich sehr, endlich mal den Mann kennenlernen zu dürfen, nach dem unser wundervoller Tee benannt wurde."

Du hast es geschafft und die Selbstbeherrschung deiner Studenten zum Einstürzen gebracht. Es ist nicht wirklich fair, Charles gegenüber, und du schenkst ihm ein entschuldigendes Lächeln, bevor du deine Arme anhebst und mit einem lauten Räuspern für Ruhe sorgst. „Tut mir Leid", wendest du dich an Charles, „Ein dummer Scherz auf Ihre Kosten. Ich konnte irgendwie nicht anders." Er grinst dich an und zuckt die Achseln.

„Schon okay", wiegelt er ab und streicht mit den Fingern über die Pergamente, die vor ihm liegen. „Mister Malfoys eigener Brief an seine Eltern teilt uns mit, dass er sich über die meisten Schüler in Hogwarts erhaben fühlt. Er ist ein Reinblut und auf diesen Status ist er stolz", beginnt Mister Grey seine Analyse, „Er nennt die Muggelgeborenen 'Schlammblüter', was nicht unbedingt auf ein hohes Maß an Toleranz hinweist. Das kann allerdings natürlich an seiner Erziehung liegen, das wissen wir als Leser nicht."

Er setzt kurz ab und lässt seine Augen über den Brief huschen, bevor er weiterspricht. Du lauschst, neugierig auf seine weiteren Schlussfolgerungen.

„Mister Malfoy kann scheinbar die Aufregung um Harry Potter nicht verstehen. Allerdings erwähnt er derart häufig, wie gewöhnlich Mister Potter doch ist, dass es bereits auffällt und den Schluss nahelegt, dass er eventuell eifersüchtig ist, weil einer seiner Mitschüler so viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht. Gerade bei Mister Malfoys Kommentar bezüglich der Quidditchregeln scheint es offensichtlich, wie neidisch er darauf ist, dass Mister Potter trotz des eigentlichen Verbots in einer Hausmannschaft spielen darf.

Und dafür, dass Mister Malfoy sich so sehr Ruhe vor Mister Potter wünscht, weiß er erstaunlich gut über ihn Bescheid, was uns folgern lässt, dass er Mister Potter weitaus mehr beobachtet als er selbst vermutlich zugeben möchte. Mit seinem letzten Satz in seinem zweiten Brief an seine Eltern macht Mister Malfoy dann auch deutlich, dass er sich nach Anerkennung sehnt. Er will von seinen Eltern hören, dass er im Recht ist. Zusammen mit seinem versuchten Sarkasmus weist das ganz klar darauf hin, dass er schlicht und ergreifend liebend gerne mit Harry Potter tauschen würde."

Du verbeißt dir das Lachen und erlaubst dir kurz den Luxus, dir gedanklich Dracos Gesicht vorzustellen, wenn du ihm diese Analyse unterbreiten wirst. Natürlich wirst du das tun. Das kannst du dir unmöglich entgehen lassen. Für den Moment allerdings nickst du erst einmal deinem Studenten anerkennend zu und musterst ihn neugierig.

„Beeindruckend", erklärst du ruhig und Mister Charles Grey lächelt unverbindlich zurück. Du kneifst ein wenig die Augen zusammen, betrachtest ihn nachdenklich und meinst dann, „Nehmen Sie das jetzt bitte nicht persönlich, aber... Sie sind kein Erstsemestler, oder?"

Er zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Sehe ich etwa nicht so aus?", fragt er halb spöttisch, halb amüsiert zurück, bevor er den Kopf schüttelt, „Sie haben Recht. Ich bin im fünften Semester, aber neu in Oxford. Man hat mir gesagt, es würde sich lohnen, Ihre Vorlesung zu besuchen."

„Schmeichelhaft", erwiderst du trocken, während der Rest der Studenten leise kichert. Du bist ein bisschen beruhigt, dass dein intelligenter Mister Grey schon einiges an Erfahrung mitbringt. Er sieht älter aus als die Übrigen und er hat definitiv keine Scheu, kritisch zu hinterfragen und auch einmal gewagte Tesen aufzustellen. Es hätte dich einfach gewundert, so etwas bei jemandem zu entdecken, der eben mit dem Studium begonnen hat. Normalerweise hat man nicht so viel Selbstbewusstsein, wenn man gerade erst die Schule verlassen hat. Das weißt du aus eigener Erfahrung.

„Wie sehen das denn die Anderen?", nimmst du langsam deine Aufmerksamkeit von Charles Grey und schaust stattdessen in die Runde, „Würden Sie das unterstützen? Dass Mister Malfoy eifersüchtig auf Mister Potter war?"

Fast augenblicklich beginnt summendes Gemurmel, deine Studenten stecken die Köpfe zusammen und du würdest dir gerne die Haare raufen, weil es zwar schön ist, wenn sie offensichtlich Gedanken haben, die sie mit jemandem teilen müssen, aber es wäre noch schöner, wenn sie diese Gedanken auch mit dir teilen könnten.

„Meine Damen und Herren", unterbrichst du laut, „Ich bitte um Meldungen, nicht um Kaffeekränzchen mit Ihren jeweiligen Sitznachbarn. Wir wollen schließlich alle etwas davon haben. Möchte jemand freiwillig den Anfang machen? Mister Flynn?"

„Äh... ja", räuspert sich der Ire, nimmt seine erhobene Hand wieder nach unten und fährt sich durch die Haare, „Ich denke, dass Mister Grey Recht haben könnte. In Hermiones zweitem Brief kommt meiner Meinung nach ganz klar heraus, dass sich die Slytherins einfach immer etwas Neues suchen, um auf Mister Potter herumzuhacken. Sobald ein Thema nicht mehr funktioniert, denken sie sich etwas Anderes aus. Ich persönlich finde, dass das zeigt, dass sie nicht wirklich etwas gegen Mister Potter in der Hand haben.

Sie haben keine richtigen Argumente, sie müssen immer erst etwas finden und das könnte durchaus darauf hinweisen, dass sie auf ihn neidisch sind. Ich meine – er ist für die meisten Anderen in Hogwarts ein Held, ohne dass er viel dafür getan hat. Wir wissen ja auch nicht, wie wohl er sich in dieser Rolle fühlt, doch die Slytherins machen ihm dafür das Leben zur Hölle. Vielleicht, weil es nicht schön ist, beobachten zu müssen, wie jemand sofort von allen gemocht wird, während man selbst, als Slytherin, nur misstrauisch beäugt wird."

Er hat einen Nerv getroffen. Vermutlich nicht einmal absichtlich, aber dir fällt sofort auf, wie es unruhig wird in deinem Hörsaal. Und du musst einschreiten, bevor gleich die ersten Häuserparolen durch den Raum schallen. Das hast du alles schon erlebt und du willst es nicht noch einmal erleben müssen.

„Gut", erklärst du, „Wenn Sie einverstanden sind, würde ich dann für heute gerne das Thema Draco Malfoy beenden und mich stattdessen lieber Miss Granger zuwenden. Wer kann mir etwas zu ihr sagen?"

Du erntest ein paar verwirrte Gesichter, ein schmales Lächeln von Gwendolen Hopkins, einen kritischen Blick von Alasdair MacLaine und ein verstecktes Grinsen von Charles Grey. Dir ist klar, dass du gerade alles andere als unauffällig warst, doch es ist dir gleichgültig. In der Mensapause werden sich deine Studenten so oder so über die Vorlesung unterhalten, also kannst du ihnen ruhig etwas geben, worüber sie reden können, findest du.

Eine schmale Hand wird erhoben, ein Silberarmband klingelt sachte und du nickst der Studentin zu. „Caitlin Roberts", lächelt sie und schiebt sich ein paar blonde Locken aus der Stirn. Sie hat Sommersprossen und helle, blaue Augen und ihr Akzent verrät dir, dass du soeben deine Waliserin gefunden hast. „Bitte, Miss Roberts. Lassen Sie uns an Ihren Überlegungen teilhaben", forderst du sie auf.

„Hermiones Brief an ihre Eltern verrät uns, dass sie aus einer Muggelfamilie kommt", beginnt Miss Roberts mit dem Einfachsten, „Sie scheint außerdem sehr lerneifrig und strebsam zu sein, jedenfalls wenn man sich ihre Äußerungen über die Bibliothek anschaut. Als Muggelgeborene hat sie außerdem einen anderen Blick auf Hogwarts und auf die Spannungen zwischen den Häusern. Sie wirkt überaus intelligent und ist offenbar mit einem ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn gesegnet. Und für ihre elf Jahre macht sie einen recht erwachsenen Eindruck."

Miss Roberts schaut dich abwartend an und wickelt sich eine Locke um den Finger. Sie schenkt dir ein strahlendes Lächeln und du nickst langsam. „Vielen Dank", erwiderst du, „Das war überhaus korrekt. Gibt es Ergänzungen?"

Es bleibt ruhig im Saal, vereinzelt werden Köpfe geschüttelt, bevor sich eine Stimme erhebt. „Höchstens, dass sich Miss Granger zum Zeitpunkt ihres zweiten Briefes mit Mister Potter und Mister Weasley angefreundet zu haben scheint", ertönt Mister Greys dunkle, ruhige Stimme, „In ihrem ersten Brief hat sie die beiden noch nicht namentlich erwähnt – immerhin sind ihre Eltern Muggel und würden daher sowieso herzlich wenig mit einem Harry Potter anfangen können, aber es scheint in der Zwischenzeit etwas passiert zu sein, dass zu einer Freundschaft der Drei geführt hat. Denn dass sie befreundet waren, weiß heutzutage schließlich jeder in der Zauberwelt."

„Gut beobachtet. Danke für Ihren Zusatz, Mister Grey", wendest du dich an ihn, bevor du deinen Blick über die anderen Studenten wandern lässt, „Sie können sich ja vermutlich denken, dass ich Ihnen nicht jeden einzelnen Brief als Lesematerial gegeben habe, den ein Gryffindor oder Slytherin zu jener Zeit geschrieben hat. Es handelt sich hierbei um eine Auswahl und natürlich wird daher nicht jedes Ereignis detailliert aufgegriffen. Mister Grey hat allerdings Recht – zwischen September und Dezember 1991 haben sich Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger und Harry Potter angefreundet, soviel ist sicher. Für diejenigen unter Ihnen, die gerne Jahreszahlen auswendig lernen – das wäre ein Datum."

Du verdrehst die Augen, als ein paar Studenten tatsächlich mit ihren Federkielen etwas – vermutlich die Jahreszahl – auf Pergament kritzeln. Man sollte meinen, man würde Ironie erkennen, wenn sie einem ins Gesicht springt, aber manchmal täuschst sogar du dich, fürchtest du.

Du ziehst deine Armbanduhr aus deiner Hosentasche und beschließt, es für heute gut sein zu lassen. Sie wirken nicht dumm, deine Studenten, sie haben einiges aus den Briefen herausgelesen und das gibt dir genug Hoffnung für den Rest des Semesters.

„Darf ich noch einmal kurz um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten...", verschaffst du dir Gehör und unterdrückst ein zufriedenes Lächeln, als Stille einkehrt, „Danke. Wir sind am Ende unserer Vorlesung angelangt und ich möchte mich bei Ihnen für Ihre rege Mitarbeit bedanken. Ich hoffe, es hat Ihnen ein wenig Spaß gemacht und motiviert Sie für die folgenden Stunden. Das Material für nächste Woche wird Ihnen ab heute Nachmittag zur Verfügung stehen und ich möchte Sie bitten, sich erneut eingehend vorzubereiten.

Es wäre auch von Vorteil, wenn Sie sich die Notizen, die Sie sich heute hoffentlich im Laufe der Vorlesung gemacht haben, für nächste Woche noch einmal anschauen würden, weil wir uns dann erneut mit Charakterisierungen beschäftigen werden. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag."

Sie trommeln mit ihren Fingerknöcheln auf die Tische und du nickst in die Runde, bevor du von deinem Pult gleitest und beginnst, deine Pergamente vorsichtig zurück in die Tasche zu stecken. Das Trommeln wird leiser, weniger, hört auf und stattdessen setzt Rascheln und plapperndes Reden ein.

„Professor!", ruft jemand und du hebst erstaunt den Kopf. Augenblicklich ist wieder Schweigen eingekehrt und jeder hat sich zu Alasdair MacLaine umgedreht, der dir offen entgegenschaut. „Mister MacLaine", erwiderst du überrascht, „Was gibt's?"

„Sie haben uns noch keine Antwort gegeben", erklärt er ruhig, „Sie haben uns noch nicht erklärt, was so besonders an den Briefen ist."

Achja. Du erinnerst dich. Und gleichzeitig ärgerst du dich, dass du es vergessen hast. So etwas passiert dir normalerweise nicht. Niemals.

„Irgendwelche Ideen?", willst du wissen, erntest jedoch nur allgemeines Kopfschütteln. „Nichts", lächelst du dann, „Nichts an den Briefen ist besonders. Sie sind offen und ehrlich geschrieben, von Kindern. Sie spiegeln Hass und Neid und Vorurteile und Freundschaften wider. Sie verschönern nicht. Sie werfen nicht unbedingt ein gutes Licht auf die Verfasser."

Deine Studenten lauschen gebannt und du beugst dich leicht nach vorne, verschwörerisch, als würdest du ihnen gleich ein Geheimnis anvertrauen.

(Und in gewisser Weise tust du das ja auch, oder nicht?)

„Es sind nicht unbedingt die Briefe, die erstaunlich sind", fährst du fort, „Sondern vielmehr die Tatsache, dass ihre Verfasser uns erlaubt haben, sie zu veröffentlichen. Denken Sie mal darüber nach. Noch eine schöne Woche."

Und damit schlüpfst du wieder in deine Robe, greifst dir Tasche und Kaffeebecher und verlässt deinen Hörsaal.

_tbc_


	6. Anlagen zur Dritten Vorlesung

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **Erst einmal allerherzlichen Dank für die Reviews für das letzte Kapitel! Ich habe mich sehr gefreut und ich will ja auch nicht meckern, aber ich kann mir nicht erklären, wie diese Geschichte knapp 770mal angeklickt wurde und es zu 18 Reviews schafft. **Liebe Schwarzleser: **woran liegt es? Keine Zeit? Kein Interesse, mir zu erklären, ob es euch gefällt oder nicht? Ich möchte niemanden zu Reviews zwingen, aber ich fände es sehr schön, etwas Feedback zu bekommen. Dann: es tut mir Leid, dass dieses Kapitel so lange auf sich warten ließ. Uni und Real Life sind mir doch mehr dazwischen gekommen, als ich gedacht hatte. Ich hoffe, dass euch dieses Kapitel dennoch gefallen wird.

**Für dieses Kapitel: **Um euch nicht noch mehr zu verwirren, sei Eines verraten: **F **steht für **Frage **und **A **steht für **Antwort**. Das ist das ganze Geheimnis. Natürlich dürft ihr trotzdem gerne rätseln, wer hier wen interviewt.

**In eigener Sache: **Vielleicht hat der eine oder andere Leser ja Lust, mal bei meiner anderen Nach-dem-Krieg-Geschichte vorbeizuschauen. Sie heißt **Vom Brauchen und Gebrauchtwerden **und handelt, vor allem, von George, Alicia, Angelina, Katie, Lee und Oliver, die versuchen, mit Freds Tod und miteinander klarzukommen. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, euch dort eventuell wiederzutreffen.

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

* * *

**Anmerkung:**

_Liebe Studierende,_

_ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie von dem nachfolgenden Lesematerial erst einmal ein wenig verwirrt sein werden. Das Material besteht aus mehreren Interviews, ohne jedoch die Namen der Interviewten zu verraten. Das soll uns im Moment nicht weiter stören, weil die Namen unwichtig sind._

_Vermutlich wird Ihnen das eine oder andere Interview bekannt vorkommen, weil es bereits im _Tagespropheten _abgedruckt worden ist. Sollte dies der Fall sein, werden Sie bei den entsprechenden Interviews auch wissen, wer der Interviewte ist. Dieses Wissen können Sie im Hinterkopf behalten, jedoch bitte ich Sie – falls Sie die Interviews nicht kennen – sich nicht darum zu bemühen, die Namen herauszufinden. _

_Glauben Sie mir einfach, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass es durchaus spannend sein kann, anonyme Gespräche auszuwerten. Wir werden zu höchst interessanten Ergebnissen kommen. Oder zumindest hoffe ich das._

_Machen Sie sich Notizen. Was fällt Ihnen auf, an den Fragen, an den Antworten? Was wiederholt sich? Seien Sie kritisch. Hinterfragen Sie. _

_Ihnen eine schöne Woche und bis zur Vorlesung._

* * *

_F: Wie sieht Ihre Hölle aus?_

A: Meine Hölle... Wissen Sie, dass mich das noch niemals jemand gefragt hat? Warum nicht? Geht man davon aus, dass jemand wie ich sich über so etwas wie _Hölle _keine Gedanken macht?

_F: Machen Sie sich denn Gedanken?_

A: Mir Gedanken zu machen ist mein Hobby. Irgendeine Freizeitgestaltung sucht man sich doch immer. Und glauben Sie mir eines: es ist lästig, intelligent zu sein, wenn man zuviel Zeit zum Nachdenken hat. Und zum Grübeln.

_F: Glauben Sie an Gott?_

A: Nein. Wenn es einen Gott geben sollte, wieso lässt er Ungerechtigkeiten zu und Krieg? Wieso sterben Kinder, weil sie nicht genügend zu essen bekommen?

_F: Weil die Welt nicht perfekt sein kann?_

A: Das ist sie nie. Aber sie könnte besser sein. Auch wenn es immer Neid und Hass und Eifersucht geben wird. Glauben Sie an Gott?

_F: Ich glaube an die Möglichkeit._

A: Sie sind jung. Behalten Sie sich Ihre Illusionen und Ihren Idealismus.

_F: Wenn Sie mir die Bemerkung gestatten: Es steht Ihnen nicht, so abgeklärt zu sein. Glauben Sie an Himmel?_

A: Sie meinen, daran, dass wir uns nach dem Tod alle wiedersehen und auf ewig glücklich sind?

_F: Ja._

A: Ich weiß es nicht. Ich würde gerne daran glauben, aber ich habe die Befürchtung, dass es nur ein Ausweg ist, den sich die Menschen geschaffen haben, um die Angst vor dem Tod zu lindern. Die Angst vor dem ewigen, unwiderruflichen Aus. Vor der Schwärze, die uns irgendwann empfangen und dann nie wieder loslassen wird. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich an den Himmel glaube.

_F: Und an die Hölle?_

A: Wir müssen nicht an die Hölle glauben. Die Menschen sind doch bereits ziemlich gut darin, eine Hölle auf Erden zu schaffen, für sich selbst und für andere.

_F: Ich will Sie zu keiner Antwort zwingen, aber... wie sieht Ihre Hölle aus?_

A: Meine Hölle riecht nach Veilchen und Mottenkugeln. Sie besteht aus zugezogenen Vorhängen, durch die kaum Sonnenlicht dringt, und aus scharfen Schatten, bei denen ich Angst habe, mich an ihnen zu schneiden. Sie ist groß, meine Hölle, aber sie beengt mich trotzdem. Sie flüstert mir mit wispernden, zischenden Stimmen zu, dass alles zugrunde gehen wird. Sie wiederholt sich, meine Hölle. Sie kehrt wieder und sie bringt den gleichen Duft mit, den Geruch von Tod und Vergänglichkeit, von Furcht und Alter. Die Stimmen werden lauter. Nur die Personen ändern sich. Meine Angst bleibt.

_F: Wem würden Sie in Ihrer Hölle begegnen?_

A: Vermutlich meiner ehemaligen Tränkelehrerin. Sie hat immer gesagt, sie würde mir die Hölle heiß machen, wenn ich nicht endlich diesen oder jenen Zaubertrank brauen könnte.

_F: Wie sieht Ihr Himmel aus?_

A: Eine weiße Holzveranda mit Blick auf einen wildwuchernden Garten. Blühender Flieder. Eine Schaukel, die an einer knorrigen Weide hängt und von der roter Lack abblättert. So, wie meine Kindheit nie ausgesehen hat.

_F: Gibt es etwas in Ihrem Leben, das Sie bereuen?_

A: Ich glaube, man sollte nichts bereuen. Vielleicht würde ich vieles anders machen. Aber ich bereue nichts. Wozu auch? Außer Gewissensbissen habe ich nichts davon.

_F: Welches ist das höchste Gut, das wir besitzen?_

A: Freiheit.

* * *

_F: Haben Sie manchmal Albträume?_

A: Machen Sie Witze? Selbstverständlich. Niemand kann in einem Krieg kämpfen, ihn überleben und dann nicht davon träumen.

_F: Haben Sie Menschen getötet?_

A: Sie wissen, dass ich darauf nicht antworten muss?

_F: Ja. Ich frage trotzdem. Aber wir können gerne mit einer anderen Frage weitermachen._

A: Nein. Ich glaube nicht, dass sich irgendwer Illusionen über den Krieg macht. Nicht mehr. Natürlich habe ich getötet. Vor die Wahl gestellt, ob man töten oder getötet werden will – wer würde nicht seinen Zauberstab heben und diese zwei tödlichen Worte sprechen? Vielleicht ist es feige. Vielleicht ist es Lebensgier. Ja, ich habe getötet. Und die Gesichter verfolgen mich in den Schlaf.

_F: Bereuen Sie es?_

A: Das ist vermutlich eine der schwierigsten Fragen, die Sie mir stellen können. Ich bereue nicht, dass ich geholfen habe, die Zaubererwelt aus diesem wahnsinnigen Krieg zu befreien. Ich bereue nicht, dass wir nun in einer friedvolleren und hoffentlich toleranteren Gesellschaft leben. Ich bereue, dass ich Leben nehmen musste. Unter normalen Umständen steht mir das nicht zu.

_F: Jeder hat das Recht zu leben, meinen Sie?_

A: Ja.

_F: Auch Todesser? Ehemalige Todesser? Menschen, die Muggel und Muggelgeborene foltern und töten, weil es ihnen Spaß macht, weil sie sich über sie erhaben fühlen, aus welchen Gründen auch immer?_

A: Ja. Es sind immer noch Menschen, oder nicht? Sie haben ein Herz, wie wir, sie atmen wie wir und sie haben Familie. Sie haben andere Motive, andere Überzeugungen, die uns fehlgeleitet erscheinen. Vielleicht sind sie grausam. Vielleicht sind sie verzweifelt, weil sie keine anderen Mittel kennen außer zu foltern und zu töten.

_F: Glauben Sie, dass es richtig war, über die übriggebliebenen Todesser zu Gericht zu gehen und sich dagegen zu entscheiden, sie zu Dementorküssen oder dem Tode zu verurteilen?_

A: Ja. Jemanden zu töten ist unrecht. Jemandem die Seele zu nehmen ist unmenschlich. Wenn die Seite der Gerechtigkeit diese Seite bleiben will, dann kann sie nicht die Mittel der Gegenseite für sich beanspruchen.

_F: Wie sieht Ihre persönliche Hölle aus?_

A: Meine Hölle ist ein weites Moor in dunkler Nacht, mit einer silbernen Mondsichel. Es ist still und gespenstisch.

_F: Warum?_

A: Weil mich die Erfahrung gelehrt hat, misstrauisch zu sein. Früher liebte ich es, nachts auf dem Moor zu sein und zu lauschen. Es war friedlich. Bis der erste Todesserangriff kam, unerwartet. Mein Himmel ist zu meiner Hölle geworden.

_F: Was ist heute Ihr Himmel?_

A: Meine Familie. Die Tatsache, dass wir überlebt haben. Das genügt. Und jetzt sagen Sie nicht, dass das kitschig sei.

_F: Das würde ich mir nie herausnehmen. Was ist Ihrer Meinung nach das wichtigste Gut der Menschheit?_

A: Liebe.

* * *

_F: Hat der Krieg dich verändert?_

A: Kann man in einen Krieg gehen und unverändert zurückkommen? Ich denke nicht. Was ich an Unschuld hatte, hat der Krieg versucht mir zu rauben.

_F: Was vermisst du am meisten?_

A: Aus meinem Leben vor dem Krieg?

_F: Ja. _

A: Unbeschwertheit. Quidditch. Sorglosigkeit. Den Geruch von frisch gemähtem Gras. Barfuß über Wiesen laufen. In die Sonne blinzeln. Schwimmen gehen. Nicht aufpassen zu müssen, an wen man denkt. Ob derjenige vielleicht gar nicht mehr am Leben ist.

_F: Wem gibst du die Schuld für den Krieg?_

A: Einem Wahnsinnigen mit Hass auf seinen Muggelvater, der ihn nicht wollte. Einem verletzten Kind mit zu großen magischen Fähigkeiten und mit zu großem Charme und zu großer Überzeugungskraft.

_F: Hasst du ihn?_

A: Ja. Er ist der Einzige, den man hassen kann, oder nicht?

_F: Glaubst du an Himmel und Hölle?_

A: Ich weiß es nicht.

_F: Wie sieht deine Hölle aus?_

A: In meiner Hölle bin ich alleine. Das ist das Schlimmste. Da ist niemand, der es mir irgendwie leichter machen könnte. Ich muss es alleine schaffen. Und dabei werde ich wahnsinnig.

_F: Und dein Himmel?_

A: Bunt. Albern. Mit den Menschen, die ich am meisten liebe und die ich verloren habe.

_F: Wie ist dein Leben nach dem Krieg?_

A: Eine Ruine.

_F: Warum?_

A: Weil noch immer Reste da sind von meinem Leben vor dem Krieg. Es ist zerbrochen, aber die Grundmauern stehen noch. Ich versuche, es wieder aufzubauen, doch es fehlen zu viele Steine.

_F: Was ist deine Hoffnung?_

A: Wieder ein Dach auf die Ruine zu bauen. Wenigstens ein Dach, damit es nicht hineinregnet.

_F: Kannst du verzeihen?_

A: Wem?

_F: All denen, die dem Dunklen Lord gefolgt sind. Die Menschen getötet haben, die du geliebt hast._

A: Ich könnte jetzt 'Ja' sagen und heldenhaft lächeln, aber Lügen liegt mir nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass man das verzeihen kann. Vielleicht kann man versuchen, es zu verstehen, es nachzuvollziehen.

_F: Hasst du sie?_

A: Am Anfang habe ich sie gehasst. Weil es leicht war. Weil ich all meine negativen Gefühle auf jemanden projizieren musste und sie sich angeboten haben. Irgendwann habe ich aufgehört. Weil ich gemerkt habe, dass ich mit meinem Hass nur mir selbst schade. Mich vergifte. Mein Hass kümmert sie nicht. Aber mich richtet er zugrunde.

* * *

_F: Wie fühlt sich Leben für dich an?_

A: Leben ist die Abwesenheit von ständigen Sorgen und Befürchtungen, von Wachsamkeit und Misstrauen. Ganz streng gesagt, wissenschaftlich. Natürlich ist Leben noch viel mehr, so viel, dass man es gar nicht greifen kann. Leben ist so etwas Persönliches, dass es sich nicht in Worte pressen lässt. Aber es fühlt sich gut an, dieses Leben.

_F: Ist es besonders, dein Leben?_

A: Ist nicht jedes Leben besonders? Wir haben überlebt – das ist besonders genug.

_F: Was war der Krieg für dich?_

A: Das Schlimmste und das Beste. Das Schlimmste, weil so viele Menschen gestorben sind, für welche Ideale auch immer, weil ich Freunde verloren habe und Familienmitglieder und zeitweise mich selbst. Das Beste, weil nach dem Krieg alles anders wurde. Friedlicher. Ich weiß nicht, wie es heute wäre, wenn wir nicht den Krieg gehabt hätten. Wenn der Dunkle Lord und seine Anhänger noch immer irgendwo wären und versuchen würden, ihr Programm durchzuziehen.

_F: Glaubst du an Gott?_

A: Ich glaube, dass wir Menschen unser Schicksal selbst in Händen haben. Ob es jemanden gibt, der über uns wacht – vielleicht. Ich weiß es nicht. Es wäre ganz schön, oder? Wenn es jemanden gäbe, der auf uns aufpasst.

_F: Wie sieht deine Hölle aus?_

A: Verschwommen. Nicht greifbar. Mit all meinen Ängsten, vermutlich. Mit allem, was ich verdränge oder versuche zu vergessen. Ist das nicht Hölle? Wenn man etwas oder jemandem ausgeliefert ist, von dem man sich befreit geglaubt hat?

_F: Was ist dann Himmel?_

A: Glückseligkeit. Harmonie.

_F: Was hat sich durch den Krieg für dich verändert?_

A: Ich bin älter geworden, reifer, erwachsener. Als der Krieg ausbrach, war ich ein Kind, unschuldig und voller Illusionen. Ich habe mir nie Gedanken über die Welt gemacht. Ich lebte nur in meinem kleinen Universum. Das musste ich ablegen. Erkennen, dass es außer mir, meiner Familie und meinen Freunden noch mehr Menschen gibt, Menschen, die Hilfe brauchen, Menschen, die helfen. Ich habe gekämpft und meine Kindheit hinter mir gelassen. Ich habe gekämpft, um meine Kindheit nicht zu verlieren.

_F: Hast du gesiegt?_

A: Ich glaube schon. Ich meine, klar, ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, aber ich habe meine Erinnerungen und die kann mir niemand nehmen. Vielleicht sind sie manchmal überschattet von all den Schrecken des Krieges, doch sie sind noch da. Und ich hatte Glück: meine Eltern leben noch. Sie können sich mit mir erinnern.

_F: Wie denkst du über die Menschen, gegen die ihr gekämpft habt?_

A: Sie tun mir Leid, in gewisser Weise. Wie verquer muss man gewesen sein, um an diesen Schwachsinn vom _reinen Blut _tatsächlich zu glauben? Was für Leben müssen sie gehabt haben? Wer hat ihnen all das eingeredet? Warum haben sie es nie hinterfragt? Oder haben sie das getan? So viele Fragen und so wenige Menschen, die nach Antworten suchen. Wieso?

_F: Weil es leicht ist, die scheinbare Wahrheit aufrecht zu erhalten, die sich die Zaubererwelt jahrhundertelang gemacht hat. Aufteilung nach Gut und Böse, Slytherin und Nicht-Slytherin. Es ist so einfach, dass es fast schon zum Schreien ist. Slytherin gleich Böse. Eine Rechnung, die lange aufgegangen ist._

A: Und du denkst, dass sie das jetzt nicht mehr tut? Denkst du das wirklich? Oder hoffst du es nur?

_F: Ich hoffe es. Aber ich bin Realist genug, um zu wissen, dass es so schnell nicht gehen wird. Vorurteile können nur langsam abgebaut werden. Stückchenweise. Würdest du Slytherins eine Chance geben? Oder wirst du deinen Kindern irgendwann in ferner Zukunft von den miesen Schlangen erzählen?_

A: Sie waren keine Heiligen, die Slytherins, die ich während meiner Schulzeit kennengelernt habe. Ihr Gryffindors übrigens auch nicht, falls es dich interessiert. Allerdings denke ich, dass man vorsichtig sein muss mit Erinnerungen: betrachtet man die fiesen Kinder, mit denen man sich in dunklen Gängen geprügelt hat – oder betrachtet man ihre erwachsenen Versionen, die Menschen, die es irgendwie geschafft haben, ihre kindlichen Hüllen abzustreifen, das ganze Gekeife hinter sich zu lassen und alle miteinander kluge Dinge zu studieren.

_F: Das klingt fast, als würdest du sie bewundern._

A: Ich bewundere, was sie mit ihren Leben angestellt haben, was sie herausgeholt haben, als die meisten Zauberer und Hexen sie vermutlich längst abgeschrieben hatten. Ich bewundere, dass sie stolz und mutig genug waren, mit erhobenen Köpfen durch die Universitäten zu schreiten und durch die Winkelgasse. Ich bewundere, dass sie sagen konnten: Ja, wir haben Fehler begangen.

* * *

_F: Glauben Sie eigentlich an das Gute im Menschen?_

A: Oh, selbstverständlich, mein Lieber! Was für eine aberwitzige Frage...

_F: Wie steht es mit Slytherins? Sind die auch gut?_

A: Wenn ich das mal pauschalisieren darf: Niemand ist von Grund auf böse. Es gibt immer Ursachen für unser Verhalten. Wenn ich jemanden mit Argwohn beobachte, darf ich mich nicht wundern, wenn derjenige mir gegenüber auch nicht besonders offen reagiert. Wir Menschen haben gewisse Schutzmechanismen. Und ich denke, dass Slytherins in der Hinsicht genauso sind wie Igel. Wenn man sie bedroht, fahren sie ihre Stachel aus. Lieber sind sie zynisch und bösartig und verbittert, als dass sie sich ärgern lassen.

_F: Eine interessante Theorie, die mir so noch nie begegnet ist... Vielen Dank dafür! Wenn ich Sie fragen dürfte: Glauben Sie an Gott?_

A: Ich glaube an Etwas. An höhere Wesen, Geister – im spirituellen Sinne. Schutzgeister, wenn Sie verstehen. Ich glaube, dass wir nicht alleine sind. Irgendwo müssen unsere Toten doch hingehen, nicht wahr?

_F: Also vertreten Sie die Theorie von Himmel und Hölle?_

A: Im Sinne des Fegefeuers? Nein! Wenn wir von der christlichen Tradition ausgehen, können wir doch versichert sein, dass Gott alle Menschen liebt und ihnen verzeiht. Wieso sollte er dann so grausam sein und ihre Seelen auf immer und ewig ins Höllenfeuer schicken? Ich denke nicht.

_F: Hat Ihr Glaube Ihnen geholfen, während der dunklen Kriegstage?_

A: Geholfen hat mir vor allem meine Hoffnung. Ich bin ein ziemlich uneinsichtiger Optimist, müssen Sie wissen.

_F: Hat es Sie überrascht, wie sehr sich einige Slytherins nach dem letzten Kampf und Harry Potters Sieg verhalten haben? Da waren teilweise ja wirklich Änderungen dabei, als hätten sich die Betroffenen einer Radikalgehirnwäsche unterzogen. Wenn ich nur an Familie Malfoy denke..._

A: Um ehrlich zu sein: nein, es hat mich nicht überrascht. Ja, schütteln Sie ruhig ungläubig den Kopf, mein Lieber, aber es ist tatsächlich so! Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich schon ein paar Jährchen länger als Sie lebe und ein wenig mehr Gelegenheit hatte, die Menschen zu beobachten. Gerade die Schüler der verschiedenen Häuser. Nicht, dass ich in irgendeiner Art und Weise für Slytherin Partei ergreifen möchte, doch seien wir ehrlich miteinander: sie sind Hogwarts' Außenseiter. Ihre einzige Chance zu überleben, besteht darin, sich zusammenzurotten und sich eine ziemlich dicke Schutzschicht anzulegen. Sie sind schlau genug, um zu wissen, dass die anderen Schüler ihnen ihre Freundlichkeit niemals glauben würden. Und meistens sind sie anders erzogen worden. Das ist nicht ihre Schuld. Es gibt Überzeugungen und Ideale, die saugt man schon mit der Muttermilch ein. Und es ist verteufelt schwer, sie wieder abzulegen. Nach dem Krieg kam es mir so vor, als würden etliche der Slytherins aus einem sehr tiefen Schlaf erwachen. Sie mussten erstmal abschütteln, was passiert war. Ihr Bewusstsein wieder erlangen.

_F: Und Familie Malfoy?_

A: Ist eine Familie wie jede andere auch. Wer sie nach dem Endkampf beobachtet hat, weiß das. Da war es ihnen egal, wer gewonnen und wer verloren hatte. Da wollten sie einfach nur zusammen sein und waren froh, dass die jeweils Anderen überlebt hatten. Zeigt uns das nicht deutlich genug, dass Slytherins genauso menschlich sind wie wir? Dass sie lieben können?

_F: Meiner Meinung nach schon. Aber es gibt vermutlich noch genügend Menschen, die ihnen da widersprechen würden._

A: Natürlich. Die wird es auch immer geben. Ich bleibe trotzdem bei meiner Ansicht.

_F: Darf ich Sie noch etwas Persönliches fragen?_

A: Bitte. Solange mich die Antwort nicht vollkommen blamieren wird.

_F: Ich denke nicht. Wie sieht Ihr Himmel aus?_

A: Wie ein Garten, den man vergessen hat zu pflegen. Wild und schön und frei. Ungebändigt.

* * *

_F: Wie präsent ist der Krieg für dich heute? Ist er nurmehr eine verblassende Erinnerung in deinen Gedanken?_

A: Der Krieg ist wie ein Schatten, der an mir klebt. Manchmal ist er lang und schwarz und gespenstisch und jagt mich. Manchmal ist er so kurz und schwach, dass ich fast vergesse, dass es ihn noch gibt.

_F: Aber loswerden kannst du ihn nicht?_

A: Nein. Er gehört zu mir, in all seinen verschiedenen Formen, und ich habe gelernt, mich mit ihm zu arrangieren. Solange er mein Leben nicht regiert, ist es okay. Ich trage ihn mit mir herum und er gehorcht mir nicht immer, er ist unbequem und trotzig und manchmal übermächtig und soviel größer als ich, doch letztlich braucht er mich, um zu existieren. Ich brauche ihn nicht.

_F: Wie sieht dein Leben heute aus?_

A: Freier, ehrlich gesagt. Klar, es gibt noch immer genügend Vorurteile und Klischees, denen man begegnet, aber es ist nicht mit dem zu vergleichen, was in Hogwarts auf der Tagesordnung stand. Vielleicht sind wir auch einfach nur erwachsener geworden. Vielleicht mussten wir erst allen beweisen, dass wir intelligent genug sind, etwas aus eigener Kraft zu erreichen, dass wir nicht unsere Eltern brauchen, kein Geld, keine Machtspielchen.

_F: Keine Intrigen?_

A: Oh, Intrigen gibt es überall! Das würde ich niemals auf Slytherin beschränken. Allen Anderen traut man es nur weniger zu. Und von Slytherins erwartet man es.

_F: Wie sind sie denn wirklich, die Slytherins?_

A: Glaubst du, ich plaudere hier Kerkergeheimnisse aus? (lacht) Nein, im Ernst: der Sprechende Hut trifft es doch ziemlich auf den Punkt, finde ich. Slytherins sind listig und schlau, sie wissen, wie sie Situationen für sich nutzen können, sie kennen ihre Stärken und Schwächen und spielen sie geschickt aus. Freunde aus Slytherin findest du nicht an jeder Straßenecke. Sie brauchen ewig, um jemandem, der nicht in Slytherin war, ihr Vertrauen zu schenken. Sowas passiert nicht leichtfertig. Aber wenn du ihr Vertrauen hast, wirst du es behalten – es sei denn, du enttäuschst sie und verrätst sie. Dann bekommst du es mit dem ganzen Schlangenpack zu tun und kannst dich darauf vorbereiten, ihr Gift zu spüren.

_F: Ich ignoriere jetzt einfach mal die latente Drohung, die da mitschwingt..._

A: (lacht) Ich meine doch nicht dich! Nur mal so allgemein gesprochen...

_F: Klar. So. Kommen wir mal zurück zu meinen Fragen. Gibt es jemanden, der für dich ein Kriegsheld ist?_

A: Oh, schwierige Frage. Höchst schwierig. Ich glaube nicht an Helden, weißt du? Helden sind genauso Menschen wie der Rest von uns. Sie haben auch Herzklopfen. Sie haben auch Angst. Sie zeigen es nur weniger offensichtlich. Sie haben einige wenige Freunde, denen sie sich anvertrauen, bei denen sie ganz sie selbst sein können. Und deswegen schaffen sie es, vor dem Rest der Welt weiterhin den Helden zu spielen.

_F: Glaubst du, dass es bei Harry Potter auch so gewesen ist?_

A: Ja, ehrlich gesagt glaube ich das schon. Ich denke, dass er Hermione und Ronald hatte und Ginny und dass ihm das geholfen hat.

_F: Also verehrst du ihn nicht?_

A: Er wird mir nachsehen, dass ich nicht das unbezwingbare Bedürfnis verspüre, mich ihm zu Füßen zu werfen, sobald ich ihm begegne. Hoffe ich zumindest.

_F: Denkst du, es kann Freundschaft geben zwschen Slytherins und Gryffindors?_

A: Mal ehrlich: ich würde nicht hier sitzen, wenn ich nicht daran glauben würde, oder?

_F: Vermutlich nicht, stimmt. Dann verrate mir doch zum Abschluss, was du an Gryffindors so schätzt._

A: Ihr seid stur und so verflucht mutig, dass es eigentlich bereits an Blödsinnigkeit grenzt. Ihr denkt nicht nach, sondern macht einfach – und das nennt ihr dann Mut. Ihr seid die goldenen Kinder, die Lieblinge, die Starken, die Helden, die Scherze machen und Streiche spielen und selten Ärger bekommen. Ihr seid der Stoff, aus dem Neid entsteht. Man will entweder so sein wie ihr oder man hasst euch für das, was ihr seid. Zumindest war das in Hogwarts so. Mittlerweile kann ich eure Stärken entdecken – ihr seid loyal und für eure Freunde geht ihr durchs Feuer. Ihr seid Frohnaturen, meistens jedenfalls, und ihr genießt das Leben. Ihr seid anders, als ich es bin und als ich es sein möchte, aber das ist okay. Unterschiede machen alles soviel interessanter.

* * *

_tbc._


	7. Dritte Vorlesung

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **Allerallerallerherzlichsten Dank für all eure Reviews und die vielen Hits, die mir ja immerhin auch zeigen, dass die Geschichte durchaus gelesen wird. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch schon wieder so lange habe warten lassen - ehrlich gesagt hatte ich das Kapitel nach sehr wenigen Tagen fast fertig und habe dann fast drei Wochen lang einfach keine Zeit gehabt, um es fertig zu schreiben. Nun ist es allerdings soweit und ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Übrigens: **Bitte nicht wundern, dass bei der Analyse der Interviews niemals angesprochen wird, dass manche Interviewten mit "Sie" und andere mit "Du" betitelt werden. Das liegt ganz einfach daran, dass _Harry Potter _ja in England spielt und es im Englischen (zumindest im Modernen) diese Unterscheidung nicht gibt. Ich hoffe, ihr habt verstanden, was ich mit dieser Erklärung meine ...

* * *

**Dritte Vorlesung**

Du kannst es nicht leiden, morgens aufzustehen und festzustellen, dass keine Milch mehr da ist. Und kein Müsli. Keine Eier. Keine Bohnen oder Speck. Nicht einmal Toastbrot. Du kannst es nicht leiden, dass du so alltägliche Dinge wie Einkaufen einfach vergisst, sobald du alleine lebst. Es zeigt dir, dass du abhängig geworden bist, in gewisser Weise, und manchmal stört dich das.

Du gehörst zu denen, die glauben, dass transformierte Lebensmittel schlicht und ergreifend nicht gut schmecken. Du könntest niemals ein Scone mit Clotted Cream und Marmelade genießen, wenn du wüsstest, dass es vor drei Minuten noch ein Kugelschreiber gewesen ist. Nein, danke. Da stehst du lieber etwas früher auf, ziehst dich an und flohst in die Uni.

Zu deinem Glück öffnet die Mensa bereits morgens um sieben, extra für Frühaufsteher und Menschen, die keine Zeit haben, zu Hause zu frühstücken. Oder die nichts mehr zu essen haben, so wie du. Du bestellst Kaffee und einen Teller, der beinahe überquillt, mit allem, was ein gutes, englisches Frühstück zu bieten haben sollte. Du weißt gar nicht mehr, wann du zuletzt so reichlich gefrühstückt hast.

„Morgen, Professor", grüßt dich die quirlige Hexe an der Kasse und strahlt dir entgegen. Du nickst, noch etwas verschlafen, und stellst fest, dass ihre kurzen, stachligen Haare diese Woche giftgrün sind. Sieht aus wie ein Kaktus. Jedenfalls besser als das grelle Pink, das sie vor den Sommerferien hatte. „Morgen", antwortest du und zählst ein paar Münzen ab, die du ihr in die Hand drückst, „Geben Sie mir bitte noch eine Zeitung?"

Sie lässt das Geld in der Kasse verschwinden, greift hinter sich und präsentiert dir den neuesten _Tagespropheten _und den _Merlin_, die internationale Zaubererzeitung. Du arbeitest bereits lange genug hier, dass die Mitarbeiter an den Kassen wissen, was du liest – und du überlegst, ob das gut oder schlecht ist. „Bitte sehr. Guten Appetit und viel Spaß beim Lesen", wünscht dir Sidonie und lächelt ihr Gute-Laune-Lächeln.

„Danke. Schönen Tag noch", verabschiedest du dich, lässt dein Tablett neben dir herschweben und nimmst an einem Tisch recht weit hinten Platz. Du magst es nicht, vorne im Getümmel zu sitzen. Du brauchst ein wenig Ruhe, wenn du dich auf Essen und Lesen gleichzeitig konzentrieren willst. Und als Geschichtsprofessor ist es schließlich deine Pflicht, dich über das aktuelle Geschehen in der Welt zu informieren.

Du rührst Milch und Zucker in deinen Kaffee, knabberst eine geröstete Toastscheibe an und blätterst im _Tagespropheten_. Viel Blablabla, wenig Gehaltvolles. Sie wollen die Löhne der Heiler senken. Die Heiler protestieren. Du schüttelst den Kopf und überlegst, wie man eigentlich so verrückt sein kann, denen die Gelder zu kürzen, die sich um die Gesundheit der Zaubererwelt kümmern. Millicent wird kochen vor Wut, da bist du dir sicher.

Ah. Quidditch auf Seite 3. Das kann eigentlich nur eines bedeuten... Du lässt deine Augen zum Ende der Seite wandern und ja, da steht einer der beiden Namen, die gute Qualität in Quidditchartikeln versprechen: Ginny Potter. Lee Jordan war letzte Woche dran, glaubst du dich erinnern zu können. Sie wechseln sich ab mit dem schriftlichen Teil und du musst ihnen zugestehen, dass ihre Artikel die einzigen Sportartikel sind, die du gerne und regelmäßig liest.

Es folgen mehrere belanglose Interviews, Rita Kimmkorn und Clarissa Pepper sind wie immer in Höchstform und du legst den _Tagespropheten _entnervt beiseite. Dein Kaffee ist ausgetrunken und auf deinem Teller liegen nur noch ein paar einzelne Speckstreifen, die du beim besten Willen nicht mehr essen kannst. Du wirfst einen Blick auf die Uhr, die in der Mensa an der Wand hängt, und stellst fest, dass der _Merlin _wohl bis zum Mittagessen wird warten müssen, wenn du nicht zu spät zu deiner eigenen Vorlesung kommen willst.

Und das wäre wirklich peinlich, findest du.

Du schlenkerst deinen Zauberstab und schaust zu, wie dein Tablett brav davonfliegt, wie das Geschirr in die Küche schwebt, um dort gesäubert zu werden. Magie kann wirklich praktisch sein. Du faltest deine zwei Zeitungen zusammen, klemmst sie dir unter den Arm und greifst dir deine Tasche, um dich auf den Weg zu deinem Hörsaal zu machen.

„Viel Spaß!", ruft Sidonie dir hinterher und du musst etwas grinsen. Ja, eigentlich freust du dich auf die Vorlesung. Du bist gespannt, was deine Studenten zu den Interviews sagen werden. Ob sie das eine oder andere gekannt haben. Ob sie _erkannt _haben, wer da interviewt wird. Auch, wenn du das nicht hoffst. Es ist viel spannender, das Ganze anonym zu betrachten.

(Nun, zumindest spannender für dich. Du weißt ja, wer da wem Fragen stellt und du kannst dich im Stillen köstlich über die Vermutungen amüsieren, die deine Studenten hoffentlich äußern werden. Du kannst sie mit der Wahrheit abgleichen und dich bemühen, dein breites Lachen zu verstecken, wenn ihre Meinung nicht im Geringsten mit der Wirklichkeit übereinstimmt. Ja, manchmal denkst du schon, dass du einen seltsamen Sinn für Humor hast.)

Mit flatternden Roben rauschst du in deinen Hörsaal hinein, schließt die Türen hinter dir und gehst auf dein leeres Pult zu. Du lässt die Zeitungen darauf fallen, stellst deine Tasche auf dem Tisch ab und schlüpfst, wie immer, aus deiner Robe, die du über den Stuhl hängst. Deine Hemdsärmel sind bereits nach oben gekrempelt, aber du schindest etwas Zeit, indem du dich über deine Tasche beugst und blind nach den Interviews kramst, während du gleichzeitig einen Blick in die Runde wirfst.

Charles Grey und Alasdair MacLaine sitzen in der ersten Reihe, nebeneinander. Es überrascht dich nicht wirklich. Boreas Flynn hat es sich hinter den Beiden bequem gemacht und die Drei tuscheln miteinander. Wie jeden Herbst findest du es auch diesmal wieder spannend, deinen Studenten dabei zuzusehen, wie sich Freundschaften entwickeln.

Gwendolen Hopkins entdeckst du ein paar Reihen dahinter, vor ihr liegen stapelweise Papiere und sie hat den gezückten Stift bereits in der Hand. Zwei Plätze neben ihr, offenbar verschreckt von den vielen Unterlagen, sitzt Rosaleen O'Connor und lächelt scheu in deine Richtung. Caitlin Roberts sitzt inmitten einer Traube anderer Mädchen, deren Namen du noch nicht kennst, und Lucinda Johnson thront auf dem gleichen Platz wie in der vorherigen Woche.

Gut. Du lernst langsam Namen und Gesichter. Und du hoffst, dass sich heute noch weitere Studenten an der Diskussion beteiligen werden und sich nicht nur immer die gleichen zu Wort melden.

Du hast die Interviews gefunden, packst den Haufen auf dein Pult und stellst die Tasche darunter. „Guten Morgen", begrüßt du deine Studenten und nickst, erfreut, als dir ein mehr oder weniger deutliches „Morgen" entgegenschallt. Sie scheinen zumindest einen Teil ihrer ... du nennst es: Ehrfurcht, aber nur, weil dir kein besseres Wort einfällt und weil du nicht _Angst _dazu sagen willst und weil _Respekt _allzu lehrerhaft klingt ... Ehrfurcht vor dir zu verlieren. Sehr gut.

Sie sollen dich in Frage stellen. Sie sollen sich in Frage stellen. Merlin, sie sollen so gut wie alles anzweifeln, was du ihnen erzählst, was Zeitungen ihnen berichten, scheinbar objektiv, was sie in Büchern erfahren oder von ihren Eltern wissen. Sie sollen kritisch sein und sich auf ihren eigenen, wachen Geist verlassen. Den haben sie nämlich. Sonst wären sie nicht in Oxford gelandet.

Du beginnst die heutige Vorlesung so ähnlich wie die letzte. „Ich würde gerne wissen, wer von Ihnen die Texte gelesen hat", erklärst du, „Wären Sie daher so freundlich und würden mir das durch Handzeichen zu verstehen geben?" Ausnahmslos jede Hand geht nach oben und du kannst nicht anders, als dich zu fragen, ob das der Wahrheit entspricht oder ob sie sich einfach nur nicht trauen zuzugeben, wenn sie es mal nicht geschafft haben, sich vorzubereiten.

Du bist lange genug im Geschäft, wenn man es so ausdrücken mag, um zu wissen, dass der Lerneifer der Studenten nach wenigen Wochen ganz von selbst abnehmen wird. Irgendwann werden sie Prioritäten setzen und die werden vermutlich nicht immer bei den Vorlesungen liegen. Sie haben Seminare, die sie besuchen müssen, und Referate und Präsentationen, für die sie recherchieren und die sie schreiben und halten müssen.

Und sie haben Vorlesungen. Irgendwann werden sie die Texte für deine Vorlesungen schleifen lassen, weil sie die Zeit für _Wichtigeres _brauchen und weil sie denken, dass du ihnen doch sowieso erzählen wirst, was relevant ist. Warum sollten sie sich also selbst soviel Arbeit machen?

Du wirst sie schon auf Trab halten. Deine Vorlesung ist keine Ein-Mann-Show. Du hast es ihnen bereits gesagt und du stehst zu deinem Wort: du wirst ihnen nicht nacherzählen, was in den Texten steht. Du wirst voraussetzen, dass sie es wissen, und du wirst Schlussfolgerungen mit ihnen gemeinsam ziehen. Sie werden _mitarbeiten _müssen statt nur zuzuhören. Du weißt, dass das ein wenig ungewöhnlich ist für eine Vorlesung, aber du hast deine Lehrmethoden seit einigen Jahren und du hast nicht vor, sie zu ändern.

„Wunderbar", sagst du einfach, leichthin, „Dann würde mich nun brennend interessieren, wie Sie mit den Interviews zurecht gekommen sind." Du machst es dir auf der Kante deines Pults bequem, streckst die langen Beine aus und schaust abwartend und offen deine Studenten an. Wie erwartet. Die meisten kramen wieder in ihren Unterlagen, sehen betont unauffällig woanders hin, nur nicht zu dir, und es ist dir völlig gleichgültig.

„Sie", bestimmst du schließlich dein erstes Opfer, „Der Herr im blauen Rollkragenpullover, vorletzte Reihe." Besagter Student nickt dir leicht zu und hat offensichtlich dein kleines Ritual nicht vergessen: erst die Vorstellung, dann die Antwort. „Trystan Bickerton", sagt er und du findest, irgendwie, dass er aussieht, wie du dir einen Trystan vorstellst, mit hellem, blondem Haar und einem Gesicht wie eine griechische Statue.

„Sehr schön", lächelst du, „Mister Bickerton, wären Sie so freundlich, uns die Gedanken zu beschreiben, die Sie beim Lesen der Interviews hatten? Schildern Sie uns einfach Ihre Eindrücke, ja? Sie müssen sich noch nicht um eine formvollendete Analyse des Inhalts oder Ähnliches bemühen."

„In Ordnung", antwortet er und grinst etwas schief, „Ich werde mein Bestes geben. Ehrlich gesagt, war ich ziemlich verwirrt, als ich die Interviews zum ersten Mal gelesen habe. Klar, da finden sich immer mal wieder Hinweise auf die Personen, aber nichts Konkretes, nichts Festes. Die Fragen haben mich auch überrascht. Ich hätte etwas Anderes erwartet."

Ah. Ausgezeichnet. Du bist froh, dass er die Sprache auf die Fragen bringt, und hakst sofort nach. „Inwiefern?", willst du wissen, „Welche Fragen haben Sie denn erwartet?" Du nickst ihm aufmunternd zu, damit er nicht das Gefühl bekommt, du würdest ihn bloßstellen wollen. Das ist dir schon zu oft passiert, unbeabsichtigt.

Trystan Bickerton zuckt die Achseln. „Ich weiß nicht", erwidert er und klingt ein wenig hilflos, „Vermutlich dachte ich, die Fragen wären viel mehr auf den Krieg bezogen. Auf eigene Erfahrungen, auf Erinnerungen, auf Ereignisse, die geschehen sind. Ich dachte, es ginge eher um Personengeschichte."

Du unterbrichst ihn. „Dachten Sie, das Ganze würde eher auf ein wenig Klatsch und Tratsch hinauslaufen?", erkundigst du dich und schaust ihn interessiert an. Er wird rot und du beeilst dich, ihm zu versichern, dass ihm das nicht im Geringsten peinlich sein muss. „Wer von Ihnen war der gleichen Ansicht wie Mister Bickerton?", fragst du laut und nickst verstehend, als langsam und sehr zögernd etliche Arme in die Luft gehen.

„Wie gesagt: das muss Sie nicht in Verlegenheit stürzen", wiederholst du, „Es zeigt nur, wie geprägt wir von unserer Medienwelt sind. Ich möchte keine unserer diversen Zeitungen anprangern, aber es ist nun einmal Tatsache, dass ein Großteil der magischen Bevölkerung an trockenen, sachlichen Politikartikeln wenig Interesse zeigt. Wenn man das Ganze allerdings mit ein wenig Drama würzt, dann sieht die Sache schon anders aus."

Du denkst an den _Tagespropheten_, der hinter dir liegt, und an Rita Kimmkorns Biographie über Albus Dumbledore, die schon ziemlich fürchterlich war, und an ihre Biographie über Severus Snape, die es tatsächlich geschafft hat, _Leben und Lügen des Albus Dumbledore _an Bosheit, Verleumdungen und verdrehten Tatsachen noch zu übertreffen, was du fast nicht für möglich gehalten hättest.

Du schiebst etwas ein, was du eigentlich nicht geplant hattest: einen kleinen Exkurs zum Thema Autobiographisches und Biographisches Schreiben in der Zaubererwelt. „Wer von Ihnen kennt denn populäre Bücher, die sich mit berühmten Persönlichkeiten auseinandersetzen? Und können Sie mir auch sagen, wer diese Bücher verfasst hat?", stellst du deine Fragen in den Raum und rutschst etwas nach hinten, um es dir auf dem Pult bequemer zu machen.

„Miss Roberts, bitte", rufst du die Waliserin auf und hörst neugierig zu, wie sie über Rita Kimmkorns journalistische Werke spricht. Sie scheint alle vier Biographien gelesen zu haben (wie vermutlich die meisten Hexen und Zauberer) und äußert sich, zu deinem Wohlgefallen, darüber, dass Miss Kimmkorn unglaublich schlechte Recherche betreibt und eigentlich nur hier und da mal ein paar bewiesene Echtheiten einfließen lässt, während sie sonst nur ein unglaubliches Märchengebilde aufbaut.

„Sehr gut", kannst du dein Grinsen nicht verbergen, „Vielen Dank für Ihren Beitrag, Miss Roberts. Gibt es weitere Bücher, die Sie kennen?" Du weißt, dass sie das tun. Du selbst hast ihnen bereits Ausschnitte serviert.

Gwendolen Hopkins hebt die Hand und nennt „Als ich ein kleiner Junge war. Geschrieben von Neville Longbottom." Du nickst ihr zu und hakst nach, ob sie das Buch ganz gelesen hat. Sie räuspert sich leise, bevor sie weiterspricht. „Ja, habe ich", gibt sie zu, „Die Kimmkorn-Bücher habe ich auch gelesen. Man hat ja nicht gerade viel Auswahl, wenn man Biographien sucht, die nicht vollständig veraltet sind." Sie hat Recht damit: es ist schwer, gute Literatur zu finden, die sich mit zeitgenössischen Figuren beschäftigt. Will man über die Hogwartsgründer, Merlin oder Nicolas Flamel lesen – nun, dann stehen einem ganze Bibliotheken offen.

„Miss Hopkins, wären Sie so freundlich und würden dem Rest von uns etwas über Mister Longbottoms Buch erzählen?", bittest du sie, „Nur ganz kurz, keine Sorge. Wir werden nicht anderthalb Stunden lang über Journalismus sprechen." Sie nickt dir zu und rückt sich ihre Brille zurecht.

„Nun, Mister Longbottom erzählt in seiner Autobiographie von seiner Kindheit und den Jahren in Hogwarts, bis zum finalen Kampf gegen Voldemort", erklärt sie ruhig, „Er beschreibt, wie er aufgewachsen ist, welches Feindbild er im Kopf hatte und wie es ist, wenn die eigenen Eltern mit zerbrochenen Gehirnen in Krankenhausbetten liegen. Er spricht von den Jahren in Hogwarts, von den Häuserfeindschaften, von Sticheleien und Anfeindungen. Aber er sagt auch, gerade gegen Ende, dass man es sich nicht so leicht machen darf, einfach alle Slytherins als Böse abzustempeln."

„Danke", sagst du leise, als sie keinerlei Anstalten mehr macht, weiterzusprechen, „Ich kann Ihnen nur ans Herz legen, dieses Buch zu lesen. Wir werden allerdings im Laufe dieses Semester vermutlich sowieso noch weitere Auszüge daraus behandeln. Gibt es noch weitere Biographien, die Ihnen einfallen? Ansonsten würde ich das Thema nun erst einmal abschließen."

Du wartest kurz ab und lässt Alasdair MacLaine zu Wort kommen. „Es sind vielleicht nicht unbedingt Biographien, aber ich denke, dass man die Forschungsbücher von Professor Finnigan durchaus auch dazu zählen kann, wenn es um das Verarbeiten zeitgenössischer Geschehnisse geht", bringt Mister MacLaine einen sehr wichtigen Aspekt, auf den du eigentlich bereits gewartet hast.

„Sehr richtig", stimmst du ihm zu, „Auch die Bücher von Professor Finnigan kann ich Ihnen nur ans Herz legen. Und natürlich empfehle ich Ihnen, seine Lehrveranstaltungen zu besuchen, sobald dies wieder möglich ist und er keine Forschungsfreisemester mehr hat. Nun allerdings: zurück zum Thema der heutigen Vorlesung. Ich stelle Ihnen frei, mit welchem Interview wir beginnen wollen. Nehmen Sie sich zwei Minuten Zeit, blättern Sie Ihre Notizen nochmals durch und verraten Sie mir dann, wo Sie einsetzen möchten."

Du stützt dich mit den Händen auf dem Pult ab, schlenkerst ein wenig mit den Beinen und schaust deinen Studenten dabei zu, wie sie sich durch etliche Pergamentbögen wühlen. Du bist gespannt, welches Interview der oder diejenige wählen wird, den du gleich aufrufen wirst. Und du erinnerst dich daran, dass du nicht vergessen darfst, sie zu fragen, ob sie eines der Interviews bereits kannten.

„Gibt es Freiwillige?", unterbrichst du nach zwei Minuten die Stille und ignorierst die erhobenen Hände von Boreas Flynn und Charles Grey. „Freiwillige, die ich noch nicht kenne, vielleicht?", fügst du mit einem Lächeln hinzu und schaust kurz entschuldigend zu den Beiden hinüber, die ihre Arme wieder nach unten nehmen, „Wie wäre es denn mit Ihnen, Miss...?"

„Shaw", murmelt das Mädchen, das du so durchdringend angesehen hast, „Julianna Shaw." Sie pustet sich den schwarzen Pony aus den Augen und blickt verunsichert zurück. „Nun, Miss Shaw", forderst du sie nachsichtig auf, „Welches Interview würden Sie gerne als Erstes analysieren?" Sie macht einen derart verschreckten Eindruck, dass du beinahe glaubst, dass sie piepsend „Keines" erwidert, doch stattdessen schlägt sie mit leiser Stimme „Das vierte" vor.

Zugegeben, du bist erstaunt. Eigentlich hast du mehr oder weniger fest damit gerechnet, zuerst das letzte Interview zu besprechen. Es ist, deiner Meinung nach, eines der eindeutigsten, weil sowohl aus den Fragen als auch aus den Antworten hervorgeht, welchen Hogwartshäusern die beiden Personen angehörten. Aber gut: du lässt dich gerne überraschen.

„Was ist Ihnen beim Lesen des vierten Interviews denn besonders in Erinnerung geblieben?", erkundigst du dich und lässt Miss Shaw einfach mal reden.

„Nunja", stammelt sie, „Zum einen wird deutlich, dass derjenige, der in diesem Interview die Fragen stellt, aus Gryffindor kommt. Es gibt eine Stelle, an der der Interviewte sagt _Ihr Gryffindors übrigens auch nicht_ und aus dem gleichen Kontext geht hervor, dass der Interviewte selbst weder in Gryffindor noch in Slytherin war.

Er ist offenbar mit beiden Parteien in Kontakt getreten und scheint recht rational zu denken. Die Slytherins sind für ihn kein ultimatives Feindbild mehr und er sagt, dass auch die Gryffindors keine Heiligen waren, was uns darauf schließen lässt, dass er eher ein neutraler Beobachter war. Ravenclaw, würde ich vermuten. Und er ist erwachsen genug, um den Slytherins einen gewissen Respekt zu zollen – das zeigt uns, dass er tolerant ist und nicht verbohrt in seinen Ansichten.

Außerdem scheint ihm nichts daran zu liegen, Klischees einfach zu übernehmen. Er ist interessiert an Fragen und an Antworten. Er will wissen, wie es überhaupt so weit kommen konnte und er kritisiert, dass es so wenig Menschen gibt, die in diesem Themengebiet auf Spurensuche gehen."

„Beeindruckend", sagst du verblüfft, als sie eine kleine Pause macht, um zu Atem zu kommen. Miss Shaws Wangen verfärben sich leuchtend rosa und sie gehört offenbar zu jenen Studenten, die viel zu sagen haben, die einen wachen Verstand besitzen und diesen auch benutzen und die, während sie reden und Schlussfolgerungen ziehen, die ganze Welt um sich herum vergessen, aber die im ersten Moment zu schüchtern sind, um sich überhaupt zu melden.

„Möchten Sie noch etwas hinzufügen?", bietest du ihr freundlich an, doch Miss Shaw schüttelt den Kopf und du nickst ihr zu, um ihr zu versichern, dass das vollkommen in Ordnung ist, dass sie genug gesagt hat, um in deinem Gedächtnis hängenzubleiben. Ihr Gesicht wirst du bestimmt nicht vergessen. „Möchte vielleicht sonst jemand etwas zu Interview Nummer Vier ergänzen?", fragst du in die Runde und erspähst die Hand von Lucinda Johnson.

„Ich würde gerne wissen, wer da interviewt wurde", sagt sie und du schenkst ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Achso", machst du gedehnt, „Würden Sie das? Da muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen. Ich habe die Interviews nicht geführt und bin daher auch kaum befugt, Ihnen die Namen zu verraten." Getuschel erhebt sich in deinem Hörsaal und du musst etwas lauter sprechen, um deine Studenten zu übertönen.

„Allerdings", fährst du fort, „sind zwei der Interviews bereits vor einiger Zeit im _Tagespropheten _erschienen. Damals wurden auch die Identitäten der jeweiligen Personen preisgegeben. Vielleicht hat der eine oder andere von Ihnen sie ja gelesen?" Nun bist du wirklich gespannt. Du siehst Charles Grey nicken und wärst ehrlich gesagt sehr enttäuscht gewesen, wenn ein Student aus dem fünften Semester diese Artikel nicht gelesen hätte.

„Mister Grey", wendest du dich an ihn und begegnest seinem wachen Blick, „Wären Sie so freundlich, uns zu verraten, die Interviews von welchen zwei Personen damals abgedruckt worden sind?" Er zuckt die Achseln, sagt „Sicher" und fügt dann hinzu, „Das von Kingsley Shacklebolt, dem Zaubereiminister, und eines mit Professor Sprout, ehemaliger Professorin für Kräuterkunde in Hogwarts und Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff."

Ein leises Raunen geht durch die Menge und du musst grinsen, weil Charles Grey seinen Kommilitonen nicht verraten hat, welche Interviews zu den beiden Namen gehören. „Sehr richtig", lobst du ihn kurz, „Wissen Sie auch, zu welchem Anlass diese Interviews gegeben wurden? Und seien Sie auch so gut, uns den Fragensteller mitzuteilen, ja?"

„Soweit ich weiß, hat Professor Finnigan die Interviews geführt", antwortet er etwas zögernd und sieht dich fragend an, „Aber ich denke nicht, dass er sie für den _Tagespropheten _geführt hat – oder?" „Richtig", wiederholst du, „Das hat er nicht. Die Interviews sind Teil eines seiner Forschungsprojekte und aus genau diesem Grund werde ich Ihnen die Namen auch nicht verraten. Was für ein Kollege wäre ich denn, wenn ich die Ergebnisse eines Historikers ausplaudern würde, noch bevor das Buch fertig geschrieben ist?"

„Verraten Sie uns zumindest, welches Interview mit Mister Shacklebolt ist und welches mit Professor Sprout?", ruft Lucinda Johnson dazwischen und du kannst an ihren zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen erkennen, dass es ihr nicht im Geringsten passt, dass du ihr keine Antwort geben willst. „Sagen Sie es mir", entgegnest du ihr ruhig, „Welche Interviews vermuten Sie denn hinter diesen zwei Personen?"

Mister MacLaine meldet sich und rückt erst seine Goldbrille zurecht, bevor er euch in schottischem Singsang und logischen Schlussfolgerungen badet. „Die Interviews Eins, Zwei und Fünf sind die Einzigen, die ich in Betracht ziehen würde", beginnt er, „Denn nur in ihnen wirken meiner Meinung nach die Fragen so, als befänden sich Fragensteller und Antworter auf unterschiedlichen Ebenen."

„Wie meinen Sie das?", unterbrichst du ihn und verschränkst die Arme vor dem Oberkörper. Er hat Recht, aber du willst Erklärungen hören, Beweise. „Nun, bei den anderen drei Interviews habe ich als Leser das Gefühl, dass die beiden Personen – also Professor Finnigan und der jeweilige Interviewte – ungefähr das gleiche Alter haben. Ich würde sogar sagen, sie sind mit Harry Potter gemeinsam zur Schule gegangen, entweder im selben Jahrgang oder ein paar Jahre darüber", spricht er weiter, bevor du erneut dazwischenredest.

„Wo finden Sie Anhaltspunkte dafür?", erkundigst du dich, „Wo sind Ihre Belege im Text?" Du hasst es, wie ein Literaturdozent zu klingen und du hasst es, dass du jemanden derart scharf angehen musst, wenn du doch weißt, dass seine Gedankengänge richtig sind. Und trotzdem: deine Studenten müssen lernen, sich immer am Text entlangzuarbeiten, wenn ihr eine Analyse durchführt. Und du bist dir recht sicher, dass jemand wie Alasdair MacLaine weiß, dass dein Nachbohren nichts mit ihm persönlich zu tun hat.

„In Interview Nummer Vier ist es die gleiche Stelle, die vorhin bereits zitiert wurde", führt Mister MacLaine seine Überlegungen weiter aus, „Der Interviewte spricht von den Slytherins, die er – oder sie, das wissen wir nicht so genau – während seiner Schulzeit kennengelernt hat und von den Gryffindors. In diesem Zusammenhang sagt er _Ihr Gryffindors, _und obwohl es vielleicht kein eindeutiger Beweis ist, würde ich diesen Satz dennoch so deuten, dass die beiden Personen zur gleichen Zeit in Hogwarts waren.

Sie reden auch relativ vertraut miteinander, wie ich finde. Der Interviewte wirkt verhältnismäßig jung, an einer Stelle sagt er beispielsweise _Schwachsinn_ und das würde ich Professor Sprout oder unserem Minister nicht unbedingt in den Mund legen. Mal abgesehen davon, dass das ansonsten vermutlich die Schlagzeile schlechthin geworden wäre."

Du verbeißt dir ein Grinsen und machst ein Zeichen mit der Hand, dass er weiterreden soll. Keine Unterbrechung diesmal.

„Das letzte Interview scheidet ebenfalls aus. Als der oder die Interviewte erklärt, wie Slytherins so funktionieren und Professor Finnigan dann sagt, dass er die mitschwingende Drohung einfach mal ignoriere oder wenn sie über Freundschaft zwischen Slytherins und Gryffindors diskutieren – da habe ich als Leser eindeutig das Gefühl, dass die beiden Personen gleich alt sind.

Ganz anders stellt sich die Sache, meiner Meinung nach, in den Interviews Eins, Zwei und Fünf dar. Im ersten Interview sagt der oder die Interviewte zu Professor Finnigan _Sie sind jung _und kurze Zeit später hakt Professor Finnigan nach mit _Ich will Sie zu keiner Antwort zwingen, aber ... wie sieht Ihre Hölle aus?_, wobei er, wie ich finde, beinahe unterwürfig wirkt. Gemeinsam mit dem ersten Zitat wird deutlich, dass Professor Finnigan also jünger ist als die Person, die er interviewt, und zwar offensichtlich bedeutend jünger. Es könnte sich beim ersten Interview von daher um Professor Sprout handeln."

Du willst eingreifen, aber Alasdair MacLaine schaut zu dir hoch und sein Blick verrät nur allzu deutlich, dass er noch längst nicht fertig ist. „Bitte, fahren Sie fort", sagst du daher nur leise.

Er nickt dir zu. „Danke. Kommen wir zu Interview Nummer Zwei. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass hier Kingsley Shacklebolt interviewt wurde. Die Person hat offensichtlich einen hohen Sinn für Gerechtigkeit und scheint auch etwas mit der Zaubererjustiz zu tun zu haben – ansonsten wäre es nämlich müßig, dass Professor Finnigan ihn fragt, ob er die Gesetzesänderung für richtig hält oder nicht. Wenn man sich nun noch ins Gedächtnis ruft, dass Mister Shacklebolt dafür gesorgt hat, dass die Dementoren nicht länger Azkaban bewachen und sich in aller Öffentlichkeit gegen diese Kreaturen ausgesprochen hat – nun, dann dürfte fast sicher stehen, dass er hier interviewt wird.

Auch das relativ vorsichtige Nachfragen am Anfang, ob Professor Finnigan wisse, dass er nicht beantworten muss, ob er jemanden umgebracht hat, spricht für diese Theorie. Als Zaubereiminister bekleidet er ein hohes Amt und es hätte eventuell zu einem Skandal kommen können, wenn öffentlich bekannt wurde, dass er Menschen getötet hat. Er antwortet dennoch wahrheitsgemäß, was ich auch nicht anders erwartet hätte, denn er hat Recht, wenn er sagt, dass jeder töten würde statt sich umbringen zu lassen.

Außerdem spricht er von seiner Familie als seinem höchsten Gut. Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass unser Minister ein ausgesprochener Familienmensch ist, deswegen würde diese Antwort gut in unser Bild passen. Ich weiß es zwar nicht genau, doch ich glaube nicht, dass Professor Sprout Familie hat.

Gehen wir also davon aus, dass Interview Nummer Zwei mit Kingsley Shacklebolt geführt wird. Interview Nummer Drei hört sich für mich erneut so an, als sei der Interviewte vom Alter her nicht allzu weit von Professor Finnigan entfernt, vor allem, wenn wir es mit dem ersten und zweiten Interview vergleichen, wo ganz eindeutig ist, dass ein erheblicher Altersuntersschied besteht. Vom Stil her erinnert Interview Nummer Drei eher an Vier und Sechs.

Bleibt noch Nummer Fünf. Und hier sehe ich eigentlich Professor Sprout. Bereits in der ersten Antwort wird Professor Finnigan _mein Lieber _genannt und das lässt uns darauf schließen, dass hier vermutlich eine Frau interviewt wird." Er hebt entschuldigend die Hände, als etliche der Studentinnen empört dazwischenreden und rufen, dass das Beleidigung sei und sexistisch und Merlin, er tut dir Leid.

„Meine Damen", rufst du und registrierst zufrieden, dass augenblicklich Ruhe einkehrt, „Meine Damen, beruhigen Sie sich bitte. Es ist absolut nichts Sexistisches daran zu finden, wenn Mister MacLaine konstatiert, dass es wahrscheinlicher ist, von einer Frau _mein Lieber _genannt zu werden als von einem Mann. Das ist schlicht und ergreifend wahr. Ich möchte Sie bitten, Ihren Kommilitonen zu Ende sprechen zu lassen und ihn nicht bereits in der Luft zu zerreißen, wenn er noch mitten in seinen Ausführungen steckt."

Gute Güte. Du hast offenbar verpasst, dass die Frauenbewegung wieder regen Zuwachs bekommen hat. Du bezweifelst jedenfalls, dass man Mister MacLaine zu deinen Studienzeiten als Sexisten beschimpft hätte.

Er lässt sich jedoch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, sondern rückt sich nur erneut die Brille zurecht und schaut zu dir hoch, während er weiterspricht.

„Sie erzählt, dass sie schon einige Jahre länger lebt als Professor Finnigan und Zeit genug hatte, um die verschiedenen Hogwartshäuser zu beobachten. Damit wird eindeutig der Schluss nahegelegt, dass sie in Hogwarts arbeitet oder gearbeitet hat und somit diese Beobachtungen anstellen konnte. Ich denke außerdem, dass ihre Rückschlüsse zu analytisch und erwachsen sind, um nur aus ihrer eigenen Schulzeit zu stammen. Vielmehr glaube ich, dass sie sehr viele Jahre über damit beschäftigt war, im Verborgenen zuzuschauen und sich ihre eigenen Gedanken zu machen.

Auch ihre Vorstellung vom Himmel als einem _Garten, den man vergessen hat zu pflegen _korrespondiert durchaus mit dem Bild, das man sich von einer Professorin für Kräuterkunde normalerweise macht, oder etwa nicht? Und sie wirkt weicher, mütterlicher und weniger ... gezeichnet vom Leben als die Person im ersten Interview, die ich ebenfalls als mögliche Kandidatin festgelegt hatte."

Er holt tief Luft und du musst ein wenig lächeln, auch, weil du dich nicht erinnern kannst, jemals einen solchen Monolog von einem Studenten erlebt zu haben. Aber gut – du hast ihn ja regelrecht aufgestachelt und ermuntert, immer weiter zu reden. Nun hat er ziemlich vieles von dem, was du eigentlich hattest erarbeiten wollen, selbstständig analysiert und in den Raum geworfen.

„Sie sagen also, Nummer Zwei ist unser Minister und Nummer Fünf ist Professor Sprout?", vergewisserst du dich und er nickt zustimmend. „Meinen Glückwunsch", fährst du gelassen fort, „Sie haben Recht." Du beugst dich ein wenig nach vorne, schaust ihn an und meinst, „Darf ich Sie etwas Gemeines fragen, Mister MacLaine?"

Er blickt verwirrt zurück und sagt „Ja, sicher" und du grinst und fragst, „Wenn Sie nicht gewusst hätten, dass wir nach Kingsley Shacklebolt und Professor Sprout suchen – wären Sie dann darauf gekommen?"

Er muss lachen und du findest, dass ihn das ziemlich sympathisch macht. „Wahrscheinlich nicht", gibt er offen zu, „Vielleicht hätte ich irgendwann mal überlegt, dass die Person aus dem zweiten Interview im Bereich Politik oder Justiz tätig ist, weil die Frage nach den Dementorküssen das wirklich impliziert, aber das hätte wohl noch eine kleine Ewigkeit gedauert. Und Professor Sprout... ich weiß nicht, warum, doch ich wäre vermutlich nicht einmal auf die Idee gekommen, dass Professor Finnigan sie interviewt hat."

„Höchst interessant", stellst du fest, „Ein sehr wichtiger Kommentar. Wie vielen von Ihnen ist es denn genauso ergangen?"

Fast alle Hände gehen in die Luft. Du hast es nicht anders erwartet. Wärst du an ihrer Stelle, wärst du vermutlich auch überrascht gewesen, welche Personen sich hinter den Interviews verbergen. Doch du bist nicht an ihrer Stelle und du kennst Seamus' Arbeitsweise gut genug (und du kennst die Liste der Namen, aber das wirst du deinen Studenten bestimmt nicht erzählen), um nicht länger überrascht zu sein, wenn er dir strengvertraulich Konzepte vorstellt (dir und gefühlten hundert anderen Mensch, immer streng vertraulich), Konzepte, über die man den Kopf schütteln würde, wenn sie von jemand Anderem als Seamus stammten.

„Danke", nickst du und die Hände gehen wieder nach unten. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verrät dir, dass du nicht mehr allzu lange Zeit hast. „Ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag: ich fasse noch einmal kurz zusammen, was wir bisher über die verschiedenen Interviews wissen und dann dürfen Sie entscheiden, mit welchem wir uns detaillierter befassen wollen. Einverstanden?"

Sie rufen „Ja" und du ordnest deine Gedanken.

„Interview Nummer Eins", beginnst du, „Offenbar mit einer Person, männlich oder weiblich, die älter ist als Professor Finnigan und relativ abgeklärt klingt. Interview Nummer Zwei wurde mit Zaubereiminister Kingsley Shacklebolt geführt. Interview Nummer Drei: eine Person, die ungefähr in Professor Finnigans Alter ist, männlich oder weiblich.

Interview Nummer Vier: eine männliche oder weibliche Person, die vermutlich zur gleichen Zeit in Hogwarts war wie Professor Finnigan und somit Harry Potter, die jedoch weder in Slytherin noch in Gryffindor war und die außerdem eher rational denkt und daran interessiert ist, Klischees aufzudecken. Wir gehen von einem oder einer Ravenclaw aus.

Interview Nummer Fünf ist mit Professor Sprout. Und Interview Nummer Sechs erneut mit einer Person undefinierten Geschlechts, die vermutlich im gleichen Alter ist wie Professor Finnigan. Außerdem war er oder sie wahrscheinlich in Slytherin, scheint jedoch ein freundschaftsähnliches Verhältnis zu Gryffindors aufgebaut zu haben. Haben Sie Ergänzungen?"

Du schaust deine Studenten der Reihe nach fragend an und erntest großteils Kopfschütteln. Hervorragend, findest du. Dann könnt ihr nämlich sofort dazu übergehen, euch ein kleines, feines Detail auszusuchen und darüber zu diskutieren. „Gibt es etwas, was Sie besonders interessiert?", erkundigst du dich freundlich und lässt zu, dass sie die Köpfe zusammenstecken und nicht gerade leise miteinander tuscheln. Eine Minute verstreicht, dann die zweite, die dritte bricht an und deine Geduld nutzt sich ab. Wenn das so weiter geht, wird euch sowieso keine Zeit mehr bleiben, um irgendein Detail zu besprechen.

„Es wäre sehr nett, wenn Sie Ihre klugen Gedankengänge mit mir teilen könnten", merkst du nach weiteren zwei Minuten an, etwas spitz vielleicht, jedoch noch immer im Rahmen deiner höflichen Möglichkeiten. Tatsächlich ertönt vereinzeltes Gelächter, grinsende Gesichter leuchten dir entgegen, aber niemand rafft sich zu einer Antwort auf. „Miss Hopkins", nimmst du das Ganze schließlich in die Hand und rufst die blonde Engländerin auf, die dich überrascht und verwirrt ansieht, „Was interessiert Sie denn besonders?"

„Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll", beginnt sie zögernd und rückt ihre Brille zurecht, „Dann finde ich es besonders spannend, darüber nachzudenken, welches Slytherinbild in Interview Nummer Vier entworfen wird, in den letzten paar Sätzen. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob das genügend Stoff für eine Diskussion hergibt."

Du ziehst eine Grimasse und stellst fest, „Eine richtige Diskussion können wir in den verbleibenden fünf Minuten sowieso nicht mehr führen. Also widmen wir uns ruhig dem Aspekt, den Sie herausgegriffen haben. Gibt es dazu Meinungen? Trauen Sie sich, bitte. Es gibt hier kein Richtig oder Falsch."

Du erteilst Mister Flynn das Wort und lehnst dich entspannt zurück, während du gleichzeitig neugierig lauschst. Miss Hopkins hat sich etwas ausgesucht, das dich persönlich auch anspricht, doch du bist nicht sicher, wie viele deiner Studenten über diese kleine Textstelle gestolpert sind.

„Ich finde, dass hier eine sehr angenehme und tolerante Haltung gegenüber den Slytherins eingenommen wird", erklärt Mister Flynn gerade und hat sich extra in Miss Hopkins' Richtung gedreht, was du recht sympathisch und höflich findest, „Sie werden als erwachsene, normale Menschen behandelt, was sie im Grunde ja auch sind und woran man viel zu selten denkt. Die interviewte Person geht sogar so weit, ihnen eine gewisse Bewunderung entgegenzubringen – etwas, das lange Zeit als geradezu verpönt galt und stellenweise heute noch gilt.

Mit Slytherins verbindet man keinen Heldenstatus, nichts, woran sich irgendwie Bewunderung knüpfen könnte. Doch der oder die Interviewte schafft diesen Spagat und erklärt frei heraus, dass man die Slytherins dafür bewundern kann, dass sie ihren ganz eigenen Weg gegangen sind, dafür, dass sie ihre Fehler eingestanden haben und dann genügend Kraft und Ehrgeiz und Charakter und Willen hatten, um etwas zu schaffen, um sich Respekt zu verschaffen."

„Das ist ja schön und gut, dass der oder die Interviewte das so sieht und dass du da offensichtlich zustimmst", schaltet sich Miss Hopkins dazwischen, „Aber denkst du nicht, dass die große Mehrheit der Zauberergemeinschaft zumindest im Stillen noch immer an den alten Vorurteilen festhält? Professor Finnigan gibt das ja selbst zu, dass es lange Zeit dauert, um diese Vorurteile abbauen zu können. Und vielleicht wird es nie zur Gänze geschehen."

Mister Flynn zuckt die Achseln. „Ich denke, dass sich schon etwas geändert hat", antwortet er, „Vielleicht nicht gerade viel, vielleicht sogar nur lächerlich wenig, doch immerhin: es hat sich etwas geändert, in den Köpfen mancher Leute. Und es gibt genügend Menschen, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht haben, mit eben solchen Vorurteilen aufzuräumen. Bücher wie _Grün ist die Hoffnung_, geschrieben von einem Gryffindor, wären vor dreißig Jahren undenkbar gewesen. Heute sind sie das nicht mehr. Heute werden sie geschrieben, auch und gerade in Zusammenarbeit mit Slytherins. Und was noch viel wichtiger ist: sie werden auch gelesen."

„Ein schönes Schlusswort", mischst du dich rasch ein und blinzelst den beiden Diskussionsteilnehmern zu, „Es tut mir Leid, Sie mittendrin unterbrechen zu müssen, aber unsere Zeit ist für heute leider abgelaufen. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch eine schöne Woche und wie immer werde ich Ihnen die Texte für die nächste Vorlesung zukommen lassen. Machen Sie's gut."

Du nickst in die Runde, packst deine Sachen zusammen und lauschst, wie das Trommeln der Fingerknöchel auf die Tischplatten von lauter werdendem Stimmengewirr abgelöst wird. Du greifst nach deinen Zeitungen, verlässt den Hörsaal und wanderst zu einem der Kamine, um das Flohnetzwerk zu benutzen und nach Hause zu verschwinden.

Wo ein leerer Kühlschrank auf dich wartet, zusammen mit einem leeren Bett.

* * *

_tbc._

* * *

**Schlussbemerkung: **Ich habe mir Folgendes überlegt: ich will die Identitäten der interviewten Personen noch nicht öffentlich verkünden. Bestimmt gibt es unter den Lesern den Einen oder Anderen, der sagt, dass er lieber rätseln und es irgendwann gemeinsam mit den Studenten herausbekommen möchte. Für diejenigen unter euch, die jedoch meinen, vor Neugier sterben zu müssen, gilt folgendes Angebot: schreibt mir im Review, dass ihr es wissen wollt; dann schicke ich euch eine Antwort/PM und löse es auf. Einverstanden?


	8. Anlagen zur Vierten Vorlesung

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **Es tut mir so, so, so unglaublich Leid, wie lange dieses Kapitel hat auf sich warten lassen. Mir sind, recht überraschend (ja, der Abgabetermin lässt sich ja leicht ändern ... ), zwei Hausarbeiten in meinen Zeitplan reingerutscht und wenn ich nicht an denen geschrieben habe, dann hatte ich trotzdem leider keinen freien Kopf, um mich auf das hier zu konzentrieren. Ungelogen: es gibt ungefähr vier Ansätze zu diesem Kapitel. Ich habe es zigmal umgeschrieben und bin, auch jetzt, noch nicht vollkommen zufrieden. Sei's drum.

Das heutige Kapitel ist etwas anders als die vorherigen. Das hat seinen Grund (der noch enthüllt werden wird, voraussichtlich im nächsten Kapitel). Es ist außerdem, zumindest in den ersten zwei Interviews, sehr Bellatrix-lastig. Das hat zwei Gründe. Zum Einen ist Bellatrix, meiner Ansicht nach, eine wichtige Figur, die behandelt werden muss. An ihr führt einfach kein Weg vorbei. Zum Anderen bin ich sowieso sehr Black-obsessed und außerdem derzeit verliebt in eine Bellatrix-Andromeda-Narcissa-zentrige Geschichte namens **Ancient, and Most Noble **von **dress without sleeves**, zu finden hier auf FF. Net. Nur so als Lesetipp, wer Interesse an der Black-Familie hat.

Jetzt wünsche ich euch erst einmal viel Spaß beim Lesen; ich freue mich über jegliche Rückmeldung (und über Vermutungen, natürlich, wer die diesmaligen Interviewpartner sind) und hoffe, dass ich das nächste Kapitel schneller fertig habe als dieses.

**

* * *

**

**Anmerkung:**

_Liebe Studierende,_

_Sie kennen das Prinzip ja bereits von den Materialien zur letzten Vorlesungen. Erneut handelt es sich um Interviews, erneut werden die Namen nicht genannt, obwohl diesmal viel deutlicher sein dürfte, wer interviewt wird. _

_Ich möchte Sie bitten, die Interviews konzentriert zu lesen und sich gegebenenfalls Notizen zu machen. _

_Wie Sie beim Lesen rasch feststellen werden, wird _Bellatrix Lestrange, geborene Black, _häufig erwähnt. Fragen Sie sich, warum. Recherchieren Sie. Nutzen Sie die Magische Bibliothek und finden Sie heraus, was Sie können. _

_Ihnen eine schöne Woche und bis zur Vorlesung._

* * *

_F: Haben Sie es je bereut?_

A: Mein Leben?

_F: Ja. Oder, besser gesagt: Ihr Leben, so, wie es verlaufen ist. Im Gegensatz zu Ihrem Leben, wie es hätte verlaufen können._

A: Ich würde jetzt gerne „Nein" sagen können, aber ich glaube nicht an Lügen. Ich ... ich habe nie das Große, Ganze bereut. Nur manchmal Details, vor allem am Anfang.

_F: Was für Details?_

A: Kleinigkeiten, an die man sich während siebzehn Jahren nunmal gewöhnt. Hauselfen, die das Essen vorbereiten und hinterher die Küche aufräumen. Immer saubere, warme Handtücher im Badezimmer zu haben. Nicht selbst das Feuer im Kamin anzünden zu müssen. Solche Sachen. Und bevor Sie etwas erwidern ... ich weiß. Das klingt nach verzogenem Gör.

_F: Ich wollte sagen: das klingt nach Luxus. _

A: Ja. Ja, ich schätze, Sie haben Recht. Es war Luxus. Das Problem ist nur, dass es leicht ist, Luxus schnell als gegeben hinzunehmen, und soviel schwieriger, sich in ein normales Leben hineinzufinden. Es hat eine Zeit gedauert, doch ich habe es schließlich geschafft. Und ich glaube, dass jeder dunkle Momente hat, in denen er bereut oder dummen Gedanken nachhängt.

_F: Haben Sie sich manchmal gewünscht, Sie wären in Ihrem alten Leben geblieben?_

A: Gewünscht ... ich weiß nicht. Das Leben, das ich einmal hatte, das war verschwunden. Vielleicht wollte ich manchmal zurück zu dieser Unschuld, die wir als Kinder alle hatten und dann irgendwo auf dem Weg verloren haben.

_F: Sie alle?_

A: Ja.

_F: Ist das - ?_

A: (unterbricht) Nein. Das ist kein Versuch, Bellatrix' Verhalten und ihre Taten auch nur in irgendeiner Weise zu rechtfertigen oder entschuldigen zu wollen. Das würde ich mir niemals anmaßen. Wie könnte ich auch? Wie könnte ich verzeihen, was sie getan hat, nach allem, was sie mir angetan hat? Wie könnte ich Neville Longbottom jemals in die Augen sehen, ihm auf den Rücken klopfen und sagen „Sie war kein schlechter Mensch, weißt du?"? Wie könnte ich mich selbst im Spiegel betrachten?

_F: War sie es denn? Kein schlechter Mensch?_

A: Sie war ... anders, damals. Jung und wild und sehr, sehr stolz. Stolz, vor allem Anderen. Auf ihren Namen, ihre Familie, ihr reines Blut. Auf ihren Scharfsinn, ihren Intellekt, ihre spitze Zunge. Auf ihre magischen Fähigkeiten, ihr Aussehen, ihren Einfluss. Sie war stolz darauf, eine Black zu sein. Eine Black zu sein bedeutete praktisch, eine Prinzessin zu sein.

_F: Warum?_

A: Es ist schwierig zu erklären, heutzutage. Damals ... damals waren Namen und Familienverbindungen noch so viel wichtiger. Wer würde wen heiraten, weil wessen Vater mehr Einfluss, Macht und Geld hatte? Und wir ... wir waren die Blacks. Wir waren ganz oben. Jeder hat zu uns aufgeschaut und wir konnten uns erlauben, die Nase noch ein wenig höher zu recken und nach unten zu lächeln.

_F: Und Bellatrix?_

A: Bellatrix. War die Älteste. Die Auffälligste. Ich weiß, es muss schwierig für Sie sein, etwas Anderes in ihr zu sehen als die wahnsinnige, verrückte Mörderin ... das ist es für mich auch ... aber es gab Zeiten, in denen Bellatrix heller leuchtete als jeder von uns.

_F: Und Sie?_

A: Das wissen Sie genau.

_F: Sie müssen mir nicht antworten._

A: Warum sollte ich mich weigern?

_F: Weil es schwierig ist. Weil dreißig Jahre und mehr vergangen sind. Weil Sie nicht mehr die Gleiche sind wie damals, aber weil es Menschen geben könnte, die das nicht verstehen._

A: Die wird es immer geben. Glauben Sie nicht?

_F: Doch. Und trotzdem – es ist Ihre Entscheidung, was Sie mir erzählen und was nicht._

A: Damals ... damals war Bellatrix alles für mich. Ich hatte nur die eine große Schwester.

_F: Aber?_

A: Gerade weil sie die Älteste von uns war, nahm sie die Familienehre wichtiger als wir. Sie war der Stern. Die Hoffnung der Blacks. Die Große, die Schöne. Die, die standesgemäß heiratete und den besten Abschluss ihres Jahrgangs hatte. All diese Erwartungen ... und Bellatrix trug sie wie einen Pelz um ihre Schultern, lächelte kühl und hob den Kopf, um den Erwartungen gerecht zu werden.

_F: Und Sie? Hatten Sie kein Interesse an der Familienehre?_

A: Nicht so, wie Bellatrix es hatte. Meine Familie war ... meine Familie. Bellatrix meine beste Freundin. Aber – als es dazu kam, Seiten zu wählen ... Es war nicht leicht, im Gegenteil. Es war vielleicht das Schwierigste, was ich jemals getan habe, und dennoch. Ich würde immer wieder das Gleiche tun.

_F: Warum, denken Sie, hat sich Bellatrix dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen?_

A: Weil sie an das geglaubt hat, was er erzählt hat. Reines, altes Blut. Er hat eine Welt versprochen, in der Bellatrix weiterhin die Prinzessin sein konnte. Und sie hatte Leidenschaft, vielleicht mehr als alles andere, und sie hat all ihre Leidenschaft in ihr Todesserdasein fließen lassen.

_F: Warum kamen Sie nie unter Seinen schlechten Einfluss?_

A: Ich war mir immer bewusst, dass unsere Familie einen besonderen Status hatte. Und ich wusste, wie wichtig Heiratspläne mit anderen, ehrwürdigen Familien waren. Ich hätte einen Reinblüter geheiratet, mit Geld und Macht und einem Stammbaum, den man bis zu Elizabeth der Ersten zurückverfolgen konnte, aber ... ich traf diesen Hufflepuff und er machte es mir irgendwie unmöglich, mein bisheriges Leben so weiter zu führen wie ich es bis zu dem Zeitpunkt getan hatte.

_F: Hätte es Ted nicht gegeben ..._

A: Hätte ich den Mann geheiratet, den meine Eltern ausgesucht hatten. Vermutlich. Vielleicht auch nicht. Ich weiß es nicht, denn es hat Ted gegeben und er hat mir Vernunft in mein eingestaubtes Gehirn gepustet.

_F: Haben Sie Ihre Schwestern danach noch gesehen?_

A: Machen Sie Witze? Ich war keine Black mehr. Sirius und ich, wir waren die Ausgestoßenen. Die, die nicht mehr eingeladen wurden, weder zu Narcissas Hochzeit noch zu Regulus' Trauerfeier. Wir hörten einfach auf zu existieren.

_F: Haben Sie sie vermisst?_

A: Man kann nicht beinahe achtzehn Jahre lang mit jemandem aufwachsen und von einem Tag auf den anderen aufhören, etwas für sie zu empfinden. Aber Zeit ist etwas ungeheuer Mächtiges.

_F: Und heute?_

A: Heute? Heute sitze ich hier und frage mich, wie es dazu kommen konnte, dass meine Schwester meine Tochter umgebracht hat. Verrückt, finden Sie nicht? Doch dafür sind die Blacks ja bekannt.

_F: Gibt es sie denn noch, die Blacks?_

A: Dem Namen nach nicht mehr, nein. Als Sirius ... gestorben ist, ist auch der Name mit ihm gestorben. Trotzdem. Man kann nie verleugnen, wer man ist und wer man war. Ich muss mich nur im Spiegel betrachten und ein wenig genauer hinschauen, dann sehe ich Bellatrix, Bellatrix, wie sie früher einmal gewesen ist, vor Azkaban und vor all dem Wahnsinn, der uns unsere Leben zerstört hat.

_F: Wie ist Ihr Verhältnis zu Ihrer jüngeren Schwester heute? Falls Sie mir die Frage gestatten._

A: Wir reden miteinander, immerhin, zwar nicht besonders häufig und immer sehr vorsichtig, aber wir ... pflegen Umgang. Sie hat ihr Leben und ich habe meines, sie hat ihre Familie, ich habe das, was von meiner noch übrig geblieben ist. - Kennen Sie das Gefühl, sich morgens im Spiegel zu begegnen und sich zu fragen, wann all die Zeit vergangen ist und wie es sein kann, dass man alt geworden ist, wenn man doch eben noch dreizehn und jung war?

_F: Ja._

A: So fühle ich mich, wenn ich Narcissa sehe. Ich frage mich, wann unsere Kindheit vergangen ist und warum so schnell. Ich frage mich, wie unsere Leben hätten werden können, wenn.

_F: War sie denn glücklich, Ihre Kindheit?_

A: In gewisser Weise vielleicht. Manchmal denke ich, wir waren nie Kinder, sondern immer gleich kleine Erwachsene. Aber wir hatten eine Unschuld, die irgendwann verloren ging, zwischen all den Bällen und Feiern, zwischen „Du bist eine Black!" und „Denk an die Familie!". Ich schätze, für mich war es anders als für Narcissa. Ich hatte Bellatrix, mit ihren verrückten Ideen, Bellatrix, der Konventionen egal waren und die Zigaretten in dunklen Schatten rauchte, Bellatrix, die mich akzeptierte. Und jetzt. Jetzt ist sie tot, so wie Regulus und so wie Sirius. In gewisser Weise sind wir alle tot und vielleicht ist es besser so.

_F: Wie kann es sein, dass Sie drei charakterlich so unterschiedlich sind?_

A: Ich glaube, dass wir immer das Produkt unserer Erfahrungen sind, dass wir geformt werden von Ereignissen, Begegnungen, Menschen. Bellatrix hat Rodolphus getroffen und den Dunklen Lord. Narcissa hat Lucius getroffen. Sirius James Potter. Und ich Ted. Vielleicht wäre alles anders gekommen. Aber wer weiß das schon.

_F: Wenn Sie könnten -_

A: (unterbricht) Ja. Wenn ich könnte, dann würde ich die Zeit zurückdrehen.

* * *

_F: Wenn Sie einen Wunsch frei hätten, was würden Sie tun?_

A: Ich würde das tun, was vermutlich jede Mutter tun würde, die ein Kind verloren hat: meinen Sohn zurückholen.

_F: Wie sehr schmerzt es noch?_

A: Es gibt Wunden, die nie vergehen. Ein Kind begraben zu müssen gehört dazu. Das Leben ist hart und grausam, es geht einfach weiter und es kümmert sich nicht um den Schmerz, der einen fast zerfrisst. Aber man lernt, man lernt, mit dem Schmerz umzugehen und sich mit ihm zu arrangieren. Er ist immer noch da, wenn auch versteckt. Er beherrscht mich nicht, nicht mehr.

_F: Wie schwierig war die Zeit nach dem Krieg?_

A: Wenn es eine Hölle auf Erden gibt, dann war sie damals in England.

_F: Wie übersteht man eine solche Zeit?_

A: Nur, indem man zusammenhält. Ich glaube, ich hätte es alleine niemals geschafft, so halbwegs ... normal aus dieser ganzen, schrecklichen Sache herauszukommen. Wir hatten einander und wenn einer fiel, waren die Anderen da, um ihn aufzufangen.

_F: Sie haben getötet, im Krieg. _

A: Ja. Ich habe getötet, um meine Tochter zu retten.

_F: Würden Sie es wieder tun?_

A: Jederzeit und ohne nachzudenken. Eine Mutter tut, was eine Mutter eben tun muss. Vielleicht kann man das erst verstehen, wenn man selbst Kinder hat. Ich bin mir sicher, Ihre Mutter hätte für Sie das Gleiche getan.

_F: Träumen Sie manchmal vom Krieg? Von dem, was Sie getan haben, tun mussten?_

A: Ja. Manchmal wache ich auf, weil meine Träume voll von grünem, sirrendem Licht waren. Aber das ist es mir wert, wissen Sie? Dafür ist meine Tochter noch am Leben.

_F: Was denken Sie über Bellatrix Lestrange?_

A: Dass sie verrückt war und eine Mörderin. Gefährlich. Intelligent. Dass Azkaban sie zerstört hat.

_F: Wirklich? _

A: Ja. So kaputt und verdreht kann ein Verstand gar nicht sein, wie ihrer es war. Oder zumindest möchte ich das gerne glauben und ihr ... zugestehen, dass Azkaban alles noch viel schlimmer gemacht hat. Trotzdem. Ich halte sie trotzdem für eine Irre, die kaltblütig Menschen ermordet und gefoltert hat.

_F: Haben Sie manchmal überlegt, warum sie das wohl getan hat?_

A: Glauben Sie mir, ich habe oft darüber nachgedacht. Ich war in Hogwarts, damals, als sie es auch war. Ich habe sie ein paar Jahre lang erlebt und auch, wenn sie niemals war wie die übrigen Mädchen ... ich hätte nie erwartet, dass sie sich zu einer Mörderin entwickelt.

_F: Wie war sie in Hogwarts?_

A: Wir hatten nicht viel Kontakt. Natürlich nicht. Aber sie hatte etwas an sich, das dafür gesorgt hat, dass man einfach nicht wegsehen konnte, selbst wenn man wollte. Sie war schön, auf diese ganz spezielle Art, schön und gleichzeitig kalt und grausam. Sie hatte dieses Lächeln, immer halb spöttisch, halb verächtlich. Sie hielt sich für etwas Besseres, weil sie eine Black war. Merlin, sie stolzierte herum, als würde die Schule ihr gehören, und an ihren Robensäumen hing ganz Slytherin und huldigte ihr.

_F: Und Sie?_

A: Ich glaube nicht, dass sie mich bewusst wahrgenommen hat, wenn Sie das meinen. Und selbst wenn – vermutlich hatte sie keine allzu gehobene Meinung von mir. Sie war reich und reinblütig. Ich war es nicht.

_F: Reinblütig schon. Nur eben nicht reich._

A: Man war damals entweder beides oder man war uninteressant. Was nutzte es denn, reinblütige Vorfahren zu haben, wenn man nicht die Mittel hatte, um ebenso reinblütig zu heiraten? Die besten Partien des Landes waren die Reichen, Reinblütigen. Ich heiratete, wen ich liebte. Ich gründete eine Familie. Ich hatte etwas, was Bellatrix Black niemals hatte. Und ich würde mein Leben nicht eintauschen wollen, nicht für alles Gold der Welt.

* * *

_F: Ankommen oder Gehen?_

A: Irgendetwas dazwischen. Immer auf der Durchreise.

_F: Aber zufrieden damit?_

A: Ja. Bewegung ist gut, oder zumindest gut für mich.

_F: Wünschst du dir nicht trotzdem manchmal, irgendwo anzukommen?_

A: Ich komme langsam bei mir selbst an. Das genügt mir eigentlich, ehrlich gesagt. Es gibt doch so vieles zu entdecken. Jedes Mal, wenn ich an einem Ort ankomme, fühle ich mich unwohl. So, als würde ich damit sämtliche anderen Orte vernachlässigen, indem ich diesen einen bevorzuge, an dem ich gerade bin. Also packe ich mein Bündel und ziehe wieder los. Immer weiter.

_F: Ist das Flucht?_

A: Sag du es mir.

_F: Ich weiß die Antwort nicht. Vielleicht ist es Flucht, vielleicht auch nicht. Hilft es dir denn?_

A: Hilft es mir wobei? Beim Leben? Beim Verarbeiten? Beim Arbeiten?

_F: Bei allem._

A: Es hilft mir beim Arbeiten, natürlich. Egal, wo ich hinkomme, es gibt immer etwas zu tun. Und ganz gleich, wo ich bin, ich entdecke immer etwas Neues. Es hilft mir beim Leben, weil das Reisen längst mein Leben geworden ist. Ich werde unruhig, wenn ich zu lange am gleichen Ort bleibe. Und beim Verarbeiten ... ich weiß nicht, ob ich verarbeite.

_F: Glaubst du, dass du davonläufst?_

A: Wie würdest du es denn sonst nennen, wenn man auf und davon geht und allem den Rücken zudreht? Alle Erinnerungen und Freunde zurücklässt?

_F: Nicht alle._

A: Nein. Nicht alle. Aber du weißt, was ich meine.

_F: Ja. Also läufst du davon?_

A: In gewisser Weise, ja. Vielleicht, weil ich nicht wusste, was ich sonst hätte tun sollen. Nach dem Krieg ... ich dachte, das kann doch nicht alles sein. Kämpfen und sterben und lernen. Ich dachte, es muss mehr geben, etwas, das die Bezeichnung „Leben" verdient.

_F: Und dann hast du das Reisen entdeckt._

A: Ja. Oder das Reisen hat mich entdeckt, ich weiß es nicht. Wir haben einander entdeckt. Kein Apparieren, sondern altmodisches Reisen. Laufen und Wandern. Feuchte Erde unter den Füßen spüren, oder auch harte, trockene, felsige. Fliegen und den rauen Wind fühlen, der am Besen zerrt und an den Haaren. Reiten, manchmal, und sich mit den Händen in struppigem Fell festklammern. Verstehst du?

_F: Ja. Die Elemente spüren._

A: Nachts unter freiem Himmel liegen und Sterne zählen. Jung sein und frei und endlich man selbst. Hast du das je gekonnt, während Hogwarts?

_F: Ich weiß nicht._

A: Ich weiß. Ich konnte es jedenfalls nicht. Ich war nie wirklich ich selbst damals. Ich wusste nicht, wer ich war. Ich wusste nicht einmal, wer ich sein wollte. All diese Möglichkeiten, zum Greifen nah, aber sobald ich die Hand ausstreckte und blinzelte, waren sie verschwunden.

_F: Und jetzt?_

A: Jetzt ist vieles anders.

_F: Also bist du dankbar, dass es den Krieg gegeben hat?_

A: Ich bin dankbar, dass er vorüber ist. Das sind zwei unterschiedliche Dinge.

_F: Was hat sich für dich geändert?_

A: Abgesehen von allem? (lacht) Du meinst, was hat sich an meiner Weltanschauung geändert, daran, was ich über reines Blut und Gryffindorhelden denke.

_F: Ja. Oder ob sich überhaupt etwas geändert hat._

A: Du weißt, dass mein Vater ein Todesser war, seit seinem 7. Schuljahr. Ich glaube, damals konnte man kaum anders, wenn man Slytherin und reinblütig war und einer halbwegs angesehenen Familie entstammte. Ich denke, er hat mitgemacht, weil alle seine Freunde es taten, und vermutlich, weil es sehr verlockend klang, was der Dunkle Lord ihnen versprochen hat. Macht und Ruhm und endlich den Respekt, den man als Reinblut verdiente. Dann kam jenes berühmte Halloween und mein Vater war nur allzu bereitwillig, daran zu glauben, dass sein Meister verschwunden war. Meine gesamte Kindheit hindurch war reines Blut und Familienehre so gut wie nie ein Thema zwischen uns. Dann starb meine Mutter an einer Muggelkrankheit und kurz darauf war der Dunkle Lord zurück und Merlin, mein Vater war außer sich vor Trauer und Wut und Schmerz und er hätte jedem geglaubt und wäre jedem gefolgt, der ihm Rache versprochen hätte.

_F: Aber du ..._

A: Aber ich, ich war nie ein Todesser. Ich bin dem Dunklen Lord nie begegnet und vielleicht hat mich das gerettet. Er hatte nie die Gelegenheit, mich auf irgendeine Art und Weise zu manipulieren.

_F: Wie hast du deine Schulzeit erlebt?_

A: Heute, rückblickend, frage ich mich, was ich sieben Jahre lang getan habe. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Ich glaube, ich habe viel gelernt. Und vor allem habe ich versucht, unsichtbar zu werden.

_F: Und heute?_

A: Heute habe ich nicht länger den Wunsch, unsichtbar zu sein. Ich mag meine Arbeit.

_F: Und Menschen?_

A: (lacht) Ob ich Menschen mag?

_F: Ja._

A: Die meisten nicht besonders.

_F: Gryffindors? _

A: Mir ist egal, in welchem Haus sie in Hogwarts waren. Es gibt andere, wichtigere Kriterien, nach denen man Menschen beurteilen kann.

_F: Beispielsweise?_

A: Wie sie sich gegenüber Tieren verhalten. Gegenüber Pflanzen. Ob sie gute Reisegefährten sind. Ob sie ankommen, gehen oder ständig unterwegs sind.

_F: Wie ist denn der perfekte Mensch? Immer unterwegs?_

A: Ich weiß es nicht. Gibt es „perfekt"? Und ist „perfekt" erstrebenswert? - Wer immer unterwegs ist, kommt niemals an. Und wer niemals loszieht, wird die Welt nicht sehen. Wie kann man leben, ohne die Welt zu sehen?

_F: Glaubst du an Helden?_

A: Definiere „Held".

_F: Harry Potter?_

A: Ich sagte, definiere. Nicht: nenne mir ein Beispiel. Womit ich übrigens nicht unbedingt sagen will, dass Harry Potter ein Held ist. Willst du das damit sagen?

_F: (lacht) Merlin, ich wollte keine Diskussion _darüber _starten. Okay, eine Definition. Ein Held ... ein Held ist jemand, der selbstlos handelt, uneigennützig, ohne an die Konsequenzen zu denken, manchmal fast schon an der Grenze zu Gedankenlosigkeit -_

A: (unterbricht) Stop. Du beschreibst gerade einen Gryffindor.

_F: (grinst) Tatsächlich. Sieh an. Naja. Man will ja die Klischees erfüllen, nicht wahr?_

A: Ohja. Unbedingt. Aber: nein. Ich glaube nicht an Helden. Was Harry Potter geleistet hat, ist bewundernswert. Ich meine, er hat sozusagen die gesamte magische Welt gerettet. Und dennoch, ich denke nicht, dass er ganz alleine soweit gekommen wäre. Da gab es Andere, die geholfen haben. Und ich wette, auch Harry hatte seine dunklen Momente, Stunden, in denen er nachts wachlag und das Schicksal verfluchte und sich wünschte, er müsse nicht alle Sorgen der Welt alleine meistern.

_F: Siehst du ihn manchmal?_

A: Selten.

_F: Keine Klassentreffen?_

A: Nicht für mich.

_F: Warum nicht?_

A: Weil man nicht reisen kann, wenn man ständig zurückläuft.

* * *

_tbc._


	9. Vierte Vorlesung

**Anmerkung: **Vielen herzlichen Dank für die Reviews und Favoriteneinträge! Es tut mir entsetzlich Leid, dass ich diesmal nicht dazu gekommen bin, euch persönliche Antworten zu schicken, aber seid versichert: ich freue mich immer wahnsinnig über Rückmeldung!

**In eigener Sache: **Ich versuche mich gelegentlich auch als Übersetzerin englischer Geschichten und bin dankbar für jegliche Rückmeldungen. Falls ihr also gerne etwas über Sirius (und seine vermeintliche Schuld, Andromeda, Bellatrix ... ) lest, würde ich mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mal bei **"Etwas Altes, etwas Neues"** vorbeischauen würdet. Die Geschichte (also, das englische Original) ist in meinen Augen wirklich sehr, sehr lesenswert!

**Warnung: **Naja, "Warnung" ist womöglich das falsche Wort, aber ich wollte euch trotzdem rein vorsichtshalber (damit sich keiner erschreckt ... ) mal mitteilen, dass das folgende das bisher längste "Ein bisschen wie Sterben"-Kapitel ist, mit knapp über 10000 Wörtern auf zwölf Seiten. Soll heißen: diesmal wird wirklich sehr viel besprochen. (Aber: Ja, mir ist bewusst, dass trotzdem noch Fragen offen bleiben werden. Aber die Geschichte ist ja auch noch nicht fertig, nicht wahr?)

Aber nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Vierte Vorlesung**

Du merkst, wie der Herbst mit klammen Fingern nach der Welt greift und sie sich langsam Untertan macht, denn der Morgen ist noch nachtblau und dunkel, als du aufstehst, weil du sowieso nicht mehr schlafen kannst. Dein Wecker tickt fröhlich weiter, Sekunden, Minuten vergehen, du schälst dich aus deiner Decke und nach einer langen, warmen Dusche kehrst du angezogen in dein kleines Büro zurück, um dir einen Packen Briefe, Korrespondenzen und Unterrichtsmaterial zu schnappen, bevor du weiter in Richtung Küche läufst.

Mittlerweile warst du einkaufen, zumindest ein bisschen, und es reicht für ein Frühstück zu Hause. Du löffelst schwarzes Kaffeepulver in deine Caffettiera, schraubst sie zusammen und lässt oben Wasser hineinfließen, bevor du das Gerät auf einer Herdplatte abstellst. Deine nassen Haare tropfen auf deine Hände, als du die Platte einschaltest, und du bist froh, dass du deine ganzen Pergamente in weiser Voraussicht auf dem Tisch abgelegt hast.

Es dauert nur ein paar Minuten, bis der Kaffee blubbert und zischend kocht. Du hast es dir auf einem Holzstuhl so gemütlich gemacht wie es eben geht. Vor dir verteilt liegen lose Blätter, Pergamentbögen, ausgeschnittene Zeitungsartikel und du fragst dich, nicht zum ersten Mal, wo dir der Kopf steht und vor allem, wo er dir stünde, wenn es keinen Kaffee gäbe auf der Welt.

Du lässt deine Papiere Papiere sein und erhebst dich ächzend, um den Herd auszuschalten. Im Küchenschrank wühlst du nach einer großen Tasse und nach der immer leerer werdenden Zuckerdose. Du gießt dampfenden, pechschwarzen Kaffee in die wartende Tasse, löffelst Zucker dazu und bist dankbar, dass du beim Milchmann genügend Flaschen bestellt hattest, um jetzt einen ordentlichen Schuss Milch hinzugeben zu können. Phantastisch.

Mit der Tasse in der Hand kehrst du an deinen beladenen Küchentisch zurück, nimmst einen tiefen Schluck und starrst dann die Pergamente an. So viele Briefe, so viele Artikel, so viele Texte. Du liebst deinen Beruf, meistens, aber manchmal versuchst du, dich an das letzte Mal zu erinnern, wann du ein Buch rein zum Vergnügen gelesen hast, und du scheiterst und es erschreckt dich.

Du hast Seamus geschrieben, ein kurzer, höflicher Brief, und hast gefragt, ob du die Identitäten preisgeben darfst. Er hat dir zwar die Interviews erlaubt, aber du warst trotzdem unsicher. Seine Antwort liegt vor dir und war ebenso kurz und ebenso höflich, du verstehst das, er ist im Stress, er arbeitet Tag und Nacht, er hat keine Zeit, irgendwen zu treffen, geschweige denn, ganze Briefromane zu verfassen. Dennoch. Fast hättest du dir gewünscht, er würde „Nein" sagen, weil du dann einen Grund gehabt hättest, ihm nochmals zu schreiben. Doch den Gefallen hat er dir nicht getan.

Das ist das Problem, wenn man in seinem Beruf aufgeht, so wie du das tust und so wie er das tut: man vergisst, dass dort draußen in der Welt noch Menschen existieren, dass es soetwas wie Sozialleben und Freunde gibt und dass man es schmerzlich vermissen kann.

Dein Kaffee schmeckt süß und heiß und du verbrennst dir an ihm die Zunge, als du gedankenverloren an ihm nippst und gleichzeitig die Interviews noch einmal durchgehst, die du heute in der Vorlesung besprechen willst. Und die Interviews von letzter Woche, für die ihr keine Zeit mehr hattet. Du bist gespannt darauf, wie es werden wird. Was deine Studenten sagen werden. Ob ihnen etwas aufgefallen ist. Du hoffst zwar, aber du willst deine Erwartungen nicht zu hoch stecken, weil du sonst nur enttäuscht werden wirst.

Du hängst an den Interviews. Es ist das erste Semester, in denen du sie verwendest, weil Seamus vor kurzem erst mit seinem neuen Projekt angefangen hat, und dennoch hängst du bereits an den Texten. Du magst sie, weil sie offen und ehrlich sind. Du magst die Art und Weise, wie geantwortet und wie gefragt wird. Du mochtest es, sie zum ersten Mal zu lesen und zu zerpflücken, um dahinter zu kommen, wer interviewt wurde, bevor du Seamus geeult und ihm deine Rückschlüsse mitgeteilt hast. Du warst nicht schlecht, fandest du, auch wenn du besser hättest sein können.

Aber das ist nichts, worüber du dir jetzt den Kopf zerbrechen willst. Stattdessen solltest du lieber anfangen, deine Unterlagen zusammenzupacken und in deiner Tasche zu verstauen, damit du demnächst aufbrechen kannst. Dir ist schon aufgefallen, dass deine Studenten pünktlich sind und keiner zu spät erscheint, also findest du, dass es nur höflich und fair ist, wenn du ebenfalls pünktlich im Hörsaal auftauchst und die Vorlesung beginnst, wann sie beginnen sollte, das akademische Viertel eingerechnet.

Du schlürfst deinen Kaffee, stellst das benutzte Geschirr im Spülbecken ab, wo bereits ein gefährlich hoher und wackliger Stapel Teller wartet. Seufzend denkst du, dass du mal wieder für Ordnung sorgen solltest und verfluchst dich selbst dafür, dass du so unglaublich schlecht im Umgang mit Haushaltszaubern bist und deine Teller lieber auf die Muggelart abwaschen solltest, wenn du nicht einen Haufen Scherben statt Geschirr haben möchtest.

Überhaupt, du gibst es nicht gerne zu, aber manchmal glaubst du wirklich, dass du ein hoffnungsloser Fall bist bei allem, was nichts mit Geschichte zu tun hat. Traurig – und wahr.

Du machst einen kleinen Ausflug in dein Büro, kramst hektisch nach deiner Tasche und findest sie schließlich unter drei Schichten schwarzer Roben. Du hast, ehrlich gesagt, keine Ahnung, wie sie dort hingekommen ist, und du wusstest auch nicht, dass du so viele Roben besitzt. Du hättest schwören können, dass noch vier Sets Umhänge in deinem Schrank hängen und du hoffst wirklich, dass du nicht _schon wieder _versehentlich Roben eingekauft hast, weil deine alten auf mysteriöse Art und Weise verschwunden waren, bis sie wenig später ebenso wunderlicher Weise wieder an deinen Garderobenhaken auftauchten.

(Du hast den Verdacht, dass die meisten deiner Umhänge in deinem Büro an der Uni landen, wo du sie ausziehst und irgendwo ablegst und dann vergisst, etwas Neues über sie legst und sie nicht mehr siehst, bis das Wochenende kommt und die Reinigungshexen sich durch dein Chaos wühlen, in dem sie schließlich zwei bis fünf nagelneue Roben finden und zu dir nach Hause zaubern.)

Im Flur wirfst du einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel, zupfst das Hemd zurecht und betrachtest kritisch deine dunkle Hose, auf der Suche nach etwaigen Kaffeeflecken, die du nur allzu gerne hinterlässt. An diesem Morgen kannst du keine finden und du nimmst es als gutes Zeichen. Deine Augen blinzeln dir noch ein wenig verschlafen entgegen, während du in eine der Roben schlüpfst und dir einen Schal um den Hals schlingst. Du könntest zwar direkt von deinem Wohnzimmerkamin in deinen Unibürokamin flohen, wie du es üblicherweise tust, aber dir ist danach, frische Morgenluft zu atmen und rotes Herbstlaub an kahler werdenden Bäumen zu beobachten.

Du verzichtest auf Handschuhe, greifst dir deine Tasse und verlässt deine Wohnung. Dein Schlüsselbund klimpert silbrighell, als du die Tür verschließt, es hört sich schön an und vertreibt allmählich deine noch von Morgenmuffeligkeit getrübte Laune. Auf dem Weg nach unten nimmst du immer zwei Treppenstufen auf einmal, etwas, was du stets tust, wenn du dich jung und merkwürdig beschwingt fühlst und nicht wie der alte Professor, der zwischen staubigen, mottenangeknabberten Büchern sitzt und der du nicht bist, noch nicht.

Vor der Haustür empfängt dich eine fahle Herbstsonne, die von einem klaren, sehr hellblauen Himmel herunterstrahlt. Es ist angenehm kühl, der Wind fährt dir sachte über Mund und Wangen und du schlenkerst deine vollgepackte Tasche hin und her, während du die Gassen entlangspazierst und ihnen dabei zusiehst, wie sie langsam zum Leben erwachen.

Du brauchst ungefähr 20 Minuten von deiner Wohnung zur Magischen Universität und es ist nur deiner Faulheit zuzuschreiben, dass du diese lächerliche Strecke nicht jeden Tag zu Fuß bestreitest. Es würde dir sicherlich gut tun, denkst du häufig, aber dann bist du wieder einmal zu spät dran, weil du unbedingt noch diesen oder jenen Artikel lesen musstest und schon findest du dich selbst mit Flohpulver in der Hand in deinem Kamin wieder.

Heute allerdings nicht. Heute lässt du dich von einem Strom Studenten mitreißen, die miteinander plaudern und lachen und jung und sorglos und unbeschwert aussehen. Es gibt Augenblicke, in denen du dir wünschst, wieder einer von ihnen zu sein, obwohl du weißt, dass es nicht geht. Es gibt nur eine Richtung, und zwar vorwärts. Du kannst nicht zurück.

Auf den Fluren begegnest du einigen deiner Kollegen, ihr nickt euch gegenseitig höflich lächelnd zu, sagt „Guten Morgen" und ignoriert die Blicke, die euch folgen und die eine Mischung aus Respekt und Furcht und Neid in sich tragen. Du bist dir nicht sicher, doch du glaubst, dass du deine Professoren früher ähnlich angeschaut hast. Sie waren deine Lehrmeister, sie waren streng und hart und gottgleich und Merlin, du kannst nicht fassen, dass du nun einer von ihnen sein sollst.

(Wann ist das alles nur passiert? Wann ist dein _Leben _passiert?)

Dir bleibt keine Zeit, noch länger sinnlos über diesen Fragen zu grübeln, denn mittlerweile bist du vor deinem Hörsaal angekommen und gehst hinein, lässt das abrupte Schweigen deiner Studenten über dich fließen und schenkst der wartenden Menge ein freundliches Lächeln. Es folgt dein übliches Ritual: Tasche abstellen, Robe ausziehen, Schal abnehmen, Materialien hervorholen. Du hast deine Augen auf dein Pult gerichtet, aber deine Ohren sind gespitzt und du bemerkst die vereinzelten Flüsterunterhaltungen, wispernde Stimmen, die sich austauschen und sofort verstummen, als du dich wieder aufrichtest.

„Meine Damen, meine Herren – Guten Morgen", nickst du in die Runde, legst deine Tasche zu deinen Füßen ab und machst es dir wie immer auf deinem Pult gemütlich. Zu deiner Linken liegt der dicke Packen an Interviews mitsamt deinen Vorbereitungsnotizen. Es freut dich, dass du ein ähnliches Bild erblickst, wenn du zu deinen Studenten schaust: die meisten von ihnen haben die Interviews und einige beschriebene Blätter vor sich liegen. Hervorragend.

„Sie kennen das Spielchen ja mittlerweile", fährst du gutgelaunt fort und staunst wieder einmal darüber, dass deine Müdigkeit fast immer verfliegt, sobald du den Hörsaal betrittst, als würde etwas in der Luft liegen, das dich wach macht, „Diejenigen von Ihnen, die die Interviews für heute gelesen haben, würde ich nun bitten, kurz die Hand zu heben. Danke."

Ein Wald aus empor gestreckten Armen schaut dir entgegen und obwohl manche von ihnen eher zögerlich nach oben gingen und somit verraten, dass etwas nicht ganz richtig ist, belässt du es für heute dabei. Gleichzeitig bist du gespannt, wann es zum ersten Mal soweit sein wird, dass sich jemand nicht meldet, dass sich jemand nicht vorbereitet hat, dass du fragen musst, weshalb nicht, dass du dir Entschuldigungen und Erklärungen, Lügen und Ausreden anhören musst. Manches siehst du ein, du verstehst, dass man nicht arbeiten kann, wenn man krank ist, aber manchmal ist es reine Faulheit und manchmal hast du Studenten nach Hause geschickt, weil es keinen Sinn hatte, deine Vorlesung zu besuchen ohne jegliche Vorkenntnisse. Du tust es nicht gerne (denn es verpasst dir einen Ruf, den du nicht willst) und du tust es selten, doch du tust es.

„Wie schön", kommentierst du und zeigst ein schiefes Grinsen, das leises Kichern hervorruft. Dir soll es recht sein, du legst keinen Wert darauf, als emotionsloser, geschichtebesessener Mistkerl verschrieen zu sein (obwohl du ja selbst zugibst, dass zumindest ein Teil davon der Wahrheit entspricht, du kennst dich immerhin gut genug) und überhaupt gibt es derzeit eigentlich nicht gerade viel, worüber man lachen kann, deswegen weißt du solche Momente zu schätzen.

„Nachdem wir letzte Woche leider nicht fertig geworden sind, würde ich Ihnen vorschlagen, dass wir noch einmal auf die Interviews Nummer Eins, Drei, Vier und Sechs zu sprechen kommen. Es sei denn, Sie würden lieber direkt mit den Interviews beginnen, die Sie für heute vorbereitet haben?", bietest du deinen Studenten an und schaust fragend in die Runde. Vereinzelt werden Köpfe geschüttelt und leises Gemurmel steigt empor.

Du zuckst die Achseln und beschließt, „Dann eben per Handzeichen. Wer von Ihnen stimmt dafür, die Interviews der vergangenen Woche aufzugreifen?" Du machst dir nicht einmal die Mühe, die gehobenen Arme zu zählen, weil es sowieso die Mehrheit ist und der Entschluss gefällt dir. Du magst es nicht, etwas nur zur Hälfte zu bearbeiten und den Rest einfach so stehen zu lassen. Und es hätte dich enttäuscht, wenn deine Studenten nicht den Wissensdrang an den Tag gelegt hätten, den man braucht, wenn man Geschichte studiert.

Du kramst ein wenig in deinem Blätterhaufen, bis du Interview Nummer Vier gefunden hast. „Am Ende der letzten Stunde haben wir uns ja darüber unterhalten, wie Slytherins im vierten Interview charakterisiert werden", fasst du zusammen, „Wir haben festgestellt, dass der oder die Interviewte tolerant wirkt und Slytherins genau wie andere Menschen behandelt. Es wird sogar von Bewunderung gegenüber Slytherins gesprochen; einer Tatsache, der wir, ehrlich gesagt, nicht allzu häufig begegnen. Ich würde Ihnen nun vorschlagen, an dieser Stelle anzuknüpfen und darüber nachzudenken, mit was für einer Art von Person dieses Interview geführt wurde."

Deine Studenten wühlen geschäftig in ihren Unterlagen und als du Lucinda Johnsons Blick begegnest, hältst du es für angebracht, noch einen Zusatz hinzuzufügen. „Im Übrigen", hebst du deine Stimme an und nimmst deine Augen nicht von ihren, „wird es Sie vielleicht interessieren, dass Professor Finnigan mir die Erlaubnis erteilt hat, Ihnen die Identitäten der Interviewten mitzuteilen. Es muss Ihnen jedoch klar sein, dass das mit absoluter, strikter Geheimhaltung verbunden ist. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Du siehst Miss Johnson wachsam an, aber sie murmelt gehorsam „Ja, Professor" mit allen Anderen und du gibst dich für den Moment damit zufrieden. Du willst dem Mädchen nichts unterstellen, doch du erinnerst dich nur allzu gut daran, wie enttäuscht sie in der letzten Woche gewesen ist und du bist dir nicht sicher, ob sie von Wissensdrang geleitet wird oder schlicht und ergreifend von einer Art von Neugier, die üblicherweise in Klatschzeitschriften befriedigt wird.

Nach drei Minuten wirst du ungeduldig. „Möchte jemand etwas zu Interview Vier sagen?", erkundigst du dich, „Mister Flynn, Sie vielleicht? Nachdem Sie uns letzte Woche bereits das Slytherinbild zusammengestellt haben, das in diesem Interview entworfen wird?" Du musst sie ein wenig zwingen, deine Studenten, damit sie endlich ihre Scheu verlieren, etwas zu sagen, damit sie üben, Erklärungen zu finden und Analysen durchzuführen.

Der Ire nickt dir zu und legt die Stirn in Falten. „Wir hatten ja gesagt, dass wir davon ausgehen, dass die betroffene Person höchstwahrscheinlich zu derselben Zeit Hogwarts besucht hat wie Professor Finnigan und Harry Potter. Außerdem glauben wir, dass es sich um eine oder einen Ravenclaw handelt, wofür das rationale Denken spricht. Beinahe alles, was im Interview erwähnt wird, wird von der Person von allen Seiten durchleuchtet, es gibt Argumente und Gegenargumente, einen Kampf gegen Klischees. Gleichzeitig scheint mir die Person jemand zu sein, die mit sich selbst im Reinen steht. Es ist ihr nicht ... peinlich oder so, zuzugeben, dass sie gewisse Dinge verdrängt und versucht zu vergessen. Außerdem glaubt sie, dass jeder selbst für das verantwortlich ist, was er aus seinem Leben macht."

Du lächelst ein bisschen und versuchst dir vorzustellen, wie das Interview damals wohl abgelaufen ist. Es fällt dir leicht und du kannst alles, was Mister Flynn bisher gesagt hat, unterschreiben. „Gut beobachtet", unterbrichst du ihn kurz, „Ich weiß, dass sich im Text keinerlei konkrete Hinweise finden lassen, aber was sagt Ihnen denn Ihr Bauchgefühl? Handelt es sich bei dem Interviewten um einen Mann oder um eine Frau?"

Boreas Flynn zögert nur eine Sekunde und erwidert deinen Blick, ehe er „Um einen Mann" sagt. Du beschließt, dass es nur fair ist, ihm auf seinem Weg zu helfen, nachdem du ihn ins kalte Wasser geworfen und ihm die Aufgabe übergeben hast, das Interview zu analysieren. „Korrekt", antwortest du leichthin, „Alles, was Sie bisher gesagt haben, stimmt. Der Interviewte ist ein Mann, ein ehemaliger Ravenclaw und ein ehemaliger Schulkamerad Harry Potters. Was fällt Ihnen noch auf?" Ein wenig willst du sie noch auf die Folter spannen, ehe du das erste Geheimnis lüftest, auch wenn du nicht sicher bist, wie sie darauf reagieren werden. Du bezweifelst, dass ihnen der Name etwas sagen wird.

„Ich glaube, dass er nach der Schule keinen geisteswissenschaftlichen Beruf ergriffen hat", fährt Mister Flynn sehr langsam fort und schaut zu dir hoch. Du schmunzelst ein wenig, überrascht, und willst wissen, wie er darauf kommt. „Am Anfang definiert er Leben und sagt dort _„Ganz streng gesagt, wissenschaftlich."_. Ich kann es nicht genau beschreiben, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass er sich mit wissenschaftlichen Definitionen wohlfühlt, dass er sich mit ihnen auskennt. Auch die Art und Weise, wie er über seine eigene Vergangenheit redet, das klingt für mich stark analytisch; analytischer jedenfalls eher als emotional."

Du zwinkerst ihm zu. „Wir Männer haben ja meistens ein wenig Schwierigkeiten damit, über unsere Gefühle zu reden, meinen Sie das?" Er schenkt dir ein schiefes Lächeln, unsicher, wie er auf deinen Scherz reagieren soll, und du findest, dass du ihn nun durchaus erlösen könntest. „Hat sonst noch jemand etwas zu diesem Interview zu sagen?" Du lässt deinen Blick durch die Menge schweifen und erntest Kopfschütteln, was dich wenig überrascht, denn immerhin habt ihr in der vergangenen Woche bereits recht ausführlich darüber gesprochen.

„Gut", meinst du gelassen, „Dann nehme ich an, Sie wollen erfahren, wer Professor Finnigans Partner in diesem Interview war?" Dir schallt ein Chor aus „Ja!" entgegen und du verdrehst amüsiert die Augen. In ihrem Inneren sind sie manchmal doch noch Kinder, einem Rätsel auf der Spur, und am glücklichsten, wenn die Lösung naht, denkst du. „Der Mann, der in Interview Nummer Vier gesprochen hat, heißt Terry Boot", erklärst du, „Kommt Ihnen der Name bekannt vor?"

Sie schütteln die Köpfe, wie du es dir gedacht hast. „Er war, wie gesagt, im gleichen Jahr wie Harry Potter, jedoch in Ravenclaw", erzählst du kurz, „In seinem fünften Schuljahr war Terry Boot Mitglied von _Dumbledores Armee, _einer Gruppe von Schülern, die sich traf, um Zaubersprüche, etwa zur Verteidigung, zu erlernen, da der Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in diesem Schuljahr eher ... theoretisch ausfiel. Gemeinsam mit den übrigen Mitgliedern nahm Terry Boot schließlich am Endkampf um Hogwarts teil. Nach der Schule entschied er sich für ein Studium in Magischer Technologie und ist heute für die Herstellung magischer Gerätschaften, wie beispielsweise Erinnermichs und Denkarien, bekannt. Gibt es zu ihm noch Fragen?", beendest du deinen kleinen Vortrag und fragst dich, ob du Terry damit gerecht geworden bist, ob es deine Studenten überhaupt kümmert, wer hinter diesem Interview steckt. Du kannst es nur hoffen.

Es gibt offenbar keine weiteren Fragen und du legst das Interview beiseite. „Dann wollen wir weitermachen", schlägst du vor, „Ich überlasse es jedoch Ihnen, mit welchem Text wir uns als Nächstes beschäftigen wollen. Zur Auswahl stehen Eins, Drei und Sechs. Freiwillige bitte vor, sonst suche ich mir jemanden aus", drohst du.

Du wirst nicht enttäuscht. Einige Hände strecken sich in die Luft und du entscheidest dich für ein Gesicht, dem du bisher noch keinen Namen zuordnen kannst. „Sie, bitte", nickst du und der junge Mann nickt zurück. Er hat schwarze Haare und ebenso dunkle, geschwungene Augenbrauen über blauen Augen in einem hellen, fein geschnittenen Gesicht. Er kommt dir ein wenig bekannt vor, aber du kannst ihn nicht einordnen und auch sein Name, „Stephen Hart", lässt den Groschen nicht fallen.

„Mister Hart", lächelst du ihn freundlich an, „Welches Interview darf es sein?"

„Das Letzte", antwortet er mit ruhiger, angenehmer Stimme und überrascht dich nicht. Ihr hattet bereits einige Informationen zu diesem Interview zusammengetragen und auch du findest, dass es an der Zeit ist, die Fäden zusammenzuknüpfen und zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen. „Dann, bitte, teilen Sie uns Ihre Ergüsse mit", forderst du ihn auf und lehnst dich zurück.

Er sitzt ganz entspannt da, was dir gefällt, seine Augen huschen von seinen Notizen zu dir und zu seinen Mitstudenten, während er spricht. „Wir haben ja bereits festgestellt, dass die Person vermutlich ebenfalls mit Harry Potter und Professor Finnigan zur Schule gegangen ist und darüber hinaus höchstwahrscheinlich in Slytherin war. Dafür spricht beispielsweise der Satz _„Glaubst du, ich plaudere hier Kerkergeheimnisse aus?"_, der uns verrät, dass der oder die Interviewte in der Lage wäre, aus dem Slytherinnähkästchen zu plaudern, also selbst ein oder eine Slytherin war", beginnt er und du nickst, während deine Studenten es dir gleichtun.

„Es ist vielleicht ein wenig weit hergeholt", fährt Mister Hart fort, „aber aufgrund der ersten, doch recht poetisch anmutenden Antwort gehe ich eigentlich, ehrlich gesagt, davon aus, dass der Interviewte weiblich ist. Es gibt dafür, soweit ich das sehe, keine Bestätigung im Text, allerdings auch nichts, was gegen diese Annahme sprechen würde."

Er wirft dir einen kurzen Blick zu und du lächelst. „Ich unterbreche Sie schon, wenn Sie vollkommen falsch liegen", beruhigst du ihn, „Keine Sorge. Sprechen Sie weiter."

„Sie scheint mir klug zu sein und sich viele Gedanken über das Slytherinklischee gemacht zu haben. Sie weiß genau, wie sie größtenteils von der Öffentlichkeit betrachtet werden, oder wurden, und gleichzeitig fühlt sie sich von diesem Klischee mittlerweile befreit. Sie hat offenbar ein recht gutes Verhältnis zu Professor Finnigan und gerade gegen Ende des Interviews wird klar, dass sie befreundet sind. Sie scherzt mit ihm, er scherzt mit ihr und sie vertraut ihm so sehr, dass sie sich nicht scheut, ihm gegenüber zu erzählen, wie stark der Krieg sie mitgenommen hat und dass er sie noch immer verfolgt. Da Slytherins im Allgemeinen ja nicht gerade dafür bekannt sind, schnell Vertrauen zu Nicht-Slytherins zu fassen, denke ich, dass wir hier vielleicht einen Hinweis darauf finden können, dass die Beiden zur gleichen Zeit zur Schule gegangen sind, sich also während Hogwarts bereits zumindest vom Sehen her kannten und es danach schafften, eine freundschaftliche Beziehung aufzubauen."

Stephen Hart scheint sich warm zu reden und du lässt ihn. Es macht Spaß (und dir ganz besonders), ihm zuzuhören, einen neuen Studenten kennenzulernen und festzustellen, dass dein Hörsaal nicht zu 70 Prozent mit Hohlköpfen gefüllt ist.

„Ich gehe auch davon aus, dass sie keinen Hass auf Harry Potter verspürt", analysiert Mister Hart weiter, „Sie macht zwar diese spitze Bemerkung, dass sie hofft, er würde es ihr nachsehen, wenn sie sich ihm nicht zu Füßen werfen werde, aber ich finde, dass das eher augenzwinkernd zu verstehen ist, so, wie man sich eben manchmal über alte Bekannte amüsiert und über etwas lacht, das in der gemeinsamen Vergangenheit liegt. Dennoch hat sie sich ihre Meinung über Gryffindors zumindest halbwegs bewahrt: sie hält sie für stur und beinahe blödsinnig mutig. Allerdings schwingt hier keine Boshaftigkeit mit, wie ich finde. Sie glaubt an das, was sie sagt, doch sie hat sich anscheinend längst mit den Gryffindors arrangiert."

Er verstummt und sieht dich an, als würde er auf deine Absolution warten. Da ist etwas in seinen Augen, was dich erneut glauben lässt, dass er dich an jemanden erinnert, aber du kommst beim besten Willen nicht darauf (und vielleicht wirst du auch einfach nur älter). „Danke", löst du ihn ab und schaust in die Runde. Der Anblick gefällt dir, lauter junge Gesichter, die gebannt lauschen und konzentriert die Stirn gerunzelt haben. „Möchte vielleicht jemand einen Tipp abgeben, wer die betroffene Person ist?"

Du bist ein bisschen verblüfft, als Mister Harts Arm erneut in die Höhe geht. „Ja", erteilst du ihm das Wort, „Bitte, Mister Hart, nur zu." Du bist gespannt, was er sagen wird, und als er „Ich schätze, es ist entweder Pansy Parkinson oder Millicent Bulstrode" erwidert, wächst deine Verblüffung nur noch mehr an und veranlasst dich, beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe zu ziehen. „Interessant", machst du so neutral wie möglich, „Verraten Sie uns auch, wie Sie darauf kommen?"

Er lächelt. „Das sind die beiden weiblichen Slytherins, denen Professo Finnigan in seinem Vorwort zu _Grün ist die Hoffnung _dankt", erklärt er und du denkst, natürlich, so einfach, so unsagbar einfach, dass du nicht einmal selbst gemerkt hast, wie offensichtlich die Antwort sein kann, wenn man genau hinschaut und genau liest.

„Meinen Glückwunsch", gratulierst du, „zu Ihren Schlussfolgerungen. Es handelt sich bei der Interviewten tatsächlich um Millicent Bulstrode, ehemalige Slytherin und Klassenkameradin von Harry Potter, Professor Finnigan und Terry Boot. Gibt es noch Fragen zu diesem Interview?"

Ihr kommt besser voran, als du zu hoffen gewagt hast, und ein Blick auf die Uhr verrät dir, dass du heute vermutlich alles schaffen wirst, was du dir vorgenommen hattest: die verbliebenen Interviews der letzten und die neuen Interviews von dieser Woche.

„Dann bleiben uns noch zwei übrig", stellst du fest, als keine Hand erhoben wird, „Interview Nummer Eins und Nummer Drei. Wer möchte? Miss O'Connor vielleicht?" Sie bekommt rosa Verlegenheitsflecken, als du sie direkt ansprichst, aber sie nimmt die Herausforderung an und nickt dir zu. Gut, wie du findest.

Sie wählt „Nummer Drei" und fasst erst einmal zusammen, was ihr bisher herausgefunden habt und was nicht gerade viel ist: „Wir hatten uns überlegt, dass der oder die Interviewte vermutlich ungefähr in Professor Finnigans Alter ist", fängt sie zögernd an, „Er oder sie kann jedenfalls nicht mehr ganz jung sein, weil er den Krieg vollständig miterlebt hat und offensichtlich auch alt genug war, um verstehen zu können, was damals geschehen ist. Ich habe den Eindruck, dass es sich um jemanden handelt, der es gewohnt ist, von vielen Menschen umgeben zu sein. Er sagt, dass er in seiner Hölle alleine ist, dass da niemand ist, der ihm helfen kann und dass das für ihn das Schlimmste sei."

„Er?", unterbrichst du kurz und Miss O'Connor schluckt ein wenig nervös, ehe sie dir antwortet: „Oder sie. Das wissen wir nicht. Ich ... ich weiß auch nicht, ich fand nur, dass es sich eher wie ein Mann angehört hat. Die kurzen Sätze, die Art und Weise, wie er sich ausdrückt ... ich kann es nicht besser erklären." Sie hebt hilflos die Achseln und du füllst die Lücke. „Nein, Sie haben Recht", bestärkst du sie, „Es handelt sich hierbei tatsächlich um einen Mann. Fahren Sie fort." Du schenkst ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und es scheint zu wirken.

„Ich denke, dass ihm im Krieg einiges zugestoßen ist, was nicht jeder erlebt hat", redet sie langsam weiter, „Sicher, jeder musste Verluste hinnehmen, aber bei ihm klingt es, als wäre es etwas wirklich Schlimmes gewesen. So, als wäre sein Leben vor dem Krieg immer in geordneten Bahnen verlaufen, voller Freude und Spaß, und als wäre das nun endgültig vorbei. Er sagt ja selbst, dass nur noch Ruinen übrig sind und er versuchen muss, etwas Neues aufzubauen."

„Gibt es Hinweise auf eine Häuserzugehörigkeit?", willst du wissen und Rosaleen schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein", erklärt sie, „Ich denke jedoch, dass wir Slytherin eventuell ausschließen können. Ich glaube, es ist jemand, der von Anfang an damit aufgewachsen ist, dass Muggelgeborene ebenso gleichwertig sind wie reinblütige Zauberer, jemand, der nie Zweifel daran hatte, dass das, was der Dunkle Lord tat, falsch war. Also jemand, der vermutlich in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw oder Gryffindor war."

„In Ordnung", nickst du, „Was erfahren wir noch über ihn?"

„Er hat Quidditch gespielt", fasst Miss O'Connor zusammen, „Und wenn er darüber spricht, was er vermisst, also _„Den Geruch von frisch gemähtem Gras. Barfuß über Wiesen laufen. In die Sonne blinzeln."_, da hört sich das für mich an, als hätte er eine unbeschwerte Kindheit gehabt, als wäre er vielleicht in einem Haus auf dem Land aufgewachsen, wo man die Sommer damit verbringt, draußen zu spielen."

Du musst zugeben, dass Interview Nummer Drei seine Tücken aufweist, weil wirklich herzlich wenige Hinweise versteckt sind, also gibst du Rosaleen ein wenig Unterstützung, um ihre Schlussfolgerungen in die korrekte Richtung zu lenken. „Stimmt", lächelst du ihr zu, „Sie haben so ziemlich alles, was man herauslesen kann, aus dem Interview herausgefiltert. Ich verrate Ihnen allen, dass es relativ schwierig ist, den Interviewten zu erkennen. Gibt es dennoch jemanden unter Ihnen, der einen Tipp abgeben möchte?"

Sie schweigen und schütteln die Köpfe, schauen dir aus großen Augen entgegen und warten auf deine nächsten Worte. „Es handelt sich hier um George Weasley", verrätst du ihnen schließlich, „George ist einer der älteren Brüder von Ronald Weasley, Harry Potters bestem Freund. Genau wie die übrigen Familienmitglieder war George in Gryffindor, gemeinsam mit seinem Zwillingsbruder Fred. Einigen von Ihnen wird vermutlich der Scherzartikelladen _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ ein Begriff sein, der von den Zwillingen gegründet wurde und mittlerweile von George und Ronald Weasley geleitet wird."

Du verstummst einen Augenblick, kannst vereinzelt sehen, wie Studenten dir zunicken, denn natürlich kennen sie den Laden, jeder kennt ihn und du denkst, dass eure Welt um einiges trister und grauer wäre, wenn es den Laden nicht gäbe. Du holst tief Luft, bevor du leise fortfährst: „Im Endkampf um Hogwarts wurde Fred Weasley getötet. Miss O'Connor hatte also Recht: George Weasley hat etwas erlebt, was sonst kaum jemand ertragen musste: er hat seinen Zwillingsbruder begraben müssen und es hat lange gedauert, bis er sich von diesem Verlust erholt hat."

Noch einmal schweigst du für einen Moment und die Stille legt sich bedrückend über euch, ehe du sie verscheuchst wie eine lästige Fliege. Ihr werdet in den Vorlesungen noch häufig genug über die Grausamkeiten des Krieges sprechen, da müssen sich deine Studenten an traurige Schicksale gewöhnen und du wirst ihnen bestimmt nicht zeigen, wie sehr es auch dich oft genug mitnimmt.

„In Ordnung", klatschst du in die Hände, „Ein Interview bleibt noch übrig, bevor wir uns den heutigen Texten zuwenden. Möchte sich jemand an dem Interview versuchen?"

Vorerst bleiben die Hände unten und beschäftigen sich damit, Blätter zu durchwühlen und das richtige Interview hervorzuholen. Deine Studenten weichen deinen Blicken aus, bis langsam ein Arm die Luft durchbohrt und du Mister Grey aufrufst. „Fangen Sie an", forderst du ihn auf und bist gespannt. Du hältst Interview Nummer Eins für eines der schwierigsten und komplexesten, die Seamus je geführt hat, und du weißt nicht, ob deine Studenten viel herauslesen können.

„Ich glaube, dass unsere Überlegung vom letzten Mal stimmt", beginnt Mister Grey konzentriert, „Es handelt sich bei der interviewten Person zweifellos um jemanden, der älter ist als Professor Finnigan und dem er einen gewissen Grad an ... Respekt, auch wenn das vielleicht das falsche Wort ist, entgegenbringt. Ich denke, wir können ausschließen, dass es sich um jemanden aus Gryffindor handelt, schließlich sagt der oder die Interviewte _„Geht man davon aus, dass jemand wie ich sich über so etwas wie _Hölle_ keine Gedanken macht?"_ und dieses _„jemand wie ich"_ weist meiner Ansicht nach darauf hin, dass wir es mit jemandem zu tun haben, dem die allgemeine Öffentlichkeit keinen Heldenstatus oder Ähnliches zuweist."

Er klingt ein bisschen spitzzüngig, was dir gefällt, und du lässt ihn weiterreden, neugierig auf seine Ausführungen, denn immerhin hat er zwei Jahre mehr Geschichtsstudiumerfahrung als die Übrigen.

„Die Person sagt von sich selbst, dass sie intelligent ist", bemerkt Charles Grey, „Diese Aussage lässt uns vermuten, dass die Person über ein gesundes Maß an Selbstbewusstsein verfügt, was teilweise vielleicht bereits als Arroganz aufgefasst werden könnte. Fest steht allerdings, dass ihre Selbsteinschätzung der Wahrheit entspricht: sie antwortet unter Anderem mit kritischen Gegenfragen und man kann herauslesen, dass sie bereits einiges an Lebenserfahrung gesammelt hat. Sie scheint einen klaren Blick auf die Welt zu haben und sich häufig mit diversen, teils philosophisch angehauchten Themen zu beschäftigen, was man beispielsweise an der Frage erkennen kann, warum ein möglicher Gott Ungerechtigkeit zulässt."

Du nickst ihm zu. „Leibniz und die Theodizee-Frage", sagst du und verkneifst dir ein Grinsen, als du die irritierten Blicke mancher Studenten bemerkst. „Die Frage danach, wie sich die Existenz eines Gott, der allgemeinhin als gütig, liebend und allmächtig beschrieben wird, mit der Existenz des Bösen vereinbaren lässt", erläuterst du hastig, „Ein Problem, das in der Theologie und Philosophie immer wieder besprochen wird und auf das der deutsche Philosoph Gottfried Wilhelm Leibniz geantwortet hat, dass unsere Welt bereits die vollkommenste aller möglichen Welten ist und das Böse darin den kleinstmöglichen Platz hat, jedoch niemals ganz verschwindet. Aber bitte, Mister Grey, sprechen Sie weiter."

Du versuchst ja wirklich, es zu vermeiden, doch manchmal rutschst du einfach in deinen Besserwisser-Professoren-Modus hinein und zeigst allen, wie belesen und gebildet du bist. Angeber, schimpfst du dich, und lauschst nun wieder brav deinem Studenten.

„Er oder sie ist jedenfalls kritisch eingestellt gegenüber dem Konzept von Gott und Ewigem Leben im Himmel", stellt Mister Grey fest, „Daraus können wir möglicherweise schließen, dass er oder sie keine Kindheit hatte, die stark durch Religion geprägt war oder in der Religion eine große Rolle gespielt hat. Vielmehr erfahren wir, dass seine oder ihre Kindheit alles andere als paradiesisch war. Darüber hinaus scheint die Person nicht gerade ein gutes Bild von ihren Mitmenschen zu haben, immerhin stellt er oder sie fest, dass es den Menschen gelungen ist, eine Hölle auf Erden zu schaffen – eventuell ein Hinweis auf die Schrecken und Grausamkeiten des Krieges.

Dass der oder die Interviewte antwortet, in der Hölle seiner oder ihrer ehemaligen Tränkelehrerin zu begegnen, zeigt einen gewissen Grad an ... nun ... Selbstironie. Es wirkt, als würde er oder sie betont leichtfertig etwas erwidern, ohne allzu stark daran zu glauben. Die Person scheint einen recht starken Charakter zu haben, immerhin erklärt sie, dass sie nichts bereut, wenngleich sie einiges anders machen würde. Das beweist uns, dass sie zu dem, was sie getan hat, steht.

Die Vorstellung von der Hölle korrespondiert meiner Meinung nach mit der Antwort auf die letzte Frage, nach dem höchsten Gut, nämlich Freiheit. Die Hölle wird als etwas gesehen, das beengt, auch wenn es groß ist. Sie riecht nach Veilchen und Mottenkugeln – ich weiß nicht, wie es Ihnen geht, aber ich persönlich verbinde mit diesen Gerüchen immer meine alten Großtanten in ihren schwarzen Kleidern, die wirken wie aus dem 19. Jahrhundert."

Alles lacht und du nickst. Scharf beobachtet.

„Mann oder Frau?", willst du wissen und schaust Mister Grey direkt in die Augen. Er sieht nachdenklich zurück und streicht sich mit hellen Fingern über den dunklen Bartschatten. Er schweigt lange, vielleicht eine Minute, und du überlegst schon, ob du es ihm verraten sollst, als er schließlich „Eine Frau" zurückgibt. Du fragst nicht nach dem Warum, du hältst nur seinen Blick fest und sagst leise „Korrekt".

Er lächelt ein bisschen. „Wir suchen also nach einer Frau, vermutlich mittleren Alters, die intelligent, kritisch und gebildet ist und das auch weiß. Sie muss sich selbst nichts mehr beweisen und sie spricht offen mit Professor Finnigan. Sie schätzt Freiheit, vielleicht, weil sie sie in ihrer Kindheit niemals vollkommen erlebt hat. Ihre Hölle erzählt von Dunkelheit, Schatten, Tod und Vergänglichkeit", fasst er zusammen, lehnt sich zurück und sein Lächeln vertieft sich. Du hast keine Ahnung, ob er erraten hat, wer es ist.

„Nun?" Du hebst eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und blickst im Saal umher. Du kannst Verwirrung auf den Gesichtern erkennen und du kannst es ihnen nicht verübeln. Woher sollen sie Frauen kennen, die älter sind als ihre Mütter, Frauen, die so reden, wie sie es in diesem Interview getan hat? Du erinnerst dich nur zu gut daran, wie du den Text zum ersten Mal gelesen hast. Du hast gewusst, wer es war, und dennoch, oder vielleicht gerade deswegen, haben dir die Worte Gänsehaut gezaubert.

Es herrscht Schweigen. „Was denkt denn der Rest von Ihnen?", willst du wissen, „Ist die Frau eine Gryffindor?" Kollektives Köpfeschütteln. „Eine Todesserin?", machst du weiter und erntest, wenn auch zögernd, die gleiche Reaktion. „Reinblütig?", fragst du lauernd und sagst laut und auffallend „Aha!", als einige Studenten verneinen, während andere nicken. „Mister Grey, Ihre Meinung?", bittest du ihn erneut zu Wort.

„Reinblütig", erwidert er ohne nachzudenken. „Wie kommen Sie darauf?", erkundigst du dich, ohne ihm zu verraten, ob er Recht hat oder nicht. Er hebt die Achseln. „Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass sie älter ist als Professor Finnigan, können wir gleichzeitig davon ausgehen, dass sie zu einer Zeit aufgewachsen ist, in der Bildung und reines Blut noch stark verknüpft waren", antwortet er, „Damit will ich nicht sagen, dass Muggelgeborene weniger intelligent sind, aber es ist nun einmal so, dass die alten, reinblütigen Familien einen großen Wert auf standesgemäße Erziehung gelegt haben."

„Weshalb glauben Sie, dass es sich hier um genau das handelt?", hakst du nach, „Um standesgemäße Erziehung?"

Mister Grey lächelt erneut. „Das Theodizee-Problem", entgegnet er gelassen, „Philosophie. Meines Wissens nach wird das in Hogwarts nicht unterrichtet." Du nickst und sagst, „Das ist wahr. Aber was spräche denn dagegen, dass sich diese Person während ihrer Hogwartszeit oder auch danach ganz eigenständig mit Philosophie beschäftigt hat? Immerhin kann jeder, der Interesse hat, sich weiterzubilden, so viel er möchte."

Dein Argument ist gut und du weißt es. Charles Greys Blick sagt dir nur allzu deutlich, dass er es auch weiß und es anerkennt. „Trotzdem", spricht er weiter, „glaube ich, dass wir es mit jemandem zu tun haben, der aus einer reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie stammt."

„Sie haben Recht", gestehst du ihm zu, „Sie ist reinblütig. Denken Sie einmal nach, meine Damen und Herren. Wir suchen eine Frau mit reinblütigen Wurzeln, intelligent, stellenweise arrogant, zwischen, sagen wir, 50 und 60 Jahren alt. Irgendwelche Ideen?"

Es bleibt leise. Du kannst regelrecht beobachten, wie deine Studenten nachdenken. Dann -

„Ja, Mister MacLaine?", rufst du ihn auf, nur ein bisschen überrascht. Du glaubst mittlerweile, dass Charles Grey weiß, wer es ist, aber aus Gründen, die nur er selbst kennt, zieht er es offenbar vor zu schweigen.

Alasdair MacLaine räuspert sich, rückt seine Goldbrille zurecht und sieht dich an. Er sagt „Narcissa Black" und die Worte hängen in der Luft wie Gespenster.

„Narcissa Malfoy, geborene Black", korrigierst du sachte und nickst ihm zu, „Das ist korrekt, ja." Dein Nicken scheint den Startschuss zu geben für halblautes Getuschel und du musst laut um „Ruhe!" bitten, um deine Studenten daran zu erinnern, dass sie sich immerhin nachwievor in einer Vorlesung befinden und nicht in einer Kaffeeklatschrunde. „Haben Sie Fragen?", erkundigst du dich schärfer als beabsichtigt und du unterdrückst mit Mühe ein entnervtes Stöhnen, als sich Lucinda Johnsons Hand erhebt.

„Miss Johnson?", wendest du dich bemüht sachlich an sie und konzentrierst dich darauf, dass du dich immer rühmst, deine Studenten gleich zu behandeln, keine persönlichen Abneigungen oder Sympathien zu zeigen, auch wenn es manchmal schwerfällt, besonders bei Studentinnen mit dunklem Haar und einem Englisch, das breit und amerikanisch eingefärbt ist und das davon erzählt, wie fürchterlich falsch die Geschichte des Zweiten Dunklen Krieges jenseits des Atlantiks behandelt wird.

„Wenn ich mich nicht irre", hebt Miss Johnson ihre Stimme, „dann handelt es sich bei Mrs Malfoy um die Frau eines ehemaligen Todessers, der für seine Verbrechen auch in Azkaban gewesen ist. Weshalb besprechen wir also Texte von Schwarzmagiern und was bei Merlin hat sich Professor Finnigan überhaupt dabei gedacht, sie zu interviewen?"

Du hältst dich an deinem Pult so fest, dass deine Handknöchel weiß hervortreten und die scharfen Kanten dir ins weiche Fleisch schneiden, aber du befürchtest, dass du etwas tun könntest, was du nicht tun willst und darfst, wenn du jetzt loslässt. Miss Johnsons Frage hat für einigen Aufruhr gesorgt, da gibt es ein paar, die zustimmend nicken, und da gibt es einige, die empört aufschreien. Du beißt dir auf die Unterlippe und sammelst dich innerlich, bevor du kühl „Da müssen Sie sich schon bei Professor Finnigan persönlich erkundigen. Aber ich würde Ihnen dringend raten, weder seine noch meine Arbeitsweise erneut in Frage zu stellen." erwiderst.

Sie verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und schmollt, doch du kannst an ihren blitzenden Augen erkennen, dass sie die Warnung gehört hat, die in deinen Worten leise mitschwang. Es sieht aus, als hättest du dir deinen ersten Feind unter deinen neuen Studenten gemacht. Du hattest dich bereits gewundert, wann das der Fall sein würde.

Du schielst auf deine Uhr und verkündest dann, „Ich würde vorschlagen, ich gebe Ihnen fünf Minuten Zeit, damit Sie sich Ihre Notizen zu den Interviews für die heutige Sitzung noch einmal durchlesen können. Wenn Sie soweit sind, würde ich dann gerne mit diesen drei Texten weitermachen. Ich überlasse es Ihnen, mit welchem wir beginnen, und ich vertraue auf Ihre Mitarbeit.".

Ein sanftes Blätterrascheln erfüllt den Raum und du beobachtest, wie deine Studenten ihre Augen gehorsam auf ihre Notizen richten. Du bist wütend, dass die letzten paar Minuten so verlaufen sind; du hättest dir eine etwas andere Atmosphäre gewünscht und eigentlich hattest du geplant, anhand von Narcissas Interview und dem ersten für die heutige Sitzung gemeinsam mit deinen Studenten eine Art Skizze der Black-Familie zu zeichnen, aber nun hoffst du, dass ein anderes Interview zuerst analysiert werden wird, weil du keine Lust hast, dir von Miss Johnson oder sonstwem vorwerfen zu lassen, dass du Todesser verteidigen würdest, nur indem du Narcissa Malfoys Interview behandelst wie jedes andere auch.

Du hast sie häufig genug getroffen, um dir sicher sein zu können, dass es ihr relativ gleichgültig wäre, was jemand wie Lucinda Johnson über sie denkt, doch dummerweise ist es dir nicht egal und du willst nicht, dass deine Studenten mit falschen Bildern im Kopf herumlaufen. Du hast noch einiges geplant zum Kapitel Familie Malfoy und du bist gespannt, wie die Vorlesungen sich entwickeln werden.

„Sind Sie soweit?", erkundigst du dich schließlich und stürzt dich regelrecht auf Gwendolen Hopkins, die die Hand in die Luft gestreckt hat. „Ich würde gerne beginnen", verkündet sie mit ihrer dunklen Stimme und du nickst ihr dankbar zu. „Nur zu", lächelst du und zwinkerst ihr zu, „Sie haben das Wort."

„Danke", antwortet sie und ordnet ihre umfangreichen Notizen, „Ich denke, die meisten von uns haben erkannt oder zumindest eine Ahnung, wer die beiden Personen in den Interviews Eins und Zwei sind", stellt sie fest und das zustimmende Gemurmel ihrer Kommilitonen bestätigt das, was auch du dir gedacht hast. „Gut", fährt Miss Hopkins forsch fort, „Deswegen würde ich gerne Interview Nummer Drei besprechen."

Du lachst und sagst amüsiert, „Mit dem größten Vergnügen.".

„Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass sich die beiden Interviewpartner kennen", leitet Miss Hopkins ihre Überlegungen ein, „Das Gespräch zwischen den beiden wirkt locker, vertraut, so, als würden sie sich schon eine ganze Weile kennen und hätten kaum Geheimnisse voreinander. Es gibt diese eine Stelle, an der der Interviewte fragt, ob der Interviewer während der Schulzeit jemals ganz er selbst sein konnte, und der Interviewer sagt, er wüsste es nicht, woraufhin der Interviewte nur feststellt _„Ich weiß"_. Das deutet daraufhin, dass sie gleichzeitig die Schule besucht haben und sich auch während dieser Zeit bereits kannten. Auch die Art und Weise, wie sie über Flucht, Wegrennen und Verdrängen sprechen ... ich persönlich glaube einfach nicht, dass man so eine ... Tiefe erreichen kann, wenn man seinen Gesprächspartner gerade zum ersten Mal sieht.

Für mich ist der Interviewte im Übrigen männlich. Ich kann nicht genau sagen, warum, aber es ist so. Wir wissen von ihm, dass sein Vater ein Todesser und Slytherin war, was die Vermutung nahelegt, dass er selbst im gleichen Haus gewesen ist. Allerdings verrät er uns auch, dass er niemals dem Inneren Kreis des Dunklen Lords angehörte. Sein Vater war reinblütig und kam aus einer _„halbwegs angesehenen Familie"_, seine Mutter starb an einer Muggelkrankheit."

Du lauschst und weißt spätestens bei Miss Hopkins' letztem Satz und dank des Ausdrucks in ihren Augen, dass sie begriffen hat, wer hier interviewt wurde, dass sie jedoch erst alle ihre Ergebnisse präsentieren will, bevor sie euch den Namen verrät. Dir soll es recht sein.

„Er sagt von sich selbst, dass es ihm nicht besonders wichtig ist, in welchem Hogwartshaus jemand war, sondern dass es andere, weitaus wichtigere Merkmale gibt, die Menschen zu guten oder zu weniger guten Menschen machen", erklärt Gwendolen gerade, „Das zeigt uns, dass er ziemlich tolerant denkt. An der Frotzelei bezüglich Gryffindors, Helden und Harry Potter können wir allerdings erkennen, dass sich die übliche Rivalität zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin nicht ganz gelegt hat, auch wenn es hier eher scherzhaft anklingt. Er respektiert zwar, was Harry Potter geleistet hat, aber er betrachtet ihn als Menschen, als Mitmenschen, statt als überirdischen, makellosen Helden."

Miss Hopkins schaut hoch und zwinkert dir zu, als sie feststellt: „Eine Haltung, die wir so ähnlich bereits aus Interview Nummer Sechs kennen, in dem es sich ja um Millicent Bulstrode handelte." Du zwinkerst zurück und entspannst dich wieder ein wenig. Du hattest es gar nicht registriert, doch die kurze Konfrontation mit Miss Johnson hat dafür gesorgt, dass dein Nacken schmerzhaft pocht.

„Er ist jemand, der während seiner Schulzeit offenbar häufig im Schatten stand, nun jedoch damit beschäftigt ist, sich selbst zu finden und die Welt zu erkunden. Er hat keine Angst davor zuzugeben, dass er möglicherweise auf der Flucht vor seinen eigenen Erinnerungen und Dämonen ist, was uns zeigt, dass er einerseits wahrscheinlich über ein mittlerweile recht großes Selbstbewusstsein verfügt und dass er andererseits eine vertrauensvolle Beziehung zu seinem Interviewpartner pflegt.

Auf mich wirkt er noch verhältnismäßig jung und sehr ... vital ist vielleicht das passende Wort. Er scheint zufrieden zu sein mit dem, was er tut, und es hat den Anschein, als hätte die Tatsache, dass der Krieg vorüber ist und auf diese Art geendet hat, ihm die Möglichkeit gegeben, so zu werden wie er das möchte, nämlich nicht als Todesser kämpfen zu müssen. Er respektiert die Vergangenheit und hat gleichzeitig keinerlei Bedürfnis, sie zurückzuholen."

„Beeindruckend", sagst du, „Und ich wette, Sie wissen auch, um wen es sich handelt."

Miss Hopkins schenkt dir ein schiefes Grinsen und nickt. „Besonders viele männliche Slytherins, die in Harry Potters Jahrgang waren, gibt es sowieso nicht", erwidert sie, „Und dass es sich hier um einen Jahrgangskollegen handelt, können wir daran erkennen, dass er nach den Klassentreffen gefragt wird. Fügen wir dann die Informationen zusammen, die wir haben – den Todesservater aus einer reinblütigen, angesehenen Familie; die tote Mutter – dann bleibt nur einer übrig und zwar Theodore Nott."

„Korrekt", stimmst du ihr zu, „Sehr gut durchdacht."

„Danke", antwortet sie und sieht dich unentwegt an, „Ich hätte dann noch zwei Fragen." „Sicher", sagst du erstaunt, „Nur zu, fragen Sie, was Sie wissen möchten." Sie zückt ihren Stift, raschelt mit den Blättern und erkundigt sich, „Was macht Mister Nott beruflich?" Ah. Mit der Frage hättest du eigentlich rechnen können, immerhin erzählt Theodore im Interview, dass ihn das Reisen beruflich nicht stört, sondern dass er immer Arbeit findet.

„Er hat eine vom Aussterben bedrohte Kunst für sich entdeckt", lächelst du, „Theodore Nott stellt Zauberstäbe her. Wie Sie sich vielleicht denken können, gibt es bestimmte Bäume mit hohem, magischem Nutzfaktor, die jedoch nicht überall wachsen. Gleiches gilt für magische Wesen, deren Federn, Schuppen oder Ähnliches für Zauberstäbe verarbeitet werden: auch sie lassen sich nicht allesamt in England finden. Deswegen ist es für Mister Nott eigentlich recht praktisch, dass er ständig durch die Welt reist: er lernt fremde Kulturen und ihre Art der Zauberstabherstellung kennen."

Miss Hopkins Stift gleitet zügig über ihr Pergament und sie nickt dir zu, um zu zeigen, dass die Antwort zufriedenstellend war. „Und die Zweite?", hakst du nach und erntest einen verwirrten Blick von ihr. „Sie sagten, Sie hätten zwei Fragen", erinnerst du sie schmunzelnd, „Bisher haben Sie mir nur eine gestellt. Was ist die Zweite?"

Sie hält beim Schreiben inne und zögert einen Augenblick lang. Beinahe denkst du, sie würde ausweichen und dir versichern, dass es sich erledigt habe, dass es gut sei, aber stattdessen hebt sie den Kopf und fragt, „Das Interview wurde nicht von Professor Finnigan geführt, oder?".

Du schluckst, ein bisschen schwerer als sonst, und weichst ihrem Blick nicht aus. „Korrekt", sagst du erneut, „Professor Finnigan hat dieses Interview nicht geführt. Weitere Fragen?" Sie schüttelt den Kopf, dass die blonden Haare etwas fliegen, und ihre Augen verfolgen dich, selbst als du dich von ihr abwendest und den übrigen Studenten in die Gesichter schaust. „Wer möchte als Nächstes?", forderst du sie betont heiter um Mitarbeit auf und wartest, dass die ersten Hände in die Luft gehen.

„Mister Bickerton", beschließt du dann und schaust ihm zu, wie er den Arm wieder nach unten nimmt und sich leise räuspert. „Interview Nummer Zwei", teilt er euch mit und du denkst, etwas zynisch vielleicht, dass sie sich offenbar nicht trauen, das Erste zu besprechen, nachdem du und Miss Johnson nicht gerade überaus freundlich zueinander wart. Du machst eine kleine, einladende Handbewegung, um Mister Bickerton anzudeuten, dass du mit seiner Wahl einverstanden bist und greifst nach dem fraglichen Interview.

„Wir haben es hier mit einer Mutter zu tun, die im Krieg ihren Sohn verloren hat und darüber hinaus jemanden tötete, um ihre Tochter zu retten", beginnt Trystan mit leicht unsicherer Stimme, „Wir erfahren außerdem, dass sie Familie und reinblütige Vorfahren hat, allerdings nicht gerade über allzu viel Geld verfügt." Er unterbricht sich und blickt dich an, wartet auf dein Nicken, ehe er fortfährt.

„Ich glaube, dass Molly Weasley, die Mutter von George Weasley, interviewt wurde", plappert Trystan weiter und streicht sich mit nervöser Geste blonde Haare aus dem Gesicht. Okay, denkst du dir, er ist etwas sehr rasch zum Punkt gekommen. Du ziehst die Augenbrauen hoch und sagst, „Interessant. Sie haben Recht. Würden Sie uns trotzdem bitte noch etwas mehr zu dem Interview erklären?"

Er lächelt scheu und wird rot und murmelt „Ja ... Das hatte ich vor ..." und dir wird bewusst, dass du offensichtlich wieder einmal schärfer und anklagender geklungen hast als du es geplant hattest.

„Es wird sehr deutlich, wie viel ihr ihre Familie bedeutet", macht Mister Bickerton leise weiter, „Sie sagt selbst, dass sie ihren verstorbenen Sohn zurückholen würde, wenn sie nur einen Wunsch frei hätte. Sie schwärmt von ihrer Familie, von dem Zusammenhalt, der während des Krieges und in der Zeit danach bei ihnen geherrscht hat und der sie davor bewahrt hat, verrückt zu werden oder in ihrer Trauer unterzugehen."

Na bitte, denkst du zufrieden und eine Spur selbstgefällig, es geht doch.

„Sie gibt im Interview sogar offen zu, dass sie getötet hat, um ihre Tochter zu retten, und dass sie es wieder tun würde", sagt er und du greifst ein, um ihn mit deiner Zwischenfrage noch weiter anzustacheln und in genau diese Richtung, nämlich die analytische, weiterdenken zu lassen. „Ist das denn so ungewöhnlich?", willst du betont unschuldig wissen, „Schließlich sagt Mrs Weasley auch selbst, dass jede Mutter so handeln würde."

Mister Bickerton zuckt die Achseln. „Sicher", gibt er zu, „Aber es ist ja mittlerweile bekannt, dass Mrs Weasley Mitglied im Orden des Phönix war und Todesser bekämpft hat, für gewöhnlich allerdings eben genau nicht mit den Methoden, die die Todesser an den Tag legten. Dazu gehören selbstverständlich die Unverzeihlichen, die die Todesser häufig benutzten und die bei allen anderen Zauberern und Hexen verpönt waren. Über diesen Grundsatz hat sich Mrs Weasley jedoch hinweggesetzt, um ihre Tochter zu schützen und zu retten."

Du schenkst ihm ein anerkennendes, zustimmendes Nicken und stützt dich mit den Händen auf der Tischplatte deines Pultes ab, um es dir noch etwas gemütlicher zu machen, während du seinen Schlussfolgerungen lauschst, die von Minute zu Minute selbstbewusster präsentiert werden.

„Interessant ist auch, wie Mrs Weasley über Bellatrix Lestrange spricht", findet Trystan und blättert geschäftig in seinen Unterlagen, „Mrs Weasley kannte sie ja seit ihrer Schulzeit und beschreibt uns, wie Bellatrix Lestrange damals war, nämlich _„schön"_, _„kalt"_ und _„grausam"_, jemand, der dachte, dass er über allen Anderen stand und der von den Slytherins als ihre Prinzessin gefeiert wurde. Jemand, dessen Geist Azkaban vollständig zerstört hat. Jemand, der zu einer Mörderin wurde und der Spaß am Foltern hatte."

Er verstummt und du denkst gerade, dass er mit seinen Ausführungen fertig ist (und wirklich, das Wichtigste hat er ja erwähnt, wie du findest), als sein Kopf wieder nach oben schnellt und er mit nachdenklicher Miene feststellt: „Noch interessanter ist allerdings, wie Mrs Weasley über Schmerz spricht."

„Achja?", erkundigst du dich, „Inwiefern? Teilen Sie Ihre Überlegungen doch bitte mit dem Rest von uns." Du ahnst, worauf er hinaus möchte, aber du willst abwarten.

„Sie sagt: _„Aber man lernt, man lernt, mit dem Schmerz umzugehen und sich mit ihm zu arrangieren. Er ist immer noch da, wenn auch versteckt. Er beherrscht mich nicht, nicht mehr."_", zitiert Mister Bickerton und blättert sich dann hektisch durch seinen Pergamenthaufen, um einen zweiten Bogen hervorzuholen, „Nur zum Vergleich: _„Er gehört zu mir, in all seinen verschiedenen Formen, und ich habe gelernt, mich mit ihm zu arrangieren. Solange er mein Leben nicht regiert, ist es okay."_" Er macht eine Kunstpause und sieht dich an.

Über dein Gesicht bricht ein Lächeln und du fühlst dich gut, wie immer, wenn dich einer deiner Studenten so ungeheuer positiv überrascht. „Nur weiter", lachst du amüsiert und zwinkerst Mister Bickerton zu, „Ihre Kommilitonen wirken etwas verwirrt. Verraten Sie Ihnen, worauf Sie hinauswollen."

Er nickt zurück und wirkt gleichzeitig erleichtert und verschüchtert von deinem plötzlichen Heiterkeitsausbruch. „Das zweite Zitat ist aus dem Interview mit Millicent Bulstrode", erläutert er seine Überlegungen, „Sie spricht über den Krieg und benutzt dabei teilweise genau die gleichen Worte wie Mrs Weasley, wenn sie über Schmerz redet."

„Und?", ruft jemand aus den hinteren Reihen und du verdrehst die Augen.

„Und", wiederholt Trystan Bickerton langsam, „das zeigt uns doch ziemlich deutlich, dass Mrs Weasley und Miss Bulstrode trotz ihres völlig unterschiedlichen familiären Hintergrundes und trotz ihrer zumindest anfangs vermutlich grundverschiedenen Einstellung zum Themenkomplex Reinblüter und Muggelgeborene während des Krieges recht ähnliche Erfahrungen gemacht haben und irgendwo in gewisser Hinsicht gleich sind."

„Danke", greifst du hastig ein, ehe die aus den hinteren Reihen noch anfangen, mit Papierkügelchen um sich zu werfen. Du kannst Lucinda Johnson erkennen und hast sie stark im Verdacht, eine Rebellion anzuleiern – etwas, was du gerade nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen kannst. Darüber hinaus hat Mister Bickerton Recht, wie du findest.

„Kommen wir zum ersten Interview", beschließt du, „Gibt es Freiwillige? Miss Johnson, wie wäre es denn mit Ihnen?" Du musst verrückt geworden sein. Oder zumindest kurzzeitig nicht handlungsfähig. Wie sonst ist es zu erklären, dass du äußerlich vollkommen gelassen auf deinem Pult sitzt und ein freundliches Lächeln in Richtung der hinteren Reihen wirfst? Konfrontation mit dem Feind, nennt sich das wohl. Und du sitzt am längeren Hebel. Du weißt das, aber sie weiß es auch.

„Bitte", erwidert sie gespielt gleichgültig und zuckt hochmütig die Achseln. Stille hat sich wie Nebel über den Hörsaal gelegt und alle Studenten aus den vorderen Reihen haben sich umgedreht. Du bist gespannt. „Das Interview wurde geführt mit Andromeda Tonks, geborene Black", schleudert dir Miss Johnson entgegen und verengt die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen, „Habe ich Recht?"

„Ja", nickst du völlig unbeeindruckt und baumelst gelassen mit den Beinen, „Vielleicht hätten Sie auch die Güte, das Interview noch etwas weiter zu analysieren? Wenn Sie in der Klausur die Aufgabenstellungen so bearbeiten wie Sie das gerade tun, werden Sie nämlich leider durchfallen." Es ist erneut eine leichte Warnung, die du mitschwingen lässt, und die kleinen, roten Punkte, die auf Miss Johnsons Wangen brennen, zeigen dir, dass sie genau wie vorhin verstanden hat, was du ihr sagen willst.

„Andromeda Tonks sorgte für einen mittelprächtigen Skandal, als sie den muggelstämmigen Ted Tonks heiratete und von ihrer Familie verstoßen wurde", erklärt Miss Johnson und klingt erschreckend nach Klatschzeitschrift, wie du findest, „Das Interview behandelt ihre Kindheit, ihr Verhältnis zu ihren Schwestern, damals und heute, und ihr weniger luxuriöses Leben mit ihrem Ehemann."

Lucinda schlägt ihre Mappe mit den Texten zu und sieht dich abwartend an.

Du bist ein bisschen sprachlos, ehrlich gesagt. So hattest du dir die Analyse von Andromeda Tonks' Interview jedenfalls ganz sicher nicht vorgestellt. Offensichtlich sieht Miss Johnson allerdings keinerlei Veranlassung, ihre Aussagen noch etwas weiter zu verfolgen und du beschließt, dass du dich heute ganz sicher nicht auf einen Machtkampf mit ihr einlassen musst, nur, damit sie deine Vorlesung nicht weiter behindert.

Ihr habt für heute nicht mehr lange Zeit, aber du willst dieses Interview besprechen und du willst es gut besprechen. „Mister MacLaine", hebst du deine Stimme wieder an, nimmst den Blick von Miss Johnsons Gesicht und legst ihn dafür auf das des jungen Schotten, „Dürfte ich Sie bitten, Miss Johnsons brillante Gedankengänge fortzuführen?" Du bist zynisch und kalt und es kümmert dich nicht, in diesem Moment. Du musst Luft ablassen und zwar dringend.

„In Ordnung", antwortet Alasdair und falls er überrascht ist, so lässt er es sich nicht anmerken.

„Es fällt auf, dass Mrs Tonks sehr offen über ihre Vergangenheit spricht. Sie scheint sich der Tatsache bewusst zu sein, wie ... speziell ihre Kindheit und ihre Erziehung verlaufen sind und sie analysiert dies relativ sachlich. Sie gibt zu, dass ihre Familie und somit auch sie selbst einen besonderen Status und Ruf in der Zaubererwelt genossen haben, aber sie sagt selbst, dass die Zeiten damals noch anders waren als heute. Jedenfalls ist sie mit diesem Wissen, über allen Anderen zu stehen, aufgewachsen und daher ist es ihr verständlicherweise verhältnismäßig schwer gefallen, diese Haltung abzulegen und sich an ein normales Leben zu gewöhnen, in dem sie ihre Arbeiten selbst verrichtet.

Sie unternimmt nicht den Versuch, die Fehler und Taten ihrer Schwester Bellatrix zu rechtfertigen; vielmehr bemüht sie sich um eine Erklärung, wie es überhaupt soweit kommen konnte und sieht einen Hauptgrund für ihre unterschiedlichen Lebensentwicklungen in den Menschen, die ihnen begegnet sind. Sie erzählt vom starken Einfluss des Dunklen Lords auf Bellatrix, davon, dass er ihr all das versprochen hat, was sie am Leben schätzte und liebte.

Bellatrix scheint die Ikone der Slytherins gewesen zu sein: intelligent, schön, reinblütig und reich. Ihre Schwester verrät uns, dass sie leidenschaftlich war und wir wissen heute, dass Bellatrix diese Leidenschaft geschickt einzusetzen wusste, um Menschen zu foltern und um rücksichtslos für das zu kämpfen, wofür ihre Leidenschaft eben entbrannt war.

Bellatrix war für Mrs Tonks offenbar sehr wichtig. Sie nennt Bellatrix ihre ehemals _„beste Freundin"_ und spricht von ihrer älteren Schwester, die auf Konventionen pfeifte und die wiederum Andromeda brauchte. Wir bekommen einen Eindruck davon, wie Bellatrix Black einmal gewesen sein mag, bevor sie ins Dunkel abrutschte und bevor Azkaban sie zerstörte. Sie war sich ihres Namens nur allzu bewusst und sie erfüllte jede Erwartung, die an den Namen Black geknüpft war.

Andromeda hingegen ... Andromeda wurde von der Familie verstoßen, als sie sich entschied, jemanden zu heiraten, der nicht reinblütig war. Sie stellte ihre Liebe über ihre Familie und seitdem existierte sie für die Blacks nicht mehr, weil sie eine Blutsverräterin war. Mrs Tonks sagt selbst, dass es die schwierigste Entscheidung ihres Lebens war, aber dass sie sie trotzdem immer wieder fällen würde."

Mister MacLaine holt kurz Luft und du denkst, dass dem Interview nun immerhin die Ehre zuteil wird, die es verdient.

„Andromeda spricht auch von Narcissa und von ihrer Kindheit", fährt Alasdair fort, den Blick konzentriert auf seine Notizen gerichtet, die Stimme klar und deutlich, „Das ist ziemlich spannend, weil wir das Ganze ja mit Mrs Malfoys Eindrücken aus ihrem Interview vergleichen können. Sie kommen beide zu dem Ergebnis, dass sie vielleicht niemals wirklich Kinder waren: Andromeda spricht von _„kleinen Erwachsenen"_, während Mrs Malfoys Bild vom Himmel nur allzu deutlich macht, dass das typische Kindheitsbild in ihrer Welt so niemals existiert und stattgefunden hat.

Mrs Tonks erwähnt jedoch auch eine gewisse Art von Unschuld, die sie irgendwann verloren haben, weil das Leben eben anders spielte als erwartet. Und ich persönlich greife ihre Aussage, dass sie die Zeit zurückdrehen würde, wenn sie nur könnte, so auf, dass sie die Zeit soweit zurückdrehen würde, dass sie diese Unschuld noch besitzen würden."

„Danke sehr", sagst du und wirfst einen Blick auf die Uhr, „Das soll für heute genügen. Wie üblich werde ich Ihnen die Materialien für die nächste Sitzung zukommen lassen. Ich bitte Sie, sich ausgiebig vorzubereiten. Danke für die heutige Mitarbeit." Du nickst einigen deiner Studenten zu und lässt deinen Papierstapel zurück in deine Tasche gleiten, während du selbst vom Pult herunterrutschst. Deine Robe wartet zuverlässig auf der Stuhllehne auf dich, sie ist weich und fließend, als du in sie hineinschlüpfst, und sehr vertraut.

Du machst dich auf den Weg zur Tür und versuchst, die unschöne Episode mit Miss Johnson im Saal zurückzulassen. Du hast Wichtigeres und Dringenderes zu tun. Eigentlich würdest du gerne nach Hause flohen, deine Sachen ablegen und dann irgendwo essen gehen, aber du weißt, dass sich in deinem Unibüro die unbeantworteten Briefe stapeln (noch höher als bei dir zu Hause) und auf Bearbeitung warten. Du kannst es dir nicht leisten, auf der faulen Haut zu liegen, wenn Vorlesungen, Materialien, Vorbereitungen und Projekte warten. Und schließllich musst du dein Geld ja irgendwie verdienen, nicht wahr?

„Sir?", hörst du Gwendolen Hopkins rufen und du schätzt, dass du nun die dritte Frage beantworten sollst, die Frage, die sie vorhin hinuntergeschluckt hat, „Wenn es Professor Finnigan nicht war - wer hat dann diese drei Interviews geführt?"

Ja. Du hattest Recht. Genau die Frage, die du erwartet hast. Genau die Frage, die du von jedem deiner Studenten erwartet hast, die du verlangst, weil doch immerhin ihre Neugier geweckt werden soll, weil sie lernen sollen, Spuren zu verfolgen bis zu ihrem Ende und weil sie _„Korrekt. Professor Finnigan hat dieses Interview nicht geführt."_ nicht als Antwort akzeptieren sollten, denn die Spur ist noch längst nicht zu Ende.

Genau die Frage, die du nicht beantworten willst.

(Genau die Frage, die du als Student gestellt hättest.)

Du erstarrst in deiner Bewegung, bleibst im Türrahmen stehen und zögerst, bevor du dich umdrehst und etwas erwiderst. „Niemand von Bedeutung", sagst du. Und gehst.

* * *

_tbc._

**Anmerkung: **Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass Professor Slughorn noch Zaubertränkeprofessor ist, wenn Narcissa nach Hogwarts kommt. Aber nachdem der Gute schon zu Tom Riddles Zeiten unterricht hat, fand ich, dass er seine Rente etwas genießen sollte. Nun gibt es also eine Übergangslehrerin, bis schließlich Severus Snape die Tränkeküche aufwirbelt. Alles klar?


	10. Anlagen zur Fünften Vorlesung

**Bemerkung der Autorin: **Tut mir Leid. Ich habe schon wieder ewig gebraucht. Dafür ist das Kapitel relativ lang geworden. Es war ein bisschen schwierig zu schreiben, weil es mir teilweise schwer gefallen ist, beim personalen Erzählen zu bleiben und keine allwissenden Eingriffe zu tätigen - was mir natürlich trotzdem hin und wieder passiert ist. Das bitte ich zu entschuldigen. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch ein bisschen.

**In eigener Sache: **Eventuell interessiert es ja den Einen oder Anderen, dass ich mich hin und wieder an Original versuche. Gerade habe ich etwas angefangen, an dem ich sehr hänge. Wer mag, kann ja gerne mal hier vorbeischauen: **http:// fan fiktion . de /s/4abf64c100000cef0c903a98** (natürlich ohne die extra eingefügten Leerzeichen) - ich freue mich immer über Rückmeldung!

Aber nun: genug geredet. Bühne frei für die Blacks.

**

* * *

****Anmerkung:**

_Liebe Studierende,_

_Die heutigen Anlagen funktionieren nach einem recht einfachen Prinzip: Sie müssen nur beginnen, die ersten Sätze zu lesen und schon werden Sie, wie bei einem Denkarium, in das erzählte Geschehen hineingleiten und können beobachten. Dies ist beliebig häufig wiederholbar und ich würde Sie bitten, diese Möglichkeit auch auszuschöpfen. Schauen Sie sich die Ereignisse mehrmals an und machen Sie sich Notizen. Um Ihnen gleich zu Beginn einen Hinweis zu geben: Sie werden die Familie Black zu verschiedenen Zeitpunkten an verschiedenen Orten beobachten. Das älteste Mädchen ist Bellatrix, gefolgt von Andromeda und der jüngsten Schwester, Narcissa (leicht zu unterscheiden, da sie im Gegensatz zu ihren Schwestern helles Haar hat). Bei den Eltern der Mädchen handelt es sich um Cygnus Black und seine Frau Druella, geborene Rosier. Die beiden Jungen sind die Cousins der drei Schwestern, Sirius (der ältere Bruder) und Regulus (der jüngere) Black. Ihre Eltern sind Orion und Walburga Black._

_Ihnen eine schöne Woche und bis zur Vorlesung._

* * *

**Anlage 1**

„_Ich hasse Weihnachten", verkündet Sirius mit finsterer Miene ..._

„Ich hasse Weihnachten", verkündet Sirius mit finsterer Miene, kaum dass die verehrte Verwandtschaft zur Tür hereinspaziert ist und sich gerade aus dicken Winterumhängen schält. Auf dem dunkelgrünen Stoff schmelzen Schneeflocken, weil man ja unbedingt mit der familieneigenen Kutsche anreisen musste, inklusive optischem Schutzzauber wegen der Muggel, statt bequem (und höchst unwürdig) per Flohpulver.

„Beachtet ihn gar nicht", sagt Tante Walburga gelassen und sieht königlich über ihren Ältesten hinweg, „Er steckt mitten in einer Trotzphase und sollte darin nicht auch noch bestärkt werden." Sie hat die langen, dunklen Haare in schweren Flechten hochgesteckt, silbrige Haarnadeln glitzern wie Sterne, aber ihre grauen Augen sind kühl und wachsam und verraten, dass ihr Sirius' Trotzphase längst nicht so gleichgültig ist wie sie vorgibt.

„Ich hasse Weihnachten!", wiederholt der Erbe der Blacks mit Nachdruck seine Worte und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. Seine Augen, grau wie die seiner Mutter, funkeln wütend und verraten, dass der gute, teure Samtanzug die Feiertage vermutlich nicht unbeschadet überleben wird.

Druella zieht eine feingeschwungene, helle Augenbraue in die Höhe und schaut unbeeindruckt auf ihren Neffen hinab. „Achja?", erkundigt sie sich, „Darf man fragen, weshalb du eine solche Abneigung gegen Weihnachten verspürst? Ist es das hervorragende Essen? Die vielen Geschenke? Das Beisammensein mit der Familie?"

Sirius sieht aus wie jemand, dem man die Munition geklaut hat, und Bellatrix kichert leise und höchst undamenhaft. Sirius steckt die Fäuste in die Hosentasche, reckt den Kopf und blickt seiner Tante düster entgegen. „Die blöden Kleider", antwortet er so hoheitsvoll wie man es als Neunjähriger eben kann. „Genug", erklärt seine Mutter und legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, „Das reicht, Sirius. Geh nach nebenan."

Er zieht schlurfend von dannen, beobachtet von seinen Cousinen und seinem kleinen Bruder, der etwas verloren wirkt, wie er nun ganz alleine vor der Treppe steht, den Blick fest auf Sirius gerichtet, die Mundwinkel zitternd, die Augen riesengroß. Er sagt kein Wort und falls er vorhatte zu weinen, ändert er seinen Entschluss. Ein Black schluchzt nicht. Auch dann nicht, wenn er erst knapp fünf Jahre alt ist.

Walburga greift erneut die Rolle der perfekten Gastgeberin auf. „Cygnus?", wendet sie sich lächelnd an die wartende Runde, „Druella? Darf ich euch einen Drink anbieten? Die Kinder können ja in der Zwischenzeit ein wenig spielen, nicht wahr?" In ihrem Lächeln liegt Stahl und Narcissa greift automatisch nach Andromedas Hand. „Gerne", seufzt Cygnus, müde von Weihnachten, bevor es überhaupt begonnen hat, „Kinder, auf nach nebenan." Bellatrix legt den Kopf in den Nacken und sieht fragend zu ihrer Mutter auf. Erst, als Druella nickt, kommt Bewegung in die Mädchen.

Eine nach der Anderen durchqueren sie die Halle, Narcissa streckt die freie Hand nach Regulus aus und gemeinsam steigen sie die Treppe nach oben, während ihre Eltern in einem der unzähligen Salons verschwinden. Bellatrix führt die kleine Gruppe an und selbst, wenn sie nicht bereits seit Jahren immer wieder zu Weihnachten in diesem einen bestimmten Raum spielen würden – heute hätten sie ihn sowieso gefunden, denn Sirius steckt bereits darin und macht Lärm, dass es ein Wunder ist, dass die Muggel nebenan ihn nicht hören können.

Er kniet auf dem Boden, macht Falten in seine teure Hose und hebt nicht einmal den Kopf, als seine Cousinen und Regulus hereinkommen. Er ist vollkommen damit beschäftigt, Juxzauberstäbe zu schwingen und dem Funkenregen zuzuschauen, der auf ihn herniederprasselt. Drüben in der Ecke spielt ein Magisches Grammophon fürchterlich verzerrt Weihnachtslieder ab und veranlasst Bellatrix dazu, ihr Gesicht zu verziehen.

„Das ist ja schauderhaft", stellt sie fest und macht ein paar Schritte nach rechts, um das Grammophon auszuschalten. Ihr Kleid aus dunkelviolettem, sattem Stoff schwingt ihr um die Knie und lässt ihre aristokratisch blasse Haut noch heller aussehen als sonst. Sie trägt das Haar kurz geschnitten, es fällt ihr in rabenschwarzen Locken auf die Schultern und da ist ein Zug um ihren vollen, roten Mund, der nur allzu deutlich verrät, dass sie die Älteste in der Runde ist und dass ihr die Oberaufsicht gebührt.

Sirius protestiert wütend („Das war _meine _Schallplatte und das hier ist _mein_ Zuhause!"), was Bellatrix mit dem Heben einer dunklen Augenbraue kommentiert; einer Geste, die sie sich bei ihrer Mutter abgeschaut hat und deren Wirksamkeit sie nun testet. „Glaub bloß nicht, dass wir uns allesamt nach deinen absonderlichen Wünschen richten", wendet sie sich an ihren Cousin und schaut sich dann im Raum um. Sirius hat ganze Arbeit geleistet und das Zimmer in den fünf Minuten, die er hier alleine verbracht hat, bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verwüstet.

Regulus klammert sich an irgendein albernes Spielzeug und an Narcissa, während Andromeda zögernd auf Bellatrix zugeht. „Sollten wir aufräumen?", fragt sie ihre Schwester verwirrt, unsicher, wie sie mit der Situation umgehen soll. Bei ihnen daheim sieht es eigentlich niemals so aus wie hier und Andromeda kann sich nur vorstellen, wie ihre Mutter auf ein solches Chaos reagieren würde. Tante Walburga wäre bestimmt nicht viel anders und eigentlich hat Andromeda wenig Lust, Weihnachten mit einer Standpauke zu beginnen.

Bellatrix verengt die Augen und fixiert Sirius, der genauso düster zurückstarrt. „Nein", antwortet sie gedehnt, „Ich glaube, Sirius sollte die Unordnung ganz alleine wieder beheben, oder was meint ihr?" Ihre Stimme ist zuckersüß, aber Andromeda kennt ihre Schwester gut genug, um die Härte heraushören zu können, die verborgen darin liegt. Sirius kann das auch, wenngleich er offenbar beschließt, sie zu ignorieren und seiner Cousine stattdessen die Zunge herauszustrecken.

„Du kannst mir gar nichts befehlen!", faucht er wütend und schaut dann überrascht zu Narcissa, die erschrocken zusammengezuckt ist. Andromeda wirft einen hastigen Blick zu den beiden Jüngsten und stellt fest, dass Regulus seinen Bruder aus großen Augen ansieht, offenbar unschlüssig, was er tun soll. „Hey, Reggie", macht Sirius da plötzlich und seine Stimme ist merkwürdig sanft und versöhnlich, „Sollen wir mit der Eisenbahn spielen?"

Regulus nickt begeistert und der Teddybär fällt achtlos zu Boden, als er etwas mühselig über verstreutes Spielzeug klettert, um zu Sirius zu gelangen. Er zieht Narcissa an der Hand hinter sich her, sie stolpert in ihren Lackschuhen über Gummihühner und Spielbesen und ihr langes, blondes Feenhaar fliegt hinter ihr her wie eine flatternde Fahne.

Bellatrix unterdrückt ein entnervtes Stöhnen und verdreht die grauen Nebelaugen. Andromeda muss lachen, schließlich ist es gerade mal zwei Jahre her, dass sich Bellatrix noch gemeinsam mit ihnen auf dem Fußboden niedergelassen hat, um die magische Eisenbahn zu bestaunen und jedes Mal begeistert „Ooooh!" zu machen, wenn richtiger, echter Dampf aus der Lokomotive emporstieg. Aber jetzt ist Bellatrix elf und schon seit vier Monaten in Hogwarts, sie lernt richtig zaubern und da kann man nicht mehr mit kleinen Cousins und Schwestern auf dem Teppich herumkriechen.

„Das ist albern", sagt sie und rümpft die Nase, „Das ist nichtmal ein richtiger Zauberspruch, glaube ich. Reines Glück, dass das blöde Ding überhaupt noch fährt, nach all den Jahren, in denen es Sirius' Jähzorn ausgesetzt war." Andromeda lacht erneut und drückt Bellas warme, weiche Hand. Sie vermisst ihre Schwester, sie waren noch niemals so lange getrennt und vier Monate ist wirklich eine fürchterlich lange Zeit, findet sie. Sie kann es kaum erwarten, bis sie im nächsten Herbst auch nach Hogwarts gehen darf und sie muss die wenigen Tage genießen, in denen Bellatrix zu Hause ist.

„Lass sie doch", macht Andromeda gelassen und schaut zu, wie Regulus entzückt in die Hände klatscht, als sich der kleine Zug auf den Schienen langsam in Bewegung setzt, „Solange sie ihren Spaß haben, ärgert Sirius uns wenigstens nicht. Und Regulus ist auch beschäftigt, wenn er nur seinen Bruder und Cissy hat." Bellatrix zuckt betont gleichmütig die Schultern, aber ihre Haltung entspannt sich etwas. „Du hast Recht", stimmt sie zu, „Sie sind eben noch Kinder." Andromeda stupst sie sachte an und zwinkert ihr zu. „Was meinst du? Sollen wir mal bessere Musik anschalten?", schlägt sie vor.

Die nächste Viertelstunde verbringen sie damit, sich durch die Musiksammlung zu wühlen und doch nichts zu finden. Es ist ungewöhnlich friedlich im Raum, Regulus und Narcissa bestaunen die Eisenbahn (ein billiger Zauberabklatsch des Muggelspielzeugs, aber es war ein Geschenk von Onkel Alphard und was soll man denn machen? - Außerdem lieben es die Kinder, also bleibt es, vorerst, weil es ein wenig Frieden garantiert.) und Sirius badet sich im bewundernden Blick seines Bruders.

Dann macht es leise _Plopp _und Kreacher erscheint vor Andromeda und Bellatrix. „Mistress Black", sagt er und verbeugt sich vor Bella, „Ihre Eltern und die werten Herrschaften lassen ausrichten, dass das Abendessen angerichtet ist." Bellatrix nickt ihm würdevoll zu, sagt „Danke, Kreacher. Lass sie wissen, dass wir uns auf den Weg machen." und ist froh, dass der Hauself verschwindet, bevor Regulus ihn entdeckt. Der Kleine scheint den Elfen zu mögen und sie findet, er sollte so früh wie möglich lernen, dass man zu ... niederen Wesen keine Freundschaft aufbaut.

„Habt ihr gehört?", wendet sich Bellatrix an ihre Cousins und Narcissa, „Das Essen ist fertig. Wir müssen wieder runter." Andromeda findet, dass es beinahe bedauerlich ist, die ungewohnt friedliche Stimmung zu zerstören und offenbar sehen die Anderen das ähnlich, denn Sirius zieht bereits wieder die dunklen Augenbrauen auf diese bestimmte Art und Weise zusammen, die nur Unheil bedeuten kann, und Regulus sieht aus, als würde er trotz des mütterlichen Verbots gleich in Tränen ausbrechen.

„Na, kommt", lächelt Andromeda und streckt den Arm aus, bietet Regulus ihre Hand an, „Unten gibt es Essen. Und Nachtisch! Du magst doch Nachtisch, oder, Reggie?" Sie hat schon immer gewusst, wie sie jeden Einzelnen von ihnen anpacken musste, selbst (oder gerade) Bellatrix und der Trick verfehlt auch heute nicht seine Wirkung. Langsam umschließt Regulus ihre Hand mit seinen kleinen, weißen Fingern und lässt sich von ihr in Richtung Tür begleiten. Narcissa folgt ihnen brav, während Bellatrix sicher stellt, dass Sirius den Raum ebenfalls verlässt.

„Wahrscheinlich hat er mitbekommen, dass er den Rennbesen dieses Weihnachten bestimmt noch nicht bekommen wird", wispert Bellatrix Andromeda ins Ohr und deutet mit dem Kopf auf Sirius. Seine Laune ist wirklich auffallend schlecht für Heiligabend, findet auch Andromeda, und nickt vorsichtig zurück. Sie vermisst, wie es früher war, bevor Bellatrix in die Schule gekommen ist. Manchmal scheint es fast, als würde Sirius seiner Cousine übel nehmen, dass sie älter ist und nach Hogwarts gehen darf, bevor es ihm erlaubt ist. Sie haben den gleichen Sturkopf und den gleichen unbändigen Stolz und es verträgt sich nicht besonders gut, wenn Bellatrix etwas darf, das Sirius verwehrt bleibt. Andromeda weiß, dass er ihrer Schwester in den letzten vier Monaten nicht geschrieben hat, also hat er ihr offenbar noch nicht verziehen, dass sie jetzt richtiges Zaubern lernen darf und er noch nicht.

Sie stehen zu fünft am Treppenabsatz und Andromeda weiß nicht, woher der Impuls kommt, doch sie bleibt abrupt stehen und meint, „Wie wär's: wir rutschen das Geländer hinunter?" Ihre Augen glitzern vor Vorfreude und selbst Bellatrix' geziertes „Ich weiß nicht" ist eigentlich nur Fassade. Sogar Sirius' Gesicht hellt sich ein wenig auf und er ist der Erste, der sich auf das Geländer schwingt und nach unten rutscht. Narcissa folgt, etwas unsicher und wacklig, blass um die Nase herum, aber sie kommt heil an und strahlt Bellatrix entgegen, die elegant nach unten braust. Regulus schaut besorgt drein und Andromeda beschließt kurzerhand, mit ihm gemeinsam zu rutschen. Er jauchzt begeistert und wirft die Arme nach oben und als sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hat, fühlt sich Andromeda so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Bellatrix räuspert sich und streicht ihr Kleid glatt, während Andromeda Regulus' weißen Kragen zurechtzupft. „In Ordnung", sagt Bellatrix leichthin und zwinkert in die Runde, „Wir gehen jetzt ganz gesittet dort rein und genießen das Essen. Einverstanden?" Sie ist die Anführerin ihrer kleinen Gruppe, unangefochten (mal abgesehen von unregelmäßigen Rebellionen von seiten Sirius'), und sie erfüllt die Aufgabe mit Bravour. Sie stößt die schwere Eichentür auf und gemeinsam marschiert die Gruppe in den Speisesaal hinein, wo die jeweiligen Eltern warten.

„Da seid ihr ja", bemerkt Tante Walburga und Andromeda ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie das „endlich" gerade noch rechtzeitig heruntergeschluckt hat. Wenn es etwas gibt, was Tante Walburga nicht leiden kann, dann ist es Unpünktlichkeit – zum Pech von Onkel Alphard, der soeben, noch mit Stock und Zylinder in der Hand, keuchend im Türrahmen erscheint. „Tut mir Leid", japst er und schnappt nach Luft, „Ich ... äh ... ich wurde aufgehalten."

Die Kinder kichern verhalten, als Druella und Walburga synchron die Augenbrauen heben und einen missbilligenden Blick wechseln. Sie mögen sich ja nicht in vielem einig sein, aber in dieser Hinsicht schon und schließlich ist es ja jedes Weihnachten wieder das Gleiche. Wirklich, jemand sollte Onkel Alphard mal eine funktionierende Uhr schenken, die ihn an all seine Termine erinnern würde.

„Setz dich doch, Alph", sagt der Hausherr und schaut zu, wie Alphard auf den freien Stuhl zwischen Walburga und Cygnus gleitet. Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen den Geschwistern ist unübersehbar, doch nach dem Äußeren hören die Gemeinsamkeiten auch beinahe bereits wieder auf. „Steht hier nicht so herum, Kinder", verlangt Druella und dann wird es ein wenig laut, als fünf Stühle gleichzeitig zurückgeschoben werden. Die Kinder sitzen den Erwachsenen gegenüber, Narcissa in der Mitte, Sirius links außen und Bellatrix ganz rechts. Andromeda lächelt ihren Vater kurz an und Regulus schaut ein bisschen besorgt zu seiner Mutter.

Der Tisch ist gedeckt mit dem Familienporzellan, links und rechts liegt das gute Silberbesteck und die Gläser sind aus geschliffenem Kristall. Wie jedes Jahr gibt es für Weihnachten nur das Beste; ein prunkvolles Fest, wenn es jemals eines gegeben hat.

Alphard erzählt mit ausschweifenden Gesten etwas von der Arbeit, Orion nickt immer wieder mal und der Rest der Erwachsenen macht sich nicht einmal die Mühe, interessiert auszusehen. Sie werden allesamt gerettet, als das Essen erscheint – zumindest solange, bis Sirius im Brustton der Überzeugung und mit perfekter Unschuldsengelmiene erklärt, dass Kürbissuppe doof ist, weil sie eine doofe Farbe hat. Narcissa prustet in ihren Teller hinein und Alphard wischt sich verwirrt ein paar orangefarbene Suppenspritzer von der kahler werdenden Stirn.

Regulus jauchzt vergnügt und lässt den schweren Silberlöffel fallen, um stattdessen lieber begeistert Applaus zu klatschen. Der Löffel landet mitten im Teller und sorgt dafür, dass sowohl Sirius als auch Regulus' Eltern mit Kürbissuppe bekleckert werden. Andromeda legt vorsichtig ihren eigenen Löffel beiseite, beißt sich hart auf die Unterlippe und vermeidet jeden Blick nach rechts, wo Bellatrix sitzt und verzweifelt versucht, ihre zuckenden Mundwinkel unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Entschuldigung", wispert Narcissa entgeistert und nun kann Andromeda beim besten Willen nicht mehr an sich halten. Sie lacht, bis ihr die Tränen kommen, und unter dem Tisch verflechten sich ihre Finger mit denen von Bellatrix. Die beiden schauen sich an und lachen immer lauter, Sirius grinst spitzbübisch und Alphard trägt ein mildes Lächeln spazieren, während Orion und Walburga so elegant wie möglich die Suppenreste von ihrer Kleidung wegzaubern.

„Vielleicht ist Weihnachten doch nicht so blöd", stellt Sirius frech fest und Druella macht seufzend den Vorschlag, dass es vielleicht am besten wäre, die Kinder im Salon essen zu lassen. Es gibt ein scharrendes, hässliches Geräusch, als die jungen Erben der Blacks zeitgleich ihre Stühle nach hinten rücken und kichernd und schwatzend im Nebenraum verschwinden, wo Hauselfen damit beschäftigt sind, eiligst einen zweiten Tisch zu decken.

„Gut gemacht, Sirius", lobt Andromeda ihren Cousin amüsiert, „Ich glaube, das war ein neuer Rekord. So schnell haben wir es noch nie geschafft, dem Festessen zu entgehen."

* * *

**Anlage 2a**

„_Schau mal", sagt Bellatrix und deutet ..._

„Schau mal", sagt Bellatrix und deutet auf die Schlange aufgeregter Erstklässler, „Da ist er ja!" Sie hat Sirius erspäht und obwohl sie krampfhaft versucht, die Nervosität aus ihrer Stimme zu bannen, kann Andromeda die letzten Reste noch heraushören. Sie reckt den Hals ein wenig und widersteht der Versuchung, sich höchst unblackhaft auf die Bank zu stellen, um ihrem Cousin zuzuwinken, obwohl sie es wirklich gerne täte – schon alleine deshalb, weil es Sirius ungeheuer peinlich wäre.

Ihr Cousin steht betont gelangweilt zwischen seinen zukünftigen Mitschülern. Sein nagelneuer Hogwartsumhang sieht leicht zerknittert aus und Bellatrix murmelt amüsiert, „Merlin, seine Haare sind fast so lang wie deine!" Sie zupft spielerisch an Andromedas dunklem, dickem Zopf und gemeinsam brechen sie in leises Gelächter aus.

Sirius hat die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und wenn man ihn nicht kennt, könnte man ihm glatt abkaufen, dass er kein bisschen aufgeregt ist. Dummerweise kennen ihn seine Cousinen mittlerweile recht gut. „Fünf Galleonen, dass er die Stufen übersieht und McGonagall vor die Füße kullert", bemerkt Bellatrix und ihre Augen blitzen vergnügt. Andromeda stöhnt amüsiert auf und wispert, gespielt tadelnd, „Also wirklich, Bella, _Wetten_, und das in deinem Alter und bei einem solch heiklen Thema!" Bellatrix lehnt sich zurück, sodass sie niemand belauschen kann. „Komm schon, Meda, sei kein Frosch", sagt sie herausfordernd und wiederholt, „Fünf Galleonen, dass der gute Sirius auf die Nase fallen wird."

Andromeda gibt sich geschlagen (denn wer wird es schon erfahren? Ihre Mutter gewiss nicht und es ist ja nicht so, als hätten sie und Bellatrix noch niemals miteinander gewettet und bisher ist _immer _alles gut ausgegangen.) und meint, halb belustigt, halb resignierend, „Oh, na schön. Zehn Galleonen, dass Sirius für einen Skandal sorgen wird, noch ehe das Essen auf den Tischen erscheint." Bella lacht und nickt, sie schütteln besiegelnd die Hände und schauen zu, wie Professor McGonagall den ersten Erstklässler aufruft.

Sirius ist der Dritte und Andromeda kann fühlen, wie Bellatrix neben ihr den Atem anhält, als er sich aus der Schlange löst und langsam in Richtung Stuhl und Hut schreitet. Sein Umhang scheint ein wenig zu lang und zu groß für ihn zu sein, aber er schafft es, sich zu setzen, ohne dabei seiner zukünftigen Lehrerin vor die Füße zu fallen.

„Verdammt", zischt Bellatrix und zwinkert Andromeda gleichzeitig zu. Verlieren ist okay, solange es Meda ist, die es niemandem verrät, Meda, mit der sie Geheimnisse teilt. Andromeda lacht und wartet gespannt, was der Hut verkünden wird. Nicht, dass sie mit irgendwelchen Überraschungen rechnet. Ihr Cousin wird nach Slytherin kommen, so wie sie und Bella, so wie ihre Eltern, so wie Sirius' Eltern, so wie Cissy und Reggie es tun werden, wenn sie alt genug sind.

Dann ruft der Hut „Gryffindor!" und die Hölle bricht los.

* * *

**Anlage 2b**

„_Aber das muss ..."_

„Aber das muss ein Irrtum sein", sagt Bellatrix zum wiederholten Mal und legt ihre Hände wie Schraubstöcke auf Sirius' Schultern, „Er _kann _überhaupt nicht nach Gryffindor gehen. Er ist ein Black! Wir sind _Slytherins_." Professor McGonagall schenkt ihr einen missbilligenden Blick und verkündet eisig, „Was Ihr Cousin kann oder nicht kann, ist allerdings eindeutig nicht Ihre Angelegenheit, Miss Black."

Andromeda legt ihrer Schwester beschwichtigend eine Hand auf den bebenden Unterarm. „Nun", strahlt Professor Dumbledore vergnügt in ihre Richtung, „Ich schätze, der werte Mister Black kann durchaus nach Gryffindor gehen, schließlich ist er noch jung, seine Beine scheinen ihn auch zu tragen und unser ehrwürdiger Sprechender Hut hat seine Entscheidung getroffen."

Bellatrix öffnet den Mund, um etwas zweifellos höchst Unangebrachtes zu erwidern und Andromeda hält es für das Beste einzugreifen, bevor ihre Schwester es schafft, für den zweiten Skandal innerhalb weniger Stunden zu sorgen, indem sie ihren Schulleiter anschreit. „Vielen Dank, dass Sie sich Zeit für uns genommen haben", erklärt sie höflich und ihre Finger schließen sich um Bellas Handgelenk, „Wir würden nun gerne zum Essen zurückkehren."

Professor Dumbledore nickt und Professor McGonagall sieht höchst skeptisch drein, während die Black-Schwestern ihren Cousin in die Mitte nehmen und das Zimmer eiligst verlassen. Immerhin wartet Bellatrix, bis die Tür sich wieder geschlossen hat, bevor sie mit ihrer kleinen Rede loslegt.

„Hast du völlig den Verstand verloren?", faucht sie Sirius an. Sie stehen direkt voreinander, so ähnlich, so wütend, und Andromeda streckt beide Arme aus, stellt sich in die Mitte und verdreht die Augen. Das hier kann dauern, fürchtet sie. „Ach?", zischt Sirius zurück, „Jetzt ist es also meine Schuld, dass dieser blöde, zerfledderte Hut mich in das falsche Haus geschickt hat, oder wie?"

Bellatrix hat die Arme vor der Brust gefaltet, einige Strähnen haben sich bereits aus ihrer sorgfältigen Frisur gelöst und sie ist ganz blass im Gesicht. „Na, wessen Schuld denn sonst?", gibt sie kühl zurück, „Du hast ja wohl auf dem Stuhl gesessen, oder? Du hast dich nur einfach nicht genügend angestrengt!" Sirius wird knallrot vor Zorn, er ballt die Hände zu Fäusten und schreit, „Du spinnst doch!" und Andromeda hat eindeutig genug und donnert „Ruhe!"

Sie verstummen, beide, und schauen schweigend zu Meda. Sirius sieht aus, als hätte ihm jemand die Luft rausgelassen: seine Schultern sacken nach unten und er macht ein unglückliches Gesicht, das gar nicht recht zu ihm passen will, zu ihm, dem Frechdachs der Familie. Er zieht die Nase hoch, wickelt sich in seine neue, frischzerknitterte Robe und blickt zu Andromeda hoch. Seine Augen, grau wie Nebel an einem Novembermorgen und denen von Meda und Bella so ähnlich, dass wirklich niemand übersehen kann, dass sie verwandt sind, wandern von Andromeda zu Bellatrix und wieder zurück.

„Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?", fragt er leise, „Die rasten aus, wenn ich ihnen schreibe, dass ich nicht in Slytherin bin. Und wenn sie rauskriegen, _wo genau _ich stattddessen gelandet bin ..."

Andromeda muss sich nicht erkundigen, wen er meint. Mit Onkel Orion und Tante Walburga ist nicht unbedingt zu spaßen, wenn die Themen _Familie_, _Reinblut _oder _Schulangelegenheiten_ heißen. Sie mag sich gar nicht ausmalen, was Sirius blüht, wenn seine Eltern von seinem ... Fehltritt erfahren.

„Was sollst du schon machen?", gibt Bellatrix zurück und es klingt ruppiger als es gemeint ist, „Nichts, natürlich. Ändern kannst du an der ganzen Sache jedenfalls nichts. Du gehst jetzt zurück zum Essen, setzt dich an deinen Tisch und versuchst, keinen Streit mit irgendwem anzufangen. Kriegst du das hin?" Sie wartet seine Antwort, die sowieso nur aus einem gereizten Blick besteht, überhaupt nicht ab. „Gut. Meda und ich schreiben deinen Eltern. Vielleicht können sie ja irgendwie dafür sorgen, dass du zu uns nach Slytherin kommst."

Sirius zuckt die Achseln und gibt sich unbeteiligt. „Okay", murmelt er, schaut beide zögernd an und scheint zu überlegen, ob er sie umarmen darf, bevor er sich umwendet und den Gang entlangschlurft, zurück in die Große Halle, zurück an einen Tisch, an dem er kein Gesicht kennt und an dem er nicht zu Hause ist.

Andromeda schaut ihm nach und er tut ihr Leid. Es ist sein erster Abend in Hogwarts, das ist eigentlich sowieso aufregend genug, aber nein, natürlich kann Sirius die Häuserverteilung nicht wie jeder andere machen, und nun hat er einen Haufen Probleme am Hals, mit denen er irgendwie fertig werden soll.

„Zehn Galleonen", sagt Bellatrix, „dass er heute Nacht noch jemanden zusammenhext."

Andromeda schüttelt den Kopf und meint, „Du bist unmöglich, Bella, weißt du das?", doch über ihre Lippen huscht ein feines Lächeln und sie hat das seltsame Gefühl, dass Bellatrix diese Wette bestimmt gewinnen wird.

* * *

**Anlage 3**

„_Orion", hallt es durch ..._

„Orion", hallt es durch das Haus, eine Stimme wie klirrendes Glas und Fensterläden, die zugeworfen werden, „Orion, wo bei Salazar bist du?"

Narcissa und Regulus schauen sich schüchtern an, sie sitzen unter dem großen, tischtuchverhangenen Esstisch im Grünen Wohnzimmer und sie wissen nur allzu genau, wo Onkel Orion steckt, nämlich geschätzte zwölf Fuß von ihnen entfernt, dösend auf dem Samtsessel mit den lustigen Troddelkissen. Sein Schnarchen klingt leise und sehr vertraut und sie haben sich extra angestrengt, um ihn nicht aufzuwecken, als sie sich hereingeschlichen haben, weil man nirgends so gut mit den kaputten, nun unverhexten Eisenbahnwaggons spielen kann wie unter dem Tisch.

„Orion!", sagt Tante Walburgas Stimme in einem scharfen Tonfall und das Schnarchen hört abrupt auf. Stattdessen knarzt der Sessel leise und Onkel Orion gähnt vernehmlich. „Was ist denn passiert?", will er schläfrig wissen und Regulus und Narcissa können durch das Tischtuch hindurch die Konturen der beiden erkennen, eine stehend, drohend, eine sitzend, müde.

„_Das hier _ist passiert", zischt Tante Walburga und wedelt mit der rechten Hand. Sie hält etwas fest, dessen Schatten aussieht wie ein Brief und Narcissa und Regulus legen synchron die Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und lächeln sich zu. Schön still bleiben, sonst gibt es nur Ärger.

„Was ist das?", fragt Onkel Orion ergeben, wie einer, der weiß, dass er in der Falle sitzt und nicht mehr herauskommt und sich deswegen gleich in sein Schicksal fügen kann. Er faltet die Hände über seinem Bauch und hebt den Kopf, um seine Frau anschauen zu können. „Ich weiß, dass es ein Brief ist", fügt er noch hinzu, „Also kommen wir doch gleich zum Wesentlichen."

Narcissa weiß, dass Tante Walburga „den Zauberstab in der Hand hat", wie ihre Mutter das immer ausdrückt, aber da ist etwas in Onkel Orions Stimme, was verrät, dass trotz allem er das Familienoberhaupt ist, er und nicht seine Frau, auch wenn sie hundertmal königlicher und stolzer und furchteinflößender auftreten kann als er dazu jemals in der Lage sein wird.

„_Das hier_", Tante Walburga holt tief Luft und richtet sich zu ihrer vollen, beeindruckenden Größe auf, „ist ein Brief aus Hogwarts. Im Salon liegen zwei weitere, falls es dich interessiert, doch die Quintessenz ist in allen dreien die gleiche. Dein missratener Sohn hat es tatsächlich geschafft, sich nach _Gryffindor _einsortieren zu lassen."

Ihre Stimme schwankt bedrohlich, als sie _„Gryffindor"_ herauspresst wie man angeekelt ein schlechtes Stück Käse ausspucken würde. Eine Stimme wie ein Peitschenhieb, denkt Narcissa, und Sirius tut ihr Leid, bevor ihr plötzlich aufgeht, was ihre Tante da gerade gesagt hat. Oh, Merlin. Gryffindor. Sirius ist nach Gryffindor gekommen. Gryffindor. Gryffindorgryffindorgryffindor.

„Ach", macht Onkel Orion schneidend und es gelingt ihm irgendwie, dabei bedrohlich zu klingen, „Nun ist er wieder _mein _missratener Sohn, ja?"

„Wessen missratener Sohn denn sonst?", schießt Tante Walburga zurück und verschränkt die Arme vor dem Oberkörper, „Und überhaupt – hast du mir gerade zugehört? Er ist nach Gryffindor geschickt worden, Orion! _Gryffindor!_"

„Ich habe dich durchaus verstanden", erwidert Orion und unter dem Tisch greift Regulus mit klammen Fingern nach Narcissas Hand, „Nur aus Interesse: von wem ist der Brief?"

Tante Walburga schnaubt. „Minerva McGonagall", antwortet sie, „Sie schreibt, um uns mitzuteilen, dass sie sich freut, unseren Sohn in ihrem Haus willkommen heißen zu dürfen. _Ausgerechnet. _Wie kann sie es nur wagen. Diese _Schande_. Diese _Unverschämtheit._ Diese _Impertinenz _einer Hexe, die noch _nie _begriffen hat, was der Name Black mit sich führt."

Orion seufzt. „Und die anderen beiden Briefe?", erkundigt er sich.

„Einer von Dumbledore", erklärt Tante Walburga abfällig, „Und einer von unseren Nichten, mit der Bitte darum, dass wir etwas gegen diese unmögliche Situation unternehmen. Ein Black in Gryffindor! Wie absolut und vollkommen _unpassend _und _lächerlich_. Was hat sich der Junge nur dabei _gedacht_, frage ich mich."

Narcissa fragt sich das auch. Sie kauert unter dem Tisch, ihr Blick ist mit dem von Regulus verhakt und sie starren sich schweigend, mit offenen Mündern an und begreifen nicht, was gerade um sie herum passiert ist. Blacks gehören nach Slytherin. Slytherin. Das wissen sie beide, schon immer, damit sind sie aufgewachsen. Wenn sie eines Tages nach Hogwarts kommen werden, werden sie nach Slytherin gehen. Das steht außer Frage. Genau wie Bella und Meda und – Es geht nicht, denkt Narcissa verschwommen, Sirius kann kein Gryffindor sein. Er kann nicht zu _denen_ gehören, zu denen, die sie hassen, zu denen, die ihre Feinde sind.

Tante Walburga denkt offensichtlich ähnlich. „Du schreibst Dumbledore", beschließt sie, „Ich schreibe den Mädchen und dann deinem missratenen Sohn."

Onkel Orion zuckt die Achseln. „Und McGonagall?", hakt er nach, „Willst du die ignorieren?" Walburgas Schnauben ist Antwort genug. Sie reckt das Kinn in die Höhe und verlässt den Raum. Das Pergament in ihrer Hand zittert beim Laufen und ihre Absätze klackern über das edle Parkett. Orion reibt sich die Augen und murmelt etwas von „Soviel Aufregung so früh am Tag", bevor er sich aus seinem Sessel wuchtet und in seinen Pantoffeln nach draußen schlurft.

Regulus und Narcissa nehmen gleichzeitig die Zeigefinger von den Lippen und schauen sich an. „Gryffindor", flüstert Regulus, seine Augen sind groß und verwirrt, „Was heißt das, Cissy?" Narcissa sieht hilflos zurück. „Ich weiß nicht, Reggie." Der Griff seiner Finger um ihre Hand wird fester. „Aber ich darf Sirius doch noch liebhaben", flüstert er, „Oder?"

* * *

**Anlage 4**

„_Tut mir Leid", murmelt ..._

„Tut mir Leid", murmelt Andromeda und hält Sirius unbarmherzig am Ärmel seines Hogwartsumhangs fest, „Tut mir Leid, Sirius. Wirklich." Er schüttelt den Kopf, sodass ihm die schwarzen Haare übers blasse Gesicht fallen und seine Cousine nicht sehen kann, wie rotgerändert seine Augen sind und wie dunkel die Schatten darunter. Natürlich weiß Andromeda trotzdem Bescheid, aber sie kennt den Stolz ihres Cousins gut genug. Sie hatte ihre Gründe, ihn hier auf einem der entlegeneren Gänge abzufangen.

„Schon okay", antwortet er, die Stimme kratzig und brüchig, „Ich hab' sowieso nicht erwartet, dass sie irgendwas ausrichten können. Dumbledore hat es ja gesagt, oder nicht? Wir können uns nicht gegen das wehren, was uns der Sprechende Hut mitteilt. Verdammtes, verfluchtes, verlaustes Stück Filz!"

Andromeda schwankt zwischen Unglaube und Amüsement. „Sirius!", sagt sie streng, aber augenzwinkernd, „Also wirklich. Du wirst doch wohl kein Schuleigentum beleidigen wollen, oder?" Sie schafft es immerhin, ihm ein Lächeln zu entlocken. Sie kann sich vorstellen, dass die letzten Tage alles andere als leicht für ihn waren, doch sie weiß es nicht genau. Sirius würde niemals kommen und sich beklagen.

„Haha", macht er und verzieht das Gesicht, „Du kennst mich doch, Meda. Würde ich jemals irgendwas beleidigen?" Er schenkt ihr einen langen Unschuldsblick, dem sie ihm schon nicht mehr abnimmt, seitdem er fünf Jahre alt war. Trotzdem ist da etwas, die langen Wimpern um die grauen Augen der Blacks, was sie milde stimmt und ihr verrät, dass Sirius längst nicht so abgehärtet ist wie er gerne tut.

„Mal ganz im Ernst", fährt sie leise fort und schaut ihn forschend an, „Geht es dir gut? Sind sie nett zu dir, die Gryffindors? Oder muss ich gehen und jemanden verhexen?" Sie würde es tun. Sie würde sofort losziehen und dafür sorgen, dass man ihren Cousin gut behandelt. Er ist _Familie. _Und er würde sie niemals lassen. Schließlich ist er ein _Junge _und kann auf sich selbst aufpassen.

Er schiebt die Hände in die Hosentaschen und zuckt die Achseln. „Ja, doch", erwidert er, „Sind ganz okay." Andromeda lässt nicht locker. „Und die anderen Erstklässler?", will sie wissen, „Wie sind die Jungs aus deinem Schlafsaal so?" Natürlich weiß sie das alles längst. Sie hat ihre Informationen. Aber sie will es von ihm hören.

„Ganz okay", wiederholt Sirius, „Potter ist ein Reinblut und ein Trottel. Lupin weiß ich nicht. Und ich glaube, Pettigrew ist ein Halbblut. Oder so." Andromeda ist klar, dass ein Black nicht gerade leichtes Spiel haben wird in Gryffindor. Sie haben keine Erfahrung damit, wie man mit Löwen umgeht. Sie sind Schlangen, seit Jahrhunderten, seit Generationen.

„Aha", macht sie und fixiert Sirius, „Und du hast gedacht, um deinen grandiosen Einstand in Hogwarts noch ein bisschen spektakulärer zu gestalten, prügelst du dich mit deinem zukünftigen Klassenkameraden?" Immerhin, denkt sie, geprügelt und nicht duelliert, das bedeutet, keine zehn Galleonen für Bella.

„Ich hab' doch gesagt, Potter ist ein Trottel", stößt Sirius hervor und hat den Anstand, wenigstens ein winziges bisschen verlegen dreinzuschauen, „Ich hab' das nicht geplant, okay? Ich wollte keinen Ärger machen. Ehrlich nicht. Hat ja schon genug Ärger gegeben, dass ich überhaupt in Gryffindor gelandet bin", fügt er leise hinzu.

„Ja", antwortet Andromeda leise und zieht Sirius in eine Umarmung und versucht zu verbergen, wie überrascht sie ist, dass er sie lässt, „Ja, ich weiß. Aber das können wir jetzt nicht mehr ändern, also musst du versuchen, das Beste daraus zu machen. Okay?"

Sirius nickt an ihrer Schulter und hebt dann den Kopf, um sie anzuschauen. Seine Augen leuchten wie Sterne im weißen Gesicht. „Wie sauer sind sie?", will er wissen. Er kaut nervös auf seiner Unterlippe und Andromeda weiß, er hat Angst. Er würde es nie zugeben, ihr sturköpfiger, stolzer Cousin, doch er hat Angst vor der Reaktion seiner Eltern und sie kann es ihm nicht verdenken. Sie hätte auch Angst.

* * *

**Anlage 5**

„_Natürlich sind wir überaus stolz ..."_

„Natürlich sind wir überaus stolz", verkündet Druella und schenkt ihrer Schwägerin einen triumphierenden Blick, „Drei wunderbare, wohlerzogene Kinder, intelligent, hübsch, allesamt in _Slytherin ..._"

Bella grinst in der Fensternische und beweist, wie wohlerzogen sie doch ist, als sie Sirius heimlich den Ellbogen in die Rippen stößt. „Na, bist du froh, wieder zu Hause zu sein?", will sie leise wissen, während ihre Eltern sich mit Tante Walburga und Onkel Orion in ein Streitgespräch hineinsteigern, das als Familientreffen getarnt ist. Das heutige Thema lautet _Wer hat die besseren Kinder _und die Chancen stehen nicht schlecht, dass Bella zur Königin gekrönt wird, denkt Andromeda.

„Halt bloß die Klappe", murrt der Erbe der Blacks und verdreht die Augen, „Ich kann's wirklich nicht mehr hören. Hier hängt der Haussegen aber sowas von gewaltig schief, seitdem Cissy nach Hogwarts gekommen ist, das kann ich euch flüstern. Mir tut nur Reggie Leid, der muss immerhin in dem Irrenhaus hier bleiben, während ich am Sonntag wieder wegfahren darf."

Andromeda nickt und wirft einen mitfühlenden Blick nach links, wo Regulus ein klein wenig verloren auf dem Sofa sitzt und in ein Gespräch mit Narcissa vertieft ist. Er sieht nicht sonderlich glücklich aus und die Last, die er tragen soll, ist viel zu groß und viel zu schwer für seine neunjährigen, mageren Schultern.

„Und du?", wendet sich Sirius an seine älteste Cousine, der Blick ist spöttisch und wild, „Wann beglückst du deine Eltern endlich mit dem heiß ersehnten Schwiegersohn, natürlich aus urältester, reinblütiger Zaubererfamilie, möglichst reich, möglichst höflich und möglichst gutaussehend? Immerhin hast du dein vorletztes Schuljahr angefangen. Läuft dir nicht langsam die Zeit davon, Bella?"

Sie schenkt ihm ein Lachen, das irgendwo zwischen Amüsement und Kälte schwingt. „Lass nur", winkt sie ab, „Deine kleinen Sticheleien sind nicht ausgereift genug, um mich wirklich treffen zu können. Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten: auf den perfekten Schwiegersohn werden meine Eltern vermutlich nicht mehr lange warten müssen. Bekommst du denn _gar nichts _mit vom Hogwartsklatsch?"

„Ich interessiere mich nicht so sehr für das, was die Schlangenbrut treibt", giftet Sirius zurück und Andromeda seufzt entnervt auf. Zeit, einzuschreiten, wenn sie verhindern will, dass das erste Duell noch vor dem Essen stattfindet. Außerdem glaubt sie, dass Onkel Orion und Tante Walburga es gar nicht gutheißen würden, wenn ihr Ältester in ihrem eigenen Haus anfangen würde, Familienmitglieder zu hexen. (Was auf den Fluren von Hogwarts geschieht, ist eine andere Angelegenheit und keiner von ihnen verliert den Eltern gegenüber ein Wort darüber.)

„Ruhe", verlangt Andromeda und schaut von Sirius zu Bella und wieder zurück. Wie ähnlich sie sich sind, denkt sie erschrocken, wie ähnlich sie sich sind und wie wenig sie es wissen. „Haltet die Klappe, ja?" Sie zwinkert ihnen zu und Sirius lacht bellend auf, Bella sagt, „Meda, deine Wortwahl, wirklich, ich bin _entsetzt_!" und erwidert, gar nicht entsetzt, das Augenzwinkern.

„Ist doch wahr", Andromeda zuckt die Achseln, „Reicht völlig, wenn unsere Eltern sich gegenseitig zerfleischen, oder?" Auch, wenn sie das natürlich auf höchstem, höflichstem Niveau tun. Trotzdem findet Andromeda es unfair, dass sie ihre Kinder mit hineinziehen, wenn es darum geht, sich gegenseitig zu beweisen, wie perfekt man doch ist. Wirklich, die Eltern sollten sich nicht wundern, wenn es häufiger mal zu Spannungen zwischen ihren wohlerzogenen Sprösslingen kommt.

Bella grinst und Sirius stimmt mit ein. „Was meint ihr", fragt er beiläufig, „Ob sie es heute schaffen, sich schon vor dem Nachtisch anzuschreien? Mutter ist ja etwas angespannt, seitdem Tante ihr geschrieben hat, dass Cissy nach Slytherin gekommen ist. Reggie hat mir verraten, dass das mit ihrem Auge wieder schlimmer geworden ist."

Andromeda und Bellatrix lehnen sich synchron nach links, um heimlich um die Ecke schauen zu können und nachzusehen, ob ihr Cousin Recht hat. Tante Walburgas Auge ist berühmt-berüchtigt bei ihren Söhnen und Nichten. Immer, wenn sie sich aufregt, fängt es an zu zucken. Als sie noch jünger waren, haben Sirius und Regulus sich stets gegenseitig übertroffen, wenn es darum ging, eine gelungene Imitation ihrer Mutter darzustellen, komplett mit Augenzucken und schriller Stimme, hochgerecktem Kinn und schmalen Lippen.

„Tatsächlich", stellt Bella fest, „So schlimm habe ich das ja seit Jahren nicht mehr bei ihr gesehen! Armer Reggie. Kein Wunder, dass er vollkommen fertig ist." Er tut ihnen kollektiv Leid, der Kleinste, der Jüngste, der noch bis zum übernächsten September warten muss, bis auch er nach Hogwarts darf.

* * *

**Anlage 6**

„_Hey Black, heute schon mit den ..."_

„Hey Black, heute schon mit den Unverzeihlichen gespielt?"

Ohoh, denkt Andromeda genervt, und bleibt stehen, als Bellatrix neben ihr sich umdreht, Zauberstab in der Hand, bereit zum Kampf, den sie als Schulsprecherin eigentlich nicht führen darf. Meda legt ihr eine Hand auf den Unterarm und hofft das Beste. Nicht nur für Bella, sondern auch für Potter und für Sirius, der gerade vor allem durch seine Abwesenheit glänzt.

„Was willst du, Potter?", schnappt Bellatrix, ihre Augen sind kleine, schmale Schlitze und der kleine Zwischenfall auf dem Gang kann übel enden, wenn Andromeda nicht eingreift.

Potter zuckt lässig die Achseln, seine Brille hängt schief auf der Nase und seine Haare sehen aus, als hätte er sie sich heute schon ein Dutzend Mal gerauft. Er hat Pettigrew im Schlepptau und Andromeda hat den starken Verdacht, dass er Sirius abgeschüttelt hat und Lupin noch obendrein. Lupin ist Vertrauensschüler und er hat vielleicht nicht den stärksten Einfluss auf seine Freunde, aber generell lässt er es eigentlich eher selten zu, dass sich Potter auf den Gängen mit jemandem wie Bellatrix Black duelliert.

„Wollte nur mal fragen, wie das so ist, mit einer Mutter aufzuwachsen, die fanatisch an den Dunklen Künsten hängt und sie vergöttert", sagt er so gelassen, als würde er über das Wetter plaudern, „Oder einen Verlobten zu haben, der im Ausland studiert, weil seine kranken Vorlieben in England nicht geduldet werden. Erzähl doch mal. Liegt ihr abends im Bett und erzählt euch, was für Grausamkeiten ihr am Tag über so geleistet habt? Gewinnt der mit den meisten Fluchopfern?"

Ohoh, denkt Andromeda erneut, gar nicht gut. Überhaupt nicht gut. Potter klingt kalt, aber ruhig. Es ist der erste Schultag nach den Weihnachtsferien, Bellas Verlobung ist gerade erst publik geworden und Meda könnte schwören, dass Potter die Fluchmale an Sirius' Körper gesehen hat. Sie haben sie alle gesehen, beim alljährlichen Familienweihnachtsessen. Cissy hat gezittert und Reggie hat sich auf die Lippe gebissen, aber Bella hat unverhohlen gestarrt und ihr Silberbesteck fester angepackt und Meda hat einfach hinschauen müssen.

Sie weiß, warum es Bella so nahe geht. Bella ist stark und stolz und wenn ihr einer ähnlich ist, dann ist es Sirius. Und Bella weiß genau, wie hart man sein muss, um jemanden wie sie und Sirius auch nur ansatzweise brechen zu wollen. Sie kann sich vorstellen, was Sirius durchgemacht hat. Aber sie kann ihm nicht helfen, weil sie weiß, tief drinnen, dass es notwendig war.

Bella hebt spöttisch eine Augenbraue. „Korrekt, Potter", antwortet sie so sanft wie eine Raubkatze, „Das macht uns wirklich ungeheuer an. - Was denkst du dir eigentlich, du-" Beim letzten Teil wird ihr Tonfall kalt und abfällig und Andromeda hält es für besser, ihr das Wort abzuschneiden, bevor Potter sie dazu bekommt, ihre Beherrschung zu verlieren. Dafür würde Bella ihn nämlich bis an sein Lebensende hassen. Sie schätzt es nicht sonderlich, die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

„Potter", fährt Meda dazwischen, „Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn du dich von jetzt an um deine eigenen Probleme kümmerst. Was hältst du davon?" Sein Blick verrät ihr nur allzu deutlich, was er davon hält, doch Andromeda ist mit den Blicken ganz anderer Leute aufgewachsen und so leicht schüchtert er sie bestimmt nicht ein. „Ich habe gehört, dass Lily Evans noch immer kein Wort mit dir spricht. Vielleicht arbeitest du mal an deinen Umgangsformen?", schlägt sie vor und zieht Bellatrix unsanft mit sich davon.

Sie ist überrascht, dass Bella es zulässt. Gemeinsam laufen sie den Gang entlang und es ist einen Augenblick lang still, bevor -

„Ihr bringt ihn noch um!", brüllt Potter und seine Stimme überschlägt sich fast, „Kapiert ihr das nicht? Ihr bringt ihn noch um! Er wäre tausendmal besser dran, wenn es euch überhaupt nicht gäbe!"

Ja, denkt Andromeda und das Herz klopft ihr bis zum Hals, vielleicht wäre Sirius das wirklich, aber wenn es sie alle nicht gäbe, dann wäre Sirius ein Anderer, einer, der nicht von seinen Cousinen und seinem Bruder zu dem geschliffen wurde, der er nun ist.

(Und trotzdem fragt sie sich, wie es sein kann, dass Potter vehementer für ihren Cousin eintritt als sie oder Bella oder Cissy oder Reggie es je getan haben. Und sie schämt sich und begreift, was es heißen muss, in Gryffindor zu sein.)

* * *

**Anlage 7**

„_Black? Ist alles in Ordnung? Du ..."_

„Black? Ist alles in Ordnung? Du weinst ja."

Genau, was Andromeda gebrauchen kann: erwischt zu werden in einer dunklen Ecke, während sie da sitzt und in den Ärmel ihres Umhangs heult. Grandios. Morgen wird es die ganze Schule wissen, denkt sie wütend, morgen wird jeder wissen, dass Andromeda Black, frischgebackene Schulsprecherin, nachts durch die Gänge läuft, um mal so richtig heulen zu können, weil nämlich ihre ganze Familie und ihr gesamtes Leben den Bach runtergehen.

„Tu ich nicht", faucht sie und hebt den Kopf, um Theodore Tonks' lächelndem Blick zu begegnen. „Wenn du irgendjemandem hiervon erzählst", beginnt sie düster, „dann muss ich dich leider verhexen." Er lacht und streckt ihr seine Hand entgegen. „Steh erstmal auf", schlägt er vor, „sonst erkältest du dich noch, wenn du auf den kalten Steinplatten sitzen bleibst."

Es verwirrt sie, wie er einfach die Drohung ignoriert, die sie im Handumdrehen und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken wahr machen könnte.

„Willst du darüber reden?", fragt er gut gelaunt und beinahe klingt es, als würde er das täglich machen: nach Sperrstunde durch die Flure wandern und seine Mitschulsprecherin weinend vom Boden aufklauben. „Nein", zischt Andromeda und richtet sich so würdevoll wie nur möglich auf. Sie streicht sich das dunkle Haare aus dem Gesicht und zieht die Nase etwas hoch. Als sie gegangen ist, hat sie die Taschentücher vergessen. Verflixt.

„Hier", sagt Tonks und reicht ihr ein blütenweißes Stofftaschentuch. Er lächelt sie an und in dem Moment würde sie ihm am liebsten die Augen auskratzen. Nicht nur, dass er sie mitten in ihrem Elend beobachtet hat – nein, nun hat er auch noch den Nerv, sich aufzuführen wie ein ... _Freund _oder so etwas, der sich um sie kümmern will.

„Nein, danke", erwidert sie verschnupft und reckt das Kinn in die Höhe, wie sie es sich bei ihrer Mutter und Bella abgeschaut hat, „Ich brauche weder dein Mitleid noch dein blödes Taschentuch. Es wäre also nett, wenn du beides für dich behalten könntest. Klar?"

Wenn man Meda braucht, um Bella zu beruhigen, gilt das Gleiche dummerweise auch für den gegenteiligen Fall. Andromeda ist durchaus bewusst, dass sie sich gerne mal ein wenig im Ton vergreift, wenn ihre schöne, spöttische, kühle Schwester nicht da ist, um ihr die Hand auf den Arm zu legen, aber sie ist machtlos dagegen und die Worte purzeln ihr einfach aus dem Mund. Sie ist nicht geschaffen für höfliche Reinblutfinesse und Teepartymanieren, fürchtet sie.

„Ganz ruhig", grinst er und streckt abwehrend beide Arme von sich, „Ich dachte nur, du könntest vielleicht ein bisschen Gesellschaft vertragen. Und ein Taschentuch. Außerdem hatte ich nicht vor, irgendjemandem von diesem kleinen Treffen zu berichten. Du etwa? Damit deine Freunde mich verprügeln können, weil ich es gewagt habe, mich dir zu nähern?"

Sein Blick ist spöttisch, aber die Worte sind wahr und sie treffen Andromeda unvermutet und direkt. Sie weiß, dass seine Eltern Muggel sind und sie hat in sechs Schuljahren keine zehn Wörter mit ihm gewechselt. Er ist kein _Umgang _für sie, doch das hat Dumbledore offenbar herzlich wenig gekümmert, als er sie beide zu Schulsprechern ernannt hat.

„Sie würden dich nicht verprügeln", startet sie den schwachen Versuch, ihre Freunde zu verteidigen. Tonks winkt nur ab. „Ich weiß, wo ich bei euch Slytherins stehe", sagt er, „Du brauchst dir keine Mühe zu geben. Aber wo ich dich schonmal alleine treffe – ich dachte, du solltest vielleicht wissen, dass ganz Hogwarts Bescheid weiß. Sie werden es dir vielleicht nicht ins Gesicht sagen, doch hinter deinem Rücken redet jeder. Ist die Sensation des Jahres, vermute ich."

Andromeda stöhnt entnervt auf. Sie hat es geahnt und trotzdem das Gegenteil gehofft. Großartig. Da wird sie Schulsprecherin und worüber redet die gesamte Familie? Über Sirius. Über Sirius, der Hals über Kopf ausgezogen ist und düster versprochen hat, nie wieder zurückzukommen. (Nicht, dass sie es ihm verübeln könnte. Regulus' Berichte waren schmerzhaft detailliert.) Und nicht nur das, nein, auch die ganze Schule hat kein anderes Gesprächsthema. Wunderbar.

Ein Glück, denkt Meda, dass Bella nicht mehr hier ist. Sie würde ausrasten.

„Danke", seufzt sie und fährt sich mit dem Ärmel übers verschmierte Gesicht, „Ich weiß deine Ehrlichkeit zu schätzen. Deine Verschwiegenheit übrigens auch." Sie schaut ihn an, herausfordernd und abwartend, und er sieht gelassen zurück und lässt sich Zeit, bevor er nickt. „Ich verrate dich nicht", verspricht er, „Können wir jetzt unsere Runden drehen? Ich würde dann langsam echt gerne ins Bett gehen."

* * *

_tbc._


	11. Fünfte Vorlesung

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **Ich weiß. Ich habe schon wieder ewig gebraucht. Aber es lässt sich leider nicht anders einrichten, mit Studium und Leben und allem. Und ich habe es schon wieder nicht geschafft, persönliche Reviewantworten zu verschicken, doch ich möchte die Gelegenheit nutzen und mich **ganz, ganz herzlich und ehrlich **für **jedes einzelne Review **zu bedanken. Ich freue mich wirklich immer wie wahnsinnig über eure Rückmeldungen und sie sind mir sehr, sehr wichtig.

**Ansonsten: **Ich muss das Vorwort zur Vierten Vorlesung revidieren. Das nachfolgende ist nun das bisher längste Kapitel (fünfzehneinhalb Seiten in meinem Schreibprogramm); ich hoffe, es wird euch nicht langweilig dabei. Und ich hoffe, ihr findet es nicht allzu langweilig, das verhältnismäßig lange "Vorspiel" zu lesen, in dem wir uns nur mit dem Dozenten und seinem Alltag befassen, ehe die Vorlesung beginnt.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**

* * *

Fünfte Vorlesung **

Als du aufwachst und die Augen öffnest, dreht sich die Welt eindeutig viel zu schnell für deinen Geschmack und du stöhnst leise auf, bevor du die Nase in dein Kopfkissen gräbst und dir die Decke über den Kopf ziehst, obwohl dein Wecker trotzig und bockig einfach weiterklingelt. Du knurrst „Ruhe!", doch natürlich hört er nicht auf dich und so musst du eine Hand unter der warmen Decke hervorholen und blind nach dem Wecker tasten, um ihn auszuschalten.

Als das nervige Klingeln aufhört, kehrt wunderbare, wohltuende Stille zurück in dein Schlafzimmer. Dein Kopf fühlt sich dennoch furchtbar an und du presst die Augen zusammen, wünschst dich zurück in die Dunkelheit der Nacht, zurück in den Schlaf, zurück in einen Traum, der nicht dein Leben ist. Manchmal ist es besser (aber schwieriger und seltener), zurückzugehen als vorwärts. Nichts ist linear. Du bist Historiker. Du musst es wissen.

Du erlaubst dir einige kostbare Minuten unter der Decke, ehe dein schlechtes Gewissen dich am Pyjamakragen (_Pyjama –_ als wärst du zwölf) packt und an dir zieht und zerrt. Du weißt, dass du aufstehen solltest; du weißt eigentlich immer, was zu tun wäre, du hältst dich nur meistens nicht daran, obwohl man doch meinen sollte, dass du nach all den Jahren, in denen du dieses Verhalten nun bereits pflegst, endlich hättest begreifen müssen, dass es dir in den seltensten Fällen zum Vorteil gereicht.

Theoretisch weißt du ganz genau, dass es eine ziemlich ungünstige Idee ist, an einem vollkommen normalen, gewöhnlichen Dienstagabend mit Freunden was trinken zu gehen, um gemeinsam über alte Zeiten zu reden. In der _Praxis _hast du jedoch alle Bedenken sofort und begeistert über Bord geworfen und dich, wenn man es mal neutral betrachtet, am Vorabend gehörig betrunken. Was erklären würde, warum sich die verdammte Welt so verdammt schnell dreht, als du aus deinem Bett steigst.

Nie wieder, schwörst du dir und eine leise Stimme taucht aus den schwammigen Untiefen deines alkoholvernebelten Gehirns auf und erinnert dich daran, dass du diesen Schwur schon unzählige Mal getätigt hast und bisher jedes Mal aufs Neue einen Rückfall erlitten hast. Es scheint, als würdest du dich beständig weigern, aus deinen Fehlern zu lernen, obwohl Fehler eigentlich genau dafür gut sind. Um sich zu verbessern.

Naja. Immerhin trainierst du deine Trinkfestigkeit.

(Wie _erbärmlich_ bist du eigentlich, erkundigt sich die leise Stimme höhnisch. Und wie alt? Solltest du die Phase nicht längst überwunden haben, in der man durch die Anzahl des Getrunkenen das Maß der Coolness bestimmt? Und _wann_, bei Merlin, und _warum _hast du wieder angefangen, Wörter wie _Coolness _zu gebrauchen oder darüber nachzudenken?)

Du brauchst Kaffee. Mindestens fünf Tassen, und zwar sofort. Und einen Trank gegen den Kater. Du schließt die Augen, damit die Welt aufhört, sich zu drehen, und tastest dich blind in Richtung Küche. Vorsichtig blinzelst du in den Raum hinein, betätigst zögernd den Lichtschalter und zuckst zurück, als Helligkeit in dein Bewusstsein eindringt. Immerhin bist du in der Nacht noch derart bei Sinnen gewesen, dass du daran gedacht hast, den Trank gegen den Kater auf dem Tisch zu platzieren.

Langsam schlurfst du weiter, spürst, wie eine Welle an Übelkeit und Kopfschmerzen über dich hereinbricht und dann greifst du gerade rechtzeitig nach der Phiole und rettest dich. Du lässt dich auf den Stuhl sinken und zählst leise bis hundert, lässt dem Trank Zeit, anzuschlagen und lehnst dich zitternd nach hinten, während du hilflos spürst, wie der Restalkohol aus deinem Blut gefiltert wird. Das ist der Nachteil des Trankes: er ist unangenehm, aber immerhin dauert er nicht lange und du musst dich nicht den ganzen Tag mit den Nachwirkungen deines übermäßigen Alkoholkonsums herumärgern.

Obwohl es vielleicht besser wäre. Vielleicht würdest du das Trinken sein lassen, wenn du blass und mit Kopfschmerzen und Übelkeit den Tag im Bett verbringen müsstest, unfähig, etwas zu tun, unfähig, dich zu bewegen, weil jede Bewegung brennenden Schmerz auslöst. Vielleicht würde dich auch die Scham umbringen, wenn du deinem Chef erklären müsstest, dass du keine Vorlesung halten kannst, weil du dich nicht im Griff hattest und ein paar (Flaschen) Feuerwhisky zu viel getrunken hast.

Du hast _kein _Alkoholproblem. Du hast ein Problem mit deinem Leben. Nicht, dass das besser wäre.

Du kommst bis 105, dann hat der Trank deinen Kater endgültig weggepustet und du kannst bedenkenlos aufstehen und dir starken, sehr starken, heißen Kaffee kochen. Du starrst ein wenig aus deinem Küchenfenster hinaus in die nachtblaue Dunkelheit des Morgens, während du darauf wartest, dass deine Caffetiera blubbernde Geräusche von sich gibt.

Die Bäume unten auf der Straße strecken dir ihre dünnen, schwarzen Äste entgegen, ein paar Überreste an roten und gelben Blättern hängen noch standhaft und weigern sich trotzig und beharrlich, sich dem nahenden Winter zu beugen. Wenn man die Nase in den Wind reckt, kann man ihn schon in der Luft schmecken, den Winter, der offenbar denkt, dass Mitte November genau der richtige Zeitpunkt ist, um sich in Oxford auszubreiten.

Der Himmel ist gerade dabei, von Nachtblau zu Hellblau zu wechseln, es sieht schön aus und du schaust dem Morgen zu, wie er sich die Welt erobert, langsam, und es lässt dich ein wenig ruhiger werden. Als deine Caffetiera anzeigt, dass du dich mal besser um sie kümmern solltest, stehst du auf, schaltest den Herd aus und schenkst dir eine Tasse voll mit Kaffee, süßt ihn, gibst Milch zu und lässt dich dann erneut auf der Fensterbank nieder.

Du willst nicht darüber nachdenken, warum du dich mitten in der Woche dazu überreden lässt, auszugehen (wobei du der Fairness halber zugeben musst, dass deinen Freunden bestimmt nicht diese Alkoholorgie vorschwebte, die du aus dem gemacht hast, was sie dir vorgeschlagen haben), doch es genügt, nach draußen zu schauen und Kaffee zu schlürfen und schon überfällt dich Einsamkeit wie ein hungriges Tier. Du denkst an den Winter vor einem Jahr und an den vor zwei Jahren und daran, dass du noch nie sonderlich gut damit umgehen konntest, alleine zu sein, wenn die Blätter fallen und der Himmel eisblau wird.

Ein bisschen müde lehnst du deinen Kopf gegen die kühle Fensterscheibe und trinkst deinen heißen Kaffee in kleinen, raschen Schlucken. Er wärmt dir die Finger und den Magen, kriecht in deine kalten Zehen und deine Wangen, aber er wärmt dir nicht das Herz.

Du seufzst und dein Atem schlägt sich auf der Scheibe nieder. Mittwochmorgendepression vom Allerfeinsten, selbst nachdem der Kater verschwunden ist. Vielleicht brauchst du mehr Arbeit, um dich beschäftigt zu halten. (Mehr Arbeit, als du schon hast? - Sicher. Am besten, du hättest dir dafür gestern einen Zeitumkehrer angefordert. Denk doch mal nach.) Vielleicht brauchst du ein Leben jenseits deiner Bücher, Texte, Studenten, ein Leben außerhalb von Hörsaal Nummer Vier und deinem Büro an der Uni. Es ist zwar ein gutes Leben, aber du fürchtest, es füllt dich nicht immer komplett aus.

Du seufzst erneut und überlegst, was das wohl für ein Tag werden wird, wenn er bereits so anfängt. Auch, wenn du es dir nicht unbedingt eingestehen willst: es fällt dir schwerer und schwerer, deine Alltagssorgen, deine Probleme und Mittwochmorgendepressionen in deiner Wohnung zurückzulassen, sodass deine Studenten nichts merken. Es geht sie nichts an. Und es hat sie nicht zu interessieren. (Obwohl du lange genug im Geschäft bist, um zu wissen, dass Studenten sich _immer _für das Privatleben ihrer Professoren interessieren.)

Dann ist dein Kaffee ausgetrunken und die Sonne hat sich ihren Platz am Himmel erobert. Du sitzt noch immer im Pyjama herum und erinnerst dich selbst daran, dass du in diesem Aufzug besser nicht zur Vorlesung erscheinen solltest. Deine Tasse landet bei drei anderen im Spülbecken, bevor du zurück in dein Schlafzimmer läufst, dir ein paar Kleider heraussuchst und anschließend weiter in das Badezimmer wanderst.

Ein bisschen waschen wäre nicht schlecht, denkst du, kaltes Wasser ist meistens gut und du spritzt es dir ins Gesicht und unter die Achseln, nachdem du aus deinem Pyjama geklettert bist. An deinem Kinn und den Wangen sprießen vereinzelte Bartstoppel und du beschließt, dass du dich damit durchaus in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen kannst. Die dunklen Ringe unter den Augen sind da weitaus unansehnlicher, findest du, aber gegen die kannst du gerade nicht wirklich etwas unternehmen.

Zehn Minuten später fühlst du dich zumindest teilweise wie ein neuer Mensch. Deine Haare sind nicht mehr ganz so zerzaust und deine Kleidung (schwarze Hose, weißes Hemd) sieht schon eher aus wie das, was deine Studenten von ihrem Dozenten gewöhnt sind. Du schlüpfst besockt in deine Schuhe hinein, knotest dir den Schal um den Hals und wirfst dich in eine deiner Roben. Deine Tasche hast du, in weiser Voraussicht, die dir nicht unbedingt so ähnlich sieht, bereits gestern gepackt und sie wartet auf deinem Schreibtisch auf dich.

Du wirfst einen flüchtigen, vergewissernden Blick hinein, doch es ist alles da, was du brauchst und so kannst du dir die Tasche greifen und deinen Schlüsselbund und dann die Wohnung verlassen. In der letzten Woche hast du dir angewöhnt, wieder häufiger zu Fuß zur Universität zu marschieren. Die frische Morgenluft macht dich wach und du redest dir ein, dass es deiner Fitness auch guttut, nicht jedes Mal den Kamin zu bemühen.

Du genießt es, zwischen den anderen Passanten unterzugehen, in der breiten Masse ein bisschen zu verschwinden, wo du doch gleich wieder neunzig Minuten lang im Mittelpunkt stehen wirst. Du schaust sie dir an, all die Studenten, die zur Uni strömen, die wenigsten von ihnen in Roben, obwohl ihr mitten im Zaubererviertel von Oxford seid. Sie tragen Jeans und die Mädchen bunte Ohrringe und an deinen Lippen zerrt ein Lächeln und für einen Moment lang möchtest du unbedingt wieder jung sein.

Der Augenblick geht vorüber und du erinnerst dich daran, dass du eigentlich alles andere als alt bist und dich gefälligst nicht so anstellen solltest. Du kannst auch Jeans tragen, wenn du willst, und gelegentlich tust du es doch auch, also wo ist dein Problem?

Hörsaal Vier grüßt dich wie einen alten Bekannten und wie immer fühlt es sich ein wenig an wie nach Hause zu kommen. Du lässt deine Zweifel und Einsamkeit, deine Probleme und dein Leben draußen vor der Tür, gibst sie ab wie einen Mantel an der Garderobe, und hinein geht ein Dozent, der professionell ist und dem man seine Anspannung nicht anmerkt. Eine Kunst, die du beinahe perfektioniert hast über die Jahre hinweg.

Deine Tasche landet auf dem Pult, deine Robe und dein Schal auf dem Stuhl. Als du dich umdrehst, schauen dir deine Studenten entgegen, abwartend, erwartungsvoll, wie eine Meute Löwen, die noch nicht gefüttert wurde. „Guten Morgen, meine Damen und Herren", begrüßt du sie und schwingst dich auf dein Pult, „Ich hoffe, Sie hatten eine gute Woche. Gab es bei jemandem Probleme mit dem Material für die heutige Sitzung oder hat es bei jedem funktioniert?"

Du siehst fragend in die Runde, aber dir ist klar, dass es keiner zugeben würde, falls es Probleme gegeben haben sollte. Dann würdest du dich nämlich erkundigen, warum derjenige sich nicht früher an dich gewendet hat, sodass er sich auf heute vorbereiten konnte, und keiner der Studenten wird eine passende Antwort auf diese Frage wissen.

„Gut", sagst du leichthin, nachdem du ein paar Augenblicke gewartet hast, „Dann kann ich also davon ausgehen, dass Sie alle die verschiedenen Erinnerungen betrachtet und analysiert haben. Sehr schön. Bevor wir direkt einsteigen, würde ich Sie allerdings kurz bitten, mir eine Rückmeldung hinsichtlich dieser Methodik zu geben. Fanden Sie es angenehm, in die Erinnerungen einzutauchen? Besser, schlechter, interessanter, langweiliger als die Interviews? Sachtexte? Zeitungsartikel? Lassen Sie es mich wissen."

Du kannst an ihren Gesichtern ablesen, dass du sie auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt hast. Die meisten von ihnen sind noch nicht gewöhnt, dass man Lehrmethoden tatsächlich anzweifeln darf, nach sieben Jahren Schulunterricht, nach sieben Jahren „Der Lehrer hat immer Recht", doch du bist hoffnungsvoll und zuversichtlich, dass sich irgendwer schon trauen wird.

„Miss Hopkins", nickst du der jungen, blonden Hexe schließlich zu, auch wenn du noch ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend hast, wenn du daran denkst, wie ihr beide letzten Mittwoch auseinander gegangen seid. Sie nimmt ihre erhobene Hand wieder nach unten. „Am Anfang fand ich es ein wenig mühsam", berichtet sie, „Man musste sich erstmal orientieren, wo man ist, wen man beobachtet, wann das Ganze spielt und was genau eigentlich passiert. Aber mit der Zeit hat man die Personen dann wieder erkannt und es wurde leichter. Ich denke, es war auf jeden Fall eine sehr spannende Methode, eigentlich kaum zu vergleichen mit geschriebenem Text."

„In Ordnung", antwortest du und lächelst ihr kurz zu, „Darf ich Sie fragen, ob Sie sich die verschiedenen Erinnerungen denn nur einmal angeschaut haben oder mehrmals?" Sie rückt ihre Brille zurecht und erwidert, „Mehrmals. Und jedes Mal wurde es leichter, sich von den Ereignissen mitreißen zu lassen. Man konnte immer mehr Details entdecken, auf verschiedene Verhaltensmuster achten. Und natürlich waren die Erinnerungen zwar subjektiv geprägt, immerhin zeigen sie uns nur den Blickwinkel einer bestimmten Person, aber dennoch ... Bilder lügen nicht. Gesten, Blicke, Worte, sie finden tatsächlich statt. Wir interpretieren sie nur auf unterschiedliche Weise."

Dein Lächeln vertieft sich. „Sehr gut", sagst du, „Sie haben absolut Recht. Gibt es denn, abgesehen von Miss Hopkins, noch jemanden, der sich zur Methodik äußern will?" Es gibt offenbar niemanden. Der Hörsaal bleibt still und obwohl du die Blicke mancher Studenten auffängst, regt sich keiner. Also gibt es entweder nichts hinzuzufügen oder es traut sich niemand.

Du zuckst die Achseln. „In Ordnung. Dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir direkt mit dem Thema der heutigen Sitzung beginnen. Wie Sie dem Vorlesungsplan entnehmen können, werden wir uns heute und in den nächsten drei Veranstaltungen mit dem Aspekt Familie und Familienbilder beschäftigen, wobei die Familie Black heute den Anfang bildet. Welche Erinnerung wir hierbei zuerst behandeln, ist mir eigentlich relativ gleichgültig, aber ich würde Ihnen fast nahelegen, dass wir sie chronologisch betrachten. Gibt es von Ihrer Seite aus Einwände gegen diese Vorgehensweise?"

Niemand protestiert und du kramst in deiner Tasche, um deine eigenen Notizen herauszuholen. „Dann vielleicht Freiwillige, die das dringende Bedürfnis haben, sich detailliert mit der ersten Erinnerung auseinanderzusetzen?", willst du wissen und ziehst, ein bisschen spöttisch, eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Du legst deinen Packen an Pergamenten auf deinen Oberschenkeln ab und lässt deinen Blick über deine Studenten wandern. Manche weichen aus. Manche schauen zurück.

„Haben Sie Lust?", wendest du dich schließlich an das Mädchen, das neben Gwendolen Hopkins sitzt. Sie hat langes, schweres, kupferfarbenes Haar, Wangen, die mit Sommersprossen übersät sind, und einen dunklen Blick, aus dem du herauszulesen glaubst, dass sie rational denken kann, dass sie dieses Fach tatsächlich aus Interesse gewählt hat, nicht aus Mangel an Alternativen.

Sie grinst ein bisschen und sagt gelassen „Klar, wieso nicht?", was dir gefällt. Sie hat keine Angst vor dir. „Ihr Name?", bittest du sie und sie wirft die Haare zurück und sagt „Eliza Carter", fest und bestimmt, so, als solltet ihr alle euch den Namen besser merken, weil man ihn in Zukunft gewiss noch häufiger hören wird.

„Miss Carter", nickst du ihr zu, „Dann lassen Sie uns doch bitte an Ihren geistigen Ergüssen teilhaben, ja?"

Sie blättert sich durch ihre Notizen, bevor sie mit klarer Stimme anfängt zu reden. „Die erste Erinnerung spielt am 24. Dezember 1962 und zwar im Grimmauldplatz Nummer Zwölf, dem Anwesen von Orion und Walburga Black. Ein Großteil der Familie, nämlich Orion, Walburga, ihre zwei Söhne Sirius und Regulus, sowieso Walburgas Brüder Alphard und Cygnus mit seiner eigenen Familie, kommt dort zusammen, um gemeinsam an Heiligabend zu speisen."

Sie hat einen erfrischend beißenden Zynismus, der in ihren Worten mitschwingt, und gleichzeitig überrascht dich ihr Detailwissen. Du hast ihnen keine Jahreszahlen gegeben und auch nicht von ihnen verlangt, sie herauszufinden, aber es gefällt dir, dass sie sich die Mühe gemacht hat.

„Allerdings", fährt Miss Carter fort, „ist die Stimmung nicht ganz so gehoben, wie man das vielleicht erwartet hätte. Die Erwachsenen verteilen spitze Bemerkungen und die Kinder werden nach nebenan abgeschoben, wo sie spielen sollen, bis das Essen fertig ist – was im Übrigen in einer mittleren Katastrophe endet."

Deine Mundwinkel zucken leicht. „Richtig", stimmst du Eliza zu, die wirkt, als hätte sie noch eine ganze Menge zu sagen, aber auch, als würde es sie nicht stören, dass du sie unterbrichst, „Bevor Sie weitersprechen, hätte ich eine kurze Frage. Haben Sie eine Vermutung, von wem diese Erinnerung stammt? Also, durch wessen Augen wir das Geschehen betrachten?" Immerhin eine essentielle Frage für die weitere Analyse und du hoffst inständig, dass deine Studenten diesen Aspekt nicht vollständig vergessen haben.

„Ich würde sagen, die Erinnerung stammt von Andromeda Tonks, geborene Black", antwortet Miss Carter und du nickst ihr zu. „Richtig", lobst du, „Aber weshalb glauben Sie das?" Sie wirft einen kurzen Blick in ihre Unterlagen. „Beispielsweise, als Andromeda Bellatrix fragt, ob sie aufräumen sollen", erklärt Eliza, „Da werden ihre persönlichen Gefühle und Gedanke ganz deutlich und wir erfahren, was in ihrem Kopf vor sich geht. Oder die Tatsache, dass klar wird, wie sehr sie ihre ältere Schwester vermisst. Und dass sie hinter Bellatrix' Fassade blicken kann." Miss Carter zuckt die Achseln. „Es gibt tausend Kleinigkeiten, die darauf hindeuten."

„Richtig", wiederholst du, „Dann würde ich Sie jetzt bitten, mit der Analyse weiterzumachen. Am liebsten wäre mir natürlich, wenn Sie dabei auf die Familienkonstellation eingehen könnten, also erläutern, wie die einzelnen Familienmitglieder zueinander stehen, wie sie sich verhalten, wie ihre Charaktere deutlich werden."

„Fangen wir mit Walburga an", schlägt Eliza vor und du bremst sie hastig, „Aber vorerst nur Erinnerung Nummer Eins, ja? Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie die heutige Sitzung komplett im Alleingang leiten." Sie grinst schief und nickt.

„Sie wird als königlich beschrieben", beginnt Miss Carter ihre Ausführungen, „Und sie wirkt auch äußerst majestätisch, mit ihrer Frisur wie einer Krone, jedoch gleichzeitig kühl und distanziert, nicht so, wie man sich eine warmherzige, typische Mutter vorstellt. Sie scheint ihre Söhne gut zu kennen und auch relativ gut im Griff zu haben. Sirius ist zwar vorlaut und richtet Chaos an, doch er ist still, wenn seine Mutter es verlangt, und gehorcht, wenn sie ihn nach nebenan schickt. Dort benimmt er sich zwar auch nicht gerade mustergültig, aber es ist interessant festzuhalten, dass er dies erst so richtig auslebt, als seine Mutter ihn nicht mehr sehen kann, sie ist also offenbar eine starke Authoritätsperson.

Sie weiß außerdem ganz genau, welche Rolle sie übernehmen muss, nämlich die der perfekten Gastgeberin. Sie hat die Situation unter Kontrolle, sie dirigiert, die Kinder nach nebenan, die Erwachsenen zum Drink. Pünktlichkeit und Ordnung scheinen ihr viel zu bedeuten: sie sieht es nicht gerne, wenn ihre Planung durcheinander gebracht wird und etwas nicht nach ihrer Vorstellung verläuft. Ihr Einfluss macht dabei auch vor ihren Nichten nicht Halt: wir bekommen beispielsweise mit, dass Andromeda sich von ihrer Tante keine Standpauke abholen will, also sind diese wohl berühmt-berüchtigt.

Walburga ist offensichtlich ziemlich streng in ihrer Erziehung und verlangt ihren Söhnen große Diszipliniertheit ab: obwohl Regulus erst fünf ist, scheint ihm klar zu sein, dass Weinen verboten ist, dass Tränen ein Zeichen der Schwäche sind, das seine Mutter ihm bestimmt nicht erlaubt. Und obgleich Walburga ganz offensichtlich mehr zu sagen hat als ihr Mann, weiß sie gleichzeitig auch, wann sie ihm den Auftritt überlassen muss, beispielsweise, wenn er Alphard den Platz anbietet und damit seine Stellung als Hausherr zeigt."

„Äh", sagst du mit der für dich typischen Eloquenz, „Genau. Wie sieht es denn mit den übrigen Erwachsenen aus? Erfahren wir in der ersten Erinnerung viel über sie?" Du fährst dir mit einer Hand durch die Haare, kratzt dich leicht und versuchst, dir nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie gut du die Analyse findest. Wo, bei Merlin, hat sich dieses Mädchen die letzten vier Vorlesungen lang versteckt gehalten?

„Nicht besonders viel, nein", schüttelt Miss Carter den Kopf, runzelt leicht die Stirn und blättert erneut in ihren Unterlagen, „Wir bekommen mit, dass Alphard Black offenbar ein wenig unpünktlich und chaotisch ist, sich aber mit seinen Nichten und Neffen recht gut versteht. Er hat ihnen die magische Eisenbahn geschenkt, mit der sie so begeistert spielen, auch wenn es sehr an Muggelspielzeug erinnert. Alphard scheint also ein bisschen aus der Reihe zu tanzen und die anderen Erwachsenen missbilligen sein Verhalten eher, schieben dem Ganzen aber gleichzeitig keinen Riegel vor, sondern lassen die Kinder gewähren.

Bei Druella Black wird schnell klar, dass sie für ihre Töchter, und hier allen voran Bellatrix, die absolute Authoritätsperson ist. Die Mädchen warten erst das Einverständnis ihrer Mutter ab, bevor sie nach nebenan gehen und wir bekommen durch Andromedas Gedankengänge auch mit, dass Druella Unordnung nicht duldet und ihren Kindern offensichtlich eine ähnlich strenge Erziehung angedeihen lässt wie Walburga ihren Söhnen. Und auch wenn es nicht Druellas eigenes Haus ist, in dem die Feier stattfindet: sie kommandiert trotzdem, schickt die Kinder zum Essen weg und weist Sirius in die Schranken.

Die Ehemänner bleiben dabei stark im Hintergrund. Sie wirken wie bloße Statisten, wie Anhängsel ihrer Frauen, die in Wirklichkeit alles in die Wege leiten und kontrollieren. Cygnus wirkt müde, er scheint mit Familienfesten also überfordert zu sein. Er und Orion sind nichts weiter als blasse, konturenlose Schatten, die gegen die Dominanz ihrer jeweiligen Frauen nicht ankommen. Zumindest nicht in dieser Erinnerung."

Du nickst und vergleichst das, was Eliza gesagt hat, mit dem, was du dir selbst notiert hast. Sie macht ihre Sache gut, findest du, und du bist gespannt auf ihre Analyse der jüngeren Blackgeneration. „Danke", lächelst du kurz, als sie für einen Moment verstummt und ein wenig fragend zu dir sieht, „Damit haben Sie die Erwachsenen gut zusammengefasst. Vielleicht noch eine kleine Anmerkung, damit Sie alle sich die Familienverhältnisse besser vorstellen können: Walburga, Alphard und Cygnus sind Geschwister. Das bedeutet, Orion und Walburga sind Cousin und Cousine, beide wahre Blacks, während Druella in die Familie eingeheiratet hat. Behalten Sie diesen Aspekt durchaus im Hinterkopf, wenn wir uns mit Familienehre und Ruf beschäftigen werden. Miss Carter?"

Sie nickt zurück und fährt in ihren Ausführungen fort. „Als Nächstes die Kinder", sagt sie, „Da würde ich gerne mit dem Jüngsten beginnen, Regulus. Er ist der Sohn von Orion und Walburga, in der Erinnerung gerade einmal fünf Jahre alt. Trotz seines jungen Alters hat man ihm allerdings bereits beigebracht, was sich für einen Black ziemt und was nicht. Weinen gehört nicht dazu, auch wenn Regulus manchmal den Anschein erweckt, als würde er sich am liebsten über dieses Verbot hinwegsetzen.

Er scheint sehr an seinem großen Bruder zu hängen, der für ihn wahrscheinlich als eine Art Vorbild gilt. Wenn Sirius nach nebenan geschickt wird, wirkt Regulus alleine und verloren, so, als wüsste er nicht, was er tun soll, sobald sein Bruder nicht mehr da ist. Er braucht jemanden, an dem er sich festhalten kann: mal ist es eine seiner Cousinen, mal ein Spielzeug, doch es wird offensichtlich, dass es Regulus am liebsten ist, wenn sich Sirius um ihn kümmert.

Wahrscheinlich bedingt durch sein Alter, kann Regulus auch nicht sonderlich gut mit den Spannungen umgehen, die sich teilweise im Raum aufbauen. Er weiß nicht, wie er reagieren soll, wenn Bellatrix und Sirius ein Kräftemessen veranstalten, aber er ist sofort bereit, das alles zu vergessen, sobald Sirius ihm Aufmerksamkeit schenkt. Gleichzeitig wird auch deutlich, dass Regulus seine Cousine Narcissa sehr gerne hat: er zieht sie mit sich, um mit der Eisenbahn zu spielen. Die beiden sind die Jüngsten in der Runde, vom Alter her nicht gerade weit voneinander entfernt – vielleicht erklärt das ihre Nähe zueinander.

Regulus hat noch etwas sehr Unschuldiges an sich: Kleinigkeiten, wie beispielsweise die fahrende Eisenbahn, können ihn rasch in Verzückung versetzen und lassen ihn den Ärger und die Anspannung vergessen, die um ihn herum passieren. Er ist einfach glücklich, solange er seinen Bruder, Narcissa und etwas zum Spielen hat, wie Andromeda beobachtet.

Außerdem wird deutlich, dass Regulus offenbar eine gewisse Zuneigung zum Hauselfen Kreacher verspürt – etwas, was Bellatrix unter allen Umständen unterbinden will, während Regulus selbst wohl noch zu klein ist, um zu verstehen, was an seinem Verhalten falsch sein soll. Auch die Tatsache, dass ihn das wartende Essen dazu bringt, mit dem Spielen aufzuhören, zeigt uns, wie unglaublich jung er noch ist: es ist so einfach, ihn zu begeistern und er ist schnell glücklich, obgleich es ihm nicht entgeht, wenn etwas nicht stimmt.

Er ist eben wirklich noch ein Kind, das an die Hand genommen wird, auf das zumindest seine Cousinen und sein Bruder Rücksicht nehmen, wenngleich seine Mutter ihn ebenso streng behandelt wie Sirius. Aber während Sirius bewusst Ärger macht, ist es bei Regulus einfach kindliche Freude, die ihn dazu bringt, gegen Ende der Erinnerung den Löffel fallen zu lassen und somit alles in Chaos ausarten zu lassen."

„Ja", machst du leise und willst Miss Carter zumindest eine kurze Verschnaufpause gönnen, bevor sie sich den anderen Kindern widmet, „Gut beobachtet. Regulus Black kommt hier tatsächlich eine kleine Sonderrolle zu, die natürlich stark mit seinem Alter zusammenhängt. Er ist der Jüngste der Runde, und vielleicht kennen Sie das ja selbst von kleineren Geschwistern oder Cousins und Cousinen: wer der Jüngste ist, wird immer der Jüngste bleiben, ganz egal, wie alt er mittlerweile ist. Das ist ein Status, den man nicht ablegen kann, den man nicht loswird. Behalten Sie bitte auch das im Hinterkopf."

Du hast den kleinen Jungen im Kopf, der Regulus Black einmal gewesen ist. Vor deinem inneren Auge brennt sein trauriger Blick und er flüstert _Aber ich darf Sirius doch noch liebhaben, oder? _und du denkst, wieder einmal, wie unglaublich kompliziert Familienbande sind.

„Rutschen wir in der Familienhackordnung eine Stufe nach oben", schlägt Eliza da vor, „Narcissa. Sie ist die jüngste Tochter von Cygnus und Druella Black, zum Zeitpunkt der ersten Erinnerung sechs Jahre alt. Sie hat einen ähnlichen Status wie Regulus: die Beiden sind die Kleinen und bei Narcissa wird das beispielsweise sehr deutlich, wenn sie nach Andromedas Hand greift, als die Stimmung merklich kühler wird: auch sie braucht jemanden, an dem sie sich festhalten kann. Interessant ist hierbei, dass Narcissa Andromeda wählt, nicht Bellatrix, und dass Narcissa wiederum für Regulus diejenige ist, an der er sich festhalten kann. Sie ist also gleichzeitig die Kleine und die Große; die Kleine für Sirius und ihre Schwestern, aber die Große für Regulus.

Ähnlich wie ihr jüngerer Cousin fällt es Narcissa schwer, damit umzugehen, was für eine Stimmung zwischen Sirius und Bellatrix herrscht. Sie scheint es nicht sonderlich gut leiden zu können, wenn so etwas wie Streit aufkommt oder jemand die Stimme erhebt, um sich gegenseitig anzuschreien.

Narcissa hat außerdem, zumindest meiner Ansicht nach, etwas leicht Puppenhaftes in dieser Erinnerung. Sie ist schick angezogen, mit den Lackschuhen und alles, und es wirkt, als würde sie darauf ... trainiert, eine perfekte Tochter abzugeben. Spannend fand ich auch, dass sie, abgesehen von ihrer Mutter, die Einzige in der Familie ist, die helle Haare hat. Alle anderen sehen sich ja wirklich unglaublich ähnlich, mit den dunklen Haaren, den grauen Augen und diesen markanten Gesichtszügen."

Du nickst, weil du weißt, was sie meint. Aristokratie in Reinform, trotz all der Inzucht, trotz all des Wahnsinns. Du erinnerst dich an Reportagen im _Tagespropheten_, an Hochzeitsphotos von Bellatrix Black, an Andromeda Blacks (_Tonks'_) Familienalbum, das sie für Recherchezwecke geöffnet hat. Du denkst, dass es schwer ist, sich der Faszination zu entziehen, die diese Familie ausstrahlt.

„Sie scheint wohlerzogen und brav zu sein", analysiert Eliza weiter, „Sie gehorcht ihrer Mutter und ihrer älteren Schwester, aber gleichzeitig erfreut sie sich auch an einfachen Dingen wie der Spielzeugeisenbahn, und sie wirkt zwar etwas ängstlich, doch sie rutscht genauso das Treppengeländer hinunter wie alle anderen. Sie ist noch jung und unbeschwert genug, um in ihre Suppe hineinzuprusten, ohne sofort über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken. Ich glaube, es ist schwierig für sie, ihren Platz zu finden. Sie steht irgendwo in der Mitte, nicht ganz die Jüngste, aber gewiss nicht die Älteste und schon gar nicht die Herausragendste."

Du schluckst herunter, was dir auf der Zunge liegt (_Was für eine Kindheit muss das wohl gewesen sein?_) und sagst stattdessen, „Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich Sie alle langsam mit diesem Spruch nerve: Merken Sie sich, was wir heute über Narcissa Black diskutieren. Ein Blick auf den Lehrplan verrät Ihnen immerhin, dass wir uns in der nächsten Sitzung mit der Familie Malfoy beschäftigen und da wird Narcissa natürlich ebenfalls eine wesentliche Rolle spielen."

Ein paar Federkiele kratzen über Pergamentbögen, während die Köpfe mancher Studenten sich beflissen über ihre Notizen beugen und sich aufschreiben, was gesagt wurde. Du hast natürlich längst bemerkt, dass es ein paar wenige gibt, die sich Stichpunkte gemacht haben, während Eliza gesprochen hat, aber den Großteil musstest du offenbar erst darauf aufmerksam machen, dass auch das, was _nur _von einer Kommilitonin analysiert wird, es durchaus wert ist, notiert zu werden.

„Können Sie noch?", erkundigst du dich dann bei Miss Carter, „Oder soll jemand Sie ablösen?" Dir gefallen ihre Ausführungen, aber du willst nicht, dass sie das Gefühl bekommt, als Einzige zu arbeiten, während der Rest still danebensitzt und sich ausruht, nur weil sie ihre Hausaufgaben ordentlich gemacht hat. Doch Miss Carter schüttelt den Kopf und erklärt, dass sie gerne weitermachen würde. Du zuckst die Achseln und grinst. „Nur zu."

„Ich würde mir die Beziehung Sirius und Bellatrix gerne bis zum Schluss aufheben", bekennt sie und zieht die roten Augenbrauen etwas zusammen, „Also kommen wir zunächst zu Andromeda, von der die Erinnerung ja auch stammt. Sie ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt zehn Jahre alt, steht also ein knappes Jahr vor ihrer Einschulung in Hogwarts und ist nur geringfügig jünger als ihre Schwester Bellatrix, zu der sie offenbar ein sehr enges und auch gutes Verhältnis pflegt.

Andromeda scheint ein wenig die Vernünftige zu sein, diejenige, die auf Harmonie aus ist, die keinen Streit will oder versucht, ihn sofort zu schlichten. Sie ist das Bindeglied, das all die übrigen Kinder beisammenhält, oder zumindest wirkt es so. Sie ist von der ganzen Gruppe die Einzige, die von Bellatrix als gleichwertig anerkannt und auch so behandelt wird, wobei Sirius da auch noch einmal eine Sonderposition einnimmt. Andromeda wird jedenfalls von den Jüngeren als Vertrauensperson geschätzt, als jemand, an dem man sich festhalten kann, der einem Schutz bietet, aber gleichzeitig auch für einen Spaß zu haben ist und mal Unfug vorschlägt.

Wir bekommen außerdem mit, wie sehr Andromeda an Bellatrix hängt. Die beiden sind ja beinahe gleichaltrig, also können wir davon ausgehen, dass sie den Großteil ihrer Kindheit stets miteinander verbracht haben und daran gewöhnt sind, ständig beisammen zu sein. Dafür spricht auch, wie schlecht Andromeda damit umgehen kann, dass ihre Schwester nun in Hogwarts ist und nicht länger bei ihr. Andromeda kann es kaum erwarten, auch endlich nach Hogwarts zu dürfen, wobei sie die Zauberei mit keinem Wort erwähnt – sie will einfach bei ihrer Schwester sein.

Es hat ganz den Anschein, als wäre Andromeda wirklich der Diplomatiefaktor, den die Kinder brauchen, um sich nicht gegenseitig anzuschreien und an die Kehle zu gehen. Sie versteht es, jeden Einzelnen von ihnen auf die Art und Weise zu nehmen, wie es der Einzelne braucht. Sie kann hinter die Masken sehen. Das spricht stark für Andromedas Einfühlungsvermögen, bereits mit zehn Jahren. Und gleichzeitig ist ein Unruhegeist, ein kleiner Rebell in ihr, der vorschlägt, das Treppengeländer runterzurutschen. Vielleicht können wir hier das erste Ausbrechen aus einem starren Regelwerk beobachten.

Auch beim Essen schafft Andromeda es eigentlich noch recht gut, in der Rolle der wohlerzogenen, beherrschten Tochter zu bleiben – bis sie eben die Kontrolle verliert und in heilloses Gelächter ausbricht. Es macht ganz den Anschein, als wären da zwei Andromedas in ihr, die gegeneinander ankämpfen, wer die Vorherrschaft bekommt."

Du schielst auf deine Unterlagen und denkst, dass man Andromeda kaum gerecht werden kann, in dem Bruchteil, den sie in deinen Vorlesungen einnimmt. Es gibt so viel, so unendlich viel, was du noch behandeln möchtest und wofür dir die Zeit fehlt. Neunzig Minuten pro Woche sind nicht genug. Fünfzehn Sitzungen (dreizehn, wenn du die erste und letzte abziehst) sind nicht genug. Aber du kannst das Semester schlecht verlängern.

„Bellatrix und Sirius", sagst du leise und schaust Miss Carter an. Ihre Augen sind dunkel und tief, sie sieht aus wie jemand, der in den Sog geraten ist (sie sieht aus wie du, wenn du manchmal in den Spiegel blickst, nachdem du stundenlang Texte, Artikel, Erinnerungen gewälzt hast).

„Ja", erwidert sie mit ruhiger Stimme, „Bellatrix und Sirius. Zweifellos die beiden bekanntesten Vertreter der Familie Black. Die Auffälligsten. Sie sind zwei Jahre auseinander: Bellatrix ist elf an diesem Weihnachten, Sirius neun. Sie ist in Hogwarts, er noch nicht und er beneidet sie dafür, dass sie etwas darf, was er auch möchte, jedoch noch nicht kann.

Gleich zu Beginn etabliert er sich selbst als Unruhegeist der Familie. Er ist trotzig und schlecht gelaunt und das lässt er auch jeden merken. Er hat eine vorlaute Klappe, auch wenn sie zwischenzeitlich von seiner Mutter und seiner Tante zum Schweigen gebracht wird. Als Sirius der Kopf zurecht gestutzt wird, kichert Bellatrix und bereits hier können wir die Rivalität spüren, die zwischen den beiden herrscht.

Trotz allem hat Sirius für seinen kleinen Bruder Vorbildcharakter. Es wird auch deutlich, dass Regulus ihm offenbar etwas bedeutet, denn als Sirius spürt, dass sein Bruder mit der Situation nicht zurechtkommt, kümmert er sich sofort um ihn und spielt mit ihm, was uns zeigt, dass auch Sirius seine weichen Momente hat und es genießt, für Regulus der große Held zu sein.

Während Sirius also seinen zerstörerischen Kräften freien Lauf lässt, tritt Bellatrix als perfekte, kleine Prinzessin auf, als Anführerin, als Minierwachsene, als Miniaturausgabe ihrer Mutter. Sie ist die Älteste, deren Thron nur wackelt, wenn Sirius mal wieder daran rüttelt. Die beiden messen ihre Kräfte bereits im Kindesalter und wir wissen nicht, wer gewinnt, weil Andromeda eingreift, bevor sich die beiden die Köpfe einschlagen können. Obwohl das bestimmt unter Bellatrix' Würde läge.

Bellatrix scheint verzweifelt damit beschäftigt zu sein, auch wirklich die Erwachsene in der Gruppe zu bleiben, wenngleich ihr diese Maske manchmal entgleitet und sie zumindest Andromeda dahinterblicken lässt. Die beiden bilden eine kleine Einheit, ganz für sich, und scheinen recht zufrieden zu sein, solange sie nur einander haben. Auch beim Essen können wir das beobachten: sie halten sich unter dem Tisch an den Händen und lachen gemeinsam.

Gleichzeitig wird deutlich, dass Bellatrix längst begriffen hat, welche Werte wichtig sind, wenn man der Familie Black angehört. Sie will nicht, dass Regulus Kreacher sieht, weil sie den Hauselfen für unwürdig und nichtig hält. Er ist ein niederes Wesen und Bellatrix weiß ganz genau, wo sie in der Rangordnung steht, nämlich oben.

Wir erfahren durch Andromedas Gedankengänge auch, dass sich Bellatrix und Sirius offenbar sehr ähnlich sind, was wiederum erklärt, warum es Bellatrix so leicht fällt, den Grund für Sirius' schlechte Laune zu erraten, nämlich das Weihnachtsgeschenk, das er nicht bekommen wird. Außerdem wird es zwar nicht eindeutig gesagt, aber ich denke, wir können davon ausgehen, dass es auch an Bellatrix nicht vollkommen spurlos vorübergeht, dass ihr Sirius nicht geschrieben hat, seit sie in Hogwarts ist.

Sirius wiederum ist neidisch, weil er das, was seine Cousine tun möchte, ebenfalls machen will. Er scheint nicht besonders gut damit zurechtzukommen, wenn ihm etwas verwehrt bleibt, und es ist ganz offensichtlich, dass er ein Problem damit hat, wenn Bellatrix offiziell etwas hat und etwas kann, was ihm verboten ist, schließlich ist er daran gewöhnt, mit ihr aneinander zu prallen und nicht unbedingt zu verlieren.

Dann ist da noch das Essen selbst, bei dem Sirius beweist, wie herzlich egal ihm der Familienfriede an Weihnachten ist. Im Gegenteil – er scheint ja regelrecht bemüht, Chaos zu stiften, was die Erwachsenen in den Wahnsinn treibt und die übrigen Kinder amüsiert. Sogar Bellatrix kann ihre Fassade nicht lange aufrechthalten und prustet am Ende los.

Am interessantesten finde ich jedoch wie gesagt Andromedas Feststellung, dass sich Sirius und Bellatrix ungeheuer ähnlich sind. Ich glaube, das ist etwas, was den Beiden vielleicht nicht einmal unbedingt bewusst ist oder war, aber was dafür gesorgt hat, dass sie mit solcher Wucht aufeinanderprallen, weil keiner bereit war, auch nur ein winziges Bisschen nachzugeben."

Sie verstummt und lehnt sich auf ihrem Stuhl nach hinten. Es ist still im Hörsaal, du kannst dein eigenes Atmen hören, bevor du schließlich „Vielen Dank" sagst. „Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?", erkundigst du dich und schaust sie interessiert an. Miss Carter nickt, ein wenig verwirrt, und erwidert deinen Blick. „Wo waren Sie die letzten vier Wochen? Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch ... ich wundere mich nur, dass jemand, der ganz offenbar viel mitdenkt und gut analysieren kann, sich erst jetzt zu Wort meldet", meinst du und hoffst inständig, dass sich die ganzen anderen Studenten nun nicht angegriffen fühlen.

Sie lacht ein bisschen und ihre Wangen färben sich tatsächlich rot. Du hättest nicht gedacht, dass du sie verlegen machen kannst. „Ich war in der ersten Sitzung", erzählt sie, „Und dann ... mh ... musste ich leider fehlen. Persönliche Gründe. Aber jetzt bin ich wieder hier." Du beschließt, nicht weiter nachzubohren. Du findest es nicht besonders gut, wenn deine Studenten nicht zur Vorlesung erscheinen, doch du denkst, dass sie ihre Gründe gehabt haben wird und du wirst von niemandem verlangen, vor all den Anderen öffentlich zu erläutern, was genau diese _persönlichen Gründe _nun waren.

„Gut", sagst du stattdessen leichthin, „Dann danke ich Ihnen erst einmal für Ihre ausführliche Analyse. Wer möchte mit der zweiten Erinnerung weitermachen?" Dich empfängt ungeheure Begeisterung. Keine einzige Hand. Du seufzst ein bisschen. „Herrschaften, bitte", appellierst du an deine Studenten, „Erinnerung 2a ist nun wirklich nicht sonderlich lang. Einer von Ihnen wird doch wohl bitte die Güte haben, sich mit ihr zu befassen! Es muss ja nicht perfekt sein."

Du hasst es. Wirklich. Du hasst es, wenn die Mitarbeit einschläft und du dich fragen musst, ob du tatsächlich zu Schullehrmethoden zurückgreifen und jemanden aufrufen musst. Eigentlich willst du niemanden zwingen. Aber manchmal bleibt dir keine andere Wahl.

„Mister Flynn!", machst du schließlich erleichtert und stürzt dich regelrecht auf die einsame Hand, die erhoben wird, „Gerne. Legen Sie los. Wir sind ganz Ohr." Boreas Flynn räuspert sich leise und sieht aus, als wüsste er nicht ganz, wie er mit deinem erschlagenden Enthusiasmus umgehen soll. Du kannst ihn nur zu gut verstehen.

„Die Szene dürfte im Jahr 1964 spielen", beginnt er vorsichtig, „Bellatrix und Andromeda sind bereits in Hogwarts und beobachten, wie ihr Cousin Sirius eingeteilt wird, das heißt, wir befinden uns zwei Jahre nach der ersten Erinnerung, in der Sirius neun war. Die beiden Mädchen sind, wie erwartet, nach Slytherin gekommen und gehen davon aus, dass ihr Cousin sich ebenfalls zu ihnen gesellen wird.

Ich finde, Andromeda und Bellatrix wirken recht vergnügt ... wie ganz normale Mädchen, die ein bisschen aufgeregt sind und miteinander scherzen. Sie gehen sehr innig miteinander um, sie haben ihre kleinen Geheimnisse, wie beispielsweise das Wetten, das uns zeigt, dass sie einander vertrauen, dass sie gewisse Dinge haben, die sie nur miteinander teilen und vor ihren Eltern versteckt halten, weil es vielleicht nicht dem Verhalten entspräche, das von ihnen erwartet wird.

Außerdem können sie hinter Sirius' Maske aus Langeweile blicken und merken ihm an, dass er bei weitem nervöser ist, als er alle glauben lassen möchte. Für mich hat es den Anschein, als wolle Sirius unbedingt erwachsen und unnahbar herüberkommen, obwohl es in seinem Inneren vermutlich ganz anders aussieht. Und trotz der ernsten Lage können Andromeda und Bellatrix noch immer wetten, ob ihr Cousin sich blamieren wird, woraus man vielleicht ablesen kann, dass es durchaus Situationen gibt, in denen sie die Familienehre vergessen.

Spannend ist auch, dass Bellatrix, die niemals verlieren will, ganz gut damit umgehen kann, solange sie nur gegen ihre Schwester verliert, solange es jemand ist, dem sie vertraut, von dem sie weiß, dass diejenige es nicht weitererzählen oder ihren Nutzen daraus ziehen wird. Das bedeutet, Bellatrix ist überaus vorsichtig in ihrem Umgang mit anderen Menschen. Sie schließt nicht leicht Vertrauen zu jemandem und ist eher darum besorgt, die Rolle weiterzuspielen, die sie sich selbst ausgedacht hat. Die Szene endet schließlich recht überraschend damit, dass Sirius Black nach Gryffindor kommt."

Mister Flynn wirft dir einen fragenden Blick zu und du bist positiv überrascht, als er wissen will, „Darf ich die Erinnerung 2b gleich anschließen?" „Ja", machst du, ein bisschen verwirrt, und kramst in deinen Unterlagen, „Ja, natürlich! Sehr gerne. Nur zu."

„Es beginnt damit, dass Bellatrix, Andromeda und Sirius im Büro von Professor Dumbledore, dem Direktor von Hogwarts, stehen, offenbar nur kurz nach Erinnerung 2a", erklärt Boreas, „Bellatrix ist davon überzeugt, dass die Einteilung von Sirius nach Gryffindor ein Missverständnis war und macht dies sowohl dem Direktor als auch Professor McGonagall, der Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, recht deutlich klar. Professor Dumbledore lässt sich allerdings von ihrem kleinen Wutausbruch nicht sonderlich beeindrucken und weist sie, wenn auch außerordentlich gelassen, in ihre Schranken, während Professor McGonagall die Situation offenbar weniger amüsant findet.

Andromeda greift schließlich in das Geschehen ein, als sie das Gefühl hat, dass ihre Schwester es womöglich fertigbringen würde, den Direktor und ihre Lehrerin anzuschreien. Sie sorgt dafür, dass der Anstand zumindest noch halbwegs gewahrt wird und die drei Blacks verlassen das Büro, ehe es zu einem weiteren Eklat kommen kann. Hier zeigt sich erneut der diplomatische Zug, den wir bereits vorhin an Andromeda festgestellt haben.

Als die Drei alleine sind, kann Bellatrix ihr Temperament jedoch nicht länger zügeln und beginnt, sich mit ihrem Cousin zu streiten, wobei erneut deutlich wird, wie ähnlich sich die Zwei sind. Keiner will vor dem Anderen zurückweichen. Wir merken auch, wie unfassbar es für Bellatrix ist, dass Sirius nach Gryffindor kommen konnte und er selbst bezeichnet es ebenfalls als _falsches Haus_, wobei wir feststellen können, wie tief die Black'sche Erziehung sitzt.

Andromeda bereitet dem Streit dann vorerst ein Ende und im Schutz seiner zwei Cousinen lässt Sirius seine Maske als Trotzkopf fallen: er erscheint einfach als der kleine, verzweifelte Junge, der er in dieser Situation ist, der nicht weiß, was er tun soll und der Angst vor der Reaktion seiner Eltern hat, weil er in ihren Augen einfach alles falsch gemacht hat. Für einen Augenblick wirkt er komplett schutzlos und verloren. Dann allerdings sagt Bellatrix wieder etwas, das ihn aufregt, und sofort verwandelt er sich zurück zu dem Sirius, an dem alles abprallt und dem alles egal ist.

Und Bellatrix mag in diesem Moment vielleicht ein wenig ... hart wirken, aber hinter ihren Worten steht das Versprechen, sich an seiner Statt um die Sache zu kümmern, sie in die Hand zu nehmen. Immerhin erklärt sie Sirius, dass sie und Andromeda seinen Eltern schreiben werden. Sie stellt sich schützend vor ihn." Mister Flynn zögert, bevor er hinzufügt: „Ohne, dass es ihr vielleicht bewusst ist."

Du nickst kurz. Du hattest beim Anschauen der Erinnerung immer ein ähnliches Gefühl. Sicher, es geht Bellatrix darum, die Familienehre wieder zu retten, aber sie tut es, indem sie sich um ihren Cousin kümmert. Und er lässt es geschehen. Manchmal fragst du dich, ob die Beiden sich später jemals daran erinnert haben. Dass es eine Zeit gegeben hat, in der man sich nicht hassen musste.

„Sirius geht schließlich zurück in die Große Halle, weil es das Einzige ist, was er tun kann. Und Andromeda ist weiterhin soetwas wie die freundliche Komponente: sie hat Mitleid für ihren kleinen Cousin, weil er es wieder einmal geschafft, sich selbst in das Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit zu katapultieren und nun nicht damit klarkommt. Allerdings zeigt uns Bellatrix zum Schluss der Erinnerung noch einmal, dass auch sie durchaus in der Lage ist, den Ernst der Situation einmal auszublenden und nicht immer die Erwachsene zu spielen, die alles richtig macht", erklärt Boreas Flynn, ordnet seine Notizen und hebt den Blick in deine Richtung. Er ist fertig und er hat seine Sache gut gemacht, findest du.

„Danke", lächelst du ihm zu, „Nur eine Ergänzung: von wem, glauben Sie, stammen diese zwei Erinnerungen?" „Andromeda", antwortet er sofort und ein paar der anderen Studenten nicken beifällig. „Ja", stimmst du zu, „Richtig. Sie sind erneut von Andromeda Tonks, geborene Black. Wie sieht es denn aus, meine Damen und Herren? Wer möchte sich an Erinnerung Nummer Drei versuchen?"

Es wundert dich ein bisschen, wenn du ehrlich zu dir selbst bist, dass sich die Herren MacLaine und Grey heute bisher so völlig aus dem Geschehen heraushalten. Eigentlich dachtest du, sie wären so etwas wie deine Joker, deine geheimen Asse, die du im Ärmel herumträgst und bei Bedarf hervorholen kannst. Du siehst in ihre Richtung, sie sitzen wieder nebeneinander, und du hebst auffordernd eine Augenbraue, aber sie schauen nur unschuldig zurück und du seufzst innerlich auf. Naja, überlegst du, vielleicht wollen sie ihre geistigen Ergüsse für die anderen Erinnerungen aufheben. Nummer 6 vielleicht, oder 7.

Du beobachtest, wie Rosaleen O'Connor zaghaft ihre Notizen ordnet und offenbar darüber nachdenkt, ob sie nun die Hand heben soll oder nicht. Du beschließt, ihr die Entscheidung abzunehmen. „Miss O'Connor?", erkundigst du dich, „Wären Sie eventuell bereit, über die nächste Erinnerung zu sprechen?" Sie nickt, auf diese schüchterne Art, die sie eigentlich überhaupt nicht nötig hat, und du lehnst dich zurück, gespannt auf das, was kommen wird.

„Nun, demzufolge, was in der Erinnerung passiert, nämlich dass Sirius' Eltern erfahren, in welchem Haus er gelandet ist, würde ich davon ausgehen, dass die Erinnerung am 2. September 1964 spielt", beginnt Rosaleen leise und streicht sich ein paar dunkelblonde Strähnen aus der Stirn. Sie hat sich auf ihre Notizen konzentriert und es ist ganz still geworden im Hörsaal, sodass jeder ihr zuhören kann.

„Wir können ein Gespräch zwischen Orion und Walburga Black belauschen, in dessen Verlauf ganz deutlich wird, wie unzufrieden gerade Walburga damit ist, dass ihr Sohn nicht dem entsprochen hat, was sie erwartet hat. Sie ist, gelinge gesagt, ziemlich wütend und versucht, die Schuld auf ihren Mann abzuschieben, indem sie betont, dass Sirius sein missratener Sohn sei und nicht ihrer. Wie bereits in der ersten Erinnerung wird hier ein deutliches Bild von Walburga gezeichnet, das zeigt, wie streng und kühl sie sein kann.

Im Gegensatz zu der Szene an Weihnachten bleibt Orion Black hier allerdings nicht vollkommen konturenlos, sondern bietet seiner Frau durchaus die Stirn und lässt sich nicht alles gefallen. Wir bekommen zwar mit, dass Walburga in ihrer Ehe wohl vornehmlich die Zügel in der Hand hält und dass ihm das auch bewusst ist, aber dennoch zeigt Orion, dass er im klassischen Sinne das Familienoberhaupt ist und er sich von seiner Frau nicht alles gefallen lassen muss. Er traut sich, ihr ordentlich Paroli zu bieten und sie scheint sein Verhalten zu verstehen, denn sie geht nicht weiter darauf ein.

Die beiden scheinen ein recht ... nun ... interessantes Verhältnis zueinander zu haben. Wir erfahren nicht, aus welchen Motiven sie damals geheiratet haben und ich fände es höchst spannend, herauszufinden, ob sie sich wohl einmal geliebt haben, doch in dieser Szene weist es nicht unbedingt darauf hin. Sie streiten zwar nicht im eigentlichen Sinne, aber die Situation ist auch alles andere als entspannt. Beinahe mutet es an wie ein stummer Machtkampf.

Wir bekommen außerdem mit, wie wenig Walburga offenbar von Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall hält. Sie klingt abfällig, wenn sie über den Direktor redet, und sie hält Professor McGonagalls Brief für keine Antwort würdig. Dieser Brief zeigt uns übrigens auch ganz deutlich, dass Professor McGonagall ihrerseits auch nicht gerade viel von der Familie Black hält, sonst hätte sie sich wohl kaum getraut, einen derartigen Brief zu verfassen. Ihr muss schließlich klar gewesen sein, wie Walburga darauf reagieren würde.

Orion und Walburga teilen jedenfalls Bellatrix' Meinung: ein Black in Gryffindor ist ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit und kann auf gar keinen Fall geduldet werden. Es spricht für ihre Arroganz und ihre Überzeugung, dass der Name Black etwas Besonderes ist, dass sie ganz selbstverständlich davon ausgehen, dass ihre Briefe womöglich etwas an der Situation ändern können."

„Völlig korrekt", unterbrichst du kurz und wedelst mit deinen Notizen, „Erinnern Sie sich, meine Damen und Herren: Walburga ist eine geborene Black und eine Black durch Hochzeit. Das Blut fließt gleich doppelt stolz und doppelt arrogant in ihren Adern."

„Geschildert wird die Szene aus der Perspektive von Narcissa und Regulus", fährt Miss O'Connor langsam fort, „Wobei ich glaube, dass die Erinnerung selbst von Narcissa stammt." Du erlaubst dir ein Lächeln und ein Nachhaken. „Interessant. Weshalb glauben Sie das?"

Sie lächelt zurück und zuckt die Achseln. „Einerseits sind da ihre Gedanken, die wir hautnah miterleben, während wir das bei Regulus eher nicht tun. Und andererseits ... ganz pragmatisch gedacht. Regulus ist längst tot. Und ich glaube nicht, dass er oder jemand Anderes damals daran gedacht hätte, diese Szene für die Nachwelt aufzubewahren. Ich denke, all die Erinnerungen, die wir hier anschauen, sind extra gesammelt worden. Also liegt die Vermutung nahe, dass sie von Narcissa stammt, die ja immerhin noch am Leben ist und sich schließlich auch von Professor Finnigan interviewen ließ."

„Völlig korrekt", entgegnest du, ein bisschen stolz auf den detektivischen Spürsinn deiner Studentin, „Dann fahren Sie doch bitte fort. Immerhin haben wir noch nicht über Narcissa und Regulus in dieser Szene gesprochen."

„Die beiden sitzen gemeinsam unter dem Tisch und spielen, als die Erinnerung beginnt, was uns zeigt, dass sie beide als die zwei Jüngsten eine Art Einheit bilden, gerade jetzt, wo ihre älteren Geschwister allesamt in Hogwarts sind. Sie scheinen sich gut zu verstehen, geradezu blind und ohne Worte. Sie reagieren ähnlich und ihnen ist sofort bewusst, dass sie sich leise verhalten müssen, um nicht entdeckt zu werden, weil es ansonsten bestimmt Ärger geben würde.

Durch Narcissas Empfindungen wird auch noch einmal deutlich, wie furchteinflößend Walburga offenbar wirkt. Allein durch ihre Stimme und ihre Haltung schafft sie es, Narcissa Angst zu machen. Außerdem hat Narcissa Mitleid mit Sirius, weil ihr wohl ganz klar ist, dass es nichts Gutes verheißen kann, wenn ihre Tante derart wütend und schneidend klingt.

Regulus klammert sich an seiner Cousine fest, oder besser gesagt: die beiden klammern sich aneinander fest. Sie halten sich an der Hand und schauen sich an, weil sie einfach nicht begreifen können, was um sie herum geschieht. Dass Sirius nicht, wie jeder aus der Familie, nach Slytherin gekommen ist, ist etwas, was ihre Welt dem Einsturz gefährlich nahe bringt. Narcissas Gedankengänge machen auch deutlich, dass selbst sie, als Achtjährige, die Gryffindors bereits als Feinde betrachtet, obwohl sie beim besten Willen noch keinem begegnet sein kann. Hier wird also ganz deutlich, was eine bestimmte Erziehung zur Folge haben kann.

Das Ende der Szene schließt sich nahtlos daran an: Regulus und Narcissa sind beide völlig verwirrt und auch überfordert mit der Situation. Sie wissen nicht, wie sie sich verhalten sollen, und sie wissen nicht, was das für ihre Beziehung mit Sirius bedeutet, dass er nun in Gryffindor ist und auf eine gewisse Art und Weise von der Familie abgetrennt ist. Bezeichnend übrigens, dass die Szene aufhört, ohne dass wir eine Antwort auf Regulus' Frage bekommen. Darf er seinen großen Bruder noch liebhaben – oder nicht?"

Sie verstummt und es ist noch immer so still im Saal, dass dein Räuspern einen Großteil der Studenten dazu bringt, erschrocken zusammenzuzucken. Ein paar von ihnen sehen recht mitgenommen aus. Du kannst es nachvollziehen. Es berührt dich jedes Mal aufs Neue. _Aber ich darf Sirius doch noch liebhaben, oder? _

„Weiter", verlangst du mit etwas belegter Stimme, deren Kratzen du auch durch dein Räuspern nicht vollends abschütteln konntest. Sei's drum, denkst du, du bist auch nur ein Mensch und selbst der härteste Professor darf mal ein bisschen kratzig klingen, wenn siebenjährige Jungs lernen müssen, dass der große Bruder, der Held, plötzlich ein Ausgestoßener ist.

„Miss Johnson", du siehst die Amerikanerin fragend an, „Würden Sie uns die Ehre erweisen? Erinnerung Nummer 4, bitte." Sie schaut überrascht zurück, natürlich, es kann ihr nicht entgangen sein, dass du ihr bisher alles andere als Sympathie entgegengebracht hast, aber darum geht es nicht, findest du. Es geht darum, ob sie fachlich mithalten kann. Ob sie versteht, worum es in deiner Vorlesung geht. Ob sie lernen kann, Klischees zu vergessen. Du kennst den amerikanischen Geschichtsunterricht. Du nimmst es ihr nicht übel. Es ist nicht ihre Schuld. (Und ja, du streckst eine Hand aus und willst, dass sie sie ergreift.)

„Okay", gibt sie sich einverstanden und zieht ein Blatt Papier aus ihrem Stapel hervor, „Wir befinden uns noch immer im Jahr 1964, vermutlich auch noch im September. Sirius und Andromeda treffen auf einem der Gänge Hogwarts' aufeinander und es wird deutlich, dass Sirius' Eltern es zwar versucht haben, an seiner Einteilung jedoch nichts ändern konnten.

Sirius scheint unter der Situation zu leiden; Andromeda kann erkennen, dass er nicht besonders gut aussieht, auch wenn er sich bei ihr nicht beschwert. Das zeigt uns einerseits, wie stolz Sirius ist, und andererseits, wieder einmal, wie geschickt Andromeda darin ist, hinter die Masken ihrer Mitmenschen zu blicken. Sie ahnt, wie er sich fühlt, und sie weiß gleichzeitig, dass er viel zu stolz ist, um sich jemals bei ihr zu beschweren. Und darauf nimmt sie Rücksicht. Sie hat ihn extra abgefangen, damit sie ungestört miteinander reden können und er sein Gesicht wahren kann.

Sirius scheint hin- und hergerissen zu sein zwischen der Möglichkeit, sich einfach fallenzulassen, oder weiterhin den starken Mann zu markieren, der Witze reißt und den nichts aus der Bahn werfen kann. Aber im Prinzip ist es sowieso egal, weil seine Cousine ihn durchschaut und ihm ist das vermutlich auch selbst bewusst.

Andromedas behutsames Nachfragen, wie es ihm geht, ob die Anderen nett zu ihm sind, macht deutlich, dass er für sie noch immer voll und ganz zur Familie gehört, ganz egal, ob er nun in Slytherin ist oder in Gryffindor. Sie würde ihn beschützen und verteidigen, auch wenn er das nicht einmal zulassen würde. Er gibt eher ausweichende Antworten, die deutlich machen, dass er mit seinen Problemen schon alleine zurecht kommen will.

Interessant ist auch, dass wir durch Andromedas Gedankengänge erfahren, dass sie bereits weiß, was im Schlafsaal der Gryffindorerstklässler so vor sich geht. Das bedeutet, es ist ihr wichtig, ob Sirius alles im Griff hat, ob er Hilfe braucht. Sie hat jedenfalls Mittel und Wege gefunden, das herauszufinden, auch ohne ihren Cousin selbst fragen zu müssen.

Seine neuen Klassenkameraden beschreibt Sirius vorerst fast ausschließlich durch ihren Blutstatus – wahrscheinlich ein vollkommen normales Vorgehen, wenn man als Black aufgewachsen ist und denkt, dass reines Blut das Wichtigste auf der ganzen Welt ist. Dennoch nutzt er die Gelegenheit nicht, um sie in die Pfanne zu hauen und sich bei seiner Cousine ordentlich zu beschweren. Er sagt, sie seien _ganz okay_ – auch wenn klar wird, dass er sich bereits geprügelt hat, wofür er sich ja anscheinend zumindest ein bisschen schämt, weil er schon wieder für Schlagzeilen gesorgt hat.

Und auch wenn er noch so sehr darauf pocht, dass er ein großer Junge ist und prima für sich selbst sorgen kann: als Andromeda ihn umarmt und etwas tröstet, da lässt er sie gewähren. Da ist er für einen Augenblick lang einfach nur ein völlig verwirrter Erstklässler, der Angst vor seinen Eltern hat."

Du bist ein bisschen verblüfft (was gemein ist, wirklich, denn warum sollte Miss Johnson nicht in der Lage sein, etwas Intelligentes zu sagen? Du musst mal mit deinen Vorurteilen aufräumen, ehrlich.), du hättest diese Analyse nicht direkt erwartet, aber du hast dich schnell wieder im Griff und nickst der Amerikanerin zu. „Danke", meinst du, „Sehr gut." Du bist sparsam mit deinem Lob, doch es ist eine Art Friedensangebot und sie nickt zurück und du denkst, dass ihr einen vorsichtigen Waffenstillstand habt. Immerhin besser als die offene Feindseligkeit der letzten Woche, die dich mehr beschäftigt gehalten hat als du dir eingestehen möchtest.

Du schielst auf deine Armbanduhr. Die Zeit rennt, wie immer, aber es fehlen nur noch drei Erinnerungen und du willst sie unbedingt alle schaffen, damit ihr am Ende wenigstens für fünf Minuten darüber diskutieren könnt, was für eine Familie die Blacks wohl waren. „Wie sieht es aus?", erkundigst du dich bei deinen Studenten, „Kann ich jemanden von Ihnen dazu überreden, sich freundlicherweise mit der fünften Erinnerung zu beschäftigen?" Eigentlich wird es mit jeder Erinnerung einfacher, findest du, weil sich die Charaktere mehr und mehr festigen, weil man bereits so viel Hintergrundwissen hat, dass es leicht ist, die feinen Unterschiede zu bemerken, festzustellen, was sich geändert hat.

Es wäre nur schön, wenn deine Studenten deine Meinung teilen würden. Und sich melden würden.

Dann schiebt sich eine helle Hand in dein Blickfeld und du nickst Stephen Hart erleichtert zu.

Er räuspert sich kurz, zieht die Stirn kraus und erneut denkst du, wie bereits in der letzten Woche, dass er dich an jemanden erinnert und du kannst nur einfach nicht den Finger darauf legen und es macht dich beinahe wahnsinnig. Aber für den Moment solltest du ihm sowieso besser zuhören statt ihn anzustarren und zu überlegen, warum dir sein Gesicht bekannt vorkommt.

„Wir bekommen mit, dass sich die Erinnerung in der letzten Woche der Weihnachtsferien abspielt, weil Sirius darüber redet, dass er _am Sonntag _wieder nach Hogwarts fährt. Wir wissen außerdem, dass Narcissa nun ebenfalls dort zur Schule geht, weshalb wir, denke ich, davon ausgehen können, dass es sich um das Jahr 1968 handelt, kurz nach Jahreswechsel", beginnt Mister Hart und es tut dir wirklich Leid, ihn sofort unterbrechen zu müssen.

„Entschuldigung", sagst du, „Rechnerisch betrachtet stimmt das völlig, aber leider macht Ihnen die Familie Black da einen Strich durch. Wir befinden uns im Jahre 1967, Narcissa Black ist Ende Dezember 1966 gerade elf Jahre alt geworden und wurde frühzeitig nach Hogwarts geschickt." Du zuckst bedauernd die Schultern, weil du es schade findest, dass Stephen Hart so logisch gedacht hat und dass seine Überlegungen trotzdem nicht gestimmt haben, nur weil die Familie Black wieder einmal eine Sonderbehandlung bekommen hat.

Er nickt dir jedoch völlig gelassen zu. „In Ordnung", meint er leichthin, „Dann also Januar 1967. Die Erwachsenen versuchen, sich gegenseitig zu übertreffen, wer denn nun die besseren Kinder habe und von Festtagsstimmung ist eigentlich nicht viel zu merken. Einzig die jüngere Generation versucht, sich von der schlechten Laune nicht anstecken zu lassen. Sie sitzen gemeinsam in kleinen Grüppchen herum, unterhalten sich, was jedoch im Falle von Sirius und Bellatrix beinahe augenblicklich wieder in einen kleinen Streit ausartet, der jedoch von Andromeda geschlichtet werden kann, bevor er gänzlich ausbricht.

Sirius stichelt ein wenig darüber, dass Bellatrix noch nicht verlobt ist, während Bellatrix zurückstichelt, ob er denn gar nichts vom Klatsch und Tratsch in Hogwarts mitbekommt. Aber Andromeda schafft es irgendwie, die beiden Streithähne wieder zu beschwichtigen, sie von ihrem Streit wegzubekommen und daran zu erinnern, wie gut sie sich kennen, wie ähnlich sie sich sind, wie viel sie bereits gemeinsam erlebt haben. Wenn sie da zu dritt sitzen und sich über Walburgas zuckendes Auge unterhalten – da wirken sie auf mich wie eine ganz normale Familie, die zusammenkommt und gutmütig über jemand Anderen lästert. Sie wirken zufrieden, auch wenn sie es sonst nicht tun.

Sirius sagt ja selbst, dass der Haussegen gewaltig schiefhängt, denn immerhin haben Druella und Cygnus es geschafft, Orion und Walburga zu übertrumpfen, indem all ihre drei Töchter brav und ordentlich nach Slytherin eingeteilt wurden, während sich Sirius mal eben zum Schandfleck der Familie gemacht hat. Interessant ist hierbei vielleicht auch, dass alle Drei Mitleid mit Regulus haben, der zu Hause bleiben muss und noch nicht recht mitmischen darf im Abenteuer Hogwarts, sondern der sich stattdessen tagaus, tagein mit seinen Eltern herumplagen muss.

Ebenfalls recht charakteristisch finde ich übrigens, dass die beiden Jüngeren, also Regulus und Narcissa, nachwievor zusammensitzen und miteinander reden. Immerhin ist Narcissa jetzt ebenfalls in Hogwarts, sie hätte also durchaus Grund und Berechtigung, sich zu Sirius und ihren Schwestern zu setzen, doch sie tut es nicht. Sie bleibt bei Regulus. Weil die beiden, wie wir vorhin festgestellt haben, schließlich eine Einheit bilden.

Spannend fand ich auch, wie Andromeda den Streit der beiden Elternpaare beobachtet und festhält, dass es sie stört, wenn sie als Kinder mit hineingezogen werden, obwohl sie eigentlich nichts damit zu tun haben. Das hat mir gefallen. Und es hat zu Andromeda gepasst, irgendwie. Zu ihrer Diplomatie. Sie entwickelt sich langsam zu jemandem, der anfängt, das Konzept von Gut und Böse zu hinterfragen, das sie wahrscheinlich während ihrer gesamten Kindheit geprägt hat.

Übrigens ist es auch das erste Mal, dass wir – hier durch Andromedas Gedanken – erfahren, dass Sirius offenbar kein Problem damit hat, in Hogwarts Streitereien anzufangen. Es wird zwar nicht explizit gesagt, aber ich denke, wir können davon ausgehen, dass es wohl größtenteils Bellatrix ist, mit der er aneinandergerät. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass sich Andromeda auf den Fluren duelliert."

Du lachst ein bisschen und nickst zustimmend. Das kannst du dir auch eher schlecht vorstellen. „Vielen Dank", sagst du, als sich Stephen Hart zurücklehnt und dir signalisiert, dass er fertig ist, „Sie haben ganz richtig herausgearbeitet, dass wir es hier erneut mit Andromedas Gedanken zu tun haben, wie in fast allen der Erinnerungen. Ich persönlich finde es auch ungeheuer interessant, was für kleine Rituale die jüngere Black-Generation doch noch pflegt: zusammensitzen, über Walburgas zuckendes Auge reden ... das alles nimmt sich ja durchaus wie etwas aus, das man in jeder anderen Familie auch finden könnte. Nur, dass man es hier vermutlich nie erwartet hätte."

Du machst eine kleine Kunstpause und ordnest deine Notizen. Zwei Erinnerungen fehlen noch, aber die Zeiger der Uhr ticken beharrlich weiter und kümmern sich nicht im Geringsten um deinen Zeitplan, leider. „Meine Herrschaften", hebst du deine Stimme etwas an, „Zwei Freiwillige werden noch gesucht. Ich bitte also um rege Mitarbeit. Wer möchte sich um Erinnerung Nummer 6 kümmern?"

Als Charles Grey beinahe augenblicklich den Arm in die Höhe streckt, kannst du dir nur mit Mühe ein Grinsen verkneifen. Du hast es dir ja fast gedacht, dass er nur darauf wartet, das besprechen zu können, was ihn persönlich vermutlich am meisten beschäftigt hat und du tust ihm den Gefallen und rufst ihn auf. Wenn ein Student enthusiastisch bei der Sache ist, hast du schließlich auch etwas davon. „Mister Grey", nickst du und lehnst dich entspannt zurück, „Bitte. Überschütten Sie uns mit Ihren Ergüssen."

In seinen Mundwinkeln hängt ein schiefes Grinsen und du denkst, dass er ganz genau weiß, dass du weißt, dass er einfach nur auf die richtige Erinnerung gewartet hat. Das ist okay, aber du erwartest nun, dass es richtig gut wird. Dass er dich umhaut.

„Bellatrix ist Schulsprecherin", sagt er langsam und konzentriert, „Das bedeutet, sie ist mittlerweile siebzehn und in ihrem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts, also dürften wir uns im Schuljahr 1968/69 befinden, genauer gesagt im Januar 1969, weil deutlich wird, dass es der erste Schultag nach den Weihnachtsferien ist. Andromeda und Bellatrix sind offensichtlich auf den Schulfluren unterwegs, als James Potter sie ... nun ... anspricht und sich ein Streitgespräch entwickelt.

Wir erfahren außerdem, dass James zwar mit einem weiteren Freund unterwegs ist, jedoch Sirius und Lupin abgehängt hat. Daraus können wir schließen, dass James das, was er vorhat, nicht mit Sirius abgesprochen hat. Sirius weiß also nicht, dass sein bester Freund drauf und dran ist, sich seinetwegen mit der Schulsprecherin zu duellieren, was natürlich für ihre Freundschaft und ihre Loyalität untereinander spricht. Und für Potters leichte Dummheit und seine unglaubliche Selbstüberschätzung, wenn er denkt, er könne gegen jemanden gewinnen, der zwei Jahre älter ist und vermutlich wesentlich erfahrener in gefährlicher Sprucharbeit", fügt er hinzu und bringt dich zum Lachen.

„Potter hat also offenbar keine Angst vor Bellatrix und er scheut sich auch nicht, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, indem er eine provozierende Bemerkung über den gesamten Gang brüllt", stellt Mister Grey fest, „Bellatrix ihrerseits reagiert längst nicht so gefasst und kühl, wie man es vielleicht erwartet hätte, sondern lässt sich sofort dazu hinreißen, den Zauberstab in die Hand zu nehmen und hätte Potter wahrscheinlich an Ort und Stelle kurz und klein gehext, wenn Andromeda nicht da gewesen wäre, um sie wieder zu beruhigen.

Durch Potters Kommentare bekommen wir mit, dass Druella Black, also die Mutter von Bellatrix und Andromeda, eine, nun, Koryphäe auf dem Gebiet der Dunklen Künste ist – die Mädels haben also einen durchaus spannenden Familienhintergrund. Da fragt man sich doch, was für Bücher so in der hauseigenen Bibliothek herumstehen. Gleiches gilt offenbar für Bellatrix' Verlobten, bei dem ich mal davon ausgehe, dass es sich um ihren späteren Ehemann handelt, Rodolphus Lestrange."

„Korrekt", du unterbrichst ihn kurz, um noch ein paar Zusatzinformationen zu geben, „Rodolphus Lestrange hat an verschiedenen europäischen Zauberuniversitäten die Dunklen Künste studiert – jedoch wohlgemerkt zu einem Zeitpunkt, zu dem dieses Fach in den meisten Ländern zwar verpönt, aber nicht verboten war, mal abgesehen von Deutschland, Österreich und England. Rodolphus Lestrange hat seine Studien recht ... intensiv und leidenschaftlich betrieben. Er wurde einer von Lord Voldemorts ersten Todessern und wurde schließlich, gemeinsam mit seiner Frau, lebenslänglich nach Azkaban geschickt, konnte jedoch 1996 ausbrechen und sich erneut dem Dunklen Lord anschließen."

Du nickst Mister Grey zu und er greift seine Analyse sofort wieder auf. „Potter unterstellt Bellatrix mit seiner Frage also, dass sie ebenfalls starkes Interesse an den Dunklen Künsten hat und sein Verweis auf Fluchopfer und Grausamkeiten deutet darauf hin, dass er es durchaus in Betracht zieht, dass sie heimlich die Unverzeihlichen Flüche praktiziert. Das zeichnet natürlich kein sonderlich nettes Bild der jungen Miss Black", erklärt er und der Zynismus tropft regelrecht aus seiner Stimme.

„Gleichzeitig teilen uns Andromedas Gedanken mit, dass sich Sirius offenbar immer stärker zu einem Rebellen entwickelt, der von seinen Eltern durch bestrafende Flüche gezüchtigt und daran erinnert werden muss, wie man sich als Black zu verhalten hat. Das ist ganz offensichtlich auch etwas, was die komplette Familie weiß, aber wogegen niemand etwas unternehmen will oder kann. Es wird geduldet. Was wiederum darauf schließen lässt, dass es sich hierbei um recht alltägliche Erziehungsmaßnahmen im Hause Black handelt. Regulus und die Mädchen haben zwar augenscheinlich Mitleid mit Sirius, aber da gibt es nichts, was sie für ihn tun können.

Die Flüche scheinen auch nicht gerade harmlos gewesen zu sein, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie dazu gedacht waren, Sirius zu brechen, ihn wieder auf den richtigen Weg, nämlich den der Blacks, zu bringen – etwas, was Bellatrix wohl gutheißt, auch wenn ihr vielleicht die Methoden nicht unbedingt gefallen. Das bedeutet, zumindest meiner Ansicht nach, dass ihr etwas daran liegt, dass ihr Cousin nicht vollends aus der Familie ausgestoßen wird. Ob dies nun allerdings auf reiner Verwandtschaftsliebe basiert oder auf der Angst, den guten Ruf zu ruinieren, wird nicht klar.

Spätestens als Bellatrix kurz davor ist, die Beherrschung zu verlieren, fällt einem übrigens die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihr und Sirius auf, oder zumindest ist es mir so ergangen. Bisher haben wir sie ja meistens als Kühle erlebt, als diejenige, die erhaben über allem thront, auch mal als albernes Mädchen, das Wetten abschließt, jedoch nie als Wütende, als Furie. Vielleicht ist es die Erwähnung von Rodolphus, vielleicht aber auch der Name ihrer Mutter, der das Fass für Bellatrix zum Überlaufen bringt – wir können hier nur spekulieren. Höchst interessant finde ich allerdings Andromedas Überlegung, dass Bellatrix diejenigen hasst, die sie dazu bringen, die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Andromeda selbst ... bleibt so, wie wir sie kennengelernt haben, finde ich. Einerseits diplomatisch, darum bemüht, den Streit zu schlichten, das Duell zu verhindern, damit beschäftigt, die Vernünftige zu sein, und andererseits verteidigt sie Bellatrix, schießt giftige Kommentare auf Potter ab und beweist, dass sie hart im Nehmen ist, dass man sie nicht unterschätzen sollte, auch wenn sie neben Bellatrix natürlich vergleichsweise zahm wirkt. Dennoch ist sie es, die Potter zumindest kurzzeitig zum Schweigen bringt und in der Zwischenzeit dafür sorgt, dass Bellatrix schleunigst weg kommt, bevor weitaus Schlimmeres passieren kann."

Charles Grey verliert sich einen Augenblick lang in seinen Aufzeichnungen, ehe er erneut den Kopf hebt und dich anschaut. „Das Interessanteste", beginnt er mit leiser Stimme, „ist allerdings das Ende der Erinnerung. Wir erleben James Potter, der vor Sorge um seinen besten Freund schier ausrastet, der sich traut, Andromeda und Bellatrix mitten auf den Fluren hinterher zu schreien, dass ihre Familie Sirius noch umbringen wird. Und wir erleben Andromeda, die einen überaus spannenden Gedanken verfolgt: wenn es ihre Familie nicht gäbe und wenn sie nicht genau so wäre, wie sie es nun eben war – dann wäre Sirius ein anderer. Dann wäre die Geschichte, die wir kennen, eine andere. Und so vermutlich niemals passiert."

Er verstummt und du denkst, dass er fertig ist. Es war gut, es hat dir gefallen, aber du hast nicht erwartet, dass er das kleine Detail, ganz am Ende, übersehen würde.

„Achja", hebt Mister Grey da nochmals die Stimme an und du kannst es in seinen Augen schelmisch funkeln sehen, _Drangekriegt_ blitzt es dort und du unterdrückst ein Schmunzeln, „Nicht zu vergessen ist natürlich die Tatsache, dass wir am Schluss miterleben dürfen, wie Andromeda Black sich langsam ebenfalls ein Stück von ihrer Familie hinwegentfernt. Sie schämt sich dafür, dass Potter Sirius so sehr verteidigt und bereit wäre, für ihn zu kämpfen und sich zu duellieren, während sich aus ihrer eigenen Familie niemand traut. Das ist wahrscheinlich das erste Mal, dass jemand wie Andromeda Black so etwas wie Respekt für jemanden wie James Potter verspürt."

„Danke", beendest du seine Ausführungen und wirfst einen skeptischen Blick auf deine Uhr. So wie es aussieht, wirst du Glück haben, wenn ihr es noch hinbekommt, die letzte Erinnerung zu besprechen und dann eine Zwei-Minuten-Diskussion anzuhängen. Wie du es doch hasst, wenn neunzig Minuten wie im Flug verstreichen. Vielleicht solltest du einfach mal anfangen und überziehen. Dummerweise findest du das deinen Studenten gegenüber zu unfair. Du weißt schließlich selbst, wie wunderbar es ist, dreißig kostbare Minuten Pause zu haben.

„Ich möchte Sie ja nicht hetzen", sagst du vorsichtig und schaust deine Studenten der Reihe nach an, „aber uns bleibt leider nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit, deswegen würde ich darum bitten, dass sich einer von Ihnen erbarmt und die letzte Erinnerung bespricht, sodass wir hinterher wenigstens in aller Kürze zusammentragen können, was wir über die Familie Black erfahren haben. Freiwillige bitte vor."

Du hast Glück und Mister MacLaine meldet sich beinahe augenblicklich. „Sehr schön", seufzst du regelrecht erleichtert, „Sie haben das Wort. Legen Sie los." Er rückt seine Goldbrille zurecht und tut das, was du von ihm verlangt hast – er legt los.

„Wir befinden uns im September 1969, Bellatrix Black hat die Schule verlassen, während ihre jüngere Schwester Andromeda gemeinsam mit dem Hufflepuff Theodore Tonks zur Schulsprecherin ernannt worden ist", erläutert Alasdaire die Ausgangssituation und du registrierst beiläufig, dass auch er sich offenbar die Mühe gemacht hat, ein wenig zu recherchieren. Hufflepuff wird nämlich mit keiner Silbe erwähnt.

„Allerdings kann sie sich über diese Ehre nicht wirklich freuen, da es den Sommer über ein paar Familienprobleme gegeben hat: ihr Cousin Sirius ist zu Hause ausgezogen und hat augenscheinlich nicht vor, wieder zu seinen Eltern zurückzukehren. Der Hinweis _Regulus' Berichte waren schmerzhaft detailliert _lässt uns vermuten, dass seine Eltern nicht davor zurückgeschreckt sind, ihren Sohn erneut mit Flüchen zu bestrafen und zu versuchen, ihn somit wieder zur ... Vernunft zu bringen.

Andromeda scheint mit diesen neuesten Entwicklungen nicht sonderlich gut zurechtzukommen, denn sonst würde sie wohl kaum nachts in einer Ecke sitzen und weinen. Das zeigt eventuell aber auch, dass sie es sich in ihrem Schlafsaal, bei ihren Mitschülerinnen, vielleicht nicht traut, weil es ihr als Schwäche ausgelegt werden könnte. Und sie möchte sich ganz einfach ihren Stolz bewahren – etwas, was nicht gerade leicht ist, wenn man in einer Situation wie der ihren zufällig entdeckt wird, doch Tonks schafft es, zumindest meiner Ansicht nach, trotzdem irgendwie, dass sie ihr Gesicht wahren kann.

Überhaupt ist er überaus freundlich zu ihr. Er zeigt keine nennenswerten Vorurteile ihr gegenüber und ist gleichzeitig auch wenig beeindruckt von ihren Drohungen. Man bekommt das Gefühl, dass er ganz genau weiß, wo er in der Hogwarts-Hierarchie steht, wenn es um Familienehre und Blutstatus geht, aber es scheint ihn nicht weiter zu kümmern. Er bietet Andromeda sein Taschentuch an – eine Geste, die Trost verspricht und Andromeda merklich überfordert. Sie ist also nicht gewöhnt, dass man sich um sie sorgt, ohne dafür etwas als Gegenleistung zu erwarten. Das wirft natürlich die Frage auf, was für Freundschaften Andromeda so pflegt.

Es spricht für ihre strenge Erziehung, dass sie Tonks gegenüber augenblicklich misstrauisch reagiert und automatisch vom Schlimmsten ausgeht. Er ist der Sohn zweier Muggeleltern, er ist kein Slytherin und das genügt für sie, um ihn sechs Schuljahre lang beinahe vollständig ignoriert zu haben. Und obwohl sie sich alles andere als nett verhält, lässt sich Tonks nicht im Geringsten beeindrucken: es scheint, als würde er ihre offene Feindseligkeit einfach ignorieren und er ist ... anständig genug, ihr zu sagen, dass die gesamte Schule über die Ereignisse im Hause Black Bescheid weiß. Damit gibt er ihr die Gelegenheit, sich innerlich zu wappnen, wenn sie das erste Mal mit einem Kommentar diesbezüglich konfrontiert werden sollte. Etwas, das ihre Freunde ihr offenbar verschwiegen haben.

Und obwohl Andromeda ihre ältere Schwester sehr zu vermissen scheint und sich der Tatsache bewusst ist, dass sie sich anders – und in ihren Augen wohlgemerkt falsch – verhält, wenn Bellatrix nicht da ist, um sie zurückzuhalten, habe ich dennoch das Gefühl, dass wir hier zum ersten Mal vollständig hinter Andromedas Maske sehen dürfen. Plötzlich ist sie nicht mehr ganz so wohlerzogen und diplomatisch, ihr rutscht auch einmal etwas heraus, was sie vielleicht nicht hätte sagen sollen, sie wirft mit Drohungen um sich und ist dann am Ende fast schon freundlich – zu jemandem, der es in Bellatrix' Augen bestimmt nicht verdient hätte.

Ich glaube, was wir hier sehen, ist der Übergang von einer Andromeda zur anderen. Sie ist sich ihres Status' wohl bewusst, sie kennt ihren Ruf, sie hat die kleinen Gesten einstudiert, die sie sich von ihrer Mutter und ihrer Schwester abgeschaut hat – und trotzdem wirkt sie, als sei sie gerade dabei, zu sich selbst zu finden. Ich bezweifle, dass sie sich bei Tonks bedankt hätte, wenn Bellatrix dabei gewesen wäre. Ich bezweifle sogar, dass das ganze Gespräch stattgefunden hätte, wenn Andromeda nicht alleine gewesen wäre."

Er verstummt und du weißt, er hat sich deinetwegen beeilt. Und es trotzdem irgendwie geschafft, all das unterzubringen, was du für wichtig erachtet hast. Du sagst „Wunderbar, vielen Dank!", klatschst in die Hände und legst deinen Stapel Notizen auf dem Pult neben dich ab. „Ich weiß, dass das sehr viel auf einmal war und dass die meisten von Ihnen sich vermutlich nach einer Tasse Kaffee und einer Pause sehnen, aber ich würde Sie inständig bitten, zumindest noch einen kurzen Moment zu bleiben und zusammenzutragen, was wir über die Blacks erfahren haben. Was Sie denken. Ob Sie auch gerne solche Eltern hätten."

Gemurmel steigt auf und vereinzelt hörst du abfälliges Schnauben. Das sollte beinahe Antwort genug auf deinen letzten Kommentar sein. Du grinst ein bisschen. „Meldungen?", erkundigst du dich, „Fünf Minuten. Dann lasse ich Sie gehen. Versprochen. Miss Roberts?" Die Waliserin hat ihre Hand erhoben und dich abwartend angeschaut. „Ich denke, dass wir ein höchst komplexes Bild von der Familie Black erhalten haben", erwidert sie langsam, „Ich weiß nicht, wie es meinen Kommilitonen gegangen ist, aber ich dachte eigentlich immer, dass die gesamte Familie aus bösen Schwarzmagiern besteht und völlig kaputt ist."

Dein Grinsen vertieft sich. „Und jetzt?", erkundigst du dich gelassen.

Sie lächelt zurück und zuckt die Schultern. „Jetzt denke ich immer noch, dass sie völlig kaputt ist", entgegnet sie, „Und ich glaube auch, dass viele von ihnen schwarze Magie praktiziert haben. Aber gleichzeitig haben mir die Erinnerungen gezeigt, dass zeitweise beinahe so etwas wie ... Normalität und Alltag geherrscht hat. Dass die Kinder letzten Endes doch nur genau das waren: nämlich Kinder. Die irgendwie versucht haben, miteinander aufzuwachsen, miteinander zu spielen, miteinander klarzukommen, während ihre Eltern sich gegenseitig übertrumpfen wollten und ihre Kinder dafür missbraucht haben.

Man muss sich nur mal Sirius anschauen, der gezüchtigt wird, weil er die Erwartungen nicht erfüllt hat, die in ihn gesetzt wurden. Regulus, dem die gesamte Last auf die Schultern gelegt wird, weil sein großer Bruder, den er ja offenbar recht gerne hatte, sich nicht ganz so entwickelt hat, wie es vorausgesetzt wurde. Und die Mädchen. Andromeda und Bellatrix, die so sehr aneinander hängen und die sich später dennoch entzweien werden. Narcissa, die Kleinste, die so unglaublich schüchtern und unschuldig wirkt, die sich festklammert und gleichzeitig selbst der Anker für Regulus ist. - Was ist mit diesen Kindern passiert, frage ich mich? Bellatrix wird morden. Regulus wird ein Todesser werden. Sirius und Andromeda werden verstoßen werden. Ich frage mich, ob sie manchmal zurückgeblickt und sich gewundert haben, wann es eigentlich alles schiefgegangen ist."

Du merkst, wie die Unruhe langsam Überhand nimmt in deinem Hörsaal. Du hast bereits zwei Minuten überzogen und die innere Uhr etlicher Studenten sträubt sich offenbar dagegen. Nunja, immerhin hast du es noch geschafft, eine Wortmeldung unterzubringen. „Meine Damen, meine Herren", hebst du deine Stimme ein letztes Mal für diese Vorlesung an, „Vielen Dank für Ihre Mitarbeit. Für heute sind Sie entlassen. Ich werde Ihnen die Unterlagen für die nächste Sitzung wie üblich zukommen lassen und würde Sie bitten, sich ausgiebig damit zu beschäftigen und sich vorzubereiten. Bitte behalten Sie das, was wir über die Familie Black gesagt haben, im Hinterkopf. Sollten wir nächste Woche etwas Zeit übrig haben, würde ich nämlich gerne einen ersten Vergleich zweier Familienbilder anstellen. Bis dahin: haben Sie eine gute Woche."

Sie trommeln auf ihre Tische und du lässt dich von deinem Pult gleiten. Du greifst nach deiner Tasche, packst deinen Stapel Notizen hinein und bist gedanklich bereits in deinem Büro, als jemand hinter dir „Entschuldigung?" sagt und du dich überrascht umdrehst. „Miss Hopkins", sagst du, zwischen Erstaunen und einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend, während du dir deine Robe über den Arm wirfst, „Womit kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Du hoffst inständig, dass sie nicht auf eine Antwort ihrer Frage von der letzten Woche beharrt. Du kannst sie ihr nicht geben. Du willst sie ihr nicht geben. Sie schaut dich durch runde Brillengläser an und du kannst sehen, dass im Hintergrund Miss O'Connor und Miss Carter warten, während der Großteil der übrigen Studenten bereits zur Tür eilt. Nur die Herren MacLaine und Grey werfen neugierige Blicke in eure Richtung.

Gwendolen Hopkins umklammert ihre Tasche und schaut dich weiter an. „Sir", sagt sie zögernd, „Ich habe mich nur gefragt ..." Du kannst regelrecht sehen, wie sie sich einen inneren Ruck gibt, wie sie sich zwingt, jetzt weiterzusprechen. „Ich habe mich nur gefragt, woher die Erinnerungen stammen. Also, wie es dazu gekommen ist, dass Mrs Malfoy und Mrs Tonks sich damit einverstanden erklärt haben, dass Hunderte von Studenten ihre privaten Erinnerungen teilen dürfen."

Du starrst sie an und kannst nur denken, wie brilliant es ist. „Keine Sorge", erwiderst du schließlich und hoffst, dass sie nicht mitbekommt, wie deine Stimme zittert, wie weiß deine Handknöchel geworden sind, weil du deine Tasche so fest greifst, „Das werden wir bei Gelegenheit noch besprechen. Haben Sie eine schöne Woche, Miss Hopkins." Du nickst ihr zu und was du dann tust, fühlt sich gefährlicherweise an wie Flucht ergreifen.

* * *

_tbc._

_

* * *

_**Anmerkung **(31.12.2010): Das fälschliche "Ravenclaw" bei Ted Tonks habe ich nun endlich mit dem korrekten "Hufflepuff" ersetzt. Ansonsten ist das Kapitel genau gleich geblieben._  
_


	12. Anlagen zur Sechsten Vorlesung

**Maias Anmerkung:** Hallo ihr Lieben, und erst einmal ein wenig verspätet: Fröhliche Weihnachten! Ich hoffe, ihr hattet ein paar schöne, geruhsame Tage. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch so lange auf dieses Kapitel habe warten lassen. Das hatte verschiedene Gründe: Erst hatte ich keine Zeit, dann zickte meine Muse (wobei gesagt werden muss, dass ich den ersten Teil des Kapitels schon geschrieben hatte, als das vorherige Kapitel noch nichtmal fertig war...) und dann schlug ich mich mit Lucius herum. Es ist mir ziemlich schwer gefallen, ihn zu schreiben, und so hoffe ich, dass euch das Lesen trotzdem ein bisschen Spaß macht.

Außerdem bin ich ein wenig nervös, weil im heutigen Kapitel eine meiner Lieblingsstellen endlich vorkommt. Eine der Szenen, mit der in meinem Kopf alles begonnen hat, bevor ich angefangen hatte, die Geschichte zu schreiben. Und jetzt endlich konnte ich sie aufschreiben (und weiß nicht, ob sie mir gut genug gelungen ist).

Naja. Immerhin habe ich es noch im alten Jahr geschafft, euch mit einem Update zu beglücken. Ich hoffe, dass euch das Kapitel gefällt und dass es viele Fragen aufwirft.  
Rutscht gut ins neue Jahr hinein!

* * *

**Anmerkung:**

_Liebe Studierende,_

_anbei das vorzubereitende Material für unsere nächste Sitzung. Es handelt sich diesmal um Materialien höchst unterschiedlichen Charakters. Ich bitte Sie, dies beim Lesen und Durcharbeiten zu beachten. Bitte machen Sie sich Gedanken darüber, was wie erzählt wird und was im Verborgenen bleibt und warum. Überlegen Sie außerdem, wie sich die verschiedenen Mitglieder der Familie Malfoy zueinander verhalten._

_Sollten Sie ein wenig Zeit aufbringen können: nutzen Sie diese, um in diversen Archiven zu stöbern und um soviel wie nur möglich über die Familie Malfoy herauszufinden. Das Material, das ich Ihnen zusende, ist nichts weiter als eine kleine Auswahl, die beliebig erweitert werden kann._

_Ergreifen Sie Initiative._

_Ihnen eine schöne Woche und bis zur Vorlesung.

* * *

_

**Anlage 1**

_Ausschnitt aus Folge 3 der Reihe _„Hinter verschlossenen Türen – Die Gilde der Alchimisten öffnet ihre Pforten", _Draco Malfoy_

Ein junger Mann in schwarzen Hosen und schwarzem Hemd steht hinter der Arbeitsfläche. Den Umhang mit einigen Brandflecken und Spritzern verschiedenfarbiger Flüssigkeiten trägt er mit der Gelassenheit von jemandem, der seit Jahren an diese Art von Kleidung gewöhnt ist. Die Hemdsärmel sind lose hochgeschoben, das blonde Haar ist kurzgeschnitten, die grauen Augen sind konzentriert auf die Finger gerichtet, die ein kleines, scharfes Messer halten und Sandelholz in winzige Stücke schneiden.

„Hier stellen wir verschiedene Öle her", erklärt Draco Malfoy, seines Zeichens Tränkemeister und Alchimist, „Größtenteils handelt es sich dabei um Öle, die aufgetragen werden, um Muskelschmerzen zu lindern und Verkrampfungen zu lockern. Die Muggel verwenden ein ähnliches Prinzip bei ihren sogenannten Massageölen; im Gegensatz zu ihnen benutzen wir allerdings vermehrt magische Heilpflanzen, sodass der gewünschte Effekt schneller und wirkungsvoller einsetzen kann."

In den verschiedenen Tränkeküchen werden natürlich nicht nur ätherische Öle hergestellt, sondern auch Heilsalben, Pastillen und selbstverständlich Zaubertränke in allen erdenklichen Farben und Formen. Das Angebot der Londoner Filiale umfasst alles, was das Herz begehrt: von handelsüblichen Schlaftränken über schmerzlindernde Tränke, Skelewachs, verschiedene Gifte bis hin zu Traumtränken, Vielsafttrank und Liebessäften.

Über die Gerüchte, es sei eine Verschwörung der Alchimisten im Gange, mit dem Ziel, die Beherrschung der Welt an sich zu reißen, indem gezielt bestimmte Tränke eingesetzt und etwa in Mahlzeiten gemischt werden, kann Draco Malfoy nur lachen und den aristokratischen Kopf schütteln.

„So ein Unsinn", sagt er im Brustton der Überzeugung, „Die Zeiten, in denen Alchimisten sich hauptsächlich um die Herstellung von Gold gekümmert haben und als zwielichte Gestalten verschrieen waren, sind endgültig vorbei. Das war vielleicht mal im Mittelalter so, vor allem in der Phantasie der Muggel, aber eigentlich sind wir Alchimisten damit beschäftigt, Tränke und Pasten anzurühren, die in einem normalen Zauberhaushalt nicht fehlen dürfen."

Was ist mit Heilern, wollen wir wissen? Oder den verschiedenen Hospitälern? Hält man sich dort private Tränkemeister, die dann sozusagen auf Abruf bereit stehen und das zubereiten, was benötigt wird?

„Das ist nur in den wenigsten Fällen so", lächelt Draco Malfoy nachsichtig. Vermutlich hört er solche Fragen recht häufig, immerhin kommt es sehr selten vor, dass sich die Gilde der Alchimisten mal dazu herablässt, die Öffentlichkeit über ihre Kessel blicken zu lassen. „Die großen Krankenhäuser, wie etwa das Sankt Mungo's, haben natürlich auch den einen oder anderen Hausalchimisten, der dann in den meisten Fällen dafür verantwortlich ist, Tränke oder Salben herzustellen, die sich schlecht über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg lagern lassen. Für andere Heilmittel hat man dann im Regelfall Kooperationen mit Tränkeküchen, also beispielsweise auch mit Filialen der Gilde."

Die Gilde der Alchimisten – eine elitäre Gruppe, in die man nur hineinkommt, wenn man das nötige Geld und die nötigen Kontakte hat? Wir fragen nach.

Draco Malfoy hebt die Schultern und lässt sie wieder sinken. Er schaut uns ein bisschen hilflos entgegen. „Kann ich Ihnen nur schwer beantworten", meint er, „Als ich mich beworben habe, hat man mich nicht nach dem Familiengold gefragt. Und soweit ich weiß, war meine Aufnahmeprüfung genauso aufgebaut wie die der übrigen Bewerber. Eigentlich legt die Gilde ja großen Wert darauf, die talentiertesten Mitarbeiter aufzunehmen, und nicht die reichsten."

Wenn man ihm dabei zuschaut, wie er das Sandelholz präzise und rasch in stetig gleich große Stücke schneidet, dann nimmt man ihm ein gewisses Talent sofort ab.

„Ich mochte Zaubertränke immer gerne, als ich noch zur Schule gegangen bin", erzählt er uns bereitwillig, während er das Holz in einen kleinen, mit Wasser gefüllten Kupferkessel gibt, „Ich hätte allerdings trotzdem nicht gedacht, dass ich das Tränkekochen eines Tages zu meinem Beruf machen würde."

Weshalb nicht? Woher kamen die Zweifel?

Draco Malfoy verzieht ein wenig das Gesicht. „Damals herrschten immerhin Kriegszustände", erinnert er uns leicht ungeduldig, „Man hatte andere Sorgen als Zukunftspläne und Berufsaussichten."

Glaubt er denn, dass er einen respektablen Beruf ergriffen hat, der ihm Prestige und Anerkunng innerhalb der Zauberergemeinschaft verschaffen kann?

Er lacht ein bisschen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es nur darum geht", antwortet er ausweichend, „Ich wollte nicht Alchimist werden, weil das so toll klang oder weil es einen gewissen Ruf mit sich bringt, sondern weil mir die Arbeit gefällt. Dass es dabei noch ein geregeltes Einkommen gibt, kann natürlich nicht schaden, wenn man eine Familie ernähren möchte."

Aber seine Eltern werden doch gewiss mit Stolz auf ihren Sohn blicken?

Er wird tatsächlich ein bisschen rot um die Nase herum und beschäftigt sich intensiver mit dem kochenden Wasser, als nötig wäre. Wir haben es offenbar geschafft und Draco Malfoy verlegen gemacht.

„Ich schätze schon", erwidert er schließlich und schaut uns offen an, „Jedenfalls haben mir meine Eltern niemals Vorwürfe gemacht oder versucht, mir meine Pläne auszureden. Als für mich feststand, dass ich Tränkemeister werden will, haben sie meine Entscheidung gebilligt und standen immer vollkommen hinter mir."

Ob das etwas damit zu tun hat, dass Draco Malfoy als Einzelkind aufgewachsen ist? Oder sieht er sich selbst gar in einer Reihe mit Ahnen aus grauer Vorzeit, einer Familientradition folgend, die eigentlich fast schon ausgestorben war?

„Keine Ahnung", sagt er unbekümmert, „Vermutlich stimmt es, dass Einzelkinder überaus behütet aufwachsen und meistens das bekommen, was sie wollen. Jedenfalls ist mir das so ergangen. Und seien wir doch mal ehrlich: meine Eltern hatten schlichtweg auch die finanziellen Mittel, um mir in meiner Kindheit all das zu ermöglichen, was ich mir gewünscht habe oder von dem sie dachten, dass ich es gebrauchen könnte. Von einer Familientradition würde ich im Übrigen nicht sprechen wollen. Es stimmt zwar, dass ich nicht der erste Tränkemeister in der Familie Malfoy bin, aber es ist auch nicht so, dass wir allesamt unsere Zeit über dampfenden Kesseln verbringen."

Hatte er denn das Gefühl, nach Voldemorts Fall schwerer Fuß fassen zu können? Dass ihm möglicherweise Steine in den Weg gelegt wurden? Dass er Anfeindungen durch Kollegen begegnet ist? Oder wird das Thema gar totgeschwiegen in den altehrwürdigen Hallen der Gilde?

„Nein", schüttelt er den Kopf, „Totgeschwiegen wird bei uns eigentlich nichts. Grundsätzlich ist festzuhalten, dass die Mitglieder der Gilde wegen ihres Könnens aufgenommen werden und nicht aufgrund ihrer politischen Überzeugung. Womit ich allerdings keineswegs sagen will, dass ich die Rassenpolitik, die der Dunkle Lord betrieben hat, auch nach seinem Sturz weiter verfolgt habe."

Sondern?

Er lächelt, irgendwo zwischen Kälte und Bitterheit. „Sechzehn Jahre sind eine lange Zeit", sagt er, „Eine lange Zeit, in der man irgendwann vergisst, die wichtigen Fragen zu stellen. In der man lernt, dass die Menschen, die einen aufziehen und die man liebt, vielleicht nicht immer alles richtig machen – und trotzdem schafft man es nicht, sie zu kritisieren, Fehler in ihrem Handeln und Verhalten zu entdecken, weil man glaubt, dass man ihre Zuwendung dann nicht mehr verdient hat. Verstehen Sie?"

Zu seiner Zeit war Draco Malfoy in Slytherin und unter seinen dortigen Klassenkameraden der unangefochtene Anführer. Was hat sich verändert in den letzten Jahren?

„Mal abgesehen davon, dass wir alle erwachsen geworden sind?", fragt Draco zurück und hebt eine der geschwungenen, blonden Augenbrauen. Seine Stimme klingt amüsiert und ein wenig spöttisch, so als würde er längst über all diesen Dingen stehen. „Ich habe es irgendwann begriffen, falls Sie darauf hinauswollen. Mir ist irgendwann klar geworden, dass Talent und Reinblut nicht zwangsläufig Hand in Hand gehen. Früher wollte ich das nie sehen. Früher wollte ich es überhaupt nicht verstehen. Ich war stolz auf meine Herkunft und auf die Vergangenheit meiner Familie. Ich hatte einen Namen, den jeder kannte, und einen Ruf, noch ehe ich geboren war. Parallel dazu gab es jedoch auch eine Erwartung, die es zu erfüllen galt. Vielleicht habe ich das einfach nie hinterfragt, sondern habe mich in diese Rolle gefügt."

Und später?

„Später", wiederholt er, „Ich glaube, dass es immer einen Punkt gibt, an dem man umdrehen kann. Und dann gibt es einen Punkt, an dem es zu spät ist. Die beiden Punkte habe ich verwechselt. Als mein Vater nach Azkaban kam, hätte mir bewusst werden müssen, dass der Dunkle Lord, trotz all der Macht, die er zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits erlangt hatte, am Ende immer unterliegen würde. Dass die Familie Malfoy nicht mehr so viel wert war wie zuvor. Dass wir an Ansehen und Einfluss verloren hatten, unwiderruflich. Stattdessen dachte ich, dass der Moment gekommen sei, an dem ich mich beweisen könnte, an dem ich dafür sorgen könnte, dass unser Name gerettet wird."

Woher die Veränderung?

Er grinst. „Kennen Sie Hermione Weasley, ehemals Granger?", will er wissen, „Man kann nicht mit ihr zur Schule gehen und ihr in jedem Fach unterliegen und hinterher immer noch davon überzeugt sein, dass nur reinblütige Zauberer und Hexen auch talentierte Zauberer und Hexen sind. Und nach dem Krieg ... nach dem Krieg war mir vieles egal. Meine Eltern wurden wieder wichtig. Dass sie noch am Leben waren. Dass wir alle drei am Leben waren und frei. Dass meine Freunde, zumindest größtenteils, den Krieg unbeschadet überstanden hatten."

Und wie stünde er zu halbblütigen oder muggelstämmigen Mitgliedern der Alchimistengilde?

Draco Malfoy zuckt die Achseln. „Wenn sie gut sind, in dem was sie tun", sagt er, „Wieso nicht?"

* * *

**Anlage 2**

_Protokoll Gerichtssitzung IV/1, 13. August 1999, Gerichtssaal 5_

_in Anwesenheit der Öffentlichkeit _

_Vorsitz: Heliaia White_

_Verteidigung: Dean Thomas, i. jur. A. _

_GD: _Verhandelt wird in der Sache Britischer Zaubererstaat gegen Lucius Malfoy. Dem Angeklagten wird vorgeworfen, Hochverrat und Volksbetrug begangen zu haben sowie die höchsten Gesetzen der magischen Gesellschaft gebrochen zu haben, inklusive Folter, Mord und Gebrauch der Unverzeihlichen Flüche. Den Vorsitz führt die ehrenwerte Richterin White. Die Strafverteidigung erfolgt durch Dean Thomas.

_G: _Name?

_A: _Lucius Malfoy.

_G: _Geboren am?

_A: _15. Januar 1951.

_G: _Geboren in?

_A: _Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire.

_G: _Derzeitige Beschäftigung?

_A: _Momentan bin ich Gefangener des britischen Zaubereiministeriums, falls Sie das meinen.

_G: _Derzeit also ohne Beschäftigung.

_A: _Sie können mir ja ein paar Kräuter zum Kleinschneiden in die Zelle bringen, dann -

_V: _Was mein Mandant damit sagen möchte, ist: derzeit ohne Beschäftigung.

_G: _Mister Malfoy, Sie kennen die Vorwürfe, die gegen Sie erhoben wurden. Möchten Sie selbst dazu Stellung nehmen?

_V: _Mein Mandant hat sich dazu entschieden, selbst auszusagen.

_G: _Mister Malfoy, ich muss Sie darauf hinweisen, dass Sie das Recht zu schweigen, wenn Sie sich mit Ihrer Aussage selbst belasten würden.

_A: _Ich weiß.

_G: _Dann rufe ich hiermit Lucius Malfoy in den Zeugenstand. Mister Malfoy, können Sie bestätigen, dass Sie in den Jahren 1968 bis 1998 zum Inneren Kreis des sogenannten Dunklen Lords gehört haben?

_A: _Das ist korrekt. Abgesehen vom Zeitraum zwischen 1981 und 1995, als der Dunkle Lord verschwunden war.

_G: _Ist es wahr, dass Sie in Ihrer ... Tätigkeit als Todesser von den Unverzeihlichen Flüchen Gebrauch machten?

_A: _Das ist korrekt.

_G: _Mister Malfoy, ich glaube, Sie haben nicht ganz verstanden. Sie haben das Recht zu schweigen, sobald Sie sich selbst belasten müssen.

_A: _Dessen bin ich mir überaus bewusst.

_G: _Welche Unverzeihlichen haben Sie gesprochen?

_A: _Cruciatus und Imperius.

_G: _Jedoch niemals den Todesfluch?

_A: _Reden wir über das simple Sprechen eines Fluches oder über ein erfolgreiches Ausführen?

_V: _Mein Mandant möchte damit sagen, dass er den Todesfluch niemals angewandt hat.

_G: _Mister Malfoy?

_A: _Ich habe ihn gesprochen.

_G: _Ruhe im Gericht! Wenn nicht augenblicklich Ruhe einkehrt, lasse ich den Saal räumen! Mister Malfoy. Schildern Sie uns bitte, wie Sie damals in den Inneren Kreis des Dunklen Lords kamen.

_A: _Er ... Der Dunkle Lord kannte meinen Vater. Sie sind gemeinsam zur Schule gegangen, hatten ähnliche Interessen und Ansichten. Über die Welt, Politik, Muggelgeborene. Da war es nur natürlich, dass ich früh mit solchen Themen in Berührung kam. Als ich in der sechsten Klasse war, vertraute mir mein Vater an, dass sein alter Freund neue Kämpfer für seine Sache suchte.

_G: _Warum machten Sie mit?

_A: _Mein Vater machte mit. Ich war 16 und hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, mich zu beweisen. Im Sommer '68 wurde ich in den Kreis der Todesser aufgenommen.

_G: _Ihr Vater hat Sie also überredet?

_A: _Nein. Mein Vater war vermutlich nicht der liebevollste Vater der Welt, aber meine Entscheidungen habe ich alleine getroffen und ich trage auch alleine die Verantwortung dafür.

_G: _Wie steht es mit Ihrer Mutter?

_A: _Meine Eltern sind lange tot. Ich bezweifle, dass es von Bedeutung ist, hier in aller Öffentlichkeit über sie zu sprechen.

_G: _Und Ihre Ehefrau?

_A: _Narcissa hat mit meinen Machenschaften nichts zu tun. Sie war niemals eine Todesserin. Sie hat niemals einen der Unverzeihlichen ausgesprochen. Wenn Sie meiner Frau -

_V: _Mister Malfoy, ich denke, Sie haben ausreichend zu verstehen gegeben, dass Ihre Frau keinerlei Kontakt zum Dunklen Lord hatte.

_G: _Beruhigen Sie sich, Mister Malfoy. Haben Sie auf Befehl des Dunklen Lords Menschen, seien es nun Hexen, Zauberer oder Muggel, gefoltert?

_A: _Ja.

_G: _Haben Sie im September 1992 vorsätzlich das ehemalige Tagebuch von Tom Riddle nach Hogwarts eingeschleust, um die Kammer des Schreckens öffnen zu lassen?

_A: _Ja.

_G: _Haben Sie während der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft 1994 auf schändliche Weise mit der Muggelfamilie Roberts Ihre Späße getrieben?

_A: _Ja.

_V: _Ich beantrage eine Unterbrechung der Gerichtsverhandlung.

_G: _Mister Malfoy?

_A: _Ich sehe keinerlei Veranlassung.

_V: _Hohes Gericht, ich beantrage eine sofortige Unterbrechung.

_G: _Mit welcher Begründung?

_V: _Mein Mandant benötigt offensichtlich eine kurze Pause. Er ist erschöpft und weiß nicht mehr, was er sagt.

_G: _Mister Malfoy?

_A: _Ich benötige keine Pause.

_G: _Ruhe im Gericht! Herr Verteidiger, Ihrem Antrag wird nicht stattgegeben. Mister Malfoy. Der Zwischenfall auf der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft fand noch vor der Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords statt. Hatten Sie Grund zur Annahme, dass dieses Ereignis kurz bevorstand?

_A: _Ihnen ist sicher bekannt, dass uns der Dunkle Lord mit dem Dunklen Mal gekennzeichnet hatte. Wir spürten, dass es wieder stärker wurde. Aber wir wussten nicht, was passierte. Niemand außer Pettigrew und Crouch wusste das. Was denken Sie wohl, warum wir die Flucht ergriffen, als das Dunkle Mal am Himmel erschien? Wir hatten Angst. Der Dunkle Lord vergibt nicht. Er befiehlt und foltert und quält. Wir hatten Ihn aufgegeben. Wir hatten Ihn verraten.

_G: _Aber Sie sind zu Ihm zurückgekehrt.

_A: _Es gibt keine Wahl. Wer einmal Todesser ist, bleibt es. Wer aussteigt, wird getötet. Karkaroff wusste das. Wir alle wussten das. Ich denke nur, dass wir es nicht wussten, als wir Ihm die Treue schwuren. Wir waren dumme, kleine Kinder, die alles glaubten, was man ihnen vorschwätzte. Und bis wir es merkten, war es zu spät. Einige haben es nie verstanden.

_G: _Und trotzdem haben Sie zugelassen, dass Ihr Sohn beitritt.

_A: _Ich saß in Azkaban. Hätte ich ausbrechen und ihn davon abhalten sollen?

_G: _Verstehe. Warum, denken Sie, ist Ihr Sohn ebenfalls Todesser geworden?

_A: _Nun, er wird sich gedacht haben, dass er meinem glorreichen Vorbild unbedingt nacheifern sollte. Nicht jeder hat einen Vater, der im Gefängnis sitzt.

_V: _Äh. Mein Mandant möchte zum Ausdruck bringen, dass sein Sohn vermutlich keinen anderen Ausweg sah, sich und seine Mutter vor dem Zorn des Dunklen Lords zu schützen.

_G: _Mister Malfoy, 1997 und 1998 wurde Ihr Familienanwesen, Malfoy Manor, vom Dunklen Lord als Hauptquartier genutzt. Ist das korrekt?

_A: _Ja.

_G: _Haben Sie das dem Dunklen Lord angeboten, um wieder in seiner Gunst zu steigen?

_A: _Nein. Es ist sinnlos ... war sinnlos, vor dem Dunklen Lord zu Kreuze zu kriechen. Er verteilt seine Gunst – sofern er sie überhaupt verteilt – ganz so, wie er es will.

_G: _Hat der Dunkle Lord auch in Seinen eigenen Reihen zu Flüchen gegriffen, um zu bestrafen?

_A: _Ja.

_G: _Wurden Sie-

_A: _Ja.

_G: _Ruhe im Gericht! Ich möchte mich nicht ständig wiederholen müssen. Wurde Ihre Frau-

_A: _Denken Sie, das hätte ich nicht zu verhindern gewusst?

_V: _Mister Malfoy, bitte setzen Sie sich wieder.

_G: _Mister Malfoy, ist es wahr, dass Sie bei der Schlacht in Hogwarts zwar anwesend waren, jedoch nicht gekämpft haben?

_A: _Ja.

_G: _Was taten Sie stattdessen?

_A: _Ich suchte meinen Sohn.

_G: _Ich verbitte mir jegliche Zwischenrufe!

_V: _Hohes Gericht, ich beantrage erneut eine Unterbrechung sowie die Räumung des Saals. Die momentanen Bedingungen machen es meinem Mandanten unmöglich, seine Aussage zu Ende zu führen.

_G: _Stattgegeben. Der Saal wird geräumt. Die Sitzung wird für eine Stunde unterbrochen.

* * *

**Anlage 3**

Sie kocht mir starken, heißen Kaffee und sagt, ich solle mich gefälligst hinsetzen statt ihr im Weg zu stehen. Nein, meint sie, ich könne ihr nicht helfen, ich sei Gast und solle mich dementsprechend verhalten. Sie lächelt, wenn sie mich ansieht, und dieses Lächeln ist es, was es unmöglich macht, ihr zu widersprechen. Ich nehme auf der Eckbank Platz und schaue durch das Fenster hinaus in den Garten. Es gibt eine Kräuterecke, mit Thymian und Rosmarin und Zitronenmelisse. Die Beete sind gesäumt mit kleinen Lavendelbüschen und drüben am Teich streichelt die Trauerweide mit ihren herabhängenden Ästen die Oberfläche des Wassers. Obwohl Winter ist und die Pflanzen zurückgeschnitten und mit Laub bedeckt sind, sieht es wunderschön aus. Friedlich.

Nebenan im Wohnzimmer spielt ein magisches Grammophon alte Schallplatten ab. Ich kann Klavier herausfiltern, Geigen, dann ein ganzes Orchester. Narcissa Malfoy zuckt entschuldigend die Achseln. Lucius' neuestes Hobby, erklärt sie mir, Merlin sei Dank ist er noch nicht auf die irrsinnige Idee gekommen, sich mit dem Piano im Salon auseinanderzusetzen. Er wäre in der Lage, sich Tag und Nacht daran zu setzen und erst wieder aufzuhören, wenn er meint, dass er nun Klavier spielen könne.

Sie lacht und schenkt mir schwarzen Kaffee in eine große, blaue Tasse. Es gibt keine Hauselfen im ehemaligen Sommerhaus der Malfoys. Seit dem Ende des Krieges leben sie hier; Malfoy Manor ist verkauft und verloren. Hier sind die Fensterrahmen aus weiß lackiertem Holz und die Gemälde der Ahnengalerie werden auf dem Dachboden gelagert.

Die Frau, die mir gerade ein Milchkännchen und die Zuckerdose zuschiebt, ist vor wenigen Wochen 50 geworden und schöner denn je. Ihr Gesicht ist entspannter, als man es von den Photographien in Erinnerung hat, von damals, als der Krieg gerade vorbei war und ihr Mann gefangen war und sich vor Gericht und der Öffentlichkeit erklären musste. Die Sorgenfalten haben sich geglättet. Stattdessen gibt es kleine Lachfältchen um die Augen herum. (Kornblumenblau wie der Sommerhimmel.) Die Haare sind noch immer lang und schwer und wer kann schon sagen, ob in dem Blond irgendwo das erste Grau versteckt ist?

Sie hat etwas Beeindruckendes an sich, etwas Königliches, etwas, das mir den Atem nimmt, schon immer getan hat.

Sie sieht aus, als wäre sie ganz zufrieden mit dem Leben, das sie hat, hier in einem hübschen Cottage mitten in Cornwall, weit weg von Wiltshire, weit weg von Malfoy Manor. Natürlich, antwortet sie mir erstaunt, wer könnte hier denn unglücklich sein? Ich habe alles, was ich brauche. Lucius erholt sich besser denn je, von Frühling bis Herbst kann ich mich um meinen Garten kümmern, im April blüht der Flieder und meine Schwiegertochter erwartet ihr erstes Kind.

Wer hätte nach dem Krieg gedacht, dass einmal wieder eine Zeit kommen würde, in der man Narcissa Malfoy beneidet? Nach dem Krieg, als ihre Welt zu Asche zerfiel und sie zu Geächteten wurden. Als ihr Mann erst im Gefängnis saß und dann monatelang in St. Mungo's lag. Als sie befürchten musste, dass man auch ihren Sohn ins Gefängnis schicken würde. Als die Zeitungen jeden Tag höhnisch von ihrem Unglück berichteten und auf der Titelseite Bilder von ihr prangten, wie sie mit starrem Gesicht im Gerichtssaal saß und lauschte, während ihr Mann befragt wurde.

_Eishexe _hat man sie damals genannt, und _Schneekönigin_, weil man nie eine Regung sehen konnte, egal was passierte. Weil sie einfach im Gericht saß, die Miene wie in Stein gemeißelt, der Blick klar auf den Richter fokussiert, die Lippen schmal und zusammengepresst. Man bekam nicht mit, was hinter den Kulissen geschah. Niemand durfte sehen, wie Narcissa Malfoy ihren Mann nach Monaten wieder in die Arme schließen konnte.

Es gibt Dinge, über die redet man nicht, sagt sie leise, man tut sie einfach und schweigt. Sie hat das alte Familienanwesen der Malfoys eigenmächtig verkauft, als Lucius im Gefängnis saß. Sie ist mit hoch erhobenem Haupt durch die Winkelgasse spaziert und hat in Dutzenden von Läden angefragt, ob man ihr nicht dieses oder jenes abkaufen wolle. Man kann nicht anders, als dieser Frau Respekt zu zollen. Nicht viele schaffen es, ihren Stolz zu bewahren, während sie auf Knien durch den Dreck rutschen.

Niemand sieht dein Lachen, sagt sie, Und niemand sieht deine Tränen. Was privat ist, bleibt privat. Man hatte bereits alles über mich geschrieben, was man schreiben konnte, um mich zu verletzen und zu verhöhnen. Ich wollte nicht, dass sich jemand darüber lustig macht, wie angreifbar ich werde, wenn es um Lucius oder Draco geht. Sollten sie mir doch alle Namen geben, die sie nur wollten. Aber sie würden niemals zu Gesicht bekommen, wie ich weine.

Lucius' Verhör, erzählt sie heute, mit beinahe neun Jahren Abstand, war furchtbar. Er war gesundheitlich längst angeschlagen und nervlich völlig aufgebraucht. Er wollte für seine Taten Verantwortung übernehmen und vor allen Dingen wollte er Draco und mich heraushalten. Er hätte alles gestanden, um mich davor zu bewahren, eine Aussage machen zu müssen. Mister Thomas und ich, wir waren damit beschäftigt, ihn vor sich selbst zu retten.

Ihre Augen leuchten, wenn sie von ihrem Mann oder ihrem Sohn redet. Draco, sagt sie lächelnd, ist so stur wie sein Vater. Er hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, die Familienehre zurückzugewinnen. Er wurde ein Todesser und hörte auf niemanden mehr. Wenn ... sie bricht kurz ab und schluckt, wenn Severus nicht gewesen wäre, dann wäre Draco heute tot. Davon bin ich überzeugt.

Man weiß längst um Severus Snapes Rolle als Doppelspion und dass er damals Albus Dumbledore mit dessen Wissen und Zustimmung getötet hat. Man weiß ebenfalls, dass er damit Draco Malfoy von der Bürde befreite, dies zu tun. Wer Narcissa Malfoy kennt, der wird verstehen, dass man dieser Frau wohl kaum einen Wunsch abschlagen kann, wenn sie ihren ganzen Stolz vergisst und um etwas bittet.

Den Dunklen Lord im Haus zu haben, erzählt sie langsam und mit rauer Stimme, das war vermutlich das Schlimmste. Man konnte nie ahnen, was passieren würde. Sicher, Lucius war aus Azkaban zurück, aber das bedeutete längst nicht, dass er bei den Todessern wieder dort stand, wo er einmal gewesen war. Er musste betteln und unterwürfig alles tun, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Lucius ist stolz. Er ist damit groß geworden, dass die Menschen vor ihm buckeln. Aber er hätte alles ertragen, um Draco und mich zu schützen.

Es war ein bisschen wie sterben, sagt sie leise, jeden Tag ein wenig mehr. Jeden Tag ist etwas von uns verloren gegangen. Stolz. Mut. Hoffnung. Glück. Ich wollte nur noch, dass es vorüber geht. Dass jemand kommt und uns von diesem Wahnsinnigen befreit, damit wir endlich wieder eine Familie sein konnten. Ich wollte nicht mehr jeden Abend schlafen gehen, wenn mich kalte Angst und schiere Panik unter der Decke erwarteten. Ich wollte nicht mehr fürchten müssen, dass sich Lucius mit seinem Sturkopf und seiner Arroganz noch sein eigenes Grab schaufeln würde.

Dann kam Harry Potter, antworte ich.

Ja, sagt sie und lächelt, dann kam Harry Potter. Er weiß, wie dankbar ich ihm bin. Das genügt. Und es geht die Öffentlichkeit nichts an.

Im Ofen bäckt frisches Brot und Narcissa Malfoy steht auf, um Kartoffel-Lauch-Suppe zu kochen. Eigener Anbau, erklärt sie, und fragt, ob ich zum Essen bleiben will. Und wer kann schon widerstehen, wenn Narcissa Malfoy lächelt?

* * *

**Anlage 4**

_Artikel des _Tagespropheten _vom 27. Dezember 2004, Rita Kimmkorn_

_Bringt sie sein Herz aus Eis zum Schmelzen?_

Es ist die Sensation des Jahres: Todesser-Sohn und Slytherin-Eisprinz Draco Malfoy wird tatsächlich den Schritt vor den Traualtar wagen und sich vermählen! Das bestätigte uns eine ihm nahestehende Quelle, die allerdings anonym bleiben möchte. „Es war unglaublich romantisch!", schwärmt unsere Kontaktperson, „Er hatte den ganzen Fußboden mit roten Rosenblättern ausgelegt und überall leuchteten verzauberte Kerzen. Beim Nachtisch ging er dann vor Astoria auf die Knie und bat sie um ihre Hand. Natürlich hat sie sofort Ja gesagt. Wer hätte dem prächtigen Diamantring schon widerstehen können?"

Obwohl es also den Anschein hat, dass Astoria Greengrass Draco Malfoy eher aus finanziellen Gründen (immerhin hat er es geschafft, direkt nach dem Studium eine der heißbegehrten Juniorpositionen in der Gilde der Alchimisten zu erlangen, was ihm Galleonen und Prestige einbringt) als aus Liebe heiratet, hofft man dennoch, dass es der jungen Hexe gelingen wird, sein kaltes Herz ein wenig schneller schlagen zu lassen.

Seine Vergangenheit außer Acht gelassen, gehört Draco Malfoy zweifellos zu den begehrtesten Junggesellen Zauberergroßbritanniens. „Groß, schlank, blond, gutaussehend – wenn nur sein Charakter nicht wäre!", vertraute uns eine seiner ehemaligen Geliebten augenzwinkernd an, „Er ist eitel, arrogant und natürlich völlig verzogen. Wirklich ein Jammer. Wir hätten so hübsche Kinder kriegen können."

Astoria Greengrass wiederum ist der jüngste Spross der Greengrass-Dynastie, die seit Jahrhunderten ein Vermögen mit dem Anbau und Verkauf magischer Kräuter und Pflanzen macht – ein ehrbares Geschäft, das derzeit von ihrem Vater geleitet und demnächst von ihrer älteren Schwester Daphne (übrigens eine ehemalige Klassenkameradin Draco Malfoys) übernommen wird. Astoria selbst hat offenbar keinen Sinn dafür, die Familientradition weiterzuführen. Sie studiert momentan Astronomie im dritten Jahr und scheint nicht vorzuhaben, ihre beruflichen Pläne für eine Familie hintenanzustellen.

„Sie war schon immer sehr ehrgeizig", erzählt uns eine frühere Klassenkameradin im Vertrauen, „Schon in der zweiten Klasse meinte sie, dass sie später reich heiraten wird, damit sie ihren verschwenderischen Lebensstil aufrechterhalten kann. Der arme Draco. Ob er weiß, was er sich da ins Haus geholt hat?"

Die junge Hexe genießt es, im Mittelpunkt so vieler Parties wie nur möglich zu stehen. Da sie nicht vollkommen hässlich ist, konnte sie sich stets vieler Verehrer erfreuen, doch das scheint nun der Vergangenheit anzugehören. Man darf jedenfalls gespannt sein, wie lange diese Ehe wohl halten wird.

Die Familie Malfoy wollte sich im Übrigen zu der Verlobung mit keinem Wort äußern. Ob ihnen die Schmarotzer-Schwiegertochter jetzt schon peinlich ist?


	13. Sechste Vorlesung

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **Ich weiß, ihr habt ewig gebraucht. Zu meiner Verteidigung: die ersten sieben Seiten des untenstehenden Kapitels hatte ich Anfang Januar bereits geschrieben. Die letzten fünf erst heute Abend. Dazwischen lag (und liegt) für mich eine prallgefüllte, stressige und arbeitsreiche Zeit. Ich bitte wirklich wirklich um Entschuldigung für die lange Wartezeit. Es war auch für mich, beim Schreiben, schwer, wieder reinzukommen, deshalb hoffe ich, dass das Kapitel dennoch Spaß zu lesen macht. Und ich hoffe, dass ich euch beim nächsten nicht so lange warten lasse.

**Außerdem:** Wer genau liest, wird feststellen, dass ein Detail dieses Kapitels nicht mit einem des vorherigen übereinstimmt. In den Anlagen steht im Text zu Narcissa, dass die Gerichtsverhandlung beinahe neun Jahre zurückliegt. Das ist ein völlig peinlicher Fehler meinerseits. Es sind etwas mehr als sechs Jahre (wie es hier in diesem Kapitel auch erwähnt wird). Ich werde das in den nächsten Tagen ändern und das vorherige Kapitel durch das ausgebesserte ersetzen.

**Zu gegebenem Anlass: **Mir gehört hier ja grundsätzlich nichts (außer vielleicht der Idee, der Umsetzung und meinen erfundenen Studenten), aber: "Beowulf" gehört mir auch nicht. Der Autor (die Autoren?) ist zwar unbekannt, aber meiner ist er definitiv nicht. Und ja, ich bin mir bewusst, dass ich "Mister" ausschreibe, "Mrs" jedoch nicht. Das liegt daran, dass "Mistress" doch sehr ... äh ... veraltet klingt und die guten Briten sich nicht einigen können, was die ausgeschriebene Version von "Mrs" angeht. Also habe ich es bei "Mrs" belassen. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir diese Unstimmigkeit.

Aber nun: viel Spaß beim Lesen! Und es tut mir Leid, dass es nicht ganz so lang ist wie die zwei vorherigen Vorlesungen.

**

* * *

Sechste Vorlesung **

„Nanu?", sagt eine erstaunte Stimme hinter dir, als du gerade unschlüssig vor Tee und Kaffee stehst, „So früh schon hier? Ich dachte, du fängst mittwochs immer erst um neun an?" Du verschiebst deine schwierige Entscheidung und drehst den Kopf, um Osburga Bagshot verschlafen anzulächeln. „Morgen", antwortest du, „Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Und das Frühstück hier ist bei weitem besser als das, das ich mir zubereiten kann." Sie lacht und macht einen Schlenker mit ihrem Zauberstab, um schwarzen, dampfenden Kaffee in eine leere Tasse zu füllen.

„Ich verstehe", erwidert sie amüsiert und häuft sich Eier, Toast und Pfannkuchen auf zwei Teller, „Geht mir ähnlich. Hast du lieber deine Ruhe oder darf ich dich an meinen Tisch einladen?" Du versicherst ihr eilig, dass du gerne mit ihr frühstücken würdest und entscheidest dich dann endlich, ebenfalls Kaffee zu trinken. Zum Teufel mit der gesunden Ernährung. Zum Teufel mit Kräutertee. Du schaufelst dir beherzt Tomatenscheiben, Pilze und Rührei auf den Teller und greifst dir drei Scheiben knusprigen Toast.

Sidonie lächelt euch strahlend entgegen, als ihr eure Tabletts zur Kasse schweben lasst. „Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Professoren", grüßt sie euch gut gelaunt und kassiert erst Osburga ab, dann dich. „Heute keine Zeitung", sagst du eilig und Sidonie nickt. Ihre Haare sind ein bisschen dunkler geworden, stellst du fest. Mittlerweile sehen sie aus wie flauschiges Moos, nicht mehr wie ein stachliger Kaktus.

„Lassen Sie es sich schmecken!", wünscht sie euch, „Und viel Spaß beim Unterrichten." Du verziehst deine Lippen zu einem gequälten Lächeln, während Osburga in fröhliches Gelächter ausbricht. Gemeinsam sucht ihr euch einen Tisch weiter hinten, mit genügend Platz für all euer Essen. (Osburgas Essen, wirklich, denkst du. Immerhin ist sie diejenige, die zwei volle Teller, eine Tasse Kaffee und ein Glas Orangensaft dabei hat.)

„Glaub nicht, ich hätte deinen entgeisterten Blick nicht bemerkt", verkündet Osburga verschmitzt und zwinkert dir zu, „Man nennt es _Appetit _und ich habe jeden Morgen damit zu kämpfen. So dünn wie du bist solltest du vielleicht auch mal mehr essen." Du seufzst ein amüsiertes „Jawohl" und verdrehst die Augen. Du hast Osburga recht gerne. Sie ist eine wahre Koryphäe auf ihrem Gebiet, Nichte der berühmten Bathilda Bagshot und du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, sie deine Kollegin nennen zu dürfen. Damals, vor geschätzten tausend Jahren, hast du noch selbst in ihren Vorlesungen gesessen und mit großen Augen zugehört. Der Respekt ist vielleicht ein bisschen weniger geworden, aber er ist dir nicht vollständig verloren gegangen, auch wenn du jetzt „Osburga" sagen darfst und nicht mehr „Professor Bagshot".

Manchmal glaubst du, sie lebt ihre versteckten Muttergefühle an ihren jüngeren Kollegen aus. Bei Sitzungen des Historischen Instituts versorgt sie euch regelmäßig mit Kaffee, Tee, Keksen, Kesselkuchen und Schokolade. Sie sagt immer, sie sei mit ihrem Beruf verheiratet und dass ihre Studenten ihre Kinder seien, doch du denkst, dass sie ihre Studenten ja schlecht füttern kann und deswegen musst du herhalten.

Sie lehnt sich vergnügt auf ihrem Stuhl zurück, schlüpft aus der knallroten Robe und macht es sich bequem, während Milch und Zucker sich von selbst den Weg in ihren Kaffee bahnen. Gepriesen sei der Einsatz stabloser Magie. Im vergangenen Semester habt ihr jeden Dienstag Morgen gemeinsam gefrühstückt. Ihr hattet beide die erste Vorlesung um 11 Uhr und habt es ausgenutzt, dass die Mensa morgens wie ausgestorben war. In diesem Semester hat es sich, zu deinem Leidwesen, irgendwie nicht ergeben.

„Erzähl mal", fordert sie dich auf und schiebt sich eine Gabel voll Rührei in den Mund, „Wie läuft's mit deiner Vorlesung? Lauter brilliante Köpfe?" Du rührst in deinem Kaffee und nimmst einen vorsichtigen, ersten Schluck. „Wie man's nimmt", erwiderst du und zuckst die Achseln, „Sie sind nicht dumm. Einige sind sogar ziemlich gewieft, für Erstsemester. Ich glaube, der arme Asmund hat es da wesentlich schlimmer erwischt als ich."

Sie lacht und fährt sich mit einer Hand durch die kinnlangen, grauen Haare. „Ohja", stimmt sie dir zu, „Er hat sich ein bisschen beklagt bei mir, als wir letzte Woche gemeinsam zu Mittag gegessen haben. Er befürchtet, dass es dieses Semester endlich so weit sein könnte, dass ihm die ersten weißen Haare sprießen." Du grinst, als du an euren Kollegen Asmund Bufton denkst. Er leitet in diesem Semester die zweite Einführungsveranstaltung, allerdings nicht wie du mit einem speziellen Schwerpunkt auf einer bestimmten Epoche, sondern mit Fokus auf wissenschaftliche Herangehensweisen zum Thema Geschichte. Es ist allgemeiner als das, was du tust, und obwohl es einfacher klingt, ist es ungemein komplex. Du beneidest ihn jedenfalls nicht um seine schwierige Aufgabe.

„Und bei dir?", willst du wissen, während du einen Pilz aufspießt, in deinen Mund schiebst und genüsslich kaust. Die Köche der Mensa sind Genies und irgendwann wirst du ihnen persönlich für all das Essen danken, das du im Laufe der Zeit hier zu dir genommen hast. Gäbe es die Mensa nicht, du wärst vermutlich längst verhungert. Oder hättest lernen müssen mehr zu kochen als die fünf Gerichte, die du hinbekommst.

Osburga winkt ab und nippt an ihrem Kaffee. „Frag nicht", seufzt sie, „Lauter Drittsemester, die scheinbar die Vorlesungsbroschüre nicht gelesen haben." „Wieso?", erkundigst du dich amüsiert und knabberst deinen Toast an, dankbar für die magische Vorrichtung in der Mensa, die dafür sorgt, dass das Essen solange die gewünschte Temperatur behält, wie derjenige, der es isst, das möchte. Clever.

„Die eine Hälfte war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass wir das ganze Semester nur über Artus, Morgana und Merlin sprechen werden", führt Osburga ihren Seufzer aus und nutzt die Zeit, in der du dich kaputtlachst, um einen Pfannkuchen zu verspeisen. „Ja, lach du nur!", meint sie und deutet mit ihrer Gabel in deine Richtung, „Ich dachte, ich höre nicht recht, als sie mich mit Fragen über die Dame vom See löcherten. Sollen sie meinetwegen einen Kurs in Mythologie belegen."

Du prustest in den Kaffee hinein. Osburgas Empörung ist Gold wert. „Und die andere Hälfte?", fragst du, wieder halbwegs gefasst. „Glaubt, ich würde ihnen beibringen, wie sie zu Walküren werden, weil die Angeln und Sachsen doch mit Sicherheit germanisches Kulturgut mit auf die Insel gebracht haben", grummelt sie, „Wie haben die es nur bis ins dritte Semester geschafft? Haben keine Ahnung, worum es geht, glauben aber nicht, dass es vielleicht angebracht wäre, meine Voraussetzungen für den Kurs auch zu erfüllen."

„Was sind es denn diesmal für Voraussetzungen?", wirfst du rasch ein und legst eine große Tomatenscheibe auf deinen Toast, bevor du hineinbeißt. Du kennst Osburgas Vorlesungen schließlich aus eigener Erfahrung. Sie verlangt viel, doch sie gibt auch viel. Und sie hat es nicht leicht, mit ihrem Nischenfach massenweise Studenten zu begeistern.

Sie grinst ein bisschen dämonisch. „Ach, so dies und das", plaudert sie unbekümmert, während sie Zucker auf ihrem zweiten Pfannkuchen verteilt, „Du kennst das ja. Altenglische Texte, natürlich original, im Fuþorc." Du schüttelst den Kopf. „Du bist grausam, weißt du das?" Sie zuckt die Achseln. „Wieso? Steht eindeutig in der Broschüre drin. _Kenntnisse des Altenglischen von Vorteil. Runenalphabet wird verlangt. _Wie soll ich es denn noch deutlicher machen?"

„Auch wieder wahr", musst du ihr zustimmen und trinkst genüsslich deinen Kaffee. „Außerdem", fährt Osburga fort, „fanden es die Studenten bisher immer ziemlich spannend, wenn wir erst einmal zu Runendeutung und Ähnlichem kommen. Ist ja nicht meine Schuld, wenn sie sich unter meinen Vorlesungen etwas Anderes erwartet haben."

Osburga ist Expertin für Altenglische Geschichte. Du musst zugeben, dass du damals, in ihrer ersten Vorlesung, auch mit einem anderen Thema gerechnet hast. Sie weiß alles über diese Zeit, aber sie lässt nicht alles einfließen. Ihr habt über die nordische Invasion, Danelag, Brauchtum, kulturelles Erbe und die Vermischung verschiedener Zauberertraditionen gesprochen und du hast dich so unerfahren und dumm gefühlt wie noch nie in deinem Leben.

„Sie könnten nur ein bisschen mehr Begeisterung für ihre Hausaufgaben zeigen", findet Osburga und beißt in ihren Pfannkuchen, „Das ist doch kaum zuviel verlangt, oder? Und genügend Zeit haben sie schließlich auch." Dir schwant Übles. Ganz Übles. Immerhin kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, wie ihre harmlosen Hausaufgaben damals ausgesehen haben. Du hast quasi eine Woche lang in der Bibliothek campiert und dich übermüdet von einer Veranstaltung zur nächsten geschleppt, immer mit der Panik im Hinterkopf, dass du dir Professor Bagshots heiligen Zorn zuziehen würdest, wenn du kleinlaut gestehen müsstest, es nicht geschafft zu haben.

„Wieso?", erkundigst du dich daher leicht alarmiert, „Was war denn die Hausaufgabe?" Osburga winkt lässig ab und verkündet, „Sechseinhalb Zeilen übersetzen. Sechseinhalb lächerliche Zeilen. Das ist nichts, wenn man dafür eine ganze Woche und die besten Wörterbücher des Landes zur Verfügung hat!" Du schließt kurz die Augen und murmelst, „Und von was? Sechseinhalb Zeilen von _was?_", obwohl du dir die Antwort eigentlich denken kannst. Und wenn du Recht hast, dann verdienen Osburgas arme Studenten dein volles Mitleid.

Als du deine Augen wieder öffnest, schaut dich Osburga entrüstet an. „Na, von _Beowulf_ natürlich", sagt sie und schluckt den letzten Rest Pfannkuchen hinunter, „Was denn sonst? Ich kann doch nicht über altenglische Literatur sprechen und _Beowulf _ignorieren!" Ja. Das hattest du bereits befürchtet. Osburgas berühmt-berüchtigte Beowulf-Hausaufgabe. Die Hausaufgabe, die dich um deinen wohlverdienten Schlaf gebracht hat. Du wartest immer noch darauf, dass dir jemand all diese Lebenszeit zurückgibt, die du damals verschwendet hast.

„Mh", machst du vorsichtig und stellst deine Kaffeetasse ab, „Mh, Osburga, nichts gegen _Beowulf_, aber hast du mal darüber nachgedacht, dass es vielleicht ein bisschen schwierig für deine Studenten ist, das zu übersetzen, wenn sie im Prinzip keine Ahnung von Altenglisch haben, weil du deine Vorlesungen ja nicht unbedingt zu Linguistikseminaren umfunktionieren willst, oder?" Du weißt natürlich, dass Osburga es immer noch schafft, ihre Vorlesungen interessant und spannend und wichtig zu gestalten, auch wenn sie angelsächsische Literatur miteinbringt, doch dein Mitgefühl gilt eindeutig den Studenten.

Osburgas Augen haben diesen schwärmerischen Glanz angekommen, der dir sagt, dass sie deine vorsichtig formulierte Frage eben sowieso nicht mitbekommen hat. „Hwæt, wē Gār-Dena in geārdagum, þēodcyninga þrym gefrūnon, hū ðā æþelingas ellen fremedon", zitiert sie begeistert und du stöhnst gequält auf. „Osburga", wimmerst du, „Bitte. Nicht schon am frühen Morgen. Du weißt, ich kann deinen, äh, Enthusiasmus nicht ganz so gut nachvollziehen. Könnten wir dieses Gespräch in modernem Englisch führen? Ich wäre dir äußerst verbunden."

Sie zieht ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe und sagt, „Banause. Meinetwegen. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass du ein kleines _Beowulf-_Trauma hinter dir hast." Du wirfst ihr einen belustigten Blick zu. „Wem ich das nur zu verdanken habe?", grübelst du und wirst nur dadurch gerettet, dass Asmund mit wallender Robe auf euren Tisch zueilt und sich neben Osburga auf einen Stuhl fallen lässt. „Kaffee", murmelt er und schaut von dir zu Osburga, „Kaffee, bitte." Du schiebst ihm hastig deine Tasse zu und beobachtest amüsiert, wie er erleichtert aufatmet, nachdem er den ersten Schluck genommen hat.

„Das tat gut", seufzt er, „Vielen Dank." Osburga sieht ihn streng an. „Asmund", beginnt sie, „Du musst das in den Griff bekommen. Du kannst nicht jeden Mittwoch Morgen völlig entnervt aus deinem Büro hierher eilen und dich solange mit Koffein zuschütten, bis deine Mittagsvorlesung beginnt." Du grinst ein bisschen vor dich hin und denkst darüber nach, was für ein verrückter Haufen ihr Historiker seid.

„Wieso nicht?", will Asmund wissen und lehnt sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. Seine dunkelblonden Haare stehen ihm wirr und zerzaust vom Kopf ab, einige Strähnen verdecken seine braunen Augen und die Stirn, die noch fast vollständig furchenlos ist, obwohl Asmund im Dezember 45 wird. Er ist zu jung, um einer deiner Professoren gewesen zu sein, aber alt genug, dass du ihm Respekt entgegenbringst, auch wenn ihr euch seit deinem ersten Tag beim Vornamen ansprecht.

Osburga schnaubt verächtlich. „Bitte", macht sie, „Wenn du in fünf Jahren einen Herzinfarkt bekommen möchtest, dann bitte, mach nur so weiter." Asmund verzieht gequält das Gesicht. „Wenn das so weitergeht, bringen mich meine Studenten eher ins Grab als mein Kaffeegenuss", prophezeit er düster. Du blinzelst mitleidig zu ihm hinüber. „So schlimm?", erkundigst du dich teilnahmsvoll. Asmund verdreht die Augen. „Wenn das bis zu den Prüfungen nicht besser wird, übernehme ich im nächsten Semester freiwillig die Prähistorische", verkündet er und schaut gekränkt drein, als du und Osburga in Gelächter ausbrecht.

Die Prähistorische, damit meint ihr die Zeit, bevor die Kelten auf die Britischen Inseln gekommen sind und auch noch die Spanne bis zur ersten Eroberung durch die Römer. Bisher hast du dich immer davor drücken können oder das Institut hat beschlossen, gar nichts dazu anzubieten. Es gibt nämlich, dummerweise, kaum Hinweise auf diese Zeit und so kann sich jeder von euch Besseres vorstellen, als seine Freizeit damit zu verbringen, verzweifelt Relikte aus prähistorischen Zeiten zu finden, damit man etwas hat, worüber man in der Vorlesung sprechen kann.

Wenn Asmund das freiwillig auf sich nehmen will, muss es schlimm stehen.

„Hör mal", grinst du ihn an, „Wenn du willst, kannst du meinen Kaffee haben. Ich muss jetzt sowieso los, sonst komme ich zu spät zu meiner Vorlesung. Aber überleg dir das lieber nochmal mit der Prähistorischen. Sonst kriegst du nämlich ganz sicher bald die ersten grauen Haare." Er schneidet dir eine Grimasse, greift jedoch dankbar nach deiner Tasse und murmelt was von wegen, „Hau schon ab, bevor ich dir den frechen Kommentar heimzahle". Osburga winkt dir gutgelaunt zu, als du dir deine Tasche und Robe schnappst und dann die Mensa verlässt, um Richtung Hörsaal zu laufen.

Es hat dir gefallen, mal wieder mit deinen Kollegen zu plaudern. Im letzten Semester habt ihr das viel häufiger getan, da waren eure Stundenpläne irgendwie besser aufeinander abgestimmt. Aber derzeit seht ihr euch eigentlich fast nur noch zu den Institutssitzungen, wenn ihr mit vereinten Kräften versuchen müsst, euren Direktor von euren Ideen zu überzeugen.

Du magst Osburga und Asmund (und die Anderen auch) und sie haben es geschafft, dich vergessen zu lassen, dass du eigentlich nervös bist, weil du heute die Familie Malfoy besprechen wirst. Du weißt selbst, dass das ein Drahtseilakt werden wird und es gibt für dich kein Sicherheitsnetz, keinen doppelten Boden. Wenn du Pech hast, werden deine Studenten wie Raubtiere über dich herfallen und dich zerfleischen.

(Wenn du Glück hast, wirst du ihr Bild von Gut und Böse ändern können.)

Der Hörsaal ist schon voll, als du hereinkommst, gefüllt mit leisem Stimmengeschwirr und neugierigen Blicken, als du, ein bisschen später als sonst und mit der Robe lässig über den Arm geworfen, zu deinem Pult läufst. (Gütiger Merlin, du hoffst, dass du keine Kaffeeflecken auf dem Hemd hast. Das würde gerade noch fehlen.) Du legst unbeirrt deine Tasche ab, kramst nach deinen Unterlagen und lässt deine Augen über die wartende Menge wandern.

„Guten Morgen", grüßt du und nickst in die Runde, „Ich hoffe, Sie hatten eine angenehme Woche. Wir haben heute Einiges vor, deshalb verzeihen Sie mir bitte, wenn wir direkt einsteigen, ohne jegliches Vorgeplänkel. Sie kennen ja mein kleines Spielchen: haben Sie alle die entsprechenden Texte für die heutige Sitzung gelesen und sich vorbereitet?" Du lässt ihnen einen Moment Zeit, um die Hände zu heben, bevor du weitersprichst. „Gut. Wir hatten ja in der letzten Woche mit dem Aspekt Familienbilder angefangen und die Blacks besprochen. Heute werden wir uns der Familie Malfoy zuwenden. Gibt es vorab Fragen dazu?"

Du lässt dir deine Überraschung nicht anmerken, als Stephen Hart ein wenig schüchtern die Hand hebt und dir entgegenschaut. „Mister Hart", sagst du lächelnd, „Nur zu. Keine Sorge, ich werde Ihnen schon nicht den Kopf abreißen." Er erwidert dein Lächeln und räuspert sich leicht. „Sir", beginnt er, „Ich habe mich gefragt: warum die Malfoys?" Er scheint in deinem Blick die aufkeimende Wut lesen zu können und verbessert sich fast schon hektisch. „Ich meine nicht: warum besprechen wir eine Familie, die man gemeinhin mit Todessern verbindet, oder es in der Vergangenheit getan hat, sondern ich wundere mich, warum gerade Sie, die von Klischees nichts halten, auf diesen Zug aufspringen und die Malfoys thematisieren, wenn man auch Dutzende von anderen Familien hätte wählen können."

Deine Wut löst sich genauso plötzlich, wie sie aufgeflackert ist, wieder in Rauch auf. Ganz ruhig, beschwörst du dich selbst, ganz ruhig, er wollte dich nicht dafür kritisieren, dass du die „Bösen" besprichst, er wollte dich dafür kritisieren, dass du Klischees bedienst und _er hat Recht_, also sei gefälligst stolz auf den Gerechtigkeitssinn deiner Studenten und erinnere dich daran, dass du genauso reagiert hättest wie er, wenn du dort sitzen würdest.

„Höchst berechtigte Frage", lobst du ihn, „Sie haben natürlich Recht: wir haben es hier mit einem Klischee zu tun und üblicherweise ziehe ich es vor, Klischees nicht weiter breitzutreten, doch der Familie Malfoy kommt hier eine kleine Sonderposition zu. Sie sind der Prototyp der ehemaligen Todesser-Familien, das beste Beispiel, diejenigen, an denen alle anderen gemessen werden. Deshalb besprechen wir sie. Beantwortet das Ihre Frage, Mister Hart?"

Er hält den Kopf gesenkt und kritzelt eifrig mit dem Federkiel auf seinem Pergament, aber er nickt dir hastig zu und murmelt, „Ja, danke, Sir", ehe er weiterschreibt. „Gut", machst du forsch und setzt dich auf dein Pult, „Weitere Kommentare? Trauen Sie sich ruhig." Scheinbar möchte sich allerdings niemand trauen. Du bist dir relativ sicher, dass das Ganze nachher wohl noch in einer hitzigen Diskussion ausarten wird (es geht eigentlich kaum anders, wenn man die Malfoys zum Thema einer Sitzung erklärt), doch für den Moment schweigen deine Studenten.

„In Ordnung", du zuckst die Achseln, „Dann würde ich nun gerne mit der Besprechung der heutigen Texte fortfahren. Sie wissen, üblicherweise stelle ich es Ihnen frei, mit welcher Anlage wir beginnen, aber ich würde heute gerne einmal die Reihenfolge beachten und nacheinander zuerst den Artikel über Draco Malfoy analysieren, dann das Gerichtsprotokoll zur Vernehmung von Lucius Malfoy, den Text über Narcissa Malfoy und zum Abschluss den Zeitungsartikel zur Verlobung von Draco Malfoy und Astoria Greengrass. Gibt es Ihrerseits Einwände gegen dieses Verfahren?"

Sie schütteln allesamt die Köpfe und du greifst dir deinen Stapel Notizen und suchst nach deinen Aufzeichnungen zum ersten Artikel. „Möchte jemand freiwillig beginnen?", erkundigst du dich, während du das entsprechende Pergament hervorziehst. Gwendolen Hopkins' Hand geht zögernd nach oben und sie schaut dir ein wenig unsicher entgegen. (Ihre Unsicherheit ist unnötig, denkst du, sie hat das Talent, genau die richtigen Fragen zu stellen, nur mit dem kleinen Problem, dass du ihr die Antworten nicht immer geben kannst oder willst.)

„Miss Hopkins, nur zu", erteilst du ihr das Wort und lehnst dich leicht zurück, um dir ihre Schlussfolgerungen in Ruhe anzuhören. Gwendolen Hopkins kaut auf dem Ende ihres Federkiels und meint, „Ich hätte doch noch ein, zwei Fragen zu dem Artikel, Sir, bevor ich anfange." Du unterdrückst ein Grinsen, weil es dich nach all den Jahren immer noch amüsiert, dass auch die selbstsichersten Studenten offenbar eine Abneigung dagegen haben, sich zu melden, wenn du dich erkundigst, ob noch etwas unklar ist. „Sicher", meinst du jetzt, „Was möchten Sie wissen?"

Gwendolen schielt auf ihre Unterlagen und hebt dann wieder den Kopf. „Es fehlt eine Zeitangabe", sagt sie, „Wir wissen nicht, wann der Artikel erschienen ist. Und ich habe mich gefragt, was das wohl für eine Reihe ist, _Hinter verschlossenen Türen – Die Gilde der Alchimisten öffnet ihre Pforten_. Geht es da vordergründig um die Arbeit der Gilde, um Klischees, die enttarnt werden sollen, werden verschiedene Mitarbeiter vorgestellt – was genau ist die Intention, die dahinter steckt?"

(Genau die richtigen Fragen.)

Du räusperst dich ein bisschen. „Das mit der Zeitangabe tut mir Leid", meinst du, ein wenig verlegen, „Das ist meine Schuld. Ich habe damals vergessen, das Datum aufzuschreiben. Mister Malfoy wurde 2005 in die Gilde aufgenommen, 2006 wird sein Sohn Scorpius geboren – er spricht in dem Artikel davon, dass er eine Familie zu ernähren hat, also können wir davon ausgehen, dass der Artikel irgendwann nach 2006 veröffentlicht wurde. Was Ihre zweite Frage anbelangt: da sind Sie bereits auf dem richtigen Weg für Ihre Analyse, denke ich. Eigentlich soll diese Artikelreihe informieren und den Lesern einen kleinen Einblick in die Arbeit der Gilde gewähren, anhand verschiedener Mitarbeiter, die in verschiedenen Bereichen zu tun haben. Inwieweit das hier bei Draco Malfoy der Fall war, würde ich gerne Ihnen überlassen."

Sie sagt „Danke" und ordnet konzentriert ihre Notizen. „Dass der Artikel tatsächlich erst nach 2006 erschienen ist, finde ich insoweit überraschend, dass der Autor ja relativ stark Draco Malfoys frühere Verbindungen zu den Todessern betont", beginnt sie, „Immerhin war der Krieg 1999 zu Ende und man sollte meinen, dass die Geschichte nach sieben Jahren langsam uninteressant geworden wäre." Du zuckst die Achseln. „Ich fürchte, manches wird niemals langweilig werden. Haben Sie eine Idee, warum der Autor hier in diesem Artikel immer wieder auf Mister Malfoys Vergangenheit zurückkommt?"

Miss Hopkins lächelt, ein wenig bitter. „Vermutlich Schadenfreude. Es gab Zeiten, in denen war die Familie Malfoy ganz oben. Dann kam der Krieg, der tiefe Fall und das böse Erwachen. Prima, um darüber zu spotten, dass es jemanden wie die Malfoys erwischen kann, dass sie schließlich doch noch bezahlen mussten, dass es ihnen nur recht geschieht. Ich schätze, so etwas verkauft sich ziemlich gut. Und darum geht es am Ende, oder? Dass man seine Zeitungen verkaufen kann."

„Ja", antwortest du leise, „Es macht sich meistens gut, dezent auf jemandem herumzutrampeln, den die breite Masse, die Öffentlichkeit nicht leiden kann. Man braucht immer einen Sündenbock, das können Sie sich merken. Aber bitte, Miss Hopkins, ich will Ihnen nicht allzu viel vorwegnehmen. Machen Sie ruhig weiter."

„Ich hatte jedenfalls beim Lesen das Gefühl, als könne der Autor sich nicht ganz entscheiden: soll er nun die Arbeit der Gilde beschreiben und Mister Malfoy gegenüber neutral bleiben oder soll er in dessen Todesser-Vergangenheit herumwühlen und mal sehen, was sich so finden lässt, in der Hoffnung, ein bisschen Dreck aufzuwirbeln oder Mister Malfoy irgendwelche Informationen abzupressen, die später gegen ihn verwendet werden könnten. Heraus kommt jedenfalls eine Mischung aus Reportage und Klatschartikel, finde ich", sie schaut dich an, als würde sie auf deine Absolution warten und du nickst ihr grinsend zu. Sie hat es ganz gut auf den Punkt getroffen, findest du.

„Gerade am Anfang hat es den Anschein, als würde sich der Autor noch stark auf seine eigentliche Aufgabe konzentrieren. Er beschreibt den Arbeitsplatz, Mister Malfoys Auftreten und Arbeitsweise, er stellt Fragen zum Thema Alchimie, Gilde, Tränkebrauen, bevor der Autor dann seinerseits langsam in Klischees verfällt, oder besser gesagt: versucht, oder so tut als würde er versuchen, ihnen auf die Spur zu gehen. Von da ist es nur noch ein kleiner Schritt hin zu Draco Malfoys privaten Gründen und seiner Vergangenheit", erklärt Gwendolen.

„Der Autor schafft es jedenfalls ziemlich geschickt, das Gespräch nach seinen Vorstellungen zu lenken. Vielleicht ist das auch nur meine persönliche Meinung, doch mir kommt es so vor, als wären diese Wendungen vorab geplant gewesen, als hätte von vorneherein festgestanden, dass es nicht nur um die Gilde gehen wird, sondern dass man diesen Artikel nutzen kann, um wieder einmal mit Dreck zu werfen und alte Geschichten auszugraben.

Manchmal kriegt er zwar noch die Kurve, beispielsweise wenn er nach Anfeindungen durch Kollegen fragt, aber im Großen und Ganzen ist der Artikel eher eine schlecht gemachte Recherche über Draco Malfoy und seine Vergangenheit als Todesser als eine Reportage über die Arbeit als Tränkemeister."

„Achten Sie mal darauf, wie der Autor schreibt", rätst du ihr und fängst ihren merklich verwirrten Blick auf. Ein kleines Lächeln zupft an deinen Mundwinkeln. „Ich meine", erläuterst du deine Anweisung, „wie redet er von sich selbst? Sagt er 'Ich finde' und 'Ich beobachte'? Was nutzt er? Und was bewirkt das wiederum für uns, wie wir den Artikel lesen?" Miss Hopkins' Gesicht erhellt sich nach deiner Erklärung etwas.

„Achso", macht sie gedehnt, „Das meinen Sie. Er liefert uns entweder Beschreibungen von Mister Malfoy oder benutzt das Pronomen 'wir'. Dadurch erreicht er natürlich, dass der Leser viel stärker mit eingezogen wird, weil er sich logischerweise als ein Teil von diesem 'wir' versteht und denkt, dass die Ansichten des Autors nun auch die seinen sein müssen. Das ist gefährlich, in gewisser Weise, weil möglicherweise das eigenständige Denken, die individuelle Leseart ausgeschaltet werden."

„Gut beobachtet", stimmst du ihr zu, „Allerdings müssen wir uns noch ein wenig genauer anschauen, wie Mister Malfoy in diesem Artikel eigentlich präsentiert wird. Ist er der böse Todesser, der es durch Geld, Macht und Einfluss geschafft hat, sich einen Weg zurück in die Gesellschaft zu bahnen? Ist er das arme, unschuldige Opfer, das unter den Taten seiner Eltern zu leiden hat? Ist er eiskalt und berechnend? Ist er gutherzig? Wie arbeitet er? Hat er den Platz in der Gilde verdientermaßen erhalten? Und was gibt er von sich selbst preis? Wie viel ist er bereit zu erzählen? Wirkt er zynisch auf uns, bitter, vom Leben gezeichnet? Würden Sie diesen Mann mögen, wenn Sie ihm in einem Café begegnen?"

Deine Studenten schweigen für einen Moment. Gwendolen Hopkins und verschiedene andere haben ihre Köpfe über ihre Notizen gebeugt, während manche nachdenklich an ihren Federkielen kauen oder mit gefurchter Stirn und leeren Augen zu dir schauen. Dann hebt Miss Hopkins langsam die Hand und du nickst ihr zu. „Bitte", erteilst du ihr die Erlaubnis zu reden und ihre Schlussfolgerungen zu präsentieren.

„Am Anfang wird er uns erst einmal neutral beschrieben", beginnt sie, „Wir erfahren, dass er in schwarz gekleidet ist, mit einem leicht verkokelten Umhang, wohl das Ergebnis einiger Tränkeunfälle, was einerseits ein Zeichen dafür sein könnte, dass ihm häufig Fehler unterlaufen, oder andererseits davon zeugt, dass er seine Arbeit mag und ihr viel Zeit widmet, um auch einmal etwas Neues auszuprobieren, was nicht immer gleich gelingt.

Sein Kopf ist aristokratisch – was auch immer das heißen mag. Jedenfalls gibt es dem Leser einen Hinweis, der eindeutig sagt 'Der Kerl hält sich für etwas Besseres'. Er hat geschwungene, blonde Augenbrauen, kurze, blonde Haare und graue Augen. Mehr erfahren wir nicht über sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild."

„Ist ja auch unnötig!", ruft aus den hinteren Reihen jemand herein, „Wie Malfoy aussieht, weiß doch eh jeder, der schon mal in den _Tagespropheten _geschaut hat!" Du kannst nicht erkennen, wer die Zwischenbemerkung gemacht hat, aber sie sorgt für einen leichten Heiterkeitsanfall im hinteren Drittel des Hörsaals. „In der Tat", sagst du bedächtig, „Mister Malfoy ist der Presse wohl bekannt. Ich würde es allerdings vorziehen, wenn Sie Ihre Kommilitonin ausreden lassen würden. Heben Sie sich Ihre Überlegungen für die Diskussion auf. Alles andere ist Miss Hopkins gegenüber schlichtweg unhöflich."

Nach deinen Worten kehrt sofort wieder Ruhe ein. Gut. Du schätzt es, wenn deine Studenten mitdenken und spontan sind, aber du schätzt es noch mehr, wenn sie nicht einfach eine Meldung unterbrechen.

„Mister Malfoy kann alle Fragen beantworten", fährt Gwendolen zögernd fort, „Es wird ersichtlich, dass er sich mit Tränkebrauen und der Gilde wohl recht gut auskennt. Er wird erst dann unsicher, als das Gespräch anfängt sich zu drehen und sich eher seiner Person zuzuwenden. Es ist ziemlich klar, dass er völlig überfordert ist mit der Frage, ob man sich in die Gilde einkaufen kann. Was soll er darauf denn auch erwidern? Ihm selbst muss ja am besten klar sein, dass man seiner Familie früher häufig vorgeworfen hat, dass sie sich mit Gold alles erkauft haben. Dafür nimmt er das Ganze mit Würde, finde ich.

Nur allzu verständlich finde ich übrigens, wie ungeduldig er reagiert, als er gefragt wird, warum er während seiner Schulzeit nicht über seine berufliche Zukunft nachgedacht hat. Dass damals Krieg herrschte und Draco Malfoy ... nennen wir es einmal: anderweitig beschäftigt war, das ist nun wirklich jedem bekannt, das muss er also kaum erklären. Auf mich wirkt es nur wie ein Versuch von Seiten des Autors, Mister Malfoy weiterhin unsicher zu machen, ihm zu zeigen, dass die Gesellschaft seine früheren Taten noch lange nicht vergessen oder gar verziehen hat.

Dann", Miss Hopkins seufzt ein bisschen, „kommt die Passage über seine Eltern. Ich weiß nicht genau, was ich von ihr halten soll, ich weiß nur, dass ich mich unwohl fühle, wenn ich sie lese. Sie bezweckt, dass ich unruhig auf meinem Stuhl hin und herrutsche und mir wünsche, der Autor hätte das nicht geschrieben. Ich schätze, das kommt daher, dass ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob der Autor es ernst und nett meint, wenn er sich nach Mister Malfoys Eltern erkundet, oder ob es nur eine besonders perfide Art ist, eine Spitze auszusprechen.

Jedenfalls ist zu bewundern, wie gelassen und ruhig Mister Malfoy das über sich ergehen lässt. Er redet einfach weiter, spricht von der Unterstützung, die er durch seine Eltern erfahren hat, und von den Vorzügen eines Einzelkindes. Er wirkt, wenn ich das so sagen darf, wie ein ganz normaler Erwachsener, der dank seiner Eltern nur die beste Erziehung genossen hat. Und die Art und Weise, wie ... respektvoll er von seinen Eltern spricht, zeigt uns, oder mir jedenfalls, dass ein inniges Verhältnis zwischen ihnen besteht, ganz egal, was die Klatschpresse uns manchmal gerne glauben lassen möchte.

Ich weiß nicht, wie er es macht", sagt sie leise, „Ich weiß nicht, wie er es schafft, sich am Ende dieses Artikels doch noch irgendwo als Sieger zu verstehen. Er vertritt das, woran er glaubt, mit absoluter Selbstsicherheit. Er wirkt wie jemand, der sich selbst gefunden hat und den ein kleiner Journalist nicht so leicht aus dem Tritt bringen kann." Sie verstummt und du hast kaum Gelegenheit, „Meinungen dazu?" zu fragen, als bereits der erste Zwischenruf erschallt.

„Er kann als Sieger da stehen, weil er arrogant und eingebildet ist und denkt, dass Slytherins sowieso die Besten sind und nichts und niemand ihm etwas zu Leide tun kann", verkündet die gleiche Stimme wie vorhin und du reckst neugierig den Kopf, während ein leises Raunen durch die Reihen geht. „Ihren Namen, bitte", erkundigst du dich höflich und als ein paar Studenten sich zur Seite drehen, geben sie den Blick frei auf einen Jungen mit kurzen, braunen Haaren und einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Tobias Miller", antwortet er dir, „Und Sie können sagen, was Sie wollen, aber die Malfoy haben es doch nur ihrem Familiengold zu verdanken, dass sie den Krieg so verhältnismäßig unbeschadet überstanden haben." Du seufzst gedanklich auf. „Mister Miller", lächelst du schmal, „Haben Sie das Gerichtsprotokoll von Mister Lucius Malfoy gelesen?" Dein Student hebt störrisch den Kopf und schaut dir trotzig entgegen. „Ja", sagt er, „Hab' ich. Und?" Du hältst dich an deinen Unterlagen fest. Verdammt. Du musst aufhören, das alles so nahe an dich heranzulassen. Schieb es weg. „Und?", wiederholst du langsam, „Wenn Sie es gelesen haben, dann müsste Ihnen doch aufgefallen sein, dass Mister Malfoy alles, was nur in seiner Macht steht, tut, um bestraft zu werden. Er gesteht alles. Er zwingt die Richterin regelrecht dazu, ihn nicht einfach laufen zu lassen. Nennen Sie Gefängnisaufenthalte und monatelange Bettlägerigkeit etwa verhältnismäßig unbeschadet? Lucius Malfoy mag viel Gold besessen haben und er mag viele Schandtaten begangen haben, aber dort, in diesem Gerichtssaal, begegnen wir ihm als jemand, der bereit ist, für all das zu büßen."

Mister Miller schnaubt leise auf. „Ja, doch warum tut er das?", fragt er weiter und seine Stimme überschlägt sich beinahe, so aufgebracht ist er, „Damit er hinterher sagen kann: seht her, liebe Zaubergesellschaft, ich war im Gefängnis, ich habe für meine Taten gebüßt, ich bin reingewaschen von meinen Sünden, also nehmt mich gefälligst wieder in eure Mitte auf, sonst werdet ihr es noch bitter bereuen."

„So ein Unsinn", mischt sich nun Stephen Hart ein, „Hast du den Text zu Narcissa Malfoy gelesen? Da wird ja wohl mehr als deutlich, dass die beiden recht zufrieden damit sind, ihr Leben schön weit weg von der Gesellschaft zu leben, die mit ihnen gebrochen hat und nicht so wirklich weiß, wie sie sie behandeln soll. Sie sind für sich und glücklich damit. Lucius Malfoy hat seit dem Krieg nie Anstalten gemacht, einen öffentlichen Posten zu bekleiden, er hat sich völlig zurückgezogen, gibt keine Interviews, lässt sich kaum noch blicken. Ich glaube, ihm ist herzlich egal, was die Gesellschaft über ihn denkt. Ich glaube vielmehr, dass es wichtig für ihn selbst war, dass er für das bestraft wurde, was er im Nachhinein als falsch angesehen hat. Er wollte sich selbst wieder ins Gesicht sehen können."

„Okay", gehst du hastig dazwischen, bevor das Ganze noch ausartet, „Das genügt erst einmal für den Augenblick. Vielen Dank für Ihre Beiträge. Ich würde nun allerdings wirklich gerne mit dem Gerichtsprotokoll weitermachen. Mister MacLaine, dürfte ich Sie bitten, sich dem Ganzen anzunehmen?" Der Schotte hebt überrascht den Kopf, seine Augen hinter der Goldbrille blitzen sachte auf, als er dir zunickt.

„Gerne", sagt er leise und zieht ein beschriebenes Pergament aus dem Haufen heraus, der vor ihm liegt, „Das Protokoll, das wir gelesen haben, beschreibt nur die erste Sitzung in einer ganzen Reihe. Sie fand am 13. August 1999, über ein Jahr nach der Schlacht in Hogwarts. Das bedeutet, um das nur einmal vorwegzunehmen, dass Mister Malfoy über zwölf Monate lang im Gefängnis saß, ohne dass ihm der Prozess gemacht wurde. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hat mich diese Tatsache doch ein wenig stutzig gemacht und sie wirft alles andere als ein gutes Licht auf unsere Justiz direkt nach dem Krieg.

Den Vorsitz hat Richterin Heliaia White, die für ihren neutralen Standpunkt bekannt ist. Meiner Ansicht nach hat man Lucius Malfoy damit einen großen Gefallen getan. Es hätte mit Sicherheit andere Richter gegeben, die ihn nur allzu gerne lebenslänglich hinter Gittern gebracht haben. Er hatte wohl ziemlich viel Glück."

Nein, denkst du, er hatte eine Frau, die sich nicht zu schade war, für ihren Mann auf Knien zu flehen, aber das wirst du deinen Studenten nicht sagen, denn es ist nicht deine Geschichte und du hast nicht das Recht, sie weiterzuerzählen.

„Mister Malfoys Verteidigung wurde von Dean Thomas übernommen, der sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch in juristischer Ausbildung befand und Magisches Recht studierte", Alasdair schaut kurz zögernd zu dir hoch, „Die Sekundärliteratur widerspricht sich, was seine Rolle angeht", fährt er fort, „Manche Quellen sagen, dass Mister Malfoy ein Pflichtverteidiger zur Verfügung gestellt wurde und dass man einen unbedarften Studenten, noch dazu einen ehemaligen Gryffindor, aussuchte, um Mister Malfoys Chancen so gering wie möglich zu halten. Andere Quellen wiederum behaupten, Dean Thomas sei der Wunschkandidat gewesen. Was nun zutrifft, kann ich jedoch unmöglich sagen."

Du lächelst ein bisschen, weil du es schön findest, dass sich Mister MacLaine die Mühe gemacht und in Sekundärliteratur gewühlt hat. Es kann nur nützlich sein, für die Besprechung solcher Texte, für das Verstehen solch komplexer Charaktere und Sachverhalte.

(Und du lächelst, weil du die Wahrheit kennst; einer der Vorteile, wenn man selbst und die Kollegen ständig irgendwelche Recherchen betreiben, um dem Kern immer näher zu kommen.)

„Das ist richtig", stimmst du Alasdair zu, „Weder unsere verehrten Klatschreporter noch die breite Öffentlichkeit an sich hat jemals herausgefunden, welche Rolle Mister Thomas in dieser Geschichte übernommen hat. Er hat sich, Jahre später, nur wenigen, ausgewählten Interviews zur Verfügung gestellt, die jedoch allesamt zu wissenschaftlichen Recherchezwecken genutzt wurden. Es ist allerdings gut möglich, dass in der nächsten Zeit das ein oder andere Buch erscheinen wird, das möglicherweise neues Licht in die Angelegenheit bringen kann. Für den Moment, Mister MacLaine, betrachten Sie Mister Thomas bitte einfach als Verteidiger, der mit seinem Mandaten höflich und respektvoll umgeht und sich bemüht, für ihn das Beste herauszuholen."

Er nickt dir zu und kritzelt etwas auf sein Papier, bevor er seine Erläuterungen wieder aufnimmt. „Bereits in den ersten Fragen und Antworten wird deutlich, dass Mister Malfoy zumindest nach außen hin den Schein wahren und sich stark präsentieren will, vermutlich stärker, als er es in Wirklichkeit war. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass ein derart langer Gefängnisaufenthalt spurlos an ihm vorüber gegangen ist. Und dennoch gibt er beißende, zynische Kommentare und schafft es irgendwie, sich seinen Stolz zu bewahren", spricht Alasdair langsam weiter und ignoriert gekonnt das enrüstete Schnauben, das bei seinen Worten aus den hinteren Reihen kommt.

„Er verlangt einem Respekt ab, oder zumindest mir, wenn ich das Protokoll lese", fährt er einfach fort, als sei nichts geschehen, „Er weiß schließlich, wofür er angeklagt wird und was ihm bevorsteht, aber er hält den Kopf hoch und hat – ich weiß gar nicht, was es ist – den Nerv? die Abgeklärtheit? - der Richterin vorzuschlagen, ihm doch ein paar Kräuter zum Kleinschneiden in die Zelle bringen zu lassen, als sie nach seiner Beschäftigung fragt.

Man merkt es Mister Thomas in dem Moment sehr an, dass er noch nicht allzu viel Erfahrung in der praktischen Arbeit als juristischer Hilfsbeistand gesammelt hat. Er bemüht sich, auch durch das gesamte Verhör hindurch, das wieder auszubügeln, was Mister Malfoy so beiläufig ins Gespräch einfließen lässt. Während Mister Thomas offenbar versuchen wollte, das Ganze diplomatisch anzugehen, wählt Mister Malfoy kompromisslos den Weg durch die Mitte: er nennt alles beim Namen und gibt seine Taten unumwunden zu.

Wir können nur vermuten, welche Motive Mister Malfoy dazu veranlasst haben, die Wahrheit derart offen auszusprechen, in einem Gerichtssaal, der vollgepackt ist mit Schaulustigen und Reportern, mit Aasgeiern, die nur darauf warten, sich auf ihn stürzen zu können. Wir bekommen ja beim bloßen Lesen bereits einen kleinen Eindruch davon, welches Chaos geherrscht haben muss. Und er sitzt dort vollkommen gelassen und gibt zu, dass er den Todesfluch gesprochen hat."

„Vollkommen bescheuert", teilt Tobias Miller seinem Banknachbarn in einem alles andere als leisen Tonfall mit und du sendest einen warnenden Blick in ihre Richtung. Du willst den Jungen nicht schon wieder ermahnen müssen. Allerdings scheint sich Alasdair MacLaine ein Beispiel an Lucius Malfoy zu nehmen und bleibt die Ruhe in Person, wofür du ihm durchaus Bewunderung zollst.

„Interessant ist auch, wie Mister Malfoy von seinen Eltern spricht", meint Mister MacLaine, „Er gibt zu, dass es den Weltansichten seines Vaters zu verdanken ist, dass er selbst politisch gesehen derart vorbelastet war und dass es auch dem Umstand zu verdanken ist, dass sein Vater den Dunklen Lord aus Schultagen kannte, dass Mister Malfoy selbst derart früh dem Kreis der Todesser beigetreten ist, aber gleichzeitig lässt er nicht zu, dass die Schuld für sein Handeln bei seinen Eltern zu suchen ist. Übrigens habe ich versucht, etwas über Lucius Malfoys Mutter herauszufinden, musste jedoch feststellen, dass es kaum Informationen zu ihr gibt. Vielleicht können Sie ja etwas zu ihr sagen, Sir?"

Er schaut dich fragend an, reines professionelles Interesse auf dem Gesicht, und du zuckst die Achseln. „Sie verstarb jung", erwiderst du knapp, „Viel mehr kann ich Ihnen leider auch nicht mitteilen. Lucius Malfoy ist bekannt dafür, niemals über seine Mutter zu reden."

„Danke", lächelt dich der junge Schotte kurz an, ehe er sich wieder seinen Notizen widmet, „Außerdem ist auffällig, dass Mister Malfoy sehr viel daran liegt, seine Ehefrau aus der ganzen Angelegenheit herauszuhalten. Das mag banal klingen, immerhin sind sie ja verheiratet, aber mir ist aufgefallen, dass ihm viel an ihr zu liegen scheint. Als angesprochen wird, ob Mrs Malfoy ebenfalls dem Kreis der Todesser angehörte, da scheint Mister Malfoy sehr ... ähm ... emotional aufgewählt. So, als wäre er kurz davor, für einen Moment seine Manieren zu vergessen und etwas sehr Hässliches zu sagen."

Du musst lächeln, aufgrund der hübschen Umschreibung, die Mister MacLaine benutzt hat.

„Jedenfalls scheint das auch sein Verteidiger so zu sehen: Mister Thomas schreitet, meiner Ansicht nach, gerade rechtzeitig ein und kann seinen Mandanten wieder ein wenig beruhigen. Es scheint Mister Malfoy also sehr wichtig zu sein, dass zumindest der Name seiner Frau nicht durch den Schmutz gezogen wird, sondern so verhältnismäßig rein wie nur möglich bleibt", fasst Alasdair seine Beobachtungen weiter zusammen.

„Mister Thomas versucht auch während der Befragung immer wieder, eine Unterbrechung zu erwirken, vermutlich um seinen Mandanten zu fragen, was er sich dabei denkt, sich derartig selbst zu belasten. Verglichen mit anderen ehemaligen Todessern, deren Gerichtsverhandlungen öffentlich stattfanden, zeigt sich Mister Malfoy jedenfalls erstaunlich offen und ehrlich, wie wir ja bereits festgestellt haben. Er spricht frei von der Angst, die damals zur Zeit der Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords umging – auch in seinen eigenen Reihen. Und das ist ein Aspekt, der, soweit ich weiß, zwar seit einiger Zeit bekannt ist, doch bisher immer ignoriert wurde, als faule Ausrede, um sich selbst in ein besseres Licht zu rücken. Aber wenn ich lese, wie Lucius Malfoy erzählt, dass man sein Leben lang nicht mehr aus dem Treuebund zum Dunklen Lord herauskam und dass man immer und ständig seine Rache und seinen Zorn fürchten musste – dann glaube ich ihm."

Hinten werden wieder einige Stimmen laut und nun reicht es dir endgültig. „Ruhe!", polterst du und schaust wütend in Richtung der hinteren Sitzbänke. „Wenn Sie etwas zu sagen haben, schön, dann teilen Sie es bitte mit uns allen und nicht nur mit Ihrem jeweiligen Banknachbarn, aber warten Sie gefälligst, bis der derzeitige Wortbeitrag zu Ende ist", verlangst du mit scharfer, schneidender Stimme, „Und wenn Sie Ihr Gespräch nicht mit uns allen führen wollen, dann beenden Sie es entweder jetzt oder verlassen meine Vorlesung und gehen einen Kaffee trinken."

Es ist totenstill geworden in deinem Hörsaal. Du kannst es deinen Studenten nicht verübeln. Sie haben dich schließlich noch nie so erlebt; es ist jedes Semester das Gleiche, irgendwann passiert es und dann sind alle überrascht. Du wartest noch auf den Kurs, der es schafft, dass du ein ganzes Semester lang nicht irgendwann ausrastet. „Mister MacLaine", wendest du dich an den Schotten, „Tut mir Leid für die Unterbrechung. Bitte fahren Sie fort."

„Als die Befragung beginnt, sich intensiver mit Draco Malfoy zu befassen und damit, dass auch er wie sein Vater den Todessern beigetreten ist, da kommt es mir so vor, als könne man regelrecht den Worten entnehmen, wie verbittert Mister Malfoy ob dieser Tatsache ist", erklärt Alasdair, „Er sagt es ja selbst: er saß in Azkaban, als sein Sohn Todesser wurde, was hätte er also dagegen unternehmen können? Ich glaube, dass er liebend gerne etwas getan hätte, aber er konnte ja nicht. Und wie hätte er es auch vor dem Dunklen Lord rechtfertigen sollen, dass er seinen Sohn nicht als Todesser sehen möchte? Ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

Vielleicht liegt Mister Thomas richtig mit seiner Vermutung, dass Draco Malfoy sich darauf eingelassen hat, weil es ihm als einzige Möglichkeit erschien, sich und seine Mutter vor dem Zorn und der Rache des Dunklen Lords zu schätzen. Vielleicht stecken auch andere Motive dahinter. Wir wissen es nicht, immerhin schweigt sich Draco Malfoy bis zum heutigen Tag über sein Dasein als Todesser aus – was ja auch sein gutes Recht ist.

Kurz darauf zeigt sich dann wieder Mister Malfoys enormer Stolz. Als das Gespräch sich den grausamen Methoden des Dunklen Lords zuwendet und klar wird, dass er auch in seinen eigenen Reihen nicht vor Folter und Rache zurückschreckte, lässt Mister Malfoy nicht einmal zu, dass Richterin White ihre Frage vollständig formuliert, bevor er ihr antwortet und ihr zu verstehen gibt, dass auch er unter den Attacken des Dunklen Lords zu leiden hatte.

Ich nehme an, dass im Gerichtssaal zustimmende Rufe laut wurden, da ja um Ruhe gebeten wird. Vermutlich sahen sich die Massen dazu berechtigt, Mister Malfoy mitzuteilen, dass er in ihren Augen nur bekommen hatte, was er verdient hatte. Ich finde, dass es sehr für Richterin White spricht, dass sie ihn nicht dazu zwingt, das zu wiederholen oder expliziter auszuformulieren, was sie erfragt hat. Jemanden wie Lucius Malfoy muss eine solche Demütigung mehr schmerzen als die Zwischenrufe je könnten."

Du lächelst ein bisschen traurig, weil du dich nur zu genau erinnerst, was diese Zwischenrufe ausdrückten, weil du nur allzu genau weißt, wie Dean Thomas auf seinem Stuhl ganz bleich wurde und unruhig hin und herrutschte. Und gleichzeitig findest du es fast ein bisschen beunruhigend, wie leicht es Mister MacLaine zu fallen scheint, den Charakter von Lucius Malfoy zu durchschauen.

„Und schließlich", Alasdair hebt den Kopf und lächelt, „wird mehr als deutlich, wie viel Mister Malfoy für seine Familie empfindet. Richterin Whites Worten ist zu entnehmen, dass er sogar aufgesprungen ist, vermutlich wutentbrannt, als er danach befragt wird, ob auch seine Ehefrau gefoltert wurde. Er sagt, ich zitiere: _Denken Sie, das hätte ich nicht zu verhindern gewusst? _und damit verrät er uns, dass er für seine Frau alles tun würde. Dafür spricht auch die mittlerweile weit verbreitete Tatsache, dass weder er noch seine Ehefrau aktiv an der Schlacht um Hogwarts teilnahmen, sondern stattdessen damit beschäftigt waren, ihren Sohn zu suchen. Sie scherten sich nicht darum, ob der Dunkle Lord verlor oder nicht und sie taten nichts, um seinen Untergang zu verhindern. Und das scheint unserem Publikum im Gerichtssaal nicht gepasst zu haben, sonst hätte Richterin White ihn wohl kaum räumen lassen, wenn nicht die Gefahr von Ausschreitungen bestanden hätte."

Er verstummt und du sagst „Danke" und hebst gleichzeitig eine Hand, um die Störenfriede aus den hinteren Reihen in Schach zu halten. „Heben Sie sich alle Ihre Kommentare, Bemerkungen und Meinungen bitte für die Schlussdiskussion auf", bittest du sie, „Ich möchte zuerst das gesamte Material besprechen, damit wir auch alles in die Diskussion aufnehmen können. Gibt es Freiwillige für den nächsten Text?"

Die Hand, die nach oben geht, ist nicht die, die du erwartet hast, aber du versuchst, dir deine Überraschung nicht anmerken zu lassen, sondern meinst schlicht „Bitte, legen Sie los".

Miss Carter nimmt die Hand wieder nach unten und schaut dich fortwährend an, während sie ihre Überlegungen präsentiert. „Zuerst einmal fällt die Form des Textes auf", beginnt sie, „Wir wissen nicht, wer dort erzählt, wir wissen nicht, in welchem Kontext das Ganze stattfindet, ist es nur eine Alltagsbeschreibung, ist es Teil eines Interviews oder Artikels – es lassen sich keine Indizen finden. Wir wissen nur, wo das Gespräch stattfindet, nämlich in der Küche des Sommerhauses der Malfoys, irgendwo in Cornwall, entweder Ende 2005 oder zu Beginn 2006, da im Text erwähnt wird, dass Mister Malfoys Gerichtsverhandlung über sechs Jahre zurückliegt."

Du grinst ein bisschen. Sie hat ihre Rechenaufgaben jedenfalls gewissenhaft erledigt. Und was den Rest angeht – du hast nicht vor, ihr (oder irgendeinem anderen deiner Studenten) zu verraten, in welchen Kontext dieser Text einzuordnen ist.

„Das Ehepaar hat sich, wie durch die Presse ja auch bekannt wurde, vollständig zurückgezogen", fährt Miss Carter fort, „Mrs Malfoy hatte durch den Verkauf von Malfoy Manor sowohl großes Interesse auf sich gezogen als auch, vermutlich, Geld erwirtschaft, das sie wohl benötigt hat, um Mister Malfoys langen Krankenhausaufenthalt zu finanzieren. Interessant finde ich übrigens die Beschreibungen des Hauses und des Gartens. Es hat mich stark daran erinnert, wie Mrs Malfoy in den Interviews ihren Himmel beschrieben hat: ein wildes Paradies mit blühendem Flieder."

Du wiederum findest interessant, dass Elizabeth Carter derartige Details im Kopf behalten hat, obwohl sie in den damaligen Vorlesungen nicht einmal anwesend war. Aber für den Moment soll es dich nicht weiter kümmern.

„Sie wirken erstaunlich ... normal. Wie ein altes Ehepaar eben, das sich gegenseitig mit seinen Macken akzeptiert, oder zumindest macht sie auf mich diesen Eindruck, wenn sie darüber spricht, wie Mister Malfoy seine Leidenschaft für Musik entdeckt hat und sie deswegen nun auch in der Küche vom magischen Grammophon nebenan beschallt werden.

Sie spricht von ihrem Garten, um den sie sich kümmert, und von ihrem ersten Enkelkind, das bald auf die Welt kommen wird – sie wirkt zufrieden. Fast schon glücklich. Oder jedenfalls mit sich und der Welt völlig im Reinen. So, als wären all die furchtbaren Ereignisse das Beste gewesen, was ihnen nur hätte passieren können, weil sie dadurch die Möglichkeit bekamen, noch einmal von vorne zu beginnen, abgeschnitten von der viel zu neugierigen und allzu schnell verachtenden Öffentlichkeit.

Dennoch muss die Zeit nach dem Krieg einfach nur schrecklich gewesen sein. Mrs Malfoy fand sich plötzlich vor einem Scherbenhaufen wieder, den sie irgendwie wieder zusammenkleben wollte. Und sie hat all das ertragen, all den Schimpf und die Schande, den ganzen psychischen Druck, als ihr Mann monatelang im Gefängnis saß und sie dann seine Gerichtsverhandlung miterleben musste und schließlich seinen Aufenthalt in St. Mungo's. Und anstatt aufzugeben, anstatt zusammenzubrechen und dem Druck der Öffentlichkeit nachzugeben, hat sie den Kopf in die Höhe gerecket und ist von Tür zu Tür gezogen, um sprichwörtlich um Almosen und Freundschaftsdienste zu betteln.

Mir ist, ehrlich gesagt, ein Rätsel, wie sie das geschafft hat. Wir wissen ja heute nur allzu gut, was für eine offene Feindlichkeit gegenüber ehemaligen Todessern geherrscht hat und dass sie sabotiert wurden, wo es nur möglich war, auch wenn sie noch so verzweifelt versuchten, sich einfach nur ein normales Leben aufzubauen.

Sie spricht auch noch einmal ganz offen an, wie wichtig Mister Malfoy seine Familie ist. Dass er alles getan hätte, damit seiner Ehefrau und seinem Sohn die Schmach erspart bleiben konnte, die er erdulden musste. Und durch Mrs Malfoy erfahren wir auch einen weiteren Hinweis im Hinblick auf Draco Malfoys Motive, ein Todesser zu werden: um die Familienehre zu retten.

Zum vermutlich ersten Mal bekommen wir einen ehrlichen Bericht davon, wie es gewesen sein muss, tagein, tagaus mit dem Dunklen Lord unter einem Dach zu hausen und niemals ganz sicher sein zu können, ob man gerade in seiner Gunst stand oder nicht. Jeden Tag mehr Hoffnung zu verlieren. Nur noch automatisch weiterzuleben, weil man ja schließlich muss. Bis sich alles ins Gegenteil wandte."

Ihr Blick ist dunkel und forschend und es fällt dir schwer, wegzuschauen. Während ihres gesamten Monologs über hast du sie angesehen und gedacht, dass sie es versteht, dass sie in den Text schlüpfen kann wie ein Kleid, dass sie Narcissa Malfoys Verzweiflung und Trauer spüren kann. Es bestärkt dich in deiner Entscheidung, den Text mit in die Anlagen zu nehmen und deinen Studenten zum Lesen zu geben. Schließlich ist es das, was du erreichen willst: dass sie in verschiedene Köpfe schauen und Beweggründe verstehen können.

„Danke, Miss Carter", nickst du ihr zu, „Ich möchte Ihre Erläuterungen für den Moment gerne einfach einmal stehenlassen und gleich bei der Diskussion noch einmal näher darauf eingehen. Der Text, der noch übrig bleibt, ist der Artikel von Rita Kimmkorn und nicht sonderlich lang. Wer möchte?"

Vorne in der dritten Reihe schnaubt Bores Flynn verächtlich und hebt die Hand. Du grinst ein bisschen, als du ihn aufrufst. Irgendwie hast du das Gefühl, dass die gute Kimmkorn gleich nicht ganz so gut wegkommen wird.

„Sowohl der Titel als auch die Autorin des Artikels verraten uns, dass es sich hier um eine Klatschnachricht allererster Güte handelt", stellt Mister Flynn trocken fest, „Mrs Kimmkorn enttäuscht uns auch nicht: ganz wie man es von ihr gewöhnt ist, präsentiert sie einen Mix aus schlechter Recherche, vermutlich wahllos aufgegriffenen oder erfundenen Zitaten, verteilt Spitzen und schürt Gerüchte.

Woher will sie wissen, wie die Verlobung von statten gegangen ist? Ich schätze, dass jemand wie Draco Malfoy, der derart schlechte Erfahrungen mit der Öffentlichkeit und der Presse gemacht hat, sehr vorsichtig sein wird, gerade beim Auswählen seiner Freunde. Ich halte es also für ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, dass jemand, der Mister Malfoy wirklich nahe steht, nichts Besseres zu tun hat, als sich mit Mrs Kimmkorn in Verbindung zu setzen und ihr brühwarm irgendwelche Details der Verlobung zu erzählen. Viel wahrscheinlicher ist doch, dass die ganze Geschichte von vorne bis hinten erfunden ist.

Gleichzeitig weckt Mrs Kimmkorn hier mehr oder weniger geschickt das Misstrauen ihrer Leser, als von dem prächtigen Diamantring die Rede ist, dem Miss Greengrass angeblich nicht widerstehen sollte. Mit diesem einzigen Zitat hat es Mrs Kimmkorn jedenfalls geschafft, Miss Greengrass als geldgierig darzustellen, was durch spätere Zitate nur verstärkt werden soll.

Mich würde im Übrigen mächtig interessieren, was für eine angebliche ehemalige Geliebte von Mister Malfoy da aus dem Nähkästchen plaudert. Sie scheint jedenfalls kein Problem damit zu haben, Beziehungen mit eitlen, arroganten und verzogenen Herren einzugehen, wenn sie Mister Malfoy derartig beschreibt und selbst mit ihm liiert war. Darüber hinaus dachte ich immer, dass viele der Töchter aus sogenannten besseren Familien nach dem Krieg nichts Besseres zu tun hatten, als der gesamten Welt zu verkünden, dass sie keineswegs auf irgendeine Art und Weise näher mit Mister Malfoy bekannt gewesen waren. Daraus lässt sich schließen, dass entweder damals eine der Damen gelogen hat – oder aber, dass das Zitat erneut einfach nur erfunden ist.

Auf Miss Greengrass scheint Mrs Kimmkorn jedenfalls auch ganz gerne herumzuhacken. Sie ist, laut Artikel, nicht nur geldgierig, sondern auch egoistisch, scheinbar Seitensprüngen nicht abgeneigt und hat offenbar kein Verlangen danach, eine Familie zu gründen oder dafür ihre zukünftige Karriere zurückzustellen. Allerdings wissen wir ja durch den anderen Text von Mrs Malfoy, dass das erste Kind von Astoria und Draco auf dem Weg ist.

Und sogar die Tatsache, dass sich die Malfoys zu schade waren, ein Statement zu diesem absolut peinlichen Artikel abzugeben, wird ihnen negativ angekreidet. Eines muss man Mrs Kimmkorn jedenfalls lassen: sie versteht ihr Handwerk. Und ich wette, dass es noch immer genügend Hexen und Zauberer gibt, die alles, was sie schreibt, für bare Münze nehmen."

„Leider ja", seufzst du, „Und auch wenn Mrs Kimmkorn zwar wohl demnächst in Ruhestand treten wird, warten bereits zahlreiche Nachfolger darauf, ihr Erbe antreten zu dürfen. Aber erst einmal vielen Dank, Mister Flynn, für Ihren Beitrag." Du nickst ihm zu, ordnest deine eigenen Notizen und stellst dich dem Kampf. Ihr habt noch ein paar Minuten Zeit und du wirst sie für das nutzen, was du angekündigt hattest. „So", machst du gedehnt und schaust in die Runde, „Die Diskussion kann beginnen. Mister Miller, nachdem Sie sich nun so lange zurückhalten mussten – haben Sie etwas zu sagen?"

Er zuckt die Achseln und schenkt dir einen trotzigen Blick. „Ich bleibe dabei", verkündet er, „Die Malfoys hatten und haben nun einmal die Mittel, sich alles zu erkaufen, was sie nur wollten, sei es nun Essen, teure Kleider, oder auch leichtere Gefängnisstrafen und Schweigen." Du hebst eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Sie finden Mister Malfoys Strafe war nicht gerechtfertigt?", hakst du nach und bekommst ein energisches „Natürlich nicht!" zur Antwort.

Du lächelst betont gelassen. „Dann schlage ich vor, dass Sie sich in Ihrer Freizeit einmal hinsetzen und Richterin White einen Brief schreiben. Ich bin mir sicher, sie wird Ihnen nur allzu gerne erklären, warum sie welche Strafe für angemessen gehalten hat." Mister Miller sieht dich an und in seinen Augen lauert etwas, das dir Angst macht, als wäre er ein Raubtier, das gerade zum Angriff ansetzt.

Er lehnt sich auf seinem Sitz zurück und wendet den Blick nicht von dir ab. „Es muss Korruption oder etwas Ähnliches im Spiel gewesen sein", sagt er fest, „Wenn dem nicht so wäre und es einen völlig gerechtfertigten Grund gäbe, Mister Malfoy so verhältnismäßig harmlos zu bestrafen, dann würden Sie uns das sagen oder dann hätte es damals in den Zeitungen gestanden. Aber nein, da lässt sich nichts finden und Sie schweigen sich ebenfalls aus. Und warum? Weil Sie wissen, dass ich Recht habe."

Ja, er hat angegriffen und zugeschlagen. Einen Augenblick lang fühlst du dich wie betäubt, weil du mit seinen Gedankengängen nun wirklich nicht gerechnet hättest. Es ist still geworden im Hörsaal und alle schauen in deine Richtung, lauter fragende Gesichter, die darauf warten, dass du widersprichst und du würdest gerne, weil es nicht stimmt, was Mister Miller sagt, doch du hast kein Recht, ihm die volle Wahrheit zu verraten (aber wie kannst du dir weiter ins Gesicht sehen, wenn du ihn glauben lässt, dass Lucius Malfoy seine Richterin bestochen hat?).

„Ja", antwortest du langsam, „Ich kann Ihnen den Grund nicht nennen, das ist wahr. Und dennoch sind Ihre Schlussfolgerungen nicht richtig. Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen, weil wir damit in die Privatsphäre der Familie Malfoy eindringen und das ist etwas, was ich weder möchte noch verantworten kann. Mein Hörsaal ist kein Treffpunkt für Fanatiker der Klatschspalten."

Ein paar der Studenten lachen und Tobias Miller verzieht das Gesicht. Du weißt, dass du ihn nicht überzeugt hast, aber du kannst es, in diesem Moment, nicht ändern. Du kannst nur hoffen, dass die noch folgenden Sitzungen dazu beitragen werden, seine Meinung zu revidieren.

Du blickst in die Runde. „Weitere Fragen?", erkundigst du dich, „Anmerkungen, Kommentare, Bestätigungen zu den Textanalysen, die wir gehört haben?"

Stephen Hart hebt die Hand und will wissen, was du ihm nicht sagen kannst. Wer den Text über Narcissa Malfoy geschrieben hat. Du musst lachen. „Sie haben heute alle ein Talent dazu, etwas erfahren zu wollen, was ich Ihnen nicht einfach so mitteilen kann", wendest du dich amüsiert an ihn, „Mrs Malfoy hat dem Autor des Textes vertraut und es hat mich einiges an Mühe und Anstrengung gekostet, den Text überhaupt in meinem Unterricht verwenden zu dürfen, deshalb ... geben Sie sich für den Augenblick bitte damit zufrieden."

Er sieht ein bisschen enttäuscht aus, nickt jedoch. Die Hände bleiben unten. Du bist überrascht. Überrascht, dass die Sitzung so verhältnismäßig zahm vonstatten gegangen ist. Du hast mit mehr Protest und mehr Widerrede gerechnet, aber es scheint, als hätten die Texte deinen Studenten das Eine vermitteln können, was dir wichtig war: dass es sich bei den Malfoys auch nur um Menschen handelt.

(Und du hoffst, wirklich, dass es so ist und sie das begriffen haben, nicht, dass du dich geirrt hast.)

„In Ordnung", meinst du leichthin und rutschst von deinem Tisch, „Das wäre alles für heute, es sei denn, Sie haben noch genug Energie übrig, einen Vergleich zwischen den Familien Black und Malfoy anzustellen." Du wartest auf Zustimmung oder Ablehnung und das müde Kopfschütteln Vereinzelter zeigt dir, dass die Energie wohl nicht meh vorhanden ist, „Ich schicke Ihnen die Unterlagen für die nächste Sitzung wie immer zu. Bis dahin haben Sie eine schöne Woche."

Du packst deine Sachen zusammen und schaust zu, wie deine Studenten das Gleiche tun und dann langsam aus dem Hörsaal hinauströpfeln.

(Und du bist erleichtert, als Miss Carter Miss Hopkins am Arm nimmt und mit zieht, ehe sie sich zu dir drehen und unangenehme Fragen stellen kann.)

Du greifst dir deine Tasche und machst dich auf den Weg in dein Büro. Zuhause ist nichts, wofür es sich lohnt, heimzukehren.

* * *

_tbc._


	14. Anlagen zur Siebten Vorlesung

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **Da bin ich wieder. Früher als geplant. (Wie das eben so ist, wenn man für die Uni arbeiten soll und die Kreativität nur so sprudelt.) Das heutige Kapitel ist, zur Abwechslung mal, auch ein bisschen lustig. Oder zumindest hoffe ich das. **Herzlichen Dank für die Reviews!** Schön, wenn ihr noch immer alle mitlest.  
You rock my world!  
Außerdem, endlich mal "meine" Jahreszahlen des HP-Universums für diese Geschichte: Bellatrix und Lucius werden 1951 geboren, Andromeda und Ted 1952, Sirius und Konsorten 1953, Cissa 1955 und Regulus 1957. Ich weiß, dass das von JKRs Jahreszahlen abweicht.

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**

* * *

Anmerkung:**

_Liebe Studierende,_

_anbei befindet sich das Material für die kommende Sitzung. Ich bitte Sie, wie immer, sich entsprechend vorzubereiten. Vergessen Sie auch nicht, dass wir in den vergangenen Vorlesungen bereits Briefe von Ronald Weasley sowie Interviews mit Molly und George Weasley besprochen haben. Behalten Sie das bitte im Hinterkopf, wenn Sie überlegen, mit was für einem Familienbild wir es diesmal zu tun bekommen._

_Ihnen eine schöne Woche und bis zur Vorlesung._

_

* * *

_

**Anlage 1 – Briefwechsel zwischen Fabian und Gideon Prewett und Molly Weasley (geb. Prewett), inklusive einiger Bekannten und weiteren Familienmitgliedern**

_August 1969_

Lieber Gideon, lieber Fabian,

ich weiß nicht, wo ihr beide euch gerade herumtreibt, aber ich müsste mich schon schwer täuschen, wenn ihr nicht wenigstens gemeinsam irgendwo stecken würdet. Ich hoffe, die Eule findet euch.

Ma hat versprochen, euch nichts zu sagen. Ich bin mir allerdings ziemlich sicher, dass sie das bereits gebrochen hat. Oder wie soll ich mir sonst erklären, dass Arthur gestern völlig verstört von der Arbeit wieder kam, weil er von einem singenden Brief belästigt wurde, der ihm den ganzen Tag lang gefolgt ist, um schnulzige Liebeslieder zu singen und ihn mit Kinderwünschen zu bombardieren?

(Leugnen hat überhaupt keinen Zweck. Ich weiß auch so, dass ihr dahinter steckt.)

Na schön. Eigentlich war mir ja klar, dass Ma es nicht für sich würde behalten können. Ich hätte es euch nur gerne selbst erzählt. (_Selbst_, versteht ihr, nicht mit einer Feder und Pergament, sondern hier, auf dem Sofa, wo ich euch anschauen kann. Ich hasse es, dass ihr nicht hier seid.)

Jedenfalls: Arthur hat mich gefragt, ob ich seine Frau werden will. Ich habe natürlich Ja gesagt. Das bedeutet, ihr Zwei werdet euch gefälligst endlich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass eure kleine Schwester nicht mehr ganz so klein ist, wie ihr vielleicht denkt. Und ich möchte es auch nicht erleben, dass ihr meinem Verlobten und zukünftigen Ehemann weiterhin derartige Streiche spielt! Man sollte meinen, ihr hättet euch während eurer Schulzeit bereits zur Genüge ausgetobt. Wenn ich daran denke, was der arme Arthur alles durchstehen musste, nur weil er mit mir einen Tee trinken wollte ...

Wir heiraten an meinem Geburtstag, nur im Familienkreis und mit ein paar lieben Freunden. Wenn ihr nicht auftaucht, mache ich euch die Hölle heiß. Nachdem Ma euch den Hintern versohlt hat, heißt das. Und sollte es zu irgendwelchen seltsamen Vorfällen während der Zeremonie kommen, werde ich höchstpersönlich dafür sorgen, dass Ma von euch beiden jedenfalls keine Enkelkinder zu erwarten hat.

_Haben wir uns verstanden?_

Ich vermisse euch.

Molly

* * *

_August 1969_

Molly! Schwesterherz!

Wie reizend von dir, uns zu schreiben! Wir haben uns vor Freude gar nicht mehr einbekommen, sondern erstmal ein kleines Tänzchen hingelegt, passend zum Prototypen des singenden Briefs (Grüße an Arthur, den Guten!) - nein, du hast natürlich Recht, das war überhaupt nicht witzig und wir wissen auch gar nicht, was da in uns gefahren ist. Sieht uns doch gar nicht ähnlich, jemandem derartige Streiche zu spielen. Hoffentlich hat Arthur keine bleibenden Schäden davon getragen. Wir wollen schließlich gutaussehende, intelligente, charmante Neffen und Nichten.

Ach? Er will also endlich eine ehrliche Frau aus dir machen? Das wird auch höchste Zeit. Wir waren vollkommen ahnungslos, was deine Neuigkeiten anging. Ehrlich. Wir wären niemals auf die Idee gekommen, Mas Brief von vergangener Woche (_„Er hat sie gefragt! Er hat sie gefragt! Endlich! Er hat sie gefragt! Haltet euch Mollys Geburtstag frei. Und wagt es nicht, irgendwas in die Torte zu mischen."_) so zu lesen, dass eine Hochzeit im Haus steht. Wirklich nicht.

Jedenfalls: herzlichen Glückwunsch! Und selbstverständlich würden wir nicht im Traum daran denken, deinem _Verlobten _auch nur irgendwelche Streiche zu spielen. Also wirklich. Auf was für verrückte Ideen du kommst ... Kaum zu glauben. Diese Phase haben wir doch nun längst hinter uns. Wir sind jetzt erwachsen. Und freuen uns sehr für euch beide.

(Ehrlich.)

(Hör auf, so misstrauisch zu schauen. Das gibt nur hässliche Falten auf der Stirn und dafür bist du noch viel zu jung. Das kommt schon ganz von selbst, wenn du dich erstmal um fünf kleine, schreiende Bälger kümmern musst.)

Klar kommen wir zu deiner Hochzeit. Würden wir uns nie entgehen lassen.

F&G

* * *

_August 1969_

Wir dachten, du solltest etwas wissen, ehe du in unsere Familie einheiratest: wenn du unsere Schwester unglücklich machst, machen wir deine Eltern unglücklich. Sehr.

* * *

_August 1969_

Molly,

ich möchte wirklich ungern kleinlich sein, aber meinst du, du könntest, wenn du Zeit hast, nochmal mit deinen Brüdern über mich reden? Ich würde es nicht unbedingt Angst nennen, doch ein bisschen Respekt habe ich schon vor ihnen. Man legt alte Traumata so schwer ab.

Danke.

Ich liebe dich.

* * *

_August 1969_

Ich liebe euch, ihr zwei Trottel, aber hört auf, den armen Arthur derart fertig zu machen. Oder wollt ihr, dass ich Ma auf euch hetze?

* * *

_August 1969_

Das ist unfair. Du spielst mit unlauteren Mitteln, Mollyherzchen. Wir sind schwer enttäuscht. Tief getroffen. Untröstlich. Wie kannst du nur glauben, wir würden Arthur in irgendeiner Weise belästigen? Als Wiedergutmachung erwarten wir, dass du mindestens zwei deiner Kinder nach uns benennst.

F&G

* * *

_August 1969_

Petze.

* * *

_September 1969_

Molly!

Ich habe gerade die Neuigkeiten erfahren – das ist ja umwerfend! Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Deine Mutter platzt regelrecht vor Stolz, aber das wirst du ja bestimmt selbst schon mitbekommen haben. Wie haben es denn die beiden Unruhestifter aufgenommen? Hoffentlich hast du Arthur schon vor ihrem Beschützerinstinkt gewarnt. Manchmal kann der regelrecht besorgniserregende Ausmaße annehmen.

Ich freue mich so für euch beide. Das ist genau das, was wir in diesen furchtbaren Zeiten brauchen: ein bisschen Freude und Liebe und zwei wunderbare Menschen, die sich gefunden haben. Sag Bescheid, wenn du in irgendeiner Weise Hilfe brauchst, ja? Ich könnte deiner Mutter mit den Vorbereitungen helfen, wenn du möchtest. Oder auch einfach nur da sein und dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht das ganze Haus auf den Kopf stellt. Oder versuchen, deine Brüder zu kontrollieren.

Liebste Grüße natürlich auch an Arthur!

Dorcas

* * *

_Dezember 1970_

Was müssen wir da hören? Wir haben einen Neffen bekommen (na schön, na schön, _du und Arthur habt einen Sohn bekommen_) und er heißt weder Fabian noch Gideon? Was habt ihr euch dabei nur gedacht? Wir sind schockiert. Uns fehlen sozusagen die Worte vor Entrüstung. Wir hatten uns so auf einen kleinen Fabian Gideon oder Gideon Fabian oder unseretwegen auch Fabeon oder Gidian gefreut und was müssen wir da in Mas Brief lesen?

William Arthur. Also wirklich.

Wem haben wir diesen Affront zu verdanken? Dir oder deinem Göttergatten? (Noch kannst du dich retten, Molly. Unsere Rache wird grausam sein.)

Ist der Kleine wenigstens rothaarig? Brüllt er ordentlich und lässt euch nachts nicht durchschlafen? Das wäre zumindest eine angemessene Strafe. Finden wir.

Ma weigert sich strikt, uns ein Photo zu schicken, weil sie sagt, sie möchte nicht noch einmal erleben, wie du sie dafür ausschimpfst, dass sie uns etwas erzählt oder geschickt hat, was du lieber _selbst _machen wolltest. Also, wann können wir den kleinen Racker begutachten? Er muss doch seine Onkel kennenlernen. Und zwar so bald wie möglich! Er soll doch von uns lernen, wie man seine Eltern in den Wahnsinn treibt.

F&G

* * *

_Dezember 1971_

Na, herzlichen Dank.

Es war nun wirklich nicht nötig, eurem Neffen zu seinem ersten Geburtstag eine Torte zu schenken, die anfängt, mit Sahne um sich zu werfen, sobald man versucht, sie in Stücke zu schneiden. Es interessiert euch vermutlich, dass Bill sie ganz phantastisch fand und sich vor Glucksen und Kichern auf dem Teppich gerollt hat. Ich muss zugeben, dass die Torte mich nicht sonderlich beeindrucken konnte. Aber das ist vermutlich dadurch gerechtfertigt, dass ich diejenige bin, die damit beschäftigt war, Sahne von sämtlichen Möbeln, Wänden und Gästen wegzuzaubern, weil Arthur noch auf Arbeit war.

(Wo wart ihr, verdammt?)

* * *

_August 1972_

Ma hat sich endlich getraut, mir die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ich habe Angst um euch, ihr Spinner. Ich will nicht, dass euch etwas zustößt. Passt auf euch auf, ja? Versprecht es mir. _Versprecht es mir_. Ich kann nicht ruhig schlafen, wenn ich weiß, dass meine Brüder da draußen sind und einem Schrecken nachstellen und dabei das Leben so gelassen nehmen wie immer. Seid vorsichtig.

(Bill hat angefangen, unverständliches Zeug zu brabbeln. Arthur ist vor Freude ganz aus dem Häuschen und ich glaube, Bill vermisst euch. Kommt bald mal wieder zu Besuch.)

P.S. Ich bin wieder schwanger.

* * *

_September 1972_

Dir ist klar, dass deine Drohungen (du weißt schon, uns auf grausame und hinterhältige Art und Weise anzufallen und derart zu verstümmeln, dass Ma von uns keine Enkelkinder zu erwarten hat – deine Worte. Leugnen zwecklos.) deutlich an Gewicht verlieren, wenn du damit beschäftigt bist, ganz alleine für sämtliche Enkelkinder zu sorgen? (Na schön, mit Arthurs Hilfe, aber du weißt, was wir meinen.) Wenn du so weiter machst, hast du in ein paar Jahren deine eigene, kleine Privatarmee und wir Zwei sind aus dem Schneider. Für Sesshaftigkeit und ernsthaftige Familienplanungen sind wir ja ohnehin nicht so bekannt.

Wir schicken Bill eine kleine Puppe mit. Keine Sorge, sie ist harmlos. Wir dachten nur, er sollte vielleicht üben, wie das so ist, mit einem Geschwisterchen.

(Haben wir dir schon gratuliert? Herzlichen Glückwunsch.)

(Mach dir um uns keine Sorgen. Du weißt doch: uns passiert nie was.)

F&G

* * *

_September 1972_

Eure _harmlose, kleine Puppe _hat dafür gesorgt, dass Bill im Wohnzimmer auf dem Teppich liegt und heult, während ich damit beschäftigt bin, die Spuren der Explosion in der Küche zu beseitigen. Wenn ihr euch das nächste Mal hierher traut, werde ich euch kräftig den Hintern versohlen und all das nachholen, was Ma und Pa in eurer Kindheit versäumt haben.

_Ich mache keine Witze.

* * *

_

_Dezember 1972_

Wir würden euch gerne zum zweiten Robenscheißer gratulieren (_Charlie? _Was, bei Merlin, ist so falsch mit Fabeon und Gidian?) und Bill dabei unser herzliches Mitleid aussprechen, weil er nun seinen Status als verwöhntes Einzelkind los ist und sich eure Aufmerksamkeit mit _Charlie _ teilen muss, aber wir haben die Befürchtung, dass du deine letzte Drohung ernst meinen könntest und wir finden beide, dass wir aus dem Alter längst raus sind, in dem es angemessen wäre, uns den Hintern zu versohlen.

F&G

* * *

_März 1973_

Sagt mir, dass ihr nicht in diesem furchtbaren Angriff involviert war, von dem heute im _Tagespropheten _etwas stand. Sagt es mir. _Sagt es mir!

* * *

_

_März 1973_

Gideon, Fabian,

ich hoffe, meine Eule erreicht euch überhaupt. Dumbledore hat mir zwar gesagt, dass es sicher ist, den Eulenweg zu nutzen und dass ihr den Brief auch erhalten werdet, aber man weiß ja nie. Molly macht sich große Sorgen um euch (ich mir auch). Wir lesen immer nur in der Zeitung, was Schreckliches passiert und wir wissen, dass ihr im Widerstand aktiv seid, doch niemand kann uns etwas Genaueres sagen und Molly kommt vor Sorge beinahe um und es kann schließlich nicht in eurem Interesse sein, dass eure Schwester derart leidet. Bitte meldet euch so schnell wie möglich.

Und kommt mal wieder zum Essen. Wir würden uns freuen.

* * *

_April 1973_

Molly,

uns geht's gut. Ehrlich. Dachtest du wirklich, uns wäre etwas passiert? Rührend.

(Naja. Du kennst uns ja gut genug, um zu wissen, dass hinter dem Zynismus was Ehrliches steckt, nicht wahr?)

Wir haben gerade ein bisschen Zeit und hungrig sind wir ja auch immer und da dein Mann so gut war, uns zum Essen einzuladen (hoffentlich hat er das überhaupt mit dir abgesprochen) und wir Ma auch schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen haben, dachten wir, wir könnten am Wochenende vorbeikommen, unsere zwei entzückenden Neffen (die wir lieben, ehrlich, auch wenn sie absolut falsche Namen haben) sehen und uns die Bäuche vollschlagen. Passt es euch um sieben?

F&G

* * *

_August 1974_

Ihr wart kaum zur Tür heraus, da hat Bill inbrünstig verkündet, dass er mal so werden will wie seine zwei Onkel, wenn er groß ist. Herzlichen Dank auch.

Es ist schön, euch wieder in der Nähe zu haben. Wirklich. Ma freut sich auch, aber das habt ihr ja bestimmt schon mitbekommen. Vermutlich schickt sie euch jeden zweiten Tag ein paar warme Mahlzeiten zu, damit ihr nicht vom Fleisch fallt.

Sie hat mich übrigens gefragt, ob ihr vorhabt, ihr auch noch Enkelkinder zu schenken. Ich habe ihr vorgeschlagen, dass sie das doch am besten mit euch beiden persönlich besprechen soll. Ich dachte, ich sollte euch vielleicht besser vorwarnen, bevor ihr nach Hause kommt und dort Ma wartet, mit einer langen Liste an möglichen Schwiegertöchtern.

* * *

_August 1974_

Schwesterherz,

das schreit nach Rache.

F&G

* * *

_Januar 1975_

Ich habe da ein Photo von euch im _Tagespropheten_ entdeckt, neben den Herren Black und Potter sowie den Damen Evans und McKinnon. Wie habt ihr es denn auf Seite 3 und auf den Weihnachtsball des Ministeriums geschafft? (Und, Ma lässt fragen, welche der bezaubernden Damen denn die jeweilige Partnerin von euch beiden sei. Ich überlasse es euch, ihr zu erklären, dass Lily demnächst James heiraten wird. Und was Marlene angeht: da kannst du schön selbst die Kastanien aus dem Feuer holen, Gideon.)

Schön, jedenfalls, dass ihr es hinbekommen habt, Weihnachten mit uns zu verbringen, wenn ihr offenbar derart beschäftigt seid, dass ihr sogar in den Klatschspalten der Zeitungen auftaucht. Eure Neffen vergöttern euch und ich fürchte, das steigt euch ein wenig zu Kopf. Und es war definitiv nicht nötig, Charlie zu seinem 2. Geburtstag dieses ... dieses ... _Monstrum _zu schenken. Euch wird freuen zu hören, dass es Bill mit seinem nagelneuen Spielzeugbesen bereits geschafft hat, Großmutters Porzellan zu zerdeppern. Ihr könnt euch dankbar schätzen, dass sich das mit Zauberei wieder kitten ließ.

* * *

_April 1975_

Molly, wir sind für ein paar Monate weg. Mach dir keine Sorgen, bitte. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Spezialauftrag. Wir sehen uns 1976. Bitte kümmert euch um Ma.

F&G

* * *

_August 1976_

Hat länger gedauert als gedacht. Alles in Ordnung bei euch? Wie geht es unseren Lieblingsneffen? Machen sie euch das Leben zur Hölle? (Macht eure Onkel stolz, Jungs! Rächt euch dafür, dass ihr die falschen Namen bekommen habt!) Essen am Sonntag?

F&G

* * *

_August 1976_

Ihr Idioten. Ihr Spinner. Ich hasse euch.

Wie könnt ihr euch über ein Jahr lang nicht melden? Alles, was wir gehört haben, waren kryptische Meldungen von Dumbledore. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Molly. Ihnen geht es gut." und „Natürlich kommen sie wieder zurück!" - Ja, soll mich das beruhigen ODER WAS? Ihr habt ordentlich was gut zu machen. Nicht nur bei mir, auch bei Ma.

Euren Neffen geht es gut. Ihr habt jetzt drei von der Sorte.

* * *

_August 1976_

Bitte sag uns, dass er Gidian oder Fabeon heißt.

F&G

* * *

_August 1976_

Er heißt Percy Ignatius und ich will von niemandem Beschwerden hören, der sechzehn Monate verschwunden war und es nicht für nötig oder gar angebracht gehalten hat, der armen, völlig mit den Nerven fertigen Schwester eine kurze Nachricht zukommen zu lassen, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass man noch AM LEBEN IST. Das schließt euch beide mit ein. Zu dumm aber auch.

* * *

_November 1976_

Onkel Ignatius ist tot. Könnt ihr kommen? Ma weint.

* * *

_November 1976_

Sind auf dem Weg. Haben Marlene geschrieben, sie kommt und kümmert sich um unsere entzückenden Neffen. Keine Widerrede. Du kannst keine drei Jungs gebrauchen, wenn du deine heulende Mutter beruhigen willst.

F&G

* * *

_Februar 1977_

Ich hasse euch. Wie konntet ihr das zulassen? Was habt ihr euch dabei nur gedacht? Warum ist keiner von euch Helden aufgestanden und hat gesagt „Nein, Arthur, du solltest das nicht tun. Du hast zu Hause drei Söhne und eine Frau sitzen, es ist vielleicht keine besonders gute Idee, dich jetzt umbringen zu lassen.", denn darauf wird es doch hinauslaufen, verflucht. Und was hat sich Dumbledore dabei gedacht, ihn mitmachen zu lassen? Denkt denn keiner von euch mehr nach?

Wenn ihr zulasst, dass Arthur etwas passiert, raste ich aus.

(Wenn ihr euch umbringen lasst, werde ich euch das nie verzeihen.)

* * *

_Juni 1977_

Einer von uns geht auf Wanderschaft und einer bleibt hier, um auf die Kleinen im Orden aufzupassen. Wir verraten dir aber nicht, wer von uns was tut. Molly, hör auf, dir Sorgen zu machen. Bitte. Uns geht es gut. Versuch nicht, uns zu kontaktieren. Dumbledore weiß, wie man uns erreichen kann. Wenn irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung ist, gib ihm Bescheid.

F&G

* * *

_September 1977_

Fabian, Gideon,

es tut mir so Leid. Es tut mir so furchtbar Leid.

Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, was passiert ist. Aus den Zeitungen erfährt man ja täglich derart viele Schreckensberichte, dass man nicht mehr sicher sein kann, was wirklich geschehen ist und was nicht.

Es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß, was euch Benjy bedeutet hat. Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir so Leid.

Bitte kommt nach Hause. Ich habe Angst um euch.

* * *

_Februar 1978_

Ma ist tot.

* * *

_Februar 1978_

Fabian, Gideon,

Molly ist in keiner guten Verfassung. Sie hat Angst, dass euch beiden etwas passiert ist. Wir erhalten nur sporadische Nachrichten, selbst bei den Ordentreffen wird nichts Konkretes gesagt, und Molly hat Angst. Muriel hat heute Morgen geschrieben. Philomena ist letzte Nacht verstorben. Es tut mir so Leid. Molly ist – Sie sitzt in der Küche und trinkt mit starrem Blick kalten Tee. Percy schreit und Bill und Charlie wissen überhaupt nicht, was los ist. Sie ziehen und zerren ständig an ihrer Mutter und verstehen nicht, warum sie nicht mit ihnen spielen kann.

Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr es mitbekommen habt, aber – Molly ist schwanger. Im 6. Monat.

Sie braucht euch. Sie braucht euch so dringend wie noch niemals zuvor. Euch beide. So schnell wie möglich. Könnt ihr kommen?

* * *

_Februar 1978_

Ja.

F&G

* * *

_April 1978_

Es sind Zwillinge. Sie heißen Fred und George. Ich hoffe, ihr zwei Quälgeister gebt euch damit endlich zufrieden.

Sie sehen euch ähnlich.

* * *

_April 1978_

Naja. Wir wollen mal nicht so sein. Fred und George ist okay. Nicht so gut wie Fabeon und Gidian, aber man kann eben nicht alles haben im Leben. Wir hätten hier einen Stapel Geschenke für unsere _fünf _Neffen (wollt ihr auch irgendwann mal wieder aufhören, sag mal?), können wir die vorbeibringen?

F&G (die Originale. Schreiben können deine Zwerge noch nicht.)

* * *

_Juli 1978_

Wir müssen mal wieder weg. Streng geheim, du kennst das ja. Pass gut auf unsere heißgeliebten Neffen auf! Und wage es nicht, die Zwillinge in ihrer natürlichen Entwicklung zu behindern. Die beiden sollen schließlich mal in unsere Fußstapfen treten. Früh übt sich ...

Grüß Arthur. Wenn etwas ist: Dumbledore weiß, wie man uns erreichen kann.

F&G

* * *

**Anlage 2**

_Kurzmeldung des _Tagespropheten _vom 03. September 1978_

_Erneuter Todesser-Angriff_

In der Nacht vom 02. auf den 03. September kam es in der Nähe von Land's End/Cornwall zu einem Todesser-Angriff auf eine Gruppe Widerstandskämpfer, die sich dort versammelt hatten. Einzelheiten sind nicht bekannt. Über die Gründe der Versammlung kann nur spekuliert werden. Es wird vermutet, dass die Todesser Wind von einem möglichen Übergriff bekommen hatten und diesem zuvor kommen wollten. Zwei Widerstandskämpfer kamen ums Leben, als sie den übrigen Mitgliedern den Rücken freihielten und ihnen die Möglichkeit zur Flucht gewährten. Nähere Informationen sind uns zur Stunde nicht bekannt.

* * *

**Anlage 3**

_F: Hatten Sie nie Angst?_

A: Wovor?

_F: Zu sterben? Familienmitglieder zu verlieren?_

A: Nein und ja. Ich hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod, aber ich hatte Angst, dass meinen Kindern oder meiner Frau etwas zustößt. Das ist doch normal, denke ich.

_F: Was ist das schlimmste Erlebnis, das Sie während des Kriegs hatten?_

A: Freds Tod. Ein Kind verlieren zu müssen ist – es gibt nichts Schrecklicheres. Nichts Unmenschlicheres. Es ist – es geht gegen alle Gesetze der Natur. Kinder sollten nicht vor ihren Eltern sterben.

_F: Wie sind Sie damit zurechtgekommen? _

A: Schwer. Wir hatten einen Sohn begraben müssen. Wir wollten zumindest den Anderen behalten. Es traf keinen von uns so hart wie George. Molly und ich, wir hatten noch einander. Wir klammerten uns aneinander fest. Wir redeten. George sprach monatelang mit niemandem. Ich weiß, wie es ist, einen Bruder zu verlieren. Einen Zwilling zu verlieren muss noch viel schlimmer sein.

_F: Und heute?_

A: Sind wir noch immer am Leben und haben uns wieder gefangen. Es wird nie wieder so sein, wie es einmal gewesen ist, aber wir haben einander und wir haben einen Weg gefunden, mit der Vergangenheit zu leben. Sie ist wie unser Schatten. Sie klebt an uns und ist uns ständig auf den Fersen. Sie macht uns jedoch auch zu denen, die wir heute sind.

_F: Sind Sie glücklich?_

A: Ich bin glücklich, dass ich zusehen kann, wie meine Enkelkinder aufwachsen können, ohne in ständiger Furcht zu leben. Ich bin froh, dass jeder von ihnen noch seine Eltern hat. Sie sind gesund und munter – was könnte ich mir mehr wünschen?

_F: Fragen Sie sich manchmal, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn-?_

A: Ja. Jeden Tag. Wir alle tun das. Niemand so sehr wie George. Ich kann es in seinen Augen lesen. Was für ein Leben hätte Fred gehabt? Wo würde er heute wohnen? Wäre er verheiratet? Hätte er Kinder? Wäre er glücklich? Ich kann Ihnen sagen, was er tun würde. Er würde noch immer mit George den Scherzartikelladen leiten. Und ich glaube fest daran, dass er glücklich wäre.

_F: Denken Sie noch oft an ihn?_

A: Wie könnte ich ihn vergessen? Sie haben keine Kinder, oder?

_F: Nein._

A: Man bleibt sein Leben lang Vater. Fred ist für immer ein Bestandteil von mir. Es gibt nichts, was daran etwas ändern könnte.

_F: Sie waren bereits damals, während der Ersten Schreckensherrschaft des Dunklen Lords, als Widerstandskämpfer im Orden des Phönix aktiv. Wie kam es dazu?_

A: Meine Schwager waren beide Mitglieder. Manchmal haben sie von Aufträgen erzählt. Es ... es erschien mir als eine gute Sache. Etwas, das man unterstützen sollte. Ich wollte auch etwas dazu beitragen, dass wir irgendwann einmal wieder in einer Gesellschaft ohne Angst und Schrecken leben können, in einer Gesellschaft, in der es egal ist, ob man muggelgeboren ist oder nicht.

_F: Sie stammen aus einer reinblütigen Familie. Wie wichtig ist Ihnen der familiäre Hintergrund?_

A: Könnte mir nicht egaler sein. Wenn Sie damals ein paar der richtig alten Familien gefragt hätten, die hätten Ihnen gesagt, dass die Weasleys vielleicht Reinblüter sind, aber vor allem Blutsverräter und Muggelfreunde. Und sie hätten Recht gehabt. Was kümmert es mich, ob jemand seinen Stammbaum bis zu Merlin zurückverfolgen kann? Das sagt gar nichts aus, mal abgesehen davon, dass es die Frage aufwirft, wie viele inzestuösen Verbindungen die Familie wohl vertuscht hat.

_F: Sie sind bekannt dafür, dass Sie sich für Muggelartefakte begeistern. Woher kommt dieses ungewohnt starke Interesse?_

A: Ich muss sieben oder so gewesen sein, als meine Mutter mit mir und meinem Bruder nach London in die Winkelgasse gereist ist, um einkaufen zu gehen. Auf der kurzen Strecke von Muggellondon zum _Tropfenden Kessel _habe ich gesehen, wie ein paar Leute in ein altes, klappriges, rotes Automobil gestiegen und losgefahren sind. Damit fing es an.

* * *

**Anlage 4**

_F: Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Du hast gerade deinen ersten Artikel als offizielle Quidditchkorrespondentin des _Tagespropheten_ herausgebracht, der überaus positiv aufgenommen wurde. _

A: Danke. Ich war auch ein bisschen aufgeregt, muss ich zugeben. Spielen und Schreiben sind dann eben doch zwei Paar Schuhe. Aber es hat großen Spaß gemacht und ich bin froh, dass sie mir den Job angeboten haben.

_F: Tut es dir Leid, dass du deine Quidditchkarriere an den Nagel gehängt hast? _

A: Mh, naja, so ganz ohne Quidditch wird es eben leicht langweilig. Aber es ist auch nicht ganz so einfach, beinahe tägliches Training, Ligaspiele, einen Ehemann und drei Kinder unter einen Hut zu bekommen. Von daher bin ich ganz froh, dass ich jetzt ein bisschen mehr Zeit für meine Familie habe.

_F: Mit drei Kindern kann es doch gar nicht wirklich langweilig werden, oder?_

A: Das stimmt. Andererseits bin ich in der Beziehung abgehärtet. Ich bin da viel Schlimmeres gewöhnt. Wer mit sechs Brüdern aufwächst, den kann nichts mehr aus der Bahn werfen.

_F: Wolltest du immer auch selbst eine große Familie haben?_

A: Naja, ich kenne es ja nicht anders. Für mich gehört es zum Alltag, viele Menschen um mich herum zu haben, in einer Großfamilie aufzuwachsen. Etwas Anderes konnte ich mir nie vorstellen. Wir sind uns zwar häufig genug auf die Nerven gegangen und ich fürchte, unsere Eltern haben wir mehr als nur einmal in den Wahnsinn getrieben, aber es war phantastisch.

_F: Bist du stolz auf deine Kinder?_

A: Natürlich! Ich bin auch eine unglaublich stolze Tante. Meine Brüder waren ja fleißig genug, da gibt es genügend Nichten und Neffen, die mindestens einmal pro Woche unser Haus unsicher machen. Oder Harry und ich schnappen uns unsere Sprösslinge und statten Ron und Mione einen Besuch ab und wir flohen alle gemeinsam zu unseren Eltern. Dann können wir armen, geplagten Eltern uns bei Tee, Keksen und Kuchen laben, während die Kinder draußen im Garten toben. Himmlisch.

_F: Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Du bist ziemlich zufrieden mit deinem Leben, oder?_

A: Ja. Wer wäre das nicht? Ich habe schließlich allen Grund dazu.

_F: Hast du alles bekommen, was du dir gewünschst hast?_

A: Fast.

_F: Du musst nicht darüber reden, wenn du nicht willst._

A: Ist schon okay. Es tut heute nicht mehr so weh wie vor zehn Jahren. Ich kann über Fred sprechen, ohne sofort in Tränen auszubrechen. Keine Sorge.

_F: Vermisst du ihn?_

A: Ja. Er war mein großer Bruder. Er und George haben meine Kindheit erst zu dem gemacht, was sie war. Manchmal taten mir Percy, Charlie und Bill richtig Leid, weil sie älter waren als die Zwillinge und nie so mit ihnen spielen konnte wie ich oder Ron. Klar haben wir dafür auch die Nachteile abbekommen. Verzauberte Kuscheltiere, explodierende Schokokekse, wasserspritzende Blumen und die Wutanfälle unserer Mutter. Aber das war es wert.

_F: Denkst du noch an ihn?_

A: Jeden Tag.

_F: Wie ist es eigentlich, mit dem Helden der Zaubererwelt verheiratet zu sein?_

A: Harry ist – Ich bin glücklich. Am Anfang war es schwierig, weil wir uns kaum vor die Tür trauen konnten, ohne dass irgendwo Reporter standen, die uns irgendwas furchtbar Wichtiges fragen wollten, oder die Photos geschossen haben, um sie dann veröffentlichen zu könen. Keine besonders schöne Zeit. Wir waren alle ziemlich fertig, als der Krieg vorüber war. Wir waren damit beschäftigt, die Scherben wieder zusammenzukleben. Dabei wird man nicht gerne ständig auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt.

_F: Es gab damals einige üble Artikel, die berichtet haben, dass du Harry nur geheiratet hast, um in seinem Ruhm zu baden. Wie war das für dich?_

A: Du weißt selbst, wie Harry ist. Er will vieles, aber er wollte niemals berühmt sein. Er hat nie darum gebeten. Wer wäre denn schon gerne bekannt dafür, dass seine Eltern verstorben sind? Er wusste, dass an den Gerüchten nichts dran war. Natürlich nicht. Er hat das Ganze viel gelassener gesehen als ich. Ich – ich war wütend. Und verletzt. Nach meinem ersten Qudditchspiel als Profispielerin waren die Zeitungen voll davon, dass ich meinen V ertrag nur bekommen hätte, weil ich mit Harry zusammen war. Von da an habe ich noch härter trainiert, weil ich es diesen Lästermäulern unbedingt zeigen wollte. Dass ich mir meinen Vertrag verdient hatte. Heute habe ich mich halbwegs daran gewöhnt. Ich versuche, mich nicht mehr so aufzuregen. Alle, die mir wichtig sind, kennen die Wahrheit. Das genügt.

_F: Die Brüder deiner Mutter sind gestorben, ehe du geboren warst. Bereust du, dass du sie nie kennenlernen konntest?_

A: Ja! Mum hat uns immer erzählt, was Fabian und Gideon alles angestellt haben. Sie waren wie Fred und George, nur eine Generation früher. Ich glaube, meine Mum hat sie sehr geliebt. Und umgedreht. Mein Dad hat mir erzählt, wie sie ihn in die Mangel genommen haben, als er zum ersten Mal mit ihr ausgehen wollte. Das kam mir sehr bekannt vor.

_F: Aber mit Harry sind sie doch einverstanden._

A: Sie lieben Harry. Meine ganze Familie liebt Harry. Hätte ich ihn nicht geheiratet, hätte sich vermutlich einer meiner Brüder gefunden.

* * *

**Anlage 5**

_F: Wie wird man eigentlich vom Quidditchspieler zum Drachenbändiger?_

A: Gute Frage. Keine Ahnung. Ehrlich. Das war bei mir auch bloß purer Zufall.

_F: Wie ist es denn dazu gekommen?_

A: Wir haben in _Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe _Drachen nur ganz kurz behandelt. Klar, war ja gerade keiner in Hogwarts, an dem wir ein bisschen praktischen Unterricht hätten machen können. Naja, das fand ich jedenfalls schade, weil mich das Thema irgendwie interessiert hat. Da kamen vermutlich die typischen Phantasien eines Jungen durch: man träumt von riesigen, feuerspeienden Drachen, vor denen jeder Normale Angst, aber weil man selbst über irgendwelche magischen Kräfte verfügt, kann man den Drachen zähmen. Und das hab ich schließlich gemacht.

_F: Hat es dir Spaß gemacht?_

A: Die Ausbildung war – hart. Ich hätte mir das niemals so vorgestellt. Plötzlich saß ich in Rumänien in einem Trainingslager, habe mir mühsam die Sprache beibringen und die Haut verbrennen lassen. Ich habe mich am Anfang nicht unbedingt geschickt angestellt. Aber es war toll, ja. Wenn du da auf einmal Auge in Auge mit einem Drachen stehst, wird dir erst so richtig bewusst, was für gigantische, mächtige Wesen das sind.

_F: Puh. Naja. Ich habe eine lebhafte Phantasie. Auge in Auge brauche ich nicht unbedingt. Gab es jemals einen Punkt, an dem du aufhören wolltest?_

A: Nicht ernsthaft, nein. Irgendwo im Hinterkopf wusste ich immer, dass es das ist, was ich machen will. Trotz aller Zweifel. Trotz aller Brandwunden.

_F: Deine Eltern waren bestimmt begeistert, als du ihnen gestanden hast, dass du dich gerne regelmäßig grillen lassen möchtest, um dir deine Galleonen zu verdienen._

A: Klar. Nein, im Ernst: mein Dad hat erstmal gar nichts gesagt und meine Mum hat angefangen, mir aufzuzählen, auf wie viele mögliche, brutale Arten ich ums Leben kommen könnte, wenn ich nicht aufpasse. Also habe ich ihnen erklärt, dass ich aufpassen werde und das hat meiner Mum erstmal die Luft aus den Segeln genommen. Ich war siebzehn. Volljährig. Ich wäre so oder so gegangen.

_F: Ist es dir schwer gefallen, deine Familie zurückzulassen?_

A: Es war nicht einfach. Wenn man in einer großen Familie aufwächst und dann sieben Jahre lang in Hogwarts im Schlafsaal lebt, ist man nicht daran gewöhnt, plötzlich alleine zu sein. Aber ich hatte es ja so gewollt. Also musste ich auch damit zurechtkommen.

_F: Wie hast du den Krieg erlebt?_

A: Am Anfang haben wir in Rumänien nicht so viel mitbekommen. Dann wurden die Zeitungsartikel konkreter, die Briefe meiner Freunde ängstlicher. Es war eine furchtbare Zeit. Ich bin froh, dass es vorüber ist.

_F: Deine Geschwister haben ja mittlerweile allesamt geheiratet und Kinder bekommen. Wie fühlst du dich als Onkel?_

A: Es ist toll! Ehrlich. Ich bin ungeheuer gerne der coole Onkel, der mit Drachen spielt. So ähnlich stellen sie sich nämlich mein Leben vor.

_F: Und, äh, hast du auch noch vor, demnächst du heiraten und selbst Vater zu werden?_

A: Meine Mutter hat dich gebeten, das zu fragen, oder?

* * *

_tbc._


	15. Siebte Vorlesung

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **Da bin ich wieder. Tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat; irgendwie frisst Studium eben doch mehr Freizeit als man denken mag. Ich hoffe, das Kapitel kann euch ein bisschen für die Wartezeit entschädigen.

Liebe Grüße und, wie immer: Tausend Dank für eure phantastischen Reviews und Rückmeldungen! Ich freue mich immer wie wahnsinnig. Danke.

Aber jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**

* * *

Siebte Vorlesung **

Dein Wecker klingelt viel zu früh und viel zu laut. Gestern Abend hast du deine Idee noch als 'hervorragend' eingestuft, zeitig aufzustehen, in Ruhe zu duschen, zu frühstücken und deinen gesamten Unikram zu packen. Gestern Abend warst du allerdings auch nicht derart müde, sondern hellwach und hast nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass fünf Stunden Schlaf eventuell doch nicht ausreichen könnten. Nein, gestern Abend hast du es dir bei ein, zwei Gläschen Rotwein vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht, hast gelesen und ein klein wenig bereut, dass du dich immer dagegen gesträubt hast, eine Katze als Haustier aufzunehmen. Ausnahmsweise hättest du es nämlich begrüßt und dich über ein bisschen Wärme und Nähe gefreut.

Aber jetzt, jetzt klingelt der Wecker, während draußen vor deinen Fenstern noch die tiefschwarze Nacht lauert und das fahle Licht der Laternen mitleidig zu dir herüberscheint. Du streckst seufzend eine Hand aus und schaltest den Wecker aus. Ruhe legt sich über dein Schlafzimmer wie eine weiche, flauschige Decke und du bist versucht, dich wieder im Bett zu verkriechen und weiterzuschlafen, doch dummerweise hast du sowas wie ein Pflichtbewusstsein und das klopft gerade an, um dir mitzuteilen, dass da vor dir ein Arbeitstag liegt und du gefälligst am Wochenende entspannen kannst.

Du kletterst aus dem warmen Bett und stößt das Fenster auf, um frische Morgenluft hereinzulassen. Gänsehaut breitet sich rasendschnell auf deinem Körper aus und teilt dir mit, dass es zu kalt ist, um in Shirt und Boxershorts vor dem offenen Fenster stehenzubleiben. Dennoch schließt du nur die Augen und lässt die Luft über dich fließen wie Wasser. Sie streicht dir die verwirrten Gedanken, Überbleibsel einer zu kurzen Nacht, aus dem Kopf .

Nach ein paar Minuten blinzelst du hinaus in die Nacht, schaust auf verlassene Gehwege und reißt dich schließlich vom Fenster los. Du greifst dir was zum Anziehen aus deinem Schrank, schließt die Schlafzimmertür hinter dir, damit die Morgenluft nicht in jeden Winkel deiner Wohnung kriecht, und stolperst Richtung Badezimmer. Du legst deine Kleider auf dem Schränkchen ab und machst dann erst einen Abstecher in die Küche, um dort mit Hilfe deines Zauberstabs dafür zu sorgen, dass es gemütlich warm wird.

Der Tisch ist gedeckt. Eine Schüssel, ein Teller, eine Tasse. Löffel, Gabel, Messer. Ein Korb mit knusprigen Toastscheiben und goldbraunen Croissants, daneben Honig, Butter, Marmelade, eine Platte mit Käse und Weintrauben. Ein kleiner Krug mit weißer, frischer Milch. Deine gefüllte Caffetiera. Zucker. Alles warm und frisch gehalten durch den Zauber der Magie. Und in deiner Schüssel liegt ein Zettel. Du weißt, was ungefähr darauf stehen wird, aber du schaust trotzdem nach. _„Damit du mal wieder ordentlich frühstückst, und zwar zuhause, du Idiot." _Wenn du von etwas überzeugt bist, dann davon, die besten Freunde der Welt zu haben.

Du lächelst ein bisschen und weil der Kaffee so phantastisch riecht, gerätst du beinahe in Versuchung, die Dusche zu verschieben und erst eine Tasse zu trinken. Aber du weißt, dass du dich dann vermutlich in den Köstlichkeiten verlieren wirst und dass ganz plötzlich die Uhr neunmal schlagen wird und du noch immer ungewaschen am Küchentisch sitzen wirst und weil du das nicht möchtest, wendest du den Blick hastig ab und gehst zurück ins Badezimmer.

Das heiße Wasser auf deiner Haut macht dich langsam munter und kontrastiert mit der frischen Morgenluft, deren Reste noch auf deinem Gesicht brannten. Du massierst dir Shampoo ins Haar und wäschst dir den Schlaf aus den Augen, bis du das Gefühl hast, nun wirklich wach zu sein. Mit einem weißen, flauschigen Handtuch reibst du dir das Wasser vom Körper, wischst ungeduldig über den beschlagenen Spiegel und rasierst dich sorgfältig. Ein Blick verrät dir, dass du besser aussiehst als du vermutet hattest. Gut, denkst du und ein Stoß an Erleichterung fährt in dich. Du musst für niemanden mehr gut aussehen, nur für dich selbst und du bist zufrieden. Du bist jung (_naja_), charmant, attraktiv, intelligent, gebildet – du bist phantastisch, kurz gesagt. Du hast nur ein bisschen gebraucht, um dich daran zu erinnern.

Du hängst dein Handtuch zum Trocknen über den Badewannenrand, schlüpfst in frische Unterwäsche und die Kleider, die du mitgebracht hast. Eine dunkle Hose und ein blaues Hemd, auch wenn dir viel eher nach dem dunkelgrünen . Du besprichst heute Gryffindors und du willst dir von niemandem vorwerfen lassen, in irgendeiner Weise voreingenommen zu sein. Auch wenn es sich dabei um etwas so Lächerliches wie die Farbauswahl deines Hemdes handelt. Und so entscheidest du dich lieber für etwas Neutrales.

Als du in die Küche zurückkehrst, ist der Raum schön warm und strahlt Behaglichkeit aus. Du gießt dir Kaffee in deine Tasse und atmest genüsslich das Aroma ein. Ein bisschen herb, mit einem Beigeschmack an Schokolade, nicht dein üblicher, normaler Kaffee. Du löffelst ein bisschen Zucker dazu und gießt Milch hinein, ehe du den erlösenden ersten Schluck nehmen kannst. Was die Morgenluft und die heiße Dusche noch an Müdigkeit hinterlassen haben, wird nun davon gespült. Der Kaffee ist heiß und lecker und du trinkst ihn in gierigen, schnellen Schlucken, damit du gleich die zweite Tasse einschenken kannst.

Du weißt kaum, wo du anfangen sollst, bei all den Köstlichkeiten, die sich vor dir präsentieren. Du schiebst die Schüssel von deinem Teller herunter und belädst ihn mit Toast und einem Croissant. Der Toast bekommt gesalzene Butter und Käse, beim Croissant schwankst du noch zwischen Honig und Marmelade. So gerne du auch ein richtiges, englisches Frühstück hast – manchmal bevorzugst du doch die kontinentale Variante, vor allem wenn es Croissants gibt. Definitiv eine Lücke in der britischen Backkultur, sollte es sie geben, wie du findest.

Du beißt von deinem Toast ab, stellst deine Tasse für einen Moment ab und greifst nach deinem Zauberstab, um ihn zu schwenken und dein magisches Radio einzuschalten. Ein Mix aus Rockmusik und Dudelsack, gepaart mit einer rauchigen Stimme, flutet deine Küche und bringt dich dazu, sachte mit den nackten Zehen mitzuwippen, während du dich an Toast, Kaffee und Croissant labst. Jetzt, in diesem Moment, wenn du alles ausblendest, was nicht wirklich gut läuft in deinem Leben – dann geht es dir gerade eigentlich ziemlich gut, wie du findest.

Du erwischst dich dabei, wie du mitsummst und tatsächlich für die paar Minuten, die das Lied dauert, all deine verdammten Sorgen vergisst. Ach, Musik. Du lächelst in deinen Kaffee hinein und nimmst einen großen Schluck. Er hat genau die richtige Balance zwischen herb und süß und du machst eine mentale Notiz, dass du herausfinden musst, wo deine Frühstücksfee die Bohnen gekauft hat. Du bist so versunken in deinen Kaffee und das Lied, dass es erst die Stille braucht, nachdem das Lied zu Ende ist, damit du begreifst, dass da etwas gegen deine Fensterscheibe klopft.

Du drehst den Kopf zur Seite und kannst sehen, wie drei Eulen ungeduldig vor deinem Fenster kreisen und abwechselnd mit den Schnäbeln gegen das Glas picken, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Eilig legst du die Überreste deines Toasts auf dem Teller ab, stellst die Tasse daneben und springst auf, um das Fenster zu öffnen und die Eulen hereinzulassen. Draußen wird es langsam Morgen, die Schwärze der Nacht wird von einem hellblauen, klaren Himmel verdrängt. Der Tag wird kalt werden, kalt, aber sonnig.

Die Eulen schuhuhen leise und lassen sich vorsichtig auf diversen Möbelstücken nieder. „Moment", murmelst du und kramst in deinem Küchenschrank, um aus einer der hintersten Ecke ein paar leicht zerkrümelte Eulenkekse hervorzuziehen. Du breitest sie auf dem Tisch aus und füllst deine unbenutzte Schüssel mit Wasser. Die Eulen flattern langsam näher und nehmen deine Mahlzeit an. Du nimmst ihnen behutsam die Briefe ab und schaust zu, wie ihre Schnäbel klackern beim Trinken. Du magst Eulen. Deine eigene ist noch unterwegs, jagen, und überhaupt fliegt sie meistens direkt zur Universität statt zu dir nach Hause.

Als hätten sie sich heimlich abgesprochen, brechen die drei Eulen vor dir dann gleichzeitig ihr Frühstück ab, breiten ihre Flügel aus und flattern wieder davon. Du schaust ihnen nach, wie sie in den anbrechenden Morgen verschwinden, und schließt das Fenster hinter ihnen. Du bist ein bisschen aufgeregt, als du zum Tisch zurückkehrst und einen Blick auf die drei Umschläge wirfst. Du erkennst die verschiedenen Schriften, du weißt, wer dir da geschrieben hat und warum – du hoffst nur, dass die Briefe auch die erwünschten Antworten erhalten. Und du hast nicht damit gerechnet, alle drei zum gleichen Zeitpunkt zu erhalten, aber dir soll's recht sein.

Du lässt dich auf deinen Stuhl sinken, reißt den ersten Umschlag auf und holst ein fein säuberlich beschriebenes Pergament heraus. Du nippst an deinem Kaffee, während deine Augen ungeduldig den Brief überfliegen und nach dem einen Satz suchen, auf den du hoffst. Da! „_Natürlich bin ich einverstanden!" _Du lächelst und legst den Brief beiseite, um nach dem zweiten Umschlag zu greifen. Die Schrift auf dem Papier ist etwas runder, weicher, nicht ganz so ordentlich, und du überspringst großzügig den gesamten ersten Abschnitt, um dann zu lesen _„Ich freue mich, dass du mich gefragt hast! Ich bin dabei, mit dem größten Vergnügen!"_.

Gut, denkst du verschwommen, schonmal zwei von dreien. Trotzdem willst du, dass deine Planung aufgeht, dass es so werden wird, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast. Und dafür brauchst du alle drei. Also öffnest du den letzten Umschlag, ziehst den Brief heraus und liest in etwas krakeliger Handschrift _„Kein Problem."_. Du legst das Pergament zu den anderen, lachst und trinkst vergnügt deinen Kaffee aus. Du magst es, wenn sich die Dinge so entwickeln, wie du es dir gewünscht und vorgestellt hast. Gedankenverloren knabberst du an deinem Toast, streichst dann dick Marmelade auf dein Croissant und verschwindest erstmal nach nebenan, um deine Tasche für die Uni zu packen.

Deine Unterlagen für die heutige Vorlesung hast du bereits im Laufe des gestrigen Tages auf den Schreibtisch gelegt, sodass du den gesamten Haufen jetzt nur noch in deine Tasche stecken musst. Dazu kommen noch ein paar Bücher, die du heute mal wieder in die Unibibliothek bringen solltest, und deine Schreibutensilien. Die drei Briefe lässt du ebenfalls in die Tasche gleiten, damit du sie in deine Korrespondenz in deinem Unibüro einordnen und deinem Chef unter die Nase halten kannst. Du überlegst, ob du deinen Studenten davon erzählen sollst, was sie in der nächsten Vorlesung erwarten wird.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verrät dir, dass du dich langsam besser auf den Weg machen solltest. Du ziehst dir dicke Wollsocken über die nackten Füße, schlüpfst in deine Schuhe und knotest dir den Schal um den Hals. Deine Robe hängt noch an der Garderobe, wo du deine Tasche erstmal abstellst und dir den Umhang überziehst. An die Finger kommen deine Handschuhe und du greifst dir dein vorbereitetes Croissant, um es auf dem Weg zu verspeisen. Dein Zauberstab wird noch hastig in die Tasche gesteckt, ehe du nach deinem Schlüsselbund angelst und deine Wohnung verlässt.

Im Treppenhaus ist es noch still und verschlafen, aber draußen auf den Straßen sind schon etliche Menschen unterwegs. Mit müden Gesichtern hasten sie einem dir unbekannten Ziel entgegen, während du von deinem Croissant abbeißt und in der anderen Hand die Tasche schlenkern lässt. Die Luft ist kalt und kriecht dir in die Ecken, die Robe und Schal freilassen, doch es ist nicht weiter schlimm, es lässt sich schon ertragen. Trotzdem überlegst du, vielleicht mal nach deinem Winterumhang zu suchen, der irgendwo in deinem Schrank stecken muss oder in einer der vielen Schubladen.

Die fahle Wintersonne hängt am hellblauen Hintergrund und du blinzelst nach oben, bemerkst die mittlerweile vollständig kahlen Bäume und fragst dich, ob es wohl Schnee geben wird in diesem Winter, überlegst, dass Weihnachten nur noch einen Monat entfernt ist und der Gedanke macht dich nicht unbedingt fröhlich. Du hattest nie sonderlich viel übrig für dieses Fest, aber die letzten Jahre waren eigentlich immer recht ... _schön_. Dieses Jahr wird es anders werden und du hast ein wenig Angst davor, wenn du ehrlich bist.

Je näher du der Universität kommst, desto mehr Studenten sind auf den Straßen unterwegs. Sie lachen und unterhalten sich laut, ihre Stimmen ein einziges, fröhliches Gewirr. Du lächelst neutral und nickst zurück, wenn du gegrüßt wirst, ein bisschen froh darüber, dass das Croissant mittlerweile aufgegessen ist. Du weißt, dass du nicht gerade unbeliebt bist. Du hast deine eigenen Lehrmethoden, aber du wirst im Großen und Ganzen geschätzt. Und du bist jünger als die meisten deiner Kollegen. In gewisser Weise bist du nah dran an deinen Studenten.

In deinem eigenen Hörsaal herrscht noch reges Treiben, als du die Flügeltür aufstößt und hereintrittst. Du nickst „Guten Morgen", während du zu deinem Pult läufst, die Tasche abstellst und aus deiner Robe schlüpfst. Du hängst sie über deinen Stuhl, knotest den Schal auf und streifst dir die Handschuhe von den Fingern. Du bückst dich, um aus deiner Tasche den Stapel Unterlagen für die Vorlesung herauszuholen, dazu noch deinen Federkiel und ein paar Bögen Pergament zum Notizenmachen.

Du kletterst auf deinen Stammplatz auf dem Pult, schaust auf deine Armbanduhr und stellst fest, dass du ruhig noch ein paar Minuten warten kannst, ehe du loslegst. Es ist trotzdem bereits ruhig geworden im Hörsaal und die Gespräche werden nur noch im Flüsterton fortgesetzt. Du verkneifst dir ein Grinsen, während du deine Unterlagen durchblätterst und erinnerst dich daran, wie du früher dort auf diesen Plätzen gesessen hast. Du warst nicht ganz so eingeschüchtert, glaubst du, und hast ungerührt weitergeredet, zumindest bei manchen Dozenten.

Nicht bei allen, Merlin bewahre. Osburga hätte dir vermutlich den Kopf abgerissen. Oder dir mit einem Lächeln die Aufgabe erteilt, den kompletten _Beowulf_ zu übersetzen, von der ersten bis zur letzten Zeile. Das Risiko hättest du niemals eingehen wollen. Nein, du hast schnell herausgefunden, wo Osburgas Grenze verläuft, du hast es ausgetestet und ausgereizt, aber du hast sie nicht überschritten. Und heute, wo du einer ihrer Kollegen bist, fragst du dich, ob du bei deinen Studenten wohl die gleiche Mischung aus Ehrfurcht und Respekt hervorrufst wie Osburga das damals bei dir getan hat.

Ein paar Nachzügler kommen noch zur Tür hereingehuscht und lassen sich eilig auf ihren Plätzen nieder. Du schenkst ihnen ein freundliches Lächeln, schielst dann erneut auf deine Armbanduhr und findest, dass es durchaus vertretbar ist, jetzt mit der Vorlesung zu beginnen. „Guten Morgen", hebst du deine Stimme etwas an, während die Gespräche vollends verebben, „Ich hoffe, Sie hatten eine angenehme Woche. Wie Sie anhand der Materialien für die heutige Sitzung feststellen konnten, wenden wir uns nun von der generell als 'dunkel' beschriebenen Seite ab und der helleren zu. Gibt es im Vorfeld Fragen dazu, ehe wir uns direkt mit den Unterlagen befassen?"

Du schaust fragend in die Runde und beobachtest deine Studenten, die in ihren Notizen blättern und mit ihrem Nachbarn tuscheln. Boreas Flynn hebt zögernd die Hand und sieht dir beinahe etwas nervös entgegen. „Mister Flynn", schmunzelst du, „Nur zu. Immer raus damit." Er lächelt scheu und nickt. „Sir, ich habe mich gefragt, wie es dazu gekommen ist, dass die Familie Weasley gerne als Prototyp der sogenannten Blutsverräter genutzt werden. Gab es dafür irgendwann mal einen bestimmten Anlass? Ich meine, sie sind reinblütig, sie haben einen ziemlich weit zurückreichenden Stammbaum – und trotzdem haben viele der anderen reinblütigen Familien immer auf die Weasley herabgeblickt. Weshalb?"

„Gute Frage", versicherst du ihm und stützt dich mit den Händen auf dem Pult ab, lehnst dich ein bisschen nach hinten, während du nachdenkst, „Und nicht ganz so leicht zu beantworten, fürchte ich. Tatsache ist jedenfalls, dass es nicht erst mit der Generation von Arthur Weasley begonnen hat, sondern lange davor. Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts hat Cedrella Black Septimus Weasley geheiratet und wurde daraufhin von ihrer Familie verstoßen, woraus wir schließen können, dass die Weasleys bereits damals nicht zum sogenannten Zaubereradel gezählt wurden, obwohl sie den nötigen Blutstatus hatten.

Allerdings gehörte die Familie Weasley weder damals noch heute zu den reichen Familien der Gesellschaft. Soweit ich das weiß, waren sie bereits im 17. Jahrhundert dafür bekannt gewesen, viele Kinder, jedoch wenig Geld zu haben. Das mag schlicht und ergreifend an einer Verkettung unglücklicher Ereignisse liegen; vielleicht hat ein Mitglied der Familie einmal durch einen dummen Zufall einen Großteil des Vermögens verloren und es wurde nie wieder aufgeholt. Fest steht auch, dass sie sozusagen schon immer für ihre muggelfreundliche Anstellung bekannt gewesen sind. Angeblich hat das seinen Ursprung darin, dass ein Zweig der Familie vor Jahrhunderten neben einer Muggelfamilie lebte und eine innige Freundschaft pflegte. Wir bewegen uns hier allerdings auf höchst unsicherem Boden, da es keinerlei Nachweise für diese Geschichte gibt. Ich schätze, die Familie Weasley weiß selbst nicht so genau, wann das alles begonnen hat.

Aber wie das eben so ist: aus Tatsachen werden Gerüchte und Gerüchte halten sich erstaunlich lange. Dass die Weasleys arm, kinderreich und muggelfreundlich sind, hängt an der Familie wie ein Duft; es gehört zum stereotypen Bild, das viele in der Zauberwelt noch heute mit sich herumtragen. Ich wette, wenn ich Sie frage, wie Sie sich einen Weasley vorstellen, dann sagt mindestens die Hälfte von Ihnen 'rothaarig' oder 'sommersprossig'. Ich hoffe, das hat Ihnen ein wenig weitergeholfen?", wendest du dich schließlich wieder an Mister Flynn, der eilig mitnotiert hat.

„Ja, danke!", sagt er und du nickst ihm kurz zu. „Weitere Fragen?", erkundigst du dich gelassen und lässt den Blick schweifen. Zu deiner leichten Überraschung hebt Miss Shaw die Hand und schaut zu dir. „Ja, bitte", lächelst du sie an und bist gespannt. Sie streicht sich hastig eine Haarsträhne aus den Augen und beginnt leise: „Sir, ich habe überlegt ... weil ja Gideon und Fabian Prewett damals im Ersten Dunklen Krieg gefallen sind ... ob Sie uns wohl ein wenig zu der Zeit damals erzählen könnten? Mir ist klar, dass das nicht unbedingt in unserem Studienverlauf vorkommen wird, deshalb dachte ich, es könnte nicht schaden, etwas darüber zu wissen, weil es schließlich maßgebend ist für alles, was danach gekommen ist."

„Natürlich", antwortest du, freudig überrascht und gleichzeitig ein bisschen amüsiert. Deine Studenten sind zu jung, um den letzten Krieg bewusst miterlebt zu haben, aber sie sind definitiv zu jung, wenn es um den davor geht. Du bist es auch, doch du hast ihn studiert, darüber gelesen, mit Betroffenen geredet. Du hast versucht, nachvollziehen zu können, was damals passiert ist, und du glaubst, dass es dir zumindest teilweise gelungen ist.

„Sie alle wissen, dass der Dunkle Lord eine Schreckensherrschaft aufgebaut hatte", erklärst du ruhig, „Er hatte Freunde und Gleichgesinnte rekrutiert und zu einer Gruppe um sich geschart. Sie wurden die sogenannten Todesser, mit denen wir uns in einer späteren Vorlesung noch einmal ausführlich beschäftigen werden. Voldemort hatte ... genaue Vorstellungen davon, wie die perfekte Zaubergesellschaft aussehen sollte. Er verabscheute Muggel und Muggelgeborene; er wollte ihnen verbieten, nach Hogwarts zu kommen und sich ausbilden zu lassen; er wollte sie am liebsten ausrotten und ihnen klar machen, wer an der Spitze der Gesellschaft stand. Er glaubte, dass Zauberer mehr wert waren als Muggel; Reinblüter mehr als Halbblüter oder gar Muggelgeborene.

Um sein Ziel erreichen zu können, brauchte er Hilfe. Es gab genügend Menschen, die dachten, dass er irgendwo Recht hatte, dass es doch nicht falsch sein könnte, wenn sich die Zauberer zurückholten, was ihnen zustand. Allerdings lief das Ganze bald aus dem Ruder. Voldemort schreckte vor nichts zurück, um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Er mordete, er folterte und seine Todesser taten es ihm gleich. Sie versuchten, nach und nach die einflussreichsten und mächtigsten Hexen und Zauberer entweder auf ihre Seite zu ziehen oder zu beiseitigen.

Damals verging kaum ein Tag ohne irgendwelche Angriffe und Morde. Kaum jemand fühlte sich mehr sicher. Man konnte niemandem mehr vollständig vertrauen, weil da immer die Angst lauerte, dass jemand dem _Imperius _eines Todessers unterstand. Etwas musste geschehen, bevor Voldemort die gesamte Zaubererschaft in seine Gewalt bekam. Albus Dumbledore, der ehemalige Schulleiter Hogwarts', gründete einen Gegenbund zu den Todessern, den sogenannten Orden des Phönix, mit dem wir uns ebenfalls noch ausführlich beschäftigen werden.

In diesem Orden versammelten sich Hexen und Zauberer, die die Überzeugungen des Dunklen Lords nicht teilten, die dagegen ankämpfen wollten, koste es, was es wolle. Einige der Mitglieder waren ausgebildete Auroren, wie etwa Alastor Moody, andere arbeiteten im Ministerium, wie Dorcas Meadowes. Gemeinsam taten sie, was sie konnten, und versuchten, den Todesser-Angriffen zuvorzukommen, sie zu vereiteln oder zumindest dagegen anzukämpfen und so viele Todesser wie nur möglich dingfest zu machen.

Fabian und Gideon Prewett gehörten mit zu den ersten, die dem Orden beitraten. Sie hatten beide Hogwarts mit ausgezeichneten Noten verlassen und strebten Karrieren als Fluchbrecher an. Sie verstanden ihr Handwerk und waren dementsprechend prädestiniert dafür, dunkle Magier zu jagen. Gibt Ihnen das genügend Einblicke in die damalige Zeit?", willst du wissen und dir fällt auf, wie still es geworden ist. Deine Studenten machen große Augen, selbst die Federkiele huschen nur leise über die Pergamente und Miss Shaw nickt kaum merklich.

„Gut", meinst du betont leichthin, „Sollte es keine weiteren Fragen geben, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir uns jetzt dem Material der heutigen Vorlesung widmen. Ich stelle Ihnen frei, womit wir anfangen. Wer möchte etwas sagen?" Du greifst dir deinen eigenen Stapel Unterlagen und ordnest ihn in Briefe, Interviews und den Zeitungsartikel. Als du wieder aufschaust, haben sich drei Studenten gemeldet und du freust dich, dass du sogar die Auswahl hast, wen du aufrufen möchtest. „Mister Bickerton", entscheidest du dich und erteilst ihm das Wort.

„Ich würde gerne die Briefe besprechen", erklärt er zögernd und schaut dich an, als wolle er sich vergewissern, dass das in Ordnung ist. „Sehr gerne", erwiderst du daher, „Nur zu. Legen Sie los." Er wirft einen raschen Blick auf seine Notizen, ehe er beginnt. „Die meisten der Briefe finden zwischen den Geschwistern Gideon and Fabian Prewett sowie Molly Weasley, geborene Prewett, statt", legt er die Fakten dar, „Die Briefe wurden zwischen August 1969 und Juli 1978 geschrieben, sie umfassen also eine Spanne von neun Jahren.

In dieser Zeit hat Molly geheiratet und fünf Söhne zur Welt gebracht. Der Krieg hat begonnen und ihre Brüder sind dem neugegründeten Orden des Phönix beigetreten, für den sie auch etliche Aufträge erledigt haben. Außerdem sind der Onkel und die Mutter der Geschwister gestorben, sowie ein Freund von Fabian und Gideon, Benjy. Ich vermute, dass damit Benjamin Fenwick gemeint ist, der mit den Brüdern gemeinsam zur Schule gegangen ist und ebenfalls Mitglied im Orden des Phönix war." Er macht eine kurze Pause, um dir Gelegenheit zu geben, ihm zu widersprechen oder zuzustimmen. Du nickst rasch und sagst „Korrekt. Fahren Sie fort."

Dir gefällt, wie er seine Analyse aufbaut, wie er euch erst die Fakten präsentiert und aufzählt, welche Ereignisse in den Briefen dargestellt werden. Du hoffst, dass er dann so weitermachen wird, wie du es tun würdest, nämlich mit all den emotionalen Hintergründen, die den Briefen zugrunde liegen.

„Der Briefwechsel beginnt mit Mollys Ankündigung, dass sie demnächst heiraten wird, und dem letzten Brief der Zwillinge, in dem sie mitteilen, dass sie einen Auftrag erhalten haben und daher nicht erreichbar sind. Durch den Zeitungsartikel wissen wir, dass sie nur wenig später bei einem Todesserangriff ums Leben kamen.

Obwohl die Lage in diesen Jahren eigentlich durchgehend schwierig und gefährlich war, schwingt in den meisten Briefen noch ein Hauch von Humor mit. Wir erfahren, dass Fabian und Gideon offensichtlich gerne Anderen Streiche spielen und weder ihren Schwager noch ihre kleinen Neffen davon verschonen. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist es einfach nur ihre Art, mit all den Schrecken fertig zu werden, die hinter jeder Ecke lauerten. Jedenfalls ist der Ton zwischen den Geschwistern sehr herzlich, auch wenn Molly ihre Brüder mal etwas heftiger ins Gebet nimmt.

Es gibt da diese Leerstelle von sechzehn Monaten, während denen die Zwillinge wegen eines Auftrags von der Bildfläche verschwunden waren. In ihrem ersten Brief an die zwei nach dieser Zeit beschimpft Molly sie und schreibt _Ich hasse euch_, aber eigentlich ist sofort klar, dass sie es nicht so meint, sondern dass sie nur ihrer Angst und ihrer Sorge freien Lauf lässt. Man kann regelrecht ihre Verzweiflung herauslesen, weil sich ihre Brüder so lange nicht gemeldet haben und Molly keine Ahnung hatte, was los war.

Es wird außerdem deutlich, wie nahe sich die Geschwister stehen, wenn man sich vor Augen hält, wie Fabian und Gideon gerade am Anfang mit dem Verlobten ihrer Schwester umgehen. Durch Molly erfahren wir, dass das bereits in Hogwarts so war, dass es ihr kaum möglich gewesen ist, mit Arthur eine Tasse Tee zu trinken, weil sofort ihre großen Brüder zur Stelle waren, um Arthur in die Mangel zu nehmen. Und das hat sich nicht geändert. Es zeigt jedoch, wie wichtig den Beiden ist, dass ihre Schwester glücklich ist, dass sie glücklich gemacht wird. Und das sagen sie Arthur in aller Deutlichkeit. Sie geben ihm ja quasi zu verstehen, dass sie kein Problem damit hätten, ihm etwas Schreckliches anzutun, wenn er Molly unglücklich macht. Ich kann Arthur jedenfalls verstehen: ich hätte auch ziemlichen Respekt vor den zweien."

Ein paar deiner Studenten glucksen leise und nicken zustimmend. Auch dir huscht ein Lächeln übers Gesicht. Du magst den Briefwechsel zwischen den Prewett-Geschwistern unheimlich gerne, obwohl es dir jedes Mal gegen Ende leicht die Kehle zuschnürt, weil du genau weißt, dass es ab einem bestimmten Punkt keine Antworten mehr geben wird.

„Auch später sind sie immer sofort zur Stelle", fährt Mister Bickerton unbeirrt fort, „Sie kommen vorbei, als sie davon erfahren, dass ihr Onkel verstorben ist und Molly Hilfe dabei braucht, ihre Mutter zu trösten. Sie organisieren sogar jemanden, der sich um die Kinder kümmert, damit ihre Schwester eine Sorge weniger hat. Und später, als ihre Mutter stirbt und Arthur ihnen schreibt, wie schlecht es Molly geht, da verzichten die Zwei sogar auf jegliche Sprüche, sondern schreiben nur ihr _Ja _und machen sich auf den Weg. Mir kam es beim Lesen so vor, als würden sie alle Drei füreinander durchs Feuer gehen, und dann später auch für Arthur und die Jungs. Weil sie Familie sind", fügt Trystan leise hinzu.

Du schluckst schwer und denkst wieder daran, dass dieses verfluchte Weihnachtsfest in vier Wochen vor der Tür stehen wird. Und die Person, von der du dachtest, dass sie deine Familie wäre, ist nicht mehr da, um mit dir zu feiern.

„Zwischen dem Geplänkel über Mollys wachsende Kinderschar, die Streiche, die Fabian und Gideon einfach nicht lassen können, und ihrem immer wiederkehrenden Gedrängel, einen der Neffen nach ihnen zu benennen, erfahren wir Schnipsel über den beginnenden Krieg. Gideon und Fabian waren vermutlich bereits seit Anfang an im Orden des Phönix und haben es geschafft, es eine ganze Weile vor ihrer Schwester geheimzuhalten, ich schätze, damit sie sich keine unnötigen Sorgen machen musste", fährt Mister Bickerton mit seiner Analyse fort, „Man merkt ja auch ganz deutlich an Mollys Reaktion, wie wenig begeistert sie davon ist, dass ihre Brüder ihr Leben riskieren.

Und Gideon und Fabian tun ihrerseits alles, um herunterzuspielen, was sie tun. Sie nennen keine blutigen Details, sie lassen sich nicht als Helden feiern, sie schweigen einfach nur und erledigen ihre Aufträge. Es ist beinahe so, als hätten sie zwei Leben und als würden sie versuchen, das eine, das dunkle, so gut wie möglich von Molly fernzuhalten, damit sie nicht damit in Berührung kommt. Sie sind eben irgendwo doch immer die großen Brüder, die ihre kleine Schwester beschützen wollen.

Die Zwillinge müssen relativ gut gewesen sein in dem, was sie taten. Immerhin erfahren wir durch die Briefe, dass ein Photo von ihnen sogar im _Tagespropheten _erschienen ist, gemeinsam mit Lily Evans, Sirius Black, James Potter und Marlene McKinnon." Mister Bickerton dreht den Kopf nun vollständig in deine Richtung und du ahnst, was er gleich fragen wird. „Die anderen Namen sagen mir logischerweise etwas", beginnt er auch, „Aber wer ist Marlene McKinnon?" Du hast es gewusst.

Soweit ist es also gekommen, denkst du. Da wächst eine Generation heran, die mit den Helden und tragischen Opfern des Ersten Dunklen Krieges bereits nicht mehr anfangen können. „Marlene McKinnon", setzt du zu einer kurzen Erklärung an, „war ebenfalls Mitglied im Orden des Phönix. Sie war ein Jahrgang über James Potter, hat mit Bestnoten abgeschlossen und eine Ausbildung zur Heilerin abgeschlossen. Sie und ihre gesamte Familie wurden von Todessern umgebracht. Sie galt als eine der fähigsten Hexen ihrer Zeit und als große Hoffnung im Orden."

Trystan Bickerton kritzelt die Antwort hastig auf ein Stück Pergament und nickt dir dankend zu. „Arthur ist dann ebenfalls dem Orden beigetreten", nimmt er seine Analyse wieder auf, „Wir bekommen einen Eindruck davon, wie gefährlich das gewesen sein muss, als Molly schreibt, dass sein Beitreten quasi eine Einladung dazu ist, sich umbringen zu lassen. Und dennoch hat er es getan, woraus sich schließen lässt, dass er zurecht in Gryffindor war und dass er einen starken Sinn für Gerechtigkeit und Gleichberechtigung hat."

Er verstummt und du sagst leise „Danke". Du machst dir ebenfalls ein paar Notizen und hebst dann den Blick. „Gibt es Fragen an Mister Bickerton?", erkundigst du dich, „Oder Fragen an mich?" Du lässt ihnen einen Moment Zeit, doch die Hände bleiben unten. „Gut", sagst du, „Dann schlage ich vor, Sie erinnern sich alle mal daran zurück, wie in der Familie Black das Thema 'Heirat' behandelt wurde. Welche Unterschiede können wir da festmachen?"

Du weißt, dass die Aufgabe nicht gerade fair ist. Ihr habt die Blacks vor zwei Wochen besprochen, aber du findest, dass deine Studenten sich daran gewöhnen müssen, etwas im Gedächtnis zu behalten, um es im richtigen Moment wieder hervorzukramen und die richtigen Schlussfolgerungen zu ziehen. Sie können nicht Geschichte studieren, ohne in der Lage zu sein, komplexe Vergleiche anzustellen. Und das hier ist alles, nur nicht komplex. In gewisser Hinsicht bist du also nett zu ihnen.

Langsam wandert Mister MacLaines Hand nach oben und du rufst ihn auf. „Es gab da einen Moment, in dem Sirius Bellatrix neckt", beginnt er zögernd und du grinst, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er auf der richtigen Spur ist, „Es geht darum, dass sie bereits in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr ist und ob es nicht langsam an der Zeit wäre, dass sie einen Verlobten mit nach Hause bringt. Einen Verlobten, der natürlich gewissen Ansprüchen gerecht wird – er muss reinblütig sein, einen möglichst makellosen, langen Stammbaum vorzuweisen haben und dazu noch gut aussehen, Manieren haben und vermögend sein."

„Ganz genau", gibst du zurück, „Darauf habe ich angespielt. Natürlich dürfen wir nicht vergessen, dass Sirius mit seiner Stichelei übertreibt und das Ganze etwas überspitzt darstellt, aber es hat einen wahren Kern. Für jemanden wie die Blacks zählte Vermögen und reines Blut mehr als alles Andere. Sie wissen ja, was passiert ist, als Andromeda Black einen muggelstämmigen Zauberer heiratete. Sie wurde gnadenlos von ihrer Familie ausgestoßen. Und nun frage ich Sie: können Sie irgendwo in den Briefen der Prewett-Brüder eine Anspielung darauf finden, ob Arthur Weasley genügend Geld besitzt?"

Deine Studenten fangen synchron an, in ihren Unterlagen zu blättern und du verdrehst ein bisschen amüsiert die Augen, weil deine Frage die Antwort doch sowieso vorweg genommen hat.

„Nein", erwidert Alasdair schließlich und schaut offen zu dir, „Es geht ihnen nur darum, dass er Molly glücklich macht. Auch später, als Arthur und Molly bereits fünf Kinder haben und Geld vermutlich spätestens jetzt anfängt, zu einem heiklen Thema zu werden, weil man die Familie ja irgendwie ernähren muss – selbst dann wird es nicht angesprochen." „Warum nicht?", erkundigst du dich. „Weil es keine Rolle spielt", gibt Mister MacLaine sofort zurück.

Du nickst und lächelst. „Ganz genau", sagst du, „Es ist ihnen egal. Was ist dagegen nicht so egal?" „Enkelkinder!", ruft jemand aus der letzten Reihe und deine Studenten brechen in lautes Gelächter aus. „Korrekt", grinst du jedoch, „Es wird ziemlich deutlich, dass es der Mutter von Molly, Gideon und Fabian wohl wichtig ist, dass ihre Kinder jemanden finden, den sie heiraten und mit dem sie eine Familie gründen wollen. Da der Kinderreichtum der Weasleys allerdings legendär ist, hätte sie seit Mollys Hochzeit eigentlich ganz beruhigt sein können, dass sie genügend Enkel bekommen würde."

Du wirfst einen Blick auf deine Notizen, um nachzusehen, worauf es dir bei den Briefen noch angekommen ist. Achja. „Was fällt Ihnen auf, wenn Sie sich anschauen, wie die Geschwister miteinander umgehen?", treibst du deine Studenten vorsichtig in die richtige Richtung, „Welchen Ton schlagen sie an?" Miss Roberts hebt die Hand und verkündet: „Einen recht ausgelassenen. Man merkt, wie viel sie einander bedeuten. Und sie nehmen kein Blatt vor den Mund. Sie scherzen; sie scheuen sich nicht, sich ein bisschen über den jeweils Anderen lustig zu machen, Streiche zu spielen."

Ein kleines, gerissenes Lächeln umspielt deine Lippen. „Stellen Sie sich mal die Briefe vor, die Bellatrix, Andromeda und Narcissa Black einander geschrieben haben", verlangst du, „Oder Sirius und Regulus. Oder wie alle fünf von ihnen wohl ihren Eltern geschrieben haben. Wir haben ja bereits Briefe von Ronald Weasley an Arthur und Molly gelesen – denken Sie, dass die Black-Sprösslinge sich ähnlich ausgedrückt hätten?"

Es wird einen Moment ruhig in deinem Hörsaal, ehe das große Rascheln beginnt und ein Großteil deiner Studenten in ihren Aufzeichnungen und Notizen blättert. Dir soll es recht sein, es bedeutet schließlich nur, dass sie all ihre Blätter dabei haben und das nachschauen können, was sie nicht im Kopf haben. Miss Johnson ist zwar nicht die Erste, die sich meldet, aber du bist fest entschlossen, den wackligen Frieden mit ihr aufrechtzuhalten und so nimmst du sie dran.

„Ronald schreibt seinen Eltern ja recht offen", erklärt sie, „Man merkt, wie aufgeregt er ist, weil er Harry Potter begegnet ist – er verstellt sich nicht, er schreibt einfach so, wie er eben ist und wie er sich fühlt. Ich glaube kaum, dass eines der Black-Kinder das getan hätte. Sie scheinen ja nicht gerade ein herzliches Verhältnis zu ihren Eltern gehabt zu haben. Wir haben durch die Erinnerungen ja mitbekommen, wie Sirius' Eltern darauf reagiert haben, dass er in Gryffindor gelandet ist und somit ihre Erwartungen enttäuscht hat. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie Eltern waren, denen man sich anvertrauen wollte, wenn man Sorgen hatte, oder zu denen man kam, wenn man Hilfe brauchte. Ich glaube, sie waren streng und ich denke, sie konnten ziemlich ungemütlich werden, wenn man nicht das tat, was sie erwarteten.

Wenn Sirius und Regulus ihnen geschrieben haben, dann vermute ich eigentlich, dass sie hauptsächlich so neutral wie möglich von der Schule berichtet haben. Dass sie verzweifelt versucht haben, eine Rolle zu spielen, die dem gerecht wurde, was ihre Eltern verlangten. Ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass sich die Black-Kinder untereinander solche Briefe geschrieben haben wie die Prewetts. Aber", sie zögert ein bisschen, ehe sie weiterspricht, und du kannst regelrecht ihrem Gesicht ablesen, wie hart sie mit sich kämpft, wie schwer es ihr fällt, das zu sagen, was sie gleich sagen wird, „ich kann mich genauso gut irren."

Du lächelst ein bisschen. Du weißt selbst nur zu gut und aus eigener Erfahrung, wie schwierig es ist, über seinen Schatten zu springen, festgefahrene Meinungen zu revidieren. „Vielen Dank", wendest du dich an sie, „Sie haben Recht. Es gibt ein paar Briefe der jüngeren Black-Generation an die jeweiligen Eltern und sie wirken beim Lesen in der Tat recht steif und aufgesetzt. Was die Briefe der Fünf untereinander angeht, da muss man differenzieren. Gerade Bellatrix und Andromeda standen sich lange Zeit sehr nahe; später waren es dann Andromeda und Sirius, allerdings war das bereits zu einem Zeitpunkt, zu dem beide von der Familie verstoßen waren."

Du schaust deine Studenten der Reihe nach an. „Gibt es noch Fragen zum Briefwechsel?", hakst du nach, „Falls sein, dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir langsam weitermachen. Schließlich haben wir leider nicht unbegrenzt Zeit. Der Zeitungsartikel ist ja relativ kurz und ich habe ihn eigentlich nur mit aufgenommen, damit für Sie klar wurde, warum die Briefe an der Stelle aufhörten und was aus Fabian und Gideon Prewett wurde. Vielleicht möchte jemand also ein paar Worte zum Artikel sagen?"

Miss Hopkins hebt die Hand und eigentlich hältst du es für Verschwendung, sie diese paar Zeilen analysieren zu lassen, wenn sie genauso gut eines der Interviews übernehmen würde, aber sie schenkt dir diesen Blick und so nickst du ihr zu. „Bitte", sagst du und lehnst dich zurück, bereit ihr zu lauschen und gespannt auf ihre Ausführungen.

Du weißt mittlerweile, dass sie eigentlich immer erst ihre Brille zurechtrückt oder sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht streicht, bevor sie beginnt zu reden und sie enttäuscht dich auch heute nicht: der Zopf wird über die Schulter auf den Rücken gestrichen, während sie mit der anderen Hand ihre Notizen glättet. „Es ist auffallend, wie wenige Informationen im Artikel enthalten sind", beginnt sie, „Allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher, weshalb das so ist. Ich könnte mir verschiedene Gründe vorstellen:

Vielleicht ist in der Tat nichts Näheres bekannt gewesen. Vielleicht war einfach nur klar, dass es zu einer bestimmten Zeit an einem bestimmten Ort zu einem Übergriff kam, in Folge dessen zwei Widerstandskämpfer ums Leben kamen. Vielleicht wollte der _Tagesprophet _aber auch keine genaueren Angaben machen. Die Namen der Opfer, nämlich Fabian und Gideon Prewett, werden nicht genannt – weil man sie nicht kennt, oder um die Familie zu schützen? Aus Pietätsgründen? Es wird auch nur geschrieben, dass es sich um Widerstandskämpfer handelt – der Orden des Phönix wird mit keinem Wort erwähnt. Agiert er im Geheimen? Soll die Öffentlichkeit nichts davon wissen? Oder will der Orden absichtlich nicht genannt werden, um besser arbeiten zu können? Und natürlich: wer hat den Artikel verfasst? Ist derjenige möglicherweise voreingenommen? Oder befindet sich sowieso der gesamte _Tagesprophet _in den Händen von Todessern?"

Sie macht eine kurze Pause, um Luft zu holen, und du verkneifst dir ein leises Lachen. Du hast es ja geahnt: sie kann auch aus wenigen Zeilen genug herausholen, um eine Diskussion anzufachen.

„Leider präsentiert uns der Artikel keinerlei Antworten", fährt sie fort, „Wir wissen, kurz gesagt, gar nichts. Wir haben keine Ahnung, was genau passiert ist, was für eine Versammlung das war, welche Todesser und welche Widerstandskämpfer involviert waren. Interessant ist jedoch, dass der Artikel eindeutig darauf hinweist, dass Gideon und Fabian gestorben sind, als sie ihren Kollegen zur Flucht verhalfen – das zieht wiederum verschiedene Möglichkeiten nach sich. Entweder hat der Verfasser des Artikels eine geheime Quelle, die entweder aus den Reihen der Todesser oder aus dem Orden des Phönix stammt. Oder der Verfasser gehört selbst einer der beiden Gruppen an."

Du kannst nicht anders, als halblaut „Beeindruckend" zu sagen, als Miss Hopkins ihren Vortrag beendet. „Danke", nickst du ihr zu, „Sie haben uns soeben vorgeführt, wie man auch mit wenigen Zeilen arbeiten kann. Leider muss ich Sie ein wenig enttäuschen: auf die meisten Ihrer Fragen kann ich Ihnen keine Antwort erteilen. Wer den Artikel verfasst hat, ist unbekannt und daher kann auch nicht herausgefunden werden, woher die Informationen bezogen wurden. Und der _Tagesprophet _hat wirklich eine Rolle eingenommen, die im Nachhinein höchst ambivalent aufgefasst wurde: manche Artikel schienen die Öffentlichkeit von der höchst realen Gefahr überzeugen zu wollen, während andere wiederum alles herunterspielten, um Panik zu vermeiden."

Du legst deine Kopie des Originalzeitungsartikels beiseite und greifst nach den drei nächsten Blättern, den Interviews. Du wedelst mit den Pergamenten und erkundigst dich: „Wer möchte? Ich stelle Ihnen auch selbstverständlich frei, welches Interview Sie sich heraussuchen."

Miss Carter schüttelt sich die kupferfarbenen Haare aus dem Gesicht und hebt die flache Hand. „Das erste", verkündet sie, als du sie aufrufst, und lächelt schief, „Wenn wir bisher die Reihenfolge so schön eingehalten haben, will ich das jetzt nicht ändern." Du nickst nur, dir ist es wirklich egal, und legst die beiden anderen Interviews vorerst wieder beiseite, um dich besser konzentrieren zu können. „Gerne", meinst du, „Dann teilen Sie mal Ihre Gedanken mit uns."

„Es ist von Anfang an offensichtlich, mit wem das Interview geführt wurde", beginnt sie, „Der Kontext der gesamten Sitzung ist ja die Familie Weasley und als der Interviewte dann von seiner Frau und den Kindern spricht, ist eigentlich klar, dass es sich dabei um Arthur Weasley handelt. Wir erfahren, wie schwer es für ihn und seine gesamte Familie war, ein Familienmitglied zu verlieren. Er spricht darüber, wie lange es gedauert hat, bis soetwas wie Normalität in ihr Leben zurückgekehrt ist, aber er stellt auch klar, dass er dennoch häufig an seinen verstorbenen Sohn denkt, was auch ganz natürlich ist.

Ich denke, dass es ziemlich viel über Mister Weasley verrät, wenn man sich vor Augen hält, dass er keine Angst davor hatte, selbst zu sterben, sondern nur Bedenken, dass seiner Familie etwas zustößen könnte. Wenn wir hier wieder an die Blacks zurückdenken und daran, wie Orion und besonders Walburga reagiert haben, als sie erfahren haben, dass Sirius nach Gryffindor gekommen ist, dann kann ich mir eigentlich kaum vorstellen, dass einer der beiden derart über ihre Söhne gesprochen hätte.

Mister Weasley erzählt auch, dass er selbst einen Bruder verloren hat. Ich schätze, das ist während des Ersten Dunklen Krieges passiert." Ihre Stimme ist ein wenig fragend und geht zum Ende des Satzes hin in die Höhe. Sie sieht dich an und du nickst. „Ja", versicherst du ihr, „Allerdings wurden die genauen Umstände seines Todes nie geklärt. Es ist also nicht sicher, ob die Tatsache, dass gerade Krieg herrschte, zu seinem Tod beitrug oder nicht."

„Jedenfalls ist dadurch klar, dass Mister Weasley weiß, was es heißt, mit Verlust umgehen zu müssen. Dank der Briefe wissen wir ja auch, dass er direkt miterlebt hat, wie erst der Onkel, dann die Mutter und schließlich die beiden Brüder seiner Frau verstorben sind. Dass es nun einen seiner Söhne erwischt hat, liest sich wie der traurige Höhepunkt einer grausigen Geschichte", fährt sie leise fort, ihre Stimme ist rau und dunkel und sehr eindringlich, ehe sie wieder an Optimismus gewinnt. „Allerdings macht Mister Weasley auch deutlich, dass er zu schätzen weiß, wie es sich entwickelt hat:

Der Rest seiner Familie ist noch am Leben, sie haben einander und gemeinsam haben sie es geschafft, wieder ein Leben aufzubauen. Er hat Enkelkinder und sie leben endlich in einer friedlichen Welt, in der man sich nicht mehr dafür rechtfertigen muss, muggelgeboren zu sein oder, wie Mister Weasley, eine Faszination für alles zu haben, was auch nur im Entferntesten mit der Muggelwelt zu tun hat. Ich finde, man merkt ihm an, dass er durchaus weiß, dass die heutige Situation eine ist, die man nicht einfach als gegeben hinnehmen kann, sondern für die gekämpft wurde.

Er scheint den Spagat zu schaffen zwischen Gegenwart und Vergangenheit. Obwohl er betont, dass er ständig an Fred denkt, dass er sich vorstellt, was für ein Leben sein Sohn wohl gehabt hätte, dass er immer sein Vater bleiben wird – trotz all dieser Details kommt mir Mister Weasley nicht wie jemand vor, der sich in der Vergangenheit verkriecht. Er lebt in der Gegenwart, doch es gelingt ihm, die Vergangenheit stets im Hinterkopf zu behalten. Und man merkt ihm an, wie viel ihm seine Familie bedeutet, wie schwer es ihn getroffen haben muss, einen Sohn zu verlieren.

Wenn man sich überlegt, wie viel Arbeit der Orden des Phönix geleistet hat und dass Arthur Weasley einen nicht unerheblichen Teil dazu beigetragen hat, ist es beinahe rührend, wie bescheiden er über seine Motive spricht, warum er damals Mitglied wurde: weil es ihm als eine gute Sache erschien. Vermutlich das Understatement des Jahres. Schließlich ist Arthur Weasley für seine Muggelfreundlichkeit bekannt.

Er steht ja auch ganz gelassen und offen selbst dazu, indem er zugibt, dass ihm der familiäre Hintergrund völlig gleichgültig ist. Und ich glaube ihm jedes Wort. Es wird ja später in Ginnys Interview nochmal aufgegriffen, was für eine Hetzjagd die Presse veranstaltet hat, von wegen, sie würde Harry Potter nur aufgrund seines Status' heiraten. Wenn man sich die Familie Weasley jedoch anschaut, muss einem eigentlich klar werden, was für ein ausgemachter Blödsinn das ist. Mister Weasley hat das ganz richtig erkannt: Stammbäume sagen nichts über unseren Charakter aus. Schließlich mag man Menschen doch um ihrer selbstwissen, nicht wegen ihres Reichtums oder ihrer Reinblütigkeit.

Und dann natürlich der Schluss", sie lächelt ein bisschen, beinahe so, als könne sie Arthur Weasley vollkommen verstehen in seiner Faszination für Muggelartefakte, oder so, wie man einen gütigen Großvater anschaut, denkst du amüsiert, „Ich fand das sehr offen und ehrlich, wie er darüber spricht, dass er von Muggelmaschinerei begeistert ist. Es macht ihn sehr sympathisch, finde ich. Ein bisschen schrullig vielleicht, aber sympathisch."

Nun musst du tatsächlich laut lachen. Du hättest es selbst kaum besser ausdrücken können. Solche und ähnliche Gedanken schweben dir eigentlich immer durch den Kopf, wenn du Arthur Weasley begegnest. „Danke", gluckst du, als Miss Carter ihre Analyse abschließt, „Meinungen dazu von Ihren Kommilitonen? Oder Fragen? Trauen Sie sich ruhig." Du wartest ab und siehst dich im Hörsaal um, doch du rechnest eigentlich nicht wirklich mit erhobenen Händen. Miss Carter hat so ziemlich alle Punkte abgearbeitet, die auf deiner Liste standen. Du zuckst die Achseln und sagst gutgelaunt: „Wunderbar, dann weiter im Text. Gibt es Freiwillige für eines der beiden Interviews, die noch übrig sind?"

Miss O'Connor meldet sich vorsichtig und du nimmst sie sofort dran, ehe sie es sich doch noch anders überlegt. „Anlage Nummer Vier ist ein Interview mit Ginny Potter, geborene Weasley", erklärt sie mit etwas leiser Stimme, „Sie ist das jüngste Kind von Molly und Arthur Weasley und wohlgemerkt das einzige Mädchen. Sie ist also mit sechs älteren Brüdern aufgewachsen, was sicherlich dazu beigetragen hat, ihren Charakter schon recht früh zu stärken und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie sich durchsetzen kann und für gewöhnlich ein recht dickes Fell hat.

Sie hat 2003 Harry Potter geheiratet, nachdem sich die Beiden zum ersten Mal an Harrys erstem Schultag begegnet waren, wenn auch nur für wenige Minuten. Als Ginny ein Jahr später ebenfalls nach Hogwarts kam, rettete Harry ihr gegen Ende des Schuljahres das Leben, als sie in der Kammer des Schreckens war. Es ist bekannt, dass Ginny schon früh für ihn schwärmte. Allerdings entwickelte sich eine ernstere Beziehung zwischen den Beiden erst in Harrys sechstem Schuljahr – wenn auch nur, um kurz darauf wieder auf Eis gelegt zu werden, da Harry gemeinsam mit Ron und Hermione nicht in die Schule zurückkehrte, sondern sich auf die Suche nach den Horkruxen machte. Nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts näherten sich Harry und Ginny dann wieder aneinander an, um schließlich zu heiraten", gibt euch Miss O'Connor einen kurzen Überblick über die gesamte Ginny-und-Harry-Geschichte.

Du findest es gut, weil du dir fast sicher bist, dass ein paar der Studenten hier im Raum nur die _Tagesprophet_-Version kennen (kleines Mädchen verliebt sich in Retter der Zaubererwelt; und später: Berechnende Miss Weasley krallt sich begehrtesten Junggesellen der Zaubergesellschaft – war ein Liebestrank im Spiel?), aber für dich ist es natürlich amüsant, schließlich warst du sozusagen hautnah dabei. Du kennst die Geschichte auswendig.

„Nach dem Krieg wurde Ginny Weasley vom Quidditchverein Holyhead Harpies unter Vertrag genommen und spielte etliche Jahre in der Liga, ehe sie sich dann dazu entschied, den Besen an den Nagel zu hängen und nebenbei als Quidditchkorrespondentin zu arbeiten, wie es ja auch im Interview erwähnt wird", fährt Miss O'Connor fort und ihre Stimme wird langsam etwas fester, lauter, sicherer, „Dass sie drei Kinder hat, ist wohl nicht überraschend, nachdem sie selbst mit sechs Geschwistern aufgewachsen ist. Sie sagt ja selbst, dass sie es nicht anders gewöhnt ist und sich daher wohl auch kaum etwas Anderes vorstellen kann.

Man merkt ihr richtig an, wie sehr sie es genossen hat, in einer chaotischen Großfamilie aufzuwachsen. Das hat sich offenbar auch nicht geändert, schließlich berichtet sie davon, dass sie sehr an ihren Nichten und Neffen hängt und sie sich auch häufig gegenseitig besuchen oder etwas gemeinsam unternehmen. Sie scheint wirklich durch und durch ein Familienmensch zu sein. Vermutlich ist es auch gerade deshalb so schrecklich für sie gewesen, ihren Bruder zu verlieren. Sie erzählt von ihren Kindheitserinnerungen, davon, wie Fred und George ihnen Streiche gespielt haben, aber es hört sich sehr ... glücklich an. Ich glaube, dass ihr ausgesprochen viel an ihren Brüdern liegt.

Sie ist sich allerdings gleichzeitig auch darüber bewusst, wie gut es ihr geht in ihrem Leben. Sie hat eine große Familie, die sie liebt, und sie ist mit dem Mann verheiratet, den sie vermutlich schon immer toll fand, wenn man den Gerüchten Glauben schenken mag. Dass das Neider auf den Plan ruft, ist leider verständlich. Trotzdem tat sie mir Leid, als sie davon berichtet hat, wie zu Beginn ihrer Ehe regelrechte Hetzjagden auf sie veranstaltet wurden.

Sie spricht ja davon, dass es ihr bekannt vorkam, als sie gehört hat, dass Gideon und Fabian ihren Vater Arthur etwas ins Kreuzverhör genommen haben, als er mit Molly ausgehen wollte. Daraus schließe ich, dass ihre Brüder das Gleiche mit ihren Freunden getan haben. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt mit Harry, aber es ist ja bekannt, dass Ginny auch vorher bereits Beziehungen hatte. Das zeigt meiner Ansicht nach den Beschützerinstinkt ihrer Brüder, die nur sichergehen wollen, dass es ihrer kleinen Schwester gut geht, und die sie auf ewig als kleine Schwester betrachten werden, auf die man Acht geben muss.

Und gleichzeitig stellt sie klar, was auch Harry Potter so häufig gesagt hat: ihre Familie hat Harry aufgenommen, schon vor Jahren, als er nur ein kleiner Junge war, der keine Eltern mehr hatte. Ginny klingt glücklich und zufrieden, wie jemand, der mit sich selbst im Reinen ist, trotz all der furchtbaren Ereignisse, die sie durchstehen musste."

Beinahe ein bisschen erschöpft schnappt Rosaleen nach Luft, als sie fertig ist, und schenkt dir ein kleines Lächeln. „Danke, Miss O'Connor", erwiderst du ihre Geste, „Schön, dass Sie offenbar auch ein wenig Recherche betrieben haben, was Ginny Weasley angeht. Sie wurde tatsächlich gerade in den ersten Jahren, in denen ihre Beziehung zu Harry Potter publik wurde, von der Klatschpresse gerne als eine Art Mitgiftjägerin beschrieben, obwohl eigentlich allzu klar und deutlich war, dass das mit Sicherheit nicht der Fall war. Sie hat in ihrem Leben schon einiges mitgemacht, aber sie ist eines dieser Beispiele, die zeigen, dass man gestärkt aus einer schrecklichen Situation herauskommen kann."

Du wirfst einen vergewissernden Blick auf deine Armbanduhr und sagst „Ich würde gerne direkt mit dem letzten Interview weitermachen, damit wir noch ein wenig Zeit für eine Diskussion haben, oder für Vergleiche zwischen den einzelnen Familien. Ich bitte also um einen Freiwilligen, für die letzte Anlage."

Zu deiner Freude hebt Mister Grey die Hand. Du weißt, dass es unfair ist, einen derartigen Erwartungsdruck auf ihn auszuüben, aber du versprichst dir eben nunmal wirklich viel von den Wortbeiträgen von jemandem, der bereits zwei Jahre lang studiert hat. Er sollte wissen, wovon er redet. Er sollte wissen, wie man verschiedene Texte analysiert und wie man die Ergebnisse präsentiert. (Nicht, dass Charlie Weasleys Interview so eine große Herausforderung darstellen würde, es ist ziemlich direkt und geradeheraus, findest du.)

Er lehnt sich gelassen zurück und erklärt: „Ich habe mal geschaut, was sich so über Charlie Weasley herausfinden lässt." (Du musst grinsen, weil er sich nicht einmal die Mühe macht, seinen Kommilitonen zu erklären, dass das letzte Interview übrigens mit Charlie Weasley geführt wurde, sollten sie es nicht wissen.) „Er ist der zweitälteste Sohn von Molly und Arthur Weasley, geboren im Dezember 1972 im Sankt Mungo's Hospital. Er gilt als einer der herausragendesten Quidditchspieler seiner Generation und war während seiner Schulzeit Sucher der Gryffindor-Mannschaft sowie später Teamkapitän. Er hatte nach seinem Schulabschluss ein Angebot, für die englische Nationalmannschaft zu spielen, hat es jedoch ausgeschlagen, um sich seiner Berufsausbildung zu widmen, worauf auch die erste Frage in seinem Interview anspielt.

Er zog nach Rumänien, um dort in einem Reservat die Arbeit mit Drachen zu erlernen und die Tiere zu studieren. Wie er selbst sagt, ist das auf sein starkes Interesse an Drachen zurückzuführen. Er beschreibt es als den Traum eines kleines Jungen, der schließlich Wirklichkeit wurde, auch wenn er dafür wohl einen anderen Traum, nämlich den der professionellen Quidditchkarriere, nicht realisieren konnte.

Er wirkt wie jemand, der genau weiß, welchen Plan er verfolgen möchte. Er sagt selbst, dass ihn seine Eltern durch nichts davon hätten abbringen können, seinen Plan durchzuziehen. Er war 17, volljährig und fest entschlossen, mit einer der gefährlichsten Tierarten der Welt zusammenzuarbeiten. Dass die Ausbildung hart und anstrengend war, bezweifelt wohl niemand, und es zeigt nur noch einmal umso deutlicher, dass Charlie Weasley vermutlich sehr willensstark ist.

Er scheint mir außerdem höchst selbstständig zu sein. Wie viele Siebzehnjährige gibt es denn, die Heim und Familie verlassen, um nach Rumänien zu ziehen, sobald sie ihren Hogwartsabschluss in der Tasche haben? Dazu kommt noch, dass er ja, wie er selbst zugibt, die Sprache nicht konnte, was das Ganze vermutlich noch einmal schwieriger gestaltet hat. Und dennoch ist es ihm schwergefallen, seine Familie vollständig zurückzulassen. Allerdings hat er das Ganze durchgezogen – er ist also entweder sehr trotzig oder aber er legt Wert darauf, zu seinen eigenen Entscheidungen zu stehen. Ich persönlich tippe jedoch auf die zweite Variante.

Natürlich fällt es bei einer so kinderreichen Familie wie den Weasleys auf, wenn einer dabei ist, der nicht verheiratet ist und bisher auch keine Kinder hat. Charlie macht aber als Onkel einen recht glücklichen Eindruck. Vermutlich wüsste er auch gar nicht, wie er zwischen diversen Drachen noch ein eigenes Familienleben organisieren sollte. Und was das Ende angeht – das spiegelt sehr schön das wider, was in den Briefen ebenfalls angesprochen wurde, nämlich Mollys Mutter, die sich danach erkundigt, ob ihre beiden Söhne ihr wohl auch noch Enkelkinder schenken werden."

Er verstummt und ein Blick auf deine Uhr verrät dir, dass dein Zeitplan aufgeht: ihr habt tatsächlich noch ein bisschen Zeit für Diskussionen und Fragen. „Gut, danke", wendest du dich kurz an Mister Grey, „Damit hätten wir das gesamte Material der heutigen Vorlesung besprochen. Sie haben gleich Gelegenheit, Fragen zu stellen oder miteinander ins Gespräch zu kommen, aber vorerst habe ich eine Frage an Sie: Was glauben Sie, warum ich dieses Material ausgesucht habe? Was denken Sie, warum ich die Familie Weasley herausgegriffen habe? Was verspreche ich mir davon?"

Du grinst ein bisschen, weil du auf den Gesichtern mancher Studenten einen Ausdruck purer Panik ablesen kannst, weil deine Fragen eben nicht mehr ganz dem Schema entsprochen haben, das du sonst angewandt hast. Du hast Neuland beschritten und sie wissen noch nicht, ob dieses Neuland verborgene Gefahren hat oder nicht.

Mister MacLaine reckt schließlich kurzentschlossen die Hand in die Höhe und als auch nach einigen Sekunden sonst niemand Anstalten macht, sich zu melden, rufst du ihn auf. „Ich glaube, Sie haben die Familie Weasley ausgewählt, weil sie ähnlich wie die Malfoys einen bestimmten Prototypen darstellen. Denkt man an Gryffindors und Muggelfreunde, böse ausgedrückt, dann denkt man an die Weasleys. Ich glaube auch, dass man sich gerne etwas gönnerhaft über sie geäußert hat. Da waren Molly und Arthur mit ihrer vielköpfigen Kinderschar, aber ohne jeglichen Sickel. Man fühlte sich über sie erhoben. Man tat sie ab als ein lebendes Klischee. Dabei haben sie so viele Schichten und Facetten – es ist eben nicht alles Gold, was glänzt. Sie haben auch Elend erlebt, sie haben auch damit kämpfen müssen, dass sich ein Sohn, Percy, von der Familie abgewandt und sie, wenn auch nur zeitweise, verraten hat. Sie haben ... Werte, über die Andere sich lustig machen, wie Liebe oder Zusammenhalt, doch ihre Werte funktionieren. Sie haben es verdient, ernst genommen zu werden.

Ich glaube, Sie haben genau deswegen auch persönliche Briefe ausgewählt, weil Sie sicher sein konnten, dass Molly, Fabian und Gideon in Briefen zueinander immer ehrlich sein würden. Sie würden nicht versuchen, die beste Version von sich selbst zu präsentieren, sondern sie wären tatsächlich sie selbst, weil sie sich in- und auswendig kannten, weil sie sich vertrauten. Auch wenn die Interviews erstaunlich offen sind, können sie dennoch nicht mit privaten Briefen mithalten.

Was Sie sich davon versprechen ... dass wir aufhören, in Schubladen zu denken, schätze ich. Dass wir mal über den Tellerrand hinausschauen. Man kann nicht einfach sagen: die Blacks sind arrogant, die Malfoys böse und die Weasleys arm, aber muggelvernarrt. Es gibt kein Schwarz und Weiß, es gibt nur Graustufen; keine Stereotypen, sondern nur Menschen. Und das gilt für beide Seiten, sowohl für die guten als auch für die bösen. Nur, weil jemand gegen Todesser gekämpft hat, muss er keinem Klischee entsprechen. Und umgedreht genausowenig."

„Ganz genau", entgegnest du leise, als er langsam verstummt, „Sie haben gerade Percy Weasley angesprochen – falls Sie mit dem Namen nichts weiter verbinden als einen weiteren Sohn von Molly und Arthur, dann betreiben Sie bitte ein wenig Recherche, meine Damen und Herren. Percy Weasley wird uns im Januar noch einmal beschäftigen. Ansonsten hat Mister MacLaine Recht: halten Sie sich immer wieder vor Augen, dass Klischees etwas sind, was wir erfunden haben, nichts, was wirklich existiert. Nun allerdings – gibt es ihrerseits Fragen? Sei es zur heutigen Veranstaltung, sei es zu den vergangenen. Oder besteht zu einem Thema Diskussionsbedarf?"

Die gefürchtete Frage kommt heute ausnahmsweise nicht von Miss Hopkins, sondern von Miss Carter und sie erwischt dich eiskalt. „Wurden die Interviews wieder allesamt von Professor Finnigan geführt?", erkundigt sie sich, „Es ist immerhin interessant, zu wissen, wer der Interviewpartner war, damit man Rückschlüsse auf die Interaktion zwischen den beiden Personen ziehen kann." Natürlich ist etwas dran an ihrer Argumentation. Sie kann nichts dafür, dass du es hasst, derartige Fragen zu bekommen, weil du sie so ungerne beantwortest.

„Großteils, ja", rettest du dich aus der Affäre und schaust wieder in die Runde, „Weitere Anmerkungen?" Schnell, denkst du, schnell weiter, bevor sie nachhakt, bevor sie misstrauisch wird, bevor sie fragt, was bei Merlin du damit denn bitte meinst (du könntest es ihr ja selbst nicht erklären – _Großteils, ja –_ was für eine Antwort ist das denn auch?). Die Hände aller bleiben jedoch unten und du packst deinen Stapel Notizen zusammen.

„In Ordnung", sagst du, „Dann schlage ich vor, wir beenden die Vorlesung an dieser Stelle, unsere Zeit ist sowieso jeden Augenblick vorbei. Vielen Dank für Ihre heutige Mitarbeit, auch wenn ich mir wünschen würde, dass sich noch mehr von Ihnen zu Wort melden. Ich beiße nicht und Sie dürfen gerne Fehler machen – wie sonst sollen Sie denn etwas lernen? Außerdem bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher, ob es in unserem Fach so etwas wie Fehler überhaupt gibt."

Du lächelst in die Runde, um diejenigen etwas zu motivieren, die sich bisher noch immer im Hintergrund halten. Du machst dir gerne ein Bild von jedem deiner Studenten, und zwar vor den Klausuren, damit du mit den Namen ein Gesicht verbinden kannst (und zwar möglichst auch das richtige).

„In der nächsten Woche werden wir den Themenkomplex _Familienbilder _abschließen", verkündest du, „Wir werden uns mit einzelnen Personen beschäftigen, deren Eltern Muggel sind, also mit sogenannten Muggelgeborenen, aber auch mit Personen, die 'halb und halb' sind. Ich schicke Ihnen das Material selbstverständlich wieder zu. Darüber hinaus möchte ich Sie bitten, sich Ihre Unterlagen zu heute und den beiden vorangegangenen Sitzungen noch einmal anzuschauen, da ich gerne eine kleine Abschlussdiskussion führen würde, damit Sie langsam ein wenig Übung darin bekommen, fachlich zu diskutieren und Aspekte veschiedener Sitzungen miteinander zu kombinieren.

Außerdem", du grinst ein bisschen, weil du dich beinahe diebisch darüber freust, die Neugier deiner Studenten anzuheizen, „hält die nächste Sitzung eine besondere Überraschung für Sie bereit. Ich rate Ihnen daher wirklich, sich ausgezeichnet vorzubereiten. Glauben Sie mir: Sie werden es nicht bereuen."

Du hast gerade fertig gesprochen, als es klingelt und offiziell das Ende eurer Vorlesung einläutet. Du nickst in die Runde und wünschst deinen Studenten „Haben Sie eine schöne Woche. Bis nächsten Mittwoch!", ehe auch du von deinem Pult gleitest, deine Sachen zusammenpackst und in Richtung deines Büros stapfst. Es gibt viel zu tun, wenn du willst, dass die Vorlesung nächste Woche perfekt wird. Und du willst, dass sie perfekt wird.

* * *

_tbc.

* * *

Anmerkung: _Na, seid ihr auch gespannt, was es in der nächsten Vorlesung geben wird? Immerhin wisst ihr mehr als die Studenten ... Da gibt es schließlich die mysteriöse morgendliche Post ...


	16. Anlagen zur Achten Vorlesung

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **Liebe Leser, es tut mir furchtbar Leid, dass ich euch schon wieder so lange habe warten lassen. Eine chaotische Prüfungszeit an der realen Uni hat leider ihren Tribut gefordert. Aber ich hoffe, dass die nächsten Kapitel um einiges schneller kommen werden. Tausend Dank für eure wunderbaren Reviews - ich habe mich riesig gefreut! Reviewantworten gibt es heute am Ende des Kapitels.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Anmerkung:**

_Liebe Studierende,_

_anbei wie gewohnt das Material für die kommende Vorlesung. _

_Wie üblich möchte ich Sie jedoch auch darum bitten, sich in Eigenregie mit unserem Themenkomplex bekannt zu machen (ein Blick auf den Vorlesungsplan wird Ihnen verraten, dass das Thema der nächsten Sitzung „Halb und Halb" lautet und wir uns mit dem Aspekt von Muggelgeborenen und sogenannten Halbblütern in der Zaubererwelt auseinandersetzen werden) oder sich zu überlegen, wie Sie ganz persönlich mit diesem Thema umgehen. Ich bin mir sicher, auch in Ihrem Bekanntenkreis gibt es nicht nur reinblütige Zauberer, die ihren Stammbaum bis zu Merlin zurückverfolgen können._

_Und erinnern Sie sich an das, was ich Ihnen angekündigt habe: Sie werden es nicht bereuen, sich gut vorbereitet zu haben. _

_Ihnen eine schöne Woche und bis zur Vorlesung._

_

* * *

_

**Anlage 1**

_F: Guten Morgen. Vielen Dank, dass Sie sich zu diesem Interview bereit erklärt haben._

A: Ich bitte Sie, das war doch selbstverständlich. Ich meine, ich verstehe zwar nicht allzu viel von allem, aber durch Mione habe ich natürlich mitbekommen, dass es da offenbar ... äh ... Differenzierungen gibt, was die Familienherkunft anbelangt. Und wenn man daran etwas ändern kann, möchte ich gerne meinen Teil dazu beitragen.

_F: Das erste Stichwort haben Sie mir eben schon geliefert. Wie haben Sie denn damals reagiert, als Sie erfahren haben, dass es, nunja, Magie und Zauberei wirklich gibt? Und dass Ihre Tochter Teil dieser Welt sein soll?_

A: Ich muss zugeben, dass war nicht ganz einfach. Es gab da diesen Vorfall mit der Eule, verstehen Sie? Meine Frau ist ... mh ... kein besonderer Freund von übermäßig großen Vögeln und war dementsprechend beunruhigt, als wir bemerkten, dass diese Eule draußen vor unserem Wohnzimmerfenster saß und sich einfach nicht verscheuchen ließ.

_F: Da hatten Sie ja noch Glück, dass Sie offenbar an eine geduldige Eule geraten sind. Bei mir sitzen die nie einfach nur auf dem Fensterbrett, sondern hacken ungestüm auf die Scheibe ein, damit ich sie endlich hereinlasse._

A: Glauben Sie mir, das haben wir im Laufe der Jahre auch noch gemerkt. Jedenfalls habe ich dann ganz vorsichtig das Fenster geöffnet und die Eule hat mir ihr Bein entgegengestreckt, an dem zu meiner Verwunderung ein Brief befestigt war. Den habe ich ihr abgenommen und da ist sie im nächsten Moment auch schon davon geflogen. Meine Frau war deutlich erleichtert und hat weiter den Tisch gedeckt. Es war nämlich Miones elfter Geburtstag und wir wollten sie überraschen.

_F: Sie hat zu dem Zeitpunkt noch geschlafen?_

A: Sie war gerade im Badezimmer. Und ich stand da also, habe der Eule nachgestarrt, den Brief in meinen Händen, und als ich mir den Umschlag etwas genauer ansah, bemerkte ich, dass er an meine Tochter adressiert war. Hätte ich das nicht mit eigenen Augen gelesen und wäre Mione selbst mit dem Brief erschienen, hätte ich vermutlich erst einmal gedacht, dass sie sich, entgegen ihrer sonstigen Gewohnheiten, einen Scherz mit uns erlauben wollte.

_F: Haben Sie den Brief geöffnet?_

A: Nein, der war ja für meine Tochter. Ich habe mich gesetzt und gemeinsam mit meiner Frau erstmal ein Tässchen Tee zur Beruhigung getrunken. Das kann ja manchmal wahre Wunder wirken. Obwohl ich zu dem Zeitpunkt ja noch gar nicht wusste, was in dem Brief stand, war mir dennoch ganz anders zumute.

_F: Sie sind nicht der Erste, von dem ich das höre. Offenbar kann es vorkommen, dass die erste Hogwartspost eine solche Wirkung auf nichtmagische Menschen hat und ein bestimmtes Gefühl von kribbeliger Anspannung oder Vorahnung hervorruft. Wie hat denn Ihre Tochter reagiert?_

A: Als Hermione kam, haben wir ihr natürlich erstmal gratuliert, Tee eingeschenkt, Geburtstagskuchen angeschnitten, all sowas, bevor ich ihr den Brief gereicht habe. Sie hat ihn geöffnet und gelesen, ganz ruhig, ganz konzentriert, während meine Frau und ich daneben saßen und von Minute zu Minute nervöser wurden. Dann war Mione fertig, legte den Brief beiseite, sah uns an und erklärte uns, dass wir uns um ihre Schulausbildung jetzt keine Sorgen mehr machen müssten, weil sie an einer Schule für Hexen und Zauberer aufgenommen sei.

_F: Immer gerade heraus, so kennt man Ihre Tochter ja. Wie haben Sie darauf reagiert?_

A: Ich glaube, ich befand mich in einem kleinen Schockzustand. Ich muss wohl eine ganze Weile da gesessen und Mione angestarrt haben, weil ich nicht verstehen konnte, was sie mir da gerade mitgeteilt hatte. Bei jedem anderen Kind hätte ich vermutlich gedacht, es wolle sich einen Scherz erlauben. Aber Mione ... das ist nicht ihre Art. Sie war schon immer ein kluges Mädchen und ich habe sie stets ernst genommen.

_F: Bis zu diesem Moment?_

A: Naja, meine Frau und ich waren logischerweise sehr verwirrt, doch Mione blieb ganz ruhig und gelassen und erklärte uns äußerst sachlich, dass ihr in den letzten Monaten einige Veränderungen an ihr aufgefallen waren, die sich nur durch magische Fähigkeiten erklären ließen. Dann hat sie uns den Brief gereicht und vergnüglich gefrühstückt. Etliche Jahre später hat sie uns dann mal erzählt, dass sie bereits einige Monate vorher versucht hatte, fachliche Recherche zum Thema Magie zu betreiben, weil sie plötzlich in der Lage war, _Dinge geschehen zu lassen_, wie sie es nannte. Offenbar ist das recht häufig der Fall, wenn sich die erwachende Magie zu Wort meldet.

_F: Ja, das ist es. Erinnern Sie sich denn noch an Ihren ersten Besuch in der magischen Welt?_

A: Nur allzu deutlich, ja. Wir mussten ja Miones Schulsachen besorgen und sind dafür in die Winkelgasse gegangen. Das war vielleicht ein Abenteuer! Wissen Sie, eigentlich finde ich es unhöflich, Menschen anzustarren, doch ich fürchte, ich habe das damals ein wenig getan ... Diese langen Roben! Geschäfte, die Zauberstäbe verkaufen und Besen, die man zum Fliegen statt zum Fegen verwendet, dazu absonderliche Zaubertrankzutaten und Kobolde, die unser Geld wechselten. Es war in der Tat höchst kurios.

_F: Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Aber Sie scheinen sich ganz gut damit arrangiert zu haben?_

A: Ich glaube, das gesamte erste Jahr über befanden meine Frau und ich uns in einer Art Trance. Dann kamen die Sommerferien, Mione kam zurück nach Hause und hat erzählt und erzählt und ganz langsam begann es uns zu dämmern, dass diese andere Welt sehr real war. Und dass unsere Tochter anfing, sich dort ebenfalls zu Hause zu fühlen.

_F: Sie haben natürlich vom Dunklen Lord gehört und Sie wissen vermutlich selbst am besten, welche Rolle Ihre Tochter im Krieg gespielt hat. Als Sie mitbekommen haben, was genau der Dunkle Lord verabscheut und wogegen er kämpft – was haben Sie da gedacht?_

A: Ich habe es, ehrlich gesagt, nicht ganz verstanden. Wir haben Hermione von klein auf dazu erzogen, allen Menschen mit dem gleichen Respekt zu begegnen. Ich dachte, vielleicht lässt sich diese Frage um ... familiäre Herkunft damit vergleichen, wie viele Vorurteile Europäer gegen Einwanderer hatten und haben, gegen Menschen, denen man ansehen kann, dass sie aus einem anderen Land kommen. Aber das konnte ich auch nie nachvollziehen.

_F: Hat Hermione je von Anfeindungen erzählt, die sie selbst erlebt hat?_

A: Oh, bitte. Sie kennen doch Hermione. Sie regelt so etwas gerne alleine, für sich. Manchmal hat sie allgemein davon erzählt, dass es für Muggelgeborene nicht so leicht ist wie für andere, die in Zaubererfamilien hineingeboren werden. Aber mehr auch nicht.

_F: Ist Ihnen als Außenstehender eine Veränderung in der Zaubererwelt aufgefallen, seitdem der Dunkle Lord besiegt wurde?_

A: Als Hermione das erste Mal nach dem Krieg gemeinsam mit uns durch die Winkelgasse gelaufen ist, kam es mir vor, als wäre alles noch bunter, noch chaotischer, noch ausgelassener. Die Menschen lächelten mehr und sie liefen nicht mehr so gehetzt durch die Straßen.

_F: Sind Sie stolz darauf, dass Ihre Tochter eine Hexe ist?_

A: Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich irgendwas damit zu tun. Ich bin stolz auf meine Tochter, ja, aber das wäre ich in jedem Fall.

* * *

**Anlage 2**

_Artikel aus dem _Tagespropheten _vom 23. August 2004_

_Pub _Zum Tropfenden Kessel _wird wieder eröffnet!_

Wie gestern bekannt gegeben wurde, darf sich der allseits beliebte Pub _Zum Tropfenden Kessel_, der seit jeher als Bindeglied zwischen der Winkelgasse und Muggellondon gilt, über eine neue Chefin freuen. Lange wurde gegrübelt, wer wohl die Nachfolge (und vermutlich auch das schwere Erbe, schließlich galt es, einen geborenen Wirt zu ersetzen) antreten wird und gestern hatte das Rätselraten schließlich ein Ende: ab dem 01. September wird Mrs Hannah Longbottom, geborene Abbott, den Pub übernehmen und gemeinsam mit ihrem Mann, Neville Longbottom, auch die dazugehörige Wohnung beziehen.

Neville Longbottom ist uns allen noch als ehemaliger Klassenkamerad Harry Potters bekannt. Nach Ende des Kriegs arbeitete er als Auror, bevor er sich dem Studium der Kräuterkunde widmete. Aus geheimer Quelle wurde uns zugetragen, dass er offenbar mit dem Gedanken spielt, als Lehrer für eben dieses Fach an seine ehemalige Schule zurückzukehren.

Seine Frau, Hannah, war ebenfalls Jahrgangskameradin von Harry Potter. Aufgewachsen in einer halbblütigen Familie, musste sie als Sechzehnjährige einen schweren Schicksalsschlag ertragen, als ihre Mutter von Todessern ermordet wurde. Hoffen wir, dass ihr die Arbeit im Pub Freude bereitet und sie den leicht in die Jahre gekommenen _Tropfenden Kessel _wieder etwas aufpolieren kann. Wir freuen uns auf unseren ersten Besuch bei der bezaubernden Wirtin!

* * *

**Anlage 3**

_F: Dein Studienwunsch war ja doch recht, nun, _ausgefallen, _selbst unter Zauberern. Wie bist du darauf gekommen? Warum wolltest du unbedingt das machen und nichts Anderes?_

A: Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich habe das nie streng analysiert, da war einfach der Drang, so etwas zu machen, und ich habe ihm nachgegeben.

_F: Aber woher kam der Drang?_

A: Ich glaube, es hat viel mit meiner Kindheit zu tun. Wenn du so aufwächst, dass ein Elternteil magisch ist und das andere nichtmagisch, bist du immer irgendwie hin- und hergerissen. Jemand erklärt dir, wie du einen Besen fliegst; jemand sagt „Schau her, das ist ein Telefon, da kannst du Nummer eintippen und mit jemandem reden." - manchmal denke ich, ich konnte gar nicht anders, als etwas zu studieren, was die magische und die Muggelwelt auf seltsame Art und Weise zusammenbringt.

_F: Und Magische Technologie tut das?_

A: Unbedingt! Naja, zumindest meiner Ansicht nach. Ich greife ja auch verschiedene Dinge auf, die ich aus der Muggelwelt kenne, und versuche dann, sie auf die Zaubererwelt zu übertragen. Das wird höchstens dadurch erschwert, dass die Zaubererwelt oftmals einen Schritt voraus ist. In der Muggelwelt haben sie erst seit gut zwanzig Jahren Mobiltelefone, bei uns gab es schon längst Zwei-Wege-Spiegel, die auf einem ähnlichen Prinzip basieren.

_F: Du sagst selbst und auch sehr offen, dass dich deine Kindheit sehr geprägt hat. Würdest du sagen, dass es eine glückliche Kindheit war?_

A: Auf jeden Fall! Natürlich ist es ein wenig seltsam, wenn deine Mutter morgens nur ihren Zauberstab schwingen muss, um dir heißen Kakao zu kochen, während dein Vater darüber verzweifelt, dass im Winter das Auto nicht anspringen will, aber das geht jedem so, der in einer Familie aufwächst, die halb und halb ist, denke ich. Man bekommt das Beste aus zwei Welten. Und man lernt, tolerant zu sein. Warum sollte ich etwas gegen Zauberer und Hexen sagen, wenn meine Mutter dazu gehört? Warum sollte ich etwas gegen Muggel haben, wenn mein Vater einer ist?

_F: Das stimmt natürlich; du hast dadurch von klein auf gelernt, dass Magie nicht alles ist im Leben und nichts über die Persönlichkeit eines Menschen verrät. Hat dein Vater denn von Anfang an gewusst, worauf er sich einlässt?_

A: Nein, hat er nicht. Er hat mir mal erzählt, dass er ein bisschen Verdacht geschöpft hat, als er mit meiner Mutter gemeinsam die Nacht durchgefeiert hat, ihm am nächsten Morgen absolut übel war und sie ihm etwas zu trinken gegeben hat, was die Kopfschmerzen sofort vertrieben hat. Das war kurz nach ihrer Verlobung, aber die Wahrheit hat sie ihm erst gesagt, als sie verheiratet waren. Ich schätze, er hätte es sonst spätestens gemerkt, als ich auf der Welt war und meine frühmagischen Anfälle hatte.

_F: Was wäre gewesen, wenn du sie nicht gehabt hättest? Wenn du als Squib auf die Welt gekommen wärst?_

A: Dann wäre ich auf meiner Muggelschule geblieben und hätte hinterher etwas Kluges studiert. Es wäre kein Weltuntergang gewesen, wenn du darauf anspielst. Meine Eltern sind ziemlich glücklich miteinander; ich schätze, es wäre ihnen relativ egal gewesen, auch wenn meine Mum sich natürlich gefreut hat, dass ich in der Hinsicht nach ihr komme.

_F: Weißt du, wie ihre Eltern es aufgenommen haben, als sie ihnen mitgeteilt hat, dass sie einen Muggel heiraten will?_

A: Ich hab' sie mal gefragt, ja. Es ist komisch für mich: mittlerweile haben sich meine Großeltern völlig an meinen Vater gewöhnt und kommen wunderbar mit ihm aus, deswegen kann ich mir nur schwer vorstellen, dass sie früher nicht gerade begeistert von der Ehe waren.

_F: Weshalb nicht?_

A: Sie konnten einfach nicht glauben, dass es gutgehen würde, wenn man zwei Welten miteinander verknüpft. Sie hatten Angst, dass mein Vater meine Mum nicht versteht, nicht akzeptiert. Und sie dachten, dass meine Mum vergessen würde, wo sie herkommt, wie sie aufgewachsen ist, wenn sie zu Muggeln zieht.

_F: Kein gesellschaftskritischer Aspekt?_

A: Meine Großeltern sind keine Reinblutfanatiker. Mein Opa kommt aus einer recht alten Familie, aber bei meiner Oma waren wohl auch schon mehrere Mischehen in der Familie. Ich schätze, sie haben sich eher Sorgen darüber gemacht, wie meine Mutter dann in der Gesellschaft da stehen würde. Sie hatten Angst um ihre Tochter. Damals gewann der Dunkle Lord ja gerade an Macht und da war ihre Tochter, eine Hexe, die sich in einen Muggel verliebte und ihn heiratete. Sie hatten Angst, dass meine Eltern das Opfer eines Anschlags werden könnten.

_F: Und? Ist etwas Schlimmes passiert?_

A: Zum Glück nicht. Vor ihrer Hochzeit hat meine Mum beim Ministerium gearbeitet, sie hat dann aufgehört, als sie schwanger wurde, und ich weiß, dass sie in der Zeit auch viele Drohbriefe erhalten hat, dass man „so jemanden wie sie" nicht beim Ministerium will. Aber sie spricht nie darüber. Sie wird wütend, wenn man sie fragt, warum sie einen Muggel geheiratet hat. Liebe kann man sich schließlich nicht aussuchen, sagt sie immer.

_F: Und dein Vater?_

A: Der versteht das alles nicht so ganz. Ich glaube, in gewisser Hinsicht sind etliche Muggel viel toleranter als einige Zauberer und Hexen. Mein Dad liebt meine Mum, also hat er sie geheiratet, also hat er eine Familie mit ihr gegründet. Er versteht nicht, wie jemand etwas dagegen haben kann.

_F: Warum bist du während deiner Schulzeit Dumbledores Armee beigetreten?_

A: Weil unser Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste lächerlich war. Immer nur Theorie, niemals Praxis. Weil ich Harry geglaubt habe, als er gesagt hat, dass der Dunkle Lord zurück ist. Weil ich lernen wollte, wie ich mich – und meine Freunde – im Ernstfall verteidigen kann. Weil es richtig war.

_F: Du hast gesagt, deine Eltern haben dir beigebracht, tolerant zu sein, jedem offen zu begegnen. Hast du das immer beherzigt?_

A: Glaub nicht, ich wüsste nicht, worauf du hinauswillst: auf meine Schulzeit und die Häuserfeindlichkeiten. Oder etwa nicht?

_F: Erwischt. Aber du musst zugeben, dass sich das Thema anbietet. Schon allein deshalb, weil ihr Ravenclaws ja doch eher eine kleine Sonderposition einnehmt. _

A: Stimmt, genau wie Hufflepuffs. Wir liegen eben nicht an den Enden eines Spektrums, sondern in der Mitte. Was deine Frage angeht: natürlich hat mir meine Mum einiges über Hogwarts erzählt, ehe ich selbst in die Schule gekommen bin. Ich wusste Bescheid über die verschiedenen Häuser und ich wusste, dass der Dunkle Lord ein Slytherin gewesen war. Das ist, glaube ich, die schlechteste Werbung, die die Slytherins überhaupt bekommen können. Ob man nun Vorurteile hat oder nicht – diese Tatsache lässt sich nun einmal nicht wegdiskutieren, verstehst du?

_F: Klar. So ist es nun einmal. Aber das muss ja nicht unbedingt konform gehen mit deinen eigenen Erlebnissen mit Slytherins._

A: Ich habe es schon einmal gesagt und ich bleibe dabei: die Slytherins, die ich kennengelernt habe, waren keine Heiligen, im Gegenteil. Die Markantesten unter ihnen waren fies und gemein und hatten mehr Flüche parat als mancher Sechstklässler. Nur, was ich damals nicht gesehen habe: es gab auch genügend, sie sich im Hintergrund gehalten haben. Heute denke ich manchmal, dass wir ein ganzes Haus aufgrund einiger weniger Schüler beurteilt und verurteilt haben.

_F: Was denkst du heute über sie, über deine ehemaligen Klassenkameraden?_

A: Auch da kann ich mich nur wiederholen: In gewisser Weise bewundere ich sie. Sie waren stolz und trotzig und selbstbewusst genug, die Köpfe zu recken und furchtlos durchs Leben nach dem Krieg zu schreiten, trotz all der Steine, die ihnen so häufig in den Weg geworfen wurden. Ich glaube, wir sind alle ein Stück weit erwachsen geworden.

* * *

**Anlage 4**

Anfangs dachte ich, es sei ein Scherz. Ein ziemlich gutgemachter Scherz, aber trotzdem nichts weiter als das: ein Scherz. Jemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, von irgendwoher altes Pergament zu besorgen und smaragdgrüne Tinte und mir einen Brief zu schreiben, in dem stand, dass ich ein Zauberer sei und eine Schule namens Hogwarts besuchen solle. Wie dieser Jemand es geschafft hatte, dass mir eine Eule den Brief überbrachte, wusste ich nicht. Da hatte die Phantasie ein Ende.

Meine Eltern waren ratlos. Ich auch. Ich habe mich nicht getraut, dem Brief zu glauben, obwohl ich doch genau wusste, dass ... seltsame Dinge mit mir passiert waren. Manchmal, wenn ich alleine in meinem Zimmer war, im Bett lag und _unbedingt _noch mit etwas spielen wollte, das ich gerade nicht finden konnte, dann schloss ich die Augen und wenn ich sie wieder öffnete, lag das Spielzeug neben mir. Meinen Eltern sagte ich nichts davon.

Ich war gut in der Schule. Ich hatte ausgezeichnete Noten und meine Eltern hatten mir einen Platz in Eton besorgt. Das ist ziemlich umwerfend in der Muggelwelt, wenn man zehn Jahre alt ist und davon träumt, später irgendwas ganz Tolles zu studieren.

Naja. Ich bin nie nach Eton gegangen. Vielleicht wäre es auch die Hölle auf Erden gewesen, keine Ahnung. Stattdessen ging ich nach Hogwarts.

Obwohl ich dachte, dass der Brief ein Scherz sein musste, habe ich ihn meinen Eltern gezeigt. Danach kamen weitere Briefe, Briefe, die uns erklärten, wie wir in die sogenannte Winkelgasse kämen, wo wir meine Schulsachen besorgen könnten, wo es einen Laden mit Zauberstäben gab und eine Bank, in der wir Geld wechseln konnten. Es klang vollkommen verrückt, aber ich war elf und nur allzu bereit, an Wunder und geheimnisvolle Welten zu glauben.

Meine Eltern taten mir den Gefallen und gemeinsam sind wir an einem Samstag im August aufgebrochen, zu einem schäbigen, kleinen Pub, der uns in den Briefen beschrieben worden war. Der Pub hieß _Zum Tropfenden Kessel _und heute kenne ich ihn ziemlich gut. Wir sind hineingegangen und überall saßen seltsame Gestalten, in langen, fließenden Gewändern, bunt wie ein Regenbogen und ungeheuer exzentrisch. Sie starrten uns an und ich starrte zurück.

Meine Eltern hatten die Briefe dabei, in denen uns erklärt wurde, wie wir in diese Winkelgasse gelangen würden. Allerdings stand dort auch, dass wir einen Zauberstab benötigten und den hatte ich ja nicht. Also ist mein Vater zu dem Wirt gegangen und hat ihn gefragt. Ich glaube, mein Vater war ziemlich nervös, dass sie doch alles als schlechter Scherz herausstellen würde und er sich nun denkbar lächerlich machen würde, wenn er einen anderen Erwachsenen fragt, ob er zufällig ein Zauberer sei.

Aber der Wirt – Tom, wie ich längst weiß – hat nur gelächelt, mir aufmunternd zugenickt und gefragt „Neuer Erstklässler, was?" Ich war ziemlich verschüchtert, habe genickt und zu dritt sind wir hinter Tom hergelaufen, der uns auf den Hinterhof geführt hat und dort einen Stein in der Mauer mit seinem Zauberstab berührte. Der Zauberstab war aus dunklem, mattem Holz und ich konnte einfach nicht wegschauen. Ich dachte, das alles kann doch gar nicht echt sein, das alles kann gerade nicht wirklich passieren, aber genau das tat es.

Wir stolperten also in die Winkelgasse und die magische Welt hat uns verschluckt. Ich war wie in Trance, meine Eltern auch. Wir haben Geld getauscht und dann die Liste abgearbeitet, die mir zugeschickt worden war. Ich bekam schwarze Roben, einen Zauberstab, ein Sortiment an Kesseln und Zaubertrankzutaten. Ich sah Schaufenster mit Besen, die offenbar zum Fliegen gedacht waren, Käfige mit wunderschönen Eulen, noch mehr Menschen in bunten Gewändern und mit spitzen Hüten auf dem Kopf und es kam mir vor, als würde die Luft sirren.

Am Abend saßen meine Eltern und ich sprachlos im Wohnzimmer und starrten an, was wir gekauft hatten. Wir mussten feststellen, dass die Briefe gestimmt hatten, dass sich niemand einen schlechten Scherz erlaubt hatte, dass ich wirklich und wahrhaftig ein Zauberer sein sollte. Ich war aufgeregt. Ich dachte, jetzt liegt mir die ganze Welt zu Füßen. Ich dachte, ich sei einer unter Wenigen, jemand ganz Besonderes, weil doch meine Eltern beide nicht magisch waren, aber ich schon.

Es dauerte genau eine Zugfahrt, um mir klarzumachen, dass das Gegenteil der Fall war. Wer Nichtmagier als Eltern hatte, wurde seltsam angeschaut. Ja, wir waren besonders – allerdings nicht gerade im positiven Sinne.

Ich hatte Glück. Ich teilte mir mein Abteil mit einem Jungen, der später mein bester Freund werden würde – Ernie Macmillan. Er war ein Reinblut und er war der Erste, der mir erklärte, dass man Muggelgeborene wie mich in bestimmten Kreisen nicht gerade gerne sah. Er erzählte mir, dass sich die alten, reinblütigen Familien eigentlich alle untereinander kannten und dass man immer sofort wusste, wer nichtmagische Eltern hatte. Und er sagte mir, dass man es in diesen Kreisen als „Versehen" betrachtet, wenn jemand wie ich nach Hogwarts komme.

In der Schule selbst habe ich das anfangs gar nicht so recht wahrgenommen. Die meisten Lehrer behandelten uns alle gleich und es gab, wie ich erleichtert feststellte, genügend Schüler aus Zaubererfamilien, die mit den gleichen Problemen im Unterricht zu kämpfen hatten wie ich. Und es gab die Überflieger, wie Hermione, die alles konnten und die, metaphorisch gesprochen, trotzig all denen die Zunge herausstreckten, die darüber dozierten, wie unfähig Muggelgeborene doch seien.

Natürlich gab es auch dunkle Stunden. Natürlich gab es auch Lehrer, die ihre Lieblinge hatten – und zu denen gehörte man nicht, wenn man Hufflepuff und muggelgeboren war. Dennoch komme ich mir heute ein wenig schäbig vor, wenn ich darüber schreibe, weil ja mittlerweile bekannt ist, dass Professor Snape (jetzt ist es wohl vorbei mit der schönen Anonymität) jahrelang als Spion gearbeitet und eben nicht vollkommen die Ansichten vertreten hat, die der Dunkle Lord propagierte – und trotzdem war es damals in der Schule nicht unbedingt leicht für mich, in seinem Zaubertränkeunterricht zu sitzen.

Dann kam unser zweites Jahr, die ganzen Ereignisse um die Kammer des Schreckens und plötzlich waren wir Muggelgeborene wie Gebrandmarkte. Jeder wusste, welcher seiner Mitschüler reinblütig war und wer nicht; jeder wusste, wer gefährdet war und uns wurde auf recht brutale Art klargemacht, dass wir für unsere Herkunft bestraft oder belohnt werden würden. Es war keine schöne Zeit damals. Ich bin eigentlich immer stolz gewesen auf meine Eltern und darauf, dass ich Magie im Blut hatte und ich war störrisch genug, gerade dann in Hogwarts zu bleiben, aber ich hatte auch Angst. Meine Herkunft machte mich zu einer Zielscheibe für Spott und Häme, sogar für körperliche Angriffe.

Meinen Eltern habe ich das lange nicht erzählt. Ich versuchte, sie so gut wie möglich aus meiner anderen Welt herauszuhalten, meine beiden Welten getrennt voneinander zu bewohnen. Meine Eltern waren so stolz auf mich und meine Leistungen – wie hätte ich ihnen da erklären sollen, dass es Menschen, ja, sogar Mitschüler, gab, die der Ansicht waren, dass „Abschaum" wie ich einer war nichts auf der Schule zu suchen hatte, die die Meinung vertraten, dass Muggel und Muggelgeborene als Sklaven der Zauberer dienen sollten?

Ich hätte es nicht gekonnt.

Auch später, als der Krieg ausbrach, habe ich ihnen das Ganze nur sehr grob erklärt. Es ginge da um verschiedene Ansichten, wer wie viel Macht ausüben sollte, behauptete ich. Erst, als die Schlacht bereits gewonnen war und langsam der Alltag wieder einkehrte, habe ich ihnen die Wahrheit gesagt. Ich hatte Recht: sie verstehen es nicht.

* * *

**Anlage 5**

_F: Hast du immer schon gewusst, was du später beruflich machen willst?_

A: Eigentlich nicht, nein. Meine Mutter war Kindergärtnerin und liebte ihre Arbeit. Mein Vater arbeitete im Ministerium, genau wie meine Tante. Die Beiden habe ich früher ab und zu besuchen dürfen, vielleicht hat mich das nachhaltig geprägt.

_F: Dein Vater ist Zauberer, deine Mutter eine Muggel. Wann ist dir das bewusst geworden?_

A: Es muss ziemlich früh gewesen sein. Irgendwann habe ich einfach mal gemerkt, dass mein Vater so ein lustiges Stück Holz hat, das er schwingt und mit dem er Dinge passieren lassen kann. Und meine Mutter hatte das nicht.

_F: Hast du deine Eltern danach gefragt?_

A: Klar! Kinder fragen doch immer alles. Und natürlich wollte ich wissen, warum meine Mama stundenlang in der Küche steht und Gemüse putzt, wenn mein Vater das Gleiche mit seinem Stück Holz in wenigen Minuten erledigen kann.

_F: Was haben sie dir geantwortet?_

A: Sie haben mir erklärt, dass es eben diese zwei Möglichkeiten gibt: entweder man kann zaubern oder man kann es nicht.

_F: War das für dich verbunden mit einer Wertung?_

A: Du meinst, ob eine dieser beiden Möglichkeiten besser ist als die andere?

_F: Ja, genau._

A: Nein. Manchmal tat mir meine Mutter Leid, weil bei ihr das Kochen und Putzen so lange dauerte. Aber meinem Vater nützte sein Zauberstab auch nicht immer etwas: meine Mutter buk trotzdem die leckereren Scones und meine Eltern erzählen heute noch gerne, dass ich mich als Kind grundsätzlich geweigert habe, etwas zu essen, was mein Vater gezaubert hatte.

_F: Du hattest also keinen der Beiden lieber als den anderen, nur weil der eine magisch veranlagt war und der andere nicht?_

A: Nein! Man hat Eltern doch meistens gleich lieb, oder nicht? Jedenfalls ging es mir so. Mir war egal, ob meine Mutter zaubern konnte oder nicht.

_F: Wann und wie hast du mitbekommen, dass diese Einstellung jedoch nicht der Normalfall ist?_

A: Ich muss wohl neun oder zehn gewesen sein, es war jedenfalls vor Hogwarts. Ich habe meine Tante beim Arbeiten besucht, sie hat ja im Zaubereiministerium in der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung gearbeitet. Sie bekam einen Fall, in dem einige Zauberer ziemlich hässlichen Schabernack mit ein paar Muggeln getrieben hatten. Als wir alleine waren, wurde sie erst wütend, dann traurig. Ich habe nicht verstanden, was los war. Sie hat es mir erklärt.

_F: Wie hast du darauf reagiert?_

A: Ich war ziemlich verwirrt, ehrlich gesagt. Meine Mama war schließlich die beste Mama auf der ganzen Welt und meine Großeltern waren auch toll, also wieso sollte jemand etwas gegen Menschen wie sie haben?

_F: Deine Tante hat jahrelang in der Magischen Strafverfolgung gearbeitet, dein Onkel Edgar hatte im Orden des Phönix gekämpft und wurde mit seiner gesamten Familie von Todessern ermordet, du selbst warst in Dumbledores Armee tätig – liegt euch der Gerechtigkeitssinn im Blut?_

A: Ich weiß es nicht. Aber glaub mir: du würdest dich auch engagieren, wenn du betroffen bist. Wenn jemand deine geliebte Mum und deine Familie beleidigt. Wenn man dir sagt, dass du minderwertig bist und eigentlich gar nicht nach Hogwarts gehörst. Dann gibst du auch nicht einfach klein bei und kuschst. Das liegt uns nämlich definitiv nicht.

_F: Warum hast du dich Dumbledores Armee angeschlossen?_

A: Weil es mich etwas anging. Es ging uns alle etwas an, fand ich, aber mich besonders. Da draußen war ein Irrer, der vorhatte, Muggelgeborene und Halbblüter auszurotten, der Zauberer und Hexen bestrafen wollte, die sich mit Muggeln eingelassen hatten. Was hätte ich denn sonst tun sollen? Zurücklehnen und zuschauen, während jemand versucht, etwas zu zerstören, das ich liebe? Bestimmt nicht. Ich war wütend. Und ich hatte Angst. Ich wollte etwas tun, etwas lernen, ich wollte mich nicht länger nutzlos fühlen. Ich wollte mich verteidigen können, mich und alle, die ich liebe.

_F: Das ist schließlich ja auch gelungen. Wie schätzt du die Situation heute ein?_

A: Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich denke, es gibt auch heute noch Zauberer, die im Stillen an den alten Vorurteilen gegenüber Muggelgeborenen festhalten, doch ich schätze, sie werden immer weniger. Es gibt so viele Menschen, die die alten Reinblüter eines Besseren belehrt haben – Hermione hat den besten Abschluss seit – ach, ich hab' vergessen, seit wie vielen Jahren gemacht; Seamus hat sein Buch geschrieben und einen großen Schritt in Richtung Rehabilitation von Slytherins gemacht; die Reinblüter sterben sowieso langsam, aber sicher aus, weil gar nicht mehr genügend von ihnen übrig sind, um nur untereinander heiraten zu können.

_F: Wie wird die Zukunft aussehen?_

A: Ich glaube, gemischten Familien wie der meinen gehört die Zukunft. Und ich hoffe, dass noch mehr Vorurteile bekämpft werden.

* * *

**Anlage 6 **

Irgendwann war es mir egal. All das Gerede und Getuschel hinter meinem Rücken, all die Leute, die in der Winkelgasse mit dem Finger auf mich zeigten und dann, später, als es deutlich wurde, auf meinen wachsenden Bauch. Es kümmerte mich nicht. Ich reckte den Kopf und lächelte und ging arbeiten. Selbst wenn sie es mir angeboten hätten, hätte ich das Geld meiner Familie niemals angenommen. Ich war keine mehr von ihnen. Ich hatte aufgehört zu existieren.

Und warum? Weil ich einen Mann liebte und heiratete, dessen Eltern Muggel waren, der in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen war, der nicht einmal geahnt hatte, dass so etwas wie Magie wirklich existierte. Weil ich sein Kind gebären würde, ein _elendes Wechselbalg_, wie meine Mutter es genannt hatte. Ein Kind, für das ich mein ach so reines Blut verschmutzt hatte.

Ich war verliebt. Es war anders als alles, was ich vorher erlebt hatte. Es war nicht: an einem Tisch im Garten sitzen, Tee trinken und über Politik reden. Es war nicht: ihm zu erlauben, meine Hand zu halten, wenn wir uns in der Öffentlichkeit zeigten. Es war nicht: in den wohlwollenden Blicken meiner Eltern zu baden und das scharfe, leicht spöttische Lächeln meiner Schwester im Rücken zu spüren.

Ich habe mehr gelacht, wenn ich mit ihm zusammen war. Es ging mir besser, ich war freier, ungezwungener, lebendiger. Ich habe nicht alles hinterfragt, was ich getan habe, sondern habe es stattdessen einfach gemacht. Ich habe ihn geküsst, mitten in der Winkelgasse, weil ich wollte, dass jeder weiß, dass er zu mir gehört. Ich war so irrsinnig stolz auf ihn, den Muggelgeborenen, der Schulsprecher war und einen hervorragenden Abschluss gemacht hatte. Am liebsten hätte ich mich hingestellt und es all diesen Reinblütern zugerufen.

Ich war wütend. Wütend, weil meine Familie nicht verstehen konnte, dass ich ihn liebte, dass ich mich nicht darum scherte, was für eine Herkunft er hatte. Ich war wütend, weil sie ihn nicht akzeptierten, weil sie nicht einmal mehr mich akzeptierten. Ich hatte schon einen Vorgeschmack erlebt, als Sirius enterbt worden war, aber ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass mir so etwas passieren würde.

Ich war froh und stolz, jemanden gefunden zu haben, den ich liebte und der mich liebte. Das war mir mehr wert als all der Reichtum meiner Familie. Aber es tat weh, plötzlich nicht mehr nur über Politik zu reden, sondern selbst im Zentrum des Interesses zu stehen. Jeder redete über mich und meine Ehe. Es tat weh. Es ging niemanden etwas an, fand ich, ich war glücklich und fertig. Dummerweise sah das nicht jeder so wie ich.

Als meine Tochter geboren wurde, habe ich mir geschworen, niemals den gleichen Fehler zu begehen wie meine Eltern. Ich wollte meiner Tochter nicht erklären, dass manche Menschen besser sind als andere, nur weil sie Magie beherrschen. Ich wollte sie nicht einschränken. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie intolerant wird und auf Menschen herabblickt. Ich wollte, dass sie glücklich wird.

* * *

_tbc._

_

* * *

_**Reviewantworten:**

**Imobilus:** Vielen herzlichen Dank für deine liebe Rückmeldung! Ich freue mich riesig, dass dir die Geschichte offenbar so viel Spaß macht (und ja, du hattest bereits Reviews da gelassen, keine Bange :) Aber selbst wenn nicht, wäre das doch nicht schlimm!). Was deine Vermutungen angeht: in der nächsten Vorlesung werden uns nur ehemalige Schüler begegnen, die entweder muggelgeboren oder halb/halb sind, allerdings kein Reinblüter. Ron scheidet also aus. Und auch Harry passt viel besser in eine spätere Vorlesung. Hermione ist natürlich ein Paradebeispiel. Vielleicht haben dir ja die Anlagen noch ein paar Ideen gegeben, wer so auftauchen könnte ... Was den Dozenten angeht: richtig starke Hinweise wird es da wohl nie geben, nur immer wieder kleine Andeutungen. Und dann natürlich am Ende die Auflösung. Ich hoffe, das findest du nicht allzu furchtbar.

**WanderingAlbatros:** Ich muss zugeben: ich fühle mich ganz wahnsinnig geehrt, dass du was Anderes abgebrochen hast, um mein neues Kapitel zu lesen und hoffe inständig, dass dich die Geschichte auch weiterhin nicht enttäuschen wird. Mh, zur Hemdfarbenauswahl sage ich mal: unserem Dozenten ist es jedenfalls wichtig, nicht von vorneherein in eine Schublade gesteckt zu werden. Und was die Stille im Hörsaal angeht: sie fürchten ihn nicht (im Sinne von: wie man vielleicht Snape gefürchtet hat), sondern sie haben Respekt vor ihm (vergleichbar mit McGonagall). Und nein, der arme Boreas Flynn denkt nicht in Schwarz und Weiß – in meiner Vorstellung und im „Ein bisschen wie Sterben" -Universum ist der Ausdruck „sogenannte 'Blutsverräter'" für eine Geschichtsvorlesung völlig legitim, da er als Ausdruck feststeht. Das war von Boreas also nicht im Geringsten abwertend gemeint! Ich bin gespannt, ob dir das heutige Kapitel dabei geholfen hat, dir über die Identitäten unserer drei Gäste klar zu werden. Liebe Grüße!

**Dea1963:** Vielen herzlichen Dank für deinen Kommentar! Schön, dass du bereits seit Anfang an mitliest und dir die Geschichte offenbar immer noch gefällt – das freut mich sehr! Was deine Vermutung angeht: Draco tut tatsächlich das, was in einer der vorherigen Anlagen angesprochen wurde: er arbeitet als Tränkemeister in der Alchimistengilde. Lucius ist (übrigens weder bei JKR noch bei mir) nicht in Azkaban, sondern lebt (nach Gefängnis- und Krankenhausaufenthalt) gemeinsam mit Narcissa in einem hübschen, kleinen Landhaus. Und Draco ist zu dem Zeitpunkt, zu dem „Ein bisschen wie Sterben" spielt, längst mit Astoria verheiratet und hat einen Sohn; er ist also an Weihnachten nicht alleine. Da geht es unserem Dozenten ein wenig anders. Aber keine Sorge, es wird immer wieder kleie Hinweise geben. Ich hoffe, dass dir die Geschichte auch weiterhin Spaß machen wird!

**Zissy:** Ohweia, wenn ich das so lese, traue ich mich kaum zu fragen, was du denn studierst – Geschichte wird es wohl nicht sein :) Aber, wenn es dich tröstet, bei mir an der Uni laufen die Vorlesungen auch anders ab. Naja, man wird ja noch ein bisschen träumen dürfen, wie es denn sein könnte ... Auch dir vielen herzlichen Dank für dein Review!

**Mrs. Moony. Padfoot: **Vielen lieben Dank für deine Rückmeldung! Schön, dass es dir so gut gefällt. Ich gebe mir auch Mühe, dass sich die Kapitel recht gut aneinander fügen, immerhin stellen sie den Verlauf eines Semesters dar. Heute gibt es erst einmal die Anlagen, doch im nächsten kommen dann die Gäste zu Besuch und werden deiner Erwartung hoffentlich gerecht. Was deine Vermutung anbelangt, kann ich dir auch nur sagen: Draco arbeitet tatsächlich als Tränkemeister und nicht als Geschichtsdozent. Aber es kommen ja noch ein paar Kapiteomml und somit auch einige Hinweise.

**Kleine Alraune: **Herzlich Willkommen an Bord dieser Geschichte; schön, dass du sie gefunden hast und sie dir offenbar gefällt, das freut mich sehr. Ich gebe mir Mühe, jedem seine eigene Stimme zu geben, wenn ich die Interviews schreibe; es sind ja immerhin auch unterschiedliche Persönlichkeiten, die jeweils dahinter stecken. Schön, dass dir das gefällt! Tut mir Leid, dass du so lange auf ein neues Kapitel warten musstest; ich hoffe, dass die nächsten wieder schneller kommen.


	17. Achte Vorlesung

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **Es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid, dass ich euch schon wieder so lange habe warten lassen. Erst verschwand mein Laptop zwei Wochen in der Reparatur, dann folgte die Hitzewelle (mein Laptop ist schon ein wenig, mh, älter und hat gewisse Eigenheiten entwickelt. Man tippt sich die Finger heiß.) und dann folgte meine kleine Zahn-OP. Mit dicker Wange kann ich eh nicht viel tun, also hatte ich Zeit zum Schreiben und kann euch nun das neue Kapitel präsentieren. Ich danke sehr herzlich für all die lieben Reviews (Antworten am Kapitelende), wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und bin höchst gespannt auf eure Reaktionen.

* * *

**Achte Vorlesung **

Entweder bestreikt dich dein Wecker und klingelt gar nicht mehr oder aber (leider, wie du vor dir selbst zugeben musst, die wahrscheinlichere Variante) du hast vergessen, ihn zu stellen. Jedenfalls blinkt dir ein fröhliches _8:00_ entgegen, als du die Augen öffnest, und bringt dich dazu, dich erschrocken in deinem Bett aufzusetzen und dich entsetzt in den Arm zu kneifen. Die Uhrzeit bleibt die gleiche. Der pochende Schmerz in deinem Unterarm leider auch.

Du fluchst ein bisschen vor dich hin, verhedderst dich beim raschen Aufstehen natürlich prompt in deiner Decke und schlitterst in Richtung Badezimmer. Du kannst es nicht leiden, wenn du verschläfst und morgens alles schnell gehen muss, wo du dir doch eigentlich immer gerne Zeit nimmst, um den Tag zu beginnen. Stattdessen ist heute nur Katzenwäsche möglich und du schwenkst hektisch den Zauberstab, um deine Haare etwas in Form zu bringen. Du kletterst in die Kleidung, die du, offenbar in weiser Voraussicht, am Vorabend schon bereit gelegt hattest, schlüpfst in deine Schuhe und wirfst dir Umhang und Schal über.

Im Flur steht deine gepackte Tasche und wartet auf dich wie ein treuer Begleiter. Du verwünschst deine eigene Unorganisiertheit (wie kann man denn bitte vergessen, den Wecker zu stellen, wenn eine derart wichtige Vorlesung ansteht, fragst du dich verschwommen, findest jedoch keine Antwort), klimperst mit dem Schlüsselbund und fällst dann, nachdem du die Tür hinter dir zugezogen hast, beinahe die Treppe herunter.

Besser kann ein Tag kaum beginnen.

(Nein, du bist nicht abergläubisch. Wirklich nicht. Schwarze Katzen findest du eigentlich ziemlich toll und mal ehrlich, welcher Zauberer ist denn bitte abergläubisch? Und trotzdem bist du nicht gerade begeistert darüber, dass du ausgerechnet an diesem Morgen vor dieser Vorlesung verschlafen hast. Beinahe hättest du ja deine Gäste versetzt. Wirklich hervorragende Planung. Ganz ausgezeichnet. Und gewöhn dir endlich den Zynismus ab.)

Mit dem dicken Schal um Hals, Mund und Nase und den kalten Fingern in Handschuhen hetzt du durch die Straßen und hältst den Kopf gesenkt, damit dir der frostige Wind nicht in die Wangen schneidet. Der Dezember ist angebrochen und es scheint, als wolle der Winter mit aller Macht demonstrieren, dass er hier der Herr ist. Die Bäume haben ihr letztes Laub verloren und ragen als dunkle Schemen in den hellblau werdenden Himmel. Wenn du nicht so verdammt spät dran wärst, würdest du sogar die Zeit finden, die Schönheit des klaren Morgens zu bewundern. Aber nicht jetzt.

Du eilst in die Universität, läufst die Gänge entlang und bist heilfroh, als dir ein Blick auf die große Uhr neben Hörsaal Zwei verrät, dass es kurz vor halb neun ist und du somit noch rechtzeitig zu deinem Termin erscheinen wirst. Ursprünglich hattest du ja vorgehabt, in der Mensa schon Frühstück und Kaffee zu organisieren, damit alles bereit steht, wenn die Zeiger auf 8:30 Uhr rücken, aber wie es aussieht, wird dein schöner Plan genau das bleiben.

Als du die Mensa betrittst, sind deine Gäste jedenfalls schon anwesend. Sie haben einen Tisch hinten in der Ecke okkupiert, dort, wo nicht jeder gleich hinsieht (was dir nur recht ist. Du willst keinen Massenauflauf provozieren, auch wenn die Wahrscheinlichkeit sowieso gering ist, dass morgens viele Studenten in die Mensa kommen.). Vier Personen sitzen dort und drei von ihnen unterhalten sich leise. Die vierte schüttet schweigend Kaffee in sich hinein.

Du nickst Sidonie an der Kasse kurz zu und gehst dann auf den Tisch zu. „Morgen!", grüßt du in die Runde, „Tut mir Leid, dass ich so spät bin. Ich hatte, äh, einige Schwierigkeiten mit meinem Wecker." Sie grinsen dir entgegen und versichern dir, dass das doch nichts macht und dass sie noch gar nicht lange warten würden. Zumindest Hermione nimmst du diese nette, kleine Lüge sowieso nicht ab. So, wie du sie kennst, war sie bestimmt mehr als nur pünktlich. „Schwierigkeiten?", sagt Millicent und leert ihren Kaffee, „Was denn für Schwierigkeiten? Hattet ihr eine Meinungsverschiedenheit?" „So ungefähr", murmelst du und fragst dann, wer alles frühstücken möchte.

Ihr zieht schließlich zu viert los (Millicent verlangt nur nach mehr Kaffee und du hast versprochen, welchen zu besorgen) und ladet euch die Teller voll mit so ziemlich allem, was die Mensa zu bieten hat. Du lässt es dir, wenn auch unter Protest („Das geht wirklich nicht!" und „Also nein, das lasse ich nicht zu!" und „Als emanzipierte Frau-"), nicht nehmen, für alle zu bezahlen und bewunderst dabei noch stumm Sidonies Haarpracht, die sich von flauschigem Moosgrün zu nachtschwarz verändert hat.

„Danke", macht Millicent, als du ihr den Kaffee hinstellst, und greift sofort nach der Tasse, um einen Schluck zu nehmen. „Spätschicht?", erkundigst du dich und sie nickt, versteckt ihr Gähnen hinter der Hand und erzählt, dass sie kurzfristig mit einer Kollegin hatte tauschen müssen. Du bekommst ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn es ist immerhin deine Schuld, dass sie nun in der Uni sitzt statt im Bett zu liegen, aber gleichzeitig bist du heilfroh, weil du Millicent wirklich brauchst in dieser Vorlesung. Halbblütige Slytherins, die auch noch bereit sind, vor Publikum über ihre Erfahrungen zu reden, finden sich leider nicht wie Sand am Meer.

„Schön, dass ihr alle da seid", sagst du in die Runde, aber sie winken nur ab. Du warst noch nie sonderlich gut darin, dich bei jemandem zu bedanken, also sitzt du nun mit schiefem Grinsen da und spießt mit der Gabel eine Tomatenscheibe auf. „Kein Problem", antwortet Terry, „Jederzeit. Immerhin ist das Thema heute noch genauso aktuell wie vor zwanzig Jahren. Und hoffentlich finden es deine Studenten ganz interessant, mal mit jemandem darüber reden zu können, der direkt betroffen ist."

Du nickst ihm zu. „Das erhoffe ich mir jedenfalls, ja", stimmst du zu, „Ich dachte, mit einigen Gästen in den Vorlesungen ist gleich eine ganz andere Atmosphäre. Ich weiß noch, wie unsere Dozenten uns damals zu Gesprächen mit Zeitzeugen geschleppt haben. Da saß man dann und hörte jemandem zu, der im Krieg gegen Grindelwald gekämpft hatte und plötzlich wird dir erst bewusst, was damals alles passiert ist und wie schrecklich es war. Es ist ein Unterschied, ob du ein paar gedruckte Buchstaben liest oder ob du jemandem zuhörst, der leise berichtet, wie er zusehen musste, als sein bester Freund gefoltert wurde."

Millicent verzieht das Gesicht. „Bitte", sie verdreht die Augen, „Keine Gruselgeschichten so früh am Morgen. Ich hab' die halbe Nacht mit Heilen verbracht und die andere Hälfte damit, aufgescheuchte Familienmitglieder zu beruhigen. Hast du nicht was Nettes in deinem Repertoire?" Hannah lacht und Hermione grinst amüsiert, auch wenn sie versucht, es hinter ihrem Toast zu verstecken. Du zuckst die Achseln und nippst an deinem eigenen Kaffee.

„Wie läuft das denn so ab?", erkundigt sich Hannah dann neugierig bei dir, „Sollen wir gleich mit dir in den Hörsaal kommen und dann können sie uns Fragen stellen oder wie hattest du es geplant?" Hermione und Terry sehen ebenfalls interessiert zu dir rüber und sogar Millicent löst ihren Blick von ihrer Tasse. „Naja", meinst du, „Ich gehe rein, begrüße die Studenten, dann hole ich euch dazu. Sie mussten ja als Vorbereitung schon einige Artikel und Interviews lesen; das sollte eigentlich als Grundlage dafür dienen, mit euch über eure eigenen Erfahrungen zu reden."

Hermione nickt und kaut gedankenverloren ihren Toast. Du denkst, dass man ihr wirklich nicht ansieht, dass sie zwei kleine Kinder zu Hause hat und nebenbei noch ihren Posten im Zaubereiministerium. Hannahs nächste Frage reißt dich jedoch aus deinen Überlegungen. „Denkst du denn, sie werden uns vieles fragen, was ... naja ... persönlich ist?", erkundigt sie sich ein wenig unsicher und du versuchst, ihr die Skepsis so gut wie möglich zu nehmen. „Keine Sorge", versicherst du ihr, „Du musst selbstverständlich nichts beantworten, was du nicht möchtest. Und wenn sie über die Stränge schlagen, werde ich schon dafür sorgen, dass sie sich wieder zurücknehmen. Aber ich schätze, dass ihr durchaus damit rechnen müsst, dass sie euch nach eurer privaten Vergangenheit fragen, vor allem, was eure Kindheit und eure Eltern anbelangt."

Hannah murmelt „Okay", wird jedoch ein bisschen blass um die sommerbesprosste Nase. Es gibt Wunden, die nur schlecht verheilen, denkst du, und nicht jeder von euch musste damit zurechtkommen, dass die eigene Mutter ermordet wurde. Hermione lächelt aufmunternd zu Hannah rüber und erkundigt sich, wie es Neville geht, ob er immer noch Spaß daran hat zu unterrichten und dass sie ja mal gespannt ist, wie er damit umgehen wird, wenn Harrys und Ginnys Ältester im Herbst 2016 nach Hogwarts kommt.

„Wieso? Ist er genauso ein Rabauke wie sein Vater und sein Onkel?", erkundigt sich Millicent trocken und Hermione grinst ein bisschen. „Auch, wenn das biologisch gesehen nicht allzu viel Sinn ergibt, würde ich sagen, dass er ziemlich stark nach den Zwillingen gerät. Da hat George beim Babysitting wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet", stellt sie fest und Terry lacht so heftig, dass er sich an seinem Rührei mit Speck verschluckt. Millicent verdreht die Augen und klopft ihm auf den Rücken, ehe er erstickt, während Hannah zurückgrinst und überlegt, ob sie Neville wohl vorwarnen soll oder nicht.

„Hauptsache, ihr warnt mich vor, wenn einer eurer Sprösslinge in ferner Zukunft mal an dieser Uni Geschichte studieren will", mischst du dich in das Gespräch ein und erntest von Hermione ein wissendes Lächeln. „Angst?", erkundigt sie sich beiläufig und du zuckst die Achseln. „Eher ein bisschen Bedenken", korrigierst du, „Meine Dozenten sind schließlich auch mit mir zurechtgekommen, da dürfte ich also keine Probleme mit einem Weasley/Potter-Kind haben."

„Amüsant wird es erst, wenn Lunas Zwillinge bei Neville im Unterricht aufkreuzen", gluckst Hannah leise und du bist ein wenig erleichtert, dass euer gutmütiges Geplänkel sie wohl von der bevorstehenden Vorlesung ablenkt. „Soll ich schon mal ein paar Betten im Sankt Mungo's reservieren?", bietet Millicent an und krümmt amüsiert eine Augenbraue, „Oder soll ich mir das für Hagrids Unterricht mit den Zwillingen aufheben?" Wenn ihr so weiter macht, ist der Nächste, der ein Bett im Krankenhaus braucht, jedenfalls Terry, weil der sich bereits zum zweiten Mal an seinem Frühstück verschluckt, weil er sich offenbar nicht zwischen Essen und Lachen entscheiden konnte.

„Wie ist das denn eigentlich", beginnt Hermione dann mit diesem ganz bestimmten Tonfall, der verrät, dass es sich wohl um Unterricht oder Bücher oder gar beides handelt, „Wie darf man sich deine Vorlesungen vorstellen? Ich muss gestehen" - „Zu deiner Schande", wirft Millicent zwinkernd ein und Hermione verdreht gutgelaunt die Augen - „Ja, zu meiner Schande", stimmt sie jedoch zu, „dass ich keine Ahnung habe, was genau die Studenten bei 'Zeitgenössischer Geschichte' erwartet. Ein Abriss zu Harrys Leben und Voldemort?"

Du bist eindeutig versucht, sie ein wenig in die Irre zu führen. „Genau", erwiderst du trocken, „In der Regel fangen wir damit an, die Kimmkorn-Biographie zu lesen und wühlen uns dann durch die alten Briefe, die ihr uns so freundlich zur Verfügung gestellt habt. Ab und zu diskutieren wir dann noch Harrys Schulfeindschaft mit Draco und auch ansonsten bemühen wir uns nach Kräften, jedes Klischee zu erwischen, das wir bekommen können." Terry und Hannah starren dich an, während Millicent ihr Grinsen nur sehr schlecht hinter ihrer Kaffeetasse verbirgt und Hermione gelassen antwortet, „Prima. Ich hoffe nur, wir vier Besucher können die Erwartungen erfüllen, die deine Studenten in uns gesteckt haben."

Terry wiegt nachdenklich seinen Kopf hin und her. „Ich weiß nicht, Hermione", sinniert er mit einem bemüht ernsten Ausdruck im Gesicht, auch wenn ihn seine funkelnden Augen verraten, „Vielleicht hättest du einen Stapel Bücher mitbringen sollen?", schlägt er da auch bereits vor, „Oder, ich weiß nicht, ein paar Prospekte, die über die Versklavung der Hauselfen informieren?" Millicent trinkt unbeeindruckt ihren Kaffee, aber Hannah prustet unkontrolliert los und Hermione spielt das Spiel nur allzu gerne mit. „Wie", sagt sie und täuscht Verwirrung vor, als sie dich anschaut, „Du hast doch eindeutig geschrieben, dass ich am Ende eine Viertelstunde Zeit bekomme, um über Elfenrechte zu reden!"

Mit Terrys Selbstbeherrschung ist es vorbei und du musst feststellen, dass an deinen Mundwinkeln ebenfalls ein recht breites Grinsen zerrt. So sehr du euer entspanntes Beisammensitzen auch genießt und die Atmosphäre, wie sie sonst eigentlich nur auf den sehr unregelmäßig stattfindenden Klassentreffen herrscht, teilt dir ein Blick auf deine Uhr dennoch mit, dass euch die Zeit davon läuft.

„Okay", machst du laut in das Gelächter hinein und ziehst die Aufmerksamkeit auf dich, „Wir haben nur noch zehn Minuten, das heißt, ich kann Hermione noch rasch erklären, wie das Geschichtsstudium funktioniert und dann müssen wir los." Alle vier nicken und Millicent leert ihren Kaffee, während Terry rasch sein Rührei aufisst, diesmal, ohne sich dabei zu verschlucken und beinahe einen Erstickungstod zu erleiden. Du hingegen fixierst Hermione und fängst an, dein Fach zu erläutern.

„Zu Geschichte gehört natürlich ziemlich viel", holst du erst einmal kräftig aus, „Frühgeschichte aus der Zeit der Kelten, dann die Invasion der Römer, dann Altenglische Geschichte mit all den Angeln, Sachsen, Jüten, Friesen und Wikingerangriffen, dann Mittelenglische Geschichte mit den Normannen und sämtlichen Wirrungen und Kriegen, bis in die moderne Zeit hinein. Das, was wir bei Binns gemacht haben, also Vampirkriege und Trolle und geheime Abkommen und merkwürdige Zauberer mit noch merkwürdigeren Namen – das kann man schon alles brauchen, aber das ist eben nur ein Bruchteil. Viel wichtiger ist es, auch in die Muggelgeschichte hineinzuschauen, gerade während des Mittelalters, um nach möglichen Verbindungen zu suchen, zwischen Muggeln und Zauberern, zwischen Ereignissen in deren und in unserer Welt. Und mein Spezialgebiet, sozusagen, ist eben Zeitgenössische Geschichte. Das fängt allerdings auch Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts an und reicht bis heute. Grob gesagt setze ich mich also mit allem auseinander, was seitdem passiert ist und immer noch passiert."

Du bemerkst Hermiones fragenden Blick und antwortest, ehe sie sich erkundigen kann. „Das schließt natürlich Grindelwald mit ein", fährst du fort, „Inklusive all der Auswirkungen, die sein Handeln auf ganz Europa hatten. Dann kümmere ich mich logischerweise um die Zwei Dunklen Kriege mit Voldemort und auch um das Bestreben, sich ihm zu widersetzen. Ja, wir reden über Harrys Leben, aber wir reden nicht ausschließlich über Harrys Leben. Wir reden über den Orden des Phönix, wir reden über Todesser, wir reden über Hogwarts, über Familienleben und Klischees und zwar, so oft wie möglich, mithilfe von Aussagen von jemandem wie euch, von jemandem, der dabei war, der es erlebt hat. Seamus' Buch über die Slytherins kennt ihr ja bestimmt. Aus Nevilles Buch", du nickst Hannah kurz zu, „haben wir auch schon einen Auszug behandelt. Dazu kommen noch diverse Interviews, die hauptsächlich Seamus geführt hat, und verschiedene Erinnerungsschnipsel, die wir über die Jahre besorgen konnten, sowie Briefe, Zeitungsartikel und vieles mehr. Frage beantwortet?"

Hermione grinst. „So ungefähr", nickt sie, „Ich bin ziemlich gespannt, wie die Vorlesung jetzt werden wird, ehrlich gesagt." Terry und Hannah murmeln zustimmend, während Millicent „Kann's kaum erwarten" brummt, doch du weißt, dass sie sich eigentlich freut, wenn sie ihren Teil beitragen kann. Sonst hätte sie auch bei Seamus' Buch niemals mitgemacht. Sie will nur nicht, dass jeder ihre raue Schale durchschauen kann. „Stichwort", sagst du zu Hermione und linst erneut auf deine Uhr, „Wir müssen dann wirklich los. Das glauben uns meine Studenten sonst nie, dass wir uns verspätet haben, weil ich euch einen Geschichtsvortrag gehalten habe."

Eure Stühle scharren leise über den Boden, als ihr aufsteht und euch ein paar Toastkrümel von den Roben wischt. Du schwenkst hastig deinen Zauberstab und lässt die Tabletts allesamt von dannen schweben, sodass euer Tisch nicht mehr allzu mitgenommen aussieht. „Gut", machst du entschlossen und schaust die Vier der Reihe nach an, „Dann mal los in die Höhle des Löwen." Millicent verzieht das Gesicht und murrt „Das ist unfair, da hat Hermione ja Heimvorteil!", während Terry amüsiert feststellt, dass „Höhle des Raben" oder „Höhle des Dachses" nicht so furchteinflößend klingt, woraufhin Millicent vorschlägt, von nun an „Höhle der Schlange" zu sagen.

Du schüttelst innerlich den Kopf über die Vier, die mal Klassenkameraden waren und mittlerweile tatsächlich so etwas wie Freunde geworden sind. Das nimmt dir keiner ab, denkst du, dass vier erwachsene Menschen sich über Metaphern und Häusersymbole kabbeln wie Erstklässler direkt nach ihrer Einteilung. Und das ist die sogenannte Elite der Zaubererschaft. Na, dann.

Ihr lauft den Flur entlang und kommt schneller vor Hörsaal Nummer Drei an als dir lieb ist. Du bist nervös. Du gibst es nicht gerne zu (und schon gar nicht möchtest du, dass es einer deiner Gäste mitbekommt), aber du bist tatsächlich nervös. Schließlich bringst du nicht jede Woche Hermione Granger (Pardon, _Weasley_) mit in die Vorlesung. Und wenn das heute schiefgehen sollte (was du nicht hoffst), dann willst du dir nicht vorstellen, was passieren wird, wenn Harry mal auftaucht.

Vor den Flügeltüren bleibt ihr stehen und du musterst deine Gäste erneut. „Okay", sagst du, „Letzte Chance, es sich anders zu überlegen." Millicent verdreht die Augen. „Du bist nicht gerade ermutigend", teilt sie dir mit und die anderen Drei lachen. „Keine Sorge", nickt Terry dir zu, „Wir wären nicht gekommen, wenn wir es nicht auch bis zum Schluss durchstehen wollten. Jetzt geh da rein." Du murmelst etwas von wegen „Ich wollte ja nur sicher gehen", atmest tief durch, stößt die Tür auf und gehst hinein. Alleine. Wie jede Woche. Weil du ja unbedingt wolltest, dass deine Gäste ihren großen Auftritt bekommen.

„Guten Morgen", grüßt du in die Runde, hängst deine Robe über deinen Stuhl, stellst die Tasche ab und schwingst deinen Zauberstab, sodass vier bequeme Stühle auftauchen und jeweils zwei zu beiden Seiten neben deinem Pult landen. „Herzlich willkommen zu einer weiteren Vorlesung", sagst du, während du, wie immer, einen Packen Unterlagen aus deiner Tasche holst und auf dem Pult ausbreitest, „Ich hoffe, Sie hatten eine angenehme Woche und konnten etwas Zeit finden, um sich auf unsere heutige Sitzung vorzubereiten. Wie Sie dem Lehrplan entnehmen können, werden wir heute den Themenkomplex 'Familienbilder' abschließen und zwar, indem wir uns jenen Hexen und Zauberern zuwenden, die aus Muggelfamilien stammen oder bei denen ein Elternteil oder ein weiterer Verwandter ein Muggel ist. Gibt es vorher bereits Fragen?"

Es gibt keine. Stattdessen ordnest du deine Notizen (ein bisschen unnötig, aber es beruhigt dich und lässt die Nervosität schwinden), machst es dir dann auf der Kante deines Pultes gemütlich und schaust in die Runde. „Ich hatte Ihnen eine Überraschung versprochen", beginnst du und amüsierst dich innerlich sehr darüber, wie all deine Studenten plötzlich sehr leise geworden sind und mit großen Augen zu dir blicken, „Meiner Erfahrung nach ist es äußerst hilfreich, mit Zeitzeugen zu sprechen, wenn man sich mit bestimmten geschichtlichen Ereignissen beschäftigt. Das setzt natürlich voraus, dass entsprechende Zeitzeugen noch am Leben sind. In unserem Fall haben wir Glück: da der letzte Krieg noch nicht allzu vorbei ist, gibt es genügend Menschen, die sich an ihn erinnern, die persönlich beteiligt waren; Menschen, über die wir in unseren Vorlesungen bereits gesprochen haben. Bitte behandeln Sie unsere heutigen Gäste mit dem Respekt, den sie verdienen."

Dann öffnet sich die Flügeltür und der Reihe nach kommen Hermione, Hannah, Terry und Millicent in den Raum hinein. Wie automatisch beginnt zeitgleich ein Raunen und Tuscheln unter deinen Studenten, das du nicht einmal mit einem strengen Blick zum Verstummen bringen kannst. „Darf ich", hebst du die Stimme etwas an und verlangst somit nach Ruhe, „Sie darum bitten, unsere Besucher als die Gastdozenten zu betrachten, die sie in der heutigen Vorlesung sein werden?" Als deine Studenten mit dem angebracht ernsten Nicken reagieren, das du dir erwartet hast, wendest du dich an die Vier und bittest sie, sich kurz vorzustellen.

Du nimmst erneut auf deinem Pult Platz und betrachtest deine Studenten. Du bist dir relativ sicher, dass die meisten von ihnen Hermione erkannt haben; ob sie mit den drei Anderen etwas anfangen können, weißt du nicht.

„Hermione Weasley", macht Hermione da den Anfang und begegnet selbstbewusst den neugierigen Blicken, die sie durchbohren, „Geborene Granger. Ehemals Gryffindor. Und meine Eltern sind Muggel, sowie all meine weiteren, nicht angeheirateten Verwandten." Sie sagt es mit dem Stolz, der selbstverständlich sein sollte, und du bemerkst, wie deine Studenten leise miteinander wispern. Ja, sie kennen Hermione, sie kennen Briefe von ihr und vermutlich Bilder aus diversen Zeitungen und sie kennen das Interview mit ihrem Vater, das du ihnen zum Lesen geschickt hast.

Hermione nickt Hannah kurz zu, als Zeichen, dass sie fertig ist. „Hannah Longbottom", stellt sich Hannah mit einem kleinen Lächeln vor, „Geborene Abbott. Ehemals Hufflepuff. Mein Vater ist ein Muggel. Meine Mutter war eine Hexe." Du bist dir nicht sicher, wie viele es mitbekommen haben; dir jedenfalls ist nicht entgangen, dass Hannahs Stimme noch immer ein wenig bricht, wenn sie _war _sagt und von ihrer Mutter in der Vergangenheit spricht.

Terry ergreift das Wort und rettet Hannah. „Terry Boot", nickt er, „Ehemals Ravenclaw. Mein Vater ist ein Muggel, meine Mutter eine Hexe."

Millicent ist an der Reihe. Du schließt die Augen und hoffst. „Millicent Bulstrode", sagt sie und ihre Stimme hat all die Müdigkeit abgelegt, die vorhin vielleicht noch mitgeklungen hat, „Ehemals Slytherin. Mein Vater ist ein Zauberer, meine Mutter eine Muggel." Du kannst das Getuschel hören, obwohl du dich ganz auf Millicent konzentrierst. Es war klar, denkst du dumpf, es war klar, es war klar, dass sie nicht damit rechnen würden, dass du ihnen eine halbblütige Slytherin vor die Nase setzt.

Du öffnest die Augen. „Gut", sagst du leichthin und deutest deinen Gästen, dass sie sich gerne setzen können. Stumm machen es sich die Vier auf den Stühlen neben dir bequem und schauen dich erwartungsvoll an. Du atmest tief durch und erinnerst dich daran, dass du _das hier _kannst. Ihr seid in deinem Hörsaal in deiner Vorlesung. Du kennst die Routine. Du musst nur zu ihr zurückfinden.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie sich in den Anlagen für die heutige Sitzung mit weiteren Personen befasst haben, würde aber dennoch vorschlagen, dass wir es ausnutzen, dass wir Gäste da haben und dass wir daher mit einem der Interviews oder Artikel beginnen, die sich mit einem unserer Gäste beschäftigt haben. Gibt es Einwände?" Du blickst fragend in die Runde und nickst befriedigt, als sich niemand rührt. Das würde gerade noch fehlen, findest du, dass deine Studenten eine mittelgroße Revolte anzetteln, wenn du Gäste mitbringst.

Du kramst in deinen Notizen und ziehst ein paar Blätter heraus, ehe du dich wieder deinen Studenten zuwendest. „Bitte", lächelst du, „Es steht Ihnen vollkommen frei, mit welchem unserer vier Gäste wir uns zuerst befassen. Wir brauchen dazu lediglich einen Freiwilligen, der den Anfang macht. Den Rest können wir gerne gemeinsam erledigen." Du kannst beobachten, wie mehrere Studenten unschlüssige Blicke auf ihre Blätter werfen, ehe Miss O'Connor den Arm hebt. Sie zögert und sagt dann leise „Ich würde gerne mit Mrs Longbottom beginnen" und es wundert dich kein bisschen, weil du das Gefühl hast, dass es irgendwie _passt_.

Hannah nickt, rückt ihren Stuhl ein bisschen nach vorne und schaut hoch zu deinen Studenten. „Legen Sie los", meint sie betont gelassen, auch wenn du sehen kannst, dass sie kleine, rosa Flecken auf den Wangen bekommen hat. Aber in Rosaleens Händen ist sie zumindest sicher aufgehoben, findest du. Miss O'Connor greift sich ein Pergament und eine Feder, ehe sie mit ihren Fragen beginnt. Auf merkwürdige Art und Weise erinnert dich die Situation an eine Gerichtsverhandlung.

„Mrs Longbottom, wir haben in Vorbereitung für die heutige Sitzung einen Artikel gelesen, in dem darüber berichtet wurde, dass Sie den _Tropfenden Kessel _übernehmen", bezieht sich deine Studentin auf die Anlage und du hoffst inständig, dass sie Hannah nicht gleich jetzt sofort nach der Ermordung ihrer Mutter befragen wird, „Der _Tropfende Kessel _gilt als Bindeglied zwischen der magischen Welt und der Welt der Muggel. Würden Sie sagen, dass Ihre Berufswahl auch Ihre persönlichen Gedanken widerspiegelt? Betrachten Sie sich ebenfalls als Brücke zwischen diesen beiden Welten?"

Gut, denkst du erleichtert, eine gute Frage, eine, hinter der etwas steckt, und vor allem eine, die Hannah nicht gleich aus der Fassung bringen dürfte.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortet Hannah nun wahrheitsgemäß und streicht sich eine Locke aus der Stirn, „Ich glaube, dass es den meisten von uns so gehen dürfte, die mit einem Bein in der einen und mit dem anderen in der zweiten Welt stecken. Ich kenne beide Sichten und mein Leben verläuft irgendwo dazwischen. Also ja, in gewisser Hinsicht bin ich schon ein Bindeglied zwischen den Welten. Ich bin stolz auf meine Herkunft. Und ich will nicht, dass meine Kinder, sollte es mal welche geben, sich für ihren Muggelgroßvater schämen."

Links von dir nickt Hermione heftig, während Millicent eher aussieht, als würde sie gerade einen scharfen Blick auf Hannahs Bauch werfen, um herauszufinden, ob es da möglicherweise in einigen Monaten Arbeit für sie geben könnte. Du unterdrückst ein Grinsen.

In der Zwischenzeit ist Trystan Bickerton etwas nach vorne gerutscht und sieht Hannah neugierig an. „Könnten Sie uns möglicherweise etwas über Ihre Kindheit erzählen?", bittet er sie, „Wann haben Sie mitbekommen, dass es Zauberer und Hexen gibt? Hat Sie das gewundert? Wann haben Sie Ihre eigene Magie entdeckt?" Alles gute, solide Fragen. Hannah scheint das ähnlich zu sehen wie du, denn sie entspannt sich langsam ein wenig auf ihrem Stuhl.

„Ich glaube, ich habe schon immer gewusst, dass es da noch diese andere Welt gibt", antwortet sie nachdenklich, „Das musste mir niemand erst erzählen. Ich wusste, dass meine Mum diesen seltsamen Holzstab hatte und dass meine Tanten immer durch den Kamin kamen, wie der Weihnachtsmann, während Dads Verwandte stets an der Tür klingelten. Das war eben so. Ich glaube, Kinder bekommen viel mehr mit als wir manchmal denken. Ich wusste immer, dass meine Mum nicht so war wie die Mütter der anderen Kinder in meinem Kindergarten. Angeblich mit vier Jahren – sagt zumindest mein Vater – sind mir dann Funken aus den Fingern gesprüht und ich habe Schokokekse aus den Dosen im Schrank zu mir fliegen lassen können."

Ein paar deiner Studenten glucksen leise und du bemerkst, wie auch Hermione, Terry und Millicent breit grinsen. Da wurde Magie mal nützlich eingesetzt, denkst du amüsiert, ehe du weiter Hannahs Bericht lauschst.

„Wenn wir zu Dads Eltern wollten, mussten wir mit dem Auto fahren", erzählt Hannah weiter, „Bei Mums Eltern war das anders, da kam meine Großmutter durch den Kamin und nahm mich mit, während meine Mum mit meinem Dad apparierte, weil er das alleine ja nicht konnte. Sie haben mir recht früh erklärt, dass ich das meinen Freunden im Kindergarten allerdings nicht verraten darf. Das habe ich immer sehr ernst genommen. Ich dachte, das wäre unser Geheimnis, das von meiner Mum, meinem Dad und mir, und ich habe es gehütet wie einen Schatz.

Dann wurde ich älter, hatte längst alles über Hogwarts erfahren und meine Großeltern über Details über die Zaubererwelt ausgefragt. Ich wurde elf und bekam meinen Brief. Ich glaube, meine Mum war wahnsinnig stolz und mein Dad war es auch, aber natürlich konnte er es nicht ganz so gut verstehen wie meine Mutter das konnte. Und dann, dann kam ich nach Hogwarts und war zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben unter lauter anderen Hexen und Zauberern, die nicht zu meiner Familie gehörten."

Als Hannah verstummt, schießt sofort die Hand von Boreas Flynn in die Höhe. Hannah nickt ihm lächelnd zu und wartet auf seine Frage. „Ist eine der beiden Welten die bessere?", will er leise wissen und du siehst ihn an und denkst, wie großartig die Frage ist, weil sie eben nicht annimmt, wie die Todesser das taten, dass Zauberer den Muggeln überlegen sind. Nein, Mister Flynn überlässt es Hannah und jedem von euch, das für sich selbst zu entscheiden – falls es eine Entscheidung geben kann.

Hannah zuckt nämlich hilflos die Achseln. „Keine Ahnung", muss sie gestehen, „Wie so ziemlich alles im Leben hat auch die Zaubererwelt ihre Vorteile und ihre Nachteile, ihre guten und ihre schlechten Seiten, genau wie die Muggelwelt. Ich kenne beide und daheim bin ich wohl auch irgendwo in beiden oder in einer Art Mischwelt, die nur mir gehört. Aber _besser _ist keine."

Als Miss Hopkins den Kopf hebt, kannst du an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck ablesen, dass sie keine leichte Frage stellen wird. Hannah scheint das ebenfalls zu spüren, denn sie seufzt leise auf, ehe sie wieder lächelt und Gwendolen zunickt. „Mrs Longbottom", beginnt sie langsam und vorsichtig, als würde sie sich auf dünnem Eis bewegen, das ganz schnell einbrechen kann, „Ihre Mutter ist gestorben, als sie sechzehn Jahre alt waren. Ich ... ich würde verstehen, wenn Sie darüber nicht mit einer Horde Ihnen unbekannter Studenten sprechen wollen, aber falls doch ... dann würde ich Ihnen jedenfalls zuhören."

Hannahs Lächeln zittert leicht und sie schaut kurz in deine Richtung und du denkst an vorhin, als sie sich noch bei dir erkundigt hat, ob persönliche Fragen gestellt werden, und du siehst zurück und sagst leise, sodass deine Studenten es nicht hören, „Du musst nicht, wirklich, niemand zwingt dich", aber Hannah schüttelt den Kopf und fixiert Miss Hopkins mit festem Blick.

„Ich bin stolz auf meine Mum", antwortet Hannah, „Es gibt keinen Grund, warum ich nicht über sie sprechen sollte. Sie ist nicht gestorben, sondern sie wurde getötet, von einer Gruppe Todessern. Die genauen Umstände kenne ich nicht, doch ich gehe davon aus, dass es mit ihrer Familie zusammenhängt. Meine Mutter war reinblütig, abgesehen von einer Tante, die eine Squib war. Und trotzdem hatte sie sich dazu entschieden, einen Muggel zu heiraten."

Hannah lacht leise und freudlos auf. „Das kam beim Dunklen Lord nicht sonderlich gut an", fährt sie fort und ihre Hände, die sie im Schoß verschränkt hat, zittern sachte, „Sie war eine Verräterin. Sie achtete ihr reines Blut nicht, sondern ... besudelte es, indem sie meinen Vater heiratete und mich zur Welt brachte, ein Halbblut. Und sie bereute es nicht. Sie wagte es, _glücklich _zu sein, obwohl sie all das mit Füßen trat, was der Dunkle Lord so sehr achtete. Es bedeutete ihr nichts. Sie hatte einfach den Mann geheiratet, den sie liebte, und dafür wurde sie bestraft. An ihr wurde _ein Exempel statuiert,_ wie man das so schön nennt."

Es ist still geworden im Saal. Du gehst zwar davon aus, dass die meisten deiner Studenten aus ähnlichen Familienverhältnissen kommen, also mit Elternteilen, die keinen durchweg reinblütigen Hintergrund haben, aber gleichzeitig bist du dir auch relativ sicher, dass ihre Eltern für ihre Partnerwahl nicht mehr von der Gesellschaft oder gewissen Gesellschaftsschichten verurteilt wurden.

Miss Hopkins schaut Hannah unverwandt durch ihre dünnen Brillengläser an. „Danke", sagt deine Studentin dann leise, ehe sie den Kopf über ihr Pergament senkt. Du bist froh, dass die Frage gestellt wurde, weil sie immerhin wichtig war (manchmal musst du dich wirklich über dich selbst wundern, dass du sogar den Mord an einem Menschen ganz sachlich als Unterrichtsstoff behandeln kannst), doch du bist froh, dass sie von jemandem kam, der es schafft, das Ganze behutsam anzugehen. Wäre Hannah Millicent, würdest du dir nicht solche Gedanken machen. Aber Hannah ist anders und du willst nicht, dass sie in deinem Hörsaal leidet, erst recht nicht, wenn sie sich freiwillig dazu bereit erklärt hat, dir zu helfen.

Du blickst in die Runde und erkundigst dich, ob es noch weitere Fragen an Mrs Longbottom gäbe. Im Moment sieht es nicht danach aus und du nimmst dir die Zeit, deine Studenten daran zu erinnern, dass eure Gäste die gesamte Vorlesung über dabei sein werden; nur für den Fall, dass später noch Fragen aufkommen sollten.

Du bedankst dich bei Hannah, die mit ihrem Stuhl ein kleines bisschen zurückrutscht, um nicht mehr gar so sehr im Mittelpunkt des Interesses zu stehen. Du blätterst hastig deine Notizen durch und überlegst, wie viel Sinn es wohl ergibt, wenn du aussuchst, mit welchem Gesprächspartner sich deine Studenten als Nächstes unterhalten können. „Möchte einer von euch?", wendest du dich an deine Gäste, siehst zu, wie Millicent die Achseln zuckt und sich Terry und Hermione gegenseitig anschauen. „Alles klar", seufzst du leise auf, „Ich merke schon, ihr seid heute sehr entschlussfreudig. Dann nehme ich das eben in die Hand." Die Drei grinsen und als auch deine Studenten nicht widersprechen, dass du den Nächsten auswählen wirst, bittest du Terry, euch die Ehre zu erweisen.

Terry wiederum schaut ein wenig entspannter als vorher Hannah in die Runde deiner Studenten und wartet neugierig ab, wer ihm wohl die erste Frage stellen wird. Es ist schließlich Stephen Hart, der etwas zögernd die Hand in die Luft streckt und sich, offenbar leicht verlegen, erst räuspert, bevor er mit der Sprache herausrückt. „Sie sagten, Ihre Mutter war eine Hexe, Ihr Vater ein Muggel", beginnt Mister Hart, „Das ist ja nun wirklich kein Sonderfall. Als Sie in Ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts waren – würden Sie sagen, dass die Familienherkunft innerhalb Ihres Hauses und Ihrer Klasse da eine große Rolle gespielt hat? Hat man sich als Halbblüter gegenseitig erkannt und darüber gesprochen? Wurde man von Anderen herablassend behandelt? Oder war das überhaupt kein Thema?"

Du findest die Frage ziemlich gut (und bist dir gleichzeitig recht sicher, dass Millicent nachher bestimmt mit etwas Ähnlichem konfrontiert werden wird) und bist gespannt, was Terrry zu erwidern hat.

Ein wenig nachdenklich wiegt Terry den Kopf hin und her und lässt sich ein paar Sekunden hat, ehe er antwortet. (Ganz der kluge Ravenclaw, denkst du und unterdrückst ein Grinsen. Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit, um Klischees aufzurollen.) Er beugt sich auf seinem Stuhl leicht nach vorne und sieht hoch zu Stephen. „Ich würde schon sagen, dass es definitiv ein Thema war, ja", nickt er langsam, „In meinem zweiten Schuljahr sogar noch viel extremer als in unserem ersten.

Vermutlich haben Sie bereits einmal davon gehört, dass die sogenannte Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet wurde und die Schule in Angst versetzte. Wir glaubten, dass Slytherins Monster durch die Gänge schlich und das Schloss von all jenen reinigte, die es nach Slytherins Glauben nicht wert waren, unterrichtet zu werden. Das betraf vor allem Muggelstämmige, aber auch wir, die wir aus gemischten Familien stammten, waren unsicher und merkten, gerade durch provozierende Kommentare, dass es offenbar noch immer Reinblüter gab, die uns nicht gerne sahen.

Innerhalb meines eigenen Hauses, in Ravenclaw, haben wir natürlich darüber gesprochen. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann sogar bereits am ersten Abend, zumindest wir Jungen in unserem Schlafsaal. Wir waren neugierig. Und die, die keinen Muggel als Elternteil hatten, hatten tausend Fragen zur Muggelwelt und umgedreht. Ich habe mich beispielsweise häufig gefragt, wie es sein muss, in einem Dorf aufzuwachsen, in dem nur Hexen, Zauberer und Squibs leben. Schließlich wird ein solches Dorf kaum mit der Muggelwelt vergleichbar sein.

Ob die Herkunft allerdings eine Rolle gespielt, kann ich Ihnen nur schlecht sagen. Für mich jedenfalls nicht. Ich wusste, wer von meinen Ravenclaw-Klassenkameraden welchen Familienhintergrund hatte, aber es änderte nichts daran, ob ich jemanden mochte oder nicht. Von den anderen Häusern wusste ich es eigentlich kaum, mal abgesehen von Hermione, da wurde man dank diverser Slytherins immer wieder mit der Nase darauf gestoßen, dass sie muggelstämmig war."

Terry wirft erst Hermione, dann Millicent einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Hermione winkt ab und Millicent zuckt so gelassen die Achseln, als wolle sie sagen 'Damals waren wir doch alle noch dumme Kinder und hatten keine Ahnung von der Welt'. Du jedenfalls versteckst dein breiter werdendes Grinsen hinter einem Pergament voller Notizen.

„Beantwortet das Ihre Frage?", erkundigt sich Terry nun beim eifrig kritzelnden Stephen Hart. Der hebt hastig den Kopf und nickt. „Ja", meint er, „Zumindest zum Großteil. Können Sie noch etwas dazu sagen, ob Sie andere Schüler mit ähnlichem Familienhintergrund erkannt haben? Und falls ja, wie Sie diese Schüler bemerkt haben?"

Terry kratzt sich an der linken Schläfe und erwidert rasch „Ja, natürlich, den Teil hatte ich ganz vergessen", was dazu führt, dass du beinahe in dein Pergament beißt, um dein Lachen zu ersticken, als du Millicent brummen hörst „Der Gute sollte sich mal eines seiner neuen Erinnermichs besorgen". Dass Hermione recht auffällig hustet, trägt nicht gerade dazu bei, dass du deinen eigenen Heiterkeitsanfall gut verbergen kannst und du atmest konzentriert ein und aus, um nicht mitten in Terrys Antwort hineinzuprusten.

„Zumindest im Unterricht hat man eigentlich kaum einen Unterschied bemerkt", erzählt Terry gerade, unbeeindruckt von euren halblauten Kommentaren, „Wir mussten ja alle bei Null anfangen und auch die Reinblüter waren uns Anderen nicht zehn Schritte voraus. Man hat es ihnen vermutlich eher an anderen Dingen angemerkt, an kleinen Details, an Fachwissen über bestimmte Zaubererdinge, an Anekdoten, die sie nebenbei zum Besten gaben. Vielleicht habe ich jemanden, der wie ich aus einer gemischten Familie kam, unbewusst eher wahrgenommen als jemand Reinblütigen – ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob wir mit kleinen, bunten Punkten auf der Stirn herumlaufen würden."

Stephen Hart nickt, als Zeichen dafür, dass seine Frage nun endgültig beantwortet ist, und im nächsten Moment winkt bereits Miss Carters Hand. „Ja?", fordert Terry sie auf und lacht leise und vergnügt, als sie wissen möchte, ob er seinen Eltern erzählt hat, dass er damals Dumbledores Armee beigetreten ist.

„Ja", grinst er ein bisschen spitzbübisch und nicht sonderlich Ravenclaw-typisch, „Das habe ich ihnen erzählt. Vielleicht nicht in allen Einzelheiten, aber ich habe schon durchblicken lassen, dass wir etwas gegen unsere leicht inkompetente Professorin in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu unternehmen gedachten. Meine Mutter kannte Umbridge flüchtig aus der Zeit, in der sie noch beim Ministerium gearbeitet hatte, und konnte meinen Frust nur allzu gut verstehen.

Meine Mum hat Dumbledore und Harry geglaubt, so wie ich das getan habe, und sie konnte nachvollziehen, dass ich mich vorbereiten wollte für den Ernstfall. Da draußen wartete ein Irrer, der etwas gegen halbblütige Hexen und Zauberer hatte und noch mehr gegen Muggel. Und mein Vater ist nunmal zufällig einer. Sollte ich da etwa still sitzen und abwarten, bis meine Eltern wieder Drohbriefe bekommen würden, wie damals, als sie geheiratet hatten und meine Mutter schwanger war? Ganz sicher nicht. Es gibt Dinge, die kann man nicht auf sich beruhen lassen. Vielleicht achten wir Ravenclaws die Regeln etwas mehr, als das manch Anderer tut, aber es gibt Situationen, in denen man Regeln brechen muss."

Miss Johnson meldet sich und du bist gespannt, was jetzt kommt. Terry ahnt nichts von deinem stillen Waffenstillstand mit einer Studentin, die, wie du glaubst, noch manchem Schwarz-Weiß-Klischee nachhängt, und ruft sie auf. „Sie haben in Ihrem Interview über Slytherins gesprochen", stellt Lucinda fest und streicht sich durch die kurzen, dunklen Haare, „und haben festgestellt, dass der Dunkle Lord die schlechteste Werbung für das Haus war. Aber wie haben Sie das als Schüler erlebt?"

Terry zuckt die Achseln. „Wir alle haben Vorurteile", sagt er so gelassen, als würde ihm gar nicht auffallen, was für eine erschreckende Wahrheit er in den Raum stellt, „Manche gegenüber Muggelstämmigen, manche gegenüber Reinblütern, manche gegenüber Slytherins. Ich war da keine Ausnahme. Ich kannte all die Geschichten aus der Schulzeit meiner Mutter, ich wusste, dass der Dunkle Lord ein Slytherin gewesen war, ich kannte ihren schlechten Ruf und bin vorurteilsbehaftet nach Hogwarts gekommen, so wie die meisten, die zumindest einen Zauberer oder eine Hexe in der Verwandtschaft hatten.

Warum sagt das nie jemand? Vielleicht sind Sie klüger als ich und hatten während Ihrer Schulzeit keine Vorurteile. Oder vielleicht waren Sie wie ich und dachten: 'Das sind die Bösen. Das ist schon in Ordnung, wenn man denen misstraut.' Vielleicht waren Sie wie ich und dachten, Sie wären einer der wenigen schlauen Erstklässler, die bereits an den Gesichtern der Slytherins ablesen konnten, dass sie böse waren, alle miteinander. Vielleicht waren Sie wie ich und blind genug, Ihre eigenen Vorurteile nicht zu hinterfragen.

Ich habe meine Klischees bis nach dem Krieg mit mir herumgetragen. Dann begannen die Befragungen, die Verurteilungen und Gerichtsverhandlungen. Manche waren öffentlich, manche nicht. Ich war neugierig und bin hingegangen, um die Befragung von Theodore Nott zu hören. Er war in meinem Jahrgang gewesen, in Slytherin, und es war bekannt, dass sein Vater ein Todesser war. Ich dachte, Theodore müsste auch einer sein. Ich war davon überzeugt. Dann habe ich seine Befragung gehört und hinterher ... hinterher habe ich mich selbst gefragt, wie blind ich war. Ob ich in Hogwarts nur das gesehen hatte, was ich hatte sehen wollen."

„Wie meinen Sie das?", hakt Miss Johnson nach, während du zur Seite schaust und bemerkst, dass Millicent angestrengt auf den Boden zu ihren Füßen starrt.

Terry strafft sich ein wenig und sieht deine Studentin an. „Er war unschuldig", erwidert er ruhig, „Er war ein Slytherin, mit einem Todesser-Vater und er war unschuldig. Ich hatte nie gedacht, dass ... so etwas möglich wäre. Und Theodore ... hat darüber gesprochen, wie unsichtbar er sich manchmal gefühlt hatte. Da ist mir erst aufgefallen, dass ich wirklich nur einige wenige Slytherins in Erinnerung hatte. Und zwar die, die stereotyp waren: fies, hinterhältig, rassistisch. Seitdem weiß ich, dass auch ich Vorurteile hatte. Selbst die klugen Ravenclaws."

„Haben Sie deshalb Ihre Meinung über Slytherins geändert?", erkundigt sich Julianna Shaw in die Stille hinein, „Weil Sie Theodore Notts Befragung gehört haben?" Terry lächelt ein bisschen und schüttelt den Kopf. „Das war der Anfang", stellt er richtig, „Der Anfang eines langen Weges. Ein Freund von mir hat mit einer Slytherin zusammen studiert und war positiv überrascht. Plötzlich tauchten überall Slytherins auf und zwar ganz normale, wenn man das so sagen kann, Menschen wie Sie und ich. Das hat mich nachdenklich gestimmt. Und mittlerweile, bilde ich mir zumindest ein, bin ich erwachsen genug, das alles kritischer zu betrachten und meine ehemaligen Slytherinschulkameraden als Menschen wahrzunehmen – nicht nur als Slytherins."

Er verstummt und lehnt sich auf seinem Stuhl wieder etwas zurück, um es sich ein wenig bequemer zu machen. Genau wie Terry lässt du deinen Blick durch die Menge schweifen, räusperst dich dann und willst wissen, ob es noch Fragen gibt. Wie bei Hannah gibt es keine, aber du wettest, dass sie noch kommen werden, wenn erstmal all deine vier Gäste gesprochen haben.

„Danke", nickst du Terry zu und wendest dich diesmal gleich an Hermione, ohne abzuwarten, ob einer deiner Studenten eine bestimmte Reihenfolge bevorzugt. Du weißt nicht einmal, warum du Millicent als Letzte drannehmen möchtest; vielleicht, weil du bei ihr am wenigsten vorausahnen kannst, wie die Studenten reagieren werden und weil du hoffst, dass sie sich vorher bereits ein wenig austoben.

(Aber du bist aufmerksam. Dir ist aufgefallen, dass weder Mister MacLaine noch Mister Grey bisher etwas gesagt haben. Und du bist dir eigentlich sogar ziemlich sicher, dass sie spätestens bei Millicent auf wundersame Weise ihre Sprache wiederfinden werden.)

Hermione lächelt freundlich in die Runde und nickt Mister Flynn zu, der als Erstes den Arm in die Höhe gereckt hat. „Mrs Weasley", sagt er völlig korrekt und du schüttelst innerlich den Kopf über dich selbst, weil du die Anrede nach all den Jahren immer noch etwas befremdlich findest, „Sie sind in einer Muggelfamilie groß geworden, haben dann mit elf Jahren von Ihren magischen Fähigkeiten erfahren und gelten seitdem als eine der besten Schülerinnen, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat – mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass Sie nebenbei Harry Potter dabei geholfen haben, die gesamte magische Welt zu retten. Hätten Sie sich das je erträumen lassen, als Sie Ihren Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen haben?"

Deine Studenten grinsen und Hermione lacht. „Bestimmt nicht", antwortet sie und schaut Mister Flynn offen an, „Ich meine, ich habe mir von Anfang an gewünscht, dass ich im Unterricht ganz gut sein würde und habe mein Bestes getan, um mich schon vor dem ersten Schultag auf alles vorzubereiten. Ich habe meine Schulbücher in den Sommerferien komplett gelesen und mir noch ein bisschen leichte Zusatzlektüre besorgt. Ich dachte mir, dass es ja nicht schaden könne ... und ich wollte nicht hinter all den Anderen herhinken."

Mister Flynn grinst noch breiter als der Rest seiner Kommilitonen. „Soweit ich weiß, haben Sie genau das Gegenteil getan", kommentiert er Hermiones Erwiderung, „Ich schätze, Sie waren die Einzige, die sich derart intensiv mit den Schulbüchern auseinander gesetzt hat. Woran lag das?"

Hermione zuckt ein bisschen die Achseln. „Ich lerne gerne", muss sie gestehen, „Es macht mir Spaß. Ja, Sie können ruhig die Augen verdrehen", du tust es jedenfalls amüsiert, „Aber ich fand es sehr spannend. Es gab da eine Welt, zu der ich offenbar gehörte und die ich noch gar nicht kannte. Also wollte ich natürlich von vorneherein so viel wie nur möglich über diese Welt herausfinden, damit ich mich schneller in ihr zurechtfinden konnte."

Mister Flynn ist noch nicht fertig. Er sieht Hermione aufmerksam an und hakt nach, wenn auch ohne jeglichen Spott in der Stimme. „Hatten Sie das Gefühl, Sie müssten den anderen Schülern beweisen, dass Sie nach Hogwarts gehören?", erkundigt er sich und klingt ehrlich interessiert, „Dachten Sie, dass Sie Ihre Herkunft mit Wissen wieder wettmachen können?"

„Ich hatte nie das Bedürfnis, meine Herkunft wettzumachen", entgegnet Hermione deutlich kühler als zuvor und du beobachtest, wie Mister Flynn ein wenig blass um die Nase wird, während Hermione fort fährt, „Ich bin stolz auf meine Eltern. Ich bin stolz darauf, dass mich zwei wunderbare, liebevolle Muggel großgezogen haben, ich bin -" „Entschuldigung", sagt Mister Flynn hastig und mit dünner Stimme, „Ich wollte zu keinem Zeitpunkt andeuten, dass irgendetwas Verwerfliches darin zu sehen ist, wenn man Muggeleltern hat ... ich meine ... meine Mum ist eine Muggel ... und ich meinte einfach nur ... ob Sie dachten ... Sie müssten es den Anderen beweisen ... ich dachte ..."

Er verstummt und du siehst erst zu Hermione, dann zu ihm. Sie wird ein bisschen rosa auf den Wangen, während Mister Flynn wirkt, als wolle er sich auf seinem Sitz so klein wie nur möglich machen. Du glaubst zu wissen, was dein Student da gerade heruntergeschluckt hat, nämlich vermutlich so etwas Ähnliches wie 'Ich weiß nur, dass ich es allen beweisen wollte', aber du ahnst es nur und du hoffst, dass Hermione das ebenfalls herausgehört hat.

Hermione holt tief Luft. „Entschuldigen Sie", sagt sie und schafft ein kleines Lächeln, „Ich .. fürchte, ich habe Sie missverstanden."

23 Jahre, denkst du dumpf, 23 Jahre lebt Hermione nun mit dem Wissen, eine Hexe zu sein, und zumindest die ersten sieben davon hat man sie nur allzu oft und nur allzu deutlich spüren lassen, dass manche Kreise es lieber sähen, wenn jemand wie sie niemals eine magische Ausbildung erhalten würde. Es gibt Wunden, die nur schlecht verheilen, und jeder von euch trägt seine eigenen Narben.

„Vielleicht", meint sie nun ein bisschen unbestimmt, „Vielleicht wollte ich es jemandem beweisen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich wollte zeigen, was ich kann, ich war wissbegierig und es gefiel mir, etwas Neues zu lernen. Ich merkte schnell, dass ich im Unterricht gut mitkam, dass mich Lehrer lobten oder mir Punkte zusprachen. Naja – die meisten Lehrer zumindest." Etwas huscht über ihr Gesicht, das du nicht erklären kannst, eine Erinnerung an einen Lehrer, über den sie erst viel später die Wahrheit erfahren hat.

„Außerdem", du zwingst dich, dich wieder auf Hermiones Worte zu konzentrieren, „war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass es meine Eltern freuen würde, wenn ich weiterhin gute Noten mit nach Hause bringen würde. Sie verstanden die Zaubererwelt nicht so recht. Wie auch, wenn sie nie geahnt hatten, dass sie überhaupt existierte? Aber sie verstanden es, wenn ich Klassenbeste wurde oder Vertrauensschülerin. Und ich glaube, dass jeder von uns bis zu einem bestimmten Grad versucht, seine Eltern glücklich und stolz zu machen. Vielleicht war es mein Versuch, die beiden Welten, in denen ich lebte, miteinander zu verknüpfen. Ich weiß es nicht."

Sie verstummt und Mister Flynn macht nachwievor den Eindruck, am liebsten unsichtbar zu werden, weil es ihm offenbar peinlich ist, weil er sich womöglich Sorgen macht, dass eine der bekanntesten Figuren der Kriegszeit nun denkt, dass er intolerant eingestellt sei, und du hoffst, wirklich, dass er merkt, dass Hermione ihn niemals so vorschnell verurteilen würde. Aber ehe du etwas sagen kannst, hat sich bereits Mister Hart gemeldet und Hermione zugewandt.

„Sie haben sich in Ihrer Schulzeit für Hauselfen eingesetzt", sagt er, „Und später im Zaubereiministerium in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe gearbeitet. Warum?" Hermione wirft ihm einen neugierigen Blick zu und fragt nach seinem Namen. „Ähm", murmelt Stephen etwas nervös, „Stephen Hart" und Hermione nickt und lächelt, ohne sich weiter zu erklären.

„Warum nicht?", schmunzelt Hermione, als sie bemerkt, wie Terry und Hannah leise lachen und etwas von „Belfer" murmeln, „Nein, ganz im Ernst: mir hat nicht gepasst, wie die meisten Zauberer mit Hauselfen umgegangen sind, als wären sie niedere Wesen, die wir Zauberer nach Lust und Laune beherrschen und benutzen könnten wie Sklaven. Ich fand, dass es von da nur ein Schritt war zu Kobolden, von Kobolden zu Riesen, Werwölfen und anderen sogenannten Halbmenschen, und von denen zu Muggelgeborenen. Wo fangen Unterdrückung und Rassismus an? Und wo hören sie auf?"

Deine Studenten sind ganz still geworden. Und dir fällt gerade ein, dass ihr vorhin noch gealbert habt, ob Hermione über Elfenrechte dozieren darf. Die Frage hat sich jetzt jedenfalls erübrigt.

„Vielleicht hat es damit zu tun, dass ich eben nicht mit Hauselfen aufgewachsen bin", meint Hermione nachdenklich, „Ich musste mein Zimmer immer selbst aufräumen, meinen Eltern beim Abwasch helfen oder beim Kochen, ich bin nie bedient worden und ich konnte mich auch in Hogwarts nicht damit anfreunden. Hauselfen können sprechen. Sie können denken, zaubern und fühlen. All das kann ich auch. Ich sehe anders aus, ich kann Kleidung tragen, darf einen Zauberstab besitzen und bin niemandem derart sklavisch verpflichtet wie Hauselfen. Aber da hören die Unterschiede schon auf. Warum sollte ich jemanden unterdrücken und ausnutzen, der so ... _menschlich _ist?

Sie wissen, wie die Einstellung des Dunklen Lords zu Muggeln und Muggelstämmigen war. Hätte er triumphiert, wir wären nichts weiter gewesen als _seine _Hauselfen, seine Sklaven. Ich wollte nicht, dass jemand mich so behandelt. Also warum sollte ich jemanden so behandeln? Bringt es einen um, wenn man „Danke" zu einem Hauself sagt? Wenn man ihm erlaubt, etwas Anderes als ein dreckiges Geschirrtuch zu tragen? Wenn man nicht möchte, dass er sich selbst die Hände bügelt als Bestrafung, weil er beim Waschen einen Socken vergessen hat oder etwas ähnlich lächerlich Triviales?

Haben Sie einmal miterlebt, wenn ein Hauself sich selbst bestraft?", fragt Hermione leise und schaut deine Studenten der Reihe nach an, „Ich schon. Und der Anblick hat mir nicht gefallen. Ich will nicht, dass jemand so große Angst vor mir hat, dass er sich beinahe selbst umbringt. Und wenn ich die Versklavung von Hauselfen unterstützen würde, wäre ich, überspitzt gesagt, nicht viel besser als Lord Voldemort. Ich wollte etwas ändern. Ich wollte ... vielleicht ein bisschen mehr Gerechtigkeit und Toleranz und Gleichberechtigung. Deshalb habe ich angefangen, dort zu arbeiten."

Du musst neidlos anerkennen, dass Hermione wohl die richtigen Knöpfe gedrückt hat, um die absolut uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit deiner Studenten zu erhalten. Entweder sie starren Hermione an oder sie kritzeln fieberhaft auf ihren Pergamenten herum. Gut so. Dann hebt Mister Bickerton die Hand und zieht Hermiones Interesse auf sich.

„Eigentlich", er grinst ein bisschen verlegen, „wollte ich Sie ja fragen, wie sich das heute, im Alltag, für Sie so anfühlt, als Berühmtheit in die Geschichtsbücher eingegangen zu sein und mit Harry Potter befreundet zu sein, aber ich schätze, das passt nicht so ganz zu unserem heutigen Thema." Du nickst, wenn auch hochgradig amüsiert, und bist gespannt, wonach er sich stattdessen erkundigen wird. „Wie haben Sie das damals während Ihrer Schulzeit persönlich erlebt, wenn Sie oder Mitschüler aufgrund ihrer Herkunft angefeindet wurden?"

Hermione zögert und du glaubst zu ahnen, weshalb. Millicent versteift sich etwas auf ihrem Stuhl und schaut starr nach vorne. Hermione weiß – so wie Terry und Hannah und Millicent es wissen und so wie du es weißt – dass die Slytherins, die ihr damals das Leben schwer gemacht haben, mittlerweile erwachsen geworden sind, dass sie manches abgelegt und vieles geändert haben. Aber keiner von euch kann sicher sein, ob deine Studenten das ebenfalls verstehen werden oder ob Millicent gleich Verbalattacken wird abschmettern müssen.

„Niemand wird gerne verspottet", sagt Hermione schließlich, „Und trotzdem gibt es immer welche, die auf Anderen, Schwächeren herumhacken. Warum? Gerade deswegen: weil sie sich damit beweisen wollen, dass sie selbst stärker sind. Ich hatte ziemlich große Schneidezähne, als Kind, und ich habe lieber Zeit mit Büchern verbracht als mit Puppen. Glauben Sie, ich wurde in der Grundschule nie gehänselt? Wenn man _anders_ ist, in irgendeiner Weise, wird man leicht zur Zielscheibe, zum Ausgegrenzten.

Ich habe Eltern, die mich zu einem selbstbewussten Menschen erzogen haben, die mir beigebracht haben, mich niemals für das zu schämen, was ich bin. Ich hatte wunderbare Eltern, ich war gut in der Schule – es gab nur eben ein paar Dinge an mir, die anders waren. Und die wurden herausgepickt, um mich zu beleidigen und zu verletzen. Natürlich fand ich es nicht schön, ein _Schlammblut _genannt zu werden, ich fand es niederträchtig und arrogant, auf jemanden herabzuschauen, nur weil er keinen ellenlangen Zaubererstammbaum nachzuweisen hatte.

Und irgendwann ... irgendwann habe ich gedacht, dass es ein Schutzmechanismus ist. Weil es nun einmal genügend Menschen gibt, die Angst haben vor allem, was ihnen fremd ist. Angst, dass man ihnen etwas wegnimmt; Angst, dass man besser ist als sie; Angst, dass sie überflüssig werden. Ich glaube, dass die, die am lautesten „Schlammblut!" riefen, auch am meisten Angst hatten."

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass jemand wie Draco Malfoy Angst vor Ihnen hatte?", platzt Caitlin Roberts heraus.

„Ja."

Alle, inklusive Hermione und dir selbst, schauen zu Millicent, die seelenruhig auf ihrem Stuhl sitzt. „Aber ... warum?", hakt Miss Roberts merklich verwirrt nach, „Ich meine – was für einen Grund hätte er?" Millicent zuckt die Achseln. „Viele", erklärt sie gelassen, „Angst, dass Hermione bessere Noten schreiben und Jahrgangsbeste werden würde, nicht er. Angst, dass Muggelstämmigen wie ihr die Zukunft gehören würde. Angst, dass Familien wie seine eigene immer mehr an Einfluss einbüßen würden. Angst, dass er das, woran er jahrelang gelaubt hatte, vielleicht würde überdenken müssen."

Hermione begutachtet nachdenklich den Fußboden. Du betrachtest dagegen lieber deine Studenten. Du bist ziemlich sicher, dass Millicent nicht jeden Einzelnen davon überzeugen konnte, dass auch ein Draco Malfoy gepiesackt hat, weil er sich manchmal nicht anders zu helfen wusste. Und du glaubst, dass das gerade eben erst der Anfang war. Denn gleich wird Millicent an der Reihe sein und dann hoffst du wirklich, dass deine Vorlesungen schon ein bisschen was genützt haben und sich Millicent nicht mit einem Haufen Vorurteilen konfrontiert sehen wird.

„Weitere Fragen an Mrs Weasley?", erkundigst du dich und deine Studenten schütteln die Köpfe, „Dann danke, Hermione. Millicent, würdest du -?" Sie sagt „Ja", noch ehe du zu Ende sprechen kannst und wirft einen auffordernden Blick in die Runde. Du bist nicht gerade überrascht, als Mister MacLaine den Arm hebt und Millicent ruhig entgegenschaut. „Miss Bulstrode", beginnt er höflich, „Sie sagten vorhin, dass Ihr Vater ein Zauberer sei und Ihre Mutter eine Muggel. Würden Sie sagen, dass einer Ihrer Elternteile Sie stärker geprägt hat und, falls ja, welcher war das?"

Du stellst fest, dass du die Frage magst. Und dass sie ziemlich geschickt formuliert ist, weil man der Antwort möglicherweise entnehmen kann, was Millicents Ansichten zum heiklen Thema Blutstatus sind. Du kannst an ihrem feinen Lächeln erkennen, dass auch sie das der Frage entnommen hat.

„Ja, das würde ich allerdings sagen. Und es war meine Mutter", erwidert sie so gelassen, dass du schmunzeln musst, weil ein wenig Chaos unter deinen Studenten entsteht. „Und weshalb?", erkundigt sich Alasdair, während er sich offenbar ein paar Notizen auf seinem Pergament macht. „Meine Mutter ist Ärztin", erzählt Millicent, „Dass ich heute Heilerin bin, verdanke ich zu einem Großteil ihr. In meiner Kindheit konnte mein Vater einen seltsamen Holzstock schwingen und mir damit heißen Kakao machen. Meine Mutter konnte Leben retten und dafür sorgen, dass man wieder gesund wurde, wenn man krank war. Nicht weiter verwunderlich, was ich beeindruckender fand, oder?"

„Und trotzdem nutzen Sie Ihre Magie", wagt Mister MacLaine einen berechtigen Einwand, „Trotzdem sind Sie Heilerin geworden, keine Ärztin. Warum?" „Ich kann nicht verleugnen, wer und was ich bin", erwidert Millicent ohne zu zögern, „Nämlich sozusagen eine Kombination aus meinem Vater und meiner Mutter. Ich habe Magie im Blut, also arbeite ich mit ihr. Ich will Menschen heilen, also heile ich. Ich bin mit meiner Magie groß geworden, sie ist ein Teil von mir selbst und den kann ich nicht einfach von mir trennen. Ich habe gelernt, meine Magie so einzusetzen, dass ich heilen kann."

Er nickt und kritzelt eifrig weiter, während neben ihm Charles Grey die Hand hebt. „Sie haben sich bereit erklärt, an Seamus Finnigans Buch _Grün ist die Hoffnung _mitzuarbeiten und haben ihm viel über Ihre Kindheit und Ihre Schulzeit erzählt, über verblendeten Reinblüterstolz und Vorurteile. Sie haben ihm sehr viel Persönliches anvertraut. Warum?", will er wissen.

„Weil er gefragt hat", ist Millicents simple Erwiderung. Mister Grey legt die Stirn in Falten und Millicent scheint zu merken, dass ihm das definitiv nicht genügt, sondern dass er mehr wissen will. „Seamus wollte ein Buch schreiben, das mit Vorurteilen und Klischees aufräumt. Er wollte denen eine Stimme geben, die bisher geschwiegen hatten, nämlich uns Slytherins. Er hat sich für uns _interessiert_. Er hat sich für das interessiert, was der_ Wahrheit _am nächsten kam. Können Sie sich vorstellen, was das für ein Gefühl ist? Wenn man jahrelang weiß, was für ein Bild die Allgemeinheit der Zaubererwelt von einem hat, und wenn man weiß, dass dieses Bild einem nicht einmal annäherungsweise ähnlich sieht?

Seamus hat sich nicht mit dem zufrieden gegeben, was jeder zu wissen glaubte über die Slytherins. Er wollte hinter unsere Maskerade blicken, weil er davon überzeugt war, dass wir _Menschen _sind und keine wandelnden Klischees. Er hat die Befragung von Theodore ebenfalls gehört. Die von Draco. Von mir. Die von uns allen, verstehen Sie? Er hat mitbekommen, dass etliche von uns niemals Todesser waren. Er hat, vermutlich zum damals ersten Mal, erfahren, dass meine Mutter eine Muggel ist. Und dann hat er beschlossen, unsere Geschichte zu erzählen.

Er hat gefragt. Und er hat zugehört. Vielleicht finden Sie das vollkommen normal, wenn es um die strahlenden Helden geht; da will jeder wissen, was genau passiert ist; da liest man gerne über Harry Potters schlimme Kindheit, aber wer liest über Theos Kindheit? Wer interessiert sich für _uns_? Bis Seamus kam, tat das kaum jemand. Soll ich Ihnen sagen, warum? Weil niemand gerne zugibt, dass er seine Meinung über uns böse Slytherins eventuell revidieren muss. Weil es leichter ist, in Gut und Böse zu unterteilen, statt Menschen zuzugestehen, dass sie manchmal Fehler machen. Man kann auch aus den richtigen Gründen falsch handeln."

„Das bezweifle ich auch nicht", sagt Mister Grey leise und schaut Millicent unentwegt an, „Haben Sie das einmal getan?" Millicent lacht leise und freudlos auf und dir läuft ein Schauer über den Rücken. „Einmal?", wiederholt sie mit spöttischer Stimme, „Ich habe das oft genug getan. Hermione wird Ihnen bestätigen können, dass ich kein Unschuldslamm war. Ich machte mit, wenn Andere, Schwächere getriezt wurden. Wieso? Weil meine Freunde es taten. Man tut viel, um seine Freunde zu unterstützen, glauben Sie mir. Man tut viel, um nicht seinerseits zum Außenseiter zu werden."

Du schluckst schwer und fragst dich, wie Millicent so äußerlich gelassen auf ihrem Stuhl sitzen kann. Sie ist hart im Nehmen, muss es sein, bei ihrem Beruf. Da kann man nicht die Nerven verlieren. Und genauso wenig kann man es tun, wenn man über seine eigene Vergangenheit redet und seine eigenen Fehler reflektiert. Millicent weiß, dass sie nicht immer alles richtig gemacht hat, aber dieses Wissen ist ziemlich viel wert.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie nicht die einzige Slytherinschülerin mit muggelstämmigem Hintergrund waren", fährt Mister Grey fährt und wartet kurz, bis Millicent nickt, „Haben Sie mit Ihren Freunden darüber gesprochen? Haben Sie Ihre Freunde danach ausgesucht? Haben Sie das thematisiert?"

Millicent schnaubt, irgendwas zwischen belustigt und ungläubig. „Ich war in Slytherin", antwortet sie, „Damit hatte sich die Sache eigentlich erledigt. Wir hatten genauso viele Halbblüter oder Muggelstämmige wie die anderen Häuser. Aber wir sprachen nicht ständig darüber. Slytherin ging über Blut. Als Slytherin war man unter all den anderen Slytherins sicher. Wir hielten zusammen. Natürlich bekamen wir mit der Zeit mit, wer von unseren Freunden welchen Hintergrund hatte, nur wurde niemand deswegen verspottet. Wir hatten es nach Slytherin geschafft, dafür musste es einen Grund geben und somit hatten wir unsere ... Berechtigung."

„Soweit ich weiß", hebt Tobias Miller da die Stimme, bemüht sich jedoch nicht, das Gleiche mit seiner Hand zu tun, „waren und sind Sie mit Draco Malfoy befreundet, der dafür bekannt ist, Zauberer und Hexen mit Muggelhintergrund zu diskriminieren und der das Gleiche während seiner Schulzeit getan hat. Es ist außerdem bekannt, dass Draco Malfoy ein Todesser war und dem Dunklen Lord gedient hat, genau wie sein Vater. Beide waren in Slytherin und verkündeten dort ihre rassistischen Äußerungen. Warum sollten Sie anders sein?"

Normalerweise wärst du spätestens jetzt eingeschritten, aber Millicent kann mit so etwas umgehen. Sie kann öffentliche Anfeidungen wegstecken, ohne sich dabei Blöße zu geben. Und so bist du überrascht, dass zwei weibliche Stimmen „Halt den Mund!" und „Sei still!" rufen, noch ehe Millicent zu Wort kommt. Sowohl Miss Carter als auch Miss Hopkins haben Tobias wütend fixiert. „Schon in Ordnung", sagt Millicent und Miss Carter fährt ihr hitzig dazwischen, „Nein, ist es nicht, er hat kein Recht -" „Das genügt, Miss Carter", unterbricht Millicent sie und du fragst dich verwirrt, woher sie den Namen deiner Studentin kennt. Und weshalb Miss Carter so vehement für Slytherins eintritt.

„Ihnen scheint ja erstaunlich viel bekannt zu sein", wendet sich Millicent nun an Mister Miller, der ihr trotzig entgegenblickt, „Vielleicht ist Ihnen da entgangen, dass Draco Malfoy freigesprochen wurde. Vielleicht haben Sie vorhin nicht richtig zugehört, als ich versucht habe zu erklären, dass man manchmal Unsicherheit und Angst hinter Spott verbirgt und dass Draco Malfoy das definitiv getan hat. Vielleicht hat sich Ihnen der Sinn seiner Worte nicht ganz erschlossen, als Draco Malfoy öffentlich erklärt hat, dass in seinem Beruf Talent mehr wert ist als reines, altes Blut? Vielleicht haben Sie nicht mitbekommen, dass er der Aufnahme des ersten muggelstämmigen Mitglieds der Alchimistengilde zugestimmt hat?"

„Wenn er es nicht getan hätte, hätte ihn die Öffentlichkeit endgültig verurteilt", gibt Mister Miller zurück und verschränkt die Arme vor seiner Brust, „Wegen Menschen wie Draco Malfoy hat die Zauberergemeinschaft zwei Kriege überstehen müssen. Wegen Menschen wie ihm wurden Unschuldige getötet und gefoltert. Wegen Menschen wie ihm wurden -"

Als Millicent ihn unterbricht, scheint sie mehr zu verstehen als du es tust. „Machen Sie den Fehler nicht", sagt sie ruhig, „Schließen Sie nicht von einem Menschen auf alle anderen. Draco Malfoy hat nie jemanden getötet. Er hat keinen der Unverzeihlichen angewandt. Es gibt ein paar Auroren, die das nicht von sich behaupten können. Draco war nicht unschuldig, das will ich gar nicht behaupten. Aber gestehen Sie ihm zu, dass sich Menschen im Laufe der Jahre ändern können, genau wie ihre Ansichten. Niemand ist perfekt. Und auch Severus Snape war ein Slytherin und wird heute gerne als Held verklärt."

Du bist dir ziemlich sicher, dass Mister Miller darauf noch etwas hat erwidern wollen, doch irgendwie schafft es Millicent, ihn mit einem Blick zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er sieht nicht unbedingt gut aus, wie er da oben auf seinem Stuhl sitzt, denkst du. Er hat fleckige, rote Wangen und sein Atem geht viel zu schnell und hektisch. Du willst gerade eingreifen und zur Diskussion überleiten, als Miss Shaw sich meldet.

„Bitte verstehen Sie das nicht falsch", meint sie ein bisschen eingeschüchtert, „Ich habe mich nur gefragt ... ob Ihre Großeltern väterlicherseits es gut fanden, dass ihr Sohn eine Muggel geheiratet hat. Schließlich war die Familie bis dahin doch weitgehend reinblütig und fast ausnahmslos in Slytherin, oder?"

Millicent nickt. „Das ist richtig", bestätigt sie, „Bevor mein Vater meine Mutter heiratete und dann ich geboren wurde, waren die Bulstrodes reinblütig und über ein paar Umwege sogar mit den Blacks verwandt, die ja lange als eine Art Zaubereradel in Großbritannien galten. Meine Großeltern verkehrten ausschließlich in Zaubererkreisen. Nicht, weil sie dachten, dass Muggel weniger wert seien, sondern weil sie davon überzeugt waren, dass ein Muggel einen Zauberer niemals vollkommen verstehen würde. Sie dachten, dass es nicht gutgehen könne, wenn die zwei Welten aufeinanderprallen würden, weil zu viele Unterschiede bestehen.

Sie haben meinem Vater nicht vorgeschrieben, wen er heiraten soll. Aber sie interessierten sich für Politik und sie wussten, dass der Dunkle Lord mehr und mehr Anhänger um sich scherte. Sie hatten Angst um ihren Sohn und ja, deshalb wäre es ihnen vielleicht lieber gewesen, wenn er eine Reinblütige geheiratet hätte. Nur hat sich mein Vater dummerweise in meine Mutter verliebt. Und meine Familie hatte Glück. Die von Hannah hatte das leider nicht."

Millicent verstummt und du raschelst auffällig mit deinen Notizen, um die Aufmerksamkeit deiner Studenten auf dich zu ziehen. „Gut", machst du betont heiter, „Vielen Dank, Millicent. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir den Rest unserer Vorlesungszeit dafür nutzen, mit unseren Gästen eine kleine Diskussion zu führen. Wenn Sie allerdings lieber die weiteren Anlagen besprechen würden, die ich Ihnen zum Lesen und Vorbereiten geschickt habe, würde ich auch das verstehen." Ein paar deiner Studenten werfen dir belustigte Blicke zu und scheinen sich zu fragen, ob du allen Ernstes glaubst, dass sich jemand für Andromeda Tonks oder Susan Bones interessiert, wenn vier illustre Gäste in eurem Hörsaal sitzen.

(Nein, du glaubst es nicht.)

Miss Hopkins ist die Erste, die du aufrufst. Sie schaut eure Gäste der Reihe nach an und verkündet „Nachdem es vorhin bei Mrs Longbottom schon einmal angeklungen ist, würde ich nun gerne von Ihnen allen erfahren, was Sie Ihren Kindern – tatsächlichen oder hypothetischen – erzählen, wenn es um Slytherins und Gryffindors geht, um Vorurteile und um Klischees. Was erzählen Sie von Ihrer Schulzeit? Die ungeschminkte Wahrheit? Was sagen Sie, wenn Ihr Kind nach Slytherin kommt?"

„Meine Kinder lernen, was Toleranz bedeutet", macht Hermione den Anfang, „Sie respektieren ihre Muggelgroßeltern ebenso wie ihre Zaubererverwandtschaft. Wir haben keine Hauselfen und ich bringe ihnen bei, sogenannte Halbwesen nicht von oben herab zu behandeln. Wenn sie nach meiner Schulzeit fragen, erzähle ich ihnen Geschichten, Abenteuer, die wir erlebt haben. Sie wissen, dass ich und mein Mann in Gryffindor waren. Sie wissen, dass Gryffindor und Slytherin eine fast schon traditionsreiche Rivalität pflegen. Aber sie wissen auch, dass man Menschen nicht aufgrund nur eines Aspekts verurteilen darf. Wenn eines meiner Kinder nach Slytherin kommt, hoffe ich, dass es mir die Mentalität der Slytherins näherbringen kann. Und dass es besser in Zaubertränke ist als sein Vater."

Millicent grinst und murmelt etwas nicht sonderlich Nettes über Rons nicht vorhandenes Zaubertranktalent, was Hermione zum Schmunzeln bringt.

„Mein Kind würde wohl die ungeschminkte Wahrheit erfahren, ja", antwortet nun Hannah, „Meine Mutter wurde von Todessern umgebracht und Nevilles Eltern wurden gefoltert. Soll ich das verschweigen? Oder schönreden? Das kann ich nicht. Aber genauso wenig kann ich behaupten, dass alle Slytherins Todesser seien. Es stimmt einfach nicht. Wenn mein Kind nach Slytherin kommt, hoffe ich, dass es keinerlei Vorurteile mit sich herumträgt. Und ich würde mich darüber amüsieren, dass die Kombination Hufflepuff und Gryffindor offenbar Slytherin ergibt."

Terry zuckt die Achseln. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Slytherin und Ravenclaw so weit auseinanderliegen", bekennt er, „Wir halten uns eher an Regeln und lernen bevorzugt aus Büchern, während Slytherins geschickter darin sind, die Regeln für sich auszulegen und aus Erfahrung zu lernen. Wenn mein Kind nach Slytherin kommen würde, wüsste ich, dass es dafür einen Grund gibt. Ich würde versuchen, meinem Kind beizubringen, dass nichts nur eine Seite hat, dass es wichtig ist, hinter Fassaden zu schauen und kritisch zu hinterfragen."

Millicent lächelt. „Natürlich würde ich meinem Kind die Wahrheit erzählen. Es hätte ein Recht darauf. Und wenn es nach Slytherin käme, würde ich hoffen, dass es dort ebensolche Freunde finden würde wie ich das getan habe."

Du nickst. „Danke", sagst du, „Weitere Fragen? Diskussiosbedarf? Ein paar Minuten haben Sie noch, also nutzen Sie die gut."

„Könnten Sie nicht dafür sorgen, dass Harry Potter mal vorbeikommt?", platzt Trystan Bickerton heraus und seine Kommilitonen klopfen zustimmend auf ihre Pulte. Du stöhnst ein bisschen übertrieben auf und raufst dir die Haare. „Wir reden hier über Familienbilder und Gesellschaftskritik und Sie haben nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich nach Harry Potter zu erkunden", seufzst du und verdrehst die Augen, während deine vier Gäste allesamt breit grinsen.

„Lassen Sie sich doch einfach mal überraschen, was Sie in den kommenden Wochen noch erwarten wird", empfiehlst du deinen Studenten, ehe Hermione auf die Idee kommt, etwas zu antworten, was deine Pläne durchkreuzen könnte, „Wenn ich Sie aber richtig verstanden haben, gibt es also keine weiteren Fragen zur heutigen Sitzung. Nächste Woche werden wir uns mit der sogenannten Hellen Seite befassen. Ich werde Ihnen die Unterlagen natürlich wie immer zuschicken."

Du rutschst von deinem Pult und vergräbst die Hände in den Hosentaschen. „Und jetzt", sagst du, „fände ich es eigentlich recht schön, wenn Sie sich bei unseren Gästen bedanken würden. Ich habe mich sehr gefreut, dass die Vier uns heute beehrt haben und ich hoffe, dass sowohl meinen Gäste als auch Ihnen, den Studenten, unsere heutige Sitzung gefallen hat."

Deine letzten Worte gehen unter in einem ziemlich lauten Applaus, der von begeistertem Trommeln auf den Tischen begleitet wird. Du nimmst das einfach mal als ein 'Ja, es hat uns gefallen' von deinen Studenten.

„Wunderbar", meinst du, „Dann wünsche ich Ihnen eine schöne Woche."

Deine Studenten packen wesentlich langsamer als sonst ihre Taschen und mehrere von ihnen werfen deinen Gästen lange, neugierige Blicke zu, als sie dann schließlich doch den Hörsaal verlassen. Einige sagen „Danke" oder „Schön, dass Sie da waren" und Stephen Hart sagt „Auf Wiedersehen", besonders zu Hermione. Tobias Miller verlässt den Raum unter Millicents wachsamem Blick und ausnahmsweise ist Miss Hopkins, gemeinsam mit Miss Carter, eine der Ersten, die aus dem Hörsaal verschwindet. Irgendwie hast du das Gefühl, dass heute mehr passiert ist, als du gedacht hattest.

(Und dass du nicht alles verstanden hast, aber Hermione und Millicent jeweils ein bisschen mehr.)

Du stopfst deine eigenen Notizen, von denen du nicht ein einziges Pergament benötigt hast, in deine Tasche, greifst dir deine Robe und schaust, ein wenig lächelnd und ein wenig erschöpft, zu deinen Gästen. „Gut", sagst du, „Wir haben's geschafft. Braucht noch jemand außer mir eine kleine Pause?"

* * *

_tbc._

_

* * *

_**Reviewantworten:**

**Mrs. Moony. Padfoot: **Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review! Ich freue mich sehr, dass du dich über das letzte Kapitel so gefreut hast. Interview Nummer 1 war in der Tat mit Hermiones Vater, Nummer 3 mit Terry Boot (es wurde vorher mal erwähnt, dass er Magische Technologie studiert hat), bei Nummer 4 hast du Recht, Nummer 5 ist mit Susan Bones und Nummer 6 ist natürlich Andromeda. Ich hoffe, das heutige Kapitel hat dir auch gefallen!

**WanderingAlbatros: **Auch dir ganz herzlichen Dank für dein Review! Ja, Nummer 1 ist Hermiones Vater (hat er tatsächlich in den Büchern mal einen Vornamen gekriegt?) und auch bei den anderen liegst du genau richtig. Ich hoffe, der Besuch von Hannah hat dir ein bisschen dabei geholfen, den Zeitungsartikel über sie in Verbindung mit den anderen Anlagen zu bringen. Un ich bin sehr gespannt, was du zu den Gästen der Vorlesung sagen wirst.

**kleine Alraune: **Vielen herzlichen Dank für deine Rückmeldung! Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich euch schon wieder so lange habe warten lassen. Ich hoffe, es hat sich ein bisschen gelohnt, auch wenn das heutige Kapitel ein wenig aus der Reihe tanzt und du diesmal leider nicht mit den Studenten gemeinsam rätseln konntest, wer hinter welchem Interview steckt.


	18. Anlagen zur Neunten Vorlesung

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **Hallo liebe Leser und vielen herzlichen Dank für eure wunderbaren Reviews! Sozusagen als kleines Dankeschön und Extraschmankerl gibt es heute (für meine Verhältnisse bei dieser Geschichte ja fast ungewohnt früh ...) das neue Kapitel.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**

* * *

Anmerkung:**

_Liebe Studierende,_

_anbei wie gewohnt das Material für die kommende Vorlesung._

_Wir werden uns in dieser Sitzung hauptsächlich mit den _Rittern des Guten _beschäftigen, wie sie von diversen Zeitungen nach dem Krieg gerne tituliert wurden. Im Wesentlichen werden wir uns mit dem _Orden des Phönix _befassen, allerdings auch mit der von Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley und Hermione Granger gegründeten Schülerorganisation _Dumbledores Armee_, die im Kleinen agierte und nur für kurze Zeit in Hogwarts existierte. _

_Es besteht keine Pflicht, doch ich möchte Ihnen dringend raten, für beide Organisationen ein wenig Recherche zu betreiben und sich Hintergrundwissen anzueignen. Wer gehörte zum _Orden des Phönix_? Was waren die Ziele? Wogegen wurde gekämpft? Wie lange bestand die Organisation? Gab es herausstechende Triumphe/Verluste? Welches Motiv steckt hinter der Gründung von _Dumbledores Armee_? Und war sie wirklich _Dumbledores Armee_? War der Schulleiter involviert?_

_Stellen Sie sich bitte diese und weitere Fragen als Vorbereitung auf die nächste Vorlesung und arbeiten Sie das anliegende Material sorgfältig durch._

_Ihnen eine schöne Woche und bis zur Vorlesung.

* * *

_

**Anlage 1**

_F: An welches Erlebnis aus deiner Kindheit erinnerst du dich besonders gut?_

A: Vermutlich an den Moment, in dem klar wurde, dass ich wirklich ein Zauberer bin. Vorher ... wurde das vielleicht nie ausgesprochen, aber meine Familie hatte immer wieder kleinere Zweifel. Bei mir hat sich die Magie erst recht spät bemerkbar gemacht, glaube ich. Deshalb waren alle etwas nervös und hinterher natürlich umso erleichterter.

_F: Würdest du sagen, dass du eine glückliche Kindheit hattest?_

A: Den Umständen entsprechend, ja. Ich schätze schon. Meine Großmutter hatte es nie sonderlich leicht mit mir, fürchte ich. Ich habe ständig meine Sachen verloren, habe Dinge vergessen, war tollpatschig und schusslig – naja, bis zu einem gewissen Grad bin ich das wohl immer noch. Aber das war für meine Großmutter nicht so einfach.

_F: Wieso nicht?_

A: Sie hatte gerade ihren Sohn und ihre Schwiegertochter verloren, mehr oder weniger, und bekam nun mich, dieses Kleinkind, und zwar nicht nur für einen Sonntag Nachmittag, sondern für immer. Sie musste mich aufziehen und gleichzeitig verkraften, dass ihr Sohn niemals wieder gesund werden würde.

_F: Hast du immer gewusst, was mit deinen Eltern los war?_

A: So ungefähr, ja. Meine Großmutter und ich sind sie immer besuchen gegangen, mindestens einmal pro Woche und meistens am Sonntag. Ich wusste, dass meine Eltern im Sankt Mungo's lagen und ich bekam natürlich mit, dass sie nicht so reden konnten, wie ich das konnte, aber ich wusste lange Zeit nicht, was mit ihnen passiert war.

_F: Wie hast du es herausgefunden?_

A: Ich habe meine Großmutter gefragt. Meine Großmutter lügt nicht, auch nicht, wenn die Wahrheit grausam und unbequem ist. Ich war damals noch zu klein, um alles zu verstehen, doch sie hat es mir erklärt, so gut es eben ging. Und mit der Zeit wurde ich älter und konnte die Zusammenhänge besser begreifen.

_F: Hast du recherchiert?_

A: Ja. Meine Oma hat alte Ausschnitte aus dem _Tagespropheten _ausgeschnitten und gesammelt. Irgendwann habe ich die Bücher, in die sie die Artikel geklebt hatte, auf dem Dachboden gefunden und habe sie gelesen, von vorne bis hinten. Seit diesem Tag wusste ich, wer meine Eltern so lange gefoltert hatte, bis sie den Verstand verloren. Und seit diesem Tag wusste ich, dass meine Großmutter Recht hatte, wenn sie mir immer erzählt hatte, wie mutig meine Eltern waren.

_F: Bist du stolz auf sie?_

A: Ja. Und ich glaube, dass sie stolz auf mich sind.

_F: Trotzdem hast du in Hogwarts lange verschwiegen, was mit deinen Eltern passiert war. Warum?_

A: Ich wollte kein Mitleid. Und ich wollte nicht, dass jemand mit dem Finger auf mich zeigt und halblaut darüber spricht, wie schrecklich das alles sei. Ich habe ja bei Harry miterlebt, wie so etwas ist. Die Anderen ... die Anderen können nicht verstehen, wie man sich fühlt. Sie können es nicht nachvollziehen. Es war mein Leben, meine Eltern und das ging niemanden etwas an. In gewisser Weise hatte ich vielleicht Angst, dass sich jemand darüber lustig machen könnte. Dass jemand meinen Schmerz benutzen könnte, um grausame Witze zu reißen.

_F: Was hast du empfunden, als du die Artikel über deine Eltern gelesen hast? _

A: Ich glaube, ich habe zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben jemanden richtig gehasst: die Todesser, die meinen Eltern das angetan hatten. Ich konnte es nicht verstehen. Wie konnte man einen anderen Menschen so sehr quälen?

_F: Haben dir deine Eltern sehr gefehlt, während deiner Kindheit? Und auch heute noch?_

A: Natürlich wünscht sich jeder, dass er liebende Eltern hat, die für einen da sind. Ich bin da keine Ausnahme und ich wette, Harry wäre auch glücklicher gewesen, wenn seine Eltern noch am Leben gewesen wären. Sicher haben sie mir gefehlt. In gewisser Weise sind sie ja da und trotzdem ... sind sie es nicht. Das ist es, was wehtut. Neben dem Bett deiner Eltern zu stehen und nicht zu wissen, ob sie dich erkennen, ob sie noch denken, fühlen, lieben, sich erinnern können. Aber dann ... dann lächeln sie dich an und du denkst, dass ein Stück Seele und Persönlichkeit noch immer in ihnen steckt und dass sie, egal was passiert, immer deine Eltern sein werden.

_F: Du bist während deiner Schulzeit _Dumbledores Armee _beigetreten und hast aktiv dazu beigetragen, erst gegen Dolores Umbridge und später gegen das Schreckensregime in Hogwarts unter den Geschwistern Carrow zu rebellieren. Warum? War es das Erbe deiner Eltern?_

A: Ich war nie sonderlich gut in der Schule. Meine Zaubertränke habe ich mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit ruiniert und hätte es vermutlich noch häufiger getan, wenn Hermione mir nicht ab und zu heimlich geholfen hätte. Ich war nicht sonderlich gut in Verwandlung, nur Kräuterkunde machte mir richtig Spaß. Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war so naja. Bei Professor Lupin habe ich einiges gelernt, was vor allem daran lag, dass er Vertrauen in mich setzte und Geduld hatte. Professor Moody war eine Sache für sich. Dann kam Umbridge und mit ihr nur noch Theorie. Bis wir Dumbledores Armee starteten. Ich hatte Harry immer geglaubt, als er berichtet hatte, dass der Dunkle Lord zurück sei. Ich hatte ihm geglaubt, dass es wichtig war, sich verteidigen zu können. Dann kam Umbridge und behauptete, das seien nur Lügen. Dann kam der Massenausbruch aus Askaban und die Menschen, die meine Eltern gefoltert hatten, waren wieder frei.

_F: Wolltest du Rache?_

A: Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich wollte mich zur Wehr setzen können. Meine Eltern hatten damals auch gekämpft und ich wollte das ebenfalls können. Ich wollte nicht, dass ich machtlos einem Todesser gegenüber stehen müsste und ihm nichts entgegenzusetzen hätte.

_F: Also bist du beigetreten?_

A: Ja. Weil es richtig war. Weil es mir das Gefühl gab, immerhin etwas zu tun und nicht nur tatenlos da zu sitzen und darauf zu warten, dass der Dunkle Lord wieder zuschlagen würde. Weil ich der Ansicht war und bin, dass Herkunft nicht das Wichtigste ist im Leben und dass sie nicht darüber entscheidet, wer wir sind und wer wir werden. Weil es falsch war, was der Dunkle Lord wollte.

_F: Du sagtest, du seist nicht sonderlich gut in der Schule gewesen. Hat sich das geändert?_

A: Es war anders in Dumbledores Armee. Ich konnte nach einer Weile Zaubersprüche, die mir vorher nie gelungen waren. Niemand lachte über mich, wenn etwas nicht klappte. Keiner machte dumme Witze oder verlor die Geduld. Ich wurde selbstsicherer. Und ich habe für mich gelernt – nicht für irgendwelche Noten. Und in Zaubertränke war ich immer noch eine Niete.

_F: Bei der Schlacht um Hogwarts hast du gekämpft._

A: Natürlich habe ich das. Es gab keine Alternative. Ich war volljährig und ich wollte meinen Teil dazu beitragen, dass der Dunkle Lord endgültig besiegt werden würde. Ich wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand so aufwachen müsste wie ich. Ich wollte nicht, dass Todesser frei herumstreiften, auf der Suche nach ihrem Meister, um all diejenigen zu strafen, die sich nicht um reines Blut scherten. Ich fragte mich nicht, ob ich kämpfen würde. Es war selbstverständlich, dass ich es tat.

_F: Heute bist du selbst als Lehrer in Hogwarts. Kommen häufig Schüler zu dir und wollen wissen, wie das damals so war?_

A: Es geht. Ich habe viele, die mir erzählen, dass ihre Eltern mein Buch zuhause im Regal stehen haben. Das freut mich und macht mich stolz. Manchmal schreiben mir wildfremde Hexen und Zauberer. Das fühlt sich noch immer seltsam an. Aber ich liebe meine Arbeit. Und ich versuche, alle meine Schüler gleich zu behandeln, ohne Vorurteile aufgrund ihrer Herkunft oder ihrer Häuserzugehörigkeit.

_F: Bist du glücklich?_

A: Ja. Ich glaube schon. Ich gehöre zu der Generation, die den Zweiten Krieg in seiner ganzen Stärke miterlebt hat. Aber wir haben ihn überlebt. Und das ist das Wichtigste.

* * *

**Anlage 2**

_F: Wollten Sie schon immer unterrichten?_

A: Es stand jedenfalls schon sehr früh zur Debatte, ja. Ich habe mich schon immer stark für Verwandlung interessiert und während meiner Schulzeit versucht, so viel wie möglich über die Thematik zu lesen und selbst zu erlernen. Irgendwann war es nur logisch, dass ich in den Lehrdienst treten und meinerseits Schüler unterrichten würde.

_F: Mittlerweile waren Sie bereits derart lange als Professorin für Verwandlung tätig, dass viele Ihrer ehemaligen Schüler erwachsen sind und eigene Familien gegründet haben, deren Kinder wiederum erneut bei Ihnen im Unterricht saßen. Fühlt sich das nicht seltsam an?_

A: Vielleicht ein bisschen, ja. Manchmal ist es schwierig, zu vergessen, dass die ehemaligen Schüler nun erwachsen sind. Manchmal vergesse ich, dass ich nicht mehr für sie verantwortlich bin und auf sie aufpassen muss.

_F: Sie nehmen die Verantwortung, die Sie tragen, sehr ernst, nicht wahr? Sie haben in der Vergangenheit immer wieder für Ihre Schüler gekämpft und sich schützend vor sie gestellt._

A: Eine Löwin verteidigt ihre Jungen immer.

_F: Natürlich. Sie waren auch bereits während der Siebziger Jahre aktiv im Widerstand gegen den Dunklen Lord tätig. Weshalb?_

A: Mir liegt viel an Gerechtigkeit. Ich mag vielleicht selbst einer alten und auch reinblütigen Familie entstammen, doch nach jahrelanger Erfahrung als Lehrerin kann ich überzeugt sagen, dass sich die Herkunft keinesfalls in den Leistungen eines Schülers widerspiegeln muss. Ich hatte schon Schüler mit einwandfreiem Stammbaum, die die einfachsten Zaubersprüche nicht meistern konnten. Und dann gab es Muggelgeborene, die die besten Noten erzielten. Ich wusste also nur allzu genau, dass der Dunkle Lord Unrecht hatte mit seiner wahnsinnigen Vorstellung, dass reines Blut alles wäre im Leben.

_F: Sie sind damals dem _Orden des Phönix _beigetreten. Wie ist es dazu gekommen?_

A: Albus Dumbledore hat den Orden ja ins Leben gerufen, wie Sie wissen. Und er wusste, dass er sich auf mich verlassen konnte und dass ich bereit war, gegen den Dunklen Lord zu kämpfen. Er begann, Menschen um sich zu sammeln, die die gleichen Ideale vertraten wie er. Alastor Moody gehörte beispielsweise dazu, dann Dorcas Meadowes, Edgar Bones und viele Andere.

_F: Viele der Mitglieder kannten Sie auch vorher persönlich, nicht wahr?_

A: Das ist korrekt. Alastor ist bereits gemeinsam mit mir zur Schule gegangen. Und viele der jüngeren Mitglieder habe ich unterrichtet. Dorcas, Benjy, Fabian und Gideon. An einem Tag sitzen sie noch in der Schule, machen Tintenkleckse auf ihre Aufsätze und am nächsten Morgen kämpfen sie bereits gegen Todesser. Oder zumindest ist es mir damals so vorgekommen.

_F: Wie hat es sich angefühlt, wenn -_

A: Wenn Einer nach dem Anderen gestorben ist? Furchtbar. Sie waren jünger als ich und sie mussten früher sterben, immer der Reihe nach. Erst Benjy. Dann die Zwillinge. Schließlich Marlene und ihre gesamte Familie. Und der Rest von uns konnte nichts tun. Die Angriffe kamen überraschend und waren immer erfolgreich. Wir konnten nur daneben stehen und uns gegenseitig Taschentücher reichen, wenn mal wieder eine geheime Beerdigung stattfand. Das Schlimmste war, dass man sich gewöhnte. Man sollte sich niemals an Tod und Krieg gewöhnen müssen.

_F: Wie kann es sein, dass der _Orden _damals weniger Erfolg hatte als später im Zweiten Dunklen Krieg?_

A: Wir waren unorganisiert. Der Dunkle Lord hatte uns auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt. Ich glaube, niemandem war ganz klar gewesen, was für eine Gefahr er darstellte, was für eine Bedrohung er für die gesamte Zauberergemeinschaft war. Er war ein Spinner mit verrückten Ideen, natürlich – aber hatten wir damit gerechnet, wie viele Todesser er bereits rekrutiert hatte, wie detailliert er diverse Angriffe geplant hatte? Hatten wir geahnt, wie ernst es ihm war? Nein. Nicht wirklich. Und so mussten wir überstürzt handeln und hatten kaum Zeit, den Widerstand wirklich zu organisieren. Wir wussten nicht, worauf wir uns einließen.

_F: Obwohl der _Orden _damals also gut und gerne mehr Mitglieder hätte gebrauchen können, hat man dennoch entschieden, nur Zauberer und Hexen aufzunehmen, die volljährig waren und die Schule beendet hatten. Weshalb?_

A: Sie sollten volljährig sein, weil sie immerhin ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzten und das sollte ihnen bewusst sein. Als Minderjährige ist man den Eltern unterstellt und wer schickt schon gerne sein Kind wissentlich in den Tod? Dadurch, dass man erst beitreten konnte, wenn man mit der Schule fertig war, konnten wir außerdem sicher sein, dass jeder eine vollständige Ausbildung erhalten hatte und sich im Ernstfall verteidigen konnte.

_F: Etliche der Mitglieder waren Auroren._

A: Ja. Allen voran natürlich Moody. Damals, während des Kriegs, wurde die Aurorenausbildung verändert und dauerte statt der vorgeschriebenen drei Jahre nur noch anderthalb. Wir waren verzweifelt und wir versuchten, alles zu tun, was in unserer Macht stand, um gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen.

_F: Und Sie hatten niemals das Bedürfnis, Auror zu werden?_

A: Ich glaube, ich bin ganz gut dort aufgehoben, wo ich bin, vielen Dank.

_F: Was war beim Zweiten Dunklen Krieg anders?_

A: Diesmal wussten wir ungefähr, womit wir es zu tun hatten, worauf wir uns vorbereiten mussten. Als Harry Potter nach dem Trimagischen Turnier verkündete, dass der Dunkle Lord zurück sei, ruinierte das seinen Plan. Harry hätte nicht überleben sollen. Und so verlor Voldemort sein Überraschungsmoment.

_F: Aber viele der früheren Mitglieder waren doch -_

A: Verstorben, ich weiß. Und etliche Todesser saßen in Azkaban. Und? Der Dunkle Lord befreite seine Diener. Wir trommelten unsere Truppen zusammen. Es gab viele, die helfen wollten, viele, die nicht länger wegsehen wollten oder konnten. Und etliche, die damals noch zu jung gewesen waren, waren nun alt genug und wollten kämpfen, damit dieser furchtbare Spuk ein Ende hatte.

_F: Was waren die dunkelsten Momente, die Sie im _Orden _oder in der gesamten Zeit erlebt haben?_

A: Da gab es viele. Ehemalige Schüler begraben zu müssen. Zu erfahren, dass Sirius Black seinen besten Freund verraten hatte – auch wenn es nicht stimmte, doch das wussten wir damals nicht. Albus Dumbledore zu verlieren. Moody zu verlieren.

_F: Albus Dumbledore wurde von Severus Snape getötet. Ihr Vorgesetzter von Ihrem Kollegen. Heute weiß man, dass alles geplant war und auch nach Plan verlief. Aber was dachten Sie damals?_

A: Es war eine verrückte Zeit. Sie müssen wissen, dass Albus eigentlich niemals all seine Vorhaben preisgab und teilte, nicht einmal mit denen unter uns, denen er blind vertrauen konnte. Wir kannten immer nur ein Stück. Ich wusste, dass Albus Severus vertraute, bedingungslos. Also habe ich Severus vertraut. Und dann, dann kam der Abend, an dem Albus starb und Severus floh. Natürlich war ich verwirrt, natürlich habe ich es nicht begriffen. Und dann kehrte Severus zurück, wurde als Schulleiter eingesetzt und vom Dunklen Lord unterstützt. Was glauben Sie wohl, wie ich mich fühlte? Verraten.

_F: Severus Snape hat sich Ihnen nicht anvertraut?_

A: Nein. Natürlich nicht. Heute weiß ich, dass er es nicht tat, weil er nicht riskieren wollte, dass die Geschwister Carrow etwas bemerkten. Es wäre schließlich aufgefallen, wenn ich oder andere Kollegen plötzlich wieder ein besseres Verhältnis zu Severus gehabt hätten. Heute kann ich mir ungefähr vorstellen, was Severus auf sich genommen hat. Damals ... damals war ich wütend und enttäuscht.

_F: Und als Sie die Wahrheit erfuhren?_

A: Kennen Sie diese Traurigkeit, diese Bitterkeit, die man manchmal empfindet, wenn man etwas bereut und es nie wieder gut machen kann? Diese Hilflosigkeit?

_F: Ja._

A: Dann können Sie ansatzweise nachvollziehen, wie es mir ging.

_F: Sie waren Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor. Würden Sie von sich selbst sagen, dass Sie trotzdem neutral bleiben konnten?_

A: Ja, ich denke schon. Vielleicht mal abgesehen von den Quidditchspielen, da habe ich immer relativ offen gehofft, dass mein eigenes Haus gewinnt. Aber ansonsten habe ich Punkte abgezogen oder welche verliehen, sei es nun an Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff oder Slytherin.

_F: Auch Slytherin?_

A: Slytherin und Gryffindor verbindet eine jahrhundertelange, traditionelle Rivalität. Das legt man nicht einfach ab. Doch ich habe mein Bestes gegeben, um die Schüler fair zu behandeln. Nicht jeder Slytherin ist ein Schwarzmagier und Fanatiker, genau wie nicht jeder Gryffindor vor Heldenmut nur so strotzt. Letztenendes sind wir eine Gemeinschaft.

_F: Dafür haben Sie gekämpft. Dafür sind Hexen und Zauberer gestorben. Würden Sie sagen, dass es sich gelohnt hat? Dass die Welt heute eine bessere ist?_

A: Ich würde sagen, dass es sich immer lohnt, Ungerechtigkeit zu bekämpfen. Und ja, ich glaube, dass wir gerade eine Zeit erleben, in der die Vorurteile ein wenig zurückgehen. Es gibt etliche ehemalige Schüler, die sich für Gleichberechtigung einsetzen, die über ihre eigenen Erlebnisse berichten und mahnen, nicht allzu sehr an Klischees zu hängen – das wäre vor zwanzig Jahren noch undenkbar gewesen. Aber nun sind wir alle ein Stück zusammengerückt und aufeinander zugegangen.

* * *

**Anlage 3**

_F: Du bist aufgewachsen in einer Familie, die allgemein als _Blutsverräter _galt – tschuldige, wenn ich das so sage – und sich seit eh und je am Widerstand gegen den Dunklen Lord beteiligte. War es für dich jemals eine Frage, ob du das auch tun würdest?_

A: Nein, ich glaube nicht. Meine Mum hätte niemals zugelassen, dass ich dem Orden beigetreten wäre, solange ich noch zur Schule gegangen bin. Aber später war nur ich es, der über mein Leben bestimmte und der entscheiden konnte, ob ich kämpfen wollte oder nicht.

_F: Deine Eltern und etliche deiner Geschwister waren ebenfalls im Orden aktiv, genau wie deine beiden Onkel. Habt ihr schon früh über die Zwei gesprochen? Was weißt du von ihnen?_

A: Ich war fast sechs, als Onkel Gideon und Onkel Fabian gestorben sind. Ich habe sie nicht sonderlich oft gesehen, sie waren ständig für den Orden unterwegs und hatten kaum Zeit, um uns zu besuchen. Ich weiß noch, dass ich sie mochte, sehr sogar. Sie lachten immer und spielten mit uns und wirkten niemals müde. Natürlich ist mir heute klar, dass das kaum sein kann, dass sie selbstverständlich erschöpft gewesen sein mussten, aber man hat es ihnen nie angemerkt. Später hat Mum oft gesagt, dass Fred und George sie sehr an ihre Brüder erinnern. Sie hat uns Geschichten erzählt aus ihrer eigenen Kindheit, hat von all den Streichen berichtet, die die Zwillinge gespielt haben, hat ihr Leben vor uns ausgebreitet wie einen bunten Teppich. Ich glaube, sie hat sie sehr geliebt. Und ihr Tod hat meiner Mum fast das Herz gebrochen.

_F: Hättest du je gedacht, dass du einmal in der gleichen Situation sein würdest wie sie? Dass du eines deiner Geschwister zu Grabe tragen müsstest?_

A: Ich bin nicht dumm. Sechs von uns waren im Orden, Ron war mit Harry unterwegs und Ginny hätte sofort gekämpft, wenn sie einer gelassen hätte. Eigentlich war klar, dass wir nicht alle unbeschadet den Krieg würden überstehen können. Ich hatte nur nie geglaubt, dass – Entschuldige.

_F: Du musst dich bestimmt nicht entschuldigen. _

A: Mum hat immer gesagt, dass sie als Kind dachte, ihre Brüder wären unsterblich. Weil sie so laut und voller Leben waren und immer nur Streiche spielten. So ging es mir mit Fred und George.

_F: Und trotz aller Gefahren hast du gekämpft._

A: Ja. So gut ich das eben konnte, ich war ja die meiste Zeit noch in Rumänien. Das ist eigentlich viel schrecklicher als zu kämpfen: wenn man nur hilflos am Rand stehen kann. Wenn man nacheinander Meldung darüber bekommt, dass der eigene Vater angegriffen wurde, dass der große Bruder im Sankt Mungo's liegt, und was kann man tun? Nichts. Das habe ich gehasst.

_F: Genau wie der Rest deiner Familie warst auch du in Gryffindor. Liegt es an eurem Gryffindormut, dass ihr so bereitwillig kämpft?_

A: Ich glaube nicht. Ich denke, es hat vielmehr etwas mit einem Sinn für Gerechtigkeit zu tun. Meine Onkel haben gekämpft, weil sie der Ansicht waren, dass Muggelgeborene ebenso viel wert sind wie Reinblüter. Ich bin der gleichen Ansicht. Meine Onkel wurden für ihre Überzeugungen getötet, das macht das Ganze automatisch noch sehr persönlich. Edgar Bones wurde mitsamt seiner Familie umgebracht und keiner von ihnen war ein Gryffindor und dennoch waren sie im Widerstand aktiv.

_F: Trotzdem fanden sich im _Orden _keine ehemaligen Slytherins. Woran lag das?_

A: Slytherins sind eine eingeschworene Gemeinschaft – ein bisschen wie Drachen. Es dauert lange, bis du als Nicht-Slytherin ihr Vertrauen erhältst und mit ihnen über etwas Derartiges wie Reinblüterpolitik reden könntest. Keinem von uns ist das gelungen. Slytherins bleiben in der Regel unter sich. Und die meisten von uns mögen Schubladendenken. Wenn ein paar Slytherins als Todesser gelten, wird man misstrauisch dem ganzen Haus gegenüber. Vielleicht – nein, ziemlich sicher sogar haben wir ihnen da Unrecht getan. Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich glaube, dass ein Slytherin, der sich damals auf Seiten des Ordens gestellt hätte, sich auch gleichzeitig in große Gefahr begeben hätte. Der Dunkle Lord hat seine eigene Art, mit Verrätern umzugehen.

_F: Soll heißen?_

A: Stell dir vor, du bist Todesser und dein Kind ist in Slytherin. Stell dir vor, dein Kind ist tolerant und begreift nicht, was der ganze Schwachsinn mit reinem Blut soll. Stell dir vor, dein Kind äußert sich öffentlich darüber, dass er den Dunklen Lord und seine Methoden nicht sonderlich gut findet und gerne dagegen ankämpfen würde. Glaubst du wirklich, das würde ohne Folgen bleiben?

_F: Du meinst, der Dunkle Lord hätte eingegriffen oder eingreifen lassen?_

A: Ziemlich sicher, ja. Vielleicht hätte man dich gefoltert oder deine Frau oder dein Kind. Vielleicht hätte man euch alle getötet. Aber mit Sicherheit hätte man euch gequält und euch für euren Verrat bezahlen lassen. Was bleibt also übrig, außer den Kopf einzuziehen und zu warten und zu hoffen, dass es vorüber geht?

_F: Das hört sich an, als hättest du dir darüber etliche Gedanken gemacht. War das während deiner Schulzeit auch so?_

A: Nein. Ich war im Quidditchteam von Gryffindor – da ist nicht viel Platz für irgendwas außer Rivalität gegenüber den Slytherins.

_F: Du hast im Krieg gekämpft und der Krieg wurde gewonnen. Verfolgt dich diese Zeit noch immer?_

A: Manche Erinnerungen kann man schwer ablegen. Das sind oftmals die glücklichsten, die man hat, aber eben auch die schrecklichsten. Manchmal wache ich nachts auf und kann mich nicht erinnern, ob der Krieg vorüber ist oder nicht, ob wir gewonnen haben oder verloren, ob meine Familie noch am Leben ist. Manchmal erwische ich mich dabei, einem alten Klassenkameraden schreiben zu wollen, und wenn ich dann die Feder in Tinte tunke, fällt mir ein, dass der Klassenkamerad bereits gestorben ist. Wer einen Krieg miterlebt, der trägt die Narben bis zum Ende.

_F: Würdest du es dennoch immer wieder tun? _

A: Ja. Zu kämpfen, war schwierig. Nicht zu kämpfen, wäre unmöglich gewesen.

_F: Glaubst du an Himmel oder Hölle?_

A: Im religiösen Sinne?

_F: Ja._

A: Dann: nein, tue ich nicht. Ich habe zu viel gesehen, um noch daran glauben zu können.

_F: Wie sieht deine persönliche Hölle aus?_

A: Kalt und leer. Ohne Anfang und ohne Ende. Für alle Ewigkeit einsam zu sein. Niemandem vertrauen zu können.

_F: Warum?_

A: Weil ich gerne neue Menschen kennenlerne, mich mit ihnen unterhalte, ganz ungezwungen. Ich will mich dabei nicht ständig fragen müssen, ob sie planen, mich in einer schwachen Minute zu überrumpeln und an den Dunklen Lord zu verkaufen. Weil ich es hasse, dass mich der Krieg hat vorsichtig und misstrauisch werden lassen.

_F: Und dein Himmel?_

A: Blau und weit wie das glitzernde Meer. Mit tausend Möglichkeiten, die vor mir liegen.

_F: Ist das heute so, nach dem Krieg?_

A: Vielleicht nicht ganz. Aber wir arbeiten dran.

* * *

**Anlage 4**

_F: Als Harry Potter behauptete, dass der Dunkle Lord zurück sei – hast du ihm da geglaubt?_

A: Ja.

_F: Warum?_

A: Zu dem Zeitpunkt kannte ich Harry seit vier Jahren. Ich wusste, dass er keinen Grund hatte, über so etwas Ernstes zu scherzen. Harry lügt nicht.

_F: Hast du dich deswegen auch _Dumbledores Armee _angeschlossen?_

A: Naja, mal ehrlich: unser Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war in dem Schuljahr beinahe noch lachhafter als damals unter Quirrel oder Lockhart und das soll was heißen. Umbridge gestattete uns nicht, unsere Zauberstäbe zu benutzen oder Sprüche zu üben. Alles, was wir taten, war, die Köpfe in unsere Lehrbücher zu stecken. Und reine Theorie hätte uns im Ernstfall nicht viel geholfen und schon gar nicht gerettet.

_F: Aber du hast geglaubt, dass es etwas gibt, vor dem ihr euch schützen müsst?_

A: Ja, natürlich. Der Dunkle Lord war zurück und vielleicht war ja etwas Zeit vergangen, doch er hatte noch immer die gleichen Ideale wie früher: nämlich Hogwarts von Muggelstämmigen und Halbblütigen zu befreien. Ich bin selbst halbblütig. Dass ich mich und meine Familie verteidigen wollte, ist doch selbstverständlich.

_F: Du bist zur Schlacht um Hogwarts zurückgekommen, obwohl du mit der Schule bereits fertig warst und deine Ausbildung angefangen hattest. Weshalb?_

A: Hogwarts war sieben Jahre lang mein Zuhause. Ich habe Hogwarts geliebt, ich war dort glücklich, ich habe Freunde gefunden, Quidditch gespielt, gelernt und geliebt. Und jetzt sollte ich einfach dabei zuschauen, wie das Schloss dem Erdboden gleich gemacht wurde? Bestimmt nicht. Und abgesehen davon: die meisten Schüler waren minderjährig und nicht voll ausgebildet. Ich war beides. Also wollte ich versuchen, so viele von ihnen wie nur möglich zu schützen.

_F: Du warst nicht die Einzige, die zurückgekommen ist._

A: Das stimmt. Viele Ehemalige von Dumbledores Armee sind erschienen, um zu helfen und um zu kämpfen. Dumbledores Armee war kein Zeitvertreib irgendwelcher Schüler, die sich langweilten. Wir haben gelernt, uns zu verteidigen, wir haben uns auf den Ernstfall vorbereitet. Der Ernstfall war nun da. Also sind wir gekommen.

_F: Etliche deiner Freunde haben ebenfalls in der Schlacht gekämpft. Hattest du keine Angst um sie?_

A: Natürlich hatte ich Angst, dass meinen Freunden etwas zustoßen könnte. Aber ich konnte keinem von ihnen verbieten, es zu riskieren. Sie hätten sowieso nicht auf mich gehört. Und ich nicht auf sie. Ich war jung und hoffnungslos naiv. Ich dachte, dass sowieso alles gut werden würde.

_F: Und ist es das nicht? Der Krieg ist doch gewonnen._

A: Aber um welchen Preis?

_F: War es das nicht wert?_

A: So funktioniert Freundschaft nicht. Oder Liebe. Ich kann mich nicht hinstellen und sagen „Toll, der Dunkle Lord ist besiegt und der Krieg ist gewonnen, deshalb ist es ja nicht so schlimm, dass einer meiner besten Freunde tot ist" - das geht nicht.

_F: Und wenn es derjenige so gewollt hätte? Wenn er es schlimmer gefunden hätte, in einer Welt zu leben, in der der Dunkle Lord regiert, als in einer Schlacht zu sterben, die die Niederlage Voldemorts bedeutete?_

A: Das ist vielleicht eine unbequeme Wahrheit, aber Tatsache ist: das ist für die, die zurückbleiben, nur ein schwacher Trost, wenn auch ein beliebtes Argument. Natürlich ist es schön, dass der Krieg vorbei ist und dass wir gewonnen haben – es wäre nur noch schöner gewesen, wenn all meine Freunde überlebt hätten. Verstehst du?

_F: Sicher verstehe ich. Ich frage nur so provozierend, weil du die Erste bist, die das in einem Interview erwähnt: dass das Ende des Krieges auch viel Leid und Schmerz gefordert hat. Dass eben nicht alles _gut _ist, nur weil der Krieg nun vorüber ist. Wie schwer ist es dir gefallen, hinterher wieder in ein halbwegs normales Leben zurückzukehren?_

A: Sehr schwer, um ehrlich zu sein. Nach dem Krieg war nichts mehr so wie davor. Meine beste Freundin war ... höchstens noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst. Ich habe versucht, mich um sie zu kümmern und gleichzeitig noch arbeiten zu gehen. Mein ganzer Freundeskreis ist fast auseinander gefallen, wir hatten alle mit den Scherben zu kämpfen, die der Krieg uns vor die Füße geworfen hatte, und ich habe mehr als nur einmal gedacht, dass es nicht funktionieren würde. Dass es nie wieder normal werden würde.

_F: Hattest du Recht mit deiner Einschätzung?_

A: Ich weiß nicht. Es hat sich so vieles geändert. Und es wird definitiv nie wieder so werden wie es einmal gewesen ist. Aber mittlerweile ... mittlerweile habe ich mir mein Leben wieder aufgebaut. Es ist anders und nicht so, wie ich es mir mal ausgemalt hatte, doch ich bin so glücklich, wie man nur sein kann, mit einer Vergangenheit, wie ich sie habe.

_F: Bereust du es manchmal, dass du dich so aktiv am Widerstand beteiligt hast?_

A: Nein. Ich hatte meine Gründe, um zu kämpfen, und für diese Gründe würde ich immer kämpfen.

_F: Aber wenn du und deine Freunde nicht im Widerstand gewesen wärt, wären sie vielleicht alle noch am Leben._

A: Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht. Wenn wir nicht gekämpft hätten, wären noch viele weitere gestorben.

_F: Aber vielleicht wären deine Freunde nicht gestorben._

A: Trotzdem wären es mehr Tote gewesen als ohnehin. Und vielleicht wären sie für mich namenslos gewesen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihren Freunden und Verwandten das Herz gebrochen hätte.

_F: Und da findest du es besser, wenn es dich trifft?_

A: Nein. Ich habe nur gelernt, dass so ziemlich jeder von uns sein Päckchen zu tragen hat. Jeder hat im Krieg jemanden verloren, um den er trauert. Mit unserem Schmerz waren wir trotzdem allein, weil kaum jemand die Energie übrig hatte, um Andere zu trösten. - Wie sind wir jetzt darauf gekommen?

_F: Ob du es bereust, dass du im Widerstand aktiv warst._

A: Achja. Ich bleibe dabei: nein, ich bereue es nicht. Ich wünschte nur, es hätte weniger Tote gegeben, weniger Leid und Trauer.

_F: Wie bist du mit deiner Trauer umgegangen?_

A: Ich bin arbeiten gegangen. Länger und intensiver als vorher. Ich habe freiwillig Überstunden gemacht und mich mehr angestrengt als alle Anderen. Ich habe weniger Pausen gemacht. Und wenn ich nach Hause kam, wartete meist meine beste Freundin auf mich und ich machte direkt weiter mit Trösten und Heilen, so gut es eben ging. Arbeiten bis zum Umfallen. Das hat den Vorteil, dass du zu müde bist zum Denken, zum Grübeln und Erinnern. Stattdessen legst du dich ins Bett, machst die Augen zu und schläfst direkt ein.

_F: Und wie sind deine Freunde damit umgegangen? Mit dir und mit ihrer eigenen Trauer?_

A: Einige von ihnen haben es verdrängt, so gut und so lange es eben ging. Bis es dann ziemlich gewaltig wieder an die Oberfläche drängte und sie beinahe mit nach unten zerrte, so stark, dass sie fast untergegangen wären in ihrem Schmerz. Wir haben versucht, auf uns gegenseitig aufzupassen. Meine beste Freundin wurde erst traurig und still, dann wütend. Am schlimmsten war, dass wir eigentlich alle hilflos waren. Wir wussten nicht, was wir tun sollten, wussten nicht, ob es jemals wieder gut werden würde. Es war keine angenehme Zeit.

_F: Und trotzdem habt ihr es geschafft?_

A: Es ist – es ist viel passiert, auch einiges, was nicht hierher gehört. Aber ja, ich denke, wir haben es geschafft.

* * *

**Reviewantworten:**

Ich bitte um Verzeihung. Mein Gedächtnis lässt mich im Stich und ich weiß nicht mehr, ob ich euch bereits per PM geantwortet habe oder nicht ... Deshalb seht es mir bitte nach, wenn ich euch nun doppelt antworte.

**Sanny12: **Vielen herzlichen Dank für dein liebes Review! Es freut mich riesig, dass dich die Story auch bei Kapitel 17 immer noch begeistern kann - und ich hoffe, dass sich das bei Kapitel 18 nicht geändert hat. Ich selbst studiere kein Geschichte, nein. Was die Halbblüter in Slytherin angeht: die muss es meiner Meinung nach geben. Und die Greifer in Band 7 sprechen nur von "Schlammblütern"; allerdings gehe ich sowieso davon aus, dass die Greifer und Todesser sich schön hüten würden, vor Anderen ja nicht zuzugeben, dass auch in Slytherin nicht nur Reinblüter sind. Ich hoffe, das kann deine Verwirrung etwas klären.

**Zissy: **Okay, das klingt vielleicht wirklich nicht ganz so wie das Studium, das unsere lieben Studenten hier in der Geschichte haben. Aber hoffentlich macht es dir trotzdem ein bisschen Spaß. Was die Engstirnigkeit anbelangt: ja, das stimmt, es nervt. Aber wenn keiner der Studenten Vorurteile hätte, wäre das wohl 1. unrealistisch und 2. wäre überhaupt kein Lerneffekt da. Auch dir vielen lieben Dank für dein Review!

**kleine Alraune: **Hoffentlich erschrickst du dich heute nicht wieder, wenn du das neue Kapitel entdeckst. Was Hermione angeht: das ist ein bisschen so wie mit den Malfoys. Sie ist ein derartiges Paradebeispiel, dass man sie eigentlich gar nicht außen vor lassen kann und genau deshalb wurde sie eingeladen. Vielen herzlichen Dank für dein Review und ich hoffe, du hast auch heute wieder Spaß beim Lesen!

**Wandering Albatros: **Erst einmal: ich hoffe, du hast/hattest einen schönen Urlaub und hast es dir auch von den spanischen Tastaturen nicht vermiesen lassen. Ich bin mittlerweile auch derart gewöhnt an britische Tastaturen, dass mich die Z/Y-Sache kaum noch verwirrt :) Ich hab es ja eigentlich nicht so gerne, wenn mitten in einem deutschen Text englische Begriffe auftauchen (man kann sich ja für eine Sprache entscheiden), aber das "Hermione" muss sein. Schließlich hat sich JKR was dabei gedacht und sich diesen griechischen, schon von Shakespeare benutzten Namen für ihren Charakter geliehen. Daraus kann man einfach kein altmodisches "Hermine" machen. Was Millicent angeht: schön, dass dir der Knalleffekt so gut gefallen hat. Allerdings geht der nicht vollständig auf meine Kappe: Millicent ist hochoffiziell und laut JKR ein Halbblut. Ich glaube, bei James Sirius schlägt die Kombination aus den beiden Namensgebern und diverse Babysitting-Stunden bei George durch :) Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review!


	19. Neunte Vorlesung

**Anmerkung: **Herzlich Willkommen zurück nach der bisher vermutlich längsten Pause von "Ein bisschen wie Sterben"! Es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid, dass ich euch so lange auf ein neues Kapitel habe warten lassen. Ich habe von Anfang August bis Ende Oktober ein Praktikum gemacht, was mich, zeitlich betrachtet, einfach sehr in Beschlag genommen hat, sodass nicht genügend Zeit übrig blieb, um in dem bisschen Freizeit alles (ausschlafen, kochen, lesen, schreiben, faulenzen, spazieren, Freunde sehen) unterzubringen. Daher habe ich eine kleine Schreibpause eingelegt.  
Nun hat mich jedoch der geregelte Unialltag wieder und ich hoffe und vermute, dass sich das auch auf mein Schreiben auswirken wird, sodass das nächste Kapitel mit Sicherheit früher kommen wird als dieses. Ich danke allen Lesern ganz herzlich, dass sie noch immer dabei sind - ich freue mich sehr über jeden einzelnen von euch! **Tausend Dank allen Lesern!** Meine Schussligkeit lässt grüßen: ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, ob ich die Reviews für das letzte Kapitel per Nachricht beantwortet habe oder nicht. Falls nicht - bitte lasst es mich wissen und seid mir nicht allzu böse. Diesmal wird alles wieder beantwortet!

Aber nun: genug geredet. Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

**

* * *

Neunte Vorlesung**

Es gibt Tage, an denen schmeckt der Kaffee ein bisschen besser als sonst.

Heute ist keiner dieser Tage, stellst du fest, als du dir die dritte Tasse eingießt und in langsamen Schlucken wieder leerst. Heute schmeckt der Kaffee einfach nur heiß und ein wenig bitter, so, als hättest du ihn versehentlich viel zu stark gekocht, obwohl er aus der Mensa stammt und nicht aus deiner Küche. Egal, findest du, Kaffee soll nicht schmecken, er soll dich jetzt ordentlich wachkriegen, damit du nicht von deinem Stuhl fällst und auf dem Boden wieder einschläfst.

Es fühlt sich seltsam an, in deinem Büro zu sitzen und Kaffee zu trinken, weil du das üblicherweise immer in deiner Wohnung machst. Stattdessen hast du dir heute eine Tasse und eine selbst auffüllende Kanne Kaffee aus der Mensa geholt und es dir dann auf deinem wunderbar weichen Schreibtischstuhl bequem gemacht. Jemand – du vermutest, dass einer der Hauselfen der Universität dahinter steckt – hat ein kleines Feuer im Kamin entfacht und du schaust zu, wie die Flammen tanzen, und lauschst dem knackenden Holz.

Draußen hängt der Himmel in grauen Wolken über der Stadt, es regnet und der Wind peitscht wütend dicke Tropfen gegen dein Fenster. Du wolltest unbedingt dem Winterwetter trotzen und bist zu Fuß zur Uni gelaufen, so früh, dass du jetzt genügend Zeit hast, Kaffee zu trinken, deine liegengebliebenen Unterlagen durchzusehen und dich wieder aufzuwärmen.

Eigentlich hast du nichts gegen Regenwetter. Du würdest jetzt nur einfach gerne auf deiner Couch liegen, ein bisschen dösen oder schmökern in alten, vergilbten Büchern und ab und zu den Kopf heben, um den Regentropfen beim Fallen zuzusehen. Meistens beruhigt dich das ungemein. Nur hast du gerade dummerweise keine Zeit dafür, weil deine Vorlesung in ungefähr einer halben Stunde beginnt und du bis dahin noch den Packen Pergamente durcharbeiten solltest, der sich geradezu vorwurfsvoll auf deinem Schreibtisch angesammelt hat.

Ganz oben liegen Briefe von Studenten aus dem fünften Semester, die sich allesamt höflich nach zusätzlichen Sprechstundenterminen erkundigen, weil sie unbedingt mit dir das Thema ihrer jeweiligen Abschlussarbeit diskutieren möchten. Du seufzst ein bisschen und schiebst die Briefe beiseite, mit der festen Absicht, dich nach deiner Vorlesung darum zu kümmern, wenn dein Kopf ein wenig freier ist. Abschlussarbeiten sind nichts, womit du dich mal eben so beschäftigen kannst, dafür brauchst du Ruhe und Zeit (und noch mehr Kaffee).

Jetzt blätterst du stattdessen das Memo durch, das gestern Abend gekommen ist, persönlich zusammengestellt vom Direktor eures Instituts, um euch alle an die nächste Institutssitzung zu erinnern und um dafür zu sorgen, dass ihr perfekt vorbereitet dort erscheinen werdet, damit das nächste Semester nicht bereits mit einem Fiasko beginnen wird. Man sollte meinen, dass bis Anfang Februar noch viel Zeit bliebe, aber gut. So hast du immerhin ein paar Wochen, um deine Vorschläge für Seminare und Vorlesungen zu überarbeiten.

Das Memo landet vorerst in einer freien Ecke deines Schreibtischs, damit du dich nun wieder den wesentlichen Dingen zuwenden kannst: deinem Kaffee und deinen bisher noch ungeordneten Notizen für die kommenden Vorlesungen. Du kannst kaum glauben, dass zwei Drittel deiner Sitzungen bereits hinter dir liegen und dass du die, die noch ausstehen, an einer Hand abzählen kannst – von der, die du gleich halten musst, mal abgesehen.

Du nimmst einen Schluck Kaffee und kämpfst dich durch den Stapel an Anlagen, den du eigentlich für nächste Woche geplant hattest und von dem du dir nicht sicher bist, ob er nicht vielleicht ein kleines bisschen zu dick sein könnte für deine Studenten. Immerhin sind seitenlange Gerichtsprotokolle nicht jedermanns Sache, wie du zugeben musst. Mal abgesehen davon, dass du dir durchaus vorstellen kannst, dass die kommende Vorlesung ein paar Tücken bergen wird.

Todesser zu verteidigen ist schließlich nichts, was man jeden Tag machen muss. Nicht, dass du ihre Taten verteidigen willst oder behaupten möchtest, dass alles ja gar nicht so schlimm gewesen sei – nein. Du willst nur hinter die Masken blicken (Merlin, deine Wortwitze waren auch schonmal besser und origineller!) und du willst, dass deine Studenten lernen, das Gleiche zu tun.

Kaffeetrinkend starrst du die Anlagen an, ehe du dir den gesamten Packen greifst und ihn beiseite räumst. Du beschließt, dass es nicht dein Problem ist, wenn deine Studenten finden, dass du ihnen zu viel zum Lesen gibst. Du bist der Dozent, du entscheidest. Und du hattest schon deine Gründe, warum du genau diese (und genau so viele) Anlagen ausgesucht hast. Das wirst du jetzt bestimmt nicht mehr ändern, nachdem du den gesamten Sommer über so viel Arbeit in deine Recherche gesteckt hast.

Unter dem Stapel Pergament kommt ein zerknitterter Brief zutage, dem du eine Grimasse schneidest. Mittlerweile kannst du ihn beinahe auswendig. Er kam vor sechs Tagen und Millicent hat dir darin deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie als Heilerin eine Schweigepflicht hat und es dich darüber hinaus auch nichts angeht (behauptet sie), weshalb Miss Carter Millicent verteidigt hat. Natürlich hat Millicent Unrecht. Ein gewisser Grad an Neugier war sozusagen Teil deiner Berufsbeschreibung. Allerdings interessiert das Millicent herzlich wenig und du bist kaum schlauer als vorher.

Der Brief wandert auf das Memo und du schiebst ihn vorerst in eine Ecke des Gedächtnisses, in der er sich ausruhen kann. Du hast gerade Wichtigeres zu tun, als dir den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, was eine Nicht-Slytherin dazu gebracht hat, eine Slytherin derart vehement zu verteidigen.

Unter Millicents Brief liegt ein weiterer, peinlicherweise mit diversen Kaffeeflecken verziert, und erinnert dich daran, dass du dich dringend um deine Weihnachtsgestaltung kümmern solltest, wenn du nicht willst, dass deine Freunde das für dich in die Hand nehmen (du willst nicht. Definitiv nicht.). Immerhin sind es gerade mal noch zwei Wochen bis Heiligabend. Noch zehn Tage bis zu den Winterferien. Und du bist unentschlossen, ob du dich freuen sollst oder nicht.

Du streckst deine Füße aus, räumst auch den kaffeebefleckten Brief beiseite und genießt die Wärme, die von deinem kleinen Feuer aus in den Raum hinein wandert und alles irgendwie behaglicher macht. Sogar deine Mittwochmorgenstimmung. Und obwohl _Leben _momentan vieles ist, aber nicht unbedingt _gut_. Aber darüber kannst du dir ein anderes Mal den Kopf zerbrechen, jetzt legst du lieber deine kalten Finger um die heiße Tasse und genießt diesen kurzen Moment, bevor der Unialltag über dich hereinbricht.

Die Vorlesung, die vor dir liegt, verspricht spannend und interessant zu werden, oder zumindest erhoffst du dir das. Es macht dir Spaß, vorgefertigte Meinungen und Heldenbilder zu demontieren, in ihre Einzelheiten zu zerlegen und neu zusammenzufügen. Niemand wird als Held geboren, auch nicht der Junge, der Voldemort besiegt hat (und nein, damit möchtest du keinesfalls herabwürdigen, was Harry getan hat, und zufällig weißt du ziemlich genau, dass er dir absolut zustimmen würde). Und auch Gryffindors haben manchmal Angst.

Du hast die Interviews, auf denen deine heutige Sitzung basieren wird, jeweils gefühlt ein Dutzend Mal gelesen und bist neugierig, was deine Studenten zu ihnen sagen werden. Zu einer Professor McGonagall, die offen zugibt, dass sie beim Quidditch immer Gryffindor favorisiert und sich ansonsten große Mühe gibt, unparteiisch zu sein. Zu einem Neville Longbottom, der ähnlich wie Harry das Etikett „Kriegsheld" verliehen bekam und der dazu steht, dass er den Todessern gegenüber Hass empfunden hat (_Hass_. Nicht Antipathie oder ein ähnlich lächerlich nettes Wort. _Hass_. Stark und ehrlich.).

Vielleicht passt es nicht zu dem Bild, das manch einer von Helden und Gryffindors hat, aber du bist nicht dafür zuständig, grell verzerrte Bilder bestehen zu lassen, sondern du bemühst dich darum, an der Oberfläche zu kratzen, bis etwas Wahres zum Vorschein kommt. Heute wirst du das mit den Guten machen; nächste Woche stehen die Todesser an und du weißt, dass es eine Herausforderung werden wird, dass es schwierig sein wird, den schmalen Grat zu meistern, damit dir niemand vorwerfen kann, du würdest verharmlosen.

Denn das willst du nicht tun. Du willst nur versuchen aufzuzeigen, dass es zwar bequem ist, in Gut und Böse zu unterteilen, aber dass es nicht so einfach funktioniert. Du kannst nur hoffen, dass deine Studenten Lust darauf haben, sich auf dieses Experiment einzulassen.

Schlürfend trinkst du deinen Kaffee aus, stellst die Tasse auf deinem Schreibtisch ab und packst deine Notizen ordentlich zusammen, um sie in deiner Tasche zu verstauen. Draußen ist der Himmel noch immer grau, doch wenigstens deine Laune hat sich ein klein wenig gebessert, sodass du nicht völlig mürrisch den Hörsaal betreten wirst. Es ist dir immer unangenehm, denn schließlich können deine Studenten (meistens zumindest) nichts für deine Stimmung. Sollten sie allerdings Schuld an ihr sein (beispielsweise durch einen Stapel absolut horrender Aufsätze), dann, findest du, müssen sie auch mit den Auswirkungen zurechtkommen.

Schweren Herzens lässt du dein warmes Büro hinter dir, klemmst dir deine Tasche unter den Arm und läufst den zugigen Flur entlang. Unterwegs triffst du Kollegen und Studenten in kleinen Grüppchen, du nickst ihnen zu und lächelst, spürst, wie der surrende Unialltag dich langsam vereinnahmt und für deine Grübeleien keinen Platz mehr lässt. So ist es immer, kurz vor dem Unterrichten: alle Gedanken sind weg, außer denen, die wichtig sind für die Vorlesung.

Du kannst Hörsaal Vier schon von weitem hören und runzelst verwirrt die Stirn. Normalerweise sind deine Studenten nicht unbedingt _derartig _laut. Die Stimmen verstummen, als du hereintrittst, und du siehst dich mit jeder Menge dezent enttäuschter Gesichter konfrontiert. Einen Augenblick fragst du dich, ob du dich in der Tür geirrt hast, dann entdeckst du Alasdair MacLaines Gesicht in der Menge und du kannst auf die Entfernung hin zwar nicht verstehen, was er zu Charles Grey sagt, aber – und da bist du dir sicher – seine Lippen formen sich um den Namen „Harry Potter" und dir wird einiges klar.

Offenbar haben deine Studenten gehofft, du würdest ihnen einen illustren Gast mitbringen.

Du schaffst es nicht, dir ein spöttisches Lächeln zu verkneifen (vielleicht hättest du es geschafft, hättest du dich ein bisschen mehr angestrengt) und wünschst „Guten Morgen allerseits" in die Runde, woraufhin dir ein gemäßigtes „Guten Morgen" entgegenschallt.

Es amüsiert dich ziemlich, die Erwartungshaltung deiner Studenten so gebrochen zu haben. Aber wirklich, denkst du, glauben sie denn allen Ernstes, du könntest ab jetzt in jeder Sitzung einen Kriegshelden aus dem Ärmel zaubern? (Natürlich könntest du. Nur müssen sie das nicht wissen, allein deshalb nicht, weil du nicht vorhast, ständig mit Gästen hier aufzukreuzen. Zeitzeugen sind schön und gut und funktionieren prima in der Zeitgenössischen Geschichte, doch du fragst dich, wie deine Studenten damit zurechtkämen, in den anderen Bereichen nur noch mit Fachliteratur umzugehen, wenn du sie nun derart verwöhnen würdest.)

„Ich hoffe, Sie hatten eine angenehme Woche", verkündest du, gehst zu deinem Pult und legst deine Tasche darauf ab. Deinen Mantel hast du diesmal gleich in deinem Büro gelassen. „Nachdem wir letzte Woche keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu hatten, würde ich heute gerne etwas nachholen, was mir sehr wichtig ist. Ich würde gerne von Ihnen erfahren, was Sie von der letzten Sitzung gehalten haben. Hat es Ihnen Spaß gemacht, sich einmal mit echten Menschen zu unterhalten statt nur Texte zu besprechen? Fanden Sie es interessant, die Personen kennenzulernen, die Sie vermutlich bisher nur aus Zeitungsartikeln oder Ähnlichem kannten? Waren Sie zufrieden? Unzufrieden?"

Du machst es dir auf deinem Pult bequem und blickst neugierig in die Runde. Es kümmert dich, was deine Studenten denken und zu sagen haben. Es muss sich nur jemand trauen und den Anfang machen. Nach ungefähr zwei Minuten, in denen die meisten der Studenten fieberhaft ihre Notizen betrachten oder die Tischplatte fixieren, gibt sich Charles Grey schließlich einen Ruck und hebt die Hand.

„Nur zu", nickst du und bist gespannt, was er zu sagen hat. „Ich finde es wichtig und richtig, sich nicht nur mit Texten zu befassen, sondern auch mit den Menschen, von denen diese Texte handeln", sagt er ruhig, „Ich glaube, wenn man nur liest, dann vergisst man irgendwann, dass das alles wirklich passiert ist, dass es wahr ist, dass Menschen gelitten haben und gefoltert wurden und gekämpft haben. Aber das kann man nicht vergessen, wenn man jemandem gegenüber steht, der das alles hautnah miterlebt hat. Deshalb fand ich die letzte Sitzung sehr ... lehrreich ist vielleicht das passendste Wort. Und ich fände es schön, wenn wir erneut Gelegenheit bekämen, mit jemandem zu sprechen."

„Danke sehr", wendest du dich an ihn, als er verstummt und dich ansieht, um zu signalisieren, dass er fertig ist. Du schaust dich fragend im Raum um und wartest ab, ob sich noch jemand zur letzten Vorlesung äußern möchte. Dein Blick bleibt an Tobias Miller hängen, der hastig den Kopf zur Seite dreht und versucht, seine flammendroten Wangen unter seinen Händen zu verbergen, die er sich auf sein Gesicht presst.

Es hat dir nicht gefallen, was er in der vergangenen Woche zu Millicent gesagt hat, aber du hast das Gefühl, dass es einen triftigen Grund gab für sein Verhalten; dafür, dass all diese Beleidigungen regelrecht aus ihm herausgebrochen sind; und du glaubst, dass du es dir nicht anmaßen kannst, ihn vor all seinen Kommilitonen zur Rede zu stellen und nach seinen Gründen zu fragen. Es steht dir nicht zu. Wenn er sich entschuldigen oder sein Verhalten erklären möchte – er weiß, wo er dein Büro finden kann.

Miss Carter hebt die Hand und du rufst sie hastig auf. Sie streicht sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sieht dich unverwandt an. „Ich fand es sehr schön, dass Sie uns sozusagen eine Auswahl mitgebracht haben", erklärt sie und lächelt, „Besser kann ich es leider nicht ausdrücken. Ich weiß nicht, was ich erwartet hatte, aber vermutlich nicht, vier Vertreter der vier Hogwartshäuser friedlich nebeneinander zu erleben. Es war spannend, die verschiedenen Geschichten zu hören, die dennoch auf merkwürdige Art und Weise ihre Gemeinsamkeiten hatten. Und es war schön, hautnah mitzuerleben, dass alte Feindseligkeiten tatsächlich abgebaut werden können."

Du erwiderst das Lächeln und bedankst dich für ihren Beitrag. Der Rest deiner Studenten übt sich in nachdenklichem Schweigen und du beschließt, keine Rückmeldung zu erzwingen. Immerhin hat dir der tosende Applaus letzte Woche gezeigt, dass die Sitzung ein Erfolg war und dass du durchaus mal wieder einen Gast mitbringen kannst.

(Dir ist schon klar, wen deine Studenten gerne sehen würden.)

„Wunderbar", findest du, „Dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir uns nun der heutigen Vorlesung zuwenden. Wie Sie dem Lehrplan entnehmen können, beginnen wir heute unseren zweiten etwas größeren Themenkomplex. Nach den Familienbildern werden wir uns heute und in der nächsten Woche mit, wie ich es vielleicht ein wenig unglücklich benannt habe, _Karriereausblicken _befassen. Zuerst werden wir die Helle Seite behandeln und uns mit Dumbledores Armee, dem Orden des Phönix, Auroren und allgemein den sogenannten Rittern des Guten beschäftigen, ehe in der nächsten Woche ihre dunklen Zwillinge thematisiert werden.

Sollte es der Eine oder Andere von Ihnen vergessen haben, was ich nicht glaube, so möchte ich Sie an dieser Stelle kurz daran erinnern, dass nächste Woche unsere letze Sitzung vor den Ferien stattfindet. Danach stehen im Januar noch drei Vorlesungen zum großen Themenkomplex _Vorbild, Klischee, Vorurteil_ an, dann unsere Abschlusssitzung und schließlich die Prüfung. Ich sage Ihnen das nicht, um Sie in Panik zu versetzen, im Gegenteil: ich möchte verhindern, dass Sie nach den Ferien panisch werden, weil Ihnen plötzlich auffällt, dass wir so viel Zeit gar nicht mehr haben.

Aber jetzt wenden wir uns erst einmal dem Material zu, das Sie für heute vorbereiten sollten. Oder gibt es im Vorfeld noch Fragen?" Alle schütteln simultan die Köpfe und so greifst du dir deinen Packen Papier, ordnest die Interviews und hebst dann den Blick, um herauszufinden, wer heute freiwillig den Anfang machen möchte.

„Miss Shaw", lächelst du erfreut, als sie ein wenig schüchtern die Hand hebt, „Welches Interview würden Sie denn gerne besprechen?" Es macht dir Spaß, mitzuerleben, wie deine Studenten von Stunde zu Stunde selbstsicherer werden, wie es ihnen immer weniger ausmacht, ihre Gedankengänge und Ergebnisse mit dir und den anderen Studenten zu teilen, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass sie statt ins Schwarze zu treffen völlig daneben landen.

„Das Letzte", erwidert sie leise und du erwischst dich dabei, überrascht zu sein, obwohl du mittlerweile dachtest, du hättest dir das abgewöhnt. Studenten sind Menschen und Menschen sind unberechenbar, also solltest du dir nicht anmaßen zu glauben, du wüsstest, wie sie handeln und denken. Tatsächlich hättest du eher damit gerechnet, dass sie möglicherweise das Interview von Neville herausgreifen würde. (Du weißt gar nicht, wieso; vielleicht, weil Miss Shaw so schüchtern wirkt wie Neville es früher manchmal ebenfalls getan hat.)

„Natürlich", stimmst du jedoch sofort zu, „Haben Sie vielleicht im Vorfeld Fragen zu dem Interview? Dann würde ich versuchen, Ihnen so viele Antworten wie möglich zu geben, sollte das für Ihre Überlegungen nützlich sein." Du hältst das letzte Interview für das schwierigste, auch, was die Identität der Interviewten angeht, aber vor allem hältst du es für unglaublich interessant, weil darin einiges ausgesprochen wurde, was sich sonst niemand getraut hat.

Julianna Shaw runzelt die Stirn, pustet sich eine schwarze Strähne aus dem Gesicht und durchblättert rasch ihre Notizen. „Nein", lehnt sie schließlich ab, „Danke, ich glaube, ich habe alles, was ich brauche. Bei manchen Dingen bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher, vielleicht können Sie mich da ergänzen oder korrigieren, wenn ich etwas Falsches erzähle." Du nickst und lehnst dich ein bisschen zurück, um ihren Ausführungen zu lauschen.

„Fassen wir erst einmal zusammen, was wir aus dem Interview über die Person herauslesen können, die Rede und Antwort steht", schlägt Miss Shaw vor und hebt den Kopf, um dich anzuschauen, während sie spricht, „Sie war zum Zeitpunkt der Schlacht um Hogwarts bereits fertig mit der Schule, also muss sie älter sein als die Generation um Harry Potter. Sie sagt allerdings auch, dass sie Harry seit vier Jahren kannte und man 'kennt' keine jüngeren Schüler aus anderen Häusern, weshalb ich davon ausgehen würde, dass sie ebenfalls in Gryffindor war."

Du hebst die Hand, als seist du der Schüler und sie die Dozentin, und deine Studenten haben offenbar den gleichen Gedanken, da sie leise loskichern. Julianna Shaw blinzelt verwirrt und du kannst dir ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, auch wenn sich dein schlechtes Gewissen meldet und dir unverhohlen mitteilt, dass es unfair ist, Miss Shaw derartig aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Obwohl du das ja nicht einmal vorhattest.

„Ja?", sagt sie schließlich an dich gewandt und wartet höflich ab, was du zu sagen hast. „Sie?", wiederholst du und kannst an Miss Shaws Gesichtsausdruck ablesen, dass sie nicht so ganz weiß, worauf du hinauswillst. „Sie sagten, 'sie' war fertig mit der Schule. Woraus schließen Sie, dass wir es mit einer Frau zu tun haben?"

„Sie spricht von ihrer besten Freundin", erwidert deine Studentin prompt und ohne auf ihre Notizen blicken zu müssen, „Ich möchte gar nicht behaupten, dass Männer nicht auch weibliche Freunde haben können, aber trotzdem würde ich hier rein gefühlsmäßig davon ausgehen, dass die Interviewte eine Frau ist. Können Sie mir das bestätigen?"

„Sie haben Recht", stimmst du ihr zu, „Es handelt sich um eine Frau. Bitte, fahren Sie fort."

„Wie gesagt, das Interview wurde wahrscheinlich mit einer Frau geführt, die älter als Harry Potter ist und ebenfalls Gryffindor besucht hat. Außerdem erfahren wir, dass sie in der Schule Quidditch gespielt hat und aus einer halbblütigen Familie stammt. Während der Schlacht um Hogwarts ist einer ihrer Freunde ums Leben gekommen, sie war Mitglied in _Dumbledores Armee _und hat nach der Schule angefangen zu arbeiten. Das grenzt die Zahl der möglichen Personen bereits erheblich ein", nimmt Miss Shaw ihre Überlegungen wieder auf und blickt abwechselnd auf ihre Notizen, zu dir und zu ihren Kommilitonen.

„Die Einzigen, die älter sind als Harry Potter und die gemeinsam mit ihm für Gryffindor Quidditch gespielt haben, sind Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson und Katie Bell. Miss Bell ist Profiquidditchspielerin geworden, deshalb würde ich sie ausschließen." Ein paar Jungs rufen protestierend, dass Quidditch sehr wohl auch Arbeit sei und Miss Shaw bekommt rote Wangen vor Verlegenheit.

„Ich will ja gar nicht bestreiten, dass Quidditch Arbeit ist", verteidigt sie sich rasch, aber dennoch ruhig, „Ich finde nur, dass es in dem Interview eher so klingt, als würde sie einer ... naja ... geregelten Arbeit nachkommen, sie spricht von Pausen und Überstunden. Natürlich kann man auch beim Quidditchtraining Überstunden machen, aber so hört es sich für mich eben nicht an."

Als ein paar der Jungs noch immer nicht Ruhe geben, wirfst du einen strengen Blick in ihre Richtung und bemerkst kühl „Wenn Sie sich derart für Profiquidditch engagieren, wundere ich mich, dass Sie in meinem Hörsaal sitzen statt draußen auf einem Besen zu fliegen. Erweisen Sie Ihrer Kommilitonin immerhin den Respekt, dass Sie sie ausreden lassen und ihr zuhören. Ansonsten können Sie gerne gleich unter Beweis stellen, wie Sie eines der Interviews auseinandernehmen."

Deine kleine Ansprache wirkt beinahe Wunder und die Jungs verstummen sofort. Kaum zu glauben, denkst du, dass ein Wortbeitrag offenbar so viel Schrecken verbreiten kann.

„Bleiben noch Angelina Johnson und Alicia Spinnet übrig", nimmt Miss Shaw den Faden wieder auf und man kann nur an ihren noch blassrosa gefärbten Wangen erkennen, dass sie gerade unterbrochen wurde, „Miss Johnson hat, soweit ich weiß, nach ihrem Abschluss angefangen zu studieren, von daher würde ich sie auch ausschließen und denken, dass das Interview mit Alicia Spinnet geführt wurde.

Sie spricht darüber, dass Hogwarts für sie zu einem zweiten Zuhause geworden ist und dass sie deshalb auch nicht gezögert hat, zurückzukommen und zu kämpfen, die jüngeren Schüler zu verteidigen und gegen jemanden zu kämpfen, der eine rassistische Ideologie vertreten hat, die sie und ihre Familie ganz persönlich betroffen hat. Sie scheint zu den Wenigen gehört zu haben, die Harry Potter damals geglaubt haben, als er verkündete, der Dunkle Lord sei zurückgekehrt und als diverse Zeitungen regelrechte Hetzjagden auf ihn veranstalteten, ganz zu schweigen vom Ministerium, das ihn vermutlich am liebsten zum Schweigen gebracht hätte und was es, in Form von Dolores Umbridge, ja auch versucht hat.

Obwohl sich Miss Spinnet selbst als _jung und hoffnungslos naiv _bezeichnet, würde ich ihr da nicht unbedingt zustimmen wollen. Sicher ist es vielleicht utopisch zu glauben, dass wirklich jeder aus einer Schlacht lebendig zurückkehren wird, doch gleichzeitig scheint Miss Spinnet ja bereits bei der Gründung von _Dumbledores Armee _bewusst gewesen zu sein, dass irgendwann tatsächlich der Ernstfall eintreten wird und es sich nicht um bloßen Zeitvertreib handelt."

Miss Shaw hat offensichtlich das erste Blatt ihrer Notizen durchgearbeitet, da sie für einen Augenblick inne hält, um das Papier nach ganz hinten zu befördern und mit der zweiten Seite weiterzumachen. Du sitzt auf deinem Pult und hörst ihr einfach nur zu, während sie versucht, jemanden zu charakterisieren, den sie nicht kennt. Sie macht ihre Sache gut.

„Bemerkenswert finde ich, dass sie zugibt, dass sie Angst hatte, wenn auch vor allem um ihre Freunde und vielleicht weniger um sich selbst", fährt Miss Shaw fort und auf ihrem Gesicht liegt so etwas wie Bewunderung, „Das macht sie ... menschlich. Und sie scheint sich nicht zu scheuen, unbequeme Wahrheiten auszusprechen."

„Wie meinen Sie das?", hakst du nach, weil du befürchtest, sie könne diesen Punkt allzu schnell abhandeln, diesen Punkt, den du so ungeheuer wichtig findest und von dem du froh bist, dass sie ihn entdeckt hat. Miss Shaw zuckt die Achseln und scheint sich nicht unbedingt im Klaren darüber zu sein, dass sie gerade einer Sache auf der Spur ist, die du für relevant hältst.

„Der Interviewer sagt es ja selbst", antwortet sie langsam, „Er sagt ihr, dass sie die Erste ist, die anspricht, wie viel Leid der Krieg gefordert hat. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie es damals war, aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass jeder so froh darüber war, dass der Dunkle Lord endlich besiegt war, dass man manchmal vergessen hat, um welchen Preis der Krieg gewonnen wurde. Und Miss Spinnet hat es keinesfalls vergessen, im Gegenteil. Sie weiß zwar, dass es gut ist, dass der Schrecken nun ein Ende hatte, aber sie ist sich auch bewusst, was der Frieden ihnen abverlangt hat.

Miss Spinnet ist Teil einer Generation, die die Geschichtsschreibung in fünfzig Jahren vermutlich aufgrund mangelnder Alternativen als _Verlorene Generation _bezeichnen wird, so wie man das immer tut mit einer Generation, die jung war und in einem Krieg gekämpft hat und um ihre Jugend betrogen wurde. Sie schildert die Schwierigkeiten, einen Alltag nach dem Krieg aufzubauen, wie kompliziert es plötzlich war, sich mit seinen Freunden zu treffen, weil jeder für sich mit den Nachwirkungen zu tun hatte. Muss das nicht schrecklich sein? Wenn man mit denen, die einem so nahe stehen, auf einmal nicht mehr wirklich reden kann, wenn man sich immer weiter voneinander entfernt, ob man es will oder nicht? Wenn man nicht in der Lage ist, sich gegenseitig zu trösten oder zu helfen?

Ich glaube, dass das viele übersehen, wenn es darum geht, die Zeit nach dem Krieg zu betrachten. Natürlich war der Dunkle Lord vernichtet, aber deswegen war doch noch längst nicht alles wieder gut. Miss Spinnet sagt ja selbst, dass ihr Leben nie wieder so sein wird, wie es einmal gewesen ist – und dass es lange gedauert hat, bis es wieder so etwas Ähnliches wie _gut _war.

Sie erzählt, dass jeder alleine war mit seinem Schmerz und ich glaube, das ist etwas, was gerne verschwiegen wird. Wer gibt schon gerne zu, dass er Freunde oder Verwandte nicht Tag und Nacht getröstet hat? Aber wie könnte man das tun, wenn man selbst mit Trauern beschäftigt ist und nebenbei noch irgendwie versucht, sein Leben halbwegs aufrechtzuhalten?

Was tut man, wenn der Schmerz den Alltag bestimmt, wenn man hilflos ist, hilflos sich selbst gegenüber, aber auch hilflos denen gegenüber, die man liebt und denen man so unbedingt helfen möchte, dass es nur noch mehr schmerzt, wenn man es eben nicht kann? Miss Spinnet gibt zu, dass sie nicht immer stark genug war, für jeden da zu sein und ... ich finde, dass sie genau das stark macht. Dass sie die Größe hat, das zuzugeben."

Miss Shaw wird leiser und du betrachtest ein wenig besorgt ihr blasses Gesicht, das zwischen ihrem dunklen Haar noch heller wirkt. Sie macht den Eindruck, als hätte ihre Analyse sie ziemlich angestrengt, als hätte sie selbst gerade all die Schrecken des Kriegs miterleben müssen. „Danke", wirfst du rasch ein und schaffst es damit, die Aufmerksamkeit deiner Studenten auf dich zu ziehen und von Miss Shaw wegzuholen, „Das war eine sehr ausführliche Analyse. Gibt es Fragen zum Interview mit Alicia Spinnet?"

Trystan Bickerton hebt die Hand und du rufst ihn auf. „Können Sie uns sagen, welchen Beruf Miss Spinnet ausübt oder zur damaligen Zeit ausgeübt hat?", erkundigt er sich. Du nickst ihm zu. „Sie befand sich damals in der Ausbildung zur Heilerin. Mittlerweile arbeitet sie seit etlichen Jahren im Sankt Mungo's", erklärst du bereitwillig und wirfst einen Blick in die Runde, „Weitere Fragen?"

Es bleibt still im Raum und du legst das Interview mit Alicia sowie das Blatt mit deinen eigenen Notizen beiseite. Drei sind noch übrig und du bist gespannt, welches deine Studenten als Nächstes besprechen wollen. Miss Hopkins meldet sich freiwillig, nachdem du gefühlte fünf Minuten damit verbracht hast, deine Studenten einfach nur stumm zu mustern und auf eine Meldung zu warten. Du erteilst ihr das Wort und bemerkst amüsiert, wie sie sich gewohnheitsmäßig erst die Brille zurechtrückt, ehe sie mit Reden beginnt.

„Ich würde mich gerne an Interview Nummer Drei versuchen", teilt sie dir mit und sieht dich abwartend an. „Gerne", erwiderst du und ziehst das richtige Blatt mit deinen Notizen hervor, um rasch einen Blick darauf zu werfen.

„Es wird ziemlich schnell deutlich, mit wem wir es in diesem Interview zu tun haben", stellt Miss Hopkins mit klarer Stimme fest, „Es gibt Verweise darauf, dass der Betroffene einer Familie angehört, die nicht viel auf reines Blut gibt; außerdem werden namentlich die Onkel Fabian und Gideon erwähnt – Fabian und Gideon Prewett, Brüder von Molly Weasley, geborene Prewett. Somit ist offensichtlich, dass wir es mit einem der Weasleys zu tun haben.

Spätestens als der Interviewte erwähnt, dass er während des Kriegsausbruchs die meiste Zeit in Rumänien gelebt hat, können wir mit absoluter Sicherheit davon ausgehen, dass es sich um Charlie Weasley handelt. Immerhin haben wir ja auch bereits ein Interview mit ihm behandelt, in dem er zum Ausdruck bringt, dass er in Rumänien mit Drachen arbeitet."

„Allerdings", hebst du kurz die Stimme und lächelst Miss Hopkins zu, „Ich will Sie auf keinen Fall von Ihrer Analyse ablenken, aber vielleicht haben Sie sich ja möglicherweise Gedanken darüber gemacht, warum ich gerade Interviews mit Charlie Weasley ausgesucht habe? Was für ein Mensch ist er? Was können wir über ihn, über seinen Charakter erfahren?"

Gwendolen legt die Stirn in Falten und schaut dich aufmerksam an. „Ich denke", erwidert sie langsam und nachdenklich, „dass Charlie Weasley genau deshalb interessant ist, weil er den Krieg zwar miterlebt hat, jedoch auf eine vollkommen andere Art und Weise. In gewisser Hinsicht ist er ein Außenstehender, weil er nicht hier war, aber natürlich war er trotzdem involviert. Vielleicht liege ich jetzt vollkommen falsch, doch ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es noch tausend andere Hexen und Zauberer gab, die wie er im Ausland gelebt und sich trotzdem im _Orden des Phönix _engagiert haben.

Ich halte ihn für jemanden mit viel Energie. Für jemanden, der impulsiv ist und eher handelt als darüber nachzugrübeln, was man tun könnte. Er scheint einen ausgeprägten Sinn für Gerechtigkeit zu haben und mag es gar nicht, wenn er tatenlos daneben stehen und zusehen muss. Ich glaube, er wirft sich lieber selbst ins Feuer als darauf zu warten, dass es irgendwann vorübergehen könnte. Vielleicht muss man ein bisschen verrückt nach Abenteuern sein, um täglich mit Drachen zu arbeiten.

Er ist erwachsen und ... abgebrüht, jedoch nur, weil mir kein besseres Wort einfällt. Er ist jedenfalls nicht naiv, das sagt er ja auch selbst. Irgendwie war ihm klar, dass seine Familie den Krieg wohl nicht unbeschadet überstehen würde, aber trotzdem hat es ihn kalt erwischt, als tatsächlich einer seiner Brüder verstorben ist. Ich will ihm das nicht vorwerfen!", fügt sie hastig hinzu, „Das ist nur natürlich, dass man trauert, wenn man ein Familienmitglied verliert, ich glaube nur, dass der Tod für ihn dennoch überraschend kam, obwohl er geglaubt hat, damit sowieso rechnen zu müssen. Er hat so eine Mischung aus Kindlichkeit und Erfahrenheit, die faszinierend ist."

Hinten in der letzten Reihe pfeift jemand anzüglich und Miss Hopkins verdreht genervt die Augen. Du würdest ihr gerne signalisieren, dass sie sich nicht unterkriegen lassen soll, aber du wirst das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie deine Unterstützung überhaupt nicht benötigt. Sie schenkt dem Störenfried nicht einmal die geringste Reaktion und blättert stattdessen in scheinbarer Seelenruhe ihre Notizen durch.

„Wenn ich an der Stelle kurz einhaken dürfte", bittest du Miss Hopkins und schmunzelst, als deine Studenten wieder leise kichern, so wie vorhin, als du dich gemeldet hast. Sie scheinen es amüsant zu finden, wenn sich ihr Dozent wie ein unbedarfter Student verhält und du wiederum findest es nur fair denen gegenüber, die ihre Analysen mit dem Rest von euch teilen und dabei durchaus eine Art Dozentenposition einnehmen. „Sicher", macht Miss Hopkins erstaunt, lehnt sich zurück und sieht dich aufmerksam an.

„Sie haben da einen sehr interessanten Punkt angesprochen", bescheinigst du ihr, „Diese Mischung aus kindlicher Naivität und einer Abgebrühtheit, der man die Erfahrungen anmerkt, die Mister Weasley im Laufe seines Lebens gesammelt hat. Behalten Sie eines im Hinterkopf: er gehört zu denen, die beide Kriege miterlebt haben. Vielleicht glaubt ja der Eine oder Andere von Ihnen, dass man dieses Detail vernachlässigen könne, da Mister Weasley zu Zeiten des Ersten Dunklen Krieges noch sehr jung war, aber ich glaube, dass gerade diese Rechnung nicht aufgeht.

Er erzählt selbst, dass er sich an Fabian und Gideon Prewett erinnern kann. Natürlich sind seine Erinnerungen die eines Sechsjährigen, der mit seinen beiden Onkeln getobt hat. Und? Sind seine Erinnerungen deshalb weniger wert als die von jemand Erwachsenem? Warum sollten sie? Er hat einen anderen Blick auf die Welt, das bedeutet jedoch nicht, dass er blind ist. Als Kind nimmt man vieles anders wahr als es Erwachsene tun – aber man nimmt dennoch wahr.

Mister Weasley hat mitbekommen, dass Fabian und Gideon Prewett selten zu Besuch kamen. Sie waren ständig unterwegs und hatten nicht viel Zeit, um ihre Familie zu besuchen. Und wenn sie vorbeischauten, dann war es laut und lustig. Bevor Sie das als rührselige Kindheitserinnerung abtun, denken Sie einmal wirklich darüber nach. Was bedeutet diese Aussage? Und was würden Sie eigentlich tun, wenn Sie monatelang versteckt für einen geheimen Orden im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord arbeiten würden und dann nach Hause kämen?"

Für einen Moment ist es still. Dann räuspert sich Miss Hopkins und schaut dir direkt in die Augen. „Es verrät uns eine Menge darüber, wie die Prewett-Brüder mit dem Krieg und mit ihrer Familie umgegangen sind. Mister Weasley spricht nicht von Angst oder Schrecken, die sie mit nach Hause brachten, sondern von Gelächter, von Spaß. Irgendwie haben sie es wohl geschafft, den Krieg auszublenden."

Du nickst. „Richtig", sagst du leise, „Auch wenn es vermutlich nur für eine kurze Zeitspanne war. Aber glauben Sie mir: man wird verrückt, wenn man sich Tag und Nacht, Stunde für Stunde vor Augen hält, dass man mitten in einem Krieg lebt. Es ist – es _war_ wichtig, ständig aufmerksam und auf der Hut zu sein, weil man tatsächlich jederzeit angegriffen werden konnte. Doch es war genauso wichtig, sich ein Stückchen Alltag zu erhalten, wenn man nicht den Verstand verlieren wollte."

Deine Studenten sehen dich an, mit Federn in den Händen, und scheinen sich und dich zu fragen, wie sie das aufschreiben sollen (deine Lebensweisheiten oder was immer es ist, was du gerade zum Besten gibst). Beinahe musst du lachen, darüber, dass sie bei all den ernsten Themen, die ihr behandelt, noch immer an ihre Prüfung denken können.

„Ich wollte Sie nicht unterbrechen", wendest du dich an Miss Hopkins, „Bitte, fahren Sie fort. Ich verspreche auch, mich jetzt ein wenig zurückzuhalten." Sie grinst und ihr skeptischer Blick verrät, dass sie dir nicht unbedingt Glauben schenkt. (Kluges Mädchen. Als könntest du den Mund halten.)

„Was ich erstaunlich finde", hebt Miss Hopkins die Stimme und erlangt somit die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Kommilitonen zurück, „ist die Tatsache, wie sich Mister Weasley über Slytherins äußert. Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich seinen Vergleich mit den Drachen recht passend finde, hat es mich überrascht, dass er sich überhaupt derartige Gedanken gemacht hat. Warum sollte er? Er gibt selbst zu, dass das zu seiner Schulzeit vollkommen anders war und er die Slytherins damals als Quidditchgegner und Hausfeinde betrachtet hat, während er jetzt beinahe dazu übergeht, Theorien über Slytherins aufzustellen.

Er spricht über etwas, was, meiner Meinung nach zumindest, eigentlich kaum jemand anerkennt, der selbst in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff war: nämlich die Tatsache, dass es auch unter den verschrieenen Schlangen Loyalität und Gemeinschaftsgefühl gibt, was ihnen ja eigentlich recht gerne abgesprochen wird. Charlie Weasley war in Gryffindor, genau wie seine ganze Familie. Ich weiß nicht, woher sein Sinneswandel kommt, vielleicht hat es einfach nur mit Erwachsenwerden zu tun, vielleicht ist etwas passiert, was im Interview nicht angesprochen wird – ich weiß es nicht. Wissen Sie es?"

Sie schaut dich unverwandt an und lässt dich einfach nicht vergessen, dass sie ein Talent dafür besitzt, die richtigen (und manchmal auch die falschen) Fragen zu stellen und weiter zu bohren, wenn Andere längst denken, am Kern angelangt zu sein. „Sie werden das vermutlich nicht gerne hören", lächelst du, „aber ich muss Sie in der Hinsicht leider ein wenig vertrösten. Warten Sie die nächste Sitzung ab, dann werden Sie sehr wahrscheinlich eine Antwort auf Ihre Frage erhalten."

Miss Hopkins gibt sich für den Moment damit zufrieden, dass du sie vertröstet hast und du wiederum machst dir eine mentale Notiz, das Ganze bis zur nächsten Woche nicht zu vergessen. Obwohl das schwierig werden dürfte, bei dem Material, das du ausgewählt hast. Doch noch lautet dein Thema der Stunde _Die Ritter des Guten _und nicht _Voldemorts Diener_, also konzentriere dich gefälligst.

„Mister Weasley scheint sich regelrecht in die Köpfe der Todesser eingearbeitet zu haben", stellt Miss Hopkins fest, „Er legt dar, was hätte passieren können, wenn man sich als Slytherin öffentlich gegen den Dunklen Lord gestellt hätte, besonders dann, wenn ein Familienmitglied den Todessern angehörte, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Ich glaube, wir vergessen zu schnell, dass es dafür verschiedene Motive geben kann. Sicher sind einige aus Überzeugung beigetreten, aber warum nicht auch manche aus Angst? Aus Angst vor dem, was geschehen wäre, wenn man sich verweigert hätte, wenn man öffentlich gezeigt hätte, dass man eben eine andere Einstellung vertritt? Genauso gut hätte man vermutlich auch gleich sein eigenes Todesurteil unterschreiben können, oder, im Falle des Dunklen Lords: das Todesurteil all jener, die man liebt.

Und betrachten wir das Ganze doch einmal nüchtern: wie viele Hexen und Zauberer hätte es damals wohl gegeben, die fröhlich gesagt hätten 'Ist doch kein Problem, wir beschützen euch!', wenn ein paar Slytherins erklärt hätten, dass sie sich dem Dunklen Lord nicht anschließen wollen und nun Hilfe brauchen? Mister Weasley hat Recht: Schubladendenken ist einfach und bequem. Ein Slytherin ist böse? Dann kann die einzige Schlussfolgerung nur sein, dass alle Slytherins böse sind. Unsere Vorurteile und unser Misstrauen stehen uns selbst im Weg. Vielleicht wäre alles anders geworden."

„Vielleicht hätte einer der angeblich achso eingeschüchterten Slytherins aber auch versucht, Mitglieder des _Ordens _umzubringen, sobald sie sich das Vertrauen der Mitglieder erschlichen hätten?", wirft Tobias Miller laut ein und unterbricht Miss Hopkins in ihren Überlegungen, „Hast du daran schon einmal gedacht? Manchmal ist Misstrauen ziemlich gesund und eindeutig besser als diese blinde Gutgläubigkeit."

Miss Hopkins' Blick wird kühl, als sie ihren Kommilitonen fixiert. „Ja", erwidert sie dennoch ruhig, „Daran habe ich gedacht. Und natürlich hätte das passieren können. Aber genauso gut hätte es auch nicht passieren können. Verstehst du denn nicht?" Er verschränkt die Arme und schnaubt verächtlich auf. „Nicht alle Slytherins sind verschüchterte, kleine Lämmchen, die du vor dem Schlachter retten musst, Gwen", zischt er über drei Reihen hinweg und du bist kurz davor einzugreifen, als Miss Hopkins zu einem Konter ansetzt.

„Das habe ich auch nie behauptet", antwortet sie nun doch leicht gereizt, „Aber stell dir vor: auch nicht alle Slytherins sind Monster, so einfach kannst du es dir nämlich nicht machen. Du musst schon bereit sein, dich auf jemanden einzulassen und damit zu rechnen, dass sich die Meinung, die du jahrelang vertreten hast, als falsch erweist. Dass du sie möglicherweise überdenken und revidieren musst. Wäre das so furchtbar?" Sie zieht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und dreht sich zu Tobias Miller um und du findest es schade, dass du jetzt nur noch ihren Hinterkopf siehst, denn da muss irgendwas in ihrem Gesicht sein, was dafür sorgt, dass Mister Miller knallrote Wangen bekommt.

Du hustest unauffällig (_oh bitte,_ man kann nicht unauffällig husten, wenn zwei deiner Studenten gerade ein solches Gespräch geführt haben; jedem Idioten muss klar sein, dass dein Husten ein Versuch ist, zum Thema zurückzukommen) und hoffst, dass Miss Hopkins den Wink versteht. Sie tut es. Langsam dreht sie sich wieder nach vorne, richtet ihre Augen auf ihre Notizen und scheint sich zu sammeln.

„Mister Weasley erzählt außerdem von den Nachwirkungen, die der Krieg auch heute noch auf sein Leben hat", nimmt Miss Hopkins ihre Erläuterungen schließlich wieder auf, „Er spricht davon, dass es manchmal schwierig ist, sich daran zu erinnern, was wirklich geschehen ist und was nicht. Ich stelle mir das unheimlich nervenaufreibend vor, wenn man zwischenzeitlich einfach vergisst, was während des Kriegs passiert ist. Und es muss noch schrecklicher sein, sich hinterher wieder an alles erinnern zu können.

Er hat viel erlebt und ich glaube, dass ihn das sehr geprägt hat. Vermutlich hat der Krieg jeden geprägt, der ihn miterlebt hat. Es geht aus dem Interview nicht hervor, ob Mister Weasley früher einmal ein religiöser Mensch war, fest steht nur, dass er es jetzt scheinbar nicht mehr ist. Er sagt, er glaubt nicht mehr an Himmel oder Hölle, aber ich denke, er glaubt an das Leben und an die Möglichkeiten, die es bietet."

Sie verstummt und rückt sich erneut die Brille zurecht, diesmal ein bisschen fahriger als zu Beginn. Du vermutest, dass sie ein wenig nervös ist, was du zu ihren Überlegungen zu sagen hast. Und natürlich was ihre Kommilitonen wohl denken werden. „Danke", wendest du dich erst kurz an sie und schaust danach offen in die Runde, „Gibt es von Ihrer Seite noch Fragen zu diesem Interview, entweder an mich oder an Miss Hopkins?"

Mister MacLaine hebt die Hand und du signalisiert ihm, dass er ruhig sprechen kann. „Mich würde interessieren, wo Mister Weasley heute lebt", entgegnet er dir, „Ich meine, Sie müssen mir jetzt keine genaue Eulenadresse geben, ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob er nach Kriegsende wieder nach Rumänien zurückgegangen ist oder ob er hier in Großbritannien lebt."

„Natürlich", antwortest du, „Mister Weasley war nach Kriegsende für einige Zeit hier bei seiner Familie, bevor er schließlich nach Rumänien zurückgegangen ist, da er immerhin dort arbeitet. Heute teilt er sich, soweit ich weiß, seine Zeit etwas freier ein, reist viel, besucht Drachenreservate in anderen Ländern und verbringt auch etliche Monate in Großbritannien. Genügt Ihnen diese Information?" Mister MacLaine nickt, während er fleißig mitnotiert und die Augen auf sein Pergament gerichtet hält.

„Weitere Fragen?", möchtest du wissen, erwischst dich jedoch dabei, wie deine Hände bereits das Interview und den Notizzettel beiseite legen. Tatsächlich scheint der Wissensdurst deiner Studenten fürs Erste gestillt zu sein. „Gut", findest du und wirfst nebenbei einen raschen Blick auf die Uhr, „Dann bleiben uns noch zwei Interviews übrig und anschließend hoffentlich Zeit für eine kleine Abschlussdiskussion oder einfach ein Gespräch, ganz wie Sie wollen. Gibt es Freiwillige für die Interviewanalysen?"

Boreas Flynn reckt den Arm in die Höhe und du stürzt dich dankbar auf ihn. „Mister Flynn, nur zu. Suchen Sie sich eines aus", meinst du und wartest neugierig ab. „Ich würde gerne das Zweite besprechen", erklärt er und zieht seine Notizen hervor. „Bitte", gibst du dich einverstanden und hörst lieber zu, was dein Student zu sagen hat, statt dir deine eigenen Unterlagen anzuschauen.

„Bei der Interviewten handelt es sich um Professor McGonagall, ihres Zeichens ehemalige Schulleiterin von Hogwarts und Lehrerin für Verwandlung, sowie Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor", fasst Mister Flynn die gröbsten Eckpunkte zusammen, „Professor McGonagall hat jahrelang unterrichtet und sich dabei, wie sie selbst sagt, stets bemüht, so unparteiisch und unvoreingenommen wie nur möglich zu handeln – wobei ich mir das teilweise durchaus schwierig vorstelle, wenn man eigentlich Vorstand eines bestimmten Hauses ist.

Die Tatsache, dass sie solange als Lehrerin gearbeitet hat, hängt damit zusammen, dass es ihr Spaß macht, Wissen weiterzugeben. Professor McGonagall legt Wert darauf, dass sie dabei keinen Unterschied gemacht hat zwischen reinblütigen Schülern und solchen, die aus Muggelfamilien stammen. Sie macht es selbst recht deutlich, indem sie sagt, dass sie aus eigener Erfahrung berichten kann, dass Talent nicht zwangsweise mit der Herkunft einher gehen muss.

Diese Einstellung widerspricht natürlich allem, was der Dunkle Lord propagieren wollte. Insofern ist es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass sich Professor McGonagall früh dem Widerstand gegen den Dunklen Lord angeschlossen hat. Ihre Nähe zu Professor Dumbledore, der den _Orden des Phönix _gegründet hat, hat sicherlich seinen Teil dazu beigetragen, genau wie ihr Kontakt zu Alastor Moody, der ja bereits zu Beginn des Ersten Kriegs recht erfolgreich als Auror gearbeitet hat. Vielleicht haben Sie in der Hinsicht noch einige Hintergrundinformationen?", wendet sich dein Student fragend an dich.

Du zuckst ein bisschen mit den Achseln. „Das Wichtigste haben Sie eigentlich bereits gesagt, oder aber es ist im Interview nachzulesen", erwiderst du, „Professor McGonagall hatte zum Zeitpunkt der Gründung des _Ordens _bereits jahrelang mit Professor Dumbledore zusammengearbeitet, sie kannten sich gut und wussten daher auch recht genau, wie der jeweils Andere zu den Ansichten des Dunklen Lords stand. Da Professor McGonagall also seine Meinung teilte und darüber hinaus eine sehr talentierte Hexe war, scheint es mir nur allzu nachvollziehbar, dass Professor Dumbledore sich darum bemühte, sie für den Orden zu gewinnen."

„Danke", nickt dir Mister Flynn zu und spickt kurz in seine Aufzeichnungen, „Professor McGonagall spricht sehr offen über den damaligen _Orden des Phönix _und es liest sich beinahe wie eine Art Klassentreffen. Der _Orden _zählte nicht gerade viele Mitglieder und die wenigen, die er hatte, kannten sich untereinander alle, waren gemeinsam zur Schule gegangen oder hatten sich gegenseitig unterrichtet. Es war also ein eher kleiner, intimer Rahmen, in dem der Widerstand gegen den Dunklen Lord geplant wurde.

Professor McGonagall gibt es selbst zu: der Widerstand war unorganisiert. Die Gruppe war klein und dem Ansturm des Dunklen Lords und seinen Todessern nicht gewachsen, es gab Angriffe und Opfer, meistens auf Seiten des _Ordens. _Man hatte vielleicht gewusst, dass der Dunkle Lord Schreckliches plante, aber man hatte nicht einmal geahnt, wie viele Anhänger er bereits um sich geschert hatte und zu welchen Mitteln er bereit war zu greifen. Er fürchtete nichts und machte vor keiner noch so grausigen Methode Halt.

Es gab zwar einige Auroren und auch Aurorenanwärter im _Orden_, doch ist ja bekannt, dass während des Kriegs die Ausbildungszeit verkürzt wurde, weil man das Bedürfnis verspürte, schneller Auroren ausbilden zu wollen. Allerdings glaube ich, dass es einen Unterschied macht, ob ein Auror 19 Jahre alt ist und durch seine Ausbildung gehetzt wurde, immer mit dem Schrecken des Kriegs im Rücken, oder ob er 21 ist und gelassener an die Sache herangehen konnte."

Du nickst ein paar Mal vor dich hin. Er hat Recht. Du weißt, dass seine Argumentation den Auroren und Entscheidungsträgern von damals keinesfalls unbekannt war, aber man entschied sich dafür, lieber schnell junge Auroren auszubilden, als darauf zu warten, dass die Todesser die gesamte Zauberergemeinschaft in Schutt und Asche legen würden.

„Beim zweiten Krieg war das anders. Ich glaube, beide Seiten wussten nun, worauf sie sich einließen. Der Dunkle Lord und seine Methoden waren bekannt und der _Orden _konnte sich besser vorbereiten. Dazu kam noch die Tatsache, dass auch aus der Bevölkerung mehr Menschen bereit waren, zu helfen und im _Orden _aktiv zu werden. Heute wissen wir, dass alles gut ausgegangen ist, aber Professor McGonagall erinnert uns und sich selbst daran, dass man davon nicht immer hatte ausgehen können", erklärt Mister Flynn leise.

„Sie scheint nichts vergessen zu haben: weder all die Toten, die sie hat begraben müssen, noch den Schmerz, wenn man wieder einmal hilflos den Jüngeren beim Sterben zusehen musste, noch den Verrat, der durch die Reihen geisterte und bestimmt an mehr Nerven zerrte und rüttelte, als ich mir vorstellen kann. Wie fühlt sich das an, etwas zu erfahren, was die ganze Welt auf den Kopf stellt? Professor McGonagall war die Hauslehrerin von James Potter und Sirius Black. Sie kannte die Beiden, sie wusste, dass sie befreundet waren, und dann hieß es, der Eine hätte den Anderen verraten.

Wie fühlt sich das an, Tag für Tag aufzuwachen und weiterzuatmen, während man weiß, dass seine Schüler tot in der Erde liegen und man rein gar nichts dagegen hatte tun können? Wie fühlt es sich an, wenn man sich immer häufiger fragt, ob man versagt hat, ob es überhaupt noch einen Sinn ergibt, weiterzukämpfen?" Es wird laut im Hörsaal, ein paar deiner Studenten begehren auf, rufen dazwischen und bringen Mister Flynn dazu, abwehrend die Hände zu heben, aber diesmal wartest du nicht ab, ob sich dein Student selbst verteidigen kann, sondern diesmal tust du es sofort.

„Ruhe!", verlangst du mit kühler Stimme, „Setzen Sie sich alle gefälligst wieder hin und seien Sie still. Erweisen Sie Ihrem Kommilitonen den nötigen Respekt und hören Sie zu, wenn er redet. Sollten Sie etwas Sinnvolles beizutragen haben, so würde ich Sie bitten, sich zu melden und zu warten, bis ich Sie aufrufe. Bevor Sie jetzt die Hände heben, möchte ich Ihnen jedoch Eines klar machen: was Mister Flynn gerade gesagt hat, ist auf gar keinen Fall persönlich gegen Professor McGonagall gerichtet. Er hat kluge Fragen gestellt und mit keiner Silbe versucht, Professor McGonagall als Versager darzustellen. Haben Sie das verstanden?"

Du hast das Gefühl, einige deiner Studenten regelrecht in Grund und Boden zu starren, aber schließlich bist du derjenige, der den Kopf noch hoch hält, während sie ihre Blicke senken und die Tische vor ihnen betrachten. „Gut", sagst du leise, „Dann reißen Sie sich in Zukunft ein wenig zusammen und hören Sie auf, derart vorschnelle Schlüsse zu ziehen."

Merlin nochmal. Wie es dich aufregt. Es würde dir nicht im Traum einfallen, Professor McGonagall zu beleidigen und du kannst an Boreas Flynns merklich verwirrtem Blick erkennen, dass ihm überhaupt nicht bewusst ist, woher der Aufruhr seiner Kommilitonen rührte. Du nickst ihm zu und signalisierst ihm somit, seine Analyse weiterzuführen.

„Professor McGonagall ist die Erste, von der wir etwas über den Tod von Albus Dumbledore erfahren", setzt Mister Flynn seinen Gedankengang fort, wenn auch merklich stockender und weniger selbstbewusst als zuvor, „Es blieb ja für einige Zeit ungeklärt, welche konkreten Umstände zu seinem Tod geführt haben. Man wusste in Hogwarts von Harry Potter, dass Severus Snape, seines Zeichens ebenfalls Lehrer an der Schule, den Direktor mit dem _Avada Kedavra-_Fluch getötet hatte. Mehr wusste man nicht. Und was sollte man davon schon halten?

Die Wahrheit kam erst viel später ans Licht, erneut durch Harry Potter. Und ich kann mir nicht im Geringsten vorstellen, wie furchtbar es für Professor McGonagall gewesen sein muss, erst ein Jahr lang mit ihrem Kollegen zusammenzuarbeiten, dem sie vertraut hatte und der dieses Vertrauen, wie sie glaubte und glauben musste, schamlos ausgenutzt hatte, und anschließend, nach seinem Tod, zu erfahren, dass er Professor Dumbledore immer loyal geblieben ist. Und zu dem Zeitpunkt war es bereits zu spät."

Das Lächeln auf deinen Lippen schmeckt bitter und erzählt von Einsamkeit und Melancholie. Heute wird Severus Snape als Held verehrt und du weißt, dass er das gewesen ist, in gewisser Hinsicht, auch wenn er selbst sich bestimmt niemals so bezeichnet hätte, aber all die posthum verliehenen Orden, all die rührenden Nachrufe machen ihn nicht wieder lebendig und du denkst, dass er sehr einsam gewesen sein muss im letzten Jahr seines Lebens, vielleicht noch einsamer als in all den Jahren davor.

„In der Tat", sagst du leise, „Professor McGonagall gehört, ebenso wie Charlie Weasley, zu denjenigen, die zwei Kriege erlebt und überlebt haben, aber im Gegensatz zu Mister Weasley war sie auch während des Ersten Kriegs alt genug, um ihn höchst bewusst wahrzunehmen und um sogar in ihm zu kämpfen. Lassen Sie alle sich bitte für einen kurzen Moment auf ein Gedankenspiel ein. Schließen Sie die Augen und stellen Sie sich vor, Sie seien alt und weise und erfahren – egal, wie schwer Ihnen das fallen mag – und stellen Sie sich vor, Sie hätten zwei Drittel Ihres Lebens in Kriegszeiten verbracht."

Du folgst deiner eigenen Anweisung nicht. Stattdessen behältst du die Augen offen und betrachtest deine Studenten, wie sie stumm auf ihren Plätzen sitzen. Manche halten ihre Notizen in verkrampften Händen, manche lehnen sich entspannt zurück, andere haben die Gesichter verzogen und die Stirn in Falten gelegt. Manche sind blass geworden, manche schlucken schwer und merklich. Es ist keine nette, angenehme Vision, die du ihnen anbietest, aber es ist eine, die du für wichtig hältst. Und Medizin schmeckt niemals süß.

„Wie ist das?", fragst du und lässt deinen Blick weiterhin wandern, „Wenn man morgens aufwacht und einfach nur dankbar ist, überhaupt noch am Leben zu sein? Wenn man sich in dieser Sekunde zwischen Schlafen und Aufwachen fragt, ob man all die Schrecken nur geträumt hat? Und wenn einem dann wieder einfällt, dass sie wahr sind? Wie übersteht man den Tag, wenn man ständig damit rechnen muss, angegriffen zu werden? Oder eine Nachricht zu erhalten, dass der beste Freund getötet wurde? Wie übersteht man den Tag und, vor allem: wie übersteht man die Nächte? Allein in seinem Bett, nur mit dunklen Gedanken im Kopf, an denen man sich bestimmt nicht wärmen kann?

Wie fühlt es sich an, um seine Jugend betrogen zu werden, weil jeder nur darauf wartet, dass man endlich alt genug ist, um zu kämpfen? Wie fühlt es sich an, einige Jahre sorglos verbringen zu können, bis der Schrecken plötzlich zurückkommt, schlimmer, gewaltiger, und einen einfach nicht mehr loslässt? Dann besiegt man ihn und man glaubt, es sei vorbei, aber es war nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm und ehe man sich versieht, hat man sein Leben lang immer nur gekämpft. Ich weiß, dass wir uns hier in dieser Vorlesung hauptsächlich mit Zeitgenössischer Geschichte im engeren Sinne befassen, aber vergessen Sie nicht, dass das 20. Jahrhundert mehr gesehen hat als nur die Zwei Dunklen Kriege. Und vergessen Sie nicht, dass noch Menschen am Leben sind, die das alles miterlebt haben. Minerva McGonagall gehört zu diesen Menschen. Waren Sie sich dessen bewusst? Sie können die Augen wieder öffnen. Und nun brauche ich einen Freiwilligen für das letzte Interview."

Du straffst dich ein bisschen und denkst seufzend, dass das nun vermutlich wieder um einiges altkluger gewirkt hat als du es beabsichtigt hattest. Manchmal kannst du dich dem Dozententonfall einfach nicht verwehren, er bricht über dich herein und nimmt klammheimlich von dir Besitz. Aber immerhin, sagst du dir hastig, ist das hier deine Vorlesung und da hast du jedes Recht, so sehr den Dozenten raushängen zu lassen, wie du willst.

Sämtliche Hände bleiben unten und es herrscht Stille im Saal, abgesehen davon, dass einige Studenten hektisch ihre Notizen ordnen und mit kratzenden Federn etwas auf dem Papier vermerken. Aber niemand meldet sich. Du machst es dir auf deinem Pult bequem und schaust offen in die Runde, doch dein Blick wird nicht gerade häufig erwidert. Du siehst dir das Ganze exakt drei Minuten lang an, bemerkst, wie deine Studenten immer unruhiger werden, und könntest es noch ein wenig in die Länge ziehen, wenn du nicht befürchten würdest, dass du dadurch wertvolle Zeit verlieren könntest.

„Schön", findest du und ziehst deine Augenbrauen hoch, „Keine Freiwilligen? Habe ich Sie mit meinem kleinen Gedankenspiel derart in Ihren Grundfesten erschüttert, dass sich nun niemand in der Lage sieht, ein einfaches Interview zu analysieren? Oder aber ist es Ihnen unangenehm, über Ihren ehemaligen Lehrer zu referieren? Die Wenigsten von Ihnen dürften Professor McGonagall noch in der Schule erlebt haben, doch ich gehe davon aus, dass alle hier, die in Hogwarts waren, auch von Neville Longbottom unterricht wurden. Habe ich da Recht?"

Hier und da nicken ein paar und du seufzst auf. „Gut, meine Damen und Herren. Ich werde niemanden von Ihnen zwingen. Allerdings würde ich mir wünschen, dass Sie diese merkwürdige Scheu demnächst ablegen und-"

„Es hat nicht unbedingt etwas mit Scheu zu tun", wirst du unterbrochen und du kannst nicht anders als Alasdair MacLaine überrascht anzuschauen. „Ach nein?", fragst du zurück und verschränkst die Arme vor dem Oberkörper, „Womit dann? Erklären Sie es mir." Er zuckt die Achseln.

„Ich kann nur für mich sprechen", stellt er fest, „Vielleicht haben die Anderen ja ganz verschiedene Gründe. Es fühlt sich einfach seltsam an, jemanden zu analysieren, den man sieben Jahre lang als Respektsperson wahrgenommen hat und mit dem man irgendwie verbunden war. Und dann, dann liest man in einem Interview oder auch in seinem Buch, wie er die Treffen mit seinen Eltern erlebt hat, wie er jahrelang damit umgehen musste, dass seine Familie dachte, er sei ein Squib, wie seine Leistungen niemals gut genug waren, wie er sich selbst ständig mit Anderen verglich und dabei immer verlor.

Es ist zu – zu intim. Kennen Sie das Gefühl, zu glauben, die eigenen Eltern seien allmächtig? Und plötzlich muss man feststellen, dass sie auch nur Menschen sind, dass sie Fehler machen und Macken haben und alles sind, nur nicht unsterblich und allmächtig? So geht es mir, wenn ich die Texte von Professor Longbottom lese. Ich finde es bewundernswert, was er schreibt, und sehr interessant und aufschlussreich, aber gleichzeitig bin ich froh, dass ich sein Buch nicht gelesen habe, als ich noch zur Schule ging. Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich ihm begegnen sollte."

„Warum?", unterbrichst du ihn und hörst selbst, dass du lauter und gereizter klingst als du es eigentlich wolltest, „Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte Professor Longbottom irgendetwas Peinliches getan, im Gegenteil!"

„Ich weiß!", fällt dir nun wiederum Mister MacLaine ins Wort und seine Augen bitten dich, ihn ausreden zu lassen und du tust ihm den Gefallen, auch wenn es schwer fällt, „Das wollte ich auch gar nicht ausdrücken. Es ist eher so, dass ich jetzt weiß, wie sein Leben abgelaufen ist, seine Kindheit, seine Jugend, sein Erwachsenwerden. Ich weiß, was er alles hinter sich hat und ich weiß, dass er es überstanden hat und das macht einen auf merkwürdige Art und Weise regelrecht demütig.

Ich lese die Texte, sein Interview, sein Buch, und ich frage mich, wie ich diesen Mann, der einen Krieg überlebt, der darin gekämpft, der seine Eltern an etwas Schlimmeres als den Tod verloren hat – wie ich diesen Mann in Hogwarts als stets gut gelaunten, freundlichen, teilweise etwas vergesslichen Kräuterkundeprofessor erleben konnte. Ich frage mich, wie er so unglaublich _normal _bleiben konnte."

Du musst lachen. „Ich verrate es Ihnen", sagst du und klingst beinahe amüsiert, „Er konnte es, weil er sonst verrückt geworden wäre. Das menschliche Gehirn ist etwas Wundersames. Es gibt Dinge, die sperren wir aus unserem Bewusstsein aus, weil wir sonst von derart vielen Reizen und Sinneseindrücken und Erinnerungen überflutet würden, dass Leben gar nicht mehr möglich wäre. Damit will ich nicht sagen, dass Professor Longbottom verdrängt, was ihm passiert ist. Er hat nur einen Weg gefunden, mit seinen Erinnerungen umzugehen, sie zu behalten und trotzdem ein Leben im Hier und Jetzt zu führen."

Du seufzst erneut, schaust auf deine Uhr und stellst fest „Jetzt haben wir derart viel Zeit darauf verschwendet, zu klären, warum es Ihnen schwer fällt, dieses Interview zu analysieren, dass wir nun keine Zeit mehr haben, die Analyse tatsächlich durchzuführen, wenn wir nicht auf unsere Diskussion am Ende verzichten wollen und das würde ich ungern. Wie sieht's bei Ihnen aus? Eine kleine Rückmeldung bitte: wer lieber das Interview besprechen und auf die Diskussion verzichten will, möge jetzt die Hand heben."

Keine einzige Hand wird erhoben und du kannst dir nicht verkneifen, leise ein „Hätte mich auch gewundert" zu murmeln. Du ordnest deinen Notizzettelberg neben dir auf dem Pult und wendest dich dann deinen Studenten zu. „Gut. Diskutieren Sie. Reden Sie. Fragen Sie. Aber bitte tun Sie etwas." Vereinzelt wird gelacht und du bist froh, dass die seltsame Stimmung langsam verschwindet, die eben noch wie eine düstere Gewitterwolke über dem Saal hing.

Miss O'Connor meldet sich nun und du rufst sie auf, erleichtert darüber, dass jemand den Anfang macht, auch wenn euch sowieso nicht mehr sonderlich viel Zeit bleibt. „Ich hoffe, das klingt jetzt nicht, als würde ich Ihre Herangehensweise kritisieren wollen", beginnt sie vorsichtig und errötet, als mehrere ihrer Kommilitonen laut kichern, „Ich habe mich nur gefragt, weshalb Sie genau diese Interviews ausgewählt haben."

„Haben Sie denn eine Vermutung?", fragst du gelassen zurück, und fügst, als Miss O'Connor nickt, ein „Dann teilen Sie die doch bitte mit mir und ich verrate Ihnen anschließend, ob Sie Recht haben" hinzu.

„Wir haben ja schon häufiger darüber gesprochen, dass es zu einfach ist, die Menschen in Gut und Böse zu unterteilen", meint Miss O'Connor und legt konzentriert ihre Stirn in Falten, „Es gibt immer viele Aspekte, die man beachten muss, und hier ist es ähnlich: es sind Interviews mit den sogenannten Helden, mit Mitgliedern des _Ordens des Phönix_, mit Widerstandskämpfern, mit solchen, die ihr Leben riskiert haben, um die Zauberergemeinschaft gegen den Dunklen Lord und die Todesser zu verteidigen.

Wir erwarten, dass sie dieses Heldenbild aufrechthalten. Dass sie klug und stark und mutig sind. Wir wollen nicht lesen, dass sie manchmal Angst und Zweifel hatten, dass sie am liebsten verzweifelt wären, wenn sie schon wieder einen Freund begraben mussten, dass sie in der Schule vielleicht untalentiert waren oder selbst mit Vorurteilen im Kopf durchs Leben gegangen sind.

Kurz: wir wollen die Wahrheit nicht wissen. Wir wollen nicht, dass jemand an der Maske kratzt, weil wir befürchten, dass das Gold abblättert und darunter nur jemand zum Vorschein kommt, der uns ähnlich ist, jemand, der auch einmal zweifelt und Angst hat und nachts wach liegt und sich wünscht, dass am nächsten Morgen alles wieder gut ist."

Du lächelst, ein bisschen so wie ein stolzer Vater. „Da haben Sie Ihre Antwort", nickst du ihr zu, „Ich finde es reizlos, mit Ihnen Texte zu besprechen, in denen die Interviewten vorgeben, jemand zu sein, der sie einfach nicht sind. Auch Helden haben Angst. Kennen Sie Ralph Waldo Emerson? Amerikanischer Philosoph, Muggel und deshalb in Zaubererhaushalten wohl nicht allzu häufig zitiert. Wissen Sie, was er zum Thema Helden und Angst zu sagen hatte? _Ein Held ist nicht tapferer als jeder Andere, er ist nur fünf Minuten länger tapfer. _Denken Sie mal darüber nach. Ich will Ihnen keine Ikonen näherbringen, ich will, dass Sie versuchen, die Menschen zu begreifen, die von Zeitungen viel zu schnell als _Helden _oder _Verbrecher _tituliert werden."

Du schielst auf deine Armbanduhr und ärgerst dich, dass dir wieder einmal die Zeit davon gelaufen ist. „Gut", hebst du die Stimme an, „Unsere Zeit ist leider vorbei. Sollten noch Fragen offen geblieben sein, notieren Sie sie sich bitte und stellen Sie sie in der nächsten Sitzung. Ich werde Ihnen das zu bearbeitende Material natürlich wie immer zukommen lassen und würde mir wünschen, dass Sie die Anlagen sorgfältig bearbeiten. Ich weiß, dass für die nächste Woche viel Material zu lesen ist – bitte bemühen Sie sich trotzdem, gut vorbereitet zur Vorlesung zu erscheinen. Und bis dahin: Haben Sie eine schöne Woche. Wir sehen uns nächsten Mittwoch."

Du gleitest von deinem Pult, sammelst deine Notizen wieder ein und schaust zu, wie deine Studenten in kleinen Grüppchen den Hörsaal verlassen. Du drehst dich zum Fenster und starrst nach draußen. Es regnet noch immer. Nicht gerade motivierend und schon gar nicht, wenn du daran denkst, wie viel Arbeit in deinem Büro auf dich wartet. Aber immerhin hast du die Hoffnung, dass der Kaffee jetzt besser schmecken wird als vorher.

* * *

_tbc._


	20. Anlagen zur Zehnten Vorlesung

**Anmerkung der Autorin:** Liebe Leser, ich weiß, ich habe mir mal wieder sehr viel Zeit gelassen für das neueste Kapitel. Uni und das ganze Drumherum fordern eben ihren Tribut und einen Großteil meiner Freizeit ein. Habt jedoch vielen lieben Dank für's Lesen und Kommentieren!  
Ich hoffe, dass euch das heutige Kapitel dennoch viel Spaß machen wird. Immerhin habe ich es noch geschafft, im alten Jahr etwas hochzuladen :) Hoffentlich hattet ihr alle ganz wunderbare und entspannte Weihnachtsfeiertage und kommt heute Nacht gut ins neue Jahr.  
Zur ersten Anlage gibt es heute eine kleine erklärende Anmerkung, allerdings erst ganz am Ende das Kapitels, da ich sonst ein bisschen was an Spannung vorweg genommen hätte. Aber nun:  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**

* * *

Anmerkung: **

_Liebe Studierende,_

_anbei wie üblich das vorzubereitende Material für die kommende Sitzung. Nachdem wir uns in der vergangenen Woche intensiver mit der sogenannten _Hellen Seite_ befasst haben, drehen wir den Spieß nun um und betrachten die Dunkle Seite, was sowohl Todesser miteinschließt als auch solche, die es nie waren, aber von denen man es angenommen hat. Da wir nun zur Genüge über diverse Klischees bezüglich der Häuserzugehörigkeit gesprochen haben, gehe ich davon aus, dass niemand unter Ihnen weiterhin die Gleichung Slytherin = Todesser unterschreiben würde._

_Vielleicht kann das beiliegende Material zusätzlich dazu beitragen, Vorurteile abzubauen und der Realität näherzukommen. Ich hoffe, dass Sie sich die Zeit nehmen, um die Anlagen sorgfältig durchzuarbeiten. _

_Ihnen eine schöne Woche und bis zur Vorlesung.

* * *

_

**Anlage 1**

_Protokoll Gerichtssitzung V/1, 03. September 1998, Gerichtssaal 2_

_in Anwesenheit der Öffentlichkeit_

_Vorsitz: Nathanael Campbell_

_Verteidigung: Andraste Mulciber_

_GD: _Verhandelt wird in der Sache Britischer Zaubererstaat gegen Draco Malfoy. Dem Angeklagten wird vorgeworfen, als Mitglied der sogenannten Todesser die Ideale des Dunklen Lords vertreten zu haben und somit die Gesetze der magischen Gesellschaft gebrochen zu haben. Ihm werden unter Anderem der Gebrauch der Unverzeihlichen Flüche sowie der versuchte Mord an Albus Dumbledore zur Last gelegt. Den Vorsitz führt der ehrenwerte Richter Campbell. Die Strafverteidigung erfolgt durch Andraste Mulciber.

_G: _Name?

_A: _Draco Malfoy.

_G: _Geboren am?

_A: _05. Juni 1980.

_G: _Geboren in?

_A: _Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire.

_G: _Derzeitiger Wohnort?

_A: _Ich lebe mit meiner Mutter in Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire. Allerdings stehe ich unter Arrest, wie Sie zweifellos wissen. Meine Räume werden von Auroren bewacht.

_G: _Derzeitige Beschäftigung?

_A: _Keine.

_G: _Ich verstehe. Mister Malfoy, Sie haben soeben gehört, was Ihnen vorgeworfen wird. Haben Sie gemeinsam mit Ihrer Verteidigerin entschieden, ob Sie selbst dazu Stellung nehmen möchten?

_V: _Mein Mandant möchte aussagen.

_G: _Dann weise ich Sie hiermit darauf hin, dass Sie das Recht haben zu schweigen, sollten Sie sich mit Ihrer Aussage selbst belasten.

_A: _Ja. Ich weiß.

_G: _Das Gericht ruft Draco Malfoy in den Zeugenstand. Mister Malfoy, welches Haus haben Sie während Ihrer Schulzeit in Hogwarts besucht?

_A: _Ich war in Slytherin.

_G: _Waren Sie zufrieden damit?

_A: _Ja. Es hat Tradition. Meine Eltern waren ebenfalls beide in Slytherin.

_G: _Hat es Sie nie gestört, dass Slytherin bei den Mitgliedern der anderen drei Häuser einen eher schlechten Ruf genießt?

_A: _Eigentlich nicht, nein. Slytherin passte zu mir oder ich passte zu Slytherin.

_G: _Inwiefern? Könnten Sie das etwas näher erläutern?

_A: _Das Wappentier der Slytherins ist eine Schlange. Schlangen sind nicht gerade für ihre menschenfreundliche und gesellige Art bekannt. Wir sind Einzelgänger. Aber da wir uns in unserem Einzelgängertum ähnlich sind, können wir innerhalb Slytherins Freunde finden.

_G: _Und außerhalb Slytherins Feinde?

_A: _Vermutlich.

_G: _Hatten oder haben Sie Feinde?

_A: _Ich schätze, schon.

_G: _Zum Beispiel?

_A: _Glauben Sie mir: ich bin gut darin, mir Feinde zu machen. Ich kann unausstehlich sein, wenn ich will. Welche Namen wollen Sie von mir hören? Ronald Weasley? Hermione Granger? Harry Potter? Ich kann sie Ihnen alle geben.

_G: _Warum wurden Sie zu Feinden? - Mister Malfoy?

_V: _Mein Mandant würde es vorziehen, diese Frage nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit beantworten zu müssen.

_G: _Stattgegeben. Mister Malfoy, Ihr Vater ist derzeit als ehemaliges Mitglied der Todesser inhaftiert. Ihnen wird Ähnliches zur Last gelegt. Haben Sie sich den Todessern angeschlossen?

_A: _Das kommt auf den Standpunkt an.

_G: _Wie darf ich das verstehen?  
_A: _Ich habe für den Dunklen Lord gearbeitet, ja. Ich habe, zumindest teilweise, seine Überzeugungen vollauf geteilt und mich darum bemüht, die Aufgaben zu erfüllen, die er mir stellte. Aber ich habe niemals das Dunkle Mal getragen.

_G: _Und weshalb nicht?

_A: _Darauf kann ich Ihnen keine Antwort geben, da ich es selbst nicht weiß. Ich habe nur Vermutungen.

_G: _Dann teilen Sie Ihre Vermutungen mit mir.

_A: _Ich trat den Todessern bei, nachdem mein Vater beim Angriff des Dunklen Lords auf Harry Potter im Zaubereiministerium verhaftet und nach Azkaban gebracht wurde. Dass mein Vater aufgegriffen worden war, bedeutete für den Dunklen Lord, dass mein Vater unfähig gewesen war. Dass er einen Fehler begangen hatte. Und diesen Fehler konnte er zu der Zeit nicht wieder gut machen, da er im Gefängnis saß. Aber ich konnte versuchen, den Dunklen Lord wieder milde zu stimmen und mich in seine Dienste zu stellen. Allerdings verweigerte er mir das Dunkle Mal. Somit war ich kein richtiger Todesser, verstehen Sie? Ich war unter seinen Anhängern ein Ausgestoßener, einer, der nicht mit allen Anderen auf einer Stufe stand. Es war eine Schmach, es war Rache für das Versagen meines Vaters.

_G: _Wie ging der Dunkle Lord weiter vor?

_A: _Er ... er gab mir einen Auftrag.

_G: _Was für ein Auftrag war das?

_A: _Ich sollte nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und Albus Dumbledore töten.

_G: _Ruhe im Saal! Warum, glauben Sie, haben Sie diesen Auftrag erhalten?

_A: _Damals dachte ich, es wäre eine Ehre, eine Art Friedensangebot, eine Möglichkeit, meine Familie vor dem Dunklen Lord wieder besser dastehen zu lassen. Heute weiß ich, dass meine Mutter Recht hatte: der Auftrag war die Hoffnung, mich verzweifeln zu lassen, mich scheitern zu lassen, sodass ich am Ende hätte umgebracht werden können, um meinen Vater weiter zu bestrafen.

_G: _Der Mord an Albus Dumbledore wird Ihnen zur Last gelegt. Haben Sie ihn begangen?

_A: _Nein.

_G: _Wer tötete ihn an Ihrer Stelle?

_A: _Mein ehemaliger Lehrer. Severus Snape.

_G: _Hatten Sie vorher Versuche unternommen, Albus Dumbledore zu töten?

_A: _Ja.

_G: _Ruhe im Saal! Mister Malfoy, was für Versuche waren das?

_A: _Ich schickte ihm ein verfluchtes Schmuckstück. Und vergifteten Met.

_G: _Aber Ihre Bemühungen waren erfolglos?

_A: _Ja. Sie kamen nicht einmal in die Nähe von Dumbledore. Ich war – Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte.

_G: _Mister Malfoy, haben Sie jemals Gebrauch von den Unverzeihlichen Flüchen gemacht?

_A: _Ja.

_G: _Von allen dreien?

_A: _Nein. Ich habe niemals den Todesspruch benutzt. Ich habe den Imperius-Fluch eingesetzt. Und Anstalten gemacht, den Cruciatus zu sprechen.

_G: _Wem gegenüber war das?

_A: _Mit dem Imperius verhexte ich Madam Rosmerta, die Inhaberin der _Drei Besen_. Ich brauchte sie, um das verfluchte Collier jemandem zu überreichen, der es dann nach Hogwarts bringen würde. Und sie musste den Met für mich vergiften.

_G: _Und der Cruciatus?

_A: _Gegenüber Harry Potter.

_G: _Erfolgreich?

_A: _Nein. Ich habe ihn nicht einmal zu Ende gesprochen. Potter war schneller als ich.

_G: _Warum wollten Sie diesen Fluch benutzen?

_A: _Es war in der Situation das Erste, das mir in den Sinn kam.

_G: _Was für eine Situation war das?

_A: _Eine, in der ich nicht wollte, dass mich jemand zu Gesicht bekommt.

_G: _Können Sie das näher erläutern?

_V: _Mit Verlaub, mein Mandant könnte, würde es jedoch vorziehen, die Frage unter den gegebenen Umständen nicht beantworten zu müssen.

_G: _Ich verstehe. Stattgegeben. Mister Malfoy, was geschah, nachdem Severus Snape an Ihrer Stelle den Mord an Albus Dumbledore begangen hatte?

_A: _Wir flohen aus Hogwarts. Die Sommerferien standen sowieso vor der Tür.

_G: _Und dann?

_A: _Der Dunkle Lord quartierte sich in meinem Elternhaus ein.

_G: _Haben Sie oder Ihre Eltern das vorgeschlagen?

_A: _Machen Sie Witze? Man schlägt dem Dunklen Lord nichts vor. Er nimmt sich, was er möchte.

_G: _Gab es Widerspruch von Ihrer Seite?

_A: _Nein. Wir sind keine heldenhaften Gryffindors. Wir hatten Angst.

_G: _Ruhe im Saal! Ich verlange absolute Ruhe! Mister Malfoy, haben Sie den Dunklen Lord in dieser Zeit weiterhin aktiv unterstützt?

_A: _Was verstehen Sie unter „aktiv"?

_G: _Haben Sie seine Überzeugungen in Hogwarts lautstark vertreten? Haben Sie den Todessern im damaligen Lehrerkollegium unter die Arme gegriffen? Haben Sie Muggelstämmige angegriffen, verhext oder beleidigt?

_A: _Nein.

_G: _Ich wiederhole mich ungern: Ruhe im Saal oder ich sorge dafür, dass niemand unter Ihnen den weiteren Verlauf dieser Sitzung mitbekommen wird. Mister Malfoy, warum haben Sie den Dunklen Lord und seine Ideale nicht mehr unterstützt?

_A: _Wenn Sie an meiner Stelle gewesen wären ... wenn Sie miterlebt hätten, wie er Ihre Eltern demütigt, ihnen Strafen androht, sie in Angst und Schrecken versetzt ... wenn es Ihr Leben gewesen wäre, dass er auf den Kopf gestellt und zum Schlechtesten hin verändert hätte – wären Sie da noch bereit gewesen, für den Dunklen Lord Ihr Leben zu lassen?

_G: _Das genügt mir als Antwort. Mister Malfoy, ich würde gerne erfahren, wie Ihre Eltern mit der Situation umgegangen sind, allerdings werde ich Sie dazu nicht zwingen, da die Frage nicht Sie persönlich betrifft.

_A: _Was wollen Sie hören? Mein Vater ist ein stolzer Mann. Es wäre ihm nicht recht, wenn ich im Detail ausplaudere, wie sehr er manchmal gelitten hat.

_G: _Hat er noch an die Ideale des Dunklen Lords geglaubt?

_A: _Er hat darauf gehofft, dass der Krieg ein Ende finden würde.

_G: _Und welchen Ausgang sollte er haben?

_A: _Das müssen Sie meinen Vater schon selbst fragen.

_G: _Und auf welchen Ausgang haben Sie gehofft?

_A: _Vielleicht war mir das ja egal.

_G: _Haben Sie in der entscheidenden Schlacht in Hogwarts gekämpft?

_A: _Nein.

_G: _Ruhe im Saal oder ich mache meine Drohung wahr und lasse ihn räumen. Dann können Sie alle in Ihren eigenen vier Wänden so laut dazwischen rufen, wie Sie nur wollen. Mister Malfoy, ist es wahr, dass Harry Potter Ihnen während der Schlacht zweimal das Leben gerettet hat?

_A: _Ja.

_G: _Haben Ihre Eltern gekämpft?

_A: _Nicht, soweit ich weiß. Sie haben mich gesucht. Und ich habe sie gesucht.

_G: _Haben Freunde von Ihnen gekämpft?

_A: _Ja und nein.

_G: _Das bedeutet?

_A: _Vincent Crabbe starb. Gregory Goyle hat gekämpft. Die Anderen ... also, die übrigen Slytherins meines Jahrgangs ... Pansy, Millicent, Theodore, Blaise und Daphne ... haben Hogwarts verlassen.

_G: _Und Sie waren oder sind mit ihnen allen befreundet?

_A: _Nein.

_G: _Das heißt?

_A: _Crabbe und Goyle waren ... sie waren früher so etwas wie meine ständigen Begleiter. Aber keine Freunde. Theodore und Daphne sind miteinander befreundet. Und Blaise mit Millicent. Und Pansy. Pansy kenne ich lange genug, um sie als Freundin bezeichnen zu können. Blaise und Millicent zählen vermutlich auch dazu. Mit Theodore verbindet mich am stärksten, dass sein Vater ebenfalls den Todessern angehörte.

_G: _Warum haben diese Fünf Hogwarts verlassen?

_A: _Keiner von ihnen gehörte den Todessern an. Keiner von ihnen glaubt wirklich an die Ideale, die der Dunkle Lord vertritt. Sie wollten also auf keinen Fall für den Dunklen Lord kämpfen. Aber wären sie gegen ihn angetreten und hätte er gewonnen, dann hätte er sie und ihre Familien für den Verrat büßen lassen. Wie gesagt: wir Slytherins sind keine Helden. Wir handeln zu unserem eigenen Vorteil.

_G: _Warum glaubte niemand von ihnen an die Ideale von reinem Blut und der angeblichen Schlechtigkeit der Muggel?

_A: _Erwarten Sie darauf keine Antwort von mir. Ich plaudere bestimmt nicht in der Öffentlichkeit Slytherininterna aus.

_G: _Ruhe im Saal! Die Sitzung wird hiermit unterbrochen und zu gegebener Zeit unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit fortgesetzt. Die Vernehmung ist vorerst beendet.

* * *

**Anlage 2**

_Artikel des_Tagespropheten _vom 04. September 1998, Rita Kimmkorn_

**_Im Zweifel für den Angeklagten?_**

Seit gestern fragen sich viele ehrbare Zauberer und Hexen, ob wir unserer Justiz überhaupt noch vertrauen können. Was soll man schließlich über Richter denken, die ihre Hand schützend vor ehemalige Todesser halten und versuchen, der Gesellschaft weiszumachen, der Angeklagte sei ja gar nicht so schlimm? Wenn uns die Justiz vor diesen Verbrechern schützen soll (und es ja offensichtlich nicht tut!), wer schützt dann uns vor der Justiz?

Diese und ähnliche Fragen schwirren einem unweigerlich durch den Kopf, wenn man – wie ich – das zweifelhafte Vergnügen hatte, gestern in Gerichtssaal Nummer Drei der Vernehmung von Draco Malfoy beizuwohnen. Nachdem im Vorfeld ein großes Geheimnis daraus gemacht wurde, wer den Vorsitz führen würde, war ich doch recht überrascht, Nathanael Campbell hinter dem Richtertisch zu erblicken.

Vielleicht bin ich die Einzige, die sich daran erinnert, aber Nathanaels Großonkel Ardo Campbell war dafür bekannt, glühende Verteidigungsreden auf Grindelwald geführt zu haben. Manch einer mag nun sagen „Das ist doch schon so lange her! Vergeben und vergessen.", während ich denke: kann der Apfel denn überhaupt so weit vom Stamm fallen?

Ist es nicht seltsam, dass ein Verwandter dieses Grindelwald-Anhängers nun ausgerechnet das Verhör des Jahres übernimmt und darüber hinaus Draco Malfoy auch noch wie einen jungen Mann behandelt, mit dem man nachsichtig umgehen muss, wie jemanden, der einen klitzekleinen Fehler begangen hat, den er doch so sehr bereut?

Es ist auffällig, in welch schlichten Roben man Narcissa Malfoy derzeit durch die Winkelgasse spazieren oder in Gerichtssälen sitzen sieht. Wie viel Gold es wohl kostet, sich einen bestimmten Richter zu kaufen? Offenbar ist der Dame kein Weg zu schmutzig, wenn er nur zu dem einen Ziel führt, die angebliche Unschuld ihres Sohnes zu beweisen und einen Freispruch zu erwirken.

Lucius Malfoy hingegen sitzt, Merlin sei Dank, noch immer streng bewacht hinter dicken Gefängnismauern, geschützt durch etliche Ringe magischer Sprüche, die unsere Gesellschaft vor diesem menschgewordenen Monster bewahren. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Sohn wird Lucius Malfoy derzeit noch nicht verhört und so bleibt es uns immerhin erspart, uns seine vermutlich wohl überlegten Lügen anhören zu müssen, die jedem rechtschaffenen Bürger vor Empörung die Ohren klingeln lassen.

Und vielleicht haben wir ja auch Glück. Vielleicht braucht Narcissa Malfoy das Familienvermögen auf, bevor ihrem Gemahl der Prozess gemacht wird, und dann? Dann würden wir vielleicht tatsächlich endlich einen gerechten Richter erleben, der sich nicht bestechen lässt, sondern unbeirrbar diejenigen bestraft, die es verdienen.

Und bis dahin bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass wenigstens der Rest der Zauberergemeinschaft nicht wie Nathanael Campbell vergessen wird, was Draco Malfoy Schreckliches getan hat.

* * *

**Anlage 3**

_Protokoll Gerichtssitzung XII/1, 30. November 1998, Gerichtssaal 3_

_in Anwesenheit der Öffentlichkeit_

_Vorsitz: Bors Temperley_

_Verteidigung: Cador Dixon_

_GD:_ Verhandelt wird in der Sache Britischer Zaubererstaat gegen Theodore Nott. Dem Angeklagten wird vorgeworfen, als Mitglied der sogenannten Todesser die Ideale des Dunklen Lords vertreten zu haben und dabei auch vor Folter, Mord und den Unverzeihlichen Flüchen nicht zurückgeschreckt zu haben. Den Vorsitz führt der ehrenwerte Richter Temperley. Die Strafverteidigung erfolgt durch Cador Dixon.

_G:_ Name?

_A: _Theodore Nott.

_G:_ Geboren am?

_A:_ 12. Dezember 1979.

_G:_ Geboren in?

_A:_ Tŷ môr, nahe Machynlleth, Wales.

_G: _Derzeitiger Wohnort?

_A: _Ich habe keinen.

_G: _Wie darf ich das denn verstehen?

_A: _Ich reise durch Europa.

_G:_ Derzeitige Beschäftigung?

_A:_ Ich werde momentan in Zauberstabkunde unterrichtet.

_G:_ Bei wem gehen Sie in die Lehre?

_A:_ Ollivander.

_G:_ Und seit wann?

_A: _Seit September diesen Jahres.

_G: _Wurde Ihnen die Stelle angeboten?

_V:_ Ich wüsste nicht, was die berufliche Ausbildung meines Mandaten mit den Anschuldigungen zu tun hat, die gegen ihn erhoben werden.

_G:_ Bitte beantworten Sie die Frage.

_A:_ Nein. Ich habe mich beworben, nachdem bekannt wurde, dass Mister Ollivander wieder vollständig genesen war.

_G:_ Und er hat sich bereit erklärt, Sie als Lehrling aufzunehmen?

_V:_ Ich wiederhole: die berufliche Ausbildung meines Mandanten tut hier nichts zur Sache.

_G: _Mit Verlaub: Das hat das Gericht zu entscheiden. Beantworten Sie die Frage, Mister Nott.

_A:_ Ja, das hat er. Er hat mich zu einem persönlichen Gespräch eingeladen, hat sich meine Noten der vergangenen Jahre angesehen und hat mir gesagt, dass er bereit wäre, mich auszubilden.

_G:_ Soso. Und das, obwohl Mister Ollivander von Todessern gefangen gehalten wurde, von Todessern, wie Ihr Vater einer war?

_A:_ Mister Ollivander hat mir seine Gefangenschaft nicht vorgehalten. Ich war während dieser Zeit in Hogwarts. Was hätte ich also mit der Sache zu tun haben sollen?

_V:_ Ich verlange, dass das Gericht die persönliche Befragung meines Mandanten einstellt, bis er bestätigt hat, ob er aussagen möchte oder nicht.

_G:_ Stattgegeben. Mister Nott, Sie wissen, welche Anschuldigungen man Ihnen vorwirft. Möchten Sie selbst dazu Stellung nehmen?

_V:_ Mein Mandant möchte aussagen.

_G:_ Mister Nott, ich weise Sie hiermit darauf hin, dass Sie das Recht haben zu schweigen, wenn Sie sich mit Ihrer Aussage selbst belasten würden.

_A:_ Dessen bin ich mir bewusst.

_G:_ Ich rufe Theodore Nott in den Zeugenstand. Mister Nott, kommen wir zurück zu Ihrer Lehre bei Mister Ollivander. Finden Sie es nicht merkwürdig, dass ein angesehener Zauberstabfachmann sich dazu bereit erklärt, jemanden auszubilden, der allgemein als Todesser gilt?

_A:_ Mister Ollivander gibt nicht viel auf das, was die Leute reden.

_G:_ Und wie darf ich das verstehen?

_A:_ Ihre Leute haben mich untersucht, bevor ich zu meiner Anhörung gekommen bin. Sie haben mir Veritaserum gegeben und sich dadurch bestätigen lassen, dass ich wirklich der bin, der ich vorgebe zu sein. Sie haben mich abgetastet und meinen Körper untersucht. Dabei dürfte Ihren Leuten aufgefallen sein, dass mir ein kleines, aber entscheidendes Todessser-Merkmal fehlt: ich trage kein Dunkles Mal.

_G:_ Ich bitte um Ruhe im Saal. Nun, Mister Nott, das ist meinen Leuten in der Tat aufgefallen. Ich frage Sie deshalb: wie haben Sie es geschafft, das Dunkle Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit verschwinden zu lassen? Uns ist bekannt, dass es nach dem Fall des Dunklen Lords stetig verblasst, allerdings haben wir bisher von keinem Todesser gehört, bei dem es bereits vollkommen verschwunden ist. Wie ist es Ihnen gelungen?

_A:_ Es ist mir nicht gelungen.

_G:_ Lügen Sie nicht!

_A:_ Selbst, wenn ich es wollte, könnte ich es nicht. Oder zweifeln Sie an der Wirkung des Veritaserums? Auf meinem Arm ist kein Dunkles Mal zu sehen, weil ich nie eines getragen habe.

_G:_ Das ist Unsinn. Der Dunkle Lord hatte keine Gefolgsleute, die das Mal nicht eingebrannt hatten. Er benutzte es, um seine Todesser zu rufen.

_A:_ Das ist mir bewusst.

_G:_ Wo ist dann Ihres?

_A:_ Wie gesagt: ich trage keines. Ich war niemals ein Todesser, daher trage ich kein Mal.

_G:_ Ruhe im Saal! Mister Nott, wir alle hier wissen, dass Ihr Vater ein Todesser war.

_V:_ Das hat nichts mit meinem Mandanten zu tun. Ich verbitte mir diese Unterstellungen, für die es keinerlei Beweise gibt.

_G:_ Nicht stattgegeben. Mister Nott senior war beinahe sein ganzes Leben lang ein Todesser und wir haben jeden Grund zur Annahme, dass sein Sohn ebenfalls einer war.

_A:_ Bei allem Respekt: dann irren Sie sich.

_G:_ Wollen Sie etwa dem Gericht mangelnde Beweisführung vorwerfen?

_A: _Wenn man es so nennt, wenn Sie nicht ausreichend recherchiert haben und zu den falschen Schlüssen gekommen sind, dann ja, dann werfe ich dem Gericht mangelnde Beweisführung vor.

_G:_ Ruhe im Saal! Mister Nott, Sie scheinen nicht verstanden zu haben, in was für einer Situation Sie sich befinden.

_A:_ Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich mir meiner Situation vollauf bewusst bin. Sie werfen mir vor, ein Todesser gewesen zu sein, und ich sage Ihnen, dass ich niemals einer gewesen bin. Da ich vorhin gezwungen wurde, Veritaserum zu mir zu nehmen, können Sie sich also sicher sein, dass ich die Wahrheit ausspreche.

_G:_ Sie wollen mir allen Ernstes weismachen, dass ein Slytherin, dessen Vater ein Todesser war, sich dem Dunklen Lord niemals angeschlossen hat?

_A:_ Ich will Ihnen gar nichts weismachen. Was ich sage, stimmt.

_G:_ Und wie soll es dazu gekommen sein?

_A:_ Mein Vater war jung, als er dem Dunklen Lord folgte. Er war jung und dachte, dass es nicht schlecht sein könnte, wenn die altehrwürdigen Reinblüter endlich den Respekt bekommen würden, den sie verdient hatten. So wurde mein Vater großgezogen. So verbrachte er seine Kindheit und seine Schulzeit. Natürlich hat er diese Ideale gepflegt, als er dem Dunklen Lord begegnete. Er dachte, Voldemort hätte die richtigen Ideen.

_G:_ Soso. Und Ihr armer Vater war dann regelrecht bei den Todessern gefangen und wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah, als das Morden und Foltern begann? Dementsprechend froh muss er gewesen sein, als der Dunkle Lord 1981 von der Bildfläche verschwand.

_V:_ Der Spott ist unangebracht.

_G: _Was angebracht ist oder nicht, entscheidet das Gericht. Wenn Ihnen mein Ton nicht passt, können wir gerne dafür sorgen, dass Mister Nott einen anderen Verteidiger bekommt.

_A:_ Schon gut, Mister Dixon. Nein, mein Vater wusste ungefähr, worauf er sich einließ. Allerdings änderten sich 1979 seine Prioritäten.

_G:_ Ach? Was passierte denn Wundersames?

_A:_ Er heiratete. Und im Dezember wurde ich geboren.

_G:_ Sie wollen mir erklären, dass ein eiskalter Todesser sich davon erweichen ließ, dass seine Frau schwanger wurde und ein Kind zur Welt brachte?

_A:_ Ja. Oder wollen Sie Todessern menschliche Gefühle absprechen? Sicher ist Ihnen bekannt, was Narcissa Malfoy für ihren Sohn getan hat. Was Petronia Parkinson -

_G:_ Das genügt.

_A:_ Warum? Passt es Ihnen nicht, wenn -

_V:_ Mister Nott.

_A:_ Sagen Sie das nicht mir. Mir wäre es auch lieber, ich könnte besser kontrollieren, was ich hier ausplaudere.

_G:_ Dann plaudern Sie mal weiter. Weshalb sollen eine Hochzeit und eine Geburt einen Todesser verändert haben?

_A:_ Vielleicht, weil er in erster Linie nun Ehemann und Vater war? Danach war er übrigens auch noch ein Mensch und nicht nur ein Todesser.

_G:_ Zügeln Sie sich, Mister Nott. Wollen Sie mir etwa erklären, dass Ihr Vater in Ihrer Kindheit ganz der liebevolle Papa war?

_V:_ Ich wiederhole mich: Der Spott ist unangebracht.

_G:_ Antworten Sie, Mister Nott. Und wenn Ihnen mein Ton nicht passt, Mister Dixon, können wir die Sitzung gerne ohne Sie fortführen.

_A:_ Ja, so etwas Ähnliches wollte ich damit ausdrücken. Mein Vater war nicht gerade der Jüngste, als ich zur Welt kam. Er hatte nicht mehr damit gerechnet, noch Kinder zu bekommen. Also wollte er dafür sorgen, dass ich die beste nur vorstellbare Kindheit haben würde. Er hat mit mir nie über reines Blut oder den Dunklen Lord gesprochen. Das war ein Kapitel in seinem Leben, in das er mich nicht mit hineinziehen wollte. Und meine Mutter ebenfalls nicht.

_G:_ Und dennoch war Ihr Vater sofort zur Stelle, als der Dunkle Lord 1995 zurückkehrte. Wie erklären Sie sich das?

_A: _Waren Sie schon einmal so traurig und so wütend, dass Sie sich wünschten, Ihren Schmerz an jemandem ausleben zu können?

_G:_ Ich stelle hier die Fragen.

_A: _Bitte. Im Frühjahr 1994 erkrankte meine Mutter. Brustkrebs, sagten die Heiler und auch die Muggelärzte, zu denen meine Mutter in ihrer Verzweiflung ging. Es gibt kein sicheres Heilmittel gegen Krebs, wussten Sie das? Weder bei den Muggeln noch bei uns. Ein Jahr nach der Diagnose war meine Mutter tot, gestorben an einer typischen Muggelkrankheit, gegen die wir Zauberer und Hexen uns immer gefeit geglaubt hatten. Mein Vater war rasend vor Schmerz, er war nicht mehr er selbst und als der Dunkle Lord wiederkehrte und die Muggel dafür büßen lassen wollte, dass sie Muggel waren und keine Zauberer, war mein Vater in seiner Trauer nur allzu bereit, ihm wieder zu folgen.

_G:_ Eine rührende Geschichte. Und Sie waren mit Ihren damals fünfzehn Jahren natürlich intelligent genug, sich diesem Rachefeldzug nicht anzuschließen und zu erkennen, dass kein Muggel etwas für die Krankheit Ihrer Mutter konnte?

_A:_ Ja.

_G: _Erzählen Sie mir keine Märchen. Selbst wenn Sie damals noch kein Todesser wurden, da Sie zu jung waren – warum sollten Sie es nicht später werden?

_A:_ Wann denn? Wie Ihnen zweifellos bekannt ist, wurde mein Vater 1996 nach Azkaban gebracht und ist wenig später verstorben. Und warum hätte ich von alleine aus losziehen sollen, um den Dunklen Lord zu finden, mich ihm zu unterwerfen und ihm ewige Treue zu schwören, wo ich doch genau wusste, dass er vor keinerlei grausamen Foltermethoden zurückschreckte, auch nicht bei seinen Gefolgsleuten? Wo mir doch klar war, dass es einer Versklavung gleichkommen würde, wenn ich mich ihm anschließen würde? Der Dunkle Lord entlässt niemanden aus seinen Diensten. Wieso also hätte ich mich selbst zu einer willenlosen Puppe degradieren lassen sollen, die auf Geheiß des Dunklen Lords losziehen müsste, um andere Menschen zu töten und zu foltern? Wollen Sie mir jegliche Menschlichkeit absprechen?

_G: _Das genügt. Einer Ihrer Slytherin-Klassenkameraden, Draco Malfoy, kommt aus ähnlichen familiären Verhältnissen wie Sie, ist ebenfalls mit einem Vater aufgewachsen, der Todesser war, und Draco Malfoy hat bereits eingestehen müssen, dass auch er den Todessern angehörte. Sie müssen zugeben, dass Ihre kleine Geschichte daneben nicht sonderlich glaubwürdig wirkt.

_A: _Ich wiederhole mich: Sie haben mir Veritaserum gegeben. Die Dosis war nicht derart hoch, dass ich alles ausplaudere, aber hoch genug, um dafür zu sorgen, dass ich derzeit überhaupt nicht in der Lage bin, vor Gericht zu lügen, auch wenn ich es wollte. Nicht jeder Slytherin war ein Todesser.

_G: _Aber Draco Malfoy war einer.

_A: _Vielleicht. Und ich war keiner. Wollen Sie das nicht verstehen oder können Sie nicht?

_G: _Mister Nott, es gibt auch genügend Möglichkeiten, Sie wegen Beleidigung des Gerichts bestrafen zu lassen.

_V: _Wollen Sie meinem Mandanten drohen?

_G: _Ich will, dass Ihr Mandant sich benimmt.

_A: _Nein, Sie wollen, dass ich Ihnen erzähle, dass ich ein Todesser war, der Spaß daran hatte, unschuldige Menschen zu quälen, nicht wahr?

_V: _Mister Nott, beruhigen -

_A: _Nein, ich will mich nicht beruhigen. Ich habe es satt, als Todesser gebrandmarkt zu werden, obwohl ich niemals einer gewesen bin. Unsere Gesellschaft ist vieles, aber bestimmt nicht vorurteilsfrei. Trotzdem hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass auch -

_V: _Mister Nott!

_A: _Ja. Entschuldigung.

_G: _Zügeln Sie Ihren Mandanten, Mister Dixon. Bei einer weiteren Entgleisung sieht sich das Gericht gezwungen, die nötigen -

_V: _Ja. Ich weiß.

_G: _Mister Nott, zurück zu Ihnen und Draco Malfoy. Sie beide waren Klassenkameraden, schliefen im selben Schlafsaal, hatten, wie gesagt, eine ähnliche Erziehung genossen. Sicherlich gab es genügend Möglichkeiten für Sie beide, um sich mal zurückzuziehen und über die Standpunkte zu diskutieren, die Sie vertraten.

_A: _Ich fürchte, da werde ich Sie enttäuschen müssen. Meine Beziehung zu Draco war nie sonderlich eng. Wir hatten wenig Kontakt, pflegten Freundschaften zu verschiedenen Mitschülern. Wir waren Klassenkameraden, ja, aber mehr auch nicht.

_G: _Wie erklären Sie sich und uns dann die Tatsache, dass Sie nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts vermehrt bei den Malfoys ein- und ausgegangen sind und seit Ihrer Ausbildung auch in Briefkontakt zu Draco Malfoy stehen?

_A: _Woher wissen -

_G: _Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage, Mister Nott.

_A: _Wir sind Slytherins. Wir sind alle in der gleichen Situation und wir halten zusammen.

_G: _Rührend. Und nun verraten Sie uns bitte den wahren Grund.

_V: _Wie häufig soll mein Mandant eigentlich noch erklären, dass er gerade unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum steht?

_G: _Mister Dixon, auch Sie sollten sich ein wenig zurückhalten. Ihr Mandant hat bereits jetzt keine sonderlich aussichtsreiche Ausgangslage, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass das Ganze ohne Anwalt noch wesentlich schlechter aussähe. Möchten Sie es gerne herausfinden? - Dachte ich mir. Mister Nott, ich warte noch immer auf eine Erklärung Ihrerseits. Wenn es sich tatsächlich so verhalten sollte, wie Sie versuchen, uns weiszumachen, nämlich dass Sie und Draco Malfoy während Ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit keine innige Freundschaft pflegten, weshalb sollte sich das dann nach dem Krieg geändert haben? Die Malfoys haben ihre einstige Vormachtstellung verloren, es gäbe also keinen Grund, ihnen Honig ums Maul zu schmieren und auf ihre Gunst zu hoffen. Warum gestehen Sie nicht einfach, dass Ihre Besuche schlichtweg den Hintergrund haben, dass Sie und Draco Malfoy abgleichen, was Sie vor Gericht aussagen werden und was nicht?

_A: _Weil es nicht der Wahrheit entspräche.

_G: _Ach. Nun, dann bin ich gespannt auf die gewiss sorgfältig vorbereitete Ausrede, die Sie uns jetzt präsentieren werden.

_A: _Ich habe es Ihnen bereits erklärt. Wir sind Slytherins. Wir halten zusammen, ob wir eng befreundet waren oder nicht. Draco und mich verbinden sieben gemeinsame Schuljahre, sieben Jahre, in denen wir uns als Slytherins automatisch mit Vorurteilen konfrontiert sahen, die niemals ganz abgebaut werden konnten. Und jetzt, nach dem Krieg, teilen wir alle das gleiche Schicksal, nämlich die Erfahrung, dass uns noch immer mit Argwohn begegnet wird, und sogar heftiger, als es in Hogwarts vermutlich jemals der Fall war.

_G: _Sie werden mir hoffentlich nachsehen, wenn sich mein Mitleid in Grenzen hält. Worüber unterhalten Sie sich, wenn Sie bei den Malfoys sind?

_A: _Das ist privat und geht weder das Gericht noch die Öffentlichkeit etwas an. Wenn Sie auch nur einen Funken Anstand im Leib haben, werden Sie von der Beantwortung dieser Frage absehen.

_G: _Glauben Sie mir, mich zu beleidigen ist genau der richtige Weg, wenn Sie möchten, dass ich Sie für einige Tage in Gewahrsam nehmen lasse. Worüber sprechen Sie?

_V: _Ich würde sagen, mein Mandant hat deutlich gemacht, dass er es vorzieht, hierauf zu schweigen.

_G: _Keine Antwort zu geben verrät manchmal mehr als hundert Worte es könnten. Danke für das indirekte Eingestehen Ihrer Schuld, Mister Nott.

_A: _Wie können Sie es eigentlich wagen -

_V: _Mister Nott. Nicht. Sie würden es nur noch schlimmer machen.

_G: _Mister Dixon, wenn Ihr Mandant sich gerne selbst ins Aus katapultieren möchte, so sollten Sie sich heraushalten. Sprechen Sie ruhig weiter, Mister Nott. Ich garantiere Ihnen, dass -

_V: _Das ist die reine Provokation. Sie sind nicht der Einzige, der etwas von seinem Job versteht, Mister Temperley. Glauben Sie nicht, ich würde davor zurückschrecken, Anzeige gegen Sie zu erstatten. Was Sie meinem Mandanten antun, liegt definitiv außerhalb der Richtlinien und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie ihn mit Ihren Äußerungen dazu bringen, Sie zu beleidigen, nur, damit Sie die Genugtuung haben, Mister Nott in Gewahrsam nehmen zu lassen.

_G: _Sie verteidigen einen jungen Mann, der aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach die besten Jahre seiner Jugend damit verbracht hat, dem Dunklen Lord zu dienen und Menschen zu foltern, wenn nicht gar zu töten. Man muss kein Genie sein, um zu merken, dass mit Ihren moralischen Ansichten etwas nicht stimmen kann, Mister Dixon. Erlauben Sie also, dass ich die Beleidigungen, die Sie mir entgegenwerfen, nicht ernst nehmen kann. Allerdings sollten Sie Acht geben, was Sie sagen. Noch ein paar Sätze und ich erstatte Anzeige.

_V: _Diese Sitzung ist hiermit beendet.

_G: _Das haben Sie nicht zu entscheiden.

_V: _Sie irren sich. Ich erhebe Anklage gegen den ehrenwerten Richter Temperley und fordere hiermit eine erneute Vernehmung meines Mandanten Theodore Nott durch einen Richter, der weniger voreingenommen ist als Mister Temperley.

_G: _Ruhe im Saal! Die Sitzung ist hiermit beendet.

* * *

**Anlage 4**

_Auszug aus _Grün ist die Hoffnung _von Seamus Finnigan; dem Kapitel _Als ich einmal innerlich schrie (und niemand mich hörte) _entnommen_

Ich war 16, als mein Vater starb.

Erwachsen geworden bin ich jedoch bereits früher, während der Sommerferien nach meinem vierten Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Der Dunkle Lord war zurückgekehrt und er hatte mein Zuhause in eine Art Grabstätte verwandelt. Mein Vater sah schrecklich aus. Er magerte ab und die vielen Flüche, die er als Strafe für jahrelangen Ungehorsam über sich ergehen lassen musste, hinterließen ihre Spuren auf seinem Körper. Er achtete penibel darauf, jedes Stückchen Haut verdeckt zu haben, wenn er mich sah. Aber ich kannte ihn lange genug, um auch so zu merken, dass er sich anders verhielt. Und ich hätte schon blind sein müssen, um nicht zu sehen, dass er plötzlich hinkte.

Während er mit aller Macht versuchte, mich vom Offensichtlichen abzulenken und Späße zu treiben, wurde meine Mutter immer blasser und stiller. Wenn ich morgens zum Frühstück kam, waren ihre Augen klein und müde, weil sie die ganze Nacht wachgeblieben war, um auf meinen Vater zu warten und um die schlimmsten Wunden zu versorgen, die er erneut davon getragen hatte.

Als Kind hatte ich mit meinen Eltern nicht viel anfangen können. Ich dachte, ich würde sie stören und wäre ihnen nur im Weg. Mein Vater war immer arbeiten und selten zu Hause. Meine Mutter war damit beschäftigt, Dinnerparties und Teenachmittage zu organisieren. Es dauerte lange, bis ich begriff, dass es ihre Art war, mich zu schützen. Wenn sie vorgaben, dass ihnen nicht viel an mir lag, dann konnte mir auch niemand weh tun, nur um sie zu erpressen.

Mittlerweile wusste ich das. Umso mehr litt ich darunter, dass mein Vater zu den Todessertreffen apparieren musste, um Schlimmeres zu vermeiden. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, was es Schlimmeres geben sollte als das, was ihm der Dunkle Lord sowieso antat. Meine Mutter verstand es besser und schärfte mir ein, mich zurückzuhalten, wenn die Ferien vorüber wären.

Ich war wütend. Ich war so wütend, dass es wehtat. Ich konnte nichts tun, während mein Vater gefoltert wurde und meine Mutter mit steinerner Miene vor dem Kamin saß. Wir mussten es einfach über uns ergehen lassen, mussten warten, bis mein Vater zurückkam, mussten warten, bis das nächste Treffen vor der Tür stand und alles wieder von vorne beginnen würde.

Während seiner ersten Schreckensherrschaft folgten ihm die Todesser, weil sie glaubten, der Dunkle Lord würde die richtigen Ideale vertreten und mit den geeigneten Mitteln dafür kämpfen, dass diese Ideale wieder vorherrschen würden. Bei seiner Rückkehr hatten alle einfach nur Angst. Zumindest die, die sich in der Zwischenzeit ein halbwegs normales Leben aufgebaut hatten. Nicht die, die für ihre Überzeugungen nach Azkaban gegangen waren. Sie wurden vom Dunklen Lord bevorzugt. Alle Anderen wurden bestraft.

Nach diesen Ferien kam ich nach Hogwarts zurück und wusste, dass es etlichen meiner Freunde und Klassenkameraden genauso ergangen war. Die Väter von Draco, Theo, Vincent und Greg waren alle Todesser gewesen und ihre Söhne steckten nun in der gleichen Situation wie ich. Während der Zugfahrt saßen wir einfach nur im Abteil und schwiegen uns an. Egal, was wir gesagt hätten, es hätte nichts besser gemacht. Worte können nichts verrichten, wenn man sich derart hilflos fühlt.

Ich hatte bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur wenig Kontakt zu Theo. Er hielt sich eher an Daphne, seine beste Freundin, aber die Gewissheit, dass wir alle das Gleiche erlebten, band uns enger aneinander. Daphne, Blaise und Millicent behandelten uns in diesen ersten Monaten des fünften Schuljahres wie rohe Eier. Oder wie Feuerwerk, das jederzeit hochgehen und explodieren kann. Die Eltern der Drei waren keine Todesser, doch das bedeutete nicht, dass sie deshalb weniger Angst um ihre Familien haben mussten, im Gegenteil. Millicents reinblütiger Vater ist mit einer Muggel verheiratet. Daphnes Eltern interessieren sich nicht für Politik, genauso wenig wie Blaises Mutter. Das wiederum machte aus Millicent, Daphne und Blaise nicht gerade die Vorzeigeslytherins, die der Dunkle Lord sich vermutlich wünschte.

Wir hielten zusammen. Ich weiß natürlich, dass alle Nicht-Slytherins kein allzu gutes Bild von uns haben, aber der Sprechende Hut hat Recht, wenn er verkündet, dass man in Slytherin noch echte Freunde finden kann. Und mit wem sonst hätten wir reden sollen? Es hätte uns doch niemand zugehört. Oder geglaubt, was wir erzählt hätten. Und natürlich hätten wir das nie getan. Man hat schließlich seinen Stolz.

Ich konnte nicht einmal meiner Mutter schreiben und nachfragen, ob alles in Ordnung war und wie es meinem Vater ging, weil man nicht sicher sein konnte, ob der Dunkle Lord nicht unsere Eulenpost überwachen würde, um herauszufinden, ob mein Vater ihm tatsächlich so treu ergeben war, wie er stets behauptete und behaupten musste, um Schlimmeres zu verhindern.

Als ich an Weihnachten nach Hause kam, war mein Vater so stark abgemagert, dass er alle seine Umhänge von meiner Mutter hatte enger zaubern lassen. Er sah ungesund aus und müde. Und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben dachte ich, dass mein Vater alt geworden war. Trotzdem versuchte er, sich so normal wie möglich zu verhalten und weigerte sich beharrlich, mit mir über das zu sprechen, was bei den Todessertreffen passierte.

Es wurde nicht besser, das ganze Schuljahr über nicht. Und schließlich gipfelte es darin, dass der Dunkle Lord im Ministerium auftauchte und mit ihm einige seiner Todesser. Er konnte fliehen, die meisten Anderen hatten nicht so viel Glück und landeten in Azkaban. Dracos Vater, beispielsweise. Meiner nicht. Er war bei dem Angriff nicht dabei gewesen, weil es ihm unmöglich gewesen war, an jenem Tag nicht zu seiner Arbeit zu erscheinen. Was sich anhören mag wie etwas, worüber er sich freuen sollte, war eigentlich das genaue Gegenteil.

Der Dunkle Lord war wütend. Sein schöner Plan war durch Dumbledore vereitelt worden und ein Teil seiner Anhänger saß vorerst im Gefängnis fest. Was konnte man also tun? Natürlich. Man konnte seine ungezügelte Wut an denen auslassen, die nicht hart genug für ihn gekämpft hatten. Meinem Vater ging es schlimmer als zuvor. Und es gab nichts, was wir dagegen unternehmen konnten. Im Gegenteil: mein Vater hatte mir und meiner Mutter verboten, auch nur daran zu denken, uns in seine Angelegenheiten einzumischen. Er hatte Angst vor jedem Todessertreffen, ja, doch noch mehr fürchtete er sich vor dem, was der Dunkle Lord meiner Mutter oder mir antun würde, wenn herauskäme, wie unangebracht unsere Gedanken und Gefühle ihm gegenüber waren. Und das ist noch harmlos ausgedrückt.

Während meine Eltern jahrelange Übung darin hatten, ihre wahre Meinung zu verbergen und ihre Gefühle unter einer starren Maske zu verstecken, hatte ich vor allem eines: ein loses Mundwerk. In mir staute sich verdammt viel Wut an. Wut auf diesen Irren, der meinen Vater folterte und meiner Mutter Angst machte. Wut auf alle, die es zuließen, die nichts dagegen unternahmen. Wut auf mich, vor allem. Weil ich hilflos war und mich diese Hilflosigkeit schier um den Verstand brachte.

Aber ich war nicht nur wütend und hilflos. Ich war auch verängstigt und eingeschüchtert und traurig. Und ich konnte es nicht zeigen, kein bisschen. Ich wusste, dass der Dunkle Lord ein mächtiger Legilimens war. Sollte mir meinem Vater gegenüber also ein falsches Wort rausrutschen und sollte der Dunkle Lord auf die Idee kommen, die Gedanken meines Vaters zu durchforsten, dann würde ich nicht nur mich selbst in Schwierigkeiten bringen, sondern vor allem meine Eltern. Das wollte ich auf jeden Fall vermeiden. Gleiches galt für sämtliche meiner Schulkameraden und Freunde.

Ich sprach mit niemandem, schließlich war das der sicherste Weg. Wenn ich nichts preisgab, konnte man auch nichts gegen mich verwenden, dann würde es keinerlei Beweise geben. Ich glaube, dass wir alle so dachten. Natürlich haben wir nicht darüber geredet, das hätte immerhin den Plan zerstört, doch man hat es gemerkt. Man hat es den Gesichtern ablesen können, hat es spüren können in dem leichten Zögern, den wachsamen Blicken, dem gemurmelten „Ach, nichts" auf die stetig wiederkehrende Frage „Was ist los?". Wir waren alle in der gleichen Lage. Wir hatten alle beschlossen, dass es das Beste wäre, kein einziges Wort darüber zu verlieren. Trotzdem konnten wir irgendwie erahnen, was in den Köpfen der Anderen vorging. Und diese Ahnung verband uns miteinander. Manchmal kann es schon tröstend sein, neben jemandem zu sitzen und gemeinsam eine Tasse heißen Tee zu schlürfen, während es draußen kalt wird und man sich fragt, ob man in Azkaban die Sterne sehen kann.

Mein Vater starb vor Weihnachten.

Als ich mich am Ende der Sommerferien von ihm verabschiedet hatte, hatte ich nicht gewusst, dass es das letzte Mal sein würde, dass ich ihn zu Gesicht bekäme. Bevor mich der Brief meiner Mutter erreichte, war es ein ganz normaler Morgen gewesen. Ich saß beim Frühstück, hatte meine übliche Tasse Kaffee getrunken und etwas Toast mit gebackenen Bohnen gegessen. Ich war verwundert, als unsere Eule hereinflatterte. Eigentlich hatte ich keinen Brief erwartet. Und dann dachte ich, dass etwas passiert sein musste, was weder meine Eltern noch ich hatten voraussehen können.

Ich werde nie vergessen, was meine Mutter mir geschrieben hatte.

_Liebe Pansy, _hieß es,

_ich muss dir leider mitteilen, dass dein Vater letzte Nacht verstorben ist. Er hatte einen Unfall bei seinem Arbeitstreffen._

_Ich hoffe, du bist wohlauf._

_Mutter_

Ich stand einfach auf und ging, obwohl ich genau wusste, dass der Unterricht gleich beginnen würde. Aber ich dachte, ich würde ausrasten, wenn ich noch länger an diesem Tisch sitzen und gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen müsste. Wenn ich vorher geglaubt hatte, den Dunklen Lord zu hassen für all das, was er meiner Familie antat, dann wusste ich jetzt nicht mehr, wie ich dieses Gefühl beschreiben sollte, was sich in mir ausbreitete.

Ich rannte aus der Großen Halle hinaus, lief hinunter zum See und brüllte meinen Schmerz in die Morgenstille. Ich schrie, bis mir die Luft wegblieb und ich mich setzen musste, weil meine Beine sich anfühlten, als könnten sie mich nicht länger halten. Mein Vater war tot, getötet von diesem Irren, der noch immer derart viel Kontrolle über uns hatte, dass meine Mutter mir nicht einmal richtig schreiben konnte. Hinter jedem Wort stand ein Heer aus Buchstaben, die sie hatte für sich behalten müssen, um mich nicht zu gefährden.

Draco kam mir nach und fragte, was los war. Ich sagte es ihm, ungeschönt, warf ihm die Wahrheit entgegen, die aus mir herausbrach nach allzu vielen Monaten, in denen ich sie versteckt gehalten hatte. Ich sagte es ihm und ich hätte noch viel mehr gesagt, wenn Draco mir nicht den Mund zugehalten hätte. Er hielt mich fest und flüsterte „Nicht. Tu das nicht." und ich nickte und schluckte meine Tränen herunter.

An diesem Tag schrie ich innerlich, ich brüllte und schluchzte und weinte und tobte, und niemand hörte mich. Es war besser so.

* * *

**Anlage 5**

_Protokoll Gerichtssitzung IX/1, 10. Oktober 1998, Gerichtssaal 7_

_in Anwesenheit der Öffentlichkeit_

_Vorsitz: Damien Clarence_

_Zuständiger Rechtsbeistand: Maud Wallington_

_GD: _Das Gericht ruft Mrs Andromeda Tonks in den Zeugenstand. Den Vorsitz führt der ehrenwerte Richter Clarence. Als Rechtsbeistand der verschiedenen Zeugen fungiert Maud Wallington.

_G: _Wie lautet Ihr vollständiger Name?

_Z: _Andromeda Tonks.

_G: _Und Ihr Mädchenname?

_Z: _Andromeda Black.

_G: _Mrs Tonks, wann wurden Sie geboren?

_Z:_ Am 12. April 1952.

_G: _Und wo wurden Sie geboren?

_Z: _Im Haus meiner Eltern, in London.

_G: _Wer waren Ihre Eltern?

_Z: _Mein Vater war Cygnus Black. Meine Mutter war Druella Black, geborene Rosier.

_G: _Haben Sie Geschwister?

_Z: _Ja. Zwei Schwestern, eine ältere und eine jüngere. Bellatrix wurde 1951 geboren, Narcissa vier Jahre später.

_G: _Hatte Ihr Vater Geschwister?

_Z: _Ja. Eine Schwester, Walburga, und einen Bruder, Alphard.

_G: _Wer war Walburga Black?

_Z: _Die Mutter meiner beiden Cousins, Sirius und Regulus.

_G: _Mit wem war sie verheiratet?

_Z: _Mit ihrem Cousin, Orion Black.

_G: _Haben Sie Ihre Tante, Ihren Onkel und Ihre beiden Cousins während Ihrer Kindheit häufig gesehen?

_Z: _Ja. Unsere Eltern waren der Ansicht, dass uns der Umgang miteinander gut tun würde. Schließlich kamen wir aus einer Familie, genossen dieselbe, strenge Erziehung und unsere Eltern vertraten dieselben Überzeugungen.

_G: _Was für Überzeugungen waren das?

_Z: _Sie hielten sich getreu an das Familienmotto, _Toujours pur._ Was wirklich zählte, war reines Blut, vererbt von Generation zu Generation, geschickt gelöst durch Heiraten innerhalb der ganzen altehrwürdigen Familien, die sich wie die meine damit brüsteten, dass keine Muggel oder Muggelgeborenen ihren Stammbaum beschmutzten.

_G: _Wann kamen Sie mit dieser Überzeugung in Berührung?

_Z: _In frühester Kindheit. Meinen Eltern lag sehr viel daran, mich und meine Schwestern zum, wie sie es nannten, wahren Glauben zu erziehen. Ich war drei Jahre alt, als meine Mutter mir erklärte, dass eine meiner Freundinnen und ihre Mutter nicht mehr zu uns eingeladen würden, weil die Schwester dieser Mutter es gewagt hatte, einen muggelstämmigen Zauberer zu heiraten.

_G: _Haben Sie ebenfalls an diese Überzeugung geglaubt?

_Z: _Als Kind? Natürlich. Ich kannte ja nichts Anderes, nur meine Familie und ein paar ihrer reinblütigen Freunde. Ich wuchs auf in dem Glauben, dass die Blacks die rechtmäßigen Könige der Zauberergemeinschaft waren. Niemand war wie wir. Niemand war so reinblütig wie wir, niemand so reich und altehrwürdig, niemand so stolz und arrogant. Oder zumindest kam es mir so vor.

_G: _Wie stand es mit Ihren Schwestern und Cousins?

_Z: _Wenn die Blacks die Könige waren, dann war Bellatrix unsere Prinzessin. Sie war die Älteste und mit Abstand diejenige, die am intensivsten für die Überzeugungen unserer Familie eintrat. Narcissa und Regulus als die Jüngeren haben sich nie derart mit Politik auseinander gesetzt, wie Bellatrix das getan hat. Und Sirius. Manchmal glaube ich, er war schon immer ein Rebell, nur hat es niemand von uns bemerkt. Oder vielleicht haben wir es bemerkt und nur nicht ernst genommen.

_G: _Wie war das Verhältnis zwischen Ihnen und Ihren Geschwistern?

_Z: _Narcissa war drei Jahre jünger als ich und wie das eben so ist mit jüngeren Schwestern, habe ich immer gedacht, sie wäre ja noch ein Kind. Unser Verhältnis war normal, aber sie hat sich mehr mit Regulus beschäftigt als mit mir oder mit Bellatrix. Bellatrix hingegen war meine große Schwester, meine beste Freundin. Sie war klug und schön und wer ihre Gunst gewann, der fühlte sich privilegiert. Und ich hatte diese Gunst.

_G: _Allerdings nicht für immer.

_Z: _Das stimmt. Ich verlor sie, als ich mich für Ted Tonks und gegen meine Familie entschied. Dafür rückte ich näher an Sirius heran. Die zwei Ausgestoßenen einer altehrwürdigen Familie zu sein, verbindet irgendwie.

_G: _Wie kam es dazu, dass Sie sich von Ihrer Familie entfernten?

_Z: _Ich begann eine Beziehung mit Ted Tonks. Er war muggelstämmig und das war Verrat genug.

_G: _Hat Ihre Familie Ihre Beziehung sabotiert?

_Z: _Nein. Zu etwas Derartigem lassen sich die Blacks nicht herab. Sie haben mich ihre Verachtung spüren lassen und das war furchtbar genug. Auch, wenn man es sich vermutlich nicht vorstellen kann: ich habe darunter gelitten, dass meine Familie mich verstoßen hatte, dass mein einstiges Idol, meine große Schwester, kein Wort mehr mit mir sprach und die Straßenseite wechselte, wenn sie mir in der Winkelgasse begegnete. Sie waren immerhin die einzige Familie, die ich bis dahin gekannt hatte.

_G: _Aber Ihre beiden Schwestern haben standesgemäß geheiratet.

_Z: _Ja. Allen voran natürlich Bellatrix. Sie heiratete Rodolphus Lestrange. Er stammte aus ähnlichen Familienverhältnissen, hatte eine ähnliche Erziehung genossen und teilte Bellatrix' fanatische Reinblutüberzeugungen.

_G: _Was für ein Mensch war Rodolphus Lestrange?

_Z: _Er war – Er hatte so ein Glimmen in den Augen, das einem Angst machen konnte. Er war leidenschaftlich, allerdings in den falschen Angelegenheiten. Er studierte in Frankreich die Dunklen Künste, damals, als es noch nicht verboten war. Er wurde ein Todesser, noch bevor es meine Schwester wurde. Er glaubte an die Vorrangstellung, die den Reinblütern unter dem Dunklen Lord zuteil werden sollte. Er hatte Spaß an grausigen Flüchen und er scheute sich nicht davor, Regeln zu brechen.

_G: _Würden Sie sagen, dass er Schuld ist an der Entwicklung Ihrer Schwester?

_Z: _Glauben Sie mir, es gab viele Momente, in denen ich mir genau das gewünscht habe, aber leider weiß ich, dass die Wahrheit nicht so einfach ist. Wahnsinn und Grausamkeit, das sind zwei Charakterzüge, die die meisten Blacks in sich tragen, vererbt durch jahrhundertelange Inzucht. Manchmal denke ich, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie bei Bellatrix durchbrechen würden. Und manchmal denke ich, dass sie sie vielleicht für immer unter Verschluss hätte halten können, wenn sie dem Dunklen Lord nicht begegnet wäre. Doch diese Überlegung ist hinfällig.

_G: _Ihre Schwester wurde also eine Todesserin?

_Z: _Ja. Allerdings in einer Zeit, in der sie mit mir kaum noch Kontakt pflegte.

_G: _Haben Sie Ihre Schwester jemals in Azkaban besucht?

_Z: _Nein. Es war uns nicht gestattet.

_G: _Hätten Sie es denn gewollt?

_Z: _Die Frage stelle ich mir seit siebzehn Jahren. Ich weiß noch immer keine Antwort.

_G: _Was ist mit Ihrer jüngeren Schwester?

_Z: _Nachdem ich mich für Ted entschieden hatte, hatte ich mich gleichzeitig gegen meine Familie entschieden und fortan existierte ich für sie nicht mehr. Narcissa war damals zwar kein Kind mehr, aber dennoch jung genug, um sich beeinflussen zu lassen. Wenn man ... wenn man mit jemandem wie Bellatrix als großer Schwester aufgewachsen ist, dann ist es nicht schwer, sie zu vergöttern und ihr alles zu glauben. Und Bellatrix lag schon immer viel daran, die Familienehre zu retten und den Glanz der Blacks zu polieren. Sie war die Prinzessin unserer Eltern. Also orientierte sich Narcissa an ihr.

_G: _Und heiratete ebenfalls standesgemäß.

_Z: _Ja. Narcissa heiratete Lucius Malfoy und bekam einen Sohn.

_G: _Haben Sie Ihre Schwester und deren Familie häufig gesehen?

_Z: _Selten und immer nur zufällig. Die Winkelgasse ist kleiner, als man denkt, wenn es viele Menschen gibt, denen man nicht begegnen möchte.

_G: _Lucius Malfoy wird als Todesser angeklagt. Was ist mit Ihrer Schwester?

_Z: _Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Narcissa dem Dunklen Lord einen Treueschwur geleistet hat. Narcissa foltert nicht und tötet nicht. Sie glaubt vielleicht an reines Blut und längst überholte Traditionen, aber Grausamkeit widert sie an. Außerdem -

_G: _Außerdem?

_Z: _Außerdem war der Dunkle Lord Schuld, dass sie ihren Lieblingscousin verlor. Regulus.

_G: _Regulus Black war ein Todesser. Was haben Sie gedacht, als Sirius Black verurteilt wurde, Lily und James Potter an den Dunklen Lord verraten zu haben?

_Z: _Ich weiß nicht genau, was in Regulus' Leben passiert ist, weil ich zu früh daraus verschwunden bin. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er vieles nur getan hat, um Anerkennung zu erhalten, um seine Eltern halbwegs stolz und glücklich zu machen, nachdem Sirius sich für sie als eine derartige Enttäuschung herausgestellt hatte. Und Sirius ... Ich wollte nicht glauben, was man ihm zur Last legte. Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Doch alles sprach gegen ihn und mit einer Familie, die so verrückt ist wie die unsrige – alles konnte möglich sein. Sogar Verrat unter den besten Freunden. Sogar Verrat an der eigenen Familie, wenn es nötig ist.

_G: _Was, schätzen Sie, waren die Gründe, dem Dunklen Lord zu folgen?

_Z: _Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass zwei Gründe überwiegen. Entweder man glaubt an ihn und an das, was er predigt und verspricht, und dann ist man auch bereit, für ihn zu kämpfen, zu foltern, zu töten, zu sterben, weil man so fanatisch ist, dass man einfach alles tun würde. Oder aber man hat Angst. Angst vor dem, was der Dunkle Lord tun kann, wenn er wütend wird.

_G: _Ihre Schwester Bellatrix hat gut vierzehn Jahre in Azkaban verbracht, ehe sie ausbrechen konnte. Haben Sie sie in der Zeit zwischen ihrem Ausbruch und ihrem Tod gesehen? Hat sie Kontakt zu Ihnen aufgenommen?

_Z: _Nein. Mit Blutsverrätern korrespondiert man nicht. Man rächt sich höchstens an ihnen.

_G: _Hat Bellatrix das getan?

_Z: _Wie würden Sie es sonst nennen, wenn Ihre Schwester die eigene Nichte umbringt? Der Dunkle Lord hat beide meiner Familien zerstört.

_R: _Verzeihen Sie, wenn ich mich einmische, doch die Zeit ist vorbei. Ich würde vorschlagen, die Befragung von Mrs Tonks an dieser Stelle abzubrechen und zu einem späteren Termin fortzusetzen.

_G: _Stattgegeben. Mrs Tonks, haben Sie vielen herzlichen Dank für Ihre Aussagen. Die Sitzung ist hiermit beendet.

* * *

_tbc.

* * *

_

**Anmerkung der Autorin:** Ich habe extra nachgelesen, habe im Forum im Recherche-Thread nachgefragt, aber habe keine eindeutige Antwort bekommen: Hat Draco nun wirklich das Dunkle Mal erhalten oder nicht? Harry vermutet es, aber das ist auch alles. Ich habe mich schließlich dafür entschieden, dass Draco keines hat, basierend auf einer winzigen Situation in Band 7: Draco steht vor zwei Todessern und versucht, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass er zu ihnen gehört. Er sagt etwas in die Richtung "Ich bin Draco Malfoy, ich gehöre zu euch!", als Harry und Ron ihn schließlich erneut retten. Jedenfalls wird (meiner Ansicht nach) recht deutlich, dass Draco ziemlich verzweifelt ist, weil ihm die Todesser nicht glauben. Meine Überlegung ist nun folgende: wenn Draco das Dunkle Mal gehabt hätte, hätte er nur seinen Arm zeigen müssen und alle Unklarheiten wären beseitigt gewesen. Hat er aber nicht. Daraus schließe ich (zumindest für mich und für das Universum, in dem "Ein bisschen wie Sterben" spielt), dass er das Dunkle Mal nicht hat.

(Ich weiß natürlich auch, dass er ziemlich heftig reagiert, als Madam Malkin an seinem linken Arm hantiert, aber letzten Endes ist es so: JKR hat uns keine eindeutige Antwort geliefert, also musste ich entscheiden. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt meine Überlegung nachvollziehen.)


	21. Zehnte Vorlesung

**Anmerkung: **Liebe Leser, ich habe mich neulich ganz fürchterlich erschrocken, als ich gesehen habe, wie lange das letzte Update her ist. Das tut mir sehr Leid, dass ich euch - schon wieder - so lange habe warten lassen. An dieser Stelle möchte ich auch noch einmal ganz deutlich sagen: Tausend Dank für's Lesen und für all eure wunderbaren Kommentare und Rückmeldungen (was mich zu meinem nächsten 'Problem' führt: wieder einmal kann ich mich nicht erinnern, ob ich euch bereits per PN Antworten auf die Reviews habe zukommen lassen. Es ist einfach so lange her. Ich hoffe, ich habe es getan. Ansonsten hole ich es nach, versprochen.). Es freut mich sehr, dass ihr das Interesse an der Geschichte noch nicht verloren habt, auch wenn wir uns langsam dem Ende nähern.

Dass es diesmal so lange gedauert hat, hat, grob gesagt, zwei Gründe. Der eine ist schlicht und ergreifend Zeit, denn zwischen Praktikum und Uni blieb mir nicht viel davon übrig und das wenige, das ich hatte, konnte ich auch nicht immer zum Schreiben nutzen. Der andere hat damit zu tun, dass mir das Kapitel nicht leicht gefallen ist. Ich fand es schwierig, einen Weg zu finden, der durch die Mitte geht, ohne in Extreme zu fallen. Ich hoffe, dass es mir gelungen ist.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und Frohe Ostern!

* * *

**Zehnte Vorlesung**

„Morgen", knurrst du und lässt dein Tablett ein bisschen heftiger als beabsichtigt auf den Tisch knallen. Der _Tagesprophet _wird gesenkt und dahinter kommt Osburgas Gesicht zum Vorschein, mit gerunzelter Stirn und einem verwirrten Ausdruck in den Augen. „Guten Morgen", erwidert sie erstaunt, während du dich ihr gegenüber auf einem Stuhl niederlässt, deine Tasche abstellst und hektisch Milch in deinen Kaffee rührst. „Oxymoron", stellst du finster fest und Osburga zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Wie bitte?", erkundigt sie sich höflich, aber du kannst sehen, wie ihre Mundwinkel vor unterdrücktem Lachen zucken.

„Guten Morgen", wiederholst du gereizt, „Das ist ein Oxymoron. Was kann an einem Morgen schon gut sein?" Osburga faltet langsam ihre Zeitung zusammen und legt sie auf der Tischplatte ab. „Na, zum Beispiel das Frühstück mit deiner reizenden Kollegin", schlägt sie dir amüsiert vor und lässt sich, wie üblich, von deiner schlechten Laune nicht im Geringsten beeindrucken, „Oder die Tasse mit heißem, köstlich duftendem Kaffee, die da vor dir steht. Komm, nimm mal einen Schluck." Du seufzst ein bisschen, schließlich bist du kein kleines Kind mehr, doch du weißt aus Erfahrung, dass es das Einfachste ist, Osburga einfach zu gehorchen.

(Und meistens hat sie Recht. Der Kaffee schmeckt wirklich gut.)

Du schließt die Augen und nimmst einen tiefen Schluck. „Besser?", gluckst Osburga und du nickst. „Schlecht geschlafen?", will sie wissen und als du sie anschaust, merkst du, wie ihr Blick zwischen Neugier und Besorgnis schwankt. „Geht so", antwortest du und fährst dir mit der freien Hand durch die Haare. Die andere ist viel zu beschäftigt damit, deine Kaffeetasse zu halten und wieder an deine Lippen zu führen, damit du ein wenig Koffein zu dir nimmst und dich in einen annehmbaren Menschen verwandelst. „Hatte schon schlimmere Nächte", fügst du noch hinzu.

„Bessere vermutlich auch", kontert Osburga mitleidslos und beißt ein Stück knusprigen Toast ab. Du zuckst mit den Achseln. „Wie hast du das nur herausgefunden?", stichelst du zurück, „Was hat mich verraten? Meine grottenschlechte Laune? Dann stimmt es also doch, was man so sagt: Historiker _sind _gute Beobachter." Wenn schlechte Historikerwitze das Einzige sind, was du zustande bringst, dann hast du eindeutig noch nicht genug Kaffee getrunken, stellst du fest. Osburga lacht trotzdem, wenn auch vermutlich eher über dich und deine Morgenmuffeligkeit als über den Spruch.

Sie schiebt dir einen ihrer vielen Teller entgegen, auf dem sich mehrere Muffins tummeln. „Hier", sagt sie mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldet, „Nimm dir einen und iss. Der hier hat Blaubeeren. Los." Du beeilst dich, ihrem Befehl nachzukommen und in das kleine Küchlein zu beißen. So viel dazu, dass du kein kleines Kind mehr bist. Immerhin schmeckt der Muffin köstlich und das Beißen-Kauen-Schlucken gibt dir etwas zu tun, während du versuchst, deine schlechte Laune zu vergessen.

„Und, wie stellen sich deine brillianten Köpfe so an?", erkundigt sich Osburga interessiert, während sie sich wieder ihrem eigenen Frühstück widmet. Du nippst erneut an deinem Kaffee und winkst ab. „Mal so, mal so", murmelst du, „Und bei dir? Haben sie sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, dass sie bei dir keinen Mythologie-Kurs bekommen? Oder quälst du sie weiter mit Beowulf-Übersetzungen?" Du greifst dir dankbar noch einen zweiten Muffin, den dir Osburga auffordernd zuschiebt.

„Sie haben langsam begriffen, ihre vollkommen überzogenen Erwartungen herunterzuschrauben und meinem Lehrplan anzupassen", grinst Osburga schelmisch, „Wir haben uns neulich ein wenig mit Runenweissagung beschäftigt, das fanden sie wohl ganz interessant. Aber Hauptsache, erst einmal beschweren und groß tönen, wie viel Ahnung man doch von Merlin habe." Du verschluckst dich vor Lachen beinahe an deinem Muffin, als du dir vorstellst, wie Osburga drohend vor ihrem Pult steht, während ihre Studenten ganz kleinlaut werden.

„Freut mich", sagst du und meinst es auch so, „Vielleicht kannst du ihnen ja ein wenig Verstand in ihre Köpfe prügeln, das würde es für mich so viel leichter machen, sollten ein paar von deinen Studenten im nächsten Semester in meinem Kurs sitzen." „Ich gebe mein Bestes", versichert Osburga dir mit funkelnden Augen und schiebt sich eine Gabel voll Rührei in den Mund. Du hast deinen zweiten Muffin gegessen und einige Schlucke Kaffee genommen und fühlst dich langsam wieder wie ein menschliches, ansprechbares Wesen.

„Gerüchten zufolge", beginnt Osburga dann betont langsam und beiläufig, sodass du automatisch die Ohren spitzt und sie prüfend anschaust, „hatten wir vor kurzem ein paar Besucher im Institut. Du weißt schon, _Kriegshelden _oder so ähnlich." Sie macht eine kurze Pause, um von ihrem Toast abzubeißen und um dich noch ein bisschen schmoren zu lassen. „Angeblich war Hermione Granger dabei", fährt sie dann fort, „Zumindest nach allem, was man so gehört hat. Du weißt nicht zufällig etwas darüber?" Du bemühst dich um große, unschuldige Augen. „Ich?", fragst du verblüfft, „Nein, tut mir Leid. Da kann ich dir nicht helfen. Das höre ich zum ersten Mal."

Osburga schenkt dir einen Blick, unter dem du dir prompt wieder wie ein Erstsemestler vorkommst, der nicht den blassesten Schimmer hat, wie er Beowulf übersetzen soll. „Schon gut", lachst du und hebst abwehrend die Hände, auch wenn der Kaffee dabei gefährlich nahe an den Rand der Tasse schwappt, „Ich gestehe. Ja, ich hatte Besucher in meiner Vorlesung. Ich dachte, das hätte ich dir schon erzählt?" Osburga schüttelt den Kopf. „Nur, dass du die Idee hattest", stellt sie klar, „Aber nicht, wen du konkret einladen wolltest und ob es auch funktionieren würde. Also hat es offenbar geklappt?"

„Ich denke schon", erwiderst du langsam, „Ich glaube, es hat den Studenten gefallen und auch ganz gut getan, mal Personen aus Fleisch und Blut über ihre eigenen Geschichten reden zu hören. Ansonsten langweile ich sie ja gerne mit seitenlangen Texten. Und unsere Besucher waren schließlich Zeitzeugen. Ich habe immerhin das Glück, noch ein paar Zeitzeugen auftreiben zu können. Bei dir sieht es da eher schlecht aus." „Wem sagst du das", pflichtet Osburga dir amüsiert zu, „Das wäre ja so eine Erleichterung, aber ich finde einfach niemanden ..."

Langsam steigt dir der Kaffee zu Kopf, vertreibt den pochenden Schmerz, vertreibt die Müdigkeit, die dir noch in den Knochen steckt, lässt dich wach werden (und zwar nicht auf die menschenfeindliche, unangenehme Art, auf die du auch vorhin bereits wach warst, sondern auf eine normale, angemessene Art) und bringt dein Gehirn zum Funktionieren. Keine schlechten Voraussetzungen, wenn du nachher deine Vorlesung halten sollst.

„Tu mir nur einen Gefallen", bittet Osburga da und sieht dich ernst an. Du schaust ein bisschen verwirrt zurück. „Ja …?", machst du gedehnt und fragst dich, ob du gerade ein paar Sätze überhört hast oder ob Osburga im Gespräch gesprungen ist oder ob - „Sag mir vorher Bescheid, wenn Harry Potter kommt", spricht sie da bereits gut gelaunt weiter, „Ich fürchte nämlich, dann werde ich meine Vorlesung vergessen können, weil alle rein zufällig auf den Gängen spazieren werden, um einen Blick auf ihn werfen zu können." Du verdrehst die Augen und stöhnst auf, während Osburga in ihren Kaffee kichert.

„_Falls_", betonst du, „_falls _Harry Potter tatsächlich zu einer meiner Vorlesungen kommen sollte, dann teile ich es dir mit, keine Sorge." „Danke sehr", nickt Osburga zufrieden, „Das war alles, was ich erreichen wollte." Du magst dir gar nicht ausmalen, was in eurem beschaulichen Institut los sein dürfte, wenn eines schönen Mittwoch Morgens Harry Potter zur Tür hereinkommen würde. Geschweige denn, was hinter den verschlossenen Türen deines Hörsaals passieren würde. Entweder deine Studenten würden ausrasten oder starr und stumm auf ihren Stühlen sitzen. (Du hoffst auf Letzteres, wenn du wählen musst.)

„Da ich weit und breit keinen Harry Potter entdecken kann – was steht bei dir heute auf dem Plan?", erkundigt sich Osburga, bevor du dir weiter die Reaktionen deiner Studenten ausmalen kannst. „Todesser", erwiderst du knapp, „Wird sicher eine fröhliche Stunde heute." Osburga stört sich nicht an deinem beißenden Sarkasmus. „Was hast du vorbereitet?", will sie stattdessen wissen. Du hast den größten Respekt vor deiner Kollegin, aber unter Anderem schätzt du so sehr an ihr, dass sie sich für die Arbeit von Anderen interessiert, obwohl sie selbst eine lebende Koryphäe ist und eigentlich bereits alles weiß und alles kann.

„Drei Gerichtsprotokolle", gibst du bereitwillig zurück, „Andromeda Tonks, Theodore und Draco. Dann den Artikel von Rita Kimmkorn zu Dracos Verhandlung und einen Ausschnitt aus _Grün ist die Hoffnung_." „Welchen?", fragt Osburga prompt und beginnt, ihre leeren Teller auf ihrem Tablett zu stapeln. „Pansy", erklärst du, „Die Stelle, an der sie über ihre Eltern spricht." Osburga nickt sachte vor sich hin und schaut dich an. „Das sind gute Texte", sagt sie schließlich, „Und das weißt du auch. Warum bist du trotzdem nervös?"

Einen Augenblick lang überlegst du, einfach alles abzustreiten (_„Was, nervös, ich? Ich bitte dich, mach dich nicht lächerlich."_), aber Osburga kennt dich noch aus Zeiten, in denen du mit zittrigen Händen vor einem Kurs gestanden und versucht hast, dich an deinen Notizzetteln festzuhalten, weil du es wirklich furchtbar fandest, einen Vortrag (vor _ihr_, vor deiner übergroßen Professorin) halten zu müssen über ein Thema, das _sie _dir aufgezwungen hatte. Und du findest, dass es keinen Zweck hat, ihr etwas vormachen zu wollen. Sie weiß, dass du nervös bist, also kannst du auch die Gelegenheit nutzen und es dir von der Seele reden.

„Natürlich bin ich gut vorbereitet", seufzst du, „Das muss allerdings nicht heißen, dass das Thema deshalb leichter wird oder weniger konfliktreich. Ich will keinen der Todesser zu einem Heiligen machen oder meinen Studenten vorgaukeln, sie wären allesamt nur beigetreten, weil ihnen gedroht wurde, weil sie Angst hatten, denn es stimmt schlicht und ergreifend nicht. Ich will aber auch nicht behaupten, die Todesser wären allesamt manisch verrückte Mörderer gewesen, weil das genauso falsch ist."

„Keine Sorge", sagt Osburga und streicht sich ihr graues Haar hinter die Ohren, „Sie sind doch klug, deine Studenten, oder nicht? Sie werden es schon begreifen. Und du bist auch kein Frischling mehr. Du weißt, was du tust. Wenn es dir hilft: Stell dir einfach vor, du würdest über die Ersten Vampirkriege sprechen. Gönn dir ein bisschen Abstand von deinem Thema. Lass es nicht an dich heran. Mir ist klar, dass das schwierig ist. Du lehrst schließlich über die Zeit, in der du aufgewachsen bist. Aber denk daran: du bist Historiker. Wenn du unterrichtest, dann bist du außerhalb der Zeit. Wir sind für nichts so blind wie für die unmittelbare Vergangenheit."

Du zögerst, vielleicht ein bisschen zu lange, denn bevor du etwas Zustimmendes murmeln kannst, hat Osburga bereits „Was?" gefragt. Du atmest aus, straffst deine Schultern und nimmst deinen Mut zusammen. „Wie war es für dich?", hörst du dich erwidern, „Wie war es für dich, wenn du über Grindelwald gesprochen hast?" Osburga sieht dich an und taucht ihren Blick in deinen. „Ich habe mich distanziert", sagt sie schließlich leise, „Halt dich an die Fakten. An sachliches Wissen. Dann kann dir nichts passieren. Lass dich nicht hineinziehen. Mach dir bewusst, dass es ein Unterrichtsgegenstand ist, nicht mehr, nicht weniger, dass du mit dem Thema umgehen kannst wie mit jedem anderen auch."

Du nickst, beinahe ein wenig hektisch. Du hast sie noch nie danach gefragt (und du hast dir auch nie vorgestellt, dass du sie an einem kalten Dezembermorgen fragen würdest, wenn du ihr schlecht gelaunt und griesgrämig gegenübersitzt) und jetzt weißt du nicht, wie du damit umgehen sollst, dass sie ihre Antwort mit dir geteilt hat. Osburga lächelt dich ruhig an. „Deine Vorlesung fängt bald an", erinnert sie dich gutmütig, „Du solltest nicht zu spät kommen."

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderst du ein bisschen abwesend, nippst ein letztes Mal an deinem Kaffee, stellst die Tasse ab und greifst dir deine Tasche, „Danke, Osburga." Sie zwinkert dir zu. „Jederzeit", grinst sie und sieht dabei wieder ganz aus wie sie selbst, wie die spöttische, stets zu Scherzen aufgelegte Osburga Bagshot, mit dem Funkeln in den Augen. Man vergisst es so leicht, vergisst, dass sie verwandt war mit jenem anderen dunklen Magier des vergangenen Jahrhunderts (und es ist auch nichts, womit sie hausieren geht, obwohl sie es nie unter den Teppich kehrt).

„Ich sollte dann mal", verkündet du ein wenig unsicher und klemmst dir deine Tasche unter den Arm, „War schön, mit dir zu frühstücken." Sie lacht. „Mit dir auch, mein Lieber", erwidert sie, „Lass ruhig stehen, ich räume dein Tablett mit meinem ab." Du nickst dankbar zurück und machst dich auf den Weg in deinen Hörsaal. Unterwegs begegnet dir noch kurz Asmund, der ebenfalls aussieht, als könne er dringend eine Tasse Kaffee gebrauchen. „Morgen", grüßt er hektisch und eilt weiter in Richtung Mensa. Du schmunzelst über ihn, auch wenn du selbst nicht gerade besser bist.

Du stößt die Doppeltür zu deinem Hörsaal auf, nickst freundlich in die Runde und marschierst auf dein Pult zu, um deine Tasche abzulegen und aus deiner Robe zu schlüpfe. Du musst ein bisschen kramen, bis du deinen dicken Stapel an Unterrichtsmaterialien und Notizen hervorgezogen hast (und ergreifst die Gelegenheit beim Schopf, dich gleich mal daran zu erinnern, dass du zwar viel zum Thema der heutigen Stunde zu sagen hast, aber deinen Studenten die Möglichkeit geben solltest, sich ebenfalls zu äußern). „Guten Morgen allerseits", wünschst du, machst es dir auf der Kante deines Pultes bequem und wirfst einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr. Du kannst beginnen.

„Ich weiß, dass die Weihnachtsferien kurz vor der Tür stehen", sagst du in die plötzlich auftretende Stille hinein, „Und ich kann sehr gut verstehen, dass Sie vermutlich wenig Lust haben, brav für die Uni zu lernen, wenn Sie eigentlich Geschenke kaufen müssten. Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass Sie Zeit hatten, sich mit den Texten für die heutige Vorlesung auseinanderzusetzen und ich würde Sie bitten, noch ein wenig Energie für die nächsten neunzig Minuten aufzubringen, bevor ich Sie in Ihre wohlverdiente Weihnachtspause entlasse. In Ordnung?"

Du wirfst einen fragenden Blick in die Runde und erntest Nicken, auch wenn die meisten deiner Studenten nicht unbedingt begeistert aussehen, sondern vielmehr so, als könnten sie es kaum erwarten, deinen Hörsaal zu verlassen und nach Hause zu apparieren. Aber die nächsten anderthalb Stunden gehören dir und den Todessern. „Wunderbar", stellst du fest, „Gibt es von Ihrer Seite noch Anmerkungen zu den Texten, die für heute vorbereitet werden sollten?" Niemand antwortet und du willst gerade vorschlagen zu beginnen, als Boreas Flynn herausplatzt „Wie sind Sie an die Gerichtsprotokolle gekommen?"

Du schaust ihn an in einer Mischung aus Erheiterung und Verwirrung. „Ganz einfach", erwiderst du, „Ich habe ein bisschen in den Archiven gekramt und mir eine Erlaubnis geholt, von verschiedenen Protokollen Kopien anfertigen zu dürfen. Die Protokolle sind, in der Regel, frei zugänglich. Natürlich heißt das nicht, dass alles an den _Tagespropheten _geschickt wird, damit die Öffentlichkeit nachlesen kann, was bei Gericht besprochen wurde, aber wer sich ein bisschen auskennt und sich nicht scheut, nachzuhaken, der kann in den Archiven ein paar Geheimnisse lüften."

Du kannst den Gesichtern deiner Studenten ablesen, dass sie das nicht wussten und du verübelst es ihnen nicht. Nicht jeder kann Freunde haben, die Magisches Recht studiert haben und dich über so einiges aufgeklärt haben. Und bisher hast du noch immer davon profitiert. „Wenn es keine weiteren Fragen gibt", sagst du dann und rückst deine Notizen zurecht, „würde ich einen von Ihnen bitten, sich dem ersten Gerichtsprotokoll anzunehmen. Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich die Texte heute ganz gerne der Reihe nach bearbeiten."

Du musst nicht lange warten. Alasdair MacLaine hebt die Hand und du rufst ihn dankbar auf. „Das Protokoll schildert die Vernehmung von Draco Malfoy im September 1998", beginnt er ohne Umschweife mit den Eckdaten, „Ich vermute, dass das Aktenzeichen V/1 bedeutet, dass Draco Malfoy die fünfte Person war, die nach dem Krieg Stellung dazu nehmen musste, als Todesser angeklagt worden zu sein, und dass es sich darüber hinaus um die erste von wahrscheinlich mehreren Sitzungen handelte."

„Das ist korrekt. Die V steht allerdings dafür, dass Draco Malfoy an fünfter Stelle einer Liste von Verdächtigen stand, die das Ministerium eilig zusammengestellt hatte", unterbrichst du ihn kurz, „Wie Sie ja alle gelesen haben, endet das Protokoll damit, dass der Saal geräumt wird. Die Vernehmung wurde anschließend fortgesetzt, gilt jedoch offiziell als zweite Verhandlung. Ihr folgten noch etliche weitere Sitzungen, aber uns genügt es vorerst, uns mit der ersten auseinanderzusetzen. Bitte, fahren Sie fort."

Mister MacLaine raschelt mit seinen Notizzetteln, bevor er weiterspricht. „Draco Malfoy wurde vorgeworfen, als Todesser unter dem Dunklen Lord gedient zu haben, inklusive sämtlicher Verbrechen, die damit einhergingen. Außerdem wurde er angeklagt, geplant zu haben, Albus Dumbledore zu ermorden, auch wenn die Tat selbst schließlich von Severus Snape begangen wurde. Die Anklageschrift beschuldigte ihn darüber hinaus, auch alle Unverzeihlichen Flüche gebraucht zu haben.

Wir erfahren, dass Draco Malfoy, gemeinsam mit seiner Mutter, zum Zeitpunkt der Verhandlung in seinem Elternhaus gelebt hat. Er sagt zwar, dass seine Räume von Auroren bewacht wurden, jedoch ist zu bemerken, dass er nicht, wie sein Vater, im Gefängnis festgehalten wurde. Die Gründe hierfür erfahren wir nicht, aber ich vermute, dass es damit zusammenhängt, dass Draco Malfoy noch sehr jung war und dass ihm nicht, wie etwa seinem Vater, konkrete Verbrechen zur Last gelegt werden konnten."

Er blinzelt rasch in deine Richtung und beeilst dich, ihm kurz zuzunicken. Seine Argumentation ist logisch und wenn er auch nicht alle Gründe kennen kann, so hat er doch die wichtigsten hervorgehoben.

„Draco Malfoy wird anschließend zu seiner Schulzeit befragt", fährt Alasdair mit ruhiger Stimme fort, „Man merkt ihm an, dass er es offenbar gewöhnt ist, eine bestimmte Tradition fortführen zu müssen, dass er vielleicht sogar stolz darauf ist. Seine Eltern waren beide in Slytherin, also scheint es für ihn nur natürlich gewesen zu sein, dass er in das gleiche Haus kommen wird. Ich schätze, dass er sich niemals mit der Frage auseinander gesetzt hat, was passieren würde, wenn ihn der Sprechende Hut nicht nach Slytherin einteilen würde. Der Fall war für Draco Malfoy wohl schlicht und ergreifend nicht vorgesehen.

Er hat sich offenbar wohl gefühlt in Slytherin, falls man das so sagen kann. Er erklärt, dass die Slytherins für ihr Einzelgängertum, ihre Geheimniskrämerei bekannt sind und dass sie deswegen so gut miteinander auskommen, weil sie im Wesen alle gleich sind. Sei es nun aus Gründen seiner Erziehung oder aus persönlichen Motiven – Mister Malfoy scheint es jedenfalls nicht zu bereuen, dass er nach Slytherin gekommen ist, auch wenn das Haus zu seiner Schulzeit nicht den besten Ruf genossen hat. Aber, so wie er über Slytherins spricht, habe ich den starken Verdacht, dass es ihnen egal gewesen sein dürfte, was jemand der Anderen über sie zu sagen hatte."

Du grinst ein bisschen und kannst sehen, dass ein paar deiner Studenten nicken. Ach, denkst du halb spöttisch und halb verblüfft, schau an, da sind also doch Slytherins in deinem Hörsaal gelandet.

„Draco Malfoy macht den Eindruck, als wüsse er ziemlich genau, dass er bei seinen Klassenkameraden in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Gryffindor nicht gerade beliebt war. Ich entnehme seinen Worten, dass er auch einen Großteil dazu beigetragen hat, sich seinen nicht sonderlich schmeichelhaften Ruf zu erwerben. Oder, wie er es selbst ausdrückt: er konnte unausstehlich sein, wenn er nur wollte", zitiert Mister MacLaine und vereinzelt kommt unterdrücktes Gelächter aus den Reihen.

„Selbsterkenntnis ist der erste Schritt zur Besserung", kannst du dir nicht verkneifen und das Gelächter steigert sich zu einem chaotischen Hustkonzert, als alle versuchen, ihre Erheiterung zu verbergen. Dich stört es nicht. Sie sollen ruhig merken, dass auch jemand, der als Todesser angeklagt wurde, einen Sinn für Humor hat. Dass er auch nur ein Mensch ist, wie sie. Wie du. Wie ihr alle. Und du für deinen Teil findest es ziemlich amüsant, wie Draco sich während seiner Vernehmung selbst beschrieben hat.

„Er versucht jedenfalls nicht, irgendetwas zu verbergen oder sich als beliebtester Junge der Schule darzustellen", grinst Alasdair, „Stattdessen gibt er unumwunden zu, weder zu Hermione Granger, noch zu Ronald Weasley, geschweige denn zu Harry Potter ein gutes Verhältnis gehabt zu haben." „Es wäre ihm auch kaum möglich gewesen, etwas Anderes zu behaupten", wendest du ein, „Die Spannungen zwischen ihm und Harry Potter waren berüchtigt." Mister MacLaine zuckt mit den Achseln. „Sicher", erwidert er, „Das bezweifele ich auch gar nicht. Ich finde nur, wenn man es so liest, dass es klingt, als hätte Mister Malfoy sich irgendwie mit diesem Teil seiner Vergangenheit arrangiert. Verstehen Sie, was ich meine?"

Du nickst, denn ja, du verstehst nur zu gut, was er damit ausdrücken will. „Ja", versuchst du, Alasdair zu helfen, „Es klingt, als hätte er ziemlich viel über seine Vergangenheit und sein Handeln nachgedacht, sodass er nun in der Lage ist, das Ganze zu betrachten und sich selbst ein wenig zu analysieren. Er hat Abstand gewonnen. Sie dürfen nicht vergessen, dass die Vernehmung zu einem Zeitpunkt stattgefunden hat, als der Krieg bereits mehrere Monate vorüber war. Lucius Malfoy saß in Haft und Narcissa Malfoy begann, langsam und stetig ihr Hab und Gut zu verkaufen. Das Leben der Malfoys veränderte sich drastisch und wir dürfen wohl berechtigterweise vermuten, dass es seine Spuren hinterlassen hat."

Genug doziert für den Moment, beschließt du und nickst Alasdair MacLaine zu als Zeichen dafür, dass er mit seiner Analyse weitermachen kann.

„Interessant ist auch, dass sich Draco Malfoy weigert, eine Angabe dazu zu machen, wie die Feindschaft zwischen ihm und Harry Potter überhaupt zustande kam", findet dein Student und natürlich kannst du dein Vorhaben nicht in die Tat umsetzen, weil du einfach deinen Mund nicht halten kannst. „Aha!", merkst du auf, „Finden Sie es nicht noch interessanter, dass der Richter ihn gewähren lässt?" Leises Gemurmel entsteht bei deinen Worten und du kannst beobachten, wie mehrere Studenten mit ihren Nachbarn tuscheln.

Alasdair hebt die dunkelblonden Augenbrauen und schaut dich durch die Gläser seiner Goldbrille konzentriert an.

„Ich würde das nicht vergleichen wollen", erwidert er langsam, „Sicher ist es interessant und bestimmt auch erstaunlich, dass der Richter Mister Malfoy gestattet, sich seinen Stolz zu bewahren – denn nichts Anderes ist es ja – aber ich finde es ebenso erstaunlich, dass man vor Gericht stehen und beschuldigt werden kann, ein Todesser gewesen zu sein, Menschen gequält und getötet zu haben, und trotzdem noch den dringenden Wunsch verspürt, sein Gesicht zu wahren. Ich denke, dass es uns eine Menge über Draco Malfoy verrät. Er ist stolz, selbst dann noch, wenn er es sich eigentlich nicht erlauben kann, und ich glaube, dass dieser Charakterzug auch für viele seiner Handlungen verantwortlich war oder zumindest eine Rolle gespielt hat."

„Wie meinen Sie das genau?", erkundigst du dich neugierig und rutschst auf deinem Pult ein bisschen nach hinten, um es dir gemütlich zu machen, „Könnten Sie das ein wenig konkreter erklären?" Alasdair rückt sich seine Brille zurecht. „Im Prinzip ist es ganz einfach", sagt er, „Ich halte Draco Malfoy für einen stolzen Mann. Und welcher stolze Mann gibt schon gerne zu, dass er Fehler gemacht hat? Dass er vielleicht nicht ganz so klug war wie er gedacht hatte? Dass er Hilfe benötigt? Keiner. Stattdessen versucht man, es irgendwie wieder gut zu machen, ganz egal, was man dafür leisten muss. Und ich denke, dass es das war, was Draco Malfoy getan hat. Er hat versucht, seinem Vater zu helfen, die Familienehre zu retten, seine Eltern und sich selbst zu beschützen. Es konnte nicht gut gehen, es sollte vermutlich auch nie gut gehen."

Du nickst bedächtig. „Können Sie das der Vernehmung entnehmen?", willst du wissen und schaust ihn lauernd an. „Sicher", nickt er zurück, „Mister Malfoy spricht es ja selbst an, dass er vermutet, der Auftrag, Dumbledore umzubringen, sei nichts weiter gewesen als der Versuch, ihn zum Scheitern zu bringen und somit die Malfoys noch tiefer sinken zu lassen in der Gnade des Dunklen Lords. Lucius Malfoy war gefangen genommen worden und Draco Malfoy sollte nun die Kastanien aus dem Feuer holen. Allerdings hat es ganz den Anschein, dass er den Auftrag nur bekommen hat, um an ihm zu verzweifeln.

Der Dunkle Lord scheint Versagen nicht unbedingt gut verkraftet zu haben. So gesehen hatte Lucius Malfoy im übertragenen Sinne sein eigenes Todesurteil unterschrieben. Statt weit oben in der Gunst Voldemorts zu stehen waren er und seine Familie nach unten gerutscht und mussten es sich verdienen, nicht weiter bestraft zu werden. Ich denke, dass zwischen der Gefangennahme seines Vaters und dem Ende seines sechsten Schuljahres einiges passiert sein muss bei Draco Malfoy."

„Woran denken Sie da?", hakst du interessiert nach, legst deine Notizen beiseite und stützt dich mit den Händen an deinem Pult ab. Alasdair MacLaine sieht dir unverwandt entgegen. „Mister Malfoy beschreibt, dass er es als Ehre, als Friedensangebot empfand, als er den Befehl erhielt, Albus Dumbledore umzubringen. Für ihn war es die Möglichkeit, seine Familie besser schützen zu können, sollte er erfolgreich sein. Wir können getrost davon ausgehen, dass es Draco Malfoy bewusst war, dass der Dunkle Lord Versagen ebenso wenig tolerieren würde wie Verrat. Daher muss Draco gewusst haben, dass es schlecht um seinen Vater und somit auch um ihn und seine Mutter bestellt war, sollte Draco nach Lucius ebenfalls nicht triumphieren.

Allerdings sagt Draco Malfoy auch, dass er zum Zeitpunkt der Verhandlung durchaus erkannt hatte, dass das scheinbare Friedensangebot nichts weiter war als eine Falle. Draco sollte scheitern, vielleicht sollte er sogar bei dem Versuch, Albus Dumbledore zu töten, selbst sterben – wir wissen es nicht. Aber der Plan Voldemorts sah gewiss vor, die Malfoys noch weiter zu demütigen und zu bestrafen. Es kann für einen sechzehnjährigen Jungen nicht leicht gewesen sein, sich zu überlegen, wie man am besten seinen Schulleiter umbringen würde.

Mister Malfoy verrät uns nicht explizit, wie er sich während dieses Jahres gefühlt hat, doch er sagt: _Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte_, als er gefragt wird, ob seine Mordversuche Erfolge zu verweisen hatten. Und ich glaube, wenn Draco Malfoy nicht Draco Malfoy wäre und stattdessen ein bisschen weniger stolz, dann hätte er hinzugefügt _Ich war verzweifelt_, aber er tut es nicht. Trotzdem glaube ich, dass genau diese Aussage hinter seinem Satz steht. Er war ein Teenager, der einen Mord begehen sollte. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er Voldemort hinterher mit den gleichen Augen betrachtet hat wie zuvor."

Er hält kurz inne, um in seinen Unterlagen zu blättern. Dir gefällt seine Analyse, dir gefällt, wie er es schafft, aus den Sätzen das Wichtige, das Wesentliche herauszulesen. Dir gefällt, wie er es schafft, Draco Malfoy als den stolzen, dummen Jungen darzustellen, der er war, ohne ihn dafür zu verdammen oder ihn in Schutz zu nehmen und mit Mitleid zu überschütten.

„Er gibt zu, zwei der Unverzeihlichen Flüche gesprochen zu haben", fährt Mister MacLaine da fort und zieht deine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, „Den Imperius-Fluch gegenüber Madam Rosmerta und den Cruciatus, wenn auch nicht erfolgreich, gegenüber Harry Potter. Und erneut deutet Draco Malfoy nur an, dass es in einer Situation war, die ihm persönlich unangenehm war, erläutert das jedoch vor Gericht und somit vor der anwesenden Öffentlichkeit nicht, was nur unsere These unterstützt, dass er unter allen Umständen sein Gesicht wahren will."

(Vielleicht war sein Stolz alles, was ihm noch geblieben war, denkst du, sprichst es jedoch nicht aus.)

((Es war nicht alles. Aber vielleicht dachte er damals, es wäre das Wichtigste.))

Alasdair schaut ein bisschen überrascht, als Miss O'Connor zwei Reihen vor ihm die Hand hebt und in deine Richtung sieht. „Miss O'Connor?", machst du ebenfalls verwundert, „Haben Sie eine Frage?" Sie nickt und lässt ihren Arm wieder sinken. „Ich habe überlegt, weshalb der Richter es durchgehen lässt", sagt sie, „Ich verstehe, dass es Mister Malfoy wichtig war, seinen Stolz zu behalten, und natürlich merkt man dem Protokoll an, dass der Richter ihn fair und gerecht behandelt hat, aber dennoch. Wäre es nicht wichtig gewesen, gerade auf die Feindschaft zwischen Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy noch einmal genauer einzugehen?"

Du fühlst die Blicke deiner Studenten auf dir ruhen. All diese Gesichter, alle dir zugewandt, alle mit der gleichen Frage in den Augen. „Sie haben Recht", erwiderst du, „Es wäre in der Tat wichtig gewesen. Nein: es war wichtig. Glauben Sie mir, wenn ich Ihnen verrate, dass Draco Malfoy in den folgenden Vernehmungen detaillierter dazu befragt wurde. Weshalb Richter Campbell es ihm in der ersten Sitzung erlassen hat – ich kann nur Mutmaßungen anstellen. Ich denke, es war aus Rücksichtnahme. Er musste bereits vorher um Ruhe im Saal bitten und ich denke, es hätte sehr unschön geendet – nicht nur bei Gericht, sondern auch in den Zeitungen und zwar möglicherweise wochenlang – wenn er Mister Malfoy zu diesem Zeitpunkt gezwungen hätte, über seine Feindschaft zu Harry Potter zu sprechen. Vergessen Sie nicht: Harry Potter hatte vor wenigen Monaten erst die Zaubererschaft von dem Dunklen Lord befreit. Er war ein Held. Er war der Held. Für Draco Malfoy wäre es anschließend noch schwieriger gewesen. Alle weiteren Gerichtsverhandlungen fanden unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit statt, sodass Mister Malfoy offener sprechen konnte. Ich sagte es Ihnen ja bereits: kaum jemand macht sich die Mühe, in Archiven zu kramen. Beantwortet das Ihre Frage?"

„Ja", lächelt Miss O'Connor und notiert fleißig, „Danke sehr." „Gut", erwiderst du, „Dann würde ich vorschlagen, Mister MacLaine, Sie bringen Ihre Analyse zu Ende." Viel ist schließlich nicht mehr übrig von deinem ersten Gerichtsprotokoll. „Mister Malfoy erzählt, dass der Dunkle Lord sich im Haus der Malfoys einquartiert hat", erklärt Alasdair rasch weiter, „Er macht dabei recht deutlich, dass der Dunkle Lord seinen Untergebenen gegenüber auch nicht gerade viel freundlicher gewesen sein kann als seinen Feinden gegenüber. Es kann für die Malfoys kein Vergnügen gewesen sein, ihn beherbergen zu müssen.

Mister Malfoy gesteht ein, nichts dagegen unternommen zu haben. Um ehrlich zu sein: ich wüsste auch nicht, was er hätte tun können. Also zog Draco Malfoy, wie es scheint, den Kopf ein und versuchte, sich unsichtbar zu machen. Als er nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte, tat er nichts, um das neue Kollegium, verstärkt durch Todesser, zu unterstützen. Er griff keine Muggelstämmigen an. Er tat schlicht und ergreifend nichts. Er trat in den Hintergrund.

Draco Malfoy nennt auch seine Beweggründe dafür: nicht nur, dass er ganz offensichtlich Angst hatte vor dem Dunklen Lord, er scheint auch regelrecht Hass ihm gegenüber empfunden zu haben, den er selbstverständlich nicht offen ausgelebt hat, der jedoch in ihm zu schwelen schien. Er war nicht länger bereit, für Voldemort zu kämpfen und möglicherweise sein Leben zu lassen für ein Ideal, an das er nicht mehr glaubte. Er sagt es selbst: er hat nach seinen Eltern gesucht und sie nach ihm.

Und schließlich hat er, zumindest für mich, recht deutlich gemacht, weshalb auch die meisten anderen Slytherins seines Jahrgangs nicht gekämpft haben, weder für den Dunklen Lord noch gegen ihn. Wer kämpft schon für eine Sache, die er nicht selbst vertritt? Aber natürlich hat Draco Recht: sie hätten alle mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen müssen, wären sie gegen Voldemort angetreten und hätte er gewonnen. Also sind sie gegangen."

„Um ihr Leben zu retten", wirft Tobias Miller ein, sein Gesicht ist kalkweiß und du siehst ihn einfach nur an, wartest auf das, was er zu sagen hat. „Ja", entgegnet Alasdair ruhig, „Um ihr Leben zu retten." Er hat den Kopf gedreht, um seinen Kommilitonen anschauen zu können. „Das ist feige", zischt Tobias und vereinzelt nicken ein paar Studenten. Und die Diskussion beginnt ein bisschen früher als du es geplant hattest. „Nein", begehrt Alasdair nun auf, „Ist es nicht. Es ist reiner Selbsterhaltungstrieb."

„Ach?", höhnt Tobias Miller, „Und alle die, die geblieben sind, um zu kämpfen und die dabei gestorben sind? Was ist mit denen? Waren die einfach zu dumm, um auf ihr Leben aufzupassen?" „Das habe ich nicht behauptet", erwidert Alasdair mit fester Stimme, „Sie haben ihre Entscheidung getroffen, genau wie die Slytherins ihre getroffen haben. Niemand hat ihnen befohlen zu bleiben. Sie haben es aus freien Stücken getan. Sie wussten, worauf sie sich einließen. Niemand hat ihnen versprochen, dass sie überleben werden." „Aber es ist nicht fair", stößt Tobias hervor und du kannst ihm regelrecht ansehen, dass er kurz davor ist, hektisch nach Luft zu schnappen, „Es ist nicht fair … Immerhin haben sie gegen den Dunklen Lord gekämpft … sie hätten überleben sollen."

„Ja", sagst du leise und behutsam, „das hätten sie." Du findest, dass es höchste Zeit ist, mal einzugreifen bevor sich deine Studenten völlig verausgaben. Es hätte bei Mister Miller vermutlich nicht mehr viel gefehlt. „Ich verrate Ihnen eine kleine, unangenehme Weisheit", fährst du fort und lässt Tobias nicht aus den Augen, „Das Leben ist nicht fair. Wir können froh sein, dass sich so viele dafür entschieden haben, in Hogwarts zu bleiben und zu kämpfen. Wir wären sonst vielleicht heute nicht hier. Oder zumindest würden wir in einer vollkommen anderen Gesellschaft leben. Aber wissen Sie was? Wir können auch niemandem vorwerfen, dass er gegangen ist."

Blass und verschlossen sitzt Tobias Miller auf seinem Platz, die Arme liegen auf dem Tisch, die Hände hat er ineinander verschlungen, und er tut dir Leid. Ihr habt alle eure Geschichte und du glaubst, dass er vermutlich sogar einen guten Grund dafür hat, Todesser zu hassen, aber es ist verdammt nochmal nicht deine Aufgabe, Mitleid mit ihm zu haben. Deine Aufgabe ist es, ihm bewusst zu machen, dass auch die, die er Todesser nennt, Menschen sind und ein Gesicht haben. Deine Aufgabe ist es, ihm aufzuzeigen, weshalb manche Todesser wurden, manche Kämpfer gegen den Dunklen Lord und warum wieder andere sich in den Schatten versteckt haben.

„Verurteilen Sie niemanden, bevor Sie nicht sicher sind, all seine Beweggründe zu kennen", sagst du und hältst deinen Blick auf Mister Miller gerichtet, „Und dann versuchen Sie, sich in seine Situation hineinzuversetzen. Wir wären alle gerne Helden. Aber wenn es darauf ankommt, wer weiß, ob wir nicht auch versuchen würden, unser eigenes Leben zu retten? Können Sie sicher sein, dass Sie sich dem Dunklen Lord entgegengestellt hätten? Mit allen Konsequenzen? Seien Sie dankbar, dass Ihnen diese Entscheidung nicht abverlangt wird."

Du räusperst dich ein bisschen verlegen (du wolltest nicht dozieren, nicht so, nicht so schrecklich altklug), schaust in die Runde und versuchst, irgendwie zum Thema zurückzukehren. „In Ordnung", meinst du betont heiter, „Heben wir uns die Diskussion doch für den Schluss auf, wenn wir noch genügend Zeit haben. Fühlt sich jemand von Ihnen berufen, mal wieder einen Artikel von Rita Kimmkorn zu analysieren? Miss Hopkins, wie wäre es mit Ihnen?" Du hast Glück und sie nickt, doch dir ist nur allzu bewusst, dass die meisten deiner Studenten gedanklich vermutlich noch woanders sind.

„Es ist jedenfalls ziemlich klar, was sie mit ihrem Artikel aussagen will", bemerkt Gwendolen Hopkins trocken, „Miss Kimmkorn lässt keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen, dass sie den Richter für voreingenommen hält. Nebenbei unterstellt sie ihm noch, er vertrete die gleichen rassistischen Ansichten wie es offenbar sein Großonkel getan hat, und legt Narcissa Malfoy zur Last, sie habe das Justizministerium bestochen, um einen gnädigen Richter zu finden. Das ist, denke ich, selbst für Rita Kimmkorns Verhältnisse starker Tobak."

Du hebst kurz die Hand, um anzudeuten, dass du gerne unterbrechen würdest, und Miss Hopkins grinst dich an, ehe sie dir zunickt. „Nur als Anmerkung am Rande", sagst du, „Miss Kimmkorn war bei weitem nicht die Einzige, die sich empört hat. Viele fanden es bodenlos, dass Draco Malfoy einen Richter bekam, der es wagte, ihn wie einen _normalen Angeklagten _zu behandeln. Sie vergaßen dabei eine wichtige Sache: in unserem Rechtssystem sollte eigentlich jeder Angeklagte von einem unvoreingenommen Richter vernommen werden, der die Angelegenheit neutral betrachten kann. Draco Malfoy hatte dieses Glück. Wie wir gleich sehen werden, ist das genaue Gegenteil leider auch vorgekommen. Aber bitte, widmen wir uns erst Miss Kimmkorn und ihren erstaunlichen Ansichten."

„Sie wirft Richter Campbell vor, er habe Draco Malfoy geschützt", setzt Miss Hopkins ihre Analyse fort, „und ich schätze, in gewisser Hinsicht hat sie damit sogar Recht. Er hat Draco Malfoy vor der Öffentlichkeit geschützt, vor einer Öffentlichkeit, die ihn vermutlich gelyncht hätte, wenn er ihnen die Gelegenheit dazu gegeben hätte. Hat unsere Justiz denn nicht auch eine Pflicht, ihre Gefangenen nicht menschenunwürdig zu behandeln? Miss Kimmkorn scheint bereit, das im Fall von Draco Malfoy zu ignorieren. Ich frage mich, wie sie die Sache wohl sehen würde, wenn sie angeklagt wäre und ein ganzer Saal bereit wäre, sie anzugreifen. Ich schätze, dann hätte sie kein Problem mit einem fairen Richter."

Du erlaubst dir ein Schmunzeln. Miss Hopkins hat eine trockene Art, Dinge beim Namen zu nennen, die dir gefällt und die auch ganz gut in deinen Hörsaal passt. (Im Gerichtssaal hätte sie nichts zu suchen, aber du glaubst, dass Pansy sich auch ganz gut darüber amüsieren könnte, schließlich ist sie in der Hinsicht nicht unähnlich.)

„Miss Kimmkorn scheint jedenfalls ihre helle Freude daran zu haben, irgendwelche alten Geschichten hervorzukramen, die den Betroffenen in möglichst schlechtem Licht da stehen lassen sollen. Ich kann nämlich nicht nachvollziehen, was der Großonkel eines Richters, der vor fünfzig Jahren oder so ein Anhänger Grindelwalds gewesen ist, mit einem Prozess zu tun haben soll, der 1998 geführt wurde", erklärt Miss Hopkins gerade, „Mal abgesehen davon, dass es sehr lange her ist, kann sie mir auch nicht ganz begreiflich machen, was für einen Einfluss sein Großonkel auf Nathanael Campbell gehabt haben soll.

Meinem Empfinden nach hat Richter Campbell das Verhör so geführt, wie es geführt werden sollte. Er hat die essentiellen Fragen gestellt und nachgehakt, aber er hat nicht zugelassen, dass die Zuhörer den Angeklagten angreifen, sei es nun verbal oder anders geartet. Er war schlicht und ergreifend gerecht. Er hat Draco Malfoy nicht bevorzugt behandelt und er hat sicher nicht behauptet, dass Mister Malfoy nur einen klitzekleinen Fehler begangen hat, wie Miss Kimmkorn das so schön ausdrückt. Dass sie dem Richter geradezu unterstellt, sich von Mrs Malfoy bestechen zu lassen, grenzt eigentlich schon an Rufmord."

Sie wirft dir einen auffordernden Blick zu und du hakst rasch ein. „Denken Sie nicht, dass ich Ihre Empörung nicht nachvollziehen kann", lächelst du sie beruhigend an, „Aber ich muss Sie in der Hinsicht leider enttäuschen. Rita Kimmkorn versteht ihr Handwerk. Fragen Sie mich nicht, wie sie es geschafft hat, fest steht nur: es gab keine Anzeige wegen Rufmord. Selbst wenn, hätte sie sich vermutlich geschickt herauswinden können. Und vergessen Sie eines nicht: Hätte Richter Campbell sie angezeigt, hätte sie gesagt, dass er sich offenbar angesprochen gefühlt hat, und hätte gefragt, ob es dafür wohl einen Grund gäbe? Und bei den Lesern wäre genau das hängengeblieben: dass Richter Campbell die Notwendigkeit gesehen hatte, sich verteidigen zu müssen. Damit wäre der Zweifel nur verstärkt worden."

„Ziemlich verquer", murmelt Miss Hopkins und du kannst ihr nur zustimmen. „Miss Kimmkorn stellt jedenfalls sicher, dass zumindest die Leser dieses Artikels auf unbestimmte Zeit erst einmal nicht vergessen werden, dass sowohl Draco also auch Lucius Malfoy keine weiße Weste haben, ganz gleich, was das Gericht sagt. Sie schürt das Misstrauen gegenüber den Malfoys noch einmal an." Sie verstummt und du bedankst dich bei ihr für die Analyse.

„Freiwillige für das nächste Gerichtsprotokoll?", erkundigst du dich, „Nur keine falsche Scheu. Danach warten immer noch zwei Texte auf Sie. Also los. Mister Hart." Erleichtert nickst du deinem Studenten zu. „Nur zu, legen Sie los." Du greifst dir die Seiten, auf denen du Theos Vernehmung kopiert hast. Die Blätter sind allesamt bedeckt mit deinen Notizen. Und es gibt eine Menge zu dieser Gerichtssitzung.

„Wenn wir das gleiche Prinzip anwenden wie vorhin Alasdair, dann finden wir heraus, dass Theodore Nott als Zwölfter auf der Liste der Verdächtigen stand", beginnt Stephen mit konzentriertem Gesichtsausdruck, „Ich denke also, dass er demzufolge wohl auch nicht unbedingt als gefährlich eingestuft wurde. Das Protokoll, das wir besprechen, wurde bei seiner ersten Vernehmung angefertigt. Ebenso wie Draco Malfoy wurde ihm vorgeworfen, als Todesser in den Diensten des Dunklen Lords gestanden zu haben und dabei die Unverzeihlichen Flüche angewandt zu haben.

Wir erfahren, dass er in Wales geboren wurde und zum Zeitpunkt der Befragung, also im Herbst 1998, gemeinsam mit Mister Ollivander durch Europa reiste, um bei ihm in Zauberstabkunde unterrichtet zu werden. Gleich zu Beginn macht es den Anschein, als würde Richter Temperley nach Details Ausschau halten, die Theodore Nott das Genick brechen könnten – bildlich gesprochen. Er äußert Zweifel daran, unter welchen Umständen Mister Nott seine Lehrstelle erhalten hat und unterstellt ihm somit in gewisser Weise, Druck auf Mister Ollivander ausgeübt zu haben.

Mister Nott bleibt, erstaunlicherweise, recht ruhig. Er erklärt, aussagen zu wollen und berichtet, dass Mister Ollivander ihm gegenüber keinen Groll hegt, da er, Nott, schließlich keine Schuld daran trage, dass Mister Ollivander von den Todessern gefangen gehalten wurde. Mister Nott war zu dieser Zeit noch Schüler in Hogwarts, er war kein Mitglied der Todesser – was hätte er also mit der Sache zu tun haben sollen? Logisch betrachtet: nichts. Aber Richter Temperley scheint nicht sonderlich gewillt gewesen zu sein, das Ganze auch logisch zu betrachten."

Du hebst erstaunt die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und hörst zu, wie dein Student eine regelrecht flammende Verteidigungsrede auf Theodore Nott hält. (Und es macht dir Spaß.)

„Wäre es nicht so traurig", fährt Mister Hart fort, „dann würde ich es vermutlich amüsant finden. Theodore Nott wurde untersucht, ihm wurde Veritaserum eingeflößt und wir können wirklich sicher sein, dass er die Wahrheit sagt und zwar nicht nur, weil er vor Gericht ist und es geschworen hat, sondern weil er tatsächlich keine andere Wahl hat. Und obwohl er sagt, dass er kein Dunkles Mal trägt und obwohl sicher gestellt wurde, dass an seinem Körper keines festzustellen ist, weigert sich Richter Temperley beständig, die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen und der Wahrheit ins Auge zu sehen – dass Theodore Nott nämlich kein Todesser war.

Stattdessen schafft es Richter Temperley, Verschwörungstheorien aufzustellen, die ich offen gestanden kaum ernst nehmen kann. Er unterstellt Mister Nott, ihn anzulügen und behauptet, er hätte das Dunkle Mal verschwinden lassen. Dabei dürfte es für die Justiz ein Leichtes gewesen sein, herauszufinden, ob all diejenigen, von denen bekannt war, dass sie Todesser waren, noch immer ihr Mal trugen oder nicht. Ich weiß nicht, ob man sich diese Mühe gemacht hat, aber ich bezweifle ohnehin, dass das Ergebnis Richter Temperley interessiert hätte. Vermutlich hätte er auch dann noch eine Erklärung gefunden.

Vielleicht", er zögert kurz, sein Blick flackert zu dir und du nickst ihm ermutigend zu, „Vielleicht finde ich die Vernehmung deswegen so erschreckend, weil der Richter manchmal Dinge ausspricht, die wir vermutlich alle schon einmal gedacht haben. Mister Nott senior war ein Todesser, also muss sein Sohn auch einer gewesen sein. Sind das nicht Argumente, die wir alle irgendwann einmal benutzt haben? Nur, dass von einem Richter eigentlich verlangt wird, solche Vorurteile beiseite schieben zu können, wenn er im Gerichtssaal steht.

Mister Nott gewinnt, bei aller Höflichkeit, an Schärfe, als er mit den Vorwürfen konfrontiert wird, ein Todesser gewesen zu sein, weil es sozusagen das Erbe seines Vaters war. Das Veritaserum spielt sicher mit hinein, aber ich glaube, dass wir in diesem Protokoll einen Theodore Nott erleben, der es satt hat, sich Vorurteile anzuhören. Es liest sich wütend und verzweifelt – was nur allzu verständlich ist. Er sagt die Wahrheit, gezwungenermaßen, und niemand glaubt ihm."

Ja, denkst du dumpf, es war nicht schön, damals, im Gerichtssaal zu sitzen und mitanhören zu müssen, wie Theodore versuchte, sich zu verteidigen. Es war nicht schön, sich wieder so verdammt hilflos zu fühlen.

„Er erzählt, wie es dazu gekommen ist, dass sich sein Vater den Todessern angeschlossen hat. Ich nehme stark an, dass Mister Nott reinblütig war, was erklären dürfte, weshalb er die Ideen des Dunklen Lords für gut befand und unterstützte. Es hing offenbar auch mit der Erziehung zusammen, die die Eltern von Mister Nott senior ihm zugedeihen ließen, und die ich mir in etwa so vorstelle wie das, was wir bei den Blacks erfahren haben.

Interessant finde ich übrigens, dass der Richter ihm das Wort abschneidet, als Theodore Nott von Narcissa Malfoy und Petronia Parkinson spricht. Es macht ganz den Anschein, als würde er nicht wollen, dass den Todessern, oder ihren Familien, irgendwelche Gefühle zugestanden werden. Das würde sie schließlich nur menschlich machen. Und wenn sie menschlich sind, dann können sie keine Monster mehr sein."

Du hörst fasziniert zu und fragst dich kurz, wo Mister Hart gelernt hat, derartig zu argumentieren.

„Theodore Nott stellt jedenfalls klar, dass sein Vater ihm eine gute, glückliche Kindheit beschert hat, die er darüber hinaus nicht damit verbracht hat, seinem Sohn klarzumachen, dass Muggel oder auch muggelstämmige Zauberer und Hexen keineswegs weniger wert seien als die sogenannten Reinblüter", fährt Mister Hart ruhig fort, „Wir können zwar nur spekulieren, weshalb Mister Nott senior verhindern wollte, dass sein Sohn und seine Frau mit diesem Thema und mit seinen eigenen Ansichten – ob er sie zu dem Zeitpunkt noch eisern vertreten hat oder nicht – in Berührung kamen, aber fest steht, dass er es verhindern wollte.

Vielleicht, weil er selbst nur zu genau wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, bereits als Kind mit derartigen Parolen konfrontiert zu werden. Vielleicht, weil er, jenseits von Voldemort und den übrigen Todessern, in Ruhe zum Nachdenken kam und sich fragen musste, ob es denn sein kann, dass manche Menschen den Anderen derart unterlegen sein sollen. Ob es richtig ist, andere Menschen wie Sklaven, wie Tiere zu behandeln. Vielleicht teilte seine Frau seine Ansichten nicht und brachte ihn zum Grübeln. Vielleicht konzentrierte er sich einfach nur darauf, seinen Sohn großzuziehen und sein Familienleben zu genießen. Wir können es nicht erfahren, denn wir können Mister Nott nicht mehr fragen."

Du nickst kurz. Stephen Hart hat Recht. Die Beweggründe seiner Eltern verstehen zu wollen kann schwieriger sein als man vermuten sollte. Und es kann einen beinahe wahnsinnig machen, wenn man sich eingestehen muss, dass man die Motive niemals vollständig klären kann.

„Allerdings", hebt Mister Hart seine Stimme ein wenig an, „liefert uns Theodore Nott einen Grund dafür, warum sich sein Vater nach Voldemorts Rückkehr nur allzu bereitwillig wieder den Todessern anschloss. Der Richter mag sich über die Argumentation lustigmachen und sie verhöhnen, doch ich denke, dass sie eigentlich recht logisch ist. Sofern man bei Handlungen, die durch Wut und Trauer und Verzweiflung bestimmt wurden, überhaupt von einer Logik sprechen kann.

Mister Nott hatte seine Frau verloren. Ich glaube, wir können getrost davon ausgehen, dass er seine Frau geliebt hat, und jeder Mensch reagiert anders auf den Verlust einer geliebten Person. Mister Nott stürzte sich offenbar auf die Idee, dass die Muggel Schuld am Tod seiner Frau waren, da sie an Brustkrebs starb – an einer typischen Muggelkrankheit, für die wir Zauberer aber auch kein Heilmittel kennen. Vielleicht war er so verzweifelt, dass er dachte, wenn er sich an den Muggeln rächt, dann würde seine Frau wieder lebendig werden. Wir tendieren dazu, die unmöglichsten Dinge zu vermuten, wenn wir nicht mehr klar denken können. Das soll sein Handeln nicht entschuldigen – und ich glaube auch nicht, dass Theodore das versucht – es soll nur seinen Weg aufweisen, wie er wieder zu einem Todesser wurde.

Ironischerweise hatte sein Handeln einen genau umgekehrten Effekt auf seinen Sohn. Mister Nott schloss sich also erneut Voldemort an, wurde dabei gefangengenommen, nach Azkaban gebracht und starb. Dass Theodore nun nicht gerade den dringenden Wunsch verspürte, sich demjenigen untertänig zu Füßen zu legen, der indirekt für den Tod seines Vaters verantwortlich war, erscheint mir nur verständlich, dem Richter jedoch nicht."

Wie sollte es auch, denkst du verschwommen. Mister Hart hat euch immerhin gerade bewiesen, dass Menschen aus Verzweiflung und Trauer jeglichen Verstand abwerfen können, ihn einfach vergessen, sich nicht mehr an ihn erinnern. Theodores Vater hat das getan. Richter Temperley allerdings auch.

„Durch Theodores Aussagen bezüglich Draco Malfoy und ihre übrigen Klassenkameraden bekommen wir noch einmal einen detaillierten Einblick in die Slytherins, können ihre Beziehungen untereinander und ihre verschiedenen Motive etwas besser nachvollziehen", findet Stephen Hart und zieht ein weiteres Blatt aus seinen Notizen hervor, „Es scheint, als wären beispielsweise Draco Malfoy und Theodore Nott während ihrer Schulzeit nicht derart eng miteinander befreundet gewesen wie man hätte annehmen können, wie ich es auch angenommen hätte. Dennoch verbindet sie genug miteinander, um dem jeweils Anderen loyal gegenüberzustehen. Obwohl es seine Lage vor Gericht nicht gerade verbessert, weigert sich Theodore, eine Aussage darüber zu machen, was zwischen ihm und Draco zur Sprache kommt, wenn sie sich treffen.

Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie einfach das Bedürfnis hatten, über das gemeinsam Erlebte zu sprechen. Ich denke nicht, dass sie während ihrer Schulzeit sonderlich häufig Gelegenheit hatten, sich über ihre Ansichten gegenüber Muggelgeborenen auszutauschen, schon gar nicht, wenn Draco und Theodore sowieso andere Freundschaften pflegten und wenig Kontakt zu dem jeweils Anderen hatten. Nach dem Krieg waren sie dann, wie er sagt, alle in der gleichen Situation. Der Krieg war vorüber, Voldemort war besiegt und egal, ob sie nun darüber froh waren oder nicht: in den Augen der Gesellschaft waren wahrscheinlich alle Slytherins potenzielle Todesser, die nun damit leben mussten, dass ihr Oberhaupt vernichtet worden war."

Er verstummt und es ist still im Saal, bis Julianna Shaw die Hand hebt und dich ansieht. „Miss Shaw?", ermunterst du sie lächelnd und erwiderst ihren Blick. „Ich habe mich gefragt, wie die Geschichte weitergegangen ist", sagt sie ein bisschen zögernd, „Hat der Verteidiger wirklich Anklage gegen den Richter erhoben? Und wurde Theodore Nott erneut befragt? Mit welchem Ergebnis? Ist er frei gesprochen worden? Wie wurde das Ganze von den Medien rezipiert? Oder besser gefragt: wurde es überhaupt von den Medien rezipiert? Oder doch lieber ignoriert und totgeschwiegen?"

„Vielleicht weiß einer Ihrer Kommilitonen mehr?", erkundigst du dich und wartest kurz ab, doch niemand meldet sich. Stattdessen schauen sie dich abwartend an und du übernimmst selbst. „Nein, es kam nicht zu einer Anzeige gegen Richter Temperley", gibst du zur Auskunft, „Die genauen Gründe dafür kann ich Ihnen leider nicht nennen, da müssten Sie schon Theodore Nott höchstpersönlich befragen. Ich schätze jedoch, dass Verschiedenes zusammenkam. Einem Richter Voreingenommenheit vorzuwerfen ist eine äußerst ernste Anklage." Du hebst hastig abwehrend die Hände, als Stephen Hart den Mund öffnet und offenbar kurz davor ist, etwas zu erwidern. „Natürlich", nickst du ihm zu, „kann man im Fall von Theodore Nott recht glaubhaft argumentieren, dass es absolut berechtigt gewesen wäre. Und trotzdem. Das ändert nichts an der Schwere der Anklage.

Sie dürfen eines nicht vergessen und ich denke, dass das im Laufe des Protokolls sehr deutlich geworden ist: Richter Temperley hat offenbar selbst eine Vergangenheit, die es ihm schwierig bis unmöglich macht, jemanden mit Todesserhintergrund zu befragen, ohne dabei automatisch eine bestimmte Haltung einzunehmen. Er hat gewisse Dinge erlebt, die ihn geprägt haben. Das entschuldigt sein Verhalten nicht unbedingt. Aber wenn jemand verstehen kann, dass man aus Verzweiflung etwas tut, was man bei klarem Verstand nicht tun würde, dann ist das Theodore Nott. Er hat es bei seinem Vater erlebt und er hat es bei Bors Temperley erlebt.

Und denken Sie daran: Theodore Notts Vernehmung wurde Richter Temperley zugewiesen. Kaum ein Richter entscheidet in der Regel selbst, welche Prozesse er verhandelt und welche nicht. Temperley hätte diese Vernehmung niemals bekommen dürfen. Aber er hat sie bekommen. Und es ist ihm nicht gelungen, seine eigenen Gefühle, seine eigenen Erinnerungen außenvorzulassen. Das ist menschlich. Wir erwarten von Richtern Übermenschliches, doch sie können unsere Erwartungen nicht immer erfüllen."

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Theodore Nott … naja … _großzügig _trifft es nicht ganz … aber bitte … großzügig genug war, um auf die Anklage zu verzichten?", unterbricht dich Boreas Flynn ungläubig. Du lächelst ein bisschen. „Nein", antwortest du, „Wie gesagt, Genaues kann ich Ihnen leider nicht mitteilen. Aber ich schätze, dass Theodore Nott vor allem eines wollte: endlich mit diesem Kapitel seines Lebens abschließen. Hätte er Anzeige erhoben, hätte sich alles verzögert, es wäre womöglich zu einer hässlichen Schlacht gekommen, auch unterstützt durch die Presse, und er hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass man ihn niemals vergessen lassen würde, dass er einem Richter vorgeworfen hat, ihn ungerecht behandelt zu haben. Denn es ist immerhin auch bei Weitem nicht gesagt, dass im Falle einer Anklage zugunsten von Theodore Nott entschieden worden wäre.

Was die Presse angeht, so werden Sie nur wenige Artikel zum Fall Theodore Nott finden. Vielleicht wollte man es nicht an die große Glocke hängen, dass ein Richter derart überreagiert hat. Vielleicht dachte man insgeheim auch, dass es Theodore nur recht geschehen sei und er froh sein müsse, so glimpflich davon gekommen zu sein. Vielleicht dachte man aber auch, dass er nur ein so kleines Licht bei den Todessern oder Slytherins gewesen sei, dass es sich nicht lohnen würde, ihm Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Er war weder reich noch einflussreich, wie beispielsweise die Malfoys, und er ist daher auch nicht sonderlich tief gefallen. Stattdessen hat er eine Lehre begonnen. Das ist nicht der Stoff, aus dem sich reißerische Zeitungsartikel schreiben lassen."

Du räusperst dich ein wenig verlegen, als dir auffällt, dass du mal wieder einen kleinen Vortrag gehalten hast ohne es zu wollen. „Gut", murmelst du, raschelst mit deinen Notizen und schaust in die Runde, „Gibt es noch Fragen zum Gerichtsprotokoll von Theodore Nott? Falls nicht, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir uns dem nächsten Text zuwenden. Fühlt sich jemand von Ihnen dazu berufen, den Auszug aus _Grün ist die Hoffnung _zu analysieren?"

Miss Carter streckt den Arm in die Höhe und du nickst ihr zu. „Danke", sagst du kurz, „Sie dürfen sofort loslegen. Ich bitte Sie nur, uns gleich zu Beginn mitzuteilen, von wem der Ausschnitt handelt. Nur für den Fall, dass einige Ihrer Kommilitonen noch im Dunkeln tappen." Oder sich gar nicht erst die Mühe gemacht haben, sich vorzubereiten, denkst du, doch du sprichst es nicht aus. Im Zweifel für deine Studenten, erinnerst du dich stumm.

Miss Carter zuckt die Achseln. „Sicher", erwidert sie und streicht das Blatt, das vor ihr liegt, glatt, „Es handelt sich dabei um Pansy Parkinson, genauer gesagt um einen kurzen Einblick in ihr Leben, als sie zwischen 14 und 16 Jahre alt war." „Und wer ist Pansy Parkinson?", unterbrichst du sie sofort und ihr verwirrter Blick verrät dir eindeutig, dass sie findet, dass das eigentlich mittlerweile jeder in diesem Hörsaal wissen sollte. „Ehemalige Slytherin", antwortet Miss Carter trotzdem prompt, „Sie war in einem Jahrgang mit Harry Potter."

„Richtig", stimmst du ihr zu, „Dann würde ich Sie jetzt bitten, uns an Ihren Gedanken zu dem Ausschnitt teilhaben zu lassen." Sie lacht kurz, streicht sich das Haar über die Schulter und wirkt, als könne sie es kaum erwarten. „Ich finde es sehr interessant, wie der Text beginnt", erklärt deine Studentin mit konzentrierter Stimme, „Obwohl Miss Parkinson direkt im Anschluss darüber berichtet, dass sie bereits in einem recht jungen Alter schon erwachsen werden musste, ist es dennoch dieser erste Satz, der zumindest mich daran erinnert hat, dass sie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als die Todesservorwürfe aufkamen, zwar kein Kind mehr war, aber auch noch kein Erwachsener im eigentlichen Sinne.

Sie war, nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts, zwar volljährig, doch das Eine muss mit dem Anderen nicht unbedingt etwas zu tun haben. Und 17 ist noch immer jung, finde ich. Miss Parkinson war 16, als ihr Vater starb. Das ist normalerweise nicht das übliche Alter, um einen Elternteil begraben zu müssen. Mister Nott war zu dem Zeitpunkt auch bereits Halbwaise und verlor kurz darauf noch seinen Vater. Man wird das Gefühl nicht los, dass diese Jugendlichen nicht gerade ein einfaches Leben hatten. Da wird einem erst wieder bewusst, was für eine behütete Kindheit man selbst hatte."

„Du kannst nicht alles, was die Todesser begangen haben, darauf zurückführen, dass sie möglicherweise aus zerrütteten Verhältnissen stammen", wirft jemand schräg hinter ihr ein, dessen Gesicht du keinen Namen zuordnen kannst. Aber Miss Carter kann es offenbar. „Das hatte ich auch nicht vor, Bo, keine Sorge", antwortet sie gelassen und dreht leicht den Kopf, um ihren Kommilitonen anschauen zu können, „Da gibt es mit Sicherheit noch andere Gründe." Er zuckt die Achseln. „Dann ist ja in Ordnung", sagt er und klingt genauso ruhig wie Miss Carter, „Ich denke nämlich nicht, dass wir es uns so leicht machen dürfen. Schwere Kindheit hin oder her, das rechtfertigt keine Folter, keine Morde und keine rassistische Grundeinstellung."

Es ist eigentlich wirklich nicht zum Lachen, doch du musst trotzdem aufpassen, dass das Grinsen, das an deinen Mundwinkeln zieht, sich nicht allzu sehr auf deinem Gesicht ausbreitet. „Da stimme ich Ihnen zu", nickst du in Richtung des Studenten, „Ich würde nur vorschlagen, dass Miss Carter ihre Analyse beenden kann, bevor wir uns die Diskussion über mögliche oder unmögliche Motive stürzen."

„Durch Miss Parkinson erhalten wir jedenfalls erstmals Auskunft darüber, was die Kinder von Todessern mitbekommen haben, wie sie sich gefühlt haben", ergreift Miss Carter wieder das Wort, „Mister Nott senior hatte sich ja bemüht, alles von seinem Sohn fernzuhalten und ich denke, bei den Malfoys – Lucius und Draco – ist es höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass einer von beiden den offenbar angeboren Stolz vergisst und offen darüber spricht, dass es manchmal vielleicht auch einfach nur furchtbar war, ein Anhänger des Dunklen Lords zu sein.

Dass er auch mit seinen Untergebenen nicht gerade zimperlich umging, ist ja mittlerweile bekannt. Aber zu den Details hat sich dennoch kaum jemand geäußert; vermutlich, weil es irgendwie nicht zum Bild passte, dass diese Männer, die selbst töteten und folterten, von dem Mann, der sie dazu anstiftete, auch noch bestraft wurden. Vielleicht hatte der Dunkle Lord ja früher einmal durch seine Ansichten oder gar durch Charisma überzeugt, aber wenn er es für nötig erachtete, seine mehr oder minder treuen Gefährten zu quälen, dann kann man daraus nur den Schluss ziehen, dass er seine Herrschaft, die er ja schließlich im Sinn hatte, auf Angst aufbauen wollte. Man sollte ihn fürchten. Und da war es irgendwie auch egal, ob man die gleichen Ansichten vertrat wie er oder nicht. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es bei den Todessern nicht etliche Menschen gegeben hat, die vor Voldemort genauso schreckliche Angst hatten wie der Rest der Bevölkerung.

Miss Parkinson beschreibt das recht gut, denke ich. Ihr Vater verliert an Gewicht, hat gleichzeitig unter den Nachwirkungen der Flüche zu leiden, die der Dunkle Lord für eine angemessene Bestrafung hält. Ihre Mutter schläft wenig, verbringt stattdessen die Nächte damit, auf ihren Mann zu warten, wenn er zu Voldemort gerufen wurde. Ich denke, wir können getrost davon ausgehen, dass sie nicht wachblieb, um sich den neuesten Tratsch erzählen zu lassen, das hätte wohl auch bis zum Frühstück warten können. Die Versorgung der Wunden allerdings nicht. Schon gar nicht, wenn man eine neugierige Tochter im Haus hat, weil Sommerferien sind, und man auf gar keinen Fall möchte, dass sie etwas davon mitbekommt. Kinder halten ihre Eltern ja gerne für Helden. Und niemand gibt gerne zu, dass er eben kein Held ist.

Es war also ziemlich viel, was sich in diesem Sommer nach Miss Parkinsons viertem Schuljahr alles zutrag. Für mich erweckt der Text auch den Anschein, als wäre es zu dieser Zeit gewesen, dass sie sich überhaupt das erste Mal mit Voldemort befasst hat. Vorher war er vermutlich nur eine Figur, die sie nicht richtig greifen konnte. Jetzt war er echt, er war in der Nähe und er war der Mann, der ihren Vater folterte. Kein Wunder, dass Miss Parkinson wütend wurde, so wütend, dass ihr von ihrer Mutter eingeschärft wurde, sich in der Schule zurückzuhalten, damit ihr nicht versehentlich etwas rausrutschte, was sie, ihre Eltern, ihre Freunde in noch größere Gefahr bringen konnte.

Sie muss damals 14 oder 15 Jahre alt gewesen sein. Ziemlich jung für diese Last, die sie plötzlich mit sich herumtragen musste. Und ja", fügt Miss Carter ein wenig gereizt hinzu, als leises Gemurmel entsteht, „mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass Harry Potter elf war, als er den Stein der Weisen gegen Voldemort verteidigte, und ich will seine Leistung und alles, was er über die Jahre ertragen musste, auch nicht im Geringsten herabsetzen, aber immerhin hat er dafür Lob und Dank der gesamten Zaubererschaft erhalten. Was haben Pansy Parkinson und ihre Slytherinklassenkameraden bekommen? Gerichtsverhandlungen, in denen ihnen vorgeworfen wurde, Menschen gefoltert oder getötet zu haben."

Du musst ein bisschen lächeln, auch wenn es dir ein wenig wehmütig gerät. Harry hätte vermutlich alles dafür gegeben, ein ganz normales Leben führen zu können. Er hat nie um Lob und Dank gebeten. Aber du bist dir ziemlich sicher, dass auch Pansy alles dafür gegeben hätte, diesen Teil ihres Lebens ändern zu können. Die Zeit zurückzudrehen und ihren Vater davor zu bewahren, sich Voldemort anzuschließen. (Ihren Vater davor zu bewahren, zu sterben, als es noch viel zu früh dafür war.)

„Miss Parkinson spricht außerdem an, wie furchtbar es war, nichts tun zu können, einfach nur zu Hause sitzen und warten zu müssen. Andere konnten sich dem Widerstand anschließen, konnten etwas tun, konnten rebellieren und dafür kämpfen, dass der Spuk irgendwann ein Ende haben würde. Sie konnte das nicht; jedenfalls nicht, wenn sie nicht riskieren wollte, dass ihre Eltern darunter leiden müssten, dass sie offen gegen Voldemort kämpfte", fährt Eliza in ihrer Analyse fort, „Stattdessen musste sie zurück nach Hogwarts, gemeinsam mit ihren Klassenkameraden, die zum Teil in genau der gleichen Situation steckte wie sie selbst.

Ich fand es sehr interessant zu lesen, dass sie nicht miteinander darüber sprachen, aus Angst, etwas zu verraten, was ihren Familien schaden könnte. Das macht, meiner Meinung nach, nur noch einmal deutlich, wie unglaublich erwachsen sie für ihr Alter bereits sein mussten. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es an ihrer Stelle geschafft hätte, diese ganze Wut mit niemandem teilen zu können. Aber sie konnten es. Vielleicht, weil ihnen nur allzu bewusst war, wie viel auf dem Spiel stand. Weil sie genau wussten, wozu Voldemort fähig war, wenn man ihn verärgerte.

Miss Parkinson macht auch noch einmal deutlich, dass das Bild, das man gemeinhin von_ dem Slytherin schlechthin_ hat, nicht passt. Kann es auch nicht, schließlich handelt es sich dabei um eigenständig handelnde und denkende Individuen, nicht um Stereotypen. Nicht jeder Slytherin hatte Todesser als Eltern, nicht jeder Slytherin war reinblütig, nicht jeder Slytherin war politisch interessiert. Und das war gefährlich. Ich schätze, wir können uns von dem Gedanken verabschieden, dass alle Slytherins automatisch an die Spitze der Gesellschaft gerutscht wären, hätte Voldemort gewonnen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er auch dann sehr genau ausgesiebt hätte."

Du nickst vor dich hin, ein bisschen in Gedanken, aber mit beiden Ohren bei Miss Carter. Sie hat Recht, denkst du, es ist ein Irrglauben, sich darauf zu versteifen, dass Voldemort alle Slytherins belohnt hätte. Slytherin hat, genau wie die anderen Häuser, muggelstämmige Schüler und Schüler aus gemischten Familien. Nicht jeder wäre das gewesen, was sich Voldemort unter dem Stolz seines Hauses vorgestellt hätte. Und trotzdem wird, auch in heutigen Diskussionen, die du so führst, noch allzu häufig genau davon ausgegangen.

„Je schlimmer es wurde, desto mehr scheint sich Pansys Vater geschworen zu haben, seine Tochter aus der Sache herauszuhalten", meint Miss Carter, „In der Hinsicht scheint er mir sehr ähnlich zu Mister Nott senior während Theodores Kindheit. Es hat, vermutlich, auch genau wie bei den Malfoys viel mit Stolz zu tun, mit der Vorstellung, dass niemanden einen derart am Boden erleben soll. Aber gleichzeitig können all diese Väter doch unmöglich gedacht haben, dass ihre Kinder so blind sind, dass sie nicht mitbekommen, was passiert.

All die Gefühle, die Miss Parkinson schildert, sind die, die ich immer von jemandem erwarten würde, der jung ist, dessen Familie in Gefahr ist, dessen eigenes Leben in Gefahr ist. Und trotzdem sprechen wir Todessern noch immer ihre Menschlichkeit ab, zumindest sehr häufig. Warum? Wie können wir übersehen, was auch sie unter Voldemort zu erleiden hatten? Lucius Malfoy kam ins Gefängnis und wurde anschließend für sein Versagen bestraft. Mister Nott senior starb in Azkaban. Mister Parkinson wurde getötet, weil er bei einem schlussendlichen gescheiterten Vorhaben nicht dabei sein konnte. Wie können wir übersehen, wie grausam und rücksichtslos Voldemort mit seinen eigenen Leuten umging? Wie können wir _nicht _auf die Idee kommen, dass sie ab einem bestimmten Punkt von Angst getrieben wurden?"

„Weil das unser Denkmuster durcheinanderbringen würde", gibt ihr der Junge zur Antwort, der sie vorher schon unterbrochen hat. Und du kannst dich jetzt einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Entschuldigung", sagst du und musterst ihn neugierig, „Kennen wir uns bereits?" Das ist deine Art, ihm zu sagen, dass du gerne wüsstest, wer er ist. Du magst es, deine Studenten zumindest ein bisschen zu kennen. „Bo Turner", erwidert er und du speicherst es ab, dunkelblonde Haare, markantes Kinn, Bo Turner, aber du könntest schwören, dass kein Bo Turner auf deiner Liste steht. „Aha", machst du daher, „Und Sie studieren Geschichte?"

Er grinst und schüttelt den Kopf. „Philosophie", verbessert er und das erklärt auch, weshalb du ihn nicht kennst. „Ich hab' nur mitbekommen, worüber Sie heute sprechen und dachte, dass sich das ganz interessant anhört. Ist das in Ordnung?" Du zuckst die Achseln. Sicher ist das in Ordnung. Du bist nur schon lange niemandem mehr begegnet, der noch Augen und Ohren für andere Fächer außer dem eigenen hat. „Natürlich. Bleiben Sie. Und lassen Sie uns wissen, was sie mit _Denkmuster _meinen, ja?", fügst du hinzu und legst deine Notizen erst einmal beiseite. Du brauchst keine Anhaltspunkte für eine kleine Diskussion.

„Schubladendenken", sagt Mister Turner in einem Tonfall, als wären damit alle Rätsel der Welt gelöst, „Menschen mögen es nicht so gerne, wenn sie etwas nicht zuordnen können. Chaos ist das, was Furcht erregt, was verwirrt, was es so nicht geben sollte. Stattdessen bevorzugen die meisten Menschen feste Regeln, bestimmte Grundsätze, an denen man sich orientieren kann. Dann weiß man, was zu tun ist, was man denken oder fühlen soll. Man muss sich nicht entscheiden, man muss sich nicht den Kopf zerbrechen. Wenn wir also sagen, _Todesser sind böse_, was auch immer wir dabei als _böse _definieren, dann sind Todesser böse. Fertig. Sie sind entweder – oder, aber nichts dazwischen. Wenn sie böse sind, können sie also nicht gut sein. Das bedeutet, sie können keine guten Eigenschaften haben, keine guten Seiten, nichts, was irgendwie an ihrer Boshaftigkeit rütteln könnte.

Damit will ich nicht sagen, dass das, was sie getan haben, in irgendeiner Weise gerechtfertigt gewesen wäre", fügt er hastig an, als sich leises, protestierendes Gemurmel erhebt, „Auf gar keinen Fall! Voldemorts Lehre vom reinen Blut ist hochgradiger Schwachsinn" - das Gemurmel wird von ersticktem Kichern unterbrochen und du schmunzelst leicht - „und seine Methoden waren, natürlich, völlig indiskutabel. Man kann nicht einfach hingehen und sagen _Du bist weniger wert als ich, deshalb steht es mir zu, dich zu foltern_, aber ich denke, das sollte uns allen klar sein."

„Um kurz einzuhaken", mischst du dich ebenfalls mal wieder in das Gespräch ein, „ich gebe Mister Turner Recht. Voldemorts Taten haben einen Hintergrund, der von einer Ideologie geleitet wird, die bei den Zauberern und Hexen zwar schon immer existiert hat, jedoch bei Voldemort eine neue Rangordnung bekommen hat." Du kannst selbst auf die Entfernung hin sehen, wie Lucina Johnson die Stirn runzelt. „Was meinen Sie damit"?, will sie auch prompt wissen, „Soll das heißen, dass Zauberer und Hexen sich schon immer den Muggeln überlegen gefühlt haben?"

„Nicht überlegen", verbesserst du, „Aber Sie werden mir zustimmen, wenn ich sage, dass es eine Art von Abgrenzung ist. Man ist entweder ein Zauberer oder ein Muggel, ganz platt gesagt. Selbstverständlich macht es das nicht unbedingt leichter für muggelstämmige Zauberer und Hexen, die in gewisser Weise beides sind. Anders formuliert: entweder man kann zaubern oder man kann es nicht. Es ist ein Faktor, der in unsere Identität hineinspielt; _einer_. Ob dieser Faktor der für uns entscheidende ist, wird jeder von uns für sich selbst beschließen müssen.

Es gab Zeiten, in denen Muggel sich vor allem, was sie mit Zauberei in Verbindung brachten, fürchteten. Und weil sie es so sehr fürchteten, haben sie es bekämpft. Sie wissen vermutlich, dass die sogenannte Hexenverfolgung für Hexen und Zauberer eher ungefährlich war, da sie sich vor dem Feuer des Scheiterhaufens schützen konnten. Die gefangenen Muggel hatten nicht so viel Glück. Auch, wenn es also die tatsächlichen Hexen und Zauberer nicht getroffen hat, so war die Verfolgung doch an sie gerichtet. Wer _anders _ist, egal auf welche Art und Weise, wird misstrauisch beäugt.

Wenn Sie in der Geschichte zurückgehen, finden sie etliche Beispiele für reinblütige Zaubererfamilien, die es für äußerst wichtig erachteten, ihre Blutlinie rein zu halten und nur Ehen mit anderen reinblütigen Zauberern und Hexen einzugehen. Das mag für uns heute etwas seltsam klingen, tat aber niemandem weh. Natürlich gab es jedoch auch immer Meinungen, die ins Extreme gingen – und ab dem Moment wird es gefährlich. Voldemort ist dafür natürlich eines der prominentesten Beispiele. Dass das, was er tat, unmenschlich, grausam und falsch war, bestreitet, denke ich, niemand in diesem Raum. Auch nicht, dass seine Todesser keineswegs Unschuldsengel waren. Das bedeutet allerdings nicht, dass sie ihre Meinung nicht irgendwann entlang des Weges ändern konnten – sei es nun vor der Schlacht um Hogwarts oder auch erst Jahre später.

Wir versuchen hier, die Dinge ein wenig differenzierter zu betrachten. Zu überlegen, wie es so weit kommen konnte. Was für Gründe es gegeben haben mag. Das bedeutet, dass wir eben nicht einfach sagen können _Alle Todesser waren böse _und _Alle Auroren waren gut_. Extreme gibt es immer, auf beiden Seiten. Und eines noch: Gründe für Voldemorts Handeln, für seine Entwicklung zu finden, heißt nicht, dass ich versuchen will, seine Taten entschuldbar zu machen. Auf keinen Fall. Es heißt vielmehr, dass wir uns bemühen, etwas zu finden, was wir ändern können, damit sich bestimmte Vorurteile abbauen. Verstehen Sie, was ich meine?"

Vereinzelt nicken ein paar. Manche erwidern deinen Blick, manche schauen aus dem Fenster. Tobias Miller starrt auf das Blatt Papier, das vor ihm auf dem Tisch liegt. Plötzlich denkst du, dass du es kaum erwarten kannst, die Klausuren zu lesen, zu verfolgen, was deine Studenten denken, was in ihren Köpfen vor sich geht. Dir wird bewusst, dass das Semester beinahe vorüber ist.

Du räusperst dich und drehst den Kopf zu Miss Carter. „Möchten Sie noch etwas zu dem Text von Miss Parkinson sagen?", erkundigst du dich. Sie zuckt die Achseln. „Nur, dass es mir Leid tut", erwidert sie, „Egal, wie kindisch das klingen mag. Es tut mir Leid um Miss Parkinson und um ihre Klassenkameraden, seien es nun Slytherins, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs oder Ravenclaws. Wenn man als Sechzehnjährige den Vater verliert und jeden Tag in Furcht verbringt, dass man schreckliche Nachrichten von zu Hause erhalten wird – was ist das für eine Jugend? In gewisser Weise trifft das auf sie alle zu. Und ich glaube, dass man das gerne mal vergisst."

„Danke", nickst du ihr zu und schielst kurz auf die Uhr, „Uns läuft leider die Zeit davon, deshalb würde ich, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, das letzte Gerichtsprotokoll selbst übernehmen und ein wenig dozieren. Selbstverständlich können Sie mich jederzeit unterbrechen, sollten Fragen aufkommen. Ich habe die Vernehmung von Andromeda Tonks hauptsächlich aus dem Grund aufgenommen, dass sie eine der wenigen ist, die beide Kriege unter Voldemort miterlebt hat und uns einen Einblick in eine Familie gewähren kann, die immer sehr mit Voldemorts Ansichten sympathisiert hat.

Andromeda Tonks wurde, wie Sie dem Protokoll sicher entnehmen konnten, nicht angeklagt. Gemeinsam mit einer Reihe weiterer Zeugen versuchte man einfach, so viel wie möglich über die Hintergründe zu erfahren und Motive und Handeln von Voldemort und den Todessern aufzuschlüsseln. Wir haben uns ja bereits eingehend mit der Familie Black beschäftigt, daher überrascht es Sie bestimmt nicht, zu erfahren, dass Reinblütigkeit einen hohen Stellenwert in der Familie hatte. Andromeda selbst wurde verstoßen, weil sie einen muggelstämmigen Zauberer heiratete; ihrem Cousin Sirius widerfuhr das Gleiche, weil er sich gegen die Prinzipien und Ideale der Familie stellte.

Mrs Tonks berichtet davon, dass sie mit diesem Glauben – reinblütige Zauberer und Hexen wären gegenüber Muggeln erhaben – in frühester Kindheit konfrontiert wurde und ihn sozusagen mit der Muttermilch aufsog. Sie gibt darüber hinaus zur Aussage, dass sie als Kind ebenfalls daran geglaubt hat und liefert ein Argument dafür: man kannte es nicht anders. Für uns mag das heute sehr weltfremd klingen, aber damals blieben die reinblütigen Familien eigentlich nur unter sich, sodass ihre Kinder sehr isoliert aufwuchsen und somit auch keinerlei Gelegenheit hatten, Kritik an diesem System zu hören, selbst Muggel kennenzulernen und sich eine eigenständige Meinung aufzubauen. Es war ihnen schlichtweg nicht möglich.

Andromeda Tonks gelangte schließlich zu einer eigenen Meinung, die konträr verlief zu dem, was ihre Familie ihr stets gepredigt hatte. Statt brav zu folgen, wie man es vermutlich von ihr erwartet hatte, beobachtete sie nun und bemerkte dabei einiges, was ihr nicht gefiel. Rodolphus Lestrange, beispielsweise, der spätere Ehemann von Andromedas Schwester Bellatrix, und, wie wir heute wissen, ein Todesser, der für seine Gefolgschaft jahrelang in Azkaban saß. Er folgte Voldemort, er vertrat die gleichen Ideale und scheute sich nicht, Flüche anzuwenden, die aus gutem Grund verboten sind. Er benutzte sie, um die Menschen zu bestrafen, die es seiner Meinung nach verdienten: weil sie mit Muggeln sympathisierten, weil sie Muggel geheiratet hatten, weil sie sich weigerten, sich Voldemort anzuschließen. Die Liste dieser Gründe ist lang.

Bellatrix Black wurde ebenfalls eine Todesserin. Ihre Schwestern wurde es beide nicht. Narcissa Malfoy wurde nicht angeklagt, eine Todesserin gewesen zu sein. Dafür dachte man jahrelang, Sirius Black habe James und Lily Potter verraten. Er wurde dafür nach Azkaban gebracht; heute wissen wir, dass er unschuldig war. Damals wusste man das nicht. Und dass sogar Andromeda Tonks sagt, dass damals alles möglich gewesen war, beweist uns, wie viel Macht der Dunkle Lord über Menschen hatte. Er konnte Anhänger um sich scharen, lange bevor die wenigsten Menschen auf den Gedanken kamen, dass er mit seiner kleinen Gruppe einmal einen derart gewaltigen Schaden anrichten würde.

Aber er hat es getan", sagst du leise, „Und wir wollen herausfinden, warum und wie er es geschafft hat. Nicht, um anschließend behaupten zu können, dass er ein armer Kerl gewesen sei, den nur nie jemand mal in den Arm genommen hat, sondern um unsere eigenen Vergangenheit zu verstehen und um aus ihr zu lernen. Gibt es Fragen zum Protokoll von Mrs Tonks?"

Es bleibt still im Saal. Du wirfst erneut einen Blick auf deine Uhr und schiebst deine Notizen beiseite. „Gut", meinst du abschließend, „Unsere Zeit ist sowieso gleich vorbei. Das Material für die nächste Sitzung werde ich Ihnen in den nächsten Tagen zukommen lassen. Aber erst einmal wünsche ich Ihnen Frohe Weihnachten und geruhsame Ferien. Erholen Sie sich gut. Wir sehen uns im neuen Jahr." Du nickst in die Runde und rutschst von deinem Pult. Ein Chor aus „Danke, Ihnen auch" schallt dir entgegen und lässt dich lächeln. Du wirst sie ein wenig vermissen, deine bunte Studentenschar, während der Ferien.

Aber du siehst sie ja wieder. Noch bist du nicht fertig mit deinen Vorlesungen.

* * *

_tbc._


	22. Anlagen zur Elften Vorlesung

**Anmerkung der Autorin:**

Liebe, liebe Leser,

ich entschuldige mich vielmals für die monatelange Pause. Das echte Leben hatte mich ein wenig eingeholt und vehement an meiner Tür geklopft, sodass ich es einlassen musste. Statt Fanfiction habe ich Bachelorarbeit geschrieben und daran gearbeitet, mein Studium gut zu beenden.  
Über den Sommer hatte ich dann vor, diese Geschichte fertigzuschreiben, aber Urlaub, Sonne und Umzug sind mir dazwischen gekommen. Jetzt bin ich an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem sehr vieles von den noch übrigen Kapiteln bereits besteht und an dem ich es wagen kann, ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen und gleichzeitig zu versprechen: Das nächste wird nicht so lange auf sich warten lassen.  
Ich hoffe, ihr seid trotz der langen Pause noch mit an Bord und könnt wieder ein wenig in die Geschichte eintauchen. Ich würde mich jedenfalls wahnsinnig darüber freuen, wenn ihr auch weiterhin dabei wärt und mich und diese Geschichte bis zum (baldigen) Ende begleiten würdet.

Herzlichste Grüße und Tausend Dank für all eure Kommentare, Favoriteneinträge und natürlich für's Lesen!

* * *

**Anmerkung:**

_Liebe Studierende,_

_anbei erhalten Sie das Material für unsere erste Stunde nach den Ferien am 07. Januar. Ich hoffe, Sie finden während der Feiertage die Gelegenheit, sich ein wenig mit den Texten zu beschäftigen. _

_Ich wünsche Ihnen und Ihren Familien ein Frohes Fest. Kommen Sie gut in das neue Jahr._

* * *

**Anlage 1**

_F: Stört es Sie?_

A: Was?

_F: Ständig und immer verglichen zu werden. Oder tut das niemand mehr?_

A: Das tut schon lange niemand mehr. Dafür habe ich gesorgt.

_F: Wie meinen Sie das?_

A: Ich war nie übermäßig begabt. Übermäßig klug. Oder übermäßig charismatisch. Mein Bruder schon. Warum sollte man uns vergleichen? Es war sowieso klar, wie der Vergleich ausfallen würde.

_F: Haben Sie es je selbst getan? Sich mit Ihrem Bruder verglichen?_

A: Ich weiß es nicht. Er war … er und ich … wir waren so unterschiedlich. Immer schon gewesen. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, ob ich mich mit ihm verglichen habe. Wir hatten verschiedene Aufgaben, sozusagen, verschiedene Bereiche. Und die haben sich nicht überschnitten.

_F: Hatten Sie ein gutes Verhältnis zueinander?_

A: Wann? Früher, als Kinder? Oder später, als zänkische alte Männer?

_F: Beides._

A: Er war mein großer Bruder. Aber er interessierte sich für andere Dinge als ich es tat. Ständig steckte er seine Nase in Bücher, war wissbegierig, konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Ich war lieber draußen, zerriss mir auch mal die Robe und schrammte mir das Knie auf. Wir hatten nicht so viel miteinander zu tun wie Sie vielleicht glauben.

_F: Doch es blieb nicht dabei, dass Sie sich einfach beide Ihren jeweiligen Interessen zuwanden, oder?_

A: Sie wissen es, warum fragen Sie also?

_F: Weil ich es gerne von Ihnen hören würde. Aber Sie müssen mir nicht antworten._

A: Wir zerstritten uns. Erst starb unsere Mutter, dann unsere Schwester. Unser Vater war bereits zuvor in Azkaban gestorben. Klingt das für Sie nach einer netten, glücklichen Familie? Nein. Tut es ganz sicher nicht. Wir stritten uns schon vorher. Häufig. Und wir waren beide gut darin, uns zu verletzen, weil wir es vielleicht nicht zugeben wollten, aber wir kannten den Anderen so genau, dass wir nur zu gut wussten, wie wir uns gegenseitig wehtun konnten.

_F: Wie ging es anschließend weiter?_

A: Er lebte sein Leben. Ich lebte meines. Ich muss Ihnen wohl kaum vorkauen, was er in den folgenden Jahren so tat, oder? Lehrer, dann Schuldirektor, Bezwinger von Grindelwald. Sehe ich für Sie so aus, als hätte ich in so einer Welt Platz gefunden? Als hätte ich mir meinen Festumhang übergeworfen und wäre zu der Feier marschiert, die das Zaubereiministerium nach dem Sturz Grindelwalds abgehalten hat, um meinem Bruder seinen Orden an die Brust zu heften?

_F: Haben Sie oder Ihr Bruder sich nicht um Kontakt bemüht?_

A: Eine Zeitlang nicht, nein. Ich kann ziemlich stur sein, wissen Sie. Wie ein alter Ziegenbock, hätte Albus gesagt. Und er hätte Recht gehabt, verdammt nochmal. Es war so vieles vorgefallen, was ich ihm nicht verzeihen konnte. Was ich mir nicht verzeihen konnte.

_F: Und trotzdem sind Sie später dem _Orden des Phönix _beigetreten, den Ihr Bruder ins Leben gerufen hat._

A: Da waren ja auch schon ein paar Jährchen vergangen. Ich bin ein bisschen älter geworden. Nicht unbedingt weiser, vielleicht nur tattriger. Mein Bruder war das letzte Stück Familie, das ich noch hatte. Und ich dachte, dass er Recht hatte mit seinem Ziel, gegen Voldemort ins Feld zu rücken.

_F: Denken Sie das heute nicht mehr?_

A: Die Idee war gut. Nur die Ausführung nicht immer.

_F: Was meinen Sie?_

A: Hören Sie, das letzte Mal, als ich gesagt habe, dass mein Bruder nicht immer der Heilige war, als den ihn die magische Bevölkerung gerne ansieht, habe ich wochenlang Heuler und Protestbriefe geschickt bekommen. Glauben Sie, ich will das wieder erleben?

_F: Dieses Interview ist auch nicht für die Öffentlichkeit gedacht, zumindest vorerst nicht. Aber ich verstehe, wenn Sie es vorziehen, nicht zu antworten._

A: Ich sag ja gar nicht, dass er ein schlechter Mensch war. Oder dass ich alles verteufele, was er getan hat. Nee. Es ist nur so: Alle sehen ihn als Held. Als Übermensch. Ich tue das nicht. Ich sehe ihn als meinen großen Bruder, der auch mal Mist gebaut hat. Und Albus wäre der Erste, der mir da zustimmen würde. Doch die Menschen mögen es nicht sonderlich, wenn man an ihren Heldenbildern kratzt. Zu wem sollen sie denn dann aufschauen? Das würde ja bedeuten, dass ihr Held genauso menschlich ist wie sie selbst.

_F: Sie betreiben einen Pub in Hogsmeade, in unmittelbarer Nähe zu Hogwarts. War das bewusst gewählt?_

A: Kann sein. Der Pub stand leer. Vielleicht bin ich sentimental geworden auf meine alten Tage.

_F: Haben Sie Ihren Bruder häufiger gesehen, seitdem Sie in Hogsmeade wohnten?_

A: Ab und zu, ja. Wir lebten noch immer jeder sein eigenes Leben. Aber manchmal tauschten wir uns aus. Und ich hatte ein Auge auf seine Schüler, wenn sich mal einer in meinen Pub verirrte. Ich denke, Albus wusste das.

_F: Hat er Ihnen von sich erzählt?_

A: Von dem, was ihn so beschäftigte, meinen Sie? Gelegentlich, sicher.

_F: Sie haben bei der Schlacht um Hogwarts dafür gesorgt, dass Auroren und ehemalige Schüler durch einen Geheimgang von Ihrem Pub aus in die Schule gelangen konnten. Warum?_

A: Na, was hätten Sie denn getan? Ich bin kein Held, aber ich weiß, was ich gut finde und was nicht. Einen Verrückten, der Muggel auslöschen will, sicherlich nicht. Und von dem Geheimgang wussten nicht viele. Aber irgendwie mussten die Auroren ja in die Schule reinkommen, oder nicht?

_F: Vermissen Sie Ihren Bruder?_

A: Hören Sie, wir hatten ausgemacht, diesen ganzen Sentimentalitätskram wegzulassen.

_F: Stimmt. Entschuldigen Sie._

A: Merlin nochmal. Was denken Sie wohl? 'Türlich vermisse ich ihn. Ich bin ein alter, sturer Bock und er war ein alter, sturer Geheimniskrämer, aber wir waren die Einzigen, die unsere Vergangenheit teilten. Ich kannte ihn, wie ihn niemand sonst kannte. Und er mich.

_F: Wie war er denn, wie ihn niemand kannte?_

A: Nicht so perfekt. Mit Ecken und Kanten, Fehlern und Mängeln. Mir ist klar, dass mein Bruder so eine Art magisches Genie war, dass er seine Kräfte mobilisieren konnte, wie das nicht viele andere konnten. Ich hab durchaus mitbekommen, dass er Grindelwald besiegt hat. Dass er der Einzige war, den Voldemort fürchtete. Aber, verflucht nochmal, er ist nicht so auf die Welt gekommen. Er war auch mal ein Kind. Ein Jugendlicher. Er hat auch mal Fehler gemacht. Ich hab bestimmt mehr gemacht in meinem Leben, aber darum geht's mir ja nicht. Verstehen Sie?

_F: Ich glaube schon. Hatten Sie eine glückliche Kindheit?_

A: Vielleicht mal, früher. Sie hielt nicht lange an. Vielleicht war es einfach nur Pech. Der Angriff auf Ariana, Vaters Reaktion, seine Haft, Arianas Krankheit, dann Mutters Tod, dann Arianas Tod. Vielleicht hätten Albus und ich das zusammen durchstehen sollen. Taten wir aber nicht. Ich gab ihm die Schuld. Ich gab ihm die Schuld an allem. Haben Sie Geschwister?

_F: Ja._

A: Dann verstehen Sie vielleicht, dass so ein Verhältnis zerbricht, wenn man dem Anderen vorwirft, am Tod der Schwester verantwortlich zu sein. Ich war verzweifelt. Ich habe meine Schwester geliebt. Ich dachte … ich dachte, sie wäre Albus im Weg. Weil er ihretwegen zu Hause festsaß, obwohl er doch der klügste Kopf seiner Zeit war, wie mir meine Lehrer in Hogwarts nur allzu häufig in Erinnerung gerufen haben. Ich hab ihn ziemlich gehasst, damals. Und es ihn wissen lassen.

_F: Warum haben Sie Ihre Einstellung geändert?_

A: Ich war verbohrt, lange Zeit. Hab gedacht, nur ich würde unter Arianas Tod und dem unserer Mutter leiden. Hat einfach gedauert, bis mir mal klar wurde, dass es nicht stimmt. Dass sich Albus Vorwürfe machte. Dass er unsere Familie genauso vermisste wie ich. Und dass ich nicht gerade dazu beigetragen hatte, es ihm zu erleichtern.

_F: Ihm was zu erleichtern?_

A: Alles. Das Leben. Ich hab's ja gesagt: Wir waren beide so stur. Keiner bereit, den ersten Schritt zu gehen. Und schon gar nicht auf den Anderen zu.

_F: Wie kommt es, dass Sie in der Magischen Welt beinahe untergetaucht sind?_

A: Ich hatte es so satt, überall nur die Lobeshymnen auf Albus zu hören. Wir waren jung und wir hatten erst einmal genug voneinander. Wir hängten es beide nicht an die große Glocke, dass wir Brüder waren. Es gab immer Leute, die es wussten. Aber sie thematisierten es nicht.

_F: Haben Sie Rita Kimmkorns Buch über Ihren Bruder gelesen?_

A: Sie hat mir 'n kostenloses Exemplar geschickt, damals, kurz nach seinem Tod, als sie das in ein paar Wochen runtergeschrieben hat. 'N Haufen Ziegenmist, das kann ich Ihnen sagen. Weiß nicht, wie man es schafft, so vieles komplett umzudrehen.

_F: Warum, denken Sie, hat sie es getan? Dieses Buch verfasst?_

A: Da müssen Sie schon Rita Kimmkorn fragen. Ich glaube, mein Bruder hat ihr ein paar Mal ans Bein gepinkelt. Also, nicht wörtlich, Sie verstehen. Wollte ihr nie Interviews geben, hat lange Zeit dafür gesorgt, dass sie sich von Harry Potter fernhalten musste, all so 'nen Kram eben. Und sie lebt davon, dass sie irgendwelche Halbwahrheiten oder gleich ganz erlogenes Zeug über Leute schreibt. Hat ihr nicht gefallen, wie Albus sie behandelt hat.

_F: Würden Sie sagen, dass so ein Verhalten typisch war für Ihren Bruder?_

A: Ohja. Er war ganz gut darin, sich Feinde zu machen. Hat sich geweigert, sich für irgendwen zu verbiegen oder vor jemandem zu katzbuckeln, um sich einen Vorteil verschaffen zu können. Man mag's für idealistischen Schwachsinn halten, aber er hat für das eingestanden, woran er geglaubt hat.

_F: Denken Sie oft an ihn?_

A: Manchmal, ja. Gibt 'n paar Sachen, die ich noch mit ihm zu klären hätte.

_F: Und an wen denken Sie da, wenn Sie an ihn denken? An den übermächtigen Zauberer? An den Jugendlichen? An den Lehrer?_

A: An keinen von denen. Nur an meinen Bruder. Das reicht.

* * *

**Anlage 2**

_F: Du warst elf Jahre alt und streng genommen noch gar keine richtige Hexe, als du Harry Potter zum ersten Mal begegnet bist. Trotzdem konntest du mit dem Namen etwas verbinden. Warum?_

A: Das entspricht vermutlich allen Geschichten, die es über mich gibt, aber: Ich hatte über ihn gelesen. Sein Name tauchte in einigen meiner Bücher auf, er war in meinem Alter, da war es doch nur natürlich, dass mich das interessierte, oder?

_F: Sicher. Und von dem, was du über ihn gelesen hast: War Harry so, wie du ihn dir vorgestellt hattest?_

A: Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, ob ich mir überhaupt etwas vorgestellt hatte oder ob ich ihn beim Lesen zu faszinierend fand, um mir etwas vorzustellen. Ich meine, da war dieser Junge, und er war der Einzige, der jemals einen Todesfluch überlebt hatte. Wie stellt man sich so jemanden vor?

_F: Gute Frage. Vermutlich nicht mit diesen zerstrubbelten, schwarzen Haaren._

A: Stimmt.

_F: Und was hast du gedacht, als du ihn getroffen hast?_

A: Er war … hm. Ein bisschen … unspektakulär, vielleicht. Und nicht sehr darum bemüht, sich an die Regeln zu halten oder ausreichend Zeit und Mühe in seine Hausaufgaben zu investieren.

_F: Dafür hat er ja dich getroffen, oder nicht?_

A: Vielleicht, ja. Das war bestimmt ein kleiner Faktor, den ich mit in unsere Freundschaft gebracht habe.

_F: Wie hat es angefangen?_

A: Wir konnten uns überhaupt nicht leiden. Du weißt ja, wie er – und Ron – war. Ich glaube, sie hielten mich für eine schulbesessene, bücherverschlingende Nervensäge, die sämtliche Schulregeln auswendig gelernt hatte, um sie ihnen bei jeder passenden Gelegenheit vorzusagen und sie daran zu erinnern, in welche Schwierigkeiten sie sich selbst und nicht zuletzt Gryffindor bringen würden. Harry und Ron fanden alles ungeheuer spannend; sie konnten hinter jeder Ecke ein Abenteuer finden, während ich eher darauf bedacht war, zu lernen und meine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen.

_F: Und dann?_

A: Tja, dann haben Harry und Ron mich vor einem Troll gerettet. Irgendwie hat das die Sache zwischen uns ein wenig geändert.

_F: Die meisten Zauberer und Hexen kennen Harry nur als den _Jungen, der lebt_, von Bildern oder aus Zeitungsartikeln. Du nicht. Für dich ist er dein bester Freund. Was ist der Unterschied zwischen _Harry Potter _und dem _Jungen, der lebt_?_

A: Der _Junge, der lebt _ist eine gute Geschichte, eine erfundene Figur, eine, zu der man aufsehen kann, eine, die die Welt retten sollte und es auch getan hat. Sie ist nicht echt; sie ist eine Mischung aus Held und Märtyrer, aus Märchenprinz und Abenteurer. Harry ist _echt. _Bestimmt nicht perfekt, aber er bleibt sich selbst treu. Manchmal wird er wütend und manchmal furchtbar albern. Er hat um das alles nicht gebeten, um die Medienpräsenz, um diese Berühmtheit, die er nur erlangt hat, weil seine Eltern gestorben sind. Ich glaube, daran erinnern sich die Wenigsten – was eigentlich die Ursache von Harrys Berühmtheit ist.

_F: Aber Harry hat, auch wenn er nur ein ganz normaler Junge war, eine Menge erreicht._

A: Ja. Und er hat lange gebraucht, um das selbst zu akzeptieren. Du kennst ihn, du weißt, wie er ist. Manchmal weiß man nicht, ob man diese Bescheidenheit nun liebenswert oder bescheuert finden soll. Harry hält sich selbst nicht für einen Übermenschen. Er weiß genau, welche kleinen Fehler er hat.

_F: Warum, glaubst du, ist Harry so unglaublich beliebt?_

A: Die Tatsache, dass er Voldemort besiegt und damit die magische Welt gerettet hat, dürfte ein relativ wichtiger Faktor sein, schätze ich.

_F: Touché._

A: Im Ernst: Er war der Hoffnungsträger. Von dem Moment an, in dem seine Eltern starben, Harry jedoch überlebte und Voldemort für's Erste verschwand, gab es eine Hoffnung, die vorher undenkbar gewesen wäre. Oder zumindest stelle ich mir das so vor. Da gab es also dieses Kind, das Voldemorts Todesfluch überstehen konnte. Folglich musste das bedeuten, dass dieses Kind vielleicht noch ganz andere Sachen erreichen würde. Dazu kommt dann noch die gesamte Tragik: Aufgewachsen als Waise unter Muggeln und immer so weiter. Menschen lieben Tragik, wenn es sie nicht persönlich betrifft. Da können sie in Mitleid versinken und jemanden bedauern.

_F: Wenn du an Harry denkst, woran denkst du da?_

A: An Quidditch. An Harry auf einem Besen, wie er mit leuchtenden Augen dem Goldenen Schnatz hinterherjagt.

_F: Warum?_

A: Weil es ihn glücklich macht. Und weil es mich freut, ihn glücklich zu sehen. Harry hat mir mal erzählt, wie es sich für ihn anfühlte, als er das erste Mal auf einem Besen saß – als wäre er irgendwie zu Hause angekommen. Als würde er etwas tun, was er wirklich und wahrhaftig konnte, worin er gut war, ohne es gelernt zu haben, ohne überhaupt vorher gewusst zu haben, dass es einen Sport gibt, bei dem man auf einem Besen durch die Luft fliegt.

_F: Glaubst du, dass in Hogwarts viele Schüler neidisch auf Harry waren?_

A: Ob es viele waren, weiß ich nicht, aber ich denke, dass es bestimmt manche gab, die neidisch waren. Die dachten, er würde eine Sonderposition einnehmen.

_F: Und was hättest du diesen Schülern gesagt?_

A: Dass sie nur mal in eine unserer Zaubertrankstunden kommen sollten. Da hätte jeder gemerkt, dass Harry bestimmt keine Sonderbehandlung bekam.

_F: Gab es denn einen Grund, neidisch auf Harry zu sein?_

A: Ich denke nicht. Ich glaube, es gab zu wenige, die sich die Mühe machten, auch mal die Schattenseiten zu sehen. Harry hatte keine liebende Familie, die ihn unterstützte, mit der er gemeinsam Weihnachten oder seinen Geburtstag feiern konnte. Und je nachdem, wie die politische Lage gerade war, erschienen die fürchterlichsten Artikel über ihn. Mal war er der Lichtbringer der magischen Welt, dann wieder wurde geschrieben, dass er sich Lügen ausdachte.

_F: Glaubst du, dass man Harry manchmal zu viel zugemutet hat?_

A: Ich weiß es nicht. Er wurde bestimmt oft genug an seine Grenzen gestoßen, aber darüber hinaus – ich weiß nicht. Er war ein Jugendlicher, damals, und ich denke, das haben viele vergessen. Was machen denn die meisten Fünfzehnjährigen? Verarbeiten den ersten Liebeskummer, geraten mit ihren Eltern aneinander, trinken heimlich ein Glas Feuerwhiskey, aber für gewöhnlich retten sie nicht die Welt. Und wie viele Menschen haben Harry wohl zugestanden, dass er auch nur ein Jugendlicher war?

_F: Vermutlich nicht sonderlich viele. Zum Glück hatte er ja Freunde, die ihn daran erinnert haben, oder nicht?_

A: Ja, sicher. Er hatte uns, mich und Ron, Rons Familie, und wir alle haben uns nach Kräften darum bemüht, ihn einfach mal Harry sein zu lassen. Das klappt trotzdem nicht immer. Gerade, wenn man auf den Anderen sauer ist, sagt man schnell Dinge, die man später bereut.

_F: Und jetzt? Denkst du, dass er ein normales, unbehelligtes Leben führen kann?_

A: Ganz ehrlich? Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Ich denke, die Zaubergemeinschaft wird ihn immer im Auge behalten, wird ihn als ihren Helden feiern, wird versuchen, an seinem Leben teilzuhaben. Es erscheinen noch immer genügend Artikel über ihn oder über Ginny und ihre Familie. Wohin sie in Urlaub fahren. Ob sich unter Ginnys Winterumhang ein Schwangerschaftsbauch versteckt. Die Schlagzeilen werden Harry wohl für immer begleiten. Vielleicht werden sie irgendwann weniger werden, aber ganz verschwinden? Ich glaube nicht.

* * *

**Anlage 3**

_F: Wann haben Sie Harry Potter zum ersten Mal gesehen?_

A: Genau weiß ich es nicht mehr, aber es muss ein paar Wochen nach seiner Geburt gewesen sein. Wir hatten ein kleines Ordentreffen und Lily und James mussten ihn mitbringen. Ich erinnere mich noch genau, wie wir uns alle um Lily geschart haben, um einen Blick auf den Kleinen werfen zu können. Er war winzig.

_F: Und was war Ihr erster Eindruck, als Sie ihn dann Jahre später als Ihren Schüler in Hogwarts begrüßen durften?_

A: Er sah mager aus, schlaksig, und hatte unglaubliche Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater. Ich schätze, er wurde es im Laufe der Zeit ein bisschen müde, diesen Vergleich immer und immer wieder zu hören, doch es war einfach verblüffend. Jeder, der James kannte, wird das sagen: Es ist absolut nicht zu leugnen, dass Harry sein Sohn ist. Die gleichen, strubbeligen Haare, die gleichen Gesichtszüge. Nur mit Lilys Augen.

_F: Haben Sie daran gezweifelt, dass er nach Gryffindor kommen würde?_

A: Es wird häufig gesagt, dass Kinder in das gleiche Haus kommen wie ihre Eltern zuvor, aber sicher ist das keineswegs. Natürlich habe ich mir gewünscht, dass der Sprechende Hut Harry nach Gryffindor schicken würde, doch wir wussten ja nichts von dem Jungen. Er war bei seinen Verwandten groß geworden, hatte nichts von Hogwarts oder seinen Eltern erfahren. Wer konnte schon voraussehen, in welche Richtung er sich während seiner Kindheit entwickelt hatte?

_F: Aber er kam zu Ihnen._

A: Ja. Und ich hatte einige Jahre vor mir, in denen ich über diese Entscheidung bestimmt mehr als einmal die Haare gerauft habe. Wie gesagt: Harry war zweifelsohne James' Sohn. Und auch James zeigt verantwortlich für einen Großteil der grauen Haare auf meinem Kopf.

_F: Soll heißen?_

A: Dass ich beiden, Vater und Sohn, mehr als nur einmal Punkte abziehen musste, weil sie sich nicht ganz … nun … regelkonform verhalten haben.

_F: Woran erinnern Sie sich besonders gerne, wenn Sie an Harry denken?_

A: An sein erstes Jahr. Daran, wie ich zufällig beobachtet habe, wie er verbotenerweise in seiner ersten Flugstunde ohne Anleitung und ohne Aufsicht eines Lehrers durch die Luft wirbelte, als hätte er niemals etwas Anderes getan. Daran, wie ich ihn durch die Gänge scheuchte und Oliver Wood vorstellte, in der Hoffnung, dass Gryffindor mal wieder den Quidditch-Cup gewinnen möge.

_F: Haben Sie ihn je nur als kleinen Jungen wahrgenommen?_

A: Würden Sie mir glauben, wenn ich „Ja" sage?

_F: Wieso denn nicht?_

A: Weil es eigentlich unmöglich ist. Weil ich sein Schicksal zu gut kenne, um diese Details, die ich über sein Leben nun einmal weiß, einfach ausblenden zu können. Das ist immer schwierig, nicht nur bei Harry. Aber es gab genügend Zeiten, in denen ich dachte, dass einem der Junge Leid tun kann. Vielleicht hängt das damit zu tun, dass ich in meinem Leben genug gesehen und gelernt habe, um manches in den richtigen Rahmen zu stecken. Mir war immer klar, dass der Junge ohne seine Eltern aufwachsen musste. Ich wusste übrigens auch, unter welchen Umständen Neville Longbottom seine Kindheit verbracht hat. Vielleicht hat mich das manchmal weich gemacht, bei beiden, doch ich denke, dass ich sie im Großen und Ganzen behandelt habe wie meine anderen Schüler auch. Ich habe es zumindest versucht.

_F: Was haben Sie gedacht, wenn Sie Harry gesehen haben? Dass der Retter der Zaubererwelt vor Ihnen sitzt?_

A: Nein. Häufig genug sah ich einfach nur einen meiner Schüler. Manchmal war ich wütend, weil er es nicht lassen konnte, etwas anzustellen, wofür ich ihm – und damit meinem eigenen Haus – Punkte abziehen musste. Manchmal war ich stolz, weil er ein Quidditchspiel gewonnen hatte. Manchmal tat er mir Leid, weil mir schien, als würde er unter der Last zusammenbrechen, die wir alle auf seinen Schultern ablegten. Manchmal war ich froh, dass es ihm wieder einmal gelungen war, aus einer der Dutzend gefährlichen Situationen herauszukommen, für die er so ein Händchen hatte.

_F: Ist Harry Potter ein Held?_

A: Er hat vieles getan, was heldenhaft ist. Er verdient die Ehre und den Respekt und die Dankbarkeit von uns allen. Aber er ist noch immer ein Mensch, wie Sie und ich. Ich bilde mir ein, ihn gut genug zu kennen, um sagen zu können, dass es ihm unangenehm ist, auf einen Sockel gestellt zu werden. Er hat es sich nicht ausgesucht, anders zu sein. Und wenn er könnte, hätte er sein Schicksal vermutlich gerne getauscht und wäre ein ganz normaler Junge gewesen, der sich mit seinen Eltern darüber streitet, wann er in den Sommerferien abends nach Hause kommen muss.

_F: Ist das auch die Art und Weise, wie Professor Dumbledore Harry gesehen hat?_

A: Die Beiden hatten ein sehr eigenes, vertrautes Verhältnis zueinander. Ich maße mir nicht an, darüber urteilen zu wollen. Ich kann Ihnen nur sagen, was Sie vermutlich bereits wissen: Dass Harry für Albus Dumbledore weit mehr war als nur einer unter hunderten von Schülern. Und dass er in ihm bestimmt nicht nur den Retter der Zaubererwelt gesehen hat.

_F: Und wie sehen Sie Albus Dumbledore?_

A: Er war ein brillianter Kopf, ein zauberisches Genie. Er war klug und geduldig und die Sicherheit seiner Schüler bedeutete ihm viel. Die seiner Lehrer auch. Für viele von uns ist Hogwarts das einzige Zuhause geworden, das wir haben, und das lag nicht zuletzt an Professor Dumbledores Leitung. Er … er hatte ein sehr bewegtes Leben. Er hat so vieles erreicht. Und gleichzeitig immer wieder durchblicken lassen, dass er sich nicht für unfehlbar hält, im Gegenteil.

_F: Hat er viel von sich preisgegeben?_

A: Ein bisschen etwas, ja. Er war mein Lehrer, wissen Sie, damals, vor gefühlten hundert Jahren. Es dauerte, bis er langsam mein Kollege wurde, bis ich die Ehrfurcht ablegte. Manchmal denke ich, ich habe sie nie ganz verloren. Sie haben mich gefragt, ob ich Harry anschauen und dabei vergessen konnte, dass er unser Retter sein sollte. Manchmal konnte ich das. Weniger häufig konnte ich vergessen, wer seine Eltern waren und was mit ihnen passiert war. Und bei Albus Dumbledore konnte ich beinahe niemals vergessen, dass der Mann, der mir gegenüber saß und mir eine Tasse Tee zuschob, der Mann war, der Grindelwald besiegt hatte, der Mann, den Voldemort als Einzigen fürchtete. Albus Dumbledore war eine lebende Legende.

_F: Wie, glauben Sie, hat er sich dabei gefühlt?_

A: Ich glaube, dass er sehr einsam war.

_F: Warum?_

A: Warum? Weil die wahren Freunde immer weniger werden, wenn die Macht steigt. Er hat so viel erlebt, so viel gewonnen und dabei so viel verloren. Er hat den _Orden des Phönix _ins Leben gerufen und musste mitansehen, wie seine ehemaligen Schüler einer nach dem anderen starben. Es waren immer die Jungen, wissen Sie. Die, die wir wenige Jahre zuvor noch unterrichtet hatten. Niemals wir Alten. Ich glaube, dass er darunter sehr gelitten hat. Dass er sich wünschte, er hätte sie irgendwie beschützen können. Aber er konnte es nicht. Er konnte auch Harry nicht vor allem bewahren, was ihm begegnete, obwohl er es gerne getan hätte.

_F: Was hat Albus Dumbledore ausgemacht?_

A: Sein Glaube an das Gute im Menschen. Und daran, dass wir alle gleich sind, Zauberer, Hexen, Squibs, Muggel. Dass es egal ist, welcher Familie man angehört. Dass man Menschen Chancen geben muss.

* * *

**Anlage 4**

_Auszug aus den Notizen zu dem Kapitel _Am Anfang war _in _Grün ist die Hoffnung _von Seamus Finnigan_

Ich liebte Geschichten, als Kind. Sie beruhigten mich, wenn ich nicht einschlafen konnte; sie brachten mich zum Lachen, wenn ich traurig war; sie ließen mich Abenteuer erleben, obwohl ich krank im Bett lag. Ich verlangte von jedem, dass er mir Geschichten erzählte. Sie waren alle anders.

Von meinem Vater wollte ich immer etwas ganz Altes hören, etwas, was schon lange zurücklag, etwas, was weder er noch ich wirklich wissen konnten. Meistens erzählte er mir Geschichten über Hogwarts, über die vier Gründer, über Salazar Slytherin, über all die Sagen und Legenden und Geheimnisse über ihn. Ich fand es ein wenig gruselig und gleichzeitig beneidenswert, immerhin konnte Salazar mit Schlangen sprechen. Nachdem mein Vater mir diese Geschichte das erste Mal erzählt hatte, verbrachte ich fünf Nachmittage in Folge damit, unseren Garten nach Schlangen abzusuchen. Ich fand eine arme, vermutlich völlig verschreckte Blindschleiche und bemühte mich um ein Gespräch mit ihr. Natürlich vergeblich.

Meinen Großvater bat ich darum, mir Geschichten über meinen Vater zu erzählen, aus seiner Kindheit. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel davon wahr und wie viel erfunden war. Heute denke ich manchmal, dass mein Großvater ein bisschen übertrieben hat, um mich zum Lachen zu bringen. Er erzählte von Puddingschüsseln, die sich mein Vater über den Kopf schüttete, und von Festumhängen, die rettungslos zu groß waren, aber bei denen mein Vater darauf beharrte, sie genauso zu tragen, wie sie waren.

Meine Großmutter erzählte mir Märchen. Eigentlich immer das gleiche, aber es störte mich nicht. Sie erzählte es gut und ich mochte es, ihrer Stimme zu lauschen. Sie war ruhig und formte die Sätze, als hätte sie nie etwas Anderes getan. Satz für Satz, Wort für Wort blieb das Märchen gleich. Ich fand das beruhigend.

Meine Mutter erzählte mir von den Sternen und von griechischer Mythologie. Wahrscheinlich war das eigentlich nicht gerade ein passendes Thema für einen Fünfjährigen, doch mir gefiel es. Ich hing geradezu an ihren Lippen und hasste es, wenn mein Vater verkündete, es sei Zeit, das Licht zu löschen, obwohl meine Mutter mir noch nicht verraten hatte, ob es Zeus nun gelungen war, Hera zu täuschen oder nicht. Meine Mutter konnte Geschichten weben wie einen Teppich; sie waren dicht und bunt und wunderschön, egal, ob sie grausam waren oder gut endeten.

(Geschichten waren Bezahlung. Ich würde mein Gemüse aufessen für ein Gedicht. Ich wünsche mir, es wäre heute noch so einfach.)

Manchmal, wenn niemand da war, um mir welche zu erzählen, dachte ich mir selbst Geschichten aus. Und natürlich, wie das wohl bei den meisten Kindern der Fall ist, spielte ich die Hauptrolle in meinen eigenen Geschichten. Manchmal war ich ein Schlangenbeschwörer, der von weither angereist kam, um mit den Schlangen zu sprechen. Manchmal war ich Hector und hielt einem imaginären Paris eine Standpauke, weil er einfach so die schöne Helena entführt hatte und ich das Ganze nun wieder gerade rücken musste. Ich fand es toll, mein eigener Held zu sein.

Und dann, dann kam Harry Potter. Er war der Held seiner eigenen Geschichte, nur: Es war nicht nur seine Geschichte. Es war die Geschichte der ganzen Zauberergemeinschaft. Er hatte das, was ich wollte. Ich war elf Jahre alt und neidisch.

Ich sponn meine Geschichten weiter, dachte, dass ich vielleicht auch meinen Teil zur Geschichte würde beitragen können. Vielleicht konnte ich der hilfreiche, beste Freund des Helden werden, wenn schon nicht der Held (denn das war Harry Potter, oder nicht?), dann immerhin einer, der ihn unterstützte auf seinem Weg nach oben, der ihn tröstete, wenn mal wieder alles schwarz und aussichtslos war. (Ich hatte genügend Geschichten gehört. Ich wusste, wie es lief. Der Held würde viele Rückschläge einstecken müssen, bis er ans Ziel gelangte. Ich war vorbereitet.)

Es kam nie dazu. Harry Potter und ich, wir wurden nie Freunde. Er wollte meine Freundschaft nicht, meine Hilfe, meine Ratschläge, mein Wissen, meine Kontakte (denn ich bildete mir ein, welche zu haben, auch wenn es nur die meines Vaters waren oder die, die uns das Gold in Gringotts eingebracht hatte), er wollte nichts von alledem. Ich war sauer, wütend und enttäuscht. Ich gönnte ihm seine Geschichte nicht. Schon gar nicht, wenn diese Geschichte ohne mich stattfinden würde.

Also fand ich einen Weg, mich in sie hineinzuweben. Ich konnte nicht der Held sein, auch nicht der beste Freund, und so wurde ich der, der ihnen immer und ständig Steine in den Weg legt.

Harry Potter und ich wurden Feinde. (Jeder weiß das. Oder nicht?) Ich ärgerte ihn, wo es nur ging. Ich gab mein Bestes, um ihn zu verletzen, um ihn an all das zu erinnern, was in seinem Leben schiefging. Dass seine Eltern tot waren. Dass er bei Muggeln leben musste, ausgerechnet. Dass er eine Niete in Zaubertränke war. (Es war brilliant. So, als wäre Professor Snape mein Verbündeter geworden. Und ich war froh, dass ich ausgerechnet in einem Fach gut war, in dem Harry Potter es eben nicht war.)

Ich warf ihm vor, dass ihn die Lehrer bevorzugten. (Wie konnten sie denn nicht, mal ehrlich? Er war der verdammte _Junge, der lebte_, wie konnten sie ihn anschauen und nicht strahlen?) Dass er immer und überall eine Sonderbehandlung bekam. Erstklässler dürfen nicht im Quidditchteam spielen? Schaut euch Harry Potter an und ihr wisst, dass manche Regeln nicht für alle gelten.

(Natürlich war ich neidisch. Quidditch war _meine _Sache gewesen, schon immer, schon damals, als ich als Dreijähriger ständig vom Besen fiel, mitten in die Rosenbüsche hinein. Und nun kam Harry Potter und nahm mir auch das noch weg. Was würde folgen?)

Es kam mir vor, als könne er gar nichts falsch machen. Erst verlor er seinem Haus mehrere Dutzend Punkte, dann gewann er gerade noch rechtzeitig so viele wieder zurück, um Slytherin einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen zu können. Merlin, ich war elf Jahre alt. Natürlich war ich wütend. (Und neidisch. Und hätte es niemals zugegeben. Verdammt, ich hatte doch alles. _Alles_. Wie konnte es mir da vorkommen, als würde Harry Potter mir so vieles wegnehmen?)

Alle redeten über ihn. Immer. Hielten ihn für Slytherins Erben (als ob) und hatten plötzlich Angst vor ihm. Bis er wieder alle rettete. Es schien, als könne er einfach nichts falsch machen. Nichts. Er hatte Freunde, die mit ihm kämpften, mit ihm berühmt wurden, die ihm den Rücken stärkten. (Hätte ich das sein können?)

Die Dementoren machten ihm zu schaffen. Als ich das merkte, war es, als hätte ich die Lösung auf eine komplizierte chemische Formel gefunden. Harry Potter hatte Angst. Es machte ihn so _menschlich_. Wie konnte ich es nicht ausnutzen? Es war mir doch längst zur zweiten Natur geworden, ihm immer und überall das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Ich verspottete ihn, griff ihn an, ob mit Zauberstab oder ohne, von vorne oder von hinten, ich reizte ihn, beleidigte seine Freunde. Und nun hatte ich die Möglichkeit, ihm und allen Anderen zu zeigen, dass Harry Potter auch nur ein Junge war, der manchmal Angst hatte.

Nützte es mir etwas? Nichts. Er gewann jedes Mal. Er wurde Hogwarts-Champion im Trimagischen Turnier, obwohl er zu jung war. Die Regeln gelten nicht für jeden. (Ich weiß. Voldemort versuchte, ihn umzubringen, nachdem er schon seine Eltern ermordet hatte, aber ehrlich gesagt fiel es mir leicht, diesen Aspekt in Harry Potters Leben zu ignorieren.)

Meine Jahren wurden immer dunkler. Alles, was ich einmal gehabt hatte, alles, was ihm fehlte (meine Eltern, mein Zuhause), entglitt mir. Voldemort nahm es mir weg, langsam, lachend, spielerisch. Es war nicht schön. Ich sollte Albus Dumbledore umbringen, um meine Eltern und mich zu retten. Ich sollte einen Menschen töten. Meinen Schulleiter.

Vielleicht begriff ich damals zum ersten Mal, wie sich Harry Potter fühlen musste. Wie es ist, wenn dich ständig jemand beobachtet, deine Schritte überwacht, dein Handeln bewertet. (Sicher, bei ihm ging es darum, die Zaubererwelt zu retten; bei mir darum, Dumbledore zu töten und meine Eltern zu retten. Machte das für mich einen Unterschied? Ehrlich? Nein.) Wie es ist, wenn man denkt, dass man nicht genügt. Dass man das unmöglich schaffen kann, obwohl es alle von einem erwarten.

Ich hörte auf, ihn ständig zu triezen. Ich hatte die Energie nicht übrig. All mein Denken konzentrierte sich darauf, einen wahnwitzigen Plan nach dem anderen zu ersinnen. (Das soll nicht heißen, dass ich weich wurde. Dass ich plötzlich nur noch Mitleid empfand. Dass ich all die vergangenen Jahre bereute. Mein Fokus verschob sich nur. Harry Potter war nicht mehr so wichtig wie einst.)

Er verschwand für mich von der Bildfläche. Ich war, endlich, die Hauptfigur meiner eigenen Geschichte geworden und für ihn blieb nicht mehr so viel Platz. Aber die Geschichte war traurig und, wenn überhaupt, dann war ich ein trauriger, einsamer Held. Es hatte nichts von Ruhm und Ehre, nichts von dem, was ich mir als Elfjähriger erträumt hatte.

Bin ich froh, dass Harry Potter Voldemort besiegte? Ja. Er beendete seine Geschichte und meine gleich mit. (Gibt es ein glückliches Ende?) Ich war erleichtert. Wir mussten keine Helden mehr sein, sondern einfach nur siebzehnjährige Jungen. Aber ich hatte vergessen, wie das ging. Und manchmal glaube ich, dass es Harry Potter genauso ging.

* * *

**Anlage 5**

_Auszug aus einem Brief Harry Potters an Osburga Bagshot_

Es stimmt. Er war wie ein Mentor für mich, wie ein gutmütiger Großvater und strenger Lehrmeister zugleich. Anfangs, als ich Hogwarts noch nicht kannte, war er wie eine Sagengestalt, er war ein Held, eine Legende. Er erschien auf Schokofroschkarten. Das sagt doch wirklich alles aus. Und Hermione wurde nicht müde, uns noch mehr über ihn zu erzählen. Seine großen Taten: Sieg über Grindelwald, Entdecker der soundsovielen Anwendungen von Drachenblut oder so ähnlich, Träger des Ordens des Merlin Erster Klasse und vieles mehr.

Aber für mich war er vor allem ein Tor in die Vergangenheit. Er kannte meine Eltern und wie alles, was mit ihnen zu tun hatte, fand ich auch ihn ungeheuer faszinierend. Ich wollte Geschichten hören über sie, wollte wissen, wie sie gewesen waren. Ich saugte jedes Wort über sie auf und Dumbledore hatte tausend Worte und mehr zu sagen.

Durch die Jahre hinweg wurde er immer wichtiger für mich. Er schien Dinge zu wissen, die mir sonst niemand erklären konnte. Er war bei mir, als ich aufwachte, weil Voldemort mich angegriffen hatte. Er hörte mir zu, als Voldemort zurückkehrte, und er glaubte mir. Er stand mir bei, wenn ich es brauchte. Trotzdem habe ich ihn manchmal gehasst. Das waren die Zeiten, in denen ich dachte, er würde sich nicht genug um mich kümmern, würde mir aus dem Weg gehen. Dabei hätte ich wissen sollen, dass er klüger war als wir alle. Dass er schon wusste, was er tat.

(Gibt es kluge Teenager? Außer Hermione?)

Er zeigte mir meinen Weg. Und, genau wie Dumbledore, habe ich auch diesen Weg manchmal gehasst. Warum musste ausgerechnet ich derjenige sein, der sich darum kümmern sollte, die Zauberergemeinschaft von Lord Voldemort zu befreien? Warum hatten meine Eltern sterben müssen? Warum musste ich gegen ihn kämpfen? Warum musste ich mich auf die Suche nach diesen Horkruxen machen? Warum? Warum nicht ein Anderer, warum nicht jemand, der älter, erfahrener war als ich? Warum nicht Dumbledore?

Er half mir, so gut es ging. Er zeigte mir vieles, was mich der Lösung näherbrachte. (Warum er mir manchmal nicht schlicht und ergreifend die Lösung gesagt hat? Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht war ihm das zu simpel. Oder vielleicht wollte er mir zeigen, dass ich es selbst schaffen kann. Dass ich es ohne ihn schaffen kann. Dass es mir gelingen kann, Voldemort zu besiegen, auch wenn Dumbledore einmal nicht mehr da sein sollte.)

Und er machte mir klar, dass es Dinge gab, die mir niemand abnehmen konnte. Auch er nicht. (Obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass er es getan hätte, wenn er nur gekonnt hätte. Aber es ging nicht.) Die Aufgabe fiel nun einmal mir zu und ich konnte es unfair finden, so viel wie ich wollte, doch hätte ich sie weitergegeben, wäre es auch nicht gerecht gewesen. Ich hätte mich nur davor gedrückt. (Und welcher Gryffindor tut das schon? Ja, Dumbledore kannte mich genau.)

Der Tag, an dem Dumbledore starb, war der schwärzeste in meinem Leben.

(Das soll nicht heißen, dass ich nicht um meine Eltern trauere. Aber ich bin ohne sie aufgewachsen. Ich kenne sie nicht wirklich, habe kaum Erinnerungen an sie. Ich kenne mein Leben nicht anders als ein Leben ohne sie. Doch Dumbledore? Er war sechs Jahre lang mein Begleiter, mein Lehrer, mein Beschützer. Er war da, wenn ich ihn brauchte, und auch in vielen weiteren Fällen. Ich wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, ihn um mich herum zu haben. Mich auf ihn verlassen zu können. Und plötzlich war er weg.)

Ich dachte damals, ich hätte ihn ganz gut gekannt. Wir hatten schließlich eine enge Beziehung zueinander, eine, die über ein reines Schüler-Lehrer-Verhältnis hinausging. Bildete ich mir zumindest ein. Es war erst nach seinem Tod, dass ich anfing, mir über ihn Gedanken zu machen. Über all das, was er erlebt hatte, lange bevor ich überhaupt auf der Welt war. Ich wollte wissen, wie er aufgewachsen war. Wie er Hogwarts als Schüler erlebt hatte, ob er seinen Lehrern Streiche gespielt hatte, ob er gerne auf einem Besen geflogen war. Ich wollte hören, wie er Grindelwald besiegt hatte. Wie er Nicolas Flamel kennengelernt hatte. Ob es stimmte, dass man ihm das Amt des Zaubereiministers angeboten hatte. Woher er Meerisch beherrschte. Ich wollte seine Abenteuer erfahren, weil ich mir sicher war, dass er hunderte von ihnen hatte. Ich wollte ihn so vieles fragen und auf manches werde ich nie eine Antwort erhalten.

Es kam als ein Schock, als nach Dumbledores Tod all diese Artikel über ihn erschienen. Sicher, manche waren nett und authentisch, aber andere … Mir wurde erst so richtig bewusst, wie wenig ich Dumbledore wirklich gekannt hatte. Ich hatte ihn nie etwas Persönliches gefragt. (Natürlich hätte ich da auch immer überlegt, ob das denn in Ordnung gewesen wäre. Ich kann mich ja schlecht bei meinem Schulleiter nach seiner Kindheit erkundigen. Oder?)

Ich habe Elphias Doges Erinnerung an Albus Dumbledore gelesen. Das Skandalbuch von Rita Kimmkorn. Und noch etliche andere, die erst nach und nach veröffentlicht wurden. Aber ich habe auch mit Menschen gesprochen, die Professor Dumbledore kannten, und zwar länger als ich. Es hat ein bisschen geholfen, die Lücken zu füllen.

Dafür denke ich immer, dass sein Kampf nicht umsonst war. Muggelstämmige Hexen und Zauberer sind heute weitaus integrierter und akzeptierter als es noch vor fünfzig Jahren der Fall war. Voldemort ist besiegt. Ich habe meinen Weg abgeschlossen und eine Kreuzung ins normale Leben genommen. Ich glaube, Professor Dumbledore würde sich darüber freuen. Darüber, dass ich diese Möglichkeit schließlich noch bekommen habe.

* * *

**Anlage 6**

_Zwei tot, einer am Leben – Die drei größten Zauberer der Britischen Inseln der vergangenen hundert Jahre _

_von Osburga Bagshot_

_(Vorwort zu _Lexikon der Zauberei, 391. Auflage_)_

Andere Länder, andere Sitten. Manche haben charismatische Zaubereiminister, bezaubernde Schulleiterinnen, strenge, aber ach-so-hinreißend-lächelnde Oberste Richter, hübsche Heilerinnen mit straff geflochtenen Zöpfen, talentierte Quidditchspieler, grimmig dreinblickende Politiker oder verrückte Reporter. Alle Zaubereigemeinschaften haben ihr Aushängeschild, ihren „Bekanntesten Zauberer" oder eine „Bekannteste Hexe" der Nation.

Und wir?

Wir haben drei. Drei Zauberer (meine Damen, wo bleiben Sie denn?), die jeder hier kennt und deren Namen man sogar über die Grenzen unserer Insel hinaus mit Ehrfurcht ausspricht. Welche drei das bitte wären, fragen Sie? Meine Güte, wo haben Sie denn die letzten Jahrzehnte verbracht? Aber bitte. Ein Rundumschlag kann nicht schaden.

Fangen wir an mit Albus Dumbledore. (Den _müssen _Sie kennen. Nein?) Geboren gegen Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts, genauer gesagt 1881, und aufgewachsen als Ältester von drei Geschwistern, zeigte sich bereits zu Schulzeiten sein außerordentliches magisches Talent, das in den folgenden Jahren nur noch verstärkt wurde. Gelobt und gepriesen von all seinen Lehrern, war es wohl nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass sich Albus Dumbledore schließlich entschloss, ebenfalls nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, um seinerseits Schüler zu unterrichten.

Jahrzehntelang blieb er also im Amt des Verwandlungslehrers und fand neben seinen Unterrichtspflichten noch genügend Zeit, um wissenschaftlich zu forschen und mit diversen hochkarätigen Kollegen zusammenzuarbeiten. (Ich _bitte_ Sie, Nicolas Flamel wird doch jedem unter Ihnen ein Begriff sein.) Er beschrieb die zwölf Anwendungen von Drachenblut, wurde in das Zaubergamot berufen und erhielt den Orden des Merlin. Erster Klasse, natürlich.

Achso, ja, nebenbei besiegte er noch den bis dahin gefährlichsten Schwarzmagier Europas, Gellert Grindelwald. Man hätte beizeiten mal anfragen sollen, wie es Albus Dumbledore eigentlich gelungen ist, all diese vielen Termine und Verpflichtungen unter einen Hut zu bekommen. Auch wenn sein Hut, zugegebenermaßen, immer sehr groß gewesen ist.

Er wurde ein Held. Dieses Talent! Dieses Lächeln! Er solle der nächste Zaubereiminister werden, munkelte man. Nun, Albus Dumbledore hatte die Gerüchte scheinbar nicht gehört oder aber er kümmerte sich nicht um sie. Statt im Zaubereiministerium bequem die Füße auf den schicken Schreibtisch zu legen, den man ihm mit Sicherheit bewilligt hätte, zog er es vor, in Hogwarts zu bleiben, wo er mittlerweile als Schulleiter tätig war und seinen Lehrposten mehr und mehr aufgab, um sich stattdessen hauptsächlich seinen Pflichten als Direktor widmen zu können (und natürlich, um auch weiterhin die vermutlich Dutzende täglich eintrudelnder Posteulen beantworten zu können, in deren Briefen er um Rat gebeten wurde).

Langweilig wurde es ihm sicher nicht. Wenn er nicht gerade unterrichtete oder seine Kollegen auf eine Tasse Tee und ein Zitronenbonbon traf, dann konnte er ja immer noch eine Widerstandsgruppe gegen den aufkommenden Dunklen Lord gründen, sich mit Auroren zusammensetzen und ein paar Schlachtpläne aushecken, um die magische Gemeinschaft zu schützen und sicherzustellen, dass auch weiterhin muggelstämmige Zauberer und Hexen sorgenfrei nach Hogwarts kommen konnten.

(Sie glauben, ich beliebe zu scherzen? So viel könne niemand schaffen? Leider kann ich Ihnen das Geheimnis von Albus Dumbledores Zeitmanagement nicht nennen, aber ich versichere Ihnen: Er hat all das getan. Und noch mehr.)

Als Muggelliebhaber (oder schlimmer: Unterstützer von Schlammblütern) beschimpft, focht Albus Dumbledore einen lebenslangen Kampf gegen all jene trotzigen Reinblüter, die sich seit Jahrhunderten nur untereinander fortpflanzten und sich einbildeten, das Sahnehäubchen unserer Zauberergemeinschaft zu sein. Wie sie sich doch irrten. Er bewies es ihnen allen, kümmerte sich persönlich um die Förderung muggelstämmiger Schüler und wurde nicht müde, sie zu behandeln wie alle anderen Schüler auch, die in Zaubererhaushalten aufgewachsen waren.

Alt? Verwirrt? Verrückt?

Man hat Albus Dumbledore auch so beschrieben, aber von wem kamen die Vorwürfe? Stets von denen, denen er in seiner charmanten, unnachahmlichen Art mal auf die Zehen gestiegen ist. Oder natürlich von denen, die ihn und seinen Einfluss, seine Weisheit, seine Macht fürchteten; die sich lieber selbst an der Spitze gesehen hätten. Die es ihm nicht gönnten.

Geholfen hat es ihnen nichts. Bis zuletzt hat sich Albus Dumbledore bei vielen Zauberern und Hexen großer Beliebtheit erfreut und sein Tod kam als Schock, hatte man doch irgendwie erwartet, er würde ewig leben und nach Grindelwald auch noch Lord Voldemort besiegen.

Achja. Voldemort. Sie erinnern sich? Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf? Ist auch einer jener drei britischen Zauberer, die sogar jenseits der Nordsee bekannt sind. Und wird sich vermutlich gewaltig ärgern, dass er nicht der Einzige ist. Das hätte nicht gerade zu seinem Programm gepasst. _Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf als Einer unter Vielen – _wohl eher nicht die Überschrift, die er für sich selbst ausgesucht hätte. Ist aber nicht zu ändern. Doch fangen wir von vorne an.

Geboren als Sohn von Merope Gaunt, ihres Zeichens Nachfahrin von Salazar Slytherin höchstpersönlich, und Tom Riddle, einem Muggel – Moment? Sie halten verwirrt inne? Also, so kommen wir aber nicht schnell weiter, wenn Sie mich ständig unterbrechen, weil Sie mir nicht glauben. Lord Voldemort soll ein Halbblut gewesen sein, fragen Sie verdutzt. Aber ja doch. Das ist es ja gerade. Denken Sie mal nach. Woher soll der (ziemlich fanatische, wenn Sie meine Meinung interessiert) Hass auf Muggel denn kommen, wenn nicht von einem Vater, der die schwangere Mutter verließ und mit dem ungeborenen Kind nichts zu tun haben wollte?

Aus diesem Stoff werden Geschichten gewebt. Und Geschichte geschrieben.

Jedenfalls: Als Sohn dieser beiden geboren, wuchs Tom Marvolo Riddle (glauben Sie's oder nicht: auch der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf hatte einen bürgerlichen Namen) in einem Waisenhaus in London auf, da seine Mutter bei der Geburt verstarb. Dass seine Kindheit nicht unbedingt glücklich zu nennen ist, gilt heute als bestätigt, nicht zuletzt auch dank der Beobachtungen und Erinnerungen von Albus Dumbledore, dem die Aufgabe zufiel, dem jungen Tom mitzuteilen, dass er ein Zauberer war und nach Hogwarts kommen würde.

Wir wissen, dass Tom sich im Waisenhaus einen Spaß daraus machte, andere Kinder zu drangsalieren, ihnen Angst einzujagen, ihre Sachen zu stehlen oder zu verstecken. Er scheint schon früher kein besonders angenehmer Zeitgenosse gewesen zu sein. Er machte es sich zu Nutzen, dass er bestimmte Talente hatte, die die anderen Kinder nicht hatten. Mal abgesehen von spontanen Magieausbrüchen während der Kindheit hatte Tom Riddle aber noch eine Begabung, die ihn auch von den meisten Hexen und Zauberern abhob und die ihm später bestimmt recht nützlich war, als er begann, Anhänger um sich zu scharen: Er war ein Parselmund.

Einmal in Hogwarts angekommen, begann Tom Riddle, die meisten seiner Lehrer zu begeistern. So ein kluger Junge, so begabt, so gutaussehend, und so eine tragische Vergangenheit. (Albus Dumbledore konnte er nicht täuschen.) Er war intelligent und er hatte Charme. Ob er das auch richtig einsetzte? Vermutlich nicht. Er war besessen vom Hass auf einen Vater, der ihn verlassen hatte, der seine Mutter schwanger zurückgelassen hatte. Der nicht einmal ein Zauberer gewesen war. Von da war es wohl nur noch ein kleiner Schritt zum Hass auf Muggel und Muggelstämmige im Allgemeinen.

Wann genau die Idee geboren wurde, sich mit Gleichgesinnten zusammenzutun und einen Plan auszuhecken, der Hogwarts und die Zauberergemeinschaft von diesen _unwürdigen _Hexen und Zauberern zu säubern – keine Ahnung. Aber Tom Riddle – mittlerweile unter seinen Anhängern bekannt als _Lord Voldemort – _verfolgte diesen Plan mit Leidenschaft. Man kann von Glück sprechen, dass Albus Dumbledore es ihm verwehrte, als Lehrer nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, sonst hätte er wohl viel früher und womöglich auch mit mehr Unterstützung versucht, die Macht an sich zu reißen.

Während der nächsten Jahrzehnte wurde er nicht müde, seine Sache zu propagieren und Todesser um sich zu scharen. Sein Gegner dabei? Sein ehemaliger Lehrer, Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore kannte Tom Riddle, seit der ein kleiner Junge gewesen war; er wusste Dinge über ihn, von denen Tom Riddle mit Sicherheit wünschte, dass sie nie an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen würden. Dumbledore kannte die Schwächen und Stärken seines Schülers. Es hat schon seinen Grund, dass Dumbledore der Einzige war, den Lord Voldemort noch fürchten sollte.

Aber vorerst befand er sich auf dem aufsteigenden Ast. Er und seine Todesser bekamen immer mehr Zulauf (sei er nun freiwillig oder auch durch die bestimmte Überredungskunst Voldemorts hervorgerufen), ihre Macht wuchs und viele Menschen dachten, dass sie die richtigen Ansichten vertraten. Es gab nur wenige, die sich ihnen entgegenstellten; Auroren; der Orden des Phönix; und viele von ihnen wurden von Todessern getötet. Bis Voldemort verschwand. Besiegt von einem kleinen, einjährigen Jungen. Und für zehn Jahre verschwand er komplett von der Bildfläche.

Natürlich gab er nicht auf. Stattdessen kehrte er zurück (nach vielen, vielen, immer wieder gescheiterten Versuchen – aber wer wird denn so kleinlich sein?), versuchte, sein Terrorregime aufs Neue aufzubauen und musste Verschiedenes feststellen: Viele seiner Todesser hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit ein normales Leben aufgebaut und waren nicht unbedingt begeistert davon, nun wieder auf Knien vor einem totgeglaubten Meister herumzurutschen. Einige andere Todesser waren in Azkaban gelandet, konnten zwar wieder befreit werden, aber man frage sich, wie es wohl um ihre geistige Gesundheit bestellt war, nach all den Jahren unter Dementoren. Außerdem war der Widerstand diesmal um einiges besser organisiert und auch größer als noch zuvor. Zugegeben, es gab einen großen Rückfall, als Dumbledore starb, doch letztenendes hat das Voldemort auch nicht den Sieg beschert.

Warum?

Da gab es diesen Jungen. Harry Potter. Der hatte Voldemort, wie gesagt, bereits als Einjähriger das Leben schwer gemacht und fuhr auch weiterhin damit fort. Trotz aller Anstrengungen, sich dem Jungen endgültig zu entledigen, konnte Voldemort ihn einfach nicht abschütteln und schließlich besiegelte Harry Potter das Schicksal des Dunklen Lords.

Womit wir bei dem dritten Zauberer angelangt wären, der so berühmt ist, dass ihn nicht nur die Briten kennen.

Harry Potter. Sohn von James und Lily Potter, geborene Evans, aufgewachsen bei der Schwester seiner Mutter, da seine Eltern von Lord Voldemort getötet worden waren, während der Todesfluch am einjährigen Harry Potter abprallte und auf Voldemort zurückfiel. (Ironie des Schicksals, wenn es jemals welche gab.) Mit elf Jahren kam er nach Hogwarts, ohne vorher gewusst zu haben, dass es so etwas wie Zauberei überhaupt wirklich gab. Das hinderte ihn jedoch nicht daran, einen Zauberstab in die Hand zu nehmen, ein bisschen was zu lernen und sieben Jahre lang immer und immer wieder Lord Voldemort zu bekämpfen.

Viel ist geschrieben worden über Harry Potters Talent, seine magische Begabung, seine Intelligenz, seine intuitive Fähigkeit, schwarzmagische Zauberer zu besiegen, über seine Quidditchleidenschaft, seinen Heldenmut. Über seine Ehe, seine Freundschaften, seine Feindschaften aus Schulzeiten. Gönnen wir ihm doch mal eine Pause. Ja?

(Wie, fragen Sie, kein Klatsch und Tratsch? Richtig. Kein Klatsch und Tratsch.)

* * *

_tbc._


	23. Elfte Vorlesung

Liebe Leser, ich habe mich ganz wahnsinnig über sämtliche Reviews, Klicks und Favoriteneinträge gefreut, die seit dem letzten Kapitel dazu gekommen sind. Diese Geschichte (oder, vielmehr, eure großartige Rückmeldung zu ihr) sprengt all meine Vorstellungen. Es ist unglaublich. Ein bisschen unglaublich ist auch das untenstehende Kapitel. Es ist, nun, ein Mammutkapitel (etwas über 18 000 Wörter) und ich habe mir ernsthaft überlegt, es zu teilen, mich dann allerdings dagegen entschieden, weil es mir sehr merkwürdig vorgekommen wäre, die Vorlesung zu halbieren. Ich hoffe, (gerade für die, die Lesen am Computer sehr anstrengend finden) es geht trotzdem. Das kommt eben dabei heraus, wenn ich mir selbst so lange Anlagen schreibe … Edit: Tippfehler beseitigt. Hoffentlich alle.

**Elfte Vorlesung**

Du hättest es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber es fällt dir tatsächlich ein bisschen schwer, dich heute dazu zu motivieren, so früh wie sonst auch aus dem Bett zu kriechen, nachdem du die vergangenen zwei Wochen Ferien hattest (und „Ferien" bedeutet in deinem Fall: Schlafen bis um 9, aber dafür arbeiten bis nachts um 3 – wirklich sehr clever, soviel zu deiner netten Idee, während der freien Zeit mal ein wenig Schlaf nachzuholen; wofür hast du noch gleich deinen Professorentitel bekommen?). Natürlich schaffst du es irgendwann trotzdem, nachdem dein Wecker derart penetrant geklingelt hat, dass du gar keine andere Wahl hattest als aufzustehen und ihn auszuschalten.

(Da zeigt sie sich ja wieder, deine Intelligenz. Nette Idee, diesmal tatsächlich, den Wecker zur Abwechslung aufs Fensterbrett zu stellen und den Zauberstab im Bad zu lassen, damit du dich auch wirklich aus dem Bett bequemen musst.)

Du fährst dir mit einer Hand müde übers verschlafene Gesicht, fühlst viel zu viele kratzige Bartstoppel und wanderst weiter zum Kleiderschrank, um dir etwas auszusuchen. Hose und Hemd landen auf dem Bett, die frische Unterwäsche nimmst du gleich mit, während du ins Bad marschierst, mit der festen Absicht, dir von eiskaltem Duschwasser ein bisschen Leben in den Körper prasseln zu lassen. Dein Zauberstab erwartet dich bereits, doch du beschließt, dass es sicherer ist, das Rasieren zu verschieben, bis du vollständig munter bist und dir nicht versehentlich mehrere Schnittwunden zufügst.

(Deine Studenten würden es genießen. Aber, bei aller Liebe, sollen sie doch etwas Anderes finden, worüber sie lachen können.)

Du steigst aus deiner Boxershorts, stellst dich unter die Dusche und lässt lauwarmes Wasser auf dich herabregnen. (Memme.) Du schließt die Augen, die Tropfen rinnen dir in Strömen über das schlafzerknautschte Gesicht, verfangen sich in Brauen und Wimpern, sammeln sich über deiner Lippe und in deinem Kopf tanzen Bilder, die du gerade wirklich nicht gebrauchen kannst. Es ging dir doch gut. Los, befiehlst du dir selbst, während du dich einseifst, los, erinnere dich an die Abmachung: Neues Jahr, neues Spiel. Neues Glück. Schon vergessen? Das war der Plan. Den kannst du nicht einfach eine Woche nach Silvester bereits ignorieren.

Weißer, wolkiger Schaum breitet sich auf einem Körper aus, die Luft duftet wie eine frische Meeresbrise und du massierst dir Shampoo ins Haar, nur um dir gleich darauf wieder alles herauswaschen zu lassen. Du behältst die Augen geschlossen, konzentrierst dich auf das Wasser und bekämpfst langsam die Müdigkeit, die dir noch in den Knochen steckt, trotz zweiwöchiger Unipause. (Mach dir doch nichts vor, du hast keine Unipause, niemals, du bereitest entweder etwas vor oder nach oder korrigierst Aufsätze oder beantwortest Post oder kümmerst dich um Kursmaterial. Du hast keine Pause. Und das ist gut so. Erinnerst du dich?)

Du stellst das Wasser erst aus, als aller Schaum im Abfluss verschwunden ist. Dann trocknest du dich ab, ein bisschen energischer, als unbedingt nötig gewesen wäre, aber immerhin bist du anschließend wirklich wach und kannst dich um deine Rasur kümmern. Vorsichtig entfernst du die Stoppel und starrst dein Gesicht im Spiegel an. Du bist noch jung, denkst du verblüfft, du bist noch jung, also warum siehst du nicht immer danach aus? (Weil du zu viel arbeitest. Aber gerade kannst du daran nichts ändern. Denn wenn du weniger arbeiten würdest, dann hättest du mehr Zeit, dir Gedanken zu machen und du bist dir sicher, dass die Falten und grauen Haare dann erst recht kommen würden.)

Du lässt den Zauberstab sinken, legst ihn ab und fährst dir durch die nassen Haare. Du zwingst dich, den Blick von deinem Spiegelbild abzuwenden und stattdessen deine frische Unterwäsche anzuziehen. Der Rest deiner Kleidung wartet im Schlafzimmer auf dich und du knöpfst langsam, von unten nach oben (jeder hat so seine Macken …), dein Hemd zu. Dunkelblau, weil es das Hemd war, was ganz oben lag im Schrank. Und zu deiner schwarzen Hose passt es sowieso. Du hast ein bisschen Mühe, die Socken über deine halbtrockenen Füße zu streifen, aber am Ende gewinnst du. Jetzt noch einmal mit dem Zauberstab über die zerknitterte Hose fahren und schon sind die Falten, die dort nicht hingehören, verschwunden. (Mit deinem Gesicht funktioniert das leider nicht, aber zumindest die Haare kriegst du mit einem kurzen Spruch trocken.)

Ein rascher Blick auf deinen Wecker verrät dir, dass du dich langsam sputen solltest, wenn du nicht zu spät kommen magst. Du kannst zur Not natürlich immer noch in die Uni flohen, aber draußen auf den Straßen liegt glitzernder Schnee und du magst das Geräusch, wie er unter deinen Füßen knirscht. Obwohl du es bereits gestern Abend getan hast, kontrollierst du noch einmal deine Tasche, ob du alle deine Unterlagen für die Vorlesung eingepackt hast und die paar Bücher, die du mit in dein Büro nehmen musst, weil du verschiedenen Studenten versprochen hast, sie ihnen auszuleihen für Präsentationen oder Hausarbeiten.

Deine Tasche ist voll und schwer und du schwenkst deinen Zauberstab, um zumindest die Bücher zu miniaturisieren. Du stellst sie im Flur noch einmal ab, bindest dir die Schuhe zu und schlingst dir den dicken Wollschal um den Hals, den du dir selbst zu Weihnachten gegönnt hast. Dein warmer Wintermantel umhüllt dich schwer und angenehm und mit Handschuhen an den Fingern fühlt sich deine Tasche gleich leichter an. Du schließt die Wohnungstür hinter dir, steigst die Treppe hinab nach unten und atmest draußen im Schnee weiße Wölkchen aus.

Die Luft ist kalt und erfrischend und schmeckt nach Winter. Du blinzelst ein bisschen überfordert, weil die fahle Morgensonne dafür sorgt, dass die dünne Schneeschicht wirkt wie Puderzucker, alles verschwimmt vor deinen Augen und verliert an Konturen, aber du setzt langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen und spazierst in Richtung Uni. Die Straßen sind relativ unbelebt, stellst du fest, vereinzelt zaubern Ladenbesitzer ihre Schilder frei von Eis und nicken dir einen freundlichen Morgengruß zu.

Auch in den Gängen der Uni sind noch nicht viele Menschen unterwegs und bis du in der Caféteria ankommst, hast du höchstens drei Kollegen und ein paar einsame, gähnende Studenten gesehen. Du lächelst Sidonie an der Kasse kurz zu und schaust dich suchend um, auch wenn es nicht lange dauert, bis du den fraglichen Tisch entdeckt hast. Osburga hat den Arm in die Höhe gereckt und winkt dir weit ausholend zu, um dich auf sie aufmerksam zu machen. Du schmunzelst, als du feststellst, dass Asmund ebenfalls gähnend am Tisch sitzt, wie die Studenten, die dir eben begegnet sind.

„Frohes neues Jahr!", trompetet Osburga einmal quer durch die Caféteria und schließt dich in ihre Arme, „Alles Gute, mein Lieber." „Danke", murmelst du oberhalb ihres Kopfes, „Dir auch, Osburga. Ein fröhliches, neues Jahr." Sie lässt dich wieder los und strahlt dich an, schiebt dich resolut auf den freien Stuhl zwischen sich und Asmund und gibt euch beiden kaum Gelegenheit, dem jeweils Anderen ebenfalls ein gutes Jahr zu wünschen. Du verdrehst gutmütig die Augen und denkst dir, dass es wirklich immer das Gleiche ist. Ihr trefft euch stets zum Neujahrsfrühstück (nur, dass du diesmal eine Vorlesung im Nacken sitzen hast) und stets reißt Osburga dabei die Redegewalt an sich.

„Kaffee?", erkundigt sie sich jetzt und wartet eure Antworten gar nicht ab, „Ich brauche jedenfalls dringend welchen, sonst falle ich euch gleich vom Stuhl. Frühstück wäre auch nicht schlecht. Würstchen, Tomaten, Pilze, Toast. Und Pfannkuchen. Ich hoffe, ihr habt genug Zeit mitgebracht." Asmund schaut sie an, als wäre sie ein bisschen verrückt geworden, allerdings auf liebenswürdige Art und Weise. „Osburga", beginnt er langsam, „Das war doch der Plan, oder nicht? Dass wir uns zum Frühstück treffen. Also: Ja, Kaffee wäre großartig. Du solltest meinen Kaffeinkonsum mittlerweile kennen. Hunger habe ich auch und, stell dir vor, die Zeit ist auch eingeplant."

Du kannst dir ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen und Osburga bricht ebenfalls in Gelächter aus. „Na, dann", meint sie zufrieden, „Schnappt euch ein Tablett und los geht's. Ich bezahle, also keine falsche Scheu, nehmt, soviel ihr wollt und essen könnt." Du hebst die Augenbrauen. „Äußerst großzügig von dir", bemerkst du amüsiert, „Hast du zu Weihnachten endlich diesen Goldesel bekommen, ja?" Asmund wandelt sein Lachen gerade noch rechtzeitig in ein wenig überzeugendes Husten um und tut dann so, als würde ihn eine ernsthafte Antwort wahnsinnig interessieren.

„Wenn, dann würde ich es euch Zweien als Letzte erzählen", gibt Osburga trocken zurück und marschiert geradewegs zu den Würstchen, um sich ihren Teller zu beladen, „Plötzlich wärt ihr bestimmt ständig für Frühstück oder gemeinsames Mittagessen verfügbar, obwohl ihr euch sonst so gerne in euren Büros verbarrikadiert." Asmund zuckt die Achseln und häuft sich Pilze und gebackene Bohnen auf den Teller. „Das sagt die Richtige", findet er, „Du arbeitest schließlich auch nicht gerade wenig." Während du vor den Pfannkuchen stehst und überlegst, ob du dir zwei oder drei nehmen sollst, musst du beiden deiner Kollegen innerlich zustimmen. „Wir sind alle Arbeitstiere", sagst du, „Können wir uns darauf einigen?" Asmund und Osburga nicken friedlich und ihr verschwindet in verschiedene Ecken der Caféteria, um eure jeweiligen Teller und Tabletts mit Essen zu füllen.

Der Geruch von frisch gebrühtem Kaffee steigt dir in die Nase und du schließt intuitiv kurz die Augen, um den Duft in dich einzusaugen. Erst ein Räuspern von links bringt dich dazu, in die Richtung zu blinzeln. „Sollen wir euch alleine lassen?", erkundigt sich Asmund erheitert, „Dich und den Kaffee? Und würdest du es als Betrug an eurer Beziehung empfinden, wenn ich mir ebenfalls eine Tasse gönne?" Da soll mal noch einer sagen, Geschichtsprofessoren wären alt, verstaubt und hätten keinen Sinn für Humor.

„Bitte", grinst du zurück, „Greif zu." Ihr bedient euch beide an Kaffee, Milch und Zucker und lauft schon einmal zur Kasse, während Osburga noch unentschlossen vor den Muffins steht. „Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, die Herren", lächelt euch Sidonie strahlend und mit himmelblauen Haaren an und tippt eure diversen Speisen in ihre Kasse ein, „Ich nehme an, die Dame zahlt mal wieder?" „Sie lässt es sich nicht nehmen", stimmt Asmund ihr zu und schiebt dich Richtung Tisch, „Wir fangen dann schonmal an. Wer weiß, wie lange Osburga noch braucht. Ich wette, am Ende wird es sowieso wieder ein Blaubeermuffin. Wie _immer._"

„Das hab' ich gehört!", ruft euch Osburga quer durch die Caféteria hinterher und ihr kichert wie dreizehnjährige Schulmädchen. „Müssen ja prima Ferien gewesen sein", bemerkt Sidonie deutlich amüsiert und winkt euch durch. Ihr lasst eure Tabletts durch die Luft schweben und sachte auf euren Tisch gleiten, denn zumindest du bist dir sicher, dass du eine Kaffeesintflut anrichten würdest, wenn du versuchen würdest, dein Tablett mit der Hand zu balancieren. Da ist der Zauberstab um einiges verlässlicher.

„Ich wette", kichert Asmund noch immer vor sich hin, während er sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen lässt, „Ich wette, wenn Osburga gleich kommt, dann regt sie sich wie üblich darüber auf, dass wir ihre Gutmütigkeit schamlos ausnutzen und soviel essen wie sonst nie, obwohl sie uns ja extra noch dazu aufgefordert hat." Du nippst an deinem Kaffee und versteckst dein Lachen hinter der Tasse. Im letzten Jahr hat Osburga euch nämlich vorgeworfen, tagelang gefastet zu haben, nur um beim Frühstück richtig zuschlagen zu können. Du erinnerst dich da an eine Diskussion zwischen ihr und Asmund, in der dein Kollege sich gegen die Beschuldigung wehren musste, er würde eigentlich gar keine gebackenen Bohnen mögen und sie nur essen, weil Osburga ja sowieso dafür bezahle.

(Ohja. Ihr seid wirklich sehr erwachsen, wenn man euch lässt.)

„Na", knurrt Osburga und lässt ihr Tablett zwischen euch segeln, „Schmeckt der Kaffee?" Asmund verschluckt sich und hustet, aber du kramst ein bezauberndes Lächeln hervor und strahlst deine Kollegin an. „Ausgezeichnet", nickst du gelassen, „Solltest du auch probieren." Osburga verdreht gutmütig die Augen und labt sich an ihrem Muffin. (Blaubeer, natürlich. Was sonst?) „Danke jedenfalls", sagst du zu ihr, „Für das Frühstück. Du weißt schon." Sie winkt ab und du musst in Deckung gehen, damit dich die Kuchenkrümel nicht treffen. „Keine Ursache", versichert Osburga, nachdem sie geschluckt hat, „Das nächste Mittagessen geht dann wieder auf deine Rechnung, nicht wahr?" Du lachst und nickst. Ihr habt eure kleine Routine, alles ist wunderbar und geordnet. (Wenigstens eine Sache.)

Asmund hält sich vornehm zurück und schaufelt sich stattdessen Pilze in den Mund. Du nippst noch ein wenig an deinem Kaffee und zerschneidest dann deinen ersten Pfannkuchen. „Schöne Ferien gehabt?", erkundigst du dich beiläufig und die nächsten zehn Minuten lauscht ihr einem Monolog Osburgas, in dem sie davon schwärmt, dass sie über Weihnachten und Neujahr in Frankreich war und das dortige, wunderbare Essen und den Rotwein genossen hat. Asmunds Gabel verharrt in der Luft und er starrt Osburga mit offenem Mund an.

„Doch ein Goldesel", murmelt er schließlich, als sie mal eine Pause macht, „Wie soll man das denn sonst bezahlen? Weihnachten in Frankreich, warst du während der letzten Semesterferien nicht in Island? Und davor wo? Auf dem Mond?" Du grinst, offenbar ein wenig zu spitzbübisch für Osburgas Geschmack, denn sie wirft dir einen betont rügenden Blick zu, der das genaue Gegenteil bewirkt. „Island war ein Forschungsaufenthalt", berichtigt sie Asmund hastig, „Ich hab dort Runen entziffert. Kannst du ja auch mal machen, wenn dir nach Geysiren und vielen Schafen zumute ist."

Asmund runzelt die Stirn und murmelt etwas von wegen „Da kann ich auch nach Wales fahren", was dich zum Losprusten bringt. „Männer", kommentiert Osburga ungerührt, „Euch kann man es auch nicht recht machen, was?" „Nein", antwortet ihr Beide prompt und neckt Osburga noch ein bisschen damit, dass sie ihre Freizeit damit verbringt, die „Kritzeleien" (sie schnappt empört nach Luft, als Asmund das sagt) auf alten, verwitterten Steinen abzuzeichnen und zu entziffern. „Lies du erst einmal endlich die _Edda _fertig, mein Lieber!", wettert Osburga dagegen und du siehst dich gezwungen, mit einem lautstarken „Frieden!" zwischen die Streithähne zu gehen.

„Nichtmal vernünftig frühstücken kann man mit euch", schüttelst du amüsiert den Kopf, „Wir sollten das jede Woche machen und Eintritt verlangen; unsere Studenten würden uns mühelos unseren nächsten Urlaub finanzieren. Das kann man sich ja nicht entgehen lassen: Osburga Bagshot versus Asmund Bufton. Wird es ihr wohl gelingen, ihn mit _Beowulf_-Zitaten in die Knie zu zwingen, oder kann er vorher entwischen?" Osburga und Asmund schauen dich beide mit dem gleichen, mitleidigen Blick an, der sagt „Armer Irrer!" und der dich erneut zum Lachen bringt.

„Ich wette", verteidigst du deine Idee zwischen zwei Schluck Kaffee, „unsere Studenten fänden das herrlich.

Die Drittsemestler kriegen sich ja schon immer nicht mehr ein, wenn ich mal eine harmlose Anekdote erzähle." Asmund und Osburga verschlucken sich synchron an Pilzen und Muffin. „Wenn du … was?", hustet Asmund und du nimmst dir die Freiheit, in aller Seelenruhe „Wenn ich eine harmlose Anekdote erzähle" zu wiederholen. „Über … uns?", will Osburga verwirrt wissen, „Da gibt es doch gar keine Anekdoten. Asmund und ich, wir sind nur zwei langweilige Geschichtsprofessoren." Klar, denkst du, gar keine Anekdoten. Dir würden auf Anhieb durchaus etliche einfallen.

„Es sei denn", sagt Asmund und senkt verschwörerisch die Stimme, „er erzählt von diesem einen Mal, als er für dich _Beowulf _übersetzenmusste und nicht mehr ansprechbar war." „Hey", begehrst du auf, während Osburga mit einem beinahe schadenfrohen Grinsen in ihren Pfannkuchen beißt, „Damals war ich noch ein armer, kleiner Student und diese Verrückte hier konnte _fließend _Altenglisch und ich beherrschte kein Wort. Da wärst du auch nicht mehr ansprechbar gewesen, Asmund!" Zu deinem Leidwesen hat diese Geschichte sehr schnell die Runde gemacht, nachdem du Osburga mal gestanden hast, wie viel du ihretwegen zu deinen Studienzeiten durchlitten hast.

„Verdammter Drachenmist!", poltert da eine aufgebrachte, weibliche Stimme in deinem Rücken und du hörst, wie Stuhlbeine über den Boden scharren, während sich offenbar jemand an euren Nachbartisch setzt. Du drehst betont unauffällig den Kopf und kannst beobachten, wie auch deine beiden Kollegen lange Hälse machen. Du kennst die zwei Mädchen, die es sich gerade bei dampfendem Kaffee und ungefähr sieben Muffins gemütlich machen, Amelia Harrington und Rebecca Stevens, Geschichtsstudentinnen im fünften Semester und offenbar alles andere als erfreut.

„Ganz ruhig", mahnt Rebecca und wirft ein nervöses, entschuldigendes Lächeln in eure Richtung, das dafür sorgt, dass ihr synchron zusammenzuckt und euch eiligst wieder euren eigenen Tellern zuwendet, während ihr (und da bist du dir sicher, dass für Osburga und Asmund das Gleiche gilt wie für dich) die Ohren spitzt, um das Gespräch nebenan weiterhin verfolgen zu können. „Nichts da _ganz ruhig_", schimpft Amelia allerdings weiter, scheinbar wenig beeindruckt von den Beruhigungsversuchen ihrer Kommilitonin, „Das ist einfach nur riesengroßer, stinkender Drachenmist."

Asmund prustet in seinen Kaffee und erntet dafür ein zweifaches „Pst!" Ja, ihr seid neugierig und ja, es gehört sich nicht zu lauschen, aber du musst zugeben, dass du einfach unglaublich interessiert bist, was deine Studentin so aufgebracht hat. (Hoffentlich war es nicht das Seminar, das sie bei dir besucht.) Asmund zieht belustigt die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und nimmt diesmal einen vorsichtigeren Schluck Kaffee, aber sein wacher Blick verrät dir, dass auch er gespannt ist, was er gleich zu hören bekommen wird.

„Ich meine, da studiert man vier Semester in aller Seelenruhe, lernt brav, hat langsam mal das Gefühl, ein bisschen was zu verstehen und in einer Diskussion nicht vollkommen unterzugehen und dann?", redet sich Amelia nun in Rage, „_Zack! _Schon beginnt das fünfte Semester und plötzlich erzählt dir Lancelot, dass du bitte schön bis Ende März ein Thema gefunden haben sollst, über das …" Du kannst dir denken, wie der Rest des Satzes lauten soll, denn immerhin geht es scheinbar um die Abschlussarbeit, aber diesmal bist du derjenige, der beinahe an seinem Kaffee erstickt, so heftig musst du lachen, als Amelia euren Direktor mit dem gleichen Spitznamen belegt, den ihr im Kollegium auch benutzt.

„Na, na, na", murmelt Osburga erschrocken und schlägt dir halb besorgt, halb ruppig auf den Rücken, damit dein Hustenanfall nachlässt. „Geht schon wieder", bringst du mit krächzender Stimme hervor und Asmund versichert euren Studentinnen, dass alles in Ordnung sei. „Ehrlich mal", wispert Asmund, als Amelia und Rebecca ihre Aufmerksamkeit offenbar wieder von euch nehmen, „als Spione würden wir Drei sowas von versagen. Wir verraten uns ja ständig selbst." Da musst du ihm wirklich zustimmen. Und Amelia und Rebecca haben scheinbar aus ihren Fehlern gelernt, weil sie jetzt mit leisen, gesenkten Stimmen weitersprechen.

„Aber Recht hat sie", sagt Osburga nun ebenfalls nicht gerade laut und runzelt die Stirn, „Sonderlich gut ist das System ja nicht, oder?" Asmund lehnt sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und spielt mit dem Kaffeelöffel. „Zwölf", antwortet er mit düsterer Miene, „Zwölf Studenten haben mir während der Weihnachtsferien geschrieben, um panisch nachzufragen, ob ich wohl gewillt wäre, ihre Abschlussarbeiten zu betreuen. Zwölf! Über Weihnachten! Ich meine, ich frage euch: Wie hektisch und nervös müssen sie wohl gewesen sein, wenn sie während der Feiertage nicht ein bisschen entspannen konnten? Konnte ich danach auch nicht mehr, übrigens."

„Es überrascht sie einfach", mischst du dich ein, „Ich hatte in diesem Semester schon zwei, drei Gespräche, mehr aber auch nicht. Und die Studenten, die sich bereits so früh Gedanken machen, sind nun einmal die Ausnahme. Wir waren früher schließlich auch nicht so organisiert, oder? Ich jedenfalls nicht. Und die vier Semester, die sie heute gerade mal haben, bevor der Stress beginnt, vergehen quasi wie im Flug. Sie studieren einfach ruhig vor sich hin und mit einem Mal wird von ihnen verlangt, sich Gedanken zu einem Thema zu machen, über das sie ein Jahr lang recherchieren und schreiben sollen. Das Thema sollen sie sich selbst ausdenken, es soll ausreichend komplex sein und bestenfalls einen neuen Blickwinkel ermöglichen, wenn nicht sogar gleich neue wissenschaftliche Erkenntnisse hervorbringen. Das ist doch utopisch."

„Allerdings", stimmt dir Asmund zu und grinst schief, „Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob meine Doktorarbeit all diese Punkte erfüllt hat." Osburga und du, ihr protestiert ein bisschen, weil Asmunds Doktorarbeit natürlich gut gewesen ist (besser als gut und er weiß das auch), aber es geht hier um das Prinzip. Eure Studenten werden ins kalte Wasser geworfen und am Ende seid ihr alle gemeinsam die Leidtragenden, weil ihr in euren Sprechstunden Taschentücher verteilen, Tränen trocknen und angespannte Nerven beruhigen müsst.

„Immerhin haben sie ein Jahr Zeit", seufzt Osburga, da sie, wie du weißt, auch nicht gerade ein Anhänger dieses Systems ist, „Frag mal bei anderen Studiengängen nach, da schreiben die Studenten ihre Abschlussarbeit in einem Semester. Und studieren nicht vier Jahre, wohlgemerkt." Für einen Moment hängt ihr alle schweigend euren eigenen Gedanken nach und schlürft leise heißen Kaffee. Auch, wenn du Verständnis dafür hast, dass es für deine Studenten stressig ist, so musst du trotzdem zugeben, dass du dich immer freust, wenn dich jemand bittet, seine Arbeit zu betreuen. Sie finden viele interessante Themen, deine Studenten, und es macht dir Spaß, ihnen Zeitungsartikel zu schicken, über die du zufällig stolperst und von denen du glaubst, dass sie ihnen gefallen könnten. Es macht dir Spaß, dich mit ihnen auf einen Kaffee zu treffen und dabei Diskussionen zu führen.

(In der Hinsicht hast du wohl wirklich den richtigen Beruf gewählt.)

„Ja, sicher", nickt Asmund eurer Kollegin zu, „Aber anderer Studiengang, andere Anforderungen, oder nicht? Und wir dürfen uns nicht beschweren, wenn unsere Studenten im dritten Jahr aus allen Wolken fallen, weil sie plötzlich merken, was von ihnen verlangt wird, nachdem sie vier Semester lang mit Samthandschuhen angefasst wurden." Osburga protestiert sofort und du lächelst, weil du darauf gewettet hättest, dass sie das tun wird. Asmund hebt abwehrend die Hände. „Ich spreche hier vom Durchschnittsstudium", betont er hastig, „Das schließt deine Altenglisch-Seminare nicht unbedingt mit ein, da wirst du mir wohl zustimmen. Und du sagst selbst immer wieder, dass nur ein relativ geringer Teil der Studenten sich bewusst für deine Veranstaltungen entscheidet. Der Rest geht mit falschen Vorstellungen hin und wird meist desillusioniert, ist überfordert und verlässt das Seminar wieder."

Osburga murmelt etwas Undeutliches und bringt dich und Asmund damit zum Grinsen, weil klar ist, dass Asmund Recht hat und dass Osburga ihm nicht gerne Recht gibt. Ein zweistimmiges, halbwegs schüchternes „Wiedersehen!" in deinem Rücken zeigt an, dass Amelia und Rebecca ihre Frühstücks-und-Aufregen-Einheit offenbar beendet haben, was wiederum dich dazu bringt, panisch auf deine Armbanduhr zu schauen. Beinahe schüttest du dir Kaffee über die Hose. „Warum sagt ihr denn nichts?", willst du von deinen Kollegen wissen, während du hektisch aufspringst und versuchst, dabei noch rasch einen Pfannkuchen zu rollen und zu verspeisen.

„Ach", macht Asmund erstaunt und mit verwirrtem Blick, „Musst du etwa schon los?" Auch Osburga sieht milde überrascht aus. „Die Zeit ist aber schnell vergangen heute", meint sie nur kopfschüttelnd, während du dich damit abmühst, deinen linken Arm in deinen Umhang zu zwängen. Irgendwo scheint sich der Stoff allerdings verdreht zu haben; jedenfalls hast du deutlich mehr Mühe als sonst. „Na, jedenfalls wird meine Vorlesung gleich ohne mich beginnen, wenn ich mich nicht spute", meinst du und schaffst es endlich, deinen Umhang ordentlich anzuziehen. „Das bezweifle ich stark", kommentiert Osburga trocken und streckt die Hand aus, um kurz deinen Arm zu drücken, „Viel Spaß beim Dozieren, mein Lieber." „Verbindlichen Dank auch", erwiderst du und folgst dem Reflex, ihr eine Grimasse zu schneiden, „Frühstückt noch schön. Bis dann!"

Du schnappst dir deine Tasche, schnippst mit dem Zauberstab und kannst aus den Augenwinkeln heraus noch mitverfolgen, wie dein Tablett sachte davon schwebt. Du nickst deinen Kollegen ein letztes Mal zu und hastest dann den Flur entlang, bis du schlitternd und ein wenig außer Atem vor deinem Hörsaal ankommst. Du kannst leises Stimmengewirr ausmachen, das langsam verebbt, als du die Tür aufstößt und zu deinem Pult läufst. „Guten Morgen", grüßt du in die Runde und erhältst vereinzeltes Kopfnicken als Antwort. Du stellst deine Tasche ab, kramst deine Unterlagen hervor, um sie auf dem Pult abzulegen, und schlüpfst aus dem Umhang, den du dir eben erst so mühsam übergezogen hast. Jetzt wirfst du ihn achtlos über deinen Stuhl und machst es dir auf deinem Pult gemütlich.

Dein Stapel Papiere liegt ein bisschen unordentlich neben dir und du schiebst ihn beiseite, als du dich auf dein Pult setzt. Dein Blick fliegt über deine Studenten, du lächelst und sagst „Herzlich willkommen zurück. Schön, Sie alle im neuen Jahr wieder begrüßen zu können. Ich hoffe, Sie hatten angenehme Ferien und schöne Feiertage und konnten sich ein wenig erholen. Ich hoffe allerdings auch, dass Sie die Zeit gefunden haben, mal in Ihre Unterlagen für die heutige Sitzung zu schauen. Gibt es im Vorfeld Fragen zu dem Material?"

Du lässt ihnen ein paar Minuten, um in ihren Blättern und Notizzetteln zu kramen, um den Kopf zu senken und sich beschäftigt zu geben. Dir ist klar, dass es bestimmt nicht alle Studenten geschafft haben, sich optimal auf die Vorlesung vorzubereiten, immerhin war Weihnachten und Neujahr und zwischen Geschenken und Punsch kann man schon einmal vergessen, Interviews zu lesen. Du verstehst das, du warst schließlich auch einmal Student, aber trotzdem wünschst du dir, dass du die heutige Sitzung nicht im Alleingang wirst bestreiten müssen.

Anscheinend gibt es zumindest einmal keinerlei Fragen zu deinen Anlagen (du unterdrückst deine Überlegung, ob aus Unwissenheit oder resultierend aus perfekter Vorbereitung, aber trotzdem tendierst du zu Ersterem), keine Hände werden gehoben und du nickst kurz, während du aus deinem eigenen Papierstapel das erste Interview aussortierst. „In Ordnung", findest du, „Dann würde ich vorschlagen, wir arbeiten unser Material wieder einmal der Reihe nach durch. Gibt es irgendwelche Einwände?" Deine Studenten bleiben stumm. „Gut", fährst du leichthin fort, „Ich möchte Sie noch kurz daran erinnern, dass die heutige Sitzung unter dem Titel _Mythen, Helden und Schlächter. Von Vorbildern und Klischees _steht, vielleicht behalten Sie das im Hinterkopf, wenn wir die Anlagen besprechen. Freiwillige vor für den ersten Text, bitte!"

Es gibt ungefähr zwei Handvoll Studenten, mit denen du in den vergangenen Wochen immer wieder in einen Dialog gestiegen bist, und so lässt du auch heute deinen Blick zwar über alle schweifen, aber an manchen Gesichtern bleibt er länger hängen als an anderen. Du weißt, dass es eigentlich unmöglich ist, in einer Vorlesung alle deine Studenten kennenzulernen; von manchen wirst du ihre Meinung wohl erst erfahren, wenn sie dir ihre Klausur in die Hand drücken, aber das ist in Ordnung, denkst du, sie sind fast alle noch in ihrem ersten Semester, da dürfen sie sich ein wenig Scheu noch erlauben.

Alasdair MacLaine meldet sich schließlich zu Wort und du nickst ihm zu, amüsiert, dass er wieder derjenige ist, der den Anfang macht. „Das erste Interview wurde mit Aberforth Dumbledore geführt", beginnt dein Student mit ruhiger Stimme, „Aberforth Dumbledore ist der Bruder des verstorbenen Albus Dumbledore und ist dafür bekannt, sich sehr erfolgreich aus der magischen Gesellschaft zurückgezogen zu haben. Man weiß nur wenig über ihn und ich glaube, ihm liegt viel daran, dass das auch weiterhin so bleibt."

Du grinst ein bisschen und versuchst, Mister MacLaine damit nicht aus dem Konzept zu bringen, aber er hat den Nagel nun einmal ziemlich auf den Kopf getroffen und in Gedanken siehst du Aberforth Dumbledore mürrisch das Gesicht verziehen und ein knurrendes _Was denn? _murmeln, weil er all die Aufregung um seine Person überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen kann.

„Allerdings", fährt Alasdair scheinbar unbeeindruckt von deinem kleinen Heiterkeitsanfall fort, „ist Aberforth vermutlich die beste Informationsquelle, wenn man etwas über Albus Dumbledore erfahren möchte und dabei auch sicher sein will, dass man fundiertere Ergebnisse als aus der Klatschpresse erhält. Wenn man alles glauben würde, was Rita Kimmkorn über ihn geschrieben hat, dann hätte Albus Dumbledore vermutlich niemals das siebzehnte Lebensjahr erreichen können, weil er vorher so viele Schicksalsschläge hatte verkraften müssen."

Du hebst deine Blätter ein bisschen hoch, um deine zuckenden Mundwinkel dahinter zu verbergen. Am liebsten hättest du schallend gelacht (oder gleich Osburga geholt, damit sie sich amüsieren kann, weil du dir absolut sicher bist, dass sie ihren Heidenspaß an der Ausführung von Mister MacLaine hätte, weil es genau ihre Art von Humor trifft), aber dann müsstest du einen kleinen Exkurs über Rita Kimmkorns Schreiberei anhängen und deine Vorlesung ist voll genug, da musst du dir nicht selbst unnötig das Leben schwer machen.

„Von Aberforth erfahren wir jedenfalls, wie Albus Dumbledore weithin wahrgenommen wurde: Als übermäßig kluger, begabter, charismatischer Junge, bereits zu Schulzeiten. Er hatte offenbar ein großes Interesse daran, etwas zu lernen, las viel und saugte dieses Wissen in sich auf wie ein Schwamm, während sein jüngerer Bruder es vorzug, sich in der freien Natur die Knie blutig zu schrammen. Natürlich sind diese beiden Wege sehr unterschiedlich voneinander und natürlich sind sie beide, in ihrer eigenen Art und Weise, gut und berechtigt, schließlich sollten Kinder eigentlich auch ihre Kindheit genießen dürfen, aber welcher Junge in den Augen der Erwachsenen vermutlich besser wegkam, dürfte klar sein: Albus", schlussfolgert Mister MacLaine und schiebt sich die Brille etwas nach oben.

Er hat einen Punkt getroffen, den du für wichtig und interessant erachtest, nämlich die Tatsache, dass ihr schließlich von eurer eigenen Warte als Erwachsene aus beurteilt und beobachtet und dass ihr somit natürlich einen anderen Standpunkt vertretet als es Kinder vermutlich tun würden. (Wobei Kinder sich selbstverständlich andere Fragen stellen würden als ihr. _Warum kommt er denn nicht mit zum Spielen? _statt _Wie und auf welche Weise hat sich das besondere magische Talent Albus Dumbledores bemerkbar gemacht und hat er dafür __Opfer gebracht?_, beispielsweise.) Aber Kinder zählen nicht unbedingt zu deinen Spezialgebieten und so lässt du Mister MacLaine lieber weitersprechen.

„Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass die Dumbledore-Brüder keine allzu glückliche Kindheit und Jugend verlebt haben dürften", führt dein Student seine Ausführungen fort, „Es lassen sich zwar kaum persönliche Berichte der Beiden zu diesem Thema finden, doch wir wissen, dass sie ihren Vater früh verloren haben, dass er wegen eines Übergriffs auf Muggel nach Azkaban gebracht wurde und dort verstarb. Die Familie wurde somit gewaltsam auseinandergerissen und es kann für die Mutter keine leichte Aufgabe gewesen sein, alleine ihre drei Kinder großzuziehen.

Obwohl der Vater damals vor Gericht die Aussage verweigerte, weshalb er scheinbar grundlos Muggel angegriffen hatte, weiß man mittlerweile, dass er es zum Schutze seiner Tochter Ariana tat, die von eben jenen Muggeln schlimm gepiesackt wurde. Ariana Dumbledore litt Zeit ihres Lebens an unkontrollierten Ausbrüchen von Magie, was zum damaligen Zeitpunkt – also, um die Jahrhundertwende – als großes Manko betrachtet und häufig totgeschwiegen wurde. Stattdessen wurde das Gerücht gestreut, das Mädchen sei sehr krank und könne daher das Haus kaum verlassen. All diese Faktoren müssen die Familie nach der Gefangennahme des Vaters noch weiter belastet haben."

Sieh an, denkst du anerkennend, da hat einer die Feiertage genutzt, um das zu tun, worum du diesmal nicht einmal explizit gebeten hattest: Hintergrundinformationen zu suchen, um eventuelle Wissenslücken zu schließen. Wer über Albus Dumbledore reden will, der muss sich auch ein wenig mit seiner Familiengeschichte auskennen und begreifen können, wie der, der als mächtigster Zauberer des Jahrhunderts gefeiert wurde, aufgewachsen ist.

„Im Sommer nach Albus Dumbledores Hogwartsabschluss starb seine Mutter, aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach bei einem von Arianas Magieausbrüchen. Dass das Mädchen daran keinerlei Schuld trifft, steht hierbei wohl außer Frage", stellt Alasdair MacLaine mit einer Stimme fest, als wolle er von vorneherein jedem, der es wagt, das Gegenteil zu behaupten, den Mut nehmen, „Jedenfalls beeinflusste das die Pläne von Albus Dumbledore: Statt sich weiterzubilden und durch die Welt zu reisen, blieb er zu Hause und kümmerte sich um seine jüngeren Geschwister. So, wie Aberforth in dem Interview wirkt, kann ich mir kaum vorstellen, dass er als Jugendlicher begeistert von der Idee war, plötzlich einem älteren Bruder zu unterstehen, mit dem ihn kaum Gemeinsamkeiten verbanden. Als schließlich Ariana ebenfalls starb, dürfte das für die beiden Brüder wohl ein Anlass gewesen sein, vorerst getrennte Wege zu gehen, und zwar Wege derart entfernt voneinander, dass sie sich lange nicht zu Gesicht bekamen und dass die magische Gemeinschaft wohl nur allzu bereit war zu vergessen, dass es neben Albus noch einen anderen Dumbledore-Bruder gab, der nicht ganz so viel Talent abbekommen hatte.

Aberforth gibt selbst zu, dass er das Gefühl hatte – und wohl noch immer hat –, in dieser Welt, in der sein Bruder lebte, keinen Platz zu haben. Der Eine kehrte nach Hogwarts zurück, wurde erst Professor, schließlich Direktor, verblüffte alle mit seinem Wissen, seiner Macht, über den Anderen wurde hinter vorgehaltenen Händen getuschelt, während er sich darum bemühte, regelrecht in der Versenkung zu verschwinden, dem Bruder zu entrinnen, mit dem er sicherlich nicht nur gute Erinnerungen verband. Aus dem Interview erfahren wir, dass es offenbar eine Zeitspanne gab, in der die Brüder keinerlei Kontakt miteinander hatten. Die Gründe von Albus Dumbledore hierfür erfahren wir nicht, aber Aberforth sagt, dass er seinem Bruder manches nicht verzeihen konnte, was in der Vergangenheit vorgefallen war. Dass er sich selbst auch nicht verzeihen konnte."

Du nickst Mister MacLaine kurz zu, zum Zeichen, dass du ihn gerne für einen Moment unterbrechen würdest. Du räusperst dich, ehe du dich dazwischenschaltest. „Sie dürfen Eines nicht vergessen", sagst du ruhig, „Aberforth spricht es auch selbst an. Er und Albus teilten eine Vergangenheit miteinander; sie waren die Einzigen aus ihrer Familie, die noch übrig waren. Es gab sonst niemanden, der sich auf die gleiche Art und Weise an ihre Eltern erinnerte, beispielsweise. Sie waren einen Abschnitt ihres Lebens nun einmal miteinander gegangen, ob ihnen das gefiel oder nicht. Und sie waren jung zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie sich gegenseitig mit Schweigen und Missachtung straften. Jung und nicht bereit zu vergeben oder zu vergessen."

Alasdair wühlt ein bisschen in seinen Notizen und zitiert dann direkt aus dem Interview. „_Da waren ja auch schon ein paar Jährchen vergangen_", liest er vor, „Das erwidert Aberforth, als er gefragt wird, weshalb er denn dem _Orden des Phönix _beigetreten ist, wo es sich doch schließlich um eine Gruppe handelte, die sein Bruder ins Leben gerufen hatte. Es gab also offenbar einen Wechsel in seiner Haltung Albus gegenüber und, was wohl noch wichtiger ist: Es gab bestimmte Themen, bei denen die Zwei eine ähnliche, wenn nicht sogar die gleiche, Meinung vertraten. Sie wollten beide verhindern, dass der Dunkle Lord Erfolg hatte.

Allerdings lässt sich auch hierbei beobachten, dass Aberforth eine gewisse Kritik am Handeln seines Bruders übt, obwohl er die Idee in ihren Grundzügen durchaus unterstützenswert findet. Leider führt er das nicht weiter aus und ich konnte auch keine weiteren Artikel oder Interviews finden, in denen noch einmal auf diese Stelle Bezug genommen wird. Vielleicht wissen Sie da Näheres?", hebt er den Kopf und schaut dich neugierig an.

Du lehnst dich auf deinem Pult ein bisschen nach hinten und stützt dich mit den Händen an den Seiten ab, während du seinen Blick offen erwiderst. „Ich kann kurz darauf eingehen, sicher", entgegnest du, „Worauf Aberforth hier anspielt, ist die häufig diskutierte Theorie, dass Albus Dumbledore in seinem Bestreben, das Gute zu erreichen und Lord Voldemort zu besiegen, manchmal über die Stränge geschlagen hat, dass er zu viel verlangt hat, zu viele, zu große Opfer, dass er Übermenschliches gefordert hat von denen, die wichtig waren, um den Sieg zu erlangen. Ich muss Ihnen wohl nicht extra anführen, dass hierbei gerade Harry Potter häufig als Beispiel angeführt wird, aber vielleicht haben wir nachher noch Zeit, die Beziehung zwischen Dumbledore und Harry Potter genauer zu analysieren."

„Danke", nickt Alasdair rasch und wendet sich wieder seinen Notizen zu, um den Faden seiner Überlegungen erneut aufzunehmen, „Aberforth berichtet weiterhin, dass die breite Öffentlichkeit ein bestimmtes Bild seines Bruders hatte, nämlich das eines Helden, und dass es schwierig war, sich in irgendeiner Art und Weise negativ oder kritisch zu äußern. Er hat jedoch den immensen Vorteil, gegenüber dem Durchschnittszauberer, dass er Albus Dumbledore persönlich kannte und zwar auf eine Art und Weise, wie es sonst niemand tat. Dass er dabei wohl auch voreingenommen war, steht außer Frage, aber er war in der Lage, den Menschen hinter dem Heldenbild zu erkennen.

Das Verhältnis der beiden Brüder scheint sich jedenfalls im Alter ein wenig gebessert zu haben. Sie nahmen wieder Kontakt auf, sahen sich ab und zu sogar persönlich, was dadurch vereinfacht wurde, dass Aberforth einen Pub in Hogsmeade, also in unmittelbarer Nähe von Hogwarts, übernahm, auch wenn er sich zu den konkreten Gründen nicht weiter äußert. Fest steht jedoch, dass eben dieser Pub eine wesentliche Rolle bei der Schlacht um Hogwarts übernommen hat, da durch ihn ehemalige Schüler sowie Auroren in die Schule gelangen konnten, um gegen den Dunklen Lord zu kämpfen und schlussendlich das zu besiegeln, wofür Albus Dumbledore jahrelang gekämpft hatte.

Gegen Ende des Interviews wird meiner Ansicht nach deutlich, dass Aberforth sich sehr viele Gedanken über seinen Bruder, ihr Verhältnis zueinander und die Vergangenheit gemacht hat. Er hat sein eigenes Verhalten analysiert und gibt zu, dass er Albus lange Zeit hat spüren lassen, dass er ihm die Schuld am Tod ihrer Schwester gab. Dass eine sowieso wacklige Brüderbeziehung diese Vorwürfe nicht unbeschadet überstanden hat, scheint nur logisch, gerade zu einem Zeitpunkt, an dem Aberforth als temperamentvoller Jugendlicher ein Ventil für seinen Schmerz und seine Wut brauchte und es schließlich in seinem Bruder fand. Dennoch hat er ihn später unterstützt, dennoch wettert er gegen Rita Kimmkorns Bericht, dennoch lässt er einen spüren, dass er Respekt hat vor dem, was Albus geleistet, wie er gelebt hat, auch wenn er es vielleicht in Worten nicht unbedingt zugeben würde. Er sagt selbst, dass ihm klar ist, mit was für einem außergewöhnlichen magischen Talent sein Bruder ausgestattet war, aber trotzdem kann er noch immer den Bruder in ihm sehen, den Bruder, der ihm manchmal verhasst war, aber den er auch vermisst."

Alasdair MacLaine verstummt und du lächelst ihm kurz zu. „Danke für Ihre Analyse", meinst du, „Bitte vergessen Sie alle nicht, dass Albus Dumbledore den größten Teil seines Lebens als Figur öffentlichen Interesses verbracht hat. Er zog Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, da er ein höchst begabter Schüler war, er wurde Lehrer, dann Direktor, sein Talent machte sich immer mehr bemerkbar, überall sprach man von ihm. Eltern kannten ihn noch aus der eigenen Schulzeit, Schüler staunten über seinen Unterricht. Er besiegte Grindelwald und beendete somit einen Krieg. Er stellte sich gegen den Dunklen Lord. Er war ein Hoffnungsträger, aber nicht viele konnten hinter die Fassade sehen. Sein Bruder schon und Aberforth liefert uns darüber hinaus noch einige Informationen, die wir vermutlich von niemand Anderem erfahren würden. Möchte sich dann vielleicht jemand am zweiten Interview versuchen?"

Du schaust fragend in die Runde deiner Studenten und bist erleichtert, als direkt einige Hände gehoben werden. Hermione hattet ihr immerhin schon zu Besuch und es ist nicht der erste Text, den ihr von ihr besprecht, deswegen hattest du die Hoffnung, dass sich relativ problemlos ein Freiwilliger finden lässt. Du entscheidest dich schließlich für Gwendolen Hopkins und rufst sie auf.

„Das zweite Interview wurde mit Hermione Weasley, geborene Granger, geführt", beginnt deine Studentin ihre Untersuchung damit, euch die grundlegenden Fakten in Erinnerung zu rufen, „Wie wir wissen gehörte sie seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr zum engen Freundeskreis um Harry Potter, gemeinsam mit Ronald Weasley, und war stark daran beteiligt, die Horkruxe zu finden und den Dunklen Lord schließlich zu Fall zu bringen. Sie spricht gleich am Anfang das an, was nach dem Tod von Lily und James Potter vermutlich in aller Munde war: Dass Harry Potter als bisher einzige bekannte Person den Todesfluch überlebte und ihn auf Voldemort zurückwarf. Es gab und gibt kein Gegenmittel gegen den _Avada Kedavra_, von daher kann man sich vorstellen, wie groß der Aufruhr war.

Harry Potter entsprach allerdings wohl kaum dem Bild, das man sich von jemandem machte, der in der Lage war, den Todesfluch des mächtigsten Schwarzmagiers der damaligen Zeit zu überstehen, weder als Kleinkind noch später als Schüler. Es gibt ja genügend Artikel und Photos, die seine Jugend dokumentieren und selbst Mrs Weasley sagt, dass er relativ unspektakulär aussah und während seiner Schulzeit auch keineswegs als Musterknabe galt." Miss Hopkins lächelt ein bisschen, während sie das sagt, als wäre sie sich nicht ganz sicher, wie es ihre Kommilitonen aufnehmen werden, wie sie über den Helden eurer Zeit spricht, aber du nickst ihr aufmunternd zu und hast Mühe, dein Grinsen zu verbergen.

„Ähnlich wie es Aberforth Dumbledore mit seinem Bruder geht, ist auch Mrs Weasley in der Position, Harry Potter als Menschen zu beschreiben und nicht nur als Abziehbild des Helden, das gerade in der unmittelbaren Zeit nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts häufig durch die Presse geisterte und von ihr nur noch weiter propagiert wurde, sodass Harry Potter im Bild der Öffentlichkeit beinahe vollständig verschwand, um stattdessen durch den _Jungen, der lebt _ersetzt zu werden. Mrs Weasley macht eindrücklich klar, dass es sich dabei jedoch eigentlich nur um eine erfundene Figur handelt, die mit Harry Potter selbst nur bedingt etwas zu tun hat. Stattdessen haben wir es mit einer Art Kunstfigur zu tun, die dafür benutzt wurde, die Hoffnungen der Hexen und Zauberer auf sich zu projizieren und ihnen ein Gefühl von Zuversicht zu vermitteln, während gleichzeitig dargestellt werden sollte, dass der _Junge, der lebt _dem Dunklen Lord selbstverständlich furchtlos entgegentritt. Natürlich gilt das nur für die Zeit, in der der _Tagesprophet _nicht damit beschäftigt war, der magischen Bevölkerung einzureden, dass Harry Potter an Wahnvorstellungen litt und unter den furchtbar gefährlichen Einfluss von Albus Dumbledore geraten war", fügt Miss Hopkins in einem derart trockenen Tonfall hinzu, dass du ein kurzes Auflachen nicht verhindern kannst.

Sie hat immerhin Recht. Der _Tagesprophet _hängte in der Zeit sein Fähnlein immer nach dem Wind, mal wurde Harry als Retter der Zaubererwelt gepriesen, dann wieder wurde sein Geisteszustand hinterfragt, weil man in Ministerium einfach nicht hatte wahrhaben wollen, dass der Dunkle Lord wahrhaftig zurückgekehrt war. (Manchmal überlegst du, was passiert wäre, wenn das anders gelaufen wäre. Wenn Fudge Dumbledore geglaubt hätte. Wenn alle ein wenig mehr zusammengearbeitet hätten. Vielleicht hätte sich manches verhindern lassen. Aber du wirst es nie herausfinden und es ist müßig, über derartige Fragen nachzudenken. Du hast so schon genug, was dir durch den Kopf geht.)

„Jedenfalls fehlt Mrs Weasley dieser Schleier, den mit Sicherheit viele Hexen und Zauberer haben, wenn sie von Harry Potter sprechen", führt Miss Hopkins ihre Ausführungen fort und du gibst ihr mit einem Blick und einem Blinzeln zu verstehen, dass es schön wäre, wenn sie sich dazu kurz noch ein wenig äußern könnte. „Sie sagt, dass sie davon ausgeht, dass die wenigsten Menschen sich daran erinnern, was die Ursache für Harry Potters Berühmtheit ist, nämlich der Mord an seinen Eltern und der missglückte Mord an ihm", erklärt Gwendolen ohne auf ihre Notizen zu schauen, „Eigentlich ist das ja nun wirklich kein sonderlich fröhlicher Grund, sondern geht eher Richtung traurige Berühmtheit. Aber daran scheint bei Harry Potter nicht unbedingt jeder zu denken, stattdessen steht sein Heldenstatus im Vordergrund.

Mrs Weasley zeichnet ein Bild von Harry Potter, das ihn sehr sympathisch wirken lässt, mal abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er zu ihren besten Freunden zählt. Sie erzählt, dass er bescheiden ist, dass er sich selbst nicht für einen Helden hält, sondern nur allzu genau weiß, welche Fehler und Makel er hat – natürlich kann man nun behaupten, dass es sich dabei um geschickte Marketingstrategien von Seiten Mrs Weasleys handelt, aber eigentlich muss man nur mal die Rede nachlesen, die Harry Potter gehalten hat, als er den Orden des Merlin verliehen bekommen hat, dann wird jedem schnell klar, dass Mrs Weasley keineswegs übertreibt oder ihren besten Freund in ein besseres, sympathischeres Licht rücken will.

Dass Mrs Weasley zu den intelligentesten Hexen unserer Zeit gehört, ist ja allgemein bekannt und auch anerkannt, daher fand ich es sehr interessant, ihre Äußerungen zu lesen. Sie beschreibt, für mein Empfinden, sehr exakt, welche Gefühle viele Hexen und Zauberer Harry Potter vermutlich entgegenbrachten: Durch ihn gewannen sie neue Hoffnung und gleichzeitig war er durch sein Schicksal, die elternlose Kindheit, eine tragische Figur, mit der sie Mitleid haben konnten, ohne ihn dabei persönlich kennenzu müssen. Das bestätigt ihre These, dass es sich bei dem _Jungen, der lebt _um eine Kunstfigur handelt, die von Presse und Öffentlichkeit geboren und am Leben erhalten wurde."

Sie hält kurz inne, um nun doch einmal den Kopf zu senken und in ihren Aufzeichnungen zu blättern. Bisher bist du allerdings sehr zufrieden mit ihrer Analyse und wartest geduldig darauf, dass sie weiterspricht, während du dir hastig auf einem Blatt notierst, dass du nicht vergessen darfst – solltet ihr genügend Zeit haben –, die Diskussion nachher noch einmal darauf zu bringen, ob und inwiefern man bei Albus Dumbledore von Manipulation sprechen kann und welche Konsequenzen das mit sich führt. Aber dann hat Miss Hopkins offenbar gefunden, wonach sie gesucht hat, und du lehnst dich wieder entspannt zurück, um ihr zu lauschen.

„Wir haben also die Überlegung, dass Harry im Bild der Öffentlichkeit sowohl eine tragische Figur als auch ein Held war", fährt deine Studentin fort, „Er sollte und würde den Dunklen Lord besiegen, das war die Hoffnung der Zauberergemeinschaft. Wie sah es allerdings in Hogwarts aus? Mrs Weasley erwähnt, dass es Mitschüler gab, die der festen Überzeugung waren, dass Harry Potter eine Sonderbehandlung bekam und teilweise kann man diesem Vorwurf wohl kaum widersprechen, wenn man beispielsweise weiß, dass er trotz des Erstklässlerverbots bereits in seinem ersten Schuljahr in der Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor spielen durfte. Die Regeln wurden in diesem Fall also definitiv für ihn verbogen. Fraglich ist nun, ob man dies auch für jeden anderen Erstklässler, der ein derartiges Talent gezeigt hätte, getan hätte – und eine Antwort darauf kann uns leider niemand geben, fürchte ich.

Gleichzeitig macht Mrs Weasley jedoch auch sehr deutlich, dass es genügend Situationen gab, die nur allzu deutlich zeigten, dass Harry Potter wie jeder seiner Klassenkameraden behandelt wurde. Insbesondere spricht sie hier die Zaubertrankstunden bei Professor Snape an, wobei ich davon ausgehe, dass die Beziehung zwischen Severus Snape und Harry Potter noch einmal genauere Beobachtung verdient hat, um der Komplexität wirklich gerecht zu werden."

Du hebst kurz die Hand, um anzudeuten, dass du gerne einhaken würdest, und Miss Hopkins nickt dir amüsiert zu. „Ein sehr interessanter Gedanke", merkst du an und lässt deinen Blick über die Runde wandern, „Ich würde Sie alle bitten, sich das zu notieren, sollten Sie es nicht im Kopf behalten können, denn wir werden in unserer Sitzung in zwei Wochen sehr wahrscheinlich noch einmal darauf zurückkommen. Aber vorerst würde ich die Frage gerne verschieben, da sie thematisch besser in die andere Sitzung passt."

„Was ist mit ihm und Albus Dumbledore?", kontert Gwendolen und sieht dich fragend an, „Sollen wir das für die Diskussion nachher aufheben oder –" Du schüttelst hastig den Kopf. „Ich will Sie in Ihrer Analyse ja nicht vollständig einschränken", meinst du lächelnd, „Hermione äußert sich zu Dumbledore, also können Sie das selbstverständlich aufnehmen. Aber alles, was persönliche Ansichten und Theorien anbelangt, würde ich gerne in den Diskussionsteil verschieben, wenn es Ihnen recht ist?"

„Sicher", zuckt Miss Hopkins mit den Achseln und du glaubst, dass sie ein bisschen amüsiert darüber ist, wie viel dir offenbar daran liegt, dass sie einverstanden ist, obwohl schließlich du die Vorlesungen leitest, „Mrs Weasley bringt jedenfalls zur Sprache, dass Harry Potter für sein Alter Erstaunliches geleistet hat – Erstaunliches leisten musste. Ob er wirklich eine Wahl hatte oder nicht, keine Ahnung. Darüber können wir ja nachher vielleicht ebenfalls noch diskutieren. Die Aufgaben, die man ihm auf die Schultern legte, waren jedenfalls nicht mit denen zu vergleichen, die andere Teenager in seinem Alter erbringen mussten. Da ging es nicht nur um eine schlechte Schulnote oder eben den ersten Liebeskummer, sondern um das Wohl einer gesamten Gemeinschaft.

Dass Mr Potter derart … unbeschadet aus der ganzen Angelegenheit herausgekommen ist, ist eigentlich für sich genommen schon ein kleines Wunder. Er stand sein halbes Leben lang unter Beobachtung, sollte eine Aufgabe erfüllen, der sich viele weitaus ältere und erfahrenere Zauberer nicht gewachsen fühlten – und tat es auch noch. Aber beobachtet wird er noch immer; vielleicht, weil ihn die Medien gerne als eine Art Allgemeingut betrachten?" Ein paar Studenten lachen unterdrückt und du grinst kurz, weil der Ausdruck amüsant klingt, doch eigentlich trifft er es ziemlich genau auf den Punkt und diese Tatsache wischt dir das Grinsen wieder aus dem Gesicht.

„Danke sehr", nickst du Miss Hopkins zu, als sie verstummt und ihre Notizen ordnet, „Inwieweit die Medien diverse Personen hochstilisieren und teilweise auch in ihrer Privatsphäre einschränken, ist tatsächlich eine spannende Frage, nur fürchte ich, dass dafür in dieser Vorlesung keine Zeit bleiben wird. Aber behalten Sie den Gedanken ruhig im Hinterkopf!" Du schielst kurz auf deine Uhr und stellst erleichtert fest, dass definitiv noch genug Zeit vorhanden ist, um die verbleibenden Anlagen zu besprechen und hinterher in eine Diskussion zu starten. Abwartend siehst du deine Studenten an. „Gibt es noch Fragen zum Interview?", erkundigst du dich, „Falls nein, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir direkt zum nächsten kommen. Wir haben heute noch einiges vor und ich würde ungern Zeit verlieren. Wer möchte?"

Miss Shaw hebt langsam die Hand und du sagst „Bitte, nur zu", ehe du rasch das dritte Interview aus deinem Stapel Pergemante herausziehst. „Das Interview wurde mit Minerva McGonagall geführt", beginnt Julianna Shaw recht zögernd und breitet zwei Blätter vor sich auf dem Tisch aus, „Sie war viele Jahre als Lehrerin für Verwandlung in Hogwarts tätig, war Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und Stellvertretende Direktorin. Mit ihr kommt eine von vermutlich relativ wenigen Menschen zu Wort, die sowohl Albus Dumbledore als auch Harry Potter recht gut kannten und von sich selbst behaupten können, wirklich die Menschen gekannt zu haben, nicht nur die Bilder, die sich die Öffentlichkeit gerne von ihnen macht."

Du nickst sachte, weil du exakt den gleichen Punkt in deinen Notizen stehen hast. Allzu viele Menschen sind nicht mehr übrig aus der Generation, die mit Albus Dumbledore aufgewachsen ist, und allzu viele Menschen hat es nie gegeben, die ihm nahe genug standen, um neue Erkenntnisse und Informationen zu erbringen, aber seine Kollegin ist in dieser Hinsicht eine wahre Goldgrube und du bist froh, dass es das Interview (und noch ein paar weitere) mit ihr gibt.

„Kommen wir zuerst zu dem, was sie über Harry Potter berichtet", schlägt Miss Shaw vor und zieht eines ihrer beiden Blätter nach oben, um einen kurzen vergewissernden Blick darauf werfen zu können, „Professor McGonagall kannte seine Eltern und somit auch ihn als Kleinkind, allerdings liegen dann zehn Jahre dazwischen, in denen sie ihn nicht gesehen hat und, wie sie selbst sagt, in denen er sich in jedwede Richtung hätte entwickeln können, da er schließlich bei seinen Muggelverwandten aufgewachsen war und von der Zaubererwelt keine Ahnung hatte. Dennoch ist er, wie es wahrscheinlich die Meisten erwartet hatten, genau wie seine Eltern nach Gryffindor eingeteilt worden.

Professor McGonagall erzählt, wie es auch Hermione Weasley getan hat, dass Harry Potter wie schon sein Vater vor ihm häufiger mal die Schulregeln Schulregeln sein ließ, aber das gilt vermutlich für so ziemlich jeden elfjährigen Jungen, der neu nach Hogwarts kommt und entdeckt, dass das ganze Schloss wie ein riesiger Spielplatz sein kann." Vereinzelt lachen ein paar Studenten und du kannst ihren Gesichtern ablesen, dass es ihnen allen wahrscheinlich genauso ergangen ist wie ihre Kommilitonin es beschrieben hat. Verübeln kannst du es ihnen nicht (nur nicht unbedingt nachvollziehen, denn für dich war es kein Spielplatz).

„Sie nimmt im Prinzip das auf, was Mrs Weasley in ihrem Interview gesagt hat", fährt Miss Shaw langsam fort, als wieder Ruhe einkehrt im Raum, „und zwar erklärt sie, dass es ihr zu manchen Zeitpunkten möglich gewesen ist, in Harry Potter einfach nur einen Jungen zu sehen, der neu an die Schule gekommen ist, der mit seinen Klassenkameraden lernte und Spaß hatte, auch wenn sie natürlich häufig genug im Hinterkopf hatte, wie sein Schicksal aussah. Sie sagt, dass er ihr Leid tat und offenbart damit, dass es ihr sehr wohl gelang, den Menschen zu sehen und nicht nur das Heldenbild, das sich alle aufbauten. Ihr war stets bewusst, dass er ohne seine Eltern hatte aufwachsen müssen – ein Umstand, der ihn für so viele zum Hoffnungsträger machte und der aber, denke ich, für Professor McGonagall bedeutete, dass Mr Potter keine derart unbeschwerte Kindheit erlebt hatte wie vermutlich die meisten seiner Klassenkameraden.

Sie spricht davon, dass sie es damals war, die dafür gesorgt hat, dass Harry Potter in der Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor spielen konnte, obwohl es Erstklässlern eigentlich nicht gestattet war, und die Art und Weise, wie sie darüber berichtet, lässt mich glauben, dass sie es wohl auch jedem anderen Erstklässler erlaubt hätte, wenn er ein derartiges Talent gezeigt hätte", Julianna dreht den Kopf leicht und beugt sich ein wenig zur Seite und nach hinten, um Gwendolen anschauen zu können, die vorhin noch darüber sinniert hat, ob die Sonderbehandlung wohl dem berühmten Harry Potter galt oder nicht, und du findest es schön, dass deine Studenten gegenseitig ihre losen Fäden aufgreifen und sich bemühen, sie miteinander zu verknüpfen.

„Professor McGonagall beschreibt verschiedene Gefühlsregungen, die sie mit ihrem Schüler Harry Potter verbunden hat und ich denke, dass gerade diese kurzen Beschreibungen uns zeigen, dass sie ihn als vielschichtigen Menschen wahrgenommen hat. Es gab keine Fokussierung auf nur einen Aspekt, sondern stattdessen hat sie das Große, Ganze erkannt und das schlicht Menschliche nie aus den Augen verloren", fährt Miss Shaw langsam fort und ihre Augen huschen konzentriert über ihre Notizen, „Sie sagt nicht, dass er ein Held ist, sondern sie greift sein Handeln auf und nennt das, was er getan hat, heldenhaft und vielleicht trifft es diese kleine Unterscheidung wirklich genau.

Sie unternimmt, im Gegensatz zu vielen Reportern, nicht den Versuch, eine Theorie zu dem Verhältnis zwischen Harry Potter und Albus Dumbledore aufstellen zu wollen, sondern sagt von vorneherein, dass sie das nicht kann, dass es ihr nicht zusteht, darüber zu urteilen, da sie immerhin kein Teil dieser Zweierbeziehung war, sondern sie nur als Außenstehende beobachten konnte. Sie bestätigt die allgemein bekannte Aussage, dass die Beziehung der Beiden zueinander die zwischen Lehrer und Schüler bei Weitem überschritt, aber gleichzeitig setzt sich Professor McGonagall auch stark dafür ein, dass Albus Dumbledore in Harry Potter definitiv nicht nur den Retter der Zaubererwelt gesehen hat. Das sollten wir für unsere Diskussion nachher im Kopf behalten, denke ich."

Julianna macht eine kurze Pause, um die beiden Blätter, die vor ihr liegen, miteinander auszutauschen und rasch einen Blick auf das zweite Pergament zu werfen. „Soweit erst einmal zu dem, was Professor McGonagall über Harry Potter berichtet. Ich würde dann direkt mit dem zweiten Teil des Interviews weitermachen, wenn das in Ordnung geht?" Sie hebt den Kopf und schaut dich fragend an, doch du hast nicht die geringsten Einwände und nickst ihr lächelnd zu.

„Wir sollten uns vielleicht in Erinnerung rufen, dass Albus Dumbledore über viele Jahre hinweg ihr Kollege und Vorgesetzter war, davor sogar ihr eigener Lehrer", beginnt Miss Shaw ihre Analyse der zweiten Hälfte und schaut dich ein wenig nachdenklich an, „Ich glaube allerdings, dass er vermutlich zu einem Teil auch ihr Vertrauter war. Sie sagt selbst, dass er die Sicherheit seiner Schüler und Lehrer an erster Stelle sah und dass die meisten Professoren nur Hogwarts als ihr Zuhause kannten, da sie immerhin den Großteil des Jahres dort verbrachten, dort arbeiteten und lebten. Das heißt, dass ihnen damit gleichzeitig die Möglichkeit genommen war, sich ein umfassendes Sozialleben außerhalb der Schule aufzubauen. Etliche ihrer Kollegen werden somit auch ihre Freunde gewesen sein und wenn man, wie Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore, so viele Jahre miteinander verbringt, ist es wahrscheinlich unmöglich, die Grenze zwischen Lehrer und Direktor nicht zu überschreiten.

Ganz abgesehen davon", fügt sie rasch hinzu, als sie deinen Blick bemerkt, „dass wir schließlich wissen, dass Professor McGonagall ihrerseits dem _Orden des Phönix _beigetreten ist, was also den Umkehrschluss zulässt, dass Professor Dumbledore ihr absolut vertraut hat und sich sicher war, dass sie in vielerlei Hinsicht die gleichen Ansichten vertritt wie er und auch bereit ist, für diese einzustehen und zu kä beschreibt ihn in ihrem Interview als _brillianten Kopf_ und _zauberisches Genie_, ähnlich, wie auch sein Bruder Aberforth es getan hat, nur, dass die Beiden Albus Dumbledore natürlich unter vollkommen unterschiedlichen Bedingungen kennengelernt haben.

Professor McGonagall erzählt von ihm als einem intelligenten und geduldigen Menschen, dem die Interessen seiner Schüler und Lehrer sehr am Herzen lagen, der – wie man es auch so häufig gelesen und gehört hat – schlichtweg für Hogwarts gelebt hat und alles dafür getan hat, um die Schule allen jungen Hexen und Zauberern zugänglich zu machen und ihnen dabei die bestmögliche Bildung zukommen zu lassen. Allerdings hatte er auch ein Leben außerhalb der Schule, eines, das Professor McGonagall _sehr bewegt _nennt und was wohl die netteste Umschreibung ist, die man sich vorstellen kann, wenn man sich überlegt, dass Albus Dumbledore Grindelwald besiegt und Voldemort bekämpft hat."

Erneut werden ein paar als Hustenanfälle getarnte Gluckser hörbar und du musst ebenfalls mit einem Schmunzeln kämpfen (nicht nur wegen der Wortwahl, sondern auch, weil es dir gefällt, wie Julianna Shaw, die am Anfang immer so unsicher und schüchtern wirkt, sich selbst jedes Mal in Rage redet), doch zum Glück lässt sich deine Studentin gar nicht weiter aus dem Konzept bringen, sondern nutzt die kurze Zeit, um einen vergewissernden Blick auf ihre Notizen zu werfen.

„Professor McGonagall spricht kurz die Erfolge an, die Albus Dumbledore während seines Lebens feiern konnte, betont jedoch gleichzeitig, dass er sich selbst wohl nie als den unfehlbaren Helden gesehen hat, den die Öffentlichkeit ihm so gerne wie ein Kostüm überziehen wollte. Sie erwähnt es zwar nicht in ihrem Interview, aber ich denke, wir alle wissen, dass es ja durchaus Zeiten gegeben hat, in denen Albus Dumbledore bereits als der nächste Zaubererminister gehandelt wurde, also können wir getrost davon ausgehen, dass sein Ansehen – zumindest während etlicher Phasen – recht hoch war.

Von Professor McGonagall erfahren wir außerdem, dass Albus Dumbledore eher in sich gekehrt war", erklärt Miss Shaw, „Er scheint nicht viel von seinen Sorgen mit Anderen geteilt zu haben, und ich denke, es ist relativ sicher anzunehmen, dass er doch etliche Sorgen gehabt haben muss, schließlich war er einen Großteil seines Lebens damit beschäftigt, gegen Schwarzmagier zu kämpfen und für mehr Toleranz gegenüber Muggelgeborenen zu predigen. Das kann, gerade in den frühen Jahren des 20. Jahrhunderts, nicht immer eine einfache Aufgabe gewesen sein."

Du bist dir ziemlich sicher, dass das eben vollkommen unironisch gemeint war, aber du musst trotzdem ein bisschen grinsen, weil dein Kopfkino dir ungefragt zeigt, wie es wohl hätte ablaufen können, wenn sich Albus Dumbledore mit einigen Mitgliedern der hochwohlgeborenen Familie Black darüber auseinandersetzen musste, dass sich ihre Kinder den Schlafsaal mit Mitschülern teilen mussten, deren Eltern – Slytherin bewahre! – möglicherweise keine reinblütigen Zauberer waren.

„Im Gegensatz zu Harry Potter, in dem sie zuweilen noch einfach nur den Jungen, ihren Schüler, sehen konnte, ist es Professor McGonagall bei Albus Dumbledore wohl schwerer gefallen. Sie sagt selbst, dass es lange dauerte, bis sie ihm gegenüber ihre Ehrfurcht ablegte und dass sie nicht einmal sicher ist, ob sie sie denn überhaupt einmal ganz verloren hat, da ihr so gut wie immer und in jedem Moment bewusst war, wer Albus Dumbledore war, nämlich nicht nur ihr Kollege und Vorgesetzter, sondern auch derjenige, der den Ersten Dunklen Krieg beendet hatte, der sich Voldemort in den Weg stellte. Sie bezeichnet ihn als _lebende __Legende_ und trifft es damit wahrscheinlich auf den Punkt. Er hat vieles erreicht in seinem Leben, zumindest in seinem beruflichen, hat seine Ideale und Wertvorstellungen verteidigt und mit Anderen geteilt, aber dennoch, sagt Professor McGonagall, glaubt sie, dass er, privat, als Mensch, sehr einsam war.

Die wahren Freunde werden weniger, wenn die Macht steigt, stellt sie fest, wobei wir nichts darüber wissen, wie viele Freunde Albus Dumbledore während seiner Schulzeit wohl hatte. Es scheint nur sicher zu sein, dass sie in den Jahren danach immer weniger wurden, vielleicht, weil er sich hauptsächlich mit seiner Arbeit beschäftigte und genauer darauf achtete, mit wem er seine Gedanken teilte, immerhin war es damals nicht ganz ungefährlich, eine positive Einstellung Muggeln gegebenüber offen zu zeigen. Vielleicht hat er aber auch, wie Professor McGonagall andeutet, die Erfahrung gemacht, dass man seine Freundschaft ausnutzen wollte.

Sie weist auch noch einmal darauf hin, dass man zwar meistens dazu tendiert, vor allem die Erfolge zu betrachten, die Professor Dumbledore vorweisen konnte, aber dass er selbst sich auch viel häufiger mit den Misserfolgen, den Fehlern und Verlusten auseinandersetzte, dass es für ihn schwierig war, viele seiner ehemaligen Schüler, die er selbst für den _Orden _rekturiert hatte, sterben zu sehen, für eine Sache, die von Beginn an seine gewesen war und in die er sie alle erst hineingebracht hatte. Und er, der so intelligent und mächtig war, hatte nichts tun können, um sie zu beschützen."

Julianna spricht weiter, fasst den letzten Absatz des Interviews zusammen und redet davon, dass Albus Dumbledores Glaube an das _Gute im Menschen_ das war, was ihn ausmachte, das, was man von ihm in Erinnerung behalten wird, und du hörst zu, nebenbei, die Worte rauschen an dir vorüber, denn du überlegst (und nicht zum ersten Mal), ob Voldemort all die jungen Hexen und Zauberer damals tötete, weil sie eine Gefahr darstellten (sie waren die neue Generation, sie waren wild und mutig und zu allem bereit und sie teilten vieles, aber niemals seine Überzeugungen) oder weil er wusste, dass es Albus Dumbledore treffen würde.

Irgendwann fällt dir auf, dass es um dich herum ziemlich still geworden ist und dass du wohl tiefer in deine Gedankenwelt hineingerutscht bist als geplant. „Vielen Dank", sagst du hastig, an Julianna gewandt, und richtest dann den Blick auf die anderen Studenten. „Gibt es Fragen zum Interview mit Professor McGonagall, für Miss Shaw oder auch für mich?" Doch sie bleiben stumm, deine Studenten, und schütteln die Köpfe. „In Ordnung", sagst du und ziehst deine Notizen zum nächsten Text hervor, „Findet sich denn jemand, der sich gerne mit der vierten Anlage beschäftigen würde?" Einen Moment lang tut sich nichts und du bist schon kurz darauf, entnervt aufzustöhnen und etwas Gemeines zu sagen (etwas in der Art von „Meine Güte, stellen Sie sich nicht so an, selbst wenn Sie glauben, dass Draco Malfoy das personifizierte Böse ist, kann ich Ihnen versprechen, dass nichts davon auf Sie überspringen wird, nur, weil Sie den Text besprechen"), als Stephen Hart sich meldet. „Gerne, nur zu", nickst du und bist gespannt.

„Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe", beginnt Stephen Hart zögert, „dann handelt es sich bei dem Text um Notizen für ein Kapitel aus Seamus Finnigans Buch _Grün ist die Hoffnung_, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass die Notizen nicht von Professor Finnigan stammen, sondern von Draco Malfoy selbst." Du willst gerade den Mund öffnen und ein paar Worte über das Kapitel verlieren, als Mister Hart dir zuvorkommt. „Es handelt sich dabei, wie die Anlage verrät, um das Kapitel _Am Anfang war_, das sich hauptsächlich mit der Kindheit von Draco Malfoy beschäftigt und versucht zu ergründen, woher die Rivalität zwischen ihm und Harry Potter rührte, weshalb er gewisse Ansichten vertrat und wie er seine Schulzeit empfand", schiebt Stephen Hart kurz als Erklärung ein und du lächelst ihm erfreut zu. _Grün ist die Hoffnung _steht auf eurer Literaturliste und ihr habt gleich mehrere Exemplare in der Bibliothek, also machst du es deinen Studenten eigentlich relativ leicht, Eigeninitiative zu ergreifen und selbst nachzuforschen.

„Mister Malfoy beginnt damit, dass er beschreibt, wie er schon als Kind eine Vorliebe für Geschichten hatte", steigt Stephen nun in die Analyse ein und senkt den Kopf über seine Notizen, „Er erzählt, dass sowohl seine Eltern als auch Großeltern ihm verschiedene Geschichten erzählten und wie begeistert, geradezu verzaubert er von ihnen war. Er sagt nur _als Kind_, verrät jedoch nicht, wie alt er damals war, also ist es möglich, dass er zum damaligen Zeitpunkt vielleicht noch an die Magie von Geschichten glaubten, immerhin berichtet er auch davon, dass er versuchte, Parsel zu reden, nachdem er die Geschichte von Salazar Slytherin gehört hatte.

Er berichtet, wie er schließlich dazu überging, sich selbst Geschichten auszudenken, die stets ihn in der Hauptrolle vorsahen. Er war der Held, er konnte mit Schlangen sprechen und holde Damen befreien und natürlich wurde immer er gerufen, wenn es irgendein Problem gab, das außer ihm niemand zu lösen im Stande gewesen wäre. Er sagt _Ich fand es toll, mein eigener Held zu sein_ und ich glaube, das fanden wir alle, als Kind."

Vielleicht finden wir das immer noch, denkst du, aber du hütest dich davor, den Gedanken auszusprechen, denn du hast keien Lust auf neugierige, fragende Studentenaugen, darauf, dass sie versuchen, sich in dein Gehirn zu bohren und herauszufinden, welche Weisheit, welche Lebenserfahrung hinter dieser Aussage steckt, doch trotzdem, irgendwann möchtest du den Satz mal in den Raum stellen und darüber diskutieren, vielleicht nicht in diesem Semester, aber irgendwann, ganz sicher, denn du glaubst ziemlich fest an die Wahrheit, die er birgt.

„Als Elfjähriger macht Draco Malfoy schließlich die Bekanntschaft von Harry Potter und muss feststellen, dass Harry all das, wovon Draco bisher geträumt hat, wirklich hat: Er muss nicht nur so tun und sich vorstellen, er wäre ein Held, sondern er ist einer, das denkt nicht nur er selbst, sondern die gesamte Zauberergemeinschaft und für Draco muss das – zumindest liest es sich so und die Tatsache, dass er Einzelkind ist und wahrscheinlich auch nicht gerade in ärmlichen Verhältnissen aufwuchs, wenn man bedenkt, wie reich die Familie Malfoy damals gewesen sein muss – die Hölle gewesen sein, denn der Andere kam und nahm ihm seine Geschichte weg", fasst es Stephen Hart ziemlich gut (und recht amüsant) zusammen.

„Mister Malfoy berichtet, dass er damit fortfuhr, sich Geschichten auszudenken und dass sie sich nun zwar um Harry Potter drehten – drehen mussten, wohl eher, weil jeder über ihn sprach und er mit Sicherheit in Hogwarts das Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins war –, er sich selbst jedoch sozusagen mit in die Geschichte hineinerzählte, als _hilfreicher, bester Freund des Helden_, also noch immer in einer positiven, tragenden Rolle, die ihm Glanz und Ehre zusichern würde und ihm gleichzeitig auch die Nähe zum Helden garantierte. So hatte es sich Draco Malfoy jedenfalls vorgestellt, aber wir wissen – und erfahren es im Text auch von ihm persönlich –, dass es ganz anders gekommen ist.

Er und Harry Potter wurden keine Freunde, sie wurden nicht einmal ganz normale Klassenkameraden, die höflich und nett miteinander umgingen, und damit änderte sich dann auch die Funktion, die Draco in der Geschichte um Harry Potter einnehmen würde. Sie wurden in die zwei Häuser eingeteilt, zwischen denen sowieso seit Jahrhunderten die größte Rivalität besteht und es macht den Anschein, als wären sie dieser Tradition gefolgt, indem sie zu Feinden wurden, wie Mister Malfoy es beschreibt. Fraglich ist nur, wie er den Begriff_ Feind_ verwendet und wie er von allen Anderen benutzt wird oder wurde."

„Wenn ich da kurz einhaken dürfte", wendest du dich an Mister Hart und wartest sein amüsiertes Nicken ab, ehe du weitermachst, „Sie haben da einen sehr wichtigen Punkt angesprochen. Denken Sie ruhig auch einmal darüber nach, wie Sie selbst von _Feinden_ sprechen, was Sie mit dem Begriff konkret verbinden und ob er wohl für jeden von uns das Gleiche bedeutet."

„Draco Malfoy erzählt, dass er sich Harry Potter gegenüber alles Andere als, äh, kameradschaftlich verhalten hat", fährt Mister Hart nach einem Blick auf seine Notizen fort und du lächelst angesichts seiner Probleme, einen angemessenen Ausdruck für Dracos Verhalten zu finden, „Er schreibt, dass er ihn ärgerte und auch darum bemüht war, ihn zu verletzen. Er führt das nicht weiter aus, doch ich denke, dass damit wahrscheinlich eher gemeint ist, ihn mit Worten zu verletzen als mit wirklichen tätlichen Angriffen. Oder?" Er hebt den Kopf und sieht dich fragend an.

„Das sehen Sie schon ganz richtig", beeilst du dich, ihm zu versichern, „Ich meine, die meisten von Ihnen dürften Hogwarts ja auch besucht haben und wissen daher, dass Prügeleien zwischen Schülern nicht gerade gern gesehen werden. Sicher gab es auch den ein oder anderen Vorfall zwischen Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy, bei dem eher die Fäuste als die Zauberstäbe erhoben wurden, doch in dieser speziellen Textpassage ist wirklich gemeint, ihn mit Worten zu verletzten, zu kränken, darauf herumzureiten, dass Draco im Gegensatz zu Harry eine glückliche Kindheit genossen hatte."

„Um daran anzuknüpfen", greift Stephen den Faden wieder auf, den du ihm hinhältst, „Draco schreibt auch, dass er Harry damit ärgerte, dass er bei Muggeln aufgewachsen ist und das scheint für Draco – also, den elfjährigen Draco, falls das Sinn ergibt – ja wirklich ein wahrer Grund gewesen zu sein, um Harry nur noch mehr zu piesacken, denn offenbar ist es für ihn unvorstellbar, als Zauberer unter Muggeln aufzuwachsen. Daraus können wir also herauslesen, dass Draco nicht gerade eine tolerante Auffassung Muggeln gegenüber hatte." Er sieht ein bisschen verwirrt aus, Stephen Hart, durch seinen Versuch, Dracos verschiedene, zeitliche Alter Egos irgendwie miteinander in Einklang zu bringen.

„Außerdem macht sich Draco darüber lustig, dass Harry, im Gegensatz zu ihm, kein sonderliches Talent für Zaubertränke hatte und in dem Fach keine guten Noten bekam, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Professor Snape ja auch der Hauslehrer von Slytherin war und den Gryffindors wohl sowieso nicht allzu freundlich gegenüberstand", fährt der Student jedoch erst einmal fort und scheint beschlossen zu haben, sich von seiner eigenen Verwirrung nicht aus dem Konzept bringen zu lassen, „Darüber hinaus greift Mister Malfoy einiges von dem auf, was wir bereits in Zusammenhang mit Professor McGonagall und Hermione Weasley besprochen haben, nämlich die Tatsache, dass es fraglich ist, ob die Lehrer Harry Potter als ganz normalen Schüler behandelten oder ob sie ihn bevorzugten.

Während wir von Professor McGonagall wissen, dass sie in Harry zumindest zeitweise einfach nur einen Jungen sehen konnte, hatte Draco sich offenbar darauf versteift, Harry vorzuwerfen, dass es den Lehrern ihm gegenüber an Distanz mangelte und sie ihm, aufgrund seines Heldenstatus', sowieso alles durchgehen lassen würden, egal, ob er nun im Recht war oder nicht. Als Beispiel führt er an, dass Harry bereits als Erstklässler im Quidditchteam spielen durfte, während es seinen gleichaltrigen Klassenkameraden verboten war. Allerdings haben wir uns ja mehr oder weniger darauf geeinigt, dass zumindest Professor McGonagall es wohl auch anderen Erstklässlern gestattet hätte, wären sie mit Harrys Talent gesegnet gewesen, um das Gryffindorteam eben zu unterstützen. Es wird jedoch auch offensichtlich, dass die Quidditchsequenz aus dem Grund so sehr an Draco Malfoy nagte, weil er wahrscheinlich selbst gehofft hatte, direkt in seine Hausmannschaft zu kommen, da er Quidditch spielte, seit er ein kleiner Junge gewesen war. Es muss ihm, wie er auch schreibt, erschienen sein, als würde Harry Potter ihm alles wegnehmen: Erst seine Geschichte, dann Quidditch, als Nächstes wohl alles Andere.

Draco Malfoy fasst es, meiner Ansicht nach, sehr gut zusammen, als er sagt _Es kam mir vor, als könne er gar nichts falsch machen_, denn alles, wofür Andere vielleicht bestraft worden wären, wirkte sich für Harry Potter meist positiv aus. Mir ist klar, dass er es nicht darauf angelegt hat", fügt er rasch hinzu, als sich Gemurmel breit macht, „und ich weiß auch, dass Harry vermutlich nicht immer so glücklich über seine Sonderbehandlung war, aber Fakt ist nun einmal, dass sie teilweise stattgefunden hat und man kann, denke ich, ganz gut nachvollziehen, wie frustrierend das für diejenigen gewesen sein muss, die es miterlebten.

Ich finde, dass man dem Text anmerkt, wie stark sich Mister Malfoy mit seiner eigenen Vergangenheit auseinandergesetzt hat", fährt Stephen Hart nun fort und du horchst auf, weil du es interessant und spannend findest, dass er diesen Aspekt herausgreift, „Er versucht, sich selbst, seine Gefühle und sein Handeln zu analysieren und zu erklären, scheitert jedoch teilweise und kann nicht alles nachvollziehen, beispielsweise als er darüber schreibt, dass er doch eigentlich alles hatte, was er sich wünschen konnte, und dass es ihm trotzdem vorkam, als würde Harry Potter ihm etwas wegnehmen. Er sagt, dass er wütend war und neidisch und ich denke, heute kann er das ganz gut sagen, mit dem nötigen Abstand, aber damals war vermutlich einfach nur das Gefühl da und kein Hinterfragen.

Mister Malfoy geht dann dazu über, kurz die Zeit zu beschreiben, in der Harry Potter während seines zweiten Schuljahres für Slytherins Erben gehalten wurde. Während dieser Zeit war Harry also einmal nicht so beliebt wie sonst, stattdessen hatten seine Mitschüler Angst vor ihm und dachten, er würde ein Monster auf sie loslassen. Allerdings ist es dabei nicht geblieben, sondern am Ende rettete Harry Potter – wieder einmal – die Schule und alles, was vorher vielleicht gewesen war, war vergessen. Draco spricht davon, dass Harry Potter nie alleine war, sondern dass seine Freunde ihn stets begleiteten und mit ihm kämpften. In dem Zusammenhang stellt er sich – und Professor Finnigan, also somit allen späteren Lesern des Buches – die Frage, ob er einer dieser Freunde hätte sein können, aber ich denke, wir können uns ebenso getrost die Frage stellen, ob Draco damit unterschwellig vielleicht zum Ausdruck bringt, dass er sich, im Gegensatz zu Harry, alleine fühlte, dass er vielleicht keine Freunde hatte, die für ihn bis zum Äußersten gehen würden."

„Interessante Fragestellung", hakst du dich kurz ein, „Um Ihnen darauf wirklich eine Antwort geben zu können, müssten wir allerdings nochmal ein ganzes Semester anhängen, in dem wir uns rein mit Slytherins und Slytherinmentalität befassen. Außerdem würde ich Ihnen dann ein bisschen Sekundärliteratur empfehlen und wir würden _Grün ist die Hoffnung _nicht nur in Ausschnitten lesen. Ich versuche trotzdem mal, Ihnen eine kurze und halbwegs zufriedenstellende Erwiderung zu geben: Slytherinfreundschaften und Gryffindorfreundschaften sind nicht unbedingt zu vergleichen. Für Außenstehende mag es häufig so wirken, als hätten Slytherins keine Freunde, weil sie in der Öffentlichkeit nicht gerade viele Gefühlsregungen zeigen. Es dauert bei ihnen ein bisschen länger, bis sich Freundschaften bilden, weil viele Slytherins von Natur aus ein wenig misstrauisch sind, mal ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es in diesem Haus wirklich etliche Einzelgänger gibt. Hat man allerdings Freunde in Slytherin gefunden, dann hat man sie für immer und dann ist diese Freundschaft echt. Verstehen Sie? Mag sein, dass Draco Malfoy sich nicht immer so gefühlt hat, als hätte er ein paar Dutzend Vertraute unter seinen Hauskameraden, aber ich glaube, er selbst würde Ihnen bestätigen, dass er in Slytherin Freunde hatte. Nur waren diese Freundschaften nie so offensichtlich wie beispielsweise die von Harry Potter, Hermione Granger und Ronald Weasley. Beantwortet das Ihre Frage ein wenig?"

Stephen Hart, der während deiner Ausführungen eifrig mitgekritzelt hat, nickt hektisch und sagt „Ja, danke sehr", ehe er in seinen Papieren kramt und offenbar nach dem Pergament sucht, auf dem er seine Gedanken zur vierten Anlage festgehalten hat. Er wirft rasch einen Blick darauf, vermutlich, um sich selbst in Erinnerung zu rufen, an welcher Stelle der Analyse er eben aufgehört hatte.

„Als Nächstes beschreibt er ihr drittes Schuljahr", fährt er schließlich fort, „Während dieser Zeit wurde Hogwarts ja von Dementoren bewacht, da Sirius Black aus Azkaban ausgebrochen war und man fürchtete, er würde in die Schule eindringen, um Harry Potter aufzulauern. Jedenfalls scheint Mister Potter mit den Dementoren seine Probleme gehabt zu haben, ich schätze, weil sie ihm nichts mehr übrig ließen außer seinen schlimmsten Erinnerungen und das dürften vermutlich die an den Tod seiner Eltern gewesen sein", sagt Stephen ein bisschen zögernd und du nickst ihm aufmunternd zu, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er mit seiner Vermutung ganz richtig liegt.

„Harry Potter, der Draco bis dahin also immer als strahlender Held erschienen sein muss, der alles bekam, was er wollte, der alles konnte, dem nichts misslang, hatte plötzlich eine Schwachstelle und Draco wollte sie sich zu Nutze machen, um ein bisschen an Harrys Thron zu rütteln. Er sagt selbst, dass es ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits zur _zweiten Natur geworden_ war, Harry immer zu ärgern und kein gutes Haar an ihm zu lassen, sodass es nicht weiter verwunderlich scheint, dass er sich etwas überlegen wollte, um Harry mit Hilfe dessen Angst vor den Dementoren so richtig hereinzulegen. Er führt das zwar nicht weiter aus, stellt jedoch ein paar Sätze später fest, dass es ihm nichts nützte und dass Harry nachwievor jedes Mal gewann, was ich so verstehe, dass Draco nicht nur von ihren persönlichen Streitereien spricht, sondern auch von allen möglichen anderen Situationen, wie etwa dem Trimagischen Turnier, das er erwähnt und in dem Harry Schulchampion wurde, obwohl er eigentlich nicht einmal hätte teilnehmen dürfen.

Interessant ist hier, dass Draco zugibt, dass ihm sehr wohl bewusst ist, aus heutiger Perspektive, dass das Turnier nur ein weiterer Versuch von Voldemort war, um Harry Potter zu töten. Das muss ihm bereits gegen Ende des vierten Schuljahres klar gewesen sein, schließlich wurde nach dem Turnier bekannt, dass der Dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt war und dass Cedric Diggory dabei getötet worden war, es hatte also einen bestimmten, sehr finsteren Grund gegeben, Harry irgendwie in das Turnier einzuschleusen, aber für Draco hatte das offenbar eine eher zweitrangige Bedeutung. Er sagt selbst, dass er darüber hinwegsehen konnte, dass er sich allein darauf fokussierte, wann Harry eine Sonderbehandlung bekam, und dass er im Gegenzug sehr gut ignorieren konnte, worauf das alles basierte, nämlich darauf, dass Harrys Eltern gestorben waren. Interessanterweise kommt das zwar von der genau entgegensetzten Richtung wie die Aussage, die Hermione getroffen hat, aber die beiden treffen sich trotzdem in der Mitte: Draco ärgert Harry und beneidet ihn, während er sich nicht darum schert, was die Gründe für Harrys Status in der Gesellschaft sind. Hermione sagt, dass ihn viele nur als Helden wahrnehmen und vergessen, warum er überhaupt gegen Voldemort kämpfen musste."

Du ziehst die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und greifst dir deinen Stift, um diese Bemerkung auf deinem Notizzettel festzuhalten, weil er zwar nicht vollkommen neu, aber dennoch interessant und bemerkenswert ist (und weil du immer auf der Suche nach etwas bist, womit du deine nachfolgenden Seminare und Vorlesungen füllen könntest).

„Mister Malfoy beschreibt schließlich, dass das, was einmal seine heile Welt gewesen war, ihm immer weiter entglitt", fährt Stephen Hart fort, „Er sagt, dass er alles, was er Harry Potter voraus gehabt hatte, wie etwa seine Familie, langsam verlor, als der Dunkle Lord zurückkehrte. Dracos Vater war ja bei den Todessern und wir haben durch sein Gerichtsprotokoll schon festgestellt, denke ich, dass auch für ihn und seine Familie diese Zeit nicht gerade leicht war, weil von der alten Überzeugung nicht mehr so viel übrig war und es schließlich einfach nur noch darum ging, irgendwie zu überleben.

Während Harry Potter seit seinem ersten Schuljahr immer wieder mit Voldemort konfroniert worden war, dürfte es für Draco Malfoy nun das erste Mal gewesen sein und wir wissen alle, wie es endete. Der Dunkle Lord benutzte ihn, um die Familie Malfoy für das Versagen von Lucius zu rächen; er beauftragte Draco damit, Albus Dumbledore zu töten, eine Aufgabe, von der er mit beinahe absoluter Sicherheit annehmen konnte, dass Draco sie nicht würde erfüllen können, schließlich war er gerade einmal sechzehn und Albus Dumbledore einer der größten Zauberer überhaupt.

Draco sagt selbst, dass seine Jahre _dunkler_ wurden, dass sich sein Fokus verschob und er Harry Potter aus den Augen verlor, weil es nun wichtigere Dinge gab, weil es plötzlich irrelevant war, ob Harry als Held gefeiert wurde und Draco eben nicht, denn das Leben seiner Eltern stand auf dem Spiel und dagegen fällt vermutlich alles Andere immer gering aus. Gleichzeitig scheint sich Draco während dieser Zeit von seiner Kindheit verabschiedet zu haben, was ja auch kein Wunder ist, bei dem, was ihn beschäftigt haben muss. Es ist ihm zu dem Zeitpunkt jedenfalls möglich, ein wenig objektiver über Harry Potter nachzudenken und auch die Schattenseiten zu bemerken, die mit dem Ruhm kamen, den sich Harry nicht gewünscht hatte.

Allerdings hält Draco auch fest, dass sein verändertes Verhalten Harry gegenüber nicht unbedingt davon zeugte, dass er jetzt vor Mitleid zerging und sich wünschte, er könne die vergangenen Jahre rückgängig machen, sondern dass er aufhörte, Harry einen Sonderplatz in seinen Gedanken einzuräumen. Auf mich wirkt es so, als wäre Draco hier darum bemüht, sich vor eventuellen Vorwürfen zu schützen, dass er sich jetzt als Unschuldslamm darstellen wolle, dem mit einem Mal all seine Fehler klar wurden, die er nun natürlich bitterlich bereute."

Stephen Hart wirft dir einen fragenden Blick zu, als wolle er sagen, _Sie wissen darüber doch sicherlich etwas_, und ja, du weißt etwas und denkst, dass es nicht schaden kann, seinen Gedankengang aufzugreifen. „Wie gesagt", lächelst du schief, „Slytherins sind misstrauisch und vorsichtig. Draco Malfoy ist das auch und, wie Sie ganz richtig festgestellt haben, wollte er vermeiden, Anderen eine Angriffsfläche zu geben, also sagt er lieber selbst und von sich aus, dass er seine Taten damit keineswegs herunterspielen will. Außerdem – und das schreibt er nicht, aber wenn Sie mal ein bisschen Zeit haben und sich näher mit Draco Malfoy beschäftigen wollen, dann werden Sie das relativ schnell aus diversen Texten herauslesen können – ist er ziemlich hart, nicht nur Anderen, sondern vor allem sich selbst gegenüber. Er weiß genau, wie er sich als Kind und Jugendlicher verhalten hat und er kann das kritisch analysieren. Aber vergessen Sie eines nicht: Wir lernen aus unseren Fehlern. Auch ein Draco Malfoy kann das. Das jedoch nur als kurze Randbemerkung."

Du nickst Stephen zu und wirfst einen raschen Blick auf die Anlage. Es bleiben nur noch zwei Absätze übrig, bevor ihr zum nächsten Text kommen könnt und die Uhr sagt eindeutig, dass ihr das auch tunlichst erledigen solltet, wenn du noch eine Diskussion anheizen möchtest.

„Draco beschreibt, dass er nun – endlich – seine eigene Geschichte hatte, aber dass er in ihr nicht wirklich der Held war, wie er es sich stets gewünscht und vorgestellt hatte, sondern dass er eher etwas von einem traurigen, gefallenen Helden hatte, der keinesfalls auszog, um das Fürchten zu lernen, und dann mit Ruhm und Ehre zurückkehrte. Er sagt, dass er nicht weiß, ob es ein glückliches Ende gibt, aber es gibt eines, für ihn und für Harry Potter, und vielleicht ist das das Wichtigste, weil es bedeutet, dass es auch einen neuen Anfang geben kann, einen, in dem sie keine Helden mehr sein müssen, sondern einfach sie selbst", schließt Stephen Hart seine Analyse ab und du lächelst ein „Danke", weil du findest, dass er es sich verdient hat. Es ist nicht selbstverständlich, dass gerade ein Draco Malfoy so objektiv geschildert wird, nur angesichts der Worte, die Draco selbst geschrieben hat, ohne Vorurteile oder eigene Ansichten miteinfließen zu lassen.

„Gut", du reibst dir die Hände, „Da Sie alle ja offenbar ohnehin ganz scharf darauf sind, nachher noch die Beziehung zwischen Harry Potter und Albus Dumbledore zu diskutieren, finden sich doch mit Sicherheit gleich mehrere Freiwillige für unseren nächsten Text, oder?" Betont unschuldig schaust du in die Runde und bist amüsiert, als sofort hastig ein paar Köpfe gesenkt werden, wahrscheinlich in der Hoffnung, sich möglichst unsichtbar zu machen, damit du ja nicht auf die Idee kommst, jemanden aufzurufen. Dabei findest du Harrys Brief relativ nett zu analysieren (und ja, vermutlich würde keiner deiner Studenten das Wort „nett" verwenden, aber das ist dir egal).

„Mister Flynn", pickst du dir den Iren heraus, der besonders konzentriert den Hinterkopf des vor ihm Sitzenden angestarrt hat, „Wie wäre es mit Ihnen?" Er schaut dich nicht gerade überzeugt an und du fühlst dich bemüßigt, ihm ein bisschen Selbstvertrauen einzuflößen, obwohl du ja eigentlich meistens findest, dass deine Studenten als mehr-oder-minder-Erwachsene das bereits haben sollten. Immerhin unterrichtest du an der Uni und hast dich nicht als Erzieher anstellen lassen. „Kommen Sie schon", sagst du ein bisschen seufzend, „Harry Potter hat den enormen Vorteil, dass er sich äußerst verständlich ausdrückt. Das schaffen Sie schon. Ich kann Ihnen auch ganz andere Texte zu lesen geben, wenn Sie möchten."

Boreas Flynn wird ein wenig blass unter seinen Sommersprossen und beinahe tut es dir Leid, vielleicht war das zu harsch, aber ab und zu fehlt dir einfach die Geduld und du hattest schließlich deine Gründe, diesen Brief auszuwählen. „Ist schon okay", sagt er jetzt rasch und kramt hektisch in seinen Unterlagen, „Wirklich. Also. Der Brief wurde von Harry Potter verfasst und an … Professor", hier stockt er kurz und wirft dir einen fragenden Blick zu, „Bagshot geschickt. Eine Zeitangabe fehlt, aber vermutlich wurde der Brief einige Jahre nach dem Ende des Krieges geschrieben, da sich Mister Potters Ton ziemlich erwachsen anhört."

„Professor Bagshot stimmt", unterbrichst du ihn kurz, „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob Sie alle sie bereits kennengelernt haben; sie unterrichtet ebenfalls Geschichte hier an der Universität und ist eine Koryphäe, was altenglische Geschichte anbelangt. Und der Brief dürfte, wenn ich mich nicht irre, erst ein paar Jahre alt sein. Allzu relevant ist das genaue Datum nicht, aber wenn Sie möchten, kann ich das natürlich gerne noch herausfinden. Für uns ist jedoch wichtig, dass der Brief, wie Mister Flynn bereits gesagt hat, nach dem Krieg entstanden ist und dass Harry Potter somit also Zeit und Gelegenheit hatte, sich mit den Ereignissen auseinanderzusetzen."

„Harry spricht davon, dass er zu Beginn seiner Schulzeit noch gar nicht recht wusste, wer sich hinter Albus Dumbledore eigentlich verbarg. Er war schließlich in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen und wusste nichts über Zauberer. Dass Dumbledore kein gewöhnlicher Zauberer war, scheint Harry jedoch sehr schnell bewusst geworden zu sein: Er beschreibt ihn als _Held_ und _Legende_, erzählt, dass er ihn auf den Schokofroschkarten gesehen hat, auf denen auch seine größten Triumphe und Erfolge aufgelistet waren. Ich fand es beim Lesen sehr spannend, dass Harry Potter wieder mit einem ganz anderen Zugang an Dumbledore herangeht als es Aberforth oder Professor McGonagall getan haben.

Ich hätte nämlich erwartet, dass Harry die Beziehung zu Dumbledore hauptsächlich darüber definiert, dass er als sein Mentor gewirkt hat, dass er ihn unterrichtet hat, vielleicht auch darüber, dass Dumbledore ihm seine Aufgabe aufgelastet hat, wenn man es so nennen will, aber Harry sagt selbst, dass Dumbledore für ihn in erster Linie ein _Tor in die Vergangenheit_ war, jemand, der seine Eltern gekannt hatte und der Harry etwas über die Zeit erzählen konnte, weil sie schließlich auch wichtig war, für Harry ganz persönlich, und weil er selbst keinerlei Erinnerungen an sie hatte.

Im Laufe der Zeit wurde aus Dumbledore, der_ Sagengestalt_, dann schließlich der _Lehrmeister_, den so viele in ihm sahen. Harry benutzt die Adjektive _gutmütig_ und _streng_, um ihn zu beschreiben; wir können daraus schließen, dass die Beziehung der Beiden also vermutlich keineswegs immer so rosarot und heil war, wie viele gerne behaupten, um es sich leichter zu machen. Harry bestätigt allerdings die häufig geäußerte Vermutung, dass Dumbledore für ihn sehr wichtig war, zu einer Bezugsperson wurde. Ich denke, dass das nicht weiter verwunderlich ist. Wir wissen, dass Harry von seinen Verwandten nicht sonderlich viel Unterstützung bekam und dass sie mit seiner Welt, den Zauberern, auch nichts zu tun haben wollten. Gleichzeitig war Harry aber nun einmal immens wichtig für die Zauberergemeinschaft, es war also unerlässlich, dass er mit jemandem darüber sprechen konnte, und dieser Jemand wurde Albus Dumbledore.

Es gibt einige kritische Stimmen, wie etwa Rita Kimmkorn, die Zweifel darüber verlauten lassen, ob Professor Dumbledore wirklich die geeigneteste Person für diese Rolle war, aber ehrlich gesagt kann ich mir niemanden vorstellen, der besser gewesen wäre", erklärt Boreas, „Harry sagt es selbst: Dumbledore wusste Dinge, die sonst niemand wusste, er hatte sich jahrelang und intensiv mit Voldemort beschäftigt, er kannte ihn noch aus seiner Schulzeit, er war klug und mächtig. Und er stand Harry bei, das ist vielleicht das Wichtigste. Er glaubte ihm, wenn es sonst niemand zu tun schien, wenn dabei sogar sein eigener Name in den Dreck gezogen wurde."

„Etwas, was Professor Dumbledore im Übrigen nie kümmerte", kommentierst du trocken und als ein paar deiner Studenten dich geradezu fassungslos anschauen, zuckst du mit den Achseln und fügst hinzu: „Glauben Sie mir, er hat nie einen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass es ihm kaum egaler sein konnte, was diverse Zeitungen über ihn berichteten. Insofern liegt Mister Flynn also völlig richtig, wenn er konstatiert, dass Dumbledore immer zu Harry Potter stand, auch, wenn beispielsweise behauptet wurde, er wäre geisteskrank und schwer gefährlich für seine Umgebung, da er Lügen über Voldemort verbreitete. Nun, wir wissen ja alle, dass Dumbledore, im Gegensatz zum Ministerium, diese angeblichen Lügen sehr ernst nahm und sich bemühte, den Widerstand gegen Voldemort zu mobilisieren, während das Ministerium nur weiterhin versuchte, den Schein zu wahren."

„Harry schreibt, dass es durchaus auch Momente gab, in denen er Dumbledore gehasst hat", fährt Boreas zögernd fort, als wäre er nicht sicher, ob er das sagen darf, weil es sich beinahe anhört wie Blasphemie (und es bleibt jedem selbst überlassen zu überlegen, ob Blasphemie gegenüber Harry Potter oder gegenüber Albus Dumbledore), „Vermutlich geht es darum gar nicht, aber … das hat mir Harry Potter sympathisch gemacht." Boreas muss ein wenig die Stimme heben, als es um ihn herum leise und empört zischt. „Er sagt, dass er manchmal dachte, Dumbledore würde sich nicht genug um ihn kümmern", verteidigt Boreas seine Ansicht, „Und ich finde, dass das für einen Teenager vollkommen normal ist, und ich finde es gut, dass Harry es selbst erwähnt, weil er nicht versucht, sich selbst oder sein Verhalten irgendwie zu beschönigen. Das soll auf keinen Fall _respektlos _oder so wirken, ich glaube wirklich, dass diese Gefühlsregung absolut nachvollziehbar ist."

Du hebst beschwichtigend die Hände. „Nur keine Aufregung", greifst du ein, als Boreas schon ganz rote Wangen bekommt, „Mister Flynn hat Recht. Bitte denken Sie daran, dass der Brief von Harry Potter selbst stammt, er hat mitgeteilt, dass er zeitweise diese Gefühle Professor Dumbledore gegenüber hegte, also können wir das getrost als bestätigt ansehen und darüber diskutieren. In Ordnung?" Das Gezischel beruhigt sich wieder ein bisschen und Boreas kaut nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum, bevor er weitermacht mit seiner Analyse.

„Harry sagt jedoch auch, dass ihm später klar wurde, dass er darauf hätte vertrauen sollen, dass Dumbledore durchaus wusste, was er tat, da er schließlich der Klügere, Ältere und Erfahrenere von ihnen beiden war, aber zum damaligen Zeitpunkt war ihm das eben nicht bewusst. Jeder von uns handelt mal irrational, besonders dann, wenn wir uns ungeliebt oder ungerecht behandelt fühlen. Und nachdem wir ja bereits vorhin darüber gesprochen haben, dass Harry von vielen wahrscheinlich nur als Held betrachtet wurde, ist es doch klar, dass es ihm sauer aufstoßen musste, wenn einer der wenigen Menschen, die ihn als Harry wahrgenommen haben, ihm plötzlich keine Beachtung mehr schenkte", führt er seine Erklärungen weiter aus und du nickst leicht.

„Im nächsten Absatz wird, finde ich, recht gut deutlich, dass Harry als Person eben nicht mit Harry als Held gleichzusetzen ist, denn dann hätte er niemals grübeln, niemals hinterfragen, niemals verzweifeln dürfen – und wahrscheinlich hat ihm das die Öffentlichkeit auch verwehrt. Tut es vielleicht bis heute. Aber er hatte all diese Fragen, auf die er keine Antworten fand, denn die einzige Lösung war, dass er gegen Voldemort kämpfen musste, auch wenn er noch ein Jugendlicher war. Es konnte ihm niemand abnehmen, doch man kann aus seinen Worten ziemlich gut herauslesen, wie heftig er mit diesem Schicksal gehadert haben muss. Und, ganz ehrlich: Es hätte doch mit Sicherheit keiner von denen, die ihn als Held anpriesen, in seinen Schuhen stecken wollen, um gegen Voldemort anzutreten. Aber einfach nur zu reden ist ja immer so viel leichter.

Harry berichtet davon, dass ihn Dumbledore auf genau diesen Kampf vorbereitet hat, dass er ihm geholfen hat, Lösungen zu finden, Mittel und Wege, um Voldemort schließlich besiegen zu können. Interessant war, für mich zumindest, die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore ihm diese Lösungen nicht einfach mitteilte, sondern dass Harry sozusagen noch eine große Portion Eigenleistung erbringen musste, bis er selbst bei der Lösung angelangt war. Keine Ahnung, was der Grund dafür war, das weiß ja nicht einmal Harry, aber mir gefällt seine Vermutung, dass es möglicherweise Dumbledores Art war, ihm Teilerfolge zu bescheren, damit Harry merkte, dass er in der Lage wäre, Voldemort zu besiegen, zur Not auch ohne Dumbledore an seiner Seite.

Vielleicht konnte Dumbledore Harry nicht seine Verzweiflung nehmen, wenn es darum ging, _warum _gerade ihm diese Aufgabe zugefallen war, aber so, wie Harry es beschreibt, klingt es, als hätte Dumbledore ihm dabei geholfen, es zu akzeptieren und sich damit zu arrangieren. Es war nun einmal so, wie es war, und Harry konnte nicht davonlaufen. Er sagt ja auch selbst, dass er das sowieso nie getan hätte und dass Dumbledore das mit Sicherheit auch gewusst und ihn also richtig eingeschätzt hatte."

Er zieht eine zweite Seite Notizen hervor und spickt kurz darauf, ehe er fortfährt. Er macht das nicht schlecht, findest du, und er kommt zu den richtigen Schlüssen. „Dumbledores Tod scheint für Harry dann wie ein Schock gewesen zu sein", fährt Boreas fort, „Er beschreibt ihn als den „schwärzesten Tag" in seinem Leben; er hat nicht nur seinen Lehrer verloren, sondern eben auch jemanden, der ihn begleitete und durchs Leben führte, der einem Elternersatz noch recht nahe kam und auf den Harry sich immer hatte verlassen können.

Da ist es wohl nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass es Harry ziemlich getroffen haben muss, all diese Artikel zu lesen, die nach Dumbledores Tod in so ziemlich jeder Zeitung erschienen und die bestimmt nicht alle sonderlich … äh … _pietätvoll _waren. Sie machten Harry, wie er schreibt, jedoch auch klar, dass es vieles in Dumbledores Leben gab, von dem er nicht die geringste Ahnung gehabt hatte. Er hatte nur ein paar Seiten an ihm kennenlernen können und Professor McGonagall hat ja ebenfalls gesagt, dass er vieles für sich behalten hatte und sich nur selten jemandem mitteilte. Aber so, wie Harry über ihn spricht, was er alles gerne über ihn erfahren hätte, das hört sich für mich schon wirklich sehr danach an, als hätte er echtes Interesse daran. Das ist nicht nur die übliche Neugier von Schülern, die wissen wollen, was ihre Lehrer so für ein Privatleben haben" (_übliche Neugier?_, denkst du und dein rechtes Auge zuckt ein wenig, _Ohwe._), „sondern das ist aufrichtig, sonst hätte er sich wohl kaum die Mühe gemacht, auch nach seinem Tod noch möglichst viel über Albus Dumbledore herauszufinden. Professor Dumbledore war für ihn wie ein Freund, auch wenn das stets mit gehörigem Respekt und wahrscheinlich immer noch viel Distanz verbunden gewesen war.

Harry betont auch, dass das, wofür Professor Dumbledore vorrangig gekämpft hat, nämlich Toleranz gegenüber Muggelgeborenen und ihre absolute Gleichstellung in der Zauberergemeinschaft, allmählich realisiert wurde und heute nicht mehr nur ein schöner Gedanke ist, sondern zunehmend zur Wirklichkeit wird. Und er sagt, dass er denkt, Professor Dumbledore würde sich für ihn darüber freuen, dass sein Kampf zu Ende ist und er die Chance bekommen hat, sich jetzt ein neues, halbwegs normales Leben aufzubauen."

Boreas Flynn lässt seine Papiere sinken und sieht dich abwartend an, als wolle er sagen „Fertig. Und jetzt?". „Vielen Dank für Ihre Analyse", sagst du und wendest dich an seine Kommilitonen, „Offenbar hat das ja für einige Unruhe gesorgt, dass Mister Flynn sich angeblich despektierlich über Harry Potter geäußert hat. Gibt es in der Hinsicht noch etwas, was Sie mit uns allen teilen wollen?" Du lässt deinen Blick abwartend über deine Studenten tasten und interessanterweise will unter deinen Augen plötzlich niemand mehr etwas sagen. „In Ordnung", sagst du leichthin, „Dann vielleicht gleich, bei unserer Diskussion. Aber vorher würde ich jemanden von Ihnen bitten, noch rasch den letzten Text zu besprechen, damit wir anschließend zur Diskussion kommen können. Die Zeit läuft uns leider sowieso bereits davon, also bitte keine falsche Scheu."

Miss Carter hebt entschlossen die Hand und beginnt sofort, als du mit dem Kinn in ihre Richtung gedeutet hast. „Es handelt sich bei der letzten Anlage um einen stilistisch vollkommen anderen Text", stellt sie mit klarer Stimme fest, „Wir haben es weder mit einem Interview noch mit einem selbstreflektierenden Brief zu tun, sondern im Gegenteil mit einem Text, der für ein wissenschaftliches Buch geschrieben wurde. Naja", korrigiert sie amüsiert, als sie deine gerunzelte Stirn sieht, „Mehr oder weniger wissenschaftlich, schätze ich. Es handelt sich dabei, wie uns die Anlage verrät, um das Vorwort zur 391. Auflage des _Lexikons der Zauberei_. Verfasst wurde der Text von Professor Bagshot, an die ja der eben besprochene Brief von Harry Potter gerichtet war. Ich kann nur vermuten, dass Professor Bagshot gebeten wurde, das Vorwort zu verfassen, da sie eine bekannte Historikerin ist."

Eliza schaut fragend in deine Richtung. „Korrekt", erwiderst du hastig, „Die 391. Auflage wurde zum fünften Jahrestag der Schlacht um Hogwarts herausgegeben und man wollte gerne, dass das Vorwort eine Art aktuellen Bezug herstellte und den Zweiten Dunklen Krieg reflektierte, im Hinblick auf Voldemort, Dumbledore und Harry Potter. Daraus ist dann der Text entstanden, der Ihnen allen vorliegt."

„Es fällt auf", findet Miss Carter, „dass Professor Bagshot das Ganze sozusagen mit einem Augenzwinkern geschrieben hat. Das ist nicht weiter verwunderlich, wenn man bedenkt, dass der Krieg bereits vorüber und gewonnen war und man das Ganze um Einiges gelassener betrachten konnte. Ich bin mir relativ sicher, dass das Vorwort etwa zur 387. Auflage ein bisschen, nun, weniger optimistisch ausgefallen ist. Gleichzeitig kam es zumindest mir beim Lesen so vor, als würde es Professor Bagshot gerade durch ihre lockere Schreibweise gelingen, Distanz zwischen sich und dem Thema aufzubauen. Sie macht nicht den Fehler, Dumbledore oder Harry Potter zu heroisieren. Vielleicht fand ich den Text deshalb so erfrischend zu lesen."

Du beschließt spontan, dass du das Osburga nachher erzählen musst. Es wird ihr vermutlich den Tag versüßen, du weißt, wie sehr sie sich immer freut, wenn sich jemand lobend über ihre Texte äußert, schließlich verbringt sie ihre Tage hauptsächlich damit, zu unterrichten oder wissenschaftliche Artikel zu Themen zu schreiben, die in jedem Land vielleicht zwei Handvoll Zauberer lesen.

„Von allen Dreien, Dumbledore, Voldemort und Harry Potter", fährt Miss Carter fort, „liefert sie eine Kurzvita, angefangen mit Dumbledore. Sie beschreibt, dass während seiner Schulzeit offensichtlich wurde, dass er mit einem außergewöhnlich starken magischen Talent gesegnet war und dass er nach seinem Abschluss nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte, um zuerst als Lehrer für Verwandlung zu unterrichten und später als Direktor die Schule zu leiten. Außerdem stand er in Kontakt mit verschiedenen wissenschaftlichen Größen seiner Zeit, unter Anderem Nicolas Flamel, und bekämpfte Grindelwald. Ähnlich wie Professor Bagshot stelle auch ich mir die Frage, wie er das zeitlich hinbekommen hat, aber dazu müssten wir vermutlich Professor Dumbledore persönlich befragen und das ist aus naheliegenden Gründen unmöglich."

(Diese Art von trockenem Kommentar, denkst du und hebst, nicht zum ersten Mal während dieser Vorlesung, ein Papier, um dahinter deine zuckenden Mundwinkel zu verstecken, ist genau das, worüber sich Osburga vermutlich kaputtlachen würde und du wünschst dir wirklich, sie könnte jetzt neben dir stehen und sich anhören, wie ihr Text analysiert wird.)

„Sie geht kurz darauf ein, welch hohes Ansehen Albus Dumbledore in der magischen Gesellschaft genoß und dass man ihm, nicht zuletzt wegen seines Siegs über Grindelwald, den Posten des Zaubereiministers anbot, den er jedoch ablehnte, um in Hogwarts bleiben zu können. Sie sagt das zwar nicht explizit, aber ich denke, wir können davon ausgehen, dass Professor Dumbledore davon überzeugt war, dass er in Hogwarts bessere Arbeit leisten konnte als im Ministerium. Wenn er Vorurteile bekämpfen und für mehr Toleranz werben wollte, musste er schließlich bei seinen Schülern anfangen, da Erwachsene in der Regel ja meistens viel schwieriger von ihrem Standpunkt abzubringen sind, da sie beharrlich meinen, die richtige Auffassung zu vertreten, ohne wirklich ernsthaft darüber nachdenken zu wollen.

Professor Bagshot beschreibt Albus Dumbledore so, wie ich ihn mir ehrlich gesagt auch vorstelle", grinst Eliza, „Ein bisschen verrückt, aber nichtsdestotrotz ein Genie. Die zwei Dinge schließen sich ja auch nicht aus, im Gegenteil. Aber wahrscheinlich hat die sogenannte magische Elite ihre reinblütigen Köpfe geschüttelt, als Albus Dumbledore davon sprach, wie wichtig es sei, muggelgeborene Hexen und Zauberer zu fördern, da in ihnen immerhin auch die Zukunft der magischen Gemeinschaft steckte. Dass das nicht jedem gepasst hat, ist offensichtlich. Sonst hätte sich Voldemort ja vermutlich auch gar nicht etablieren können, wenn es nicht genügend Menschen gegeben hätte, die dachten, er würde die richtige Auffassung vertreten.

Es gab während seiner lange Jahre dauernden Laufbahn immer wieder kritische Stimmen, die Professor Dumbledore als _alt_ oder auch _senil_ bezeichneten, doch Professor Bagshot weist ganz richtig darauf hin, dass diese Stimmen meist von denen kamen, die seinen Einfluss fürchteten oder denen er, wie sie es ausdrückt, _auf die Zehen gestiegen _war, vornehmlich also wahrscheinlich von den Zauberern, die sich und ihren Einfluss weitaus größer schätzten als er tatsächlich war und denen Albus Dumbledore den Kopf zurecht gerückt hat. Um seine Popularität scheint er sich jedenfalls nie großartig gekümmert zu haben; es war ihm wohl stets wichtiger, sich selbst treu zu bleiben anstatt jemand Anderem nach dem Mund zu reden.

Professor Bagshot geht dann dazu über, Voldemort zu beschreiben, der immerhin auch als einer der mächtigsten Zauberer des 20. Jahrhunderts gilt, wenngleich er auf der anderen Seite der Skala steht als Dumbledore. Im Gegensatz zu seinem ehemaligen Lehrer war Voldemort nämlich nicht erpicht darauf, den Muggelgeborenen ihren Platz in der magischen Gemeinschaft anzubieten, sondern wollte sie lieber loswerden, ganz gleich, mit welchen Mitteln, Hauptsache die, denen die Plätze seiner Ansicht nach rechtmäßig zustanden, würden sie sich zurückerobern können.

Interessant ist in der Hinsicht zweifellos die Frage nach Voldemorts eigener Herkunft, die, denke ich, in der Literatur noch nicht gerade ausführlich behandelt wurde", sie wirft dir einen schnellen Blick zu und du nickst rasch, weil du das nur bestätigen kannst. Abgesehen von einem nicht gerade gut recherchierten Buch aus der Schmutzfeder Rita Kimmkorns, das aus Voldemort ein missverstandenes, ungeliebtes Waisenkind macht, dem man nie die Spielregeln der Welt erklärt hatte, hat sich bisher kaum jemand an das Abenteuer herangewagt, sich ausführlicher mit Voldemorts Leben zu befassen. Was deine Arbeit nicht gerade erleichtert, denn wo sollst du ernsthafte, wissenschaftliche Texte herbekommen?

„Jedenfalls steht fest, dass Voldemort, ob ihm das nun passte oder nicht, als Sohn einer Hexe und eines Muggels geboren wurde. Und ich persönlich glaube ja, dass ihn das ziemlich genervt haben muss", macht Miss Carter weiter und du verschluckst dich an deinem Lachen, „Seine Mutter starb bei der Geburt, der Vater wollte weder von ihr noch von dem Kind etwas wissen und so wuchs Voldemort – oder, Tom Riddle – in einem Waisenhaus auf. Inwiefern sich das möglicherweise auf seine Psyche ausgewirkt haben könnte, lasse ich an dieser Stelle mal außer Acht", sagt Eliza völlig nüchtern und du denkst, dass es wirklich eine Schande ist, dass Osburga sich das nicht anhören kann. Es würde, wie auch vorhin bereits Mister MacLaine, so absolut ihren Sinn für Humor treffen.

„Fest steht allerdings, dass er offensichtlich während dieser Zeit seine Begabung dafür entdeckte, Andere zu drangsalieren, sie einzuschüchtern und seine Macht ihnen gegenüber auszuspielen. Kein sonderlich sympathischer Wesenszug", fährt Miss Carter fort, „Allerdings lässt sich kaum leugnen, dass er ein großes Talent hatte, was Magie anbelangt. In der Schule fiel er durch seine Intelligenz auf, die meisten seiner Lehrer sahen in ihm vermutlich ein halbes Wunderkind und bekamen dadurch wahrscheinlich nicht mit, was für gefährliche Ideen Tom Riddle ansonsten gerne propagierte.

Es ist unklar, wann sich der konkrete Plan herauskristallisierte, sich gegen Muggelgeborene zusammenzuschließen und gegen sie vorzugehen; wir wissen nur, _dass _er es getan hat und dass sich genügend Anhänger fanden, um ihn zu unterstützen. Allerdings gab es ein paar Hindernisse, die sich ihm in den Weg stellten, unter Anderem sein ehemaliger Lehrer, Albus Dumbledore, der sich später, als er bereits Schulleiter war, weigerte, Tom Riddle als Lehrer nach Hogwarts kommen zu lassen. Wir können nur vermuten, wie die Geschichte verlaufen wäre, wenn es ihm tatsächlich gelungen wäre, an die Schule zurückzukehren und seine Ideologie unter den Schülern zu verbreiten.

Es gab jedoch auch so genügend Hexen und Zauberer, die Voldemort unterstützten, aber er hatte Albus Dumbledore als Gegner und dass Dumbledore der Einzige war, den Voldemort je fürchtete, ist ja allgemein bekannt. Dumbledore organisierte einen Widerstand, der gegen Voldemort ankämpfte, auch wenn es schließlich der einjährige Harry Potter war, der Voldemort vorerst verschwinden ließ, bis er Jahre später seine eigene Wiederauferstehung feierte und seine Anhänger erneut zu sich rief. Einige von ihnen waren zwischenzeitlich in Azkaban gefangen gewesen, weil sie so unbeirrbar an ihren Ansichten festgehalten hatten, doch der Großteil hatte Voldemort für tot gehalten und sich von ihm abgewandt. Nicht, dass ich sonderlich viele Vergleichsmöglichkeiten hätte, aber ich würde mal vermuten, dass das bei einem größenwahnsinnigen Massenmörder nicht so gut ankommt."

Eliza Carter zeigt sich unbeeindruckt vom Gekicher ihrer Kommilitonen und du kannst nicht anders, als dich innerlich bereits zu fragen, ob sich ihre Klausur wohl so ähnlich lesen wird wie ihre mündliche Ausführung. Wenn ja, dann wird es ein Heidenspaß. „Jedenfalls", macht sie einfach weiter, „hat Voldemort am Ende all das nichts geholfen, weil er schließlich doch von Harry Potter besiegt wurde. Zu ihm schreibt Professor Bagshot überraschend wenig, wenngleich ich annehme, dass es zu ihm – wie ja wohl auch zu Voldemort und Dumbledore – noch einen weitaus ausführlicheren Eintrag im Lexikon selbst geben wird. Sie gibt uns nur kurz die Eckdaten seines bisherigen Lebens, geboren als Sohn von Lily und James Potter, berühmt geworden durch Voldemorts missglückten Todesfluch, Kindheit bei seinen Muggelverwandten, wiederkehrende Begegnungen mit Voldemort, die dann in dessen Tod endeten. Fertig."

Eliza lehnt sich auf ihrem Sitz ein bisschen nach hinten und grinst dich an. „Und?", will sie wissen, „Bleibt noch Zeit für die Diskussion?" Du musst lachen und riskierst einen Blick auf deine Uhr. „Knapp", sagst du, „Aber immerhin. Na dann, Bühne frei. Wer möchte beginnen?" Als es still bleibt, zuckst du mit den Schultern und sagst „Gut, dann fange ich an, wenn Sie gestatten, und stelle einfach mal ein paar Fragen und Thesen in den Raum. Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie sich zu ihnen äußern, ansonsten – nicht. Hat Albus Dumbledore, Ihrer Ansicht nach, zu viel verlangt? Von Harry Potter, der sich Voldemort bereits als Elfjähriger erneut stellen musste? Von Severus Snape, der jahrelang als Spion für Dumbledore arbeitete und dabei ständig sein Leben in Gefahr brachte, denn, bei Merlin, es wäre ihm nicht gerade gut bekommen, wenn Voldemort herausgefunden hätte, dass er ihn betrog? Hat Albus Dumbledore sie manipuliert?"

„Severus Snape war ein erwachsener Mann", widerspricht Charles Grey, „Er konnte wahrscheinlich die Ausmaße seines Handelns noch nicht erahnen, aber er wird gewusst haben, worauf er sich ungefähr einlässt und ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass Dumbledore ihm erzählt hat, dass alles ganz einfach werden würde. Oder, dass Snape es ihm geglaubt hätte." „Severus Snape musste ihn am Ende umbringen", wirfst du ein, „Dumbledore war sein Lehrer, aber auch sein Vertrauter, und er verlangte von Snape, dass er ihn tötete. Fällt das unter _nicht zu erahnende Ausmaße _oder ist das schlicht und ergreifend zu viel?" Du glaubst, dass es keine richtigen oder falschen Antworten gibt in diesem Aspekt, du willst deine Studenten nur zum Nachdenken bringen und wenn du dafür ein bisschen provokant werden musst, bitte sehr.

„Für den guten Zweck", platzt Lucinda Johnson heraus, „Oder nicht? Dumbledore war bereit, sich selbst dafür zu opfern, damit Draco ihn nicht umbringen musste, damit er seinen Schüler schützen konnte. Damit der ganze Plan nicht auseinanderfiel, denn hätte Snape ihn nicht getötet, wäre klar gewesen, dass es einen triftigen Grund dafür geben musste und dann hätte Voldemort herausgefunden, dass Snape ihn betrog und alle Trümpfe, die der _Orden _durch seine Spionage bekam, wären verloren gewesen." „Also hat er Draco auf Kosten von Snape geschützt?", hältst du dagegen, „Und insgesamt waren sie alle sowieso nur Figuren in einem Schachspiel, weil es am Ende nur auf Harry Potter und Voldemort ankam und bis dahin eben Bauernopfer gebracht werden mussten?"

Lucinda öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern und schließt ihn dann wieder. „Ich weiß nicht", sagt sie und es klingt hilflos. „Aber", schaltet sich Trystan Bickerton in die Diskussion mit ein, „ist das nicht immer so, dass man nur in den seltensten Fällen ohne Verluste gewinnen kann? Das klingt wahrscheinlich schrecklich hart und unmenschlich, nur, Krieg ist schrecklich hart und unmenschlich. Ich denke, dass es ihm tatsächlich wichtiger war, Draco zu schützen und Snape, gerade durch den Mord an Dumbledore, in Voldemorts Gunst noch zu festigen, weil ich glaube, dass Dumbledore dachte, bei Draco wäre noch … Raum für Verbesserung, um es mal so auszudrücken. Er hat keinen Mörder in ihm gesehen, eher den unglücklichen, völlig überforderten Jungen. Snape wusste, was er tat, und er wusste, wo seine Loyalitäten lagen, nämlich bei Dumbledore. Und das hatte er selbst entschieden."

„Du kannst allerdings nicht von jedem, der dir gegenüber loyal ist, verlangen, dass er dich umbringt", wendet Tobias Miller mit gerunzelter Stirn ein und scheint in der Hitze der Diskussion vergessen zu haben, dass er sich gerade, streng genommen, gegen Dumbledore und für Snape einsetzt, was dich ein bisschen amüsiert, weil er vor Kurzem noch so sehr dagegen gewettert hat, Slytherins überhaupt objektiv betrachten zu wollen.

„Snape hat's aber getan", sagt Gwendolen Hopkins in die auftretende Stille hinein, „Inwiefern Dumbledore auch immer es von ihm verlangt haben mag, fest steht, dass der Plan nicht aufgegangen wäre, wenn sich Snape geweigert hätte. Hat er jedoch nicht. Keine Ahnung, ob er sich manipuliert gefühlt hat oder nicht. Ich scheitere jedenfalls an der bloßen Vorstellung, wie er sich gefühlt haben muss, hinterher, nachdem er den Mann hat töten müssen, der, nach allem, was wir wissen, nicht nur sein Vorgesetzter, sondern auch sein Vertrauter war. Er hat seine Pflicht erfüllt und niemand aus dem _Orden _wusste es. Wie war das, im September wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren und von allen als Verräter betrachtet zu werden, wenn er allein der Einzige war, der wusste, dass er Dumbledores Willen erfüllt hatte, dass er den Plan Schritt für Schritt befolgt hatte? Hat Dumbledore gewusst, was er ihm damit antat?"

„Ein Seelenheil gegen ein anderes", nickst du ihr zu, „Severus Snapes gegen das von Draco Malfoy. Ich glaube, Dumbledore wusste, was er verlangte. Ich glaube, er wusste es genau und ich glaube nicht, dass es ihm leichtfiel, aber … ich denke, dass er keine andere Möglichkeit sah. Ihm war klar, dass er sterben würde und wenn er es verhindern könnte, dann würde Draco Malfoy seinetwegen nicht zum Mörder werden. Also musste es ein Anderer tun und zwar möglichst so, dass Draco dabei noch gut wegkam, weil ansonsten damit zu rechnen gewesen wäre, dass er wegen der Nichterfüllung seiner Aufgabe bestraft worden wäre."

Du kannst sehen, dass ein paar deiner Studenten schwer schlucken. „Ich verrate Ihnen was", sagst du langsam, „Ich weiß auch keine Antwort in dieser Diskussion. Glauben Sie mir, dass ich es schon oft genug versucht habe, aber ich drehe mich doch nur immer wieder im Kreis. Das Problem ist, gelinde gesagt, äußerst komplex und ich glaube, keiner von uns kann es wirklich nachvollziehen oder gar lösen, weil wir selbst glücklicherweise noch nie in einer derartigen Situation waren. Und mit diesem optimistischen Schlussgedanken", du grinst schief in die Runde, „würde ich unsere heutige Sitzung gern beenden. Unsere Zeit ist leider vorbei. Wenn Sie noch unbedingt etwas zu diesem Thema loswerden möchten, würde ich Sie bitten, es sich zu notieren und in der nächsten Vorlesung noch einmal anzusprechen. Bis dahin wünsche ich Ihnen eine angenehme Woche."

Es löst sich nur zäh auf, heute. Während du vom Pult gleitest und deine Zettel zusammensuchst, um sie wieder in deine Tasche zu stopfen, fällt dir auf, dass etliche deiner Studenten noch in kleinen Grüppchen zusammenstehen und sich leise unterhalten. Ihre Gesichter sehen ernst und angespannt aus und ja, du hättest dir sicher ein fröhlicheres Ende gewünscht, aber du hast nur ihre Anregungen aus der Sitzung aufgegriffen und früher oder später wärt ihr sowieso über die Frage gestolpert, ob, und wenn ja, wie viel, Manipulation hinter manchen Aufgaben steckte, spätestens dann, wenn du Severus Snape behandeln wirst. Und vielleicht, denkst du, ist es gar nicht einmal so schlecht, dass sie sich bereits jetzt ein paar Gedanken machen.

Du tust schließlich, Tag für Tag, genau das Gleiche.


	24. Anlagen zur Zwölften Vorlesung

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **Liebe Leser, tausend Dank für all eure wunderbaren Rückmeldungen! Ich freue mich wahnsinnig, dass die Geschichte noch immer so viel Anklang findet.

Da es in den Reviews immer wieder angesprochen wurde und es offenbar ein wenig Verwirrung diesbezüglich gab: Die nächste Vorlesung (also die, zu der die unten stehenden Anlagen sind) wird sich nicht mit Snape befassen, sondern erst die Anlagen zur übernächsten, sozusagen. Da müsst ihr euch noch ein klein wenig gedulden.

Ich hatte ursprünglich vorgehabt, die Geschichte bis zum Januar beendet zu haben, aber wenn ich so auf den Kalender sehe, erscheint mir der Plan nicht allzu realistisch. Vier Kapitel gibt es noch, geplant sind sie sowieso alle, aber es bestehen (außer bei einem) hauptsächlich Fragmente. Mal sehen, wie ich es schaffe. Ich will keine leeren Versprechungen abgeben, aber: Ich arbeite an den Kapiteln.

Jetzt wünsche ich euch allerdings erst einmal ganz viel Spaß mit den heutigen Anlagen!

* * *

**Anmerkung:**

_Liebe Studierende,_

_anbei erhalten Sie wie üblich das vorzubereitende Material für unsere nächste Sitzung. Ich bitte Sie, die verschiedenen Texte zu lesen und sich Ihre Gedanken zu machen. Es kann durchaus sein, dass Personen angesprochen werden, von denen Sie noch nichts (oder nicht viel) gehört haben. Bitte betreiben Sie in diesem Fall ein wenig Recherche._

_Ihnen eine angenehme Woche._

* * *

**Anlage 1**

_Eintrag aus _Lexikon der Zauberei, 391. Auflage

**Werwolf. **Übersetzt zu „in einen Wolf verwandelter Mensch".Altenglisch _werewulf_. Siehe Lateinisch _vir _für „Mann", Altenglisch _wulf _für „Wolf", mögliche Herkunft aus dem Indogermanischen. Griechisch _lýkos _(vergl. ↗_Lykanthropie, _wissenschaftlicher Ausdruck für „Werwolfkrankheit" ), Lateinisch _lupus_.

Als **Werwolf **bezeichnet man einen Menschen, der in Vollmondnächten seine menschliche Gestalt ablegt und sich stattdessen in einen Wolf (bzw. Werwolf) verwandelt. Hervorgerufen wird dies durch den Biss eines anderen Werwolfs (siehe hierzu auch: Adalbert van Trouten: _Ungelöste Fragen zu Magieherkunft_; Kapitel 3: _Am Anfang war der Mond_; Amsterdam 1873; selbst aktualisierend). Wer eine solche Verletzung überlebt, ist seinerseits gezwungen, von diesem Moment an die schmerzhafte Verwandlung durchzustehen. Ein Werwolf lässt bei seiner Verwandlung mehr zurück als nur seine menschliche Hülle: Er verliert auch sein menschliches Bewusstsein, stattdessen übernimmt das sprichwörtliche Tier in ihm die Kontrolle. Werwölfe gelten als blutrünstig und gefährlich. Den meisten Schrecken verbreitet jedoch das Wissen, dass ihr Biss die betroffene Person mit Lykanthropie ansteckt.

Werwölfe können sich gegen die monatlichen Verwandlungen nicht wehren. Trotz intensiver Forschungsarbeit auf diesem Gebiet gibt es noch immer keine Heilung dieser Krankheit. Mit der Erfindung des ↗_Wolfsbanntranks _wurde jedoch bereits ein großer Schritt in die richtige Richtung unternommen. Dieser Trank ermöglicht es Werwölfen, ihr menschliches Bewusstsein während der Verwandlung und die gesamte Vollmondnacht hindurch zu bewahren, wodurch sie an Gefährlichkeit für ihre Mitmenschen einbüßen, da sie nicht länger einem Blutdurst folgen müssen. Allerdings steht der Wolfsbanntrank längst nicht allen Werwölfen zur Verfügung. Derzeit wird weiter an einer Verbesserung des Tranks gearbeitet.

Abgesehen von den der Verwandlung einhergehenden körperlichen Beschwerden (wie etwa starke Kopfschmerzen und Lichtempfindlichkeit in den Tagen vor dem Vollmond, sowie die schmerzhafte Verwandlung an sich) leiden viele Werwölfe auch unter den sozialen Aspekten ihrer Krankheit. Besonders das jahrelang geltende ↗_Anti-Werwolf-Gesetz _(siehe hierzu auch ↗_Umbridge, Dolores_) machte es vielen Werwölfen quasi unmöglich, ein normales, in die Gesellschaft integriertes Leben zu führen. Klassifiziert als ↗_Tierwesen der höchsten Gefahrenstufe _konnten sie nur in seltenen Fällen Arbeit finden. Der Möglichkeit beraubt, sich innerhalb der Zauberergemeinschaft eine Existenz aufzubauen, schlossen sich etliche Werwölfe ↗_Lord Voldemort _an, da er ihnen versprach, ihre desaströse Lage zu ändern und zu verbessern.

Seit dem Sturz des ↗_Dunklen Lords _arbeitet das ↗_Werwolf-Unterstützungsamt _des ↗_Zaubereiministeriums _jedoch unermüdlich daran, die Situation für Werwölfe gerechter zu gestalten und die Rechtslage anzupassen. Dennoch ist, aufgrund jahrhundertelang gehegter Vorurteile, noch immer mit Übergriffen auf Werwölfe zu rechnen, wenngleich diverse Projekte gegründet wurden, um Werwölfen zu festen Arbeitsstellen zu verhelfen, um sie mit Wolfsbanntrank zu versorgen und um ihnen mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen, damit ihr Leben nicht von einer Reihe aufeinanderfolgender Vollmondnächte beherrscht wird.

Weiterführende Literatur:

Anonym: _Haarige Schnauze, menschliches Herz_, Edinburgh 1975.

Belinda Hawbeck: _Eine kleine Sozialgeschichte der Lykanthropie_, London 2008.

Jogaila Donelaitis: _Werwolfsglaube in Litauen und anderen Ländern_, Vilnius, 1965.

* * *

**Anlage 2**

_Artikel aus _Zaubertränke heute, _13. Januar 2009_

_Ein Hoffnungsschimmer am Silberhorizont?_

_London, 12. Januar 2009. _Die jährlich wiederkehrende Versammlung _Alchimisten aus aller Welt_, die 2009 in Großbritannien stattfand, ist vorgestern zu Ende gegangen. Neben Diskussionen zu verschiedenen Forschungsprojekten stand bei der zehntägigen Konferenz vor allem eines im Vordergrund: Die Frage, ob es tatsächlich gelingen könne, den Wolfsbanntrank weiterhin zu verbessern, weniger kostenintensiv zu produzieren und somit einer größeren Anzahl an Werwölfen zur Verfügung zu stellen.

Der Wolfsbanntrank, erfunden und entwickelt von Damocles Belby, galt lange Zeit als bahnbrechende Erfindung, sogar als _Goldenes Ei der Alchimisten des 20. Jahrhunderts_. Der Trank kann, bei kontinuierlicher Einnahme vor Vollmondnächten, zwar nicht die Verwandlung in einen Werwolf per se verhindern, ermöglicht es jedoch, das menschliche Bewusstsein des Werwolfs zu bewahren, sodass die tierische Natur zurückstecken muss. Der Werwolf wird somit weitaus ungefährlicher, da er nicht, von Blutdurst getrieben, durch die Lande zieht, auf der Suche nach einem Opfer, das er beißen kann.

Abgesehen von vernachlässigbaren geschmacklichen Kriterien (der Trank hat eine unangenehme, bittere Note), sehen sich Alchimisten, Tränkeforscher und Kräuterkundler noch mit ganz anderen Schwierigkeiten konfrontiert: Der Trank lässt sich kaum konservieren, muss also regelmäßig frisch gebraut und sofort verwendet werden anstatt ihn auf Vorrat brauen zu können. Da der Wolfsbanntrank allerdings zu den _Höchst komplexen Tränken _zählt, ist es technisch gesehen den meisten Zauberern und Hexen (und somit höchstwahrscheinlich auch dem Großteil der Werwölfe) nicht möglich, den Trank selbst herzustellen. Für seine Zubereitung muss man daher auf speziell ausgebildete Fachkräfte zurückgreifen. Und die gibt es nun einmal nicht wie Sand am Meer.

Auf einen professionellen Tränkemeister kommen, statistisch gesehen, mehr Werwölfe als ein Zauberer alleine betreuen kann. Selbst mit Hilfe diverser zaubertechnischer Mittel, wie etwa Zeitumkehrer, konnte dieses Problem bisher nicht behoben werden. Auch die Überlegung, Gruppen von Werwölfen drei Tage vor Vollmond an bestimmten Orten zu versammeln und somit gleichzeitig mit Wolfsbanntrank zu versorgen, scheiterte in der praktischen Umsetzung.

Als wäre all dies nicht genug, darf auch der finanzielle Aspekt nicht unterschätzt werden. Für den Wolfsbanntrank werden eine Vielzahl an Kräutern benötigt, die hierzulande kaum oder gar nicht wachsen und daher für Unmengen an Galleonen aus dem Ausland importiert werden müssen. Diese Preise tragen nicht gerade dazu bei, den Wolfsbanntrank erschwinglicher zu machen, besonders, wenn man sich vor Augen führt, dass Werwölfe teilweise noch immer gegen Vorurteile zu kämpfen haben und daher selten eine feste Anstellung finden.

Auf der diesjährigen Alchimistenversammlung wurde nun beschlossen, die Grenzen innerhalb der magischen Welt weiter aufzureißen und enger zusammenzuarbeiten, um die Einfuhr diverser Pflanzen zu erleichtern. Den Zaubereiministerien verschiedener Länder sollen nun Vorschläge vorgelegt werden, um die strengen Kontrollgesetze zu entschärfen. Darüber hinaus wurde die Möglichkeit erörtert, spezielle Gewächshäuser einzurichten, um das Anbauen von nichtheimischen Pflanzen zu ermöglichen. In diesen Gewächshäusern soll ein bestimmtes Klima simuliert werden. Etliche bekannte Kräuterkundler aus dem Ausland haben sich bereits während der Versammlung dazu bereit erklärt, für ein derartiges Projekt eine Zeitlang nach Großbritannien überzusiedeln, um den Anbau der Pflanzen zu überwachen.

Es liegt nun an den Ministerien, dieses Projekt zu erlauben und die nötigen finanziellen Mittel zu bewilligen. Eine Entscheidung wird innerhalb der nächsten vier Wochen erwartet. Sollten die Zaubereiministerien (nicht nur in Großbritannien, sondern unter Anderem auch in Litauen, Bolivien, Marokko und Indien) zustimmen, könnte das größte internationale Projekt seit Jahrhunderten schon in den nächsten Monaten mit der Planung beginnen.

Zunächst einmal müssten hierfür Orte ausgewählt werden, um Gewächshäuser zu bauen und mit komplexen Klimazaubern zu belegen. Wichtig für die Auswahl ist, dass ein kompetentes Team (bestehend aus Zauberern und Hexen der verschiedensten Fachrichtungen) mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen und rund um die Uhr zur Stelle sein kann. Die britische Gilde der Alchimisten hat bereits ihre vollste Unterstützung zugesichert, ebenso wie das Sankt-Mungo-Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen in London. Weiterhin wird damit gerechnet, dass sich diverse Gruppierungen (wie etwa der Britische Bund für Angewandte Kräuterkunde) innerhalb der nächsten Tage zu Wort melden werden.

Sollte das Projekt tatsächlich die Unterstützung des Zaubereiministeriums erhalten, könnte dies einen ernormen Fortschritt für die Zukunft des Wolfsbanntrankes bedeuten. Die Pflanzen, die derzeit noch teuer aus dem Ausland bezogen werden müssen, könnten dann hierzulande angebaut werden, sodass die Produktionskosten gesenkt werden könnten. Ausgewählte Alchimisten arbeiten darüber hinaus schon seit Monaten fieberhaft daran, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, den Trank in seiner Struktur minimal zu verändern, um das Endergebnis nicht zu beeinträchtigen, aber dabei auch Mittel und Wege zu finden, den Trank zu konservieren.

Sollte das Experiment gelingen (und ein paar große, gewichtige _Falls _stehen noch im Weg), könnte zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte der Zauberei eine Vielzahl an Wolfsbanntrank hergestellt und den betroffenen Werwölfen zur Verfügung gestellt werden. „Auf lange Sicht betrachtet und im optimalsten aller Fälle würde das bedeuten, dass jeder Werwolf mit Hilfe des Trankes eine ruhige Vollmondnacht verbringen und ansonsten ungehindert einem geregelten Leben nachgehen kann", sagte Amaryll Lynton, seines Zeichens Sprecher der britischen Gilde der Alchimisten.

Das Werwolf-Unterstützungsamt des Zaubereiministeriums hat bereits zugesichert, in jeder nur denklichen Weise zu helfen, sollte das Projekt demnächst starten. Begeistert äußerte sich Ellinor Hammerton, Leiterin des Unterstützungsamts: „Vielleicht ist endlich die Zeit gekommen, in der wir Werwölfen ihr normales Leben zurückgeben können", zeigte sie sich hoffnungsvoll, „Über Jahrhunderte hinweg wurden sie von der Gesellschaft ausgeschlossen, diskriminiert und verfolgt. Dank der neuesten Entwicklungen könnte sich das vielleicht bald ändern."

Das Zaubereiministerium wollte sich bisher nicht offiziell zu den Ergebnissen der Alchimistenversammlung äußern. Bei seinem Besuch des gestrigen Quidditchspiels der Kenmare Kestrels gegen Puddlemere United zeigte sich Minister Shacklebolt jedoch zuversichtlich und bestätigte, dass er alles in seiner Macht stehende unternehmen werde, um die Situation der Werwölfe in Großbritannien zu verbessern.

* * *

**Anlage 3**

_F: Können Sie sich noch an Ihre Reaktion erinnern, als Professor Dumbledore Ihnen verkündete, dass er beabsichtigte, einen Werwolf in Hogwarts aufzunehmen?_

A: Das war vermutlich eine der aufregendsten Lehrerversammlungen, an denen ich je teilgenommen habe. Also: Ja, ich erinnere mich noch sehr gut.

_F: Was machte das Ganze denn so aufregend?_

A: Nun, Werwölfe galten – damals noch viel mehr als heute – als höchst gefährliche Kreaturen und ich schätze, kaum einem Lehrer wäre auch nur im Traum eingefallen, einen Werwolf als Schüler zuzulassen. Man denke nur an die möglichen Gefahren und Konsequenzen für sämtliche Mitschüler, ganz zu schweigen von dem Proteststurm, den man von den Eltern zu erwarten hatte. Die ganze Idee war eine vollkommene Utopie.

_F: Die Professor Dumbledore jedoch durchsetzte._

A: Natürlich. Dafür war er ja schließlich Albus Dumbledore.

_F: Wie hat er das Kollegium überzeugt?_

A: Er hatte bereits vor der Konferenz einen detaillierten Plan ausgearbeitet, den er uns vorstellte. Der Plan schien keine Fragen offen zu lassen und hatte, zumindest auf den ersten Blick, keine wesentlichen Sicherheitslücken. Dass das Ganze in der Theorie weitaus simpler wirkte als schließlich in der Praxis – nun, das durften wir noch herausfinden.

_F: Wie waren die Reaktionen unter den Lehrern?_

A: Bei den meisten würde ich sagen: Völlige Verblüffung. Mit einem derartigen Vorschlag hatte wohl keiner von uns gerechnet, als wir uns zu unserer gemütlichen, wöchentlichen Teerunde trafen. Einige waren hellauf empört, manche hielten es für einen Scherz (besonders die jüngeren Kollegen, die noch keine jahrelange Erfahrung mit den Ideen von Albus Dumbledore hatten), ein paar waren schlicht verwirrt. Einen Werwolf als Schüler aufzunehmen, davon hatte man noch nie gehört. Werwölfe waren geächtet und vom gemeinschaftlichen Leben ausgeschlossen. Aus gutem Grund, wie man dachte, denn schließlich stellten sie eine Bedrohung für andere Zauberer und Hexen dar.

_F: Welchen Plan hatte Professor Dumbledore?_

A: Er hatte sich überlegt, sich die vielen Kuriositäten, die Hogwarts bereithält, zu Nutzen zu machen und ihnen eine weitere hinzuzufügen. Er wollte einen Baum pflanzen, der es unmöglich machte, sich ihm zu nähern, ohne dabei Schaden zu nehmen, indem er mit seinen Ästen beständig um sich schlug. Dieser Baum sollte, soweit sein Plan, am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes stehen und einen Geheimgang bewachen, der noch gegraben werden musste und der zu einer damals ebenfalls noch nicht existenten Hütte führen sollte. In dieser Hütte sollte sich der Werwolf dann während der Vollmondnächte aufhalten, um zu gewährleisten, dass er keinen seiner Klassenkameraden anfallen könnte. Gleichzeitig würde der Baum auch verhindern, dass andere Schüler den Geheimgang entdecken würden.

_F: Und dieser Plan hat das Kollegium überzeugt?_

A: Wir haben hinterher häufig gescherzt, dass Pomona (_Anmerk. d. I.: _Sprout) in dem Moment einverstanden war, in dem Albus diesen riesigen Baum erwähnte, der erst noch gezüchtet werden musste. Da war sie nämlich sofort in ihrem Element und fing an zu überlegen, wie man das am besten anstellen könnte.

_F: Und der Rest von Ihnen?_

A: Bei einigen hatte Albus große Überzeugungsarbeit zu leisten. Nun, man darf nicht vergessen, dass die Lehrer, besonders die Hauslehrer, viel Verantwortung übernehmen. Sie sind für ihre Schüler so etwas wie der Elternersatz und umgedreht sind die Schüler auch eine Art Kinder für viele von uns. Man möchte nicht, dass ihnen etwas passiert. Und natürlich hatten wir keinerlei Garantie dafür, dass Albus' Plan funktionieren würde. Wie sollten wir denn im Zweifelsfall wütenden Eltern erklären, dass ihre Tochter oder ihr Sohn von einem Werwolf angegriffen wurde?

_F: Aber der Plan wurde in die Tat umgesetzt?_

A: Ja, das wurde er. Eine kleine Hütte, am äußeren Rand des Schulgeländes und an der Grenze zu Hogsmeade, wurde gebaut, mit Zaubern versehen und mit Möbelstücken ausgestattet. Die Idee dahinter war, dass die Zauber den Werwolf davon abhalten würden, die Wände oder Fenster der Hütte zu zerstören und hinaus zu gelangen. Warum genau es uns damals wichtig erschien, Möbelstücke hinzuzufügen, weiß ich nicht mehr. Aber Remus (_Anmerk. d. I.: _Lupin) sagte mir später einmal, dass sie dabei halfen, die Aggressionen irgendwie loszuwerden. Das klingt furchtbar. Ich glaube, bei all unseren theoretischen Plänen haben die Meisten von uns keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie sich der Schüler, den wir erst einmal nur als den „Werwolf" kannten, fühlen würde.

_F: Welche Maßnahmen wurden noch ergriffen, außer der Hütte?_

A: Pomona steckte viel Arbeit und Mühe in diesen Baum, den sich Albus ausgedacht hatte. Heraus kam am Ende die sogenannte Peitschende Weide. Man hatte zuvor einen künstlichen Geheimgang angelegt, der von der Hütte bis zum Schulgelände führte. Direkt an den verborgenen Eingang wurde der Baum gepflanzt.

_F: Und wie sollte der Schüler in den Gang gelangen, wenn er dabei von einer wütenden Weide angegriffen wurde?_

A: Das war der Trick an der Sache. Wenn man eine bestimmte Wurzelknolle drückte, dann hielt der Baum inne, er erstarrte sozusagen, und man konnte unbehelligt in den Geheimgang steigen. Um diesen Trick anwenden zu können, benötigte man jedoch eigentlich einen Zauberstab, da man ohne Magie nicht nahe genug an die Wurzelknolle herankam ohne sich dabei Verletzungen zuzuziehen.

_F: Also sollte der Schüler sich selbst in die Hütte geleiten und dort über Nacht bleiben?_

A: Nein. Jemand sollte den Schüler begleiten und am nächsten Morgen auch wieder abholen. Das hatten wir bereits frühzeitig besprochen.

_F: Und dieser Jemand waren Sie._

A: Ja. Diese Aufgabe fiel mir zu. Wir dachten damals, dass es nicht schaden könne, jemanden zur Stelle zu haben, der sich um etwaige Verletzungen kümmern konnte.

_F: Sie klingen ein wenig verbittert._

A: Es ist einfach so, dass wir keine Ahnung hatten, was auf uns zukam. Ich glaube, viele von uns stellten sich vor, einem hünenhaften, leicht verrohten Jungen zu begegnen, der auch im Unterricht ständig für Ärger sorgen würde, weil er sich mit seinen Klassenkameraden prügeln oder duellieren würde, um überschüssige Energie loszuwerden. Wir lagen ja so unglaublich falsch.

_F: Inwiefern?_

A: Albus hatte sich bereits frühzeitig aufgemacht, um mit den Eltern des Jungen in Kontakt zu treten und ihnen zu erklären, dass er ihrem Sohn gerne ermöglichen würde, nach Hogwarts zu kommen und seinen Schulabschluss zu machen. Er hatte dabei auch den Jungen schon kennengelernt, uns gegenüber jedoch nie ein Wort über ihn verloren. Wir schwammen also völlig im Ungewissen. Wir wussten bis zum Schuljahresbeginn nicht einmal seinen Namen, weil Albus sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dass wir all unseren Erstklässlern unvoreingenommen begegnen sollten.

_F: Und dann?_

A: Es war am ersten Tag, nach dem Abendessen. Ich war in der Krankenstation, um zu überprüfen, ob meine gelagerten Heiltränke noch in Ordnung waren. Albus und ich hatten vereinbart, dass der Junge sich direkt am ersten Abend bei mir melden sollte, damit wir uns kennenlernen konnten, schließlich würde ich ihn von nun an einmal im Monat betreuen. Es klopfte also an der Tür, ich rief „Herein" und ein kleiner, schmächtiger Junge schob sich herein. „Guten Abend", sagte er leise und sehr höflich, „Bitte entschuldigen Sie die Störung, aber Professor Dumbledore sagte mir, ich solle bitte bei Ihnen vorbeischauen. Remus Lupin." Er streckte seine Hand aus und ich stand da und musterte ihn von oben bis unten, bis mir auffiel, dass es nicht gerade nett war, ihn so anzustarren. Es war, als hätte er all meine Vorurteile gepackt und zertreten.

_F: Wie ging es weiter mit Ihnen und Remus Lupin?_

A: Ich dachte, der erste Vollmond würde der schrecklichste werden, weil ich schließlich keine Ahnung hatte, worauf ich mich da überhaupt eingelassen hatte. Ich hatte Angst, etwas falsch zu machen und ja, ich hatte Angst, Remus zu spät in die Hütte zu bringen oder ihn zu früh wieder abzuholen, sodass ich mich möglicherweise mit einem Werwolf konfrontiert sähe. Natürlich geschah nichts von alldem. Albus hatte von den Hauselfen ein kleines Päckchen mit Essen vorbereiten lassen, sodass Remus das Abendessen ausfallen lassen konnte. Stattdessen kam er zu mir in die Krankenstation und gemeinsam schlichen wir uns nach draußen. Natürlich ist es nicht sonderlich schwer, sich aus dem Schloss zu schleichen, wenn jeder beim Abendessen sitzt, aber mir schlug das Herz trotzdem bis zum Hals. Was hätte ich wohl geantwortet, wenn uns ein Schüler begegnet wäre, der mich gefragt hätte, wohin wir so spät noch unterwegs waren? Es ging jedoch alles gut. Ich brachte die Weide zum Stillstand, bis wir beide in den Geheimgang gerutscht waren. Dann liefen wir weiter. Ich redete die ganze Zeit, hauptsächlich, um Remus und mich abzulenken.

_F: Abzulenken wovon?_

A: Wie gesagt, ich war nervös. Und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass Remus auch nicht gerade sonderlich erfreut über die Situation war. Ich versuchte, ihn aufzumuntern, aber das funktionierte nicht. Es gibt keine Worte, die darüber hinweg trösten können, dass man sich gleich in einen Werwolf verwandeln wird, fürchte ich. Wir kamen in der Hütte an, ich packte das Abendessen aus und besprach mit Remus noch einmal, wann ich ihn wieder abholen würde. Dann ging ich. Es gab ja schließlich nichts, was ich für ihn tun konnte.

_F: Und? War der erste Vollmond der schrecklichste?_

A: Damals dachte ich das noch. Ich konnte die ganze Nacht über nicht schlafen, stattdessen stand ich in der Krankenstation am Fenster und behielt das Schulgelände im Auge, weil ich mir einbildete, ich würde es schon bemerken, sollte bei Remus etwas schiefgehen. Irgendwann kam Albus vorbei, mit einer Tasse Tee und ein paar Ingwerkeksen. Und dann saßen wir zu zweit in der Krankenstation und starrten nach draußen, bis die Sonne aufging. Ich wusste ja nicht, in was für einer Verfassung ich Remus finden würde, also habe ich eine gesamte Tasche voller Heiltränke und Salben gepackt und habe obendrein noch Frühstück von den Hauselfen mitgenommen.

_F: Haben Sie die Tränke benötigt?_

A: Vor allem die Salben. Ich … Ich dachte nicht, dass er nach dieser einen Nacht so aussehen würde, wie er es tat. Ich kam in der Hütte an und Remus lag auf dem Boden, er schlief, vollkommen erschöpft von dieser Nacht, aber sein Umhang und seine Kleider waren zerrissen, er blutete an Armen, Beinen, dem Oberkörper, hatte Schrammen im Gesicht. Ich glaube, es war gut, dass er nicht merkte, wie ich hereinkam. Ich habe mich ziemlich erschreckt, als ich ihn gesehen habe, und vielleicht hätte ihn das nur noch mehr verunsichert. Schließlich war ich von uns Beiden die Erwachsene, also hätte ich darauf gefasst sein müssen, hätte wissen sollen, was mich erwartete. Aber es war mein erster Vollmond. Seiner nicht.

_F: Über die Jahre hinweg dürften Sie allerdings gut in Übung gekommen sein, oder nicht?_

A: Das dachte ich auch. Richtig gewöhnen konnte ich mich jedoch nie. Bei jedem Vollmond dachte ich am nächsten Morgen: So schlimm ist es bisher noch nie gewesen. Und es gab ja nichts, was ich für Remus tun konnte, außer ihn hinterher zu verarzten. Er verletzte sich beständig selbst, weil er ja nichts hatte, woran der Werwolf sich abreagieren konnte. Dazu kam noch Remus' konstante Furcht, dass einer seiner Mitschüler herausfinden könne, wohin er jeden Monat verschwand. Gerade während der ersten Zeit in Hogwarts war diese Furcht sein heimlicher Begleiter. Sie war wie Remus' Schatten, er konnte sie einfach nicht ablegen.

_F: War die Angst denn begründet?_

A: Ich denke schon. Kinder sind neugierig. Sie wittern manchmal Geheimnisse, wo es gar keine gibt. Und welcher elfjährige Junge vermutet wohl kein Abenteuer, wenn der Schulkamerad jeden Monat verschwindet? Natürlich dachte Remus sich Lügen aus. Seine Mutter sei krank, sagte er häufig. Manchmal war ich in der Nähe, wenn er das erzählte, weil er nach dem Vollmond ab und zu noch einen Tag in der Krankenstation verbringen musste und dann Besuch bekam. Dann sagte er, seiner Mutter ginge es nicht gut und dass ich ihm Ruhe verordnet hätte, weil er sich so große Sorgen mache. Ganz blass wurde er da immer und er konnte niemandem in die Augen sehen. Er war kein guter Lügner. Wenn man sich ein bisschen anstrengte, dann konnte man kaum ignorieren, wie viel Überwindung es ihn kostete, seine Klassenkameraden und Freunde anzulügen.

_F: Fiel es ihm leicht, Freunde zu finden?_

A: Ich glaube, zu Beginn hat er versucht, sich mit niemandem anzufreunden. Ich weiß nicht genau, weshalb. Vielleicht hatte er es, nachdem er gebissen worden war, bei sich zu Hause nicht leicht gehabt, seine Freunde zu behalten. Vielleicht lebte er einfach schon zu lange mit diesem Vorurteil, dass Werwölfe keine Freunde haben können, weil sie früher oder später blutrünstig über sie herfallen werden. Geschichten dieser Art gibt es ja wirklich genügend. Vielleicht hatte er Angst, sich mit jemandem anzufreunden und dann irgendwann einmal damit rechnen zu müssen, dass sie ihn wie eine heiße Kartoffel fallen ließen, sollten sie die Wahrheit herausfinden.

_F: Aber?_

A: Aber er hatte seine Rechnung ohne seine Klassenkameraden aus Gryffindor gemacht. Es waren außer ihm noch drei andere Jungen im Schlafsaal und nachdem James Potter und Sirius Black sich mal zusammengerauft und ihre anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten überwunden hatten, schienen sie es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht zu haben, Remus Lupin unter ihre Fittiche zu nehmen. Egal, wie sehr er sich auch dagegen wehren mochte: Sie wollten unbedingt, dass sie alle Freunde wurden. Das haben sie auch geschafft und ich bin mir sicher, nicht nur ein Lehrer hat insgeheim darüber mal geflucht. Einzeln waren sie ja noch ganz gut zu ertragen, aber im Viererpack wurde es mit den Jahren immer schwieriger, sie unter Kontrolle zu haben.

_F: Hat er ihnen erzählt, dass er ein Werwolf ist?_

A: Nein. Sie haben es herausbekommen. Und da Sirius Black ein ziemlich loses Mundwerk hat, war auch mir recht schnell klar, dass sie hinter Remus' Geheimnis gekommen waren. Albus hat dann allerdings noch ein Gespräch mit den Herren Potter, Black und Pettigrew angesetzt, um ihnen deutlich zu machen, wie immens wichtig es war, dass sie dieses Geheimnis für sich behielten, weil es hierbei eben nicht um Kleinjungenstreiche ging, sondern um viel mehr. Albus mochte uns Lehrer überzeugt haben, doch auch ihm war bewusst, dass Remus Lupin vermutlich die längste Zeit in Hogwarts gewesen wäre, sollte seine Lykanthropie an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen. Den meisten Eltern würde dieser Umstand nämlich eher nicht gefallen.

_F: Wissen Sie, wie Remus reagiert hat, als er damit konfrontiert wurde, dass seine Freunde sein Geheimnis gelüftet hatten?_

A: Da ich mich sozusagen direkt nebenan in meinem kleinen Büro befand, während Sirius Black Remus noch im Krankenbett offenbarte, dass sie Bescheid wussten – ja, ich konnte seine Reaktion ein wenig miterleben. Er wurde weiß wie die Wand, klammerte sich an seiner Decke fest und stammelte verzweifelt etwas von seiner kranken Mutter. Seine Freunde schauten ihn allerdings nur mitleidig an und Sirius erklärte ihm, dass er sich doch wirklich mal eine andere Ausrede einfallen lassen sollte. Ich bin mir sicher, im Nachhinein konnten alle Vier darüber lachen, doch in dem Moment war Remus vermutlich einfach nur schrecklich panisch. Jahrelang hatte er sich darum bemüht, sein Geheimnis zu bewahren, und in wenigen Sekunden stürzte das gesamte Konstrukt ein. Ich weiß nicht, was ihm in diesem Augenblick durch den Kopf gegangen ist, aber ich schätze, er hat sich gefragt, ob es bald ganz Hogwarts wissen wird, ob er die Schule verlassen muss, ob er seine Freunde verliert. Die Panik war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ich bin dann lieber einmal aus meinem Büro gekommen und habe seine drei Freunde zu Albus geschickt, damit Remus sich ein wenig beruhigen konnte.

_F: Und seine Freunde? Haben sie so reagiert, wie er es befürchtet hat?_

A: Nein. Sie haben zu ihm zugehalten. Ich glaube, in gewisser Hinsicht hielten sie es für einen großen Spaß, vielleicht für den größten, den sie jemals hatten. Es war nun nicht mehr länger Remus' Geheimnis, sondern sie teilten es zu viert. Manches ist dadurch sicher leichter geworden, weil Remus zumindest seine Freunde nicht länger anlügen musste, aber ich denke, je mehr Leute ein Geheimnis teilen, desto größer wird die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass einem mal ein falsches Wort entwischt.

_F: Ist das während seiner Schulzeit passiert?_

A: Nein. Jedenfalls nicht in diesem Sinne.

_F: Aber?_

A: Dafür später. Remus Lupin kehrte ja als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nach Hogwarts zurück und hat schließlich zum Schuljahresende seine Stelle wieder aufgegeben, als … bekannt wurde, dass er ein Werwolf war.

_F: Wie kam es dazu, dass er als Lehrer erneut an die Schule gerufen wurde? _

A: Es war Albus' Idee, natürlich. Wir hatten, wie üblich, wieder einmal Schwierigkeiten, einen passenden Lehrer für dieses Fach zu finden. Albus hat, soweit ich weiß, über viele Jahre hinweg mit Remus Kontakt gehalten. Er wusste, dass Remus über sehr gute Kenntnisse in diesem Fach verfügte und bot ihm die Stelle an.

_F: Und?_

A: Arbeitsplätze sind rar gesät, wenn man unter Lykanthropie leidet. Man kann es vielleicht zu Beginn noch verstecken, aber irgendwann fällt auf, wenn man jeden Monat punktgenau zum Vollmond fehlt. Und es gibt nur sehr wenige Arbeitgeber, die bereit sind, Werwölfe zu beschäftigen, schließlich sind sie in der Gesellschaft noch immer verschrieen. Man findet also kaum eine Stelle, kann demnach kein Geld verdienen, keine Lebensmittel kaufen, keine Wohnung mieten. Albus' Angebot war ein Glücksgriff für Remus und trotzdem noch mit genügend Schwierigkeiten verbunden, um nicht wie ein Almosen zu wirken. Ich glaube, das hätte Remus nicht angenommen, jedenfalls nicht ohne viel Überzeugungsarbeit. Allerdings wurde es mit den Jahren immer schwieriger für Albus, passende Lehrkräfte zu finden, sodass er Remus mit Sicherheit aufzeigte, was für einen großen Gefallen Remus ihm damit eigentlich täte.

_F: Wissen Sie etwas darüber, wie Remus Lupin die Jahre zwischen seinem Schulabschluss und der späteren Rückkehr nach Hogwarts verbracht hat? Hatte er eine Arbeitsstelle, ein geregeltes Leben?_

A: Wenn Sie mir die Bemerkung gestatten: Ich glaube, damals hatte kein Werwolf ein geregeltes Leben. Die Lage ist, glücklicherweise, gerade dabei, sich ein wenig zu wandeln und zum Besseren zu gestalten, aber damals war es quasi unmöglich, eine Arbeit zu finden. Soweit ich weiß, hat sich Remus mit Gelegenheitsarbeiten über Wasser gehalten, auch in der Muggelwelt, schließlich gehören Werwölfe dort ins Reich der Phantasie und kaum jemand überprüft einen Mondkalender. Aber auch Muggel halten nicht viel von Angestellten, die einmal monatlich krank werden und fehlen. Als Remus als Lehrer wiederkehrte, sah er meiner Ansicht nach nicht gerade aus, als würde er ein sorgenloses Leben führen.

_F: Wie hat er als Erwachsener die Vollmonde in Hogwarts verbracht? Wieder in der Heulenden Hütte?_

A: Nein. Severus hat ihm Wolfsbanntrank gebraut, jeden Monat. Den musste Remus vor dem Vollmond regelmäßig einnehmen. Das hat ihn zwar nicht vor der Verwandlung bewahrt, doch immerhin davor, sein menschliches Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Das heißt, er konnte sich als Remus in Wolfsform in seinem Büro aufhalten und schlafen.

_F: Wissen Sie, wie er das empfunden hat?_

A: Wir haben darüber gesprochen, ja. Ich war schließlich jahrelang diejenige, die ihn am Morgen nach den Vollmondnächten zu Gesicht bekam und seine Wunden verarztete. Da baut sich durchaus ein kleines Vertrauensverhältnis auf. Er empfand den Trank als Erleichterung, auch wenn es ihm nicht ganz behagte, auf jemand Anderen angewiesen zu sein. Aber ich glaube, er war dankbar dafür, dass ihm die Möglichkeit geboten wurde, den Trank einnehmen zu können.

_F: Mal abgesehen davon, dass der Trank die Gefährlichkeit von Werwölfen minimiert – was, denken Sie, hat ihn für Remus Lupin derart hilfreich gemacht?_

A: Schlicht und ergreifend die Tatsache, dass er immer noch er selbst bleiben konnte. Er steckte vielleicht in einem anderen Körper, aber er konnte den Wolfskörper plötzlich ebenso lenken wie seinen menschlichen. Niemand verliert gerne die Kontrolle über sich selbst und Remus war da keine Ausnahme. Ich schätze, ihm hat es noch nie gefallen, plötzlich nicht mehr klar denken zu können, nicht mehr seine eigenen Handlungen überwachen zu können.

_F: Hat der Kontakt mit Remus Lupin Ihren eigenen Blick auf Werwölfe verändert? Und falls ja, in welche Richtung?_

A: Ich weiß nicht genau, wie mein Blick vorher aussah. Relativ verschleiert, schätze ich. Ich kannte keinen Werwolf persönlich, war allerdings davon überzeugt, dass man es den betroffenen Zauberern und Hexen auf den ersten Blick würde anmerken können, weil sie doch sicherlich zu Gewalt neigen müssten. Ein elfjähriger, schüchterner Junge kann dieses Bild durchaus geraderücken. Sicher sind nicht alle Werwölfe so höflich und zuvorkommend wie Remus Lupin es war, aber das trifft auch nicht auf alle Hexen und Zauberer zu, nicht wahr? Pauschalisierungen greifen eben nicht.

_F: Nicht einmal diese?_

A: (lacht) Nein, vermutlich nicht einmal diese.

* * *

**Anlage 4**

_Kurzmeldung des _Tagespropheten _vom 15. Juni 1942_

Wie Armando Dippet, seines Zeichens Schulleiter der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, dem Ministerium am gestrigen Abend mitteilte, kam es am vergangenen Samstag an der Schule zu einem tragischen Vorfall. Die vierzehnjährige Myrtle Grey wurde tot aufgefunden. Professor Dippet versicherte dem _Tagespropheten_, dass er höchstpersönlich dafür sorgen werde, dass derartige Unfälle in Zukunft nicht wieder vorkommen werden. In der Zwischenzeit wurden außerdem die Sicherheitszauber, die Hogwarts umgeben, für wenige Stunden gelockert, um es den Eltern der muggelstämmigen Myrtle Grey zu ermöglichen, den Leichnam ihrer Tochter nach Hause zu holen.

„Ich bin zutiefst bekümmert über die jüngsten Vorkommnisse", meldete sich Schulleiter Dippet zu Wort, „Gleichzeitig möchte ich jedoch betonen, dass für unsere Schüler keinerlei Gefahr droht. Die Sicherheit unserer Schüler hat für meine Kollegen und mich höchste Priorität und wir haben alles in unserer Macht Stehende getan, um diese Sicherheit jederzeit gewährleisten zu können. Ich bedauere sehr, dass es zu diesem tödlichen Unfall kommen konnte. Ganz Hogwarts, und besonders Ravenclaw, trauert um seine Schülerin."

* * *

**Anlage 5**

_F: Was ist Ihre schlimmste Erinnerung?_

A: Oh, nu, da gibt es mehrere, nich'? Is' nich' so einfach zu beantworten.

_F: Sie müssen nicht, aber würden Sie sie mit uns teilen? Wenn es zu persönlich wird, können Sie jederzeit abbrechen._

A: Nuja, die erste is' der Tag, an dem mein Dad gestorben is', schätz ich. War schlimm für mich, so als zwölfjähriger Knirps. Ich … hab nich' damit gerechnet, er war noch nich' so alt, eigentlich, aber manchmal kann man nichts mehr machen, was? Aber ich war nich' bei ihm, als es passiert is'. Das tut mir heute noch Leid.

_F: Und Ihre Mutter?_

A: Die war schon lange fort. 'S war'n mein Dad und ich, immer. Wir zwei, verstehn' Se? Und plötzlich war ich allein. Da gab's dann nur noch Hogwarts und Dumbledore, 'türlich.

_F: Bevor wir auf Professor Dumbledore zu sprechen kommen: Was ist Ihre andere schlimmste Erinnerung?_

A: Azkaban. Ich dacht', ich würde sterben. Hab's mir sogar gewünscht, so grauenhaft war's dort. Voll mit Dementoren und die ham mich an Sachen denken lassen … Meinen Dad, wie sie mir erzählt ham, dass er gestorben is' … wie sie mich aus Hogwarts rausgeworfen ham … Plötzlich is' mir nix mehr eingefallen, was gut war in meinem Leben. Als wär das alles ausgelöscht wor'n, als wär's nie passiert, dabei wusst' ich doch, dass es passiert war.

_F: Wie kam es dazu, dass Sie von Hogwarts ausgeschlossen wurden?_

A: 'S war in meinem dritten Jahr, als es diese Vorfälle gab. Die Kammer des Schreckens wär geöffnet wor'n, hieß es, und der Erbe von Slytherin würde umgehen. Ich versteh' nich' viel davon, ich weiß nur, dass merkwürdige Dinge passiert sind. Angriffe. Und niemand wusst' nix genaues nich', nich'mal Dumbledore. Dann is' jemand getötet wor'n, 'n Mädchen, muggelstämmig. Ich wusst' nich', wie's passiert is'. Aber Riddle, Riddle hat mich bei was erwischt und Professor Dippet gesagt, ich wär's gewesen. Ich wär' Schuld an allem.

_F: Wobei hat er Sie erwischt?_

A: Ich … ich hab' ne Schwäche für magische Kreaturen, also solche, die nich' genügend Beachtung kriegen, weil se für gefährlich oder so gehalten werden. Als ich zwölf war, hat mir wer ein Ei geschenkt und ich hab' mich drum gekümmert, hab' dafür gesorgt, dass es immer schön warm is', so, als würd' es bebrütet wer'n. Es hat auch tatsächlich geklappt, 'ne richtige Acromantula is' geschlüpft, ein Männchen. Ich hab' ihn Aragog getauft und ihn aufgezogen.

_F: Wie haben Sie das angestellt?_

A: 'S war natürlich verboten, Acromantulas in Hogwarts zu halten, aber ich konnt' Aragog ja schlecht weggeben, er war doch noch so klein. Ich hab' ihn in 'nem Schrank versteckt, wo er's schön dunkel hatte, Acromantulas mögen das nämlich. Ich hab' ihm Essensreste besorgt und ihn so oft wie möglich besucht, damit er 'n bisschen Gesellschaft hatte und auch mal raus konnte. Dann ham die Angriffe angefangen und Riddle hat rausgekriegt, dass ich Aragog hatte und er dachte, er wär's, aber Aragog hätt' sowas nie nich' getan.

_F: Doch Professor Dippet hat Ihnen nicht geglaubt?  
_A: Nee. Sie wussten, dass 'n Monster die Schule unsicher macht und ich hatte 'ne Acromantula, für ihn hat da alles zusammengepasst. Kann's ihm nich' vorwerfen, schätz' ich. Aragog konnt' zum Glück noch flieh'n, aber mich ham sie rausgeworfen. Ham gesagt, ich wär' Schuld, dass das Mädchen gestorben is' und ham meinen Zauberstab zerbrochen. 'S is' nich' weiter verwunderlich, ne? Riddle war Vertrauensschüler, hatte gute Noten. Dippet mochte ihn. Und ich, ich war 'n bisschen tollpatschig, hatte noch nie 'n Händchen für komplizierte Sprucharbeit. Mit Tier'n konnt ich besser umgehen als mit Menschen und Zaubersprüchen.

_F: Wie ging es weiter, nachdem man Sie von der Schule verwiesen hatte?_

A: Professor Dumbledore hat sich für mich eingesetzt, nich'? Hat Dippet gefragt, ob's nicht möglich wär, dass ich bei Mr Ogg, dem Wildhüter, bleiben könnt', um sein Gehilfe zu werden. Er wusste, wie viel mir das bedeuten würde. Ich meine, nach Hause hätt' ich zwar gekonnt, aber was hätt' ich da gesollt? Mein Dad war tot und meine Mutter längst weg. Ich war dreizehn, hatt' keine Ausbildung und, mal ehrlich, einer wie ich fällt auf, grad unter Muggeln. 'S war das Beste, was mir passieren konnt', dass ich in Hogwarts bleiben konnt', wenn schon nich' als Schüler, dann eben als Wildhütergehilfe.

_F: Aber Gehilfe sind Sie ja nicht geblieben._

A: Nee. Als Mr Ogg aufgehört hat und in den Ruhestand wollt', da hat mich Professor Dumbledore gleich gefragt, ob ich nich' seinen Posten haben wollt'. Zu der Zeit war er nämlich schon Schulleiter. Weiß nich', ob er das hätt' durchsetzen können, wenn Dippet noch Direktor gewesen wär'. War kein schlechter Mann, Dippet, aber ich glaub', er hat immer gedacht, ich wär Schuld, dass das Mädchen damals gestorben is'.

_F: Es war auch Albus Dumbledore, der Ihnen später die Stelle des Lehrers für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe angeboten hat, nicht wahr?_

A: Ja. Großartiger Mensch, Dumbledore. Hat immer an mich geglaubt, mir den Rücken gestärkt, mich verteidigt, wenn jemand schlecht über mich geredet hat. Er wusst' genau, wie gern ich mit magischen Tiere arbeite und dass ich viel von ihnen versteh', ich hab' mich ja jahrelang um die Geschöpfe gekümmert, die im Verbotenen Wald von Hogwarts leben und das sin' ne Menge!

_F: Hatten Sie Bedenken, als Sie den Job angenommen haben?_

A: Nuja, 's gibt immer welche, die's einem nich' gönnen, nich'? Die sagen, man hätt's nicht verdient und man würd's nich' können. Auf die darf man gar nich' hör'n. Ich hab' bestimmt nich' immer alles richtig gemacht im Unterricht … hab' manchmal zu viel erwartet oder nich' dran gedacht, dass die Schüler nich' die gleichen Erfahrungen ham wie ich, aber ich wusst' immer, dass ich's kann, wenn ich mich nur anstreng'.

_F: 1995 hat Rita Kimmkorn durch einen Artikel im _Tagespropheten _publik gemacht, dass Sie mütterlicherseits von einer Riesin abstammen. Wie haben Sie die damalige Zeit erlebt?_

A: Schön war's nich'. Wissen Se, mein Dad hat immer gesagt, ich soll mich nich' dafür schämen, wer ich bin, und ich hab' mich immer daran gehalten, nur nach dem Artikel nich'. Ich dachte, jetzt weiß es jeder, und was diese Kimmkorn da geschrieben hat … Das war nich' nur, dass ich 'n Halbriese bin, sie hat auch Schüler zitiert und behauptet, ich würde denen Angst machen und dass mein Unterricht gefährlich wär', dabei wollt' ich nie, dass jemand verletzt wird. Und die Riesen … das is' wie mit den Werwölfen, nich'? Gibt so viele Vorurteile und alle glauben se dran, ohne sich mal Gedanken zu machen.

_F: Welche Vorurteile meinen Sie?_

A: Na, dass Riesen so blutrünstig sin' und immer nur kämpfen und töten. Klar sin' se nich' nett und klar ham se sich damals dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen, aber warum, hm? Weil der ihnen alles versprochen hat, was die Zauberer ihnen nich' gegeben ham. Hat gesagt, sie wär'n dann nich' länger verfolgt und müssten nich' mehr versteckt leben. Das hat ihnen natürlich gefallen, is' doch klar. So hat er sie dazu gebracht, dass se für ihn gekämpft ham und Riesen sin' nunma stark. Sie ham diese dicke Haut, die se vor den meisten Zaubern schützt, und sie ham jede Menge Kraft, sin' ja auch groß.

_F: Wurden Sie offen angefeindet, nachdem herauskam, wer Ihre Mutter war?_

A: Viele ham Dumbledore geschrieben, Hexen und Zauberer, die mich noch aus ihrer Schulzeit kannten, und ham ihm gesagt, dass er's ja nich' wagen soll, mich rauszuwerfen. Das fand ich schön, die Briefe hat er mir alle gezeigt. Aber 's gab auch andere, 'türlich. Welche, die nich' wollten, dass ihre Kinder von wem unterrichtet wer'n, der Riesenblut in seinen Adern hat. Dumbledore war das egal, er hat sich geweigert, mich gehen zu lassen und hat mir klar gemacht, dass es mir auch egal sein sollt', was solche von mir denken.

_F: Neben Ihrer Arbeit als Wildhüter und Lehrer haben Sie außerdem Aufgaben für den _Orden des Phönix _erledigt. Weshalb sind Sie beigetreten?_

A: Na, weil's wichtig war, oder nich'? 'S is' doch völlig egal, was man für Eltern hat und wie man aufgewachsen is', es zählt nur, wie man sich entwickelt, was man macht, wofür man einsteht. Manche der besten Hexen und Zauberer aller Zeiten war'n muggelstämmig, also was soll der Blödsinn von wegen, nur Reinblüter soll'n nach Hogwarts gehen? Wär's danach gegangen, hätt' ich nie 'ne Ausbildung gekriegt und schon gar keine zweite Schangse.

_F: Sie sind für Dumbledore sogar zu den Riesen gegangen._

A: Ja. Er hat mich gefragt und wer bin ich schon, dass ich zu Albus Dumbledore _Nee _sag', nach allem, was er für mich gemacht hat? Man kann keine Zauberer als Abgesandte zu den Riesen schicken, das geht nich', das akzeptier'n sie nich', da denken sie gleich wieder, die Zauberer würden sich für was Besseres halten. Und allzu viele Riesen laufen nunma nich' rum, die man fragen und bitten könnt', oder? 'Türlich hab' ich's gemacht. War nur nich' so erfolgreich, wie ich's mir gewünscht hätt'.

_F: Weshalb?_

A: Weil er 's Gleiche gemacht hat, der Dunkle Lord. Und weil sie ihm mehr geglaubt ham als mir. Wissen Se, für die meisten Zauberer bin ich 'n waschechter Riese und keiner von ihnen. Aber für die Riesen bin ich einer, der keinen Riesen zum Vater hat und deshalb gehör' ich nich' zu ihnen. Ich bin kleiner als sie und ich leb' lieber unter Zauberern als in 'ner Horde. Das finden se nich' gut, also gibt es für sie keinen Grund, auf mich zu hör'n, schon gar nich', wenn einer kommt, der ihnen mehr versprechen kann.

_F: Hoffen Sie, dass es irgendwann aufhört? All die Vorurteile, sei es gegenüber Riesen oder auch Werwölfen, ganz zu schweigen von Muggelstämmigen?_

A: 'Türlich hoff' ich das. 'S wär schlimm, wenn's keine Hoffnung mehr gäb'.

* * *

**Anlage 6**

_F: In deinem zweiten Schuljahr wurde die _Kammer des Schreckens _geöffnet. Wie hast du die Zeit damals erlebt?_

A: Abgesehen davon, dass irgendwann vermutlich jeder zweite Schüler dachte, ich wäre der Erbe Slytherins und würde das Monster auf sie hetzen, wenn ich sauer auf sie war?

_F: Äh, ja. Dazu kommen wir später bestimmt auch noch. Aber wie hat es begonnen?_

A: Gerade am Anfang dachte ich, ich wäre auf dem besten Weg, verrückt zu werden. Ich konnte eine Stimme hören und sie schien aus den Wänden zu kommen. Mir war klar, dass das trotz all der Rätsel und Wunder, die Hogwarts zu bieten hat, nicht ganz normal sein kann. Und außer mir schien niemand diese Stimme wahrzunehmen. Das war ziemlich verwirrend, nicht nur für mich, auch für Ron und Hermione, denen ich das Ganze natürlich erzählt habe. Und wenn etwas geschieht, für das Hermione keine Lösung weiß, dann kann das schon ein wenig beängstigend sein.

_F: Und dann begannen die Angriffe._

A: Ja. Es war schrecklich. Der Angriff auf Mrs Norris, Colin, schließlich Hermione. Wir hatten schon vorher ziemlich viel versucht, um herauszukriegen, wer hinter all dem steckte, aber als es dann auch Hermione traf, wurde das Ganze doch sehr persönlich. Abgesehen davon war es auch nicht sonderlich beruhigend, dass immer klarer wurde, dass auch die Lehrer keine Ahnung hatten, wer hinter diesen Angriffen steckte und wie sie vonstatten gingen.

_F: Wie habt ihr mehr herausgefunden?_

A: Hermione hat Professor Binns gefragt, doch allzu viele Informationen haben wir von ihm nicht gerade erfahren. Immerhin hatten wir dann ein Datum, zu dem die _Kammer des Schreckens _schon einmal geöffnet worden war. Und die Verbindung zu Salazar Slytherin wurde offensichtlich, da es sich ja schließlich um seine geheime Kammer handeln sollte, gebaut, um ein Monster zu beherbergen, das ihm dabei helfen sollte, Hogwarts von all den Schülern zu befreien, die unwürdig waren, dort zur Schule zu gehen und Zauberei zu lernen, kurz: um muggelgeborene Schüler zu töten.

_F: Inwiefern hat euch das Datum weitergebracht?_

A: Im Nachhinein betrachtet war es wohl ziemlich dumm und unvorsichtig, was ich tat, aber gut. Ich habe zufällig ein Buch gefunden, ein Tagebuch, mit lauter leeren Seiten. Der Name, der darin geschrieben stand, sagte mir nichts. Das Datum passte allerdings, der Kalender stammte exakt aus dem Jahr, in dem angeblich die _Kammer des Schreckens _zum ersten Mal geöffnet worden war. Ich habe ein bisschen etwas ausprobiert und dann festgestellt, dass ich dem Tagebuch schreiben konnte. Und dass es mir antwortete. Also habe ich gefragt, ob es mir etwas über die _Kammer des Schreckens _sagen konnte.

_F: Was war die Antwort?_

A: Dass es mir nichts sagen könne, dafür aber etwas zeigen.

_F: Hast du eingewilligt?_

A: Ja. Ich war schließlich neugierig. Ich wollte unbedingt herausfinden, wer damals die _Kammer des Schreckens _geöffnet hatte, weil ich dachte, dass es vielleicht Hinweise darauf geben könnte, wer jetzt für all die Angriffe verantwortlich war.

_F: Was hat dir das Tagebuch gezeigt?_

A: Ich bin sozusagen in eine Erinnerung desjenigen gefallen, dem das Tagebuch gehörte. Wie sich ja später herausstellen sollte, war das Tagebuch Eigentum von Lord Voldemort, von daher war das Ganze natürlich mit Vorsicht zu genießen, aber das wusste ich damals noch nicht, weil ich keine Ahnung hatte, dass sein bürgerlicher Name Tom Riddle war.

_F: Hättest du die Erinnerung anders behandelt, wenn du gewusst hättest, von wem sie stammte?_

A: Ja, sicher. Dass Lord Voldemort gut darin ist, Menschen zu manipulieren und sich Dinge zurechtzubiegen, ist kein Geheimnis. Ich hätte vermutlich geahnt, dass etwas an der Sache faul war, dass es nur eine Illusion war, eine Täuschung, der ich erliegen _sollte_, weil Riddle das so geplant hatte. Es war schließlich kein Zufall, dass er mir ausgerechnet diese Erinnerung vorführte. Er wollte, dass ich Hagrid gegenüber misstrauisch wurde.

_F: Was genau hat sich also in der Erinnerung verborgen?_

A: Riddle führte mich zurück zu dem Abend, an dem der – angeblich – Schuldige gefasst worden war. Ich begleitete Riddle durch Hogwarts und erlebte zuerst mit, wie der Schulleiter ihm mitteilte, dass er keinesfalls über die Sommerferien in der Schule bleiben könnte und daher zurück in das Waisenhaus gehen sollte, in dem er aufgewachsen war, da Hogwarts wegen der Angriffe nicht länger sicher sei. Ich schätze, Riddle hat deswegen die Erinnerung an dieser Stelle beginnen lassen, weil er wollte, dass ich Mitleid mit ihm empfand und sein Handeln besser nachvollziehen konnte.

_F: Hat das funktioniert?_

A: Ich sagte es ja: Voldemort war gut darin, Menschen zu manipulieren. Zum damaligen Zeitpunkt hat es funktioniert und ich habe ihm mehr geglaubt als einem meiner Freunde. Aber der Reihe nach: Riddle deutete an, dass er mehr über die Angriffe und den Verantwortlichen wusste, als er dem Schulleiter gegenüber preiszugeben bereit war. Ich folgte ihm in der Erinnerung durch das nächtliche Hogwarts, wo er durch die Gänge schlich und schließlich einen Mitschüler dabei ertappte, wie dieser ein Tier freiließ. Es schien, als wäre dieses Tier das Monster aus der _Kammer des Schreckens _und als wäre der Junge, der sich um dieses Tier kümmerte, der Verantwortliche für die Angriffe.

_F: Und wer war dieser Junge?_

A: Hagrid. Wie man es auch drehte und wendete, alles deutete darauf hin, dass er damals Schuld gewesen war. Ich dachte zwar nicht, dass er es absichtlich gemacht hatte, das auf keinen Fall, aber ich dachte trotzdem, dass einer meiner besten Freunde mit der _Kammer des Schreckens _zu tun hatte. Das ist wirklich schlimm genug, finde ich.

_F: Hattest du vorher jemals Gelegenheit gehabt, Hagrid zu misstrauen?_

A: Nein, nie. Im Gegenteil.

_F: Wie habt ihr euch kennengelernt?_

A: Hagrid war der Erste aus der Zaubererwelt, den ich traf, der Erste, der mir überhaupt etwas über diese Welt erzählte und mir sagte, dass ich ebenfalls zu ihr gehörte. Meine Verwandten hatten verhindert, dass ich meinen Hogwartsbrief bekam, also hat Dumbledore Hagrid losgeschickt, um mich zu suchen. Von Hagrid habe ich erfahren, wer meine Eltern waren, wie sie gestorben sind. In gewisser Weise hat er mir gesagt, wer _ich _eigentlich bin. Er hat mir die Winkelgasse gezeigt und mir meine Schneeeule geschenkt. In Hogwarts hat er mich zu Tee und selbstgebackenen Keksen eingeladen, er hat mir eine Flöte geschnitzt und ein Album mit Photographien meiner Eltern gegeben. Er ist der erste Freund, den ich je hatte.

_F: Und Riddle hat es geschafft, dieser Freundschaft einen Riss zu verpassen?_

A: Das nicht, nein. Aber ich habe mich hinterher unglaublich dafür geschämt, ihm geglaubt zu haben, obwohl ich doch hätte wissen müssen, dass Hagrid natürlich unschuldig war. Stattdessen war es Riddle – Voldemort –, der die Kammer geöffnet und den Basilisken auf die Schüler losgelassen hatte. Wie ich schon sagte: Er war ein Meister der Manipulation.

_F: Später wurde Hagrid nicht nur dein Freund, sondern auch dein Lehrer. Wie hast du das empfunden?_

A: Ein bisschen merkwürdig war es schon. Klar habe ich Respekt vor Hagrid und all das, aber trotzdem habe ich nie vergessen, dass es mein Freund ist, der da vor meiner Klasse steht und versucht, uns etwas beizubringen, unsere Begeisterung für mehr oder minder gefährliche Tiere zu wecken und dabei eine gute Figur abzugeben. Sagen wir es so: Wenn bei einem der anderen Lehrer – Professor McGonagall oder Flitwick – im Unterricht etwas schieflief, dann war mir das schnuppe, manchmal war es sogar witzig. Ich machte mir jedenfalls keine Sorgen um ihren Ruf als Professoren. Bei Hagrid war das anders. Da habe ich bei jeder noch so kleinen Panne mitgelitten, ganz zu schweigen von den, äh, etwas größeren.

_F: Ignorier das dämliche Wortspiel, aber apropos groß: Du wusstest lange Zeit nicht, dass Hagrids Mutter eine Riesin war, oder?_

A: Stimmt. Es gab, über die Jahre hinweg, immer wieder Situationen, in denen nur allzu deutlich wurde, dass ich eben unter Muggeln aufgewachsen war und dass mir manches, was für Zauberer selbstverständlich war, unbekannt war. Als ich zufällig mitbekam, dass Hagrid von einer Riesin abstammte, fand ich es nicht sonderlich schlimm, aber die Reaktion, die Ron daraufhin zeigte, machte mir ziemlich deutlich, dass es in der Zaubererwelt längst nicht so gelassen gehandhabt wurde.

_F: Hat das für dich irgendetwas geändert, in deiner Beziehung zu Hagrid?_

A: Nein. Nichts.

_F: Aber glaubst du, dass es für Andere etwas geändert hat?_

A: Ich weiß nicht. Vermutlich nicht für diejenigen unter uns, die mit Hagrid befreundet waren oder schon über längere Zeit hinweg ein gutes Verhältnis zu ihm hatten. Das gilt in besonderer Weise wohl für die Gryffindors und da auch am meisten für die, die genauso alt waren wie ich, schätze ich, weil sie durch mich wahrscheinlich noch einen anderen Bezug zu Hagrid hatten. Und für die Anderen – keine Ahnung. Wenn man jemanden nicht mag oder sich abfällig über ihn äußern möchte, dann findet man immer etwas, worüber man sich lustig machen kann, schätze ich. Und Hagrids Familiengeschichte hat vielleicht einen besonderen Anreiz geliefert.

_F: Hat Hagrid das ähnlich locker gesehen wie du?_

A: Nicht im Geringsten. Und das war wirklich merkwürdig. Hagrid ist niemand, den etwas so leicht aus der Bahn werfen kann, er hat schon so einiges erlebt und auch überstanden, aber nachdem Rita Kimmkorn der Öffentlichkeit verraten hatte, dass Hagrid von einer Riesin abstammte, verkroch er sich in seiner Hütte und weigerte sich eine Zeitlang, mit uns zu reden, bis wir, äh, relativ lautstark deutlich machten, dass es uns wohl kaum egaler sein konnte, ob seine Mum nun eine Riesin war oder nicht. Jedenfalls hat mich das nachdenklich gemacht. Dass ein Vorurteil wie die Abstammung von Riesen jemanden wie Hagrid derart aus der Bahn werfen konnte.

_F: Du hast die Zaubererwelt erst im Alter von elf Jahren kennengelernt. Ist sie dir wie eine Gesellschaft erschienen, in der viele Vorurteile herrschen?_

A: Du meinst, im Vergleich zur Muggelwelt?

_F: Nicht zwangsläufig, aber wenn du darauf eine Antwort hast, bitte._

A: Ich fürchte, beide Welten haben ihre Klischees und Vorurteile, die nur schwer abgelegt werden können. In der Muggelwelt war es lange Zeit die Hautfarbe; in der Zaubererwelt war es, soweit ich das beurteilen kann, über Jahrhunderte hinweg die Frage nach der Herkunft, also, ob es in der Verwandtschaft Muggelstämmige gab oder nicht. Außerdem waren Riesen und Werwölfe verpönt; Hauselfen wurden unterdrückt und wie Tiere gehalten; auf Kobolde wurde herabgeschaut. Man musste nur den Blick ein wenig schärfen, dann hat man das alles sehen können.

_F: Das klingt, als würde ein Aber folgen._

A: Vielleicht, ja. Aber ich glaube, dass viele eben nicht hingeschaut haben.

_F: Warum? Hast du eine Vermutung?_

A: Vielleicht aus Gewöhnung? Ich weiß es nicht. Als Hermione mitbekam, dass es Hauselfen gab und dass sie im Prinzip keinerlei Rechte hatten, war sie fürchterlich empört, während Ron, der ja aus einer Zaubererfamilie stammt, es kaum nachvollziehen konnte, weil er mit dem Bild des typischen Hauselfen aufgewachsen war, auch wenn es in seiner Familie keine gab. Vielleicht braucht es manchmal jemanden von außerhalb, um auf Missstände aufmerksam zu machen.

_F: Um mal kurz den Advocatus Diaboli zu spielen: Allerdings haben Klischees irgendwo ihren Ursprung, einen wahren Kern._

A: Ja, sicher. Riesen sind nun einmal groß und stark und daher bestimmt furchteinflößend, aber zu den Monstern, als die man sie lange betrachtet hat, wurden sie erst im Laufe der Zeit, als man begann, sich Schauermärchen über sie zu erzählen, sie zu meiden, sie zu bekämpfen – ist es da verwunderlich, wenn sich die Riesen immer weiter zurückzogen und lieber unter sich blieben, nachdem sie mit Hexen und Zauberern schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht hatten? Gleiches gilt für die Werwölfe. Irgendwer ist schließlich auf die Idee gekommen, dass es ratsamer ist, sich bedeckt zu halten, anstatt sich offen anfeinden zu lassen. Und wer kann ihnen das verübeln?

_F: Mit Werwölfen hast du deine ganz eigenen Erfahrungen gemacht. Willst du kurz darüber berichten?_

A: In unserem dritten Schuljahr war Remus Lupin als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in Hogwarts. Ich wusste bis kurz vor den Ferien nicht, dass er ein Werwolf war. Es gab keinerlei Anzeichen, nichts von dem, was man klischeemäßig erwartet hätte. Er war ein toller Lehrer. Er half mir, die Dementoren zu bekämpfen, opferte seine Freizeit, um mir den Patronus-Zauber beizubringen. Er war der erste Lehrer, der mit uns praktischen Unterricht machte. Wir mochten ihn, alle. Dann fand ich heraus, dass er meine Eltern gekannt hatte, mit ihnen befreundet gewesen war. Und dann kam die Nacht, in der wir die Wahrheit über Sirius Black erfuhren.

_F: Und die Wahrheit über Remus Lupin._

A: Ja. Auch wenn Hermione es wohl schon eine ganze Weile gewusst hatte. Ron rief Remus zu, dass er, der Werwolf, von ihm wegbleiben solle. Im Nachhinein glaube ich, dass es Remus ziemlich verletzt haben muss. Er und Sirius sprachen darüber, dass sie sich damals gegenseitig misstraut hatten, als es darum ging, wer Geheimniswahrer für meine Eltern werden sollte. Sirius hatte es ursprünglich werden sollen, aber sie änderten den Plan und erzählten Remus nichts davon. Keiner der Beiden erwähnte es, doch ich denke, dass es irgendwo damit zusammenhing, dass Remus ein Werwolf war. Vielleicht nicht bewusst, auf keinen Fall bewusst, immerhin waren sie jahrelang befreundet gewesen, aber vielleicht lagerte das alte Vorurteil irgendwo im Hinterkopf.

_F: Hat sich dieses Vorurteil für dich irgendwie bestätigt?_

A: Nein. Ich weiß, dass es Werwölfe gab und gibt, die völlig anders sind als Remus es war. Mir ist allerdings auch bewusst, dass etliche dieser Werwölfe keine andere Wahl hatten. Bei all den Problemen, die es für sie noch immer gibt in der magischen Gesellschaft, ist es vermutlich schwer, optimistisch zu bleiben und nicht einfach auszurasten, vor allem, wenn man diesen Wolf in sich trägt und er manchmal nur knapp unter der Oberfläche lauert. Das soll keine Entschuldigung sein, aber ich kann verstehen, wie es ist, wenn sich die ganze Welt schwarz und hoffnungslos anfühlt.

_F: Inwiefern hat Remus dein Bild vom Werwolfen geprägt?_

A: Ziemlich vollständig, würde ich sagen. Er war der erste Werwolf, den ich kannte, und über die Jahre hinweg habe ich miterlebt, wie schwer er daran getragen hat. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was es für eine Last und Qual sein muss, sich jeden Monat verwandeln zu müssen und rein gar nichts dagegen tun zu können. Remus hatte nichts getan. Er wurde als Kind gebissen und im Prinzip wurde damit sein Leben zerstört. Ja, es gab einen Albus Dumbledore, der ihm den Schulbesuch ermöglichte, immerhin, aber später musste Remus dennoch sehen, wie er zurechtkam, wo er eine Arbeit finden konnte, wo er ein paar Galleonen oder Pfund verdienen konnte, um nicht elendig verhungern zu müssen. Was für ein Leben ist das?

_F: Siehst du eine Chance auf Besserung?_

A: Ja. Es gibt den Wolfsbanntrank, den Remus später auch genommen hat, und der eine enorme Verbesserung ist, soweit ich das beurteilen kann. Mithilfe des Trankes kann man, hoffentlich, auch das Bild ändern, das die Gesellschaft vom Werwolf hat, denn immerhin vermindert der Trank die Gefahr, die vom Werwolf ausgeht. Dann wird es vielleicht sogar möglich sein, geregelte Arbeiten zu finden und die allgemeine Lebenssituation von Werwölfen zu verbessern. Dazu müssen wir allerdings alle etwas beitragen und uns von unseren Vorurteilen verabschieden.

_F: Nur noch einmal kurz als Ende unseres Interviews: Du hast selbst häufig genug gegen Anfeindungen kämpfen müssen, wenn beispielsweise in Zeitungen behauptet wurde, dass du – und auch Dumbledore – den Verstand verloren hättest und Lügen erzählen würdest. Aber du hast auch erfahren müssen, wie es ist, wenn man mit Klischees konfrontiert wird._

A: Ja. Wir hatten es ja am Anfang schon kurz angesprochen, nämlich mein zweites Schuljahr, als plötzlich halb Hogwarts dachte, ich wäre der Erbe von Slytherin und hätte das Monster losgelassen, um Muggelstämmige zu töten.

_F: Worauf ging das zurück?_

A: Auf die Tatsache, dass ich Parsel sprechen konnte – etwas, was mir zum damaligen Zeitpunkt zwar bewusst war, aber ich hatte von dem Begriff _Parsel _noch nie etwas gehört und wusste auch nicht, dass mit ihm offenbar nicht gerade positive Aspekte verbunden wurden. Ich konnte also mit Schlangen reden, habe das blöderweise vor der gesamten Schule getan und war hinterher als Slytherins Erbe verschrieen, da er als großer Parselmund gilt.

_F: Was war das für eine Erfahrung?_

A: Naja. Ich habe am eigenen Leib gespürt, wie verbohrt und festgefahren die Zauberergemeinschaft sein kann, wenn es um bestimmte Charakterzüge oder Ähnliches gilt, die seit Jahrhunderten in Geschichten immer weiter ausgeschmückt werden. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass es irgendwann mal weiter verbreitet war, mit Schlangen sprechen zu können, dann starb diese Fähigkeit langsam aus, sodass es zu etwas Besonderem wurde, und dann erinnerte man sich plötzlich nur noch daran, dass Salazar Slytherin das konnte und weil Salazar Slytherin als böse galt, war nun auch diese Fähigkeit eine böse. Ende.

_F: Und hat sich das mittlerweile geändert?_

A: Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht. Die Fähigkeit ist eigentlich eine ganz nützliche, also sollten wir aufhören, sie mit _gut _oder _böse _zu belegen, sondern stattdessen lieber versuchen, mit ihr zu arbeiten. Warum muss man Unbekanntes immer erst einmal schlecht machen? Sicher, man hat Angst vor dem Unbekannten, aber man könnte doch versuchen, es zu entdecken und zu verstehen anstatt es unbesehen zu verteufeln.


	25. Zwölfte Vorlesung

**Anmerkung:**

Liebe Alle,

ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich glaube, das war die längste Pause, die es bei "Ein bisschen wie Sterben" zwischen zwei Kapiteln je gab – und ich hatte schon etliche lange dabei. Es tut mir unwahrscheinlich Leid, dass ich euch erneut monatelang habe warten lassen.  
In den vergangenen acht Monaten war sehr viel los bei mir. Die Chancen stehen allerdings gut, dass es ab Herbst noch sehr viel stressiger werden wird. Deswegen will ich diese Geschichte bis dahin definitiv fertig geschrieben haben. Das nächste Kapitel ist in Arbeit, das übernächste ist schon seit Ewigkeiten zur Hälfte fertig und vor dem letzten drücke ich mich ein wenig, ehrlich gesagt. Abschiednehmen ist nicht unbedingt leicht.  
Ich hoffe, da draußen gibt es noch jemanden, der sich für diese Geschichte begeistern und interessieren kann.

Mein Dank gilt, wie immer, allen Reviewern, allen stillen Mitlesern, all denen, die die Geschichte auf ihren Favoritenlisten haben. Ihr seid großartig und ich hoffe, dass euch das neue Kapitel gefallen wird.

Danach werden in der Tat nur noch drei Kapitel folgen und dann ist die Geschichte beendet. Ich bin gespannt, wie viele eurer offenen Fragen bis dahin beantwortet werden.

Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen und entschuldige mich für acht lange Monate Pause.

* * *

**Zwölfte Vorlesung**

Die Nacht war kurz und relativ schlaflos und beinahe bist du froh, als du den Wecker ausstellen kannst, weil du dann nicht länger versuchen musst, dich unruhig in deinem Bett hin- und herzuwälzen und nach Schlaf zu suchen, den du sowieso nicht finden kannst. Du schlurfst nach nebenan ins Badezimmer und ziehst dir deinen Morgenmantel über, als du erstaunt bemerkst, dass du Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper hast. Ein Blick in den Spiegel verrät dir, dass du so aussiehst, wie du dich fühlst – auch wenn das eigentlich keine Überraschung sein sollte, nach einer Nacht, die hauptsächlich von Kopfschmerzen und wirren Träumen geprägt war.

Dein Hals fühlt sich unangenehm eng und rau an beim Schlucken und hinter deiner Stirn scheint unermüdlich ein Hammer zu arbeiten, der es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hat, deinen Schädel zum Dröhnen zu bringen. Gratulation, denkst du stumm, das gelingt ihm wunderbar. Scheinbar hat sich dein kompletter Körper gegen dich verschworen, denn deine Nase verweigert gnadenlos ihren Dienst und lässt dich kein bisschen Luft holen. Stattdessen musst du den Mund zu Hilfe nehmen und das Geräusch, das dabei herauskommt, ist kein allzu nettes.

Du wickelst den Morgenmantel fest um dich, ehe du deinen kleinen Notfallschrank öffnest und nach diesem Trank suchst, den Millicent dir bei der letzten Erkältung da gelassen hat, mit einem strengen Blick und dem nicht gerade Hoffnung schürfenden Kommentar „Aber wirklich nur dann trinken, wenn sonst alles versagt hat!", den du bereits damals geflissentlich ignoriert hast. Wenn es dir schlecht geht, geht es dir schlecht und dann wird dich so ein kleiner Heiltrank sicher nicht umwerfen. Als du das Fläschchen gefunden hast, setzt du dich trotzdem vorsichtshalber lieber auf den Badewannenrand und stützt dich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab, während du den Kopf in den Nacken legst und blasslila Medizin schluckst.

Viel ist nicht übrig gewesen und du musst bis einhundertdreiundfünfzig zählen, bis du spürst, wie langsam die Wirkung einsetzt. Du kannst freier atmen, deine Mandeln protestieren nicht mehr bei jedem Schlucken und dein Kopf fühlt sich wesentlich leichter an als noch wenige Minuten zuvor. (Eine Stimme, die sich gefährlich wie die Millicents anhört, schärft dir ein, trotzdem mal einen Heiler aufzusuchen, wenn sich dein Zustand in den nächsten Stunden nicht konstant verbessern wird, aber du bist dir noch nicht sicher, ob du auf sie hören willst oder nicht. Das Semester ist beinahe vorüber, in all deinen Vorlesungen und Seminaren ist die heiße Schlussphase eingeläutet worden, deine Sprechstunden quillen über vor Studenten, die du bisher kaum einmal zu Gesicht bekommen hast, und du kannst und willst es dir schlichtweg nicht erlauben, ausgerechnet jetzt krank zu werden.)

Du hebst den Kopf ein bisschen und schneidest deinem Spiegelbild eine Grimasse. „Guten Morgen, alter Mann", brummst du dir zu, „Wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob wir dich mit ein bisschen Kaffee wieder aufpäppeln können." Du wuchtest dich vom Badewannenrand wieder in die Höhe, schließt deinen Notfallschrank und stolperst den Flur entlang, denn der Trank hat dir vielleicht ein paar der Erkältungssymptome genommen, jedoch nichts gegen deine Müdigkeit ausrichten können.

Die Küche hat an diesem Morgen nur einen kalten, unfreundlichen Gruß für dich übrig, sie straft dich mit eisiger Nichtbeachtung und du bist froh, deinen Zauberstab direkt auf dem Tisch liegen gelassen zu haben, sodass du jetzt nach ihm greifen und ein wenig Wärme in den Raum hexen kannst. Das Gleiche versuchst du mit deiner Caffètiere und dem Espressopulver und beinahe bist du stolz, dass du nur drei Anläufe brauchst, bis Wasser und Pulver im jeweils richtigen Behälter gelandet sind. Den Herd stellst du sogar mit der Hand an und neben dem Waschbecken steht deine abgespülte Tasse vom Vortag, die extravagant funkelnde, die Draco dir mit einem äußerst gehässigen Lächeln vorletztes Weihnachten überreicht hat, als kleine Rache für ein, wie er fand, unangebrachtes Geburtstagsgeschenk deinerseits.

(Fandest du nicht. Aber dich hat er nicht gefragt.)

Ächzend lässt du dich auf einem deiner Stühle nieder und überlegst, ob das nun Alterserscheinungen sind oder nur die Nachwirkungen deiner sich anbahnenden Grippe, die du gewaltsam und mit Hilfe von Millys Wundermitteln unterdrückt hast. (Für Ersteres bist du eigentlich noch zu jung, findest du, doch du hast ein wenig Sorge, dass du auch in dieser Hinsicht nicht gefragt werden wirst.) Du zauberst dir ein Kännchen Milch aus dem Kühlschrank und lässt deinen Zauberstab darauf gerichtet, um die Milch langsam zu erwärmen und etwas aufzuschäumen. Wenn du schon krank bist, dann willst du wenigstens Milchschaum auf deinem Espresso haben.

Draußen ist es noch dunkel und ein Blick auf die Uhr verrät dir, dass du dir Zeit lassen kannst für dein mageres Frühstück. Wirklichen Hunger verspürst du sowieso nicht, aber dich beschleicht die leise Ahnung, dass du heute fürs Anziehen länger benötigen wirst als sonst, weil du deinen Körper, der sich offensichtlich gegen dich verschworen hat, erst dazu wirst überreden müssen, dir wieder zu gehorchen. Das Fauchen und Zischen der Caffètiere holt dich aus deinen trüben Gedanken und du wechselst den Zauberstab vom Milchkännchen zu deinem Herd. Deine Finger zittern, aber du hast Glück und alles landet dort, wo es landen soll, nämlich in deiner Tasse anstatt auf dem Küchenboden. Das Zuckerschälchen steht bereits neben dir und du löffelst genügend in deinen Kaffee, um beim ersten Schluck zu denken, dass es vielleicht einen Tick zu süß ist, doch dein Körper kann den Zucker ganz gut gebrauchen.

Auf dem Tisch stapeln sich um dich herum diverse, zur Hälfte ausgelesene Zeitungen und ein paar Fachmagazine auf Französisch, für die du bisher weder genügend Zeit noch Lust aufbringen konntest, obwohl du genau weißt, dass es wichtig ist, den internationalen Stand der Dinge zu kennen und Verknüpfungen zu deinen Kollegen im Ausland herzustellen (und obwohl du monatlich wirklich genügend Galleonen für die Zeitschriften ausgibst, sodass du sie auch lesen könntest, damit es sich wenigstens lohnt). Daneben liegen ungefähr zwei Dutzend geöffnete Briefe, die hauptsächlich von Studenten stammen, die es nicht in deine Sprechstunde geschafft haben und die sich nun erkundigen, ob du nicht vielleicht außer Montags auch noch Donnerstags ein bisschen Zeit erübrigen könntest.

Eigentlich könntest du nicht, aber du weißt, dass du vermutlich trotzdem „Ja" sagen und Lancelot um eine zweite Sprechzeit in der Woche bitten wirst. Es freut dich schließlich, wenn so viele Studenten sich in deine Kurse einschreiben und bei dir Arbeiten abgeben möchten. Du würdest dir nur wünschen, es wäre weniger zeitintensiv.

Du frühstückst gezuckerten Milchschaum und schließt die Augen, während du dir selbst einredest, dass Millicents Medizin schon helfen wird und du am Nachmittag sicher keine Beschwerden mehr haben wirst. (Der sachliche, nüchterne Wissenschaftler in dir – und ja, den gibt es – würde dir dafür am liebsten einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpassen und dich daran erinnern, dass du Geschichte studiert hast und kein Heiler geworden bist. Doch was Selbstdiagnosen angeht, überschätzt du dich sowieso regelmäßig. Einmal mehr oder weniger macht da keinen Unterschied.)

In Gedanken gehst du noch einmal durch, was du für deine heutige Vorlesung geplant hast, welche Texte du deinen Studenten zum Durcharbeiten gegeben hast und welche Punkte dir in deiner Vorbereitung besonders wichtig erschienen sind. Im Prinzip, findest du, hast du das gesamte Semester über auf das hingearbeitet, was du nun in aller Deutlichkeit zur Sprache bringen wirst: Wie präsent Vorurteile waren, noch immer sind und welchen Schaden sie anrichten können. Du freust dich auf die Sitzung (vielleicht nicht ganz so sehr wie auf die, die nächste Woche noch auf dich wartet, zum krönenden Abschluss sozusagen, bevor du deine allerletzte Vorlesung in diesem Kurs halten wirst), du magst die Texte, die du ausgewählt hast, die Personen, die in ihnen sprechen, die Wahrheit, die in ihnen steckt.

Der Kaffee schmeckt schwer und süß auf deiner Zunge und schafft es trotzdem, dich ein wenig in die Höhe zu heben und dir die Erkältung aus den Knochen zu locken. Natürlich kann ein Milchkaffee keinen verordneten (vorzugsweise nicht von Millicent, vielen Dank auch, wenn du schon krank bist, willst du nicht auch noch ihren Ermahnungen lauschen müssen) Heiltrank oder einen Tag im Bett, beladen mit Kissen und Decken und Wadenwickeln und albern gemusterten Strickschals, ersetzen, aber dann wiederum hast du von diesen Dingen sowieso immer nur gehört wie von Legenden und hast sie niemals selbst erlebt. Und für den Anfang ist der Milchkaffee wirklich nicht schlecht. Den Rest wird dein Arbeitsalltag erledigen.

Trotz des Kaffees brauchst du wie vermutet lange, bis du angezogen bist. (Vielleicht, überlegst du, war der blasslila Trankrest doch nicht genug, um die bleierne Müdigkeit aus deinen Gliedern verschwinden zu lassen.) Am Ende wird es eine dunkle Hose und ein beiger Pullover aus irgendeinem weichen, sündhaft teuren Material, das sich der Körpertemperatur anpasst und hoffentlich dafür sorgen wird, dass dir den Tag über nicht kalt werden wird. Du schlingst dir heute mal einen karierten Schal um den Hals und schlüpfst in deine gefütterten Winterschuhe, ehe du dir deinen Mantel überziehst und ein letztes Mal überprüfst, ob du alles Wichtige für den heutigen Tag in deine Tasche gepackt hast.

(Du hast. Trotz Erkältung und geschwollenen Mandeln und ständigem Schniefen und Husten funktioniert die Routine, die du dir über Jahre hinweg antrainiert hast, noch immer. Irgendwie tröstet dich das ein bisschen.)

Auf dem Weg zur Uni musst du exakt siebzehn Mal niesen und deine Finger sind kalt und starr gefroren, trotz der Handschuhe, die du extra angezogen hast und die an der Innenseite mit Schafswolle benäht sind. Zwischen Eingangstür und Cafeteria niest du weitere drei Mal und fängst dir etliche mitleidige Blicke von Studenten und Kollegen ein (wobei es dich, ehrlich gesagt, wundert, dass niemand eine Tür aufreißt und fragt, wer draußen auf dem Flur für solchen Lärm sorgt, denn das Niesen hallt erstaunlich laut an den Wänden wider). „Krank?", erkundigt sich auch Sidonie und in ihrem Blick liegt ehrliches Mitgefühl. Sie trägt einen dicken Schal um den Hals, der farblich perfekt auf ihre Haare abgestimmt ist, und du musst ein bisschen lächeln. „Geht schon", erwiderst du tapfer, „Nur eine Erkältung." Du bestellst dir trotzdem einen Kamillentee, obwohl dir normalerweise von dem Geruch alleine bereits übel wird, und vertreibst dir die Zeit, bis Sidonie den passenden Teebeutel gefunden hat, damit, zu überlegen, um wie viele Nuancen ihre Haarfarbe seit der vergangenen Woche dunkler geworden ist. Mittlerweile sehen ihre Haare aus wie der Sommernachthimmel, satt und blau und weich. („Einmal quer durch den Regenbogen", hat sie dir fröhlich geantwortet, als du Sidonie mal gefragt hast, wie viele Farben sie denn eigentlich ausprobieren möchte.)

„Lassen Sie es sich schmecken", meint Sidonie und zieht die Nase kraus, während sie dir deine Teetasse reicht, „und gute Besserung!" Du zählst ihr ein paar Münzen ab und sagst „Schönen Tag noch!", ehe du in Richtung deines Büros verschwindest. Hinter dir weht der Geruch von Kamille durch die Gänge, aber deine Nase scheint sich nicht großartig um den blasslila Trankrest zu kümmern, denn sie ist beinahe wieder komplett dicht und fast bist du dankbar dafür, weil sich der Tee dann vielleicht ein bisschen besser ertragen lässt.

Du hast noch eine Viertelstunde, ehe du in deinem Hörsaal sein musst, und du nutzt die kurze Zeit, um deine Tasche ein wenig zu entrümpeln und alles, was du nicht brauchst, in deinem Büro zu lassen, genau wie Mantel, Handschuhe und Schal. Das Feuer im Kamin flackert bereits, als du zur Tür hereinkommst, und selten ist dir dein Büro so behaglich vorgekommen wie in diesem Moment. Du lässt dich auf deinem gemütlichen Stuhl nieder, nippst an heißem Kamillentee (und verziehst das Gesicht, weil deine Hoffnung natürlich unbegründet war und der Tee genauso ekelhaft schmeckt wie du es befürchtet hast, doch egal, vielleicht hilft er ja) und schaust der Uhr dabei zu, wie sie kontinuierlich tickt.

Nach sieben Minuten klopft es an deine Tür (zweimal lang, zweimal kurz – nicht, dass es von Bedeutung wäre) und Osburga trällert „Guten Morgen", während sie beschwingt hereinkommt und dich dann mit kritischem Blick mustert. „Morgen", nickst du ihr zu und nutzt den Moment, um deine halb ausgetrunkene Tasse mit verdrießlichem Gesichtsausdruck so weit von dir wegzuschieben wie nur möglich. „Bist du ansteckend?", will Osburga wissen und zwinkert dir zu, „Falls ja, dann bitte umarme mich doch mal besonders herzlich." Du ziehst die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Wieso?", fragst du verwirrt, denn Osburga ist niemand, die ihre Veranstaltungen freiwillig ausfallen lassen würde. Sie winkt ab, lässt sich auf einen Stuhl dir gegenüber fallen und erzählt etwas von einem langweiligen Kongress, den sie am Wochenende besuchen soll und auf den sie nur bedingt Lust hat.

Du zuckst die Achseln. „Ist 'ne ganz normale Grippe", meinst du, „Im Anfangsstadium, glaube ich. Wenn du einen Kongress verpassen willst, suchst du dir wohl besser jemanden mit etwas Gefährlicherem." Sie lacht und reicht dir einen Packen Papier, den sie mitgebracht hat. „Hier", sagt sie, „Meine Planung für das nächste Semester. Lancelot hat doch darum gebeten, dass wir diesmal unsere Kollegen auch rechtzeitig über die Kurse informieren, die wir gerne anbieten würden. Das sind meine. Wer weiß, vielleicht hast du Lust, nochmal Altenglisch bei mir zu belegen." Sie grinst und du gibst ein trockenes „Haha" von dir, das sich mit Erkältungsreibeisenstimme offenbar wahnsinnig komisch anhört, denn Osburga prustet los, während du kurz den Stapel durchblätterst, den sie dir in die Hand gedrückt hat. Sieht aus, als hätte Osburga einiges vor, findest du.

„Achja", fällt dir dann noch etwas ein, „Du meintest doch, ich solle Bescheid geben, wenn ich mal wieder prominenten Besuch erwarte." Osburga, die bereits wieder im Begriff war zu gehen, bleibt abrupt stehen und schaut dich an. „Und?", macht sie gedehnt, „Wer kommt diesmal? Hast du Harry Potter überzeugen können?" Du lehnst dich ein bisschen zurück und lächelst. „Nein!", stößt Osburga verblüfft hervor und starrt dich überrascht an, „Tatsächlich?" Du nickst. „Tatsächlich", bestätigst du, „Allerdings erst nächste Woche, du hast also noch etwas Zeit, um dich auf den Trubel vorzubereiten. Meine Studenten wissen es übrigens nicht und dabei würde ich es auch gerne belassen. Wäre also gut, wenn du die Neuigkeit für dich behalten könntest."

Osburga lacht. „Keine Sorge", meint sie fröhlich, „Hauptsache, ich bin live dabei, wenn Harry Potter durch die Uni marschiert und kann beobachten, wie unsere Studenten darauf reagieren. Und jetzt erstmal gute Besserung, mein Lieber." Sie schenkt dir ein mütterlich-besorgtes Lächeln und zieht deine Bürotür hinter sich ins Schloss. Du schaust auf die Uhr und stellst fest, dass du dich durchaus mal auf den Weg in deinen Hörsaal machen könntest, wenn du pünktlich mit der Vorlesung beginnen willst. Deine halbvolle Teetasse schaut dich zwar vorwurfsvoll an, doch du ignorierst sie gekonnt und nimmst stattdessen nur deine Tasche mit, als du dein Büro verlässt.

Vermutlich, denkst du, werden deine Studenten heute frühzeitig gewarnt, dass du dich im Anmarsch befindest, denn die Lautstärke (und Häufigkeit) deines Niesens erreicht eine neue Dimension, während du den Gang entlang läufst und hektisch nach einem Taschentuch kramst, damit du auf dem kurzen Weg nicht die gesamte Studentenschar und all deine Kollegen ansteckst. Erneut hagelt es mitleidige Blicke von allen Seiten und du schwankst zwischen dem Bedürfnis, dich ein bisschen darin zu sonnen, und dem Wunsch, „Es ist nur eine Erkältung!" zu brüllen, auch wenn du glaubst, dass sich das schniefend und hustend nicht sonderlich beeindruckend anhören würde.

Deine Studenten scheinen ebenfalls ein wenig Mitgefühl mit dir zu verspüren, denn sie sind mucksmäuschenstill, als du den Hörsaal betrittst, was zur Folge hat, dass man dein „Guten Morgen" (was albern klingt, mit verstopfter Nase) sogar verstehen kann. Dann niest du zur Begrüßung dreimal hintereinander und die erste Reihe rückt kollektiv ein wenig zurück. Du kannst es ihnen nicht verübeln und irgendwie amüsiert es dich auch ein bisschen. Du legst deine Tasche auf dem Pult ab, drehst dich um, damit du dir (geräuschvoll) die Nase putzen kannst und verfluchst innerlich Millicent, weil es ganz eindeutig ihre Schuld ist, dass der angeblich ach so wirkungsvolle Trank eben nicht seine erhoffte Wirkung entfaltet.

„Wie Sie zweifellos feststellen können, hat mich eine kleine Erkältung erwischt", verkündest du und ziehst eine Grimasse, „Das soll uns jedoch nicht davon abhalten, heute gemeinsam die Vorlesung zu bestreiten, die, wie Sie ja sicher dem Lehrplan entnommen haben, unter dem schönen Titel _In den Köpfen der Menschen – Vom Umgang mit Vorurteilen_ steht." Du machst eine kleine Atempause und tust so, als hättest du nicht gehört, dass Gwendolen Hopkins schnaubend „Kleine Erkältung … na klar. Kann hier wer im Notfall Erste Hilfe leisten?" gemurmelt hat. Wie schön, dass sich deine Studenten um deine Gesundheit sorgen.

„Ich gehe davon aus", fährst du jedoch fort und bist fest entschlossen, dich durch nichts aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen, „dass Sie natürlich allesamt wie immer bestens vorbereitet sind und die Texte, die ich Ihnen für die heutige Sitzung habe zukommen lassen, gründlich gelesen und analysiert haben. Wir beschäftigen uns heute ausführlich mit einem Thema, das wir, mal mehr, mal weniger, im Laufe des Semesters eigentlich ständig gestreift haben. Daher denke ich, dass Sie keine größeren Schwierigkeiten mit den Texten gehabt haben. Sollten Sie mir in dieser Hinsicht widersprechen wollen, wäre genau jetzt der richtige Moment."

Du wirfst einen auffordernden Blick in die Runde und wartest ab, ob jemand die Hand hebt. Allerdings rührt sich nichts, abgesehen davon, dass du erneut niesen musst und dir ungefähr ein Dutzend Studenten synchron „Gesundheit!" wünscht. Du winkst ab und sagst mit einem schwachen Lächeln, „Das ist nett gemeint, aber glauben Sie mir, wenn Sie jeden Nieser kommentieren wollen, dann kommen wir heute überhaupt nicht mehr zum Thema." Immerhin funktioniert dein Humor noch, stellst du düster fest, das wird vielleicht helfen, wenn dir bis zum Nachmittag der Kopf dröhnen wird und wenn du losziehen wirst, um Millicent von ihrem hohen Heilerross herunterzuzerren und sie zu zwingen, dir etwas Vernünftiges zu verschreiben.

„Keine Fragen also", stellst du überflüssigerweise fest und öffnest deine Taschen, um deinen Stapel an Unterlagen und Notizen hervorzuholen. Du setzt dich auf dein Pult und glättest mit der Hand ein Eselsohr, das das obere Blatt abbekommen hat. „Wunderbar. Dann würde ich vorschlagen, wir gehen chronologisch vor und beginnen mit dem Lexikoneintrag zum Thema Werwolf. Möchte jemand freiwillig?" Stephen Hart meldet sich und du nickst ihm sofort zu, erleichtert, dass dir jemand für die nächsten paar Minuten das Reden abnehmen wird. (Vielleicht hättest du deine halb ausgetrunkene Tasse Tee lieber mit in den Hörsaal genommen, anstatt sie lieblos in deinem Büro stehen zu lassen, es hätte deinem Hals sicher gut getan, wenn auch nicht deiner Stimmung.)

Stephen erwidert deinen Blick und legt los. Anders kannst du beim besten Willen nicht beschreiben, was gerade passiert (und es sind diese Momente, denkst du, überrascht und hilflos und grenzenlos glücklich zugleich, es sind genau diese Momente, die dich daran erinnern, warum du diesen verdammten Beruf überhaupt einmal gewählt hast, es sind diese Momente, die dich daran erinnern, dass deine Entscheidung zur Hölle nochmal gut war – und du versuchst, nicht darüber nachzudenken, dass du viel zu viel fluchst –, es sind diese Momente, die dich wieder glauben lassen, dass du etwas _richtig _gemacht hast in deinem Leben, neben all der Fehler, die du zweifellos begangen hast).

Er braucht keine Notizen, weder seine eigenen noch den Artikel, auf den er sich bezieht. (Und du bist so _stolz_, dass du glaubst, gleich platzen zu müssen.) „Wie Sie bereits erwähnt haben", sagt er mit ruhiger Stimme, „handelt es sich bei dem ersten Text um einen Artikel aus dem _Lexikon der Zauberei_, genauer gesagt aus der 391. Auflage, also einer relativ neuen. Der Artikel bietet einen guten Überblick darüber, was gemeinhin unter einem Werwolf verstanden wird, wie die Ansteckung von statten geht, welche physischen Beschwerden mit der Verwandlung einhergehen und mit welchen Problemen Werwölfe in der Gesellschaft jahrhundertelang zu kämpfen hatten und noch immer zu kämpfen haben. Der Artikel verweist außerdem darauf, welche Verbindungen es zwischen dem Dunklen Lord und Werwölfen gab, aber auch darauf, dass seit dessen Sturz hart daran gearbeitet wird, die soziale Stellung von Werwölfen aufzuwerten."

(Mehr hättest du gar nicht unbedingt erwartet, schließlich ist es eben ein Lexikoneintrag, und du wärst zufrieden gewesen, hätte Stephen Hart an dieser Stelle abgebrochen, doch er tut es nicht, stattdessen holt er tief Luft und fängt erst so richtig an und hier, genau hier, setzt dein Staunen ein, deine Begeisterung und deine Freude.)

„Der Artikel", spricht Stephen weiter, „führt darüber hinaus verschiedene Querverweise auf weitere Artikel an, die man vielleicht nicht unbedingt mit Werwölfen in Verbindung gebracht hätte und ich glaube, ohne mich dabei überaus weit aus dem Fenster lehnen zu wollen, dass genau diese Querverweise viele Menschen erstaunen würden – würden sie sich die Mühe machen, überhaupt erst einmal einen Artikel über Werwölfe zu lesen, geschweige denn, weitere Recherche zu betreiben und allen Querverweisen zu folgen, die in diesem Artikel angesprochen werden."

(Du kannst beobachten, dass offenbar ein paar seiner Kommilitonen bereit sind, entrüstet aufzumerken und zu widersprechen, aber ein scharfer Blick genügt, um sie dazu zu bringen, weiterhin Stephen Hart zuzuhören. Empören können sie sich später, findest du. Für den Moment sollen sie still sein und lauschen, denn du bist neugierig, was dein Student zu sagen hat.)

„Der erste Querverweis", verkündet Stephen gerade und schaut noch immer nicht nach unten, um seine Notizen zu Rate zu ziehen, „ist der zu Lykanthropie, was als wissenschaftlicher Ausdruck für Werwolfkrankheit beschrieben wird. Menschen sind ziemlich gut darin, sich wissenschaftliche Ausdrücke auszudenken, die zum Einen gefährlich und verwirrend klingen und zum Anderen nicht einmal ansatzweise ausdrücken können, was sie bedeuten sollen. Oder wie viele von euch sprechen fließend Altgriechisch?" Er zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und wirft einen Blick in die Runde, den du schlichtweg nur _provokant _nennen kannst (und der dich begeistert und zugleich amüsiert) ((und du denkst, dass Stephen Hart auch ein bisschen Glück hat, dass er seine Vorlesung bei dir hat, denn Osburga würde eiskalt die Hand heben)).

„Habe ich mir gedacht", fährt Stephen geradezu gelassen fort, als sich keiner seiner Kommilitonen rührt. Stattdessen sitzen sie auf ihren Stühlen wie Kaninchen vor der Schlange, manche merklich irritiert, aber ein Großteil, wie du erfreut feststellst, neugierig und interessiert. „Natürlich", lenkt er ein, „wissen wir alle, was Lykanthropie bedeutet, allerdings nur, weil wir bereits vorher wussten, was Werwölfe sind und dass man die Krankheit, unter der sie leiden, Lykanthropie nennt. Ansonsten wäre es nur ein Name, der wichtig klingt und von einer Krankheit berichtet, die man vermutlich lieber nicht bekommen möchte.

Der zweite Querverweis ist der zum Wolfsbanntrank. Dazwischen findet sich allerdings ein Abschnitt, der sich mit der Verwandlung in einen Werwolf befasst, der uns kurz mitteilt, dass sie zu bestimmten Zeiten, nämlich in Vollmondnächten, passiert, dass sie schmerzhaft ist und dass die betroffene Person dabei ihr menschliches Bewusstsein zurücklässt, sodass der Wolf, das Triebhafte, die Führung übernimmt. Das klingt nicht nett und vermutlich haben wir beim Lesen allesamt gedacht: Gut, dass ich das nicht durchmachen muss. Aber wir bekommen keine Details. Weshalb nicht? Ist das, was weggelassen wird, nicht ebenso wichtig wie das, was wir erfahren? Sagt uns _schmerzhaft _nicht bereits alles, was wir wissen müssen? Es tut weh, es ist unangenehm, im Artikel ist von Kopfschmerzen und Lichtempfindlichkeit in den Tagen vor der Verwandlung die Rede – in Ordnung, denken wir, darunter können wir uns etwas vorstellen, wir verstehen es."

Er macht eine kurze Pause und du erwischst dich selbst dabei, dass du ihm derart gespannt lauschst, dass du sogar deine geschwollenen Mandeln vergisst, wenigstens für den Moment. „Wirklich?", fragt er dann leise, „Verstehen wir es? Können wir es überhaupt verstehen? Wie denn? Ist gerade zufällig ein Werwolf unter uns, der uns kurz erzählen könnte, was die Verwandlung mit ihm anstellt? Nein? Schade." Es bleibt still im Hörsaal.

„Es gibt keinen Querverweis zu den Schmerzen, kein Zitat von jemandem, der diese Qual Monat für Monat durchleidet. Wieso nicht? Ich glaube, es gibt dafür mehrere Gründe. Ob wir es uns eingestehen wollen oder nicht: Werwölfe haben noch immer keinen allzu leichten Stand in unserer Gesellschaft und es könnte unter Umständen schwierig sein, genau diesen Aspekt unterzubringen, da er uns daran erinnert, dass Werwölfe ebenso menschlich sind wie wir, dass sie Schmerzen erleiden und keineswegs Vergnügen daran haben, sich in Bestien zu verwandeln, wie es ihnen die Gesellschaft so gerne vorgeworfen hat. Es ist eine unbequeme Wahrheit und vermutlich wollen wir nicht gerne an sie erinnnert werden.

Natürlich", hebt er die Stimme, „darf man auch nicht vergessen, dass es sich hierbei um einen Lexikoneintrag handelt. Er soll sachlich und nüchtern sein, er soll informieren und nicht Mitleid erregen. Trotzdem darf er auf Quellen hinweisen, die uns die Möglichkeit bieten, tiefer in die Materie einzusteigen – und das tut er, wenn auch indirekt. Hat jemand hier _Haarige Schnauze, menschliches Herz _gelesen?" Erneut sieht er sich um und vereinzelt gehen ein paar Hände in die Höhe (auch deine), aber du kannst seinem Gesicht ablesen, dass es längst nicht so viele Hände sind, wie Stephen es sich gewünscht hätte.

„Ich habe vor ungefähr sechs Jahren zum ersten Mal reingeblättert", erzählt er, „und ich dachte, so schlimm kann es schon nicht werden. Natürlich hatte ich von Werwölfen bereits gehört, Schauermärchen und Erfolgsgeschichten, wir hatten in der Schule mal darüber geredet und zu Hause auch und ich dachte, ernsthaft, ich wäre ganz gut informiert und dass mich nichts in diesem Buch überraschen oder schocken könnte. Ich habe es innerhalb eines Tages und einer Nacht verschlungen und zum Glück waren Ferien, denn man konnte mich für den Rest der Woche zu nichts gebrauchen. Ich habe kaum noch geschlafen, ich habe ständig Abschnitte nochmal gelesen, ich habe mich durch tausend Zeitungsartikel und diverse Schulbücher gegraben, aber nirgends stand etwas, das mich auch nur ansatzweise so entsetzt hat wie dieses Buch.

Es ist schonungslos. Es ist offen und ehrlich und nach den Beschreibungen der Verwandlung ist mir schlecht geworden. Ich hatte vorher eigentlich nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, wie es den Werwölfen selbst mit ihrer Krankheit erging; irgendwie hatte ich immer angenommen, dass sie es eben als ihr Schicksal erdulden würden, dass es ihre Pflicht war, darauf zu achten, niemandem aus ihrer Umgebung zu schaden, nachdem sie sich diese Krankheit eingefangen hatten. Hinterher habe ich mich für mich selbst geschämt.

Der menschliche Körper gewöhnt sich nicht an Schmerz", sagt er leise, „Jede Verwandlung tut jeden Monat mindestens genauso weh wie die im Monat zuvor. Und das wird sie auch für den Rest des Lebens tun. Werwölfe werden nicht sonderlich alt. Das liegt nicht nur daran, dass sie am äußeren Rand der Gesellschaft leben und in den allermeisten Fällen keine Arbeit haben, also auch kein Geld verdienen, sondern auch daran, dass sie lange Zeit gejagt wurden und dass ihr Körper schlicht und ergreifend _kaputt _geht, wie ein Gegenstand, den man zu oft und zu unbedacht benutzt. Die Verwandlung strengt sie an, unter Anderem auch, weil viele Werwölfe gegen sie ankämpfen, natürlich vergeblich, und dabei ihre Kraftreserven aufbrauchen. Und wisst ihr, weshalb noch?"

Er schluckt (und du tust es ihm nach, weil du dir vorstellen kannst, worauf er hinauswill.) „Weil sie sich selbst verletzen", gibt er die Antwort auf seine rhetorische Frage, „Wir erfahren es im Interview mit Madam Pomfrey explizit in Hinblick auf Remus Lupin, aber dieses Verhalten ist noch für viele weitere Werwölfe belegt. Nicht alle von ihnen haben früher in Rudeln gelebt und ihre tierische Ader genossen, ganz gleich, was uns die Schauergeschichten glauben lassen wollen. Die meisten von ihnen sperren sich ein, wenn der Vollmond naht, damit sie niemanden verletzen können, weil sie es sich nicht verzeihen könnten, wenn sie in ihrem Mondwahn jemandem etwas antäten, der unschuldig ist. Aber der Wolf in ihnen will verletzen und beißen, kratzen und sich austoben, und wenn sonst niemand da ist, dann macht er das eben an sich selbst. Und viele von denen, die trotz aller Sicherheitsvorkehrungen ausbrechen und am nächsten Morgen feststellen, was passiert ist, leiden darunter."

(Oder bringen sich um, denkst du, doch du sagst es nicht laut. Stephen Hart, glaubst du, weiß es auch so.)

„Der Wolfsbanntrank", kommt er schließlich zu netteren Aspekten des Themas zurück, „ist die bisher einzige, effektive Möglichkeit, Werwölfen zu helfen. Die Einnahme des Tranks ermöglicht es ihnen, wie der Artikel korrekt ausführt, ihr menschliches Bewusstsein zu behalten und selbst in ihrer Gestalt als Werwolf den Blutdurst unterdrücken zu können. Was für uns vielleicht normal klingt, war für die Werwölfe – und die Forschung – eine bahnbrechende Entdeckung. Ich glaube, niemand von uns kann nachvollziehen, was es bedeutet, jeden Monat für eine Nacht vollständig zu verlieren, wer man eigentlich ist – und was man dann empfindet, wenn jemand kommt, der eine Lösung dafür hat."

Er schaut rasch zu dir und meint „Ich denke, auf den Wolfsbanntrank werden wir gleich beim zweiten Artikel noch genauer zu sprechen kommen, deswegen möchte ich jetzt gar nicht weiter auf ihn eingehen, sondern mich lieber dem nächsten Querverweis widmen: dem Anti-Werwolf-Gesetz, das eng verbunden ist mit einem Namen, für den ebenfalls ein Artikel vorliegt, dem Namen Dolores Umbridge." Eigentlich hattest du vor, an dieser Stelle kurz etwas zu sagen (etwas Aufmunterndes, vielleicht, etwas, das zum Ausdruck bringt, wie gut dir Stephens Redebeitrag gefällt), aber stattdessen musst du so laut niesen, dass Julianna Shaw erschrocken zusammenzuckt. Du murmelst hastig „Entschuldigung" und versteckst dich hinter deinem Taschentuch.

Stephen Hart lässt sich jedoch auch von deiner Erkältung nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, sondern spricht weiter, den Kopf hoch erhoben. „Das Anti-Werwolf-Gesetz trat 1993 in Kraft und wurde von Dolores Umbridge ins Leben gerufen. Es handelt sich bei Umbridge um eine unter den Ministern Fudge und Scrimgeour leitende Ministeriumsangestellte, die für ihre rassistische Einstellung bekannt war, was ihr von großem Nutzen war, als das Zaubereiministerium schließlich von den Todessern eingenommen wurde. Ihr Hass richtete sich gegen alle, die keine Reinblüter waren, unter Anderem Zauberer und Hexen mit gemischtem Familienhintergrund, aber auch gegen diejenigen, die von Umbridge als Halbmenschen oder Menschen zweiter Klasse, wenn nicht sogar als Tierwesen bezeichnet wurden, was in ihren Augen vermutlich eines der schrecklichsten Beschimpfungen war, mit der man eine Hexe oder einen Zauberer beleidigen konnte.

Dass Umbridge eine nicht unwesentliche Rolle auch in der Geschichte Hogwarts' gespielt hat, als sie kurzzeitig als Großinquisitorin und Direktorin offiziell die Leitung übernahm, ist heute nachgewiesen und auch das von ihr eingesetzte Inquisitionskommando spiegelt ein düsteres Kapitel wider, ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass sie nicht davor zurückschreckte, Dementoren auf Harry Potter und seinen Cousin loszulassen, in dem irrsinnigen Glauben, damit dem Ministerium und der gesamten magischen Gesellschaft einen Gefallen zu tun.

Sie war die treibende Kraft hinter dem Anti-Werwolf-Gesetz, das es Werwölfen noch schwerer machte als zuvor, sich in die Gemeinschaft der Hexen und Zauberer zu integrieren. Durch das Gesetz wurde es für Werwölfe nahezu unmöglich, eine Anstellung – und sei sie auch noch so nieder oder schlecht bezahlt – zu finden, was sie natürlich nach und nach in den Ruin trieb. Werwölfe wurden nun offen an den Rand der Gesellschaft gedrängt, sie wurden sozusagen offiziell ausgestoßen und als Störfaktor der 'normalen' Hexen und Zauberer verstanden, deren ungestörtes Leben es mit allen Mitteln zu bewahren galt."

Du schließt kurz die Augen und für einen Moment befürchtest du, dass dir schlecht wird (und so ganz klar ist es nicht, ob das mit deiner Erkältung zusammenhängt oder mit der Erinnerung an eine Frau, deren bloßer Name dafür sorgt, dass sich dir der Magen umdreht). Als Stephen weiterspricht, klingt seine Stimme mühsam beherrscht, vor Wut vermutlich, und belegt.

„Selbstverständlich kann man nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, was passiert wäre, wenn Umbridge und die Todesser weiterhin an der Spitze geblieben wären, doch die Säuberungsaktionen, mit denen sie gegenüber Muggelstämmigen bereits begonnen hatte, geben uns eine bittere Ahnung von dem, was uns vielleicht bevorgestanden hätte. Umbridge schreckte vor nichts zurück, Werwölfe waren in ihren Augen Tiere, die es auszurotten galt, wenn man sie nicht züchtigen konnte. Wir können von Glück sprechen, dass sie keine Gelegenheit bekam, weitere ihrer Pläne in die Tat umzusetzen, und dass Kingsley Shacklebolt nach seinem Amtsantritt 1998 das Anti-Werwolf-Gesetz für nichtig erklärte.

Das Werwolf-Register besteht zwar weiterhin, wird jedoch in der jüngsten Zeit vermehrt dafür genutzt, Werwölfe zu kontaktieren und ihnen Hilfe anzubieten, etwa bei der Suche nach einer Wohnung oder einer Arbeit. Das Werwolf-Fangkommando wurde, natürlich, nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts ebenfalls aufgelöst und an seiner Statt wird nun das Werwolf-Unterstützungsamt gefördert, ein Amt, das unter den vorherigen Ministern jahrelang angepriesen wurde, sollten doch einmal Stimmen laut werden, die forderten, dass etwas für die Werwölfe getan werden sollte; allerdings auch ein Amt, das hauptsächlich aus heißer Luft bestand und nur den Umstand verschleiern sollte, wie gering das Ansehen von Werwölfen in der Gesellschaft tatsächlich war. Seit Shacklebolts Amtsantritt hat sich das geändert und das Werwolf-Unterstützungsamt trägt seinen Namen mittlerweile zurecht.

Welche Rolle dem Zaubereiministerium dabei zukommt und zukam, muss ich wohl kaum erwähnen", fügt Stephen Hart hinzu, „Ich gehe davon aus, dass wir alle wissen, dass diejenigen, die Macht ausüben, sie in aller Regel auch behalten wollen und dafür unter Umständen zu Mitteln greifen, die wir nicht gut heißen können. Das Zaubereiministerium hat über Jahrzehnte, wenn nicht sogar Jahrhunderte, hinweg erheblich dazu beigetragen, dass die Angst vor Werwölfen geschürt wurde und dass die Bevölkerung sich gegen sie stellte.

Dass etliche Werwölfe daher die erste Chance ergriffen, die sich ihnen nach der ewigen Unterdrückung bot, sollte niemanden verwundern. Der Dunkle Lord lockte sie, mit Versprechen von besseren Positionen in der Gesellschaft, mit Verheißungen von Rache. Er war, ähnlich wie bei den Riesen, der erste Zauberer, der überhaupt mit denen sprach, auf die die Zauberer und Hexen der Regierung so gerne verächtlich herabblickten, wie kann man ihnen da also verdenken, dass sie ihm Glauben schenkten? Wenn sich viele Werwölfe während des Kriegs gegen die Zauberer und Hexen gestellt haben, dann haben wir das nur uns zuzuschreiben, auch wenn es glücklicherweise danach aussieht, als würden wir endlich einmal aus unseren Fehlern lernen."

Stephen verstummt und du blinzelst ihm kurz zu, ein Kompliment, das du vor seinen Kommilitonen gerade nicht aussprechen willst, weil du das Gefühl nicht los wirst, dass da ein bisschen mehr in seiner Rede drin steckt als er zeigen möchte, dass es da um Herzblut geht, um Wut im Bauch und um einen Gerechtigkeitssinn, der dir imponiert, und das würdest du ihm lieber persönlich sagen, nicht mit so vielen Zuhörern um euch herum. „Danke", sagst du stattdessen schlicht und nickst in seine Richtung, „Es ist schön zu sehen, dass Sie sich nicht nur mit den Texten befasst haben, die ich Ihnen geschickt habe, sondern dass Sie darüber hinaus noch Ihre eigene Recherche geleistet haben."

Stephen nickt zurück und zum ersten Mal, seit er den Mund geöffnet hat, geht sein Kopf wieder nach unten. Du kannst beobachten, dass er eine Mappe aufklappt und einen Stapel Blätter hervorzieht, also hattest du Recht mit deiner Vermutung und er hat tatsächlich vollkommen frei und ohne seine Notizen gesprochen. Das gefällt dir, weil es zeigt, dass er in der Lage ist, seinen Kopf zu benutzen, auch wenn ihm nichts anderes zur Verfügung steht (und eigentlich sollte das ja auch reichen). Du willst gerade darum bitten, die zweite Anlage zu besprechen, als dir dein Körper vehement in Erinnerung ruft, dass es ihm überhaupt nicht gut geht und dass du dich gefälligst um ihn kümmern sollst. Du niest dreimal nacheinander und verziehst genervt das Gesicht.

„Entschuldigung", schniefst du, „Ich fürchte, das werden Sie heute ein wenig über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Ich schlage vor, wir machen direkt mit dem nächsten Text weiter, das schont meine Stimme und reizt Ihre grauen Zellen hoffentlich zu weiteren Höhenflügen an. Mister Hart hat ja bereits einen glänzenden Start hingelegt, vielleicht möchte sich da jemand anschließen?" Du kannst sehen, wie sie alle für einen Moment zögern, ehe schließlich ein Ruck durch Trystan Bickerton geht. Eigentlich willst du „Bitte, legen Sie los" sagen, aber dann übermannt dich ein Hustenanfall und du machst einfach nur eine wedelnde Handbewegung in seine Richtung, die ihn grinsen lässt, aber die er richtig interpretiert.

Im Gegensatz zu Stephen zieht Trystan ein beschriftetes Pergament hervor und wirft einen kurzen Blick darauf, ehe er beginnt. (Und es stört dich nicht, nicht im Geringsten, solange sie gut vorbereitet sind und fleißig mitdenken, ist dir die Arbeitsweise deiner Studenten eigentlich egal.) „Beim zweiten Text handelt es sich um einen Artikel aus dem Fachmagazin _Zaubertränke heute_, genauer gesagt um einen Artikel vom 13. Januar 2009", erläutert Trystan die Eckdaten, „Die Informationen, die darin behandelt werden, sind also mittlerweile knappe sechs Jahre alt, was wir im Hinterkopf behalten sollten."

„Unbedingt", unterbrichst du ihn kurz, „Schön, dass Sie darauf hinweisen. Ich vermute, anhand Ihrer Einleitung, dass Sie noch ein wenig Recherche betrieben haben, um den aktuellen Stand der Forschung miteinzubeziehen." Trystan nickt dir zu, während einige andere Studenten eher so aussehen, als würden sie sich fragen, ob du dieses Level an Eigenständigkeit tatsächlich von ihnen erwartest. (Tust du. Zumindest in deinen kühnsten Träumen.) „Wunderbar", freust du dich, „Das weiß ich zu schätzen. Allerdings ist mir auch klar, dass Sie alle keine ausgebildeten Tränkemeister sind, ebenso wenig wie ich, deshalb würde ich vorschlagen, ich lasse Mister Bickerton erst einmal seine Analyse zu Ende führen und füge dann gegebenenfalls noch einige Erklärungen an, damit auch diejenigen unter Ihnen, die Zaubertränke heilfroh abgewählt haben, mitdiskutieren können." Vereinzelt erklingt Gelächter.

„Der Artikel gibt anfangs einen kurzen Überblick über den Wolfsbanntrank", beginnt Trystan nun mit seinen Ausführungen, „Erfunden wurde er zu Beginn des 20. Jahrhunderts vom Tränkemeister Damocles Belby, der dafür verschiedene Ehrungen und Preise erhalten hat. Der Trank bewirkt, vereinfacht gesagt, dass während der Verwandlung in einen Werwolf das menschliche Bewusstsein erhalten bleibt und die Kontrolle übernimmt anstatt sie an den Werwolf zu verlieren. Das bedeutet, dass der Werwolf enorm an der blutrünstigen Gefährlichkeit einbüßt, für die er jahrhundertelang geächtet und verfolgt wurde.

Trotz seiner positiven Auswirkungen, hat der Trank jedoch einige Nachteile. Vernachlässigbar sind hierbei, wie uns der Artikel mitteilt, die geschmacklichen Komponenten. Der Wolfsbanntrank hat demnach offenbar eine bittere Note, die wohl nicht sehr angenehm schmeckt. Weitaus bedeutender sind allerdings die Probleme in der Herstellung. Gemäß der offiziellen Klassifizierung der Internationalen Gilde der Alchimisten gehört der Wolfsbanntrank zu den Höchst komplexen Tränken, sodass ihn nur wenige Tränkemeister herstellen können. Für den normalen Zauberer oder die normale Hexe ist das nicht möglich, ebenso wenig wie für die meisten Werwölfe."

Du nickst bestätigend, unterdrückst deinen verdammten Hustreiz und denkst daran, wie Draco fieberhaft geübt hat, um endlich den Wolfsbanntrank brauen zu können. Die Erinnerung in deinem Kopf ist so lebendig, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, dass er sein halbes Labor in die Luft gesprengt hat.

„Der Artikel gibt darüber hinaus einige Beispiele an, wie versucht wurde, die Verteilung des Trankes an möglichst viele Werwölfe innerhalb kürzester Zeit zu organisieren", fährt Trystan fort, „Allerdings scheiterten diese Versuche allesamt. Da der Trank stets neu gebraut werden muss und sich nicht konservieren lässt, wurde er außerdem in seiner Herstellung sehr teuer, weil man Monat für Monat eine Vielzahl teilweise seltener und exotischer Kräuter besorgen musste. Und obwohl etliche Tränkemeister für wenig bis gar keine Bezahlung an dem Trank arbeiten, ist es dennoch für die meisten Werwölfe unmöglich, sich den doch sehr exklusiven Wolfsbanntrank zu leisten.

2009 wurde auf der Alchimistenversammlung schließlich entschieden, ein Projekt ins Leben zu rufen, wie man es in diesem Ausmaße noch nie gestartet hatte. Tränkemeister und Kräuterkundler verschiedenster Länder begannen, miteinander zu arbeiten und ihr Wissen zusammenzutragen, um eine bessere Vorgehensweise zu ermöglichen. Der Artikel spricht davon, dass geplant wurde, spezielle Gewächshäuser zu errichten, in denen jeweils exakt die klimatischen Bedingungen herrschen sollten, um jeder der benötigten Pflanzen ein gutes Wachstum zu ermöglichen. Dafür wäre es notwendig, die strengen Einfuhrkontrollen magischer Kräuter zu lockern und Experten diverser Fachgebiete für das Projekt zu verpflichten."

Trystan raschelt kurz mit seinem Notizblatt und dreht es um. Praktischerweise entscheidet sich dein Körper genau während dieser kurzen Pause, dich erneut niesen zu lassen. Du grummelst leise vor dich hin, ziehst dein zerknäultes Taschentuch zum wiederholten Mal aus der Hosentasche und putzt dir die Nase, während dein Student gelassen darauf wartet, dass du ihm wieder deine Aufmerksamkeit schenkst. „Entschuldigung", brummst du und nickst Trystan zu, „Machen Sie nur weiter. Ich lausche ganz gebannt." Hinten in der letzten Reihe kichert jemand, doch du beschließt stoisch, es zu ignorieren.

„Da der Artikel mittlerweile sechs Jahre alt ist, habe ich ein bisschen recherchiert, wie es mit dem geplanten Projekt weitergegangen ist", verkündet Mister Bickerton dann in die Stille hinein, „Tatsächlich wurden die finanziellen Mittel bewilligt und auch die Gesetzeslage wurde leicht verändert, sodass es einfacher wurde, Kräuter aus dem Ausland zu importieren und in Großbritannien anzubauen. Allerdings musste man mit dem tatsächlichen Import noch ein wenig warten, da zuerst die Gewächshäuser gebaut werden mussten. Dafür wurden Spezialisten beauftragt, die in den zahlreichen Gewächshäusern jeweils ein ganz spezielles Klima entstehen ließen, das den Heimatbedingungen der Pflanzen nachempfunden war. Die Kräuter stammten unter Anderem, wie auch im Artikel erwähnt, aus Litauen, Bolivien, Marokko und Indien, aber auch aus zahlreichen weiteren Ländern. Manche der Pflanzen sind derart empfindlich, dass bereits geringste Temperaturabweichungen ihr Wachstum negativ beeinträchtigen können."

Du erinnerst dich nicht nur an einen fluchenden Draco, der sein Labor wieder herrichten musste, sondern auch an hitzige Debatten zwischen Kräuterkundlern und Wetterhexen, die sich nicht darauf einigen konnten, wer nun Schuld an dem Frost im Gewächshaus Nummer Fünf hatte, der ein gesamtes Beet mühsam und per Hand eingegrabener Fenchelpflanzen hinweggerafft hatte. Du dachtest, Neville Longbottom würde einen Nervenzusammenbruch erleiden, als er dem _Tagespropheten _ein Interview geben musste.

„Wenn ich an dieser Stelle kurz einhaken dürfte", meldest du dich zu Wort und siehst Trystan fragend an, der dir jedoch sofort zunickt, „Danke sehr. Ich weiß nicht, inwiefern die meisten von Ihnen mit Wetterzaubern vertraut sind. Es handelt sich dabei um einen höchst selten betretenen Pfad der Magie, der nur von sehr wenigen Hexen gemeistert wird. Die Bezeichnung _Wetterhexe _kommt dabei nicht von ungefähr; tatsächlich gibt es nur sehr vereinzelt einen Zauberer, der auf diesem Gebiet brilliert. Dass wir in das Wetter nicht aktiv eingreifen können, ist Ihnen vermutlich bekannt. Man kann sich das Chaos schließlich leicht ausmalen, wenn jeder einzelne von uns je nach persönlichem Geschmack das Wetter verändern könnte. Das ist also nicht möglich. Es ist allerdings möglich, in einem begrenzten Rahmen eine Art kleines Klima zu erschaffen, das man nach Wunsch verändern kann. Und genau das hat man für das Projekt getan. Wetterzauber sind nachwievor ein kaum erforschtes Gebiet; selbst die meisten Wetterhexen können nicht erklären, woher sie ihre Kräfte haben. Fest steht jedoch, dass sie über diese Kräfte verfügen. Exkurs Ende." Du grinst (vermutlich nicht gerade überzeugend, mit rot geschnäuzter Nase) und übergibst Trystan wieder das Wort.

„Abgesehen von Kräuterkundlern und Wetterhexen waren selbstverständlich auch viele Tränkemeister involviert", nimmt er den Faden wieder auf, „Das Projekt wurde großzügig von Zaubereiministerien verschiedener Länder finanziell unterstützt, sodass eine jahrelange Forschung ermöglicht wurde. Soweit ich weiß, ist der aktuelle Stand der Dinge, dass es mittlerweile gelungen ist, sämtliche benötigten Pflanzen innerhalb Großbritanniens einwandfrei anzubauen und eine Konservierung des Tranks für immerhin knapp 60 Tage zu ermöglichen.

Das bedeutet außerdem, dass die Herstellung des Trankes, zumindest aus Sicht des Konsumenten, billiger geworden ist, da alles, was teuer ist, durch die finanzielle Hilfe der Ministerien abgedeckt wird. Dadurch wird es weitaus mehr Betroffenen ermöglicht, sich den Trank zu leisten und sich bei Vollmond in einen ungefährlichen Werwolf zu verwandeln. Da allerdings erst verhältnismäßig wenig Zeit vergangen ist, lässt sich offiziell noch nicht eindeutig belegen, dass sich die Verbesserung des Trankes positiv auf die Lebensqualität von Werwölfen auswirkt, aber die Statistiken des Werwolf-Unterstützungsamtes zeigen bereits recht deutlich, dass im Vergleich zu den Vorjahren eine Steigerung festzustellen ist und dass es für Werwölfe nicht länger utopisch ist, eine Anstellung zu finden."

Trystan verstummt und du findest, er hat seine Sache sehr gut gemacht. Gerade deswegen tut es dir auch Leid, dass du sein ziemlich euphorisches Ende wieder ein wenig zurechtrücken musst. „Danke", nickst du ihm erst einmal zu, „für die ausführliche Analyse und auch dafür, dass Sie sich die Mühe gemacht haben, noch über den Artikel hinaus zu recherchieren. Natürlich haben Sie Recht und die Statistiken sprechen ebenfalls eine klare Sprache, aber wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass sich Vorurteile nicht von heute auf morgen einfach so abschütteln lassen. Kinder, die jetzt gerade aufwachsen, werden in einer Gesellschaft aufwachsen, in der man Lykanthropie zwar nicht heilen, doch wenigstens in den Griff bekommen kann. Sie werden keine Veranlassung sehen, einen Werwolf anders zu behandeln oder zu beurteilen als andere Hexen und Zauberer.

Aber was ist mit dem Rest?", hebst du deine Stimme an und schaust in die Runde, „Was ist mit der Generation Ihrer Großeltern oder Eltern? Was ist mit den Menschen, die in ihrer Kindheit möglicherweise ständig befürchten mussten, von umherstreifenden Werwölfen – und die gab es gerade bis in die Mitte des 20. Jahrhunderts häufiger als Sie vielleicht denken – angegriffen zu werden? Glauben Sie, dass all diese Hexen und Zauberer sich so einfach überzeugen lassen, dass ein Trank einem Werwolf seine Gefährlichkeit nimmt? Es gibt genügend magisch begabte Menschen, die aus ihren Vorurteilen gegenüber der Tränkekunst keinen Hehl machen und sagen, dass sie einem Trank nicht einmal so weit vertrauen würden, wie sie ihn spucken könnten. Wie überzeugt man jemanden davon, dass Werwölfe unter ihrer Krankheit leiden, dass es ihnen ebenfalls lieber wäre, sie müssten nicht befürchten, einmal im Monat jemand Unschuldigen zu infizieren oder gar zu töten?"

Du hältst kurz inne, weil du dir die Nase putzen musst, und du nutzt den Moment, um dich umzusehen. Die meisten deiner Studenten erwecken den Anschein, als würden sie angestrengt über deine Worte nachdenken. (Oder zumindest hoffst du das.) „Wenn ich könnte", sprichst du weiter, nachdem du dein Taschentuch wieder verstaut hast, „würde ich für jeden, der seine Zweifel und Ängste und Vorurteile hat, ein Treffen mit einem Werwolf arrangieren, damit er selbst merken kann, dass auch jemand, der an Lykanthropie erkrankt ist, ein Mensch ist. Aber ich kann niemanden zwingen. Ich kann nur versuchen, Sie alle zum Nachdenken anzuregen und zu hoffen, dass sich unsere Gesellschaft weiterhin so verändern wird, dass sie toleranter wird."

Es ist still, dann hebt dieser Philosophiestudent, Bo Turner, die Hand und wartet brav, bis du ihn aufrufst. „Ja, bitte?", lächelst du und bist gespannt. Er hat die Stirn in Falten gelegt und spielt mit seiner Schreibfeder, während er redet. „Ich versuche mich mal kurz als Advocatus Diaboli", meint er, „Klar bin ich gegen Ungerechtigkeit und hätte gerne, dass jedem die gleichen Chancen offen stehen, aber meistens funktioniert das in der Realität nicht. Nur, damit das Argument mal angebracht wurde: Was ist mit den Werwölfen, die eben nicht so sind, wie Sie es beschreiben? Was ist mit denen, die sich nicht etwa freiwillig gemeldet haben, um als Versuchskaninchen für das Projekt zu dienen? Was ist mit denen, die sich den Trank nicht leisten können oder wollen? Die weiterhin keine Arbeit finden, daher frustriert sind und sich aufregen über die anderen Hexen und Zauberer, die ihnen ihr gesamtes Leben verbauen? Was ist mit denen, die in der Vollmondnacht losziehen anstatt sich einzusperren? Kurz: Was ist mit denen, die genau so sind, wie es uns die Vorurteile glauben lassen möchten?"

„Gutes Argument", stimmst du ihm zu, „und eines, auf das ich keine exakte Antwort geben kann. Genauso wenig wie ich jemanden zwingen kann, ab morgen nur noch an das Gute in jedem Menschen zu glauben, kann ich auch keinen Werwolf dazu zwingen, sich in die Gesellschaft zu integrieren. Ich kann allerdings versuchen, es ihnen schmackhaft zu machen, zu zeigen, wie viele Vorteile daraus zu ziehen sind, dass sie willkommen sind, sich einzugliedern, dass die Zeiten vorüber sind, in denen man sie jagen und umbringen wollte. Ich denke, wir stecken mitten in einem Umbruchszustand und wir werden hoffentlich in den nächsten paar Jahren sehen können, dass die ganzen Bemühungen nicht vergeblich waren. Gibt es von Ihrer Seite aus noch weitere Meinungen, die sich jetzt konkret auf den Artikel beziehen?"

Du willst die Diskussion nicht im Keim ersticken, doch du möchtest auch nicht, dass euch die Zeit davon läuft und ihr am Ende nur drei Texte besprochen habt. Normalerweise würdest du sagen, egal, dann holt ihr das eben in der nächsten Woche nach, aber für die nächste Woche hast du Harry Potter eingeladen und du bist dir ziemlich sicher, dass keiner deiner Studenten noch Interesse daran haben wird, eure verbliebenen Anlagen zu besprechen, wenn sie stattdessen den Held der Zaubererwelt mit Fragen löchern können.

Allerdings meldet sich sowieso niemand, was du nickend zur Kenntnis nimmst. „In Ordnung. Dann würde ich vorschlagen, wir machen direkt weiter mit der dritten Anlage. Wer will?" Diesmal gehen ein paar Hände in die Höhe und du entscheidest dich schließlich für das erste Mädchen in der heutigen Vorlesung. „Miss Shaw", rufst du sie auf, „Bitte." Ihre Wangen werden ein klein wenig rot, aber du bemerkst, dass ihre Stimme nicht länger zittert, wenn sie mit Reden beginnt und du findest es schön, im Laufe eines Semesters mitzuerleben, wie deine Studenten mutiger und selbstbewusster werden.

Julianna Shaw sitzt relativ weit vorne und du kannst von deinem Pult aus beobachten, dass sie mehrere Seiten eng beschriebenes Pergament vor sich liegen hat. „Bei der dritten Anlage handelt es sich um ein Interview", fängt sie an, „und zwar mit Madam Pomfrey, die über mehrere Jahrzehnte hinweg in Hogwarts als Heilerin angestellt war. Allerdings wird aus dem Interview nicht ersichtlich, wann es geführt wurde und zu welchem Anlass."

Du brichst in unkontrolliertes Husten aus und wedelst mit den Händen, um deinen Studenten zu signalisieren, dass es dir gut geht, auch wenn es gerade überhaupt nicht so klingt. „Entschuldigung", sagst du dann mit kratziger Stimme, „Ich wollte Sie nicht unterbrechen. Aber da ich das nun sowieso getan habe, kann ich Ihnen auch gleich mitteilen, dass das Interview im Herbst 2012 stattgefunden hat und zwar im Rahmen eines Projekts, das sich mit den verborgenen Helden des Zweiten Dunklen Kriegs befasst. Verschiedene Mitarbeiter und Studenten unseres Instituts verfassen dafür kurze Beiträge, die dann, hoffentlich jetzt diesen Winter, als Sammelband erscheinen werden."

Julianna nickt dankbar und greift nach ihrer Feder, um sich eine rasche Notiz zu machen, ehe sie mit ihrer Analyse nun tatsächlich beginnt, während du dich anstrengst, deinen Hustenreiz zu unterdrücken. „Madam Pomfrey beschreibt, wie sie die Zeit empfunden hat, kurz bevor Remus Lupin als der vermutlich erste Werwolf als Schüler nach Hogwarts kam. Dann geht sie dazu über, ihre eigenen Aufgaben in Bezug auf Mister Lupin zu erläutern und ihr Verhältnis zu schildern, bevor sie sich noch über Mister Lupins Leben nach der Schule äußert", fasst Miss Shaw die einzelnen Stationen des Interviews knapp zusammen.

„Sie schildert, dass die Ankündigung Professor Dumbledores, einen Werwolf als Schüler zuzulassen, vom Lehrerkollegium mit großem Aufruhr begrüßt wurde", geht Julianna als Nächstes auf die Details ein, „Dafür zählt sie verschiedene Gründe auf: Zum Einen die Tatsache, dass Werwölfe zur damaligen Zeit noch als weitaus gefährlicher eingestuft wurden als heute, zum Anderen daraus folgend die Angst der Lehrer, dass ihre übrigen Schüler bedroht waren und dass sie ihre Pflicht und Verantwortung, die sie den Kindern gegenüber hatten, möglicherweise nicht einhalten könnten.

Professor Dumbledore hatte diesen Zweifeln allerdings etwas entgegenzustellen, nämlich eine Idee, die, wie ich finde, sehr deutlich zeigt, wie stark er seine Ziele verfolgte, und ich denke, dass Toleranz und Chancengleichheit ziemlich weit oben auf seiner Prioritätenliste standen." An Miss Shaws Mundwinkeln zieht bei diesem Satz ein kleines, feines Lächeln und du erwischst dich dabei, wie du es automatisch erwiderst. (Und natürlich hat sie Recht, absolut und vollkommen.)

„Madam Pomfrey spricht davon, dass er einen _detaillierten Plan _ausgeklügelt hatte, den er seinen Kollegen unterbreitete und der scheinbar keine wesentlichen Sicherheitslücken barg. Die Reaktionen der übrigen Lehrer fielen offenbar gemischt aus. Madam Pomfrey erwähnt Verblüffung, Unglaube, Empörung. Aber, wie wir wissen, gelang es Professor Dumbledore, sein Kollegium zu überzeugen, auch wenn es ihn wohl bei manchen große Mühe kostete. Er ließ einen magischen Baum, die Peitschende Weide, am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes pflanzen, deren Äste wild und gefährlich um sich schlugen, sobald sich ihr jemand näherte. Von der Stelle aus, an der sie gepflanzt wurde, wurde ein Tunnel gegraben zu einem kleinen Haus, das weiter außerhalb gebaut wurde und das dem Werwolf in Vollmondnächten als Unterschlupf dienen sollte", schildert Julianna Dumbledores Plan und dreht ihr erstes Pergament um.

„Die Hütte sollte verhindern, dass der Schüler in seiner Werwolfsgestalt nach draußen auf das Schulgelände ausbrechen konnte, wo er möglicherweise Andere gefährdet hätte, und die Peitschende Weide wiederum sollte verhindern, dass neugierige Schüler den Eingang zum Geheimgang entdecken würden. Außerdem wurde die Hütte mit Möbelstücken ausgestattet und mit diversen Zaubersprüchen belegt, die verhindern sollten, dass der Werwolf die Wände oder Fenster zerstören und somit die Hütte verlassen konnte. Professor Sprout wurde mit der Aufgabe betraut, die Peitschende Weide zu züchten, was ihr, wie ich finde, meisterlich gelang."

Vereinzelt wird hastig ersticktes Gelächter laut und es scheint, als könnten sich die meisten deiner Studenten nur allzu deutlich an den verrückten Baum aus ihrer Schulzeit erinnern. Julianna Shaw lässt sich davon allerdings nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, sondern fährt mit ihrer Analyse fort (und dir gefällt, wie sie vorgeht. Sie fasst zusammen, doch sie lässt auch ihre eigene Meinung durchschimmern, aber stets so, dass man unterscheiden kann, was Madam Pomfrey gesagt hat und was deine Studentin denkt.).

„Der Trick an der Peitschenden Weide war, dass man eine bestimmte Wurzelknolle drücken musste, um den Baum zum Erstarren zu bringen, und das konnte logischerweise nur jemand tun, der den passenden Zauberspruch wusste und der die Knolle kannte. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Professor Sprout dieses Wissen vermutlich nur an Professor Dumbledore, die Hauslehrer und Madam Pomfrey weitergab, um zu verhindern, dass es zufällig jemand herausfinden würde", spekuliert Julianna und du kannst ihr nur zustimmen, denn du denkst das Gleiche.

„Madam Pomfrey wiederum fiel die Aufgabe zu, den Schüler am Abend der Vollmondnacht durch den Geheimgang in die Hütte zu begleiten und ihn am nächsten Morgen wieder abzuholen. Sie sagt ein wenig früher im Interview bereits einmal, dass sie glaubt, dass sie und ihre Kollegen sich kaum Gedanken darüber gemacht haben, wie es eigentlich dem Jungen gehen würde, und auch hier, als sie über ihre Aufgabe spricht, erwähnt sie, dass sie absolut nicht wusste, was auf sie zukommen würde. Sie sollte zwar in ihrer Funktion als Heilerin zur Stelle sein, um sich um etwaige Verletzungen zu kümmern, aber, so klingt es zumindest, es würde trotzdem der erste Werwolf sein, mit dem sie es zu tun bekäme.

Die Vorstellung, von der sie erzählt, ähnelt stark dem Klischee, das man von Werwölfen meist im Kopf hat: Hünenhaft, verroht, jemand, der Ärger machen, der sich prügeln und duellieren würde. Allerdings gibt sie schonungslos zu, vollkommen daneben gelegen zu haben mit dieser Idee. Im Gegensatz zu Professor Dumbledore hatte das Kollegium am ersten Abend noch keine Ahnung, welcher der neuen Schüler der Werwolf war, da Professor Dumbledore ihnen ermöglichen wollte, die Neulinge unvoreingenommen kennenzulernen, was ich übrigens für diplomatisch sehr geschickt halte", lächelt deine Studentin kurz und du sitzt auf deinem Pult und nickst und freust dich einfach darüber, wie leicht es ihr mittlerweile zu fallen scheint, vor ihren Kommilitonen und vor dir zu sprechen.

„Madam Pomfrey lernte ihn dann nach dem ersten Abendessen kennen und aus dem Interview lässt sich deutlich ablesen, dass es für sie ein großer Schock war, dass der angeblich so verrohte Werwolf ein schmächtiger, höflicher Junge war, der ihr gegenüber erstklassige Manieren bewies und eher den Anschein erweckte, als wäre es ihm unangenehm, ihre Dienste in Anspruch nehmen zu müssen. Sie spricht es zwar so direkt nicht aus, aber ich denke, er hat sie beschämt", schlussfolgert Julianna vollkommen richtig, „Immerhin hatte sie nicht gerade ein blumiges Bild von ihm im Kopf und die Realität belehrte sie eines Besseren.

Sie geht anschließend dazu über, über den ersten Vollmond zu berichten, an dem sie Remus Lupin begleitet hat. Madam Pomfrey erwähnt, dass sie glaubte, die erste Nacht würde die schlimmste werden, da sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht einschätzen konnte, was passieren würde, weil die Situation für sie absolut neu war. Sie spricht offen darüber, dass sie Angst davor hatte, einen Fehler zu begehen oder Remus zu spät in die Hütte zu geleiten. Das finde ich, für die Charakterisierung von Madam Pomfrey, verblüffend und schön. Sie hätte auch behaupten können, dass sie furchtlos und tapfer durch den Geheimgang gelaufen ist, schließlich war niemand von uns dabei und hätte ihr widersprechen können, aber stattdessen gibt sie zu, dass sie dem Frieden nicht so recht traute. Das macht es leichter, sich mit ihr zu identifizieren, mit ihr zu sympathisieren."

Du siehst, wie vereinzelt ein paar deiner Studenten nicken und lächelst kurz. Das Interview wurde damals geführt, um Recherche zu Remus Lupins Hintergrund zu betreiben, doch du findest, dass man Poppy Pomfrey durchaus auch als verborgenen Helden bezeichnen kann.

„Professor Dumbledore hatte den Abend offenbar gut geplant", spricht Miss Shaw weiter, ohne bemerkt zu haben, dass ihre Kommilitonen in den Reihen hinter ihr ihr zugestimmt haben, „Wir erfahren, dass er ein Päckchen mit Essen für Mister Lupin hatte vorbereiten lassen und dass Madam Pomfrey und ihr Schüler sich aus dem Schloss schlichen, während alle Anderen in der Großen Halle beim Abendessen saßen. Dadurch war die Chance um einiges geringer, von neugierigen Schülern beobachtet zu werden. Allerdings kann ich gut nachvollziehen, dass Madam Pomfrey dennoch nervös war und ich schätze, dass nicht jeder der vielen Abende während Mister Lupins Schulzeit derart glimpflich verlaufen ist.

Madam Pomfrey berichtet, dass sie versuchte, sich selbst und auch Mister Lupin abzulenken, indem sie beinahe ununterbrochen plauderte, bis sie in der Hütte angelangt waren. Dort ließ sie ihren Schüler zurück, um erst am nächsten Morgen zurückzukehren. Sie verbrachte die Nacht am Fenster der Krankenstation, gemeinsam mit Professor Dumbledore, um das Schulgelände im Auge zu behalten, sollte etwas schiefgehen. Nach Sonnenuntergang machte sie sich erneut auf den Weg, um Mister Lupin Frühstück zu bringen, ihn zu verarzten und ihn wieder unbemerkt in die Schule zu schleusen.

Man kann ihrer Beschreibung entnehmen, wie geschockt sie gewesen sein muss, Mister Lupin an jenem Morgen zu sehen. Sie berichtet von zerrissenen Kleidern, von Schrammen und Blut an seinem ganzen Körper, und davon, dass er erschöpft schlief. Sie sagt auch, dass sie erleichtert war, dass er nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie sehr sie sich erschreckt hatte, immerhin war es ihr erster unmittelbarer Kontakt mit einem Werwolf und mit den Nachwehen einer Vollmondnacht, während Mister Lupin die Verwandlung schon häufiger hinter sich gebracht hatte."

Sie wird kurz ein wenig leiser und sortiert das Pergament, an dem sie sich orientiert hat, nach hinten, um stattdessen auf ein nächstes zu schauen. Miss Shaw schluckt und du kannst es verstehen. Du magst das Interview, weil es so ehrlich und gnadenlos ist, aber das macht es stellenweise auch schwer zu verdauen. Obwohl du die Personen kennst, die sprechen und über die gesprochen wird, obwohl manche von ihnen seit Jahren tot sind, erwischst du dich dennoch manchmal dabei, wie du Mitleid hast mit dem kleinen, schmächtigen Jungen, der einmal Remus Lupin gewesen ist.

„Madam Pomfrey erklärt, in gewisser Hinsicht, dass jeder Vollmond der schlimmste gewesen ist", hebt Julianna ihre Stimme dann wieder an, „Ich denke, gerade sie als Heilerin hat sich in der Situation sehr verloren und hilflos gefühlt, weil sie zwar nach dem Vollmond die Wunden verarzten, jedoch nicht verhindern konnte, dass sie überhaupt entstanden. Sie bestätigt das, was wir heute in der Vorlesung auch bereits angesprochen haben: Dass Werwölfe sich selbst verletzen, wenn niemand sonst da ist. Außerdem erwähnt sie, dass Mister Lupin verständlicherweise in der ständigen Angst lebte, dass seine Mitschüler sein Geheimnis lüften könnten, da er ihnen jeden Monat neue Lügen erzählen musste, die wohl offenbar auch nicht unbedingt überzeugend waren.

Im Interview wird deutlich, dass Madam Pomfrey die genauen Hintergründe zwar nicht kennt, allerdings davon ausgeht, dass Mister Lupin nach seiner Infektion damit zu kämpfen hatte, etwaige frühere Freundschaften zu halten. Zur Zeit seiner Kindheit dürften die Vorurteile gegenüber Werwölfen auch noch bei weitem massiver gewesen sein als heute, es ist also gut möglich, dass er und seine Eltern regelrecht in Isolation lebten und dass er dachte, als Werwolf keine wahren Freunde mehr finden zu können.

Seine Klassenkameraden aus Gryffindor waren jedoch offenbar der Ansicht, sie müssten die besten Freunde werden, und nahmen sich seiner an, berichtet Madam Pomfrey. Die Entscheidung, ob er seinen neuen Freunden von seiner Krankheit erzählte oder nicht, wurde Mister Lupin allerdings abgenommen, da sie es wohl von alleine herausgefunden hatten. Wir erfahren, dass Professor Dumbledore sich anschließend mit ihnen zusammensetzte, um ihnen noch einmal bewusst zu machen, wie wichtig es war, dass niemand davon erfuhr, da davon auszugehen war, dass die restlichen Schüler und ihre Eltern die Situation sicher nicht derartig auf die leichte Schulter nehmen würden wie Mister Lupins Freunde."

Du hörst gebannt zu (und hoffst, dass dich niemand dabei beobachtet, wie du hastig die Nase hochziehst, weil du keine Lust hast, schon wieder nach deinem Taschentuch zu kramen und Juliannas Vortrag zu unterbrechen) und erinnerst dich daran zurück, wie das Schloss vor Gerüchten nur so gesummt hat, als damals herausgekommen ist, dass es durchaus einen Grund hatte, dass sich Professor Lupins Irrwicht in etwas verwandelt hatte, das aussah wie eine Kristallkugel und das in Wirklichkeit ein blasser Vollmond war.

„Mister Lupin selbst hat offenbar recht panisch und erschrocken reagiert, als seine Freunde ihn damit konfrontierten, dass sie die Wahrheit kannten. Ich denke, das ist nur allzu verständlich. Madam Pomfrey sagt es ja auch: Wahrscheinlich hat er in dem Moment darüber nachgedacht, ob er die Schule verlassen muss, ob es bereits alle wissen, ob er seine Zukunft schon jetzt begraben kann. Stattdessen haben seine Freunde den Mund gehalten und sind weiterhin zu ihm gestanden. Öffentlich bekannt wurde seine Lykanthropie erst Jahre später, als er als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte, was, wie Madam Pomfrey erzählt, natürlich die Idee von Professor Dumbledore gewesen war.

Mister Lupin scheint, wie die meisten Werwölfe, Probleme gehabt zu haben, eine Arbeit nicht nur zu finden, sondern auch zu behalten. Und Professor Dumbledore hatte seinerseits damals Probleme, Lehrer für diesen speziellen Posten zu finden, sodass er ihn schließlich Mister Lupin anbot. Es wird jedoch klar ersichtlich, dass sich Mister Lupin trotz allem seinen Stolz bewahrt hat und die Stelle wohl nicht angenommen hätte, wenn sie auf ihn wie ein Almosen gewirkt hätte, was Rückschlüsse auf Mister Lupins Charakter zulässt und ihn als jemanden zeigt, auf den die Gesellschaft zwar herabblicken mag, aber der sich weigert, diese Meinung über sich selbst ebenfalls anzunehmen."

Du denkst, dass sie natürlich Recht hat (und du denkst, dass du es damals nie gesagt hättest, aber dass er wirklich ein ziemlich guter Lehrer war), doch du denkst auch an Interviews und Gespräche, die du mittlerweile, Jahre nach dem Krieg und Jahre nach Remus Lupins Tod, geführt hast und du denkst daran, wie ihr, zu so vielen, auf knarzigen Holzstühlen in einem winzigen Pub gesessen und rauchigen Feuerwhiskey getrunken habt und wie Harry erzählt hat, dass sich Remus Lupin für nicht gut genug hielt, um sich Nymphadora Tonks aufzubürden wie eine Last. „Wir sind nicht immer golden", hat Harry gesagt und seine Stimme war dunkel (vom Whiskey und von den Erinnerungen, denkst du), „Das glauben nur die Anderen."

„Während seiner zweiten Zeit in Hogwarts hatte Mister Lupin nun jedoch den Vorteil, jeden Monat den Wolfsbanntrank einnehmen zu können, der speziell für ihn von Professor Snape zubereitet wurde. Madam Pomfrey spricht davon, dass Mister Lupin den Trank als _Erleichterung _empfand, auch wenn es ihm offenbar nicht behagte, auf jemanden angewiesen zu sein oder in jemandes Schuld zu stehen. Dennoch nahm er den Trank zu sich und scheint Professor Snape für die Hilfe dankbar gewesen zu sein, immerhin ermöglichte ihm der Wolfsbanntrank, sein menschliches Bewusstsein während der Vollmondnacht zu behalten, sodass er sich nicht länger selbst verletzen musste. Das Interview endet schließlich mit einer ähnlichen Feststellung, wie wir sie gerade ebenfalls gemacht haben: Nicht alle Werwölfe sind von Grund aus derart höflich wie Mister Lupin, doch das gilt ebenso für Hexen und Zauberer im Allgemeinen. Und der Umkehrschluss ist ebenfalls wahr: Nicht alle Werwölfe sind böse, genauso wenig wie es alle übrigen Menschen sind. Man muss den Einzelnen betrachten, nicht die Masse."

Sie verstummt und plötzlich ist die Unsicherheit wieder da in ihrem Gesicht. (Verblüffend, denkst du, wie sich ihre Schüchternheit offenbar stets von selbst ausschaltet, sobald sie zu reden beginnt.) „Danke", sagst du und hältst kurz die Luft an, weil du das Gefühl hast, gleich niesen zu müssen, doch es tut sich nichts. „Danke für Ihre sehr gute Analyse, Miss Shaw", lächelst du ihr zu und versuchst, ihr die Selbstsicherheit wiederzugeben, die sie gerade eben, vor wenigen Sekunden, noch hatte. Sie erwidert dein Lächeln, ehe sie den Kopf senkt und ihre Notizen ordnet.

Dann, plötzlich, heftig und mit Verspätung, kommt der Nieser doch und dein Pult wackelt ein bisschen gefährlich. Du kramst hektisch nach deinem Taschentuch und putzt dir die Nase, während du „Tschuldigung" murmelst und dir in Gedanken ausmalst, wie viele unschöne Namen du Millicent an den Kopf werfen wirfst für ihren nicht gerade hilfreichen Trank (und ja, du bist recht großzügig im Übersehen der Tatsache, dass nur noch ein winziger Rest übrig war), und „Unfähige Tränkepfuscherin" ist noch der netteste davon. Deine Studenten sehen dich jedenfalls aus großen Augen an und vermutlich hoffen einige, dass die Vorlesung ein wenig kürzer ausfallen wird als sonst, aber du bist noch nicht durch mit deinem Pensum für die heutige Sitzung, egal, wie häufig du dabei niesen musst. „So", fängst du dich wieder, „Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir die Anlagen 4 und 5 direkt zusammen besprechen, da sie thematisch zum Teil aufeinander aufbauen. Wer möchte?"

Die Vorstellung, gleich zwei Texte analysieren zu müssen, gefällt deinen Studenten wohl nicht unbedingt, denn es herrscht einen Augenblick lang absolute Stille, ehe das obligatorische Papierrascheln einsetzt, während jeder nach seinen Notizen kramt. „Niemand?", schniefst du und die Erkältung kitzelt offenbar deine abgebrühte Dozentenseite hervor, denn du fügst „Wenn sich kein Freiwilliger findet, habe ich auch kein Problem damit, selbst einen Freiwilligen zu finden" hinzu. Allerdings bleibt es dir erspart, dich absolut unbeliebt zu machen, denn Gwendolen Hopkins hat, wie es scheint, Mitleid mit dir und hebt ihre Hand. „Nur zu", nickst du und ziehst deine eigenen Texte hervor.

„Bei Anlage Nummer 4 handelt es sich um eine Kurzmeldung des _Tagespropheten _vom 15. Juni 1942", beginnt Miss Hopkins nach einem kurzen Blick auf ihr Pergament, „Der Zauberergemeinschaft wird hierbei mitgeteilt, dass es in Hogwarts zu einem _tragischen Vorfall _gekommen ist, der ein Todesopfer zur Folge hatte. Bei dem Opfer handelt es sich um ein vierzehnjähriges Mädchen namens Myrtle Grey, die einer Muggelfamilie entstammte und dem Haus Ravenclaw angehörte. Die Meldung spricht von _Unfällen_ und _Vorkommnissen_, ohne jedoch konkret darauf einzugehen, was eigentlich passiert ist und was den Tod von Myrtle Grey verursacht hat.

Professor Dippet, der damalige Schulleiter, wird zitiert und zeigt sich _zutiefst bekümmert_ über den Vorfall. Er verspricht, dass die Sicherheit der Schüler oberste Priorität hat und dass den Schülern keinerlei Gefahr drohe. Er und die übrigen Lehrer hätten alles getan, um diese Sicherheit zu gewährleisten, so Dippet. Gegenüber dem _Tagespropheten _betont er, dass er persönlich dafür Verantwortung tragen werde, dass etwas Derartiges nicht mehr geschehen könne. Das Ganze klingt, auch wenn man den nächsten Text nicht gelesen hat, relativ verworren; alles ist sehr vage und diplomatisch ausgedrückt, so, als wüsste Professor Dippet ganz genau, was passiert ist und wäre nicht gewillt, es der Öffentlichkeit mitzuteilen. Dass es sich dabei um Unfälle gehandelt hat, von denen einer schließlich ein tödliches Ende hat, scheint ebenfalls nicht sonderlich plausibel, denn wie könnte er bei Unfällen, die unberechenbar sind, ein Versprechen abgeben, dass sie enden werden?"

Gute Fragen, denkst du, und Gwendolen Hopkins ist nicht die Erste, die sie stellt, aber damals, in den Vierzigern, gab es beim _Tagespropheten _nicht sonderlich viele Reporter, die offen eine Authoritäts- und Respektperson wie den Schulleiter von Hogwarts in Frage gestellt hätten. (Ironischerweise, denkst du, gibt es jedoch Beweise dafür, dass an anderer Stelle Dippets Aussage durchaus bezweifelt wurde; und ironischerweise hatte der _Tagesprophet _später keine Skrupel, über sämtliche angeblichen Entgleisungen und Fehlentscheidungen Albus Dumbledores zu berichten und ihn dennoch in den Himmel zu loben, wenn er mal wieder die Zauberergemeinschaft gerettet hatte. Versteh einer die Presse, du tust es jedenfalls meistens nicht.)

Gwendolen raschelt mit ihren Blättern und fährt dann fort, einen kurzen Abriss zu Anlage Nummer 5 zu geben. „Bei dem anderen Text handelt es sich um ein Interview mit Rubeus Hagrid, in dem auf seine Beziehung zu Albus Dumbledore sowie seine eigenen Erfahrungen mit Rassismus und Vorurteilen eingegangen wird", fasst sie es in aller Kürze zusammen. „Die meisten von uns kennen Hagrid, vermute ich", beinahe alle deine Studenten nicken und du erwischst dich ebenfalls dabei, „aber für diejenigen, die nicht nach Hogwarts gegangen sind: Rubeus Hagrid wurde 1928 geboren, als Sohn eines Zauberers und einer Riesin. Er kam nach Hogwarts, erlebte in seinem zweiten Schuljahr den Tod seines Vaters mit und wurde knapp ein Jahr später beschuldigt, für die Öffnung der Kammer des Schreckens und demzufolge für den Tod von Myrtle Grey verantwortlich zu sein.

Ich schätze", und Gwendolen sieht dich fragend an, „dass das Interview, ähnlich wie das mit Madam Pomfrey, für ein bestimmtes Projekt geführt wurde. Ist das korrekt?" Du räusperst dich hastig. „Ja, das stimmt", antwortest du, „allerdings nicht für einen Sammelband, sondern für eine Abschlussarbeit, die ein Student hier am Historischen Institut vor wenigen Jahren verfasst hat. Er hat über die Verfolgung von Riesen bis in unsere Zeit geschrieben. Sollten Sie Interesse an dem Thema haben, kann ich Ihnen nur empfehlen, sich die Abschlussarbeit in der Bibliothek einmal auszuleihen. Autor ist Elfric Langley."

Gwendolen scheint sich eifrig kritzelnd den Namen zu notieren, ehe sie weiterspricht. „Das Interview beginnt damit, dass Hagrid nach seiner schlimmsten Erinnerung gefragt wird. Interessant ist hierbei, dass wir bei seiner Geschichte damit rechnen können, dass er wohl keine sonderlich angenehme Kindheit gehabt haben kann und auch später etlichen Anfeindungen ausgesetzt gewesen sein muss, doch er erwähnt bei seiner schlimmsten Erinnerung nichts davon. Als erste gibt er den Tod seines Vaters an, was vermutlich jeder von uns nachvollziehen kann und was wir wahrscheinlich als 'vollkommen menschlich' beschreiben würden. Als zweite schlimmste Erinnerung kommt Hagrid auf seinen Aufenthalt in Azkaban zu sprechen, der zu einer Zeit stattgefunden hat, als dort noch Dementoren als Wächter eingesetzt wurden, sodass davon auszugehen ist, dass er ihnen ständig ausgesetzt war, also dazu gezwungen wurde, alles Schlimme, was ihm je widerfahren ist, erneut zu durchleben.

Weiterhin erzählt Hagrid von seinem dritten Schuljahr, in dem diese mysteriösen Vorfälle stattfanden, zu denen sich Professor Dippet im _Tagespropheten _nicht weiter äußern wollte. Hagrids Äußerungen können wir jedoch entnehmen, dass in der Schule das Gerücht umging, die Kammer des Schreckens sei vom Erben Slytherins geöffnet worden, der nun durch Hogwarts streife, um die Schule von all denen zu reinigen, die es nicht würdig seien, Magie zu erlernen – so, wie es Slytherin seinerseits angedroht hatte. Aber Salazar Slytherins Ansichten zu Reinblütern und Muggelstämmigen sind wohl ein Thema für sich." Gwendolen verzieht das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, als wolle sie sich bei dir dafür entschuldigen, dass sie jetzt nicht näher darauf eingeht.

„Richtig", hakst du daher kurz ein, „Damit könnte man ein komplettes Semester füllen. Wenn es Sie interessiert, dann machen Sie sich eine Notiz, möglicherweise kommen wir nachher noch einmal auf diesen Punkt zurück, doch für den Moment würde ich vorschlagen, bei Hagrid und den Riesen zu bleiben. Das dürfte uns ebenfalls genügend Gesprächsstoff liefern."

„Hagrid berichtet von _merkwürdigen Dingen _und _Angriffen_, dass niemand genau wusste, was eigentlich passierte und wie, nicht einmal Dumbledore, woran wir bereits erkennen können, dass Professor Dumbledore für Hagrid eine wichtige Bezugsperson darstellte. Hagrid selbst sagt, dass er von alldem damals nicht viel verstand – dennoch wurde er von Professor Dippet als Verantwortlicher beschuldigt, nachdem Tom Riddle, der spätere Lord Voldemort, Hagrid dabei erwischt hatte, dass dieser insgeheim eine Acromantula in der Schule aufzog, was natürlich streng verboten war."

Gwendolen hält kurz inne, um ihr Blatt zu wenden, und diesmal bist du es, der eine leichte Grimasse zieht, denn das Interview ist so typisch Hagrid, dass es dich immer wieder amüsiert. Natürlich hatte er nicht gedacht, dass eine Acromantula gefährlich sein könnte. Natürlich hatte er das Ei unbedingt ausbrüten wollen. Manche Dinge, denkst du, ändern sich wohl nie und du willst gar nicht wissen, was für Kreaturen heute alle im Verbotenen Wald leben, um die sich Hagrid heimlich kümmert.

„Es ist klar ersichtlich", findet Miss Hopkins, „dass Hagrid davon ausging, dass seine Acromantula, Aragog, niemandem etwas zuleide tun würde, während Riddle erstens wohl anderer Ansicht war und zweitens einen Schuldigen brauchte, der den Verdacht von ihm selbst ablenkte. Schließlich wissen wir heute, dass Riddle der Verantwortliche für die Angriffe war. Professor Dippet glaubte Riddle und selbst Hagrid sagt, dass man ihm das nicht wirklich vorwerfen konnte. Riddle war Vertrauensschüler, hatte gute Noten und es ist bekannt, dass er bei seinen Lehrern – abgesehen von Dumbledore – beliebt war. Von sich selbst hingegen zeichnet Hagrid kein allzu strahlendes Bild. Für Dippet muss alles gepasst haben: Es gab einen Schüler, der heimlich ein gefährliches, magisches Wesen in Hogwarts aufzog und es gab die Angriffe. Er zog die für ihn richitge Schlussfolgerung und verwies Hagrid von der Schule.

Als Konsequenz wurde Hagrids Zauberstab zerbrochen und ihm wurde somit verboten, weiterhin Magie zu betreiben. Er äußert sich dazu nicht weiter und sagt über sich, dass er noch nie ein _Händchen für komplizierte Sprucharbeit _gehabt habe, aber dennoch wird er den Rauswurf wohl nicht auf die leichte Schulter genommen haben. Er hatte nach dem Tod seines Vaters kein Zuhause außer Hogwarts und aus diesem sollte er nun vertrieben werden. Professor Dumbledore machte sich jedoch für ihn stark und bewirkte, dass Hagrid als Gehilfe des Wildhüters bleiben durfte. Wir können von Dippet halten, was wir wollen, doch an dieser Stelle fällt auf, dass er sich Dumbledore beugte und seine Einwilligung gab. Er mag Hagrid nachwievor für den Verantwortlichen für die Angriffe gehalten haben, aber er ließ zu, dass Hagrid auf dem Schulgelände blieb. Meiner Ansicht nach spricht das deutlich dafür, dass Dippet vordergründig wohl gegen Hagrid aufzubringen war, letztenendes allerdings daran glaubte, dass er dennoch eine zweite Chance verdiente."

„Wenn ich Sie da kurz unterbrechen darf", hustest du mitten in ihren Monolog, „Sie sind nicht die Erste, die über diese Ungereimtheit stolpert. Hagrids eigene Aussagen können uns in dieser Hinsicht nur bedingt weiterhelfen, da er natürlich voreingenommen ist, schließlich ist er selbst beteiligt. Und weder Professor Dippet noch Professor Dumbledore hat sich zu Lebzeiten je zu diesem konkreten Vorfall geäußert. Es gibt jedoch eine ganze Reihe von Publikationen, die sich intensiver mit Armando Dippet befassen und die ich Ihnen ebenfalls nur wärmstens empfehlen kann. Ich fürchte nur, wir werden das Rätsel um Dippets paradoxes Verhalten in unserer heutigen Sitzung ebenfalls nicht lösen können."

Gwendolen Hopkins schaut dich an und sagt „Interessant" mit der Tonlage von jemandem, der fasziniert ist und sich herausgefordert fühlt. Du grinst ein bisschen und verkneifst es dir, ihr zu sagen, dass du durchaus bereit bist, Abschlussarbeiten zu diesem Thema anzunehmen. Sie hat immerhin noch ein bisschen Zeit, bis es soweit ist. Du deutest mit den Augen zu ihren Notizen und sie spricht hastig weiter. „Nachdem der frühere Wildhüter in Ruhestand gegangen war, bot Dumbledore Hagrid den freien Posten an, den dieser seitdem bekleidet hat. Etliche Jahre später wurde Hagrid auch zum Lehrer für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, was er ebenfalls Dumbledore zu verdanken hatte.

Hagrid macht deutlich, dass ihm durchaus bewusst war und ist, dass es genügend Hexen und Zauberer gab, die seine Anstellung nicht guthießen und ihn nicht für fähig genug hielten, um als Lehrer zu arbeiten. Gleichzeitig sagt er, dass man auf derartige Meinungen gar nicht erst hören soll und gibt im gleichen Atemzug zu, sicher nicht alles richtig gemacht zu haben – erneut etwas, was sicher die meisten von uns als 'typisch menschliche Eigenschaft' beschreiben würden. Wir machen eben Fehler. Aber wir versuchen auch, aus ihnen zu lernen.

1995 wurde schließlich durch einen von Rita Kimmkorn verfassten Artikel im _Tagespropheten _bekannt, dass Hagrid keinesfalls einfach nur große Knochen hatte oder in einen Wachstumstrank gefallen war, sondern dass es sich bei seiner Mutter um eine Riesin handelte, was für Aufruhr in der magischen Gemeinschaft sorgte. Allerdings finde ich, dass es so klingt, als wäre Hagrid beinahe betroffener von den zitierten Äußerungen einiger seiner Schüler gewesen, dass er ihnen Angst gemacht habe und dass sein Unterricht gefährlich sei, als von seiner 'Enttarnung' als Halbriese."

Du hebst diesmal die Hand, weil du sie nicht schon wieder unterbrechen möchtest, du aber wirklich gerne etwas dazu beitragen würdest. Gwendolen Hopkins legt den Kopf schief und sieht dich durch ihre Brillengläser hindurch an. „Ich habe eine Theorie dazu", sagt sie, „Darf ich zuerst? Und wenn Sie anschließend noch etwas hinzufügen möchten, nur zu." Du musst lachen (und dann atemlos husten) und nickst.

„Ich glaube, dass Hagrid vermutlich immer aus der Menge herausgestochen ist", erklärt Gwendolen, „Ganz gleich, welche Erklärung sich alle Anderen gemacht haben, irgendwer hat bestimmt schon einmal an Riesenblut gedacht und Hagrid selbst kannte ja natürlich die Wahrheit. Ich denke, dass er sich bereits in sehr jungem Alter gegen Anfeindungen wehren musste. Vermutlich war er schon als Kind wesentlich größer und stärker als alle seine Altersgenossen und lernte daher sehr früh, mit schrägen Blicken Anderer klarzukommen. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass seine Eltern in absoluter Abschiedenheit gelebt hatten, also muss irgendwer sowieso mitbekommen haben, dass seine Mutter eine Riesin war. Trotzdem wird es jahrelang nicht publik. Wieso? Auf den ersten Blick sehe ich zwei Gründe. Erstens: Alle hatten Angst, sei es vor Hagrid oder vor seiner Mutter, und blieben deswegen stumm. Zweitens: Sie kümmerten sich nicht darum. Jeder, der Hagrid kennt, weiß, dass er ein gutherziger Mensch ist und ich gehe davon aus, dass er das als Kind ebenfalls war. Demzufolge finde ich es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass ihn die Beschuldigung, er wirke furchteinflößend auf seine Schüler und gefährde sie, derart betroffen gemacht hat."

Sie zwinkert dir zu und du übernimmst das Wort. „Hagrid erzählt im Interview, dass Dumbledore nach dem Artikel viele Briefe bekam von ehemaligen Schülern, die ihm ziemlich offen drohten, sollte er es wagen, Hagrid zu entlassen. Dem können wir entnehmen, dass es diesen Hexen und Zauberern ebenso ging wie Sie es gerade geschildert haben; dass sie Hagrid als jemanden kennengelernt hatten, der sich um sie sorgte und auf den man sich verlassen konnte. Unter diesen Briefen waren auch genügend von ehemaligen Nachbarn, von Menschen, die in der unmittelbaren Umgebung von Hagrid und seinem Vater gelebt hatten, und die exakt das Gleiche berichteten. Allerdings", und hier hebst du deine Stimme, „können wir Hagrids Fall leider nicht als absolutes Beispiel hernehmen. Wer ihn kannte, vertraute ihm und vergaß, dass er keine vollkommen menschliche Herkunft hatte. Das bedeutet jedoch nicht, dass sich deswegen prompt das Vertrauen der Zauberergemeinschaft zu sämtlichen Riesen vergrößerte. Man hörte noch immer genügend Horrorgeschichten, die sich teilweise als nur allzu wahr herausstellten und die verhinderten, dass man die Riesen in die Gesellschaft integrierte. Hagrid ist ein Einzelfall und in vielerlei Hinsicht ein Sonderfall. Bitte vergessen Sie das nicht."

„Aber sind es nicht die Sonderfälle, die uns zum Nachdenken bringen?", will Gwendolen wissen, „Gäbe es Hagrid nicht, würde dann überhaupt irgendwer einen Gedanken an die Riesen verschwenden und sich möglicherweise für sie einsetzen?" Du zuckst mit den Achseln. „Schwer zu sagen", musst du zugeben, „Hagrid ist in der magischen Gemeinschaft aufgewachsen, er hat sich – meistens jedenfalls – ihren Gesetzen unterworfen, hat mit Zauberern und Hexen zusammengelebt und zusammengearbeitet. Wenn Sie das von den Riesen verlangen würden, würden sie wahrscheinlich immer lieber verzichten und stattdessen in Kauf nehmen, weiterhin gejagt zu werden. Wir können ihnen unsere Gesetze nicht aufzwingen, aber wir können versuchen, eine Schnittmenge zu finden."

„Ich bin wirklich kein Experte, was Riesen anbelangt", beginnt Gwendolen, „Deshalb die Frage an Sie: Wie war der historische Verlauf, was das Verhältnis zwischen Riesen und Zauberern angeht?" Du atmest tief aus und musst gestehen, dass du ebenfalls nicht gerade ein Spezialist auf diesem Gebiet bist. „Elfric Langley", sagst du, „Der könnte Ihnen konkrete Antworten geben. Aber ich versuch's mal. Riesen sind von Natur aus sehr, sehr groß und sehr, sehr stark. Sie verfügen über eine dicke, beinahe ledrige Haut, die wie eine Art Schutzschild fungiert, da viele Zaubersprüche an ihr abprallen, ohne die Riesen zu beeinflussen. Jahrhundertelang lebten Riesen und Menschen einträchtig nebeneinander, soweit ich weiß jedoch niemals miteinander. Ihre Interessensgebiete waren zu unterschiedlich. Riesen interessieren sich nicht für Zauberei und Flüche. Irgendwann gab es einen Wandel. Fragen Sie mich jetzt nicht nach den genauen Hintergründen, ich glaube, es hatte etwas mit einem speziellen Stück Wald oder Gebirge zu tun, das traditionell den Riesen gehörte und dass die Zauberer nun für sich beanspruchten. Von diesem Moment an folgten Kriege und Angriffe, immer wieder. Die Riesen verteidigten sich, so gut sie konnten, aber sie waren den Zauberern von der Anzahl her stets weit unterlegen. Riesen bekommen nur sehr selten Kinder und sind daher vom Aussterben bedroht. Und die Zauberer drängten sie immer weiter zurück, in entlegenere Gebiete. Sie verwehrten ihnen vieles, was die Riesen in früheren Zeiten für selbstverständlich erachtet hatten. Dass sie sich schließlich gegen die Zauberer stellten, sollte uns wirklich nicht überraschen."

„Und Voldemort hat sich das zu Nutzen gemacht", überlegt Gwendolen, „Es ist genau, wie Hagrid sagt: Die Situation ist ähnlich wie bei den Werwölfen. Er hat eine Gruppe angesprochen, die von den Zauberern seit Jahrhunderten unterdrückt wurde, und hat ihr versprochen, ihr wieder mehr Macht und Einfluss zu schenken. Und viele haben sich ihm deshalb angeschlossen, sei es, weil sie ihm tatsächlich geglaubt haben oder, weil es schlimmer wohl nicht mehr werden konnte.

Dumbledore zuliebe versuchte Hagrid, als Botschafter zu den Riesen zu gehen und sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sich die Situation für sie bessern würde, doch er hatte von Anfang an einen schlechten Stand, weil ihn die Riesen nicht als ihresgleichen ansahen. Für sie war er ein Ausgestoßener, einer, der sie freiwillig verlassen hatte, um unter Zauberern zu leben, einer, der sich für etwas Besseres hielt, dabei beweist gerade Hagrid in seinem Interview, dass er von Vorurteilen weitestgehend frei ist. Er hat sich für den _Orden des Phönix _eingesetzt und hat es sich nicht nehmen lassen, öffentlich für Muggelstämmige zu kämpfen. Das Interview endet mit seiner Hoffnung, dass eines Tages all diese Vorurteile verschwinden."

Gwendolen Hopkins verstummt, auch wenn du ihrem Gesicht ablesen kannst, dass sie vermutlich noch ein gutes Dutzend an Kommentaren hätte, das sie gerne loswerden würde. (Sie gehört definitiv zu denen, auf deren Klausur du dich freust.) „Danke", schniefst du, „für Ihre ausführliche Analyse und auch dafür, dass Sie sich nicht gescheut haben, stellenweise eigene Meinungen und Theorien zu äußern. So, meine Damen und Herren, dann fehlt uns noch ein Text, ehe ich Sie entlasse." Du glaubst, irgendwo ein Gemurmel („Und ehe Sie 'nen Heiler aufsuchen, ist ja kaum mitanzusehen") hören zu können, ignorierst es jedoch großzügig. „Wer möchte?", fragst du stattdessen in die Runde.

Und Alasdair MacLaine hebt die Hand, als habe er nur darauf gewartet, dass ihr endlich zu diesem Text kommen werdet. Du grinst (und malst dir aus, wie es wohl in der nächsten Woche sein wird, wenn ihr nicht nur über Harry Potter reden werdet, sondern wenn Harry Potter höchstpersönlich in deinem Hörsaal sitzen wird. Vermutlich solltest du Millicent Bescheid geben und sie als Heilerin vorsorglich dabei haben, um all diejenigen wieder aufzupäppeln, die beim Anblick des Helden der Zaubererwelt in Ohnmacht fallen.) und nickst ihm zu.

„Der letzte Text", sagt er und rückt seine Goldbrille zurecht, „ist ein Interview mit Harry Potter, geführt zu einem nicht näher bestimmten Zeitpunkt." (Er fragt nicht nach und du beschließt, es dabei bewenden zu lassen.) „Er spricht dabei über seine eigenen Erfahrungen mit Vorurteilen und Anfeindungen, aber auch über seine Freundschaft mit Hagrid und Remus Lupin sowie über Lord Voldemort. Das Interview setzt in seinem zweiten Schuljahr ein, als die Kammer des Schreckens erneut geöffnet wurde und es wiederholt zu Angriffen kam.

Mr Potter selbst beschreibt die Situation als _verwirrend_, er war plötzlich in der Lage, eine Stimme zu hören, die aus den Wänden der Schule zu kommen schien und die außer ihm niemand wahrnehmen konnte. Weder er noch seine Freunde hatten eine Antwort auf dieses Rätsel und in diese Zeit fielen die ersten tätlichen Übergriffe, nicht nur auf muggelstämmige Schüler, wie man es wohl erwartet hätte, sondern auch auf Andere, sogar auf die Katze des Hausmeisters.

Ich möchte an dieser Stelle kurz zum Ende des Interviews springen", verkündet dein Student, „um auf die Tatsache einzugehen, dass Harry Potter ein Parselmund ist." „War", korrigierst du automatisch, „Er war ein Parselmund. Harry Potter verlor diese Fähigkeit, als Lord Voldemort und sämtliche seiner Horkruxe zerstört wurden." Etliche deiner Studenten sehen dich an, als hätten sie diese Information bis eben nicht gewusst und beugen sich eifrig über ihre Notizen, um das festzuhalten. Alasdair MacLaine nickt und sagt „Natürlich."

„Aber bitte", meinst du dann, „Ich wollte Sie nicht unterbrechen. Und machen Sie den Sprung ruhig, das Ende des Interviews passt auch ganz gut zum Anfang."

„Harry Potter erzählt, dass während seines zweiten Schuljahres Stimmen laut wurden, dass er der Erbe Slytherins und somit verantwortlich für die Angriffe sei", spricht Alasdair weiter, „Außerdem wird von Seiten des Interviewenden kurz erwähnt, dass es darüber hinaus auch diverse Zeitungsartikel gab, die an der geistigen Gesundheit sowohl Albus Dumbledores als auch Mister Potters zweifelten, was uns allerdings ein wenig vom Thema abbringen würde. Wir haben ja bereits in früheren Sitzungen darüber gesprochen, dass gerade der _Tagesprophet _seine Loyalität gerne mal umverteilte und dass das Ministerium stellenweise versuchte, Harry Potter und Professor Dumbledore lächerlich zu machen, sodass ihnen niemand glauben würde, dass Lord Voldemort tatsächlich zurückgekehrt und die Bedrohung durch ihn erneut höchst real war.

Harry Potter als Erben Slytherins zu vermuten ist eigentlich ein ziemlich lächerlicher Gedanke und gründete offenbar einzig und allein auf der Tatsache, dass er in der Lage war, Parsel zu sprechen, also mit Schlangen zu kommunizieren – eine Fähigkeit, für die Salazar Slytherin bekannt war und die über die Jahrhunderte hinweg immer seltener wurde, was vermutlich dazu beitrug, dass Menschen, die die Sprache beherrschten, mit Misstrauen und Skepsis betrachtet wurden und es nahelag, ihnen eine Verbindung zu Slytherin zu unterstellen.

Auch ein Harry Potter war davor nicht gefeit und fand sich mit dem Vorwurf konfrontiert, für die Angriffe auf seine Mitschüler verantwortlich zu sein. Soweit ich weiß – auch wenn das im Interview nicht angesprochen wird –, wurden diese Vermutungen jedoch weniger, nachdem auch Hermione Granger angegriffen worden war, da sich wohl kaum jemand vorstellen konnte, dass Mister Potter seiner besten Freundin Schaden zufügen würde. Die Tatsache bleibt allerdings bestehen, dass aus einer Fähigkeit, die irgendwann vor Jahrhunderten einmal zwar nicht häufig, aber auch nicht überaus selten gewesen sein muss, eine Fähigkeit wurde, die explizit als _böse _und _negativ _beschrieben wurde einzig aufgrund der Tatsache, dass ein Zauberer, der ebenfalls als _böse _galt, sie beherrscht hatte. Ich weiß leider nur wenig über Parsel und konnte auch nicht wirklich viel herausfinden, aber ich habe mich gefragt, ob die Vorurteile auch heute noch so sehr greifen?"

Er sieht dich fragend an und wartet geduldig ein dreifaches Niesen ab, ehe du ihm antwortest. „Parselmünder sterben aus", erwiderst du ihm, „Das klingt hart, aber es ist eine Tatsache, zumindest in unseren Breitengraden. Anders als beispielsweise Animagi müssen sich Parselmünder nicht registrieren lassen, was es erschwert, offizielle Zahlen zu erheben. Das Stigma, das an der Fähigkeit, Parsel zu sprechen, klebt, ist auch heute noch vorhanden, sodass es nicht weiter verwundert, dass sich kaum jemand öffentlich dazu bekennt. Nachdem herausgekommen war, dass Harry Potter ein Parselmund war, gab es ein paar ältere Hexen und Zauberer, die sich ebenfalls zu Wort meldeten. Von diesen sind mittlerweile nur noch zwei am Leben und keiner von ihnen hat Nachkommen, sodass wir damit rechnen müssen, dass Parsel früher oder später vermutlich aussterben wird. In anderen Ländern ist die Situation teilweise gleich, teilweise auch sehr verschieden; es gibt sogar Kulturen, in denen Parselmünder sehr geachtet werden. Allerdings nicht in der britischen."

„Danke. Mister Potter geht darauf ein, dass wir häufig etwas, das unbekannt ist, fürchten oder verteufeln", kehrt Alasdair zum Interview zurück, „Ich glaube zwar, dass das mittlerweile eine allgemein vertretene Ansicht ist, wollte aber dennoch noch einmal darauf hinweisen, weil es, wie ich finde, auf alles passt, was wir in der heutigen Sitzung bisher besprochen haben. Die meisten von uns sind nun einmal keine Werwölfe, keine Riesen, können kein Parsel. Die meisten von uns gehören dem an, was wir Norm nennen, und diejenigen, die aus dem Raster fallen, haben demzufolge immer einen schwierigeren Stand in der Gesellschaft, weil es etwas an ihnen gibt, worauf wir Anderen achten, sei es nun im positiven oder negativen Sinne.

Wir erfahren, dass Harry Potter und seine Klassenkameraden offenbar mehr über die mysteriöse Kammer des Schreckens herausfinden wollten und daher Nachforschungen anstellten. Gleichzeitig war Mister Potter zufällig in den Besitz eines Buchs gelangt, das sich als Tagebuch von Tom Riddle herausstellte, der kein Anderer war als Lord Voldemort, was Harry Potter allerdings nicht wusste. Er sagt selbst, dass er mit den Informationen, die ihm das Buch gegeben hat, sonst vollkommen anders umgegangen wäre, was nicht weiter verwunderlich ist.

Das Tagebuch ermöglichte es ihm, eine vergangene Erinnerung – nämlich die Riddles – zu besuchen und die Nacht mitzuerleben, in der der angebliche Verantwortliche für die damaligen Angriffe bei der ersten Öffnung der Kammer des Schreckens gefasst wurde. Potter geht darauf ein, dass Riddle über enorme Fähigkeiten verfügte, was Manipulation anbelangte. Dummerweise wusste Potter zu dem Zeitpunkt, zu dem er die Erinnerung miterlebte, nicht, wer Tom Riddle wirklich war, sodass die Manipulation auch bei ihm funktionierte und er exakt so reagierte, wie Riddle es geplant hatte.

Er zeigte Mister Potter, wie Riddle und Professor Dippet aufeinander trafen und ließ Potter mitbekommen, dass es sich bei Riddle offenbar um einen Waisen handelte, der üblicherweise die Sommerferien in Hogwarts verbrachte, was dieses Jahr nicht möglich war, da durch die Angriffe die Sicherheit der Schüler nicht gewährleistet werden konnte. Die Parallelen zu Harry Potter selbst sind deutlich zu erkennen: Er wuchs ebenfalls als Waise auf und von dem, was wir über seine Kindheit wissen, darf man annehmen, dass er sich wohl auch gewünscht hätte, während der Sommermonate in der Schule bleiben zu können. Potter sagt im Interview, dass er davon ausgeht, dass Riddle die Erinnerung an dieser Stelle beginnen ließ, damit Potter mit ihm Mitleid hatte und ich denke, wir können hinzufügen, dass bis zu einem gewissen Grad auch eine Art Identifikation mit Riddle stattfand, sodass Mister Potter geneigt war, dessen Handeln nachzuvollziehen und in gewisser Hinsicht auch gutzuheißen."

Du versuchst zwar verzweifelt, es zu unterdrücken, aber dein Körper hat sich mittlerweile endgültig gegen dich verschworen und lässt dich fünfmal in Folge derart laut niesen, dass die gesamte erste Reihe synchron zusammenzuckt und auf ihren Stühlen leicht nach oben hüpft. „Tschuldigung", murmelst du zum gefühlt hundersten Mal und wirfst einen gequälten Blick auf deine Armbanduhr. Deine Vorlesungszeit beträgt noch gut fünfzehn Minuten und du hast die Hoffnung, dass Alasdair den Großteil der Zeit für seine Analyse benötigen wird, sodass du heute nicht mehr allzu viel reden musst und stattdessen umgehend zu Millicent flohen kannst, um dir einen Trank zu besorgen, der dich für den Rest des Tages schlafen und erst dann wieder aufwachen lässt, wenn diese Erkältung vorüber ist.

„Kein Problem", antwortet dein Student und mustert dich mit gerunzelter Stirn, „Aber Sie sollten vielleicht mal einen Heiler aufsuchen." Vereinzelt wird Gekicher laut, das du normalerweise mit einem genervten Blick kommentiert hättest, und du wedelst ungeduldig mit der Hand. „Hab' ich fest vor", schniefst du, „Machen Sie sich mal keine Sorgen." Das wird ja immer besser, denkst du düster, jetzt fangen schon deine Studenten an, sich wie besorgte Mütter zu verhalten. Da kannst du dir ungefähr vorstellen, wie es nachher bei Milly werden wird. „Reden Sie einfach weiter", meinst du matt, „Und hören Sie erst auf, wenn Sie fertig sind."

„Jedenfalls", setzt Alasdair wieder an, „berichtet Harry Potter davon, dass er in der Erinnerung miterlebte, wie Riddle Hagrid dabei erwischte, wie dieser seine Acromantula freiließ, was den Rückschluss nahelegte, dass das Tier für die Angriffe verantwortlich sei und dass somit Hagrid der Schuldige war, der bestraft werden musste. Da sogar Mister Potter, der Hagrid zu seinen engsten Freunden zählt, geneigt war zu glauben, dass dieser – ob absichtlich oder zufällig – Schuld hatte, ist es wohl nachvollziehbar, dass auch alle Anderen, Professor Dippet eingeschlossen, diese Meinung teilten.

Die Freundschaft zwischen Harry Potter und Hagrid, so ungewöhnlich sie uns vielleicht scheinen mag, ist jedenfalls eine, die weit zurückreicht. Hagrid war der erste Kontakt, den Mister Potter zur Zaubererwelt hatte; er war derjenige, der ihm erklärte, dass er ein Zauberer sei, der ihm von seinen Eltern erzählte. Sie trafen sich auch während Mister Potters Schulzeit weiterhin und man kann dem Interview entnehmen, dass sich diese Freundschaft während der Jahre noch intensivierte. Dementsprechend betroffen zeigt sich Potter darüber, dass es Riddle gelungen war, Misstrauen zwischen den beiden Freunden zu säen, wenn auch nur vorübergehend.

Potter und Hagrid waren nicht nur Freunde, sondern später auch Lehrer und Schüler. Mister Potter erwähnt, dass diese Situation für ihn merkwürdig war, da es ihm schwerfiel, die Tatsache auszublenden, dass einer seiner besten Freunde ihn unterrichtete. Er beschreibt, dass er stets mitlitt, wenn im Unterricht etwas nicht nach Plan lief, was er bei seinen übrigen Kursen in dieser Form nicht erlebte. Trotz allem sagt er aber auch, dass es ihm nie an Respekt gegenüber Hagrid mangelte.

Dadurch dass Mister Potter unter Muggeln aufgewachsen ist, muss es im Laufe seines Lebens viele Situationen gegeben haben, in denen er gemerkt hat, dass er gewisse Dinge nicht versteht, die für manche seiner Mitschüler, die aus Zaubererfamilien stammten, offensichtlich waren. Ähnliches gilt wohl für den Moment, in dem bekannt wurde, dass Hagrids Mutter eine Riesin war. Während wir deutlich herauslesen können, dass Potter offenbar nicht verstehen konnte, wo genau nun das Problem lag, nahm sein Freund Ronald Weasley das Ganze wohl ernster auf, da ihm bewusst war, wie die Zauberergemeinschaft zu Riesen im Allgemeinen stand.

In seinen nächsten Sätzen betont Mister Potter genau das, was wir vorhin ebenfalls bereits angesprochen haben: Hagrid ist eine Art Sonderfall. Diejenigen, die ihn kannten und mochten, ließen sich durch seine Herkunft nicht beirren und änderten auch ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber nicht. Diejenigen, die ihn nicht mochten, fühlten sich dadurch, dass er von einer Riesin geboren worden war, vermutlich in ihrer Abneigung bestätigt, doch Potter macht mehr als deutlich, dass man immer etwas findet, worüber man sich abfällig äußern kann, wenn man für jemanden Antipathie empfindet.

Allerdings wird in Potters Interview auch deutlich, dass Hagrid seiner Ansicht nach doch mehr unter den Anfeindungen gelitten hat als wir gerade eben in Hagrids eigenem Interview besprochen haben. Eine klare, eindeutige Antwort werden wir darauf wohl nicht finden, aber ich denke, dass für Hagrid beides eine Rolle gespielt hat: Die Tatsache, dass seine Herkunft, die allgemein als etwas Negatives galt, plötzlich öffentlich bekannt wurde und die Vorwürfe, er würde seinen Schülern Angst einjagen. Vielleicht hat er sich für seine Mutter nicht unbedingt geschämt; vielleicht hat er es nur als schamvoll betrachtet, weil die Gesellschaft ihn glauben machen wollte, dass es genau das ist.

Jemand, der wie Harry Potter nicht in dieser Welt aufgewachsen ist, ist in der Lage, einen anderen Blick auf sie zu werfen, ähnlich wie Hermione Granger, deren Engagement für Hauselfen Potter im Interview ja auch anspricht, genau wie die Tatsache, dass ihr gemeinsamer Freund Ron Weasley das nicht nachvollziehen konnte, da er damit groß geworden war, dass es nun einmal die Pflicht von Hauselfen war, für ihre Familien zu sorgen und verschiedene Dienste zu erledigen, während Granger das Ganze eher als Unterdrückung, Versklavung und Ausbeutung betrachtete.

Potter weist allerdings auch darauf hin, dass es nahezu egal ist, in welchem Umfeld man aufwächst, Vorurteile und Klischees finden sich überall, sei es bei Muggeln oder in der Zauberergemeinschaft. Es gibt stets Punkte, über die der soziale Status eines Menschen definiert wird; bei Zauberern war es über Jahrhunderte hinweg der Blutstatus, bei Muggeln Hautfarbe oder auch Religion. Mister Potter gibt an, dass er sich wünschen würde, dass wir unseren Blick für derartige Vorurteile schärfen würden, dass wir hinsehen würden anstatt uns abzuwenden und nichts dagegen zu unternehmen. Nur, weil etwas bereits seit Jahrhunderten existiert und als Tradition gilt, muss es deswegen nicht unbedingt gut sein, und man kann und sollte es dennoch hinterfragen, denn vielleicht ist es längst verstaubt und überholt.

Er sagt, dass es manchmal _jemanden von außerhalb _braucht, der uns auf Missstände überhaupt erst aufmerksam macht, und ich denke, das ist etwas, was uns als Historiker ebenfalls beschäftigen sollte. Wir stecken logischerweise immer in der Zeit fest, in der wir leben, und müssen uns daher ganz besonders anstrengen, um die Umstände, die derzeit herrschen, objektiv betrachten zu können, falls es uns überhaupt möglich ist, aber das vielleicht nur am Rande."

Du nickst wohlwollend, hütest dich jedoch davor, Mister MacLaine zu unterbrechen. Dafür gefällt dir sein Monolog viel zu gut (davon, wie sehr dein Hals mittlerweile schmerzt, mal ganz zu schweigen).

„Im Interview wird außerdem kurz darauf eingegangen, dass Klischees und Vorurteile einen wahren Kern in sich tragen, doch ich denke, dass das jedem von uns bewusst ist. Stereotypen sind ebenfalls nie aus der Luft gegriffen, sondern stellen überspitzt etwas dar, was jeder von uns kennt. Ähnliches gilt für die Klischees, mit denen beispielsweise Riesen und Werwölfe beladen sind, wie wir heute ja bereits mehrfach gehört haben", weist Alasdair noch einmal auf seine Kommilitonen hin, die vor ihm bereits die anderen Texte besprochen haben.

„Zum Ende des Interviews berichtet Potter noch von seiner Beziehung zu Remus Lupin, den er als Lehrer in Hogwarts erlebte, der seinerzeit jedoch auch mit Potters Eltern befreundet war und mit dem Potter später im _Orden des Phönix _zusammenarbeitete, sodass man durchaus sagen kann, dass das Verhältnis der beiden zueinander ebenfalls sehr persönlich war. Mister Potter ist ja auch Patenonkel von Lupins Sohn", ergänzt dein Student kurz die Informationen, die im Text selbst bereits gegeben wurden.

„Potter lobt Lupins Herangehensweise als Lehrer, was sich mit vielen Meinungen anderer Schüler deckt und was dadurch widergespiegelt wird, dass offenbar einige Schüler vehement protestierten, als klar wurde, dass Lupin nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde, nachdem bekannt wurde, dass er ein Werwolf war", kramt Alasdair noch ein paar Details hervor, die du deinen Studenten nicht gegeben hast und über die du dich freust, da sie zeigen, dass er eigenständig Recherche betrieben hat. „Mister Potter berichtet außerdem, dass Lupin seiner Ansicht nach verletzt war, als Ron Weasley ihn aufgrund seiner Lykanthropie nicht länger in seiner Nähe haben wollte, ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass der damalige Geheimniswahrerwechsel der Potters möglicherweise damit zu tun hatte, dass das Vertrauen seiner Freunde in Lupin abgenommen hatte.

Harry Potter spricht desweiteren das an, was wir ebenfalls festgestellt haben: Dass Verallgemeinerungen nicht funktionieren. Es gibt gute Werwölfe und gute Zauberer, aber auch böse Werwölfe und böse Zauberer. Allerdings gibt es nur sehr wenige unter uns, die sich in einer ähnlichen Situation wie Potter befanden und denen es möglich war, sich mit einem Halbriesen und einem Werwolf anzufreunden, ehe irgendein Vorurteil greifen konnte. Ich möchte damit nicht sagen, dass wir alle nichts für unsere Vorurteile können, aber ich glaube, dass Potter in dieser Hinsicht unwahrscheinlich viel Glück hatte. Er wusste kaum etwas über Vorurteile der magischen Welt und er hatte die Möglichkeit, jemanden erst einmal als Person kennenzulernen, ehe er die vollkommene Wahrheit über sie erfuhr. Ich glaube, dass das nur den Wenigsten unter uns vergönnt ist.

Gleichzeitig nimmt auch Potter den Wolfsbanntrank als eine einmalige Chance wahr, die Lebensumstände von Werwölfen entscheidend zu verbessern und ihnen eine Integration in die magische Gemeinschaft zu ermöglichen und zu erleichtern. Unsere Gesellschaft scheint sich, glücklicherweise, vorwärts zu bewegen und die alten Vorurteile nach und nach am Wegrand zurückzulassen. Wir können nur darauf hoffen, dass es in den nächsten Jahren so weitergehen wird, und bis dahin ist es, denke ich, unsere Aufgabe, unsere eigenen Denkmuster genaustens zu überprüfen und zu hinterfragen – und keine Angst davor zu haben, zuzugeben, dass wir möglicherweise falsch gelegen haben. Wenn Harry Potter zugeben kann, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn dazu gebracht hat, einem seiner besten Freunde zu misstrauen, warum sollten wir dann nicht zugeben können, dass wir gedacht haben, Werwölfe wären blutrünstige Kreaturen, die sich sehnlichst wünschten, sich nicht nur an Vollmond zu verwandeln, um mehr Opfer zu erzielen?"

Er verstummt und der Saal ist still, abgesehen von deinem angestrengten Atmen. „Danke", sagst du und schielst auf die Uhr. Noch zwei Minuten. „Gibt es von Ihrer Seite aus etwas hinzuzufügen?" Du schaust die Reihen entlang, doch die Diskussionslust, die du vorhin noch auf einigen Gesichtern gelesen hast, scheint verblasst, oder zurückgedrängt. Stattdessen wirken deine Studenten nachdenklich und Alasdairs Worte hängen über euch wie eine Gewitterwolke, die aufzubrechen droht. „In Ordnung", nickst du, „Dann würde ich vorschlagen, Sie machen sich bis zur nächsten Sitzung ein wenig Gedanken darüber, welche Vorurteile Sie im Alltag eigentlich mit sich herumtragen. Und seien Sie dabei nicht zu hart zu sich selbst; wir haben alle Vorurteile, nur sind manche weitaus weniger gravierend als andere.

Außerdem", und du grinst, trotz deiner Erkältung, weil die Vorfreude auf die Gesichter deiner Studenten in der nächsten Vorlesung so unwahrscheinlich groß ist, „würde ich Sie bitten, sich auf unsere nächste Sitzung noch einmal sehr gut vorzubereiten. Wie Sie wissen, ist es unsere letzte reguläre Vorlesung, da ich die letzte Woche gerne nutzen würde, um eine kleine Zusammenfassung zu liefern, um offene Fragen Ihrerseits zu beantworten und um mit Ihnen eine Diskussion zu führen. Für nächste Woche erwarte ich jedoch Ihre volle Konzentration. Glauben Sie mir, Sie werden es nicht bereuen."

Deine Abschlussrede wird dadurch getrübt, dass du niesen musst und deine Studenten dir kollektiv „Gesundheit" wünschen. Diesmal hörst du laut und deutlich, wie jemand „Merlin! Das ist ja kaum mitanzusehen, ich schnappe ihn mir gleich und flohe ihn höchstpersönlich zu meinem Heiler" sagt, aber auf dich wartet ebenfalls deine persönliche Heilerin und du bist gespannt, was für eine Predigt Millicent dir halten wird (und du bist sicher, die Sätze „Spinnst du eigentlich?" und „Warum, bei Mungos krummen Zehennägeln, wartest du immer, bis es so schlimm ist?" und „Du hast es nicht anders verdient, wenn du so wenig auf deine Gesundheit achtest" und „Eigentlich sollte ich dich leiden lassen" werden fallen, eventuell sogar mehrmals).

„Bis nächste Woche", sagst du in die Runde, rutschst von deinem Pult und räumst deine Sachen zusammen. Deine Studenten strömen aus dem Hörsaal und mindestens fünfmal wünscht dir jemand „Gute Besserung". Du kannst es gebrauchen.

* * *

_tbc._


	26. Anlagen zur Dreizehnten Vorlesung

**Anmerkung: **Liebe Alle,

es hat wieder länger gedauert als angekündigt und erhofft, aber zwischendurch musste das Semester beendet und mussten zwei Hausarbeiten geschrieben werden. Und jetzt, pünktlich vor Semesterbeginn, kann ich die letzten Anlagen für diese Geschichte hochladen. Ich hoffe, sie gefallen euch; ich hoffe, sie können noch ein letztes Mal Anregung liefern (für die Vorlesung, aber natürlich auch für unseren lieben Dozenten). Ich hoffe, sie enttäuschen euch nicht.  
Ich möchte an dieser Stelle auch ein riesiges und von Herzen kommendes **Danke** sagen, für's Lesen, für all eure wunderbaren Rückmeldungen, für Reviews (auch wenn ich fürchte, dass ich es diesmal nicht hinbekommen habe, auf alle zu antworten, kann das sein?) und Nachrichten, für Favoriteneinträge, die mittlerweile bei weitem alles übersteigen, was ich jemals an Erwartungen und Hoffnungen für diese Geschichte hatte. Danke.

Ich wünsche euch ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen. (Und, übrigens: Wer Fragen hat zu Charlie und Theo – obwohl ich hoffe, dass man es verstehen kann –, der kann zwar nicht in meine Sprechstunde kommen, kann mir jedoch sehr, sehr gerne schreiben und fragen.)

* * *

**Anmerkung:**

_Liebe Studierende,_

_anbei finden Sie wie üblich das Material für unsere nächste Sitzung. Wie bereits erwähnt möchte ich Sie bitten, sich die Zeit zu nehmen und sich mit den vorliegenden Texten ausführlich zu beschäftigen, sodass wir unsere letzte reguläre Vorlesung hoffentlich mit einer anregenden Diskussion beenden können. Mir ist bewusst, dass es sich dabei nicht immer um einfaches Material handelt, aber glauben Sie mir, dass es sich lohnen wird, zur nächsten Sitzung vorbereitet zu erscheinen._

_Da Sie zu Theodore Nott und Charlie Weasley (vgl. Anlage 6) voraussichtlich nicht viel werden recherchieren können, da es sich hierbei um rein private Angelegenheiten handelt, möchte ich kurz erklärend hinzufügen, dass sich die beiden Herren im Dezember 1999 beruflich in Rumänien trafen. Im Zuge dessen kam es zu einer Auseinandersetzung, jedoch auch zu einer Art Waffenstillstand. Im Anschluss daran sind die Briefe entstanden, die ich Ihnen auszugsweise beigefügt habe. Sollten Sie hierzu Rückfragen haben, können Sie mir schreiben oder in meiner Sprechstunde vorbeikommen._

_Ihnen eine angenehme Woche._

* * *

**Anlage 1**

_F: Du bist gerade befördert worden und arbeitest nun für die Internationale Vereinigung von Zauberern – herzlichen Glückwunsch!_

A: Danke sehr.

_F: Hat sich damit für dich ein langgehegter Traum erfüllt?_

A: In gewisser Hinsicht auf alle Fälle, ja. Der Job ist nicht gerade unwichtig und ich verbringe meine Zeit damit, beständig mit Zauberern und Hexen aus allen möglichen Ländern zusammenzuarbeiten. Das ist großartig und spannend.

_F: Und mit viel Verantwortung gesegnet. Steigt einem das manchmal zu Kopf?_

A: Nein. Nicht mehr. Man hat plötzlich all diese Macht – oder hätte sie zumindest, theoretisch, man ist ja eigentlich nur ein Abgeordneter, mehr nicht – und muss irgendwie damit umgehen können, ohne sie zu missbrauchen. Ich glaube, für manche ist das gerade am Anfang schwer, besonders, wenn wieder einmal ein Internationaler Kongress stattfindet und die Reporter an jeder Straßenecke campieren, um ein Photo zu erhaschen. Da kann man sich durchaus fühlen wie eine kleine Berühmtheit.

_F: War es für dich ebenfalls schwierig?_

A: Nein. Diese Lektion habe ich bereits vor Jahren abgehakt.

_F: Inwiefern?_

A: Ich hatte schon immer das, was man vermutlich hochtrabende Träume nennt. Ich war Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher, hatte erstklassige Noten – und das war mir wichtig. Ich wollte genauso gut sein wie meine beiden älteren Brüder, vielleicht sogar besser. Ich kannte die Regeln in- und auswendig und ich wollte, dass sie befolgt werden, weil ich dachte, dass dann alles viel besser läuft, wenn wir uns strikt an die Gesetze halten.

_F: Und, was sagt deine Erfahrung? Stimmt es?_

A: Eher nicht.

_F: Nach deinem Schulabschluss hast du im Ministerium angefangen und dich von deiner Familie abgewandt, um deine Loyalität stattdessen deinem Vorgesetzten und dem Ministerium zu schenken._

A: Ja.

_F: Warum?_

A: Ich dachte, es wäre richtig so. Im Ministerium legt man die Regeln fest, nach denen wir uns richten und nach denen wir leben. Ohne diese Gesetze kann keine Gemeinschaft funktionieren. Und wer die Gesetze macht, der muss Recht haben, dachte ich, in allen Punkten.

_F: Du hast nicht daran geglaubt, als Harry Potter die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords verkündete, oder?_

A: Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich wollte nicht daran glauben.

_F: Weshalb nicht?_

A: Der Gedanke, dass einer der mächtigsten Schwarzmagier der Geschichte wieder aktiv ist, behagt niemandem, möchte ich behaupten. Vielleicht hatte es etwas mit Verdrängung zu tun, mit Nichtglaubenwollen, weil es dann einfacher war, den Alltag zu ertragen und weiterhin ein normales Leben zu führen. In meiner frühen Kindheit herrschte Krieg, man musste ständig Angst haben.

_F: Hast du viele Erinnerungen an diese Zeit?_

A: Nein, nicht allzu viele. Manche sind verschwommen, schließlich war ich erst knapp vier Jahre alt, als der Dunkle Lord verschwand. Aber ich weiß noch, dass es Momente gab, in denen ich gemerkt habe, dass meine Eltern sich vor etwas fürchteten und dass sie nicht wussten, was sie dagegen unternehmen sollten. Zu dem Zeitpunkt habe ich vielleicht zum ersten Mal gespürt, dass meine Eltern nicht allmächtig sind, und es war viel zu früh, um das zu realisieren.

_F: Weil es Kindern nur noch mehr Angst macht, wenn die Eltern sie ebenfalls haben?_

A: Ja.

_F: Aber war es später im Ministerium nicht genau das Gleiche? All die Hexen und Zauberer, die gesagt haben, dass es Schwachsinn sei, dass Voldemort zurück sei, hatten die nicht ebenfalls Angst?_

A: Ich habe nie einen von ihnen gefragt, aber heute vermute ich es. Damals nicht. Ich schätze, sie waren bessere Schauspieler als meine Eltern. Sie klangen ziemlich überzeugt im Ministerium, vor allem dann, wenn sie irgendwelche alten Geschichten wieder herausgekramt und erzählt haben, dass Albus Dumbledore schon früher ganz gerne einmal abenteuerliche Theorien aufgestellt hat.

_F: Also schien es, als seien sie unsterblich. Bist du deshalb bei ihnen geblieben statt bei deiner Familie?_

A: Vielleicht.

_F: Oder weil sie dir etwas anbieten konnten, was deine Familie nicht konnte? Eine hohe Stellung im Ministerium, Macht, eine Sonderposition, wie du sie sonst womöglich nicht hättest einnehmen können?_

A: Ich sagte es ja: man muss lernen, mit dieser Macht umzugehen. Bei mir hat es eine Weile gedauert.

_F: Du hast dich von deiner Familie losgesagt und hast sogar versucht, deinen Bruder Ron zu überreden, sich von seinem besten Freund Harry Potter abzuwenden._

A: Ja. Hat er mir übel genommen, übrigens.

_F: Überrascht mich nicht. Trotzdem bist du zur Schlacht um Hogwarts gekommen und hast gekämpft. Warum?_

A: Manche mögen es Arroganz nennen, ich halte es für gesundes Selbstbewusstsein: ich weiß, dass ich überdurchschnittlich intelligent bin, auch wenn manche Beweise entschieden dagegen sprechen mögen. Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis ich wieder klar sehen konnte, doch am Ende hat der gesunde Menschenverstand gesiegt. Voldemort war zurückgekehrt und hatte das Ministerium in der Hand. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich so lange die Augen davor verschlossen halten konnte. Also habe ich das einzig Richtige getan und habe gegen ihn und seine Anhänger gekämpft.

_F: Lässt sich das denn mit den Gesetzen, an denen du so hängst, vereinbaren?_

A: Definitiv. Und glaub bloß nicht, ich merke es nicht, wenn man mich aufzieht. Es hinterlässt seine Spuren, wenn man mit Fred und George aufwächst.

_F: Tschuldige. Du wolltest sagen?_

A: Unsere Gesetze sprechen sich gegen Diktatur und Willkürherrschaft aus. Sie besagen auch ziemlich eindeutig, dass die Herkunft einer Hexe oder eines Zauberers von höchstens geringfügiger Bedeutung ist und zwar insofern, dass nichtmagische Verwandtschaftsbeziehungen keinerlei negativen Einfluss haben und dass niemand aufgrund seiner Herkunft diskriminiert werden darf. Das mag in früheren Jahrhunderten anders gewesen sein, aber mittlerweile ist die Gesetzgebung in der Moderne angelangt. Ich bin so erzogen worden, dass ich keine Vorurteile gegenüber den sogenannten reinblütigen Hexen und Zauberern habe und auch keine gegenüber denjenigen, die aus Muggelfamilien stammen oder die einen gemischten Hintergrund haben. Letztenendes entscheiden unsere Handlungen, unser Fleiß, auch unser Talent und unsere Intelligenz darüber, welche Stellung wir innerhalb der magischen Gemeinschaft einnehmen.

* * *

**Anlage 2**

_Auszug aus den Notizen zur laufenden Abschlussarbeit _Zwei Enden eines Spektrums. Zur Rivalität zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor im historischen und aktuellen Vergleich (_2013, Hyacinth MacArthur, Historisches Institut, Magische Universität Oxford_)

_Hyacinth MacArthur (HM): Professor Finnigan, Sie haben jahrelang an Ihrem Buch über Slytherins gearbeitet und nächste Woche wird es endlich erscheinen. Sind Sie nervös?_

Seamus Finnigan (SF): Um ehrlich zu sein: Natürlich bin ich ein wenig nervös. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie die Öffentlichkeit auf das Buch reagieren wird, schließlich habe ich mich standhaft geweigert, vorab Auszüge im _Tagespropheten _abdrucken zu lassen. Das lag hauptsächlich daran, dass ich möchte, dass das Buch in seiner Gesamtheit bewertet wird und das lässt sich nun einmal nicht bewerkstelligen, wenn nur ein Bruchteil entnommen und rezipiert wird.

_HM: Wie lange haben Sie an dem Projekt gearbeitet?_

SF: Das kann ich nur schwer sagen. Die erste Idee hatte ich vielleicht 2004, aber nur kurz. Da arbeitete ich gerade an meiner Doktorarbeit und beschäftigte mich stark mit Grindelwald, mit seinen Anhängern, mit der Gegenbewegung, mit Motiven, die manche Zauberer dazu brachten, sich ihm anzuschließen. Teilweise waren die Parallelen zu Voldemort nicht von der Hand zu weisen und das hat mich nachdenklich gestimmt, weil mir aufgefallen ist, dass ich zwar mit Voldemort aufgewachsen bin, sogar mit Harry Potter gemeinsam zur Schule gegangen bin, und trotzdem fühlte es sich an, als würde ich kaum etwas über die Hintergründe wissen. Das machte mich stutzig und ich überlegte, wie es wohl wäre, tiefer in die Materie einzutauchen. Die Idee kam allerdings zum denkbar ungünstigsten Moment.

_HM: Weil Sie noch mit Ihrer Doktorarbeit zu tun hatten?_

SF: Ja. Ich konnte es mir eigentlich nicht leisten, mich derart von meinem eigentlichen Thema zu entfernen, also habe ich die Gedanken vorerst beiseite geschoben und erst ein Jahr später, als die Doktorarbeit beendet und abgegeben war, wieder hervorgekramt. Timing scheint allerdings nicht zu meinen Stärken zu gehören, denn ich hatte im Frühjahr 2005 ein Forschungsprojekt bewilligt bekommen und mich verpflichtet, die Rechercheergebnisse, die ich hoffentlich zusammentragen würde, in einem Buch zu veröffentlichen. Ich musste meine Idee erneut verschieben.

_HM: Aber Sie haben nie erwogen, die Idee zu verwerfen und sich stattdessen völlig auf andere Projekte zu konzentrieren?_

SF: Nein. Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, ich fand es großartig, mich für meine Doktorarbeit mit Grindelwald zu befassen und dann im Zuge des Forschungsprojekts mit Unterschieden in britischer und irischer Zaubergeschichte, aber Voldemort und seine Verbundenheit mit den Slytherins, das hat mich nicht losgelassen. Ich dachte – und denke es noch immer –, es gehört zu meinen Pflichten, als Historiker und als Mensch, das Stück Geschichte, das ich unmittelbar miterlebt habe, verstehen zu wollen, und zwar nicht nur oberflächlich. Ich wollte in die Tiefe gehen, wollte mich nicht mit dem zufriedengeben, was der _Tagesprophet _mir vorbetete, was auf den Straßen hinter vorgehaltenen Händen getuschelt wurde.

_HM: Woher kam dieses Interesse?_

SF: Berufsneugier. Nein, im Ernst: Genau kann ich es nicht sagen. Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass die Slytherins immer eine Aura des Geheimnisvollen umgeben hat, während ich zur Schule gegangen bin. Man hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was sie da unten in ihren Kerkern eigentlich so trieben. Nach allem, was ich wusste, wäre es gut möglich gewesen, dass sie gefährliche Experimente veranstalten oder Hochzeiten zelebrieren. Nach allgemeiner Auffassung erlaubte Professor Snape seinen Schützlingen ja sowieso alles.

_HM: Und die Hufflepuffs oder Ravenclaws waren nicht so spannend?_

SF: Das würde ich so nicht sagen. Aber von ihnen wusste man mehr, mit ihnen unternahm man manchmal etwas, sagte _Hallo_, wenn man sich auf den Gängen begegnete, arbeitete gemeinsam an einem Kräuterkundeprojekt oder führte hitzige Diskussionen über Profiquidditchspieler. Mit Slytherins war das nicht möglich, weil es sofort zu Streitereien oder Duellen kam. Jeder von uns hatte so viele Vorurteile, die wir mit uns herumschleppten, dass wir gar nicht auf die Idee kamen, mal zu überprüfen, ob die überhaupt alle stimmen konnten.

_HM: Wann und weshalb änderte sich diese Einstellung bei Ihnen?_

SF: Rückblickend denke ich, dass die ersten Überlegungen während meines siebten Schuljahres kamen. Professor Snape war Schulleiter, die Carrows patrouillierten durch Hogwarts, als würde ihnen die Schule gehören, und jeder, der offen zeigte, dass er niemals mit den Todessern zusammenarbeiten würde, war gefährdet. Ich dachte, die Slytherins müssten sich fühlen wie im Himmel. Endlich waren sie sozusagen die Herren von Hogwarts.

_HM: Aber?_

SF: Nun, die Slytherins waren mir auch in den sechs Jahren zuvor nie durch ihre sonderlich gute Laune aufgefallen und daran änderte sich auch im siebten Schuljahr nichts. Das wunderte mich, weil es sich nicht mit meinen Erwartungen deckte. Stattdessen waren viele der Slytherins genauso still wie eh und je, manche, die vorher aufgefallen waren, wurden sogar ruhiger, zogen keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr auf sich. Damals hat mich das einfach nur irritiert, ich konnte mir keinen Reim darauf machen. Später wollte ich unbedingt wissen, wieso sie sich derart verhalten hatten.

_HM: Hatten Sie denn während Ihrer Schulzeit häufig Kontakt mit Slytherins?_

SF: Nein. Keinen. Das hat sich erst später entwickelt.

_HM: Und wie?_

SF: Beispielsweise durch meinen besten Freund, Dean Thomas. Nach Hogwarts beschloss er, Magisches Recht zu studieren, hauptsächlich, weil es ihn interessierte und weil er, bedingt durch seine Herkunft, auch bereits mit Vorurteilen konfrontiert worden war, mit Ungerechtigkeiten, die er aus dem Weg räumen wollte. Ich weiß noch genau, wie absolut perplex er war, als er am ersten Tag an der Uni Pansy Parkinson aus Slytherin in die Arme lief, nachdem sie die gleiche Vorlesung besucht hatten. Das hat ihn ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen, weil er damit überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte. Sie vermutlich auch nicht. Dean und ich hatten uns an dem Tag zum Abendessen getroffen, da hat er es mir erzählt und wir haben darüber gerätselt, weshalb, bei Merlin, Pansy Parkinson Magisches Recht studieren wollte.

_HM: Sind Sie zu einem Ergebnis gekommen?_

SF: Nur zu einem: Dass wir nichts wissen über die Slytherins, gar nichts.

_HM: Und das hat sich noch geändert?_

SF: Dean und Pansy kamen in eine Projektgruppe, gemeinsam mit Ernie, den wir ebenfalls noch aus Hogwarts kannten. Ich glaube, keiner der drei war sonderlich erfreut darüber, aber sie mussten sich zusammenraufen und an ihrem Projekt arbeiten. Es hätte nicht geklappt, wenn einer sich geweigert hätte. So waren sie also gezwungen, relativ viel Zeit miteinander zu verbringen und ich habe von Dean immer detaillierte Berichte über ihre Treffen bekommen. Anfangs war es hauptsächlich Gemecker: Parkinson würde sich wie eine verzogene, arrogante Ziege benehmen und hätte keinen Sinn für Teamarbeit. Irgendwann ließ das nach. Schließlich sagte er _Pansy _und nicht mehr _Parkinson _und bemerkte es nicht einmal. Ich sagte nichts, sondern hörte zu, hörte zu und beobachtete und prägte mir gewisse Details ein. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, doch schließlich sagte Dean, dass die Zusammenarbeit vielleicht nicht ganz so schlecht wäre, wie er ursprünglich gedacht hätte, und dass Pansy durchaus ein paar brauchbare Ideen hätte.

_HM: Sie haben sich also gegenseitig anerkannt?_

SF: Genau. Gryffindors und Slytherins sind ja beide nicht gerade für Nachgiebigkeit bekannt, ich hatte zwischenzeitlich also häufiger mal Mitleid mit Ernie und fragte mich, wie oft er wohl zwischen Dean und Pansy vermitteln musste. Sie konnten sich immerhin kaum bei ihren Professoren beschweren gehen, denen war es nämlich vollkommen egal, in welchem Hogwartshaus ihre Studenten gewesen waren. Wichtig war nur, dass sie die persönliche Ebene ausblenden konnten, um konstruktiv zusammenzuarbeiten. Später würde sich ja auch niemand darum kümmern, ob sie beispielsweise ihre Mandanten sympathisch fänden oder nicht, sondern sie würden sachlich argumentieren müssen.

_HM: Wie fanden Sie es, dass sich Ihr bester Freund ein neutrales, wenn nicht sogar positives Verhältnis zu einer ehemaligen Slytherin aufbaute?_

SF: Gerade zu Beginn fand ich es merkwürdig und konnte es mir kaum vorstellen. Sie dürfen nicht vergessen, ich war damals auch gerade mal 18 Jahre alt und hatte mit Slytherins während meiner gesamten Schulzeit keine guten Erfahrungen gemacht. Das wirkliche Interesse an ihnen kam erst später. Und dann war es äußerst hilfreich, dass Dean bereits erste Kontakte geknüpft hatte.

_HM: Würden Sie also sagen, dass Sie einen Teil Ihrer Neugier Dean zu verdanken haben?_

SF: Zum Teil bestimmt, ja. Durch ihn kam ich auch dazu, vermehrt die Artikel über die Gerichtsverhandlungen diverser ehemaliger Todesser zu lesen und mich mit der Materie auseinanderzusetzen. Sie nutzten das im Studium natürlich aus, dass gerade ein paar der wahrscheinlich brisantesten Fälle der neueren Zaubereigeschichte behandelt wurden, und Dean erzählte mir häufig davon. Er berichtete von kleineren Prozessen, denen sie als Studenten beigewohnt hatten, und ich glaube, die Erkenntnis traf ihn überraschend und hart: Dass nicht alle Angeklagten auch wirklich schuldig waren.

_HM: Er übernahm ja schließlich sogar die Verteidigung von Lucius Malfoy._

SF: Ja. Durch Dean bekam ich genug mit, um zu wissen, dass längst nicht alles stimmte, was die Zeitungen druckten. Ich wollte aber die Wahrheit erfahren. Das hat mich all die Jahre hindurch nicht losgelassen. Vielleicht wollte ich deshalb unbedingt mein Buch über Slytherins schreiben, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, von ihnen ihren Teil der Geschichte erfahren zu haben und weil es mir wichtig war, diese Geschichte zu teilen, mit der Öffentlichkeit, um das Bild, das viele von Slytherins haben, ein wenig geradezurücken.

_HM: Wie sind Sie für Ihr Projekt vorgegangen?_

SF: Zuerst habe ich mir ziemlich viele Notizen gemacht, Stichpunkte zu Themen, über die ich schreiben wollte oder für die ich Recherche betreiben musste, ich habe mir Fragen aufgeschrieben und Erinnerungen, Details, die mir im Gedächtnis hängengeblieben waren, und immer wieder Namen, hauptsächlich natürlich von meinen ehemaligen Klassenkameraden aus Slytherin. Ich habe mit meinem Doktorvater und mit Kollegen über die Idee gesprochen, habe Dean davon erzählt und mich vorsichtig an die Slytherins herangewagt.

_HM: Hatten Sie zu einigen denn bereits Kontakt?_

SF: Ja, allerdings. Zum Glück. Ich glaube, das ganze Projekt wäre sonst von vorneherein zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen. Man kann nicht über Slytherins schreiben, wenn man selbst in einem anderen Haus war und niemanden kennt, der einem sozusagen die hautnah erlebten Geschehnisse erzählt. Ich brauchte sie. Und obwohl ich mit ein paar ehemaligen Klassenkameraden mittlerweile befreundet war, hatte ich nicht die geringste Ahnung, was sie sagen würden, wenn ich ihnen von meiner Idee berichten würde. Ich habe das eine ganze Weile vor mir hergeschoben, weil ich fürchtete, sie würden ablehnen.

_HM: Aber das haben sie nicht getan?_

SF: Nein, im Gegenteil. Die meisten waren begeistert von meiner Idee, auch wenn ich manche erst ein wenig überzeugen musste. Ich glaube allerdings, dass das weniger an mir lag, sondern vielmehr an der Tatsache, dass sie nicht daran glaubten, dass das Buch irgendjemanden interessieren würde, dass ihnen jemand zuhören wollte. Natürlich habe ich auch Absagen kassiert, aber das war in Ordnung. Ich kann und wollte niemanden zwingen und wenn mir jemand sagte, dass er mit der Vergangenheit abgeschlossen habe und lieber nicht ständig darüber sprechen wolle, dann akzeptiere ich das.

_HM: Mit wie vielen Slytherins haben Sie sich getroffen und gesprochen?_

SF: Eigentlich nur mit fünf, auch wenn ich während meiner Recherche noch viele andere Menschen getroffen habe, die ihren Teil zu meinem Projekt beisteuern konnten.

_HM: Wer sind diese fünf?_

SF: Blaise Zabini, natürlich, dann Draco Malfoy, Theo Nott, Pansy Parkinson und Millicent Bulstrode.

* * *

**Anlage 3**

_Meldung des _Tagespropheten _vom 27. Dezember 1998_

_Kommt die Schwarze Witwe endlich zur Ruhe?_

_London, 25. Dezember 1998. _Glauce Zabini (38), besser bekannt unter ihrem Spitznamen _Die Schwarze Witwe_, hat erneut das getan, wofür sie berühmt (und berüchtigt) wurde: Sie hat geheiratet. Allerdings fand ihre achte Hochzeit unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit statt, sehr zur Verwunderung der Zauberergesellschaft. Die Hexe – nachwievor bekannt für ihre atemberaubende Schönheit – hat bereits sieben vorherige Ehemänner überlebt und dabei mit der Zeit ein beträchtliches Vermögen erworben. Zu den teils mysteriösen Todesumständen ihrer Gatten wollte sie sich jedoch bisher nie äußern und weist Vorwürfe, sie habe ihre umfassenden Giftkenntnisse ein wenig zu sehr genutzt, entschieden von sich. Ihren verblichenen Ehemännern scheint sie jedoch in keinem Fall sonderlich lange nachgetrauert zu haben.

Den Namen ihres achten Gemahls wollte Ms Zabini nicht preisgeben. Bisher steht auch nicht fest, ob sie nun, nach der Hochzeit, weiterhin ihren Mädchennamen tragen wird oder ob sie schließlich den Namen „Zabini" doch noch ablegen wird. Es scheint diesmal jedoch außer Frage zu stehen, dass die Hochzeit tatsächlich als Liebesheirat bezeichnet werden kann. Einer zuverlässigen Quelle zufolge – und von Ms Zabini nicht dementiert! – handelt es sich bei ihrem Ehemann keineswegs um einen reichen, britischen Zauberer (auch nicht um einen reichen Zauberer aus anderen Ländern …), sondern um einen _Muggel_.

Ob diesen Gerüchten wirklich Glauben geschenkt werden kann, bleibt vorerst fraglich. Ms Zabini ließ der Presse ausrichten, dass sie gedenke, Weihnachten mit ihrem Ehemann und ihrem Sohn Blaise (18) zu verbringen und dass sie während der Feiertage nicht von Eulen verfolgt zu werden wünsche. Wir sind jedenfalls gespannt, wie lange ihre achte Ehe wohl halten mag – und ob wir demnächst eine weitere, obskure Todesanzeige werden lesen können, unterzeichnet mit _In tiefer Trauer und voller Zuneigung, Glauce_. Eine Überraschung wäre es zumindest nicht.

* * *

**Anlage 4**

_Artikel in _Iustitia (_Fachzeitschrift für Magisches Recht)_, _Oktober 2011_

_Augenbinde, Schwert und Waage – Eine Reportage zum fünfjährigen Bestehen der Kanzlei Macmillan, Parkinson und Thomas. _

Es ist exakt fünf Jahre her, dass drei Juristen, die unterschiedlicher kaum sein könnten, mit einem rauschenden Fest den Einzug in ihre erste, eigene Kanzlei feierten. Die Adresse ist geblieben (_Winkelgasse Nummer 73_), die Inhaber sowieso, aber mittlerweile, wie uns Dean Thomas amüsiert mitteilt, sind die Räume sogar eingerichtet und jeder der drei hat sein eigenes Büro. „Als wir angefangen haben, hatten wir fünf Stühle und einen großen Tisch", berichtet Ernie Macmillan. „Und eine Kaffeemaschine", ergänzt Pansy Parkinson, „Vergiss die Kaffeemaschine nicht. Die war das wichtigste Gerät im ganzen Raum!" Die drei Juristen grinsen sich an und schwelgen für einen Moment in Erinnerungen.

Reisen wir in der Zeit ein wenig zurück. Es ist der Oktober 1998, die Magische Welt hat sich von der Schlacht um Hogwarts und der Vernichtung des Dunklen Lords zu einem Großteil wieder erholt. Die Universitäten Großbritanniens bereiten sich auf den Beginn des Herbstsemesters vor, Absolventen von Hogwarts und anderen Schulen für Hexerei und Zauberei haben sich beworben und eingeschrieben, man kehrt vorsichtig zur Normalität zurück. Ausbildungen und Studiengänge, die nah an der Lebenswirklichkeit orientiert sind, liegen in der Beliebtheit weit vorne: man wird Auror, Heiler oder studiert Magisches Recht, die Köpfe voller Träume von Gleichberechtigung und dem Kampf gegen Unterdrückung.

In der Theorie ist alles ganz wunderbar. In der Theorie sind alle froh darüber, dass Voldemort besiegt wurde, dass Muggelgeborene wieder sorglos durch die Winkelgasse spazieren können und dass man seine Kinder wieder nach Hogwarts schicken kann, ohne dabei befürchten zu müssen, dass sie von manchen Lehrern mit Todesserideologie beeinflusst werden. In der Theorie gibt es endlich keine Unterschiede mehr, keinen Grund, auf jemanden herabzuschauen, nur weil er Muggelverwandte hat, in Hogwarts in einem bestimmten Haus war oder sich mit drei Jahren die Nase gebrochen hat, weil man ja unbedingt den Rennbesen des großen Bruders ausprobieren musste. Wie gesagt – in der Theorie.

In der Praxis, sagt Dean Thomas, hat nicht viel gefehlt und er wäre, vor all seinen neuen Kommilitonen und vor seinen Professoren, bei der Einführungsveranstaltung ausgerastet, als er Pansy Parkinson im gleichen Hörsaal entdeckte. In der Praxis, sagt Ernie Macmillan, hat er sein Möglichstes getan, um in der Masse zu verschwinden und nur ja nicht aufzufallen, weil er es Leid war, ständig auf die Narbe angesprochen zu werden, die sich von seinem Hals bis hin zu seiner Schulter zog und die er als Souvenir an die Schlacht um Hogwarts behalten hatte. In der Praxis, sagt Pansy Parkinson, hat es sie wahnsinnige Anstrengung gekostet, mit erhobenem Kopf den Hörsaal zu betreten und mit starrem Gesicht so zu tun, als würde sie das feindselige Murmeln nicht hören und als würde sie nicht bemerken, dass die Plätze neben ihr frei blieben.

In der Praxis ist im Oktober 1998 noch nicht viel wieder in Ordnung. Stattdessen liegt die Welt in Trümmern und wird nur langsam, Schritt für Schritt, wieder aufgebaut. Aber manche Wunden brauchen ewig, um zu heilen, und einige tun es nie. Hätte man einen der drei damals gefragt, hätte jeder von ihnen (darin sind sie sich sofort einig) geantwortet, dass die Rivalität zwischen Slytherin und den anderen Hogwartshäusern etwas ist, was für immer bestehen wird, auch nach Voldemort.

Dean Thomas war in Gryffindor, hat sechs Jahre lang mit Harry Potter in einem Schlafsaal geschlafen und gemeinsam mit ihm heimlich in _Dumbledores Armee _gegen Dolores Umbridge gekämpft. Ernie Macmillan war in Hufflepuff, er war Vertrauensschüler, ebenfalls Mitglied in _Dumbledores Armee _und hatte Muggelkunde belegt. Pansy Parkinson nicht. Pansy Parkinson war in Slytherin, ihr Vater war ein Todesser (einer, der durch Voldemort starb, aber weder Dean noch Ernie wussten das und Pansy hielt noch nie sonderlich viel davon, familiäre Angelegenheiten zu teilen) und bei der Schlacht um Hogwarts schlug sie mehr oder minder vor, Harry Potter auszuliefern.

Dass diese drei irgendwann gemeinsam eine Kanzlei eröffnen würden, hätte wohl niemand für möglich gehalten. „Am wenigsten", sagt Pansy trocken, „wir selbst." Aber immer der Reihe nach.

Alle drei stimmen darin überein, dass die erste Begegnung im Unialltag nicht sonderlich gut verlief. Sie vermieden es, sich anzusehen und hielten stets einen Sicherheitsabstand zueinander – vor allem zu Pansy. In den Vorlesungen saßen sie so weit wie möglich voneinander entfernt und vielleicht wäre alles anders gekommen, wären sie nicht zufällig in das gleiche Seminar gelost worden. Magisches Recht ist ein Studiengang mit zu vielen Studenten, um nur eine einzige Veranstaltung anzubieten, und um Gerechtigkeit walten zu lassen, entschied das Los, wer welche Übung besuchen würde. Ernie, Dean und Pansy erwischten die gleiche – Montag morgens um acht Uhr. Mit Gerechtigkeit, fanden sie, hatte das Ganze herzlich wenig zu tun.

In den Seminaren wurden sie in kleine Gruppen eingeteilt, um in Partnerarbeit verschiedene Projekte zu erstellen, wohl gemerkt Projekte, die benotet werden würden. Und man mag den dreien vieles unterstellen, aber Ehrgeiz ist etwas, das sie bereits 1998 miteinander verband (auch wenn die Chancen gut stehen, dass sie das niemals und unter gar keinen Umständen voreinander zugegeben hätten, obwohl es derart offensichtlich war). „Mit irgendwem", stellt Ernie fest, „hatten wir es uns offenbar gründlich verdorben, denn wir landeten nicht nur im gleichen Seminar, sondern auch in der gleichen Gruppe. Der Professor las die Verteilungen vor, wünschte uns allen schulterzuckend _viel Erfolg _und damit hatte sich die Geschichte für ihn. Für uns nicht. Wir saßen wie festgefroren auf unseren Stühlen und drehten die Köpfe nur, um uns gegenseitig feindselige und entsetzte Blicke zuzuwerfen."

Natürlich hätten sie protestieren können, wie es ein Mädchen aus ihrem Seminar tat, das nicht mit jemandem zusammenarbeiten wollte, dessen Onkel sich gerade wegen angeblicher Kontakte zu Todessern vor Gericht verantworten musste. Allerdings fiel die Reaktion ihres Dozenten so aus, dass Dean, Pansy und Ernie spontan beschlossen, in den sauren Apfel zu beißen und sich zusammenzuraufen. „Ehrlich", grinst Dean, „Ich hab' noch nie erlebt, dass ein Professor so wütend wurde. Er hat das Mädchen vor versammelter Mannschaft gefragt, ob Magisches Recht wirklich der richtige Studiengang wäre und ob es nicht vielleicht sinnvoller wäre, noch einmal ein paar Jahre verstreichen zu lassen, um erwachsen zu werden und ein wenig Toleranz zu erwerben."

Das erste Treffen der ungleichen Projektgruppe verlief katastrophal. Im Nachhinein betrachtet, sagt Ernie, ist er froh, dass sie sich in einem Café verabredet hatten, weil da immerhin genügend andere Menschen um sie herum waren, sodass sie nicht in Versuchung gerieten, sich gegenseitig die übelsten Flüche an den Hals zu hexen. Es hat wohl trotzdem nicht viel gefehlt, wenn man Pansys Erzählung glaubt. Dennoch: sie mussten zusammenarbeiten, um eine gute Note zu bekommen, und das Semester hatte gerade erst begonnen. Vor ihnen lagen noch lange Monate – und niemand von ihnen war erfreut über diese Aussicht.

Am Anfang war die Stimmung: „angespannt" (meint Ernie), „miserabel" (Dean) oder schlichtweg „beschissen" (Pansy), was vor allem daran lag, dass jeder der drei zu Hause zwar Vorbereitungen traf oder in der Bibliothek recherchierte, aber die Ergebnisse nicht mit den Anderen teilte. „Von Kommunikation konnte kaum die Rede sein", erzählt Pansy, „Wir haben alle verbissen geschwiegen, weil dann die Wahrscheinlichkeit höher war, dass wir uns nicht anschreien oder gegenseitig Vorwürfe machen würden. Auf Dauer konnte das allerdings nicht funktionieren, auch wenn wir das nicht einsehen wollten." Die Erkenntnis schlug, wie die drei bestätigen, ein wie eine Bombe: ihr Professor erkundigte sich nach dem aktuellen Stand der Dinge und bekam „keine sonderlich zufriedenstellende Antwort", wie Ernie es diplomatisch ausdrückt.

„Er hat nichts weiter dazu gesagt, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände", berichtet Dean. Heute können sie darüber lachen; damals sorgte der kleine Zwischenfall dafür, dass sie sich zusammenrauften und begannen, miteinander zu arbeiten anstatt gegeneinander. „Und zu unserer jeweiligen Überraschung mussten wir feststellen, dass die Anderen, trotz aller Zweifel und Vorurteile, sich genauso sehr für das Studium ins Zeug legten wie man selbst", gibt Pansy zu, „Ich glaube, keinem von uns gefiel es, aber nach und nach mussten wir uns selbst und den Anderen eingestehen, dass wir nicht in einer Gruppe aus Idioten gelandet waren."

„Manchen von uns", ergänzt Ernie und wirft amüsiert Blicke zu seinen beiden Partnern, „fiel das ein wenig schwerer." Wenn man Dean Thomas und Pansy Parkinson heute betrachtet, kann man das kaum glauben. Beide geben sich, auf Ernies Aussage hin, die größte Mühe, wie unschuldige Engel zu wirken. Beide scheitern. „Sicher", gibt Dean zu, „Gerade in den ersten Wochen war das Misstrauen sehr groß und ich denke, am liebsten hätte jeder von uns alleine gearbeitet und alle Aufgaben im Alleingang vorbereitet. Ging leider nicht, denn dafür war es definitiv zuviel Arbeit, also mussten wir sie verteilen. Und die Überraschung war riesig, als wir schließlich das erste _richtige _Treffen ansetzten, Pansy mit Unmengen an Notizen auftauchte und Ernie ständig gähnte, weil er sich die Nächte in diversen Archiven um die Ohren geschlagen hatte, nur um an die Informationen zu kommen, die wir dringend benötigten."

Und Dean?, wollen wir wissen. „Ist das Wagnis eingegangen und hat uns in seine Wohnung eingeladen", grinst Pansy, „Außerdem kocht er ziemlich guten Kaffee. Und, ja, zugegeben, gut vorbereitet war er auch." Das ungleiche Team riss sich zusammen und beschloss, für die Zeiten, in denen sie sich trafen, eine Art Waffenstillstand zu vereinbaren. Gewisse Themen, erzählen sie uns, waren tabu. Voldemort, Todesser, Hogwarts im Allgemeinen, ihre Freunde im Besonderen. Stattdessen sprachen sie nur über ihre Arbeit und kamen stetig besser voran – eigentlich zu gut, denn ihre Rechnung (es irgendwie zu erdulden und nach vollendeter Projektarbeit endlich wieder getrennte Wege gehen zu können) ging nicht auf. Ihr Professor war begeistert von ihren Leistungen und beschloss, sie für die nächste Gruppenarbeit wieder zusammenzubringen. Das Ergebnis waren zuerst lange Gesichter, Unzufriedenheit und Nörgeleien, dann die besten Noten des Seminars und schließlich – Jahre später – eine der erfolgreichsten Kanzleien der britischen Inseln. (Ihr Professor erschien übrigens zur Eröffnung und wurde mit gebührendem Dank überschüttet.)

Heute sind die Drei erwachsen und stimmen darin überein, dass Zeit und Toleranz die vermutlich wichtigsten Zutaten waren, um eine angenehme Zusammenarbeit zu ermöglichen. „Manchmal", sagt Ernie, „muss man seinen Stolz runterschlucken, sich zusammenreißen und zugeben, dass man vielleicht einen Fehler gemacht hat. Dass man den Anderen falsch eingeschätzt hat. Dass man Vorurteile hatte. Dass man bereit ist, sich eine neue Meinung zu bilden, gegründet auf der Gegenwart, nicht auf der Vergangenheit. Für manche von uns ist das leichter als für andere." Und Ernie muss wissen, wovon er spricht, denn seine Partner sind beide, wie er uns grinsend anvertraut, Sturköpfe. Doch wenn selbst ein ehemaliger Gryffindor und eine ehemalige Slytherin über ihren Schatten springen können, dann sollte es dem Rest von uns ebenfalls gelingen.

* * *

**Anlage 5**

_F: Seit der Krieg vorüber ist, bist du einige Male nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Weshalb?_

A: Anfangs aus dem simplen Grund, dass ich das Schloss wieder sehen wollte. Es war sechs Jahre lang mein Zuhause gewesen, ich habe beinahe alle Ferien, abgesehen von den Sommerferien, dort verbracht und ich habe mich dort wohler gefühlt als es bei meiner Tante und meinem Onkel je der Fall gewesen ist. Hogwarts hat mir viel gegeben und ich dachte, vielleicht wäre es an der Zeit, etwas zurückzugeben. Ich habe versucht, bei dem Wiederaufbau zu helfen. Voldemort war zwar besiegt, aber es hat Opfer gefordert, von denen ich nicht erwartet hatte, dass wir sie bringen müssten. In gewisser Weise hat es mir geholfen, dabei zusehen zu können, wie Hogwarts Stück für Stück wieder aufgebaut wurde. Es hat mir Hoffnung zurückgegeben. Und ich glaube, Hoffnung konnten wir damals alle gut gebrauchen.

_F: Du hast deinen Schulabschluss nicht nachgeholt, sondern direkt eine Ausbildung zum Auror begonnen. Wieso hast du dich dafür entschieden?_

A: Es wurde mir angeboten. Ich hatte ja meine ZAG-Ergebnisse und die Prüfungsnoten aus meinem sechsten Jahr, das reichte. Ich wollte etwas tun und ich dachte, dass es mir nicht genügen würde, wieder normalen Unterricht zu besuchen. Also habe ich beschlossen, Auror zu werden. Ich hatte es sowieso vorgehabt.

_F: Abgesehen von deinen Pflichten als mittlerweile Leiter der Aurorenzentrale bist du außerdem ab und zu in Hogwarts zum Unterrichtsgespräch eingeladen. Macht dir das Spaß?_

A: Ja, sehr sogar. Ich sehe mich nicht als Lehrer, aber es ist schön, manchmal dort vorbeizuschauen und in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ein paar praktische Zauber mit den Schülern zu üben.

_F: Das ist allerdings nicht das Einzige, was du dort tust._

A: Das stimmt. Manchmal reden wir auch nur.

_F: Worüber?_

A: Über alles, was ich gefragt werde. Über Hogwarts. Über Professor Dumbledore, über Voldemort, über Professor Snape. Über Gryffindor und Slytherin. Manchmal auch über Quidditch.

_F: Dein jüngerer Sohn heißt Albus Severus. Mal ehrlich: wie schwer war es, Ginny zu dem Namen zu überreden?_

A: (_lacht_) Um ganz ehrlich zu sein: Es ging. Unseren Ältesten, James, haben wir nach meinem Vater und meinem Paten benannt. Und irgendwie fand ich, dass es ganz nett wäre, die anderen Menschen, die für mich wichtig waren, ebenfalls zu berücksichtigen.

_F: Das 'Severus' kam für viele überraschend._

A: Für mich auch. Es war ja schon in meinem ersten Schuljahr ein Schock, als ich feststellen musste, dass Professor Snape versucht hatte, mich zu retten – und nicht etwa mich umzubringen, wie ich ursprünglich gedacht hatte.

_F: Was hat dich zum Sinneswandel bewegt?_

A: Ich will nicht so tun, als hätten Professor Snape und ich ein herzliches Verhältnis zueinander gehabt. Du weißt das. Merlin, jeder weiß das. Ich habe ihn während meiner Schulzeit nur allzu häufig verflucht für all die Punkte, die er mir abgezogen hat, und für all die Stunden Nachsitzen, die er mir aufgebrummt hat. Ich fand, dass er den Slytherins alles durchgehen ließ und uns nichts. Ich fand ihn ungerecht und seine offensichtliche Abneigung mir gegenüber machte das Ganze nicht besser.

_F: Aber?_

A: Dumbledore vertraute ihm. Und ich vertraute Dumbledore. Snape erledigte Aufträge für den _Orden des Phönix_, er arbeitete als Spion in Voldemorts Reihen für unsere Seite. Ich mochte ihn noch immer nicht, aber ich akzeptierte ihn, irgendwie. Ich dachte, wenn all die klugen Köpfe – Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall – kein Misstrauen gegenüber Snape haben, dann sollte ich mein eigenes vielleicht überdenken.

_F: Und, hast du?_

A: Nicht wirklich. Immerhin musste ich mitansehen, wie Snape Dumbledore umbrachte. Ich glaube, in dem Moment war mir alles egal, was mir Professor Dumbledore vorher erklärt und eingeschärft hatte. Snape war ein Todesser und Verräter; er hatte uns die ganze Zeit über betrogen, da war ich mir nun sicher. Als Snape in dieser Nacht floh, bestätigte er meinen Verdacht nur und auch alle Anderen wussten nicht mehr, was sie davon halten sollten.

_F: Niemand wusste Genaueres?_

A: Nein. Nur Dumbledore und der war tot. Wir Anderen kannten nur Bruchstücke und egal, wie wir sie zusammensetzen, sie ergaben immer das gleiche Bild: Snape war ein Verräter. Das Puzzlestück, das uns vom Gegenteil überzeugt hätte, fehlte.

_F: Warum?_

A: Weil Snape es hatte. Und er hatte nicht vor, es mit jemandem zu teilen.

_F: Er kehrte zu den Todessern zurück. Er wurde von ihnen als Direktor in Hogwarts eingesetzt._

A: Ja. Du kannst dir ja vorstellen, wie prima das für mich zusammenpasste. Es kam mir vor, als hätte er endlich alles erreicht, was er sich immer gewünscht hatte, und als wäre es ihm egal, welchen Preis er dafür bezahlen musste, sei es nun das Leben seines Vorgesetzten oder auch die Tatsache, dass der Orden ihm nun nicht mehr traute.

_F: Mittlerweile ist ja bekannt, dass der Mord an Albus Dumbledore sozusagen mit dessen Einverständnis geschah, sogar von ihm befohlen worden war. Snape hatte nur einen weiteren Schritt von Dumbledores Plan in die Tat umgesetzt; er arbeitete im Geheimen noch immer gegen Voldemort. Wusste davon jemand?_

A: Niemand. Er behielt es für sich, er behielt alles für sich. Keine Ahnung, wie er diese Monate überstanden hat, ohne verrückt zu werden.

_F: Ohne dein energisches Eintreten für ihn wäre Snape womöglich nie rehabilitiert worden. Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass die Geschichte gerade gerückt wird. Weshalb?_

A: Ich war es ihm schuldig, oder nicht? Ich glaube, niemand von uns kann nachvollziehen, was er all die Jahre über getan hat. Das Mindeste, was wir im Gegenzug tun können, ist, dafür zu sorgen, dass seine Leistungen anerkannt werden.

_F: Willst du darüber sprechen, was dich dazu gebracht hat, deine Meinung zu ändern?_

A: Nein. Es sind persönliche Gründe. Meine Freunde kennen sie, aber … es ist nichts, was ich mit der Öffentlichkeit teilen möchte.

_F: Ich verstehe. _

A: Ich wünschte, diese ganze Geheimniskrämerei wäre nie nötig gewesen, weißt du? Vielleicht hätte ich Snape dann nie derart gehasst. Ich war ihm gegenüber sicher auch nicht immer fair, aber es war mir nicht bewusst. Ich glaube, dass ich auch heute noch längst nicht alles erfahren habe. Snape hatte, aufgrund seiner Erfahrungen mit meinem Vater und meiner Mutter, in gewisser Hinsicht schon eine Meinung über mich, bevor er mich überhaupt kannte, und diese Meinung war nicht unbedingt positiv. Trotzdem sah er es als seine Aufgabe an, mich zu beschützen. Gleichzeitig hat er sich mir gegenüber jedoch weiterhin derart … mh, naja … du weißt ja, wie er war … verhalten, dass ich gar nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen bin, ihm dankbar zu sein, dass er meinetwegen regelmäßig sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt hat. Ich glaube, er war in dieser Hinsicht wahnsinnig stolz. Ich würde lügen, wenn ich behaupten würde, Severus Snape verstehen zu können. Es gibt vieles, was ich ihn gerne fragen würde. Vieles, wofür ich mich entschuldigen würde. Und etliches, wofür ich ihm danken möchte. Kann ich aber nicht. Ich habe all das erst erfahren, als es zu spät war. Meinen Sohn nach ihm zu benennen, hat sich richtig angefühlt.

_F: Gibt es in Hogwarts etwa kein Porträt von Snape, mit dem du sprechen könntest?_

A: Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass er mir antworten würde?

_F: Auch wieder wahr. Harry, dein Ältester wird in ein paar Jahren nach Hogwarts kommen. Wie wichtig ist es dir, in welches Haus er einsortiert wird?_

A: Nicht so sehr, aber, um ehrlich zu sein … James kommt sehr nach den beiden Herren, nach denen wir ihn benannt haben, deswegen glaube ich, dass er vermutlich ebenfalls ein Gryffindor wird. Sollte Professor McGonagall dann noch Hauslehrerin sein, möchte ich sie an dieser Stelle gerne vorwarnen. Ich schätze, er hat Ginnys Temperament und das Unruhestiftergen meines Dads geerbt.

_F: Und Albus?_

A: Ist ruhiger als sein Bruder, aber gut, er ist ja auch ein wenig jünger.

_F: Und sollte er nach Slytherin kommen?_

A: Werden sich einige Leute vermutlich köstlich amüsieren. Nein, im Ernst: Warum sollte das so schlimm sein? Ich glaube, dass wir auf dem besten Weg sind, die Häuserrivalitäten langsam abzulegen und stattdessen das zu betonen, was wir an den Anderen schätzen. Jedes Haus hat seine ganz eigenen Vorzüge. Ich hatte während meiner Schulzeit nicht unbedingt gute Erfahrungen mit Slytherins, muss allerdings zugeben, dass sich das jetzt, nach dem Krieg, langsam wandelt.

_F: Ist dir das wichtig?_

A: Ja, schon. Wenn ich in Hogwarts im Unterricht zu Besuch bin, versuche ich, die Schüler allesamt gleich zu behandeln und nicht darauf zu achten, welches Wappen sie auf ihrem Umhang tragen. Ist übrigens schwieriger als gedacht, manchmal. Trotzdem muss man seine Vorurteile beiseite legen können. In Hogwarts bekommt jeder Schüler die gleichen Chancen, man wird nach seinem Handeln beurteilt, nicht nach seiner Häuserzugehörigkeit. Ich finde es falsch, jemanden als geringer einzuschätzen, nur weil er nicht aus einer reinen Zaubererfamilie kommt. Da wäre es ziemlich heuchlerisch, jemandem von vorneherein nicht zu trauen, weil er nach Slytherin eingeordnet wurde. Ich glaube, wir vergessen manchmal ganz gerne, dass jedes der vier Häuser seine Berechtigung hat.

_F: Auch Slytherin?_

A: Auch Slytherin. Dadurch dass ich ein Gryffindor bin, fällt es mir häufiger schwer, Slytherins vollkommen verstehen zu können, weil sie eben anders denken und handeln als ich, aber das gestattet es mir noch lange nicht, ihre Taten als falsch abzustempeln. Sie setzen vielleicht ihre Prioritäten anders, doch das heißt nicht, dass es in Slytherin nicht ebenso loyale Freundschaften gibt wie in den drei anderen Häusern.

_F: Das klingt ziemlich weise und erwachsen._

A: Na, hoffentlich! Erwachsenwerden bedeutet schließlich auch, in der Lage zu sein, mal über den eigenen Tellerrand zu schauen und andere Meinungen und Haltungen zu respektieren.

* * *

**Anlage 6**

_**Briefwechsel zwischen Theodore Nott und Charlie Weasley** (Ausgewählte Briefe; Dezember 1999 bis Juni 2000)_

_19. Dezember 1999_

Drachenhüter,

heute ist die Sonne nicht richtig aufgegangen. Ollivander sagt, das ist normal, wenn hier oben Winter herrscht. Er hat gelächelt und ich glaube, er weiß, dass ich darauf warte, dass wieder Frühling wird. (Zwei Sätze und schon bin ich mir sicher, dass du die Augen verdrehen wirst, weil du es für Kitsch hältst, was ich dir schreibe. Aber vermutlich wirst du dich sowieso fragen, weshalb ich dir schreibe.) Es ist kälter hier als bei dir in Rumänien und noch karger, obwohl ich das kaum für möglich gehalten hatte.

Wir wohnen bei einem Bekannten und Kollegen von Ollivander, der früher wohl einmal ein recht guter Zauberstabhersteller gewesen ist, bevor seine Hände alt und knotrig wurden. (Er sagt, sie sind zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen, nur noch zum ungelenken Schälen von Kartoffeln, und dass sie für seinen Zauberstab zu sehr zittern, aber er sagt es mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht und ohne Traurigkeit. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?) Außer ihm leben den Winter über sein Enkelsohn und seine Enkeltochter hier im Haus. Beide sind magisch begabt und ich zweifele nicht daran, dass sie mitbekommen haben, was bei uns auf der Insel passiert ist, aber bisher hatten sie nur einen neugierigen Blick und freundliche Worte für uns übrig.

Abends sitzen Bent (so soll ich ihn nennen) und Ollivander vor dem prasselnden Feuer und schwelgen in Erinnerungen. Sie lachen und trinken und es klingt, als hätte es den Krieg nie gegeben. (Oder eher: als hätte es ihn zwar gegeben, aber all die Toten, die er gefordert hat, nicht.) Manchmal glaube sogar ich, ich hätte es nur geträumt. Dann wache ich morgens auf und alles ist gut, bis mir wieder einfällt, dass es eben kein Traum war, sondern die Realität. So grausam könnten Träume auch gar nicht sein.

Ich gewinne hier Abstand von dem, was zu Hause passiert ist. Ich glaube, dass dieser Abstand dabei helfen kann, es irgendwann zu verstehen. Willst du es eigentlich verstehen oder möchtest du es lieber vergessen?

_25. Dezember 1999_

Fröhliche Weihnachten, Drachenhüter.

Du hast mir nicht geantwortet. Musst du auch nicht. Ich habe es weder erwartet noch darum gebeten. Aber du hast mir auch nicht verboten, dir weiterhin zu schreiben. (Möglicherweise verfütterst du meine Briefe ungeöffnet an deine flammenspeienden Freunde. Das Risiko bin ich bereit einzugehen.)

Bents Enkelsohn, Sverre, hat einen gigantischen Weihnachtsbaum angeschleppt, den er eigenhändig und ohne Magie, dafür mit einer altertümlich anmutenden Axt gefällt hat. Wir haben vorgestern den gesamten Tag damit verbracht, den Baumschmuck, den Lise Mari (die Enkeltochter) während der Adventszeit gebastelt hat, aufzuhängen. Offenbar gehört das zur Tradition, genauso wie die Unmengen an Plätzchen, die sie gebacken hat.

Hier wird Heiligabend mehr gefeiert als bei uns. Es gab ein Festessen und sogenanntes Weihnachtsbier. Ich glaube, es hätte dir geschmeckt, Drachenhüter. Bents gesamte Familie war hier, es war laut und fröhlich und chaotisch, mit ungefähr einem Dutzend Kindern, die wild durch das Haus gerannt sind. Es war ungewohnt, zumindest für mich. Und offenbar halten sie mich für unterernährt, ich habe nämlich immer die größten Portionen bekommen.

(Wahrscheinlich unterstellst du mir jetzt Sentimentalität – und hättest damit noch nicht einmal Unrecht –, aber: ich fand es schön, umsorgt zu werden. Du willst es vielleicht nicht hören, doch das interessiert mich nicht, denn ich glaube, du musst manchmal daran erinnert werden. Egal, was passiert ist, du hast noch immer eine Familie, die dich liebt. Vergiss das nicht.)

_03. Januar 2000_

Wie begrüßt man angemessen ein neues Jahrtausend? Ich stand draußen im norwegischen Schnee und hab zugesehen, wie sie über Trondheim Feuerwerksraketen abgefeuert haben. Es gab einen Funkenregen in allen möglichen Farben und der Himmel war sternenübersät. Um Mitternacht habe ich die Glocken läuten hören und mich gefragt, ob jetzt alles anders wird. (Ich weiß, dass das naiv ist, das musst du mir nicht erst sagen. Vielleicht ist Hoffnung immer naiv, aber ich bin stolz darauf, dass ich überhaupt noch welche haben kann.)

Ein glückliches neues Jahr, Drachenhüter. Möge es besser werden als das alte.

_14. März 2000_

Drachenhüter,

wir sind jetzt in Russland angekommen. Unser Gastgeber heißt Iwan und Ollivander hat mir verboten, ihn „Iwan den Schrecklichen" zu nennen, trotz der griesgrämigen Miene, die er immer spazierenträgt. Er sagt nicht viel, sein Englisch ist eingerostet und mein Russisch quasi nicht existent, aber Ollivander spricht es überraschend gut und an unserem dritten Abend konnte ich beobachten, wie er Iwan am Kaminfeuer bei Kartoffelsuppe und Wodka in ein lebhaftes Gespräch verwickelt hat. Und weißt du, was ich da dachte, Drachenhüter? Dass ich das auch können möchte. Einfach auf jemanden zugehen und mit ihm reden, ohne mich dabei stets fragen zu müssen, ob mein Gegenüber weiß, wer ich bin, wer mein Vater war.

Ich habe es dir gesagt und ich stehe nachwievor dazu: Ich habe mir selbst geschworen, dass es mir egal ist, was man über mich sagt. Ich kenne die Wahrheit und das muss genügen, um über den Dingen zu stehen. Tut es aber nicht immer. Mich stört, wie vorsichtig es mich macht. Ich hatte in Norwegen keinen Grund, zu vermuten, dass mir jemand Vorurteile entgegenbringen würde. In Rumänien, bei dir, war es anders. Und hier in Russland kann ich es nicht einschätzen.

Hast du manchmal Angst, Drachenhüter? Oder darf man das nicht, als Gryffindor? Vermutlich denkt ihr Löwen, dass wir Slytherins alle feige sind. Sind wir nicht. Wir trauen uns nur, vor uns selbst und vor Anderen zuzugeben, wenn wir Angst haben. Manchmal habe ich Angst. Weil ich nicht weiß, was die Zukunft bringt. Weil ich nicht weiß, was es mit mir machen wird, dieses beständige Weglaufen. Weil ich Angst habe, dass ich dabei mehr zurücklasse als nur unliebsame Erinnerungen. (Was bleibt denn noch, wenn ich mich selbst verliere? Hast du dich verloren? Oder doch schon wieder gefunden?)

_29. März 2000_

Gestern habe ich mehr Wodka getrunken als je zuvor in meinem Leben. Hättest du vielleicht auch, wenn du dir hättest anhören müssen, auf wie viele unterschiedliche, dabei aber stets gleich grausame Arten die Menschen hier Familienmitglieder verloren haben. Nicht unter Voldemort; bis hierhin hat er seine Macht nicht ausweiten können. Unter Grindelwald. Und weißt du was, Drachenhüter? Am Ende haben die Menschen mich mitleidig angesehen, weil mein Vater sich nicht von Voldemort hatte lossagen können, weil Voldemort meine Kindheit zerstört hatte, weil die Menschen in meiner Heimat gelernt hatten, mir zu misstrauen.

Sie haben mir Geschichten erzählt, von widerwärtigen Foltermethoden, von Jahren, die ihnen so dunkel erschienen sind, dass sie sie am liebsten aus dem Kalender löschen würden. Aber es sind nur Geschichten, haben sie gesagt (und ich habe nicht gewusst, wie viel Trauer in einer Stimme stecken kann, auch wenn die Sprache fremd ist; und Ollivander hat beim Übersetzen gezittert und am liebsten hätte ich ihm gesagt, dass er das nicht tun muss, dass er aufhören kann, doch er wollte nicht, er wollte weitermachen, weil er gesagt hat, dass es wichtig ist, es zu erfahren und natürlich hatte er Recht) und sie haben mich angelächelt und mir die Hand gedrückt, weil es bei ihnen die Urgroßeltern waren, die man getötet hatte, und weil sie nicht so direkt betroffen waren wie ich.

Es ist das erste Mal, Drachenhüter, dass jemand versteht, dass ich (und nicht nur ich, auch die Anderen, all die, die man nicht zu Wort kommen lässt, sondern denen man ungefragt unterstellt, Muggel zu hassen) auch gelitten habe unter dem Krieg. Lohnt es sich dafür nicht, Tausende von Meilen von zu Hause weg zu sein?

_01. April 2000_

Vielleicht nehme ich mir jetzt mehr heraus als ich darf oder sollte, aber ich riskiere es trotzdem. Ich hoffe, dass du heute nicht alleine bist. Ich hoffe, meine Eule findet dich nicht in Rumänien, sondern muss bis nach England fliegen.

_17. April 2000_

Junge,

ja, du nimmst dir zuviel heraus und ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll, dass du offensichtlich weißt, weshalb mir dieses Datum wichtig ist, aber gleichzeitig finde ich es bewundernswert, dass du dich getraut hast, den Brief abzuschicken. Und all die Briefe zuvor, obwohl ich dir keinen Grund dazu gegeben habe. (Ich dachte immer, unverfrorene Frechheit und blinder Mut seien typische Gryffindormerkmale. Vielleicht muss ich das überdenken.)

Lass dir nicht die Finger abfrieren, das wäre schlecht für's Handwerk, und bleibe unter vier Gläsern Wodka pro Tag.

_29. April 2000_

In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass du vorher offenbar nie das Bedürfnis hattest, mir zu antworten, liest sich dein Brief regelrecht herzlich. Slytherins zeichnen sich im Übrigen auch durch Hartnäckigkeit aus. Ich dachte, das solltest du wissen, schließlich hast du mit deinem Antwortbrief dafür gesorgt, dass ich dir auch weiterhin schreiben werde, weil ich jetzt sicher sein kann, dass meine Post bei dir ankommt und dass du deine Drachen nicht mit ihr fütterst.

In ein paar Tagen werden wir Russland verlassen. Ich mochte es hier. Mittlerweile kann ich sogar ein paar Sätze Russisch sprechen und mich unterhalten, ohne sofort nach Ollivander rufen zu müssen. Trotzdem freue ich mich auch, etwas Neues zu sehen, fremde Menschen kennenzulernen. Ich bin noch immer rastlos. Du auch?

Ab und zu schicke ich Briefe nach England. Ich weiß nicht, ob du das überhaupt lesen willst, aber mich interessiert, ob die Menschen, mit denen ich sieben Jahre lang in einer Klasse war, mit denen ich zum Teil den Schlafsaal bewohnt habe, mit denen ich Tag und Nacht zusammen war, sich langsam wieder ein Leben aufbauen können, das den Namen verdient hat. Wir sind nicht alle schlecht, weißt du?

_05. Mai 2000_

Ich weiß.

_07. Mai 2000_

War die Eule so lange unterwegs oder hast du so lange gebraucht, um das zuzugeben, Drachenhüter?

_12. Mai 2000_

Schreib das auf die lange Liste der Fragen, auf die du niemals eine Antwort bekommen wirst.

_03. Juni 2000_

Junge,

warum hast du mich damals nicht verraten? Warum hast du meinem Chef nicht gesagt, dass ich dich verprügelt habe? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sage, aber ich glaube heute, ich hätte es verdient gehabt.

_07. Juni 2000_

Hast du das schon vergessen, Drachenhüter? Der erste Schlag kam von mir. Damit du dich mal abreagieren konntest. Wenn schon, dann haben wir uns miteinander geprügelt, und das kann auch unter uns bleiben.

Du hast mich verurteilt, ohne mich zu kennen, und hast mir Dinge vorgeworfen, die ich nie getan habe, aber wenigstens warst du ehrlich und offen in deiner Ablehnung. Irgendwie konnte ich das respektieren. Und du wirst es nicht lesen wollen, aber: du hast mir Leid getan. Und wir sind uns ähnlicher, als du dir vielleicht einzustehen bereit bist.

(War das eigentlich deine Art, „Entschuldigung" zu sagen?)

_18. Juni 2000_

Vielleicht.

_23. Juni 2000_

Angenommen.


	27. Dreizehnte Vorlesung

**Anmerkung: **Liebe Leser,

ganz, ganz herzlichen Dank für eure wunderbaren Rückmeldungen, für unglaublich viele Favoriteneinträge, für das Teilen eurer Gedanken und Theorien, fürs Lesen, dafür, dass ihr so viel Anteil nehmt an dieser Geschichte.  
In vielerlei Hinsicht ist das heutige Kapitel ein besonderes. (Eines folgt noch, als eine Art Epilog.) Ungefähr drei Viertel davon habe ich schon vor Ewigkeiten geschrieben und es stand bereits seit Beginn der Geschichte fest, dass es dieses Kapitel geben wird. Man kann beinahe sagen, dass das heutige Kapitel teilweise zu meiner Grundidee der kompletten Geschichte gehört.  
Es beinhaltet einen lauten, großen Knall und etliche Auflösungen. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch, auch wenn es von der Struktur her sehr anders ist als die vorangegangenen Vorlesungen.  
Ich bin ziemlich gespannt (und unglaublich nervös) auf eure Meinungen.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen,

Maia.

* * *

**Dreizehnte Vorlesung**

Pansys Eule ist die erste. Sie weckt dich um exakt 5.37 Uhr, als sie hektisch mit ihrem Schnabel gegen deine Fensterscheibe pocht. Dein erster Gedanke ist, dass Pansy eindeutig ihre Schlafgewohnheiten überdenken sollte. Oder ihre Arbeitszeiten. Am besten, beides. Es kann einfach nicht gesund sein, jeden Morgen gegen 5 Uhr aufzustehen, diverse Zeitungen zu durchwühlen und dabei literweise Kaffee zu trinken.

„Jaja, ist ja schon gut", murrst du leise, kämpfst dich widerwillig aus deinem warmen Bett, schaltest mit einem Schlenker deines Zauberstabs die Nachttischlampe an und gehst rüber zum Fenster. Du öffnest es nur einen kleinen Spalt, damit die eiskalte Luft hübsch draußen bleibt, klaubst den Brief, den dir die Eule hinstreckt, von ihrem Bein und murmelst „Tschüss", als sie leise schuhuhend wieder davon fliegt, ohne dich vorher um Wasser oder Eulenkekse anzubetteln. Ein flüchtiger Blick auf den Umschlag zeigt dir, dass Pansys Schrift auf dem Pergament aussieht, als hätte sie es in Eile geschrieben.

Du runzelst die Stirn, kletterst wieder unter deine Decke und faltest im Lichtschein deiner Nachttischlampe den Brief auf. Du hoffst, für Pansy, dass es etwas Wichtiges ist, weshalb sie dich zu dieser frühen Stunde aus den Federn geholt hat.

_Reg dich nicht auf_, steht da. (Du wüsstest nicht, worüber. Und überhaupt, eine Begrüßung wäre nett gewesen, so eine Art Guten-Morgen-und-entschuldige-bitte-dass-dich-meine-Eule-so-früh-weckt, aber nein, da kannst du bei Pansy lange und vergeblich warten.) _Dafür kriegen wir sie dran. Dafür können wir sie verklagen. Das ist Rufmord. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich kümmere mich darum. Das wird sie uns büßen, diese verdammte Kuh._

Du verstehst kein Wort. Ratlos starrst du den Brief an, faltest ihn dann schulterzuckend wieder zusammen und verstaust ihn mitsamt dem Umschlag auf deinem Nachttisch. „Egal", beschließt du brummend, schwenkst erneut deinen Zauberstab und lässt das Licht wieder erlöschen. 5.42 Uhr ist keine Uhrzeit, zu der du aufstehen und den Tag beginnen kannst. 5.42 Uhr ist eine Uhrzeit, zu der du dich noch einmal unter der Decke verstecken und die Augen schließen kannst.

Sieben Minuten später erscheint die nächste Eule vor deinem Fenster, schuhuht laut, lässt ihren Schnabel gegen das Glas der Fensterscheibe krachen und macht überhaupt einen derartigen Lärm, dass du keine andere Wahl hast, als dich erneut aus dem Bett zu kämpfen und schlaftrunken und barfuß zum Fenster zu schlurfen. In der linken Hand hältst du deinen Zauberstab, murmelst „Lumos!" und drehst mit der rechten Hand den Knauf, um das Fenster zu öffnen. Du bist gerade wirklich froh, dass du dich geweigert hast, die furchtbar altmodischen, englischen Fenster zum Schieben einbauen zu lassen, denn für derartig handwerkliche Kunstgriffe bist du nicht wach genug.

„Ja doch!", knurrst du die Eule gereizt an, wirfst ihr noch einen wütenden Blick zu (auch wenn du erheblichen Zweifel daran hast, dass sie das auch nur in geringster Weise kümmert) und nimmst ihr den zweiten Brief ab, den du an diesem Morgen erhältst. Die Eule kennst du nicht, aber genau wie Pansys flattert sie davon, bevor du sie versorgen kannst.

Müde richtest du deinen leuchtenden Zauberstab auf den Brief, den du in der Hand hältst, erkennst deinen Namen in einem Wirrwarr aus gekrakelten Linien blauer Tinte und runzelst die Stirn. Kalte Luft schlägt dir entgegen und du schließt hastig das Fenster, bevor sich dein Körper noch daran gewöhnt, nicht mehr im schönen, warmen Bett zu liegen. Du kehrst unter deine Decke zurück, tauschst nun doch das Zauberstablicht gegen die Lampe und öffnest seufzend den Umschlag.

Du überfliegst das Pergament, aber wirst daraus genauso wenig schlau wie aus Pansys kryptischer Nachricht. Und es liegt bestimmt nicht an deiner Müdigkeit. _Pansy hat mir geschrieben, _entzifferst du mühsam, _Das ist ungeheuerlich. Das kann sie nicht tun, jedenfalls nicht ungestraft. Pansy sitzt mit Sicherheit schon im Büro und wälzt Gesetzestexte. Wir werden dir die beste Verteidigung erstellen, die du bekommen kannst. Und dann wird sich diese Frau wünschen, sie hätte ihren Schund niemals verfasst und gedruckt. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Dean._

„Was, bei Merlin ...?" Du schüttelst den Kopf, liest den Brief ein zweites und ein drittes Mal, ehe du ihn direkt auf den von Pansy legst. Irgendetwas geht dort draußen vor und offenbar bist du mittendrin. Allerdings kannst du dir eigentlich nichts vorstellen, was du verbrochen haben könntest. Ein Blick auf deinen Wecker verrät dir, dass es mittlerweile 6.03 Uhr ist. Wenn du dich beeilst, kannst du noch ein bisschen die Augen schließen und schlafen. Früher oder später wird dir Pansy schon erklären, was los ist.

Als zum dritten Mal eine verfluchte Eule ihren Schnabel gegen deine Fensterscheibe schlägt, vergräbst du stöhnend deinen Kopf unter dem Kissen und fragst dich, in welchem düsteren Alptraum du wohl gelandet bist. Schließlich kann das alles einfach nicht wahr sein. Vielleicht bildest du es dir ja auch nur ein? Das Pochen wird lauter, energischer und die Eule schuhut entrüstet, weil du sie ignorierst. Du holst deinen Kopf unter dem Kissen hervor, machst diesmal gleich die Lampe an und gehst mit verschränkten Armen Richtung Fenster.

Draußen sitzt Millicents Eule und blickt dir vorwurfsvoll entgegen. „Was?", herrschst du die Eule an, „Bist du von uns beiden derjenige, der ständig aus seinem Bett gerissen wird? Na also. Beschwer dich nicht." Als Antwort erhältst du ein überaus hektisches Pochen und du beschließt, dass es besser ist, das Fenster zu öffnen und den dritten Brief an diesem allzu frühen Morgen entgegenzunehmen. „Ihr seid eine Plage ...", murmelst du, nimmst der Eule den Brief ab und verdrehst die Augen, als sie empört ihr Gefieder aufplustert. „Da", sagst du und schiebst ihr einen Eulenkeks zu, von denen du auf der Fensterbank eine kleine Sammlung liegen hast.

Die Eule nimmt ihn dir gnädigerweise ab, knabbert ein bisschen daran und fliegt davon. Kopfschüttelnd siehst du ihr nach und überlegst, warum du auch beim dritten Mal noch nicht daran gedacht hast, in irgendwelche Pantoffel zu schlüpfen. Stattdessen bist du schon wieder ohne Socken und ohne Schuhe unterwegs und bekommst eiskalte Füße. „Und daran seid nur ihr Schuld!", beschließt du und starrst den Umschlag in deiner Hand vorwurfsvoll an.

Widerstrebend (immerhin bist du dir nicht sicher, ob du eine weitere kryptische Botschaft ertragen kannst) reißt du ihn auf und holst den Brief heraus. Wie so oft, wenn Millicent dir schreibt, sieht das Pergament aus, als sei ein hektischer, kleiner Vogel in ein Tintenfass gefallen und anschließend über das Blatt gelaufen. Entziffern kannst du den Brief zwar, aber der Inhalt lässt dich genauso ratlos zurück wie die anderen beiden Nachrichten, die du schon erhalten hast.

_Ich hab gerade mit Pansy gesprochen. Die Kuh machen wir platt. Die wird erledigt. Die wird sich wünschen, niemals eine Flotte-Schreibe-Feder angefasst zu haben. Die wird sich wünschen, niemals das Alphabet gelernt zu haben, verdammt nochmal! Und wenn wir vor Gericht nicht gewinnen sollten, dann kann ich ihr immer noch ein paar hübsche, kleine Tränke unterjubeln, deren Wirkung du dir nicht einmal in deinen kühnsten Träumen vorzustellen wagst! Oh, wie ich sie hasse! Aber bleib du ganz ruhig. Ich mache sie fertig!_

So langsam bekommst du wirklich das Gefühl, etwas sehr Entscheidendes zu verpassen. Oder wie kann es sein, dass deine Freunde dich beschwören, nicht die Ruhe zu verlieren, wenn du überhaupt keinen Grund weißt, warum du dich aufregen solltest? Denn offenbar kennen sie ja einen. Und das macht dich doch ein klein wenig nervös. Wenn Millicent sogar droht, mit Tränken aus dem Sankt Mungo's um sich zu werfen, dann steht es in der Tat sehr schlecht, so ernst, wie sie ihren Job und die damit verbundene Verantwortung immer nimmt.

Als zum vierten Mal ein Schnabel gegen deine Fensterscheibe pickt, seufzst du nur auf und murmelst „Immer hereinspaziert", auch wenn die Eule dich natürlich nicht hören kann. Millicents Brief legst du auf deiner Bettdecke ab und spazierst, mal wieder, Richtung Fenster. Die Eule, die draußen wild flattert, erkennst du sofort und eigentlich, findest du, sollte sich die Flut an Briefen damit auch erschöpft haben. Wenn Draco dir nun geschrieben hat, hat sich ein Großteil all jener gemeldet, die von Pansy mobilisiert werden könnten.

„Ganz ruhig!", befiehlst du der hektisch schuhuhenden Eule und beißt die Zähne zusammen, als sie dich nicht gerade sanft in den Finger beißt, kaum dass du ihr das Fenster geöffnet hast. Offenbar liegt Draco viel daran, dass du den Brief _jetzt sofort _öffnest und liest, wenn sich seine Eule derartig verhält. Du verstehst die Welt sowieso nicht mehr, da kannst du genauso gut noch ein viertes Mal eine mysteriöse Botschaft entziffern und versuchen, sie zu entschlüsseln.

Am rechten Bein der Eule ist ein Umschlag befestigt und am linken Bein eine Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten_. Du runzelst die Stirn, pflückst zuerst den Brief ab und überlegst, ob die Zeitung wohl für dich bestimmt ist. Schließlich bekommst du normalerweise dein eigenes Exemplar, jedoch bestimmt nicht von Dracos Eule. „Aua!", fauchst du entrüstet, als dich der Schnabel der Eule an dem weichen Fleisch zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger erwischt. Offenbar ist die Zeitung tatsächlich für dich gedacht, denn die Eule gibt nicht eher Ruhe, bis du auch den _Tagespropheten _von ihrem Bein gelöst hast. Anschließend setzt sich das Federvieh auf deine Fensterbank und sieht dich erwartungsvoll an.

„Oh, schon gut", knurrst du unwillig und reißt den Umschlag auf. Draco wäre nicht Draco, wenn er seine Eule nicht darauf abgerichtet hätte, von dir eine Antwort zu erzwingen. Du bist dir sicher, dass sie dich misstrauisch beobachtet, während du den Brief hervorkramst und auseinanderfaltest. Er sieht aus, als hätte Draco ihn in aller Eile geschrieben und du kannst nicht gerade behaupten, dass dich sein Inhalt beruhigt. _Seite 1, rechts, Mitte. Seite 2. Lies. Und dann raste nicht aus. Wir kriegen das hin. _

Du fühlst dich, als hätte dir jemand mit voller Wucht in den Magen geschlagen, als du den Brief hastig sinken lässt und stattdessen nach dem _Tagespropheten _greifst. Du hättest Dracos Anweisungen nicht gebraucht. Die Schlagzeile springt dir auch so ins Gesicht, fett gedruckt und schwarz, anklagend und hämisch lachend.

**Heute wird Geschichte geschrieben**

_ - von Rita Kimmkorn_

_**Wie korrupt sind unsere Universitäten?**_

_Haben Sie sich in den letzten Jahren vielleicht auch einmal gefragt, warum ein ehemaliger Klassenkamerad von Harry Potter plötzlich ein Loblied auf die armen, unschuldigen Slytherins singt? Falls ja: das Geheimnis ist gelüftet. Und die Antwort ist weitaus niederträchtiger als wir sie uns vorzustellen gewagt hätten. Des Rätsels Lösung: Emotionaler Missbrauch. (Lesen Sie weiter auf S. 2)_

"Skandal in der Zauberwelt! Hatte es vor einigen Jahren noch den Anschein gemacht, als müssten sämtliche Geschichtsbücher zu Gunsten der armen, vernachlässigten Slytherins umgeschrieben werden, so hat sich das Blatt nun gewendet und es scheint, wieder einmal, als seien alle Vorwürfe, die man erhoben hat, auch wahr. Sie erinnern sich an Seamus Finnigans _Grün ist die Hoffnung_? An die Verblüffung, die damals durch die Zaubergemeinschaft ging? Das leise Raunen, das Tuscheln hinter vorgehaltenen Händen, die Verwunderung darüber, dass ausgerechnet ein Klassenkamerad von Harry Potter, der die Bosheiten der Slytherins doch am eigenen Leib erfahren haben muss, sich plötzlich um 180 Grad dreht?

Im Frühjahr 2013 erschien das vielgerühmte und gepriesene _Grün ist die Hoffnung_, ein Buch mit Slytherins und über Slytherins, geschrieben von einem waschechten Gryffindor, der den verzweifelten Versuch gestartet hat, seine missverstandenen Klassenkameraden wieder ins rechte Licht zu rücken. Mithilfe verschiedener Slytherins (darunter unter Anderem Draco Malfoy, Sohn des berüchtigten Todessers Lucius Malfoy, sowie Theodore Nott, dessen Vater ebenfalls sein Leben lang in Diensten des Dunklen Lords stand) wurde den Lesern vorgegaukelt, dass hinter der kalten Fassade des Schlangenhauses ein zartes Herzlein pochte.

Die Überaschung war groß. Häufig wurde darüber gerätselt, was, um Merlins willen, Seamus Finnigan dazu bewegt hat, dieses Buch zu schreiben. Und gerade weil er ein Gryffindor war und man sich nicht vorstellen konnte, welche Vorteile er aus diesem Buch würde ziehen können, wurde ihm Glauben geschenkt und überall fragte man sich, ob man den Slytherins womöglich jahrhundertelang Unrecht getan hatte.

Aber nun, beinahe zwei Jahre nach Erscheinen des Buches, ist endlich die Wahrheit ans Licht gekommen: Mister Finnigan hat sein Werk keinesfalls aus uneigennützigen Gründen geschrieben, sondern wurde vielmehr dazu gezwungen und auf höchst geschickte Weise manipuliert. Man muss kein Genie sein, um dahinter die Handschrift eines Slytherins erkennen zu können …

Wie ich in den letzten Wochen dank intensivster Recherchearbeit herausfinden konnte, verband Mister Finnigan eine jahrelange Liaison mit Blaise Zabini, seines Zeichens Slytherin, Busenfreund von Draco Malfoy und anderen zwielichtigen Gestalten, und darüber hinaus Professor für Geschichte an der Magischen Universität von Oxford und somit Kollege von Seamus Finnigan.

Es besteht Grund zur Annahme, dass sich Mister Finnigan, damals noch jung, unschuldig und naiv, in den weitaus gerisseneren Blaise Zabini verliebte, der diesen Zustand schamlos ausnutzte, um Mister Finnigan einer Gehirnwäsche zu unterziehen. Wie sonst lässt sich Mister Finnigans plötzlich aufkommendes Interesse für die Slytherins erklären? Oder seine Versuche, seine ehemaligen Klassenkameraden – und vor allem seinen Liebhaber – in der Gesellschaft zu rehabilitieren?

Seit damals war Mister Finnigan nun also gefangen in einer Beziehung, aus der er nicht herauskam. Er war blind vor Liebe und hätte in diesem Zustand selbstverständlich alles getan, worum ihn sein angeblicher Partner gebeten hätte. Blaise Zabini nutzte die Verliebtheit des jungen Iren schamlos zu seinem Vorteil aus und machte sich einen Spaß daraus, mit Mister Finnigan zu spielen.

Mister Zabini geht, ähnlich wie seiner Mutter (der legendären _Schwarzen Witwe_), der Ruf voraus, ein Charmeur und Casanova zu sein, damals wie heute. Sehr wahrscheinlich war er auch während der für ihn höchst lohnenswerten Beziehung zu Mister Finnigan alles andere als treu und man kann sich nur vorstellen, wie sehr Mister Finnigan darunter gelitten haben muss, von dem Menschen, den er über alles liebte, immer und immer wieder betrogen worden zu sein.

Dennoch fuhr Mister Finnigan damit fort, die angeblich zerstörte Ehre der Slytherins wieder herzustellen und die Slytherins weiterhin in den Himmel zu loben, stets in der Hoffnung, damit seinen Partner glücklich zu machen und ihn, wenn möglich, enger an sich zu binden, damit endlich die ständigen Affären aufhören würden.

Seit November 2014 macht es allerdings den Anschein, dass es Mister Finnigan schließlich doch gelungen ist, sich aus dieser selbstzerstörerischen Beziehung zu befreien und die Ketten abzuschütteln, die ihn noch an Mister Zabini gebunden haben. Die Beziehung der beiden scheint beendet zu sein und man kann nur hoffen, dass Mister Finnigan bald einen Partner finden wird, der ihn aufrichtig liebt und ihn verdient.

Jetzt ist – wenn auch relativ spät für Mister Finnigan – die Wahrheit ans Licht gekommen und die Zaubererwelt hat ein Recht darauf, zu erfahren, mit welch unmenschlichen Mitteln die Slytherins nachwievor versuchen, uns zu beeinflussen und uns vorzutäuschen, dass sie eigentlich missverstandene, arme Wesen wären, die Hilfe benötigen. Bleibt zu hoffen, dass die nachfolgende Geschichtsschreibung die Geschehnisse der letzten Jahre wieder gerade rücken wird und dass die Magische Universität Oxford angemessen darauf reagieren wird, dass einer ihrer Professoren seit Jahren einen anderen Dozenten emotional erpresst. Schließlich kann es nicht angehen, dass jemand wie Blaise Zabini sich anmaßt, unseren Kindern beizubringen, was richtig und was falsch ist, während er selbst derart unmoralisch lebt und vor nichts zurückschreckt, um sich und seine Freunde als Gutmenschen darzustellen.

Ob sich Mister Finnigan zu seinen früheren Werken über die Slytherins noch äußern oder gar einen Widerruf schreiben wird, ist bislang noch unklar. Die Redaktion hat darauf verzichtet, ihn mit Eulen zu bombardieren und nach seinem Privatleben auszuhorchen, da wir der Meinung sind, dass der arme Mister Finnigan eine ruhige Zeit verdient hat, um sich von den Strapazen der letzten Jahre zu erholen, die zweifellos stark an ihm nagen.

Wünschen wir ihm, dass die Zukunft rosiger aussehen wird!"

Die Worte verschwimmen vor deinen Augen, zerrinnen zu einem schwarzen Buchstabenmeer, das über dir zusammenschlägt und dir den Atem nimmt, vor Wut, vor Entrüstung, vor Schock. Du weißt überhaupt nicht, mit welcher Emotion du beginnen sollst, sie fühlen sich alle richtig und falsch zugleich an (denn eine angemessene Reaktion, die gibt es nicht, beschließt du), aber dann ist Schreien doch wichtiger als Stille und du brüllst ihn heraus, all deinen Zorn, so laut, dass Dracos Eule empört mit den Flügeln schlägt und dich kritisch mustert.

Der _Tagesprophet _in deiner Hand verwandelt sich in eine zerkrumpelte Masse, du ballst die Faust um das Papier, bis du nichts mehr erkennen kannst, keine anklagenden Überschriften und schon gar nicht Seamus' Gesicht (gestohlen von einer Photographie, die in eine Zeit gehört, in der du noch glücklich warst, in der dein Leben heil und _gut _war), weil du es einfach nicht erträgst, weil dir schlecht wird bei dem Gedanken an das, was Rita Kimmkorn dir vorwirft und der ganzen Zaubererwelt als angebliche Wahrheit offenbart.

„Draco", fauchst du in deinen Kamin, weil du jetzt sicher nicht alleine sein kannst, und beinahe fühlt es sich an, als würden die Flammen aus deinem Mund lodern, aber das ist natürlich Unsinn. Astorias Gesicht erscheint im Feuer, sie lächelt, trotz allem, und sagt „Blaise, guten Morgen" und im Hintergrund brüllt Scorpius „Ich will auch!" und Astoria verdreht die Augen und verspricht „Ich schicke dir Draco gleich rüber, Blaise. Melde dich, wenn du etwas brauchst, ja?" und du nickst und würgst ein „Danke" hervor, ehe sich die Flammen wieder ins Nichts auflösen.

Es dauert nicht länger als zwei Minuten, dann taucht Draco in einem Wirbel aus giftgrünem Feuer in deinem Kamin auf, sein Gesicht eine mühsam beherrschte Maske. „Das wird sie bitter bereuen", spuckt er dir anstelle eines Morgengrußes regelrecht entgegen, „Pansy ist bereits in der Kanzlei und überprüft, in welche Schlupflöcher sich die Kimmkorn diesmal retten will, aber das wird ihr nicht gelingen, schon gar nicht, wenn Pansy, Dean und Ernie gemeinsam an der Sache arbeiten." Du nickst, weil du nicht weißt, was du sonst tun sollst, und starrst Draco einfach nur an, denn ein bisschen hoffst du tatsächlich, dass du mitten in einem Alptraum steckst und dass du gleich aufwachen wirst. Du fürchtest nur, dass du soviel Glück nicht hast.

Draco hat sich in der Zwischenzeit an deinem Flohpulver bedient und „Millicent Bulstrode" verlangt. Wenn du dich mal aus deiner Schockstarre lösen könntest, wärst du beeindruckt von der Effizienz, mit der deine Freunde vorgehen. Millicents Gesicht erscheint flüchtig in den Flammen, sie ruft „Sekunde, bin sofort da", verschwindet wieder und steht gleich darauf leibhaftig vor dir, bewaffnet mit ihrer Notfalltasche und mit einem wirklich hässlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Womit soll ich anfangen?", will sie wissen, „Beruhigungstrank für Blaise oder schmerzlich langsamwirkendes Gift für die Kimmkorn?"

Draco runzelt die Stirn. „Woher, bei den Barthaaren von Flamel, hast du _schmerzlich langsamwirkendes Gift_?", erkundigt er sich, „Solltest du deine Galleonen nicht damit verdienen, Menschen zu _heilen_ statt ihnen Qualen zuzufügen?" Und obwohl es eigentlich Wichtigeres gibt, worüber ihr diskutieren solltet, bist du irgendwie froh, dass sich deine Freunde verhalten wie immer, auch wenn gerade deine Welt explodiert. Millicent zuckt ungerührt mit den Achseln und zieht es vor, sich in mysteriöses Schweigen zu hüllen, während sie dich kritisch mustert, als würde sie abwägen, ob sie dir einen oder gleich mehrere Flakons einflößen soll.

(Ein bisschen wünschst du dir Astoria her, ihre Diplomatie und ihren unerschütterlichen, sturen Optimismus, aber es ist vor sieben Uhr am Morgen, sie hat ein Kleinkind und einen Job, um die sie sich kümmern muss, da kann sie frühestens am Nachmittag mal vorbeiflohen und dir eine Portion Lächeln mitbringen.)

„Nicht", schüttelst du den Kopf und schaust Millicent an, „Keinen Beruhigungstrank. Ich will mich nicht beruhigen und schon gar nicht will ich mich betäuben. Ich will bei klarem Verstand sein, wenn ich mich über Rita Kimmkorn aufrege." Millicents Blick verrät dir, dass sie _aufregen _noch für ein ziemlich schwaches Wort hält für das, was sie vermutlich am liebsten mit Rita Kimmkorn anstellen würde. „Soll ich dich krankschreiben?", will sie wissen, „Ich kann verstehen, wenn du heute nicht in die Uni willst, aber …"

„Nein", unterbrichst du sie beinahe augenblicklich, „Alles, nur das nicht. Glaubst du, die Genugtuung gönne ich ihr? Dann schreibt sie morgen den nächsten Artikel und zwar darüber, wie feige und rückgratlos ich bin, dass ich nicht einmal mehr nach draußen gehe, weil ich mich zu sehr schäme, und weißt du, was dann ihre Schlussfolgerungen wären, ihre und die der halben Zauberergemeinschaft? Dass sie, verflucht nochmal, Recht hatte mit allem, was sie mir vorgeworfen hat."

„Wie kann sie es eigentlich wagen?", knurrt Millicent, „Wie kann sie die Frechheit besitzen und behaupten, du … du …" „Hättest Seamus erpresst?", hilfst du bereitwillig aus und Millicents Verblüffen verrät dir, dass du klingst wie Eis und Stahl. „Ja", faucht sie, „Und woher, bei Salazar, hat sie all diese Informationen? _Persönliche _Informationen? Woher wusste sie überhaupt von dir und Seamus? Und woher wusste sie von eurer … naja, Trennung? Ihr wart so verdammt vorsichtig, all die Jahre über, wie kann es sein, dass sie ausgerechnet jetzt diesen Artikel verfasst?" Draco sieht dich an, bestürzt und unverhohlen wütend zugleich. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass …", beginnt er und verliert offenbar nach der Hälfte den Mut, denn er lässt den Satz unbeendet stehen.

Du weißt auch so, was er dich fragen will. „Nein", sagst du erneut und schaust ihn an, „Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass Seamus ihr etwas erzählt hat." Du magst es dir nicht vorstellen (weil es falsch wäre, auf so vielen Ebenen), aber du kannst es auch gar nicht. Das, was zwischen euch war, das geht auch nur euch etwas an. So ist es immer schon gewesen. _Vorher _und auch jetzt. All die Jahre gehen nicht spurlos an jemandem vorbei und der Artikel schreit _Kimmkorn_, doch er schreit nicht _Verrat_. Du weißt nicht, wie sie es geschafft hat, all diese Informationen zu sammeln, du weißt nur, dass keiner deiner Freunde etwas damit zu tun hat.

„Ich bring' sie einfach um", faucht Millicent in die Stille hinein, „Ehrlich. Ein paar Tropfen ausgesuchten Gifts und keiner würde je erfahren, wie es passiert ist." Du schmunzelst, schwach, aber du schmunzelst. „Spitze", erwidert Draco trocken, „Pansy wird sich bedanken, wenn sie deine Verteidigung übernehmen muss, weil du einen Mord begangen hast, der angeblich _todsicher _war, dann jedoch blöderweise herausgekommen ist. Ich kann sie bereits vor mir sehen, wie sie ausrastet und sich darüber auslässt, wie bescheuert dein Plan war. Wollen wir wetten?" Du bist dir ziemlich sicher, dass Draco diese Wette gewinnen würde.

Du holst tief Luft und versuchst, irgendwie, ein bisschen Struktur in diesen Morgen zu bekommen. „Anziehen", murmelst du zusammenhanglos und machst eine abrupte Bewegung Richtung Badezimmer, „Ich … bin gleich wieder da. Macht es euch gemütlich, ja?" Du wartest Millys und Dracos Antwort nicht ab, sondern verschwindest direkt im Bad, schließt die Tür hinter dir und lässt deinen Kopf gegen das Holz sinken. Du zwingst dich zu ein paar ruhigen, beherrschten Atemzügen und bemühst dich, an nichts weiter zu denken als an Atmen. Ein, aus. Ein, aus, so schwierig ist das nicht.

Dann gibt es ungefähr zehn schwarze Sekunden, von denen du nicht weißt, was in ihnen passiert ist, aber als die Welt wieder langsam Gestalt annimmt, starrst du in deinen zerbrochenen Spiegel und die Luft ist schwer von deinem Rasierwasser, das an dem Glas entlang nach unten tropft, auf die Scherben der Flasche, in der es sich eben noch befunden hat. Draußen brüllt Millicent „Blaise! Was, _zur Hölle_, tust du da drin?" und Draco hämmert mit Fäusten gegen die Tür und beschwört dich, zu öffnen, aber du blendest ihre Stimmen aus und rutschst langsam zu Boden, bis du auf den Fliesen sitzt und erneut deinen Kopf gegen die Badezimmertür lehnen kannst.

_Scherben_, denkst du, bedeutet das nun Glück oder doch ein kaputtes Leben?

Und du wünschtest, du würdest die Antwort kennen.

Aber im Moment weißt du nur, dass du dich nicht den Rest des Tages in deinem Badezimmer verkriechen kannst und dass du deinen Schlafanzug loswerden solltest, denn er riecht nach vergossenem Rasierwasser und einem besseren Leben.

Mit eiserner Willenskraft schälst du dich aus deinen Kleidern und steigst unter die Dusche, weil warmes Wasser doch irgendwie immer hilft, oder nicht? Zumindest spült es dir die letzten Reste Schlaf aus dem Gesicht, auch wenn davon heute nicht ganz so viel übrig ist wie an anderen Tagen, denn, überraschenderweise, hat es einen ganz schön muntermachenden Effekt, wenn man den Morgen damit beginnt, Verleumdungsartikel über sich selbst im _Tagespropheten _zu lesen. Das Wasser rauscht in deinen Ohren und du verlierst jegliches Zeitgefühl. Beinahe ist es so, als würde die Welt außerhalb deines Badezimmers nicht existieren, schließlich kannst du sie weder sehen noch hören, aber blöderweise ist dein Verstand schon wach und klar genug, um dich daran zu erinnern, dass das leider nicht der Wahrheit entspricht.

Du streckst schließlich die Hand aus und drehst das Wasser wieder ab, schüttelst den Kopf, dass die Tropfen fliegen, und reibst dich mit dem Handtuch ab, bis deine Haut kribbelt. (Anschließend stellst du fest, dass du vergessen hast, dir etwas Frisches zum Anziehen mitzunehmen, aber wirklich überraschen kann dich das nicht, wer hat schon Zeit für Alltägliches, wenn gerade alles Andere kaputtgeht?) Du ziehst dir deinen Morgenmantel über und öffnest die Tür. Auf dem Flur begrüßt dich der Duft von frischem, starkem Kaffee und der vertraute Klang von lauten Stimmen, der dir verrät, dass sich Draco und Millicent über irgendetwas uneinig sind.

Die Beiden können noch einen Augenblick warten, beschließt du, und verschwindest zuerst in deinem Schlafzimmer, um den Bademantel gegen frische Unterwäsche, Hose und Hemd einzutauschen. Nur die Socken lässt du vorerst weg, denn der Fußboden ist angenehm warm und du vermutest, dass Millicent einen Zauber auf ihn gelegt hat, weil sie das im Winter immer tut. Es ist ganz gemütlich, findest du (soweit man das von diesem Morgen sagen kann), und beinahe breitet sich ein Gefühl von Behaglichkeit in dir aus, bis dir wieder einfällt, dass nichts gut ist.

Barfuß machst du dich auf den Weg in die Küche und ziehst die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, als du mitten in eine Diskussion zwischen Draco und Millicent stolperst. „Gar nicht wahr", beharrt Milly gerade recht barsch, „Nur, weil du dich an dieses Weichspülergesöff gewöhnt hast, bedeutet das nicht –", aber sie kommt nicht dazu, den Satz zu beenden, denn Draco unterbricht sie sofort und du lehnst dich gegen den Türrahmen, um das Spektakel, das sich dir bietet, nicht zu verpassen. „Weichspülergesöff?", wiederholt Draco und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust, „Sagtest du soeben _Weichspülergesöff_?" Obwohl die Frage eine rhetorische ist, betrachtet Millicent sie offenbar als Steilvorlage, um Draco ein „Siehst du, es beeinträchtigt sogar schon dein Gehör!" an den Kopf zu werfen.

„Nicht, dass ich mich nicht großartig amüsieren würde", schiebst du rasch dazwischen, „Aber ich fände es trotzdem angenehmer, einer Diskussion über Millicents Kaffee zu lauschen, während ich eine Tasse mit ihrem Kaffee in der Hand halten und trinken kann. Wäre das irgendwie machbar?" Draco schnaubt ein „Teufelszeug!", doch Millicent ist vollkommen unbeeindruckt und schenkt dir eine Tasse ein. Der Kaffee dampft und riecht angenehm herb, er ist dunkel wie die Nacht und schmeckt, als hättest du nie etwas Besseres gekostet.

Du fühlst Millicents und Dracos Blicke auf dir ruhen, sie erzählen von Besorgnis und schlecht verhehlter Wut, wenn auch natürlich nicht dir gegenüber. „Okay", sagt Millicent schließlich, „Was ist zu tun? Hast du einen Schlachtplan?" Du lässt dich auf einem Stuhl am Küchentisch nieder und trinkst einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee, ehe du den Kopf schüttelst. „Kein Schlachtplan als solcher", erwiderst du, „Kaffee trinken. Frühstücken. Mantel anziehen. In die Uni gehen. Vorlesung halten. Im Büro arbeiten. Zurück nach Hause flohen."

„Astoria meinte, dass sie am Nachmittag mal vorbeikommen würde", bietet Draco dir an, „Mit Kuchen. Und vorzugsweise ohne Scorpius, sagte sie, auch wenn sie das nicht versprechen kann." Du lächelst kurz. „Sie kann ihn auch mitbringen", antwortest du sofort, „Ich hab schließlich nur das eine Patenkind, das muss ich dann auch ein wenig verwöhnen." Draco verdreht die Augen und murmelt etwas von wegen „All die gute Erziehung, völlig umsonst", aber es ist ein Spiel zwischen euch und du weißt, dass es ihn nicht wirklich stört, wenn du Scorpius erlaubst, bei dir auf dem Bett herumzuspringen. („Solange er nicht nach Hause kommt und es dann auf _meinem _und Astorias Bett auch tun will", pflegt Draco zu sagen, in solchen Situationen.)

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du in die Uni willst?", fragt dich Millicent rundheraus und du willst gerade zu einer glühenden, kleinen Rede ansetzen, als dir etwas einfällt und du aufstöhnst. „Was?", will Milly alarmiert wissen, „Schmeckt dir der Kaffee etwa doch nicht?" Es bringt dich zum Lachen, immerhin. Du schüttelst den Kopf. „Keine Sorge", versicherst du ihr, „Du weißt, wie sehr ich an deinem Kaffee hänge. Mir ist nur gerade wieder eingefallen, dass ich für die heutige Vorlesung eigentlich einen Überraschungsgast hatte. Entschuldigt mich, ich muss mal eben Harry Potter absagen." Du lässt deine Kaffeetasse auf dem Küchentisch stehen und gehst nach nebenan, zurück in dein Schlafzimmer, um den Kamin zu benutzen, von dem du glaubst, dass er noch nie derart häufig vor 8 Uhr morgens frequentiert wurde.

Du wirfst ein paar Krümel Flohpuder in den Kamin und verlangst „Harry Potter". Sekunden später erscheint sein Gesicht in den Flammen und du kannst seinen Augen ablesen, dass er heute bereits einen Blick in die Zeitung geworfen hat. „Morgen", sagt er, ein bisschen atemlos, und scheint ein Stück Toast herunterzuschlucken, das er bis eben noch gekaut hat. „Morgen", grüßt du zurück, auch wenn du dich gerade nicht wirklich nach Höflichkeit und Floskeln fühlst. Du verschwendest deine Zeit nicht mit leeren Phrasen (was solltest du denn auch in die Flammen flüstern, _Gut geschlafen? _vielleicht?), sondern kommst direkt auf den Punkt. „Wir müssen deinen Besuch verschieben", erklärst du freiheraus.

„Okay", erwidert Harry langsam und er fragt nicht nach dem Warum, was dir nur deine These bestätigt, dass er den Artikel schon gelesen haben und daher wissen wird, weshalb du die heutige Vorlesung vermutlich nicht wie geplant abhalten kannst. (Merlin, du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung, _wie _du sie halten sollst, aber darum kannst du dich gleich kümmern, wenn Harry Potters Kopf nicht mehr in deinem Kamin sitzt.) „Brauchst", Harry zögert kurz und du ziehst eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Er räuspert sich und schafft es doch, den Satz zu Ende zu führen. „Brauchst du irgendwas?", erkundigt er sich und klingt besorgter, als dir recht ist.

„Nein", lehnst du ab, „Draco und Millicent sind hier. Es ist alles unter Kontrolle. Ich schicke dir morgen eine Eule, dann können wir besprechen, ob wir deinen Besuch vielleicht auf nächste Woche verschieben, okay?" Du denkst, dass das ganz davon abhängt, wie dich deine Studenten heute behandeln und ob du nächste Woche noch Lust darauf hast, ihnen Harry Potter persönlich vorzustellen, doch du hütest dich davor, den Gedanken laut auszusprechen.

„Okay", antwortet Harry und sieht dich aus den Flammen heraus unentschlossen an. Er scheint nicht so recht zu wissen, wie er mit der Situation umgehen soll (und in einem Anflug von Galgenhumor fragst du dich, ob er nicht der Experte sein müsste, nach all den gefühlt tausend gedruckten Artikeln und Hetzkampagnen gegen ihn) und du entscheidest, es ihm leicht zu machen (weil er _Harry Potter _ist, weil er ein Gryffindor ist, weil er mit Seamus befreundet ist, weil du niemanden brauchst außer den Freunden, die sowieso schon deine Küche blockieren oder sich früh am Morgen deinetwegen durch Gesetzestexte wühlen, weil du in niemandes Schuld stehen willst, weil er dir sowieso schon einen Gefallen tut, indem er versprochen hat, in deine Vorlesung zu kommen – und du könntest die Liste ewig fortführen). „Gut", sagst du leichthin, „Dann bis zur Eule. Mach's gut."

Und Harrys Gesicht verschwindet.

„Na", neckt dich Draco, als du zurück in die Küche kommst, „Wie hat er es aufgefasst, dass du ihm abgesagt hast?" Manchmal fühlst du dich spontan um Jahre zurückversetzt. Manchmal, das sind die Augenblicke, in denen Draco es nicht lassen kann, gegen den ein oder anderen Gryffindor zu stacheln (und es muss nicht einmal Harry Potter sein, Ron Weasley tut es genauso), obwohl ihr doch längst alle erwachsen sein solltet, obwohl Pansy sich eine Kanzlei mit Ernie Macmillan und Dean Thomas teilt (und weil alles in Dreiheiten kommt, vervollständigst du auch diesen Gedanken mit einem weiteren: obwohl du mit Seamus zusammen warstbistseinwirst).

Du zuckst die Achseln, lässt dich wieder auf den Stuhl sinken und legst die Hände um die Tasse, deren Inhalt jemand (du vermutest, Milly) magisch warm gehalten hat. „Gut", meinst du, „Er wollte wissen, ob ich irgendwas brauche." Draco verdreht die Augen und murmelt etwas von wegen „Menschen retten" und „Syndrom" und „Hört das denn nie auf?", aber Millicent wirft ihm einen rügenden Blick zu und sagt „Das war nett von ihm, aber unnötig. Wenn hier jemandem die Ehre gebührt, Rita Kimmkorn fertigzumachen, dann bin ich das. Das steht ja wohl fest, oder etwa nicht?"

Du nimmst einen Schluck Kaffee und weißt plötzlich nicht, woher Millicent ihre Energie nimmt, denn dir fehlt sie gerade völlig. Du fühlst dich, als hätte dir jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Die Welt um dich herum verschwimmt ein wenig, verliert Konturen und erweckt den Anschein, als würde ein Dementor draußen vor dem Küchenfenster geistern, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass er dich im Moment nicht deine schlimmsten Erinnerungen durchleben lässt, sondern solche, die dich mit Magenschmerzen zurücklassen, weil du nicht sicher bist, ob du sie jemals zurückbekommen wirst.

_(Die Wohnungstür fällt knallend ins Schloss und Draco dreht sich zu dir um. Er hat eine Augenbraue in die Höhe gehoben und auf seinem Gesicht liegt kein Urteil, nur Neugier und Unglaube. „Ernsthaft?", sagt er und seine Stimme klingt so erstaunt wie es sein Blick ist, „Finnigan?" Du fährst dir mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und überlegst, was du darauf wohl am besten erwiderst, um die Antwort so diplomatisch und informativ wie möglich zu gestalten. Herauskommt allerdings ein „Ja" und das ist weder sonderlich diplomatisch noch informativ, sondern einfach nur geradeheraus, aber dann wiederum, denkst du, ist das vielleicht das Beste. Draco verdient die glatte Wahrheit und er ist sowieso viel zu lange nicht in deinem Leben gewesen, da kannst du dich nicht mit überflüssigen Erklärungen aufhalten.)_

„Soll ich –?", beginnt Millicent und du hast keine Ahnung, was sie vorschlagen will, aber du schüttelst dennoch den Kopf. „Nein", sagst du und seufzst, du fühlst dich müde, als hättest du hundert Jahre nicht geschlafen. Und dagegen kann nicht einmal Millys Mörderkaffee etwas verrichten. „Danke", schiebst du hintenan, „Wirklich. Es ist nur … Ich brauche einen Moment Zeit, um mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass ich mit einem Mal interessant genug bin, um in der Klatschspalte des _Tagespropheten _zu landen." Du verziehst das Gesicht und kannst selbst hören, wie angestrengt das eben geklungen hat, ausgerechnet bei dir, dem für gewöhnlich so rasierklingenscharfe Sprüche einfallen, dass Astoria mal meinte, man müsse aufpassen, sich nicht an ihnen zu schneiden.

(Eigentlich bräuchtest du Zeit, um mal darüber nachzudenken, wie es sein konnte, dass du etwas, was in deinem Leben so _richtig _gut lief, so rasant gegen die Wand gefahren hast. Du überlegst, wann du die falsche Abzweigung genommen hast, wann du angefangen hast, Seamus zu verlieren, oder er dich, aber das Problem ist, dass du dich bisher standhaft geweigert hast, dich damit auseinanderzusetzen, denn dann müsstest du unter Umständen einsehen, dass er _weg _ist und du bist nicht sicher, ob du dafür bereit bist.)

Sie sind leise geworden, Draco und Millicent. Sie kabbeln sich nicht einmal und das kommt selten genug vor (so selten, dass du findest, dass du definitiv die Augen offen halten solltest, denn ja, du sitzt hier gerade wie ein Häufchen Elend, aber man kann ja nie wissen, nicht wahr?). Beide tragen einen merkwürdigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, irgendetwas zwischen Wut und Verzweiflung und _Mitleid_ und du fragst dich, wie du mit deinen Studenten zurechtkommen sollst, wenn es dir bereits so schwer fällt, hier deinen Freunden gegenüberzusitzen.

„Trink deinen Kaffee", befiehlt dir Millicent leise, „Ich verspreche, ich habe dir nichts heimlich hineingeschüttet." Draco schnaubt und du gehorchst. Es ist ein Reflex, geboren aus Jahren, in denen du bei jeder (kleinen oder großen) Krankheit zu Millicent gekrochen bist, um dir einen Heiltrank einflößen zu lassen, aber Reflexe sind immerhin überlebensnotwendig und wer weiß, vielleicht rettet dich diese Tasse Kaffee über einen beschissenen Morgen hinweg.

„Was hast du nun vor?", erkundigt sich Draco und du vermutest stark, dass er sich nicht auf dein Frühstück bezieht. „Uni", erwiderst du, stellst die Tasse auf dem Tisch ab und spielst ein wenig mit ihr, „Erst Vorlesung, dann ab ins Büro. Post ist sicher genügend übriggeblieben, um mich den gesamten Nachmittag lang beschäftigt zu halten. Sag Astoria, dass sie ruhig an der Uni vorbeiflohen kann, wenn sie mich hier nicht erwischt."

Millicent runzelt die Stirn. „Was für eine Vorlesung ist das heute?", will sie wissen, „Warum hattest du Harry eingeladen?" Du lächelst, doch es bleibt dir schief in den Mundwinkeln hängen. „Grenzen überschreiten", antwortest du, „Zwischen Rivalität und Freundschaft, Hass und Liebe, Verrat und Loyalität. Zwischen Leben und Sterben." Millicent schürzt die Lippen und spricht das aus, was ihr vermutlich gerade alle Drei denkt. „Wie passend", findet sie und in ihre Stimme hat sich ein Zug Bitterkeit geschlichen, der dir nicht gefällt.

„Ich kann's nicht ändern", meinst du, „Das Thema ist gut." Milly atmet zischend aus. „Das Thema ist privat", stellt sie fest, „Oder zumindest kann es das werden. Gerade heute." Du zuckst die Achseln. „Wir sprechen über den Krieg", erwiderst du, „Glaubst du nicht, dass bisher all meine Vorlesungen in irgendeiner Weise privat waren? Lass es meine Sorge sein, wirklich." Sie sieht dich skeptisch an, aber dann nickt Millicent und seufzt „Na gut". Sie sagt dir nicht, dass sie sich nur Gedanken um dich macht, weil ihr euch lange genug kennt, dass sie weiß, du verstehst sie und ihre Art.

Ihr sitzt schweigend am Küchentisch, Milly und Draco wie zwei Leibwächter an deinen Seiten, und du trinkst schweigend deinen Kaffee aus. Die Zeiger der Uhr ticken weiter; die Welt bleibt nicht stehen, nur weil es sich für dich so anfühlt, stellst du fest. Irgendwann (nachdem du ruhig warst und nachdem du ausgerastet bist, immer im Wechsel) schickst du deine Freunde weg, nach Hause, zu ihren Arbeitsplätzen, nachdem du ihnen versichert hast, dass du zurechtkommst und dass du dich melden wirst, wenn etwas passiert. (Du fällst und fällst und _fällst_, aber wenigstens weißt du, dass es ein Sicherheitsnetz gibt, das ständig bereit ist, dich aufzufangen.)

Nachdem Draco und Millicent in grünen Flohpulverflammen verschwunden sind, packst du deine Sachen zusammen, ziehst dich fertig an und versuchst, irgendwie zu begreifen, dass noch immer der gleiche Tag ist wie heute Morgen, als du von der ersten Eule geweckt wurdest. Seitdem ist so viel passiert, dass du – trotz Kaffee – glaubst, du hättest hundert Nächte nicht geschlafen und ein ganzes Leben verpasst.

Jahre, Stunden, Wochen, Minuten später fühlst du dich noch immer wie betäubt, als hätte dir jemand (Millicent?) heimlich doch einen Beruhigungstrank verpasst, der allerdings nicht so ganz angeschlagen hat, weil tief in dir drinnen Wut tobt, aber kalte, eiskalte Wut, die dich beinahe selbst zittern lässt und die mit jedem Schritt, den du machst, weiterwächst und dieses betäubende Gefühl mehr und mehr verdrängt. (Vielleicht stehst du unter Schock. Es passiert schließlich nicht jeden Morgen, dass du die Zeitung öffnest und einen Artikel lesen musst, in dem behauptet wird, dass du deinen – ja, deinen _was _eigentlich genau? – emotional erpresst haben sollst, um die Ehre der Slytherins wieder aufzubauen. Wenn es nicht so tragisch wäre, würdest du dich amüsieren, wie lächerlich das alles doch ist.)

Du hastest die Straße entlang und stellst deinen Mantelkragen auf, als Schutz gegen den beißenden Wind und gegen die Blicke, die du dir einbildest, die dich mustern, von oben bis unten betrachten, die über dich urteilen, obwohl sie dich überhaupt nicht kennen. Merlin, du hättest große Lust, sie anzuschreien, die ganze Welt anzuschreien, auch wenn du weißt, dass es nichts an deiner Situation ändern wird, aber wer weiß, vielleicht wirst du dich hinterher besser fühlen, wenn zumindest ein kleiner Teil dieser Wut nach draußen dringen kann.

Die Universität ist dir noch nie so kühl und herablassend erschienen wie an diesem Morgen. Du hast das Gefühl, als würde ihre Außenfassade dich ebenso spöttisch mustern wie die Passanten. Natürlich ist das Unfug und trotzdem kommst du dir beobachtet vor und weißt nicht, wie du diesen Tag eigentlich überstehen sollst. (Vielleicht hättest du dich wirklich krankmelden sollen.) (Nein, das hättest du nicht getan. Du bist viel zu wütend, um dich zu verstecken.) Die Tasche in deiner Hand schwankt bedenklich, während du die Stufen zum Eingang erklimmst, die Tür aufstößt und die Uni betrittst. Du weißt nicht, wann du zuletzt so nervös gewesen bist.

Auf den Gängen ist es leer und still. Du bist noch unentschlossen, ob du wirklich in die Caféteria gehen möchtest, an diesem Morgen von allen, aber du brauchst deinen zweiten Koffeinschub, sonst kannst du für nichts garantieren und zu Hause warst du irgendwann zu beschäftigt damit, mit Tassen um dich zu werfen, auch wenn die Tassen noch zur Hälfte voll waren mit Kaffee, den Millicent dir gekocht hatte. Bis sie dir gesagt hat, dass dein Geschirr keine Schuld trifft und dass du mal über einen Aggressionsbewältigungskurs nachdenken solltest. Verdammte Heiler.

Natürlich stolperst du Osburga in die Arme, kaum, dass du dich mit einem Tablett bewaffnet hast. „Blaise", beginnt sie langsam und vorsichtig, sie streckt eine Hand nach dir aus, als wärst du ein wutschnaubendes, gefährliches Raubtier, das sie beruhigen möchte, doch wenn du zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt für eines nicht in der Stimmung bist, dann ist das Beruhigen. „Nein", erwiderst du schärfer als beabsichtigt, „Sag jetzt nichts, Osburga. Wirklich. Es ist besser so." Du willst es nicht hören, ihr mitfühlendes _Es tut mir Leid_, willst die Aufrichtigkeit in ihrer Stimme nicht hören, weil sie beinahe wie Hohn klingt, nach all den falschen Worten, die Rita Kimmkorn in dein Gedächtnis eingebrannt hat.

Osburga seufzt und lässt die Hand sinken. „In Ordnung", sagt sie leise, „Aber du weißt, dass wir alle hinter dir stehen? Hinter euch?" Der Zynismus liegt schwer und bitter auf deiner Zunge (_Welches euch? Gibt es das noch?_), doch du schluckst ihn herunter, denn Osburga hat nur versucht, dir etwas Nettes zu sagen, nachdem du ihr regelrecht verboten hast, dich irgendwie zu trösten. Stattdessen nickst du und murmelst etwas von wegen „Ich brauche Kaffee, entschuldige mich bitte" und hast dich noch immer nicht entschieden zwischen den zwei Impulsen (ausrasten oder in dir zusammenfallen), die in dir kämpfen und dich weiterhin aufrecht stehen lassen.

Sidonie lächelt und sagt kein Wort, als du deinen Kaffee bezahlst, doch du siehst an ihrem Blick, dass die Schlagzeile auch an ihr nicht spurlos vorüber gegangen ist. Sie wünscht dir „Einen schönen Tag, Professor" und es klingt ehrlich und ein bisschen traurig. Der erste Schluck Caféteriakaffee schmeckt nach Enttäuschung und kaputtem Leben. Du hast nie gedacht, dass es so enden würde. Eure Beziehung auf der Titelseite, in der Klatschspalte des _Tagespropheten_, zerrissen von Rita Kimmkorn höchstpersönlich. Und selbst wenn: Du bist immer davon ausgegangen, dass es nicht weiter schlimm wäre, schließlich wäre Seamus an deiner Seite und gemeinsam schafft ihr alles. Wie naiv du doch warst. Wie jung und hoffnungslos naiv (und so furchtbar verknallt).

Jemand legt dir eine Hand auf die Schulter, sie fühlt sich warm und tröstlich an (und du willst sie gerade wirklich nicht da haben), du drehst den Kopf und schaust Asmund entgegen, ihr nickt einander kurz zu, dein Griff um deine Tasche wird fester, du holst Luft, nippst erneut an deinem Kaffee und sagst „Meine Vorlesung wartet". Asmund und Osburga sehen dich an, als würden sie dich gerne begleiten, ihre Blicke sind beinahe zu viel (verdammtes Slytherindasein, verdammter Stolz) und du reißt dich los, reißt dich los aus der Lethargie und lässt die kalte Wut über dich hinwegspülen wie Meereswellen am Strand.

Deine Beine sind bleiern und schwer und es dauert länger als sonst, aber sie tragen dich zuverlässig zu deinem Hörsaal. Du holst Luft und wünschst dir, du könntest dir einreden, dass deine Studenten den _Tagespropheten _bestimmt nicht zum Frühstück lesen, doch du würdest es dir sowieso nicht glauben, also sparst du dir die Mühe. Du wirst das Gefühl nicht los, dass du deine Energie an diesem Tag noch besser wirst gebrauchen können. Du stößt die Tür auf und betrittst den Saal, kommst herein in eine Mischung aus neugierigem Wispern und irritiertem Schweigen. Sei wie immer, sagst du dir mit eiserner Disziplin, sei wie immer, lass sie nicht merken, dass sie dich heute verunsichern, es sind nur Studenten, keine Raubtiere, aber vielleicht wäre das besser, denn du bist dir nicht sicher, ob Raubtiere dich derart beurteilen können wie es deine Studenten können.

(_Verurteilen._)

„Guten Morgen", nickst du in die Runde und legst deine Tasche auf dem Pult ab. Es bleibt still im Raum, du spürst die Blicke auf dir ruhen, sie fragen, sie bohren, sie sind abschätzig und mitleidig, verwirrt und aufmunternd, neutral und misstrauisch, oder vielleicht bildest du dir auch all das nur ein und stattdessen sitzen deine Studenten ruhig auf ihren Plätzen. Dein Blick ist an den _Tagespropheten _hängengeblieben, die vor verschiedenen Studenten liegen und soeben eilig zusammengefaltet werden. Seamus' Gesicht blitzt dir von der Titelseite entgegen und verpasst dir einen Schlag in die Magengrube.

Du starrst sie an, die jungen Männer und Frauen, die vor dir sitzen, so wie du vor Jahren selbst dort gesessen hast, um Osburga zu lauschen, du starrst sie an und fragst dich, wie es sein kann, dass du gestern noch halbwegs zufrieden warst mit deinem Leben (so zufrieden, wie man eben ist, wenn man sich in Arbeit vergräbt und dabei die eigene Beziehung zugrunde richtet) und dass du heute fassungslos zuschauen musst, wie es zerbricht.

(Und dann, dann wirst du wütend. Auf Rita Kimmkorn, die keine Ahnung hat von dem, worüber sie schreibt. Auf Seamus, weil er einfach weggegangen ist, obwohl er dich doch kennt, obwohl er doch weiß, wie anstrengend du sein kannst. Aber am wütendsten bist du auf dich selbst. Weil du da stehst und keinen Finger rührst, weil es sich anfühlt, als hätte dich der Schock lahmgelegt, während Pansy damit beschäftigt ist, dich zu rächen, Pansy und Draco und Millicent und so viele Andere, und was tust du?)

Jemand hebt vorsichtig eine Hand in die Höhe, beginnt zögernd mit „Ähm, Sir? Professor Zabini?"

„Ruhe", sagst du und deine Stimme klingt wie gefrorenes Wasser, „Heute rede nur ich."

Deine Studenten schauen dich an, ihre Gesichter sind blank, oder vielleicht bist du nur einfach so sehr gefangen in deinem eigenen Kopf, deinem eigenen Leben, dass du dich heute, in diesem Moment, weigerst, etwas aus ihren Mienen herauszulesen, obwohl es dir sonst so viel Spaß macht, obwohl du sonst versuchst, ihre Erwartungen vorher zu erraten und sie dann lächelnd gerade nicht zu erfüllen, obwohl du dich bemühst, sie zu überraschen, sie dazu zu zwingen, eigenständig zu denken und alles zu hinterfragen.

(Heute hinterfragen sie dich. Um das zu wissen, musst du nicht in ihre Gesichter sehen.)

„Sie haben Rita Kimmkorn gelesen", beginnst du ohne Umschweife, „Sie alle. Nicht wahr? Nein", wehrst du hastig ab, als einige Studenten versuchen, sich zu melden und dir zu antworten, „Ich will von Ihnen heute nichts hören. Haben Sie das verstanden?" Du klingst fremd und ernst und vielleicht wäre eine andere Herangehensweise die bessere gewesen, doch jetzt ist es gleich, jetzt hast du angefangen und jetzt wirst du es zu Ende bringen, das bist du dir (und Seamus, oder nicht?) schuldig.

„Mein Privatleben", fährst du fort, „geht niemanden etwas an. Weder Sie noch meine Kollegen noch Rita Kimmkorn, und schon gar nicht die Öffentlichkeit. Ich bin nicht hier, um Ihnen weitere Details zu bieten oder einen noch tieferen Einblick in mein Leben außerhalb dieses Hörsaals. Ich frage Sie im Gegenzug schließlich auch nicht nach Informationen, die Sie – zurecht – als privat betrachten würden. Ich bin nicht hier, um Ihnen Rede und Antwort zu stehen. Ich bin nicht hier, um mich zu rechtfertigen. Ich bin hier, um zu erklären, weil das immer noch mein Job ist.

Sie fragen sich, wie ich Sie lehren kann, dass nicht jeder Slytherin böse ist, wenn ich doch selbst einer war, einer bin? Sie fragen sich, wie ich behaupten kann, dass Draco Malfoy und Theo Nott es nicht gerade leicht hatten, wenn ich mit beiden befreundet bin und man annehmen könnte, dass ich vieles sagen würde, um sie zu verteidigen? Sie fragen sich, wie ich darüber urteilen kann, was richtig und was falsch ist, wenn die Gesellschaft doch sowieso beschlossen hat, dass die Seite, auf der ich stehe, die falsche ist? Tatsächlich? Wenn Sie sich all das fragen und noch mehr, dann weiß ich nicht, ob Sie mir im vergangenen Semester zugehört haben.

Es ist nicht wichtig, in welchem Haus ich in Hogwarts war. Es ist nicht wichtig, mit wem ich befreundet bin und es ist überhaupt nicht wichtig, mit wem ich eine Beziehung führe. Mein Privatleben hat nichts mit meinem Job zu tun. Historiker zu sein bedeutet auch, dass man sich distanzieren kann, von der Vergangenheit, der Gegenwart, den eigenen Gefühlen, dass man stattdessen versucht, sachlich und neutral etwas zu analysieren. Hatten Sie in den letzten Monaten etwa den Eindruck, dass mir diese Fähigkeit vollkommen fehlt?"

Du lässt deinen Blick über die bunte Runde deiner Studenten wandern, aber offenbar wirkt dein Einwand von vorhin noch immer und keiner versucht, dir zu antworten. Ein paar schauen dir entgegen und vielleicht lächeln sie sogar, doch heute verschwimmen sie vor deinen Augen und alles, was du siehst, sind die Scherben, die du in deinen Spiegel und dein Leben geschlagen hast.

„Natürlich liegt mir etwas daran, das Bild, das die Öffentlichkeit von Slytherins hat, geradezurücken", nimmst du den Faden wieder auf, „Das täte es jedoch auch, wenn ich nicht selbst davon betroffen wäre. Gerade weil ich in Slytherin war, bemühe ich mich umso mehr, dass man mir das nicht anmerkt, dass man mir keinesfalls Voreingenommenheit vorwerfen kann. Wir haben Slytherins besprochen, ja, allerdings nicht ausschließlich. Wir haben Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws zu Wort kommen lassen und ich habe mich nach Kräften bemüht, ein bestimmtes Bild – das der Slytherins – von allen Seiten zu beleuchten."

Eigentlich wolltest du über alles reden, nur nicht über Seamus, aber es kommt dir vor, als würde das nicht funktionieren, weil Seamus eben mit dir verbunden ist, mit dem, was du tust, mit dem, was du geworden bist.

„Sie haben Rita Kimmkorn gelesen", wiederholst du, „Und sie hat den unverzeihlichen Fehler begangen, sich in mein Privatleben einzumischen und mir etwas vorzuwerfen, was eine ungeheuerliche Anschuldigung ist. Was zwischen mir und Seamus Finnigan vorgefallen ist, geht niemanden etwas an außer ihn und mich. Ich möchte nur … einige Dinge klarstellen. Ich habe ihn niemals zu irgendetwas gezwungen. Die Idee, _Grün ist die Hoffnung _zu schreiben, kam von ihm. Ich habe ihn darin unterstützt und Material für das Buch beigetragen. Ich leugne nicht, dass sein Kontakt mit Theo, Draco, Millicent und Pansy enger wurde, je näher wir beide uns kamen, aber ich habe ihn zu keiner Zeit unter Druck gesetzt. Wir studierten das gleiche Fach, unsere Interessen waren ähnlich, wir bekamen beide Anstellungen im Historischen Institut, wir lehrten an der gleichen Universität, wir verfolgten beide unsere jeweiligen Forschungsprojekte. Die meisten der Interviews, die Sie in diesem Semester besprochen haben, stammen von Seamus. Viele der übrigen habe ich geführt. Mehr gibt es zu diesem Thema nicht zu wissen."

Und beinahe glaubst du dir selbst, als du das sagst.

_(„Scheiße, verdammt!", brüllt er dich an und seine Wut ist vielleicht das Ehrlichste, was du in den letzten zehn Monaten erlebt hast, „Wem zur Hölle willst du was beweisen? Deinen Freunden? Dir? Wie lange willst du das noch weiterlaufen lassen? Du bist so verflucht feige, weißt du das eigentlich? Du hast eine solche Angst, vor mir, vor allem, vor dem Leben, dass du gar nicht merkst, wie es an dir vorbeirauscht.")_

Das Echo vergangener Jahre (Zeit, denkst du verschwommen, so viel Zeit, die seit damals einfach verschwunden ist, und wo ist sie hin?) ist noch immer stark genug, um dich jetzt in diesem Moment zusammenzucken zu lassen, aber nein, findest du, es hat nichts mit Feigheit zu tun, wenn du beschließt, deinen Studenten nichts von deinem Privatleben zu erzählen, und Seamus wäre der Erste, der dir da zustimmen würde. Es ist sowieso vorüber, es gibt nichts mehr zu erzählen. Und wenn doch: Die Geschichte ist nicht allein deine und du hast nicht das Recht, sie zu teilen.

_(„Spar dir den Mist", fährst du ihn an, Jahre später, „Es war doch von Anfang an klar, dass es nicht gutgehen würde." Er funkelt dich an, irgendwo zwischen eiskaltem Zorn und lodernder Wut. „Achja?", schnaubt er, „Warum beenden wir es dann nicht hier und jetzt?" Und dein Verstand setzt aus. „Das ist 'ne tolle Idee. Vermutlich die beste, die du je __hattest. Hab ein beschissenes, angenehmes Leben." Und beide lauft ihr weg.)_

„Hören Sie", sagst du und holst tief Luft, „Ich will Ihnen keine Ideologie eindoktrinieren. Ich will, dass Sie nachdenken. Ich will, dass Sie hinterfragen. Auch mich. Gerade mich. Aber wenn Sie das tun, dann tun Sie es wenigstens mit dem richtigen Hintergrundwissen und verlassen Sie sich nicht auf Rita Kimmkorn. Rita Kimmkorn weiß nichts über mich. Rita Kimmkorn liefert Ihnen und dem Rest ihrer Leserschaft keine Fakten, keine Belege, nichts. Sie hat es in diesem Artikel noch nicht einmal geschafft, irgendwelche angeblichen Freunde und Zeugen zu zitieren, die mit ihren Aussagen hätten beweisen sollen, dass die Vorwürfe wahr sind.

Rita Kimmkorn hat keine Methode, und schon gar keine wissenschaftliche. Vielleicht glauben Sie ihr ja. Aber dann machen Sie sich wenigstens die Mühe, den Artikel so zu analysieren wie wir es in diesem Semester mit allen Texten gemacht haben, die ich Ihnen zum Lesen gegeben habe. Überlegen Sie, was Sie über Rita Kimmkorn wissen, was Sie über ihre Art zu schreiben wissen, über ihren Ruf in der Zauberergemeinschaft. Überlegen Sie, was Rita Kimmkorn über Harry Potter und Albus Dumbledore geschrieben hat. Denken Sie daran, inwiefern Leser- und Verkaufszahlen die Interessen von Verlegern und Schreibern beeinflussen können. Wenden Sie das an, was ich versucht habe, Ihnen beizubringen. Und wenn Sie dann immer noch glauben, dass Rita Kimmkorn die Wahrheit geschrieben hat, wäre ich an Ihrer Argumentation interessiert. Es kann schließlich nicht schaden, zu wissen, wie man Menschen manipuliert und ihnen auf geschickteste Weise etwas Ungeheuerliches als Fakt verkauft."

Du klingst zu bitter für dein Alter, findest du, aber heute bist du über den Punkt hinaus, an dem es dich noch kümmert. Du schaust in die Runde und greifst nach deiner Tasche, die du nur auf deinem Pult abgelegt hattest. „Für heute soll das genügen", sagst du, „Das Thema der Stunde war _Grenzen überschreiten. Zwischen Rivalität und Freundschaft, Hass und Liebe, Verrat und Loyalität. Zwischen Leben und Sterben_. Denken Sie als Hausaufgabe mal darüber nach, wie Geschichtsschreibung Ihrer Ansicht nach aussehen sollte und wie es möglich ist, damit Grenzen zu überschreiten." Du bist versucht, anzufügen, dass Rita Kimmkorn in ihrem Artikel auch gewisse Grenzen überschritten hast, dann verkneifst du es dir doch, weil du die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben willst, dass deine Studenten das auch alleine gemerkt haben.

„Schönen Tag noch", nickst du und gehst, nach der kürzesten Vorlesung, die du je gehalten hast. Hinter dir mag die Sintflut hereinbrechen, du würdest es nicht einmal mitbekommen, denn wenn man dich fragt, dann kann der Tag nicht mehr schlimmer werden. (Aber immerhin, denkst du – und es lässt dich trotzig und stolz den Kopf recken –, hast du bis hierhin überlebt. Da schaffst du auch die Stunden, die noch vor dir liegen.)

* * *

_tbc._


	28. Abschlusssitzung

**Kurze Anmerkung: **Liebe Leser,  
eigentlich möchte ich vor dem Kapitel gar nicht viel sagen. Dafür gibt es diesmal ein kleines Nachwort.  
Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim letzten Kapitel dieser Geschichte.  
In vielerlei Hinsicht bin ich (noch) nervöser als beim vorherigen Kapitel, weil mit diesem hier nun einmal die Geschichte zu Ende ist und weil ich hoffe, sie zu einem würdigen Abschluss gebracht zu haben, ohne mich dabei jedoch tausendmal wiederholt zu haben.  
Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.

Ich möchte an dieser Stelle in aller Deutlichkeit **Danke** sagen bei allen Menschen, die diese Geschichte gelesen haben, die sie favorisiert haben, die ihr (und mir) Reviews hinterlassen haben, die wegen dieser Geschichte mit mir in Kontakt getreten sind. Tausend Dank dafür. Ich hoffe, ich kann ein wenig von dem, was ich von euch erhalten habe, mit dem letzten Kapitel auch zurückgeben.

* * *

**Ein bisschen wie Sterben**

**Abschlusssitzung**

Das Beste an der vergangenen Woche, findest du, sind zwei Punkte: Zum Einen, dass sie vergangen ist, und zum Anderen, dass es schlimmer wirklich nicht mehr kommen kann.

Du kennst das (hauptsächlich von früher, wenn die überraschende Erkenntnis, dass ihr mitten im Krieg lebt, dich mehrmals am Tag überfallen hat), dass sich dein Leben surreal und nicht ganz wie dein eigenes anfühlt, sondern eher wie ein Pullover, den du dir geliehen hast und der nicht richtig passt, dessen Ärmel zu lang sind und der dich beständig daran erinnert, dass er nicht dir gehört. Allerdings hast du gedacht, dass sich das mit der Zeit legen würde, denn je älter du geworden bist, desto besser hat sich dein Leben angefühlt. Du hast gedacht, du wärst angekommen. Jetzt weißt du, dass das Leben immer noch etwas in der Hinterhand hat.

[Zu deiner Verteidigung, findest du, lässt sich anbringen, dass man nun wirklich nicht damit rechnen konnte, dass in einer landesweiten Zeitung ein Verleumdungsartikel über dich erscheinen würde. (Du hast durchaus mehr Phantasie als gut für dich ist, manchmal, aber gewisse Grenzen überschreitest du nicht einmal in deiner Vorstellung.) Deine Erinnerung an den letzten Mittwoch ist ein bisschen verschwommen. Bilder von Draco und Millicent wechseln sich mit den Gesichtern deiner Studenten ab und verformen sich zu Lancelot, eurem Institutsleiter, der dich am Nachmittag in sein Büro gezerrt hat, wo Barnabas Cuffe auf euch gewartet hat.

(Du warst ganz froh darüber, dass du im _Tagespropheten _häufig genug die Anmerkungen des Herausgebers gelesen hast, um den Herausgeber dann auch wirklich erkennen zu können, wenn er leibhaftig vor dir steht.) Hättest du dich nicht im Mittelpunkt des Interesses befunden, hättest du dich vermutlich unglaublich darüber amüsiert, was für eine Show Lancelot abgezogen hat. Mit verschränkten Armen und zusammengekniffenen Lippen hat dein Chef strenger ausgesehen als selbst Snape in seinen schlechtesten Momenten.

Barnabas Cuffe hat dir die Hand gereicht, nervös seinen Hut geknetet und hat abwechselnd dir und Lancelot in ausschweifenden Ausführungen immer wieder beteuert, wie unangenehm ihm die ganze „peinliche Angelegenheit" (bei dieser Formulierung hast du dir ein ungläubiges Schnauben erlaubt und dabei zugesehen, wie Cuffe unter Lancelots Blick noch ein paar Zentimeter seiner ohnehin nicht sonderlich beeindruckenden Körpergröße eingebüßt hat) doch sei und dass es natürlich Konsequenzen für Rita Kimmkorn haben werde und dass er gar nicht so recht wisse, wie –

An dieser Stelle ist Lancelot (stellvertretend für dich, offenbar, auch wenn du gar nicht damit gerechnet hast) implodiert und hat sich mit eisiger Stimme erkundigt, wie es überhaupt sein könne, dass eine „elendige, drittklassige Klatschreporterin, die es liebt, mit ausgedachten Geschichten anderer Menschen Leben zu ruinieren" vom _Tagespropheten _noch bezahlt würde, obwohl sich seit Jahren die Klagen gegen sie mehren. Am liebsten hättest du die Szene auf Film festgehalten, weil du glaubst, dass sie deinen Freunden, Millicent und Pansy im Besonderen, einige Genugtuung verschafft hätte.

Eine Antwort, Erklärung oder Ausrede hat Barnabas Cuffe euch nämlich nicht geben können. Ihr habt vor allem Gestammel zu hören bekommen, gepaart mit sich wiederholenden Entschuldigungen und der Ankündigung, einen Widerruf abzudrucken. „Das ist nun wirklich das Mindeste", hat Lancelot zurückgegeben und dir beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt, „Ist Ihnen überhaupt bewusst, welche Ausmaße Ihr kleiner Artikel haben kann? Was er für Professor Zabinis berufliche Zukunft bedeuten könnte? Denkt bei Ihrem dämlichen Käseblatt überhaupt jemand mal nach, bevor Sie etwas schwarz auf weiß veröffentlichen, was ein gesamtes Leben ruinieren kann?"

Du hast dich geräuspert und beschlossen, dass es spätestens an dieser Stelle angebracht wäre, dich mal persönlich einzuschalten. „Mister Cuffe", hast du gesagt, „ich rechne mit einem morgen erscheinenden, eindeutigen Widerruf des heutigen Artikels. Ich gehe außerdem davon aus, dass Sie Ihre Ankündigung wahr machen und dass Rita Kimmkorn die Konsequenzen ihres Handelns tragen wird." Lancelot hat seine spitze Zunge nicht im Zaum halten können. „Sie haben allerdings auch einen durchaus beachtlichen Anteil Schuld an der ganzen Angelegenheit", hat er Cuffe erinnert, „Ich schlage vor, dass Sie jetzt in Ihre Redaktion zurückkehren und versuchen, den Schaden zu beheben, den Sie angerichtet haben."

Du hast ihm zum Abschied deine Hand nicht verweigert, aber du hast ihm auch gesagt, dass er damit zu rechnen habe, von deinen Anwälten zu hören. Dir liegt nichts daran, einen Kleinkrieg auszufechten, doch dir liegt etwas daran, Rita Kimmkorn ein für alle Mal zu zeigen, dass sie mit ihrem Verhalten nicht auf ewig durchkommen wird. Und Lancelot hat Recht. Wenn du Pech hast, hat sie dir und deiner beruflichen Zukunft derartig große Steine in den Weg gelegt, dass du jede Hilfe, die du bekommen kannst, auch brauchst, um sie wieder wegzuräumen. Du weißt, dass du auf Pansy (und Dean und Ernie) bauen kannst und ihre juristischen Fähigkeiten sind dir noch nie so wertvoll erschienen.

Du bist noch ein bisschen an der Uni geblieben, anschließend, hast dich in deinem Büro verbarrikadiert und gearbeitet, bis Astoria vorbeigefloht ist, um dir Schokoladenkuchen und eine Umarmung vorbeizubringen. Den Rest des Tages hast du zu Hause auf deinem Sofa verbracht. Du hast die Fenster gegen weitere Eulenpost verschlossen und deinen Kamin versperrt. Stattdessen hast du anderthalb Flaschen Rotwein getrunken und der Versuchung widerstanden, dich durch alte Photoalben zu wühlen. Seamus' Gesicht anzusehen hättest du nicht ertragen, hast du gedacht. (Und dich abwechselnd gefragt, ob es nicht vielleicht doch das Einzige wäre, was dir die Schwere ein wenig von den Schultern nehmen könnte. Aber dann hast du dich nicht getraut, es auszuprobieren, weil du Angst hattest vor dem Ergebnis.)

Barnabas Cuffe hat sein Versprechen gehalten und am nächsten Tag groß und mittig auf Seite 1 einen Widerruf gedruckt, von dem du heimlich vermutest, dass Pansy Cuffe einen Großteil diktiert hat. Direkt darunter stand die Ankündigung, zukünftig auf Zusammenarbeit mit Rita Kimmkorn zu verzichten. Nach Genugtuung fühlt es sich allerdings noch nicht an.]

Heute steht deine Abschlusssitzung bevor und sie wird anders werden als jede Abschlusssitzung, die du zuvor gehalten hast. Du hast während der letzten Woche keine Post von deinen Studenten bekommen, vielleicht, weil Lancelot ein Machtwort gesprochen hat, vorstellen könntest du es dir. Üblicherweise würdest du in der letzten Sitzung nur Fragen durchgehen, die deine Studenten haben. Meistens machen sie sich Sorgen wegen der bevorstehenden Prüfung, wollen wissen, wie die Klausur ablaufen wird, ob sie Hilfsmittel benutzen dürfen, wie streng du mit der Benotung bist, worauf du besonders viel Wert legst.

Du hast lange überlegt, was du heute machen wirst, ob eine Rückkehr zur Normalität das Beste wäre oder doch ein feiges Übersehen der letzten Woche, auch wenn dein Privatleben deine Studenten hundertmal nichts angeht. Du hast mehrere Briefe an Seamus begonnen und ihn um Rat gebeten (weil er vielleicht nicht mehr dein Partner sein mag – und diese Formulierung ist die Einzige, die du vor dir selbst erträgst –, aber immer noch dein Kollege ist und sich mit Unikram und deinen Methoden auskennt und weil du seinem Urteil vertraust), hast jedoch keinen einzigen abgeschickt.

Stattdessen hast du mit Draco und Astoria gesprochen, die dich so häufig zum Essen eingeladen haben, dass dein Patensohn ganz begeistert gefragt hat, ob du nun bei ihnen einziehst. Dracos erschrockenes Gesicht hat diese beschissene Woche definitiv aufgehellt. Pansy und Millicent haben sich damit abgewechselt, dir Predigten zu halten. Sogar Theo hat sich gemeldet. (Und dir nur bewusster gemacht, dass der eine Brief, auf den du gewartet hast, nicht gekommen ist.) Aber am Ende hast du trotzdem alleine entscheiden müssen, wie du heute vorgehen willst.

Du hast es dir selbst nicht gerade leicht gemacht, hast abgewägt und pro und contra argumentiert. Schließlich hat ein Punkt auf deiner Pro-Seite gewonnen: Deine Studenten trifft keine Schuld. Niemand von ihnen hat Anteil an dem Artikel, niemand von ihnen hat dir in irgendeiner Weise Vorwürfe gemacht. Im Gegenteil, sie haben dir zugehört, haben dich ausreden lassen, wie sie es das gesamte Semester über getan haben. Du kannst nicht in ihre Köpfe schauen, vielleicht zweifeln sie mittlerweile alles an, was du ihnen erzählt hast, aber du hoffst, dass du es geschafft hast, Zweifel an vielem (und nicht nur an dir) in ihre Köpfe zu pflanzen.

Osburga hast du gestern vorgewarnt. Sie hat gelacht und gesagt, dass du deinen prominenten Gast bitten sollst, ihr ein Autogramm zu geben. Lancelot hat dein Programm ebenfalls abgesegnet und Harry selbst hat sofort zugesagt, als du ihn gefragt hast, ob er bereit wäre, seinen Besuch heute wahrzumachen. (In gewisser Weise, hat er dir gesagt, kann er vielleicht besser verstehen als viele Andere, was du durchgemacht hast, weil er die ganze Palette an Kimmkorns Schikanemanövern auch schon durchlebt hat.)

Du schaltest deinen Wecker aus, noch ehe er klingeln kann, und hievst dich aus dem Bett. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster verrät dir, dass der Morgen hellblau und kühl aussieht, aber mit dem Winterwetter kannst du dich arrangieren und immerhin ist der Himmel eulenlos. Du schlurfst ins Badezimmer und stellst dich solange unter das Wasser, bis sich deine Füße ganz aufgeqollen anfühlen. Anschließend gönnst du dir eine rasche Rasur und ein nicht ganz so rasches Abtrocknen mit einem riesigen, flauschigen Handtuch. In deinem Schlafzimmer weht dir vom offenen Fenster her Februarluft entgegen und bringt deine Haut zum Kribbeln, ehe du in frische Kleider schlüpfst.

Heute ist es dir egal. (Oder, nein, gerade heute ist es dir nicht egal, was du anhast. Heute ist dir nur egal, was deine Studenten darüber denken werden.) Es bleibt bei der schwarzen Hose, aber heute greifst du nach dem grünen Hemd. Wenn schon Slytherin, dann richtig, findest du. Die Haare rubbelst du kurz trocken, kämmst sie ein paar Mal mit den Fingern durch und lässt Zeit und Wärme in der Küche den Rest erledigen. Den _Tagespropheten _hast du nach dem Widerruf vorerst abbestellt und so konzentrierst du dich beim Frühstück ganz auf deinen Kaffee, während deine Gedanken das vergangene Semester streifen.

Die Vorlesung hat dir Spaß gemacht. Das Vorbereiten hat dir Spaß gemacht. Das Zusammensuchen von Material, die einzelnen Interviews, das Zusammenklauben winziger Artikel. Die Unterschiedlichkeit mancher Anlagen (und ihre Gemeinsamkeiten). Es hat dir gefallen, deine Studenten zu provozieren, ihre Denkmuster zu durchbrechen und sie mit Dingen zu konfrontieren, mit denen sie vorher vermutlich nie in Berührungen gekommen sind. Es hat dir gefallen, ein Stück Geschichte mit ihnen zu teilen, das für dich zu deinem Leben gehört und für sie vornehmlich Vergangenheit ist, wenn auch sehr, sehr nahe.

Du weißt, dass du manchmal viel Glück hattest, unverschämt viel Glück sogar. Osburga wird niemals Zeitzeugen mit in ihre Vorlesungen bringen können, du schon. Du kennst sie beinahe alle und die Meisten von ihnen sind bereit, ihre Geschichte weiterzuerzählen. Eure Generation versucht sich an dem Spagat zwischen Damals und Jetzt und ist bemüht, beiden gerecht zu werden und trotzdem in die Zukunft zu schauen. (Manchmal weißt du nicht, wie vieles von dem Gepäck, das du mit dir herumträgst, Ballast ist und wie viel überlebensnotwendig. Aber du wirst es herausfinden.)

Dein Kaffee wird langsam kalt neben dir und du verziehst das Gesicht, als du ihn lauwarm in einem Schluck austrinkst. Draußen klettert tatsächlich die Sonne nach oben und es wird Zeit für dich. (Zeit, aufzustehen und einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen.) (Worunter? Du überlegst noch. Für den Anfang genügt es vielleicht, einen unter die Vorlesung zu setzen und nach diesem Vormittag an deinen Plänen für das kommende Semester zu feilen. Für mehr bist du gerade noch nicht bereit.)

Du räumst deine Tasse in die Spüle, ziehst dir deine Schuhe an und Schal und Mantel über. Deine Tasche erwartet dich fertig gepackt neben der Tür und du wirfst keinen Blick zurück, als du die Tür ins Schloss fallen lässt.

Der Weg zur Uni fällt dir, wenig überraschend, um einiges leichter als letzten Mittwoch. Aber du hast seitdem, mit Ausnahme des Wochenendes, auch jeden Tag geübt, deine Schritte wieder beschwingter werden zu lassen und die Blicke, die dich manchmal streifen, an dir abprallen zu lassen. Immerhin (und du grinst bei dem Gedanken daran) kannst du dir relativ sicher sein, dass deine Studenten heute wohl eher deinen Gast als dich anstarren werden.

Harry wartet in der Caféteria auf dich und wird von Osburga in Beschlag genommen. Sie erzählt und fuchtelt mit den Armen und du hoffst, für Harry, dass es nichts mit Runen und Altenglisch zu tun hat. Vor den Beiden stehen zwei dampfende Tassen und ein Blick auf die Uhr verrät dir, dass du noch Zeit hast, dir einen zweiten Morgenkaffee zu holen und dich zu ihnen zu setzen. Sidonie strahlt dir gut gelaunt entgegen und wünscht dir einen „Bezaubernden Morgen".

Osburga und Harry schauen gleichzeitig hoch, als du dich auf einen Stuhl fallen lässt. „Morgen", grüßt du, ein bisschen weniger enthusiastisch als Sidonie, aber du bist immerhin noch vor dem zweiten Kaffee. Harry nickt „Hallo" und lächelt. Er nippt an seinem Tee und beobachtet interessiert, wie Osburga dir mütterlich eine Hand auf den Oberarm legt und sachte zudrückt. „Blaise", sagt sie, „Guten Morgen. Bereit für deine letzte Sitzung?"

Du zuckst mit den Achseln und rührst in deinem Kaffee. „Ich denke schon", erwiderst du, „Ein besseres Programm hat wohl kaum eine letzte Sitzung zu bieten, oder?" Du deutest mit dem Kopf in Richtung Harry und Osburga lacht. „Das glaube ich allerdings auch", stimmt sie dir zu, „Dagegen kann ich vermutlich einpacken. Lass das nur ja nicht zur Gewohnheit werden, hier Kriegshelden anzuschleppen, hörst du? Sonst kann ich die Studenten, die sich in meine Vorlesung schleppen, wohl bald an zwei Händen abzählen." Harry wird rot und plötzlich bist du ihm wahnsinnig dankbar dafür, dass er es tatsächlich wahr macht und deine Vorlesung besucht. Er müsste es nicht tun (und du bist nicht sicher, weshalb er zugesagt hat; es kann viele Gründe geben und du hast früh entschieden, für dich selbst zu glauben, dass es daran liegt, dass Harry selbst kein Schwarzweißdenken mag), aber es gäbe niemanden, den du dir mehr als Gast wünschen könntest.

Harry sieht dich über seine Tasse hinweg an. „Muss ich noch irgendwas vorher wissen?", erkundigt er sich, „Ich meine, hast du dir ein bestimmtes Programm ausgedacht oder wie soll es ablaufen?" Du schluckst Kaffee und merkst, wie du unter seinem Blick stetig wacher wirst. „Wir gehen rein", sagst du, „So in ungefähr zehn Minuten. Ich stelle dich vor, auch wenn das vielleicht ein bisschen lächerlich sein mag, aber trotzdem. Die Genugtuung, Harry Potter in meinem Hörsaal zu haben, möchte ich mir schon gönnen." Osburga lacht und Harry grinst, halb verlegen und halb verschmitzt. Er hat lange genug Zeit gehabt, sich an seine Berühmtheit zu gewöhnen, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass er sie gerne ausstellt.

„Dann", fährst du fort, „werde ich mich an mein Pult setzen und dir einen Stuhl anbieten. Ich schätze, dass meine Studenten währenddessen zwischen Begeisterung und Panik schwanken werden. Lass dich davon nicht irritieren, ja? Keine Ahnung, ob dir das hilft, aber stell dir vor, sie wären der Goldene Schnatz und du müsstest sie einfangen. Lass sie nicht aus den Augen. Zeig ihnen nicht, dass du nervös bist. Und dann fang einfach an zu reden. Du kannst sprechen, worüber du möchtest. Ich will dir keine Vorgaben machen, weil ich nicht möchte, dass es gestellt und auswendig gelernt klingt. Egal, was du sagen wirst, es wird auf alle Fälle mit dem zusammenhängen, was wir im letzten Semester besprochen haben. Du kannst also keine Fehler machen, wenn dich das beruhigt. Und wenn du irgendwann das Gefühl hast, alles gesagt zu haben, werde ich dir danken und mich bei den Studenten erkundigen, ob es Fragen gibt. Entweder sind sie in eine Art Schockstarre verfallen oder aber sie überfallen dich mit Fragen. Versuche, dich auf beide Möglichkeiten einzustellen. Dann monologisiere ich vielleicht noch ein bisschen und das war's."

Harry nickt und atmet ein paar Mal tief durch. Du weißt, dass er Interviews hasst, und du rechnest ihm umso höher an, dass er hergekommen ist. „Danke, übrigens", sagst du und lächelst ihn kurz an, „Nur für den Fall, dass ich nachher vergesse, es dir zu sagen." Er winkt ab und nuschelt „Schon in Ordnung" in seinen Tee. Manche Dinge ändern sich wohl nie, denkst du. (Du wünschst, Draco müsste heute nicht arbeiten. Du wünschst, er könnte im Hörsaal sitzen und zuhören. Es hat sich etliches gebessert und geändert zwischen ihnen, aber Dickköpfe haben sie alle beide.)

Du trinkst deinen Kaffee aus und schielst auf die Uhr. „Wollen wir?", schlägst du vor und die Frage ist eigentlich eine versteckte Aufforderung. Harry stöhnt leise auf und ist ein bisschen grün im Gesicht, was ihn sehr menschlich macht und Osburga dazu bringt, ein Lächeln hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu verbergen. „Es war mir eine Ehre", sagt sie dann zu Harry gewandt und lässt ihr Lächeln nun in aller Deutlichkeit erstrahlen, „und vor allem eine Freude." Ihre Worte lassen die ungesunde Gesichtsfärbung wieder ein wenig verblassen. „Danke sehr", antwortet Harry ihr, „Es war sehr schön, Sie kennenzulernen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht schleiche ich mich mal in Ihre Vorlesung und versuche doch noch, das Runenalphabet zu lernen. Hermione hat ja immer derart von Alte Runen geschwärmt."

Osburga lacht und verspricht, dass immer ein Platz für ihn frei sein wird. Sie drückt deine Schulter und ihr Blick ist weich und ein winziges bisschen besorgt, aber vor allem wünscht er dir Glück für deine letzte Sitzung. „Sag Bescheid, wie es lief, ja?", bemerkt sie leichthin, doch du weißt natürlich, dass dahinter die Furcht steht, dass dir die vergangene Woche noch allzu stark in den Knochen steckt. „Natürlich", nickst du, „Wir sehen uns morgen zum Mittagessen, in Ordnung? Ich schicke Asmund noch einen Institutskauz vorbei." Ihr teilt ein Lächeln, dann nickst du Harry zu und ihr steht auf, um zu dem Hörsaal zu laufen, der im letzten Semester jeden Mittwoch deiner war.

„Wenn dir irgendetwas unangenehm ist, musst du darauf selbstverständlich nicht eingehen", erteilst du Harry ein paar letzte Ratschläge, bevor ihr die Tür öffnet und euch der Meute stellt, „Und vergiss nicht, du bist da drinnen nicht alleine. Ich sitze direkt hinter dir und wenn etwas Gefahr läuft, schief zu gehen, dann greife ich ein. Okay?" Harry atmet aus und antwortet „Okay." Plötzlich kommt es dir vor, als wärt ihr kurz davor, ein riesengroßes Abenteuer zu beginnen (und irgendwie stimmt es ja auch). Du grinst „Dann mal los" und stößt die Tür auf. Du wagst dich als Erster hinein, aber Harry folgt dir auf dem Fuß.

Ein paar Sekunden herrscht eindrucksvolle Stille, dann beginnen offenbar alle gleichzeitig zu reden. Du hörst aufgeregtes Zischen und Raunen und nicht gerade subtiles „Merlin, das ist _Harry Potter_! _HARRY POTTER_!" Du bekommst hautnah mit, wie es sich für Harry wohl anfühlen muss, einen Raum voller Hexen und Zauberer zu betreten (und du fragst dich, wie es ihm gelingt, durch die Winkelgasse zu spazieren, ohne dabei die Geduld zu verlieren). Harry schenkt dir ein fast schon entschuldigendes Lächeln, das dich zum Schmunzeln bringt. Er wirkt ein wenig verloren in all der Begeisterung, die ihm entgegenschwappt.

Du legst deine Tasche auf deinem Pult ab, schlüpfst aus dem Mantel und lässt deinen Studenten noch exakt zwei Sekunden, ehe du lautstark um „Ruhe!" bittest. Sie kehrt nur langsam ein und du nutzt den Moment, um mit deinem Zauberstab einen Stuhl für Harry zu zeichnen. „Guten Morgen", sagst du dann leichthin, „Herzlich willkommen zu unserer letzten gemeinsamen Sitzung in diesem Semester. Ich hoffe, Sie hatten eine angenehme Woche." Du kannst geradezu sehen, wie sich Alasdair MacLaine auf die Lippen beißt und du glaubst zu wissen, was er dir gerne erwidert hätte. (_Vermutlich angenehmer als Ihre, Professor. Dürfen wir Sie fragen, wie es Ihnen geht, oder steht uns das nicht zu_?) Aber du glaubst auch, dass es nicht nötig sein wird, es auszusprechen. Am Ende der Vorlesung wird er wahrscheinlich wissen, wie es dir geht.

„Wie Sie sehen können", fährst du fort und streckst eine Hand aus, um auf Harry zu zeigen, „dürfen wir heute einen Gast bei uns willkommen heißen. Bitte begrüßen Sie gemeinsam mit mir Mister Harry Potter." Sie klatschen und trommeln auf die Tische und starren abwechselnd dich und Harry an wie Einhörner. „Mister Potter", sagst du in den abebbenden Applaus hinein, „hat sich freundlicherweise bereit erklärt, heute hier zu sein und vor Ihnen über seine Erfahrungen zu sprechen. Es versteht sich hoffentlich von selbst, dass ich von Ihnen erwarte, ihm den gebührenden Respekt zu zollen. Hören Sie zu. Machen Sie sich Notizen, wenn Sie wollen. Sie werden über das, was Sie heute erfahren, nicht geprüft werden, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass Sie es nicht anwenden dürfen. Sollten sich für Sie Fragen ergeben, können Sie diese im Anschluss stellen, sowohl an Mister Potter als auch an mich."

Du wirfst einen Blick in die Runde und wartest ab. Deine Studenten bleiben ruhig. „Gut", nickst du und lehnst dich dann gegen dein Pult. Du drehst den Kopf zu Harry, der mittlerweile seine Jacke ausgezogen und sie über den Stuhl gehängt hat. „Du kannst", lächelst du und Harry nickt zurück. Er bleibt stehen und sieht deine Studenten an. „Guten Morgen", sagt er, „Ich freue mich, hier sein zu dürfen und Sie kennenzulernen." Ihr Schweigen erzählt von dem Erstaunen, das wohl jeden ergreifen muss, der Harry Potter nicht, so wie du, aus der Schule kennt und der weiß, wie bescheiden er sein kann. Und wie sehr er seinen Ruhm oft genug verwünscht.

Er lässt sich Zeit, jeden einzelnen der Reihe nach anzuschauen. Du hast ihm vorher absichtlich nichts über deine Studenten gesagt, weil du nicht möchtest, dass er voreingenommen ist. (Und weil die Leben deiner Studenten ebenso privat sind wie dein eigenes. Du weißt sowieso schon mehr über sie als gut ist.) Irgendwann setzt sich Harry auf den Stuhl und begutachtet seine Finger. „Ich bin kein geborener Redner", beginnt er, „und das, was ich Ihnen jetzt erzähle, habe ich vorher nicht geplant. Also entschuldigen Sie bitte, wenn ich mich manchmal wiederhole oder Pausen mache, um meine Gedanken wieder zusammenzusuchen."

Du machst es dir auf deinem Pult bequem und beschließt, für den Augenblick lieber deine Studenten zu beobachten als Harry. Immerhin kannst du seine Emotionen an den Gesichtern deiner Studenten ablesen. Er hat noch nicht einmal richtig angefangen und sie hängen schon an seinen Lippen.

„Ich gehe davon aus", sagt er und lächelt, verlegen, „dass Sie einen Großteil meiner Geschichte kennen. Verzeihen Sie mir, wenn ich jetzt trotzdem ganz am Anfang beginne. Ich bin nicht unter Hexen und Zauberern aufgewachsen. Meine Kindheit habe ich bei meinem Onkel und meiner Tante, der Schwester meiner Mutter, verbracht. Ich wusste nicht, dass es noch eine andere Welt gibt, eine, in der Magie existiert, eine, in der meine Eltern verehrt und betrauert wurden. Ich bin als Muggel groß geworden, auch wenn ich den Begriff damals nicht kannte.

Meine Kindheit war keine glückliche, das wissen Sie vermutlich. Ich bin später häufig gefragt worden, ob ich für Muggel Hass oder Abscheu oder Ähnliches empfinde. Ich habe bei der Antwort nie gezögert und habe immer sofort „Nein" gesagt. Warum sollte ich die Erfahrungen, die ich mit meinen Verwandten gemacht habe, auf alle Muggel übertragen? Das wäre schwachsinnig und hochgradig ungerecht. Nur, weil ich mit ein paar wenigen Personen Pech gehabt hatte, musste ich das doch nicht auf die Gesamtheit übertragen."

Du lächelst und Harry sieht dich an und sein erschrockener Blick verrät dir, wie traurig dein Lächeln sein muss, obwohl du dir Mühe gibst, die Mundwinkel nach oben zu ziehen. Aber du weißt viel zu genau, wohin sein kleiner Exkurs führen wird und du vermutest, dass es niemals eine Zeit geben wird, in der du es nicht traurig finden wirst, dass deine Generation von Slytherins in vielerlei Hinsicht eine verlorene ist.

„An meinem elften Geburtstag fand ich heraus, dass ich ein Zauberer war und dass meine Eltern keinesfalls bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen waren. Ich kam nach Hogwarts und es war, als hätte ich endlich mein Zuhause gefunden. Ich fand Freunde – und machte mir Feinde. Ich machte meine eigenen Erfahrungen und folgte häufig genug Vorurteilen", spricht er weiter und sieht wieder deine Studenten an, „Ich fand immer mehr über meine Eltern heraus, über Voldemort, über die Todesser, über seinen Wahn vom reinen Blut.

Natürlich war es nicht immer leicht in Hogwarts, aber ich war glücklich dort. Ich war gerne in Gryffindor, ich hatte Freunde, ich konnte Quidditch spielen. Manchmal leistete ich mir ein Gefecht mit Draco Malfoy oder Professor Snape. Manchmal auch mit Beiden. Ich hatte Ron und Hermione und Hagrid. Ich hatte Professor Dumbledore. Es war, als hätte ich die ersten elf Jahre meines Lebens nur geträumt und würde jetzt zum ersten Mal richtig aufwachen. Magie war das Puzzlestück, das gefehlt hatte, um mich zu vervollständigen.

Im Laufe meiner Jahre in Hogwarts musste ich lernen, mit allerlei Problemen zurechtzukommen. Mal waren es Verleumdungen, mal unfähige Lehrer, mal Herausforderungen, bei denen ich kaum wusste, wie ich sie meistern sollte. Manchmal waren es auch einfach nur die üblichen Problemen, die das Erwachsenwerden so mit sich bringt. Neid, Streit, Eifersucht, Liebe. Aber", Harry holt tief Luft und schaut für eine bedeutende Sekunde zu dir, „ich bin nicht hier, um Ihnen meine Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen. Ich glaube, die kennen Sie auch so ganz gut."

Vereinzelt lachen deine Studenten peinlich berührt auf, denn natürlich kennen sie jedes einzelne, veröffentlichte Detail aus Harry Potters Leben. Allzu viele Helden hat die britische Zauberergemeinschaft schließlich nicht zu bieten. (Obwohl er dein Gast ist, obwohl du ihn hierher eingeladen bist, weißt du nicht, was er jetzt erzählen will, und es kostet dich einiges an Anstrengung, die Neugier nicht auf deinem Gesicht durchscheinen zu lassen.)

„Ich will Ihnen keinen Moralvortrag halten", sagt Harry, „Das wäre Unsinn. Sie sind allesamt erwachsene Menschen, die für sich selbst denken können. Ich will Ihnen nicht vorschreiben, was richtig und was falsch ist. Aber ich will Ihnen zeigen, was jenseits des Bildes liegt, das die Öffentlichkeit von mir hat. Manche betreiben Heldenverehrung, in einem Ausmaß, das mir Bauchschmerzen hat, weil ich ihre Artikel lese und ihre Reden hören und mich darin nicht wiedererkenne. Andere gehen in die entgegegengesetzte Richtung und ich bilde mir ein, dass das ebenfalls nicht der richtige Weg ist."

(Zumindest deine Aufmerksamkeit ist ihm spätestens jetzt sicher.)

„Ich bin kein Goldjunge", verkündet Harry und deine Studenten saugen jedes Wort auf, „Es gab Momente, in denen ich mir gewünscht habe, ich wäre ein Anderer. Jemand mit einem normalen Leben. Jemand, der nicht ohne Eltern aufwachsen musste. Jemand, der nicht die Zukunft der Zaubererwelt auf seinen schmalen, elfjährigen Schultern tragen musste. Jemand, der in seinen Träumen nicht seine sterbende Mutter schreien hören musste. Jemand, der nicht diese verdammte Narbe auf der Stirn hatte.

Es ist für Außenstehende leicht, nur die Sonnenseite zu sehen. Es ist leicht, sich darauf zu konzentrieren und sich darüber lustig zu machen. Es ist leicht, auf dem goldenen Jungen herumzureiten, wenn alle ihn als Retter sehen und man als Gleichaltriger nur allzu deutlich merkt, dass er eben auch nur ein Junge ist wie jeder Andere. Es ist leicht, ihn zu beneiden, um den angeblichen Ruhm, um die Sonderbehandlung, die oft angeblich und manchmal tatsächlich stattfand.

Es ist schwer, sich mühsam alle Details zusammenzusuchen, die das gesamte Bild ergeben. Nicht alle haben sich diese Mühe gemacht. Nicht alle mochten das Bild, das dabei herausgekommen ist. Manche fanden den Ausschnitt, den sie von mir bekommen haben, bei weitem schöner. Aber das bin nicht ich. Manchmal habe ich die ganze Welt gehasst und sie verflucht für all die Ungerechtigkeit, die sie mir zugeschoben hat. Ein Jahr lang dachte ich, der beste Freund meiner Eltern hätte sie verraten, nur, um dann herauszufinden, wie es wirklich gewesen war. Dann freute ich mich darauf, bei dem Mann zu leben, der mein Patenonkel war und so nahe an meinen Vater herankam wie sonst kaum jemand. Dann starb er. Dann starb Professor Dumbledore. Dann starb Remus Lupin.

Professor Dumbledore war mein Mentor", sagt Harry leise, „und trotzdem war ich zwischendurch nahe dran, ihn zu hassen. Es gab Zeiten, in denen meidete er mich. Nach seinem Tod war ich wütend, wie viel er mir verheimlicht hatte. Wie viel Arbeit er mir übrigließ. Wie viel er mir zumutete. Manchmal, glaube ich, führte ich mich auf wie ein verwöhntes Kind. Und manchmal fand ich, dass es mein gutes Recht war. Ich wollte nicht benutzt werden. Ich wollte nicht Harry Potter, Retter der Zauberwelt sein, sondern Harry Potter, der Junge. Der, der gerade seiner Quidditchmannschaft den Sieg gekostet hatte. Der unglücklich verliebt war. Der seine besten Freunde vergrault hatte. Ich wollte ich sein. Und ein Großteil der Menschen um mich herum wollte dieses Ich nicht sehen. Oder konnte es nicht."

Er macht eine kurze Pause und ein paar deiner Studenten kritzeln eifrig mit, aber die Meisten sitzen einfach nur da und hören zu. Du kannst es ihnen nicht verübeln, dir geht es genauso (und dabei kennst du Harry eigentlich lange genug, um vieles von dem, was er erzählt, entweder zu kennen oder geahnt zu haben).

„Wissen Sie", sagt er und lehnt sich auf seinem Stuhl ein wenig nach vorne, „Manchmal war ich auch nicht besser als die, die in mir nur die Sonnenseite sehen wollten. Ich sah in Professor Snape nur den Lehrer, der mich hasste und schikanierte. Ich sah in der Masse der Slytherins nur heranwachsende Todesser. Erinnern Sie sich, was ich Ihnen vorhin über meine Erfahrung mit Muggeln gesagt habe? Damals habe ich meinen eigenen Rat nicht befolgt. Meine Erfahrungen mit Slytherins beschränkten sich auf Professor Snape, Draco Malfoy, die Quidditchmannschaft – und Lord Voldemort. Kein Wunder, dass ich Slytherins nicht leiden konnte, oder?"

Ein paar deiner Studenten tun ihm den Gefallen und fallen auf ihn herein. Sie nicken und Harry lächelt bitter. „Falsch", meint er ruhig, „Die Erfahrung, die ich mit Wenigen gemacht hatte, übertrug ich auf alle, gepaart mit dem, was an Gerüchten und Vorurteilen über Slytherins sowieso im Umlauf war. Sie wissen vielleicht, dass Slytherins in Hogwarts nicht gerade einen guten Ruf genossen, auch wenn sich das mittlerweile langsam ändert. Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe, sie näher kennenzulernen. Ich hatte keine Lust. Und ich hatte nie das Gefühl, dass sie scharf darauf waren, mich näher kennenzulernen.

Ich bin nicht sicher, ob Ihnen klar ist, wie bescheuert das eigentlich von mir war." (Harrys trockene Ehrlichkeit ist etwas, das du an ihm sehr zu schätzen weißt. Und das dich zum Schmunzeln bringt.) „Es gab auch in Gryffindor Menschen, die mich misstrauisch musterten, sobald mal wieder ein Artikel über mich erschien, der mich nicht gerade als Held dastehen ließ. Warum also sollte es in Slytherin nicht auch Schüler geben, die nicht der Todesserideologie folgten?

Das sind Fragen, die ich mir erst später gestellt habe. Nach dem Krieg. Als immer deutlicher wurde, wie viele Slytherins sich vor Gericht verteidigen mussten, obwohl sie unschuldig waren. Soll ich Ihnen was verraten? Ein bisschen hat es mich entsetzt. Nicht, dass sie unschuldig waren, sondern dass der Rest von uns so bereitwillig war, ihnen die Gesamtschuld zuzuschieben. Und warum? Weil es einfach war. Die Vorurteile gegen Slytherins existierten seit langem, man konnte problemlos auf sie zurückgreifen und sie funktionierten. Simpel. Aber nicht die Wahrheit.

In Wahrheit trägt das Ministerium eine große Schuld. In Wahrheit haben viele Menschen die Augen davor verschlossen, dass Voldemort zurück war und dass er im Begriff war, sich eine Anhängerschaft aufzubauen, die seine frühere überbieten würde. In Wahrheit hat man weder mir noch Dumbledore glauben wollen, als wir versucht haben, vor Voldemort zu warnen. Wieso? Weil es so viel schöner, so viel beruhigender war zu glauben, dass die Gefahr nachwievor gebannt sei. Weil niemand noch einmal erleben wollte, mit welcher Schrecklichkeit und Grausamkeit Voldemort über die Zaubererwelt hereinbrechen würde."

Harry leckt sich nervös über die Lippen. „Blaise hat mir viele der Materialien zukommen lassen, die Sie hier im Rahmen der Vorlesung besprochen haben", sagt er, „Erinnern Sie sich an das Interview mit Kingsley Shacklebolt? Er hat gesagt, dass er im Krieg getötet hat. Sie wissen alle, dass die Unverzeihlichen Flüche ihren Namen nicht ohne Grund tragen. Alle, die als Todesser vor Gericht standen, wurden gefragt, ob sie einen der Flüche angewandt haben. Alle, die tatsächlich Todesser waren, haben bejaht. Vielleicht können Sie sich vorstellen, zu welchen Tumulten das in den Gerichtsälen geführt hat. Und die Anderen? Die Auroren und all jene, die gegen Voldemort gekämpft haben? Ich kann's Ihnen sagen, weil ich dazu gehört habe. Wir haben die Unverzeihlichen auch benutzt. Natürlich. Weil es um Leben und Tod ging, weil es Reflexe gibt, die man nicht unterbinden kann, weil man vermutlich immer entscheiden wird, jemanden zu töten statt dabei zuzusehen, wie jemand, den man liebt, umgebracht wird. Wurden diese Anderen dafür bestraft, die Flüche gesprochen zu haben? Nein. Sie standen nie vor Gericht. Wieso auch? Schließlich kämpften sie für die richtige Seite."

Du verstehst, warum er nervös ist. Was er gerade sagt, ist schwierig und ein Balanceakt, aber es ist auch wichtig. „Ich verrate Ihnen etwas", fährt Harry sehr leise fort, „Manchmal wünsche ich mir, wir hätten vor Gericht gestanden. Dann hätten wir es erklären können, dann müssten wir es nicht totschweigen, obwohl doch jedem klar sein muss, dass auch unsere Seite getötet hat. Anders ging es nicht, anders konnte dieser verdammte Krieg nicht beendet werden. Aber wir mussten uns nie zu unserer Schuld bekennen, weil jeder sie als einen Preis empfunden hat, den wir für den Frieden eben zahlen mussten. Das heißt allerdings nicht, dass wir diese Schuld je komplett ablegen konnten. Kingsley sagt es in seinem Interview: Die Gesichter der Menschen, die er in der Schlacht getötet hat, verfolgen ihn bis in den Schlaf. Und ob wir nun getötet oder einen anderen, grausamen Fluch benutzt haben – es geht jedem von uns genauso. Nur, dass die Allgemeinheit es nicht hören will. Begreifen Sie?"

Das Schweigen ist voller unausgesprochener Worte. Deine eigenen kleben dir zwischen den Lippen fest. Du denkst an Draco, der in eurem sechsten Schuljahr beinahe jede Nacht von rotäugigen Schrecken bis in seine Träume begleitet wurde, und der sich weigerte, mit euch darüber zu reden. Du denkst an Pansy, die nach dem Tod ihres Vaters nicht wusste, wohin mit all ihrer Wut und Trauer und Verzweiflung. Du denkst an Millicent, die nach Voldemorts Rückkehr bis zur Schlacht um Hogwarts nie aufgehört hat, sich Sorgen um ihre Mutter zu machen. Du denkst an Theo, dem der Krieg die Eltern und die Unschuld genommen hat. (Manchmal denkst du, dass es mehr als nur _ein _Wunder gebraucht haben muss, um euch alle nicht wahnsinnig werden zu lassen.)

„Die Methoden", fährt Harry langsam fort, „waren auf beiden Seiten ähnlich. Und es gab genügend Todesser, die Voldemort nicht mehr aus Überzeugung folgten, sondern aus Angst. Ich weiß nicht", er schluckt und seine Stimme klingt belegt, „inwiefern wir uns ein Urteil über sie erlauben können, wenn keiner von uns sagen kann, wie er an ihrer Stelle gehandelt hätte." Er sieht dich an und du weißt, dass er an Draco denkt. An Draco, der Dumbledore niemals hätte töten können, an Draco, der daran zerbrochen wäre, an Draco, der sich weigerte, Harry Potter zu verraten, an Draco, der Angst um seine Eltern hatte. (An Narcissa, die für Harry gelogen und ihr Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt hat, um dafür ihren Sohn zurück zu bekommen.)

Die Pause, die folgt, ist die bisher längste, aber niemand traut sich, sie zu durchbrechen. Du erwiderst Harrys Blick und versuchst, ihm zu sagen, wie dankbar du bist, dass er hier ist. (Du glaubst, dass er es weiß, doch du willst lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen und es ihm nach der Vorlesung noch einmal in aller Deutlichkeit sagen.)

Irgendwann wendet sich Harry wieder deinen Studenten zu. „Ich will nicht behaupten, alle Todesser wären unschuldig gewesen und von Voldemort dazu gezwungen worden, ihm die Treue zu schwören", fährt er fort und du schnaubst auf. Ihr Slytherins wisst vielleicht am besten, dass es Fanatiker gegeben habt. Die anderen drei Häuser waren in Hogwarts nicht die Einzigen, die versuchten, den Carrows am besten aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Aber", sagt Harry unbeirrbar, „ich will auch nicht behaupten, dass der Rest von uns Unschuldsengel war. Wir sind, alle miteinander, ein Ergebnis unserer Umstände. Wir sind keine fertigen Produkte, wir wachsen mit den Niederschlägen, die wir einstecken müssen, und wir können uns ändern. Wir können sogar zugeben, dass wir im Unrecht waren, auch wenn es manchen von uns schwerer fällt als anderen." Er grinst und du glaubst, dass er an sich, Ron Weasley und Draco denkt.

Harry zuckt mit den Achseln. „Die ultimative Weisheit kann ich Ihnen leider nicht mit auf den Weg geben. Ich kann Ihnen nur sagen, dass es nicht schadet, sich ab und zu mal umzusehen und zu versuchen, die Welt durch andere Augen zu betrachten. Wechseln Sie die Position, fühlen Sie sich in andere Menschen hinein. Und wenn Ihnen das noch nicht genug ist, dann erinnern Sie sich daran, dass Harry Potter oft genug die Schnauze voll hatte und dass er keine Sekunde gezögert hat, den Cruciatus-Fluch gegen Amycus Carrow zu sprechen, aber dass Draco Malfoy nicht im Stande war, Albus Dumbledore zu töten. Denken Sie daran, dass auch Helden nicht nur auf der Sonnenseite leben. Und daran, dass zum Glück nur die wenigsten Menschen von Grund auf böse sind.

Manchmal", fügt er an, „verschließen wir unsere Augen vor dem ganzen Bild, weil uns der kleine Ausschnitt, den wir sehen, besser gefällt. Aber ein Ausschnitt zeigt niemals die ganze Geschichte. Versuchen Sie, die ganze Geschichte zu kennen, bevor Sie ein Urteil fällen, das schnell ausgesprochen ist, jedoch nur schwer zurückgenommen werden kann."

Er verstummt und dann nickt er dir verlegen lächelnd zu. „Fertig", sagt er leise. Du musst deine Studenten dazu nicht auffordern, sie fangen auch so an zu applaudieren. Du wartest ab, bis sie sich wieder beruhigen und siehst anschließend Harry an. „Danke", erwiderst du, „Danke, dass du dir die Zeit genommen hast, hierher zu kommen und vor uns zu reden. Ich denke, ich spreche für alle, wenn ich dir sage, dass es eine Erfahrung war, die man mit Sicherheit nicht jeden Tag sammeln kann. Ich danke dir für deine Offenheit und für deine Bereitwilligkeit, private Details mit uns zu teilen. Gibt es von Ihrer Seite aus noch Fragen an Mister Potter?", wendest du dich an deine Studenten.

Sie senken die Köpfe über ihre aufgeschlagenen Hefte und du gibst ihnen ein bisschen Zeit, um zu verdauen, dass sie _Harry Potter _fragen können, was sie wollen. Eliza Carter hebt schließlich die Hand und Harry schaut zu dir, weil du von euch beiden immerhin der Dozent bist. „Miss Carter", rufst du sie auf, „Bitte." Sie lächelt dich kurz an, dann heften sich ihre Augen auf Harry. „Ich hoffe, ich trete Ihnen damit nicht zu nahe", beginnt sie vorsichtig, „Aber ich habe mich gefragt, ob es wohl etwas gibt, was Sie bereuen, wenn Sie an Ihre Schulzeit zurückdenken. Gerade in Bezug auf die Slytherins."

Harry hebt ein wenig verloren die Schultern und lässt sie wieder fallen. „Keine Ahnung", gibt er unumwunden zu, „Natürlich weiß ich im Nachhinein, dass ich mich nicht immer korrekt verhalten habe. Und dass es umgedreht genauso war. Manchmal waren meine … unsere Handlungen sicher gerechtfertigt. Draco und ich, beispielsweise, ich glaube, wir haben uns damals nie etwas geschenkt. Das beruhte schon auf Gegenseitigkeit. Und ich denke, dass ich jetzt, Jahre später, darauf zurückblicken kann und etwas gelernt habe. Vielleicht ist das mehr wert als Reue."

Sie sagt leise „Danke". Dann räuspert sich Tobias Miller und meldet sich. Du nickst ihm zu und wartest ab. Er ist sehr still gewesen in den letzten Wochen und du glaubst (hoffst), dass es daran liegt, dass er vieles überdacht und dass es ihn große Mühe gekostet hat. „Wie können Sie das?", fragt er und klingt zu gleichen Teilen ehrlich interessiert und verwundert, „Wie können Sie die Menschen, die für all das Leid in Ihrem Leben verantwortlich sind, nicht länger hassen?"

Harry lacht und jeder (auch die, die ihn nicht kennen) kann sehen, dass es vor Verlegenheit ist. „Hass macht vieles kaputt", antwortet er nachdenklich, „Haben Sie schonmal überlegt, dass Voldemorts Hass auf seinen Vater überhaupt erst vieles hat entstehen lassen? Ich fühle mich immer ein wenig wie Professor Dumbledore, wenn ich das sage, nämlich weise und gütig und viel älter, als ich bin, aber es stimmt nun einmal: Hass zerstört. Leben, Liebe, Glück. Hass verankert uns in der Vergangenheit, er lässt uns nicht los und verhindert, dass wir nach vorne sehen. Warum sollte jemand so etwas freiwillig in seinem Leben behalten?"

Du schluckst. „Weitere Fragen?", erkundigst du dich, „Ich muss Ihnen wohl kaum sagen, dass das hier eine einmalige Gelegenheit ist."

„Warum sind Sie nicht Profi-Quidditchspieler geworden?", platzt Lucinda Johnson heraus und dein Hörsaal erzittert regelrecht vor Gelächter. Du verdrehst die Fragen, weil du an so etwas sicher nicht gedacht hast, aber andererseits kann es vielleicht nicht schaden, die Stimmung zu lockern. Ihr habt wahrlich genügend deprimierende Stunden miteinander verbracht, das hat die Thematik deiner Vorlesung nun einmal mit sich gebracht.

Harry grinst und fährt sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Sein Gesicht entspannt sich und er wirkt nicht älter als Mitte 20, wie er dort auf dem Stuhl sitzt. Du kannst den unbeschwerten Teenager in ihm wiederfinden und denkst, voller Triumph, dass der Krieg euch eben doch nicht alles genommen hat. (Du denkst das Gleiche, wenn du siehst, wie Draco Astoria anlächelt, wenn Pansy dir von der Zusammenarbeit mit Dean und Ernie vorschwärmt, wenn – (_wenn du Seamus küsst_).) „Manchmal", antwortet er, „ist es ganz gescheit, sein Hobby eben nicht zum Beruf zu machen, sondern als Hobby zu behalten. Außerdem", und er zwinkert schelmisch, als er es sagt, „hätte mir niemand garantieren können, dass ich nicht doch irgendwann Oliver Wood noch einmal als Trainer bekommen hätte. Und ich glaube, dafür wäre ich nicht fit genug gewesen." Diesmal lachst du mit. Dann kehrt wieder Stille ein. Du nutzt die Zeit, um deine Studenten der Reihe nach anzusehen. Du hast sie im Laufe des Semesters kennengelernt, hast mitbekommen, wie sie arbeiten und denken, hast ihnen Fragen gestellt und sie vor Herausforderungen gebracht. (Und manchmal haben sie das Gleiche mit dir getan.) Dir fällt auf, dass du neugierig bist, ihre Abschlussessays zu lesen. Neugierig und gespannt und voller Vorfreude.

Du wartest, aber die Fragen bleiben aus. Vermutlich wärst du genauso eingeschüchtert, wenn man dir ohne Vorankündigung einen Held deiner Kindheit vor die Nase gesetzt hätte. „In Ordnung", sagst du daher, „Dann würde ich den Moment gerne nutzen, um Ihnen zu sagen, dass mir das vergangene Semester mit Ihnen viel Spaß gemacht hat. Spätestens nach letzter Woche wissen Sie wahrscheinlich alle, dass wir hier ein Thema behandelt haben, das mir persönlich sehr am Herzen liegt. Ich habe Ihnen ganz zu Beginn gesagt, dass wir an der Wahrheit kratzen werden, die dort draußen herumschwirrt. Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass ich Graustufen behandle. Ich hoffe, ich habe Sie in dieser Hinsicht nicht enttäuscht und bin meinem Versprechen treu geblieben.

Vielleicht haben Sie sich zwischendurch gefragt, warum wir dieses oder jenes Thema besprechen. Warum wir den Familien Black, Weasley und Malfoy so viel Zeit eingeräumt haben. Warum ich Ihnen Interviews zu lesen gegeben habe, die teilweise extrem persönlich waren und die mitunter von Menschen stammten, von denen Sie wohl noch nie gehört hatten und die man eher als Randfiguren abstempeln würde. Ich hoffe, dass Sie sich diese Fragen mittlerweile selbst beantworten können.

Niemand von uns ist ohne Fehl und Tadel. Wir wünschen es uns manchmal, weil es vieles einfacher machen würde, und weil es schön wäre, Ideale und Vorbilder zu haben, nach denen man sich richten kann. Aber wir machen alle Fehler. Machen Sie nur nicht den Fehler, Andere vorschnell zu verurteilen. Nehmen Sie sich Zeit, alle Details kennenzulernen. Mithilfe der verschiedenen Materialien, die ich Ihnen immer zugeschickt habe, habe ich versucht, Ihnen zu zeigen, auf wie vielen verschiedenen Wegen man sich der Wahrheit annähern kann, um sie aus unterschiedlichen Blickwinkeln betrachten zu können."

Du räusperst dich und lässt den Blick erneut durch die Runde schweifen. „Gibt es von Ihrer Seite aus noch Fragen zur bevorstehenden Prüfung?"

Sie haben ungefähr drei Dutzend und du bemühst dich, jede einzelne geduldig zu beantworten. Beim nächsten Blick auf die Uhr ist eure Zeit abgelaufen und dich überfällt ein wenig Wehmut. „In Ordnung", sagst du, „Das war's. Ich will Ihnen keine Abschlussrede halten. Ich glaube, Sie haben letzte Woche und auch heute schon genügend Monologen gelauscht. Wenn es noch etwas Wichtiges gibt – Sie kennen meine Sprechzeiten und mein Büro. Sie sind jederzeit willkommen."

Sie klatschen und du schaust sie überrascht an. Harry lacht (vermutlich über deinen dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck) und sobald sie ihre Sachen zusammengepackt haben, kommen sie nacheinander nach unten zu dir, um sich einzeln zu verabschieden.

„Gelungene Überraschung heute", sagt Lucinda Johnson und nickt dir anerkennend zu. Du nickst zurück und glaubst, spätestens jetzt einen Frieden herausgehandelt zu haben, mit dem du zu Beginn des Semesters niemals gerechnet hättest.

„Hat Spaß gemacht", sagt Caitlin Roberts und lächelt dich an, „Wirklich. Ich hab's mir anders vorgestellt, aber es war gut. Ich mag, wie Sie an das Thema rangegangen sind."

„Danke", sagt Trystan Bickerton und sieht dir direkt in die Augen, „Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass mir Geschichte mal so viel Spaß machen könnte und dass es für mich etwas Anderes sein könnte als reine Pflichterfüllung."

Julianna Shaw lächelt dich schüchtern an. „Sie haben es geschafft, dass ich über Dinge nachgedacht habe, die vorher wahrscheinlich an mir vorbeigegangen sind", sagt sie, „Und Sie haben es geschafft, dass ich mich einmische und diskutiere und nicht all meine Gedanken für mich behalte."

Tobias Miller lächelt nicht, aber die Unsicherheit in seinen Augen spricht sowieso eine eigene und sehr klare Sprache. „Sie glauben es vielleicht nicht", sagt er, „aber Sie haben mir vieles beigebracht. Vielleicht hauptsächlich über mich selbst. Manchmal wäre ich gerne ausgerastet. Manchmal dachte ich wirklich, Sie wollten alle Todesser zu armen Opfern machen. Und manchmal hab' ich versucht, hinter Fassaden zu schauen. Das war schwierig und kaum etwas von dem, was ich gesehen habe, hat mir gefallen. Vielleicht ist das Erwachsenwerden."

„Geben Sie mir Bescheid", grinst Bo Turner, „wenn Sie in Ihrer nächsten Vorlesung wieder einen nervigen, alles hinterfragenden Philosophiestudenten brauchen, in Ordnung?"

„Danke", sagt Rosaleen O'Connor und streicht sich eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, „Manchmal kann man in wenigen Monaten mehr lernen als in all der Zeit zuvor. Danke, dass Sie so vieles mit uns geteilt haben."

„War gut", sagt Boreas Flynn ein bisschen verlegen, „Danke, dass Sie mich manchmal in die richtige Richtung geschubst haben. Danke, dass Sie mich zum Nachdenken gebracht haben."

„Schade", sagt Charles Grey, „dass ich solange warten musste, um Ihre Vorlesung zu besuchen."

„Tut mir Leid", sagt Eliza Carter, „dass ich am Anfang so viel verpasst habe. Ich hoffe, Sie wissen, dass sich jede einzelne Sitzung gelohnt hat."

„Sie haben es geschafft, so viele Elemente einzubringen, die mich interessieren", sagt Stephen Hart, „und über so vieles zu sprechen, was mich wütend macht und worüber noch viel mehr Menschen nachdenken sollten. Aber irgendwo ist eben immer der Anfang. Danke dafür."

„Sie sind ein guter Dozent", sagt Gwendolen Hopkins und mustert dich durch ihre Brillengläser, „Sie stellen die richtigen Fragen und Sie stellen sie nicht nur uns, sondern auch sich selbst. Vielleicht beantworten Sie mir ja im nächsten Semester mal ein paar von meinen." Sie lächelt, kurz und schmal, aber ehrlich, und ihr nickt euch zu.

„Sie haben es geschafft, viele Ihrer eigenen Emotionen draußen vor der Tür zu lassen", sagt Alasdair MacLaine, „Das hätte nicht jeder geschafft. Schon gar nicht letzte Woche. Danke, dass Sie uns beigebracht haben, so analytisch und neutral wie möglich an die Sache heranzugehen."

Du sagst gar nichts außer immer wieder „Danke", bis sie schließlich alle aus dem Hörsaal verschwunden sind und nur noch Harry übrig bleibt. Er sieht dir entgegen und lächelt kurz. Und das letzte halbe Jahr mag in vielerlei Hinsicht das schwierigste und beschissenste seit langem gewesen sein, aber es war auch großartig und hat dich immer und immer wieder daran erinnert, dass du Freunde hast, die dich durch alles hindurch begleiten.

Du nimmst Harry mit zu deinem Büro, damit er deinen Kamin benutzen kann, um nach Hause zu flohen. Du schüttest deine Tasche auf deinem Tisch aus und beginnst, all die Papiere, die du mitgeschleppt und heute sowieso nicht gebraucht hast, in einem Ordner zu verstauen, auf dem „Wintersemester 2014/15" geschrieben steht. Er ist prall gefüllt und fein säuberlich sortiert, damit du die Materialien der einzelnen Sitzungen schnell wiederfinden kannst, wenn du sie brauchst. Du lässt dir Zeit beim Einräumen, weil du sie brauchst, um abzuschließen, mit einem Semester, das abwechslungsreicher und schwieriger war als all deine vorherigen. (Es wird nicht das Letzte gewesen sein. Und trotzdem kannst du Abschieden noch immer nichts abgewinnen, seien sie temporär oder endgültig oder nicht näher definiert.) Irgendwann ist der Ordner dennoch fertig gepackt, du schließt die Bürotür hinter dir und spazierst durch die wintersonnigen Gassen Oxfords, mit der Universität im Rücken.

Als du nach Hause kommst, spielt in der Küche das Grammophon, das nicht dir gehört, ein Lied, das du eigentlich nicht leiden kannst. Aber das gehört zu den Dingen, die du hinnehmen kannst.

(Jedes Ende, denkst du, ist nur der Übergang zu etwas Neuem. Und manche Enden sind überhaupt keine, auch wenn du es fälschlicherweise angenommen hast. Du bist eben nicht perfekt. Und manchmal irrst du dich. Doch selten hat es dir so wenig ausgemacht wie in diesem Moment.)

**Ende.**

* * *

**Und das Schlusswort.** Ich hoffe, es hat euch ein wenig gefallen. Diese Geschichte hat mich eine sehr lange Zeit begleitet und viele von euch Lesern sind den Weg von Anfang an mit mir gegangen. Etliche sind unterwegs dazu gekommen. Ich möchte euch allen von Herzen danken, dass ihr dieser Geschichte eine Chance gegeben hat, auch wenn sie in einiger Hinsicht sicher keine typische Fanfiction ist.

Ich weiß, dass noch etliche Fragen offen geblieben sind. Das ist keine böse Absicht oder Schikane von mir, aber vieles, was nicht beantwortet wurde, hat nicht in die Geschichte (bzw. den Rahmen, in dem ich sie erzählt habe) gepasst. Blaise sagt es ja selbst in diesem Kapitel: Das Leben seiner Studenten ist privat. Und auch Blaises Zukunft hat in dieser Geschichte keinen Platz.

(Mein Versprechen bleibt natürlich: Wem eine Frage unter den Nägeln brennt, darf sie mir selbstverständlich gerne schreiben und ich versuche, sie zu beantworten.)

Mir hat diese Geschichte sehr viel Spaß gemacht. Sie hat mir die Möglichkeit gegeben, mich an sehr vielen verschiedenen Charakteren und auch Schreibtechniken auszuprobieren. Um "Ein bisschen wie Sterben" herum hat sich für mich ein kleines Universum entwickelt. Trotzdem wird es von dieser Geschichte in der gleichen Form keine Fortsetzung geben. Ich glaube, sie steht ganz gut für sich alleine.

Und nun bleibt mir nichts außer mich noch einmal und aufs Herzlichste bei jedem zu bedanken, der diese Geschichte begleitet hat. Danke für euer phantastisches Feedback, für euer anhaltendes Interesse an der Geschichte (trotz der längsten Pausen …) und für eure Bereitschaft, euch auf sie einzulassen.

Hoffentlich liest man sich einmal wieder.

Maia


End file.
